Unexpected Family Magic
by carrytheotter
Summary: (COMPLETE) AU multi chapter ff that is canon in every way EXCEPT one: Hermione Granger never got her Hogwarts letter and never learned she was a witch. But nothing is as magical as love, and this story explores another way for Hermione, Ron, Hugo and Rose to end up as the tight, loving family we know from Platform 9 3/4 in the epilogue, and it explores their adventures from there.
1. Chapter 1

_**Preamble:**_ _This is an AU story that is canon in every way except one gigantic one – Hermione never received her Hogwarts letter as a child and never learned she was a witch. I wanted to explore another way to still get them all to the canon ending in the epilogue – and to see where things went from there. Sometimes we reach our happily-ever-after's in ways we would never expect. I adore Ron & Hermione and wanted to watch them find their way to each other in these very different circumstances. Be forewarned – this is a long, multi-chapter fanfic full of the slow burn. I love dialogue and watching these two try to work things out despite misunderstandings, missed chances and ridiculous obstacles. Tight and succinct this is not. It is M for later chapters. _

_I don't own Harry Potter, of course– but I am grateful we get to play with JK Rowling's incredible characters. I hope you enjoy the story, and I would love to hear your feedback, reviews, questions and hopes for this story…._

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ **November 2004 –Dennis and Fiona's Wedding**

Hermione sat with her mum at a table on the outer edge of the wedding reception. She had kicked her heels off under the table and was trying to discretely rub the spot on her left foot that was screaming at her for wearing such impractical shoes. Her dad had gotten up to find a scotch. Seeing Mrs. Creevey walking over to the table, she slipped the shoes back on and got up to give her a hug.

"Thank you so much for coming today, Hermione! I know you are about to start on your own great adventure, but it means so much that you were here today," Mrs. Creevey said.

"Of course! I wouldn't have missed seeing Dennis get married for anything in the world. You know that."

"Well, yes – I suppose I do, but that doesn't mean I take it for granted."

"Oh Janie, it was simply lovely. I am so happy for Dennis. I know he's all grown up, but I can't help but look at him and see that little boy who took apart his changing table when he was only 3 years old!"

"Thanks, Jean. I am so proud of who he has grown up to be. And Fiona is such a good partner for him," and then she paused, "but I do miss Collin today."

"Oh, Janie. We are all missing him," her mum said getting up from her chair to hug her friend. "But he's here in spirit today. You know he is."

"Oh, I know it. I feel him often – not just today. I guess I just haven't seen all of his school chums together at once like this since the funeral, and they've all grown up, but Collin will forever be a teenager in my mind."

Hermione watched the women embracing and felt nothing but gratitude that her mum had such a precious friend. It made it a lot easier for her to feel comfortable leaving the country for a few years knowing Mrs. Creevey would be there if her mum needed anything.

"Hermione, dear, you should go meet some of Dennis and Collin's school friends. I think you might be the only young person here who didn't head off to Scotland for boarding school."

"I will in a bit, thanks."

The two older women fell in to comfortable chatter laughing about some of the outfits people wore to the wedding. Hermione had to agree that this Scottish boarding school crowd did seem to a have a particularly peculiar sense of style. It wasn't that any one thing was off about it, it just didn't seem to all come together quite right. Usually that sort of slightly stuffy and odd style seemed to be relegated to great aunts, but here is seemed to be almost everyone. With one or two notable exceptions.

Hermione had noticed three people laughing at a table across the room. The three seemed to be good friends – a dark haired boy, a girl about Hermione's age with long red hair, and a very tall, exceedingly fit ginger haired bloke. She thought from the body language that the dark haired boy and redheaded girl were together, but the other boy seemed equally comfortable with both. Maybe he was related to the girl? Hermione wasn't quite sure. She remembered seeing the same three people at Collin's funeral. A lot of that time seemed a bit hazy, and many of Collin's friends were injured in the same accident so they looked like a rather rough lot at the memorial. But, she definitely remembered seeing the tall ginger boy. He had looked so haunted that day. In fact she was so worried about him that she remembered asking Dennis if he was alright. Dennis had simply said he'd lost a brother in the same accident and had been very involved in trying to help during all of the chaos.

There was something about him that once again captivated Hermione. As she watched the trio, she noticed Dennis and his new wife Fiona walk over to them. As they all greeted each other, Dennis seemed friendly with the girl more than the bloke, but his new bride was immediately playful and teasing with the two. She hadn't realized she was blatantly staring until Dennis looked up and caught her eye. Laughing he gestured her over. She was still shaking her head in a "no," as he walked across the room to her table.

"Come on, Hermione, you can't hide over here with our mums all night. Come meet my friends. I promise. They won't bite. Well not most of them anyway."

"Dennis, no – really, all of your school chums are already friends. I don't want to be in the way."

"How can you be in the way, Hermione? You are practically my big sister. Our mums have been best friends since before The Beatles crossed the pond. I want you meet my friends."

As she allowed Dennis to lead her across the reception she tried to calm her nerves. She had never felt terribly confident in this type of social setting. Small dinners. Coffee shops. University study groups. She could make friends in that setting. Giant wedding reception of dancing, drinking twenty somethings? Not exactly her cup of tea. And knowing she was leaving the country in a few weeks didn't exactly make her feel the need to meet new friends she would never see again.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Hermione. Hermione and I have known each other since we were born. In fact, our mums have been best friends since they were five years old, so Hermione have been more or less raised as sisters. She wasn't pleased when Collin and I headed off to Scotland. Oh, hey – Fiona and I need to catch Neville before he leaves – can I trust you to be nice to Hermione?"

Hermione smiled while cursing Dennis under her breath and shooting him the evil big sister glare.

"Great to meet you, Hermione. I'm Harry. This is my wife, Ginny, and her brother, Ron, who also happens to be my best friend."

"Nice to meet you all. Dennis and Collin would come home with the most wonderful stories from school."

"Really?" Ron asked nervously.

"Well, I didn't go to boarding school, so really getting up to any adventures without adults constantly present sounded wonderful to me at that age."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. It was a pretty neat school," he replied.

"What my most ineloquent brother means is we did have a good time there most of the time. My whole family went there, so I think we just forget that most people grow up going to a school near their homes and not having that same experience. So, what is it you do, Hermione?"

"I'm a solicitor, but I work mostly with international refugees through the UNHCR." Hermione paused as she saw both red heads look blank and shoot each other confused looks.

Harry noticed the odd look as well and quickly commented, "Wow, Hermione. That's important work. Ron and I work with Fiona as a type of detective. Actually – Ron and Fiona are partners."

"Yeah," laughed Ron. "Harry used to be my partner but went and got promoted to be the head guy, so now Fiona and I have to answer to this git."

"Must make for an interesting performance review," Hermione muttered awkwardly under her breath. "What about you Ginny?"

"Oh, actually I am a professional athlete. I am on a team up in Wales. I doubt you've heard of it. The Hollyhead Harpies?"

"No – can't say that I know it. But that's fabulous you are pursuing your dream! I played football a bit when I was younger, well I was living in American then so it was 'soccer' to the other New York girls on the team."

"Why were you in America?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I lived in America until just before my eleventh birthday. I was born there actually. My parents worked for the United Nations in New York. They're dentists and they worked with UNICEF on children's oral healthcare work around the world. So, I played football – or soccer as a little girl, but I didn't continue when I moved back to England."

"I am so happy for Dennis and Fi," chimed in Ginny. "They look so happy."

"I'm just not used to seeing Fi look like a girl. It's messing with my head a bit," laughed Ron. "At work she would never wear a dress or make up or do whatever it is that she's done with her hair. But she does look great. And Dennis makes her so happy. He's about the only person I know who she will listen to, so I suppose she had no choice but to marry him."

"Funny," added Hermione, "Mrs. Creevey said the same thing about Fiona being the only one Dennis will listen to."

They all laughed, and then the music changed to a slower song.

"Come on, Potter," Ginny said as she dragged Harry up by his tie, "you promised me one proper dance at this party."

"Sorry," Harry blushed as he was led away, "a promise is a promise."

Hermione glanced up at Ron who was suddenly beset with crimson ears. It was rather cute to see a handsome detective that nervous actually.

"Would you, um, you wanna dance too?" he sputtered.

With a slight chuckle she smiled and nodded and he led her out onto the dance floor. It was a slow, sweet song, and as he placed his hand on her hip, she felt a spark of electricity she had not expected. From the way Ron flinched, she suspected he felt it too. She felt her heart beat faster and a slight blush creep up her neck. _Nonsense_ she thought. _I am leaving the country in a week and won't be back for years. Not the right time to get a school girl crush on the handsome detective._

Ron was surprised to find himself on the dance floor with Dennis' muggle friend. He didn't dance well. He couldn't remember ever asking a woman to dance before. He had certainly never been this close to any muggle before let alone a beautiful muggle woman. And he couldn't remember the last time he'd met someone who didn't know – or at least thought they knew – his entire life history. But there was something about this woman. Could it be that he was comfortable with her because she had been friends with the Creevey brothers? Maybe. But that didn't explain that jolt to his magic when they touched. Or how it felt like he could feel every single cell on his skin where her warm breath touched when she exhaled. And it didn't explain how intoxicated he was by her hair – how it looked, how it smelled, how the insane curls bounced when she laughed. She was talking to him and smiling, laughing even and he could hardly even hear her. It was like everything was stuck in some slowing charm.

When the song ended he summoned his Gryffindor courage and asked if she wanted to keep dancing. She smiled and agreed.

"Sorry I'm not the best dancer," he apologized.

"Well, you are definitely better than I am, so maybe I'm the one who should be apologizing," she laughed.

"No! You're brilliant. I mean – well – my older brothers have always harassed me about being a terrible dancer. We have a very large family, so it felt like some cousin or distant relative was always getting married. And at every wedding Fred and George would make fun of me until I gave up and drowned my sorrows in whatever I could steal from the adult bar."

"So, you have two older brothers and a sister? That's great. I am an only child. Can't imagine having three other siblings. Dennis and Collin are the closest I have."

"Well, actually, there were 7 of us. Bill, Charlie, Percy, then the twins Fred and George, me and finally Ginny. Fred died the same day Collin did. So there are 6 of us now. I guess that's a lot, but now it will always feel too small I suppose."

"I'm so sorry about your brother. Such a terrible accident at a school. We couldn't believe it when we heard about Collin. I actually remember seeing you at his funeral. I asked Dennis about you that day as I was concerned about you. He said you were injured in the accident trying to help save other people."

"Dennis said that?" Ron said, almost coming to a stop on the dance floor. Hermione nodded and looked at him with some concern.

"Sorry," Ron replied shaking his head as if shaking the memories away. "I don't recall much about Collin's funeral. It was a difficult time, and I had to go to a lot of funerals that May."

"No, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories. Losing Collin isn't the same as losing an actual brother I suppose, but I miss him terribly. He was always so happy and energetic."

Ron smiled. "It's quite alright. It's nice to talk about Collin again with someone who knew him away from school. I remember his first year – I was a year ahead of him. He arrived the most gung ho energetic little thing you'd ever seen. And he had a camera with him every single bloody place he went!"

"Oh yes, I don't think he went anywhere without a camera after about age 9 or so. I remember threatening him at one point when he followed me around my house for an entire weekend taking pictures every few minutes. I was so grouchy, but good old Collin, he never let anyone bring him down. He was as enthusiastic and gung ho as ever."

Ron twirled Hermione as part of song, and then she came back into his arms. When they came back together, Ron felt that jolt again as he had when they started dancing, and from the way Hermione caught her breath for a moment, he thought she felt something too. He held her a little tighter as the music switched to a slower song and he felt her relax into his arms. He was amazed at how natural yet terrifying it felt to hold this muggle woman in his arms. He glanced up over her head and saw Harry and Ginny each giving him a thumbs up. Quickly shifting his eyes from their unhelpful gestures, his head began to churn. Could he really date a muggle? His father's reaction aside, how could a non magical person possibly understand his life, and how could he bring an innocent muggle into the circus that was his life. The press would have a field day. And yet, as he felt her sigh into his chest as he pulled her closer, he wasn't sure he was willing to just let her walk away from his life.

Hermione's mind was spinning as Ron held her closer. She breathed in his scent and somehow felt at home in his strong embrace. She couldn't ever remember feeling this attracted to someone – let alone someone she just met. The rational part of her brain started kicking into overdrive. She was leaving the country for several years in a few days. She wouldn't even have a phone number. She couldn't possibly ask him to please wait for her to be back in two or three years so maybe they could go on a first date. Did she even know his last name? She didn't think so. So many good reasons to step away right now. Yet she felt herself melt a little further into his arms. She was rather certain he felt it too, as his breathing had changed as well.

The next thing they both knew someone was announcing that everyone was encouraged to head to the front entrance to see Dennis and Fiona off. Reluctantly, Ron and Hermione pulled apart.

After a moment of shared silence, Hermione ventured, "Well I suppose if they're off I should be getting back to my table as my parents will want to leave soon. I really enjoyed dancing with you, Ron. Tell your brothers that they were quite wrong in their assessment of your skills."

He smiled. "I'll be sure to that rub that in whenever I have an opportunity."

She turned to go, but he reached for her wrist to stop her. "Can I see you again, Hermione? Could I maybe take you to dinner sometime?"

Hermione sighed. "As much as I would really love that, and I really would, Ron," she emphasized as she touched his arm gently, "unfortunately I am leaving town next week. Not just leaving town really – I am headed out on a multi-year tour of refugee camps around the world for my job. I won't even have an address or a phone number."

"Oh," Ron said lamely.

"I am suddenly wishing Dennis had gotten married a year ago so I wasn't meeting you on the eve of me moving out of England."

"I think I share your wish."

"You know. Here. Let me jot down my email address. At the very least we can keep in touch, and if something changes and I come back sooner, then maybe we can try again then."

Ron smiled and nodded, though he had no idea what an email address was. He watched as Hermione jotted down a series of letters and symbols onto a cocktail napkin and handed it to him.

"I really had a lovely time tonight, Ron."

"I did too, Hermione. I hope you enjoy your work. And maybe we will cross paths when you come back."

She smiled and hugged him before heading back to her parents. Ron was torn as he watched her go. Rationally he knew a relationship with a muggle would be inherently complicated. But there was something about her that drew him like a magnet.

Harry came up to Ron and patted him on the back. "That went well, huh mate?"

"Well, it was brilliant right up to the point where she said she is leaving England next week for work."

"That's alright, you could see her when she comes back."

"Yeah – that won't be for at least two years. She handed me some gibberish muggle thing and asked me to send her email. What in the bloody hell is that anyway?"

"I'm sorry, Ron. Two years, huh? Rough. And email is like sending a typed up letter over the computer instead of through the post."

"I guess that sums it up then. I am really not cut out to date a muggle anyway. I mean – of all people – the press would eat her alive."

"I don't know. She seemed to be able to hold her own pretty well I think."

"She's a muggle, Harry! It wouldn't work anyway. Maybe it's for the best."

"Maybe this is that lump of tea leaves I could never read right back in Trelawney's class. This must be that 'you'll be happy and then you won't be happy and then you'll be happy about not being happy' part. So – I guess I owe you a firewhisky."

"You're messed up, mate."

"I know. But you love me for it," Harry laughed as he threw his arm around Ron and led him over to the bar.


	2. Chapter 2: April 2006

**_Chapter 2:_** **April 2006 - Ron and Fiona at Work**

Feeling his skin already turning red after only two hours at the park, Ron cursed his lot as a ginger.

"Fi, do you have any sun potion in your bag?"

"Ron, we are supposed to be muggles out here enjoying this park. So – instead of a potion, how about I give you some good old muggle sunscreen, which I do happen to have in my bag."

"You brought a whole screen with you?"

"No you twat, I packed muggle sunscreen with looks sort of like lotion for your skin. Here. It's like I can see the freckles just popping out onto your skin while we sit here."

"I know. And in another hour I will be as red as a tomato."

"You're just jealous because I never burn."

"Damn right I am. It's terribly unfair you know."

"Alright. I'll add it to the long list of injustices you have faced in your life. Voldemort and pasty ginger skin."

"You're a doll, Fi."

"Don't mock me or I will take my muggle lotion back and you will be burnt to a crisp. Don't think I wouldn't."

"Of course I know you would do it. I've been your partner for two years. I probably know you better than you know yourself at this point."

"No you don't."

"Try me."

"You're distracting me. We're supposed to be looking like a muggle picnic at the park while watching to see if Johnson and his cronies come out of that restaurant."

"We have four eyes between us. One should be able to do the job while the other relax," sighed Ron as he lay back on the picnic blanket though keeping the restaurant in his peripheral vision. "OK – tell me what I have wrong. You love your work, but you worry about how much time it has you away from Dennis. You started as an auror after you graduated as a place to put all that energy & anger from the war. After your parents' killers were sent to Azkaban you thought you'd quit and do something else, but it turns out you are a lot more addicted to justice than you thought. You love it when we prove someone guilty, but you love it even more when we learn our theory was wrong and prove someone innocent. Your least favorite part of the work is the paperwork crap, but you're better at it than any auror in the department because you saw with the Smyrna case how incomplete paperwork can let a arsehole go free and you could never let that happen. You like your tea with milk and one sugar, except for when you have your period and then you want three sugars. You wonder how you will do this job as a mum, but wonder how you could still be you and not do this job. Am I close?"

"You figured out when I have my period?" she gawked as she smacked him upside the back of his head.

"I'm an auror, Fi. I spent a month watching you before Harry told you we would be partners to be sure I could work with you. Not many people change how they take their tea, so it was throwing me off. So – I decided to track it for a while to see what I could piece together. Then I noticed it was every 28 days or so."

"You are ridiculous. And a bit creepy. And you need a hobby. And you need a girlfriend."

"All probably true. I played in one of the quidditch rec leagues for a while, but they always wanted me to play beater, and I am bollocks at that position. Keeper was always my position. So, I finally just stopped signing up. But I still get to play some out at The Burrow at the weekly Sunday meals with my plethora of siblings, in laws, nieces and nephews."

"There are quite a few of them by now, aren't there."

"Yes. Seems to grow exponentially I'd say."

"So, when are you finally going to put your mum's heart at ease and bring home Ms. Right and add your own litter of redheaded grandchildren to the mix."

"I don't know," Ron sighed as he was quiet for a minute. "You know – I used to think it would just happen for me like it happened for everyone else I knew. Hell – even Charlie managed to find the right bloke for him at a bloody dragon reserve in Romania. I guess I figured if it was that easy for everyone else, it would be that easy for me too. But, it just hasn't ever happened. There was the whole Lavendar debacle in school. And then of course, I had to be stupid enough to not let that alone, and let her manipulate me back into dating after the war which turned into an even bigger fiasco. I thought she had grown up and had realized how she really felt about me during my year on the run. Turns out all she had realized was that she wanted to date someone famous and get her picture in the bloody papers. It hurt at the time, but I now realize how lucky I was to have overheard her talking to Rita Skeeter when I did just arranging for paparazzi to 'happen' upon us. Ugh! How awful would my life have been if I had married her? Or worse – had kids with her? After that, I promised myself I would never settle for less than my parents had, or Harry and Ginny have. It's just not worth it. I love my job. I love my family. I would love to find the right woman, get married and have kids. But, I am starting to think that just isn't in the cards for me. I'm not quite ok with it yet, but I am a lot closer than I used to be."

"Are you giving up? That doesn't seem like the Ron I know. And don't give me that look. I know you just as well as you know me, and you know it."

"I guess I don't think of it as giving up. Maybe it is just coming to be content with the life I actually have instead of being upset that I don't have a different life. If it happens – then it happens, and I will cherish my wife and kids more than I would have if I had met her at twenty and been a dad by 22. But, maybe I just have to realize that isn't going to be my life and find a way to be excited about the life that I am really living."

"Life is full of surprises, Ron. I admit I was crap at divination, but I just have a real sense you are going to have a happy life with a family someday, but maybe your route to get there is just a bit more circuitous. And I think you are right – you will be ever so much more grateful for it when you do have it. And for what it's worth – I think you are doing the right thing. Wait for the right person. Marriage is hard enough when you love the person. I can't imagine it if you were not that taken with the other to begin with."

"You know – people always say that about it being hard. In all earnestness – what is part do you find hard?"

"I don't know that the institution of marriage is hard per se, but committing to being a couple as more important that doing what you want on your own is tough. You are putting another person equal to you in your head. And even when they do something that pisses you off to no end, you love them anyway. Even if they do something that hurts you, you love them anyway. And you learn to compromise and meet in the middle and swallow your pride. And trust me, it is ever so much more aggravating to discover the other person is right. And I can only imagine that parenthood just adds to the complexity of all of that. It's easy to be the center of your own universe. It is very challenging to let someone else hold that position."

"Huh. Thanks. No one has ever put it quite that clearly before."

"But you still want it don't you?"

"Yeah. I do. But only with the right witch."

"You'll find her, I just – Hey – shite! It's Johnson and those two idiots. They're leaving the pub. Play time's over. Let's move… We can't lose them..."


	3. Chapter 3: Sept 2008 - Hugo's Baptism

**_Chapter 3: September 2008 – Hugo's Baptism_**

There were still a few minutes before the service was set to start. The old stone church was quite drafty, and the stiff backed church pews made it difficult for Hermione to hold Rose in her lap. The little tot squirmed out of her arms and proceeded to pull at the prayer books and hymnals lining the pews. Knowing the ancient floor would turn her white tights grey in a heartbeat, Hermione quickly tried to get two year old Rose back into her lap or at least sitting in the pew next to her to look at some of the picture books she had brought in the nappy bag.

Hermione was digging through the extra nappies and board books when she saw the flash of ginger hair out of the corner of her eye. Looking up she was shocked to see that the red head from the wedding had just walked into the church. He looked even better than she had remembered from that dance all those years ago. The navy blazer set off his hair brilliantly and somehow he even looked fitter than before. She had really thought he would email her after the wedding. She knew she had been the one to leave town, and that it wasn't fair of her to expect anything of him. But, she really had thought they both felt the connection and chemistry dancing that night. She checked her email obsessively for months, but finally when she moved to the Rwandan refugee camp and had no internet connection, she finally let the hope of hearing from him go. That isn't to say she had forgotten about him. She'd allowed herself to have more than a few fantasies about the ginger bloke throughout her years overseas. While she was remembering those daydreams, Rose began to bang the _Pat The Bunny_ book onto the pew. Hermione hurried to quiet her little noise machine before the church echoed with her toddler tympani.

Ron had apparated to the location Fi and Dennis had given him around the corner from the little country church. To say he had been surprised when they had asked him to be Hugo's godfather was a giant understatement. He'd even wondered if it was a prank initially. But Dennis and Fi had him over for dinner and insisted they had chosen him quite intentionally. After getting over the surprise, he had grown to love the idea. While he had scores of nieces and nephews to play with, the idea of having one special little guy to spoil, take to quidditch matches and have all sorts of fun with became incredibly appealing. And knowing that Fi was an only child and Dennis had lost Collin, he knew he was the one fun uncle little Hugo would have.

He followed the wobbly stone path around to the front of the church and made his way into the sanctuary. He had never been to a muggle christening before, so he really had no idea what to expect. Relaxing as soon as he saw Fi and Dennis in the front right portion of the church, he headed straight toward them and baby Hugo. It had only been a couple weeks since he'd seen them at St. Mungo's just after Hugo was born. Crazy Fi had insisted on working right through her pregnancy, and Ron had been the one to bring her into hospital when her water broke while questioning witnesses for a case in Yorkshire.

The vicar was walking them through what would happen in the service when he saw her over Fi's shoulder. It was the muggle woman from the wedding – the one he'd been dreaming about for years. He remembered that night quite clearly, and how disappointed he'd been when she'd told him she was leaving the country for several years. She'd given him that weird list of letters that he'd had no idea what to do with. He'd even mustered up the courage to ask Dennis about her a year or so back, but Dennis had simply said she was in Pakistan somewhere. Smiling, he thought he would try and talk to her after the service and see if they could go to dinner sometime. He still wasn't sure he could be in a serious relationship with a muggle, but he'd never felt chemistry with anyone the way he had with her. Before he could get too distracted thinking about her, the vicar gestured for them to gather at the front of the church so they could begin the service.

"I baptize thee Hugo Collin Creevey in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit," said the vicar.

Hermione watched Ron try not to giggle as the water was poured over Hugo's head and Hugo screamed bloody murder. She smiled thinking of Rose's baptism just a few months earlier when Rose had done basically the same thing, though she had been old enough at the time to try to run away as well as scream.

Her parents had been so shocked when she called home to tell them she was going to stay in Pakistan longer so that she could adopt a little girl she had met in the refugee camp. As she'd expected, they launched into arguments about how young she was, how hard raising a baby on her own would be and how hard it would be to meet "Mr. Right" if she was already raising a baby on her own. She'd patiently explained how she had, in fact, managed to think of all of those things on her own and had come to peace with each before deciding to pursue the adoption. It wouldn't do her or Rose any good if she went into that decision lightly. But she had also never been so certain of anything in her whole life.

She remembered the first time she met Rose. She had been three months old at the time but was smaller than some of the other newborns in the Pakistani refugee camp she was working at. Once she had been brought into the camp hospital and placed on supplemental nutrition, she gained weight quickly and developed into the smiling, adventurous spirit she was today. But when Hermione went to bring her back to her birth family, she had been saddened to discover her biological parents had been killed in an IED explosion and horrified to learn that her extended family had let her starve. They claimed she was a bewitched or cursed baby and that they wanted nothing to do with her. Hermione had cringed at hearing this, feeling like her "strange intuition" as she called it would have put her in an equally precarious situation if she'd been born under such difficult circumstances. So she determined to dote on the child herself. And after week upon week of showering her with love and cuddles and food, Hermione realized that she was as much her own daughter as if she'd given birth to her. Similarly, she knew she could never abandon her to a life bouncing between refugee camps and orphanages.

As a solicitor, she knew the chance of a single, Christian, British woman legally adopting a refugee orphan in Pakistan was slim to none, but she was never one to be deterred by long odds. Her "strange intuition" had served her in similarly challenging situations before, and she just felt in her heart and her gut that she was supposed to pursue this and she would succeed. A few times she hit road blocks, but she could always manage to smooth things over or confuse an official enough to just sign the darn paper work. She never did anything illegal or unethical. But, she had found over the years that if a person in authority was not giving her what she truly, earnestly needed she seemed to have some ability to simply will it into existence. She wasn't quite sure how it worked – whether it was prayer or meditation or some sort of shakra situation. But, she had learned to control it over the years and use it to her advantage. And, she certainly used it in adopting her daughter. It was not easy, but she was persistent and persuasive, and after nearly 14 months she had been able to bring Rose home to London as her legal daughter and a fully British citizen.

Despite her family's initial hesitations, by the time they left Heathrow airport with their granddaughter in their arms they were fully and completely enraptured. She'd arrived back in London a few weeks before Christmas, so initially they stayed with her parents. They'd enjoyed Christmas with the Creeveys as usual, and it was incredible to see how far they had come as a family in such a short time. After the holidays, Hermione had been able to find a job representing refugees in London which she loved. And then she was able to lease a flat for her and Rose. It was a small place, but it was cozy and perfect for Hermione and her young daughter. She knew she would need a larger place eventually, but for now it was just right.

As the vicar concluded the service, Rose was squirming to move off of Hermione's lap and explore the church. Hermione's mum took her hand and the two of them went off to look at the stained glass windows and the flowers on the altar. Hermione started putting the prayer books and hymnals back into the pew rack when she saw the red head approach her from the front of the church.

"Hermione," Ron said as he approached her, "I thought that was you. I'm Ron Weasley, we met at Dennis and Fi's wedding."

"Hi, Ron. Of course I remember you. Good to see you again," she said as he reached for her hand. She was shocked to feel the same spark at his touch that she had felt all those years before at the wedding.

"So you're back from your travels? When I asked Dennis last he had said you were in Pakistan or something." Ron realized he had held her hand slightly longer than he should have. He had been distracted by the same jolt to his magic that he had felt at the wedding. What was it about this muggle woman that continued to captivate him so?

"Yes, I…." As she spoke, Rose came running down the center aisle of church and jumped up into her arms exclaiming, "Mummy! We see pwetty fwowers!"

 _Shite_ , thought Ron. _She said Mummy didn't she? Hermione must have gotten married overseas. Her little girl looks like her father could be Pakistani or something._ He tried to see if she was wearing a ring to be sure, but the little girl's layered dress was covering Hermione's left hand.

"Lovely, darling," Hermione laughed as she adjusted Rose onto her left hip. "I am so glad Grandmum could show you the pretty flowers. Ron, this is my daughter, Rose. Rose, can you say hello to mummy's friend Mr. Weasley?"

"Hawo, Misser Weezy," she crooned.

Ron laughed. As disappointed as he was to discover the woman who continued to haunt his fantasies was married and had a child, he had to admit the daughter was absolutely adorable.

"Well, hello there, Miss Rose. It is lovely to meet you. You have on such a pretty dress today."

"Rose have twirly dress!" she announced proudly.

"Oh. That's good. Twirly dresses are the best dresses, I hear," he grinned at the little girl.

"I have twirly dress for church. Baby Hugo get hair washed at church so he no have a twirly dress. Only big girls not babies."

Ron laughed as Hermione tried to correct her daughter, "He wasn't getting his hair washed, love. It was part of the baptism ceremony." Ron wasn't sure as to what the ceremony actually symbolized, but he thought Rose's assessment seemed pretty accurate to him.

"Mummy wash Rose hair next."

"Well, ok love, Mummy will wash your hair when we get home."

She looked back up at Ron and smiled, but just as she went to say something else, she heard Fiona call him.

"Ron, we need you over here for some pictures,"

Ron looked back at Hermione. "Godfather duty calls. Rose is absolutely precious. I am so glad I got to meet her. It was lovely to see you again." And with that he leaned and gave her a slight embrace.

"You as well, Ron," she mumbled as she caught her breath in his unexpected embrace.

"Take care, Rose," he waved at the little girl as he walked back towards Dennis, Fiona and Hugo.

"Bye Bye," waved Rose.

"Bye bye is right, Rose," Hermione said sadly. She had really thought they had a connection and couldn't help but be disappointed at his lack of interest.

"Well, love, should we head home and wash your hair?"

"Mummy wash Rosie hair!" the girl cheered.

"Right. It's just the Granger Girls then," Hermione said trying to cheer herself up with her peppy voice. "We are going to have a girls' night. We'll wash your hair, and you can brush my hair after that. And maybe we can paint your toenails later." She packed up the nappy bag as the little girl squealed at the fun ahead of her. Hermione and her daughter headed out into the car park behind the country church and never looked back to see the eyes of the red head wistfully watching them leave.


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas 2010

**_Chapter 4: Christmas 2010_**

Hermione had always said Christmas Eve was her favorite day of the year. There were several reasons for this. First, the air was thick with anticipation and excitement. By the time the calendar flicked to December 24, the presents had been bought, the packages wrapped, the groceries purchased and the decorations hung. The "have to's" were out of the way and all that was left was to spend time with the ones you love and enjoy it. Second, coming only a few days after the winter solstice, it was a very dark time of year. This just accentuated the twinkling lights and candles everywhere, making it feel as if all of England had decided to snuggle down and enjoy themselves. But the main reason she had always enjoyed the day was the tradition her mum and Auntie had started when they were little girls.

The family folklore was that when Jean and Janie were six years old they lived next door to each other. As each was an only child, they spent a lot of time together. A few weeks before Christmas, one of the girls (that part of the story seemed to change over the years) asked her parents if they could spend Christmas with the other instead of going to spend the day with the older relatives. Much to the girls' chagrin, each was told that they had to spend the day driving to the stuffy homes of older relatives where they would be expected to be on their best behavior despite being the only person under the age of twenty in attendance. Discouraged but not defeated, the girls plotted a new strategy. Soon, they had both families agreeing that Christmas Eve was to be a fun celebration with the family you chose, while Christmas Day would be spent with the family you were related to. Then, and every year since, the two had spent Christmas Eve together. As they each married and had children, the celebration expanded to include the later generations.

Hermione had loved those celebrations growing up, as she had been just like her mum – the only child at any of the extended family gatherings. Collin and Dennis Creevey had become her family. While they spent every Christmas Eve together, they had also grown close over the years and saw each other whenever possible. The first Christmas after Collin died was so difficult on all of them. But, they made it through it by pulling out the old photo albums of the hundreds of photographs Collin had taken documenting their many years of "chosen family" gatherings.

While Hermione had missed the years she had been overseas, she still made an effort to call home during the party so she could catch up with everyone. That first Christmas Eve after she had come home with Rose had been such a delight. They had all embraced little Rose with great enthusiasm and love. Dennis had patiently sat with Rose as they opened 12 different crackers until they finally unwrapped a paper crown that met to Rose's high color standards in order to match her dress.

The gatherings were always relaxed. You could dress up or dress down as much as you wanted. This meant that pajamas and cocktail dresses could often be seen side by side at the dinner table. The feast was delicious but not fussy. Nobody wanted to be stuck in the kitchen roasting a bird all day, so there were lots of appetizers and snacks to graze on while catching up. And there were always, always games. The specific games varied over the years, but they often involved hysterical laughter. If teams were involved, they had to be of mixed families. Hermione knew both Dennis and Collin were amazing artists, so when Pictionary was the game of choice, she always made sure to get on their team.

She was sure that this year's celebration would be loads of fun. Rose was the magical age of 4 and delighted in every speck of Christmas magic. She was obsessed with Father Christmas and had been keeping her toys put away perfectly just so Father Christmas would know what a good girl she was – and, Hermione suspected – see that there was room on the shelf for a few more toys. Dennis and Fiona's little boy Hugo was now two, and was old enough this year to enjoy the chaos of Christmas. He wouldn't understand Father Christmas or the nativity, but shredding wrapping paper, popping Christmas crackers and sneaking sweets from the grandmums were right up any two year old's alley.

There were many years when Christmas Eve was the only time she would catch up with the Creeveys, like the years she was away at university. But, once she had Rose, she found that she sought out those family connections even more. As a single mum she had needed a lot of support. While her parents were great, it was nice to have a fresh perspective from Auntie Janie was well. Hermione had been worried that Dennis would stop coming once he married Fiona. But, as it turned out, Fiona's parents had died around the same time Collin did, so she was excited to come into new family traditions and celebrations.

Last Christmas had been great. Hermione had been back for a year, Rose had been 3 and Hugo was 1. Hermione's lease was about to be up, and she was looking to move to a suburban neighborhood where Rose could have a back yard. Dennis and Fiona were looking for a similar type of place now that Hugo was getting bigger. They had gone looking for condos and houses together, and ended up finding places in the same neighborhood. It had worked out so well, and with the long hours that Fiona worked as a detective, Dennis and Hermione were able to trade off with babysitting which helped everyone out. The kids acted a lot like siblings, which Hermione loved.

Rose had insisted on wearing a fancy Christmas dress to the party. Hermione let her pick it out, and to four year old Rose, the twirl factor was very important as a deciding factor. Hermione had chosen the jeans, jumper and old trainers look, and was thrilled to not be in high heels like she wore to work. As a solicitor she had to dress very formally most of the time. It made her long for her days in the refugee camps where she wore jeans and boots almost every day for years.

She curled up onto the sofa nursing her wine while watching Rose bossing Hugo into building Father Christmas' workshop out of building blocks. She was focused on the kids until she heard her dad ask Fiona about her work. Fiona didn't usually talk much about her work as a detective. Hermione had been a solicitor long enough to know that Fiona wasn't a regular investigative cop. She figured she was actually some sort of spy or secret armed forces agent, which she found fascinating, but obviously she couldn't ask her about it. But – she took every opportunity to eavesdrop on her dad as he asked about it. Not to mention, she was still curious about Fiona's partner Ron who she had met all those years ago. Even though they had never actually gone out, she still let herself daydream about that "could have been's" from time to time. And, Hermione still hadn't ever met anyone else with whom she had felt such immediate chemistry. That said, she always tried to convince herself that she was better off without him if he was actually some secret spy.

"Tell me, Fiona, what is the most difficult part about being a detective?"

"Well, I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's the paperwork which is always killing me!"

"Seriously? It's not being frightened of being hurt or not being able to find the suspect?"

"There certainly are moments where you feel the adrenaline, but we are so well trained that most of our responses are pure instinct. And, I have a wonderful partner. Ron, who is also Hugo's godfather, is really good at what he does. I was lucky to get him as a partner. He and his former partner were known as the absolute best, and then his partner got promoted to be the head guy, and I got lucky enough to be paired with Ron. I trust him completely, and I know he has my back. And Dennis trusts that he has my back. Otherwise, I don't know that Dennis would let me leave each day!"

"Does his wife feel the same way?"

"Oh, Ron's not married. Claims he's married to catching bad guys or something. But between his former partner, Harry, who is now my boss, and Harry's wife Ginny, who is also Ron's sister, I take it as a great compliment that they trust me to have his back."

"So – paperwork huh?"

"Definitely! Not only is it tedious, but if I miss one stupid form or file something wrong, the bad guy I busted my rump to catch could get off on a technicality."

"I hadn't really thought about it that way. I guess that makes it high stakes paperwork then?"

"Definitely. But despite the paperwork, I love my job. I can't imagine doing anything else."

"That is wonderful. A sign from God or the universe or whatever you believe in that you are doing what you are meant to do!"

"Hermione, you do the work you were meant to do as well, don't you think?" Fiona asked.

"I think I do. I really felt called to work with refugees I suppose. I loved the work in the camps, but that really isn't a lifestyle that I could sustain past my twenties. And certainly not a place I wanted to raise Rose full time, which is ironic since that is where she was born. But, I enjoy the work I do now as well. It's sort of like the detective work I suppose in that you are trying to use the systems in place to advocate for the right cause. To promote justice, and help someone who is in the most vulnerable space without even a country to be able to have a fresh start."

"That's fantastic, Hermione," Fiona smiled.

"Yes, I agree," added her Dad. "Actually – let's toast to both of you ladies. To young women who are following their true paths. May they teach their wonderful children to do the same. Here, Here!"

"Here, Here" everyone added.

"Here mummy!" Rose yelled. Hermione laughed at this and gave Rose a big hug. "Yes, Rosie, here, here!"


	5. Chapter 5 2014 Summer Sunday Dinner

**_Chapter 5: 2014 Summer Sunday Dinner at The Burrow_**

Ron landed and leaned his old Cleansweep broom up against a tree. Wiping the sweat from his brow he glanced back up at his nieces and nephews who were starting another round of a five on five game on the old family quidditch pitch at The Burrow. He eased down gently, stretching out his back as he slowly leaned against the large tree, grateful for the cooler temperature in the shade. He shook his head wondering how the kids had the energy to keep going in this heat. He'd outlasted all of his siblings and their spouses, but he was completely knackered.

"Have some ice water, son. It will help."

"Thanks, Dad," he said as he took the glass his father offered. Arthur sat down next to him in the grass and leaned up against the tree, tilting his head back so he could watch his grandchildren fly around the pitch in front of them.

"And to answer the questions you're not asking. Yes, you did have that much energy when you were that age. And no, none of your siblings won the bet on how long you would last out here keeping up with the little ones. Harry thought you'd last the longest, but he had you tapping out over two hours ago."

"Well, I guess that's something. I can feel old and worn out, but apparently I am not as old and worn out as everyone thinks I am," Ron scoffed only half-jokingly.

"Oh please, son. You are thirty five, and you are fit as a fiddle. Talk to me in thirty years."

"Well, you had the twins, so that had to add several decades on."

"You're telling me," Arthur laughed. "But of course I wouldn't have traded it for anything."

"I know. I know, Dad," Ron said suddenly quiet and looking down.

The two men sat quietly for a while letting the comfortable silence surround them like a blanket.

"Dad, can I ask you something," Ron asked quietly.

"Of course, son. You can always ask me anything."

"Can you imagine your life if you had never met Mum. Let's say Mum had never been born, and so you never met her, never married her, never had all of us. Can you imagine your life? Do you think you would have married someone else? Or just stayed a bachelor and focused on your work? Can you imagine that life?"

Arthur contemplated the question for a moment, understanding that Ron was asking much more than a 'what if' question. Finally, he responded in a thoughtful voice, "The simple answer is no, I cannot imagine my life. I can try to picture aspects of what it would have been like. But, it is actually much more complex than that. The truth is if I hadn't met your mother and fallen in love with her, and we hadn't married and had each of you, then I wouldn't be the same person. I suppose I wouldn't be the same person if Fred hadn't died. Or if a lot of different things hadn't happened. There is a core of us that I think we are born to be. And then we interact with the world around us – the environment, knowledge, people, relationships, losses, adventures, successes. They all change us. And, as your mum has wisely pointed out to me on more than one occasion – you can't unbake a cake."

Ron looked at him quizzically. "You can't unbake a cake?"

"No. You can't. You are who you are today because of who you were born as, but also because of all of the experiences that have happened to you right up to this very moment. And I am so thankful you are who you are today. And with the experiences you have form this moment forward, you will continue to become who you will be."

Ron simply thought on this for a while as his dad sipped his drink.

"I want what you have, Dad. I want a loving wife, and a crazy family that drives each other crazy but loves each other even more. I love my job, but I never wanted my job to be my legacy. But I wonder if that is what I am destined to do."

"Despite all of the prophecies we have dealt with over the years, I have never been one to put much stock in destiny. We make decisions. Each of us. Every day. Some of this decisions are silly. And some change our futures. You are only 35, Ron. You have much more future ahead of you than past behind you. Your decisions so far have been impeccably wise. You made a lifelong friends at eleven and stuck by him through thick and thin no matter the risk to yourself to save our world. You put your own dream on hold to help George get the shop open again and preserve Fred's legacy. You became an auror and are seen as the best strategic thinker the department has ever seen. You have been such a stellar brother and son and friend and partner. Even your own partner wanted you to be her child's godson. You, Ron, are a unique soul. And only a unique path will suit a unique soul."

"I've been trying to believe that, Dad. I have told myself – and others – for years that I would rather be alone and happy than with the wrong person and miserable. I don't regret leaving Lavender. That would have been a disaster. But, I can't picture myself happy at 45, 55, or 65 still alone without kids. I want to believe the right woman is out there. But I can't seem to find her."

Arthur nodded. "I can't tell you that you will find her, Ron. There may be no 'her.' To tell you otherwise would simply be patronizing, and you deserve more than that. However, I feel like there are some things I can say with great assurance. First – you will never be alone. You are an integral part of this crazy family. You are a son, brother, brother in law and uncle to this lot. You are surrounded with love. And you have a godson who loves you deeply as well. Embrace each of those relationships. Carve out ways to have special times with some of the kids. Take Hugo to a Canons match. Offer to be sounding board for James when he can't talk to his dad. Those relationships are gold, Ron. I look at my relationship with Harry – and I didn't meet him until he was twelve. I wasn't his dad or his uncle or his teacher, but we forged our own special relationship, and we were both better for it. Secondly – don't flail around trying to find a certain witch. Live the life you were born to live. Follow your path. And be the most amazing Ron Weasley imaginable. And then if and when you do meet your mysterious witch, you will be ready to be her true partner. I can't imagine you with a pushover of a woman. Whoever she may be, she will be strong and stubborn and challenging. Maybe it just takes extra time to prepare for such a witch."

Ron chuckled, "Sounds like you are describing Mum."

"You are worthy of a witch as strong as your mum. And I mean that as the highest possible compliment. Don't be discouraged, Ron. Keep being you. Trust your instincts on decisions and people. Love will find its way into your life in ways none of us can even imagine."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, son. Now – you will have to help me up, though. I do believe by knee has seized up a bit while we sat here."

Ron smiled as he helped his dad up and they headed back to The Burrow. He realized his dad was definitely right about one thing – he would never be without the love of family. And for that, he was grateful.


	6. Chapter 6 October 2014 School Concert

**_Chapter 6: October 2014 – Fall Primary School Concert_**

Dennis waved Hermione over to the open seat he had saved for her in the school auditorium. She weaved her way through the crowd of iPhone toting parents and made her way to the empty spot.

"Fiona's not going to be able to make it?"

"No, I'm afraid not. She left a message saying they had a break in a case and she and Ron had to go chase someone down. I know it's killing her though. It's Hugo's first performance and it's his new primary school."

"Well, I suppose that is why we have these handy, dandy phones, then. We shall just tape it all and it will be like she was here for every minute of it. But just without the uncomfortable chairs and stuffy air."

"Modern parenting, huh?"

"Hugo seems to be liking it, though. Rose loved Mrs. Thompson's class."

"Oh my goodness, yes. The only way he could talk about her more is if they added hours to the day."

"Do you know what his class is singing tonight?"

"I think the little ones are sticking to _God Save The Queen_ this evening. Or – at least that is all he has been practicing."

"Ah. Well, Rose's class will also be entertaining us with a lovely little song about William the Conqueror."

"No doubt a classic."

"Oh, absolutely."

"Fiona would have loved this."

"She will love it when she sees on video later."

"I know. But Hugo will know she's not here."

"I know it's hard being married to someone with such a demanding job. Actually I don't know anything about marriage at all, but I can imagine it would be difficult. Especially when you want them to be happy, and you know they are doing important things. But you still want them by your side anyway."

"It isn't easy. And I do try not to begrudge it. I know it's important, and that it's part of her very soul to do that work. I thought I was ok with it, but watching Hugo miss her at this type of thing makes it harder."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course. But you probably would no matter what I said, wouldn't you?"

"Ok, yes I would. But it's still polite to ask. Do you ever get jealous of her partner and all the time he gets to spend with her?"

"Ron? No. I honestly don't. I wondered if I would at first. But, you have to understand I have known Ron since I was 11 years old. And he was this larger than life amazing older kid at my school. And while he was popular and on the sports teams and everything, he was always kind. He was never dishonest. He was sneaky as hell, which makes him good at his job, but he is good at his core. You know when I figured that out?"

"Obviously not."

"One night I saw him sneaking back down toward the cafeteria area after we were supposed to be in our rooms for the night. I thought he was going to get some more food, so I snuck after him. But you know what he was doing? He was staying up late to help the kitchen staff because he felt bad they had so much to clean after the big dinner they'd made. He did that when he thought no one was watching. So – I know he is a great guy. And I know Fiona loves me. She adores Ron. She loves him and trusts him, but she is in love with me. I'm who she comes home to. And I am ok with that."

"Why has Ron never married? Do you think he could be gay?"

"No – I would say he definitely isn't gay. He had this one ridiculous girlfriend in school that he snogged all over the place. We still take the mickey out of him about it even today. It was truly awful. But he was a randy teenager, so you can't hold it over his head twenty years later I suppose. And he dated a lot of different birds there for a while after he got out of school. But, I think he just isn't willing to settle. He comes from a huge family. And he has a lot of examples of the ideal in his life – his parents, his older brothers, his younger sister and Harry. They each have great marriages, and wonderful children. So – he knows how good it can be if it's right. But, with the work he does, he can also see how bad things can be when they are wrong. And, if he can't have it all, I think he's just willing to dedicate himself to his work. That's one of the reasons we picked him as Hugo's godfather. I don't know that Ron will ever have kids. This way he can have a special relationship with a child that isn't one of his many nieces and nephews."

"Sounds like a great guy. Maybe I should-"

"Oh look, the kids are starting. Get the video running. Can you see Hugo?"


	7. Chapter 7 Christmas 2016

**_Chapter 7: Christmas 2016_**

The tea kettle whistled bringing Hermione to her mother's kitchen to prepare the tea. She loved Christmas Eve, and this year was no exception. Rose and Hugo were set up in front of her parents' Christmas tree trying to assemble the train set with the two grandfathers. Her mum and Mrs. Creevey were sitting with Fiona on the sofa. Fiona had been hurt at work recently, so she was taking it easy and propped up on pillows. Hermione was laying out the mugs to pour the tea as Dennis came up beside her.

"Can I help?"

"Well, sure I suppose. Can you set these plaid mugs up on the tray?"

"Of course. That I can definitely do," Dennis said as he arranged the mugs. "Feels good to do something concrete right now. I have felt rather useless these past few days."

"But Fiona is doing so much better now. You said the doctors said she will be back at full speed in a few weeks."

"I know. She will. Well – if she is patient enough to let herself heal anyway. But knowing that they tried to hurt her, and her partner jumped in front of her to protect her and now he is still unconscious in the hospital – it just, I mean…" Dennis teared up and couldn't finish. Hermione engulfed him in a hug and held him tightly.

"My shoulder is always here for you to cry on, Dennis. It always has been and always will."

She held him as he sobbed quietly.

"Oh no, I've soaked your jumper, Hermione. I am so sorry."

"Never apologize for being honest with your family, Dennis. It's what we are here for."

"I was just scared, you know? I mean, I knew what she did for a living before we got married. I always knew there was a risk with her job. But, she's never ended up in the hospital before. And if it wasn't for her partner, she could have died. And now he still may die. I feel such a mix of relief and gratitude and guilt and anger that I can hardly hold it in."

"I didn't know her partner was still in such critical condition."

"Yes. Ron – I think you met him at the wedding and Hugo's baptism a long time ago. He's quite banged up and still in a coma. The doctors aren't sure if he'll wake up, or if he does if he will still be himself. And here we are celebrating Christmas as usual, and he is in a hospital bed, and his family is sitting in uncomfortable chairs worried about the worst. It's not fair. It's not fair that he's there and Fiona isn't. It's not fair that Ron's family and my family have already felt such loss that this is familiar territory. It's not fair that they have jobs where they can be hurt like this while I safely work with my dad arranging home milk delivery. It's ridiculous!"

"I can't argue with any of that. And I'm a solicitor. I argue for a living."

"Hugo almost lost his mum. And he doesn't know that, of course. But, I do. And part of me wants to ask her to change jobs. Or at least switch to a role with her department that is less dangerous. Or maybe teach at the training academy or something. Then again I know someone needs to be out there protecting society from jerks like the ones who put her in the hospital. And I know I love her for who she is and part of that is that she loves being a detective. I am just a damn mess, Hermione!"

"Well, I know you can't solve it all tonight. Tonight you need to hug your wife and enjoy your son. Tomorrow morning is probably the last time Hugo will wake you up at the crack of dawn believing Father Christmas has left him presents under the tree. You know better than anyone that nothing is guaranteed. So treasure today. And come Boxing Day, be there for her partner and his family. Be there for Fiona as I am sure this is complicated for her too. And if you need to come cry on my shoulder, then do so. I'll be here."

"You're the best, Hermione."

"Yes. Please be sure to mention that to Father Christmas as I am really hoping for a new bicycle," she teased.

Harry pulled the glasses off of his nose and rubbed his eyes wearily. He'd told the family he would stay the rest of Christmas night so that everyone else could be back at The Burrow. He'd enjoyed family time with his kids and Ginny that morning, but truly didn't think he could be at The Burrow for Christmas night without Ron. Ron was his first family and the first person who loved him unconditionally. He'd seen Ron close to death many times, but not for many years. And it had rattled him to the core.

Ron, ever the self-sacrificing twat, had jumped in front of the curse intended for Fiona. In doing so, he'd saved her life and put his own in danger. And given the chance, Harry knew Ron would make the same choice every time.

On top of worrying about when Ron would wake up, he was feeling guilty for assigning this particular case to Ron and Fi. Of course he knew that was his job, but he was Harry Potter. He felt guilty about everything. But worse than that, was he couldn't piece it all together.

Ron and Fi had been trying to bust a smuggling ring where someone was bringing dangerous substances into England and trying to sell them into the potion supply market as pure ingredients. He hadn't been a potions expert, but even he knew that if you think you're adding one thing but add another, things tend to go bad very quickly. And they had – there had been explosions, poisoned children and a whole litany of less serious problems as well. Fi had tip that suggested there would be a delivery of the fake ingredients in this seedy part of London. Ron and Fi had both taken polyjuice to look like some local shopkeepers so they could sit and see everything. They had also taken the standard precautions of putting muggle repelling charms on themselves and the shop. But according to Fi's report, this muggle woman who she actually knew, had wondered into the shop right as the deal was going down. Fi said the muggle woman was actually Dennis' close family friend, and that her daughter and Hugo were as close as his kids and their cousins. Fi said this woman worked with refugees, so her being in this questionable part of town was plausible. But she shouldn't have been able to go into the shop unless she was a witch, and Fi said she was sure she wasn't a witch. The woman hadn't recognized Fi thanks to the polyjuice, but something caught her eye and she started getting really chatty with Fi. Finally Fi got her out, but by then the deal had gone down. All of that would have been nothing but a missed opportunity except for what happened next. The suspect then came into the store to buy some cigarettes, which Fi then sold to him. But right then polyjuice started to wear off. As Fi's distinctive bright colored hair started reappearing, the suspect realized what was going on. He immediately went to curse Fi, and Ron took the hit.

So now Ron was unconscious, Fi was injured, their secret investigation was blown, and something was wrong with their basic muggle repelling charm and their polyjuice. The polyjuice issue he could figure out in his head – maybe the auror department had purchased some of the bogus ingredients; maybe it wasn't allowed to brew for the proper amount of time; maybe Ron & Fi hadn't taken it every hour as they needed to. But what was wrong with their muggle repelling charms? He couldn't think of any plausible argument. They hadn't changed the charm. It was just barmy to think that after all these years Ron and Fi simultaneously both screwed up the same charm at the exact same time. So what had changed?

Harry looked at Ron in the bed. His breathing was steady, but he hadn't moved a muscle since he'd been brought in. It was strange to see him so still. He had slept in the same room as Ron for almost ten years, and Ron never slept in one position for very long. He would start on his back, wake himself up snoring and then turn to his side or his stomach for a few hours.

He felt for Ron, too. When Harry had been injured a few times over the years, Ginny was always the one who kept vigil at his side. When Fi was injured, Dennis was constantly with her. But Ron, the most loving and self-sacrificing person he knew, had not found the witch he sought. So it was Harry, Ginny, George, Bill and his parents taking turns. He was deeply loved by his family, but not in the way Harry knew he wanted a family.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by the growl of his own stomach. Kicking himself for not bringing something from home, he drank some water to try and feel full for a bit. He absolutely refused to leave the room in case Ron woke up. He just would not let him be alone. A few minutes later the door opened slowly, and Harry was surprised to see Dennis Creevey poke his head in.

"Dennis?"

"Happy Christmas, Harry. How is Ron doing?"

"No change, really. Is Fi alight? What brings you here on Christmas?"

"Fi's fine, thanks to Ron. She's at home with Hugo and my parents cleaning up from dinner. I just wanted to bring you some food. I figured it would be you here tonight. Actually I brought two dinners in the hopes that the smell of my mum's Christmas cooking could wake him up. There's some Christmas crackers in there too that Hugo packed for you two."

"That's brilliant, Dennis. Thanks."

"I owe him everything, Harry."

"I know, Dennis. So do I."

"Do you need a break for a few minutes? I could sit here a bit."

"No, now that I have some food I am all set. Thank you so much for that."

"Alright. I'll just leave this here and will pop back home. Don't hesitate to send a patronus if you do need a break. I'd love to do anything I can, you know."

"I promise, Dennis. Thanks again. And tell your family Happy Christmas as well."

"Will do, mate."

And with that, Dennis left the room.

"Did you hear that, Ron? Dennis brought his mum's Christmas dinner for us. It smells amazing. Nothing like that gruel St. Mungo's tries to pass off as food. I know you must be hungry, Ron. Even in the damn tent you didn't go this long without eating at least something. That insane Weasley metabolism must have been impacted by that curse or else the hunger alone would have woken you by now."

Harry unpacked the dinner onto the hospital table that would go over the bed. He decided to set up both places on the off chance Ron woke up. Tucking in to the Yorkshire pudding, Harry concluded that Mrs. Creevey was an excellent cook. Not quite as amazing as Molly Weasley, but pretty darn close.

"You should wake up, mate. This is so delicious that if you don't wake up soon I am going to have to eat your share. And trust me when I say you do not want to miss out on this. You really should wake up, Ron. I've been through the sappy stuff already. But now you just need to wake your arse up and eat this Christmas dinner with me. And your loving godson sent Christmas crackers for you. So – if you don't wake up, I might just have to dress you up in a Christmas crown and take pics to post around the department too. That could be motivation enough to snap you out of whatever dreamland you're in."

Harry accidentally bumped the table and since it was on wheels, it quickly jostled and set off a rather spectacular chain reaction. As he grabbed to steady the drink, his jumper sleeve caught the knife, which hit the fork in such a precise angle that it flung mashed potatoes and gravy right on to Ron's face as well as covering Harry's lap in Brussel sprouts. Laughing, Harry got up to clean everything up. He was about to point his wand at Ron to scourgify him, and saw that Ron's face twitched.

"Ron? Ron, can you hear me? I just covered you in Christmas dinner, so you could wake up and laugh now. Or eat it."

He saw Ron scrunch his face and go to lick his lips and flinch at the taste of something. His eyes popped open as he licked at the mashed potatoes.

"What the? Harry? Where am I? Why are there potatoes on my face?"

Harry burst into a grin. "Happy Christmas, Ron! Really good to see you." Harry proceeded to tell him where he was, and what had happened. As Harry spoke, it all came back to Ron, and he was clearly relieved that Fi was ok. They brought the healer in to check Ron, and everyone was relieved that Ron seemed to have come through it ok. It was near eleven when the healer finished up. Harry sent a patronus to the family letting them know the good news, but said Ron was going to sleep now and to definitely NOT come visit until mid-morning at the earliest. He sent one to Fi and Dennis as well, and then they tucked in to the Christmas feast.


	8. Chapter 8: January 2017 - The Accident

**_Chapter 8: January 2017 –The Accident_**

Harry felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. He'd received an urgent patronus to come into the office late on the dreary January Friday night. When he'd arrived at the ministry, he'd learned from his muggle police liaison aurors that there had been a car accident that night which had killed not only Fiona, but her husband and his parents as well. Hugo had not been in the car at the time and Harry wasn't sure if he yet knew about it. Fiona had been working at reduced hours for a couple weeks, supposedly on desk duty but Harry knew her better than that. Ron was still out on medical leave, but was scheduled to come back Monday, finally recovered from the curse he'd taken before Christmas. By the time he had pulled together all of the actual information from the police liaisons, it was still the middle of the night, but Harry knew he had to find Ron right away.

Ron woke up to a loud knocking at the door to his flat. Only a few people could get past the wards that protected the residential space above the WWW shop on Diagon Alley, so he knew it could only be one of a few people at 430 am. He stumbled out of his bed and down the hall to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Harry, mate. I need to talk to you."

"What did you spill on my face when I was in a coma?"

"Christmas dinner – potatoes and gravy I believe."

"Right," Ron said as he opened the door to see his friend. "You look like shite. What's going on?" he asked as he ushered Harry into the sitting room. Harry sat down, looking grim.

"Harry, you're scaring me – say something."

"Sit down, Ron."

"Is it Ginny?"

"No, she's fine. Please sit, and I promise I will tell you."

Ron sat wearily down, not letting his eyes move from Harry.

"It's Fi, Ron," Harry swallowed. "She was in a car accident."

"Stupid muggle technology. Is she in a muggle hospital or at St. Mungo's?"

"Ron – I am so sorry - she's dead. And, that's not all. She was in the car with Dennis and his parents, and all four of them are dead. Hugo wasn't with them."

"WHAT?"

"From what I've gathered so far, it was the Creeveys' anniversary dinner. The four of them went to a fancy restaurant, and Mr. Creevey was driving them home when a drunk driver hit them. Fi, Dennis and Mr. Creevey were killed instantly, and Mrs. Creevey died in hospital about an hour later having never regained consciousness. The drunk driver was killed as well. He was the only one in his car."

Ron ran down the hall and vomited into the toilet. He was rinsing his mouth out in the sink while Harry stood in the door frame.

Ron just stared into the sink while he almost whispered, "do you know where Hugo is?"

"He was spending the night with Dennis' friend and neighbor." Pulling out his notebook, he flipped to a page that listed her name and address. "Hermione Granger, 719 Westfield Lane. I think that is just a block or two from Fi and Dennis' house."

"Seriously? Hermione?"

"Do you know her? I couldn't place the name but it seemed familiar."

"That's the muggle woman I fell for at Fi's wedding and then saw with her daughter at Hugo's baptism. But the kicker is that is the same muggle woman who walked through the muggle repelling charms during the blow up last month."

"Shite."

"Yeah."

Ron splashed water onto his face, stalling for a moment to figure out what to do next.

"Harry – does Hermione know? It's almost 5. I don't know if I should go to her house now or wait 'til morning."

"Smith and Southern are the muggle police liaison aurors on tonight. I'll find out if any next of kin were notified from the muggle end. Let me pop back to the office for a minute and see if they know. You okay here for half an hour or do you want to come with me back to the office?"

"Um – I'll stay here. I am assuming Hugo will want to stay at his house and not come here, so I need to throw together some clothes and things I'll need before we go tell him…." Ron's voice cracked as he spoke. "What the hell were they thinking making me godfather? I'm a thirty five year old bachelor. I am not what Hugo needs right now."

"Ron – I think I am fairy qualified to speak on this topic as someone who adored my godfather and practically raised my godson. Fi and Dennis knew exactly what they were doing. As did Ginny and I when we asked you to do the same for our kids. What Hugo needs now is someone who loves him and who knew and loved his family. And he needs someone who won't try to replace his parents but will be there for him as family none the less. And there is no one more loving, self-sacrificing and dedicated to those he loves than you are. Hugo is the same age as Lily I think. Kids at that age are old enough to understand what is going on, but young enough to still need to be held and comforted. You will be exactly what he needs." Harry embraced Ron tightly as Ron sniffed in his tears.

"Thanks, mate. I, uh, needed that. Um, let me throw some things together here and I'll see you back here in a few."

Half an hour later, Harry returned through the floo in the living room. Ron simply looked up at him. He looked so broken that it took Harry's breath away.

"Southern told me that the muggle who hit them had a record of drunk driving and didn't have a current license. Initial blood reports show he was extremely drunk and tried to run a red light, hitting the Creevey car and knocking them into a lamp post. Fi, Dennis and Dennis' dad died immediately. Mrs. Creevey was unconscious when the muggle rescue ambulance arrived, but died shortly thereafter. Hugo was spending the night at Hermione's house, and we have an auror watching her residence now. They reported that a muggle couple came to the house and seemed to have known about the accident. We found out the wife and Mrs. Creevey were childhood friends, and apparently the Grangers were informed by hospital staff. Given the timing, we are assuming they have not told Hugo, but we don't have a way to know for sure."

Ron just nodded again.

Harry sighed. "Well, it's 630 am now. Still too early to go knocking on a door. Hopefully Hugo is asleep and is still blissfully unaware of everything. Why don't you and I go together to her house at 7 and wait until we see a light come on to knock on the door?" Ron nodded again, so Harry made him some tea.

Half an hour later, Harry and Ron apparated to the location where an auror was watching the Granger home.

"Morning, Matthew. Any signs of movement in the home yet?"

"No sir. The lights went out around 3, and they haven't come on yet."

The three wizards looked up at the sky of the cold winter night. It was that time about an hour before sunrise when the sky was just starting to turn form dark to navy as light slowly crept towards dawn. It was only a few minutes later when they saw a light click on in an upstairs room Harry and Ron waited about 15 more minutes, and then went to knock on the door.

In a few minutes, a tired and confused looking Hermione answered the door wrapped in a dressing gown.

Harry started, "Ms. Granger? Hello, my name is Harry Potter. I think we met at Dennis and Fiona's wedding. You may remember their friend Ron Weasley, Hugo's godfather? May we come in?"

Hermione had not slept more than an hour the night before. Her eyes were swollen from crying, and her head was not thinking clearly. But she quickly understood who the men were and ushered them into the kitchen.

"We were so sorry and shocked to hear about the accident," Harry continued. "Whenever we lose a member of our force, we are saddened. But, Ron and I both considered Fiona and Dennis to be dear friends."

Hermione nodded, trying not to cry again. "My mum was told by the nurses last night, as they found a card listing her as the emergency contact for Mrs. Creevey. Those two had been best friends since they were little girls," Hermione sniffed. "Hugo was going to spend the night last night anyway, and he was asleep before I heard the news. He's still upstairs asleep, and I haven't told him yet. I have no idea how to do that," she said as she broke down and started to cry again.

Ron handed her a hankie, and tried to control the tears that were welling up in his own eyes. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself before speaking. "I can talk to him if you would prefer. Or we could do it together." Ron looked at the crying muggle woman and didn't know what to do. All of them women in his life were strong witches. An emotional, crying muggle woman was most assuredly outside of his realm of expertise. He looked at Harry in desperation.

Sensing his unease, Harry put his arm around Hermione, and patted her back gently. "I know you are close with Hugo, as is Ron. I know Hugo, as he's the same age as my youngest child, but you two know him better. I can talk to him, but I think at least one of you should be there as well."

Hermione nodded quickly. "Ron, I think you and I should do it together. But, what are we going to say? He's going to want to know what will happen to him."

Ron nodded. "Obviously this is a shock to all of us. I guessed that Hugo would be most comfortable in his own home, so I thought I would stay there with him for the time being. But, I have a flat in London if he would prefer not to go home quite yet."

"He may want to stay here," Hermione added. "And that would be more than ok if that is his preference. Oh, God…."she sighed as she started crying again. She busied herself with making tea as a distraction.

As Hermione put on the kettle, Harry shared that Dennis and Fiona had their savings through a bank associated with their office, so that ensuring Hugo had access to anything he would need would be easy. Ron and Harry asked about the school Hugo attended, and Hermione assured them she was quite familiar with his schedule and routine as he and Rose attended the same school, and they usually came home together afterschool already. The details of his new life were swirling in Ron's mind, and he was feeling as if he was going to vomit again.

After some tea, Hermione had pulled herself together. It suddenly occurred to her that Ron had only very recently been in a coma.

"Sorry, this is all rather overwhelming and clearly unexpected," Hermione said. "I just put two and two together and remembered you were hurt recently. Are you recovered? I think Dennis had said you were in a coma at Christmas. Are you – I mean, are you okay to handle all of this right now?"

Ron nodded his head, "Yeah. Well, yes – I was in a coma, but I woke up Christmas Day. I've been out on leave but was medically cleared last week, and I was supposed to go back to work Monday. Obviously," Ron looked at Harry, "I'll need to adjust that."

"Oh, of course – don't even think about it. We will figure things out and talk in a few weeks about what will work for you. There are some benefits of being the boss, and the least I can do is make that concern a non-issue."

The three sat nervously and waited as the morning crept forward. Around 8, they heard noise coming from the kids' bedrooms upstairs. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and took deep breaths. Hermione heard Rose bounding down the stairs, and she halted abruptly at the sight of the two strangers in the kitchen.

"What's going on, Mum?"

"Good morning Rose," Hermione said as she hugged her daughter extremely tightly. "I promise I will tell you everything shortly, but can you please go into the TV room for a few minutes? I'll be in shortly." Rose looked warily at her mum, as she slowly left the room.

Hugo came slowly stumbling down the stairs a few minutes later in his pajamas and slippers, and looked as if he had not quite woken up yet. Momentarily confused, he smiled as he saw the men in the kitchen. He came over to hug Ron, "Hi Ron! I didn't know you knew Hermione. Hi, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, your parents introduced us a several times," Hermione said in a forced light tone. "Can you sit for a moment, Hugo?"

"Ok," he said. Hugo pulled up a chair at the kitchen table as Harry excused himself and stepped out to give them privacy.

Ron looked at Hermione and saw that her eyes were closed. He gulped quickly and turned to Hugo. "Hugo, we have some important news to share with you. I need you to be very brave this morning ok?"

"Like a Gryffindor?" Hugo said weakly.

Hermione gave Ron a confused look, but Ron simply smiled, totally focused on Hugo. "Yes, Hugo. Exactly like that. I need you to be a very brave Gryffindor just like your Dad and your Uncle Collin right now. Do you think you can do that?"

Hugo nodded and sat up as straight as his 8 year old self could do.

"Hugo," Ron said, "we found out this morning that on the way home from the restaurant last night, there was a bad car accident, and both of your parents and your grandparents – well, they died in the accident, Hugo. We are-"

"What? What are you talking about? What do you mean they died?"

"I am so sorry, Hugo," continued Ron. "The car accident was very bad, and they each died and they aren't alive anymore. We know it was quick so they didn't hurt at all. But, they aren't coming back, Hugo. I am so, so sorry."

"They went to be with Uncle Collin in heaven?"

"Yes, love," Hermione interjected as she put her arms around him. "They are with Collin now. They didn't want to leave you. They wanted to stay here with you and watch you grow up, but they had made a backup plan that if anything were to ever happen to them that your godfather, Ron, would take very good care of you. And you know I will always be here, and Rose will always be here. We are so very sorry, darling."

Hugo just sat dumbly now, absorbing everything that was being said. Tears started pouring down his cheeks, and Ron and Hermione couldn't hold theirs back anymore.

"Couldn't they fix it with magic?" Hugo whispered, looking meekly at Ron.

Hermione crinkled her forehead while Ron quickly said, "I'm sorry, Hugo. There is no magic in the world than can bring people back once they have died. I wish there was, but there just isn't."

Without warning, Hugo lept up from the table and darted out of the kitchen and bolted out of the front door. Hermione and Ron both stood up immediately. They both went to run after him, but Ron said, "May I?"

"Oh. Um – of course. Here – he'll need his coat. I think he had on his slippers."

Ron nodded in thanks, and dashed out the door after Hugo. With his long legs and auror training, he could have caught him quickly. But, he remembered that when Fred had died, the physical exertion of running away had helped him, however briefly. So, he simply jogged behind Hugo without the boy noticing. After 10 minutes or so, Hugo collapsed against a tree in a playground, curled up on the ground and sobbed. Ron slowly made his way to the boy and knelt down at his side. He didn't say anything, but simply covered Hugo in his jacket, and cast privacy and warming charms around them. After a while, Hugo crawled up into Ron's lap and sobbed more. Ron simply held him, rocked him and rubbed his back soothingly. Eventually Hugo stilled somewhat. He took deep, shuddering breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

"Shall we go get you some warm milk?" Ron finally said.

Hugo nodded. "Where?"

"We can go anywhere you want. We can go back to Hermione's house. We can go to your house or my flat. What would you prefer?"

"Is it still my house?"

"Yes, Love. It is your house. We can go there if you want. Or not. It is entirely up to you."

"But they won't be there, will they?"

"No."

"They're really never coming back?"

"No. They're not."

"Let's go to Hermione's house for a little bit. I left my, well, I have this bear that Mummy gave me. And it's still at Hermione's house. I would like to go get that first if that's ok."

"Of course. I had a bear when I was your age," Ron said as he stood up. Taking Hugo's hand, they started walking back towards Hermione's house.

"You did? What was his name?"

"I had named him Bearkins. But do you know what my naughty brothers did?"

"No. What did they do?"

"They turned him into a spider! Isn't that awful? To this day I am still scared of spiders because of that. And I still miss my Bearkins sometimes. He helped me feel safe and like it would all be ok."

"That's what my Simon does."

"I like the name Simon."

"Mummy gave him to me when I was a little boy. She said Simon would be like hugging her when she was off on a mission and couldn't hug me in person."

"Your mummy was very smart to give you Simon. And Simon will still be able to make you feel like your hugging your mum you know. Especially now."

"Magic really can't bring them back?"

"I am so sorry, Hugo. It can't. I lost my brother Fred the same day your Uncle Collin died. If I could have found magic to bring him back I probably would have done it. But, there are things magic just can't do."

"Hermione and Rose don't know about magic."

"I know."

"But they are like my family. Rose and I go to the same school, and we go home after school together a lot. Mrs. Granger would watch us a lot of times when our parents were working."

"That shouldn't have to change, you know."

"Am I going to have to live at your flat?"

"No. Obviously this is all really sudden for both of us. So, I am still working out the plan."

"Mummy said you were good at plans. Better than she was."

Ron chuckled. "Your mummy and I were work partners. I was better at planning. She was better at doing. So we made a good team."

"Do you think you and I will make a good team?"

Ron stopped walking and squatted down to be at Hugo's level so he could look him in the eye. "Hugo, I am absolutely certain you and I will make an excellent team. I will never replace your parents. And I will probably make some silly mistakes. But I promise you that I will always be on your side and that you and I will be a great team. Ok?"

Hugo nodded and hugged Ron tightly. Ron held the hug and when Hugo didn't let go, he simply picked him still embracing him and walked the rest of the way back to Hermione's house.

Hermione opened the door for them as Ron came up the walk with Hugo still in his arms. Before she could say anything, Ron said, "We came to find Simon and some warm milk."

"Brilliant plan," Hermione said as she patted Hugo's back gently. "I'll pop up to the bedroom and get him and bring him down to the sitting room, ok? Then we'll make some warm milk."

Harry was still in the kitchen when Ron came into the house. He walked Hugo into the sitting room and sat on the sofa with Hugo still in his arms. Rose was standing there and had clearly been crying.

"Mummy told me, Hugo. I am so sorry. And she came up and hugged him too."

Hugo started to squirm a bit in her arms, so Ron said, "Rose can you help your mummy find Simon for Hugo?"

Rose nodded solemnly and headed upstairs. Soon the two were back with the bear, and Hugo clutched him as if his life depended on it. Hermione headed to the kitchen to make some warm milk with Rose as her shadow. They were soon back with some warm milk, bread and butter for him.

"Hugo, honey," Hermione said gently. "Do you want to sit here with Ron, or do you want to lie down and snuggle under blankets and watch a show with Rose for a few minutes?"

"Could we watch Fireman Sam?"

"Sure. I'll put on Fireman Sam for a bit while you have your milk and bread. Here is the snuggly blanket, alright?"

Hugo nodded and crawled off Ron's lap and into the pile of blankets. Once he was settled, Ron said, "I'm going to pop into the kitchen for a minute and get some tea, Hugo. You can just yell for me and I'll be right back, OK?" Hugo nodded again, and Ron got up.

Walking into the kitchen, he took the warm mug of tea gratefully from Harry.

"How's he doing?" Harry asked quietly as Ron sat down at the kitchen table. Hermione bustled in the kitchen, blatantly listening for the answer.

"About as good as could be expected. I let him run it off for a while and then he collapsed at the playground and sobbed for a bit. Then he told me he wanted to come back and get his bear so I carried him home. He's watching some show on the tele for a bit."

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"I got the feeling he wants to go home. But, I don't know how he'll take it. I told him we could stay there, here or at my flat that it was up to him. We'll try his house first and just take it from there I suppose."

"Do you have a key to their house?"

"Uh, no. I guess I don't."

"Ok. I have one, so we can run by the hardware store and get a copy made."

"Right," Ron nodded.

"Why don't we swap cell phone numbers so we can keep in touch about everything."

"Right. Uh. I don't have one at the moment."

"You don't have a cell phone? Seriously?"

"What Ron means," cut in Harry, "is he had one but it got destroyed when he was injured in December. He just hasn't gotten a new one yet. Ron, I'll run out this morning and get a new one for you and bring it by in a bit."

"Yeah, right – uh, thanks, Harry. Great idea, mate."

"They were going to take the Creeveys' car to dinner last night, so Dennis' car should still be in the garage. The keys are usually in the junk drawer in the kitchen, but I have a spare set as well if you need them. I didn't see your car outside, how did you get here this morning?"

"I drove," Harry quickly offered. "Parked around the corner as I didn't want to wake the house up with my headlights if Hugo was still asleep."

"Oh. Alright," responded Hermione. "The other thing we need to talk about is funeral arrangements."

"Oh, I hadn't really thought of that," said Ron.

"I would think having one funeral for all four of them would be ok. My mum and Mrs. Creevey were best friends since they were little girls. I know she would very much like to be involved with organizing the funeral."

Harry added, "I know we can arrange for Dennis and Fi's friends from school and Fi's colleagues to be there. Would you want to have one eulogy or have something said about each one?"

"I think the shorter the better if only for Hugo's sake," said Ron in a quiet voice. "As much as I would love to talk about how amazing Fi was for the whole world to hear, it will be hell for him, and we need to keep it short."

"Maybe I can work with Hermione and her mum on the arrangements so you can focus on Hugo?" offered Harry.

"Alright, that's good. Maybe later this week sometime? Give him a few days to adjust, but get it over with too. I remember with Fred's funeral no one could even start to heal until it was over."

"I think we'll aim for Wednesday or Thursday, but I'll contact the vicar and see what he says is open at the church. And I'll stop in at the school Monday morning and let his teacher and the principal know what's happened. I'll tell them he'll be out this week and then we'll touch base with them next week and let them know where things stand. Rose can collect his work as they are the same school, so if he feels up to it he can keep up with his studies."

"Is there anyone else we need to tell? I knew Fi very well, and obviously her work knows, but shouldn't we contact the dairy where Dennis and his dad worked?"

"Oh goodness. You're right. I'll have my dad do that. He and Mr. Creevey were friends, and I will talk to my parents to see who else needs to know. I am sure my parents will handle their house and everything. But, I'll find out and let you know. There are some benefits to being a solicitor I suppose."

"Right," Ron replied.

At that, Hugo walked in clutching Simon. "I want to go home now," he said quietly.

"Alright. I think that's a good plan."

"Here, let me jot down my numbers. Then when Harry gets a phone you can reach me. Rose and I will pop by this afternoon alright?"

Ron nodded. They packed up Hugo's overnight bag and soon he and Ron were headed out. With a large hug from both Rose and Hermione, Hugo left the house with Ron and Harry. They walked the few blocks to Hugo's home silently.


	9. Chapter 9 Taking Hugo Home

**_Chapter 9: Taking Hugo Home_**

"Will there be wards, do you suppose?" Harry asked Ron as they approached Dennis and Fi's house.

"Well, we're with Hugo so it should be fine for now. I'll have Bill come by later and help us take them down. But, I'll use _alohamora_ for now."

Once they made it into the home, Hugo walked in slowly and stood in the hallway clutching the bear. Squatting to his level again, Ron asked gently, "is there anything you want to do?"

"I think I want to go up and be in Mummy and Daddy's room by myself for a while if that's ok. But you'll be here right?"

"Yes. I promise I will be here. I brought my bag, too – see? Can I walk up with you so you show me where you'll be? And then I'll let you be for a while, but I'll come check on you in a bit." Hugo nodded and led Ron upstairs.

Five minutes later, Ron came back down, wiping the tears from his face.

"I often wished my parents had died when I was older so I could remember them more," sighed Harry. "But having witnessed this today, I am almost grateful I can't remember learning they were dead."

Ron just shook his head and wandered into the kitchen. He flicked his wand and started the kettle.

"Are you really going to get me a cell phone?"

"Yeah. You'll need one. Gin and I both have one to deal with the kids' muggle school. You'll probably find you like it actually."

"Ok. And you'll get a key copied?"

"Yes. I will handle all of that. When I leave here I'll swing by the house and talk to Ginny. I am sure she will tell your mum. Then I'll head by Shell Cottage and track down Bill. I'll have him come by and deal with the wards, but I will also have him check with Gringotts about Dennis and Fi's vault and figure out what we need to do. Then I'll go get you a phone and some keys and come back. Is there anything else you need?"

"Wake me up and tell me this was all a bad dream?"

"I wish. I am sorry, Ron. I know this has turned your life upside down completely. We'll all be here for you; I hope you know that."

"I don't have a damn clue what I'm doing."

"Could have fooled me. I think you've handled Hugo brilliantly so far. Trust your instincts. You are doing a brilliant job."

Ron just sighed. "I wonder what Hugo likes to eat. I don't know much about cooking for kids. Hell, I don't know much about cooking at all."

"You want me to bring Ginny by with me later? I'll take the kids to The Burrow, and the two of us will come by for a bit. If it's a bad time for Hugo, we'll just come back later. I'll have her bring some calming draught & dreamless sleep potion as well. Hugo will need it later – and you probably will too."

"All good ideas. You take off. I'm going to rummage around and figure out what's where in the house before I check on Hugo. Not ready for cooking lessons today, but if you could bring something you think an 8 year old would eat I would really appreciate it."

"Absolutely. Hang in there. I'll be back soon." And with that, Harry walked to the floo and headed home leaving Ron feeling as alone as he ever remembered feeling.

After lingering in the hall outside the master bedroom until he thought Hugo had fallen asleep, Ron decided to explore the house a little. He figured out where the bathrooms were and found Hugo's room and a guest room, which is where he planned to sleep. Downstairs he found the kitchen, laundry area and a large sitting room that had a tv, sofa, fireplace and eating area. Off that space he saw there was a small office that looked like both Dennis and Fi had used. Ron had never lived in a muggle home before. It made sense with Fi and Dennis both being muggle born that they were more comfortable in this type of setting. But, having really only lived at The Burrow, Hogwarts and the flat above the WWW on Diagon Alley, it had a different feel to it than Ron was used to. He made a mental note to ask Harry and Ginny about how they wrangled the muggle appliances to work so he could figure it out.

He lingered over the photos about the house. The ones in the main space were all muggle still photos, but the ones in the office and private spaces were magical moving images. Looking at a magical picture of he and Fi on her desk hit him in the gut. He had been so preoccupied with helping Hugo that it almost hadn't registered he had just lost his partner of almost a decade and a half. He'd worked with Fi much longer than he'd been partnered with Harry. They were such a great pair in the field. They were relaxed, only bothered with meaningful rules, but had an excellent reputation of tracing down the right folks, and keeping detailed records to ensure prosecution and punishment. They had different sources that each had developed over the years, and he knew he would need to figure a way to let some of them know about Fi.

He sat down at what he assumed was Fi's desk and looked around. He didn't try to stop the tears as they poured down his cheeks. There was a picture of she and Ron accepting some award for bravery a number of years back, and they both were trying to look serious while actually trying not to break down into giggles. Then there was a muggle picture of Fi with her parents. She had tried to get them to go into hiding during the war, but they had refused and ended up losing their lives over it. She had gone on the run, and then came home to discover what she had lost. That sense of injustice was what sent her into the aurors. Ron turned his attention to Dennis' desk and caught his breath looking at a picture of Dennis and Collin at Hogwarts. They were so young in those Gryffindor robes. How could that whole damn family be gone? He knew life wasn't fair but this just seemed out of proportion even for the cruel universe he'd come to understand. He realized he wasn't sure if either Fi or Dennis had grandparents or aunts and uncles he wasn't aware of. He made a mental note to ask Hermione about that.

After letting himself cry for a bit, he wiped his face and returned to the kitchen. Rustling around he found that it was pretty stocked with breakfast items, which didn't surprise him at all between Fi's love of English breakfast and Dennis' commitment to dairy products. There seemed to be lots of cooking paraphernalia Ron didn't know what to do with. He was pretty sure Fi didn't either – so it must have been Dennis who was the cook. Luckily, he also found the all-important stash of tea, biscuits, butterbeer and firewhisky. He snagged a few biscuits realizing he had never actually had breakfast or lunch. He also made a mental note to check the bathroom of the master suite as he hadn't found any potions or medical items yet. In the kitchen there was also a bulletin board covered in Hugo's art and school papers, a calendar that had the family's important dates noted on it and a page of important phone numbers / contacts.

His poking around complete, he wasn't completely sure what to do next. He didn't feel quite right moving into the guest room yet, but he thought it would be ok to take his duffle bag up there as a start. While upstairs, he poked his head in to check on Hugo and found him sound asleep. Wanting to leave him as peaceful as possible, he quietly crept back downstairs and decided to try to take a kip on the sofa for a bit until Harry or Bill came by. He suddenly realized how physically and emotionally exhausted he was at this point, so to be any good to Hugo later, he should try to sleep now. Kicking his trainers off by the pile of shoes near the door, he stretched out on the couch. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he fit on it, as his tall frame usually had his feet kicking out over the end. Soon he drifted off into a fitful sleep. He was dreaming of Fi and the different times they had been in real danger. He kept trying to get to her, but she was shifting away. Then the dream changed, and he felt a weight on his chest. The weight was warm, but making it difficult to breath in his dream, and he didn't understand it. Soon he woke up, and realized Hugo had come downstairs and crawled on top of him before falling back asleep. Sighing at the site, he reached his arms around the sleeping boy, brushing his bangs across his forehead. Soon, Ron had fallen back asleep as well.

What felt like several hours later, Ron and Hugo woke up on the couch. Both of their stomachs were grumbling, which made the two start to giggle.

"We are quite a sight, huh Hugo? How about some sandwiches? Will you show me where everything is in the kitchen?"

Hugo nodded, getting up and rubbing his eyes. "I like turkey sandwiches, but I do not like mustard. If you put mustard on it, I won't eat it. Mummy says I must have been bitten by a mustard monster when I was a baby."

"Who am I to argue with that logic?" smiled Ron. "Let's see if I can muster up a turkey sandwich with no mustard then."

The two of them ambled into the kitchen, and Hugo pulled up a chair to crawl up on the counters and pull down the bread. He then pointed out the cupboards that housed the plates and cups, and the drawer for all of the silverware. Soon, the two were munching on mustard free sandwiches and crisps while sitting on the counter, sipping down pumpkin juice.

"I like that bulletin board," Ron noted, mouth half full. "Looks like you get much better marks in school than I ever did. You are really good at art to. You have a great eye for things like you Uncle Collin, I suppose."

"I like school. I do get in trouble some for talking or not following along with the class. Mrs. Thompson, that's my teacher, she says I get bored and do my own thing too much. She said it's ok if I read my books during class but I have to listen with one ear so I can answer questions if I'm called on. Seems weird – like she is saying I should listen with one ear and read with the other ear. Actually I am not sure how your ear reads at all."

"Hmm. Wish I'd had Mrs. Thompson as a teacher. She sounds brilliant. And as for the one ear thing, I am not sure. But my brother George has only one ear, so I guess we could ask him."

"How'd that happen? Was he born that way?"

"Well, no. He lost it in a battle. Guess that sounds weird – like it just fell off or something. He was actually helping to rescue Harry. And one of the people trying to hurt Harry sent a spell at George that hit his ear. He lost so much blood from it that it couldn't be re-attached."

"Even with magic?"

"Even with magic. Once we knew he would be ok, it was pretty funny. See, George was an identical twin, and my mum could never tell George and Fred apart. They used to play terrible tricks on her pretending to switch places and what not. And then once George lost his ear, they couldn't do that anymore."

"Do they still play other tricks?"

"Well, Fred and George built the WWW joke shop."

"That's right. I forgot that. It is amazing that place!"

"Really is I think. I'll take you over there one of these days. My flat is actually just upstairs from the shop. But, Fred died the same day as your Uncle Collin. George thought about closing the shop after that, because he missed Fred so much. But, he decided that he wanted to keep the shop open because it was Fred's dream too. And it was a way to remember him and smile and make others laugh like Fred had done. We still miss him, but by inventing things to make other people laugh, we help keep his memory alive."

"I want to keep Mummy and Daddy's memories alive too. And Gran and Grandad."

"Me too. We will have to figure out some special things to do to help honor each of them, don't you think?"

"Yes. Grandad liked football."

"Yeah? Which team?"

"Manchester. Do you know much about football?"

"Not too much, I'm afraid. But maybe we could go to some games and learn together. I know more about quidditch than football. Tell me about your Gran. What did she like to do?"

"She and Mrs. Granger were best friends since they were younger than me."

"That's neat. What did they do together?"

"I dunno. Maybe just talking and shopping I think. Not sure. Maybe Hermione knows."

"But your Gran was an amazing cook, wasn't she? When I got hurt a few months ago the only thing that woke me up was when Harry accidentally spilled your Gran's mashed potatoes and gravy on my face and I tasted it."

"He spilled it on your face?! Gross!"

"Pretty funny though. And it woke me up, so it was all ok."

"Ron – what happens if you get hurt again? Then what would happen to me?"

"Oh Hugo. You are going to be loved and cared for no matter what, ok? I promise you that. This has all happened really fast to both of us, so I honestly don't have everything figured out yet. But, I talked to Harry this morning, and I won't go back to work for a while. And, then when I do, I will figure out a way to make sure I am not on dangerous missions, ok? I don't have the exact answer yet. But, I promise I am working on it and as soon as I know I will tell you, is that ok?"

Hugo nodded solemnly.

"You know, Hugo. I'll be honest with you. I have never been in this situation before, and I am not always going to know what to do right away. But, I promise I will always love you, and I will always tell you the truth – even if the truth is just that I don't know yet, ok? And I will need you to help me and tell me if I am doing something that's not working, alright? Can you do that for me?"

Hugo nodded solemnly again.

Ron looked at him and realized he needed to get the mood light again. "Maybe we need like a secret Godfather / Godson handshake or something. What do you think? Do you have a secret handshake with anyone else?"

"Well, no. But if I did and told you then it wouldn't be secret, would it?"

Ron laughed, "No, I guess not. Well, I think we should create one. Let's try a few out and see which one we like best."

The two tried a series of shakes and claps and snaps and fist bumps until they had settled on the one they liked the most. They shook hands, pumping twice, slid their hands back and ended in a fist bump. They were still practicing it when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," shouted Hugo as he ran to the door.

Hermione and Rose stood on the doorstep, and Hugo ushered them into the kitchen.

"Oh good, you've had sandwiches. I wasn't sure what all they had in the kitchen, so I brought over a few of Hugo's favorite foods," Hermione said as she plopped some shopping bags onto the counter.

"Thanks. That was really thoughtful. He has already educated me on the no mustard rule," Ron chuckled.

"That's how a sandwich should be!" announced Hugo.

"I'm with him," agreed Rose. "Mustard makes a good sandwich not worth eating."

"I see," mused Ron. "And Hermione, are you with the two mustard haters over there?"

"Well, I guess it depends on the sandwich," she pronounced. "I like a good Dijon on a few things, but I don't need it on bread every time you slap turkey or ham on it."

"OK. Good to know," nodded Ron. I guess we won't go through much mustard with this crowd."

"Hugo – Mummy let me pick up some films at the store, want to watch one?"

"Ok," he said, and the two headed into the sitting room to put on a film.

Once they had left the room, Hermione said, "He seems to be doing a lot better."

"He's slept most of the day until he ate just now. Spent a few hours in Dennis and Fi's bed, and then slept with me down on the couch."

"Well, I guess that's good. You know, I am no expert in child grief, but I picked up a few books while I was out that we can both read," she said as she pulled out another shopping bag. From it she pulled a stack of half a dozen psychology books on child grief and mourning.

"Wow," Ron said. "All I managed to do was take a nap with him and make him a mustard free sandwich. Have you read all of these?"

"Well, I am a book person. What can I say, if I need to learn something I head straight for a library or a book shop. I skimmed a bunch in the book shop this morning, and these seemed to be the best 6. I got copies for me as well that are still in the car. I also got some that are for children – they are in this bag. They seemed right on track for Hugo's age. I'll leave them here with you, and you can pull them out when you think he's ready or needs them."

"Uh, ok. Thanks."

"They all seem to say it is really important we are clear with him that they are dead and not coming back. And it's important to not make it sound like they are sleeping or that they went away. And – oh yes," she said flipping one book open, "they also point out that he may start wetting the bed some, so don't be surprised about that. I picked up some large size pull on nappies for him that are in the grocery bag as well in case that is an issue. Seems like most kids bounce back and forth between the different grief stages, but will also just need to be kids and randomly watch the tele or want to play trucks or go to the park or something. And then there were some good chapters in these two books about how to involve children in planning the funerals. He is such a mature kid that I think he will want to be at the funeral and do something to remember each of them by."

"Yes," Ron jumped in. He was slightly overwhelmed by the psychology lecture coming his way, but at the same time appreciative of what Hermione was teaching him. "Actually, we were talking about that when you and Rose arrived. He was talking a bit about how he wanted to remember his grandparents."

"Really, what did he say?"

"Well, he was talking about how much his Grandad loved Manchester United, and – well – about how much his Gran liked talking and shopping with your mum. Then we were discussing his Gran's amazing cooking a bit."

"That's great. So you must have read some things on all of this to know to talk about that with him, huh?"

"Well, not really. Just from my own family's experiences with loss really. I lost my brother the same day as Collin died."

"Right! I had forgotten. That's great – I mean, no – that came out wrong. Obviously it's not great that your brother died, or that anyone died really, but I meant that it's great you sort of understand what Hugo's going through, although how can anyone understand what he's going through – I mean he lost both parents and his only grandparents in one fell swoop, and my God they'd already lost Collin –"

"Hermione," Ron said quickly when Hermione finally paused to inhale. "Breathe, alright. Are you ok?"

"Sorry. And no, I am not ok. It is just so awful. And I can't plan my way out of it, or read my way out of it, or do a God damn thing about it," she said as she started to cry. "And I think about that wonderful family that I grew up with and all four of them are gone. Wasn't losing Collin bad enough? And now they are all gone. All of them! And Fi too! My God, poor Hugo. How will he ever possibly move through this? What if we had just cooked them an anniversary dinner? Why did they have to go to that fancy French place? And now he won't know how incredible they each were and..." Hermione rambled as her words were lost in her sobs.

"Hermione, I know I don't know you that well, but you seem like you need, well, here," Ron said as he engulfed her in his large arms and held Hermione in a tight embrace. "Shhh," he said into her hair. "We will get him through this. We will love him. And we will make sure he knows how amazing they were. Shhhh." He continued to gently rub her back as she tried to control her crying. Her sobs finally slowing, he helped her take some deep shuddering breaths. As overwhelmed as Ron was by her crying, he was equally overwhelmed by the way Hermione fit perfect into his arms.

As she regained control of her breathing, she stepped back and said, "Oh God, I am so embarrassed! I am so sorry I got your shirt all soaked. God, I am a mess today. I really am so sorry."

"It's ok, Hermione. Really. That is hardly the worst thing about today. Don't worry about it at all. And- I really do appreciate the books. It wouldn't have actually occurred to me to go do that, so thanks."

Hermione nodded, still embarrassed from the crying.

"Sorry –about all of this. It has just rocked all of our worlds, I suppose," she muttered.

"Absolutely. And it's not just you. I broke down earlier when Hugo was asleep. Fi and I had been partners for almost 15 years. I spent more of my waking hours with her than anyone else. And I had known Dennis since he was 11. Not to mention it definitely brought back Collin's death too. It is way too much for one family to bear."

Hermione nodded frenetically. "It's just – well – you know the long hours Fi worked. Dennis and I sort of depended on each other to help with the kids. That's partly why Rose and Hugo are so close. A lot of the folks at school thought Dennis and I were married and the kids were siblings as they never saw Fi at teacher conferences or concerts or anything. Dennis or I would always be there. My mum usually watched them after school until Dennis or I got home. We were just an extended family, you know?"

"No – I had no idea. I'm sorry. What does Rose's father do that has him working such long hours?"

"Oh, Rose doesn't have a father. I adopted her on my own when I was in Pakistan. It's just been the two of us these past ten years."

"You're not married?" Ron gaped, his head slightly reeling at the revelation _. The woman he'd fantasized over all those years had actually been single!?_ And then he instantly chastised himself as _this was clearly not the time to be thinking about that_. But, he had just had her wrapped in his arms a moment ago, and it was hard not to think about.

"No, is that an issue?" Hermione asked in a suddenly cold tone.

"No, of course not - I'm sorry – ugh, I feel like such an idiot. You must have thought I was so rude at Hugo's baptism. I thought you had gotten married when you were overseas."

"Oh. Huh," she said before pausing. "Well, I think that misconception has probably happened a lot. People see a well-educated, professional woman with a child, and it doesn't fit the single mum stereotype of being on the dole or something."

"Sorry. But, wow. It's fantastic you adopted her on your own. That must have taken a lot of courage to do on your own at such a young age. Rose sure is lucky to have you."

"You know, people say that all of the time, but it's just not how it felt. In my entire life I had never been so certain that I was supposed to do something as I was about adopting her. It didn't feel like bravery at all – just perseverance in fighting to bring my daughter home. It took a long time, which is why I ended up being in Pakistan longer than I anticipated. But it was absolutely worth it. I am the lucky one – she is the absolute best thing in my life. I can't imagine my life without her – or who I would be if I had never met her. I think that is part of what has me so rattled. My worst fear is for something to happen to me and leave Rose alone again. I had always assumed Mum and Dad would care for her if I couldn't . And when we lost Fi, Dennis and the Creeveys all in one fell swoop it makes me so afraid something like that could happen to Rose."

"It does feel like we are living a nightmare. I guess all you can do is love her each day and not dwell on the what-ifs so much that they interfere with the present. And, I really do apologize for the misunderstandings of years gone by. There's probably other things we each got wrong about the other too, but I get the sense I am really going to need your help in the weeks ahead. Can we start over maybe?"

Hermione nodded and smiled as she stuck out her hand, "Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley," he smiled as he shook her hand.

"Pleasure," she laughed as she turned and started to put away the groceries.

They had just finished putting the groceries away when the doorbell rang again. Ron answered it to find Harry, Ginny and Bill all at the door.

Ron introduced everyone, "Hermione, this is my brother Bill and my sister Ginny, and you know Harry – who is married to Gin"

"Oh, right, I think we met at Dennis and Fiona's wedding a long time ago," said Hermione.

"Yes, that's right. Good to meet you again, though I am so sorry it is under these circumstances," replied Ginny.

"Um, well, I was going to head home, do you want me to take Rose now?"

"No!" Ron said and realized it came out a tad desperate. "Actually it would be great if she could stay a while, if you don't mind. I think she is doing a world of good for Hugo right now. Could we maybe walk her home after the film is over or they are done playing?"

"Yes, that's fine. And then you can give me your phone number once Harry gets you set up, alright?"

"Right. Yes. Phone number. Will do. We will come by in a while."

"Alright. Good to meet all of you. Bye!" she said before she hugged Ron and then walked out the front door.

All three of them shot Ron a look.

"Knock it off, all three of you," he said sternly. "There are about a million problems on my plate right now, and I need your help handling the real ones."

"Ok. Only because you truly are having the shittiest of days on the planet. But, I will harass you later, as little sisters were put on the earth to harass their older brothers. It's just part of the way of things."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Let's head into the kitchen – there is a table where we can lay everything out as you seem to have a lot of bags. Please tell me it isn't all related to the phone thingy I have to figure out."

"No – just one bag for the cell phone, mate," Harry said as he held up a shopping bag. "The others are bank papers, a new key, and more food from your mum than you and Hugo could eat in a month."

"Hopefully no mustard. He has already delivered that lecture to me."

"Ahh, welcome to the wonderful world of picky kid eaters," smiled Bill.

"I don't remember us getting to be picky as kids," said Ron.

"Corned beef, anyone?" snarked Ginny.

"I didn't like it, but I still ate it."

"Oh well, no – there is no offensive mustard in here. Some casseroles, homemade bread, a treacle tart that Harry will take care of if you don't want it, and some biscuits I think," chimed Ginny.

"Great. Thanks. Do you guys want some tea?"

All nodded as Ron put the kettle on and joined them around the kitchen table.

"Also – before I forget. I've never lived anywhere that was a muggle place and had muggle appliances. Can you help me get the quick rundown on what you do with them?"

"Sure. I can do that before we leave. We have a tele and everything at home. It isn't hard at all," said Harry.

"Actually, I think you will like the tele," said Ginny.

"Ok," said Bill. "I looked into Dennis and Fi's accounts at Gringotts, and they had everything arranged perfectly in case anything happened. So, it should be a smooth situation as far as the finances are concerned.

Ron nodded. "Great. Thank you Fi and Dennis," he muttered. "Ok, so what do I need to know?"

"Well, they had a combined vault – and their papers were written so that if they died and The Creeveys died that everything goes directly to Hugo, with you as legal and financial custodian until he is 17. From 17 to 22 he can access half of the value, and then the other half at 23."

Ron shot Bill a quizzical look.

"A lot of times parents set finances up that way so young kids can't blow their whole inheritance as soon as they come of age."

"Huh. Smart," said Ron.

"Now, there is also paperwork in their file that notes that they were to inherit everything from The Creeveys as well. Now, apparently he owned about 30% of the Dairy where Dennis and his dad worked, so we can hold on that for a while, but the other owners may want to buy Hugo out. That makes sense unless you see Hugo going into the Dairy business. Obviously too soon to make any of those decisions now, but just something to keep in mind. There was a copy of the grandparents will, and assuming it is the current copy, it gives almost everything to Hugo except for some sentimental things to a Jean Granger."

"That's Hermione's mum. Apparently they were best friends from age 5 or so. Hugo told me they just talk and shop," Ron reported, causing Ginny to snort in laughter.

"There are the two homes – this one and the Creeveys. The Creeveys' home was paid off, but this home still has a mortgage. Then there will be an insurance payout on the car that was totaled in the crash. And there seems to have been rather significant life insurance policies on both Dennis and Fi. I think the money from The Creeveys' home and the insurance policies should be more than enough to cover the remaining loan on this house, assuming you want to keep it for now. Then the other money can be used for living expenses, etc., and set aside for Hugo when he's older."

Ron simply nodded. "Just trying to absorb it all. It's been a hell of a 24 hours."

"How is he doing?" asked Ginny, reach her hand out to touch Ron's arm.

"Well, I think he is doing better than this morning. He's had a pretty good breakdown, and then he slept for a few hours. I got some lunch in him, and now he's watching a film with his friend Rose, Hermione's daughter. From what I gather, those two are like siblings. Apparently Dennis and Hermione took turns watching each other's kids, They go to the same school, and they would cover for each other at teacher conferences and stuff since Fi worked crazy hours with me. And, apparently Hermione isn't married – I learned she adopted Rose."

"She isn't married? This is the same muggle woman from the wedding, right?" gaped Harry.

"Million problems, mate. A million fucking problems today. Let's not get into that one, alright?"

Bill simply raised his eyebrow at Ron. Ron gave him a swat in the arm. "I'm saying nothing," scoffed Bill.

"Right. And you're going vegetarian too."

"Shut up. Anyway, we need to talk about wards, too, right?"

"Yes – that would be great. Can you take down the ones Fi had set? And then I can put up my own. But, maybe you can give me some advice as I always had muggle repelling charms up, which would clearly not be a good plan as we are in a muggle neighborhood and Hugo is friends with muggle kids," said Ron.

"Not to mention, Hermione got through the muggle repelling charms you and Fi had set in December, remember?" added Harry.

"What? That's impossible," said Bill.

"Impossible or not, I saw it with my own eyes," said Ron.

"You sure she is a muggle?" Bill asked.

"Well, Dennis said she was a muggle. Hugo said they were muggles, and I don't remember ever seeing her at Hogwarts, so you tell me," retorted Ron.

"Ok, ok. Don't bite my head off. I just happen to be a professional curse breaker and have never, ever, ever seen a muggle get through one of those charms."

"Can we argue about this another day? There are still a million problems I need to solve today," said Ron, holding his face in his hands.

"Sure. Sorry. Just very interesting. Ok – I will go take down the wards Fi had. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh – be discreet. Rose is in the sitting room with Hugo."

"Right. One order of discreet curse breaking coming right up," Bill said as he walked back into the entry hall.

"OK, we talked about appliances, food, wards, finances, oh – the phone."

"Yes, one iPhone for you. It's also called a smart phone."

"What makes it smart?"

"Well, it is a phone, but it also takes pictures and videos, and you can get onto this muggle thing called the internet where you can get at all kinds of information. I doubt you will use it much, but the kids sometimes have to look things up on it for homework, and this is easier than schlepping to the library to use their computer."

"It's a computer? I thought it was a phone?"

"It's kind of both. Here let me show you," Ginny offered. She showed him the different features, and entered her and Harry's numbers, as well as the contact numbers that were on Hugo's bulletin board, including Hermione, The Grangers and Hugo's school."

"What are all these other pictures for?" asked Ron.

"Different uses called 'apps,' but you won't really need them. Muggles love them, but we haven't found much use for them. Except the weather one. Touch the cloud picture and it will tell you the week's weather, which is pretty cool."

"We live in England. Isn't it pretty much always cool, grey and damp with a chance of rain?"

"Wanker. Take your phone."

"Wait, tell me my number again. And show me one more time how to call. I just know I will get called out on being an idiot when I try to use it in front of a muggle."

"A muggle like Hermione, perhaps?" Ginny teased.

"Seriously?"

"OK, sorry. Here..." and she showed him again, and added "Ron" to the contact list on the bulletin board. "And if you can't do something, just tell whoever you are with that you just upgraded phones and haven't figured out where everything is yet and they will nod appreciatively. Trust me. It will be fine"

"Thanks," said Ron.

"I can be good when I choose to be," Ginny retorted.

"Harry, about work..." Ron started.

"No, let's not even talk about it right now. You've been on medical leave, and Fi was only working part time the last few weeks, so you don't have any pressing cases at the moment. There is just that one smuggling case that's been hanging out since the fall. We'll leave that for now. And it's standard protocol for someone to go on bereavement leave if their partner is killed, so let's just regroup on everything in a few weeks. Get things settled with Hugo, and then we can talk. You're in no place to make any decisions about it right now."

"OK. OK. I don't know when Hugo will go back to school. But, I really want to be the one to clean out Fi's desk, ok? Can you just have them leave our office for now? I – I really need to do that myself. Please, Harry?"

"Of course, Ron. Anything."

"Thanks," Ron said, trying to swallow the knot that had formed in his throat.

Ginny took the opportunity to change the subject, "I brought some potions for you."

"Great," said Ron. "I poked around when Hugo was sleeping but couldn't find anything. They could be up in the master bedroom or bathroom, but I didn't want to go through there when Hugo was sleeping, as he needed the rest."

"Sure – of course. I just brought Dittany, Calming Draught and Dreamless Sleep. Now – the child's doses of the last two are written out here. I used the amount we would give Lilly, as she and Hugo are the same age, alright? It's really important to not give him too much, Ron. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Child's dose. Don't give too much. Got it."

"Have you guys decided when the funeral will be?" asked Harry.

"Not really. Hermione was going to call their vicar and figure out when the church was available. It sounded like Mrs. Granger was going to be heading all that up I think. I am not really sure."

"Ok, well, I have reached out to the DA members and to folks like McGonagall and Hagrid who will want to be there as well."

"How will we get Hagrid to blend in at a muggle funeral?"

"Well, he was at Collin's. Let me worry about that," said Ginny.

"Ok. Um – Hugo and I had this nice chat earlier today. Sort of rambling, but it came up about how George reopened the shop to help preserve Fred's dream and memory by making others laugh, and Hugo made some comments about wanting to do something to preserve his parents' memories and dreams too. So, do you think we could have people write down their favorite stories about them? Maybe we could put all in a book or something. It would be too much to have said at the funeral, and then this way they can be the real stories and not some muggle-friendly versions."

"Excellent idea, Ron! And, yes, hard to come up with muggle version of Dennis falling in the lake and getting bounced around by the squid on his first night at Hogwarts."

"Oh – I had forgotten that! That was so funny. And he just grinned through the whole thing and showed up dripping wet for the sorting. Brilliant that was," smiled Ron.

"Brilliant is exactly right. And yes – I love the idea too. Ginny and I will get on it. Don't worry about a thing."

Ginny got up to get more tea, and saw the pile of books on the counter. "What are all of these?" she asked.

"Oh, apparently that is how Hermione handles stress. She went and read half the bookshop and brought me what she deemed to be the best 6 books on child grief as well as other books for Hugo to read."

"Clearly Hermione doesn't know that you have never read a book in your life," scoffed Ginny.

"That's not true," said Ron. "I just only read books I am actually interested in. So – up to this point that has, admittedly, limited it to quidditch, chess and...well, ok - maybe just quidditch and chess. But, some of the ones she brought seemed like they would be worth reading. I mean, this time yesterday I wasn't responsible for an 8 year old boy, and now I am. So, a little reading may be in order. Though – I get the sense that Hermione already hit the highlights in the child psychology lecture she gave me earlier this afternoon."

Bill came back in to the kitchen. "Fi's wards were good. Quite complex. Always knew she was a brilliant one. Anyway – they are down now, and you can put up all of your own ones."

"Suggestions?"

Bill walked Ron through what he would use, and Ron jotted down notes to be sure he had it all correct.

"You guys have been great today. I really, really appreciate it. I have no idea what I would do without you," sighed Ron.

"Of course, Ron. It's a hell of a surprise life threw at you today. It will take a while to adjust to basically being a parent – not to mention everything else. We are all here for you. And, I for one, think you will do an amazing job," said Harry.

"Me too," said Bill patting his pack.

"Ok, me too," agreed Ginny giving him a large hug.

"Thanks guys. And thank Mum for the food alright? Obviously we won't make it to The Burrow tomorrow. That would be a bit too much for Hugo right now. But we'll ease into it. And one of these days he will love it."

"Oh, I can guarantee he will love it," said Harry. "A little boy who has grown up with one muggle pseudo-sister suddenly thrust into the chaos and fun that is The Burrow on a Sunday? He'll never want to leave. Trust me – I speak from personal experience."

"Ahh. The real reason he married me. Sunday lunch and a quidditch pitch in the country," laughed Ginny as she kissed her husband on the cheek. "Come on, let's head out and leave Ron to digest the mound of information we just dumped on him."

"I'd say you could floo, but Rose is still in there. So, sorry. You'll have to apparate."

"No problem. It's how we got here."

"Thanks again," Ron said as he walked them out. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah – I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Thanks," said Ron. "Goodnight."

Ron leaned against the door as he closed it having shown his family out. He walked back by the sitting room where Hugo and Rose had finished their film and had moved on to a board game. They seemed content, so Ron did not want to disturb them. He walked gently back to the kitchen, determined to figure out the phone. He was so absorbed in trying to figure it out that he didn't notice when the two kids traipsed into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" asked Rose.

"Well, Harry brought me a new phone, and I am trying to make sure I know how to work it," Ron said.

"Is it a 6s?" Rose asked.

"Um. I don't even know what that means," laughed Ron.

"It's the edition of iPhone," she said confidently as she reached for the phone. "Yes – see – this is a 6s, so it has Siri on it."

"What's a seery?" Ron asked.

"You know – the creepy voice assistant on the iPhone," laughed Hugo. "Look, you just hold down this button and then ask a question."

"What kind of question," asked Ron.

"Watch," Rose instructed. "Siri, where is the closest Curry In A Hurry?"

"The closest Curry In A Hurry is located at 543 High Street which is 7.6 kilometers from your current location."

"Blimey! That is amazing! And a bit creepy I have to say!" Ron exclaimed. "What else can it do?"

"My turn," said Hugo. "Siri, how far away is the moon from earth?"

"The moon's distance varies over the year, but on average the moon is 384,000 kilometers from earth."

"Where has this phone been all my life!?" said Ron. "This is amazing! I could be entertained by this for days."

"And then," Rose instructed as she reached for the phone again, "you can go on the internet by pressing this icon. You just type in something here, like or something and it comes up like the regular internet on a computer."

Ron just nodded somewhat dazed. Hugo looked at him and was clearly trying not to giggle at his overwhelmed expression.

"So do you these at your school?" Ron asked.

"Well, here, you can go to this website here and go on the student portal on the phone. I usually do my homework on a laptop, as it's hard to type on a smartphone, but it helps in a pinch," Rose said.

"I can go on through the student portal and play games to help me learn my math facts and things," said Hugo.

"Huh," said Ron.

"But, I love the camera part. Here," said Hugo, "smile Rosie!"

Rose quickly posed, Hugo took her picture and then showed it to Ron and Rose. "Wow. That's brilliant. Your uncle would have lost his mind over this."

"Dad said the same thing when he got his," Hugo laughed.

"Mum says there are more pictures of my first ten years of life than there are of her entire life," said Rose.

"I bet that's true," laughed Ron.

"But her favorite thing is downloading books onto her phone so she can read whenever she has a free moment."

"Your mum loves to read, doesn't she?"

Rose nodded. "And I do to. Though maybe not quite as much as Mum," she confessed.

"I like that you can facetime people," Hugo said.

"What does that mean?" asked Ron.

"It's like a phone call, but you can see the face of the person you're talking to on the screen through the video. Here – we can facetime Hermione."

And before Ron knew what had happened, the phone had made some buzzing beeping noises, and suddenly Hermione's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Mum, we are helping Ron set up his new phone, and Hugo wanted to show him what facetiming was."

"Brilliant. Glad you two are helping Ron out. Oh, hello Ron," Hermione smiled as Ron waved lamely into the screen.

"I'm afraid I've never had a phone quite so fancy before," confessed Ron. "But luckily these two are having pity on me and helping a poor bloke out."

"Glad to hear it," laughed Hermione. "And now I know your number."

"Good. I am not sure I do," admitted Ron.

"Alright then. Are you going to stay and play a bit more Rose or are you coming home now?"

"I'll stay a bit more, Mum, but I'll be home before dinner, alright?"

"Ok, love. I'll see you soon." And with that, the phone clicked off.

"That phone is incredible," said Ron.

"And we haven't even downloaded any games yet," smiled Hugo.

"Well, I think I've had as much as I can absorb on the phone for one day. Let me master my new skills first before you two overwhelm my brain, ok?"

"Alright. Rose, let's go play some more before you go home, alright?"

With that, the two bustled out of the kitchen leaving Ron feeling like a wind storm had somehow swept through the room and left him in its wake.

Hermione hung up the facetime call from Ron's new phone and poured herself some tea. The emotional whirlwind of the past 18 hours was starting to catch up to her. She still couldn't believe they were all gone. All four of them. And she was also trying to make heads or tails of the fact that Ron Weasley was suddenly a key figure in her life. It was so strange. She had fantasized about him for a decade. And now she learns that he had thought she was married. His comment in the kitchen made it sound like he was apologizing for not asking her out after Hugo's baptism. And when he'd held her as she cried today she had felt the same electricity she'd felt all those years ago dancing with him. She had felt so safe in his embrace. But she couldn't afford to think about such things right now. She needed to plan a funeral for four people she loved. And she needed to help Ron figure out how to be the parent figure Hugo desperately needed.

But something else seemed off. The car thing was throwing her. She had plausibly bought the story early in the morning about Harry parking around the corner. But, then when she left as they arrived in the afternoon, there wasn't a car anywhere to be seen. It was as if they had appeared from nowhere. And, Ron had clearly never had a smartphone before. Hermione didn't care what kind of secret spy detective he was, there was no way he could possibly not know his phone number. And despite these weird warning flags, Hermione thought he seemed so trusting and trustworthy. Whatever weird job he had, it was the same one as Fiona had. She never knew Fiona as well as she knew Dennis. But, she knew, trusted and loved Dennis, and if he was ok with whatever weird things Ron and Fiona did, then she guessed she would have to go on faith that it was alright and that Ron was a trustworthy soul.

She returned to reading her new books on grief as she finished up her tea. She had bought a number of books focused on grief in children, but she had also picked some up that addressed adult grief, as she knew both her and her parents were taking this tragedy very hard. She was still reading when she heard Rose come through the front door.

"Hi Mum, I'm back."

"Hi, Love. And hello to you two as well," she said nodding at Hugo and Ron.

"Good evening," Ron said. "We're just escorting Miss Rose home."

Hugo and Rose darted into the other room leaving Ron and Hermione in her sitting room.

"Are you ok for supper then?"

"Yes, thanks. My mum sent more casseroles with my sister than we could eat in a lifetime. So – if you have any great desire for a casserole in the next month, you know where to look."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Um, thanks for everything today – it's been a whirlwind of a day, but I don't know that I could have done it without you. So – thanks," said Ron quietly.

"Of course. It definitely wasn't the day any of us planned to have ever. But, you two seem like you are doing alright."

"I'm sure there are rough times yet to come, but he – well we I suppose, are doing better than I had expected so far."

"You're doing brilliantly, Ron. I jumped into parenthood when Rose was 3 months old and felt like I was already behind. You're jumping in when he's 8. You're going to feel like a fish on land for a while, but trust your instincts. I've watched you today – and your instincts are good."

"Had to make sure you trusted me, huh?"

"Damn right I did. And if I didn't think you were up for it, there is no way I would let Hugo go home with you. I love that boy desperately. But from what I can tell today, Fiona and Dennis knew what they were doing when they picked you. You have a lot of the silly stuff to learn. But you love him and you're honest with him, and he loves and trusts you. Everything else will fall into place from there."

"That could be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," said Ron quietly. "Thank you, Hermione," he said as he reached out and squeezed her hand.

"You're going to do great, Ron," she said as she squeezed his hand back.

After lingering for a moment longer than was proper, Ron let go and said, "Alright, well, we are going to head back. I'm hopeful he'll sleep tonight. But, we shall just have to see."

"We'll pop round in the morning sometime. Weather is supposed to be dry tomorrow, so maybe the kids can run off some steam at the playground some and we can talk a bit more about the funeral."

"Yeah. Sure. We'll be there so we 'll see you tomorrow." With that he gave her a lopsided smile and headed out of the kitchen.

"Hugo? Let's go. We're leaving these ladies to their supper."

"Goodnight, Hermione," said Hugo.

"Goodnight, love," Hermione said hugging him tightly. "You need anything, you call and I will be there in five minutes, ok?"

Hugo nodded.

"I love you so very much," she said as she held him tightly.

"I love you too," he said quietly as he hugged her back. Then he let go and reached for Ron's hand as they walked out the front door.

Once Ron had warmed up one of the many casseroles his mum sent and the two of them had eaten, Ron asked him about his nighttime routine.

"What time do you usually go to bed, Hugo?"

"On a school night it was usually supposed to be lights out by 830, but we usually ran late and it was more like 9. And on weekends, it didn't matter so much."

"And do you usually take your bath before bed or in the morning?"

"Usually before bed. But, not always."

"Got it. And what else should I know?"

"Dad always read me stories at bedtime. Mummy was at work late sometimes, but you know that part. But Daddy was who tucked me in each night and we always read books together. We're reading _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ right now. Have you read that book?"

"No. I don't think I have. My parents never knew about many muggle authors, so I never got to read a lot of the books your parents knew about since they were lucky enough to grow up muggle and then live magical. Kind of the best of both worlds I think."

"I hadn't thought about it that way."

"What do you want to do about bedtime tonight? Do you want me to tuck you in your bed and read like your dad did or do you want me to do something a little different that isn't the same special thing you did with your dad?"

"I think I want to sleep in Mummy and Daddy's bed again tonight. Not for permanent or anything, but just for right now."

"I think that makes sense. My brother George slept in Fred's bed for a long time after Fred died. It still smelled like him, I think."

"It really does."

"I know. So, sleeping in Mummy and Daddy's bed for now. How about reading?"

"Well, Daddy always snuggled in my bed, but maybe you and I could read somewhere else and make our own special thing."

"I like that idea."

"And maybe we could start a book from the start so you can enjoy the whole story."

"I like how you think, Hugo."

"I can pick out some of my favorite muggle books and share them with you if you want."

"I'd like that a lot. A book about a chocolate factory, huh? Is it even better than Honeydukes?"

"Oh way better. They have a whole river made of chocolate."

"Oh goodness. I would drown in it!"

"Well this one greedy kid does!"

"I'm going to like this book, I can tell."

"OK. We'll start that one tonight. Roald Dahl is one of Dad's favorite authors."

"I can't wait. I thought I would sleep in the spare bedroom, is that alright with you?"

"Yes, that would be ok. Maybe we could leave the doors open so I can know where you are."

"I can do that. But I have to warn you - I have been told I snore. Harry and I shared a room at Hogwarts and at The Burrow for almost ten years, and he said that I never not one time didn't snore. But, I can put up a one way silencing charm to try and help keep it down if that's ok with you."

"OK. Let me show you where everything is upstairs."

Two hours later, Hugo had showered, changed into pajamas and listened as Ron read the first few chapters of _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ on the couch in front of the fire. Then Ron had tucked Hugo into Fi and Dennis' bed with Simon right beside him. He promised that he would take a shower and lock up downstairs and then would be sleeping in the spare room with the door open.

"Don't hesitate to call for me, ok"

"Ok," said Hugo.

"Alright then. Goodnight Hugo and goodnight Simon. I love you both very much," he said as he kissed them each goodnight.

He went downstairs, quickly cast a silencing charm and burst into tears in the kitchen.

The first night was rough. Hugo woke up screaming, and Ron was immediately at his side. He held Hugo as he sobbed. He couldn't tell him it would be ok. He couldn't tell him his parents would be back. All he could tell him was that he was here. That his parents loved him. His grandparents loved him. And he loved him. Finally he got Hugo to take a dose of Dreamless Sleep, and he relaxed back into sleep. Ron couldn't stand to leave him. He thought briefly of sleeping in the bed with Hugo, but it felt too intrusive. The floor next to it felt like a good compromise, so he levitated the mattress from the guest room and had it on the floor next to the large bed. While sleeping on Fi's bedroom floor was strange, it felt like the only place in the world he wanted to be. He lay there thinking about what Hermione had said earlier that evening about trusting his gut. He'd been a bit blown away by her compliment. He'd known she was sizing him up earlier to see if she trusted him with Hugo. And he was trying to figure out what he'd done that she thought was the right thing. As he stared at the ceiling, he decided to think less about what Hermione thought was right and to try to figure out what he thought he'd done right. He felt good about how he'd let Hugo run it off when he'd run away from the kitchen that morning, and then he let him cry. And carrying him home was good too. And he'd been so touched to wake up on the couch and feel Hugo on his chest. Something had made Hugo feel safe with him, and in the end that was all that really mattered. He tried to cling to that as he drifted back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: The Funeral

**_Chapter 10: January 2016 – The Funeral_**

Those first few days after the accident had been a blur. Looking back later he realized he had probably blocked a lot of it out. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Rose were all in and out of the house regularly. His mum kept sending food, despite the fact that only Ron and Hugo were there to eat it. He floo called his mum and begged her to hold off on sending more until he asked. Hermione brought more books for both he and Hugo despite the fact that they hadn't read any of the other books she'd brought by. Rose continued to teach Ron how to us his phone. And Hugo kept trying to not laugh as Ron struggled with muggle technology. Those days were sort of like the time in the tent with Harry on the horcrux hunt. It was awful, and it was like being forged in the fire somehow. But like that time, it was transformative for both him and Hugo. Before he knew it, it was the morning of the funeral.

He had talked with Hugo about what to expect at the funeral. And he had asked him multiple times if he was sure he wanted to go, as had Hermione. But, Hugo was adamant that he be there. He did eventually ask if he could give Ron a secret sign or something if he was ready to go. So they had worked that out ahead of time. Ron planned that they would go just at the start of the service, make it through the service and the burial, and then get the hell out of there before the reception time at the church.

The service was surreal. It was like being at the funerals after the war again, as it was the same people. Neville, Luna, the whole DA, the entire Weasley clan, McGonagall and Hagrid were all there. Same people. Same mourning. Except this time they were all older. Hermione's mum had arranged for a nice eulogy. Obviously the speaker didn't know anything about Dennis and Fi's magical life. But they spoke about Fi's commitment to justice, and Dennis' dedication to the family business. Ron and Hugo both cried during the service, but neither lost it completely. Then they had a brief breather before the burial. But the sight of that little boy against the backdrop of those four coffins was heartbreaking. As soon as the last coffin was lowered into the ground, Hugo turned to Ron, and he knew it was time to split.

The two made their way to the back of the crowd, and then they snuck around to the back side of the church. Ron had stashed a change of clothes there in a knapsack, which he picked up as he apparated them away. They landed in the paddock in the back of The Burrow.

"Where are we?" asked Hugo.

"This is The Burrow, where I grew up. It's a great place to go when you want to disappear for a bit. My parents are back at the funeral, so it's just us. I thought we could go for a fly if you want. Have you ever been on a broom before?"

"No. I wanted to, but there was never a good place to go."

"That's what's great about The Burrow. No one around for a long, long way. And – it is January, so we won't stay up for too long because we will freeze our bollocks off, but let's give it a shot, yeah?"

"Yeah."

They both changed out of their muggle suits and put on the jeans, jumpers and trainers and bundled up in their winter coats. Ron got his old broom out of the shed, and the two of them got on it.

"Hold on tight, alright? And just let me know if you want to head down if you get cold or are freaked out a bit, ok?"

Hugo hugged Ron tightly, and Ron kicked off from the ground. He took him up over the quidditch pitch and the paddock, and then around the wonderfully crooked house. He pointed out the window at the top which had been his childhood bedroom. Then he cast an undetectable charm around them and they headed out over the countryside of Devon. Ron looked back and saw a look of relief on Hugo's face that he hadn't seen on him since the accident. And in that moment Ron once again was relieved that something he was doing was the right thing for Hugo.

They flew for almost an hour, and then Ron landed them on a hillside that overlooked the fields below. He pulled out some mustard-free turkey sandwiches he had stashed in his pocket earlier, and the two of them ate in silence.

"Did my parents like flying?"

Ron thought about this for a moment, and then finally said, "Your mum liked what it could do. She liked how you could get somewhere quickly and chase down someone who was getting away. I am not as sure about your Dad. I think he thought it was fun, but never really fell in love with it the way I have. I love how free I feel on a broom. When I had some hard times after my brother died and I lost a lot of friends, I used to come out and fly on my broom for hours. It was the only thing I found that helped me feel like I could get the air all the way into my lungs you know? Sometimes it would feel like the sadness just filled me up so much I couldn't breathe. But then I would come out here and my lungs would just be full of the fresh air, and I would feel ok for a while."

"Yeah – the sadness has been filling me up too, and this helped me breathe some. We should do this more often."

"That can definitely be arranged. Are you frozen yet?"

"Not yet. Let's keep going. Just cast that warming thing you did."

"Alright. I can do that. Do you want to meander through Dartmoor or head out to the seaside? It's pretty there but it will be cold and very windy, so it could be rougher."

"Let's go to the seaside."

Ron nodded, and they climbed back on the broom and set off for the coast. Almost an hour later they landed on the southern beach. It was a cold January day, but it was surprisingly sunny. The two of them sat and watched the waves crash methodically against the sand while the tall brown grasses whipped behind them. Ron dug out a chocolate frog for each of them. Hugo opened it slowly so that the frog couldn't leap into the sand. Flipping over his card he stared at the package.

"Who'd you get?" asked Ron.

Hugo just stared at it. Finally Ron looked over at his card and saw his own face staring back.

"Oh," said Ron sheepishly. "Sorry about that. You can have mine if you want. I got Dumbledore and he is amazing."

"Why are you on a chocolate frog card?"

"Did you really not know about that until right now?"

Hugo just gave him a blank stare.

"OK. I'll take that as a no then. Well, it is probably much too long of a story for the time we have before it gets dark. But, the short version is that there was a very bad wizard when I was about your age. And he wanted to hurt a lot of people, but mostly didn't like wizards who had any muggles in their family. And Harry was the only one who could stop him. But Harry needed a lot of help. _A lot_ of help– trust me on that. So, he and I went on some special missions to help get rid of the bad wizard when we were just teenagers. And, it worked. The bad guy lost. And after that a lot of people thought I was some sort of hero, so they took my picture a lot and put me on a chocolate frog card. But, then other things came along that people found more interesting, but I still have my face on a chocolate frog card."

"So you and Harry are heroes?"

"Well, lots of people are heroes. There are a lot of heroes who never get any recognition, but that doesn't make them any less of a hero, you know? I thought your Uncle Collin and my brother Fred were bigger heroes than Harry and I, but for reasons I still don't totally understand, people thought Harry and I should be on the cards. "

"Huh."

They sat and watched the waves a little longer, until Ron thought they really needed to get going if they were to be back at The Burrow before dark. They flew into the evening sky as they both let the fresh air fill their lungs. Finally the top of The Burrow came into view, and they landed gently in the paddock.

"Do you want to go in and get tea and hot milk, or do you want to head home?"

"I'm cold. Hot milk sounds good."

"Ok. My parents are probably back by now. So, I'll warn you – my mum might smother you with hugs for a minute."

"Will she have biscuits?"

"Without a doubt."

"I can handle smothering for hot milk and biscuits, I think."

"You are my kind of man, Hugo," Ron said as he put the brooms away.

They made their way up to the house, and Ron saw his mum looking out at him from the kitchen door.

"You two must be freezing! Come in out of the cold and let me fix you something warm to drink."

"Hi Mum," Ron said. "This is Hugo. Hugo, this is my mum."

"So lovely to meet you, Dear," Molly said sweetly.

"And this is my Dad. Dad, this is Hugo."

"Hello there," said Arthur.

"Hello," said Hugo. "Ron took me flying."

"I see that," said Arthur. "Weren't you two cold?"

"Wasn't too bad," said Hugo.

"Here, have some nice warm milk. Do you prefer chocolate or sugar biscuits?"

"Could I have one of each?"

"Of course, dear. Here, sit down at the kitchen table and let me find them."

Hugo talked some with Molly about flying while Ron went into the sitting room with his dad.

"How are you doing, son?" Arthur asked.

"He's doing ok. It's been a hard week, but he was amazing today. I mean, really – who can possibly be expected to bury their entire family and stand there to be watched by everyone. And at 8! It's ridiculous. I could tell he needed to get out of there, so I thought going for a fly might be what he needed. Turned out I was right."

"But how about you? How are you doing?"

"I have no idea. Nothing about my life is the same as it was a week ago. But I love him so much, Dad. I would do anything for him, you know?"

"That's what unconditional love is."

"But it's hard figuring out how to be whatever I am to him. I don't want to replace his dad. I don't want to be his uncle or his buddy. So – I don't know – we're still figuring that out I guess."

"That I very much understand. That's how I was with Harry, you know. I didn't meet him until he was twelve and you guys stole the car to break him out that summer. And with Harry he had a father and a godfather, not to mention that horrid uncle, but he and I eventually found our own relationship. It isn't easy when you step into that type of role with a child who is that old. And Hugo is the same. Just trust you two will figure it out."

"You know I'd never thought about that with you and Harry. Huh. I'll have to think about some more – that really is what I am trying to navigate right now."

"You'll figure it out. You are the most loving, dedicated person I know. You will be exactly who Hugo needs. And he will be who you need. But be careful to take care of yourself. Parenting – in whatever form – is hard. Especially trying to do it yourself. Let us all help, alright?"

"I will. This week has been such a blur. I think now that the funerals are done we are going to start figuring out a new normal. Or at least I hope so."

"You will. Now, why don't you go get some biscuits before Hugo eats them all."

"Will you stay for dinner dears?"

Ron glanced at Hugo who looked as if he was about to pass out at the table.

"Another night, Mum. We are both pretty knackered from today and I think I need to get him to bed."

"Alright then," she said. She hugged them both very tightly and then they floo'd home.

They stepped into the living room, dusted off the soot, and headed to the kitchen to put away the biscuits Molly had sent home with them. On the counter they found a large tray of cookies, and a note that said _I left mustard-free sandwiches in the fridge. Could you_ _PLEASE_ _PLEASE_ _PLEASE_ _text me and let me know you are both ok. I couldn't find you after the funeral and have been terribly worried because_ _YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ANSWERING YOUR PHONE_ _. Just please let me know. Thanks…Hermione_

"I think we're in trouble with Hermione for not letting her know we were ok," Ron said sheepishly.

"She could have called," replied Hugo.

"Well – looks like I never took the phone off silent. So, it kept going to voicemail."

"Oops."

"Oops is right. Ok. You eat – I'll text."

Ron started pecking away at the little buttons and was struggling. "These things could not have been made for people with fingers the size of mine."

"Ron – you're on a chocolate frog card! You can handle texting."

"Well – ok. I guess you have a point."

So Ron pecked persistently and eventually had, _So very sorry. I had the phone off at the funeral and forgot to turn it back on. Hugo needed to get out of there, so I took him to the country for some fresh air. Then we stopped by my parents' house where Hugo said he was willing to be smothered by my mum's hugs if she had homemade biscuits. We're home now and he is exhausted and I am putting him to bed as soon as he finishes his mustard free sandwich. You did a great job putting everything together today. It was a lovely service that was good for each of them, but short enough to not feel like a death march. I really am sorry to have worried you. I am still getting used to the idea of people wanting to know we are ok. Forgive me?_

He hit send, and then scarfed down a sandwich. He decided some Dreamless Sleep potion was in order for Hugo that night. He wished he could take some too, but knew he needed to be able to wake up with Hugo if need be. So he had a shot of firewhisky before he crawled onto his mattress on the floor while Hugo slept in his parents' bed. As he fell asleep, he thanked the universe that they had both survived the day, and prayed he was up to figuring out their new normal.

Hermione breathed a deep sigh of relief when her phone buzzed with the text from Ron. It had been almost 8 hours since they had left the funeral, and she had been going mad with worry wondering where they were. She had to admit that she felt the need to see Hugo and hug him as much for herself as for Hugo. But, that didn't help tame any of the turmoil or angst she had been feeling all day.

She hadn't been surprised when she saw Ron and Hugo sneak around the church at the end of the burial. But, she had been alarmed when she tried to call Ron and then again when she didn't find them at the house later. She had no idea where they could have gone, as the car was still in the garage and it hadn't looked like they'd been home at all. And now she learns they were out getting fresh air. In January. In suits. This is most assuredly something that would never have occurred to her to do with Hugo on the day he had buried his parents and grandparents, but the more she thought about it she realized it was probably perfect for him. Ron could be really good for Hugo, but she was going to die of a stroke if that boy didn't figure out how to use his damn phone.

She was exhausted from the day, and realized she still had on her black dress from the funeral. She'd kicked off the heels hours ago after the reception, but she and her parents had stayed to clean everything up after the guests left the church and to pack the food and flowers up. The volume of flowers was truly overwhelming. Her house smelled like a floral shop. She wanted to take them to patients in hospital or in nursing homes, but she and her mum had run out of energy. They might get distributed tomorrow. The food she had packed up in the freezer, and she figured Ron could make do with that and his mum's casseroles for a long time. After handling the food and flowers she had spent some time trying to find Ron and Hugo, and then her parents insisted on coming back to her house for supper as well. She had finally gotten them off and tucked Rose in bed, and now she curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace with a much needed scotch on the rocks. She was not usually one for hard liquor, but days like this called for it.

It definitely seemed like the same group of people who had been at Collin's funeral almost 18 years ago. The school friends were not as beat up looking this time, as many had been hurt in the same accident as Collin and Ron's brother apparently and looked quite worse for wear that day. But they had all aged. Collin was still 17 in her mind, but all of his friends were now middle aged mums and dads with kids of their own. Like Dennis and Fiona had been. Until this week.

Ron's family helped her at the reception and were great hosts, keeping their school friends and Fiona's work colleagues entertained so Hermione didn't have to. She thought she especially liked Ginny. She seemed to be a take-charge, no-nonsense woman, which Hermione guessed you would have to be growing up with six older brothers. She appreciated that Ginny had orchestrated a massive clean-up effort that seemed to go remarkably quickly once Ginny had handed out the tasks. Apparently their social group knew not to question it when she barked out orders. She had asked Harry ahead of time if there was any sort of special honor or recognition Fiona should have for being a detective, but he said that would be handled privately by the department away from the family and public gathering. Hermione appreciated that, but between that and the fact that not one single uniformed police officer came to the funeral felt that there were a few more tick marks in the "definitely not a police detective" column for whatever it was that Fiona and Ron did.

She had also noticed that like the wedding all those years ago, Dennis and Fiona's friends had a very unique sense of style. Somehow it just seemed a bit off. Like they had all stumbled out of a 1980s BBC re-run that would show in the middle of the night. She was definitely not a fashion snob with her sensible heels and modest clothes. But, there was something weird about it, and she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

As she nursed her drink, she also kept thinking of one woman at the funeral today who definitely got under her skin. She was a much older woman – possibly a teacher at the Scottish boarding school she thought based on the accent. She had remembered seeing her at Collin's funeral, and the woman hadn't changed much in almost twenty years. She wore her grey hair in an old Gibson girl hairstyle and dressed as if she was in Edwardian mourning attire draped in a tartan shawl. While that could describe a mousy older woman, this lady was anything but a wallflower. She stood tall and straight as a post, and all of the people in attendance who knew her clearly deferred to her and seemed to still be quite intimidated by her presence. She even called everyone by their formal names, which Hermione found very amusing. But she wasn't at all loud or obnoxious about it. In fact it was quite the opposite. She walked quietly but confidently like a cat stalking its prey. Hermione had laughed watching the woman walk up behind Harry and saying something like, "Is there a problem, Mr. Potter." Harry had jumped so high you would have thought he'd been found kissing Ginny in a school hallway or something. Must have been some boarding school. Whatever it was, she noticed this woman staring at her and Rose at several different times during the day. Until today she had forgotten that the Scottish woman had done the same thing at Collin's funeral, and it had really gotten under her skin. She wasn't sure if Rose had noticed it today, but she certainly had, and it creeped her out. She pulled out her phone and jotted down a reminder to ask Ron about her later.

She looked around her sitting room at the pile of cards and gifts people had brought, and was overwhelmed. She knew Hugo wouldn't want any of it now, but he could very well want it in the years to come. She felt she had to organize it in a scrapbook or memory case of some kind for him to peruse later. Yet another thing to add to her planner.

She downed the last of her drink and put out the fire. She was simply too exhausted to do one more thing tonight. She crept upstairs to kiss Rose goodnight, and found that Rose wasn't in her room. After a momentary panic, she found her curled up in Hermione's bed. It was perfect actually, as Hermione did not want to be alone tonight. She slipped off her dress, threw on the most comfortable pajamas she owned and cuddled up with her daughter, thankful they had each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: The Week After the Funeral_**

It had been almost a week since the funeral, and Ron was just starting to get his bearings with his new life. Hugo hadn't starved or had to wear dirty clothes, and Ron had used to learn his new phone and the tele, both of which he now wondered why he didn't own before. After apologizing profusely to Hermione the day after the funeral about the disappearing mix up, she had forgiven him but intimidated him such that he now always kept his phone on and returned her calls and texts right away of he missed her somehow. She was a lot like Ginny in some ways, he decided. She came across as nice, but she was most assuredly not someone to make mad if you could avoid it. If there was a muggle equivalent to a bat bogey hex, he was sure Hermione knew it.

He had laughed when she'd asked him about Professor McGonagall after the funeral. McGonagall never could blend in with muggles, and this was no exception. But, he had actually spit out his drink all over the table laughing when Hermione described her as a cat stalking her prey. "You have no idea how true that is," he'd replied. Ron hadn't noticed much of anything at the funeral other than Hugo – well, and Fi's coffin. So, he had truthfully said he hadn't noticed McGonagall staring at Hermione or Rose, but he did decide to ask Harry and Ginny about it later.

Ron was enjoying getting to know Hermione better. He and the kids had delivered the extra flowers to various places in need the day after the funeral. It seemed like a positive thing for all of them to see people smile from things that had made them cry only the day before. He had initially worried about Hugo doing it, but he seemed to enjoy it. Ron had insisted Hermione drive as he wanted to "hold the flowers." He saw the doubtful look on her face, and he began to wonder how long he had until he would actually have to learn to drive a muggle car. The last time he'd driven a car, it had been in the air and landed in a whomping willow, which was not an experience he was looking to re-create anytime soon.

In an alternate universe he would have asked Hermione out as soon as he'd learned she wasn't married. But, now it was much more complicated. They weren't romantically involved or dating, but they were definitely a significant relationship in each other's lives. They saw each other at least once a day, and often talked multiple times throughout the day. He was so grateful to have her there as almost a co-parent to help him figure out what to do. But, aside from the practical help, he was just grateful to be around her. She was smart and funny and kind, and she had no expectations of Ron about fame or fortune or heroes or adventure, and it was incredibly refreshing.

Rose had gone back to school the Monday after the funeral. Each afternoon she walked from the school to their house to bring Hugo his classwork, and then stayed and helped him with homework until Hermione finished work. Some evenings the four of them ate together, and some nights they each ate in their own homes, but Ron appreciated having another adult to see each day.

After the week of Rose coming by each evening, Ron wanted to have a nice supper for the four of them on Friday evening. It made a good project for he and Hugo to tackle during the day, and they had floo'd to The Burrow early Friday morning to get help baking an apple cake and to let Ron's mum "help" them make the chicken dish. While it couldn't have been pulled off without magic, the boys were proud of their efforts. They even put it in the muggle oven with a warming charm cast over it so they could pull it out at dinner.

By the time Hermione arrived at 6, the kids were creating art projects of some kind that seemed to involve spectacular amounts of muggle paste, glitter, markers and scissors. Ron wasn't quite sure what they were making, but they seemed busy and happy, which was what he was aiming for. Hermione busted out laughing as she walked into the sitting room to find the kids covered head to toe in glitter. And she laughed even harder when she realized Ron must have gotten it on his hands without realizing and then managed to get it on his nose, forehead and all through his ginger hair.

"What?" asked Ron seriously.

"You've got glitter on your nose, just there," she said as she went to try to wipe the glitter off his face while giggling. "I'm not quite sure I got it all. You – well, you still look quite sparkly."

"Seriously? Where? Did I get it?" he asked as he wiped his very glittery hand across his face and nose, only managing to spread the sparkling powder further across his face.

Now giggling uncontrollably, Hermione could only shake her head no, as she was laughing too hard to get words out. Ron ran to the loo and tried desperately to wipe it off in the mirror, but only seemed to move the glitter around.

"What is this stuff made of?" he lamented. "I can't get it off!"

"Oh, here," Hermione said as she finally pulled herself together. "The trick is to use a damp flannel." "Here, come back into the kitchen and I will get you fixed up."

With that, she grabbed a flannel and ran it under the kitchen tap. Ron came and stood next to her feeling like a child, but then she started giggling again as she couldn't reach his forehead without standing on her tiptoes. Finally feeling totally defeated he sat in the kitchen chair, so she could clean the glitter off his face. She gently held his face in one hand while she wiped his face with the damp cloth. The touch of her hands to his face made his breath catch, and he could feel his ears turning red while he prayed she didn't notice. Hermione was too busy hoping he hadn't noticed how her hands were trembling at touching him, or that her arms had broken out in gooseflesh. She slowly brushed his red hair away from his forehead to get some sparkles hidden by his locks. She leaned forward to wipe his cheek, and he could feel her breath on his skin, and he tried very hard not to look at her chest, which seemed to be breathing rapidly. Hermione gulped at the charged tension she could feel, and wondered if he felt it too.

She slowly stood back up and slowly said, "Well, I think that's the best I can do for now. But, I think you'll find glitter in your hair for a few days, or at least on the towels and such. You really do look quite pretty you know."

"Thanks," he laughed awkwardly as he stood up, his skin suddenly cold from the lack of her breath on his skin. "I was considering it as a new look. But now that I know how hard it is to get off I may have to reconsider."

She looked down at her hands self-consciously as she rinsed out the flannel in the sink. "Whatever are they making in there?"

"I have no idea," confessed Ron. "But they seemed happy and no one needed medical attention, so I was just rolling with it.

Hermione laughed at his honesty. "Guess that works. How was the rest of your day?" she asked as she poured herself some wine.

"Good, actually. Hugo and I went round to see my mum for a bit and she 'helped' us make tonight's dinner. Hugo wanted an apple cake, and since no one makes apple cake like my mum can, I knew I had to go straight to the source."

"I think I met your mum briefly at the reception after you left. She seemed very kind."

"She is. Maybe the kindest person I know. And she's a great mum. She raised the seven of us – and the twins would have been enough for any parent, and then she practically adopted Harry when I brought him home at age 12." Ron seemed lost in thought for a moment and then continued, "Anyway. She's been through too much. She buried a son, and she lost her own twin brothers when she was still a young mum. She just wants nothing more than to see her kids happy. And, you know – I don't think I ever really got it until this past week or so."

Hermione watched him and said thoughtfully, "You can never appreciate the love and sacrifice of your own parents until you become a parent yourself."

"Yeah – I've sort of pondered that a bit this week. In a lot of ways I feel like I have suddenly become a parent, but then again not. Hugo had an amazing dad, and I don't want to replace Dennis in anyway. And yet I am not his uncle or his buddy either. I sort of fall in this middle ground I suppose. I am still trying to figure that out."

"No matter what Hugo calls you, you are his parent now. And no, you'll never replace Dennis as his daddy, nor should you. But Hugo needs and deserves a parent, Ron. And that's you now. So while you two can figure out the name thing, do not doubt for a minute you are his father now. He needs it, and that is what Dennis and Fiona need of you too."

Ron just stared at her a moment and took in her words. Sighing, he turned to the sparkly flannel and asked, "Do parents let their kids wreck the house with glitter? Or is that more of a fun uncle kind of move?"

Hermione smiled. "That is a fun parent kind of move. But you have to make him clean it up later, you know? You can't do it for him – and you definitely can't just leave it that way."

"OK. Fair point. Fun parent- strict clean up. My mum would be shocked."

Rose and Hugo marched proudly into the kitchen holding up four elaborately decorated rectangles.

"Ta Da!" they pronounced with their chests puffed high.

Ron shot a questioning look to Hermione. Catching it, she quickly exclaimed in an enthusiastic voice, "They're amazing! Tell me about them!"

 _Oooh. Good comeback_ , Ron thought. _She has no idea what they are either. I'll have to remember that one._

"We made placemats for the four of us," stated Hugo as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "See, this one is for you Hermione, and it has pictures of books on it. And Ron's has brooms and iphones."

Ron giggled at that, as he knew Hermione would wonder what his deal was with brooms.

"Oh yes, I can clean so fast it's like I'm flying," he declared as he shot a quick wink at Hugo. Hugo smiled as he caught the inside joke.

"Hugo's has paint brushes and brooms as well," said Rose.

"I like helping Ron," Hugo answered Hermione's confused look.

"And mine is covered with magicians and flying horses," continued Rose.

"I didn't know were interested in that," said Ron.

"Well, yes, I think magic is so fascinating," she replied. "I love all those stories about people who go on grand adventures and have to use magic to get out of all of these crazy situations. It's so fun to get swept away in pretending it is all real."

"Oh, right. That is fun," he replied awkwardly

"Rose has always had a really vivid imagination," said Hermione. "Even as a little toddler she loved books about things that couldn't be explained without using your imagination."

"Right," said Ron. He was rather sure this was not the moment to mention that he had actually ridden a thestral which was not nearly as pretty as the picture Rose had drawn, so he thought it best to get dinner on. "So, I am not sure these masterpieces will be dry enough to use tonight. Let's set them up on the side table to dry and then maybe we can use them in a day or two. Why don't you ladies set the table with the boring placemats for tonight, and Hugo and I will put the finishing touches on our dinner?"

They enjoyed their chicken dinner, and the ladies oohed and ahhhed appropriately as Hugo unveiled his masterpiece of an apple cake.

After enjoying his cake, Hugo put his fork down and declared, "I miss school. When can I go back?"

Surprised, both Ron and Hermione looked first at Hugo and then at each other.

"Wow, Hugo. That is great that you like school that much," Ron said. "It must say a lot about great of a teacher you have."

Hugo just nodded.

"Mrs. Thompson is wonderful," Rose chimed in. "I had her for a teacher too, and I loved her class. I have Mrs. Ringrose this year, and I don't like her nearly as much."

"Well, Mrs. Thompson is a special woman," Hermione said as she took a sip of wine. "Hugo, would it be ok with you if I took Ron to meet Mrs. Thompson on Monday? Then we could talk about the best way to ease you back into school."

"Well, sure. But, I have done all my work. Rose brought it each day, and it is in the blue folder like Mrs. Thompson says it should be."

"Yes, you've done a great job of keeping up," replied Hermione.

"It's just that I would really like to meet her," said Ron. "And that way if there are any problems Mrs. Thompson will know she can call me so we can work them out together."

"But I don't ever get in real trouble, Ron. She won't have to call you. All I ever do is read in class if I am not paying attention, but she doesn't get too mad about that. I never have detention or anything."

Ron shot Hermione another glance.

"Hugo," she said slowly, "is there something in particular you would like the other children in your class to know about what has happened over the past few weeks?"

Hugo looked down at his lap. "You mean about Mummy and Daddy being dead and not coming back?"

"Yes, honey. That is exactly what I mean. I have already told Mrs. Thompson. But, maybe Mrs. Thompson could tell the class what happened before you come back so you don't have to keep retelling the story about all of the hard things that have gone on."

"Do you think the kids will look at me differently?"

"Why should they?" asked Rose.

"I don't know," shrugged Hugo.

"If they do, they're dumb," declared Rose.

"I agree with Rose," added Ron. "They would be dumb to think differently of you. But I also agree with Hermione. I think it would be good if she and I went to talk to Mrs. Thompson and then had her tell the class that your mummy and daddy and grandparents were all killed in a car accident. And we'll tell them that you are ok, and you weren't hurt, but that sometimes you may still get really sad about it, and that's ok. And sometimes being that sad about something can make you really tired, so you may only go to half days at school for a little bit until you are feeling up to it. And we can ask the children not to pester you about what happened, as they wouldn't want to make you feel even more sad. Would that be ok?"

"Um, sure. That sounds like an ok plan. If I only go to half days can I skip the mornings when we have French? I don't like that class, and I am not very good at it."

"Probably," laughed Ron. "I can't speak French at all, so it's not like I can tell you how important it is to learn."

Hermione chuckled, and looked at Ron with a bit of awe at how well he had just handled that emotional minefield.

"Ok, why don't you two take up your dishes, and then you can start cleaning up the glitter explosion in there while Ron and I make some tea and clean up the dishes, alright?"

The kids nodded and headed off to begin cleaning up the art supplies. Hermione looked at Ron, and said, "I didn't expect him to want to go back to school already. Were you surprised?"

"Definitely. But, I think it's because as a kid I was always trying to get out of school. I didn't enjoy it like Hugo seems to. Though, I think getting back to a regular schedule would be good for him. So, it might be a good idea. Do you think he's up for it yet?"

"I guess. But there is no way to know for sure. He is a kid who thrives on knowing what to expect. Not that he doesn't want to do creative stuff – he just wants it to be his idea. I think he will be fine with the studying and the coursework. I just worry about what the other kids will say and how he will respond."

"Well, we'll go see Mrs. Thompson on Monday and go from there. She can help us know what the kids are saying – and maybe Rose can too."

"Mrs. Thompson really is a lovely woman. She will be great."

"Did you have teachers like that when you were younger?"

"Well, I was born in America and started primary school over there. I didn't come back to live in England full time until I was ten, almost eleven really."

"Did I know that? I don't remember knowing that. You definitely don't have the accent anymore. Why were you in America?"

"My parents worked in New York with the United Nations program on health – the World Health Organization on expanding dental care around the world. So, we lived in a suburb outside of New York City. I started in an American primary school. We came back here to see the Creeveys a lot – some during the summer and some at Christmas, though they came to New York a few times too. When I was about ten, my parents decided to move back home, and we got back the summer before I turned 11.

School in America felt really different than in England. Some better, some worse. It was the 80s and 90s right? So it was just as computers were coming into schools. The American school seemed to be farther ahead with math, but the British school was much more advanced in reading, writing and history. The history thing is silly. America only has two hundred years of history to cover anyway, it shouldn't take that long. But, somehow the British system manages to cover a much longer period of history in less time. I had a teacher in 2nd grade in America, Mrs. Pape. She was incredible. She was so excited to come in everyday and get our class excited about learning. I had always loved reading, but she encouraged me to read different types of things. I had loved stories – escapist stories if you will. But Mrs. Pape taught me to use reading as a way to learn about the world around me. If there is a problem, then I learn how to solve it from a book. Hence the pile of books on your counter about grief."

"How great to have a teacher like that in your life."

"I was lucky. But then when I moved back to England, the system was much stiffer. It was more rigorous maybe, but not as energizing an environment to learn in. Though, maybe that was just being older and learning harder subjects. I don't know."

"How about you? Who were some of your favorite teachers?"

"Huh. Well, Mum homeschooled us until we went off to Hogwarts."

"That's unusual, isn't it?"

"Perhaps. But, then I went off to Scotland at age eleven. Had some incredibly good and incredibly bad teachers there. There were a few – one named Professor Lupin that I really adored. But he was only there for a year. And then I really liked the headmaster there. He was quite a mysterious character, but Professor Dumbledore definitely had a huge impact on my life."

"Did you manage to keep up with them after school?"

"Oh. Well, no. They are both dead. Professor Lupin died the same night as Collin and Fred. And Professor Dumbledore died a year before that. Professor McGonagall is headmistress now."

"How did your school lose so many people? That is so awful. It must have been so tragic to try to handle that at such young ages."

"Well, yeah. It was. We lost a lot of friends and teachers that day. But, you move on. You put one foot in front of the other and then you start to heal. Which hopefully Hugo can do as well. We just have to help him figure out how to do that, right?"

"We will. Is he sleeping better now, or is he still having nightmares every night?"

"Both I think. He seems to be improving, but still wakes up at least once a night."

"Do you get up each night?"

"Oh, at this point he is still sleeping in Dennis and Fi's bed, and I moved a mattress from the guest room onto the floor next to the bed. So, I'm there when he starts crying or screaming in his dreams. Then I just hug him and rub his back until he calms back down. It's still awful, but it seems that he is calming down easier each night. I'm starting to think I should encourage him to move back to his own room as part of getting to a new normal so to speak. I could still sleep on the floor in there for a while, but maybe it would help. I just don't know. What do you think?"

"You've slept on the floor this entire time?"

"No – a mattress on the floor. It's not too bad. I'm not worried about that. But, I don't want to force him out of his parents' bedroom if he isn't ready. But maybe it's time? I wouldn't wash the sheets in there or anything. I know it must still smell like his parents, and I want to preserve that as long as possible for him."

"Have you asked him about it?"

"I need to, but I haven't yet. Maybe I will approach it as part of going back to school. That maybe it is time to move to his own room, at least on school nights. His parents' bed will be there if he needs it, but to encourage him to try it. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea. A really good idea. And he will take it well coming from you."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I do."

 _ **(Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading the story! I would love to hear any comments or feedback! Thanks, carrytheotter)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: Back To Work (early Feb 2017)_**

By early February, Ron and Hugo had settled into a new routine. Hugo had adapted well back at school. Just having the faces he was used to seeing each day back in his life seemed to give him a boost somehow. He still had nightmares regularly, but they were improving. He had moved back into his own room. Ron had moved his mattress into Hugo's room for a while, but they eventually decided to have Ron be in the guest room and keep the doors open so he could hear Hugo if he had a nightmare.

The first day Hugo was back at school, Ron mustered up the courage to go into the auror department to face the office he and Fi had shared since 2003. For a decade and a half he had spent fifty or sixty hours a week with this woman. She had reminded him a lot of Tonks when he first met her. She was young, feisty and full of this uncontrolled zest for life. She poured the anger at losing her parents into her work, and was thoroughly dedicated to hunting down dark wizards. Ron had been hesitant at the thought of partnering with anyone but Harry. But he and Fi had hit it off immediately. They balanced each other out. He was always thinking five moves ahead, while she lived much more in the present. He could come up with a complex strategy. She could implement it.

Harry had ensured that the office was left alone so Ron could face it himself. He hadn't actually been in since before Christmas when he'd been injured, and it felt strange coming back in. For as long as he could remember, his whole identity had been as an auror. He'd embraced the rigorous life of training and committing to the job no matter what the hour. He'd developed a reputation as the one to go to on complex cases. He and Fi could track down any crook and crack any case. And they'd had a wonderful time doing it. But, now it felt somewhat like visiting the Gryffindor common room – like it was an important place, but that it was a room from his past, not his present.

Instead of feeling relieved to be back in his familiar surroundings, he kept thinking of Hugo and wondering how he was managing at school. And he thought of Hermione, who he knew was also worrying about Hugo. He decided to text her to reassure them both. "I'm thinking of him too. I'll let you know how he did as soon as I pick him up." She replied instantly. "Thanks. I was just thinking of you both. I am sure today is tough in ways you didn't expect. Hang in there. We'll catch up tonight." He felt instantly calm. He wasn't quite sure how Hermione did that, but she did.

He turned his attention to his desk first. His heart ached as he saw Fi had left him a "Welcome Back" card on his desk. It read

 _You always beat me into the office, so I had to do this Friday night to one-up you. Welcome back! Once again, I owe you everything. But at this point my tally is so large, maybe you just give me a clean slate?_

 _But your real surprise I will give you in person. I have been very bad at being on part time desk duty these past few weeks. Instead, I've worked through the contacts in Surry, and you are NOT GOING TO BELIEVE what I found out. We can finally crack the potions case – and I think it goes much deeper, or in the case higher up - than we ever imagined. Get your tea now. I can't have you cranky on your first day back. And you need to be quite awake to tell me how brilliant my detective work has been while you were out. See you soon! Love, Fi_

Ron bent over and sobbed. He had already cast silencing and privacy charms on the office. So he let himself finally cry and mourn Fi like he hadn't been able to when he was being strong for Hugo. He loved Fi like a sister, and in many ways it was as painful as losing Fred all over again. But this time he didn't have to keep George afloat. He had to raise Hugo.

Eventually he cried himself out of tears and tried to clean himself up as best he could. He moved over to Fi's desk and decided to sort things into piles of trash, work stuff and personal things. The trash was easy to go through. Fi had a sweet tooth, and one drawer of her desk was jammed full of sweet wrappers and bags of half eaten crisps. That was easy to clean out. Then there was a drawer of files, which he basically left as is. He decided to leave a picture of Fi with Dennis and Hugo up on the shelf. They were at a farm somewhere, and Hugo was trying to catch a chicken while Dennis and Fi laughed and smiled. Hugo couldn't have been more than 5 in the picture. There were some cards from Dennis and pictures that Hugo had drawn for his mummy over the years. He stacked those up to keep for Hugo later. Then there were basic supplies – extra trainers, some lipstick, tampons, a hair brush and hair ties. He bagged all of that up and thought he'd throw out everything except the trainers. The office wall had a couple of different pictures of Ron and Fi that didn't really belong to either of them, he supposed. He thought he'd leave those for now.

He was slightly surprised to hear a knock at the door. "Ron, it's Harry. May I come in?"

He flicked his wand at the door to open it, and Harry came in holding a bag of sandwiches. "Thought you'd probably forgotten the time. It's after 1 so I brought lunch."

"Wow. It's that late already?"

"Yeah. Here – roast beef today."

"Thanks."

"How is it going?"

"Oh, about as you would think, I suppose. She had left me a welcome back card before she left work that Friday. See?"

"Oh, Ron. I'm sorry."

"Well, it definitely knocked me over this morning. But, I guess it got a lot out that I needed to get out."

Harry just stayed quiet and let him talk.

"Fourteen years. We were partners for fourteen fucking years. I knew what she would do before she did it. And she knew me just as well. And now she's just gone. And her son will never know what a fucking amazing mum he had. I mean I will try to tell him. But, fuck, Harry. He'll never know. And now I'm here sorting her stuff and throwing out her damn sweet wrappers. And I keep expecting her to tell me off for messing with her stuff. And I know that Hugo is living a much worse hell than I am, so how the fuck is he even upright? He's 8! And he is already back at school. And I can't even make it through his mum's fucking sweet drawer," he yelled.

When Harry was sure Ron was done, he sighed. "You haven't asked Hugo to clean out his parents' drawers or anything. You need to cut yourself some slack, Ron. There was no way this wasn't going to be awful. But you had to get through today to get to the next step. And I would bet you 100 galleons you haven't had a full night's sleep since the accident."

Ron just looked down.

"And then there's this cryptic note, you know? What had she figured out about the case?"

"I have no idea."

"I don't know if I want to be an auror anymore."

"Don't you think it's a bit soon to be making that kind of decision?"

"Hugo is afraid I will get killed and leave him too."

"Oh."

"And I told him I would try to figure something out. I'm telling you as my friend, not my boss. I just don't know what I want to do."

"And as your friend, I'm telling you there is no rush."

"I kind of want to finish this last case."

"Well, that's ok. Seems like a good way to put some closure to it – to finish Fi's last case. And then take time off and figure out what you want. If you want to stay in the department, we could move you to a strategy based job instead of a field job. Or you could teach at the academy. And you know George has been trying to get you to join him for as long as you've been here."

"I know. I just don't know what I want to do. Or what I can do. I've started to figure out that Fi missed out on a lot of Hugo's life because she was working. That worked for them because Dennis – well, Dennis and Hermione were there for him. But, I can't ask Hermione to do that. And I can't ask that of Hugo either. But, you know – being an auror is all I've done. It's who I was. But I don't know that it's who I am anymore."

"So don't decide now. I think working on this last case is a good call. While I should tell you that you have to work with someone, I know that's crap. But, will you promise me that if you find yourself going somewhere where you know you need backup for Hugo's sake you will let me come with you?"

"Yeah. I promise."

"Ok then. So – just let me know what you need."

"I will."

"Wanna talk about Hermione yet?" Harry said with a cracked smile.

"Well since I can't seem to make it through a day without crying, it seems a lovely time to talk about the muggle woman I fantasized about for years and now spend more time with than any other adult but could never ever ask out because we are suddenly this weird pseudo family and who doesn't know I'm a wizard- let alone a famous one. Talk about a fucked up situation."

"You like her, don't you?"

"You know I do. But, she's a muggle. And it's not like I can take her to the Leakey. We are each other's babysitters! And if it didn't work out it would screw up the little bit of family stability Hugo – and Rose for that matter – has left. She's brilliant, though. You know what she said about McGonagall after the funeral?"

"What?"

"That she reminded her of a cat who stalks her prey!"

The two old friends laughed so hard that both had tears falling.

"Oh, and Hugo and Rose drew these placemats with everyone's favorite things on them. Mine was covered with brooms and iPhones, so now Hermione thinks I am some kind of housekeeping fanatic."

Harry was laughing so hard now he fell out of his chair. "Your mum would love that."

"Right?! Fi would love it too. I know she is fucking laughing at me right now. This is how absurd my life is right now. It is so fucking ridiculous that all I can do is laugh or cry."

"As long as you keep laughing then you're doing alright. How long until you get Hugo?"

"I pick him up at 330. But, I want to take some of this stuff back by the house and get it put away before then, so I should get going soon. I'll pop back tomorrow assuming he's done ok at school. I will get my brain around this case again and try to figure out who Fi would have talked to."

"If anyone can figure out what she was thinking, it is definitely you."

"Thanks, Harry."

"When do you think Hugo might be ready to meet some of the extended family? Want to come over for dinner some night?"

"That could be good. He's met your kids before, though, right?"

"Just in passing I think. But, we'll figure out a night for dinner. I'd say bring Hermione and Rose, but I know you'd roll your eyes at me."

"I want to, but what do I do? I've never figured out how people date muggles."

"One thing at a time. You and Hugo come to dinner. Let's start there."

"Right. Will do. Thanks for lunch."

 _ **(Author's Note: I promise the next chapter - which turns out to be lucky number 13 - is a HUGE one. Stay tuned!)**_


	13. Chapter 13: Revelations

**_Chapter 13: Mid-February 2017 - Revelations_**

Hermione was getting used to their new routine as well. Ron was home in time to watch the kids after school, and then they had dinner as a foursome several nights a week. This evening Ron was keeping both kids so she could get caught up on a case she had fallen behind on. Her client was a refugee from Syria who was trying to get refugee status in England, but the EU was arguing she needed to have claimed status in Greece. She was buried in reading her notes when she was surprised by a knock at the front door. She knew it wouldn't be Ron and the kids, as they would have just come in. Looking through the peep hole in the door, she was rather shocked to see the stern Scottish woman who had been at the funeral.

She opened the door tentatively, "May I help you?"

"Ms. Granger?"

"Yes."

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. I believe we met at Dennis and Fiona's funeral. I was wondering if I may come in and speak with you for a moment?"

"Um, alright. I was just working on some legal files. Please come in. I'll clean this up and put on some tea."

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

"Ron Weasley was telling me you are the headmistress at the school in Scotland they all attended."

"Yes, I suppose you have gotten to know Mr. Weasley over the past few weeks."

"He's been great with Hugo."

"I'm glad. Mr. Weasley has always been a kind hearted, gentle soul, but he hasn't always had the opportunity to show that side of him with his career or the adventures his life gave him."

"Adventures?"

"Oh, that is a story for another time, Ms. Granger. Actually, I was coming to talk to you about somewhat of a mistake that I have discovered that actually has impacted you."

"What type of mistake?"

"Well, how do I put this delicately? Have you ever noticed that you have certain abilities to make things happen?"

Hermione just stared at the Scottish woman. How could she possibly know about her special intuition?

"Let me put it another way, shall I? Have you ever wanted something and somehow it felt like you just willed it to happen? Like maybe suddenly the couple in front of you at the cinema decided they didn't want to see the film after all, leaving you the last two tickets?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," stammered Hermione.

"Actually, I think you do. You, like me, are a witch, Ms. Granger."

"Who are you? You think you can come into my home and start insulting me? I think it is time for you to go now," demanded Hermione as she reached for her iPhone.

Without missing a beat, McGonagall flicked her wand, sending the iPhone across the room, leaving Hermione's mouth wide open, but no noise coming out.

"I'm so sorry to have had to result to such parlor tricks, Ms. Granger, but I assure you I meant no insult in calling you a witch. You are a magical person. When children are born to muggle, or non-magical individuals, their names are recorded on a list and those children, when they reach age eleven, are invited to attend a special school where they learn how to control their magic along with all of the other magical born children. As you were born in America, your name was never on the list for Hogwarts in Scotland. At Collin's funeral I sensed you had magic in you, but the times then, they were – well, they were difficult times, and it wasn't the right time to help you learn about your skills. But after I saw you again recently I contacted the school in America, and they said that they thought we had educated you as you had moved here before you turned eleven. So, I am so sorry to have to apologize, but you simply fell through a bureaucratic hole in the system."

Hermione was still standing with her mouth open staring at the woman in her kitchen. Suddenly the kettle whistled, only slightly snapping Hermione out of her astonished stupor.

"Shall I pour the tea?" asked McGonagall calmly. Without waiting for a response, she flicked her wand again, levitating the kettle from the hob and poured the tea into the mugs, which she then levitated over to the table. "Do you take milk or sugar?" she asked calmly.

Hermione began to mutter. "I must be going mad. This is a dream. I have been under too much stress since the accident, and this is just a bad dream. I'm going mad. She's probably not even actually here. None of this is real."

"This is very much real, Ms. Granger."

"You're saying I am a witch? I have secret magical powers? Do you have any idea how insane that sounds?"

"Well, yes, actually. I do. But, that is only because you are not aware of all of the witches and wizards whom you see every day. Magical people are all around you. And it isn't fair that you didn't learn about your talent as a child, but I couldn't repair that. However, I felt, for a myriad of reasons, that you deserved to know."

"You're saying there are witches and wizards just meandering around London and no one notices?"

"Well, Collin and Dennis were both wizards. Hugo is a wizard, as is Ron Weasley. Fiona was a witch. As are you. And, as I think you now suspect, is your daughter, Rose."

"I don't understand."

"I can only imagine how overwhelming this is, in what is certainly an overwhelming time for you already."

"Um. Can you give me a minute? I think – well, excuse me for one minute."

Hermione grabbed her iPhone from where the woman had sent it across the kitchen and ducked into the other room. She quickly dialed her mum's phone number.

"Mum, hi – it's me. I, uh, well I need a sort of last minute favor. Would you or dad be able to pop by Hugo's house and watch Hugo and Rose for a bit? Something has come up that Ron and I need to look into with an acquaintance of Dennis and Fiona's, but he's got the kids, and I'd rather let them be."

"Sure, Hermione. When do you want me to pop round?"

"Would right now work?"

"Alright, I can be there in 10 minutes. You'll let Ron know to expect me?"

"Oh you better believe it. Thanks, Mum."

She hung up from her mum and quickly dialed Ron's number.

"Hey," he answered cheerfully. "How goes the case work?"

"Um. Did you know about this?"

"About what?"

"Ok. Right. Well, I need you to come over here and help me deal with a surprise visitor. Mum is on her way to come watch the kids at your place. She'll be there in a few minutes. And then you need to come straight here."

"Are you ok? Is someone trying to break in? Do I need to come now?"

"No. I am not in any danger. But I do need your help very soon. I will see you in ten minutes." And she hung up on him.

"He doesn't know, Ms. Granger," McGonagall calmly said from the kitchen.

"Well, I either need to have him come take me to hospital for a psychiatric evaluation or he needs to confirm that this is all real."

"I like you, Ms. Granger. I am very sorry that you were not my student years ago. You would have been in the same class as Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. You would have been good for them, I think. You are quite a logical thinker, which is why hearing this type of news is rather difficult to absorb."

"You don't say," mused Hermione.

McGonagall sipped at her tea. Hermione's head shot up again.

"You did say Rose was a witch as well, right? I'm not hearing things on top of going mad?"

"No, you heard me perfectly well. Rose, like you, is magical. I would suspect that is why you were so drawn to her as an infant. You sensed you were both special and needed each other. And seeing as Pakistan is not known for allowing single, Christian, British woman to adopt, I would think your magic helped you in the process, however subconsciously," and then she eyed Hermione some more, "or consciously. I suspect you have learned to control your talents due to your high intelligence. It could not have been easy for you, but to be as successful as you clearly have been, I suspect that is the case."

"And Ron is a witch?"

"A wizard, but yes – he is magical as well. Actually, he comes from one of the oldest magical families in Britain."

"And Hugo?"

"And Hugo."

Hermione heard Ron coming in the front door, calling, "Hermione?!" He came around the corner into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

"Professor McGonagall?" he said in a dumfounded voice. "What, what are you doing here?"

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley. Won't you join Ms. Granger and me for some tea? I'm afraid I don't have any ginger biscuits with me, I do remember how you liked them so."

Ron looked curiously between his old professor and Hermione.

"Alright," he said hesitantly as he came into the kitchen. "But, I would really love to know what possible series of events has landed you at Hermione's kitchen table this evening."

"Actually, I was just explaining to Ms. Granger that I have discovered a most unfortunate bureaucratic error."

"A bureaucratic error has brought you to Hermione's kitchen?" Ron asked flatly while fruitlessly searching Hermione's blank face for any hint of what was going on.

"Yes. As Hermione was born in America and lived there until the summer before her eleventh birthday, she was not on Hogwarts' list of students, and since she moved to England right before she was eleven, she was not on Ilvermorny's list either. And thus, she has fallen through the cracks."

"Wait," Ron stammered, staring slack-jawed at the elderly witch. "Are you saying? You can't mean? Professor, what are you…"

"SHE SAYS I'M A WITCH," screamed Hermione. "She says I'm a witch, and Rose is a witch and you are a wizard and Hugo is a wizard and Dennis and Collin were wizards and you all went to a secret wizard school and then she made tea cups float across the room. SO – will you please tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON before I lose my damn mind?!"

"You're a witch? She's a witch?" he gasped looking rapidly back and forth between the two.

McGonagall simply smiled and nodded once as she sipped her tea.

"And Rose is a witch too?"

"Apparently so," yelped Hermione as McGonagall simply nodded again.

"That is fantastic!"

"It is?" questioned Hermione in desperation.

"Well, I think it is," assured Ron. He desperately wanted to embrace her, but somehow felt it would be inappropriate to do so at that moment.

"So, it's real. It's real? She's real? She's telling the truth? You're a wizard? You've been a secret magical person all this time? As were Collin and Dennis and Fiona? Why didn't any of you say anything?"

"They were not allowed to," said McGonagall firmly. "It would violate our most sacrosanct secrecy laws that keep our world hidden. To expose the magical world would put everyone's lives at great risk. Witches and wizards have been persecuted for millennia, and one of the ways we protect ourselves is to remain undetected. They have all been as honest as they possibly could be."

"Did the Creeveys know?"

"Yes. Parents know. Spouses know, and siblings know."

"All this time," Hermione muttered. Then she turned quickly on Ron pointing at him, "I knew you weren't a police detective!"

"Wha-, how?"

"You didn't know your own phone number! And I've never seen you drive a car! And not one single uniformed police officer came to the funeral. I figured you and Fiona were secret spies or something."

"Aurors," said McGonagall affectionately. "An auror is like a special forces soldier in the muggle world. Ron hunts down dark wizards and protects our world from dark magic."

"He does? You do?" she asked quizzically.

"Well, Fi and I did. We were partners for 14 years. Harry was my partner before that, but then he became Head Auror. Now, I don't know if I will continue. I need something safer for Hugo."

Hermione just nodded, still trying absorb everything.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter are quite the heroes in our world, Ms. Granger."

Ron shot a warning look to McGonagall. "I don't think we need to overwhelm her with an entire history lesson tonight, Professor, if it is quite alright with you. Maybe we could focus on helping her see how fantastic it is that she and Rose are witches. And then, as I think I know you rather well, I have a sense there is something you want to propose to help remedy this unusual situation we suddenly find ourselves in."

"Fair enough, Mr. Weasley. I hope you will grow to be excited about this discovery, Ms. Granger. Nothing I have said this evening has changed anything about who you are or who your daughter is. This revelation is nothing more than an additional way to understand yourself, and to harness your talents and skills in this world. I have only seen a few adult witches and wizards learn of their talents this late in life. Usually uncontrolled magic has caused harm to the individuals who were unaware of their skills. But, in a few exceptional cases I have found that a particularly intelligent or gifted witch or wizard has figured out ways to control their magic without necessarily understanding it. I suspect that is what you have been doing for several decades now. But, if you have been this successful without proper training, I would expect that given the opportunity for proper instruction, you could become an incredibly strong and powerful witch."

"You can't possibly be saying you want Hermione to go to Hogwarts?"

"Well, I am not suggesting she join the eleven year olds of course, but I think we could create a special course of study for Ms. Granger. I could recommend a number of texts to read on certain subjects, and then she could floo to the school and receive some tutoring in particular subjects of interest, such as Transfiguration, of course,"

"Of course," smirked Ron.

"And Charms, possibly History of Magic, maybe Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. You could tutor her in Defense as well as anyone. She is a solicitor now, so I would suspect a similar area of interest in magic. No need to add in too many classes in Divination or Muggle Studies, though she may find Potions and Magical Creatures fascinating."

"Magical creatures?" Hermione repeated weakly.

"Well, you know those flying horses Rose loves?" Ron asked. Hermione just nodded. "They're kind of real."

"I need something stronger than tea for this conversation," muttered Hermione as she went to her liquor cabinet and sought out the scotch. She poured herself a glass, and offered one to the other two, who all accepted.

"OK. Let me just take a stab at this," Hermione stated having downed half of her drink in one gulp. "All of these things are classes at your school? And you want me to go off and be a student again – to go back and learn all about the secret magical things everyone in England else seems to know about but me?"

"Well Ms. Granger, what I want to do is to try and give you as much of a magical education as you want to have. I feel terrible that life, circumstance or bureaucracy seems to have caused you to miss out on your initial chance to learn these things. You can take advantage of as much or as little of it as you like. Looking at your home, I sense you are a voracious reader. You may find you can learn a lot on your own. And Mr. Weasley can instruct you on some basic things as well. I presume you can take her to Ollivanders and help her get a wand, Mr. Weasley?"

"Absolutely, Professor" Ron said grinning. Hermione simply stared at them both with wide eyes.

"So you have a perfect tutor built in for some foundational lessons. Maybe you and I can talk in a few weeks once you have adjusted to the news and had time to see what aspects of magic and the magical world are interesting to you."

Ron looked at Hermione, and knew she was completely overwhelmed with information. "Professor, may I suggest I see you out now, and we let Hermione digest all of this? I will talk with her some more, and I will send you an owl when we have a sense of a plan that might work, or at least a time when we can meet and discuss it more amongst the three of us?"

Glancing at Hermione, McGonagall simply nodded. "Yes, I think that is a fine suggestion, Mr. Weasley. I trust you will see to her this evening as she's had a wee bit of a shock I think."

"I think that's a wee bit of an understatement, Professor."

"Ms. Granger, I am sorry to have brought all of this in such a shocking manner this evening. But, I do hope you will accept my congratulations on being a witch, and I offer you a warm welcome to the magical world. Mr. Weasley should serve as an excellent ambassador who can help you learn about the many wonders it holds. I do look forward to meeting again soon."

Hermione simply nodded blankly as Ron saw the woman out.

When Ron came back he found Hermione sitting on the sofa staring at the wall with a rather catatonic expression. She didn't not move her eyes to watch Ron as he came towards her, which alarmed him slightly.

"Hermione? Hermione are you alright?" he asked tentatively.

Hermione gave a feeble whimper in response. Approaching her gently and trying to establish eye contact, Ron said hesitantly, "I am not sure whether to start with apologizing for having had to hide things about myself before, to congratulate you on being a witch, or to say how sorry I am you are finding this news out almost 25 years later than you should have."

As he said this, Hermione finally looked in his eyes. With tears brimming over the edges, the chocolate brown orbs were swirling with confusion and stress while her forehead crinkled in what Ron was learning to identify as her "I am trying to figure out what I need to figure out" look. She also looked hurt, so Ron thought it best to return to apologizing.

"Do you remember the first day with Hugo how we had to start over with introductions as I completely bungled everything I thought I understood about you? I think I owe you that a third time. And this time, I promise, there are no more secrets. You might not know all my stories yet, but there is nothing else I have not shared with you. I promise." He paused and looked at her, but she continued to stare through him with a blank expression.

He sat down next to her on the sofa and took a slow breath. Then, he said, "Hi. I'm Ron Weasley. I'm a wizard, and I grew up in the countryside of Devon where I had five older brothers and one younger sister who are also all magical. My best friend is Harry Potter who I met when I was eleven, and we had a lot of insane adventures in school which I can tell you about another day. And due to those unique circumstances we both left school early and went to work for the Ministry of Magic trying to protect people we loved from dark magic. I lived in a flat above my brother's joke shop in magical London. And now I live – well – now I live mostly on a mattress on the floor of my godson Hugo's bedroom because he has nightmares and it breaks my heart to make them last even a second longer than they already do so I need to be close to him at night. I have worked as an auror since school, and now I don't know if I want to do that anymore. I don't know how to drive a car, but I love to fly on a broom. I only recently learned to use a phone thanks to your daughter. My world was recently turned upside down when I went from middle aged bachelor to single parent of an 8 year old in a flash. And while I wish I hadn't lost people I loved, and I desperately wish Hugo hadn't lost his family, I am finding, much to my surprise, that I really love my new life. But, I don't know what I am doing, and I am very much hoping you will help me navigate it."

He stopped talking, but didn't move at all. He felt like he could actually see the gears in her mind whirling. After what felt like an eternity to Ron, Hermione finally softened and said in an incredibly quiet voice, "It is good to meet you, Ron Weasley. My name is Hermione Granger. I was born in America where I lived until I was almost eleven. Then my family moved back home to England where I finished school and studied to be a solicitor. I worked overseas in refugee camps for a number of years, and there I met a baby girl who stole my heart. Her birth parents had been killed in an explosion, and the rest of her birth family refused to feed her or love her because they said she was a witch or a cursed child. And I knew she was somehow like me, as even when I was a little girl I knew I had some innate abilities that others didn't seem to have. I have never told anyone else that, not even my parents. I just knew it would scare people. And it could have been me that was left to die because people were scared of who I was. I didn't know what it was, but I somehow knew it connected Rose and me. So, I eventually adopted her and it was the best decision I ever made. We moved home to London, where we were very close with my extended family. But many of them were killed recently, which has shattered my heart. And then today I learned that I am actually a witch. And so, like you, my world has recently turned upside down and I have no idea what to do next. And I am a little bit terrified. But, despite the storm of emotions swirling in me right now, I also think this new life could be something I grow to love very much. But, I don't know what I am doing, so I am also very much hoping that I can count on you to help me navigate it." She gave Ron a weak smile, and a tear came down her face. Ron couldn't help himself, as he simply engulfed her in his arms.

"Oh, Hermione," he simply said. "Thank you."

She cried into his chest, but she didn't collapse into sobs. As he gently stroked her back and held her close he whispered gently, "It's going to be ok. I promise. We are going to be ok."

She curled up against his chest as she sat on the sofa, slowly ceasing her tears as he stroked her back and held her. Her mind was spinning still trying to absorb the information she had learned. Her mind was reeling with what could have been; with what people she thought she knew and trusted had hidden from her; that there was a whole world hidden in plain sight that seemed to defy logic; that her daughter was a witch; that her daughter was going to want to go to this special magical school in less than a year while she didn't want to think about letting her go anywhere so young; wondering how she could tell her parents about all of this; wondering if Rose's birth parents were witches and wizards, and if they knew it; wondering what Collin and Dennis would say if they were here; and wondering if this magical world was safe since so many people in it seemed to die young. The only things keeping her from losing her mind to the mental storm brewing inside her were the strong arms holding her tightly, assuring her she would be ok and the metronome of the steady heart beat in his chest. Despite everything she knew being turned inside out, she felt safe in his embrace.

Ron held her in his arms while his mind swam. He really couldn't imagine how she was feeling at this moment. The contradictions of being relieved at understanding her gifts while probably petrified to discover an entire hidden world must be overwhelming. And she must have felt betrayed by people she had loved and trusted who had lied to her for years. And to learn this about yourself and your child in one moment must be completely disorienting. Knowing how much she not only loved Rose, but had built her life around her daughter, it must be awful to suddenly think about her going off to boarding school at eleven when she had planned to have her home for another seven years. There must also be a lot of wondering what could have been, and this is where Ron got stuck as well. She could have been at Hogwarts with him. He figured she would have been either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, so there was a good chance they could have been close friends. Part of him was angry they missed all those years together. And part of him was so grateful she had been safe from the hell of the war. As a muggle born she would have been so vulnerable. And if she had been at Hogwarts, she would probably have never met Rose. What would have happened to baby Rose? He couldn't even let himself think about that.

Then there was a part of his head full of the voices of people he knew. Fi would be laughing hysterically at how two of the best aurors in England had managed to miss that Hermione wasn't a muggle at all. Bill would be smugly reminding him that he said a muggle couldn't get through one of those muggle repelling charms. Harry and Ginny would absolutely give him hell as soon as they learned of this latest development.

And there was another part of his mind that was so damn happy he couldn't really hold the smile off his face. He had hated lying to Hermione about his real life and identity, and now he didn't have to. And suddenly he had this great hope that they might be able to figure things out between the two of them. There was no denying he had been attracted to Hermione since the day they met. He had been crushed when he thought she was married at Hugo's baptism. Then after the accident he'd felt the shock to his core again when she touched him. Spending each day together, watching her love Rose and Hugo, seeing how patient she was with teaching him how to parent – it had been an amazing experience, and he had been finding himself distractedly attracted to her. Even with all of that, he could never even imagine how a relationship could work. Now he could not only imagine it, but he was beginning to believe it might actually have a chance of happening.

They were still sitting in silence on the sofa when Hermione's phone buzzed. Looking at the screen, she saw it was her mum calling.

"I have no idea what to say," Hermione muttered.

"You don't have to tell her right this second. She's probably just calling to check on you."

Hermione nodded, "You're right. Ok. Here goes nothing…"

Mrs. Granger had been calling to check that everything was alright. Hermione assured her she and Ron were fine and promised they would walk over shortly.

"I am going to tell her. But I need to get my head on straight first," she said, half to herself.

"I think that's a brilliant approach."

"And I can't tell Rose yet. I just need to sit with it a bit."

"That's ok. Most children who aren't raised in a magical family don't find out until their eleventh birthday. So really you are ahead of schedule."

"I mean, it's Wednesday night. I have to go to work tomorrow. I have a case to work on. Rose and Hugo have school in the morning. It's not like all of those responsibilities just go away because now I am a witch."

"Well, you've actually been a witch all of this time. You just didn't know it, or maybe just didn't have a name for it. You don't have to change anything until you want to or until you are ready. You know that, right?"

Hermione nodded. "I think I know it. But then again I don't know what I know right now."

"Fair point," nodded Ron. "So now what?"

"So, now we walk back to your place and I pick up Rose and come home and tuck her into bed. Then I try to go to sleep. And tomorrow I get up and defend refugees. And then maybe I can think straighter over the weekend."

"Ok. You know I'm here, right? For anything you need – shoulder to cry on, after school babysitting, magic lessons – you name it."

Hermione started laughing. "You can do magic! And theoretically so can I! Can you just make something happen?"

Ron started laughing. "I think you want me to do tricks!"

"Well, I don't know what I want to see. I don't even have any idea of what's possible or what's silly or what is easy or hard. Humor me? I'm having a difficult evening. I mean – do you have a wand like she did?"

"Oh, absolutely," Ron said as he reached for his wand stored in his sleeve. Hermione gawked at it and then started giggling.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I am laughing. It's just – you have a magic wand! And, all I can think is you are going to pull a rabbit out of a hat or a coin from behind my ear like at a child's birthday party or something. It just all seems so absurd!"

Her giggles were contagious, and soon Ron was laughing as well. "I can't argue with that. But, I promise – I won't pull a rabbit out of a hat tonight. How about this instead?" and he pointed his wand towards a sofa cushion, and levitated it over towards Hermione, and promptly dropped it over her head, causing them both to laugh even harder.

She smacked him lightly aside his arm, saying, "Wonderful. My life turned upside down for party tricks. Let's go be responsible parents for a while, ok?"

He smiled. "It's definitely not all party tricks. Here – this is so you remember why it will all be worth it," and he quickly transfigured a coin that was on the side table into a tiny statue of a rose.

She looked up at him tenderly, "thanks."

"Anytime. Come on, let's go relieve your mum."

 _ **(Author's Note: This was such a fun chapter to write. I'd love to hear what you think about how she discovered her magical abilities - as well as Ron's reaction. Thanks for sticking with the story! -carrytheotter)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14: Adjusting to the News_**

Hermione had not managed to sleep very much that night. Then she had to slog through a day of work, which was not easy as she found it very difficult to focus on the legal files in front of her. By lunch she was already wondering how she would possibly make it through the day. But then she received a text from Ron, saying "I am sure it's not the easiest day at work. Just wanted you to know I am thinking of you. I'll have the kids at my place after school. I got something for you today. We'll plop the kids in front of the tele, order Chinese take away and regroup tonight. Hang in there." While she initially wondered what he might have picked up, she gave up trying to guess, realizing she didn't even know what she didn't know.

She finally left her office at a little bit early, headed home to change into yoga pants and an oversized sweatshirt and headed to Ron and Hugo's house.

"Mum!" Rose called as she walked through the front door.

"Hi darling, how was your day?"

"It was pretty good. Mrs. Ringrose was sick today so we had a substitute teacher for science. And the substitute was really funny. She made up all these songs about the different kinds of rocks – like igneous, sedimentary and metamorphic. Here – I taught Hugo the songs too. Ready, Hugo?"

After enjoying the spontaneous concert of educational geology songs, Hermione began to feel the stress of the past 24 hours retreating from her shoulders. Soon the Chinese food was ordered and the kids went off to practice more science songs. She sided up to Ron standing by the counter and relaxed into his arms as he hugged her.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi, yourself," she said.

"How are you holding up?"

"Better than last night, I would say. But, definitely not the most focused day of legal work I have had."

"No, I would imagine not," Ron laughed. "Here," he said breaking the embrace and reaching for a shopping bag. "I know you well enough to know you handle stress by reading. So, I stopped by a store called Flourish and Blotts today and picked you up a bit of a magical starter series if you will. It isn't everything, but hopefully enough to get you at least slightly oriented."

"Ron! That's brilliant. There are magical bookshops?"

"Of course. Libraries too. I am sure you will soon be frequenting them. Here, let me show you what I picked out. I got one on some basic history of magic in England – goes back a long way, but it stops around 1950 – not exactly recent history. And I picked up one on the history of Hogwarts – that's the school in Scotland. Then there is this one, I think it is for muggle or non-magical parents when they find out their child is a witch or wizard so it will help explain our unique terminology for things that I might not think to explain. Then there is one on charms, one on transfiguration, a potions text, a book on basic household charms, this one on magical creatures, and then the only one of these that I have actually read from cover to cover, a history of quidditch, which is, in my humble opinion, the most amazing sport ever invented. I played in school. Ginny played professionally for a while, but retired before she had kids. Then, I also put in a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ , which is the main magical newspaper. You have to take it all with a grain of salt, as a lot of what they print is complete rubbish. But, I thought you might enjoy it anyway. You have to go to the wand shop yourself, so that isn't anything I could get for you. So, instead I ran by the candy store and got you some licorice wands instead."

Hermione's jaw gaped at the stack of gifts in front of her. He clearly understood how her brain worked. She began to flip through the pages, and was immediately startled by the moving images.

"Oh, right – um – the pictures move."

"I see that. Very cool."

"I really think that as soon as you are ready, I should take you to get a wand. You can't practice anything in the books without one."

"Could I just borrow yours?"

"Well you could, but I had a borrowed wand in school for a while, and trust me, it isn't a good idea. Wands pick their masters. Each one is different, and they respond to your magic in a unique way. So, my wand won't work the same for you as it does for me. Here – hold this," he said handing her his wand.

"Do you feel anything?"

"Just the wood in my hand I guess."

"See, when you have the right wand, you will know. Your magic will let you know. It will sort of let the magic flow through you and the wand, and your wand becomes an extension of your body."

"Huh," she said pondering all of this. "Where does one get a wand?"

"The best place is Ollivanders in Diagon Alley. You will love Diagon Alley. It is all magical shops, restaurants and well, it's sort of the cultural heart of magical London. That's where my brother's shop is, and where I technically still have my flat I guess."

"Do you think we should go just the two of us or should I tell Rose, and we all go together? Is it fun for kids?"

"Well yes, kids love Diagon Alley. But I can't tell you when to tell Rose. What's your gut telling you to do?"

"To tell her. My brain is fighting back, because I can't answer any of her questions, but I don't like not telling her something this big. But I feel like as soon as I tell her, then in some way I lose her. She is going to start thinking about going to boarding school, which I am totally not ready to even think about let alone prepare for yet. So, I don't know."

"Have you thought about how you will tell her?"

"Well, yes. I am thinking I would like you and Hugo to be there as well. I mean, you two can answer questions I haven't even thought to ask yet."

"I'd be honored to be there when you tell her. But only if you are sure. I mean, it is so personal, I won't be offended if you want to talk to her alone."

"Well, I would really like you to be there. But I don't think I am ready to do this tonight."

"There is no rush. Why don't you take the books home and start reading some after Rose goes to sleep tonight. Then if you are up for it, you can tell her tomorrow evening. And we could all go to Diagon Alley on Saturday if you want. But if you get overwhelmed by what you read – then don't worry. Call me, we'll chat and put off telling her until you are ready."

She nodded, considering his suggestion. "That could work. What book should I read first?"

"Well, I have only read one of those, and it is about a sport where everyone is on brooms. So, I loved that book, but it's probably not the one to start with. Maybe start with the one written by muggle parents who have just found out their child is magical. It might be a good basic overview of everything."

"Alright. Seems like as good as any other place to start. Can I ask you something? Well, two things actually."

"Of course."

"What is your favorite thing about being a wizard? And what is the worst thing about being a wizard?"

"Well, the worst thing was having to hide a lot of myself from you or intentionally mislead you. I've never spent much time in the muggle world, so that was my first experience of actually becoming close with someone who didn't know I was a wizard, and – well, I didn't like that part. Felt a bit dishonest, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. And my favorite thing? That's a harder one. I guess because I have never known anything different than this. Sounds silly, but it's probably just that the people I love are magical. And, well, you can feel your magic, right? I mean it's sort of like a heartbeat how it flows through you when everything works right. It makes so many things possible. That seems like a soppy answer, but it's true. Well, and I do like quidditch a lot. Or any excuse to be on a broom for a bit. You know –that's where I took Hugo the day of the funeral."

"Where?"

"He had never been flying before. We left the church and apparated – like magically jotting over to somewhere - to my parent's house. There I bundled him up and put him on my broom, covered us in a warming charm and we just flew. After my brother died and the grief was unbearable, I found that being on a broom was one of the only places I could breathe easily. Something about being up there in the wind just helped me, and I hoped it would help Hugo too. We flew out over Dartmoor, and then he wanted to go to the seaside for a while, so we did. Of course, he was freezing by the time we got back to my parents' house. But, mum had hot milk and biscuits for him. His parents never loved flying like I do. But, I think he just might."

"Do you think I will?"

"I don't know. We will just have to find that out by trying it I suppose."

As he said that, the doorbell rang and the Chinese food was there. Hermione packed up her new books, eagerly looking forward to devouring them as soon as she put Rose to bed.

She was tired the next morning, as she had read the first book cover to cover and then spent a few hours skimming the others. But, she seemed more settled with everything, and her day at work wasn't nearly as difficult as the day before. She smiled at Ron's text at lunch asking if they were still on for the evening. Her text back said, "Definitely. Feeling increasingly calmer about it. And looking forward to tomorrow too."

Ron said they shouldn't worry about cooking for dinner as he would heat up one the many casseroles his mum had made. Hermione threw together a quick salad, and soon the four were sitting at the table in her kitchen enjoying Friday night dinner. Ron had promised he would simply follow her lead and be there to answer questions, but that this was her news to tell.

After Hugo had retold his tale of thinking he'd forgotten his homework but later realizing it had simply been stuck in the bottom of his knapsack and was there all along, Hermione seized the lull in conversation to share her news.

"Do you know what? I have learned some really interesting information this week that I think you two will want to hear. Shall I share it?"

Rose nodded eagerly, while Hugo asked, "Wait, does Ron already know or will he not think it's interesting?"

"Ron knows," Hermione said.

"Ok. What is it?" asked Hugo.

"Well, do you remember the other night when my mum came and stayed with you two? I asked Ron to come over here because an old teacher from Ron's school – the same school as your mummy and daddy went to, Hugo, had stopped by for a visit."

Hugo shot Ron a very confused look. Ron simply said, "It's ok buddy. I promise. Let her finish alright?"

Hermione continued. "Well, the woman, her name was Professor McGonagall. She said that she had learned about a mistake that had been made when I was a little girl. And due to that mistake, I never got invited to go to the same school as Hugo's mummy and daddy and Ron."

At this point Hugo's jaw was completely agape, and Rose looked from face to face realizing that she was the only one who didn't understand what was being said.

"I don't understand, Mum. Why would you have to have a special invitation to go to that school? Why couldn't you have just gone with Dennis and Collin?"

"Well, Rose. That is the really interesting piece that I didn't know about. As it turns out, Hogwarts - that's the school – is a special school for children who can do magic. And, apparently I was born with the special ability to do magic and just never really knew or understood it. And, Professor McGonagall said that you were as well, Rose. We are both witches."

Rose looked simply flabbergasted at her mum.

Hugo jumped up and yelled, "THAT IS SO AWESOME!" and started bouncing around the room. "We will go to Hogwarts together! We can all be magical together! It isn't a secret anymore!"

This snapped Rose out of her fog, "Wait – what? You are a witch?"

"Don't be silly, Rose. Boys can't be witches. Ron and I are wizards, like Daddy and my Uncle Collin. Mummy was a witch too. But I didn't know you and Hermione were witches."

Rose looked back at her mum. "You're serious? I mean – this is incredible, but I will feel like such an idiot if you are putting one over on me."

"I wouldn't do that to you, love. I had to take a few days to get used to the idea and learn more about it, which Ron has helped me with. But, it's true. We are both witches, and the exciting thing is that we will both get to learn magic and learn all about the magical world that's been hidden right under our noses this whole time."

"Like in the stories I love."

"Except this time, it isn't make believe."

"Really, Ron is all this true?"

"Yup. All absolutely true. I am sorry Hugo and I couldn't say anything before. Magical people are not allowed to tell non magical people about it at all."

"What about Grandmum and Grandad?"

"I'll tell them this weekend. Parents and siblings can know. But, I wanted to tell you first since, well – since it's your news as well."

"So the stories are all real?" Rose asked Ron.

"Well, the stories you've read are mostly how non magic people – we call them muggles – imagine the magical world to be. They don't get it quite right. But, some parts are true – like unicorns and dragons and flying broomsticks and what not."

"NO WAY? UNICORNS ARE REAL?"

"Yes," he said laughing. "They are real."

"But they're really rare, aren't they Ron? Daddy said most people never seen one in their whole life."

"Well, yes, they are really rare. But, there are some here in England."

"Have you ever seen one?" asked Rose.

"Um, yes. A couple of times," said Ron.

"Really?" yelped Rose and Hermione at the exact same time, causing all four to break into peals of laughter.

"Wait a minute," Rose said regaining her composure. "So those brooms on the placemats – they weren't for cleaning were they?"

"No," laughed Hugo. "Ron loves to fly, and he took me flying and I loved it too. And he's rubbish at cleaning."

"Can we fly those broomsticks?" Rose asked pointing to the broom cupboard.

"No," explained Ron. "You have to have a special flying broomstick. They make different models, just like there are different types of cars. Some are for speed, some are for maneuvering, some are for heavy lifting, that sort of thing."

"Can you do magic right now?" Rose asked Hugo.

"Nope," said Hugo sadly. "You aren't allowed to do it until you learn it at school. And I don't have a wand. But Ron can. He's really good at magic, aren't you, Ron?"

Ron smiled and said, "Well, I can safely say that of everyone in the room right now I am definitely the most experienced at magic."

"Can you do something now?" asked Rose.

"Sure. But, magic isn't just for doing tricks. It helps get different things done. So, I can make the dishes get cleaned like this," and he flicked his wand at the pile of dishes next to the sink, which promptly began getting soaped up.

"Whoa! That's so COOL!" shrieked Rose. "What else?"

"Well, you can transfigure things to go from being one thing to another. So, for example, I can turn the dishtowel on the counter into a stuffed animal like this," and promptly flicked his wand to create a stuffed dog.

"Mum can you do anything?"

"No. Not yet. I haven't learned how, and I don't have a wand."

"You should get a wand, Hermione," said Hugo. "But how will you learn how to do magic if you didn't go to Hogwarts when you were little?"

"Because of the mistake of me not getting invited when I was young, Professor McGonagall said I can learn now. Ron will help me, and she will help me, and I will read a lot of books. And, I may go up and meet with some of the teachers at the school for some extra help. I am not quite sure on all the details yet. And as for a wand, I plan to get one very soon. Tomorrow, actually. And I am hoping we can all go together, would you like that?"

"To all go together to Diagon Alley!?" said Hugo.

"What's Diagon Alley?" asked Rose.

"It's this awesome magical road with all of these shops and cool places. I have only been a few times but it is one of the most coolest places anywhere in the whole world. You are going to love it, Rose! Oooh – Ron – can we take them to your brother's shop when we go?"

"That would be fun, Hugo. My brother owns a magical joke shop, Rose. I actually used to live just upstairs from it. There are all sorts of crazy things in that store. Take my advice, don't eat anything my brother offers you. I learned the hard way that if you take a sweet or a cake from him you will quickly find yourself turned into a canary or a throwing up uncontrollably. Trust me on that one. But it's pretty funny when it isn't happening to you."

"And we are going to go tomorrow? Will I get to get a wand too?"

"Not this trip, Rose," said Hermione, looking at Ron.

"Every witch or wizard can only get their wand once they have turned eleven so they can get it before they go to Hogwarts," said Ron.

"Well, I'll be eleven in a few months," said Rose. "Wait, does that mean I am going to go to Hogwarts for school?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "We'll have to talk about that some more, Rose. Your birthday is in 3 months, and apparently you will get a letter from Hogwarts that day inviting you to attend. If you want to go I am very much leaning towards letting you do it, but this is all so new I haven't really gotten my head around it yet. I had never planned to have you go to boarding school, and honestly I am not ready to have you move out yet. I just love you so much, and I will miss you terribly!" Hermione said with a bit of sadness.

"Oh Mum, I love you too. But you will be going to school to learn too. In some ways we will have to learn it together!"

"You're right, as usual, love. It's just so new. I am still getting used to it. But Ron keeps assuring me you will love it. And Hugo will love it. And I know you will love going there together."

"So, no wand for me tomorrow. But we'll definitely get one for you," said Rose.

"And Hugo and I will take you all around to the best shops."

"You are going to love Honeydukes, Rose. They have the best candy. It was Mummy's favorite place," Hugo said, his voice dropping to near whisper at the end.

"You're right, Hugo. Your Mummy adored Honeydukes," said Ron. "She had such a sweet tooth that she had an entire drawer of her desk at work just chock full of candy from there."

Hugo smiled hearing that. "Mummy and Daddy would have been so happy to know that you both are witches," Hugo said sincerely.

"I agree, Hugo. I think they are smiling at us right now, happy to know that we get to share this together now," said Hermione.

"I think so too," said Rose.

Harry had been surprised to get such a late floo call from his friend and brother in law, but he was so thrilled to hear the news that Ron quickly shared. As he explained everything to Ginny that night as they readied for bed, they both acknowledged how thrilled they were for Ron. They had both worried about him over the years. They knew he was happy as a bachelor auror and enjoyed being uncle, but they knew him well enough to know that he had truly wanted a family for years, but never had found the right witch. Harry marveled at how drastically Ron's life had changed in just a few months' time, and found himself really hoping that discovering Hermione and Rose were witches would somehow allow Ron to soon have the family he had only ever dreamed of before.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15: A Visit To Diagon Alley_**

Ron woke up to Hugo bouncing on his bed. "Wake up, Ron! We are going to Diagon Alley to today to get Hermione a wand!"

"You're chipper this morning," groaned Ron as he tried to wrestle himself from sleep.

"Are you kidding? They are witches, Ron! WITCHES! It's like I've had to lie to my family this whole time. And now I don't have to lie any more. And on top of that? We are going to Diagon Alley! Chocolate frogs. Licorice wands. Racing brooms. Stuff I don't even know I want yet. Get up!" And with that Hugo bounced out of the room and down the hallway. Ron could hear him jumping from the middle of the stairs as he lay back briefly on the pillow.

"Witches," Ron smiled. "You're right again, Hugo," he muttered to himself. "It's going to be a great day."

After breakfast, strong tea and a shower, Ron felt much more awake and ready to face the day. Hermione had said she and Rose would come over mid-morning and they would all floo to Diagon Alley from their house. Hugo had been looking out the front window for the two of them as early as 8 that morning.

"You are going to wear yourself out before we even get there at this pace," Ron said. "It's going to be at least another two hours before we go, buddy. Sorry. Most of the stores don't even open until 10."

"I think today is slower than Christmas morning," declared Hugo in a very melodramatic tone.

"Sorry, buddy."

"Hmm," said Hugo as he flopped upside down over the back of the sofa. "What are we going to do first?"

"Well what do you want to do first?"

"Maybe Hermione's wand first?"

"I like that idea."

"But PLEASE let us go to Honeydukes before we go to Flourish and Blotts. You KNOW Hermione will be in there for hours. You can't possibly expect Rose and I to wait patiently by all of those books before Honeydukes, can you?"

Ron chuckled. "Hugo, you are definitely a man after my own heart. I think Honeydukes before books sounds fair. But, Rose might want to spend some time at the bookstore too. She loves reading – maybe not quite as much as her mum, but she does love books."

"Ok. I am making us a whole plan for the day," declared Hugo as he marched off to find his craft supplies. Ron checked in on him every so often, but Hugo was drawing a whole map of Diagon Alley and labeling all of the places they would go. Ron was quite entertained that Hugo had labeled the order that they would go to everything as well: Ollivanders, Honeydukes, Flourish and Blotts, Leaky Cauldron, and WWW. Then on the side he labeled other places to go if they had time, including "broom shop," "bird store" and "other cool places."

Ron took in the masterpiece with great appreciation. He would never have done something so creative as a kid. He wondered if being an only child forced more creativity. Luna had been an only child too, and he thought she would thoroughly enjoy Hugo. But he was just as curious to hear Hugo's take on Luna someday. And then he started laughing as he thought about how Hermione might react to Luna. He was pulled from his vision of Hermione trying to find a nargle as the doorbell rang, which caused Hugo to bolt to let them in screaming, "THEY'RE HERE!"

Hermione was smiling at Hugo's enthusiasm as she came into the kitchen. "Was Hugo up as early as Rose was this morning?"

"Oh yes," assured Ron. "He said it was slower than waiting for Christmas I believe."

"Well, I might not have been awake unaided quite so early," confessed Hermione, "but I am pretty excited about today. And a little nervous too. I just have no sense of what to expect."

"I could tell you, but it is kind of one of those things you just have to experience for yourself. But I think you're going to have a lot of fun today."

"Hope so. We are all kind of need of a fun day out, don't you think?"

"Definitely."

"So is there a plan?"

"Well, according to Hugo there is. He created a map and an agenda for the entire day." Hermione was giggling as Ron called Hugo in to present the overview of the day. Hugo was thrilled to be in charge, and also thrilled to be able to show Hermione and Rose this world he had never been able to share with them before.

Hermione sat on the windowsill of the candy store watching Hugo and Rose flit from aisle to aisle. Overwhelmed by the smells of sugar and chocolate, she decided to rest a bit while the kids decided which packages of sweets they should get. She had glanced at some of the wild products on the shelves, but felt she needed a few minutes to process everything from their day's adventure so far.

They had started the day at an ancient looking shop that seemed to have more dust and boxes than anything else. At first glance the boxes looked like stacks of shoe boxes, but when she realized each held a magic wand she was rather blown away. When they had walked in, a man about her age had been behind the counter. But, when he had recognized Ron, he made a big fuss about fetching an older man to help him instead. Hermione had given Ron a confused look, but Ron simply said that he had helped this senior Mr. Ollivander many years ago and ever since then the older man had been exceedingly kind to him.

She soon found herself with an elderly wizard trying wand after wand. Finally, they had found a match and it had been just as Ron had described when she held it in her hand. She had suddenly felt this power, which she assumed was her magic, flow through her. Not only had actual sparks come out of the wand, but she suddenly felt this sense of peace and happiness she wasn't used to. It was brilliant. This older Mr. Ollivander said that her wand had been made of vine wood and had a dragon heartstring core. She, of course, had no idea what to make of that. But, the old wizard said it was a very rare combination. He intimated that she must feel extremes of all emotions, which she thought was probably accurate, as well as be incredibly strong to keep them balanced – which she wasn't as sure about. He also suggested that she was strong and adaptable but fierce as well when fighting for a cause she believed in. Hermione shied to the description at first, but the more she thought about it decided it was probably an accurate description, or at least some of the folks she had met in court would think so. She made a mental note to ask Ron about his wand later and what it was supposed to symbolize, and she became terribly curious as to what Rose's wand would reflect about her in a few months' time.

Just walking down this magical street was slightly overwhelming. Up until today, the idea of magic had been mostly theoretical aside from a few things the professor and Ron had made float across the kitchen. But now she was surrounded by undeniable magic on all sides. She found her rational brain still struggling to process it all. She was equally amazed at how well Rose was taking it all in. Each bizarre thing after another that they saw seemed to be perfectly normal to Rose. I guess this is why they don't usually tell middle aged women they are witches, mused Hermione. But, she was delighted to see Hugo look so happy. She hadn't seen his face free of worry since his parents died. But even before that, she couldn't remember him looking as thrilled as he did today explaining everything to Rose and Hermione.

Ron watched Hermione from across Honeydukes. He was impressed at how well she was adapting to everything. For someone who liked their life very orderly and structured, one's first trip to Diagon Alley had to be rather overwhelming. For a moment Ron allowed himself to really look at her, and he was overcome with how gorgeous she was. It wasn't that she was dressed up, as she was much more casual that her normal work clothes. But, there was something about her that just captivated him. Sitting on the window bench of the sweet shop, the light was hitting her hair at just the right angle to have brown and gold and auburn light reflect back from her curls. She had tried to pull them into a pony tail, but several ringlets had escaped framing her face in this golden aura. Her skin was radiant as well, but somehow it was the sparkle in her eyes that kept drawing him back in. That, and the fact that she clearly had no idea how beautiful she was. It was one of the things he found so attractive. She didn't fuss with make-up, lots of jewelry or fancy outfits. She was her kind, smart, caring self, and he thought she was stunning.

He finally walked over to sit next to her.

"Hi," she smiled at him as he sat down next to her.

"I was just coming to see how you are holding up in your first full immersion experience of magical culture."

"Well, you were right. You could have tried to explain it all, and it wouldn't have made a bit of difference. It is definitely something you have to experience for yourself."

"Very true."

"I can't remember the last time I have seen Hugo and Rose so happy."

"Me either. Hugo definitely hasn't looked this good since the accident."

"Rose too. She seems to be able to absorb all of this easier than I can."

"Well – she is ten. And, well – you aren't."

"Thanks a lot," Hermione scoffed.

"Oh come on, everything is easier when you are ten. And right now she is literally a kid in a candy shop."

"Touché. I figure they will run around in here for a while so I would sit while I can. I am not sure why I am so tired now – Rose didn't wake me up that early."

"It's your magic," Ron said matter-of-factly. "You had to work through all of those wands to find the right match, and then you probably felt your magic flowing thru you like you never have before. You are bound to feel a little tired. It is sort of like building up a new muscle – you have to work at it and build your stamina. But you will get there quickly."

"Wow. I hadn't thought of it like that. Does make sense when you put it that way."

"Yes – well – according to Hugo's grand scheme this is your resting time anyway as the next stop is the bookshop. He insisted on candy first as he was sure you would want to be in there for hours."

Hermione laughed. "That boy does have me pegged. I am not sure I am up for hours today. But now that I know where it is I can come back anytime."

"Take your time and enjoy it. After the bookshop Hugo says we are having lunch and then popping round to my brother's joke shop. If you think this place is an assault on the senses then just wait. His store is insane. It's loud in every way possible from the whizzing and blaring of his products to the orange walls."

Chuckling Hermione said, "I can't wait for that stop."

Hugo had been right. Hermione was enamored with Flourish and Blotts. She quickly got lost in the aisles, trailing her fingers over the spines of all the books on subjects she had never even heard of before. To a lover of books like herself it was something attune to discovering the lost library of Alexandria. She wasn't sure where to start, so she just begin drifting from section to section, savoring the anticipation of all of the things she would learn. She allowed herself to select a number of books off the shelf to start with, but soon found that she had more than she could carry. Before she knew it, Ron was at her side and off-loading her books into a levitating shopping basket.

"I figured you would end up finding a few you couldn't live without," he chuckled.

"Thanks. Have you seen the kids?"

"Hugo is bored and sitting in the corner eating candy. And Rose is devouring the books on magical creatures in the back corner while eating candy."

"Hmm. Guess Hugo and I just switched places from the candy store, huh?"

"It's all good. Do you want me to keep your book pile over in the corner while you keep shopping?"

"Oh, I won't be too much longer. I can't possibly read all of these anytime soon. Maybe I will wander over and see which ones Rose can't live without, and then we'll go get that lunch Hugo wants."

Some twenty books later, the four of them carried their purchases out of the book store and headed over to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Hermione enjoyed lunch at this magical pub, but she couldn't help but notice that people stopped and stared at them. She couldn't quite figure out why. Was it that she and Rose looked that out of place somehow? She wasn't sure. Before she had a chance to ask Ron about, an old friend of Ron's had come up to say hello. Hermione enjoyed meeting Neville and was somehow relieved to learn he was a professor at the school. Knowing people like him would be looking out for Rose gave her a lot of comfort.

Following lunch, Hugo practically dragged them down Diagon Alley to WWW. Hermione thought Ron's description of it being loud in every possible way was remarkably accurate. She immediately picked out Ron's brother who came up and greeted them all warmly.

"Hugo!" screamed George. "Hey buddy, it's about time my twat of a brother brought you in. We have to get you all stocked up so you can torture Ron at home, right?"

Hugo started giggling and Ron groaned. "And this is _exactly_ why I put that off."

"And you must be Hermione and Rose," George said. "So great to meet you both. Come on Rose, let's see if we can't find some fine products to ease your mum into the wonderful world of magical pranksters." With that, he was off with the kids.

"Come on," said Ron, "I'll give you the 2 knut tour." He led Hermione through the shop showing off the different areas and then around to the break room in the back where the products were tested and developed.

"You really know your way around here," observed Hermione.

"Well, yeah. I helped George re-open the store after Fred died. He was in a really bad place having lost Fred, but I couldn't stand to watch this shop that had been both of their dreams just disintegrate. So, I worked here for a while before becoming an auror. I am not the salesman or the natural jokester George is, but I was pretty good at the business side which surprised everyone – most of all me. Even after I became an auror I still helped George out a lot. I'll work during their busy seasons at Christmas and then during back to school time. Living in the flat upstairs it was easy to pop down and lend a hand for an hour or so when they needed it.

"How on earth did you live above all this noise?"

"Silencing charms. And, well – the commotion dies down at night."

"Do you miss it?"

"What, working in the shop?"

"No, not the shop - the flat. Do you miss having your own place?"

"Um, no. Not really. I guess I miss feeling settled. Somedays I still feel like I live at Hugo's house or I'm kipping on Fi's sofa. Eventually I will feel like it's my house too, I guess. But not sure when that might be."

"It's ok to make it your place too, you know."

"I know. But, it's too soon, don't you think? For both Hugo and I it is too soon. I'll eventually do it gradually I suppose. Maybe first make the guest room actually my room. Maybe I'll bring some pictures over from the flat or something."

"Can I see your flat?"

"Oh. Uh, sure I suppose. It's nothing special. Just an over the shop bachelor pad – I wasn't much on decorating."

"I'm sure it's lovely. Please?"

"Alright, come on – it's just up these stairs here." With that Ron led her up the stairs as he motioned to George to keep an eye on the kids while they went to the flat.

"It's much quieter up here," she observed as he opened the door. They walked into a clean but sparse living room. It had a comfortable sofa, the wireless and some bookshelves covered with more pictures and mementos than books.

"I haven't been back here much since everything happened."

"You should bring some pictures or something back with you. Or if you don't want to carry them, then floo back later and get them. You need some of your own personality in your home, Ron. I think it would help you feel like it's your home too."

"You don't think Hugo would be upset?"

"No. Especially if you start small. Don't move things out of the house, just add for now. Bring some of your pictures or other things that mean something to you. Even when I lived in tents in refugee camps I pinned up some photographs or postcards above my bunk to make it feel like my own space."

"Huh. That's a good idea. Maybe when the kids are done downstairs we can just floo home from here, and I'll grab a few things to put up in the guest room I've been using. It can be a start."

"Definitely. We can pull a box together now while your brother helps them plot our future downfall."

"Yeah – uh, sorry about that," Ron cringed.

"No worries. How can I help?"

"Well," Ron said considering the question. "Let's see. There should be an empty suitcase in that closet there. If you grab that, then we can put some of these pictures and things in there."

Ron turned to the bookshelf and started looking at the different things he had displayed there trying to decide what to bring with him. Soon Hermione had opened the empty suitcase up, placed it on the couch and was standing next to him looking at the photographs.

"When is this from?" she asked pointing to a moving image.

"Ahh. That was a great day. It was at a quidditch match about 15 years ago. Ginny was playing professionally then, and her team was playing the Chudley Cannons, which is who I have always cheered for. We'd made a bet that if the Cannons won she would have to wear a Cannons' jersey for a week. My victory was very sweet. Of course, I think that is probably the last game that the Cannons won. But, when you are a Cannons fan you are in it for the long haul. Anyway, I think George took this shot of me forcing the Cannons' jersey on her while Harry just laughed. I definitely need to bring that one with."

"What's this one? Is that Fiona?"

"Yes – this was at a big party we had for work one year. I am not even sure she was married to Dennis yet when this was taken. I'll take that one too. Oh, and this one – this is of my whole family when we went to visit my brother in Egypt one summer. I think it's the last picture we have of all of us together."

"You were a cute kid," she laughed.

"Peaked young," he joked. "Let's see, what else. Oh, I want the Cannons jersey from the other room. You look through this junk and see if anything catches your eye. Be right back."

Taking it as an invitation to snoop, Hermione pulled a few books off the shelf to see what he had. There were mainly just books on quidditch and chess as well as what appeared to be old text books. She opened a shoe box that she was rummaging through when he came back in the room.

"This is my favorite thing ever. It is Cannons jersey with signatures from their players from the last twenty years. I can put this up as well."

"What's this stuff?" Hermione asked as she pulled out what looked like Olympic medals from the shoe box.

"Oh, I don't need that," Ron said, his tone suddenly becoming flat. "I didn't even realize it was here. My mum must have brought it at some point."

"Order of Merlin First Class," Hermione read. "Sounds fancy. Is it an award?"

"Um, yeah. It was," said Ron uncomfortably. "Remember when I said I hadn't told you all of my stories yet? I guess that is just one of the stories we haven't gotten to. The short version is that Harry and I helped bring down a really bad guy about twenty years ago. Well – really Harry brought him down, and I helped Harry. Anyway, people made kind of a big deal about it. So, we each got one of those medals. But, really, what do you do with a medal? I had just given it to my mum because I didn't know what else to do with it. But I guess she thought I should have it and brought it back here. I definitely don't need to bring that."

Sensing Ron didn't want to keep talking about this, she changed subjects. "I saw some books on chess. Do you play?"

"Ooh! You're brilliant. I need to get my chess set." He then rummaged through a cupboard in the living room and pulled out a beautifully carved box.

"So, that's a yes, then?"

"I love chess," Ron admitted. "I started playing when I was younger than Hugo. Do you play?"

"Well, I can play a little, but my dad is the one who really enjoys it. He and Rose play some."

"Brilliant! I can introduce them both to wizard chess then."

"Is it different than regular chess?"

"The rules are the same, but the pieces just go where you tell them, and well – they destroy each other. It's wicked. We'll have to play later," he said putting the chess set into the suitcase.

"Sounds barbaric," she noted.

"Oh, it is," he grinned.

He gathered a few more sentimental things into the suitcase, as well as another pair of shoes and some extra clothes from his room before they headed down to collect the kids from George.

"Alright you two," George said to Rose and Hugo with a wink. "Remember what we talked about?"

The two kids nodded and grinned.

"Should I be scared?" asked Hermione.

"As long as we don't eat anything they try to give us we should be ok," assured Ron.

"You keep telling yourself that Ron," laughed George. "And we need to see all four of you out at The Burrow one of these Sundays. Mum'll go off the deep end if she doesn't get to see you soon as part of the weekly madness."

"One of these days, George, I promise. There has just been a lot going on these past few weeks. But we'll get there."

"What's The Burrow?" asked Rose.

"That's where I grew up – this funny looking crooked house out in the countryside of Devon. And every Sunday Mum makes a family dinner for everyone. But since I have so many brothers and sisters, and they are all married with multiple kids each, a family dinner to my mum is a simple supper for at least 20 people."

"Every week? She cooks for 20 people every week?" gawked Hermione.

"Usually more," chimed in George. "It's utter madness, but she loves it. And, frankly, we all do too. You should come. It would be great for Hugo and Rose to play with all of the cousins. They could always use two more on the quidditch pitch."

"One step at a time, George," Ron said. "We'll get there. Today was probably enough adventure for one weekend, but maybe in the next few weeks."


	16. Chapter 16 Early March 2017

**_Chapter 15: Early March 2017_**

The Monday after the Diagon Alley excursion, Ron headed into the office after dropping Hugo at school. He hadn't been able to get anywhere on the smuggling case yet, and he was hoping to get a breakthrough soon. The first weeks he'd been back, he hadn't been able to get past the shock of seeing Fi's empty desk. So, aside from mourning and cleaning up a bit he hadn't gotten far. He was determined to get a fresh start today.

He was actually a bit nervous. He had always had a partner – either Harry or Fi, and he was used to beating ideas back and forth as part of the problem solving process. But, he knew Harry had his own job to do and didn't want to pin him to one case. He'd call him in for help if he really needed him, but he wanted to try this on his own first. In the office he'd shared with Fi, he'd cleared one wall off and put up a board to write on or pin ideas to. Sitting on Fi's desk with his feet on his own chair, he stared at the blank board.

"Come on Fi, help me out," he muttered. "Who did you talk to?" With a flick of his wand, he placed names of all of the Fi's contacts that he knew of on the board, with their region and interest areas next to the names. Where he knew there was a contact but didn't know the name he left a blank space.

Staring at the list, he realized Fi had mentioned she'd talked to her contacts in Surrey, so he decided to start with the twenty names from Surrey. Looking at the 20 names, he realized he only knew a couple of the people. But, it was somewhere to start. So, grabbing his cloak, he headed to Surrey. He thought he'd start with a chap who worked at a distribution site. Long ago he had crossed paths with him, but Fi had always been able to get more out of him than Ron, so she had built the relationship over the years while Ron had faded into the background.

"Phillip?" Ron asked as he approached the middle aged man sitting on some boxes drinking his tea.

"Who wants to know?" asked the man gruffly.

"I'm Ron -a friend of Fi Sutherland's."

The man's demeanor changed immediately and his gruff exterior melted into a smile. "Well why didn't you say so? I'm Phillip. What's Fi up to these days? I haven't seen her in a while."

Ron sighed. He'd known this was coming, but it wasn't going to make it easier. "I hate to be the one to have to tell you this, but Fi died in January. She was in a muggle car accident with her husband and in-laws, and they were all killed."

"No! That's awful," said Phillip. "And didn't she have a wee one?"

"An 8 year old, yeah," said Ron as he kicked at some dirt.

"Is he all right?"

"He's hanging in there," Ron answered truthfully. "I was Fi's partner at work. And, the day before she was killed, she had left a note on my desk saying she'd talked to some folks in Surrey and learned some things about a case we were working on. But, the note didn't mention who she'd talked to or what she learned. She always spoke highly of you, so I was wondering if you had any idea of what she might have learned or who she may have talked to."

"Crikey, I haven't talked to Fi since – oi, last Easter maybe? So, if she was talking to someone around here, it wasn't me."

"Any guesses who she may have talked to? We are trying to track down folks switching out fake ingredients in a smuggling ring."

"Haven't heard of anything going on 'round here. But, Richie Smith might know something. Do you know Richie?"

"No, I don't think I do."

"Richie's a squib, and he works for one of those muggle package delivery services. So he tends to have a handle on what is coming and going to who – at least in these parts. I don't know how much he would know about what's going down in London, though."

"Great. I appreciate the contact."

"I know he knew Fi. He'll be sad to hear about her too. She was an incredible witch. A funny, feisty lady, that one."

"Thanks."

"Who is looking out for her kid if he lost his whole family?"'

"Me," Ron said simply.

"Whoa," said the man. "You must have cared for Fi a lot. I'm sorry. Tell her son how great she was for me, alright?"

"I will. Thanks, Phillip. If you hear anything bubbling around, will you let me know?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

Ron moved from contact to contact around Surrey, and each time had to go through explaining about Fi's death. Each was sad to hear about Fi. None had spoken with her since before Christmas. Each suggested another name for Ron to track down. It was grueling, emotional work, and he felt like he was getting nowhere. Each afternoon he popped back to the office at the end of the day and crossed off the names from his work board of every person he'd talked to as well as adding any new contacts he'd picked up. By mid-week he'd worked through every one of Fi's contacts in Surrey that he knew of.

Staring at the board, he tried to figure out the best path forward. Did he work out geographically from there? Or did he go back and work through contacts he thought she had who may have had overlap in potions, suppliers or distributors? This wasn't his favorite part of the job. He loved the part of planning the stings or predicting a criminal's next move. This part where you had to methodically comb through mountains of seemingly unrelated pieces of information to try to figure out where to even start was not his cup of tea. Sighing he reached down and pulled out Fi's desk drawers again. He pulled out each file folder hoping he'd missed something. When the pile of folders was on the desk, he realized there was a scrap of paper left in the bottom of the drawer. He reached down to examine it. It was a muggle receipt. Ron went to throw it in the rubbish bin, but something caught his eye. He looked closer and realized the receipt was from a sweet shop in Haslemere, which if memory served was in Surrey, and it was dated one week before she died.

"Well shite," muttered Ron. "Fi, where did your sweet tooth lead you?"

Glancing at his watch he knew it was too late to go there today and still pick up Rose and Hugo at school. So, he decided he would start Monday morning at the sweet shop on Haslemere's High Street.

Ron was tired by the time he walked Hugo and Rose through the front door. The two kids threw their backpacks on the floor as Ron tried to beat them to the kitchen to throw together an after-school snack for them. A few moments later his phone buzzed with a text from Hermione offering to pick up pizza for dinner.

"YES!" he texted back quickly. Grateful to not have to cook dinner, he took advantage of having a moment to gather up some of the dirty laundry and get things in the wash.

It wasn't too long before Hermione showed up with pizza and salad, and the four of them gathered for supper. Having lived alone for so long, he had gotten used to grabbing a sandwich on the run or eating while listening to the wireless or reading the paper. But, Ron really enjoyed it when the four of them had dinner together. It reminded him some of growing up at The Burrow and the lively conversations his family would have over dinner. He especially loved listening to the kids talk about their day and was thrilled to see how encouraging they were of each other. Unlike his siblings who showed affection through teasing, Rose and Hugo seemed to genuinely like each other and earnestly wanted to hear what the other thought on different things.

And Ron couldn't pretend that seeing Hermione in the evening wasn't the highlight of his day. Whether it was a funny story from a stop at the petrol station or an interesting problem she faced working on a case, he enjoyed hearing about how she had spent her day. And this week having spent day after day on dead end leads getting nowhere, tonight he was especially grateful to have the opportunity to have what was basically a family dinner with the people he had begun to care for the most.

"Ron," asked Hugo he reached for more salad, "George asked us if we were going to go to The Burrow for Sunday lunch sometime. Can we go this weekend?"

"Well, sure, we can all go anytime. I know my mum and dad would love it if all four of us came. But, I have to warn you – those Weasley dinners can get rather overwhelming."

"What is overwhelming about it?" asked Rose.

"Partly it is just a heck of a lot of people. And that can be a load of fun – usually all of my nieces and nephews go outside and play quidditch when the weather is good. And, my family – well – they are a loud and nosey bunch. But, they pick on each other mercilessly. George tries out his jokes and pranks on all of us and that kind of thing. So sometimes that can be a bit much to take. But there will be tons of kids your age to play with, and they are all nice kids."

"Will all of your nieces and nephews be there?"

"Hmm. This is a test. Let's see…Teddy graduated last spring but he's just started working, so I don't know if he'll be there. That's Harry's godson. And then Victoire and Dominique are both at Hogwarts now - they are Bill and Fleur's daughters. And then Fred – that's George & Angelina's oldest and James, that's Harry & Ginny's oldest are both second years at Hogwarts. So – everyone but those four should be there, give or take Teddy. Rose there are a couple of kids that are your age and will start Hogwarts in the fall - Harry & Ginny's son Albus and Percy's daughter Molly. And Hugo, Harry & Ginny's daughter Lilly and Percy & Audrey's daughter Lucy are your age, as are my friend Luna's twins – but they won't be at The Burrow. Or, at least I don't think they will be. And then Rox & Louis are the year in between you two."

Ron looked up, proud that he'd remembered everyone and realized all three of them were staring at him in a bit of shock. "What?" he asked them earnestly.

"That's a lot of nieces and nephews," said Hugo. "How do you keep everyone straight?"

"Practice? Not sure. There are 11 of them I think. And at least half of them are gingers like me, so looks don't help."

"Well, based on the people around this table you have three only children and one who was number 6 of 7. So, I think the rest of us just have no concept of what that must have been like," Hermione said.

Ron smiled. "Well, I loved my family growing up, but I love this too," he said gesturing at each of them around the table. "So – do you all want to go on Sunday?"

The kids nodded eagerly and Hermione said, "I think we're in. Will you ask your mum what we can bring?"

Ron laughed, "I'll ask, but I can assure you she will say to just come and it will be no bother or something like that."

Sunday rolled around quickly, and Ron found that he was both excited and nervous about bringing his new family unit to meet everyone else at The Burrow. He was still worried he'd overwhelm Hermione with either too much magic or – well – too much Weasley, but he knew the kids would have a great time. And as he knew there was nothing he could do to try and tame his siblings and their spouses, he thought the best approach might be to adopt the Cannons motto of crossing his fingers and hoping for the best.

As he stepped through the floo into the living room of his childhood home, he was met by the cacophony of sounds that he knew so well. He was soon surrounded by his siblings and began introducing everyone. Then quite quickly Hermione smacked him on the arm.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You didn't tell us it was your birthday, Ron!"

"Huh? My birthday's not 'til March 1st."

"That was last Wednesday, Ron!"

"Oops," he laughed. "I guess I forgot my own birthday. It's been a crazy couple months, you know?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and laughed. Well, good thing your mum didn't. Look – she has a banner and everything.

As if on cue, Molly entered, "Oh Happy birthday, Ronnie! I am so glad you've come and brought everyone. We've missed having you these past months," she declared as she hugged him. "And you must be Rose, it is so lovely to meet you dear, and you must be Hermione. So glad you've come. Let's you get a cuppa tea Hermione, come on."

And with that Ron watched his mum whisk her off to the kitchen. Hermione smiled back at him as he mouthed "good luck" to her. The kids instantly ran off to the back paddock with the myriad of nieces and nephews to enjoy the sunny afternoon. Someone placed a butterbeer in his hand, and soon he was sitting with Ginny, Harry and George in the living room catching up. Ginny wasted no time.

"Sooo?" she asked.

"What?" Ron pleaded innocently.

"Oh please, Ron. Give me a break. How are _things_ with Hermione?"

"Ginny, come on. Give me a break. In the past 2 months I have gone from middle aged bachelor auror to overnight single parent to an 8 year old who is grieving the loss of his whole family. And oh by the way we just happen to spend all our time with Hermione and Rose who just learned they are both witches. We've had a little bit going on."

"Am I the only one who is noticing that ickle Ronniekins now refers to he and Hermione as a 'we'?" asked George.

"Piss off, George."

"Seriously, Ron. She's seems great," said Harry. "I am so glad you've brought her and the kids. And despite all the admittedly bizarre circumstances, you two seem to be doing really well."

"We're just helping each other out a lot right now, you know? I wouldn't know what the hell I was doing with Hugo without her. And frankly the whole 'surprise you're a witch and so is your daughter' bomb that McGonagall dropped has been a lot for her to take in as well."

"So you're not shagging her yet?" Ginny asked.

"GIN! Shut up, ok? Merlin, don't let her hear you say that. She's brilliant. I'll be the first to admit she's fantastic. But it's all really complicated right now. So, please, PLEASE don't rock the boat, ok? The four of us are in this sort of delicate balance, and I can't afford to throw it off. There is just too much at stake. Please?"

"Ok. I'll back off – a little – for now. But no promises long term."

"I'll take what I can get," sighed Ron.

"Did you really forget your own birthday?" scoffed George.

"I guess so. I just lost a week somewhere. I thought this was the last week of February, not the first week of March I think."

"Well, Happy birthday, Ron. It looks to me like 37 could be an extremely interesting year," said George.

"I would have to agree with you."

"Alright, enough with you," sighed Ginny. "I am going to go to the kitchen and get to know Hermione."

Hermione had been snagged by Molly, swept into the kitchen and quickly found herself sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea.

"I just wanted to thank you, dear, for all the help you have given my Ron these last few months. He's mentioned multiple times that he would have been lost without your help. He's been a wonderful uncle for a long time, but this situation with Hugo has certainly caught him by surprise."

"Oh, he's been fantastic. He clearly loves Hugo so much, and he's honest and respectful with him, so Hugo trusts him, you know?"

"They do seem to get along rather well. Do you think they will really be ok? Both of them?"

"I do, Mrs. Weasley. I really think they will both be alright."

Molly sniffed and dabbed her eyes with the corner of her apron. "Thank you, Hermione. I have been so worried about them both."

"Well, I have too if I am to be honest with you. That first night I was not sure I was ready to let Hugo go off with Ron. But, they seem to be really good for each other. They seem good – or at least better than is fair to expect anyway."

"Well, anyway – thank you for looking out for both of my boys."

"Oh, they've been looking out for us too. I don't know what I would have done without Ron these past few weeks. I mean, when Professor McGonagall showed up and announced that Rose and I were witches I actually thought I was having some sort of nervous breakdown. He's been fantastic – patient with our never ending questions and a great teacher as I try to learn everything,"

"Well, I am glad to hear he's been helpful. We were so thrilled when we heard the news. Ron was too obviously, but Hugo was just ready to shout it from the rooftops. I am overjoyed he gets to share this part of his life with you two, as you are as much family to him as anyone."

Molly bustled around her magical kitchen, conducting an array of tasks with her wand. As Ginny walked into the kitchen, she caught Hermione staring with her mouth open at the flying cutlery and commotion in the room.

"I guess it is rather impressive when you see it for the first time," Ginny said warmly.

Realizing she was gawking, Hermione snapped her jaw shut and laughed at herself. "Yes, impressive and overwhelming to be sure. I've seen Ron send dishes to the kitchen and such, but this – this is a whole other level. However do you keep track of what is happening where?"

Ginny smiled, "Well, first off Mum is a master. I couldn't pull something of this magnitude off quite so smoothly. We usually have five or six at our dinner table, and that I can handle. But, Mum had seven children, plus practically raised Harry so there were always a multitude of mouths to feed growing up. And, well – as you can see, she does love it."

"Wow. The most we would ever have would be when my family would eat with the Creeveys, and that was only seven people. And we treated that like a production. I can't imagine trying to pull that off every night. I'm feeling like Mum Of The Year when I manage to put a vegetable on the dinner plate, you know?"

"Well – yes, I do know. But, you work full time, don't you? And you have done it on your own. Not to mention without magic – so it is hardly apples to apples," Ginny said laughing. "When the boys were little any night they ate a vegetable and had a bath I would celebrate with wine."

"How many children do you have? Ron tried to tell me who went with who, but I know I lost track."

"It's a lot to keep up with. Harry and I have James – he's at Hogwarts now, Albus, he's Rose's age and Lilly, who is the same age as Hugo. Teddy is basically ours as well – he should pop by later. He's 19 and finished Hogwarts last year. Teddy is Harry's godson, but his parents died when he was an infant. He technically lived with his Gran, but he was more or less ours from the start, before we even got married actually. But I think we were good for each other, and he was fantastic for our boys as well."

"Wow, Ron and Harry will both end up raising their godsons? That seems unusual doesn't it? And did you say 19 years ago? That would have been the same time Collin died. Were they killed in the same accident that killed Collin and your brother?"

Ginny paused to consider Hermione's question, realizing that she clearly didn't understand the history. "Yes, Remus and Tonks died the same day as Fred and Collin. Having baby Teddy who was only a few weeks old then to focus on helped save me then. It would have been so easy to get lost in the overwhelming grief of losing so many people in a short time." She paused again and then continued, "Ron hasn't talked much about that time has he?"

Hermione thought about this. "No, not really. Right after the funerals we talked some about the grief process and what he and your family had experienced and how that could help us help Hugo, but the past ten days or so we seem to have been caught up in this whirlwind of discovering Rose and I are witches." Hermione paused, considering Ginny's expression. "There's more to it, isn't there?" she asked hesitantly.

Ginny sighed. "Oh I suppose there is always more to every story. But, yes, there is a lot more. It's much too complicated to get into here and now, but I would really encourage you to talk to Ron when you two can get a moment to yourselves and hear the whole thing."

"Can you just tell me," Hermione asked nervously, "did the Creeveys know the real story of however Collin died?"

"Absolutely," Ginny said assuringly. "His parents and Dennis were fully aware of what happened that day. And we were all so proud and so devastated to lose him the way we did."

Hermione felt a punch to her stomach and took a deep breath as she thought of something else. "I haven't even thought to ask – do I know the real story of how Dennis, Fiona and the Creeveys died?"

"Oh yes," Ginny said quickly. "At least as far as I understand it was simply an awful car accident. They were hit by a drunk driver, right? Unfortunately bad things happen, and despite all the magic in the world, we still lose people we love."

Hermione sighed. "I am not sure if I am glad to hear that or not. But, thanks for telling me."

"OK, enough of the depressing stuff. We will definitely need to whisk you away at some point to teach you about the stuff Ron will know nothing of."

"Like what?"

"Magic can be very helpful to a witch in ways we never really let the boys understand. On the fun side are things like glamour charms, altering clothes without sewing and potions for hair and skin. But on the practical side there are tons of household things that can make your life much easier that probably would never occur to him. Frankly, I am somewhat shocked that he has managed to feed, bathe and clothe Hugo on a regular basis."

Hermione chuckled. "Well, I do believe that when they don't eat with Rose and me they are more or less living off your mum's casseroles and take away. But I haven't touched the laundry, so that is all him. And now that you say it, I have no idea if he does it with magic or the muggle way, so to speak."

"You know," Ginny mused, "I am sorry you didn't get your letter. I think you and I could have had a lot of fun at school together."

"I have spent a lot of time recently trying to piece together the what-if's of all of this," mused Hermione. "But in the end, I can't regret it. I would never have ended up with Rose if I had gone to Hogwarts. And, well, she's my life. I don't want to wish away the path that took me to her, you know?"

"I like the way you think, Hermione. And I think that you and I are going to still end up good friends in the end. A lot of women are put off by my directness and, well, I cuss like a sailor. Growing up with six older brothers didn't leave me much choice on that. But, if you can handle what's been thrown at you these past two months, not to mention living in refugee camps and working through the British court system, you probably have thick enough skin to not be too offended by me. There is hope for us I think," smiled Ginny as she got up and sauntered out of the kitchen leaving Hermione bewilderdly staring after the red-headed witch.

As she sipped her tea, Fleur came in to the kitchen carrying a large salad bowl.

"You must be Hermione. I am Fleur, Bill's wife."

"Pleased to meet you Fleur. I am Hermione Granger, and somewhere around here is my daughter Rose. Are you French?"

"Yes. I grew up in France, but when you marry a Weasley, it is hard not to live in England."

"Wonderful," Hermione said slipping into her fluent French.

"How are you so fluent?" Fleur asked in French.

"I learned French growing up, but I spent a number of years in refugee camps in Africa where French was spoken. So, my accent isn't Paris-proper so to speak, but I can communicate. I love any excuse to practice, and I am trying to get Rose to learn it. But so far that has been a losing battle."

"Yes, I only spoke French to my children when they were little in hopes of keeping them bilingual. But their father is only so-so in French, so it never worked for us as a family. They understand it, and they get by when we visit my family, but they are not fluent. Makes me sad actually."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you meet Bill?"

"Ah. Well, I went to Beaubaxtons, the magical school in France. But, there was a special tournament one year when a number of us came and spent a year at Hogwarts. I wanted to be in the tournament, but I also wanted to improve my English. After that year, I returned to England to work at Gringotts to keep improving my language skills, and that is where I met Bill. He is a curse breaker there. And, well, the rest is history I suppose."

"Did you grow up in a magical family like the Weasleys?"

Fleur laughed. "Well, my family was magical – I am actually part Veela. But trust me, there is no other family anywhere quite like the Weasleys! They are fiercely loving, but they can be a bit much, no?"

Hermione laughed, looking around the house full of loud gingers. "I can see that they take a bit of getting used to."

"We had a rough start, especially Molly, Ginny and I. Women tend to distrust anyone who is part-veela, not to mention Bill was the first of all of the children to get engaged and married. And I honestly didn't make it easy at the beginning either. But, we have worked through all of that, and I can't imagine being anywhere else. I am really thrilled my children get to grow up as part of such a crazy, loving family, even if it does mean I spend every single Sunday here."

"Help me remember – which kids are yours?"

"I have three children. Louis is outside with everyone – he is around Hugo's age I believe. But my two daughters, Victoire and Dominique aren't here as they are at Hogwarts. They will be home in a month or so for the Easter holidays."

Hermione considered this for a moment. "Can I ask you some personal questions? I am still getting my head around sending Rose off to boarding school, and I would love to ask another mum who has daughters."

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"Well, I suppose it was a little different in the sense you knew your children would go off to school at eleven from the start. But, this has all just dropped in my lap over the past fortnight, and I think I am struggling more with the boarding school idea than the magic itself!"

"I understand completely, Hermione. One does not get between a mother and her child. We become fierce lions or something. Trust me – that was what happened with Molly and I at the beginning! But, in many ways, I have found boarding school to be a blessing for my relationship with the girls."

"How so?"

"Well, right at age ten and eleven girls change so much."

"No kidding!" agreed Hermione.

"I remember Victoire that last year of primary school. Right up until Christmas she was my sweet little girl, same as she had always been. And then all of a sudden it was like someone snuck in and cast a spell on her overnight, and she had totally changed. The physical part was just the smallest piece. One minute she wants to snuggle on the sofa and read together, and then next she wants to pretend I don't exist – and then she goes back and forth between the two at the drop of a hat."

"That is exactly what my life is right now!"

"It is normal, but it isn't easy. Especially for mothers and daughters. They are trying to separate and become whoever it is they are going to become. And this tension between the two is so difficult. The eye rolling and attitude that suddenly develops as they test out their new independence and personalities is awful. And at least for me, I kept trying to pick my battles with them. So, when they went off to school, it became easier to let go of the day to day nonsense. I could focus more on the bigger issues with them. Frankly, I didn't know if they made their beds or brushed their teeth. They would learn the hard way to remember to put deodorant on, you know? I didn't have to be the nag I had been."

"Huh. I hadn't considered that at all."

"And now I can write to them every day. Victoire writes back often – Dominique not as much. But, I know they will keep my letters and consider the things I say in a different way than if I pestered them over the breakfast table. And, when they are home, it is a more relaxed time. I am not coordinating school work, getting them to activities and what not. It is vacation and we can spend time as a family."

"You make it sound almost too good to be true."

"No, it's not. I miss them terribly. I wish I saw them more often, but that is a problem for me and not really for them. Parenthood is about getting them to be strong, independent, thoughtful adults. Hogwarts has helped me do that, even if I have cried in my pillow missing them while they were gone."

"That's what I am afraid of. At least for me. But what about the practical motherhood advice they need during puberty. Did you send them off wearing bras and packing tampons, or how does all of that work?"

"I made sure my girls knew what to expect, of course. I packed bras for them, and frankly as soon as the other girls in the dormitory wore them, they did as well just out of peer pressure. But the nurse there is fantastic. I have known her since I was a student, and she is wonderfully kind and maternal. When Victoire got her first period, Madame Pomfrey owled me before Victoire even had a chance to tell me. I definitely don't feel like I have just sent them off into the world. They are very well cared for and tended to there. As a parent, I have taken great comfort in that."

"And what if something happens? Either to me or to Rose? How do they handle all of that?"

"Well, I don't know how much anyone has explained the system there. But, the students on the first day are sorted into one of four houses by this sort of magical hat. Each house lives separately, and has a shared common room as well as a professor who is assigned to look over them. That individual gets to know them better, and is responsible for any discipline issues that come up, as well as any life situations. My daughters are both in Gryffindor like, well, pretty much everyone here. The head of that house is Neville Longbottom who teaches herbology."

"Neville, wait – I think I met him last week when we went to Diagon Alley. Is he a friend of Ron's?"

"Yes, he is. Very nice man. His wife owns the Leaky Cauldron, so sometimes he goes on weekends. But, when my grandmother was ill, I let Neville know what was going on. And then when she passed, he let the girls know and took care of them until I was able to get there so we could all travel to France for the funeral. He and his wife are very loving, and I trust them immensely. And, I already told you about the nurse. She isn't a school nurse like you have at a muggle primary school. She basically runs a small hospital wing there. Anything from menstrual cramps to exploding potions or elaborate quidditch injuries she can treat. I think she's regrown Harry's bones a couple of times. He and Ron practically had their own beds there when they were in school. But if it is something beyond her skill level, she can floo directly to St Mungo's – the magical hospital- or the healers can come to the school."

Hermione spontaneously hugged Fleur. "You don't know how much I needed to hear all of that," she exclaimed. "I have been so terrified of sending her off."

"She will love it, Hermione. I promise. You will be sad, but as a mum it will be a very positive experience for your relationship with you daughter, at least if mine are any prediction."

Hermione and Fleur were so caught up in their conversation that neither noticed Ron and George walk into the kitchen.

"How many languages is she fluent in?" George gawked quietly at Ron. "You should run, now mate. This can't end well. Or, you know on the other hand, you may have just won the lotto. One of those."

"Didn't even know she spoke French, so, yeah. I have no idea. I knew she was bloody brilliant, though."

"What does she do again?"

"Muggle solicitor who works with refugees. She worked with some big international group doing that and traveled all over the world with them for a while. Now it is just in England, but I think she has quite an important job from what I can put together."

"How in the hell did you end up with a multi-lingual genius?"

"Um. Well, we aren't actually together you know. Life has just thrown us into this unusual situation for the moment."

"Uh huh. Right. No chemistry there at all," deadpanned George. Then, smacking his brother roughly upside the back of his head he said, "Are you a fucking idiot?"

"Ow! What was that for?" Ron protested, rubbing the back of his head.

"Look. I have been around the two of you together for I don't know, maybe a grand total of 20 minutes, and even I can see the sparks fly between you two. Not to mention how you can't stop staring at her. Or how you get this sappy dreamy look on your face whenever you talk about her. I know it's a weird or delicate or whatever-word-you-want situation, but don't bugger it up Ron. You don't get this kind of chance twice."

Ron simply stared at George for a moment before George marched up to the table where Fleur and Hermione were nattering away in French.

"Ladies, come on now, we can't have you plotting against us Weasley men in French in Mum's kitchen. Stick to English and I'll help with whatever plot you are coming up with to get Ron and Bill."

Fleur laughed and reverted to English. "Nothing quite that sordid George. We were just discussing what it's like to send a daughter off to Hogwarts. And I so rarely get to use French here, it was a delight to converse with Hermione."

Hermione spotted Ron in the doorway to the kitchen and gave him a tender smile, which he returned.

"We can't have you stuck in here the whole time. Do you want to walk down and see where the kids are playing?" Ron asked.

"Sounds great. I am not sure I am of any help in a magical kitchen anyhow, so I think I would just be in the way."

"Oh you're not in the way, dear," Molly assured. "You just haven't learned how yet. We'll put you to work eventually, but not on your first visit. Go on down to the paddock and see what the children are up to."

"Are you guys going to come as well?" Hermione asked George and Fleur.

"No, I'll help Molly here," said Fleur.

"Nah. You go on. My kids will just grumble if I show them up on a broom," bragged George.

"Right," scoffed Ron. "Ok, we can go out this back door," he said as he showed Hermione where to head. He accio'd their jackets as they walked out of the kitchen and towards the back fields.

"Having fun, or are you completely overwhelmed?" Ron asked laughingly.

"Oh, maybe both," admitted Hermione. "But, I am so glad I had the opportunity to talk with Fleur. I've been so nervous thinking about sending Rose to Hogwarts. It was good to talk to a mum who has been there and can tell me how it was for her and her daughters, you know? Ten and eleven is such a pivotal time for little girls. I hadn't been able to get my head around how to throw boarding school on top of everything else. But, she helped me see it in a better light I think."

"Good. Raising little girls is just one more thing I know nothing about, so I am glad Fleur could be helpful."

Hermione laughed. "Well, you've done a great job figuring out Hugo."

"Thanks, but you forget – I have had some personal experience with being an eight year old boy. Being a ten or eleven year old girl, however is completely out of my realm of understanding. I didn't understand eleven year old girls when I was an eleven year old boy, and I am rather sure I don't understand them at 37 either."

"37 huh? I cannot believe you actually forgot your own birthday. Did you just say that as an excuse?"

"No. Honestly I didn't. I just missed a week somehow. I thought my birthday was next week. I didn't mean it to be a secret, I swear. I worked all week but didn't really spend much time in the office. Fi was always the one who was good at record keeping and the paper work stuff. I blew most of it off, so honestly – the only calendar in the office was hers. And, well, I haven't had the heart to flip it past January yet."

"Sorry," said Hermione as she touched his arm lightly. "I forget sometimes that you are grieving Fiona as well. I know how much I miss Dennis, and I didn't spend nearly the amount of time with him that you spent with Fiona."

"I loved her like a sister. And I spent more time with her than I've spent with my own sister since I was ten. So, yes, I miss her a lot. But, it's hard at work too. We were partners and so we were good at different things. We balanced each other out, you know? Without her I am just struggling. I have realized I just really suck at parts of my job that she carried me in for years without me even realizing it. Feels a bit like salt in the wound, yeah?"

"Yeah," agreed Hermione solemnly. They walked in silence a bit more before she added, "But the good thing is that you really knew Fiona. And I really knew Dennis. And so between the two of us, Hugo can really know both of his parents. We will make sure of that."

He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks. You're right. We will. Because he had great ones." He put one arm around her shoulder and gave her a bit of a sideways hug as they walked.

As they came up to the small hill near the edge of the paddock, Hermione gasped at the sight ahead of her. "They're really flying on brooms!" she exclaimed.

"Well, yes," he laughed. "That's our quidditch pitch. And you definitely can't play quidditch without flying on brooms." He waved to Rose and Hugo who were watching from the ground with some of the smaller kids as he led Hermione towards them.

Soon Ron found himself explaining the rules of quidditch to Hermione and the kids, as well as pointing out who was who on the brooms. Rose and Hugo quickly followed the game, but Hermione seemed to be unable to get past the shock of seeing children flying around on broomsticks. Shortly after Ron and Hermione arrived down at the pitch, Lilly caught the snitch ending the game. With his various nieces and nephews landing around them, the group soon became boisterous. Before Hermione could object, Ron had asked Albus and Lilly to take Hugo and Rose up on the brooms.

"Be gentle though," said Ron. "This is Rose's first time on a broom. No fancy maneuvers, Al. Got it? Just up, once around the pitch and back, alright?"

"No worries, Uncle Ron. I won't freak her out. Come on, Rose." Soon they were up in the air, with Lilly and Hugo close behind.

Hermione tried hard to be relaxed about it, but could feel herself clenching her jaw in anxiety. Ron sensed he may have overstepped.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I should have asked you first. Do you want me to bring them down?"

"No, no. It's ok," she said. "I am just trying to convince my brain it is all real. And, you know – safe."

"I should have asked. I am sorry. But, do you want to try? I'll take you up if you want."

"Oh, I don't know. I may be a witch, but I am not sure I am cut out for any flying that doesn't involve a British Airways jet."

"This is way safer than a plane, Hermione. Trust me. Give it a whirl. You might enjoy it."

"I might," she conceded. "Or I could have a stroke before I land. You know. Either one."

"I won't push you, but I think you should do it."

Hermione glanced up at Rose who was grinning ear to ear as she flew around the pitch. Hugo and Lilly were too far off for her to see his face clearly, but she knew she would never live it down with those two if she didn't at least try it once.

"Ok," she said reluctantly. "I'll try it. But, really calmly, ok? I don't think I can handle going as high up us they went. I don't even like roller coasters at the fair."

"One safe, smooth broom ride coming up," assured Ron. He nicked his old Cleansweep away from Percy's daughter and gestured for Hermione to join him.

"Just sit here behind me and hold on tight, alright? If you need me to land just yell in my ear and we'll go down straight away. And try not to keep your eyes closed the whole time or you will miss all of the fun."

Hermione nodded nervously, not trusting herself to speak. She sat behind him and put her arms around his back and waist as he'd instructed. She was rather dizzy with emotion. There was pure terror shooting through her at the idea of riding so high up without a plane wall or seatbelt or something to hold her in. But, she was also rather dizzy at being so close to Ron and having an excuse to hold him so tightly. His muscles felt so toned under her arms, and his scent was rather intoxicating to her swimming brain. She clutched him tightly, pressing her torso up against his back, placing her forehead and nose into the indentation between his shoulder blades and closing her eyes tightly.

Seeing how nervous she was, he talked to her as he got them up in the air. "It's ok, Hermione. I promise. Look, we are up in the air now. Just about two meters above the ground, so it's lower than if you were climbing a tree. Have you opened your eyes yet?"

"Not yet," she confessed into his back.

"Do want me to go back down?"

"No. I'll be ok. I just need a minute. You can keep going. But keep talking, ok?"

"Ok. I can do that," he said gently as he moved them up at a gentle slope into the air above the quidditch pitch. "See, from here you can see the pond we fished in when I was growing up." He patted her clutched hands against his abdomen and felt her relax a little. "Can you see it?"

"I think so," she said hesitantly.

He kept a light grip on her hands and forearms which were holding him tightly as they flew. He knew she was nervous and probably wanted to land, but he wasn't ready to have her let go of him yet, so he flew a bit longer.

"From up here you can really see what a crazy, crooked house I grew up in. It seems to defy gravity, I think. Growing up I was always embarrassed by it, but now I really have grown to love it. But I still think it needs more than one bathroom."

"You had one bathroom for the nine of you growing up?"

"Yup. You had to get up really early to get a hot shower."

"Wow. If I had been your mum I would have secretly built another bathroom to have all to myself."

Ron chuckled, "Would have been a brilliant move. But if she did, no one ever found out about it."

He felt her grip him closer and take a deep breath behind him, letting it out very slowly. When she inhaled, her breasts pressed tighter into his back and he realized he needed to land them soon before his thoughts about Hermione became visible to everyone. Enjoying the last moments of feeling her pressed up to him, her face in his back and her breath on his neck, he reluctantly brought them gently back down.

"There we go," he said quietly. "Back on the ground safe and sound." He helped her stand up and gain her footing again. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I did" she confessed. "Though, I think it is safe to say I would never want to count on my flying ability when it counted. But thanks for taking me up."

"Anytime," he said shyly as he finally let go of her hand.

As he let go, the kids ran up to them, and Rose squealed in excitement. "Mum, wasn't that incredible? I can see why Ron and Hugo love flying. That was the most amazing thing ever! I think I want to be a quidditch player like Ginny was. Do you think you will get a broom so you can fly more?"

Hermione laughed, "No, Rose. I definitely do not think I will be getting a broom anytime soon. But, it was incredible. As for your flying future, I will trust that Ron and Ginny will help you learn it, as it will not be my area of expertise to be sure."

Hugo was still beaming, "But now you see why I love it, Hermione, right?"

"Yeah, I do," she said fondly.

With that, they heard Molly yelling from the house that it was time to come get washed up for supper, so the entire group headed back across the field.

At supper, Hermione found herself at the long table seated between Hugo and Harry. Hermione was enjoying simply observing the chaos of the scene. There were plates flying and dishes soaring back and forth to the kitchen while the two dozen people around the table animatedly engaged in at least 5 or 6 different conversations.

"It's a bit overwhelming at first, but it is rather wonderful once you get used to the noise," Harry said quietly to her.

"Fleur said not all magical families are quite this boisterous," Hermione said. "Good to know that it is still a bit overwhelming to people who grew up in the magical world."

"Oh, I didn't learn I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday," explained Harry.

"Really? Your parents weren't witches and wizards?"

"Well, actually they were, but they were killed when I was just a baby, so I was raised by my aunt and uncle who were muggles. They knew I was a wizard but didn't tell me."

"Why?"

"Who knows," Harry sighed. "I've asked myself that more times than I care to admit. Bitterness? Jealousy? I don't know. In the end I have to keep coming back to the fact that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were more or less just really horrible people. Now that I am a parent and I look back on it, I just scratch my head even more. But, once I went to Hogwarts and met Ron, the Weasleys more or less took me in aside from the brief time I had to spend with my aunt and uncle each summer."

"They seem the type of family who could do that with no question," Hermione observed.

"They are. And thank God for it," he said. "I cannot imagine what my life would have been like without them. But, I do understand what it is like to suddenly feel like you're Alice in Wonderland and have somehow falling through the looking glass. I think I kept shaking my head for the first few years after I discovered magic somehow convinced I would soon wake up and find it all a dream or something."

"Well, that is _exactly_ what I keep thinking," she laughed. "The past few weeks – well, really ever since the night of the car accident, I feel like I have suddenly started living this completely different life. And while there are fabulous parts of it, it is quite disorienting I have to say."

"Ron says you are doing splendidly learning magic. Actually I think his words were something like 'she would have blown us away at Hogwarts.'"

Hermione laughed. "Well, he is picking up the parenting thing rather quickly too. He is splendid with Hugo."

"I knew he would be. It's why Ginny and I had asked him to take care of our children if anything ever happened to us. He is a natural with kids. Not to mention he loves Hugo desperately and will be sure he knows how great his mum and dad were. That's all any of us can hope for in that situation, right? That our kids are loved and cared for and that they know us?"

"I suppose you are right," said Hermione quietly. "Especially coming from being raised by people who didn't seem to fit that description, I can see where you have a unique perspective on it. Why did your parents leave you to your aunt and uncle if they were such horrid people?"

"Well," Harry sighed trying to figure out where to start.

"I'm sorry, that was terribly rude of me," apologized Hermione. "Please don't answer that question. I just, well, I am trying to understand the magical world, you see. And it seems like so many people have died, and Ginny said you raised your godson because his parents died, and now Ron is raising his godson because Dennis and Fiona died, and then your parents died, Collin and Ron's brother all died. I guess," she paused searching for the right word. "I guess I am just trying to understand if this is all safe – you know – if this is a safe world for Rose. She is everything to me. I would rather live without magic than put her in harm's way. You understand that, right?"

"I do. I do understand that," assured Harry. "And it is safe, no matter how unlikely that seems at the moment. The death of my parents, and of all of the people we lost back in '98, they were all connected. And, well, I would suggest you and Ron have a long conversation about that at some point. I am sure that in the aftermath of learning about being a witch Ron hasn't had much opportunity to go back and explain some things. But, the death of Dennis and Fi and of Dennis' parents – that really was just an awful drunk driving accident. The person who drove the car didn't even have a license as he'd been caught doing it before. Being part of the magical world didn't cause their deaths. I promise. I even went back and investigated further to be sure. It was just a horrible thing that happened. But, the magical world is as safe, if not safer now than the muggle world. My children are my world too. If it wasn't safe for us here, I would have disappeared to live in muggle Canada or somewhere a long time ago."

"I appreciate your honesty, Harry. I do. It has been such a bizarre two months, I am still trying to wrap my brain around everything, you know?"

"I do. But, at least take comfort in the fact that this is all way easier for Rose than it is for you."

"That is so true! She is so excited to learn all of this and meet everyone."

"She just has a lot less to unlearn first compared to you, right?"

"Well said."

"And Hugo is so happy to share this with you both. I know learning about your magic now has made his transition so much easier."

"That seems to be true too. It must have been hard to keep such a secret for so long when he was just a little boy."

"It's just something that all magical children have to learn early on."

"I suppose. Do your children go to muggle primary schools like Hugo and Rose or do you homeschool like the Weasleys did?"

"Muggle school. Between our jobs, there was no way Ginny and I could have homeschooled them. But, I prefer it this way. I want my kids to be equally comfortable in both worlds. I think it is hard for magical children who aren't at all comfortable in the muggle world. Ron is better now, but he used to really struggle even with simple things like paying for something with muggle money instead of galleons."

"I can see that having watched him try to learn to use an iPhone."

"Yes," Harry laughed. "Muggle technology has never been his strong suit." The two of them laughed loudly, causing Ron to look over.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Just bonding over how amusing we find your inability to master muggle technology, mate," said Harry.

"Hey now," complained Ron. "I am doing much better. And you know – in fact, I can just text you if you prefer!"

"Put that away, Ron. No muggle toys at the dinner table. That goes for you too, Arthur. Don't even try it," Molly admonished.

"Ron's dad is mad about muggles," explained Harry. "He has a whole shed outside where Molly makes him keep his muggle toys. It is filled to the brim with old lawnmowers, radios and all kinds of junk. He will definitely corner you before the night is through if he hasn't already. I remember one of my first times here he wanted to have a long, academic discussion about the purpose of a rubber duck."

Hermione started giggling.

"Exactly! How do you explain that?" scoffed Harry.

At the other end of the table Ron sat next to his father, surveying the scene around them.

"You are going to teach me how to use that phone later, aren't you, son?"

"You know I will, Dad. I actually really like it now that I have figured it out."

"I am so pleased you brought them all tonight."

"Me too. I was a little nervous how it would all go. But, everyone seems to be doing pretty well. Hugo already loved it here, but now he is just beaming being around the other kids. And, well, it can get kind of sad in his world right now, and it's good for him to be surrounded by all of this life and love, you know?"

"I agree. He looks really happy. So does Rose for that matter."

"Yeah. She looks like it's Christmas morning or something. She can be a pretty serious kid, so it's nice to see her cut loose a little here tonight."

"And Hermione seems content," Arthur observed.

"I think so. It's got to be hardest for her – well, at least she has the most culture shock to work through anyway."

"I don't know if you remember our conversation a few summers ago, son, about what you wanted in life? If I recall I think I said you might be headed for an unusual journey to an unique witch. I hope I am not overstepping by pointing out that you may have indeed found her?"

"It's complicated," sighed Ron.

"Life is complicated, son. But, love is not. Tell me, could you imagine going back to a life without Hermione and Rose in it now that you have experienced what it is to have found your family?"

Ron did not reply, but just blinked his eyes back at how sick just the thought made him feel.

Arthur continued, "When something so right is so close, sometimes you just have to risk everything to grab ahold of it. Don't let her slip away."

Ron turned to his dad to say something, but was cut off by his mum leading the room in singing "Happy Birthday" to him as the cake came flying in from the kitchen. He looked around the table at a room full of people he loved, but found himself almost moved to tears as he watched Hugo, Rose and Hermione singing to him and beaming at him. His dad was right. He had finally found his family. And now he had to figure out how to hold onto them so they didn't slip away.

 _ **(Author's Note: I definitely love to hear what you think of the story. Thanks for all of your encouraging reviews and feedback so far...carrytheotter)**_


	17. Ch 17 - The Following Week

**_Chapter 17: The Next Week_**

As soon as the kids were dropped at school the next morning, Ron headed to Haslemere to try and figure out where Fi may have been in her last week of life. He decided to spend some time walking around the high street as he didn't think Fi would have simply traveled to this town to pick up fancy sweets. So, he stopped into café and got a large tea that he drowned in milk and sugar and headed down the street.

Dressed in muggle clothes he began to stroll along the sunnier side of the street. He focused hard on Fi and tried to guess what she would have found interesting, or who she may have thought to talk to. He smiled as he could almost hear Fi in his head making comments about places he passed.

" _Who buys organic dog biscuits_?" she would have said. " _I know I grew up muggle, but that is insane."_

And then several storefronts down she would have laughed at the juxtaposition of the ice cream parlor next to the exercise gym.

He kept walking and eventually came upon a toy shop. She would have popped in, he thought. So, he wandered into the store, trying to see it through Fi's eyes. Hugo wouldn't have been interested in the muggle dolls or the plastic toys geared at little kids. So, he moved towards the back of the store which seemed to target kids around his age. Looking over the puzzles, board games, plastic figurines and lego sets, he wondered if Fi had purchased anything that day. He realized he had never looked through Dennis and Fi's closets, and wondered if they had purchased any gifts for Hugo that were stashed away somewhere to be given at a future time. He made a mental note to try and look the next time he was in the house alone. Moving to the next aisle in the store he found the craft section, and he realized that this was the stuff Hugo would really enjoy. There were several neat sets you could build and then decorate, and Ron thought he may end up coming back here later to pick some up for Hugo. Turning the corner he noticed a poster promoting some plastic figure sets on the wall. The poster showed a child pushing a plastic milk truck and pretending to unload milk at a restaurant. He stared at it a while, knowing Fi would have stopped to enjoy it since the milk truck would have reminded her of Dennis. He sighed, and looked back around the store. Fi would have liked this store, but he wasn't sure it got him any closer to figuring out his case. He picked up a business card on the counter so he could come back later for Hugo and walked out the front door.

As he pushed through the glass door, he looked directly across the street and saw a large sign that advertised, "Rare Plant Nursery - Supplies and Assistance for the Unique Gardener." What an odd shop, he thought. Fi would have been intrigued, so he crossed the street and headed right into the store. He walked in and was immediately immersed in what felt like the greenhouses back at Hogwarts. There were all kinds of weird muggle plants and herbs on shelf after shelf growing under purple lights. He walked up and down the aisles of bonsai trees, herbs and orchids as well as various types of fertilizers, irrigations systems, pruning tools and pots. There were also shelves of different types of books describing weird muggle plants and gardening techniques. Neville would go nuts in here, he thought. Heading back up to the counter, Ron smiled at the elderly man behind the counter.

"Hello," he said.

"Good morning," the man replied. "Can I help you find something in particular?"

"Maybe. Well, my girlfriend mentioned that she had been in here in January. She not so subtly suggested that I should come back here to find her birthday present. But, I have no idea what she may have liked. You don't by any chance happen to remember her, do you?" With that, Ron pulled out an old muggle photo of he and Fi.

The old man put on his reading spectacles and studied the picture for a few minutes and then finally smiled. "Oh! Yes! I do remember her. She was a lovely young lady if I recall. She was very enthusiastic about my shop, you see. She was asking if I had heard of some really obscure plants as well as some only rumored to exist. I told her she should probably believe less of what she reads on the internet about some of these plants, and she thought that was funny. But, she was very interested in learning about how to grow some of these really unique varieties at home. Here, look over here," he said gesturing to Ron to follow.

Ron followed the man towards the aisles of lights and terrariums. "She seemed most interested in how to set up these hydroponic systems for cultivating rare tropical plants."

"Did she mention what kind of plants?" asked Ron.

"Well, she looked at these over here." Ron looked at what the man was point at and his jaw dropped. They looked like tiny samples of some rare magical plants. He didn't know all of their names, but he was rather sure they shouldn't be in a muggle shop.

"Do you know what these ones here are called?" he asked.

"Ahh. Those are very rare. Your lady liked them too if I recall. These are derived from the carnivorous plants in Tasmania. They are said to have great healing powers."

"Huh," muttered Ron. "Do you have any books on these?"

"Yes, of course we do. There are several, but this one here is the one I would recommend."

Ron flipped through the book and saw pictures of many of the plants in the shop.

"Alright. I will take this book on the plants, a book on how to grow them at home and then this small cultivar here. And then if I am right on taking the hint, we may come pick more out later."

"Good lad. Let's get you packed up, then. And, I am going to put in a flyer about group you may like. They meet up or group up or whatever the young people call it now. Anyway, they grow plants locally and often meet to swap things. I think they have a swap meet coming up in a month or so."

"You don't say," said Ron. "Thanks. I just may go."

Ron took his packages and headed out of the shop, turning up the road and towards the sweet shop. He popped in there as well, smiling as he thought of how Fi would have enjoyed it. He decided to pick up some things for Hugo, and grabbed several kinds of muggle candy he knew Fi had liked. He walked a few more blocks down the main street before he turned and walked back. He still wasn't totally clear what had drawn Fi to the place to begin with, but he was rather sure that the plant store was the break he had been looking for. Deciding he was done for now, he thought the next place he needed to go was to see Neville. Soon, he apparated to Hogsmede and headed for the gates at Hogwarts.

"Ron, is that you?"

"Hi, Hagrid."

"What brings you up to Hogwarts today?"

"I was hoping to talk to Neville. I need his help on something. Is he around?"

"Sure, sure. Come on, I'll walk with you down to the greenhouses. I think he's with the second years now. You might be able to see James and Fred actually."

"Brilliant."

"How is Hugo Creevey holding up, Ron?"

"You know, Hagrid, I think he is doing very well all things considered. He misses his parents obviously, but I think he will be alright."

"I'm so glad to hear that, Ron. Broke my heart when I heard what happened. So how are you two getting along? Kind of a big change for you, innit?"

"Yes. You could say that. We're doing pretty well. We spend a lot of time with some family friends of the Creeveys. There was a woman Dennis and Collin had grown up with who has a little girl, and as fate would have it, McGonagall popped in two weeks ago and told her they were both witches, and she'd been left off the Hogwarts list by mistake."

"Oh, Professor McGonagall mentioned something about a witch who may come up for lessons. And she was Dennis' friend?"

"Yes. Hermione is her name, and her daughter is Rose. And, well, Rose and Hugo are rather like siblings. Anyway, it has been a lot to absorb, but it is good. We are all good."

"I'm glad to hear it, Ron. You deserve good things, you do. Well, here ya are, at the greenhouses. Will you have time to come by my hut for tea? I made cauldron cakes yesterday."

"Oh, no, I'm afraid not this time Hagrid. I have to get back and pick up Hugo and Rose from their muggle school in a little bit. I just need to see if Neville can help me figure something out first."

"Alright. Another time then. Glad I ran into you."

Suddenly a stream of children in their Hogwarts robes came pouring out of the greenhouse and headed up towards the castle. Two quickly tackled him.

"Uncle Ron!"

"Hi James, Hi Fred."

"What brings you here?"

"I need Neville's help with understanding something for a case. I definitely did not get my NEWTs in herbology."

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"No. I have to get back. But I am so glad I ran into you. Everyone is really looking forward to seeing you two over the Easter Holidays."

"We are too. We miss Grandmum's food," said Fred.

"Right – well give my love to Victoire and Dominique if you see them," he said as he headed into the greenhouse.

"Hello Ron, this is a nice surprise."

"Hey Neville."

"What brings you up to Hogwarts?"

"You actually. Do you have a few minutes to help me with something?"

"Sure. I don't have another class for an hour or so. What's going on?"

"Well, I am trying to finish this last case that Fi and I had been working together. I had been out on medical leave since before Christmas, so Fi had spent a few weeks working leads on her own. She left me a "welcome back" note the day she died that said she had a breakthrough and couldn't wait to tell me about it on Monday morning. But then, of course you know she never made it to work that Monday."

"I am so sorry, Ron."

"Thanks. It's shite, you know. But, well, we just keep going, right?"

"Well, we have so far. So, what's the case?"

"Someone is substituting some fake ingredients into various supply distribution channels. Sounds innocuous, but these fake ingredients are then being sold to main stream potion suppliers, so the bad stuff is getting to the customers. And then when people make potions with the wrong ingredients, well…"

"Bad things happen. Let's face it, Ron. I could make bad things happen in potions even when I had the right ingredients."

Ron chuckled. "Fair. Neither of us was destined to pursue a career in potion making. Anyway, I have tried to retrace Fi's steps from where I know she was during her last week on the case. And, through that I stumbled across this really odd muggle shop that sold rare plants and things to grow them. And then, when I was in that shop, I saw this whole tray of plants that looked to me like magical plants that had no business being in a muggle shop. But, I didn't know if maybe some of these were muggle things, and I just don't know enough to know the difference."

"What kind of plants?"

"Well, that is where I need your help. Here – I bought this one example at the store as well as this book that showed a lot of the other plants it had. And then the shopkeeper gave me this flyer about a group that meets to swap rare plants. I have no idea if this is a legitimate muggle shop that sells plants so rare I haven't heard of them, or if there is some fishy connection to the case. And I was hoping you might be able to tell me if I may be onto something or if I just happened to stumble upon a really weird muggle plant club."

Neville looked into the shopping bag Ron held out. Soon he was flipping through the book nodding and tracing things with his dirt stained fingers. Neville examined the small plant closely, finally breaking off a piece of the stalk and crushing the pulp in between his fingers before smelling it carefully.

"Well, this is actually a muggle plant known as _verderes polios_. But, it looks identical to the magical plant _verderes segwas_ , which is used in a lot of medicinal potions. The only way you can tell the difference is by smelling the oils released when you crush the stem, but not many people know to check for that. So, I don't know if it could be connected to the case. But, if I were going to try and make money by sneaking fake ingredients in place of rare, expensive, magical ingredients, this is the exact type of plant I would use. The magical variety is worth maybe 200 galleons a gram while the muggle variety is worth about 50 or 60 galleons a gram."

"So what would happen if you switched the muggle ingredient for the magical one?"

"It would depend on the potion you were brewing of course, but with this example the muggle variety has no impact, but the potion would lose out on the medicinal components that impact the cardiac system."

"So, maybe someone who thinks they are taking a potion for their heart would basically be taking a worthless potion – so maybe no harm or maybe they have a heart attack?"

"Precisely."

"So, what kind of people are super knowledgeable about these muggle plants and the magical plants?"

"Hard to say. There aren't that many of us herbology fanatics floating around. But, you would have to know enough about the plants to be able to switch the muggle for the magical variety. And you would also have to know enough about potions to know who would want to buy them."

Ron considered this for a moment. "Would it have to be someone magical?"

"What do mean, do you think a muggle could be doing this?"

"Well, maybe a muggle who knows about the magical world – maybe a family member of a muggle born witch or wizard, or maybe a squib?"

"That would definitely be a possibility," agreed Neville. "You wouldn't need magic to grow it or switch them, you would only need magic to grow the magical ones, not the muggle ones. That said – if you were putting together a growing operation to try to grow these plants on a large commercial scale, magic would be an asset."

"Ok. Help me understand what we are talking about. If that is what is going on – and I am not sure it is, but let's just say that's the case. What kind of operation would they have?"

"Well, it would depend on volumes of how much they are producing and what plants they are growing. But, they would need multiple greenhouses at a minimum. And if they didn't have greenhouses with natural light, they may be able to set it up in a muggle basement using the electric ultraviolet lights. They don't work as well as sunlight, but they work. Then they would use a hydroponic irrigation structure, so they would need a fresh water source and probably fertilizer."

"Do you know what the key plants are that I would be looking for?"

"Yes. Actually – that's pretty easy. Let me give you some books to borrow. This one here is a good comparative volume on the differences between muggle and magical varieties, and it notes here," Neville pointed to a part of the description box, "for each plant what its magical potion properties are."

"Excellent. Thanks. Can I keep for a week or two while I read through them?"

"Sure."

"And, one more question. Do you have a sense of who the main suppliers are that grow the real ingredients for things? If I can trace the chain from what is grown to where the ingredient is getting swapped, I may be able to understand the distribution channel."

"Well, there are different suppliers for different types of plants. Let me look through some things this evening, and I will draw up a list of who is known for selling what to who and I can owl it to you tonight or tomorrow. Would that work?"

"That would be brilliant, Neville. I would be so grateful."

"Any chance to be helpful. And this is what I love. Are you still loving the auror work without Fi?"

"Honestly, no. I have promised myself that I will finish this last case for both Fi and I. And then, I don't know. I'll take some time to figure things out. It's just a really hard job to have as a single parent I have discovered. And Hugo has already expressed some concern about what would happen if I got killed at work. So, who knows. I might stay with the aurors but switch to a position that isn't field based so I can be there for Hugo. Or maybe teach at the auror academy. Or, I am also thinking about going in with George at the shop. But, I need to figure this out first, you know? I owe it to her."

"That's a lot to consider, Ron. I wish you clarity in your decision making."

"Thanks, Nev."

"Hey, how are your friends that I met the other week? I believe that Hermione is the witch Professor McGonagall mentioned may be coming for some tutoring."

"She's great. They're both great," beamed Ron. "They've been lifesavers for both Hugo and I honestly. She is teaching me how to be a single muggle parent, and I am teaching her how to do magic. And the kids are rather like siblings."

"That's fantastic, Ron. I'm happy you are able to be there for each other."

Ron smiled. "Well, I have to get out of here in order to get the kids from school. You sure it's ok if I borrow these books for a bit?"

"Absolutely. And I will send the list of suppliers to you no later than tomorrow. And if you need any other help, just let me know. I am happy to do whatever I can."


	18. Ch 18 - Sick Day

**_Chapter 18: Sick Day_**

The next morning Ron woke up early, hopeful that he had finally started to break the case. He had finished his shower and was getting dressed when he heard his phone buzzing. The only person who ever called him was Hermione, so he quickly answered it.

"Good morning, you're up early," he said.

"I am freaking out and begging for help."

"What's wrong?"

"Rose is sick. Like has been throwing up since 2 am sick. And usually my parents watch her when she's ill, but they left for Paris yesterday and won't be back until Sunday night. And I have to be in court in London in 2 hours. And I can't bring her with me if she's still vomiting everywhere, and I don't want to leave her alone sick when I can't have my phone on since I'll be in court. Is there any chance in the world you could watch Rose today? I am so sorry to dump this on you, but I can't skip court, and I don't know what to do."

"Sure, Hermione. Of course. It's no problem."

"Oh thank God. Are you sure? You can miss work today?"

"Actually I have a bunch of research and reading to do today, so I can do it anywhere."

"Thank you so, so much. Should I bring Rose by your house?"

"If she's sick she probably would be more comfortable in her own home, don't you think? If you're ok with it, I'll drop Hugo at school and come over. She'll be ok if you have to leave a few minutes before I get there, right?"

"Oh yes, she'd be fine for a little bit. I just don't feel ok leaving her all day, especially when she's still throwing up. Ron, I owe you. Thank you so much."

"Hermione, it is really not a problem. Don't worry about it at all."

"OK. I appreciate it. I'll leave a note on the counter about what she should be able to eat, what medicine she's had and what not. She seems like she is getting a little bit better in the past few hours, but I wouldn't give her anything other than crackers, ice lollies and maybe ginger-ale. I don't think she needs a doctor as it is probably just a GI virus."

"Do you want me to bring some magical potions? There is one that is great at calming stomachs. I'd only give it to her if you are ok with it."

"Uh, I have no idea. I hadn't thought about magical medicine. Do you know if it is ok to mix with regular anti-nausea medicine?"

"It is safe to mix. We went through basic first aid training as part of auror training, and they went over exactly what can and can't mix with muggle medicines. It would be fine."

"Oh, ok then. Sure – why don't you bring that, and she can try it. I will call once I am out of court and see how you guys are doing, alright?"

"We'll be fine. Good luck with your case. I'll talk to you this afternoon, alright?"

"Thanks, Ron."

Within an hour Ron had Hugo at school and had arrived at Hermione and Rose's house.

"Rose?" he called as he opened the front door. "It's Ron. I'm here – I didn't want to scare you coming in unannounced."

"Hi Ron," she said wearily from the couch.

"Hey there, Rose. I am so sorry you're poorly today. Is there anything I can get for you? Do you need a drink or anything?"

"No thank you. Mum set me up with some ginger ale before she left."

"Have you been able to keep it down ok?"

"I haven't been brave enough to try any yet." With that, Rose bolted up from the couch and sprinted to the loo. Ron followed quickly behind her and held her long black hair out of her face as she wretched violently into the toilet. Once she was done, he ran a flannel under the cold tap and held it against her forehead and neck while she recovered sitting on the floor.

"Thanks. And, sorry. Don't know why I am crying," she sniffed.

"Maybe because you feel terrible, your mum's not here and you just threw up? Everyone cries when they do that, Rose. It's just a reflex our bodies have from all of that pressure. Don't be embarrassed by it."

She gave him a weak but appreciative smile.

"Here. Why don't you rinse your mouth and brush your teeth. That will at least help a little."

She nodded and cleaned out her mouth.

"Would you like to try a magical potion for stomachs? It is what my mum always gave us when we were throwing up, and it works really quickly. It should help your stomach settle, but it will make you a little drowsy."

"Does it taste bad?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it delicious, but it doesn't taste like feet or anything."

Rose giggled weakly. "That's gross, Ron."

"Well, I call it like I see it. So, do you want to try it?"

She nodded, so he soon dosed out the prepared potion and gave it to her. She downed it quickly, grimaced, and soon followed it with some sips of ginger ale before settling back on the couch.

"Good girl," he said. "Hopefully that should help you a lot. And, if not, I'll find a bucket to keep nearby as plan B, yeah? I brought stuff to work on today. Would you rather me stay in here or leave you be and set up in the kitchen?"

"You could stay in here. Maybe you could flip on the tele? I am feeling sleepy all of a sudden. So, maybe if we have a show playing then I can just kip a bit on an off while you do your work."

"You come up with brilliant plans just like your mum, Rose."

Ron had soon turned on the tele, and then planted himself in the easy chair next to the sofa with Neville's books as Rose slipped into a deep sleep. She didn't stir when an owl arrived from Neville carrying the long list of suppliers and distribution channels. When Rose finally awoke several hours later, she found Ron surrounded by stacks of books and parchment.

"Hey there. Look who's awake. How are you feeling?"

She paused to consider the question for a few moments and replied, "Better I think. I almost feel hungry. How long was I sleeping?"

"I am so glad you are feeling better. You slept maybe 3 hours or so, but your body clearly needed it. I don't think a full meal is a good idea, though. How about ginger ale and crackers? Or maybe an ice lollie? What sounds tolerable to you?"

"Starting with crackers and ginger ale sounds manageable I think," she said as she started to get up.

"No, no, no – you stay there," he said jumping up. "I'll get it. I can't cook like your mum but I am totally qualified to fetch crackers and ginger ale. I'll be back in a jiff."

He returned shortly with the food and drink and set it up on a small table next to the couch where she was lying down.

"Your color is looking better too," he observed. "You looked a little yellow this morning."

"Yeah, that is what mum always says is the dead give-away of when I am sick. Suddenly my brown skin looks yellow instead."

"Better than me," Ron laughed. "I am so pasty white then when I get sick like that I sort of get this translucent blue color, with red blotches of course. Really not attractive." He made a grimace at this, causing Rose to chuckle.

"None of us are at our best when puking over a toilet I suppose."

"That's for sure."

"What are you working on? Looks like mum in the library when she is researching for a case."

"Well, I'm working on my case. But, unlike your mum's cases, this case is still a mystery to me and I haven't quite figured it out yet."

"I still don't know that I totally understand what you do."

"Well, I'm an auror, which is sort of like a special type of magical detective. We focus on going after folks who may be using dark or bad magic. Some of it is just like a regular policeman I suppose, but it just has the added layers of magic in it. Hugo's mum and I were partners for almost my whole career. So, we would be assigned a problem and then have to go figure out what the issue was, understand if a law was being broken, and if so – who was doing it, what they were doing and why so that we could fix it."

"So what is your case now?"

"Well, that's the thing. I am not 100% clear on what all is happening. But, I take the clues I have and then try to unravel it from there. Hugo's mum had some notes that made it seem like she had figured some things out right before she died, but she didn't write down what she knew or how she learned it, so I am trying to go back one step at a time and figure it out. And yesterday I think I made a breakthrough connecting it to some plant smugglers. Or, maybe it's plant switcher-outers? I am not really sure on that part yet."

"I followed right up until the plants. What do they have to do with anything?"

"Some people are selling fake ingredients instead of real ones. And I am wondering if they are switching out muggle plants that look a lot like the magical plants and charging people for the magical ones instead and then profiting the difference. So, I popped up to Hogwarts yesterday to see my friend Neville – you remember meeting him in Diagon Alley? He is the smartest plant person I know. He teaches herbology at school, and I knew if anyone could help me on this it would be him."

"Did he help?"

"Well he gave me all of these books to read on the plants that are similar between magical and muggle varieties, so I have been working through that while you slept. And then he sent a list this morning of different growers and suppliers of things. I am thinking I will organize that and figure out how to start working my way through it later this week."

"Sounds like a big mystery puzzle."

"It is. And I like figuring out puzzles. It was easier with Fi though, as we helped each other brainstorm ideas and things."

"I miss them too," she said sadly. "But I don't want to say anything in front of Hugo or Mum as I think they miss them more."

"Oh Rose, you should never feel like you have to suffer by yourself. You know, when my brother Fred died I thought the same thing. I felt guilty being upset because compared to my mum who buried a child or my brother George who buried his twin I must have been better off. But, the truth is, I lost someone I loved very much who was really important to me. And I wasn't going to be able to move on with my life until I dealt with the grief. Let yourself feel sad. Or mad or whatever you feel. It's the only way to get through it. You had your own relationship with Fi and Dennis and the Creeveys that was unique to you, and it's ok to miss that."

She just smiled at him and nodded as she sighed.

"They would have loved knowing you were a witch, too. I've thought a lot about how much Fi would have enjoyed helping you learn things."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah. She was always a little bit on the crazy side, right? So, she would have loved teaching you things your mum would maybe have not wanted you to know quite yet about make-up and glamour charms and all kinds of nonsense."

"I would have liked a chance to learn all of that," she said sadly.

"Oh you still will. Have no fear – my sister Ginny or my nieces will see to that I am sure. But Fi would have had a great time with it."

"Yeah. Thanks. That's nice to hear. Did you have family friends teach you things before you went off to school?"

"Well, I had seen all 5 of my brothers go off to school at that point. So, Hogwarts wasn't quite the mystery to me that it will be to you. But, when I was little my Uncle Bilius taught me to play wizard chess. And, well, I got really good at it. So, when I went off to school that was something I felt confident in, you know? Like the one thing I knew I was good at so that I wasn't just the sixth Weasley boy in hand me down robes."

"How is wizard chess different than regular chess?"

"Oh the pieces are enchanted, so they go where you tell them and then they destroy each other on the board when you capture them."

"Wicked."

"Exactly! Do you like chess?"

"I do. I've played a little with Mum, but mostly with Grandad. I am still learning though, so I am not very good at it yet. Grandad says he doesn't believe in letting people win no matter how old they are."

"Smart man. I think the same way. That way when you do finally win you will have earned it. I still remember the first time I beat my dad. It was such an incredible feeling."

"So you're pretty good?"

"Not to brag, Rose, but I am brilliant. I haven't lost in years."

"Sounds like you're better at chess than you are at not bragging."

"Oooh. Cheeky, huh? Maybe I will just have to beat you as well."

"Really? Could you teach me to play wizard chess? Maybe I could be good at that before school starts and that could be my thing too?"

"Well, I would be honored to teach you wizard chess, Rose. But, as for it being your own thing – that will be entirely up to you. You have to find your own path Rose. How about I pop home real quick and grab my set, and we could play now. I can apparate so I won't be gone more than 5 minutes. Would you be up for it?"

"Yes please. I would love that."

"Excellent. I am tired of reading about plants anyway. I was never any good at herbology," he said.

After a brief text to Hermione to assure her Rose was feeling better, Ron and Rose had soon set up the chess board on the kitchen table. Ron quickly showed her how to direct the pieces and suggested they just jump in and play so he could get a sense of her approach to the game. While he defeated her swiftly, he was impressed at several of the moves she had been able to anticipate. Looking at her, he sensed she was anxious to hear what he thought of her game.

"So, do you want to play more?" he asked.

"Are you going to tell me what I did wrong?" she asked.

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"Well, I want to get better at chess."

"OK. Well, let's try it differently. What do you think you did well?"

When she hesitated at the question, Ron tried to guide her to see the moves he'd been impressed by. Ron moved the pieces back to how they had been at several different point in the game, and they walked through how to look at whole board and anticipate the opponent's next several moves. He wasn't sure she was following what he was saying until all of a sudden her eyes lit up. It was if everything suddenly made sense to her.

"OH! I see!"

"Yeah! It's like it all falls into place at once, isn't it," Ron said grinning.

"Yes. It is. So, wait a minute. If this was your move, what would you be thinking here?"

Ron demonstrated how he would think of where he wanted to be several moves ahead, and how he would play the series in his head of what she would do after each possible move and how he could use that to his advantage. Then he gave examples of how he would read different opponents and adjust his moves according. They worked through several moves showing how he could draw someone into a trap in order to open up part of the board or even distract the opponent from the real intention. Rose was clearly absorbing everything he said and trying to envision how she would utilize the ideas.

"So," she pondered, "when you say you love chess – what is it that takes it from fun to something you love?"

"Good question. I'm not sure. Chess was one of the few things that just always made sense to me. I was always rubbish at subjects in school. Book learning about math or potions or history was never my forte. But, with chess, it was like my brain just understood how to think about things. And then there are so many layers to the game, right? There is the first layer of just understanding the rules and what you can and can't do. But then there are strategies and approaches you can learn about and take. But, what makes it really interesting is the psychology of it. I have to take what I know of my opponent and use that to get inside their mind, figure out how they work and use it defeat them. It is that dynamic that makes every single match unique. Take my dad. I have played him hundreds of times, and each time is different. Partly we have each improved over the years. But, really it is that each time is a unique event. We are the same personalities we always are, but things influence us each and every day than impact our decisions. Maybe I had a rough day at work and so I am willing to take more risk than I usually am. Or maybe my dad is distracted thinking of a problem he was working on with George so he is more distracted. Either way, it is ever evolving. That combination of strategy, psychology and a unique experience each time – that is what I love."

"Do you think liking chess helped you be an auror?"

"Absolutely. It is so similar. You have to be able to get inside the head of the other person and then anticipate the moves you will both make. But, when I first thought about being an auror, that's not what I wanted."

"No? What did you want?"

"To be cool, make money, catch bad guys and not sit at a desk all day like my dad did."

Rose started laughing. "You picked a whole career to be cool?"

"Yeah. Let's just say it took me a while to grow up. But – hey – at least I got there, right?"

"I wonder what I will be. I thought I knew I wanted to go into law like Mum. But, now there are all of these other magical careers I had never even heard of before. I have no idea what I want to do anymore!"

"Well, since you're still only ten, I think you have plenty of time. At Hogwarts you'll take lots of different classes and then see what you enjoy, you know? My advice is to enjoy being a kid and not worry about it."

"Mum would never say something like that."

"Probably not. And she's probably right about more things than I am. But, I think your mum is naturally really smart and really organized, so planning ahead for a career probably came naturally to her. Someone like me though, if I had tried to plan it out when I was ten it would have been a total disaster."

"What would you have been?"

"Probably would have said I wanted to work at Honeydukes or be a professional quidditch player. Ironically of course, Ginny was a pro player and then I did work at the joke shop for a long time."

"So you think I should goof off more?"

"No- Merlin, Rose you'll get me in trouble with your mum! I think learning is really important. I mean – look – I spent all morning researching plants. But I know we all learn differently and mature differently, and some of us don't figure out what we are good at until much later than others. So, what I am trying to say is don't freak out if you don't figure it out right away. You're obviously brilliant like your mum. You have a keen eye for problem solving. You love reading so you can learn anything you put your mind to. So, all of that would make you good at a lot of things. But, what seems really special about you is how caring you are about the people you love, and how creative you are, and how open to new ideas you are. If you keep hold of those pieces, everything else will fall into place."

Rose beamed at him. Just then his phone buzzed.

Ron glanced at the screen, "It's your mum. You want to answer it?" She nodded and took the phone.

"Hi Mum! Ron's teaching me wizard chess."

"Hi darling, how are you feeling?"

"I am ever so much better, Mum. Ron gave me some magical potion, and then I slept for half the day. I've felt fine since I woke up. I've eaten a little and everything."

"Oh I am so glad. I hated leaving when you were so ill this morning."

"How was your court case? Did you win?"

"Yes! We did actually. My client and her daughter will get to stay in England. I am so pleased for her."

"Yeah Mum! Way to go! I knew you would do a great job."

"So Ron is teaching you wizard chess, huh? Do you like it?"

"I love it. But Ron's really good. It's going to take me a long time to figure out how to beat him. But don't worry. I'll do it eventually."

Ron chuckled as he eavesdropped, and Rose caught his laughter and made a funny face at him.

Rose chattered into the phone and her mum said she would be home soon. Once she'd hung up, Ron said, "So, you think you can beat me?"

"Definitely," announced Rose. "It could take me a while, but I'll get there."

"Well Rose, I look forward to that day too. I have no doubt you can do anything you put your mind to. In the mean time I will keep kicking your behind and enjoying it now while I can, alright?"


	19. Chapter 19 - Friday Night Fun

**_Chapter 19: March 10 – Friday Night Fun_**

While it had only been a few weeks since their trip to Diagon Alley to buy a wand, Ron had been helping Hermione several evenings a week begin to work through the basics of learning magic. While he had expected her to learn quickly given her obvious intelligence, he had been blown away at the speed at which she managed to master every charm or spell he taught. He was worried she would wear herself out between working all day and then studying and practicing magic in the evenings. But, she insisted that she was thoroughly enjoying it, so he tried to take her at face value.

They'd decided to get takeaway that Friday evening so they could spend more time on magic. As Hermione listened to Rose and Hugo natter away over egg rolls about the various antics and social dramas that had occurred at school that day she felt the stress of her legal work begin to melt away from her shoulders. Her clients' stories were always so tragic that Hermione found it very hard not to absorb their pain and sadness herself. She tried very hard not to bring it home, and since the car accident she tried even more to be upbeat in front of Hugo and Rose both. But she also realized how soothing and healing they were to her. The drama and energy with which they re-told stories from their days fueled Hermione's spirit. And it was hard to hear them tell some of the stories and not laugh out loud.

Once they'd all finished eating, Ron had asked the kids to leave their dishes on the table because they were going to practice levitating charms on the Chinese takeaway. Naturally, the kids wanted to watch so they could laugh at Hermione, but Ron knew it would fluster her to fail so miserably with an audience. So, he sent them out of the line of sight.

Hermione was nervously fingering her wand, still a new feel in her hands. But, she liked how there seemed to be little indentations that were somehow made in perfect anticipation of how her hand would fit into it. Her thumb fit perfectly in this shallow pit on one side, and there were similar hidden spots that fit her other fingers as they curled around the otherwise smooth wood. She fingered it nervously, mentally reviewing the charms in her head that she had been reading about and trying to picture the diagram in the text book that showed the associated wand movements.

"Relax, Hermione," smiled Ron. "It's an empty take away container. It either works, floats or falls to the ground. And any combination of those is not going to be disastrous, I promise. Just swish and flick. Give it a go."

Hermione sighed, pointed her wand at the white container, took a deep breath and said, " _wingardium leviosa"_ , while moving her wand like Ron had. Nothing happened. In frustration, she tried again while flicking her wand with more force, as one would put more power into a hammer.

"You're not batting it to the counter, Hermione. You don't have to throw your shoulder out doing it. Just swish and flick. And careful of the pronounciation - it's levi-oh-sa, not levi-o-saah, said Ron patiently. Try it again. You can do it."

"levi-oh-sa,"repeated Hermione as if committing to memory. "Ok, _wingardium levisoa_ ," she declared as she flicked her wand. Suddenly the container floated up off the table and hovered in the air.

"Oh! Oh! I did it, look!" she declared as she turned to Ron to be sure he was seeing it. Of course, as she turned her gaze from the box, it suddenly clattered to the ground, scattering the few remaining grains of white rice across the kitchen.

"Brilliant!" Ron declared. "Outstanding!"

"But it fell," she said defeated.

"Only because you shifted your focus away from it for a moment. Now you know you can do it. Try again. And this time, once it is floating, keep your concentration on it and slowly move it with your wand by directing your wand towards the counter where you want it to go, and then slowly place it down."

She looked at him as if he had asked her to tap dance in the middle of Buckingham Palace.

"You can do it, Hermione. I know you can. You have no idea how quickly you are picking this all up. Really. When I was learning this it took me forever just to float a feather in the air for a minute. You are doing brilliantly. That's why I am sure you can do this. Try it, come on."

Taking another deep breath, she focused on the little white box, and with a swish and flick declared, " _wingardium leviosa_!" The box levitated into the air, and then with her complete focus, she slowly moved the point of her wand up further into the air, and then slowly but surely across the space to the other side of the kitchen, and then slowly lowered it to the counter, where it fell on its side gently as it touched down.

Ron was beaming with pride, and quickly engulfed her in a hug. "That's excellent!" he declared.

"But it fell over," she said.

"Hermione! Give yourself a break. You are doing better than anyone I have ever seen at learning this. You just levitated something across the room! 2 months ago you didn't even know that was possible, and know you are making it happen with nothing but a piece of wood, your mind and your magic. You are doing so well. I wish you would let yourself celebrate a little."

"Sorry. I know. You are right – and you have been incredibly patient with me. But, well, you can probably tell I have always been a bit of an over achiever. I am just used to getting everything on the first try, you know. I haven't ever really tried something that I couldn't just figure out through reading. And this is all different. It's pronunciation and wrist movement and concentration all together, and well, it's just aggravating. I already feel several decades behind, and I am rather impatient to figure this stuff out."

"Believe me, Hermione. You are doing so well. You really have no idea. You would have blown everyone away at Hogwarts with the speed you are mastering this. You will be fully caught up in no time at the pace you are learning."

"I know – I guess maybe that's part of it. I want to learn it quickly so I can help Rose later, you know? Seems like something a mother witch should be able to teach her daughter witch or something. Does that sound ridiculous?"

"I don't think that sounds ridiculous at all. And you will be able to help her with all kinds of things – both muggle and magical, I promise. She already knows, quite correctly, that she has the most amazing mum on the planet. You not mastering this charm in five minutes instead of ten minutes will not change that. She doesn't love you because you are the best at everything. She loves you because you are her mum and you love her unconditionally. Just the same as you love her."

Hermione looked down at her lap slightly embarrassed. "You are right. I'm sorry. It's just rather overwhelming, you know?"

"Oh, I know. Don't forget I am in the same boat just learning different things. That's why we are in this together, right?"

"Right," she smiled. "Ok. Let me try again." And with that she pointed her wand at another container on the table and successfully shifted it to the counter. Smiling, she proceeded to clear the table of all of the dishes and containers. When she was done, she looked back at Ron and saw him beaming at her, which sent a ripple of gooseflesh across her body.

He hugged her in congratulations. "I am telling you, you are a bloody brilliant witch, Hermione."

She laughed, "I never thought I would take that as such a compliment."

"Well, it is," he said with a smile. "I cannot believe how quickly you are picking this up. Have you thought anymore about going up to Hogwarts to meet with some of the professors?"

"I guess I don't know what I don't know," she mused. "I feel like you are teaching me a lot. What would I do there do you suppose?"

"Well, I think you should go just to see it so you feel better about Rose going in September. But, I also think you would get a lot from meeting the different professors and seeing how they approach things differently."

"Can't you just keep teaching me?"

"Well, of course I can for now. But, Hermione, I wasn't exactly the best student when I was there. And, I technically never graduated. After Fred died I ended up leaving school early and went straight into the aurors. And, let's face it – you have probably read more books on magic in the past month than I have in my entire life. I just don't want my lack of educational prowess to limit your magical education."

"Hmm. So, what do you think I should do?"

"I think we should go to Hogwarts one of these days. You can meet more with Professor McGonagall, and talk some with some of the other Professors about how they would recommend you proceed. At the very least they could suggest texts for you to read or give you a bit of a syllabus to follow."

"I guess I am just nervous. How many other middle aged witches can't do basic spells? I am not used to not knowing how to do things. I know that sounds so swotty and ridiculous, but it's just true."

"None of these people will judge you. And when they see the pace at which you are picking all of this up, they will all be blown away. But, these individuals are as smart and energized by learning things as you are. I think as soon as you get past your nerves that you will love it."

"You really think so? I don't believe I could handle it if any of them laughed at my inability to do things yet."

"Oh, I can guarantee that they won't laugh at you at all. You've already met Neville, he is as nice as they come. You've met McGonagall, I think I have only seen her laugh maybe once or twice in my whole life. I really think you should do it. It doesn't have to be a weekly jaunt to Scotland. But, I think a first trip that could at least outline a suggested course of study would be good. Otherwise it will just be me teaching you how to float takeaway boxes."

"But I like that. And with our cooking skills and busy lives, there are a lot of takeaway boxes around to play with," she laughed.

"Fair enough. We can keep playing in the kitchen. But will you go to Hogwarts?"

She considered what he asked and finally said, "If you set it up for us to go together for an initial visit I think I would be up for it."

"Brilliant. I'll talk to McGonagall and set it up for this week if you think you can get away from work for a morning."


	20. Chapter 20: Hogwarts

**_Chapter 20: Hogwarts_**

That Tuesday morning, Hermione and Ron dropped the kids at school and then apparated to Hogsmeade. McGonagall had suggested flooing to her office directly, but Ron wanted Hermione to see the castle from the outside on her first visit.

As Hermione had never apparated before, Ron warned her that it would feel rather strange and to keep a strong grip to his arm. As her feet hit the ground she fell directly towards Ron and would have hit the ground if he had not immediately slipped his arm around her waist to catch her. Her hand landed on his toned chest, and her face hit his shoulder and neck, leaving her quite flustered. He helped her find her feet.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I promise you, everyone feels that jumbled the first time they apparate."

She tried to smile to brush over her flustered feeling, but in her head she laughed to herself thinking, _Definitely not just the apparition that has me feeling jumbled_. But once she had caught her breath she did feel more grounded, and she and Ron set off for the castle.

Coming up to the gates, Hermione felt like she was in another world altogether. The castle rose above the rugged hills and grey mist like a fairy tale. At the gates Ron introduced her to Hagrid, who fussed over Ron as if he was his only child. Hermione could tell that whatever Ron had done in his past, he had been exceptionally kind to this giant of a human. They walked across the grounds, with Ron pointing out various sites such as the quidditch pitch and the lake. But as they only had a few hours that morning, he promised a more thorough tour another time.

They made their way among robed children scurrying to classes and Ron led her to a pair of stone statues in a hallway. After Ron stated, "Ginger Biscuits," the door magically opened, revealing a twirling stone staircase which they hopped upon as it rose. Hermione was speechless, trying to take in this magical castle while Ron seemed quite nonplussed by it all.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, please come in. I hope your first sights of the castle were inviting ones."

Ron smiled while Hermione was still struggling for words, "It is all rather unbelievable isn't it? I suppose you aren't quite as mesmerized by the awe of this place anymore."

"Oh no, Ms. Granger. I am actually in more awe of Hogwarts every year I am here. This place continues to reveal its secrets even after centuries of witches and wizards have passed through its walls. I am honored to get to serve as headmistress for a short time, and it never loses its' magic to those who know it best."

"And after a while the magic and the memories mix to create a whole other type of magic," Ron mused, though his eyes seemed far away to Hermione as he spoke.

Professor McGonagall eyed him briefly after this comment, but quickly bayed them to sit in her study, offering tea and ginger biscuits, which Ron readily accepted.

"You seem less overwhelmed by all of this than the last time I saw you," noted Professor McGonagall.

"Oh definitely!" exclaimed Hermione. "I was definitely in shock after you left. But, Ron has helped me learn a lot in the past few weeks, and now that I have a wand and have been able to learn and begin to practice, I am much more excited than overwhelmed."

"I'm so glad to hear it," Professor McGonagall said. "What have you been studying?"

Hermione looked to Ron, who guiltily swallowed his mouthful of biscuit before he could answer.  
"Sorry," he apologized to the waiting and bemused witches as he wiped crumbs from his face. "Actually, she has been tackling an incredible amount, Professor. She's worked through probably the first three or four months of first year charms already. We have been taking a rather practical approach, practicing spells she can use in the house and that would be helpful for her. But, as I told her, she has probably read more magical texts by now than I have. She is a voracious reader to be sure."

Professor McGonagall seemed slightly humored at the idea of Ron Weasley trying to keep up with this witch's reading habits. "That is wonderful to hear. I think getting a base of the theory and history of the subjects is the best way to ground yourself for future knowledge. Have you given any thought to how you would like to approach your education from here?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Well, Ron suggested that I try to meet with several professors to see what they might suggest for a course of study or recommended texts."

"I think that is a fine idea," the elderly witch nodded. "I don't want to overwhelm you by trying to meet with everyone at once, as I know you are also working full time, not to mention raising your daughter and presumably helping Mr. Weasley figure out how to raise Hugo Creevey in a muggle world."

"Well, yes. With my schedule I wouldn't be able to come up here every week. But, I can read and practice in the evenings and on the weekends. And Ron has promised to keep helping me."

"I thought she might start with you and Neville, Professor, as she has met you both previously. But, it would be lovely if I could introduce her to a few others while we are here."

"Of course, that would be fine. Although, I am guessing Herbology will not become her passion, so to speak. While History of Magic was never your interest, Mr. Weasley, I suspect Ms. Granger may have a far greater interest in the subject. And, I do not believe you have met our new professor for that subject either."

"It's not Binns anymore?"

"No, Mr. Weasley. _Professor_ Binns is no longer teaching, though he still floats through the castle. I see him mainly in the library these days."

Noting Hermione's confused expression, Ron explained, "Binns was a ghost, and he was horribly boring. Though, I must admit that even if he had been a tremendous professor I can't imagine the history of goblin rebellions would have been remotely interesting to my eleven year old brain."

"Ghosts teach here?" Hermione asked, befuddled. Ron proceeded to explain about ghosts, and Professor McGonagall explained that there were not any more ghosts permitted to teach, but she encouraged Hermione to introduce herself to some about the castle.

"Right," said Hermione faintly. "But, I would love to read about the history of magic. History has always been one of my favorite subjects, and I am quite anxious to learn what my Oxford education left out of the picture so to speak."

"You went to Oxford?" gawked Ron. "I thought that was only for brilliant and connected people?"

Hermione looked slightly embarrassed while Professor McGonagall said quickly, "Mr. Weasley, I see you haven't completely lost your gift for tripping over your own mouth. Ms. Granger here is one of the most intelligent individuals I have met, and while the youth of many muggle elites attend that school, it is not exclusive to the social elite. I believe you will find Ms. Granger has more than earned her entry. Furthermore, her educational ambitions would be good to rub off on those who may not have graduated at all or completed any NEWTs."

"Sorry," gulped Ron, properly chastised. "That's not what I meant. I know you love learning, Hermione, and I think that is fantastic. I guess I never really thought through who attended that type of school, since it was most assuredly out of my universe of possibilities."

"Back to the question at hand," said Professor McGonagall. "I think you should meet Professor Gibson today before you leave. She was trained in America and attended both muggle and magical schools. She isn't too much older than you are, and I think you would rather enjoy her. At the very least, she can give you a suggested reading list and you could correspond about any questions or topics that catch your eye."

"I would enjoy that, I think," nodded Hermione.

"Ok. So, you've met Hagrid, and you know Neville and Professor McGonagall. We'll go meet Professor Gibson. Who else should she talk to today?"

"I suggest you take her to the library so Madame Pince can meet her and help her locate any texts she may require in her studies. I think she should also meet Professor Flitwick. I'll trust you and Harry to direct her education in Defense unless you tell me otherwise, and we can put off Divination and Potions for the time being, I believe. I suspect Arithmancy and Ancient Runes will come further down the line, but it is much too early for that."

"I would also like to meet the nurse Fleur mentioned if that is alright. I know she wouldn't be part of my education, per se, but I believe it would help me feel better about sending Rose here in a few months."

"Of course, Ms. Granger. I hadn't actually thought about that as a concern parents may have. Maybe you and I should talk more about how I could improve the communication to muggle parents who are all rather shocked when I show up at their door telling them their children are magical."

"I would like that," agreed Hermione. "I definitely understand the apprehensions they likely have."

"Are you still teaching transfiguration Professor?"

"No, unfortunately I had to give up all but some NEWT level classes in order to focus on my other duties. Professor Sparrow teaches that now. But, I would like to direct your training in that subject personally if that is acceptable to you, Ms. Granger."

"That would be lovely," Hermione agreed.

"Wonderful. I hoped that would be alright, and I took the liberty of drafting up a suggested reading list for you on the subject. Mr. Weasley could help you with some of the practical exercises I have notated, but I would like for you to come and discuss some of it – maybe once a month or so. And we can discuss the other issues then as well."

"Sounds good," Hermione agreed.

Soon she and Ron had departed the headmistress' office and walked through the old, stone hallways of the castle. Ron took her to meet Madame Pomfrey, who Hermione enjoyed as much as Fleur had promised. Intentionally avoiding the Great Hall on this visit, Ron then took her to meet Professor Flitwick and Professor Gibson. Both Ron and Hermione thoroughly enjoyed Professor Gibson, who quickly insisted they call her Sally. Like Hermione, she had muggle British parents and had been raised in America, but she had attended Ilvermony. After her time there she had pursued additional magical and muggle studies in England, and had been teaching at Hogwarts for the past five years. Sally and Hermione clicked immediately, with their brilliant minds, international perspectives and passion for history causing an instant bond. Ron was blown away by their discussion, quickly realizing he didn't have a chance of keeping up with their conversation. Sally insisted on walking with them down to the library to show her where some key texts were held she thought Hermione should read.

Not surprisingly, Hermione was in heaven when she saw the library. Ron realized he would be there a while, and found himself a seat while Hermione wandered the aisles, trailing her fingers over the various books. All of this one on one time with her had only solidified his feelings for her, but he knew he was in no position to do anything about it. They had a delicate balance built between the two of them and the two kids, and he knew he couldn't dare disrupt that – at least not anytime soon. The more he learned about her, though, he increasingly wondered if she might think him not smart enough to consider in a romantic way. He was sure if she'd been a student here she would have been sorted into Ravenclaw and spent almost all of her time in this library. As he watched her gaze longingly at the dusty books, Ron quickly found his brain imagining her gazing at him that way, or trailing those fingers through his hair. His mind drifted further to what he could get up to with Hermione back in the hidden rows of the library, burying his hands into her insane curls as he snogged her senseless. As his mind and body imagined that scene, he realized he needed to find something else to focus on if he was going to be able to walk back across the lawn with Hermione to leave. Forcing his thoughts towards his case, he found the herbology texts and found one to peruse while he sat waiting for Hermione.

Wandering through the stacks of books, Hermione felt mixed emotions in the Hogwarts library. There were ancient texts, and the idea that she could read all of them felt like she had discovered hidden treasure. But, she also felt cheated, knowing that all of this should have been open to her decades ago. It was funny to her that she hadn't really felt that way until she had stepped into this ancient space. Even walking through the castle walls hadn't set her mind that way, but seeing all of this knowledge that had been hidden away from her until now somehow released that sense of injustice. But she also felt grateful – not only that she had access to all of it now, but that Ron had brought her here. He understood her so well. Even when he didn't think about something the same way she did, he somehow sensed how she would approach it and knew what she needed. He knew she needed to see this library, and she suspected he knew she would need someone to talk to about how she felt about finally seeing what she had been missing.

Peeking through the book shelves she could see him sitting at the table with the sunlight shining on him through the window. The light was setting off his hair, making it look like it was a glowing a copper red. She thought wistfully of the years she had missed when she could have been a young teenager with Ron in this space. She wondered if she could have dated him if she'd been here then. Her imagination quickly let her envision a scenario of being with Ron, wandering off to an ancient hallway and what it would have felt like to have him pin her against a stone wall, his lips meeting hers as his weight crushed against her. Feeling the flush creep up her neck as she imagined the scene with Ron, she shook her head and tried to refocus on the present moment and predicament. She didn't want to mess up their friendship and make it harder on the kids that things already were. And, she was a middle aged, slightly out of shape woman who stuck out like a sore thumb in the magical world. She couldn't imagine someone as handsome, popular and successful as Ron Weasley could be remotely attracted to a book-worm control freak with a middle aged saggy body. No, those feelings would have to stay in the world of her fantasy life and not the real world. But, even if she couldn't have the fantasy, she was thrilled she had his friendship guiding her through this whole experience.

Eventually she came out from the stacks of books and sat down with Ron at the table. "Thanks for being so patient while I went through the library."

"I knew you would love it here. And, now you know you can come any time."

"Should we go see Neville before we leave?"

"Definitely. He'll be in the greenhouses, and we can walk past them on the way back out to the gates."

As they left the library and walked out towards the greenhouses, Ron sensed a tenser mood settle upon her. "Are you alright Hermione? You seemed so excited earlier, but I can only imagine how hard it is to see all of this knowing a stupid mistake almost thirty years ago by some unknown person caused you to miss out on it."

Hermione nodded, smiling that he had understood why she was so conflicted. "That's exactly it, actually. This place is magical in every possible way. I am thrilled to discover all of this knowledge and history that had been hidden. But, it is hard to see what could have been. I don't regret it happening, as I would never have found my way to Rose, I suppose. But, it is still rather bittersweet to see it with my own eyes. And, then on the other hand, I am so excited for Rose. She will thrive here, as will Hugo. And it is fun to think of Dennis and Collin meandering these halls when they were young. But, all of that adds up to a strange mix of emotions to swallow at once."

Ron reached his arm around her to hug her from the side as they walked. "I am so glad we came. This place is magical, and it can be an amazing part of your future. There will be a lot of great memories here that are yet to come. And I can tell you and the library made quite an impression on each other."

She grinned, "Yes, I will enjoy spending time there. Rose will probably hate having me pop up to research things, but she'll just have to adapt to that!"

They were laughing imagining the mortification Rose would face ahead studying alongside her mum as they entered the greenhouse to find Neville.

"Hermione! Ron! I'm so glad you've come," beamed Neville whose arms were elbow deep in a foul smelling fertilizer.

"Cheers, Nev," said Ron. "I've been showing Hermione around Hogwarts and we wanted to stop in and say hello."

"So good to see you again," smiled Hermione.

"I promise, I won't shake your hand right now," laughed Neville. "Dragon dung fertilizer is probably not what you had in mind for today."

They chatted about what Hermione might be interested in learning about, as well as discussing Ron's case for a few minutes. But soon a bell rang and the greenhouse filled up with robed students so Neville had to return to his teaching duties. Hermione and Ron set back out to the gates to Hogsmeade so they could apparate home.

 ** _(Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews and PMs. I am really thrilled people are reading and enjoying the story. I have received a lot of comments encouraging me to hurry up and get them together already. I had said up front this was a long, slow burn story...and it is! But, I promise, stay tuned and VERY soon you will hopefully see the two of them figure out what the rest of the world has seen all along.)_**


	21. Ch 21 - A Magical Evening

**_Chapter 21: Late March – A Magical Evening_**

Hermione had crinkled her nose when she looked ahead on her work calendar the following morning and realized she had forgotten about the benefit dinner that was next week. If she thought her life was topsy turvey after the accident, since learning she and Rose were witches she only felt more out of sync with her own life. She never enjoyed the annual fund raising benefit dinner, but she knew how important it was to engage England's political and economic elite with the organizations working to support and advocate for the many refugees coming to the UK. This year she felt herself feeling even less enthusiastic than usual, as she was spending every waking moment reading and learning about magic – especially after the visit to Hogwarts.

Then there were the unfortunate questions of a date and an outfit. It was always an impressive soiree, which put additional pressure on the whole thing. In years past she had gone with co-workers, and even had brought her father several years in a row. While it irritated her to no end that she needed to have a date for a professional event, she knew that these type of social situations seemed to go much smoother when there was second person there to help carry the conversation with the many strangers she would have to meet over the evening.

Part of her mind was screaming at her to ask Ron to come. She was undeniably attracted to him, and had been since the day they met at the wedding. She saw him every day. She adored him, and at least once upon a time she thought he liked her as well. While she felt that probably was no longer the case, she was worried that even asking him to the even as her friend would upset the delicate balance that was their little situation. In many ways they were a pseudo family, and Hermione was unwilling to risk the amazing status quo for the potential of an unknown. What if she rocked the boat, forced the issue and he saw her as no more than a friend, or if they tried dating and then it didn't work out between them? She couldn't stand to mess things up for Hugo right now, let alone she and Rose.

But she still had to go to the event. Her boss, Nicola, had made that explicitly clear today when Hermione had hinted around at trying to skip it this year. And when Hermione had tried to ask her about tagging along with Nicola and her husband again this year, Nicola had shot her an undeniable look.

"Hermione," she retorted, "you come in here every day talking about this Ron fellow. Just bring him! It's one damn night – you aren't proposing marriage, just a night of dry chicken, uncomfortable shoes and small talk with swotty people! We all want to meet him anyway. You know, the office gossip is starting to suggest that you have made him up!"

"Well, I am not sure he is really a black tie kind of guy. And he can watch Rose for me…"

"Hermione! Knock it off. Your parents can watch the kids, and you know it. Just ask him. If he doesn't want to come, he can say no. Put you big girl knickers on and get yourself a date for the benefit." With that Nicola had stormed out of her office leaving Hermione to groan and bang her head against her desk.

She knew she would see Ron that evening, as he had offered to pick up take away for dinner so they could squeeze in some magical practice time. So, she resolved to ask him tonight, no matter how much her stomach flip flopped thinking about it.

Later that night the kids were working on their homework in the sitting room, and Ron was sitting with Hermione at the kitchen table. They'd spent time working on transfiguration, and she had been stubbornly trying to turn a wooden spoon into a wine glass with only marginal success.

Taking a break and pulling out a wine glass from the cabinet to pour herself some liquid courage, she said, "Tonight has been all about me. How was your work today?"

"Alright I suppose," he said. "I am still trying to figure out what Fi had figured out before the accident. It is maddening and tantalizing at the same time. But, all I can do is work through things one step at a time. It's slow work, but doing it methodically is all I know to do. I owe it to her to finish this after I finish this for her – well for both of us – can I even think about what I want to do long term. But at the pace I am going, it could take forever."

"I think you are in need of hearing that lecture you keep giving me about giving yourself some credit and being patient."

Ron smiled sheepishly. "Probably true. But knowing I need to be patient doesn't suddenly make me patient, no matter how magical I am. And I am trying to solve that at work while trying to learn the entire muggle world not to mention parenting on the side."

"Tell me about it," she laughed. "I realized today I had completely forgotten about this big event at work. Actually it's just next week, but I had forgotten it was coming up despite the fact I've had to go every year for a decade!"

"What event?"

"It's this fancy benefit dinner that's held every year. It's hosted by a whole group of non profit organizations that support refugees in England. Our group is obviously the legal side, but the night raises funds for a lot of the relief groups that help find housing, support language classes and job skills training and basically help people learn how to get along in England. The night is part fundraiser and part networking. All of these well connected people come so we can make sure the people who make the laws understand how they impact the refugee populations, but it is also a good old fashioned fund raiser with a whole slew of very wealthy people coming out to help fund the work. Not my favorite night of the year, which is probably why I had mentally blocked that it was coming up."

"You don't enjoy it?"

"Well, I enjoy what it accomplishes. But, I am much more at home in jeans eating take away than mingling with strangers in cocktail dresses and tuxedos. That said, some years it has really been fun. My boss, Nicola, and her husband, John, are always there, and John is hilarious. Honestly the thing I enjoy most is sitting with them while John gives an under-his-breath commentary about all of these fancy people who come through. Usually has me in stitches."

"See – sounds like you will enjoy it after all."

"Well, actually," Hermione stalled, "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?"

"Of course. What?"

"Well," Hermione rambled nervously, "the past few years I have tagged along with Nicola and John. But, well – Nicola said I need to bring someone this year. I was wondering if you would be up for it? I mean, I know getting a tuxedo is a pain in the arse, and I would totally understand if you don't want to go. I mean, I don't really want to go and it's my job, and I have to go, so I know it's really unfair of me to ask you to have to get a tux and spend the whole night milling about in shoes that pinch talking with random people-"

Ron listened to her as she rambled, trying not to grin at how nervous she clearly was about asking him out. Maybe she didn't think he was an uneducated idiot after all. He quickly cut her off.

"Hermione," he interrupted. "I'd love to go."

"Really?" she gasped.

"Really," he said earnestly. "When is it?"

"Friday next. But you will need a tux. Can you get one that quickly? I know it is only ten days' notice. Do they even wear tuxes in the magical world?"

"Well, no – we tend to wear formal dress robes that would look quite out of place. But, actually I have a muggle tux back at my flat, uncomfortable shoes and all. Fi and I were one of the only sets of aurors who could pose as a couple, and we had to go undercover as a muggle couple to many formal events over the years, hence the tux back in my flat. So – no worries about me showing up in wizard robes, yeah?"

"That's great. I am sure mum and dad will keep the kids. I really appreciate this, Ron. I know it's a pain."

"It's not a pain, Hermione. It will be fun. Sounds like sitting with your boss and her husband is a riot anyway. And it will be great to meet some of the people you work with. You've met a number of folks from my world, but outside of your parents and people at the school I haven't met any of your friends or co-workers."

"Right. Well, Friday then," she said nervously.

He walked up behind her and gently touched her arm. "Friday," he said in what seemed to Hermione to be a much deeper voice as he looked in her eyes. "I can't wait."

The electricity shot through her and goosebumps suddenly exploded across her arms as she felt her breath catch. Surprised at suddenly feeling weak in the knees, she clutched the side of the counter for support and all she could manage in reply was a weak smile and a nod.

The night of the benefit arrived sooner than Hermione could believe. She had left the office early in order to go home and get ready for the evening. She had been relieved to find a gorgeous dress quickly when she had gone searching during lunch the prior week. And she had been even more relieved that it hadn't needed alteration, and that she had shoes and accessories that would work with it. Her massive curls were tamed into submission with what felt like bottles of product and a million bobby pins. She felt almost like she was looking at someone else in the mirror when she saw an elegant face staring back at her with hair piled in an up-do with a few ringlets coming down over her collarbone. Rose was "helping" her get ready for the elegant evening.

"You look so pretty, Mum," she said.

"Thank you, dear. It feels a bit like playing dress up I think."

"When I am older I want to go to fancy parties too."

"Well, after a night in uncomfortable shoes I am not sure you will think that anymore," Hermione laughed looking at the pointy heels she still had to put on.

"Maybe we can learn how to make them more comfortable with magic?" Rose asked.

"You know, that is a brilliant idea. I am still not used to thinking what was formerly impossible may now be possible!"

"Do you need help zipping the dress?"

"Actually yes. That would be great. I don't think dresses like this were designed to get on and off by yourself."

Hermione slipped off her dressing gown, and stepped into the slinky gown. Rose zipped up the back and did up the tiny silk covered black buttons at the neck. Hermione slipped on the shoes and smoothed out the fabric, looking in the full length mirror. The dress was perfect. It was black, but as it came up the bodice, it looked like it disappeared into small black cut outs of gingko leaves stitched over a nude fabric that was the same color as her skin. It gave the appearance of the dress simply disappearing into the small leaves floating over her skin. Some of them had a shimmering thread in them that reflected the light beautifully as she turned. The back had a large cut out in the lower back, but reached around the back of her neck with tiny buttons.

"Wow, Mum," Rose gawked. "You look like a magazine!"

"Well, it is definitely a step up from yoga pants," joked Hermione. She looked at her reflection critically for a moment. It was not the body she had in her twenties. People complained that pregnancy changed your body, but Hermione was now convinced it was simply the lifestyle of a mum that changed the body, not just the pregnancy itself. Her stomach and thighs had managed to grow larger and lumpier over the past decade, but she had managed to keep her arms quite toned, and this dress showed that off magnificently. The bodice came high up towards her collarbone and then was sleeveless, showing off her sculpted arms. The dress, while structured, fit her very well and flared out right around her hips. The lady at the store had said it made her look sexy, which was hard for Hermione to get her head around. She had never once thought of herself as beautiful, let alone sexy. She'd always been confident of her ability to learn things or handle any situation, but when it came to looks, she always felt like the slightly below average girl in the back of the room. But, at the very least, she thought this dress hid her most uncomfortable flaws as the skirt flowed out in a structured way around her thighs and butt, making her look much more feminine that she was used to. She added the diamond stud earrings her parents had given her when she graduated from university, which completed the look well.

"You are so gorgeous, Mum. You are going to be the prettiest lady there tonight."

"Thank you, sweetie. I think I hear the door, will you run down and say hello to Ron or your grandparents?"

"Sure, Mum," she said as she bounced out of the room.

Hermione took a quick glance out the bedroom window to see that it must have been her parents she heard coming in as their car was parked in front of the house. Just as she went to turn away from the window, she caught her breath as she saw Ron and Hugo walking down the street towards her house. She backed up a little so he couldn't see her staring. There was no other word for it. He looked hot. He seemed surprisingly at ease in the tuxedo, and the black fabric set off his red hair spectacularly. It fit him perfectly, as well. Hermione shook her head momentarily trying to snap out of her daze. She needed to pull it together if she was going to get through the night without making a complete fool of herself. _It's just Ron_ , she kept telling herself. _It's not really a date. He's just helping me out going to a work dinner. It's not a real date. We are just friends._ And _holy shit, is he a good looking friend._ It was going to be a long night. She smiled as she noticed Hugo was carrying multiple bunches of flowers and trying very hard not to crush them.

She heard Ron and Hugo come in downstairs, and Hugo was clearly handing out flowers to Rose and her mum. _I'm in trouble_ , she thought. _He's handsome and sweet_. Rolling her eyes, she gave herself one last glance over in the mirror. She double checked her pocketbook for lipstick and tickets, and gave herself one final pep talk. _You look great. It's just Ron. Try to have fun. Whatever happens, just don't trip_. Laughing at how bad her pep talks had gotten over the years, she grabbed her silk wrap and went to head downstairs.

Ron was talking with Hermione's dad and thanking him for watching Hugo that evening when he noticed everyone else in the room look behind him to the stairwell. He turned as well and wondered later if he gasped audibly or only in his head. Hermione was coming down the stairs, and he was bowled over by how incredibly sexy she looked. Once he realized he was staring with his mouth open, he shook his head briefly and mumbled something like, "you look fantastic, Hermione," which in his opinion was the understatement of the century. He managed to hand her the roses he brought, but could hardly keep his eyes off of her. He just knew his ears had to be betraying him.

"Thanks, Ron. You look quite dashing yourself."

"I think you both look fantastic," said Mrs. Granger. "And here, look what I found the other day in the Creeveys' garage," she said holding up something.

"Wow," Ron said. "That's Collin's old camera, isn't it?"

"It sure is," she replied. "Will it take a magical photo even if I take the picture?"

"It should," he replied.

"Perfect. Let's take a couple. One of you two, and then one of all four of you."

Soon, they had posed for several rounds of the pictures with and without the kids. Then Mr. Granger announced, "Alright everyone. You two need to get the ball before she turns into Cinderella again and the four of us need to get going if we are going to eat as much pizza as I plan to at dinner."

Hermione laughed, and Ron made a mental note to ask her later who Cinderella was. The Grangers and kids set off, and soon Ron had apparated the two of them to a spot near the hotel where the benefit was to be held. He held her tightly as they landed, as she had only traveled by side-along apparition one other time. She wobbled a bit, but grabbed his arm and managed to stay upright.

"You alright?" he asked gently. "I know it takes some getting used to."

"That's for sure," she laughed. "Yes, I'm alright, though I feel a bit discombobulated. Do I look alright?" she asked smoothing down her dress.

He smiled at her. His blue eyes dancing like the Caribbean Sea he simply said, "Hermione, you have never looked more beautiful." Then he paused briefly and offered his arm, "Shall we?" Hermione tried hard to maintain her composure, smiled, took his arm, and they headed off to the hotel.

Soon they found themselves mingling with guests and dignitaries at the event. As promised, Ron thoroughly enjoyed Nicola's husband John. When the women weren't doing the required mixing and introducing, the four of them laughed a lot at John's snarky commentary on the hypothetical lives of the people attending the event. Ron particularly enjoyed seeing Hermione in her professional environment. She marched right up to members of parliament and other government officials whom she clearly already knew. They all responded to her with great respect, and clearly trusted her understanding and explanation of issues that Ron couldn't pretend to follow. Before the guests were seated for dinner she had managed to get one of the members of the House of Lords promise to corral his cronies into several quite large monetary donations, as well as work with several local employers on job training skills for recent refugees. Similarly Hermione tag-teamed with Nicola convincing the Minister of Education to commit to additional language support for refugee students and their parents. Ron stood back with John in awe.

"Are they always this impressive?" he asked nodding at the women moving on to a new target.

"Pretty much," John said proudly.

"I thought they were solicitors. This seems way more than that, no?"

"They're just passionate about the cause I think. And they are best when they pair up like this. Nicola is a bit aggressive on her own, but paired up together, Hermione softens her bite a bit, which makes them get just about everything they go after. These poor sods don't have a fighting chance against them. They'll agree to make them all citizens and throw them a garden party before the night is over."

"Wow," muttered Ron. "I just never see this side of her I guess. It's incredible."

"Really is. Brilliant minds. Gorgeous birds. How did we get so lucky, right?"

"Right," said Ron hesitantly.

"Oh relax," said John. "She is crazy about you."

"You think?" said Ron.

"Well, I know I don't know you at all. But Nicola said she's been talking about you non-stop since everything happened after Christmas. And, I can't ever remember Hermione talking about any bloke at all, let along bringing a date to this thing – if you don't count her dad that is. I've known Hermione almost ten years. We aren't super close or anything, but she has to like you a lot before she would ever invite you here tonight. And, not to come off harsh or anything, but Nicola and I think the world of her. So, if you're just messing around with her, walk away now, alright? She's too great to have some bloke breaking her heart."

"No – no, I'm not messing around. It's just – well, it's just complicated after Hugo's parents died and everything."

"Doesn't seem too complicated from where I'm sitting," observed John.

Ron went to retort, but the women were soon back from talking to someone else.

"Taking a break?" John asked Nicola.

"Well, I know they're starting the dinner service soon, so we didn't want to get halfway through a conversation and have the target be able to weasel out saying their dinner had arrived."

"And frankly," Hermione said as she found her seat at the table, "these shoes are killing me. I have to sit down for a few minutes before I can hit anyone else up for money or political promises."

"Ahh, dear. That is why I wore flats. John, let's go find the bar and get another round before dinner is served," Nicola said as she and John headed off.

"Here," said Ron, "let me see what I can do about your shoes." He leaned down and discreetly used his wand, which was up his sleeve, and loosened the shoes, as well as put a cushioning charm on the inside.

Hermione looked at him with a grin. "Oh, that's brilliant. That could be the best magic I have ever seen. My feet and I thank you!"

"You've been amazing tonight. I had no idea you did all of this. I mean, I knew you defended people who needed a lot of assistance, but this – Hermione, this is incredible."

"Oh, it's not that big of a deal," said Hermione. "When you find something you are passionate about, you just want to see it through, you know?"

"Yes, I guess I do," said Ron. "But, really – this is great. You are just working this room and getting people to agree to things you want, and they all leave thinking it was their idea to begin with. It's fantastic. I am so glad I have gotten to see you in action."

"Thanks. Have you had fun with John?"

"Yes, actually. You were right, he is really funny. Oh – here they come."

Soon Nicola and John had returned with more drinks, and then dinner was served. With the dinner service, the formal component of the evening started as well. There were several speakers, each highlighting the important work being done by different organizations benefiting from the evening. Then the master of ceremonies said they only had the annual award presentation left and then he would make way for dancing after dinner.

As the gentleman started speaking, Nicola leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear, "Ready for the fun surprise of the evening?"

Ron looked at her quizzically, wondering if he had misheard her. And then, the speaker suddenly said, "Tonight we are thrilled to honor someone who has been working tirelessly for refugees around the world for nearly fifteen years, the last ten of which as a solicitor here in London where she represents the most vulnerable. And tonight she has probably managed to get most of you to stroke checks, train refugees or teach classes. We are thrilled to present this evening's award to Ms. Hermione Granger. Ms. Granger, would you please come up?"

Ron beamed. He looked at Hermione, and realized she was dumbstruck. She clearly had no idea this was coming. He touched her arm and encouraged her to go up and accept the award, and he soon realized that the entire room was on its feet clapping for her. As Hermione walked to the front, he leaned back to Nicola, "You knew and didn't tell her?"

"They made me promise to keep it a surprise. Seems to have worked. She looks pretty shocked."

"I'd say," nodded Ron as he stood to clap.

They watched as Hermione made her way to the front of the room. When everyone else took their seats, the gentleman spoke further about Hermione's work over the past years. Then he announced that there was a short video about Hermione's work over the years. Soon, the house lights had been dimmed, and the movie started. Ron was blown away – there on this giant screen was a video clip that showed Hermione years ago in the different refugee camps around the world; then it transitioned to interviews with different individuals and families she had represented over the years and had helped escape horrible situations in what was once their home and with Hermione's help had managed to begin again in England; the last portion was video congratulations from the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, who were thanking Hermione for all of her work and encouraging everyone else to follow in her footsteps. Following the video, the man presented Hermione with a large plaque and a formal letter of recognition. As everyone clapped, she clearly took a few deep breaths to calm herself before stepping to the podium herself.

"Thank you all so very much. I was clearly quite surprised by all of this, so I do not have any prepared remarks to share. And for that you can all be truly thankful," she joked. "But the cause of the international refugee is one about which I am truly passionate. When you look at them as statistics, it is easy to become overwhelmed, and to begin to lump people into categories of 'them,' but when you have had the privilege of working with so many people over the years, you come to know that each story is an individual. Each refugee had a life somewhere else, and then something happened outside of their control which completely turned their world life upside down. It could be a war, it could be environmental disaster and it could be a political shift in their home country. But, suddenly, everything they had built and everything they relied upon was gone. And that person felt that risking everything for the only slightest chance at a better life elsewhere was the only logical choice. When a fellow human is in that desperate of a situation, how can we can consider ourselves human if we don't try to help? And by being here tonight – by learning about the challenges refugees face, but also learning about and supporting the fantastic programs that are helping these people start anew – you have each been a part of helping these people through their hardest times. And for that, I thank you as well. But you still better believe I'll keep asking for help in the years to come! Thank you all so much." And with that she gave a small courtesy and made her way back to the table through a room of cheering admirers.

Nicola met her before she got to the table. "I am so proud of you, Hermione! Now you know why I wouldn't let you get out of tonight."

"You knew!" Hermione shrieked. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"They made me swear to keep it a secret. But, yes – I knew. I helped put them in contact with some of your former clients in the video. But, I cannot think of a more deserving person to be honored. You are outstanding, and it is about bloody time the world knew it," Nicola beamed.

John reached to congratulate her as well, and then a slightly dazed Hermione turned to Ron who engulfed her in a hug that pulled her off her feet. "That was the most brilliant thing I have ever seen," he declared.

"Hermione," Nicole interrupted, "as soon as you have regained your composure, let's take your newly established celebrity status out for a spin and go hit up the last two folks on our target list for the night. And once we have them in our pocket so to speak, you can take the rest of the evening to simply enjoy your honor, alright?"

Hermione simply nodded and followed her boss across the ballroom leaving Ron watching her from afar. He watched her graciously receive congratulations from many attendees, and then she and Nicola quickly cornered two elderly gentleman near the bar. John laughed as he gave a suggested running commentary of how the conversation was probably going. But, Hermione and Nicola were nothing if not efficient, and they were soon back at the table.

Once they were seated, Nicola raised her glass, "To Hermione. I am so lucky to work with you, and so thrilled to have you as a friend. Congratulations!" John and Ron quickly joined in the toast.

Once the glasses were down, Nicola turned to John, "Hermione is off the hook for the rest of the night, but that just means you have to be my wingman now. Come on, dear husband. Let's go get people to give us money!" And with that, they were off, leaving Hermione and Ron at the table.

"I am so embarrassed," admitted Hermione. "I had no idea they were going to do any of this tonight. Believe me, I wouldn't have stood for it."

"Hermione, you were just honored by this entire room of dignitaries and no less than the bloody royal family themselves. Take the compliment! Come on, I think the lady of the night should get to dance at her own party."

And before Hermione could protest, Ron had led her out onto the dance floor where the band was just starting to play a slow tune. She slid into his arms, and he soon had his arm around her waist and his hand on the small of her back where the dress was cut out. The feel of his hand against her bare back sent jolts through both of them instantly.

Ron could feel her hold her breath and then begin to relax into his arms, leaning into his torso. He was sure she would be able to hear his heart pounding through his chest. Words failed him for a moment, so he simply held her close and breathed in the smell of her hair and perfume. It was as if he could feel every cell where her body touched his, and he didn't want to say a word lest he jinx the moment. But finally, he mustered the ability to say in a deep voice just above a whisper, "It's been too long since we've danced, Hermione."

With a shaky voice, she eventually said, "I couldn't agree more." She was too nervous to look him in the eye, so she simply nuzzled into his chest, grateful that somehow his presence made her feel calm even when she was nervous about him. She was slightly intoxicated by the mixture of wine, the adrenaline from her award and the amazing scent of Ron holding her in his arms. After several songs, Ron leaned away and said quietly, "shall we go get some air on the terrace?"

Hermione simply nodded, smiled, and let him lead her out of the ballroom onto the old stone terrace that overlooked the hotel courtyard below. The terrace was covered in tables with small tea lights, but it was empty due to the chilly March air. Ron quickly cast warming and privacy charms, all without letting go of her hand. They sat on a small garden bench, and Ron put his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into him leaning her head on his shoulder, and they sat quietly for a few minutes. Ron knew he didn't know a lot about electricity, but he was rather sure it was firing in the air surrounding them.

He slowly ran his fingers over her bare arm with the hand he had around her shoulder, tracing patterns on her skin. Finally, he admitted in a voice barely above a whisper, "I am so scared of messing this up, Hermione."

She turned to look at him, and realized that his eyes were swimming with as much love, desire and terror as she was sure her own were. She felt her own eyes begin to well up with emotion and said, "I am too."

As he looked at her swirling eyes, he leaned down and gently moved his lips to hers, terrified she would pull away. But, instead, she responded in kind and soon parted her lips and deepened the kiss. She reached up, moving her hand to his neck, pulling him closer while letting out a quiet noise that seemed to be a cross between a contented sigh and a whimper. When they at last pulled apart, they were both grinning madly.

"I've been wanting to do that since Dennis and Fi's wedding," Ron confessed.

"Me too," she admitted, laughing.

They kissed again. This time there wasn't the gentle hesitation of a first kiss, but a much more passionate kiss where their tongues were soon exploring each other's mouths. Her hands were running in his hair and dancing delicately over his ears and face. He had moved his hand to the small of her back, moving his fingers as light as feathers over the bare skin revealed there as he ran his tongue over her lower lip in his mouth. Hermione moaned softly as he kissed her, and soon Ron pulled back to catch his breath as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I am crazy about you, Hermione. I have been for years. Years! And now you are here in my arms and I am absolutely terrified I will screw this up. I know what's at stake – and not just for you and I. But I can't keep pretending I think of you as just a friend."

"Ron," she laughed as she touched his cheek, "do you have any idea? I have been head over heels for you since the wedding. I was so disappointed when you didn't email. And of course now I know you probably didn't even know what email was!"

"I still don't," he protested.

"But then there you were at the baptism, and I realized I was just as mad about you as at the wedding. But then we both sidestepped each other again. And then when I realized that you were going to be raising Hugo, I was just stunned. I told myself I couldn't think of you that way, but – well, it never worked. I just, well, I have never felt this way about anyone before. Ever. And I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be the two of us and the four of us."

"I don't either, Hermione. But, I have to believe we can figure this out, you know?"

She nodded, looking at him and touching his face gently. She kissed him again slowly lingering over his lower lip as she sighed and then hugged him, nuzzling back into him with one hand roaming over his firm chest. He kept trailing his fingers over her bare skin on her arms, neck and back as he held her close.

"Any idea what we do now?" he finally asked.

She busted out laughing as she shook her head, and soon they were both laughing at the absurdity of their situation.

"Well," she finally said, "I think we should go back inside for a few minutes because I want to have another dance with you before we leave now that I don't have to be so desperately nervous. And then, well, maybe then we get out of here and go get a drink before we go home and relieve my parents."

"I think that you have another brilliant plan," he said as he went to stand up. "I would love another dance with you as well."

They walked hand in hand back onto the dance floor, where Ron soon had her in his arms again moving to the music. He held her close, and she melted into him. But this time they just stared into each other's eyes as they swayed.

Across the room Nicola kicked John under the table. "You owe me twenty quid! I told you they'd figure it out tonight!"

A while later, Hermione and Ron had found a quiet muggle pub where they sat in a back corner booth. They sat together on the bench seat. His arm around her shoulder, she leaned against his chest with her heels kicked off and her bare feet up on bench beside her.

"Is it terrible that I want to keep this just between us for a while?" she finally asked.

"Oh, I am so glad you feel that way too," exclaimed a visibly relieved Ron.

She looked at him a smiled, and then placed her hand on his leg. "I am not ready to have the kids know."

"Exactly," he said. "It would change the incredible dynamic we have. And Hugo's world has already been so rocked these past few months, I just don't want him to think he isn't my first priority right now, you know?"

"Yes. I feel the same way. And now that Rose is going to go off to boarding school, I only have a few months left with her at home. I need to be so focused on her and on helping Hugo. But, it's just…."her words trailed off as she sighed and traced a hidden pattern on Ron's leg.

"It's just what?" he probed gently.

"I know I want to stay focused on them, but," she sighed again as she looked him in the eyes again, "but I don't know how I can pretend we're just friends and keep my hands off you now that I know you feel the same way I do."

Ron groaned at the thought, and kissed her tenderly. "You and I have a real talent of getting ourselves into impossible situations."

"I know," she sighed as she kissed him again.

They sat quietly for a while holding hands, and then Ron finally said, "Ok. What about this? Let's not lie to the kids, but not announce anything either. We won't kiss in front of them, but they are already used to us hugging and such, so we just take it slow. And, if one of them asks something, we try to answer it honestly but vaguely. And, we just take our time."

"Don't lie. Don't announce. I can do that, I think. We just have to promise to tell each other if either Hugo or Rose seems to pick up on anything," Hermione said. "But, I still want to figure out how we can have some time for just the two of us every now and then."

"That," he said as he bent down to kiss her shoulder, her collarbone and then her neck, "is high on my list as well. We will just have to figure it out."

After peeling themselves out of the pub, Ron apparated them to her home. Before they opened the door, Ron turned her to him again. "We are going to make this work, Hermione. I promise. There is no way I am letting you go again." He kissed her tenderly, and she nodded against his cheek. "I promise too, Ron. We're in this together now."

 _ **(Author's Note: Hope it was worth the wait! Thanks for sticking with the story for 21 chapters to see them get together! Of course, being Ron and Hermione, it can't be a straight shot from here to Platform 9 3/4 on September 1st, but at least they will face it all together from here out. I love hearing your feedback and thoughts on the story. Thanks for hanging in there with me...carrytheotter)**_


	22. Ch 22: A New Day

**_Chapter 22: A New Day_**

The next morning Ron woke up grinning. To discover that Hermione felt the same way he did was nothing short of a revelation. He still had no idea how they were going to make their family unit function with yet another change to the dynamic, but he was excited to find out. After a quick shower, he headed downstairs to make some tea and found Hugo was already parked on the sofa watching cartoons.

"Morning buddy. Did you sleep ok?"

"Ok I guess," Hugo shrugged. "Did you have fun at Hermione's work party last night? I don't remember coming home."

"It was fun. And you had fallen asleep by the time we got back, so I just carried you home and put you to bed. Hope that was ok. I didn't want to wake you up."

"That's ok. Daddy used to do that sometimes too when I would fall asleep when we were out and about."

"I think all parents do that, but magic sure makes it easier as the kids get bigger."

Hugo laughed. "What are we going to do this weekend?"

"Dunno. I hadn't planned anything other than last night. Is there anything special you want to do?"

"Can we go out to the countryside?"

"Don't see why not. Do you want to do that just us or do you want to invite Rose and Hermione?"

"Maybe you and I could go flying and then we have dinner with them later?"

"I can text Hermione and see what they are up to for dinner. But we can definitely go for a fly. Let me make us some breakfast and then we can figure out where we want to go exploring, alright?"

Ron stared at his phone screen trying to think of the perfect thing to say. Eventually he gave up and went with efficient instead. "Last night was perfect. Still smiling. Hope you are too. Hugo wants he and I to go flying today out in the country, but we are both hoping to see you ladies for dinner. Are you free by any chance?"

Hermione had also woken with a smile on her face. As she thought back to the night before she blushed with happiness and she recalled how Ron's lips felt against her own. Pulling her pillow over her head, she tried to linger in the memory a little longer. Soon she felt the familiar bend of her bed adjusting to Rose's weight.

"Was it fun, Mum?"

"Yes," she admitted to her daughter as she pulled the pillow of her face. "It was really fun. And you know what? They surprised me and gave me a big award!"

"Really?"

"Really. And you are not going to believe this. They made a whole video of work I had done and showed it to everyone. And do you know who was on it?"

"Who?"

"The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge taped a message to me thanking me for my work! Can you believe it?!"

"MUM! That is so brilliant! Do you have a copy of the video? I want to see it!"

"Uh – well, no. I am assuming Nicola can get a copy. I'll have to ask Monday."

"Maybe we can find it on You Tube."

"They aren't going to put a video of me on You Tube, Rose. Who would want to see that?"

"Me," she replied matter-of-factly. "Here, where is your phone? I'll see if I can find it."

"Should be on the side table. I think I plugged it in when I came home last night."

"Ok. Let me see if I can find it." Rose quickly located a copy on You Tube, and squealed with delight watching the royals honor her mum.

"Do you think you'll get to meet the queen?"

"No, Love. I think the video was probably it for my royal fifteen minutes of fame. But it was definitely fun."

"What did Ron say?"

"It was lovely. He, Nicola and John all fussed over me and toasted me. It was really quite nice once I got over being embarrassed."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Mum. You do important work, and you do it really well."

"Maybe it was shock as much as embarrassment. I had no idea it was coming."

The phone buzzed and Rose looked at it, "Ron says 'Last night was perfect. Still smiling. Hope you are too. Hugo wants he and I to go flying today out in the country, but we are both hoping to see you ladies for dinner. Are you free by any chance?' Oooh. Can we Mum? Let's have them for dinner and we can watch the video with Hugo too."

Hermione had to bite the inside of her cheek from grinning. "Sure. Text back and say it's you and you can tell him I am definitely still smiling and we'd love them to come to dinner – maybe around 6 or so."

Rose pecked away at the keys, "Hi Ron. It's Rose. Mum is still in bed and still smiling. She said you two should come at 6 for dinner. Can you come?"

By the time Ron and Hugo arrived on Hermione and Rose's doorstep that evening, they were both worn out from their day. They had only just had time to shower and change clothes before dinner, and Ron suspected Hugo was going to crash sooner rather than later that evening. Ron had momentarily considered canceling to get Hugo to bed early, but quickly thought better of it, deciding that carrying home a sleeping Hugo a second night in a row would be a good trade-off for getting to see Hermione.

Hermione could barely contain the butterflies in her stomach from the combination of excitement and anxiety over seeing Ron again. In many ways the evening would put their new relationship to the test as they figured out what this "take it slow" and the "discreet but honest" approach would be. She had been relieved that Ron had texted her saying the night before was great, but also that he had been vague enough than Rose couldn't have understood what he was actually referring to when she read the text. One of the ironies of modern parenting, she mused, was that society seemed to honor a teenagers' right to privacy, but once you were a parent all pretense of privacy seemed to go out the window.

When she and Rose returned home from their errands and adventures of the day she had grabbed a shower and then stood in front of her closet wondering what she should wear. She decided to stick with casual and comfortable, choosing jeans with a fitted sweater that showed her figure at least a little bit, but not so much that the kids would pick up on her dressing up. She had decided to make a simple dinner of roasted sausages and potatoes with a salad so she wouldn't have to spend too much time messing in the kitchen. She was chopping potatoes when she heard Rose greeting Ron and Hugo as they came through the front door. Hearing his voice she felt this jolt of excitement and anticipation shoot straight down her core, and had to take a deep breath to try to steady herself for an evening of time with the kids.

She could hear Hugo telling Rose all about his day flying as they came into the kitchen. She was sure the kids could hear her heart pounding above the story telling as she turned and saw Ron walking in behind Hugo. He gave her such a fantastic, knowing, lopsided grin that she couldn't help but smile as she felt the blush creep up her neck.

"So what was your favorite part of the day?" she asked Hugo as she finally pulled her eyes from Ron's.

"Flying. I loved it. And wherever we were today was so pretty from the sky. We even landed around some old castle and had a picnic before we climbed all over the old walls."

"That sounds great," Hermione said. "What a fun day."

"What did you two do today?" Ron asked as he moved to stand next to Hermione at the counter.

"We did chores and errands this morning but then we went shopping. Mum let me pick out a new board game. Hugo you have to come see what I got. And Hugo, did Ron tell you about the award she won last night? They made a video with the royal family and it's on YouTube. I'll pull it up on my iPad that's upstairs, let's go." And with that the two of them took off and the sound of footsteps pounding up the stairs reverberated through the house.

Ron and Hermione both laughed as the two darted out of the kitchen and pounded up the stairs, quickly changing the kitchen from raucous to silent in one heartbeat. Ron turned to her, smiled and swiftly moved his arm around her waist pulling her close to him as he said, "I missed you," and then bent to kiss her before Hermione could say a word. She found herself quickly lost in the moment, passionately kissing him and relishing the sensation of his soft lips on hers and his large hands pulling her close. With one hand around his neck, running her fingers through his copper hair and her other hand held gently against his cheek and jaw, she realized she was standing on her tiptoes to close any distance between them. She smiled as she pulled away saying, "missed you too."

Ron chuckled and said, "We waited way too long to do that."

"I agree," she laughed.

Without releasing her from his arms, he tucked an escaped curl behind her ear and asked, "So, can I help get dinner ready?"

She slid her hand from his neck down to his toned chest, still taking him in. "I suppose so. Do you want finish cutting the potatoes while I work on the salad?"

"Sure," he said, releasing the embrace and finding a knife on the counter.

She smiled at him, put her hand gently on his back and stood beside him as he began to chop. "Sounds like you and Hugo had a great day."

"We really did," he grinned. "I got to basically be a little boy all day as we flew all over and then more or less played hide and seek around the ruins at some old castle. I know he is wiped out and I probably should have cancelled this evening and put him to bed early. But honestly, there was no way I wasn't going to see you tonight."

She went up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, letting her nose slowly trail across his skin. "I'm glad you came."

They fell into comfortable chatter as they made dinner and set the table, taking every opportunity to touch, brush against each other or steal a kiss as they worked. Soon they called the kids down to eat, and the four of them enjoyed dinner together.

"I have an idea," declared Hugo at dinner.

"What?" asked Rose.

"I think Ron and I need to teach you two to play exploding snap."

"What is that?" asked Hermione.

"It's a super fun magical card game that we could all play together," Hugo announced.

"Actually, that's a great idea," Ron said. "It is fun, and it's quite easy to learn. I can pop home after we eat and grab the cards if you guys want to play tonight."

Rose and Hermione were eager to learn, so as soon as supper was eaten and cleaned away, Hugo and Ron showed them how to play. The first time the cards exploded, Hermione screamed while Rose and Hugo burst into hysterical laughter. The longer they played, the faster Rose picked it up while the more jumpy Hermione was at each explosion. Hermione's reactions had the other three breaking down into fits of giggles as the night went on. Finally, Hermione threw in her hand.

"I think I've had enough exploding things for tonight," she declared. "But don't worry, I will get my act together and do much better next time. You're all going down in the end, I promise."

This just caused Hugo to laugh harder. Rose whined that she wasn't ready for Ron and Hugo to go yet, and soon the kids had convinced them to all watch a film together. Hugo was excited to show Ron the old version of _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ since they had recently read the book. Soon, the four of them piled onto the long couch to watch the movie. Ron sat at one end with his long legs stretched out on the ottoman and Hugo curled up at his side. Hermione sat at the other end with Rose's head in her lap while Rose's feet were on Ron's legs.

Ron was engrossed in the film, but Rose's soft snore and Hugo's limp body against his chest let him know the kids had both fallen asleep. He glanced over at Hermione who had her eyes closed as well with her arm stretched out over the back of the sofa. Stretching out his arm along the back of the sofa, he placed his hand gently over Hermione's hand that rested there. The contact made her open her eyes and smile at Ron as she held his hand.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," he whispered.

"You didn't," she said quietly. "I wasn't sleeping. I was just resting my eyes."

"Right," he smiled. Then, nodding his head at Hugo he added, "I don't want to wake him quite yet."

"Good," she said as she ran traced her thumb gently over Ron's hand. "I don't want you to leave quite yet."

"That makes two of us," he smiled. "Why don't you go back to 'resting your eyes' while I watch the end of the film?"

"OK," she said sleepily. With that she leaned back onto the sofa pillow and closed her eyes, but didn't release his hand.

When the movie finally ended, he was able to reach the remote with his free hand and turned off the tele. As he sat there in the still, dark living room, he was overcome with gratitude for these three people who had become so important to him in such a short period of time. He looked at Rose, who was peacefully curled up on her mum's lap with her feet tucked under his leg. Hugo also looked so peaceful in his sleep, and somehow Ron realized they both looked younger when they were sleeping, their cheeks somehow softer. Looking between the two children, he was struck by the fact that he now loved them both as if they were his own. He had realized this about Hugo already, but realizing he felt the same about Rose was somewhat of a surprise. It was odd, Ron thought, that he had a dozen nieces and nephews whom he knew he loved, but this fierce love he felt for these two children felt very different than that.

And then he looked at the witch asleep at the end of the couch. He knew he loved her too. If he was honest with himself he would admit that he'd loved her even before he learned she was a witch. But, now knowing that they shared so much, it only allowed his love for her to grow deeper. While they'd only shared their first kiss barely 24 hours ago, he knew he couldn't picture his future without her. Without all three of them really. His heart flinched with guilt at being so happy with where his life had gone in the time since Dennis and Fi's death. If they hadn't died would he have still found Hermione and Rose? And could he still have grown so close with Hugo? It seemed like the same downward spiral of guilt he had faced twenty years ago when he found himself in his dream job while Fred was buried in the ground. He closed his eyes to try to remember the peace he'd found during that tumultuous time, hoping once again he could be both happy and content in the present while simultaneously grieving those he lost. Taking a slow breath, he looked again at the three sleeping souls piled around him on the couch. He simply focused on the gratitude and love he felt, and found his heart soon overflowing.

He briefly considered carrying a sleeping Hugo home, but decided there was nowhere on earth he would rather be than on this sofa surrounded by the three most important people in his life. So, he bent down to kiss Hugo on the top of his head, gently stroked Hermione's hand, and leaned his head back and closed his eyes soon drifting off to sleep.

Hermione awoke at some point during the night and realized the four of them had fallen asleep on the couch. Hugo had moved onto Ron's lap and was snuggled up to his chest. Rose had now claimed the far end of the sofa, pushing Hermione into the middle where she was leaning against both Ron and Hugo. She looked down at her daughter as she slept. Her black locks were swept back from her face, making her eyelashes look even longer than they usually did. Part of her couldn't believe Rose would be eleven in just two months, but another side of her brain knew Rose was already changing from little girl to young woman. Sure there were the physical changes with Rose needing deodorant and starting to develop breasts. But, she could really see that Rose was starting to change emotionally as well. While she would still have times when she came in and played with her toys or snuggle with her, she sensed that Rose was increasingly wanting to become an independent young woman. Hermione sighed. The idea of her going away to Hogwarts in six months still made her nauseous.

She turned to look at Hugo, sleeping peacefully against Ron's chest. His light hair was shooting in every direction, and he looked so much like Dennis did at that age that it caused Hermione to feel his loss once again in her gut. She had no idea how Hugo was doing as well as he seemed to be doing. She could only imagine that if she had lost her entire family in one horrible moment that she would have had to be led away to a mental institution or at least kept heavily sedated for a very long time. The courage and bravery she saw in Hugo to just face each day and be willing to love and laugh blew her away.

And then there was Ron. She could hardly believe she was curled up to his chest. His copper hair had fallen into his eyes as he slept, and up close she could see his eyelashes were the same light shade as his hair. Hermione had always told herself that if or when she dated people, she would never bring anyone home to meet Rose until she was practically engaged. But then she never really dated anyone. And now she – well, Hermione had to admit she was in love with Ron. But Ron wasn't someone she would date and then bring home to meet Rose. He was already here. Hermione trusted him to help her care for Rose before they ever kissed. And now, here they were only 24 hours after their first kiss, all asleep on the sofa. Her mind swam. Part of her thought she should wake up Ron and make him take Hugo home before Rose woke up. But another part of her felt good that all four of them felt safe enough with each other to fall asleep together like this. It said something about the levels and comfort and trust that existed between all four of them. She knew Hugo was comfortable with her, but ever since the day Ron had watched Rose when she was home sick she knew felt Rose was comfortable with him too, which made her heart soar.

She lay there listening to each of them breathe steadily in their sleep. She looked again at Hugo and was in awe at how well he was doing given the trauma he'd been through. As she watched him, he started to shake his head in his sleep and began to whimper as if he was having a nightmare. Before she could move a muscle, Ron had immediately responded to him, putting his arm around him to hold him tightly as he rubbed circles on his back. Hermione wasn't actually sure Ron had even woken up. It reminded her of how she had been with Rose when she was a tiny infant back in Pakistan. Rose had never slept as a baby and had nightmares almost every night. Together in that tent in the refugee camp the two of them had wrestled Rose's night time demons. Hermione hadn't had more than four hours of straight sleep for the first year of Rose's life. But in that sleep deprived state she had learned to comfort Rose without fully waking up. She would lift her from the crib and shift her into the bed and never be fully conscious. Watching Ron comfort Hugo, she realized the two of them were going through such a similar thing. He was so in tune with what Hugo needed that he didn't even wake all the way up to comfort him. Ron may not have been Hugo's father from the beginning, but she knew they had bonded as tightly as any father and son could. In some ways she felt she was intruding on a private or intimate moment between them. But it also assured her of what a good man Ron was at his core, and helped confirm her instinct that he was someone she could trust to have not only her life, but Rose's as well.

She watched as Hugo calmed in Ron's embrace and fell back into a deep sleep. As Hugo shifted his weight, Ron opened his eyes, and saw Hermione watching him.

"Hey," she whispered.

"I guess we all fell asleep, huh?" Ron said quietly.

"Yeah. Hugo had a nightmare but I think you calmed him back down without even waking up."

"Hmm. We have a lot of practice at that unfortunately," Ron said sadly.

"You're so good for him, Ron."

"Yeah? Well, I think he's pretty good for me too."

"A good match. Are you ok sleeping here or did you want to try and get home and into bed?"

"Honestly? I am happier right this very minute than I can remember being in a very, very long time," Ron said earnestly.

"Me too," she said as she snuggled up to him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and moved one arm around her shoulders to hold her close.

"Good night, Hermione."

"Sweet dreams, Ron."

Hugo was the first to wake up. Squirming to stretch from his sleep, he quickly awoke Ron as well.

"We all fell asleep on the couch watching the movie, Ron," pronounced Hugo.

"Shhh," said Ron in a whisper. "Let's not wake the ladies, alright?"

Hugo nodded conspiratorially as he hopped up off of Ron's lap and padded into the kitchen. Ron looked lovingly at Hermione and Rose on the sofa and extricated himself from the tangle of limbs. Then he found a blanket on the neighboring chair, laid it gently over the two of them and then headed to the kitchen to join Hugo. Ron was about to suggest they head home when Rose joined them as well, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We all fell asleep watching the movie and slept on the couch all night!" announced Hugo.

Rose just nodded, still sleepy.

"How about we let your mum sleep a little longer, alright? What if I made us some breakfast?"

The kids nodded and decided to help Ron find everything in the kitchen. He started by putting the kettle on. Soon, he had eggs and sausages going, Rose made toast and Hugo poured juice for all of them. The three of them tucked in and enjoyed a leisurely breakfast. When they were done, Ron put a warming charm on a plate for Hermione and then quickly had the dishes cleaned and put away. Rose said she wanted to go upstairs and take a shower. Deciding that it would be best to head out, he jotted a note for Hermione and left it next to the breakfast plate.

"Good morning – we all ate and this plate should still be warm for you. Rose went upstairs to shower and Hugo and I headed home. He and I are headed to The Burrow midday. You two are welcome to join us, but I totally understand if you ladies need some time to yourself. Have a great day-Ron"

When Hermione woke, she was momentarily confused to find herself on the sofa and alone. She remembered waking up when Hugo had a nightmare and then falling asleep again in Ron's arms. Smiling she thought of how safe and content she felt in his arms, but she was not as assured of her decision to encourage them to stay the night by the light of day. She wondered what Rose must have thought finding them all like that on the sofa. The take it slow and be discreet plan was a good one, but it probably should not have included having a family sleepover only 24 hours later. Hermione groaned as she went to move her neck and realized it was going to be quite stiff all day. Stretching out and rubbing her neck, she stood and made her way to the kitchen, finding the note from Ron. She was still reading it as Rose came back into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mum" chirped Rose. "We made breakfast and Ron put some sort of charm on this plate so yours would stay warm."

"That was nice," agreed Hermione. "How long ago was that?"

"We ate maybe an hour ago and then they headed home. They are going to The Burrow later and invited us to go, can we go? Please, Mum?"

"Um, probably not this week, Love. Maybe next week, alright?"

"Why not?"

"Well, it's been such a busy weekend, Rose. I haven't finished the laundry or gotten the sheets washed. And with your drama club meeting for rehearsal after school each day this week it is going to be busy every evening this week too."

"Alright," Rose said dejectedly, then giving a melodramatic sigh as she left the kitchen.

 _Ugh_ sighed Hermione. _I can't do this right either way_. After eating she cleaned up the dishes, smiling at how thoughtful he'd been handling everything that morning. Putting the mug away, she headed off to collect the dirty laundry.

When Hugo showed up at the door a few hours later to see if they wanted to come along, a disappointed Rose announced they couldn't come this week. But she made Hugo promise to tell her everything the following day. Hermione thought she should text Ron herself so he didn't get her message through Rose through Hugo.

"Sorry we can't come with you this afternoon. Rose is quite cross with me, but we have a lot of chores and things to do before the week starts. Also – she has drama rehearsal after school Monday thru Thursday this week so she won't be coming home with Hugo in the afternoons. Last night was great…"

Ron gave a disappointed sigh at her text. It was not surprising, as he had suspected they wouldn't be joining him and Hugo that afternoon. But it was still disappointing. He decided a reply was in order though.

"Sorry you can't come but I totally understand. Let me know if anything changes with Rose's schedule and you need me to get her. Any chance of you and me meeting for lunch sometime? My schedule is pretty flexible this week during the day."

Hermione smiled at his response. She had been worried he might be upset at her not coming. But maybe he understood after all.

"Would love to do lunch. Maybe Tuesday? I could meet you around noon near my office in London. There's a fish and chip shop just across from Royal Albert's Hall by Hyde Park. I'll text you the spot. Have fun this afternoon. Looking forward to Tuesday."


	23. Ch 23: A Tuesday Lunch Date

**_Chapter 23: Tuesday Lunch Date_**

By the time Tuesday had rolled around, Ron could not wait to see Hermione. It had only been a few days, but it was just about the longest they had gone without seeing each other since Fi had died. He had apparated to a spot around the corner from the place she had said to meet. Uncharacteristically, he was early so he stood outside the place and waited for her.

Hermione couldn't figure out why she was nervous about seeing Ron. They had admitted their feelings for each other, kissed and even slept all night together. But then he'd left before she woke up, she didn't go to The Burrow that afternoon and they hadn't seen each other since. And she knew that in her own head she had freaked herself out and figured out 100 reasons why this was a bad idea. For a decade it had been just she and Rose. There had been a handful of bad first dates thrown in, but nothing more than that. Her family and friends kept telling her she should "get out there," but she could never even get her head around the idea. She loved her life with Rose. It wasn't that there weren't aspects of romance that she missed. A lot if she was honest. But, she couldn't picture how she could ever fit a man into their family dynamic. And as the years went by she figured that anyone she would meet would probably be divorced with children, and she wasn't sure she was up for adding all of those dynamics, and probably drama with an ex-wife, to her life either. But then the last few months happened. And now she had no idea what she was doing. She hurried down the sidewalk, cursing her boss for the meeting that had run over that morning making her run late. For years she had been in control. She had everything organized. She was a good mum, a good solicitor and a good daughter. But now as she rushed down the sidewalk she felt that everything was no longer in her control. She didn't know how to be a good witch, or a good mum to a young witch. She didn't know how to date as a single mum. And she really didn't know how to date a wizard. She didn't know how to be whatever it was she needed to be for Hugo. And her work was now at the bottom of a very long list. But then she came around the corner and saw him leaning against the wall of the fish and chip shop, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I am so sorry I'm late," she apologized as she hurried towards him.

"Hey," he said, a lopsided smile breaking out across his face. "Good to see you." She hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Do you come hear often?" he asked nodding to the chip shop.

"Probably more than I should," she admitted. "It's really good."

"It's nice out. Would you want get it as take away and walk over to the park a bit?"

"Sounds great," she agreed.

Soon they had found a bench in the park and sat to enjoy their lunches. Hermione kept admonishing herself for her nerves. _It's like I'm 17 or something_ she cursed in her head.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked. "You seem, I don't know. You seem wired or something. Is there anything I can help with?"

Hermione sighed and put down her food. "I'm sorry, Ron. It's totally me." He gave her a confused look.

"I'm, well – honestly?" she looked him in the eye and sighed. "Honestly I am freaking myself out."

"I don't understand, Hermione," Ron said, feeling panic building in his chest.

"I think you know me well enough to know that I like things planned out and orderly, right? But suddenly my entire life is upside down. And, I know yours is too, but it's different somehow. For a decade it has been just Rose and me. And I made myself all of these promises about how I would behave or act if I ever really met someone worth bringing home to meet her. But, with you none of those rules fit and I don't know how to behave. Like the other night? I woke up in your arms on the couch and I did not want you to leave. But, when I woke up in the morning I kept second guessing that. Should I have let us all sleep on the couch that night? I don't know. I don't know what the right answer is. Because I know you are amazing for me. And I know you are amazing for Rose, not to mention for Hugo. But I don't know how to date as a mum. And I sure as hell don't know how to date as a witch and I…"

Ron final reached his hand up to touch her face to try and snap her out of her verbal melt down. The feel of his fingers on her cheek did cause her to pause, so he took advantage of the moment.

"Hermione, it's ok. Really." She just looked at him, and he wondered if she was going to burst into tears. "I don't know how to do any of this either. And I apologize about the other night. I wasn't thinking about the big picture."

"No – I asked you to stay. I wanted you to stay. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Hey – there is nothing wrong with you, Hermione. There isn't exactly a playbook for the situation we're in right now. But, I want you to know – I am mad about you. Really and truly mad."

"Me too," she said quietly. "Which just makes me feel stupider about all of this."

"You are a lot of things, Hermione, but I promise stupid isn't one of them. It's a lot. But, we just need to hold on to the things we are certain about. And the rest I have to trust will fall into place."

"I'm certain about Rose and about Hugo. And I am certain about you, Ron. I am. I want you to know that." She reached up and kissed him tenderly. The anxiety he'd felt building in him melted as she ran her tongue gently across the roof of his mouth. He kissed her back, moving his arm around her waist to hold her closer to him. As they finished the kiss, he leaned back and they both smiled.

"Maybe it's just that we're doing everything backwards," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most people go out on dates and then get married and then have kids. But, we're juggling child care and the kids' schedules and dinners and working full time, and basically you are going back to school trying to learn magic in your free time and somewhere in there we are trying to have some semblance of a dating relationship."

"Exactly!" she said.

"But we can't try to force things the other way, I think. We can't pretend we are 22, going out a few times a week and getting to know each other. Because we're just not. Whatever we are going to be, it has to exist as a part of the wonderful, crazy, mixed up other stuff too. Because that is who we are, you know?"

She looked at him thoughtfully. "You're right. The kids, the chaos, the work, the magic – it all makes us who we are. So how do I reconcile this ridiculous 22 year old girl in my head who wants to be swept off her feet by you with the middle aged mum in my head who wants to keep everything safe and orderly for Rose and Hugo?"

"I want it safe for them too, you know."

"I know," she conceded.

"If we hadn't stayed the night on Saturday do you think you would still be nervous about all of this?"

"I am a pretty type-A person, Ron, so odds are I would be nervous no matter what. But, I think what got me worked up about Saturday was realizing that I did something I never thought I would do. I compromised this made-up rule in my head about not bringing someone into Rose's life because I wanted to stay in your arms."

They sat quietly for a few minutes just holding hands. Finally he said, "Hermione, I know this is way too fast. But, I am in this for the long haul. I want to be in your life for as long as you will let me. But, I want to be in Rose's life too. What role I am in her life is up to you, and frankly up to her. But, I am not going anywhere. You are Hugo's family. Hugo is my family. And that makes us whatever we are, no matter what. I think what we need is some more time for the two of us and some more time for the four of us, so that every minute we're together doesn't have to be so intense. We need to be able to just relax, eat reheated casseroles, practice magic, play cards with the kids, and" he said with a bit of a smirk, "maybe even snog."

This last comment made her laugh. "Maybe that is what we need. But I have no idea how to make that happen."

"Let me work on it. I'll come up with something. I have no idea what, but I'll figure something out. In the meantime, let's just work on the other stuff. Well, and maybe keep meeting for lunches every now and then."

"Ok. So, you're saying I should take that off my list of things to worry about?"

"Probably shouldn't have been on a worry list anyway, huh? But you wouldn't be you without a worry list," he teased. Then his voice turned more serious, "and we need more time for us. Not just for snogging, but just for getting to know each other's history more, you know? I, well, I still have some things I need to tell you about my past. But, some of those are long stories, and not exactly appropriate for little ears. But they are things I need you to know if we are going to build a real relationship, which I really hope we are."

She sensed there was a lot more he wasn't saying. But she could also tell he was sharing more than he had probably shared with anyone before. So, she reached up and touched his face gently.

"We are. I want to know your stories, Ron. Because I am mad about you too, so I want to know the things that have happened that have made you who you are." She kissed him again, but this kiss was not one of passion. It was one of promise.

As he walked her back to her office, they chatted about their weeks. The drama rehearsal every night was taking up a lot of time, but Ron asked her and Rose to come to dinner after rehearsal Wednesday or Thursday, which she assured him she would try to make work. He kissed her goodbye as she headed back into the office building. As he watched her go back inside, he shook his head. He was so in love with this witch. But he had to figure out how to get them more time together without impeding on their time with the kids.

That evening after he had gotten Hugo off to bed, Harry ended up popping over for a bit. Ron knew Harry was trying to look out for him, and he appreciated the concern from his oldest friend.

"I got called in to work on that nonsense in Leicester on Sunday so I missed seeing you at The Burrow. Gin said you and Hugo were there, but no Hermione and Rose. Everything going alright?"

Ron took a sip of his butterbeer to think about how to answer that question. "Well, we're sort of together if that's what you're asking."

"Really? That's fantastic. When did that happen?"

"Well, you're the only one who knows. I'd like to not broadcast it to the family quite yet if it's alright with you. She had asked me to go with her to a work benefit dinner thing on Friday. And, well, it was brilliant. Not only did she blow me away with how she worked this room of muggle politicians and business owners into giving to the various refugee organizations what she wanted, but she was actually honored with this huge award. She hadn't been expecting it, and well, it was brilliant. Anyway, we sort of figured things out that evening. But," he said as he took another sip of his drink, "nothing is simple with our situation."

"I think that is putting it mildly," Harry agreed.

"We aren't ready for the kids to know. We don't want to throw things off from how they are working now. I need to be focused on Hugo, and Rose is off to Hogwarts in a few months which is throwing Hermione into a tailspin to begin with."

"Makes sense. Hell, dating your sister was hard enough to navigate. And while we had Teddy, he was only an infant, not to mention he lived with his grandmum most of the time. I cannot imagine trying to date with 2 older kids in the mix."

"Exactly. We just don't have a lot of time to figure things out. Feels like we are teenagers trying to sneak around and not get caught, but we're the parents! We're trying to make it up as we go, but it isn't exactly easy, you know?"

"Well, stick with it, Ron. She's great. And despite the chaos that your life has become, I can tell you've never been happier."

"I know. It's pathetic isn't it? I am totally done for."

"It's not pathetic. I'm happy for you. You of all people deserve happiness."

"I need to figure out how to get us some time alone. But I don't have any ideas. Her parents kept the kids Friday, but it's not like I can call up her dad and say 'hey, your daughter and I need some snogging time so can you babysit for us?'"

"No. I would certainly not recommend that tactic," Harry laughed. "But Gin and I could watch them. I mean, I don't know how Hermione would feel about it since she doesn't know us that well, but we're happy to do it. Hell, they'd probably help Al and Lilly stop bickering for a while."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course we'd do that you twat. You've kept our kids loads of times when we've gone out."

"That would be fantastic. Let me see if I can talk Hermione into the idea. I'd love to take her out on a proper date. So far it's been her work event and meeting up for fish and chips at lunch. Not exactly high romance."

"Sure. We could keep them Saturday evening. Either for the evening or if you want them to sleep over. Either is fine."

"I think the idea of a sleep over – for us or the kids – would freak her out right now. But, I'll totally take you up on the dinner thing. I need to – well, she still doesn't know anything about my past, you know."

"Nothing?"

"Not really. And, honestly, I've loved that. I haven't met anyone since, well since everything, that hasn't thought they'd already known my life's story. Hermione has no expectation of any of that crap. She doesn't know I'm famous or about all the reward money we were given. She doesn't know any of it. She actually seems to like me for me. And, I don't want to screw that up, but I have to tell her. I'm just lucky some _Witch Weekly_ photographer hasn't taken our picture yet. I don't want her to find out that way."

"No – you're right. You owe her the truth. I'm amazed you've made it this long."

"Well she hasn't even known about magic for two months yet. It's hardly something to just drop on her. When she was helping me get some pictures from my flat to bring here she stumbled across that box of medals I had thought was at The Burrow. Anyway – she pulled out the Order of Merlin First Class award, but she didn't even know what it was. I just told her it was an award you and I were given because there was a really bad wizard that you took down and I had to help you do it. And the brilliant thing is she took it at face value."

"Huh," Harry paused. "But you need to tell her. That first time at The Burrow we ended up talking about some random things, and she has put together that Collin and Fred didn't just die in some random accident. She didn't ask me directly what happened, but she made some allusions to needing to feel like the wizarding world was safe for her and Rose. So, maybe coming clean with everything will be good for you. But it will be a lot to absorb, so give her some space with it, you know?"

"I know. I'm dreading it. I hate talking about it anyway, but I am ready for she and I to get to the other side of that conversation. She's so new to magic that you don't need to worry about me going into the horcruxes and stuff today. But Harry, I think I could really end up marrying her. And at some point I will want her to know what Ginny knows. Are you ok with that?"

Harry paused for a moment to consider the question. Ron let the silence hang in the air until Harry finally said, "I can't imagine if Ginny didn't understand what had happened. And while fortunately or unfortunately I happened to end up married to the only woman on the planet who truly understood what it meant to have Voldemort in your head, I am happy for you and Hermione that the woman you'll likely marry someday has no idea what that means. But, I also know that she has to know at some point to be truly your partner. I trust your judgement on when that will be, and on how to ensure she understands the gravity of the knowledge and how crucial it is to never pass it on. And, I'd also ask that you tell Ginny and I once that happens - both for our own peace of mind but also so we can be there for both of you."

Ron exhaled slowly and nodded. "Thanks, mate. I know that's a lot - so, well, thanks."

Harry just nodded and gave a small smile. "How's everything else going – Hugo? The case?"

"Hugo's good. Rose is in this play or something so she isn't around as much in the evenings this week, and I think he misses her. But, he's good. The case, well, I think I'm making some progress. I think I figured out some of what Fi had been up to that last week. And that led me to this crazy muggle plant store. Anyway, I ran what I understand past Nev, and he's been brilliant. I think I have a better sense of what the crime is, I just haven't figured out who is doing it and how they are getting into the distribution chain yet. But, I'm closer."

"Good to hear. I need to get home or Gin will have my hide. But ask Hermione about Saturday and let me know, alright?"


	24. Chapter 24 - The Gift of Time

**_Author's Note: This is definitely an M Chapter. If you are a young person (think young enough to be in high school and still live with your parents and would be embarrassed if your they found a graphically romantic fanfic scene on your screen) or if you are uncomfortable with explicit scenes, this chapter isn't for you - please skip ahead...thanks...carrytheotter_**

 ** _Chapter 24: The Gift of Time_**

Hugo and Rose were bouncing around Hermione's kitchen in excitement Saturday morning after Ron had just told them they'd been invited to spend the afternoon and evening at the Potters. They would go to the cinema, play with Al and Lilly and get to stay for dinner, and Ron and Hermione would pick them up later.

"What a fun afternoon you two will have!" Hermione said while biting her cheek to try and keep her grin from being too obvious.

"Maybe we can all play exploding snap too," said Hugo. "We are going to have such a good day!"

Soon the kids were packed up, and Ron was flooing them over to the Potter's house. The four kids were instantly off with Al and Lilly showing them around the house. Harry chased after them trying to round everyone up to head to the cinema. Ginny gave Ron a knowing look.

"Thanks, Gin. I really appreciate this. The kids think it's all your idea, but – well, Hermione and I both appreciate having some time together."

"Oh Ron, you know I want this to work out for you two. Just don't expect me to refrain from snarky comments much longer."

"I don't. Just not in earshot of the kids, alright? We are trying to figure things out on our end before they know. It is just a complicated dynamic, you know?"

"I do. Don't forget Harry more or less had a baby when we started dating. Of course Teddy was too young to understand things then, but I do understand more than you give me credit for. Now give me a hug and go shag your girl."

"Gin! I am confident that will not happen today. I really just need to tell her about the war and everything today. Not easy to do with an audience."

"Oh alright, but don't be too much of a prude, yeah? We'll see you around 10 unless you let us know you want them to spend the night."

"No overnights yet. Hermione's reaction aside, I don't think Hugo's up for it yet. He still has nightmares pretty much every night. I don't think he'd want to wake up screaming and in tears in front of his new friends."

"You forget who I am married to. I am more or less a nightmare expert, you know. But, I get it. Now go – have a great time. And remember who your favorite sister is."

"You're the best, Gin," Ron said as he kissed her cheek before flooing back to Hermione's house.

As he stepped back through the fireplace in Hermione's living room, he looked around and didn't see the witch. He wandered into the kitchen and found her at the kitchen sink washing up the lunch dishes. He walked up behind her, and began rubbing her shoulders and back. Feeling her begin to melt at his touch, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"The kids were so excited they didn't even stick around long enough to see me leave," he laughed.

She dried her hands and turned around in his arms to face him. "I think we are all going to have a great day," she said smiling. She put her arms around his waist and asked, "Do you have a game plan for the day?"

"No, agendas are more your area of expertise I think," said Ron. "I did make dinner reservations for 730 though, but we can cancel that easily if we don't want to go."

"Thanks for getting us time together, Ron."

"It wasn't exactly a selfless act, you know."

"I know. But I appreciate it anyway," she said tilting her head up to kiss him. They kissed slowly, and Ron held her close to him. He was stooping to reach her, and he finally put his hands around her hips and lifted her gently to sit on the counter so they would be at the same height. Without breaking their contact, she soon wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved his lips from her mouth down to her neck and collarbone while she moved her attention to his ear.

While part of her mind was swooning at his touch, part of Hermione's mind was screaming at her to _slow the hell down_. She had no idea what he was expecting today, and she needed to make sure he understood where she was coming from. But _oh God_ she didn't want him to stop.

"I need to tell you something," she gasped as she pulled back slightly. "Sorry, I just need to say this before we go much farther," Hermione mumbled.

Ron tried to slow his breathing and re-engage his brain at her words. He left his one hand on her leg, but moved the other to tuck a curl behind her ear. He didn't say anything, but simply let Hermione continue.

"I, ugh, I am so embarrassed I don't know where to start," Hermione said, clenching her eyes shut and leaning against Ron's shoulder.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Hermione. You can tell me anything. What is it?" Ron said encouragingly as he gently rubbed her back.

Still tucked into his shoulder and not looking Ron in the eyes, Hermione sighed and started talking nervously. "Um. Well. I know I am technically a mum, but obviously that was through adoption and not being pregnant. And, well, at 37 I'm not exactly a spring chicken or anything, but well, I don't really have much experience at this," she said gesturing between she and Ron. "I, well, I haven't dated really since Rose came along, and even before that I didn't really date much, except for the one guy in university who I dated for years, but then after years of thinking he was really religious and didn't want to do anything before marriage, I eventually finally woke up to the fact that the real reason was that he was trying to convince himself and his family that he wasn't gay when he really was. And, anyway, I, I guess I am trying to say that, well, uh, I'm still a virgin - an actual virgin mother if you can believe it. It's just so unbelievably absurd when I say it out loud, and I can't believe I'm saying this at all. And now I'm just rambling because I feel so ridiculous, but I don't know what I'm doing. And I don't know what you expect from today, but I needed to let you know, and I don't even know what you're thinking right now, but I had to tell you so, oh God, Ron, would you _please_ say something?"

"Being a virgin is what you were nervous to tell me?" he asked in a confused tone. She nodded meekly into his shoulder, still not looking at him.

"Hermione, come on, look at me, ok?" he said gently putting his hand around her face and moving it so he could see her eyes. She looked so embarrassed and nervous that it broke Ron's heart. "Oh Hermione, come on. That's not a bad thing. Please know, I have no expectations about today. I really didn't think we'd be having sex this afternoon, alright?"

"You didn't?"

"No. I didn't. We're still figuring things out. And sex only complicates things, so I didn't think we were there yet either." Hermione looked visibly calmer as he said this, so he continued. "And, well, I guess I need to tell you about my, uh, background too."

"You don't have to do that Ron," she cut in.

"Actually I do. You see, in school I dated this one girl, and it was pretty bad. We broke up and then after all the stuff I'll tell you about later today with Harry, Lavender, that was her name, she needled her way back into my life. And, well, I was blind to what was going on and let her use me pretty badly. Luckily I overheard her setting something up that exposed her manipulation, and I ended it then. That was when I still trying to deal with Fred's death and everything else, and unfortunately made some poor decisions about how to handle that grief and anger. A number of things were going on and people had this idea of who I was that was pretty different than the real me. But, they wanted a piece of that idea, and I was lonely. So, I dated a lot of women there for a while and slept with too many of them, which I later regretted, but never more so than right this very moment. Eventually I snapped out of it and realized that being content and alone was better than being lonely while with the wrong person. I wanted what my parents had, what Ginny and Harry had and what Fi and Dennis had. And so I pretty much checked out of dating at that point. As fate would have it, right around that time I went to this wedding and met this incredible woman who I was so attracted to, that I really haven't wanted another woman since then. So, I guess that's a really long way to try and tell you that while I may have a lot more sexual experience if you will, since the day I met you, Hermione, it has only been you that I have wanted. And it has been a long time since I had sex at all, because no one I met ever lived up to who I was actually dreaming of. And that was you."

He realized Hermione had a tear coming down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. "Don't cry, Hermione. The last thing I wanted to do was make you cry."

"These are good tears, Ron."

"They are?"

"Yes," she said as she reached up and touched his face gently. "I just don't know how I got lucky enough to find you."

"I am rather sure I am the lucky one here," he said.

"Thank you, Ron. I had been so nervous to tell you this. It just – well, anyway, thanks. Thanks for being so wonderful. And while I may not be ready to have sex right now, I am not exactly wanting to spend the day just holding hands either," she said blushing.

"No?" said Ron as he picked up her hand and brought it up to his lips to gently kiss it.

"No," she said assuredly as she moved her head so she could kiss a spot on his neck behind his ear.

Moaning, Ron steadied himself against the counter. "How about we move to the couch?" he said huskily. Before she could respond he moved his hands under her, picked her up, legs still wrapped around his waist as she kissed him and carried her to the other room. His hands were supporting her under her bum, and the contact sent sparks through both of them. By the time they reached the sofa, the heat had intensified between them, and when he sat down, she was straddling him. Their hands were everywhere, trying to absorb as much of each other as possible. She was whimpering in pleasure as he kissed a spot on her neck as her hands roamed his muscular chest. Her skirt had ridden up, and his hand was stroking her upper thigh as he held her to his lap. She was dizzy with the sensation of wanting more and more of him. Soon she found herself laying back on the couch and pulling him atop of her, still in between her legs. The pressure of him _right there_ was incredible, and she found herself instinctively bucking against him.

The two of them were lost in each other. Before she realized it, she was tugging at his jumper and shirt trying to get her hands against the skin of his chest. He looked at her as if asking permission, and she nodded and smiled as she moved her hands to start unbuttoning her own shirt as he pulled off his top layers. She was desperately nervous but found herself lost in the sight of him taking her in. His eyes were a mix of lust, love and tenderness, which made her feel so safe with him. With only her bra still on above her waist, she pulled back to try and see him as well, and was caught off guard by the multitude of scars covering his upper body. There were purple scars across his shoulder, a long straight scar at the base of his neck and long, curvy scars meandering down the lengths of both muscular arms. She tenderly traced his shoulder scar with her fingers and then kissed it.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I should have warned you."

"It's ok," she said as she kissed him again.

Ron was overwhelmed by the unconditional acceptance Hermione continued to give him. He could only imagine what she must think of him so marred with scars, yet she seemed to simply take him as he was. They stayed entwined in each other for quite a while, kissing and touching what had been unreachable until today. But, neither tried to move things further physically, instead simply cherishing this new level of intimacy between them. After a while, Ron was laying on his back, holding the half-naked Hermione in his arms, stroking her bare arms. She was faintly tracing his arm scars with her fingers as she listened to his heart beat through his chest.

Finally, Ron said, "do you want to know about the scars?"

"Only if you want to tell me," she said.

"As much as I don't want to talk about all of this, I really want you to know," he admitted, still moving his hands against her arms.

She turned up her head so she could see his face clearer and said, "I'm ready to hear whatever it is you want me to know, Ron." She kissed him, and then settled her cheek back against his bare chest to listen knowing difficult conversations were often easier when you weren't looking each other in the eye.

Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly, summoning his Gryffindor courage. "To understand everything I have to start with the first wizarding war that was just around the time we were born." He explained about his family's involvement, Harry's parents and Voldemort. Then he went on to explain about the events during his years at Hogwarts, including the Battle at the Ministry when he was attacked by the brains causing his arm scars. He told her about the time in the tent and how lost he had been. He told her how he had briefly abandoned Harry but had eventually found his way back to him and had been so grateful for his forgiveness and friendship. He told her about being captured and tortured by Bellatrix and being rescued by Harry and Dobby, but that it cost Dobby his life. He spoke of the final battle, telling her about how Collin really died, and seeing his brother's body still with a laugh on his face. He told her how devastated he was when he thought Harry was dead in Hagrid's arms, and how astonished he was to see his mum become a fierce warrior in battle. And he told her about how shocked he had been to realize he survived it all, and how difficult it was to learn to live again when so many he loved were gone. He tried to explain how guilty he had felt to survive when so many people who had been less involved were killed. He spoke about how traumatized his whole family had been afterwards and how hard it had been to recover. Then he talked about reopening the shop with George, and how once Fred's dreams had been relaunched he felt free to pursue his dream of being an auror.

Hermione let his story wash over her. She listened carefully, asking questions when she didn't understand or needed to clarify important details. It was such an incredible story, and she finally had to force her brain to suspend all disbelief to follow the tale. While the magic was still foreign to her, what she could feel and understand in her core was the heartache held within the man in her arms. He had continually volunteered to be the second, to be the sacrificial lamb. And then he survived, and those he deemed innocents were lost, and she could sense he had never fully recovered from that. To think he had been that selfless at an age only slightly older than Rose was now. And then after it was all done, he became an auror to keep protecting the innocents. Hermione was reminded of Dennis' words just a few months ago noting how Ron jumped in front of Fi and took what was meant for her. Clearly the instincts of the eleven year old had not changed dramatically in twenty five years.

He had stopped talking, but continued to twirl her hair distractedly around his fingers as if his thoughts were still in another time. She listened to his heart beat and slowly ran her hands over his chest and side.

"Please say something," he whispered, terrified of what she may be thinking.

She finally said, "What I am trying to figure out in my head is how in the hell the person from your story who has been traumatized and broken, and then had his heart crushed by a woman he trusted could somehow be the loving, nurturing, gentle man I know you are." Pausing, she propped herself up so she could look him in the eye. "I mean, Ron, how did this not turn your heart into stone? By all logic you should be an angry, bitter man. No one would blame you. But, I watch you with Hugo. I watch you with Rose. I see you with me – you're a kind, gentle, funny, loving, selfless man. How can you have looked evil in the eye so intimately and come out as loving as you are? I really don't understand."

He went to answer, but was shocked to find the emotion choked him. He felt his eyes damp with tears. Aside from a handful of breakdowns he'd allowed himself the summer of '98, he had never cried about this journey. Not trusting his own ability to speak, all he could do was shake his head and close his eyes. Doing so forced out a few tears, which Hermione quickly wiped aside. She tenderly kissed his forehead and his cheeks as he tried to fight off the impending wave of long buried grief.

"You haven't fully grieved this have you?" she whispered as she stroked his bangs away from his face.

Shakily exhaling a breath he said, "I thought I had. I – I haven't cried about this in almost twenty years. I am not sure what's come over me." He closed his eyes, frustrated with himself for becoming so emotional now of all times. But soon he felt her lips kissing his tears gently.

"Don't fight it, Ron. Let it out. I'm here. It's ok," she whispered next to his face. Her words were somehow like balm to him, and the tears fell. It wasn't the sobs of agony as it had been decades before. But they were tears of grief and sorrow long ignored. She held him, stroking his face and wiping his tears as she tenderly encouraged him to feel each emotion and assured him of her presence. They lay there together, the tears falling between them as she gently wiped them away.

"I am so sorry," he finally sniffed, embarrassed at his outburst.

"Don't apologize, Ron. God knows you have earned every emotion you are feeling. Maybe it's long enough in the past that you can finally feel safe enough to really feel them."

He considered this for a while in the quiet. But finally he tenderly said, "I don't think that's it. I think it's you. Maybe my heart was never safe enough to feel them until I found you."

She looked at him cradled in her arms. He had shared so much of himself, she couldn't imagine he had ever been so vulnerable with his heart. Tracing his eyebrows gently with her finger she finally said, "You do know I love you, right Ron?"

"I had hoped so," he said as he gazed into her chocolate eyes, "because I am so in love with you, Hermione."

With that he sat up, engulfing her in his embrace and kissing her passionately. She kissed him back with a hunger she had not known was in her. As he moved his lips down her neck, she kept repeating, "I love you Ron," which seemed to urge his passion on with greater fervor. Soon he was over her, and she could feel his arousal throbbing against her. She simply moved on instinct, holding him tighter to her with her legs locked around him. She found herself grinding against him and loving the weight of him on her. Relishing the sensation, she moved her hands around to her back and unhooked her bra, peeling it off of her. Ron quickly moved his attention to her breasts, taking one in hand, and the other with his lips. The jolts of pleasure that shot through her caused her to gasp and arch her back, pressing her chest further towards him. They both were lost in the sensation of skin against skin. She kissed him all over, finding a spot on his neck that seemed to undo him. He was drunk on the sound of her moans, the scent of her, the sight of her hair, the tickle of her curls on his face, the feel of her soft skin against his rough hands, the taste of her on his tongue and the warm touch of her lips against his skin.

Remembering his earlier words assuring her they were not ready for sex, he knew he had to slow things down. He leaned his forehead against hers, trying to slow his breath. "I love you Hermione. So, uh, I think we should slow down before we go farther than we mean to, you know?" He was cursing himself as he said it, as he was absolutely not ready to slow down. He felt her nod into his neck, and try to slow her breathing as well. They both silently held on to the other for dear life as they slowed their heartbeats and breathing. She could feel how hard he still was against her, and she could only imagine how difficult it had been for him to stop them, which only made her love him more. Wrapped in his arms with her ear to his chest, she was so grateful to have found Ron, and that he had not only survived the trauma of his youth, but that he had somehow become this tender soul in her arms.

Eventually she said, "Thank you for stopping us, even if I didn't want to hear it at the moment." She laughed at this, causing him to chuckle as well, and she could feel him smile against her skin as he kissed her forehead.

After laying in his arms for a while, she finally placed her hand on his bare chest and said softly, "Ron, I promise your heart is safe with me. Thank you for trusting me with it."

"That goes both ways you know," he responded softly

"I think I'm figuring that out."

While part of her wanted to stay on the couch entwined in his arms forever, she knew they had limited time until they had to pick up the kids later that night. With that in mind, she finally said, "As much as I do not want to move at all, I am thinking that I should put my clothes back on and go make us some tea while you get dressed and go to the loo and take care of, well - you go to the loo," Ron laughed and felt his ears turn red. She chuckled as she kept talking, "and then we'll meet in the kitchen and figure out what we want to do before dinner, alright?"

"I had to fall for an organized and efficient witch, didn't I?" he teased.

"I just want to make the most of our time together," she said earnestly.

"Me too," he said as he kissed her again. Now it was her turn to laugh as he pretended to pout while she put her bra back on, followed by her shirt.

"Oh come on, it's not like you'll never see them again."

"Promise?" he said coyly.

"Oh, absolutely," she assured him.

"So, I guess I need to go, uh, handle things, and I will see you shortly," he said.

"Enjoy it," she said as she leaned to whisper in his ear, "because it won't be long before I am the one handling those things for you." And with that she kissed his stunned face and sauntered out of the room, quietly chuckling, and rather shocked at her own boldness as she left him groaning on the couch.

A little while later he came into the kitchen and found she had made tea.

"You play dirty," he laughed coming up behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist until they met on her stomach.

"And don't you forget it," she chuckled as she turned for a kiss.

"Oh believe me, I won't," he declared. "Do you still want to go to dinner later, or should I call and cancel the reservation?"

"Let's keep it. I am thrilled to go to dinner and not have to find a place that has kid-friendly food. As long as we don't eat chicken nuggets or pizza I am perfectly happy."

"Sorted," he agreed. "So we have some time then. What would you like to do?"

"I was thinking maybe we could do some magic practice."

"Sure. Would love to. Anything in particular that you've read about, or teacher's choice so to speak?"

"Well, maybe something I could use around the house. Not really cooking stuff, but maybe some of the things in that household charms book. Some of them looked like they could be real time savers."

Declaring he knew just where to start, he opened one of the kitchen cabinets. She was quite cross when he smashed one of her plates onto the floor, but was quickly thrilled to learn the _reparo_ charm. Soon the two of them broke more than a few things around the house, and she enjoyed putting them back together again. She was quicker to catch on when he poured some tea on the counter, and soon she had practiced _evanesco_ and _scourgify_ charms to both vanish messes and clean surfaces. They laughed and joked as they trashed her house and repaired each piece and then sent them flying through the home. After more than an hour of this destruction, they collapsed in exhausted laughter. Not one to let them waste their limited time together, Hermione quickly shoo'd him out of the house so they could both change for dinner.

Ron had made reservations at a restaurant he'd seen multiple times but had never been to. It specialized in French and Southeast Asian cuisine, and he thought it might appeal to Hermione's more adventuresome tastes but could still have something he would like to eat. And, as a muggle restaurant he hoped it would offer them some privacy. He returned to Hermione's house in khakis and a navy blazer over his collared shirt and was waiting in the hall when Hermione came down the stairs in a deep blue dress that looked like it had been made for her body. The v neck showed off her toned arms while the a-line skirt flared out from her tiny waist and hit just at her knees. She carried a silk shawl with her that Ron guessed she had picked up in Pakistan from its intricate design.

"You look stunning," he said as she reached the bottom step. He kissed her cheek as she blushed.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself. Look at us all dressed up with somewhere to go."

"Let's go," he grinned. Soon he apparated them to a spot around the block from the restaurant.

They held hands as they made their way into the restaurant and to their table. It was a romantic spot, and Ron was pleased when they were given a table in a back corner as decades of auror work had trained him to never have his back to the door.

The conversation flowed easily, and soon they were discussing the different countries Hermione had visited and lived in. Having lived in both the US and the UK and then spending extended time in Rwanda, Pakistan and Thailand, Hermione's experiences fascinated Ron.

"I've visited my brothers when they worked overseas in Egypt and Romania. But, other than that I have only traveled internationally a few times for work, and that was to Canada and France. And even though they could hardly be called exotic destinations I still struggled with culture shock. How did you constantly adapt?"

"I don't know," she reflected. "I mean, I was raised in America, but I always felt British. But then when we were in England I somehow felt American. And, somehow I fit everywhere and nowhere at the same time. There is this whole international community out there – ex-patriots who live abroad, and in many ways that society has its own culture. There are subsets of that culture - diplomats, military, business families, missionaries, non-profit workers and a lot of adventurers who are all living away from what they consider their home. Maybe that culture is comfortable to me because everyone fits in everywhere and nowhere, just like me. On top of not really being fully British or American, I also just always understood there was something different about me. Of course now I know it was my magic, but at the time I just knew I wasn't the same as everyone else and I needed to hide it. The international expat culture just allowed a slightly odd misfit to fit in, I suppose. It's an interesting group, you know. They all speak tons of languages and have this ability to change how they interact with people almost instantly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one time I was in Venezuela visiting a British friend who lived there. We went to a bank and ran into a Finnish family she knew from school. There was a little boy in the family, maybe 5 years old, and he was speaking in Finnish to his mum, spoke in English to my friend, and somehow just knew to speak Spanish to this other little child who was playing in the lobby. How does a 5 year old figure that out? I still don't know, but they do. They have this ability to watch interactions and pick up what is the same between everyone and what is different. I don't know. Maybe that is why I became so comfortable with refugees. But, I enjoy the interactions of all the different cultures where the differences are just accepted as part of the background noise, and we all focus on the parts that are the same."

"How many languages do you speak? I was shocked when I heard you and Fleur the other week."

"Well, fluently I only speak English and French, but I can function in maybe half a dozen languages. Spanish and Portuguese are both so similar to French that once you figure out the pronunciation they are simple. And then I am pretty functional in Farsi and Pushto, and I can muddle along in Urdu, Thai and Khmer."

"I've never even heard of some of those languages. Wow, Hermione, that's really incredible. How does your brain keep track of all of it? I mean, do you dream in other languages?"

"It's not that dramatic. Now I have been in England for so long that I mostly deal in English unless my clients speak one of those languages. But when I travel I slip into it pretty easily. When I lived in the refugee camps I would often dream in the language I was working in. I guess that's just how my brain was functioning at that time."

"Does Rose speak other languages?"

"Not like I wish she did," Hermione grimaced. "I really wanted to try and raise her to be bilingual, and I had every intention of doing that when I arrived back here with her. But, I found that speaking to her in the languages she had heard in the refugee camp made the transition to England much harder on her. She didn't sleep a lot as a baby, or even a toddler. But, I found that once I made the clean cut to English it somehow allowed her to stop living in both worlds. She just did better. So, the language piece just slipped away. She's learned a little French at school, but she's definitely not fluent."

Their conversation flowed comfortably around Hermione's travels, characters she had met along the way and crazy individuals Ron had met as well. Ron was so amazed at Hermione's fearlessness in embracing the adventures that stood between her and what she thought needed to be done. With each story she told, he was astounded at how nonchalantly she had faced intimidating obstacles.

"You know. When I first met you I thought you would probably have been sorted into Ravenclaw because you're so bloody brilliant. But the more you tell me about your adventures, I am increasingly convinced you would have been Gryffindor. You are ridiculously brave, Hermione."

"Well, you're one to talk," she retorted. "I didn't ignore convention – or personal safety for that matter - until I was out of university. You were embracing danger at what, eleven?"

"Well, that was a little different. I didn't really understand what I was getting into. I just knew I had to help Harry when I was that young. He didn't have anyone else who cared about him, you know? It wasn't until I was 16 or so that I really realized how serious it was. And that was when I made a conscious decision about what I was willing to give up for it."

"Weren't you scared?"

"Of course. I was terrified. But, it almost was easier because I was equally terrified of not doing it. All of my options were awful, but at least I had the option to do something, so I did."

"So, when it was over, did it feel like hitting a brick wall, or did you sort of gradually emerge from the fog of war so to speak? I just have this vague memory of seeing you at Collin's funeral, and you were, I don't know – it was like you were shell shocked. That's partly why I was so surprised when I saw you at the wedding, you looked like a resurrected person or something."

"Oh, I don't know. That first month was a blur, and I honestly don't remember much of it. There were so many funerals, and I kept thinking we would end up having to bury George and my mum too as they were in terrible shape. Harry's godson Teddy – his parents had both died in the final battle. Teddy probably saved us all. When none of us could handle the emotions we had, he would just start cooing and clapping and reminding us all of life instead of death. Unfortunately the press was around us like vultures then, so we were practically prisoners at The Burrow. But at least Teddy was there with us for much of the time."

"The press?"

"Yeah. Harry and I were sort of known as the 'Golden Duo,' and dubbed as heroes. So, we were basically fresh meat for the reporters. _The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly_ , even a number of the international publications. It was awful. It was almost harder on Ginny then, as once word got out that she and Harry were dating they followed her around too. Then when she went and became a damn good professional quidditch player, it just added fuel to the fire since she was famous in her own right. But, all of that led up to what I alluded to earlier."

"I don't follow you."

"Lavender – the girl I had dated in school– she was quite injured in the final battle, and I felt so guilty that I was ok and here she was in St. Mungos. And then when she got better, I didn't understand that when she wanted to get back together, she wasn't really wanting me, but was really wanting the fame and fortune that she thought would come with me. What I stumbled across was her telling some photographers where we were going to be so they could 'accidentally' show up and get pictures of us."

"Oh my God. That is awful."

"Yup. I was devastated, and obviously felt betrayed in every way, but I am so grateful I found out when I did. Life with her would have been – well, it would have been a living hell."

Hermione just reached out and held his hand. "I am so sorry. What an awful thing to go through at any time, but who does that to someone when they have been through what you had just been through? She's like a villain from a movie or something."

Ron chuckled. "Well, if she got to be famous from being in the movie, she probably would sign herself up. I stopped trying to understand her a long time ago. I had wasted way too much time on her already. Last I heard she was off trying to work her way into husband after husband jumping from one city to the next all over the world. I am just grateful I got out when I could."

"Did the press let it go once she was gone?"

Ron sighed and took a sip of his wine. "No. They didn't." He paused again, and moved his hand to Hermione's leg. "I have to be honest with you. The press still find me annoyingly interesting from time to time. It isn't nearly as bad as it was there at the beginning. But, I am still somewhat of a public figure in the magical world, as is Harry. It isn't so bad right now, but I am sure next year when the twentieth anniversary rolls around they will be all over me again."

"What do you mean?"

"You want the funny part first?"

"Please."

"Well, you are currently out to dinner with a five time Most Eligible Wizard in Britain according to _Witch Weekly_."

Hermione had unfortunately taken a sip of water just as he spoke, and upon hearing this announcement actually spit the water out all over the table in shock and laughter. As she shrieked in embarrassment for her guffaw she also gawked at him. "That's a real thing?"

"Unfortunately yes," he cringed in a resigned voice.

"Are you saying I am going to have all of these witches jealous of me once word gets out about us?" she asked in an amused tone. She was expecting him to joke back, and was caught off guard by his silence and nervously guilty expression.

"You're not serious."

"Well, I am not saying it will happen. But, it would not be out of character for the press to print something about us eventually. Hence the fact that we are eating in a muggle restaurant far, far away from the prying eyes of the magical press."

"Oh my God, you are serious."

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you earlier, but I didn't know how to explain it without all of the backstory I told you today. And honestly, I've never been with anyone who didn't have all of these preconceptions about me. And all of a sudden here you were, and you cared about me for who I was, and you didn't see me through the lens of all of that bullshit. You saw me not as Ron Weasley, Most Eligible Wizard, but as Ron Weasley, idiot godfather who can't drive a car or use an iPhone but who you didn't give up on since you could tell I loved Hugo desperately and would do anything for him."

"Did the press get on you after Fiona and Dennis died? Have they messed with Hugo?"

"No. Not at all. After everything happened in the late 90s they changed the laws so that the press can't talk about minors at all. So, the kids are strictly off limits to the press. Harry's kids only know a little bit about what's happened. James knows, as Harry explained things before he left for school. But, Al and Lilly think they are famous because their dad's head auror, their mum was a great quidditch player and their Uncle George runs a fabulous joke shop."

"Does Hugo know?"

"I thought Fi had told him more than she did. And, well – do you remember the chocolate frogs that Hugo loved at Honeydukes?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"The day of the funeral when we were off flying, I had stashed some chocolate frog cards in my knapsack and gave him one. And of all damn days, he opens his and the famous wizard on his chocolate card frog was me."

"You're on chocolate frog cards?"

"Um, yeah," Ron said sheepishly. "Anyway, Hugo had no idea until he saw that. So, I just said that twenty years ago I helped Harry take down a really bad wizard, and so people made a big deal about it. He asked if I was a hero, and I told him I thought Collin and Fred were actually more heroic than I was. But for reasons I still don't understand people wanted to put Harry and I on the chocolate frog cards and not Collin and Fred."

"How did he react?"

"He took it in stride. And he hasn't brought it up since."

Hermione was quiet for a moment, clearly working through something in her mind.

"What? I can see the gears churning in your brain."

"That day we went to Diagon Alley – when we walked into the lunch place and everyone looked at us. Rose and I both thought we must have stuck out like sore thumbs or something and somehow people could tell we were new at this. But – they were looking at you, weren't they?"

"Yes. I had no idea that is how you two interpreted it! I hate that it made you both feel out of place. I am so sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault you did great things and helped people out and are now paying the price for being a great human. I am just piecing it all together in my head." She paused again, clearly thinking. "Do you really think my picture will end up in some wizard paper? That is just so bizarre."

"I don't know. I hope not for both of our sakes. But, it is very likely that at some point it will."

Hermione just sat thoughtfully and ate a few bites of her dinner. Finally, Ron added nervously, "are you regretting this?"

"No," she said quickly, touching his face gently as she spoke. "No. Not at all. Ron, I told you earlier that I loved you. It was true, and it isn't something I have ever said to any man before. And to be frank, it's not something I necessarily have any control over. I have never felt like this about anyone ever. And what some other people think about things you did twenty years ago shouldn't impact that. I am just surprised. Really surprised. And, I am just trying to be sure I understand what it means for me, and for the kids. But, realistically I think I fell for you before I knew you were a wizard, and I adjusted to that news. So, adjusting to the fact that you are a famous wizard shouldn't be any harder, right?"

"You are incredible, Hermione. I am so lucky to have you. And I am so in love with you too. I promise I will do all I can to minimize the impact this nonsense has on our lives."

"So, when you say famous, I am trying to get my head around this. Is it like a muggle rock star or something? I mean did girls follow you around and throw their knickers at you and stuff?" she joked.

He grimaced.

"Oh my God! They did! People really do that? I guess I always thought that was just in movies. But they really did? Really?"

"For a while, yeah. For the first few years after the war it was pretty bad. But, that hasn't happened in a long, long time. I am not exactly 25 anymore, I guess. I assume a lot of the people who are in the right age demographic to stalk famous people and throw their knickers at them have no idea who I am. I am desperately hoping to be a middle-aged-has-been soon."

"What did Fiona think of all of this?"

"Oh, rest assured. She thought it was hilarious and took every opportunity to take the mickey out of me for it. She made it her life's mission – well, in conjunction with Ginny and maybe my mum – to be sure that my ego was not at all tempted to believe any of it. Between Fi and Gin they both reminded me of my place in the universe on a daily basis, and it was clearly several rungs below wherever they were."

"I'm so relieved to hear that," laughed Hermione. "Oh how I wish I could get the real dirt from her now. But, maybe I will take up this part of her mission and make sure to keep you in your proper place from here on out."

Ron laughed, "Oh, if my memory of this afternoon is accurate, Love – you already are."

Hermione blushed and cringed in embarrassment while she covered her face with her hands. "I still can't believe I said that to you. I am not sure what came over me."

He slid his hand up her thigh under her skirt and said quietly, "I loved it, and you know it."

"I do," she confessed turning to look at him. "But I still couldn't believe it when it came out of my mouth."

As Harry and Ginny crawled into bed later that night, Ginny said, "Did you see how comfortable they were with each other?"

"You mean Ron and Hermione?"

"Obviously – did you notice?"

"Yeah," smiled Harry. "It was like they couldn't not touch each other. Maybe not obvious enough for Hugo and Rose to notice, but yeah – they are definitely a couple."

"I hope Ron doesn't screw it up."

"Nice, Gin."

"Well, his track record isn't strong."

"His track record was Lavender, who he was brilliant enough to get rid of, followed by a lot of first dates and one night stands with lots girls who were wrong for him. But then again he was at least smart enough to not go out with them again."

"You think they'll pull it off? I mean, I think I like Hermione a lot. But, she only just found out she was a witch, and they are trying to raise two kids. It's a lot to handle."

"You know, I think they will be great. I finally think he's found his match."

"Rose and Hugo are great kids. They really do act like siblings already."

"Absolutely. I know it will be hard when Rose leaves for Hogwarts. But, Lilly and Hugo seemed to get along really well. Maybe they'll be able to keep each other company. He doesn't seem like a quidditch kind of kid like James and Al, you know? He struck me as someone who could go and be creative with Lilly doing art and what not and be perfectly happy."

"I hope you're right. She's going to be miserable once Al leaves. Maybe they'll be good for each other."

"Here's hoping. But you know what"

"Hmm?"

"I am so glad I found you when I did. I am happy for Ron, but I wouldn't have traded these past 19 years with you for anything."

"Well, Harry Potter, who knew you were such a romantic?" she laughed as she kissed him goodnight.

 _ **(Author's Note: Love scenes seem easy to write and hard to publish. I have edited and re-edited this a million times trying to find the right balance that wasn't too graphic but was true to the characters and their story. Hoping I got close to hitting the right balance. Thanks for reading & I would love to hear your feedback...carrytheotter)**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapter 25: Catching Up With Family_**

Early the next week, Hermione found herself sitting in a café waiting on her mum, whom she was meeting for lunch. The most surprising thing about the conversation she'd had with her parents to let them know she and Rose were witches was how not surprised they had been. Her mum admitted that Jane Creevey had broken down and told her the truth after Collin was killed but swore her to secrecy, and as it turned out, Collin's father had done the same with Hermione's dad. So, the existence of the magical world had not come as a shock to them. They also admitted that they had noticed things when Hermione was a child that they could not explain, and had wondered after they had learned about magic if she had that skill. But, both of them had been surprised by the bizarre mix up which had landed Hermione in her predicament. Where Hermione had worried they would be afraid of their magic, her parents had quickly embraced the idea, and were incredibly encouraging of both of them as they undertook this new adventure.

Hermione had been looking forward to lunch with her mum, as they hadn't had much of a chance to talk just the two of them since she had learned about her magic. Seeing her mum arrive at the café, Hermione waved her over to the table, having already ordered her a tea with milk but no sugar.

"I am so sorry I am late, honey," said her mum. "I could not find a single place to park."

"It's not a problem. I really appreciate you coming into London for lunch near my office."

"Of course, Hermione. I love when we get a chance to spend time just the two of us. It is so rare these days. I've been busy and traveling, and your life has been overflowing with changes these past few months. How are you doing with everything?"

"Honestly," Hermione smiled as she sipped her tea, "I am doing really, really well. I mean I miss Dennis terribly. But, spending so much time with Ron and Hugo and discovering magic – it has been fantastic. I am happier than I can remember being in a long time."

"Oh my God, you have fallen for him, haven't you?"

Hermione just blushed.

"I knew it! I knew it! I told your father after you two went to your work gala that I thought you two were a couple. He told me I was being a busy body of an old lady and I needed to keep my mouth shut, but I was right, wasn't I?"

Hermione, still blushing, nodded her head and admitted with a smile, "Yes – we are. But, we aren't letting the kids know anything yet. We haven't quite figured out how to juggle everything, so we are trying to just keep the dynamic at the status quo as far as Rose and Hugo know. So, please don't say anything, alright?"

"Of course, Hermione. I would never say anything. But, oh! I am so happy for both of you! I won't pretend I didn't wonder if you would ever meet the right person. But, we adore Ron. He really is a wonderful man. Seeing how he has turned his life upside down for Hugo, well, it says a lot about his heart and character, doesn't it? Not many men would be willing to do what he's done. And even fewer would do it so well."

"I know," cooed Hermione. "He's been so great with Hugo. And then when you two were in Paris he stayed home with Rose one day when she was sick and I had to be in court. Growing up I never knew that what I would find so attractive would be how a man was with kids, you know?"

"Well, it doesn't hurt that he's basically hot, does it?"

"MUM!"

"Well, I may be in my sixties, but I am not dead. The man is gorgeous."

"Oh my God. I can't believe I am having this conversation!"

"I'm not going to hit on him, Hermione. I am just saying I think you may have hit the jackpot. He's kind and gentle and good looking. Don't let him go!"

"Well, we are taking things very slowly. There is just too much at stake, you know? Rose goes off to Hogwarts later this year, and Hugo is still reeling from everything. We just can't risk rocking the boat too much right now."

"Well, I think your boat's so rocked right now that you should consider just flipping it already and get on with it."

"Thanks, Mum. I am thinking we'll stick with the other plan."

"Alright. Just a thought. But – oh! It's perfect – I was going to ask you anyway…"

"Ask me what?"

"Well, with everything that's happened, I had rather lost track of what month it was until I got a reminder email yesterday."

"What reminder?"

"Well," her mum said as she wiped a tear away, "remember, Janie and I had planned a trip over the Easter holidays for the grandparents and grandchildren?"

"Oh my God, I had totally forgotten as well."

"We'd already paid and everything. And, well, I actually spoke with your father last night and we'd still really like to take Rose and Hugo if everyone is ok with it. It's just a little cottage where we will be, but it is surrounded by a wood with a stream. Your father has these delusions of fishing. But, realistically I think Hugo and Rose will hike about and throw in rocks and what not. We'll do some hiking and have some campfires. Maybe go to the seaside for a day trip or a picnic. The rental is Saturday to Saturday. What do you think?"

Hermione hadn't had a chance to reply when her mum added suggestively, "and you and Ron could have the whole week together without the kids."

"Mum! Please stop with that. Don't make me wish I hadn't told you."

"Ok, sorry. You two just seem to be such a good match, and I am really happy for you. But, you are right. I'll back off. Sexual innuendo aside, a week without kids for you was part of the initial plan. It's just good to take a break. It helps you and Rose appreciate each other more when you spend a bit of time apart."

"You know, Ron's sister in law said the same thing when she was talking about how she thought boarding school had helped improve her relationships with her daughters."

"Teenage daughters are tough. A little absence makes the heart grow fonder, in both directions."

"But you didn't send me off."

"No, I didn't. But I can remember wondering if I should have. And, let's face it, you were much less a drama queen than most teenage girls. So – will you talk to Ron? See if he is ok with having Hugo come with us? I think Rose would have much more fun if he was there. Janie had been so excited to take him on this trip. I really want to do it for her. Well, and for him. I think it could be good for all of us."

"I'll talk to Ron. My guess is his only concern will be Hugo's nightmares. I think Ron is still up with Hugo pretty much every night to help him calm down and get back to sleep."

"I didn't know he was still struggling with nightmares. How hard for both of them."

"Yeah. Ron only recently stopped sleeping on Hugo's floor each night."

"Wow. Definitely a keeper, that Ron."

"I know," Hermione beamed. "Let me talk to Ron and see what he and Hugo think."

"Wonderful. So, in other news – how are the magic lessons going? Are you getting the hang of things?"

"Well, Ron's taught me a lot. We worked on some great charms that fixed stuff around the house and cleaned things. I could have really used those when Rose was a baby! Anyway, it is slow, but I am enjoying it. I am trying to focus on a few things now, and then I can go back and add as I need. I guess I am trying to focus on the practical stuff first, and then will add the deeper theoretical stuff later, which honestly seems backwards, but I don't know that I have the patience to learn theory and history right now if I can be learning spells that wash my dishes."

"I wish I had a spell to wash my dishes."

"Mum, Dad washes your dishes."

"Well, maybe he is just still under my spell," she joked.


	26. Chapter 26

_**(Author's Note: This is another M chapter...you know if you're uncomfortable with reading it or are too young for it...if so, skip ahead please...carrytheotter)**_

 ** _Chapter 26: The Start of Their Week Together_**

Thinking back on it, Hermione had been thrilled with Ron's reaction when she'd asked him about her mum's request to take Hugo on the planned trip for the Easter holiday. It hadn't really occurred to him to think about time alone for the two of them. Instead, his first thought had been of how Hugo would handle it, especially with his nightmares. He and Hugo then talked about Ron being available by facetime and phone, and that he could apparate to Hugo if he needed it, as well as Ron sending some dreamless sleep potion for the trip with Mrs. Granger. Hugo and Rose were thrilled to also learn they would be back in time for Easter Dinner at The Burrow, where they would see Lilly and Al, but also get to play with the kids who would be home from Hogwarts on break.

The four of them had been sitting at the kitchen table in Hugo and Ron's house when the kids were nattering away about the trip. Rose had made a comment to Hugo about feeling sorry for Hermione and Ron for not getting to go since they would be bored at home all alone when Hermione saw the light bulb click on in Ron's eyes. His expression was priceless, and she was thrilled to have witnessed it. She had been watching him look back and forth between Hugo and Rose as if he was watching a tennis match. But, at Rose's comment, his eyebrows shot up, and his head snapped back. A second later he shot his eyes over to Hermione's face and broke into a lopsided grin. Hermione gave him a laugh back.

Later as the kids were carrying the dirty dishes up to the counter, she leaned over and quickly whispered in his ear, "I was wondering when you were going to figure that out." He laughed, with his ears turning beet red as she messed with his hair before she carried her own plate up.

They'd only been able to steal a few kisses here and there since their date, so the idea of an entire week together was almost hard for Ron to picture. But in the weeks leading up to the holiday, he was doing his best to imagine it. He wasn't quite sure what Hermione wanted to do with their time together. They both had to work the whole week, but they would at least have most of a weekend together before then.

As much as he was looking forward to some time with Hermione, he had mixed feelings about being apart from Hugo for a whole week. There had not been a night since the accident when Hugo hadn't woken up in a nightmare needing Ron's comfort. And, while he yearned for a full night's sleep, he had grown to love being there for this little boy whose heart had been so broken. He didn't think he could have loved Hugo anymore if he'd raised him from the day he was born. So, to send this little piece of his heart off with the Grangers was harder than he had anticipated.

The Saturday of the trip arrived, and Hugo was up before the sun bouncing in excitement. Ron had carefully bottled 7 individual pediatric doses of dreamless sleep potion for Mrs. Granger to give Hugo at bedtime. And he'd drilled into Hugo's head that he could call anytime, and Ron could apparate and be there. But Hugo kept insisting that he was a big kid and he was going to be fine but would absolutely call Ron each night. And he made Ron promise not to read ahead in the latest Roald Dahl book they had started. When they had the kids packed into the back of the Granger's car, and Ron had triple checked that Hugo had Simon the bear and Mrs. Granger had the potions, he hugged both kids and kissed Hugo one last time. Finally, he shut the car doors and waved as they pulled out of the drive and down the street. He was surprised at how emotional he was watching Hugo go.

Hermione walked up behind Ron, wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly. "It's hard the first time you watch them leave the nest. But you did a fantastic job. It is only because you have been such an amazing parent to him these past few months that he feels safe enough and strong enough and loved enough to stretch his wings and do this."

"I didn't think it would be so hard to watch him go today."

"I know. It's like being sucker punched. There is a lot of that in parenting in my experience."

"It's not that I'm not excited about spending the week with you," he said as he turned to face her suddenly worried he'd screwed up.

"Ron," she laughed, "I get it. You don't have to explain it to me. I'm sad to be apart from Rose too. It's just not my first time experiencing it. Trust me, I understand. That girl is my life. Has been for a decade. And this week is like a scary preview of my life come September."

Ron wrapped his arms around her, and they held each other for a while in the driveway. "I was not prepared for how much of your heart goes with them," he confessed. "I really didn't get it until today. I'm sorry. I really underestimated what Rose going to Hogwarts would mean for you. This was hard this morning. And I've only been at this a few months." He kissed her forehead as she held him tighter.

Hermione finally said, "Well, we can't be mopey the whole time they're gone. Let's go do something fun today. It's still early this morning, any ideas?

After thinking a moment, Ron said "You know, I have never played tourist in London before. I mean, I've worked there for years, but let's go pretend we're on holiday from somewhere else."

Hermione laughed. "Should I put a camera around my neck to look like a tourist?"

"If you must," he joked.

"I'll pass on the camera strap. But, I love the tourist idea. Let's go poke around Covent Garden this morning. We'll see what there is to see at the market, pick up some lunch and go from there."

"Perfect."

After their day traipsing around London, they were both tired. Ron asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner, but Hermione said she'd rather pick up a few things and make soup and sandwiches at home. They were thrilled to get a call from the kids, who were having a grand time settling into their vacation cottage in the countryside. When they hung up, Hermione kicked her shoes off and put her feet up on Ron's lap.

"It was a good day," she declared with a smile.

"I agree," he said as he started to rub her feet.

"Oooh, even better day," she sighed. "If the whole chasing down dark wizards thing doesn't pan out for you, you've got a real future in foot massage."

He laughed and kept massaging her tired tourist feet.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

She thought about this for a minute, not wanting to admit what actually came to her mind. "Maybe a slow morning is in order after today."

"Maybe I'll fetch pastries on my way over," Ron suggested.

"Actually," Hermione said as she bit at her lower lip, "I was sorta thinking maybe you could stay here tonight."

Ron looked at her, trying to read her face to better understand what she had meant. Unable to read her, he said slowly, "I am sorta thinking I like that idea."

"Yeah? Maybe I just want you to stay so you'll keep rubbing my feet."

"I'd be ok with that," he said with a smile.

"You would be, Mr. Too-Good-To-Be-True."

"That's a new one," Ron laughed. "Best not let my sister hear you call me that."

"Oh Ginny doesn't scare me."

"Really? She scares me."

"You probably tormented her growing up. She's just still extracting penance."

"Possibly. But I admit nothing."

"Right, as a solicitor, my professional advice would be to stick with that tactic."

"Sorted," he nodded, smiling.

"Back to the other conversation," she said blushing. "I was thinking you might just stay here while they are gone. But, only if you want to. I mean, I don't want to assume…"

"Hermione," he interrupted her. "Are you mad? Of course I want to. I just don't want to push things faster than you are comfortable with. I love you. And, whatever pace you want, then that's what we'll do. But, yeah – I definitely want to spent as much waking time, and sleeping time for that matter, with you while we have the chance."

She smiled, relieved he was on the same page as her for the week. She was still slightly anxious about the evening, as she was still unsure of how far she felt comfortable going with him sexually. Fighting her instinct to plan out everything ahead of time, she decided to try to just live in the moment and decide things when the time came.

Ron tried to read her face. Decades of auror training had enabled him to often gain more understanding from someone's body language than from their words, but Hermione remained a mystery to him in many ways, which is perhaps one of the reasons he was so captivated. She clearly wanted him to stay, but he could feel her continuing tension about it and couldn't figure out exactly what she wanted.

"How about this," he offered. "Let's clean up dinner and then why don't I pop home for a bit and pack up a bag for the week. Should only take me half an hour or so." She agreed, and they cleaned up the kitchen before he headed off to gather his things.

As soon as he left, Hermione started to get nervous. She ran upstairs and did a quick cleaning of her bedroom. She realized no one besides Rose, her parents and maybe Hugo had ever been in there, and she tried to imagine what Ron's impression would be, or wondered if as a bloke he would even think about those things. She was also trying to figure if she should change clothes. She didn't even own anything that would remotely be considered sexy lingerie, but settled on at least a clean and matching set of black knickers and a bra. She would never be mistaken for a Victoria Secret model, but she thought it gave her at least a small boost of confidence. She threw her clothes back on and ducked into the bathroom to freshen up her make up. While still in the loo, she heard Ron come back through the front door.

Ron came in and didn't see Hermione, but he heard the water in the upstairs loo. Wondering if he should wait downstairs or go up and find her, he settled on slowly heading upstairs. As he was walking up the stairs with his duffle bag, she came out of the bathroom and smiled at him.

"I wasn't sure where to put this," he said uneasily, gesturing to his bag.

"Oh, here," she said. She turned and headed into her room, and he followed. She reached for his bag, and soon had cleared a space on a chair in her room for his things. The awkward tension in the room finally made them both laugh.

"I don't know why this feels weird," she admitted.

"I don't have to stay if you are re-thinking that," Ron said.

"No," she said adamantly. "I definitely want you to stay. It's just, well, oh - bugger it all…." With that she took several steps towards him, quickly reaching her hands up to his neck and kissing him passionately. After a stunned moment of surprise, he responded enthusiastically, engulfing her in his arms as he pulled her close to him.

"God, I have missed this," she panted between her heavy breaths.

He moaned slightly, and soon the two had moved to her bed where she quickly removed his shirt and was now helping him remove her own. Ron was moving his lips across her creamy, smooth stomach while she drew her fingers through his hair. Trailing his nose along her skin, he moved back up to her mouth, and soon they had tumbled over so that she was on top of him. Relishing this new angle, Hermione sat up while straddling him and felt a surge of confidence run through her as she felt him responding to her.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Hermione," he said as he stared at her face framed by wild curls and her pale skin flush with passion. He reached up to stroke her breasts, and she gently moved his hands around to her back so he could unhook her black bra. Once he had removed it, he was soon focusing his attention on her pert nipples, which had her quickly squirming in pleasure.

"Oh my God that feels amazing," she admitted in a flustered voice.

"Just getting started, Love. All I want tonight is for you to see stars," he said as he licked and nipped at her breasts as he rolled her onto her back.

She closed her eyes in disbelief that this was actually happening and wasn't some fantasy in her head. She reached her hands up to rove them across his scarred, toned torso. Moving her hands down his sides, she found them roaming over Ron's bum, pulling him closer and closer to her. Before she could talk herself out of it, she found her hands moving around to Ron's belt buckle, fumbling with its clasp. He sat up and looked at her questioningly, and she said confidently, "these have got to go." He smiled and quickly helped her remove the offending garment leaving him in only his pants. Then she moved to her own belt. He swiftly moved to assisted her with it, sliding her trousers down and off and then kissing the length of her leg back up to her black knickers, which was all that she still had on.

Delighting in this new sensation of body on body, they remained intertwined, the heat growing between them as they kissed and explored each other. She felt him increasingly harden and throb between her legs, and realized she was instinctively grinding against him, with only the thin fabric between them. His hand moved down slowly and began to stroke her over her knickers, causing her already sensitive skin to jump in reaction.

"Don't stop," she urged.

He moved his mouth back to her left breast, but continued to gently stroke her core, causing her to arch her back and writhe in delight beneath him. His fingers soon dipped beneath her soaked knickers.

"Is this ok?" he asked, wanting to be sure he didn't push them too far.

She opened her eyes to look at him and lifted her bum off the bed in order to peel her knickers off completely. Quickly helping to pull them off her legs, he turned to look at all of her spread out beneath him.

"Oh my God, Hermione, you're perfect," he said, his eyes wide with lust. She was breathing so fast and was so focused on his reactions to her that she realized she wasn't nearly as nervous as she thought she would be. Smiling at him, she lifted her hand up to his face, pulling him back down to kiss her again. He soon dragged his mouth back down her, leaving a trail of heat as he moved. Leaving one hand on her left breast, flicking her erect nipple, he moved down until his face was positioned between her thighs, using his other hand to gently pry them wider. Moving his tongue to her throbbing, swollen center, he began to trace over her, sending her hips bucking up quickly.

"Oh God," she moaned.

As he continued to lick and suck on her most sensitive parts, he moved his hands down, dipping a finger into her, causing her to arch her back and breathe even faster. He soon increased to two fingers, not stopping his tongue's work and began quickly moving in and out of her wet center, turning his long fingers up inside to tease her sensitive core. Feeling her begin to quiver, he increased his speed, and felt her soon clenching around him, throbbing and pulsating as her orgasm shot through her. She was moaning and crying out as he continued with his tongue, until she finally fell back against the bed, quivers still erratically shooting through her as she recovered from her release.

"Oh my God. That was incredible," she finally stammered. Ron simply smiled at her, kissing her gently as she regained her breath.

"I love you so much, Hermione Granger," he said as he continued to kiss her body tenderly.

She lay there slowly catching her breath but knew the smile and flush must still be across her face. She had really never felt as happy, safe and treasured as she did at that moment, being held in Ron's arms. As she lay there with him, she knew in her heart he was the only man she would ever want. And she was done waiting for him. A few moments later, she sat up, kissed him slowly, and then she rolled him on to his back and straddled him.

"My turn," she said grinning. "But, I don't really know what I am doing here, so you have to show me." As she said that she leaned over him, grazing his torso with her breasts as she kissed a trail down his skin.

"You seem like you're doing pretty well on your own," he gasped as she reached down to his pants, shimmying them over his raging erection.

As she saw him fully for the first time, her eyes grew. "Ron, you are huge!"

Chuffed, he smiled as she lightly grasped him. He guided her hand, showing her how to stroke him, and then soon slammed his head back against the bed as she worked him. He was lost in the sensation, but snapped his eyes back open when he heard her say, "Ron, I really want you inside me."

Eyes trying to read her face, he said, "Are you sure, Hermione? We don't have to do this today."

"I am so sure, Ron," she said as she looked him in the eyes. "I love you, and I want this so much. I am literally, physically aching for you. Please?"

Ron sat up, wanting to be sure he could look her in the eye and understand what she really wanted. "Are you really and truly sure, Hermione? I know this isn't a light decision, and I really don't want to rush you at all."

"Ron," she said smiling touching her hand to his face, "I made the decision about who long before today. And once I knew the kids would be gone all week, I knew in my heart it would be now. I really, really want this – today, now, with you."

"I love you, Hermione Granger.," he said as he kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too, Ron, but I need you inside me now."

"If you are absolutely sure. Fuck, Hermione, I want you so badly," he panted.

"What about protection?" she responded in a similar gasp.

"One of the benefits of magic," he said as he reached for his wand in the pocket of his trousers now strewn on the floor. He said the charm, and gently moved her onto her back, holding eye contact with her dark, lust filled eyes the entire time.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked one last time.

Parting her legs and lifting her hips, she said, "I am so, so sure. Just go slow alright? You are really large, it will take me a minute to adjust."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said. "I will go really slow but stop me at any point, OK?"

She nodded, and then kissed him before laying back again. Ron kissed her lips again, slowly and reverently, trailing his fingers light as a feather over all of her. Soon they had built the heat back up between them, and he moved his attention to her breasts again and then entered her slowly. He felt her breath catch and watched as her face grimaced as she breathed through the initial discomfort.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No – keep going, just go slow for a minute," she winced as she tilted her hips up towards him. Ron froze over her, fighting every urge until she finally said, "Ok. That's better." Then her tone changed notably as she added, "Mmm, actually- that's incredible."

Exhaling, Ron began to rock into her, moving as carefully as he could. She met him, thrusting her hips up to him saying, "I'm good Ron, you can go harder and faster, Love. I want you to feel as amazing as you've made me feel tonight."

Groaning, Ron began pulsing into her, being urged on by the sounds she made with each of his thrusts. He wanted her to come again, and began also stroking her center as he pumped into her, causing her to arch her back up to him in pleasure. Soon he could feel her start to get close again, and he increased his rhythm until he felt her clench around him, causing him to spill into her in a final release as they both orgasmed. The electric chemistry that had shocked them at their first touch so many years ago seemed to flow through each of them as the pleasure coursed through them, only magnifying the sensations for both. Ron cried out in ecstasy as Hermione's moans climaxed to the point where no noise came out of her mouth. Their bodies seized in tension before they collapsed in exquisite exhaustion.

The only sound was the panting between them as they recovered. She held him tightly to her, and even as he went to roll off of her, she held him close, not letting him pull out yet. Eventually he rolled over, and she immediately curled up next to him, maintaining as much skin to skin contact as possible as she tucked her head onto his shoulder. He stroked her back and arms gently, as she trailed her fingers over his chest as they both lay there in a magical silence.

After a while he kissed her forehead and said, "I love you Hermione."

She smiled up at him, replying, "I love you too, Ron. That was amazing. I just – I just love you so much."

"Hermione, that was incredible. I still struggle to believe this is all real, you know?"

"I know," she nodded, kissing his shoulder.

Soon they had both fallen asleep, their bodies still wrapped up in each other.


	27. Chapter 27

**_(Another M Chapter...skip ahead if it isn't for you...carrytheotter)_**

 ** _Chapter 27: Together_**

When Ron awoke in the middle of the night, it took a moment for his brain to register where he was and who he was with. His body had become so used to waking up to care for Hugo, that when he hadn't been woken with a nightmare, he woke anyway. But as he lay there in the dark, he was happy to be awake so that he could take in the scene in front of him and commit it to memory. Hermione was asleep next to him, her naked body curled up at his side, with her face against his chest, her curls spread out around her, and her leg thrown over his. There was a shaft of moonlight that peeked through her bedroom window, reflecting off of her pale skin to create a soft glow around her. She was sleeping peacefully, and he could see her head rising and falling with his breath. His mind started to spin into the vortex of what-ifs, but he quickly shut those thoughts down and worked to focus on his gratitude that he and Hermione had finally found their way to each other. Smiling with that thought, he fell back asleep.

Hermione awoke at 630 as she usually did. But, before she opened her eyes, she had already broken into a grin at the feel of Ron's bare chest beneath her cheek. She didn't move for fear of waking him, but simply savored the sensation of him holding her protectively in his sleep. Her mind drifted back to the previous night, causing her grin to broaden. She had actually wondered at several points over the previous decade if she had just missed her opportunity to have sex. She'd talked to Rose about sex in an age appropriate way over the years, but inwardly felt so ridiculous trying to explain it to her daughter knowing that she didn't really know. And she had begun to suspect that her daughter would have sex before she ever did, which is an odd thought to wrap one's brain around. But now as she lay naked in Ron's arms, she laughed at how silly all of that worry seemed now. While she had never intended to remain a virgin so long, she was pleased she had not just slept with some random bloke along the way. Ron made her feel so safe and treasured and sexy, she couldn't imagine having that kind of experience with someone she didn't truly know, love and trust. She was also blushing thinking back at how amazing it had felt. She had certainly brought herself to orgasm over the years – she may have been a virgin but she'd still had needs. But, those orgasms had been nothing compared to the searing pleasure Ron had made shoot through her body and that sense of completeness and fullness she had with him inside her. She hoped he'd thought it was as amazing as she had, but it was hard to know with nothing to compare it to. She was still replaying his reactions in her mind when she felt him start to stir beneath her.

"Good morning," she said softly.

"Good morning yourself," Ron said before he kissed her. "I could get used to waking up like this," he added.

"Hmmm. Me too," she said as she kissed his chest. Ron was moving to kiss her again when his stomach grumbled loudly in hunger. Hermione giggled and ran her hand over his stomach.

"I think we need to feed you," she laughed.

"You have worn me out, woman. I am clearly in need of sustenance."

"Clearly," she teased.

"Last night was amazing, Hermione. I hope you aren't regretting taking things so far."

"No regrets, Ron. Last night was perfect. I am, well, I am so very happy."

"Me too, Love. Me too," he said as his stomach once again growled.

"My goodness, are you this hungry every morning?"

"Well, yeah. Pretty much," he admitted. "Harry used to make fun of the 'Weasley metabolism,' saying I had to be fed every three hours or so. Fi got so sick of me always wanting to find something to eat she started carrying protein bars to throw at me. But, all that said – we did get a bit of a work out last night, so there's actually a good reason to be hungry today, right?" 

"Right," she laughed. She sat up, holding the sheets to her chest, surprised at her shyness in getting out of bed naked despite all that they had done together.

Ron sensed her momentary hesitation and said, "I'm going to hit the loo. I'll meet you downstairs, alright?" He got out of bed and slipped on his pants, and then leaned back to kiss her before leaving the room.

Hermione sighed, and leaned back into the bed, feeling the warmth where Ron had just been. Stretching her limbs, she realized Ron was right in calling it a workout as she awoke some stiff and sore in new places. She slipped out of bed, putting on knickers, pajama bottoms and a t shirt before heading down to the kitchen. She had put on the kettle as Ron came down the stairs, having thrown on a t shirt. He had just walked into the kitchen when both of their phones buzzed indicating a text.

Hermione reached hers first and said, "Mum says the kids did really well, and Hugo didn't have a nightmare. They are off on a hike today, and she's packing up a picnic for them."

"I'm so glad he slept. I wish he could do that without the potion. It's not safe to use all of the time, but I am glad he can get a break as well."

"Not to mention you need a break too. Did it feel weird to sleep through the night?"

"Well," Ron smiled, "I woke up because I think my brain was worried I hadn't heard him yet. But, I was pretty happy with the scene in front of me when I did. Whether it was from not being awoken with a nightmare or from our other activities last night, either way I really feel great today."

"You're sweet, Ron Weasley," she said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

After eating breakfast Hermione sat at the kitchen table looking over the newspaper. Ron sat next to her and asked, "So, when was the last time you had a whole day when you didn't take care of Rose or your parents or go to work?"

"Hmm," she said, putting down the paper. "It's been a long time. Mum and Dad took Rose for a long weekend about a year ago, but I pretty much worked the whole time they were gone. Honestly, I didn't quite know what to do with myself."

"I suspected as much."

"Well, what about you? When was the last time you had a day to yourself?"

"Don't forget that it was only about four months ago I was a living a child free bachelor life."

"Right, but I have a sneaking suspicion that you worked a whole lot. And, I also suspect you did a lot for your family and friends when you weren't working, not to mention working in the joke shop."

"Ok. I did work a whole lot. But, I'd been out on medical leave before the accident so I had been sitting around for a while."

"RON! You were recovering from being in a coma because you took a curse for Fiona. That is hardly relaxing and having fun."

"Ok let me think. Um – last summer I went to a quidditch festival and took the whole weekend off work. Does that count?"

"Yes. That counts. So – given that we apparently have a significant lack of experience in days of selfish relaxation, how should we spend our child free, work free, responsibility free day?"

"Am I correct in assuming that magic lessons are out given that they are kind of like school for you?" he asked as he ran his hand along her leg.

"Um – let's say out for today but not for the whole week."

"And are we actually planning to leave the house today, or are we just going to basically have sex and eat?"

"Ron," she smacked his arm. "Really?"

"It's a fair question," he teased.

"You are too much," she laughed, shaking her head.

"I don't know, seemed like just right last night," he joked.

Smiling coyly, she got up and sat on his lap, straddling him. "You're correct. I think you are just right," she said as she brushed his bangs gently across his forehead. Then she slowly kissed him, moving her fingers lightly across his cheek feeling them catch across his morning stubble eliciting a slow moan from Ron. He ran his hands up her thighs, moving down to her bum, kneading her and sliding his hands up her back under her shirt.

Soon her hands were peeling his shirt up over his head. When they had to break the kiss to get his t shirt off, he said, "How about I find us somewhere more comfortable than the kitchen table?"

She nodded and smiled, standing up. As she stood, he quickly scooped her up bridal style, causing her to laugh out loud as she instinctively threw her arms around his neck to hold on. He smiled at her reaction, and carried her back up the steps to her bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he was quickly over her, helping her pull off her t shirt.

Unlike the night before, this time he was not tentative in his physical desire for her. Now that they had gotten past their first time, not to mention her first time, he was comfortable in letting her see how much he wanted her. With her shirt removed, he turned his attention to her breasts, kissing and teasing her as she leaned her head back, beginning to moan in pleasure. With hands roaming everywhere, his desire was quickly building, tenting his pants. She rolled him onto his back and eased his pants down over his erection and off. Straddling him, she ran her hands over his torso slowly as she kissed him.

It was still shocking to her that he could be this turned on by her - middle aged, lumpy Hermione. She knew she had never been confident in her looks. Dating Jay in university had messed with her self- image. For so long she had thought the problem in their physical relationship was her looks. While he said it was his religious desire to not have sex out of marriage, they really never did anything past chaste pecks on the lips, and certainly nothing that would have been described as snogging. Somehow she had gotten it into her head that if she had been more attractive or sexy or confident or thinner in some places and curvier in others that he would have at least wanted a heated snog on the sofa. But that never happened. After years of doubting her own attractiveness, she finally concluded that Jay must have been either gay or asexual. Having her gay friend, John, tell her Jay was definitely gay helped that along too. And while she had finally moved on from Jay, the years of doubting her own ability to be attractive to a man had settled permanently into her mind and identity.

As she sat straddling Ron, feeling his attraction throbbing between her legs, she could hardly believe that he was reacting to her – to this middle aged mum who had been a virgin until just last night. She knew she was attracted to him, but the idea that he wasn't just attracted to her mind and personality but physically turned on by her body, her touch and her kiss – it blew her mind. But aside from having read books about sex over the years, and allowing fantasies to fill her imagination, she really didn't know how to ensure Ron had an amazing experience. That lack of knowledge and sexual experience combined with her self-doubt about her body left her unsure, but seeing Ron so clearly respond to her touch, her kiss and her body was amazing.

"Ron, I want to learn every inch of your body," she murmured, pausing only to suck on a spot on his neck just behind his ear, "until I know exactly how to blow your mind."

"You're off to a smashing start," he gasped as she lightly fondled his bollocks while continuing to suck on his neck. He reached up to fondle her breasts as she continued to kiss him. Soon, he had moved his hands down to her hips, tugging down on her knickers. She paused to shimmy out of her pajama bottoms and knickers, and returned to find him staring at her with wide, lust filled eyes. Feeling a surge of sexual confidence, she again pushed him on his back, moving to kiss his cock as she tantalized him, stroking him as she went. Moaning, he reached for her, wanting to maintain contact with her. She soon moved her mouth back up to his chest.

"I need you in me," she said, as she positioned herself over him. She slowly lowered herself onto him, and took a moment to relish the sensation of this new angle. He felt so much deeper within her, that she arched her back and moaned in pleasure as she slowly began to rock against him. Ron was blown away watching her lose control on top of him. The prim and proper mum and solicitor he knew was grinding herself onto him, hair wild around her, breasts bouncing in front of him as she worked herself towards orgasm. He thought he had never seen such an erotic sight in his entire life. He couldn't keep his hands off her, and soon propped himself up so her could suckle her breasts as she thrust down on him.

He could feel himself coming close, and soon he had emptied into her, falling back against the bed in exhaustion. She soon followed, and he felt her pulsating above him before she fell limp over him. As he slowly recovered, he ran his hands over her flushed skin while she slowed her rapid breaths.

"That was unbelievable," he said as he kissed her tenderly.

She rolled onto her back, still recovering, as she turned her head to smile at him.

"I love you," he said as he kissed her again.

"I love you too."

Soon he put his arms around her and spooned up behind her. They both dozed lightly for a while, but after a bit Ron sensed from her breathing she was awake in his arms. He kissed her shoulder, and could feel her smile in response. She stroked his hand, which was laying between her breasts on the center of her chest.

"What are you thinking about," she finally asked.

"I've been wondering how I made it through the first 36 years of my life without knowing you."

"Mmm. I know what you mean."

"And I am also laying here thinking about what your life has been like all that time. What were you like when you younger?"

"How much younger?"

"When did you figure out about your magic? Or wait, what did you call it – your special intuition?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I was probably around 8 years old. I can remember I was at a classmates' birthday party. Her name was Melissa Johnson, and she was the most popular girl in our class. I was so excited to be invited because I didn't have a lot of friends at school, and I thought being invited to her party meant that I would have lots of little friends to play with, and that the other girls would want to play with me at school at all of that. I got to the party and it was just like I had hoped it would be. All these girls were running around playing. There was even a person there with a pony giving everyone little rides around the yard. I went inside to put my present in on the table with all the rest, and as I went to walk back into the yard where the party was I overheard Melissa talking with two other girls. One little girl had asked Melissa why the weird British girl was there, and Melissa said something along the lines of her mother made her invite me because they were hoping my parents would introduce them to some political or business contact at the UN where they worked. I was so hurt and so devastated. And the next thing I knew, all of the balloons in the whole house popped, and the leg on the table that was holding the cake broke, causing the fancy New York City bakery cake to fall and topple right onto the birthday girl and her fancy dress. I remember I pretended to get ill and made the girl's mum call my parents so I could go home early. I was upset, obviously, with the social situation. But, I was rather scared about what had happened."

"I am so sorry, Love. That is so awful. On so many levels. I can't imagine not understanding what had happened."

"It was quite scary then. I didn't have many friends, so I read all of the time. I was fascinated by history and had read all of this stuff about the Salem witch trials in America, as we lived not far from there in New York. I remember wondering what would happen if someone had accused me of being a witch, but I figured that witches were only make believe. But then I started to read all of these wonderful make believe stories about magic and fantasy lands, and they made me start to see things in a more positive light. After that I had a few more situations where I thought I had caused things to happen. But, then I tried to learn how to manipulate it."

"How did you do that? It is really rare to be able to control magic without a wand. And to do that without ever being taught how, well, it's really remarkable."

"I don't know, really. I remember reading different books about people who had discovered different secret powers – some magic, some superheroes or something. But, most of the characters figured things out through trial and error. So, I set out to do it more scientifically – I kept practicing and focusing, keeping track of what things seemed to have an impact. Now, I couldn't summon something across the room or anything. But, I had this ability to sort of will something into happening. For example, there was a great day once at school – I was back in England then, maybe 14 or so. Anyway, I knew these two girls in my class had been cheating off of another girl. They'd been picking on her and making her cry, and then they would let her sit with them at lunch if they could copy her paper. Anyway, I can remember sitting in class and completely focusing on willing the teacher to figure it out. And suddenly, the teacher turned, walked over to the two girls and took their papers and asked them to show the class how to do the problem on the board. They couldn't do any of it. Next she asked the little girl they'd copied from, and she made one mistake. When the teacher realized the other two had made the exact mistake in the papers, but couldn't do any of it on the board, their gig was up. I was thrilled. Anyway, from that I would practice this idea of willing something into happening."

"But that had to have limits to it."

"Oh yes, I mean I wasn't God or anything. I eventually realized it had a lot of limits – sort of like universal laws of physics or something. I could only make it work if it was for good – like I couldn't make a mean classmate fall and break their leg or anything. And then I had to desperately want it, and spend all of my energy and focus on making it happen. And then, sometimes, it would work."

"Would that happen often?"

"No. Not too frequently, but often enough that I knew it wasn't coincidence. Maybe once or twice a year or so."

"So when you met Rose did you know she was meant to be your daughter?"

"You have to remember that when I first saw her she was a totally malnourished baby in the hospital, one of many sick, tiny refugee babies in the camp hospital. Then the nurses helped her gain weight, and she was this bright eyed, captivating child. I was there with the doctor when she was visiting her birth family to say they could come get her because she was well again. And I heard them say that they didn't want her. They said she was a cursed child and maybe a witch, and that she would be bad luck for their family. I mean, she was an infant, so I can't really imagine what she could have done to have caused such suspicion. They said her parents were killed by an IED explosion in Afghanistan, and it turned out that she was with them at the time and was completely unharmed. Not one scrape. Her biological aunt said she heard that she sort of flew out of the explosion. I have no idea if that is true or not. But, I just sensed that she needed me. The biological family had washed their hands of her. And she needed physical contact and love. So, I started carrying her with me everywhere I went in this wrap thing I wore around my chest. She had never received love and attention like that, and she responded instantly. I talked to her all of the time, and eventually I moved her out of the hospital unit and into my tent. Then one day I just realized she was mine. Maybe not biologically, maybe not legally, but in every other way I was absolutely her mother. And then I knew I could never ever leave her, so I had to figure out how to legally make her mine."

"Did you ever see her biological family again?"

"Yes. I had to get their agreement to adopt her as they were the legal guardians."

"So, they had to sign papers or something?"

"Well, sort of – you have to realize these were refugees from the extremely isolated mountains of Afghanistan. A few of the men had gone to school for a few years, but none of the women could read or write in any language. Only one of the distant uncles could sign his name. And it's just so sad, as clearly Rose's birthparents were very intelligent as she is smart as a whip. So I assume that other people in the family were also smart. But, nutrition and education – as well as love and setting high expectations – it all is so critical to a young brain. I often wonder what her birthmother would think of who she has become. I just hope she would be ok with how it has turned out."

"You are amazing, Hermione. You took all of that on by yourself at such a young age. It's just remarkable."

"Not really. You did what you knew you had to do. When you know, there is just a peace about it. Doesn't make it not scary, but it does make it certain. There is no question about should…you just do. There is this famous civil rights leader in America, and he said that we are defined by the things we cannot not do. For me, I could not not be Rose's mum. You could not not help Harry defeat Voldemort. They were scary and paralyzing to everyone else, but we each knew we couldn't not do it. And that makes us who we are, I suppose."

"Defined by things we cannot not do. I love that. That is really, really brilliant."

"Kind of sums us up, though, don't you think? And you couldn't leave it after the war either, you kept protecting people. I couldn't leave it either, and I still defend the stateless. It's who we are, I suppose."

"Part of who we are. We both did things that others would have walked away from, but I think there is so much more to you than that. You are not just a defender of the defenseless, you know."

"No?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's an amazing part of you. But it is only part. You are brilliant and kind, but you are adventurous and understanding, loving and funny, and you have this gift of acceptance which blows me away. You are an incredible mum. You are ridiculously gorgeous, and you are as sexy as hell."

"You don't have to say that, Ron – I am already in bed with you, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Hermione," Ron said as he sat up so he could look her in the eye, "I really hope you don't think I would say something like that just to get you to sleep with me."

"No, of course not. I'm sorry – that really came out wrong. I – I just – it's just that no one else has ever been attracted to me like that, so it is hard to get my brain around it."

"You really have no idea how incredibly beautiful you are, do you? Have you not noticed how extremely turned on I am by you?"

Hermione just blushed and looked down. "I can honestly say no one has ever said that about me before. And I am rather sure I no one else has thought that before either."

"Only because you dated some gay bloke in university, so you weren't his kind of sexy I suppose."

"Well, maybe. But I spent years thinking he never tried anything because while he liked my company, my looks and body didn't do anything for him – or anyone else for that matter."

"That's just barmy, Hermione. Believe me, you are drop dead gorgeous. I was attracted to you the moment we met all those years ago before I ever knew how brilliant and kind and wonderful you were. Trust me Hermione, you are incredibly sexy. And I am thrilled that I get that part of you all to myself."

"Yeah?" she said nestling into him, trying to feel assured by his words.

"Oh yeah."

"I'm not sure that part of me was there before I met you. Maybe it's just me reflecting you."

"Nah. You're just fucking hot. And the fact that you don't realize it makes it even hotter," he said with a grin. She laughed and playfully kicked him under the covers.

"So, I want to hear a story from you. Not a Voldemort story, but a Ron story."

"A Ron story?"

"Something that helps me know why you're you."

He thought for a while before he started talking. Finally he said, "I have this horrible Great Aunt Muriel. She's my mum's aunt, and she's as snooty as they come, which is about as far as you could get from our poor family with a zillion kids in a crooked country house. When I was about 6 or 7 she was there for dinner one night with some other distant posh old lady relative I didn't know very well. I had been trying to play with Fred and George to avoid the visitors, but they kicked me out of their room. I started going down the stairs to see if I could find Ginny, who I thought was in the kitchen with my mum. But, while I was on the stairs I could hear the two old witches gossiping about my family from the sitting room. They were saying my mum shouldn't have married my dad, and that if she'd have married some other bloke she wouldn't have had to be poor and have all of these horrible ginger children. And then this great aunt went on to say that all my mum wanted was a daughter, and that she had been told I would be a girl, and then that she cried for 2 weeks when I was born a boy. And then she got pregnant again right away with Ginny."

"What an awful old woman to say that."

"Well, yes. But it wasn't really false, you know. Mum desperately wanted a daughter and had been disappointed when I was born. I mean – she's always loved me, but I was often overlooked. You know, my least favorite color? Maroon. Do you know that Mum has knitted me a maroon sweater every year, even though every year I ask for a different color? Even my siblings have asked her to make a different color sweater for me, but every year it is a maroon sweater with a great big R on it. I was the sixth boy, and then Harry came along when I was 11. Charlie was brave, Bill was smart and daring. Percy was an over achieving wanker, and the twins were hilarious. Ginny was the long awaited girl and Harry was the bloody chosen one. I was lost in the shuffle a lot. It took me a long time to realize I actually had something to offer, you know?"

"You are my chosen one, Ron" she said earnestly, kissing his hand that was still entwined with hers and held over her heart.

He kissed her shoulder, but didn't say anything.

"Can I ask you something else?" she said quietly.

"Of course, ask away."

"What did you think when you heard about Dennis and Fiona's accident."

"Oh," he said with a changed tone in his voice. "Well, Harry showed up in the middle of night, and he was clearly upset. I thought something was wrong with Ginny, and he kept telling me I needed to sit down. He finally said Fi had been in a car accident, and I made some stupid comment about bad muggle technology and wanted to know what hospital she was at. Then he told me what had really happened, and that Hugo wasn't in the car. And then I promptly ran down the hall and threw up in the loo."

"Do you think it was losing Fi or realizing you were now responsible for Hugo that made you have that reaction?"

"Both. The shock of it, really. I felt so ill prepared to handle it. Harry gave me a little pep talk, but I was reeling. And then when he said Hugo was at your house, I couldn't believe it. Of course, I still thought you were married. But, I had been fantasizing about you for years, Hermione. I just couldn't believe all of those things were basically colliding."

"I know. When Mum told me what had happened, we just sobbed in the kitchen for hours. She finally left, and I went up and peaked in on Hugo sleeping, and then I just wept in the hall. I'd only slept an hour or so when you showed up. My brain hadn't really progressed to thinking about who would take care of Hugo, and then you were there. I had the same thought, you know. I'd fantasized about you for years, and all of a sudden you were in my kitchen. It was so bizarre."

"What do you think Dennis and Fiona would think of this?" she asked as she reached back and stroked his leg.

"Oh they'd love it. Fi would give me hell, of course, but they would both be happy for us I think. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah. I do. Just so strange to think that Dennis won't know I'm a witch or that I'm in love with you."

He kissed her shoulder tenderly and stroked her arm. "What do you think the kids will say?" he asked earnestly.

Hermione didn't say anything but kept stroking her thumb over Ron's hand. "I really have no idea," she finally sighed quietly.

"I guess it's not fair to lump them both into one question."

"Well, I think Rose is crazy about you, so it isn't that at all. But, I do think the change in relationship going from just she and I to adding you and Hugo, and that on top of her going off to school – well, it is a hell of a lot of emotional change to throw at anyone, let alone a girl on the cusp of puberty."

Ron just nodded into her shoulder.

"But," she continued, "growing up as an only child myself, I always dreamed about having a sibling. And she and Hugo spend so much time together that they already feel like siblings in many ways."

"I sort of agree on that. But – they fight less than any pair of siblings I've ever seen. I've been really struck by how much they seem to enjoy each other, actually."

"Huh. I don't have much to compare it to, but I'll take your word for it."

"I think Hugo will like being siblings. He so wants to cling to family now. And obviously you are part of that too. But, I worry he will think I won't be able to focus my energy on him."

"So what do we do?"

"I have no bloody clue."

"Ron, I mean – really – what should we do?" she asked as she sat up and turned to look at him, a sheet held to her chest. "Just hold hands and sneak around when they go off with my parents? We can't just do that forever."

"I know," he said, sitting up as well. He reached up and tucked a curl behind her ear, smiling as he touched her face. "I don't like it either. I don't like hiding it from them, and I don't like the idea of not being able to kiss you."

"Alright," she said, leaning back against the headboard. "So you are this great chess-master planner right? So let's come up with a couple of approaches and work though them. As the solicitor, I'll pick your plan apart of course, but maybe we'll come up with a good idea out of it."

He nodded, running his hand through his hair as he let out a long breath. He eyed her carefully as he considered his words. "Hermione, I don't know how to - well, I'm rubbish at this, and I don't mean to bring all this up now, but I just need to be sure I see this going the same way you see this going. So, I am just going to lay it all out, alright? And if this is too soon, or I bugger it up, I'm sorry, but I don't know any other way around it."

She nodded carefully, holding his eye contact but not saying anything.

"Hermione, I had gotten to the point where I didn't think I would ever find the right person. I thought love and marriage just weren't going to be part of my life. I was good at my job, and I loved my family and friends, but my life was missing a lot – and I was painfully aware of it. And then since January I feel like my whole life has finally started. The missing pieces in my life – well – I've found them. And when I try to picture the future, I honestly cannot picture it without you and Rose and Hugo in my life, as my family. How that happens, when that happens, I don't know. I know Rose leaves this fall for Hogwarts, and Hugo will follow a few years later. And how the family evolves only time will tell. But when I look ahead to that time, I cannot picture it without you. And I mean as my wife. I love you, Hermione. I love you so much, and I love who you challenge me to be. So, right now, I don't know what to do. But I do know where I want to end up – and that is married to you." As he spoke he had reached for her hand, and was holding it tightly. In his nerves, he had shifted his eyes down to her hand, but when he finished, he looked back up at her face and saw her smiling and tear coming down one cheek.

"I love you too, Ron. And yes, that is exactly what I want and where I want us to end up," she said as he wiped the tear away from her cheek.

He grinned, and leaned over to kiss her tenderly.

"Really?" he finally asked as he broke their kiss.

"Oh definitely," she said as she kissed him again. Finally she snuggled up to his side. He put his arm around her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Right," she said through her unrelenting grin. "So any ideas how we get us from where we are to where we both want to be?"

"Alright," he said with more confidence in his voice now. "So there are two basic tracks, right? One, we tell them directly, whether straight away or after a bit – just dump it all on them and deal with the aftermath. Or, two – we sort of ease them into it."

"If we tell them straight away let's think that through," said Hermione in her logical solicitor voice. "Hugo first. How would he react?"

"I think his initial reaction would be really happy. But, I think he would work out his issues in his sleep, or lack of it. I think one of his first worries would be whether or not he would have to leave his home. I could be wrong. He may just be delighted. And, I think we would need to be very careful with how we assure him that we wouldn't be trying to replace his parents."

Hermione nodded as she listened. "You're right – we need to be clear that we aren't changing housing right now. Well, though, I guess we didn't actually talk about that."

"No, we didn't. Honestly I don't think we should even think about it until after Rose goes to school."

"Agreed. And I would suggest we really not worry about it at all before then. If Hugo asks what we would do then, we just tell him we don't know."

"But if he asks, we'd need to let him know that house his is. We wouldn't do anything to change that," Ron added.

"Right. And actually both kids may worry about what happens to their homes - the places they grew up."

"We would need to be as honest with Rose too. We aren't there yet, and we don't know when we'll make those decisions or where we would end up living. So what else would you expect from Rose?"

"Well, I think she'd be all smiles when we first told her. And I think it would mostly be her excited to have you in her family. But later, when it was just she and I, I think she would worry about how things would change for her. And, honestly, I worry about that too. I think of all the mornings she has crawled into bed with me to chat, and maybe that would change with her growing up and going off to school, but I don't know what she would do with us together."

Ron nodded, sensing Hermione needed to keep talking.

"And she's old enough that she might wonder – and maybe ask me about – the physical side of our relationship." Hermione covered her face with her hand. "I'll just have to cross that bridge if it happens I suppose. And I also think she may ask if us being together will make you her dad. And I don't know how to answer that."

Hearing Hermione call him "dad" caught Ron's breath in a way that caught him off guard. Considering his words, Ron slowly said, "I don't either. Maybe that is just something she and I would need to work out over time. It's different than Hugo, you know? There I am worried about making sure I don't try to replace Dennis. With Rose, it's just different."

"Do you think they would be ok with you having a different type of relationship with each of them? Could you foresee Rose calling you 'dad' and Hugo calling you 'Ron'?"

"I feel like 'dad' is a title I have to earn from her. Just because we tell them we're together doesn't launch me into that role. Rose and I will just have to figure it out ourselves over time. But, what do you think of that? You have been her mum and dad for all this time. I know she didn't call you that, but you've been her everything. I don't want to just presume that all of a sudden I have an equal role in her life."

"Thank you for realizing that," Hermione admitted. "It will be hard for me. But that doesn't mean it won't be good for Rose. Magic aside, you bring another perspective and balance which I've realized has been missing. But, I don't know that I will be ready or able to be there straight away. It will take time."

"It will. But after a while I think it will work itself out in many ways."

"I hope so. You'll need to be patient with me while I adjust to that, you know?"

"I think there will have to be a lot of patience and understanding for all four of us."

"So what about timing?"

"I don't think it would be fair to Rose to tell her at the end of the summer. I think we should give her time to adjust before she goes to school."

"You're right. She'll need time to see us together to trust that she and I will be ok."

"So, we tell them sooner rather than later?"

"I think so. But do we tell them together or separately?"

"Blimey, more decisions. If we do it separately, Rose may feel more comfortable asking you things she may not want to say in front of me."

"You're probably right. We should do it separately, but definitely the same day."

"Absolutely. So, we've decided then? Tell them up front, the same day sometime in the near future?"

"I think so. I don't want to do it right when they come home. But, I think telling them in the next few weeks would be a good idea."

"Sorted. I think we've got a good plan. Are you ok with all of it?"

"Yes, I really am. I am sure I will be nervous, and I am sure we will hit obstacles, but I think we will all be better off once they know. And, I think they'll both be glad in the long run too." She looked at Ron, whose lopsided smile was spread across his face. His joy was infectious, and soon she was beaming as well. "Happy?"

"Utterly. I just hope I don't wake up and find it was all a dream."

She kissed him again, "It's not a dream."


	28. Chapter 28

_**(More M in this chapter- this is the last one for a bit. Skip if it isn't for you...carrytheotter)**_

 ** _Chapter 28: Vacation Continues_**

Monday morning found Hermione back at her desk, distractedly trying to concentrate on her case files when she heard a knock at her office door.

"Care to explain who might be sending you this incredible arrangement?" Nicola asked with an arched eyebrow and knowing smile as she walked in carrying a gorgeous vase of flowers.

Hermione felt herself blush immediately as she stood up to read the card. "Maybe it's from a grateful client or something," she stammered.

"Right, Hermione. Uh, last I checked we defended poor, stateless refugees who usually aren't the types to spend a fortune on floral bouquets. So, I think you need to come up with a better line. Or you could just fess up about you and Ron."

Hermione read the card, _"Just trying to get your smile as big as mine. Thank you for the best weekend of my life. Looking forward to the adventures ahead. Love always, Ron"_. Blushing more, Hermione looked up at an amused Nicola who was clearly not going to leave without at least an attempt at an explanation.

"Well, you see," she sputtered, "Ugh. Oh, alright. Ron and I are trying it give it a go, and this," she said holding up the card, "is just his way of being sweet."

"You finally shagged him didn't you?"

"Nicola! I'm not answering that question!"

"You don't have to, dear, the blush creeping up your neck and face already did. Anyway, I am so happy for you. It's about bloody time! He is perfect for you – smart, funny, fantastically good looking, and seems mad for you. Not to mention he's the guardian of the boy who is basically your second child."

"He is rather perfect for me," Hermione confessed shyly.

"John's never sent me flowers like this," laughed Nicola. "So either you are a bloody fantastic shag or that bloke is in love with you."

Laughing, Hermione teased, "Who says it can't be both?"

"Well, God save the Queen, look who is suddenly a witty tart?"

Hermione gave a funny curtsey and placed the flowers on her desk. "Ron is perfect. We are still trying to figure out how to tell the kids, and where we go from there, you know?"

"Complicated situations are just par for the course for you, Love. You'll figure it out."

"I'm trying not to get ahead of myself. I have a bad habit of complicating things in my own mind and worrying about things 10 steps ahead instead of enjoying where I am."

"Well, from the looks of your face, you are in a damn good place, so keep enjoying it."

"It is rather fantastic," admitted Hermione as she covered her blushing face with her hands.

"And if memory serves, is this the week your parents took the kids on holiday?"

Hermione just blushed and nodded.

"Makes legal rhetoric a little challenging to focus on, eh?"

"Bit of an understatement," agreed Hermione.

"Well, take off early the days you can make it work. You two deserve it."

"Thanks, Nicola. I have two cases coming to court in the next month, so I need to get my head back in the game to focus on those. One of them is just odd, so I can't quite figure out the best angle. But, I promise, I am going to make the most of this week – personally and professionally."

"Oh I have no doubt," smiled Nicola. "Alright, I'll let you get back to work so you can get out of here this afternoon."

Hermione smiled, watching her leave and then returning her gaze to the flowers and Ron's card. Still smiling, she sent him a quick text of thanks with a selfie of her in front of the flowers. Taking a deep breath she was determined to focus on her work. She returned to the case file in front of her shaking her head. This client's case was just different than all of the others. He'd been referred to her practice by a local refugee group when he was unable to qualify for a work visa. In talking with him, he'd kept insisting that "a big minister" had assured him he would be given legal status very soon. She couldn't seem to get him to understand that the judge would not be interested in whatever lore he had heard back in Africa, but would instead be focused on his eligibility for political asylum. She was concerned this man would not qualify, as she wasn't sure she could prove he was at risk back in Uganda. He was from a rural village where he had been a relatively successful subsistence farmer. Yes he could have access to a higher standard of living here in England, but that would not make him eligible. Each of her meetings with him had been odd. He was absolutely convinced that some "big minister" or "important man" would make it ok. After spending the morning reviewing every note she had, she shook her head and closed the folder. She would have to meet with him again to be sure they had covered every possible angle.

Ron was sitting at his desk when his phone buzzed with Hermione's thank you text. Clicking on the picture she had sent, he broke into a wide grin. He was so happy with how things were going, he really couldn't believe it. He stared back at Fi's desk and sighed. "Fi, you would be so caught up in taking the mickey out of me for this. But bloody hell, is she worth it."

Returning his attention to the board on his office wall, he tried to lay out how we wanted to continue to work on the smuggling case. On one side of the board he had outlined all of the healers and apothecaries that had been found to have substituted plants and remedies. Then he had traced those back to a handful of potion distributers. But that was where his trail had dried up. He'd followed all of his possible leads from the muggle plant shop in Surrey and even attended the plant swap meet with Neville, but couldn't find anyone who had a supply of these plants large enough to generate the volumes that would have been needed. But, he'd kept the names of all those people at the plant swap meet to potentially follow up later. Putting the idea of tracing the producers on hold for now, he went back to trying to track down the various characters in the distributing companies. Ron made a list of the various companies and umbrella ownership structures and decided he would need to spend the next few days researching who owned what and who worked for who.

With his rolled up parchment listing who and what needed to be researched, he headed to the library in the basement of the Ministry. As he got on the lift, he ran into his dad.

"Ron!"

"Morning, Dad."

"We missed you at supper yesterday."

"Oh," said Ron realizing he'd been so caught up in having Hermione to himself that he'd forgotten to let his family know they wouldn't be able to attend that week. "I'm sorry, Dad. I forgot to let you and Mum know we wouldn't be there yesterday. But we will all definitely be there for Easter."

"No worries, son. It isn't a command performance. I just miss getting to see you, and I still want to ask Hermione about some of the new things I have in my shed. Are things still, uh, going well?"

Ron beamed, "Yeah, Dad. Things are going really, really well."

"Splendid."

"This is my floor. Headed to do research. But, we'll see you Sunday, right?"

"Look forward to it, son."

When Ron arrived at the restaurant where he and Hermione had planned to meet for dinner, he was relieved to realize she was running as late as he was. He'd spent the entire day buried in the library, trying to map out ownership structures and employee records for the various potion suppliers. He hadn't realized how late it was until the librarian announced they would be closing the research department for the evening. He'd rushed back to his office to stash away his notes and quickly headed out.

Similarly, Hermione had spent the day buried in work. She had been crafting her legal briefs when Nicola had poked her head in her office and said, "I thought you were going to try to leave early today? Get out of here – it is after 6."

"Seriously?" gasped Hermione looking at her clock. "Shite," she declared as she jumped up. She ran her fingers through her hair and threw on some lipstick as she grabbed her jacket and purse and headed out the door. She was rushing from the Tube station towards the restaurant where they had planned to meet when she saw him about half a block ahead of her. His tall stature and shocking red hair made him easy to spot, and seeing him made her break into a grin. Relieved that he had been running late as well, she stopped rushing and slowed down so she wouldn't be out of breath when she arrived. He was standing just inside the restaurant door when she came in.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized as she walked in the door.

"I just got here myself," he said. Then he leaned to kiss her, making them both smile. "Hi," he said with smiling eyes.

"Those flowers were incredible, Ron," she gushed.

"I'm glad," he said as the hostess showed them to a table. Soon they had wine and menus and settled in for a nice dinner.

"How was your day? Did you get held up at work?"

"It was alright. I got lost in research, actually. I spent almost the entire day in the library at the Ministry and didn't realize what time it was until the research librarian kicked me out."

"There's a library there?"

"Oh yes. The Ministry library is probably the second largest in the country, second only to Hogwarts. They specialize in different things. Today I was focused on tracking some corporate structures and business relationships. Tedious but necessary."

"How very Perry Mason of you."

"Who?"

"He was an old defense attorney on an American television show from the 60s. He's known for his investigative research in getting his clients off after being falsely accused with his clever mind tracking everything down. Trust me. It was meant as a compliment."

"Alright. Thanks, I guess. How about you? How was your day?"

"Well, the flowers were the highlight to be sure. But then mine was much like yours, except without the library. I was buried in work and writing up briefs on my computer when Nicola popped in and asked me why I hadn't left yet. She saw the flowers and decided you were brilliant, by the way."

"Well, you should listen to everything she says," teased Ron.

"I'll keep that in mind," laughed Hermione. "So – do you enjoy the research part of your work?"

"It's not my favorite," admitted Ron. I was never good at sitting at a desk and reading, which is what is required for careful, detailed research. Fi was better at it, and frankly made it more fun when we would attack it together. But, it has to be done, and I have to figure this stuff out. So, at the very least I am properly motivated to do it right and get it finished. But I prefer the work where I am out talking to different people and working leads on foot. Their words, their body language, their environments, it all tells me so much more than I can get out of books and old parchment."

"I can see that. You are much too extroverted to be happy buried in a library."

"But it would be right up your alley, wouldn't it?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I love libraries. There is just something energizing about being surrounded by knowledge and having the time and opportunity to learn it. I love the quiet of a library. It's like a reverence for curiosity or something."

"Maybe we wouldn't have been friends in school," laughed Ron. "I was always too loud in the library and repeatedly got in trouble for being disruptive. But, I have to admit- without that library we would have missed a lot of important things. So, I do find them valuable, even if it's not my favorite way to spend a day."

"Well, I'm glad you appreciate them at least. I would hate to have our relationship end on account of you being a library hater."

"Yeah. Me too," he smiled. "Oh, I ran into my dad in the lift at work. I realized I hadn't remembered to tell them we wouldn't be at dinner yesterday."

"Ron," she gasped. "Oh no! That's awful. Was your mum terribly upset?"

"No, no – it was fine. Dad just said he missed dragging you out to his shed to have you explain some muggle junk he's acquired. I promised we'd be there Sunday."

"Oh my. Well, oops, I guess."

They spent the evening talking and enjoying each other's company. But, when the waitress asked if they wanted dessert, Hermione quickly said, "No thank you," as she slid her hand up his leg. He smiled, and they soon left for her house. As soon as they were in the door, their passion flared and they were shedding their layers of clothes as they headed up the stairs. But just before they made it to her room, her phone buzzed indicating the kids calling. Groaning, Hermione sighed as she took a deep breath and answered the phone. Ron's phone buzzed a moment later, and he stepped into the hallway to chat with Hugo without the sound of Hermione in the background.

When they had both hung up, Ron walked back into the bedroom. "Rose doing well?"

"Oh yes. She is having a grand time. Mum hasn't made them take a bath at all yet, apparently. Rather disgusting, but as long as I don't have to smell it, I guess it's fine."

"I'm sure the dirt will come off eventually. Hugo raved about some river your dad took him to. They wanted to try fly fishing I believe, but I think it the pretty much turned into Hugo throwing in rocks and collecting rocks to paint later."

"He does love art, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. His eye reminds me of Collin's actually. He just sees things in a unique way. I wouldn't be surprised if he becomes some sort of artist when he's older."

"He would be brilliant at it."

"Did you chat with your parents at all?"

"Not really, I heard Mum tell Rose to say that she would call me tomorrow. I got the sense Dad was taking them to a golf course or something, which Mum has no interest in, so I am sure I will get the really funny stories when they are out of earshot."

"Can't wait to hear those."

"Me either. But, I'm sorry we were interrupted. Such is the reality of parenthood, huh?"

"Just postponed. Not cancelled," he teased as he reached tenderly for her face. Soon his lips were on hers, and they had returned to their earlier heat.

Hermione was delighted to realize that the incredible sensation of his lips on her skin had not diminished the more she experienced it. Instead, she realized he was learning how her body responded to his different touches, and he was carefully plotting his kisses and hands to build her pleasure to higher and higher levels of intensity. And she kept replaying his words about how attracted he was to her, and willing herself to believe him. Soon, she was writhing on the bed beneath him as he brought her closer and closer to release. Her moans and whimpers were building with the tension within her and each time she was close, he backed off slightly leaving her just short of climax, only to return moments later to build her higher and higher up. Finally his tongue and hands brought her over the edge as she screamed out in ecstasy.

Once she had regained her breath, she soon began working him in a similar fashion, and she continued to bring him close only to then move her attention to another part of him. Soon she was straddling him, facing away from him, focused on his throbbing erection. Ron was overcome with the love and lust coursing through him as he saw her creamy bum in front of him. Running his hands over her cheeks and hips, he held them in front of him as he sat up behind her. Rubbing his hands over her breasts from behind and kissing her neck he was so turned on by the look and feel of the back of her body against him.

"Do you want to try this way?" Hermione asked suggestively between heavy breaths.

"Fuck, yeah," he gasped as he moved her to her knees and lined up behind her.

He was soon inside her, slamming into her as she moaned in pleasure with each thrust. Both surprised by the sensations of this new position, they were quickly overcome by the primal experience. When they had both climaxed they collapsed in each other's arms, breathing rapidly and slick with sweat and each other.

"Holy shit, that was incredible," Ron finally exclaimed.

"Precisely what I was thinking," she agreed.

"You're amazing, Hermione. I would never have thought to even ask you to try that. You are like this secret hidden sex goddess in the body of a solicitor. That was bloody brilliant."

"Ron," she said as she ran her hands slowly over him. "I may not have had much experience in all of this. But I have had a long, long time to fantasize about things. And a sex deprived mind can imagine many, many things. I could only take care of so much, uh, on my own, you know? I would think I am open to trying many more things than you would suspect. I want us both to have an amazing sex life. So don't be shy, love. If I am uncomfortable with something I'll let you know. But, let's try things. We both deserve to feel incredible. And I really, really want to be the one who does that for you."

"Bloody hell, woman," he exclaimed as he kissed her again. "I am the luckiest fucking bloke on the planet."

She smiled as she watched his reaction. "Not just you, love," she said. "I waited a long time to find someone to make me feel like this."

The week flew by in a mix of dragging themselves through work, spending long dinners learning more about the other, and passionate nights of love making that had quickly brought their relationship to an entirely new level. Saturday morning arrived with them awaking slowly, still naked and entwined from their previous night.

Ron remained still until her heard her sniffle.

"Are you crying?"

She simply sniffed again, and he quickly wiped her tears away.

"What's wrong, Love? I am really shite at knowing what to do when you cry."

"It's just I'm going to miss this, that's all. I am excited to see the kids again. I've missed them terribly. But, this week has been unbelievable. I am not ready to go a day without making love with you. I am not ready to not wake up in your arms. I know it will just be temporary, but I'm just sad, is all. Even once we tell them, we know we're not ready to move everyone in together yet, so when am I going to get this chance again? I'm going to miss your strong arms and your light snore. I feel so safe and so loved. I'm not looking forward to having to put all of that aside for a while."

"Oh, Hermione. It will be ok. Trust me, I am not going to be able to stay away from you either. I promise you, we will find time where we can be alone together. I'm not sure exactly how yet, but trust me to handle that, ok? I will absolutely figure something out. And then it will get better once we tell them about us in a week or two. It will work out. I just know it."

She nodded and held him a little tighter. Soon his comforting touches turned into more passionate moments. After making love again, they finally got up to face the day. They packed up Ron's things and moved him back into the other house before the kids were due to arrive. Then they headed to the market to buy food to cook for dinner. By the time they'd unpacked the groceries and gotten dinner started, they heard her parents pull in the driveway. Ron put his arms around her, drawing her into one last passionate kiss before their week ended, grasping her thigh and pulling her leg up around his waist.

Breathless, they pulled apart as he said, "I promise. We will make this work." And then they heard the front door banging open followed by the thunder of running footsteps as the kids ran into the kitchen looking for them.

"Mum!" Rose yelled.

"Oh I missed you, darling," Hermione said as she engulfed Rose in a tight hug, shaking herself from the emotion of the kiss moments before.

"I missed you, buddy," Ron said, crouching down to Hugo's height as he was caught in Hugo's arms.

"I had a great week, Ron. But I missed you too," he said as he hugged Ron tightly.

Once everyone had hugged everyone, and they'd thanked Hermione's now exhausted parents before they headed home to sleep for a week, Ron and Hermione set the table, and soon all four of them were sitting down for dinner. The kids entertained them with stories from their trip, and Ron and Hermione loved watching the two laughing over inside jokes and finishing each other's stories.

"Next time you both have to come," Rose said. "You would have loved the streams we played in. And it would be a great place to go for a fly, Ron."

"Oh definitely," agreed Hugo. "We'll have to all go together. The house was big enough that the whole family could go. We'd have a great time," he said as he continued to natter on about the trip.

Ron caught Hermione's eye at Hugo's mention of them being a family. She just grinned at him while she felt herself relax, realizing that the kids already felt that the four of them were a family. Ron beamed as well, finally saying, "That would be brilliant, Hugo. I think going on a family vacation like that sounds like a grand idea."

Soon the kids had jumped topics and were discussing all of the fun they would have the next day at The Burrow with all of Ron's nieces and nephews. As the evening wound down, the kids were clearly starting to fade and Ron announced he and Hugo needed to head home. Rose was helping Hugo separate her stuff from hers in the hall as Ron popped back into the kitchen.

He walked up behind Hermione, sliding his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

She nodded, trying not to cry.

"No tears, love," he said as he turned her around to face him. "I'm just going down the street and I will see you in the morning, right?"

"I know. Sorry. I don't know why I am so emotional. It's ridiculous really." She took a deep breath and regained her composure. "I love you," she said trying to stay positive.

"I love you to," he said as he stole a longer kiss. She smiled, and they headed off to find the kids.

Later that night as Hermione was tossing and turning on her bed, trying to get comfortable without Ron beside her she heard her phone buzz. Reaching for it, she saw it was Ron calling.

"Hi," she said quietly. "Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine. Did I wake you?"

"No. I haven't been able to fall asleep without you."

"Me either. So I thought I'd gamble that you were in the same boat and call."

"I love that you did."

"It will be worth it in the long run, you know."

"I know," she sighed. "Doesn't make tonight any easier."

"No. But, I do know I am looking forward to sweet dreams of you."

"Mmm. That's nice. Maybe we'll just meet in our dreams tonight."

"That's a plan, then. Good night, love."

"Good night, Ron."

 _ **(Author's Note: I had been nervous about how graphic to make these M scenes. I tried glossing over things, but addressing the body confidence issues and relationship background seemed important to work through for Hermione's self doubt, and the more graphic components seemed a necessary piece of that. Sorry if it was too much, and I really hope I didn't overdo it. But, now it returns to the rest of the broader story. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated...carrytheotter)**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chapter 29: Easter at The Burrow_**

By the time they arrived at The Burrow on Sunday it felt like there were already a dozen or more kids running around outside. Rose and Hugo quickly ran off to play with their friends and meet those who had been away at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron were soon absorbed in the crowd and pulled into different conversations with George and Ginny quickly cornering their brother.

"So, ickle Ronniekins, how is life going as a family man?" George asked.

"Rather well, thanks," Ron replied. "Has the shop been busy this week with the kids out of school?"

"No, no, no. You don't get to change the subject there little brother. You and Hermione look particularly cozy. And the kids have all been out of school for a week, and you didn't show up last Sunday. Spill it. What's up with you two?"

"George, seriously, we just had a good week is all."

"Please," scoffed Ginny. "I already heard Hugo tell Lilly that he and Rose spent all week with Rose's grandparents. I don't have to be as brilliant as Hermione to figure out what you two were up to all week. But what I want to know is when you are going to come out in the open with everything."

Caught, Ron looked back and forth between the two other red heads and realized he was cornered. "Alright," he admitted. "It was a bloody brilliant week. And we are going to tell the kids in the next week or so. But until the kids know and have worked through the idea, we just have to lay low."

"Brilliant," declared George. "So will you make an honest woman of her anytime soon?"

"Well, we've decided that we aren't going to even discuss the issue of moving in together until at least the fall when Rose goes off to school. So, come fall we'll figure some more things out. But the next step is getting the kids used to the concept of an 'us' so to speak."

"I get that," Ginny nodded. "I can only imagine how difficult it will be for her to send Rose off to school. If I were her I wouldn't want you getting in the way of my last few months having my daughter home."

"Thanks?" Ron said.

Meanwhile Fleur had cornered Hermione on the porch. Speaking in French so no one could eavesdrop on their conversation, Fleur said, "You are positively glowing, Hermione."

"Thank you, Fleur. You look lovely in your Easter dress."

"That is not what I meant," said Fleur coyly. "You are in love, and it is quite becoming on you."

Hermione simply blushed.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," Fleur said, "I am just so thrilled for you and Ron. I think you are the woman he has been waiting for all of these years. I haven't seen him this happy ever, and I have known him since he was about 13. Are the children aware?"

"I didn't know it was so obvious," Hermione said. "But, yes, things are going quite well with us. And, no – the children don't yet understand. But, we plan to address that in the next few weeks. I wanted to tell Rose soon so she could have time to get used to the idea before she leaves for school. I wouldn't want her to find this type of thing out by letter."

"Has Ron mentioned how famous he is in our world?"

"He did mentioned it, but I don't really have a sense of what to think of all of that."

"Well, he is quite well known. Between what he and Harry did all those years ago and the many achievements he's had as an auror, he is still somewhat of a star. And, being a handsome, single wizard, the press have loved following him. I don't want to scare you. I just wanted to be sure that you were prepared mentally for possibly being photographed and appearing in the _Daily Prophet_ or other magazines."

"Well, we don't go out much, but when we have, it has always been in muggle places."

"That is wise. But, the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts is coming up soon. They often run a 'where are they now' type of thing then. Just don't be surprised."

"He said the kids would be safe from the limelight. Was that right?"

"Oh yes. They can no longer take pictures of children or talk about them. They will print pictures of you and probably print rubbish about you as well, but the children are fine."

"What do you mean print rubbish?"

"Whatever dress you wear will be the wrong one. If you had straight hair, they would say you should curl it, but since you have curly hair they will say you should straighten it. It is very similar to the nonsense that is printed in muggle magazines."

"Really? It's that bad?"

"Unfortunately yes. And, Ron is famous, rich and handsome."

"He's rich? I thought he said they grew up with very little money."

"He didn't mention all of the awards?"

"Well, he mentioned some Merlin award once, but I didn't know what it was."

"The Order of Merlin, First Class is the highest recognition in the wizarding world. It is an incredible honor. Both he and Harry were given it. But, after the war, countries from around the world all recognized their work with honors and gifts. And many of those were accompanied with large financial awards as well. I don't know what the final total was, but he is quite wealthy. It's funny, actually. The Weasleys had very little money when they were growing up. I don't think they ever went hungry, but they each understood what it was to go without. As Ron was the tallest, and the youngest boy, his clothes were always terrible. They were too short on him and usually threadbare. But, once he had all of this money, he barely spent any of it. He finally bought some pants that fit, but nothing terribly ostentatious. I probably shouldn't say this, but you should know who it is you are with. He contacted Bill, who works at Gringotts, and asked to pay off the mortgage on The Burrow and all of his parents' many debts anonymously and worked with Bill to concoct this elaborate story so his parents wouldn't know it was him."

"He did that?" Hermione asked, slightly in awe.

"Oh yes. He knew they would never accept money from their children, but he wanted them taken care of. I don't know what else he has done. He could have given it all away for all I know. He has lived in that flat above the joke shop forever, and I don't think George charged him any rent. George was so grateful for Ron's help after the war."

"He helped him reopen the shop, right?"

"Well, yes, but the real thing he did was refuse to let George give up. George was in a deep depression and very close to committing suicide I think. Ron refused to let him be by himself. He would force George up every day, make him shower and eat and go to the shop. When George tried to drink it all away, Ron was the one who would search the pubs to find him and haul him home. Ron saved his life, and George knew it. So, he hasn't had any living expenses for the past almost twenty years while making the good salary of an auror. I know you aren't with him for his money, but it is important to understand his approach to money if you are to be with him long run. He is a good man. And he needs someone who loves him for him, not for the image of a rich, handsome bachelor wizard the media tries to make him out to be. He may be a rich, handsome bachelor wizard, but that isn't what defines him."

"Thank you for telling me these things, Fleur. Even after a few months in the magical world, I still feel like I am learning things every day."

"It is no problem, Hermione. If I am right about this, and I usually am on these things, you and I will be sisters in law at some point. And it is only fair for you to understand what joining this family and being a part of this world will mean. You know, we should get together away from all of this Weasley craziness. Sometimes all of girls meet for lunch in Diagon Alley. You should join us one of these days."

"That sounds lovely. I definitely will do that sometime."

"I get nervous when I see you two going off in French like that," said Ron only half joking as he came upon the two of them.

"No need for nerves, Ron," Hermione said playfully. "Fleur is just giving me the real stories I need to know."

"Maybe that is what I was afraid of," admitted Ron.

"Relax, Ron. I didn't tell her about the time you tried to ask me out," Fleur said as she got up to walk away leaving Ron's mouth open and ears blazing.

"You asked her out?" laughed Hermione.

"Uh, yeah. But in my defense I was 13 and under the full sway of her damn veela powers."

"What happened," gasped Hermione who was clutching her stomach from laughter.

"There was this ball at the school, and she was there for the year for this special tournament between the different wizarding schools. She was selected as one of the participants, so between being a strong, famous, powerful witch and her veela nonsense, I didn't stand a chance. But, I assure you, I handled it as smoothly as any thirteen year old could have."

"Oh, and how was that?" laughed Hermione.

"You know, I calmly asked her out in front of a large crowd of students and then promptly ran away before she could say no," he said joining her laughter.

"Oh you poor thing," she laughed. "You were just pitiful."

"Not my finest moment, thankfully," admitted Ron. "And it made it a bit awkward when I realized a few years later than she and Bill were an item. Luckily, she has mostly let me live it down. But being family, she knows how to bring it out at key moments."

"Made my day, I have to confess."

"Hmm. I guess I will have to find a moment to steal you a way and make sure that I am the best part of your day then."

"Good luck with that. She has set a high bar," Hermione teased.

"Challenge accepted," nodded Ron.

The chaos of the gathering soon overtook them, and Ron's mum sent them out to gather up the children for dinner. By the time everyone was seated, Ron found himself between Rose and George, with Hugo and Hermione next to Ginny and Percy at the far end of the table. He caught her eye and winked at her, causing her to blush and look away as she tried to chat with Percy.

Hermione thought Percy reminded her a lot of herself. She wasn't totally clear on what he did, but it seemed to be a staff position quite high up in the government. Like her, he seemed to have an appreciation for the rule of law and using the system to make things happen. The difference between Ginny and Percy was quite striking and almost made Hermione laugh as she tried to juggle conversation between them. As much as Percy respected the rules, Ginny seemed to take them at best as mere suggestions, and at worse as amusements. Percy seemed to be intrigued listening to Hermione discuss her work in the courts, and his questions let Hermione know he had quite a good understanding of international law.

At the other end of the table, Rose and Ron were deep in conversation themselves. Rose was still raving about her week with her grandparents.

"I was always more at home in the country," said Ron. "Growing up here I just got used to being able to go for a fly, see stars at night, and go for a walk where you heard birds and frogs instead of cars and cell phones."

"I know I've grown up in the suburbs of London, but I think I prefer the countryside too. The air feels different somehow. But I also love the seaside. I think the perfect place for me would be a country house by the seaside!"

"Well, you should visit Shell Cottage then. Bill and Fleur lived there when they were just married. It's on this giant cliff that overlooks the ocean, and it is far from anywhere. It is a tiny cottage, so they had to move when they had children, but I have spent some time there over the years. I think you would like it."

"That would be fun. Could we all go there?"

"Maybe, I don't recall exactly how many beds there are there anymore."

"Well, even if it isn't there, I think the four of us should go on holiday this summer."

"You do?" Ron said, taken aback slightly.

"Yes. I want the four of us to go away for a family holiday before I leave for school. I just think things will be different once I go, and I want to have time just for us. Do you think Mum would agree?"

"Well, I am smarter than to try and speak for your mum, but I would guess she would love to go on a family holiday before you go to Hogwarts."

"Will you ask her?"

"Ok. I could do that. You don't want credit for the brilliant idea?"

"No. Because then she'll ask me where I want to go and make me research places in the library and learn about it ahead of time. If you ask then if anyone has to go the library, it won't be me."

Ron was trying not to laugh, but finally he broke and started giggling.

"Oh come on, Ron. You know she does that kind of thing. I love her, and she's an amazing mum, but not everything has to be a research project."

"You're brilliant, Rose. Do you know that? You have figured out how to get what you want and not have to pay the price so to speak."

"So you'll talk to Mum?"

"Yeah," Ron laughed. "I'll talk to her, and I'll spare you the research portion of the holiday if she sends me to the library."

"You're the best, Ron," she said as she threw her arms around his waist and leaned from her chair to hug him tightly.

Momentarily surprised, Ron quickly put his arm around her too, hugging her and kissing the top of her head. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice Hermione watching them from the other end of the table, her eyes growing damp.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 30: No More Secrets_**

As lunchtime drew closer, Ron felt the clock going slower. He hadn't had a minute alone with Hermione since the kids had come home, and he was dying to see her. While he would love to whisk her home for some real alone time, he was still excited to have her to himself for an hour or so. He had been stuck in the Ministry library all morning, as he had been for days. So, when he finally walked outside he was delighted to find what a gorgeous spring day it was. He wondered if maybe they could find an outdoor café for lunch.

Hermione knew she would be traveling around London that Wednesday, so she had told Ron she would meet him at a corner near the Ministry. When she came up from the Tube station, he was standing on the corner looking the other way for her. When he turned and saw her, the crooked grin that made her melt broke out across his face.

"Hi," she said as she reached her arms up around him.

After a deep kiss he finally smiled and said, "Hi," as well.

Hand in hand they headed off for an area nearby where there were muggle restaurants with outdoor seating, and soon they had found a lovely spot to catch up and enjoy the day.

"I know I've seen you every day," he said, "but I have missed this all the same."

"I know," she groaned. "We have to tell them soon."

"Actually – I haven't had a chance to tell you about a conversation Rose and I had on Sunday."

"The one where she hugged you at the table?"

"Did she tell you about it?"

"No. I happened to see it. It was incredibly sweet, but I have no idea what you were talking about."

"Well, Rose and I had been chatting about how much we both enjoy the countryside, and the conversation evolved into her asking me to ask you if we could go on a family holiday with just the four of us so we could spend time together as a family before she goes to school."

"She said that?"

"Yeah. I was a little blown away. I mean I know Hugo mentioned something similar on Saturday, but it felt different coming from Rose somehow."

"So which part made her hug you?"

"I told her I promised I would talk to you about it. And," he said guiltily, "I may have promised that if anyone needed to research things for it I would go to the library for her."

Hermione laughed out loud. "Ah ha! Now I understand. I may have a slightly nerdy habit of trying to turn every holiday into an educational outing."

"You're missing the point, Love. She already thinks of the four of us as a family."

"I didn't miss that," she said in a more serious tone, but still smiling. "And, I think she has a great idea. We should go somewhere for a bit. Maybe in July we rent a cottage for a week or something. Depending on our work schedules we might be able to squeeze out two weeks."

"I would love that. And I think I can make 2 weeks in July work. I am hoping to crack this case in the next few weeks. And then I want to take time off to figure out what I want to do anyway."

"Great. So – where should we go?"

"Rose said she was wanted to go somewhere in the country near the seaside."

"Well, we are technically the British Isles, so there is a lot of seaside to be found."

"I was wondering if we could go somewhere else. Maybe look into a place on the coast of Spain or France. I would love to go where no one knows us and we can just spend time as a family."

"That sounds lovely, Ron. But, it also sounds expensive. I mean – there isn't just the rental but its flights for four of us too."

"Oh," Ron said as he squirmed slightly uncomfortably in his seat. "Um, I know we haven't really talked about this. But, well, after the war a lot of countries gave Harry and I these ridiculous awards. And, a lot of them included these substantial financial awards that went with them. It was silly actually, but between that and having almost no living expenses for the past twenty years, I have a lot saved up. I managed to find ways to put a lot of it to better use than sitting in my vault. So, what I am trying to say is money isn't an issue. At all. Not for this trip. Not for the future. I think we are both people who are passionate about things and want to stay busy and working. But, money doesn't have to be a factor at all."

Hermione just looked at him with her jaw slightly open. She was grateful Fleur had given her a heads up about this, but from what Ron was saying it sounded like he had a lot more than even Fleur had hinted at.

"Ok. That's unexpected. What do you mean you found ways to put it to good use?"

"Well, I gave a lot away. Some to different organizations, or some to some families or individuals who needed a hand. I worked through back channels to be able to give it all anonymously, and I have to confess sometimes I sort of tricked people into thinking they'd won a prize or an award or something because I knew they would never accept such a gift. But, I also had enough sense to invest a lot of it. Some in magical things, but most in the muggle stock markets at the right time. I didn't know anything about those things, but a muggle sibling of someone who was impacted by the war offered to introduce me to the right investment managers, and their advice has been spot on over the years."

"You sound like you are talking about a highly substantial amount of money, Ron."

"Yeah. Well, I am. It's not something I want many people to know. But, I grew up having nothing. And I really mean nothing, Hermione. I had never had a new, store bought piece of clothing until after the war when I could buy it myself. We never went hungry growing up, but the shame of having nothing sticks with you. On the other hand, I had also seen classmates who had been rather ruined by being on the other end of the spectrum. They never had to work for anything, and so they had no appreciation of anything. I wouldn't want Rose or Hugo to experience either of those extremes. So, when I found myself actually having money, I decided I wanted to be really smart about it. I never wanted to waste it on silly things. And, I became really interested in how to grow it so it could do more good. "

Hermione was slightly dumbstruck. "Who knows this about you, Ron?"

"Well, aside from my muggle financial advisors – that would be only you. I mean, my family knows about the financial awards I got after the war. And, Bill knows a little more as he works at Gringotts so he has access to my vault. But, after I had to rob Gringotts during the war, the goblins never loved having me there. So, I had to shift a lot of things to the muggle banks, and Bill doesn't know about those. Most of it is tied up in stocks and investments. And, I had been rather disciplined at giving away a set percent each year. This year has been a little different as I haven't had as much time to focus on financial matters. But, last time I checked it was more than 10 million pounds."

"Wait – what? Back up a moment. You robbed a bank? And you're a multi-millionaire? And no one knows, not even Harry and Ginny?"

"Yes," Ron said with a sigh. "Three for three."

Hermione just looked at him blankly for a moment. Ron was worried he had misread it as the right moment to share all of this information, but then Hermione busted out laughing. His nerves soon diminished, and he found her laughter infectious. Before he knew it he was laughing as well.

"Oh Ron," she gasped through her giggles. "Every time I think I have finally gotten my mind around things, there is yet another unbelievable layer you keep piling on top."

"You're ok with everything, then?" he asked nervously.

"Of course, Ron. What did you think I wouldn't want to still be with you because you have a large bank account?"

"No," he admitted. "But, well, I don't know. Money is just one of those awkward things that often messes up relationships. I don't want to live a flashy life. But I do want to be sure that you and the kids always have what you need. And I think right now what we all need is some time away as a family, just like Rose suggested."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I think you and Rose are correct. So, back to the holiday – do you want to just handle it then? We'll finalize the weeks and then you figure it all out?"

Ron grinned. "I would love to do that for us," he said leaning across the table to kiss her.

Smiling after the kiss, Hermione said, "Now we just need to figure out how and when to tell them about us."

"Right," Ron sighed. "Any brilliant plan?"

"I am thinking we should each do it tomorrow evening. That way they can have some time away from us on Friday at school to work through it on their own, but then we'll have the weekend to work through whatever aftermath there is."

Ron nodded, playing it out in his mind. "Right, right. Ok. I think that could really work. Should we have dinner altogether first and then head home as usual or have dinner separately?"

"Let's keep it normal. We'll have a quick dinner and then each commit to telling them before bed. And then – of course – we'll talk after they go to sleep to make sure everyone is ok. What do you think?"

"I think I'm in love with a brilliant witch," he beamed as her reached for her hand.

The next evening came quickly, and as everyone helped clear the dishes from Hermione's kitchen table, both Ron and Hermione looked visibly anxious.

"Can we all play exploding snap tonight?" asked Hugo, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"No, not tonight, Buddy," Ron said. "Actually it's about time you and I head home for the evening."

"Awwwww," the kids whined in unison.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow's Friday, so we will have lots of time together this weekend," Hermione said trying to sound perfectly normal.

When the boys had departed, Hermione fussed nervously in the kitchen making tea as Rose sat at the table finishing the last page of her homework.

"Can you check my work, Mum? I think I got it right, but I am not totally sure."

"Of course," Hermione said as she took the page and reviewed her calculations. After a minute, she declared, "I think you got them all correct. So, if you missed something, it wasn't anything I ever learned."

"Thanks," said Rose as she began packing up her folders.

"Rose, can we chat for a minute?"

"Yeah, Mum. What's going on?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What do you think of all of the time we have been spending with Ron and Hugo?"

"Uh, well, I guess I hadn't thought too much about it. They are part of our family. I mean, Hugo's always felt like my little brother. But, since everything happened with the car accident, it just feels even more important to spend time all together."

"Yes. I think you're right," said Hermione as she got up to the get the tea kettle which was now whistling. "What about Ron?"

"Ron's brilliant. He's really smart, and he isn't one of those grown-ups that talks down to kids, you know? He always treats me like I am worth listening to. And he's really good at chess."

"All good things," nodded Hermione wondering how the hell she was going to pull this off. "It's just, well, Ron and I have started to date each other. And, I know I haven't really dated anyone since you were born, and we spend so much time with them so I wasn't sure how you would react to hearing that."

"Mum," Rose said with an accusing smile. "Did you really think Hugo and I hadn't figured that out already?"

"WHAT?" gasped a shocked Hermione.

"Oh, Mum," Rose said getting up to hug Hermione. "You're both just so happy when you are around each other. We figured it out a long time ago."

"Hugo too?"

"Of course, Hugo too."

"How long ago did you figure it out?"

"I don't know – maybe a month?"

"We haven't even been dating a month! You two figured it out before Ron and I did I guess," laughed Hermione, shaking her head in disbeliefe.

"I think it's great Mum. I want you to be happy. And I like knowing Ron will look out for you when I am away at school."

"Yeah?" said Hermione, starting to get a little teary.

"We will always be the Granger Girls, Mum. This won't change that. I am really glad we've had all this time with just the two of us. But, that doesn't mean it always has to be that way."

"You have no idea how nervous I've been to tell you this, darling."

"Why?"

"Well, it's a big change."

"Are you two going to get married?"

"Um. Not right now. I think just dating is a big enough change for me to get used to. When you have been single as long as I have, Rose, it is quite an adjustment."

"But do you think you'll marry him eventually?"

Hermione couldn't control her grin. "Highly, highly possible," she admitted. "But it's been a rather ridiculous year so far. So, we don't want to make those kind of decisions or throw too much change into one short period of time."

"That makes sense. And we will still have time for just us sometimes, right?"

"Absolutely, love. Nothing will ever change that. Not if I get married. And not even if you get married someday. We will always be Mum and Daughter, and that is its own form of special magic."

Hugo put his bag on the couch as they entered the living room.

"Hugo can you sit for a moment? I want to talk for a bit if that's ok with you."

"Ok," said Hugo nonchalantly as he plopped onto the sofa. "Is this why we couldn't play exploding snap?"

"Um, yeah. I guess it is," admitted Ron. "Sorry 'bout that. I'll make it up to you eventually, I promise. But, I wanted to tell you something."

"No one else has been in an accident have they?" Hugo asked, suddenly sober.

"NO, no," Ron assured him quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound bad. I think this is a good thing actually, and I hope you will think so too. It's just, well, with all of the time we have been spending with Rose and Hermione, well, I have sorta started to really like Hermione."

"I really like her too."

"That's good," said Ron. "But, I have started to like her as not just a friend but as a girlfriend."

"I know. And she likes you too. Rose and I figured that out a long time ago."

"What did you say?"

"Ron, you may be a fancy auror who could go undercover with Mummy, but if how you like Hermione was supposed to be a secret then you stink at keeping secrets."

Ron started laughing as he patted Hugo on the back.

"Fair point, Buddy. Guess I thought we were a little less obvious."

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Eventually I hope to marry her, but not any time soon."

"Would we have to live at her house? Because I really like living here."

"No, Hugo. This is your house. And you don't have to leave it at all. Hermione and I are just dating right now. We aren't getting married at this point and no one is even talking about moving yet. But, we wanted to be honest with you and Rose about our relationship."

"Have you kissed her?" said Hugo in a disgusted eight year old boy manner.

"Yeah," Ron laughed. "I've kissed her. And when you are a few years older, you may understand that a little better."

"I doubt it," declared Hugo. Then he sat quietly for a moment before he gave a sad little laugh.

"What?"

"Mummy would have teased you and teased you over this, Ron."

"I know, Hugo," Ron said wistfully. "I've thought a lot about what your mum would have said. But after she would have made me miserable with her teasing, I think she would have been really happy for both me and Hermione in the long run."

"Yeah. And I think Daddy would like that you and Hermione are together. She was like his big sister."

"I know. I hope he would approve, at least I like to think he would. Did you know the first time I met Hermione was at your parents' wedding?"

"Really?"

"Really. We danced together, and I was crazy about her. I even asked her to dinner but that was just a few days before she was leaving to move overseas, so it didn't work out then. But now we get another chance."

"That probably makes Mummy and Daddy happy too. But that doesn't mean I want to see any of that mushy stuff."

"I'll try to keep it out of view the best I can," conceded Ron with a chuckle.

After Hugo had fallen asleep, and he had hoped Rose had fallen asleep, he rang Hermione's number. She answered laughing.

"They totally knew!" she laughed.

"I know. I couldn't believe it when Hugo said that," he chuckled.

They both recounted their individual conversations, and Ron said, "Well, I am glad we weren't wrong on all accounts. I mean, they both knew, but at least we knew what they would be concerned about. Hugo doesn't want to move, and Rose wants to be sure she still has her special connection to you. We at least got that right."

"I guess we aren't complete rubbish at this then," she conceded. "I am just so bloody relieved to have these conversations behind us."

"Me too, love. Me too."

The next evening when they were all gathered for dinner, the children acted like nothing had happened, much to the relief of both Ron and Hermione. They still didn't kiss in front of them, but they were more relaxed about touching each other now. As they washed up from supper while the kids were off in the sitting room, Ron stood behind her at the sink rubbing her back and shoulders.

"That feels splendid," she said.

"I think this whole evening has been splendid," he said. "Finally being honest with them and having everything out in the open just makes everything feel more relaxed."

"Couldn't agree more," she said as she turned up to kiss him on the cheek.

Just then Rose walked into the kitchen. She hesitated slightly seeing Ron and her mum in an intimate moment. But, she smiled when she saw how her mum was beaming. When she realized it was nothing more than a kiss on the cheek, she finally said, "Ron, I was wondering if you'd play chess with me? Hugo said he wants to draw tonight."

His lopsided grin growing wider, Ron said, "Absolutely. Do you want to play with your set, or shall I pop home and get mine?"

"Wizard chess is ever so much better if you don't mind."

"Brilliant. I'll be right back," he said as he headed for the floo.

"Are you sure you're alright with this, Rose?" Hermione asked, realizing what Rose had just seen.

Rose came up and hugged her. "I'm sure, Mum. I love him too."


	31. Chapter 31-Different Kind of Anniversary

**_Chapter 31: A Different Kind of Anniversary_**

When May 1st arrived ten days later, Ron was honestly shocked to have reached May for the first time in 19 years without nightmares leading up to the change of the calendar page. He wasn't sure if it had finally been long enough, if the previous four months had just recalibrated his entire life, or if he was finally so bloody happy it didn't matter. He hoped that it would be a low key anniversary this year, as he was sure the 20th anniversary the following year would be built up by the press. At least he hadn't been asked to give any speeches or make any formal appearances this year.

At dinner that night, Rose and Hermione were busy talking about what Rose wanted to do to celebrate her upcoming birthday.

"Don't you want to have a party with your school chums this year?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so, Mum. I am going to be so excited about finally getting my Hogwarts letter, I don't want to have to pretend that hasn't happened around all of my muggle friends."

"Oh, right, I hadn't really thought of that."

The two continued to brainstorm ideas back and forth with Hugo chiming in opinions now and then. At some point Hermione realized Ron had been uncharacteristically silent. The two kids had decided to go look some ideas up on Pinterest, leaving Hermione with the oblivious Ron who had clearly not even noticed the kids had left the room.

"Are you alright?" she finally asked, gently placing her hand on his thigh. "You don't seem quite yourself tonight."

"Sorry," he said, snapping out of his thoughts. "What did you say?"

"I said you don't seem yourself tonight. Are you quite alright? Are you feeling poorly?" she asked as she placed her hand on his forehead to feel for a fever.

"No," said Ron sadly, "I'm not ill. I was, well, I'm not sure I ever mentioned that May 2nd was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. I just get a little distracted this time of year."

"Tomorrow is the anniversary? Of course, it's the day Collin died. I just hadn't connected that. I'm so sorry Ron. I just hadn't thought of it."

"No, it isn't your fault. Actually – this is the first time I've ever made it all the way to May without a string of nightmares. I am rather sure that is thanks to you, love."

She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Is there anything I can do, Ron?"

"No, no. I'll be alright. This year shouldn't be too bad. I don't have to make any speeches or anything. And, it's a holiday at work, so I don't have to go in tomorrow."

"Would you want me to take the day off?"

"You don't have to do that. I probably won't be good company. And I certainly wouldn't be romantic."

"Ron," she said, "I love you. This day is a part of you. I'm not asking you to go on a date tomorrow. I am asking if you would prefer to spend the day alone, or if you thought it would help more to have me with you."

He finally looked up to catch her eye, and Hermione was taken with the mix of gratitude and pain she saw there. His eyes were red and damp, but no tears were spilling down.

"Harry and I always meet and have breakfast on that day off in a muggle coffee shop somewhere. I need to that alone. And I'll need to swing by and see George, which would be best by myself as he'll be into the firewhisky as soon as Rox is off to school. But, if we could meet midday, I would love it if you came to The Burrow with me in the afternoon. I need to see Mum & Dad, but I would love to take you to Fred's grave, if you wouldn't mind."

Hermione placed her hand on his face gently. "Of course I wouldn't mind. I want to do that, and I am honored you want me there with you." At this, she kissed him tenderly, and he nodded gratefully and ran his hands thru his hair.

"Why don't I see if my parents will get the kids from school and keep them for supper. Then there won't be any reason to rush back, and you can take all the time you need. We can just pick them up at Mum and Dad's place before bed."

"That would be great, love. Do you think they'd mind?"

"Not at all. They'd be happy to do it, I'm sure."

"Do you want to just text me a time and place to meet?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. If we aim to meet around 1230, I think that would work. The place doesn't matter. We can grab some lunch or something."

"How about the fish and chip shop where we met that one time? Then I can just walk from the office."

"Perfect."

The next morning Ron had dropped Hugo at school and was sitting in a muggle diner sipping tea when he saw Harry walk in, the _Daily Prophet_ tucked under his arm.

"Morning, mate," said Ron. "You ready to get this day behind us again?"

Harry sighed, eyeing his friend as he took his seat. "You haven't read the _Daily Prophet_ yet today, have you?"

"No. I stopped taking it at home when I moved in with Hugo. There was just too much going on already, so I usually read it at work. Why? Is it full of anniversary nonsense today?"

"Take a look," Harry grimace as he slid the paper across the table. "At least it's not on the cover. Flip to the next page."

Ron looked at him questioningly as he flipped the page, and then he saw it.

"Fuck"

"I'm so sorry, Ron."

"I mean, bloody hell, where were they hiding to get this picture? We were in a muggle café, Harry! I've been so, so careful."

He looked again at the paper, and saw the two page spread highlighting the "Where Are They Now" updates on all of the so called war heroes. A full half page had been dedicated to "Is The Most Eligible Wizard Finally Off The Market?" It showed three moving pictures of him with Hermione, including one of them kissing at the café, one of them holding hands walking down the sidewalk and one of him embracing her and lifting her slightly off the ground as they both grinned madly before he set her down again. Then there was an article about how no one knew who the mystery woman was, including a section revealing that the _Daily Prophet_ reporter had followed her enough to know that she worked in a muggle office. This was followed by much speculation as to whether or not Ron Weasley was dating a muggle woman.

"Shite. And there's not a bloody thing I can do is there?"

"You know as well as I do that as long as they don't mention the kids and don't physically threaten either of you, there isn't a damn thing you can do."

"Just great. Just a fucking great start to a fucking perfect day."

"I guess the only silver lining is that you had already told her everything. You'd warned her about the press, and well, I mean – you do look really happy in these pictures."

"Thanks a lot," Ron scowled. "I'm supposed to meet her for lunch today. She offered to take the afternoon off and come with me to The Burrow. Her parents are picking up the kids. Oh shite, Mum will lose it when she sees this and then I bring Hermione to the snake pit. I mean, bloody hell, she'll probably already have put up a wedding tent in the back field. What am I going to do?"

"You're going to send your mum an owl ahead of time warning her to behave. And you're going to send an owl to your dad to make sure he makes her behave. And then you are going to take Hermione to a nice lunch as far away from magical London as you can find and show her the paper. It will be ok. She's mad about you, Ron. It will be ok. It's just part of shite the people who love us have to put up with, you know? And the good news is you finally found someone who is fantastic enough to understand all of that but not get distracted by it."

Ron nodded in agreement with Harry and in resignation to the day he faced. "So," he sighed. "What's on your docket today?"

"Avoidance. Pure and simple."

"Brilliant plan. Did you manage to avoid getting dragged into any memorials or speeches this year?"

"I weaseled out of it this year. I figure next year will be enough of a spectacle that I needed to skip this year just to start saving up the energy and emotional fortitude."

"Yeah. Next year will be a circus. But right up until I saw the pictures, this year wasn't bad. Actually – you know this is the first year I haven't had nightmares leading up to it?"

"That's great, Ron. Hermione's good for you."

"Yeah. She is. What's Gin up to today?"

"I think she was popping by The Burrow this morning and then we'd talked about going for a fly somewhere in the country before the kids come home."

"That's a great idea. It is a beautiful day out. Maybe I'll see if Hermione would be up for that later.

They finished up their breakfast and headed to the door of the restaurant. They had agreed long ago they didn't want to talk about the details or re-live the experience each year. But starting the day with the only other person in the world who understood what had really happened was as important a ritual as any formal ceremony.

Harry patted his hand against Ron's back. "Good luck with Hermione this afternoon. I hope she won't be too upset."

"Well, it's done now. All we can do is move through it."

"Yeah. And, well – thanks for today," Harry said, his voice catching so slightly that only Ron and Ginny would have noticed.

"You too, Harry," Ron said looking him the eye while he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Harry nodded and headed up the block while Ron watched him leave. As Harry's back disappeared into the crowd, Ron sighed and turned the other direction to check on George. He could have apparated, but he knew he needed to walk a while to burn off his frustration at the Prophet situation. When he reached George's house, Angelina opened the door for him before he knocked.

"How is he?" Ron asked as he entered into the front hall.

"Been worse," she shrugged. "I appreciate you coming, though. He's up in his office."

Ron nodded and headed up the stairs to his brother's home office. He knocked gently as he entered. George had moved a reclining chair in front of the large window that looked out onto the wood behind his home. He did not look up as Ron came in, but simply sipped his firewhisky and looked at the photo he held of him and Fred the day the shop had opened. Taking in the scene, Ron walked over, poured himself a firewhisky and pulled another chair over near the window. They sat in silence for nearly an hour. George downing multiple glasses of the amber liquid, but Ron merely sipping at his.

Finally, George said, "Bit of a lightweight this year?"

"Yeah. 'Spose so," Ron nodded. "But, I am meeting Hermione later before going to The Burrow. And, well, the _Prophet_ printed a whole section today outing us. I'm not sure how she's going to take it. I know I need a little liquid courage, but I don't want to make everything worse by trying to explain it while pissed."

"That's shite, Ron. Sorry they're buggering into your business again."

Ron just shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

"You know what I think," slurred George. "I think Fred would be bloody happy to see you finally find your bird."

"I was thinking I'd take Hermione down to his grave this afternoon."

"You sure know how to woo a girl ickleRonniekins."

"Piss off, George."

"I'm already pissed, thank you."

"Maybe it's time to ease up on the drink, yeah? You want to have time to sober up before Rox gets home."

"Ang stocked up some sobering potion for me. I'll be alright. Just the only time of year I let myself drown in it."

Ron nodded. "I'm proud of you, you know? You have kept his dream alive but still found a way to live your life for yourself too. His favorite thing was seeing you smile. So – do try to do that for him at least once today, eh?"

George nodded, and then got up to hug Ron. "I wouldn't have made it without you. You know it too. And so does Fred. Now it's your turn to have your own family, Ron. No one deserves it more. Now, go find your witch and try to smooth over the picture shite."

"Thanks," Ron nodded as he hugged his brother back. "Just let me know if you need me to come back by, today, alright?"

George nodded and shooed him out the door. Ron slowly walked down the stairs to find Angelina sitting at the kitchen table drinking her tea and reading the _Daily Prophet_. She looked up and saw Ron come in and sit next to her.

"Is he completely pissed yet?"

"Not completely. He said you'd have some potions for him before Rox comes home from school."

"Yeah. She doesn't need to see him like that. Seeing him happily tipsy at a family party is completely different than this."

"He's lucky to have you, Ang."

"I try to remind him of that on a regular basis," she quipped.

"You need anything?"

"Nah. We are practiced at this routine by now. But I do appreciate you coming."

"Just send a patronus and I'll be back straight away if anything changes."

"Thanks. But we'll be fine. And, from what I just read in this," she said gesturing towards the _Daily Prophet_ , "it looks like you might have your hands full today."

"I do," he said resting his face in his hands.

"Has she seen it yet?"

"I don't think so. I didn't see it until Harry showed me this morning. But, we're meeting shortly for lunch before going to The Burrow. I'll have to show it to her."

"Will she be blindsided by it?"

"Well, I had warned her it could happen. But, I feel blindsided by it, and it's happened to me before. So, I am sure she will have the air knocked out of her a bit."

"From the little I've gotten to talk with her, she seems fantastic. But, what I like the most is how happy she has made you. You really deserve it. Without you I wouldn't have George or my kids. So, it's about damn time you got you own slice of happiness."

"Well, I am mad for her. That's for sure. And, so far she still seems to be willing to put up with me. Hopefully this won't change that," he said. Then, taking a deep breath as if steadying himself for the task ahead he added, "Alright – I'm off. Don't hesitate to let me know if I should come back."

"I promise. Take care. And if Hermione needs a witch to talk to – we're all happy to help."

"Cheers," Ron said as he hugged her and headed out the front door.

When he arrived at the chip shop, she was standing outside waiting for him. She'd changed from her work suit to trousers and a green jumper, and Ron caught a lump in his throat thinking of what he was about to show her. She kissed him hello and they went in for lunch. While she suggested sitting at the counter by the window, he said he'd prefer a spot in the back. Once they had their food and were tucking in, she finally asked how his day at been so far and he sighed.

"Well, George was pretty pissed by the time I got there. I just sat with him in silence for an hour or so while he drank. He chatted some eventually. But Angelina said she had some sobering up potions for him to take before Rox came home from school. However, that wasn't the most unfortunate part of the day."

"What happened?" she asked.

Ron put his face in his hands and sighed. "I hate to have to show you this. I am so, so sorry, love. The _Daily Prophet_ printed photos of us today."

"Us?" she asked, still confused.

"Us," he confirmed as he slid the paper in front of her. "They are from the day we ate outside at that café. I didn't see the photographer then, but well – here – you look."

"Oh my God!" she stammered as she looked at the moving images in front of her where she was kissing Ron, hugging him on the street and walking down the sidewalk.

"I am so sorry, Hermione. I hate that you are getting dragged into my insane life."

She sat there staring at the pictures, her mouth feeling dry from the shock. She could sort of hear Ron's voice apologizing to her, but she felt as if she was in a daze for a few minutes. But as she heard him say that he was sorry she'd been dragged into his life, she felt something in her mind snap her back to the present moment.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said I hate that you are getting dragged into my insane life. I am so sorry."

"Ron, I hate that these people pry into our lives. But please don't ever say you hate that I am in any part of your life. I love you. And I am so grateful to have finally found you and to have our lives intertwined. This is, admittedly, a bit shocking. But I will work through it. We will work through it. I don't regret any minute I have spent with you. I need you to understand that."

Ron was again blown away by Hermione's ability to accept him as a whole imperfect package. He looked at her, took her hand and kissed it gently. "I don't regret any minute with you either, love. But I will probably continue to struggle with feeling guilty about things you have to go through because people have decided I am newsworthy."

She nodded and stroked her thumb over his hand. They sat in silence for a while until Ron finally asked, "Do you still want to go to The Burrow this afternoon? I understand if you need some time to process all of this."

She looked at him, and in an almost offended tone said, "Of course I want to go with you. Ron, I love you, you idiot. What do I have to do to get that into your thick skull? It's going to take a heck of a lot more than some magical paparazzi to shake me. I have lived in refugee camps around the world and dealt with tribal leaders, war zones, famines, catastrophes and sexist, patronizing judges. The people I defend every day are on the brink of disaster. My picture is in the magical paper because I have fallen in love with you, and as it turns out you are famous and handsome and heroic and now I am the envy of single witches everywhere – or at least I will be if they ever figure out my name. Trust me, Ron. That terrible fate is hardly something I can throw myself a pity party for. Now come on, today shouldn't be at all about me. Let's finish our lunch and go to The Burrow."

"OK. In for a knut, in for a galleon, huh? Fair warning- Mum is going to smother you."

"Maybe it's a good distraction for her today, huh?"

"Alright, but if she tries to start sewing you a wedding dress this afternoon we are out of there, ok?" Ron laughed.

"I promise. Now, are you ready to go?"

With a nod they were off. They apparated outside of the wards and enjoyed the walk across the field in front of his childhood home. On the sunny spring afternoon, the birds were building nests and calling to each other in a cacophony of song. They walked up to the porch, but before they had a chance to get to the door, Ron's mum had flung open the door and was engulfing them both in a strong embrace.

"I had thought this was going to be another terrible anniversary, and then I saw the _Daily Prophet_ this morning and my whole outlook turned around. Come in, come in. Let's sit and have a cuppa."

"Mollywobbles, let them breathe, Love."

"Oh, Arthur. Can't a mother be happy for her youngest son?"

Arthur glanced at Ron with a look that said, "I tried," and he sighed as he announced he was heading off to his shed.

Molly cooed over the couple, and muttered about how intrusive the press could be. But she didn't actually take the smile off of her face the entire time. After a while, Arthur returned and asked Hermione if she could come help him with several questionable muggle items in his shed. She was happy to oblige, and left Ron and his mum at the table.

"Mum, I am glad you're happy. But, you have got to back off a bit. We are just dating. We are not engaged."

"She is the witch for you, and you know it. You have been alone for so long, why not propose now?"

"Mum! Fi and Dennis died less than four months ago. And she's only known she was a witch for three months. We've barely been even dating six weeks. And all of those pale in comparison to the two largest reasons – named Rose and Hugo. We had told them about us, thank Merlin, before the paper came out today. But, it is a really new idea. Rose has had Hermione to herself for her whole life, and she leaves for Hogwarts at the end of the summer. And then you have Hugo who is just adjusting to life with me and couldn't bear the idea of leaving the home full of memories of his parents. I'm not saying I don't think we'll end up married, but it won't be for quite a while. So, please, please, please ease up, ok?"

"I am just happy for you, Ron. You have been there for everyone else. And then there was all that mess with that horrid Lavender. I just am so thrilled you have found a smart, strong witch who is such a good match for you. You can't begrudge a mother such joy."

"Oh come off it. I don't begrudge your joy, Mum. Just don't start planning the wedding yet, alright? And definitely don't mention anything in front of the kids. It's a delicate balance right now, and neither of us want to rock that boat."

"Oh alright. Now, go on and save her from your father's questions."

"Thanks, Mum. I had planned to take her down to Fred's grave and then maybe go for a fly for a bit. Is that alright?"

"Of course. I'm pleased you're taking her down there. Just don't leave without popping back in."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I love you Mum," he said kissing her cheek.

Ron found Hermione crouched over a muggle blender his father had taken apart and spread across the floor. They were trying reassemble part of the base while she explained how muggles used the contraption.

"Brilliant those muggles," he pronounced. They can blend up potions without a wand or a pestle or any of it.

"Well, most muggles use them for drinks instead of potions," Hermione said hesitantly. "I use mine to make smoothies mostly – just a blend of fruit, ice and yoghurt."

"Fascinating. I will have to try one of your smoothies. They sound delicious. Could you make it in a real blender?"

"Oh absolutely," Hermione promised. She looked up and smiled seeing Ron in the doorway.

"You alright, Dad?"

"Oh yes, Hermione has been ever so helpful. And she is going to make me a muggle smoothie in a blender one of these days."

"Brilliant, Dad. Hermione, are you ready to go for our walk?"

Hermione nodded and Arthur thanked her for her help as she headed down towards the quidditch pitch.

"I'm so sorry about Mum," he apologized.

"She's not a bother, Ron. She's about as fussed as my mum was when she put the pieces together. Mums just want their children to be happy. Our mums are no different."

"I know. But I asked her to reel it back when the kids are around."

"Well, that is a good idea. Do you think the kids will see that paper?"

"No, well, not now anyway. They may look things up in the archives someday and find it, but it wouldn't be 'til they were older. I don't think my nieces and nephews would see it and tell them, but I can't be sure. I don't think Harry or George would let them see the paper today at the very least."

"Ok. Then I am just going to try hard to not think about it at all."

Ron led her down to the small grove where the family cemetery was beyond the quidditch pitch. She went to stand back slightly to give Ron some privacy, but he kept hold of her hand as he approached his brother's grave.

"Fred, I can't believe it's been 19 years. I remember that moment like it was yesterday and you had that smile plastered across your face even in death." He paused to run his hands through his hair as he exhaled slowly. "I hope you have a smile on your face now too, Fred. I finally found my witch. This is Hermione, and you would adore her. George smacked me upside the head already and told me not to bugger it up. So, don't worry – he is still harassing me on his own and for you. You'd love her, Fred. I know I do," he said as his voice cracked with emotion.

She put her arms around his waist and held him. A few tears escaped down his cheek, but he never broke down completely. Once he regained his composure, he hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Of course, Ron. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else at this moment."

"Would you want to go for a bit of a fly? Or if you would rather stay on the ground, we could apparate out into the country and walk a bit."

"I could try flying again. But nothing too crazy, alright?"

They walked back up to the broom shed and found Ron's old Cleansweep. She remembered how to sit on it, and tucked her arms tightly around his waist.

Giggling slightly, she admitted, "You know the first time I flew with you, I was so distracted by getting to hold you tightly that I could hardly pay attention."

Ron smiled, "Well, I have to confess I felt you pressing up against me that afternoon. I was so turned on I was worried that if I didn't land the broom soon everyone would know exactly what was on my mind."

Hermione laughed hearing this. "My goodness we were oblivious, weren't we? Good thing I get to enjoy this more openly today, huh?"

"Hmm," Ron agreed as she held him tight and pressed up against his back. He leaned back to kiss her and then kicked them off into the sky. After a brief shriek where she clung in a terrified manner, Ron could feel her relax, but still hold him tightly.

"We'll head out over the hills I used to climb when I was a little boy, alright?"

She nodded into his back, and finally convinced herself to open one eye to enjoy the countryside. Ron felt quite at peace. He was emotionally exhausted from the morning's worry and the memories fresh on the surface today. But, with the wind whipping past him, his favorite scenery below him and the woman he loved wrapped around him his mind stilled and his body relaxed into the precious present. Eventually he landed them on the top of a hill overlooking a small valley with a winding brook and checkered fields for miles peppered by sheep.

"It's beautiful here," she gasped.

"I use to come here when I was younger. I found it to be the best place in Devon to watch clouds."

"Watch clouds?"

"Oh come on, I know muggles lay in meadows and look up just like magical people."

"Well, maybe country muggles did, but I grew up in the busy suburbs of New York and London. Not a lot of meadows in my childhood unfortunately. A few trips here and there, but not really."

"That's terribly sad," Ron said earnestly. "There is no time like the present. Here, let me…" he quickly used his wand to transfigure his jumper into a large picnic blanket and spread it out on the top of the hill. They lay back on the blanket, looking up at the sky. Soon Hermione had snuggled up alongside him, resting her head on his chest but still looking up. He started pointing out different shapes, making up stories that could include the various creatures he had seen in the sky. She listened to him, savoring the sound of him talking when her ear was on his chest, how it resonated deeper somehow. He began absent mindedly twirling her hair around one of his fingers as he unconsciously began stroking her arm and back as he spoke.

He realized she hadn't spoken and finally said quietly, "Hermione? Are you asleep?"

"Not yet," she said dreamily. "I just haven't slept well without you, and I feel so safe tucked in your arms, listening to you tell stories. I guess I was starting to drift off. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, love. You can drift off. Maybe we can both kip a bit. We won't sleep that long. I'll cast a spell to wake us in time to fly home before dark, alright?"

"Hmm. That sounds perfect. But, could the paparazzi find us out here?"

"Not bloody likely out here. But, anyway, I cast disillusionment and privacy charms when we landed. So, we are more than covered."

"Perfect. So, keep talking…" she said sleepily.

Soon they had both drifted off. Ron opened his eyes again before the charm was set to awake them. He wondered what the 18 year old tattered soul from 19 years ago would think looking down on him today. Realizing they needed to get going if they were going to get back to The Burrow before dark, he reluctantly woke Hermione up and they got back on the broom. Back at The Burrow they hugged his parents goodbye and promised to see them soon. As they walked out to the edge of the wards, Ron asked if they should apparate to her parents' home or did she need to stop by her house first. Realizing they had some time before they had to get the kids, Hermione said she wanted to pop home to get for something first. Ron apparated them to her living room.

"Did you need to pick something up to take to your parents?" he asked.

"No, not really," she admitted. "I just realized we had an hour to ourselves. Here. Alone. Without threat of the kids coming in. So, I…"

Ron broke into his lopsided grin and swiftly kissed Hermione passionately. They quickly headed up to her bedroom, where they had soon shed their clothes and were getting reacquainted with each other's bodies which they had not seen since the children's Easter holiday trip. Knowing time was of the essence, this was nothing like the leisurely love making they'd enjoyed in their week alone. But, the blatant desire atop of the raw emotion from the day allowed for a rapid climax for both of them. As they recovered, Ron held Hermione in his arms, tracing patterns lightly over her naked back. For the first time ever on this annual day of remembering, Ron's mind wasn't swimming in thoughts of grief or anger from the difficult past. All it held was love and thoughts of the future.

 _ **(Author's Note: Thanks again for sticking with the story. I would love to hear your thoughts and feedback...carrytheotter)**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Chapter 32: Rose's Birthday_**

When Rose's birthday rolled around a few weeks later, she was delighted to finally receive her Hogwarts letter. Instead of a party with school friends, she had asked only for a family dinner with her mum, Ron and Hugo and her grandparents. The evening had been a great success, and Ron realized later it was the first time he had spent much time with Hermione's parents. He particularly enjoyed her father, Michael. While they didn't seem to have much in common, they seemed to share a similar sense of humor, always finding themselves laughing at the same things. He was also impressed with the questions he asked, always figuring out how to get to the heart of the issue in one question.

Rose was surprised to find a present from Ron separate from the gift from Hugo. As she unwrapped the bulky brown paper, Ron sheepishly apologized for his wrapping skills. But, Rose's shocked gasp when she saw the beautiful cherry wood box that held the intricately carved wizard chess set turned his apology into a grin.

Later in the evening Hermione sat off to the side observing all of her loved ones in one room. She was slightly overcome with emotion realizing that this would be the last birthday she would get to spend with Rose for many years to come as she would be at Hogwarts for the foreseeable future. But, she also watched Ron playing chess with her daughter. She noticed how Ron was patiently teaching her and instructing her while clearly enjoying her presence. But she also noticed how clearly Rose adored him as well. And at the same time, her father sat between them, entranced by wizard chess, but also clearly taken with Ron. She guessed her father was admiring his combination of patience and strategic thinking, which was something her dad had always valued. But she had also noticed over the course of the evening how her dad and Ron seemed to have a similar sense of humor. Prior to this evening that had not spent much time together, and it was lovely to watch the two men in her life get along so well. She'd sensed how nervous Ron had been leading up to it, which was not something she'd seem in him before, and she thought it quite sweet. And when she'd tried to kiss him earlier when her parents were in the other room, he'd turned so she could only peck his cheek.

"What's that for?" she's asked slightly put off.

"Give a bloke a break, Hermione," he'd pleaded. "I'm already worried about what your parents think of me and of us, I really don't need them thinking we're off snogging in a room the second no one is around."

She'd been about to retort that it would be an accurate impression, but she thought better of it, realizing how endearing it was that Ron cared so much about what her parents thought of him. So she'd simply hugged him for a moment before reminding him that her mum was as ready to shove them down the aisle as his mum.

But now she could sit back and enjoy the room. Her mum and Hugo were reading a book together that had been a favorite of Hugo's grandmother. Hugo was curled into her mum the same way he used to curl up with Dennis' mum, and it tugged at Hermione's heart. And watching her dad look up at Ron with admiration and awe when Ron made a clever move, or explained something to Rose made her heart melt as well. It was hard to look around the room and miss Dennis and his family while still being so grateful for the family they were becoming. But, she finally felt like this was the life she was meant to live, and her heart was full.

 _ **(Author's Note: A short & sweet chapter. It didn't fit anywhere else, but I didn't want to leave it out...carrytheotter)**_


	33. Chapter 33 Impossible Situations

**_Chapter 33: Impossible Situations_**

Hermione awoke early that morning. The case that had been giving her problems for months was set to go to court in two days. There was just something about it that continued to bother her, and as she snapped from sleep that morning she decided she needed to go visit her client one last time before their court appearance. She definitely had communication barriers with him, but even with interpreters, he continued to insist that he had the proper British papers, though he couldn't produce them and she couldn't find anything filed anywhere with the government. She decided that she would go visit him today and try to help him understand that if there were any documents, she really needed to see them straight away. Otherwise, he could very well be deported back to Africa before next week. She dropped Rose at school and headed into the office to knock out a few things. Then Nicola showed her again how to use the translation app on her phone, and she headed out to the apartment complex where he lived out near Gatwick airport.

Ron and Hermione often tried to meet up for lunch on Wednesdays, but Ron had been slightly relieved when she had texted that morning saying she couldn't do it today. This saved him from having to explain that he was actually going on a mission, which he hadn't had to do since they were together. He'd talked to Harry, and Harry had been more than willing to help him tail the squib brother of a magical plant supplier Ron had been researching. He had tracked the substituted plants all back to one primary supplier, who then had sold them to four unknowing distributors. What Ron found most interesting was that the owner's brother was not just any squib, but apparently had risen quite high in the British muggle government. From talking with his various contacts over the prior weeks, he had pieced together that these brothers – the wizard and the squib together – were finding different supply sources of the non-magical substitution plants and then inserting them at different points into the supply chain. But, Ron felt he couldn't arrest them until he could identify if the two brothers were the ring leaders simply buying plants from unknowing suppliers, or if they were coordinating a vast array of conspiring growers in the process. He had spent days tailing the wizard brother, only to discover he was basically an accountant who rarely seemed to leave his office. But, on the last day he had spent tailing him, the wizard had met his squib brother at a muggle pub for lunch. Using one of his favorite and most reliable tools, Ron had managed to use the extendable ear to listen in on the conversation and was thrilled when he heard the squib say he was going to get a new delivery on Wednesday and wanted his brother to join him for the payout and handoff. Ron was delighted for his lucky break, and wasted no time in talking with Harry to ask for help in a sting.

Harry had been relieved when Ron had asked him for help on a mission. While he had tried not to pester Ron over the past five months, Harry had been growing concerned about both the stalled out case and that Ron would try to do things on his own. The case had been increasing in urgency as there had been several suspicious deaths from potion reactions that both Harry and Ron suspected were from the fake ingredients. While it had been almost one month since any deaths they were aware of, there had been several patients brought into St. Mungo's who were only alive due to the quick work of the healers after the potions had gone badly. So when Ron had told Harry he'd had a break and thought they could catch them in the act, Harry was thrilled.

It had been quite some time since the two of them had worked on a mission together. Ron had felt almost like he was cheating on Fi that morning as he prepared the mission outline for Harry. But, he quickly forced the sentimental thoughts out of his mind in order to focus on the needs at hand. While they hadn't worked together in years, both of them intuitively knew the other so well after all they had been through, it was still like the right hand returning to the left.

One of the unfortunate side effects of being two of the most famous faces in all of magical England, the two had long ago gotten used to taking polyjuice regularly as part of any undercover stakeout. Grimacing as he downed the thick potion, Ron mused that its taste hadn't improved at all over the past two decades. Pocketing the vials of potion to take every hour for the remainder of the sting, Harry and Ron looked in the mirror at their new reflections as muggle road engineers. There always seemed to be construction going on near the airport, so no one would question two blokes in hard hats standing around the street corner with odd looking equipment. And if all else failed, Harry's invisibility cloak was a sure standby.

It was late morning when Ron saw the Briteman brothers, both the wizard and the squib, walk from around the corner and up to the apartment building they had been watching. They decided Ron would follow them more closely with the cloak while Harry stayed further back to observe who else came into the building and towards the apartment.

Ron followed the brothers closely in the cloak and managed to stick with them as they were let into a musky smelling flat on the 4th floor. As Ron stepped into the flat, he quickly realized the man who had opened the door and let them in was not the man who lived at there. Instead the overweight British bloke who had opened the door was some sort of broker who introduced the brothers to a very nervous looking African man who appeared to be the individual who lived at this flat. That man's English was extremely broken, but Ron gathered that the African man had things to show the men. He went to another room and brought back a small trolley of plants, as well as photographs of plants from somewhere else.

Meanwhile, Harry stood back from the apartment complex watching who came in and out. He saw a taxi approach, and squinted to see who got out of the vehicle to go into the building. As soon as he saw who it was, all he could say was, "Holy shite."

He tried to sprint across the street, but just then several buses and lorries zoomed by halting his progress. He quickly hurried into the building, trying desperately to see where this new person had headed. Much to his horror, he realized the lifts had gone to the 4th floor, which is exactly where Ron was. Not willing to wait on the slow lift to return for him, Harry ran into the stairwell and sprinted up to the 4th level. As he came out of the stairwell, he saw her knocking on the flat's door. But before he could utter a sound, the door opened and she went in.

Ron was under the cloak against the wall in the flat, and noticed that all four men were surprised to hear a knock at the door. This time the African man opened the door. Initially Ron couldn't see the person in the hall, but could see that the man was suddenly smiling and looking more relaxed. Ron felt a moment of calm before he saw her. But as he saw Hermione walk through the door of the flat he felt his heart hit the floor. Unable to make a sound, he let the words scream through his head, "WHAT THE BUGGERING FUCK WAS SHE DOING HERE? And WHERE THE HELL WAS HARRY?"

"Oh hello, I am so sorry, Rugira, I didn't know you would have company. Should I come back another time?"

"No, no, come. Good time, come in," he smiled. Then turning to the other men in the room, he tried to explain, "she good solicitor and help me. She is one who need paper for immigration. You show her?"

Hermione, still blissfully unaware of what she had just walked into, smiled and said in her professional voice, "Good day gentlemen, my name is Hermione Granger, and I am Mr. Gasana's solicitor for his refugee claim. He has been mentioning some papers which I have not been able to get clarity around. Are you able to shed some light on the situation for me?"

The three men shifted uncomfortably and then the squib brother said, "Pleased to meet you. Unfortunately I have just met this man myself, so I am unsure what papers you might be referring to. Maybe we should be going now and leave you two to your legal preparation."

While the man Ron now understood to be Mr. Rugira Gasana could not speak English fluently, he clearly understood enough to know that the men were trying to scoot out and leave him without the needed papers. "NO!" Mr. Gasana shouted. "No – I give you plant now I need visa paper. Show solicitor."

The men were uncomfortable and started to creep towards the door as Hermione quickly began to sense that something was going terribly wrong. Ron noticed as she tried to subtly move away from the men, but Mr. Gasana only became more agitated as the Englishmen stayed silent. Then suddenly something clicked on Hermione's face.

"I know you," she said pointing at the squib brother. "You're Simon Briteman aren't you? You are the Deputy Minister of Visas and Immigration. How is it that you know my client?"

"Oh, um, I don't know that, well, you must be mistaken in - " the man stuttered.

Ron began to notice the door knob turning at the slowest possible rate, at least giving him the confidence that Harry was at the ready.

"Look, I am not sure what all is going on here," said Hermione standing as tall as her petite frame would allow. "But, it is clear to me that my client has some understanding that you have promised him papers of some kind. While I cannot at this present moment even begin to imagine how this man who has claimed refugee status has come to have one of the highest ranking officials from the Department of Visas and Immigration standing in his flat, I do know that I have a sworn duty to represent him to the best of my ability."

Mr. Gasana suddenly felt the need to explain his case to Hermione. "See, I bring plant from Africa and he give me paper. Here are plants, but no paper," he exclaimed as he gestured to the trolley of plants.

At this point the wizard of the Briteman brothers clearly decided that enough was enough. "I'm so sorry you stumbled across this, Ms. Granger. But we can't have you leaving here knowing about all of my brother's activities."

"Are you threatening me, sir?" asked Hermione. She tried to sound strong, but Ron could hear the fear in her voice.

Suddenly there was a wand drawn and pointed at her. Mr. Gasana looked utterly confused, while Hermione looked terrified.

"You're wizards?" she gasped.

"My brother is," said the squib brother, "but what do you know of wizards, Ms. Granger?"

"Let's just say that I have learned a lot in recent months," she said still trying to sound confident. As she spoke, Ron slowly made his way over towards Hermione. His wand was drawn under the cloak and pointed at the wizarding brother. With the attention focused between Hermione and the men, no one noticed the door slowly open behind them.

"Well, whatever your knowledge, Ms. Granger," said the wizard brother, "as I said, I cannot let you leave here knowing what you have seen. So I can either erase your memory or simply kill you. Do you have a preference?"

"You can't kill her, Eddie, she is a quite famous solicitor. Even the bloody royal family honored her recently," said the squib brother.

"No worries, Simon, I can simply erase her memory."

"And what about the plant man? Are you just going to erase the memory of everyone we meet? I should never have let you talk me into this mess."

"Talk you into it? You're the one with the high spending habits."

While they argued, Hermione try to take a few small steps towards the door at the same time she reached her hand into her pocket to her iPhone. Finding her phone with her fingers, she moved her fingers over the screening hoping she did it correctly to dial the last number she'd called. If anyone could help her right now, it would be Ron.

As they all stared each other down in a standoff, there was suddenly a noise coming from midair as Ron's phone began to vibrate under the invisibility cloak.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" asked the broker man.

"Enough of this," said the wizard brother as he raised his wand to erase Hermione's memory. Still hidden by the invisibility cloak, Ron threw himself at her, knocking her to the ground as he disarmed the wizard. However, no one, including Ron, had realized the broker had a wand as well. Confused as to what could have caused the commotion before him, the broker cast the Sectum Sempra curse at Hermione before anyone knew what at happened. Watching this, Harry busted through the door, quickly disarming the third man, and binding all four of them.

Harry and Ron were still under the effects of polyjuice, so Hermione still had no way to know what had just happened. She was confused at having been knocked over by something she could not see and now she realized she was covered in blood, but could not understand where it was from. Harry quickly realized that blood was soaking through the invisibility cloak and not from Hermione at all as he rushed to her side.

"Hermione, it's me, Harry. Are you hurt?"

"What? Harry? I don't understand. What is going on? I'm bleeding but I can't feel it. What's happening?"

"It's not your blood. Ron's hurt."

"What? Where is Ron? What are you talking about?"

Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak revealing an injured, bleeding, unconscious construction engineer crumpled in Hermione's lap. "This is Ron, and I need you to get him-"

"Harry and Ron? Like the golden fucking duo Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?" screamed the wizard brother.

Hermione continued to stare at the man in front of her claiming to be Harry. Then she darted her eyes between him and her confused client, now tied up with the three other men before finally returning her eyes to the bleeding stranger in her lap.

Ignoring all of them, Harry pulled out an emergency portkey. "Hermione, listen to me. I need your help. I will follow shortly, but I am going to activate this portkey and it will take Ron to hospital, but you have to help him. Hold on to him and to this key chain and it will take you to the emergency room. But when they get there I need you to tell them it is Ron and he is under the effects of polyjuice and was hit by Sectum Sempra."

"What? I don't know what that is. What's a portkey? What were the words you said? Can't you come with?"

"Now, Hermione. He has to go now. He will bleed to death. Hold him tightly. Tell me what you need to say."

"Ron. Polyjuice. Sectum Sempra," she said crying.

"Good, Hermione. Good job. Exactly right. Ok – 10 seconds. Here you go. I will follow shortly."

Now crying harder, she held tightly to the arm of the man at her feet that she'd been told was Ron. Looking at the bleeding body, she hoped it was wrong. As the portkey activated, she felt them being pulled through time and space and suddenly landing with a thud in an emergency room.

As Harry watched the pair leave with the portkey, he immediately sent a patronus to the office requesting immediate back up, as well as asking for someone to meet Ron and Hermione at St. Mungo's. Then he turned his attention back to the four bound men in the flat.

Hermione landed with a thud on the floor of the emergency room. The blood was flowing faster from the body in front of her. She lay on the floor in her muggle suit, covered in blood and tears and reeling in shock as the healer approached her.

"You've landed in the auror emergency portkey zone. What happened and who is hurt?"

"I, um, I was told to tell you this is Ron Weasley and he is under polyjuice and was cursed with sectasimpra, or at least I think was the word," she said between tears.

"Sectum Sempra?" the healer asked.

"Yes. Yes – that's what Harry said."

The healer quickly barked orders at several individuals nearby who hurriedly collected the bleeding man and took him to another room.

"You said someone named Harry told you what to say? Is that Harry Potter?" the healer asked Hermione.

"Um, I think so. He didn't look like himself, but he acted like Harry."

"Could he have been polyjuiced and in disguise as well?"

"I think so. I am not sure what all has happened."

"Ok. Let me go take care of Mr. Weasley. Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so. I was knocked out of the way and Harry said all of this blood was Ron's. Oh God, he took the curse for me, didn't he? Just like he did for Fiona. Oh my God, it was him. Is Ron ok?"

"I don't know," the healer admitted. "It is a very serious curse."

"Oh God, Hugo. Hugo can't lose anyone else. I can't, we can't, oh God. Please, can I be with him?"

"Not right now. I'm going to put you in our special waiting area for now. Can you tell me your name?"

"Uh, Hermione Granger."

"And you were with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter when he was hurt?"

"Um, I guess so. I didn't know Ron was there. And then all of a sudden I was knocked down and then blood was everywhere, and this person said he was Harry and he knew my name and told me it was Ron and to tell you those things. And he said he'd be here in a minute."

"Are you friends with Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, he's my, well, I guess you would say I'm his girlfriend."

"Ok, Ms. Granger. I promise I will have someone come out as soon as we know anything."

Hermione found herself sitting alone in a sterile waiting room. She was shaking, crying and still covered in blood. As she sat there she tried to go through in her mind to figure out what the hell had just happened. She had gone to see her client, come across the weird situation with the assistant director of Visas and Immigration. Then the other man had a wand and threatened her. One man's wand seem to fly out of his hand. Then the other man had pulled a wand, and then all of a sudden she was on the floor and covered in blood. Then there was a man there who said he was Harry and to take the man he called Ron to a hospital before he bled to death. How did Ron get there? Why didn't he look like himself? What was polyjuice? She knew she'd heard Ron mention it before, but she couldn't remember what it was. And she was pretty sure she had never heard of secteumwhatever that was.

Soon there was a gentle knock at the door, and she looked up eagerly hoping to see a familiar face. But, she saw a young man in some sort of police robes.

"Ms. Granger?"

"Yes."

"My name is Jonathan Sumnter. I am an auror with Ron Weasley. Auror Potter asked me to come and sit with you until he can get here."

"Is Harry ok? Do you know any more about how Ron is? Does his family know?"

"I wish I had more information for you. I am sorry. All I got was a message from Auror Potter saying Ron had been injured and that you were bringing him here, and that I should wait with you. He said you weren't very familiar with magic or St. Mungo's."

"St. what?"

"St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

"Right. I think I knew that. Sorry. I am new at all of this. So, you work with Ron?"

"Well, yes. I mean, he is much more senior than I am. He and Auror Potter are legends, but I only joined the force five years ago."

"So you knew Fiona as well?"

"Oh yes. I adored Fi. How did you know her?"

"Well, her husband Dennis and I grew up together, and we were neighbors. Our mums were best friends. And our children are like siblings."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. It was very difficult to lose all of them at once. But Ron has been so amazing for Hugo. And, we can't lose him right now…" she said, her voice cracking as she started to cry.

"St Mungo's is the best place for him right now. You did well getting him here."

"I didn't realize it was him," she said, tears flowing freely now.

"Polyjuice potion," he said knowingly. "Ron has to use it a lot as he is so well known. It wears off after about an hour after your last dose."

"But why was there so much blood?"

"What was the curse, do you remember?"

"Harry said sectasomething I think."

"Oh," he said somberly. "Sectum Sempra?"

"Yes. Is that bad?"

"It causes a lot of blood loss. If a body part is severed with that curse it cannot be reattached. That is how his brother lost his ear I believe."

Hermione stared at him. "But he'll live?"

"I can't promise you anything, Ms. Granger. But, if anyone can help him, it is the healers here. They are the world's experts in that curse."

"Oh God. I can't lose him. We can't lose him. What would I tell Hugo? Or Rose? Oh God, and his mum. It would kill her to lose a second son. I can't do that. I can't tell her that. Any of it," she said, mainly to herself.

While it felt like hours, Harry arrived about half an hour later, once again looking like himself.

"Harry!" she cried, leaping up to his side. "Please tell me what's happening. Where is Ron? Is he ok?"

Harry thanked the other auror and dismissed him, and hugged Hermione, comforting her as they sat.

"I am so sorry you got mixed up in this, Hermione. I don't know how he is yet. He and I were trying to catch two of those men in a sting – they are the plant dealers Ron has been tracking down since Fi died. And somehow your client got caught up in it. Apparently the one brother was telling famers in certain regions of Africa that if they brought in certain plants, he would get them an immigration visa. So, your client arrived with the plants thinking it was all above board. He wasn't magical at all, and had no idea that it was illegal. The squib brother – the one who couldn't do magic and is the muggle government official – had been giving out some visas, but apparently was getting nervous with more oversight from his office. They were substituting these muggle plants into the magical potions trade, and the switch had killed multiple people."

"But, where were you two? I didn't see either of you."

"Ron was in the flat under my invisibility cloak. I was outside across the street watching the entrance. I saw you come in the building and tried to catch you before you got in the flat, but I was too late. So I snuck in while they men were arguing."

"He was there the whole time? I don't understand."

"He took a potion to make him look like someone else, but then he wore the cloak which made him invisible. The other aurors don't know about the cloak. It was my father's and I wouldn't trust anyone outside of the family to know about it."

She nodded, not really processing that he assumed her as family already.

"Oh God, I tried to call him for help. When I dialed his number, it gave him away didn't it? I did this to him. Oh God, Harry. I can't lose him. Hugo, Rose, - we cannot lose him," she cried as she broke down into sobs.

"Shh, shhh, Hermione. Shhh," Harry said as he tried to calm her down. "You didn't do anything wrong. There was no possible way you could have known he was there. You would have died if he hadn't pushed you out of the way. He didn't take a direct hit. He has lost a lot of blood I am sure. But, he has a much better chance of surviving this than you could have."

Hermione continued to cry until there was nothing left. Finally taking some calming breaths, she said, "Does his mum know yet?"

"I sent Bill to go tell her in person. I expect the family here soon."

"I didn't even kiss him goodbye, Harry. I didn't really understand it was him. What have I done?"

"Hermione. You need to stop that. He is not gone. He is in the other room and needs you to be strong. And the kids will need you to be strong. So you need to find your inner strength that Ron keeps telling me you have in droves, and you need to get it together now. At least for a little while, alright? Can you do that?"

Hermione started nodding her head, trying to talk herself into confidence and strength. As she took deep breaths, the healer came back in the room.

"Oh, Auror Potter, I am so glad you're here. Auror Weasley has been stabilized. His polyjuice potion has worn off, and the bleeding has been stopped. He lost a lot of blood, but we have started the blood replenishing potions. He has not yet regained consciousness. I don't expect him to do so for a while due to the blood loss, but also knowing he was in a coma only six months ago."

"With the curse was there anything cut off?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Only the tip of his left pinky finger. The others were only slashes that we should be able to heal, though there may be scars. He was very lucky, Auror Potter. He should recover completely in time."

"Thank you, Healer Ames. May we see him?"

"You know very well it is only family allowed."

"Excellent, then we both qualify. Can you please show us to his room?"

Healer Ames sighed, and smiled at him. "Alright. This way. And I expect the gingers will all be here soon as per usual?"

"Yes," Harry said. "They'll all be here soon."

"Well, I will have to insist only two to three in the room at a time. Too many people really would overwhelm him right now."

"Ok. I'll handle them, I promise," Harry told the healer.

As they arrived at a door, Healer Ames simply said, "He looks bad, but we really think he will be ok."

Hermione looked at the healer, and nodded nervously before walking into the room. She wasn't sure what she had expected to find - maybe something like an ICU scene from a movie, or a posher version of the refugee hospitals she had worked with. But, the lack of IV tubing or whirring machines caught her oddly by surprise. He simply looked so still. So pale. Barely alive. She found herself drawn to his side as if Harry and the healer weren't even there. The one hand was heavily bandaged, and she could see more bandaging across his chest under his hospital gown, but other than that, he simply looked pale and asleep.

She had to touch him, to feel and know he was alive. Reaching her hand for his face, she softly touched his cheek and was scared to find him so cold. She could see a slight rise and fall of his breath, but there was no other proof of life. Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Why is he so cold?" she whispered.

"It is a spell we use to keep his body temperature low for a while. It helps minimize the damage to his body. Muggle healers use a similar technique after a heart attack."

"I, I know I don't know a lot about magical medicine, but there are no tubes or machines or anything?"

The healer looked confused, but Harry said quickly, "They monitor him with spells and enchantments. The nurses at the central station can see his blood pressure, temperature, pulse – all of the same things the muggle hospitals track, just without the annoying machines and tubes that are uncomfortable. They give him potions, but don't need to use the IV tubing muggles use. I promise you, Hermione. This is the best possible place for him. I would never allow him to be anywhere that wasn't the best for him. You understand that, right?"

She nodded tearfully. "I do. I'm sorry. I am just trying to get my head wrapped around everything right now."

"Well," said Healer Ames, "I am going to leave you two here with him. I will let you know when his other family members arrive."

Hermione sat on the side of Ron's bed, cautiously touching his hand and face.

"I'm going to give you a moment with him while I update Ginny. I'll be right outside the door if you need me."

She nodded, but never looked up. Holding his bandaged left hand tightly she leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Ron, you cannot leave me. You cannot leave Hugo. You cannot leave Rose. We all need you and love you so much. I've only just found you. Please, Love. Please, you have to come back to me. Please, Ron. I can't do this without you." She lifted his hand up to her face and kissed his palm and rested it against her cheek briefly, before she lay it back on the bed. As she did, she heard the door open, and turned to see Ron's parents walk in with Harry and Bill.

Molly was quickly at Ron's side holding his other hand. "Oh, my baby boy," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, "I should leave you all to have some time as a family."

"Don't even think about it, Hermione," said Molly sternly. "It's you Ron needs here now. Please, please stay. Please?"

Hermione felt her eyes tear up again as she nodded in thanks to the kind witch.

"Unfortunately, we all have rather a lot of practice at sitting vigil with Ron over the years," said his mum. "But it has taught me that Ron is as stubborn and strong as they come. So, I have all the confidence in the world that he will be alright with time and love and care. But that doesn't make it easier to watch him like this."

Bill and Arthur briefly came up and touched Ron, each assuring themselves he was breathing and alive, however barely. Soon, they had excused themselves to the waiting room.

"Harry," Molly asked, "what time is it dear?"

"Half three," he said.

"Oh God," Hermione said, her head popping up. "The kids – I forgot. They need to be picked up from school. I can't - I don't know…"

"Could your parents fetch them?" Molly asked.

"Yes, of course, I hadn't thought to call them. What am I going to have them tell the children? Hugo will crumble if he thinks Ron could die. I can't do that to him."

"Would you like me to go with your mum? I can talk to him. I did when Fi was hurt," offered Harry.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"Hermione," Molly interrupted. "This is not the time for polite niceties. Call your mum. Tell her to expect Harry momentarily. Harry – you handle the children and bring Hermione's parents and the children here. They will be ok when they see Ron is ok. Hermione, you sit here with Ron for now. He may wake up soon, and you need to be here. Harry will have you talk to the children before they come in to see Ron. Then they can go home with Hermione's parents or with Ginny and Harry if need be."

Hermione simply nodded. She was still in shock, but she was also in awe of how calm yet commanding the matronly witch could be in the face of such trauma. She quickly called her mum and said only that Ron had been injured at work and that she was with him at the magical hospital. She needed her to pick up the children, and then Harry would bring all of them here. Harry would explain everything, but she needed to reassure the children Ron was going to be ok, even if he wasn't awake yet. Harry set off, leaving Molly and Hermione alone with the unconscious Ron.

"Dear, we need to get you cleaned up as well."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You are still covered in his blood, Hermione. It will scare the children. Come on, stand up and I'll try to clean you up with magic, alright?"

Hermione looked down, rather shocked to find her clothes soaked in his blood. "Oh God, I am so sorry. I didn't even realize." She started crying again, and Molly came over and engulfed her in a warming hug.

"Hermione, dear, it's ok. Let it out, love. It has to all be so overwhelming. One day you don't know magic exists, and the next day you are smack dab in the middle of all of it – the good and the bad."

"I didn't even know he was there. I didn't know my client was involved. He pushed me out of the way – Ron did – the curse was meant for me. Molly, I am so sorry. I didn't know, I promise. I can't lose him like this."

"You won't, Hermione. He will be alright. He looks better than George did after he was hit with this horrid curse. He'll be poorly for a while, and quite pecky for a while after that. He'll whine and fuss and carry on, and heaven knows you will get more of it than any of us. But he will be alright. But you need to be strong for those children, alright? Hugo especially. Hugo needs to believe that you believe Ron will be fine. Can you do that?"

Hermione nodded and took some deep breaths. Then Molly waved her wand, removing the blood from her clothes and casting a cleansing charm over the young woman.

"Thank you. I am quite a mess today."

"Of course you are, dear. Of course you are. Now, you sit here. I am going to go and fetch Ginny from the waiting room. I know she wants to see Ron, but I think she can help you understand he will be ok. For the past twenty five years or so, Ron has been appropriately scared of his sister. Maybe the three of us can just intimidate him back into consciousness, you think?"

Hermione smiled despite herself, and nodded as Molly went off to fetch Ginny. Knowing she had only a brief moment alone with him, she brushed the hair across his forehead and lay down beside him for a brief second. She inhaled his scent and whispered in his ear, "I love you Ron. Please come back to me. Harry and my mum went to fetch the children. If you could wake up before they got here this would be ever so much easier."

She sat up again, and simply held his hand in the quiet listening to his quiet breathing. Then Ginny came in, eyes red from tears, but still wearing the ever determined and strong face Hermione had grown used to on the red headed witch.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Oh, Hermione. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry this is still happening in our life, and that now it's happening in yours. But, the healers say he'll be alright."

Hermione nodded. "I told your mum I should go sit out in the lobby and let the rest of the family come in, but she wouldn't hear of it."

"Exactly. She knows Ron wouldn't want anyone but you here with him. You're what he wants – but more importantly what he needs right now."

"I need him too," Hermione said sadly. "I am still hoping he wakes up before the children come. I don't know how Hugo will handle this."

"He may wake up, but it could also take days, Hermione. You need to be prepared for either one."

"How in the hell have you managed this all these years, having both Ron and Harry in such a dangerous job?"

"I guess I've learned to try not to think about it. Harry has been more or less out of the most dangerous missions for a while now, but well, you saw what happened to the Creeveys. Safe jobs assure nothing. Shite can happen any time. So we have to live in the present and love those in our life today. We can't afford to waste time when it comes to the people we love. Unfortunately, I had to learn that one the hard way."

Hermione simply nodded sadly. She excused herself to the loo adjacent to the hospital room to give Ginny a moment alone with her brother, but also to check herself in the mirror before she saw Rose and Hugo. Splashing some water on her face, she tried to collect herself and look as calm as possible, like an unconscious Ron was no big deal at all.

When she emerged from the loo, she saw that George had arrived as well. He hugged her immediately as she walked into the room.

"I guess you couldn't really be part of the family until you've had to live through this kind of shite too. Like bloody Weasley hazing," he muttered. "But, they say he'll be fine and back at it in no time."

Hermione nodded, willing herself not to start crying again. Picking up on this, Ginny tried to lighten the mood before the kids arrived.

"Hermione, Ron had told me he was teaching Rose wizard chess. He said she was quite good, and he never says that about anyone."

Hermione smiled, thinking back to Rose's birthday. "Yes, he had stayed home with her one day when she had the stomach flu and I had to be in court. Once she stopped getting sick, he taught her to play, and those two have been at it ever since. He gave her a really beautiful set for her birthday a few weeks ago. It is now her most treasured possession."

"I can't remember a time Ron didn't love chess. But he is so darn good, people get tired of losing to him. Did he ever tell you about the time he beat the real wizard chess game set up by Professor McGonagall?"

Hermione said he had mentioned it in passing, but she didn't think she had the whole story. Ginny quickly launched into a dramatic re-telling of the story, which soon set them off into other childhood tales of Ron growing up and at Hogwarts. Some had Hermione laughing, and some were much more somber, but it was comforting to hear stories of him so alive while she held his still, cold hand in the hospital bed. Ginny was telling a particularly amusing story about how great Ron was at quidditch until he had people watching him. Hermione was giggling at the red headed witch's imitation of him as the door opened and Harry came in.

"You two seem to be having fun in here. Is he still out?" he asked.

"Still zonked," Ginny confirmed. "But I am just educating Hermione here on some older tales of Ron before he was such a big hero."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate you filling in those gaps in her education for him while he is unconscious," teased Harry. "Um, Hermione, your mum and the kids are outside. How would you like to handle this?"

"What did you tell them, and how did they react?"

"They know Ron was hurt at work and had to go to hospital. And I have told them the healers assure us he will be fine, but they don't know anything else. They are both quite concerned, but definitely Hugo seems more anxious than Rose."

Hermione nodded, "Well, I guess that's what I expected at least. I'll go out and bring them in. Are they in the hall?"

"They are in the waiting room. I wasn't sure what you wanted to do."

"Alright. Will you show me? I am not sure I could find my way back. Ginny – you'll stay here with Ron just in case he wakes?"

"Of course, Hermione. Go get them. You'll be fine. I'll see you in a minute," assured Ginny.

Hermione followed Harry down the hallway and took a few steadying breaths before walking into the waiting room. There she saw the whole Weasley crew, her mum and the kids. Molly was chatting with her mum while George was trying his best to distract Hugo and Rose. But, despite his best efforts, Hugo was almost as pale as Ron was, clenching his jaw and biting his lower lip like he always did when he was trying not to cry. Rose looked frightened, her dark eyes wide and taking in the scene around her. Hermione's heart swelled when she noticed that Rose was holding Hugo's hand. Then Rose saw her.

"Mummy," she cried, standing abruptly and dashing, with Hugo still in tow, across the room.

"Come here you two," she said crouching down in order to hug both at once. They hugged tightly, with no one willing to let go first.

Heads still tightly together in their embrace, she heard Rose whisper, "Is he really going to be alright, Mum?"

Hermione pulled away so she could look at both of them as she spoke. "Yes, darlings. The healers said he will absolutely be alright. He lost a lot of blood and is rather weak right now, but they think he will definitely get back to his normal, healthy self in time. He hasn't woken up yet, but he just looks like he is sleeping now. The three of us are going to have to take great care of him for a while. Can you both help me do that?"

Hugo and Rose nodded dutifully and somberly, committing to their important task ahead.

"Can we see him?" Hugo asked quietly.

"Yes, Love. I am going to take you to see him right now. But he isn't awake quite yet. And the doctors, sorry – I mean the healers, have him under a spell to keep his body temperature colder than normal to help him get better quicker. So, he will look paler than normal, and he will feel colder than normal, but it is all what he needs right now, alright? So don't be frightened by it."

Hermione gave a quick glance to her mum who clearly was itching to hug her daughter. Jean stepped over and pulled Hermione in tightly only for a moment. "I love you, Hermione. You can do this."

Hermione just nodded in appreciation, but didn't trust herself to speak without crying into her mum's arms. So she bit her own bottom lip and just smiled as she exhaled slowly. Taking Hugo in one hand and Rose in the other, the three set off down the hall to Ron's room. As they got to the door, she felt them both hesitate. So, she was soon crouched down again so she could meet them at eye level.

"Don't be scared, alright? It is just Ron. Hugo, did you ever visit your mummy in this hospital?"

He nodded, his bottom lip out and tears filling his eyes.

"And they took great care of her and got her all better didn't they?"

He nodded again.

"So, it is just like that. It might even be the same people caring for Ron that cared for your mummy. And just like your mummy did before Christmas, Ron needs all three of us to be there for him. We need to touch him and hug him and tell him we love him so he knows we are all wanting him to get better very soon."

Then she looked at Rose. "Rose, it is different than the muggle hospitals we are used to. There aren't any machines or tubes or anything like that. Really, he is just on the bed asleep. He looks pale and has some big bandages on his hand, but it is just the same Ron that falls asleep on the couch in front of the tele. And Ginny is in there, so she is probably teasing him about something in his sleep."

"Maybe she's teasing him for snoring. Is he snoring?" asked Hugo. "Ron usually snores."

"You know, I don't know," laughed Hermione. "Shall we go in and find out?"

Hugo nodded, and she propped open the door to walk in with the two nervous souls following her. She felt their hands each clasp hers ever more tightly as they came in the room. She walked them both over to the bed where she sat down on the mattress next to him.

"Ron, look who I have brought to visit you. All three of us have been quite worried about you. But, the healers tell us you will get all better soon. So, we all wanted to come and visit you and make sure you know how much we all love you and want to get better." As she spoke, she unconsciously took his hand in the one that was holding Rose's as well. Rose then clasped Ron's hand, and Hermione brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"Hugo, do you want to hug him or say anything to him?"

Hugo looked at him with huge, wet eyes. Ginny, watching from across the room said quietly, "Hugo, I promise, you won't hurt him. He is just asleep. See, I can smack his arm just like I always do," and with that Ginny gave him a playful light punch to his bicep. Ron didn't move, but he did let out a light snore.

At the sound of the snore, Hugo visibly relaxed. Finally, he smiled a little and said, "He is ok. It still sounds like his snoring."

Ginny and Hermione started laughing at this, and soon both kids were laughing as well.

"When will he wake up, Mum?" asked Rose.

"We don't really know that yet," Hermione answered truthfully. They said it could be right away or take a few days. It just depends on how long it takes his body to get better and feel stronger."

"Is there anything we can do to make it faster? Can anyone do any magic to speed it up?"

Ginny smiled at the girl's thinking. "Believe it or not, they already have used a lot of magic. He had a lot of really bad cuts and was bleeding a whole lot. But, the healers used magic to stop the bleeding much faster than any plasters could have. And now they have given him some special potions to replenish the blood he lost. So, once he gets stronger from the new blood, he should get some color back and then wake up some. He'll still be really tired for a while, but everything is one step at a time, right?"

"I guess that's good, then," said Rose. "When Ron gave me potions for my stomach when I was poorly I got better a lot faster than when I was using muggle medicine. Hopefully this will work faster than plasters too then."

"Exactly," said Hermione.

"But we can't do anything to help?" asked Hugo quietly.

"I think being here helps. I think if you hugged him gently and told him how you care about him it would help. And maybe you could make some of your wonderful art to help put some life into this room so that when he wakes up he can know you were here and thinking of him. I know how much he loves your pictures, so I think that would be brilliant."

"I can do that," said Hugo clearly already planning his artwork in his head.

"And we really won't hurt him?" asked Rose, still tentative.

"I promise. Watch," said Hermione as she gently hugged him and kissed his cheek. Looking at the still tentative kids, she asked. "Here, does one of you want to sit up here on the bed next to him for a minute? I can switch places with you."

"OK," said Hugo. And soon he had crawled up next to Ron's right side, as not to bump his bandaged hand. He leaned up against Ron's side and briefly closed his eyes.

Hermione instinctively moved Ron's right arm around Hugo's shoulders like he always did when he was awake so Hugo could snuggle into him better. She and Rose sat down, and Ginny started quietly chatting with Rose as much to give Hugo a private moment as anything else. Hermione could tell what Ginny was doing and mouthed a grateful "thank you" to the witch. Ginny simply nodded and smiled while continuing her small talk. Hermione strained her ears to see if she could hear anything Hugo was saying, as she could see him whispering in Ron's ear.

"You have to get better," Hugo whispered to Ron. "Mummy left and Daddy left and Gran left and Grandad left and you promised you wouldn't leave. And I believed you, and you always keep your promises, Ron. So you can't leave. And I promise I won't read ahead without you in our book. And I can bring you my bear Simon if that helps. And if you come back I promise not to tease you about being mushy with Hermione. And we can even live in her house just please don't leave me. I love you Ron. You can't die too."

Hermione hadn't heard the whole thing, but she had heard enough for her heart to break and the tears to well up. She wasn't sure if she should hug Hugo, or leave him in his private moment. Once again, Ginny intervened to save her.

"Hermione, why don't you use the loo while we are all here to look after Ron? Rose, do you want a moment with Ron too?"

Hermione quickly stood up and made her way to the loo before either child could see her face. She ran the water to cover the sound of her crying and cursed herself for not remembering the silencing charm Ron had tried to teach her a few weeks prior. After letting out a few sobs, she was able to wash her face and pull herself back together. As she came back into the hospital room, she saw Rose telling Ron about some chess moves she anticipated trying on him once he woke up. She leaned against the wall and soon Ginny was standing next to her.

"You're doing great, Hermione. Hang in there," she whispered.

"Thanks. I am so glad you are here, Gin. I would have crumpled long ago on my own."

"That's what family is for," Ginny said as she hugged her.

After a bit, the children were clearly getting tired of the hospital room. Ginny picked up on their restlessness and proposed an idea to the group.

"I'm sure you two are getting hungry. How about we get my kiddos from the waiting room and head out to grab some dinner. Then we can pick something up to bring back here for Hermione and maybe even Ron by then, alright?"

Rose and Hugo nodded enthusiastically. Rose started to follow Ginny out, but Hugo went up to Hermione for a moment.

"Are you ok, Love?" she asked.

"Are you going to stay here with Ron all night?"

"Yes, I think so, Hugo. I don't want him to wake up and have no one here for him, you know?"

"Good. I thought the same thing, but then where am I going to sleep tonight?"

"Well, I don't have that all planned out yet. I am sure there are multiple options. Maybe my parents could stay at your house or my house with you and Rose, or you two could sleep there. Or you could probably stay with Ginny and Harry as well. Do you have a preference?"

"I would like it if Rose and I stayed at your parents' house. That way we wouldn't be at either house with you and Ron missing. It will feel more like a sleepover and less sad."

"Alright, Hugo. Then that is exactly what we will do. And you know what Ron would say to your idea?"

"I think he'd say 'I like the way you think, Buddy.'"

"Very likely," Hermione laughed. "Or maybe he'd say 'that's bloody brilliant!'"

They were both laughing now, and Hugo hugged her before following Ginny and Rose out into the hallway. Harry soon brought her mum back in.

Jean hugged her daughter tightly, but Hermione cut her off. "Mum, I want to really hug you, but I cannot start crying again. So can I have a raincheck on that emotional moment, please?"

"Of course, darling," her mum chuckled. "What can I do?"

"I need you to keep the kids tonight, and well – until Ron is discharged I suppose. But Hugo very specifically said he wants to have a sleepover at your house because it would be too sad at his house or our house without Ron and me."

"That kid knows how to cut to the heart of every issue, doesn't he?" asked Harry. "Jean, do you want to come to dinner, or do you want me to bring the kids to your house later?"

"If you don't mind, I think I will pass on dinner and pop home now to get everything set up for my unexpected houseguests."

"Absolutely. We'll take them to dinner, come back here to bring Hermione some food and say goodnight, and then we will swing by and get their things before dropping them at your place. So – it could be three hours or so at the earliest I would suspect."

"Brilliant. That works well. I appreciate it Harry. Can I give you my address and phone number in case anything comes up?"

They swapped information, and soon Hermione was on her own with Ron in the quiet hospital room. Suddenly overcome with the exhaustion of the emotional day, she crawled into the bed and curled up to Ron's right side as Hugo had done. She moved his arm around her, and lay her head on his chest listening to him breathe and snore gently.

"I wanted to sleep in your arms again, Ron, but not like this," she said sadly. She held his right hand, rubbing it instinctively to try and warm it up. "I know you must be freezing," she muttered. "But the doctors or healers or whoever they are said it's best for you. But, your right hand seems perfectly fine, so maybe I can at least keep that one warm for you."

She kept talking to him as the room's light shifted from afternoon to evening. A nurse came in to check on him, but nothing had changed. Hermione lay back down again and continued nattering away to him about how proud he would have been of Hugo today. She had stopped talking but was lazily tracing aimless patterns on his chest when she felt the tiniest of stirs in his body. She immediately froze, and said, "Ron? Ron, are you waking up, Love?"

She waited a moment more, felt another stir and heard a tiny moan. She bolted upright and held his face in one hand and his right hand in the other. "Ron, darling, please wake up. I have been so scared without you, please, Ron. Please wake up, Love. I am right here."

Soon his eyes fluttered open and the expression on his face went from confusion to relief to pain and back to relief. "Hermione?" he croaked in a whisper.

Her face breaking into an uncontrollable grin, she busted out in a mixture of laughter and tears. "Oh Ron, I am right here. I was so worried!" She leaned down to kiss him and he struggled to lift his hand to wipe her tears, but was in too much pain.

"No, no, don't try to move yet. I am right here, Ron. Everything's going to be ok now. Oh, thank God you are alright. Here, let me get you some water."

She quickly gave him a few sips of water, which he drank gratefully and then lay his head back on the pillow. "How long have I been out?" he asked groggily.

"Maybe 10 hours? I am not sure what time we got here actually. What do you remember?"

"I remember pushing you out of the way and then realizing the third bloke had a wand. And – well, I guess that's it. What happened?"

She recounted the story as best she could, assuring him that Harry could correct the magic parts she got wrong. She apologized at least 10 times for not kissing him before the healers took him back to the room, and she told him about his family visiting and how brave the kids had been. And he teared up when she told him what she had overheard Hugo tell him. Then she finally said, "I should probably tell the healers you are awake. Let me pop my head into the hall and see who I can find."

Within a few minutes, Healer Ames had come in and checked Ron fully. She had said how pleased she was he was awake already, but warned him that it would be a few weeks at a minimum before he was back to full speed, and that would only be if he followed the orders for rest and recuperation to the letter. Ron grumbled when Healer Ames said it would still be at least two days before he could go home, as he needed to regularly take the blood replenishing potion. But Hermione nipped his grumbling off and assured the healer in no uncertain terms Ron would be adhering to anything he was told. The healer asked about his pain level, and he admitted that it was an issue. Soon the healer had left to order more pain potions, leaving the two alone again.

Hermione sat back down on the bed. "I thought I had lost you today," she admitted, fiddling nervously with his bedsheet.

He reached for hand, steadying it and then drawing it up to his mouth to kiss. "I am so sorry this happened, Hermione. I can only imagine how scary all of this was for you."

"I had to fall for the bloody hero who jumps in front of a curse to save my life."

"Well today at least the bloody part of the description was accurate," he quipped.

Swatting him lightly, Hermione shook her head but her tone was serious. "I can't do this again, Ron. I don't know how Ginny has managed it, or how Dennis managed it. Please don't make me do this again. Please tell me that was your last dangerous mission."

He looked her in the eye and said, "It was my last mission. I'm done. I had to finish Fi's last case. But it is done, now. I'll resign as soon as I see Harry later."

"You don't have to resign, Ron. Just – can you not do the missions anymore?"

"No – I'm done. I already knew I was ready for something else. I just had to finish what Fi had started. I owed it to her. But, I am ready to move on. I'll take some time now and figure out what's next. Maybe I'll teach or help George. I don't know. But, no more missions. I promise."

"Thank you," she said as she released a tight breath.

"But do you know what?" he asked, voice still groggy.

"Hmm?"

"I have woken up in St Mungo's more times than I care to remember. But never, ever have I woken up to such a beautiful site. Often times no one was there. Or maybe Fi or Harry or my parents or siblings. But having someone to come back to, to come back for – Hermione, you just don't even know what that means to me," he said as his voice cracked again and the tears filled his eyes.

Hermione was crying now too. She leaned down to kiss him gently, but they quickly intensified the kiss, Hermione only pulling back when she heard Ron wince in pain as he went to move his hand.

"I love you, Ron Weasley," she sighed as she helped him ease back into a comfortable position on the bed.

"I love you too, Hermione. Here, come up here. Even if I can't snog you properly I can at least hold you," he said.

Smiling, she obliged and returned to the nook under his right arm. He twirled her hair absentmindedly.

"I am still not totally clear on how you happened to end up there today," he said quietly. "I have never felt my heart drop like it did when I saw you walk in that door."

She was quiet for a moment and then said, "Do you remember how you said once that we had a tremendous ability to get ourselves into impossible situations?"

He nodded.

"I think it was just one of those things. Mr. Gasana has been my client for a while, and he kept telling me that some big government man had papers for him, and I could never quite figure out what he was going on about. His court case was in two days, which reminds me I should try to figure out what happened to him and his case, but anyway that's for tomorrow I suppose. When I woke up this morning I just thought I needed to give it one last try to figure out what was going on or he would be deported in a few days. So, I took the train out to Gatwick and caught a cab to his apartment. Apparently you were already inside, and Harry saw me go in, but couldn't get to me before I entered the flat. Simon Briteman, who I have now learned is a squib, is high up – or was high up, again I'll have to ask Harry about that – anyway, he had been promising visas to farmers bringing in the rare muggle plants. The Briteman brothers then sold them as magical ingredients into the potion suppliers like you thought. The third bloke I have no idea about. Harry will have to fill you in on that. But, all of us ending up there today at the same time – that was just luck. Whether it was good luck or bad luck I have yet to figure out."

As she finished the story she heard a light knock at the door, and in came Harry followed by Rose and Hugo. Hermione beamed at them, "look who woke up!"

"RON!" they both yelled as they ran to the bed wearing grins.

"Easy, easy guys, " Hermione said. "You can hug him, just don't attack him, alright?"

Ron was beaming and trying hard to sit up. Hermione quickly helped him sit so both kids could pile up on the bed.

Rose was smiling, but Hugo was now openly crying.

"Hey buddy, don't cry, it's ok. I'm alright, see?"

"I was so scared you weren't going to be ok," Hugo sniffled as he hugged the injured red-head.

"I am so, so sorry I scared you, Hugo. We caught the bad guys today. They were the bad guys your mummy had been trying to catch last year, and I just really wanted to finish it for her. But now it's all done."

"That was the same bad guys who hurt you before Christmas?"

"Well, the same case. I wanted so much to finish your mummy's work."

Then with piercing clarity, Hugo looked straight in Ron's eyes and said, "I am the work Mummy needs you to finish. Let other aurors catch the bad guys. Please don't get hurt again, Ron."

Watching this from across the room, Hermione and Harry both teared up.

Holding Hugo's gaze, Ron said, "I can't promise I won't get hurt again, Hugo. But I promise I won't go on any more auror missions. Actually, can I ask you a favor?"

Hugo nodded. Ron whispered in his ear, "Will you go over and tell Harry that I quit, and that he needs to find a new auror because I have more important work to do now?"

Smiling, Hugo nodded, hopped off the bed and walked straight up to Harry.

"Thanks for dinner, Harry. And Ron says he quits. You need to find someone else to chase the bad wizards. His family is his important work now."

Now Hermione was crying, and Harry squatted down to be at Hugo's level. "Usually I would never let my best auror leave without trying to talk him out of it. But I think you just gave me the best argument ever to let him resign."

Hugo was beaming, Hermione was crying, and Rose was tearing up and laughing at the same time.

"We brought food, but they didn't have plates, napkins and cups. I am going to see if I can find some out on the unit somewhere. You two take a minute and say goodnight to Ron, alright? And then we'll head out for the night."

Ron appreciated Harry giving him a moment alone with his new family. He knew they had all been through the ringer that day, and he desperately wanted them all to trust he was ok and believe they would get back to their relatively new normal very soon.

"Can all of you sit up here a moment," he said as he tried to sit up to make room for all of them.

"Don't move too much, Ron," cautioned Rose, "we have plenty of space."

"I'm ok," Ron said. "I just want to be sure you guys know I am ok. I really am, alright? Today was scary, but it is behind us know. The healer said I will be totally back to normal in a few weeks if I follow all of their instructions about potions and resting and such."

"It was scary, Ron. But, I can tell you are acting like yourself again," said Rose.

Hermione smiled and said, "Hugo said he wanted he and Rose to spend the night at my parents' house tonight so it would feel like a sleepover instead of something sad."

"I like how you think, buddy. I think it's a bloody brilliant plan!"

Hermione and Hugo doubled over in laughter, leaving Ron and Rose staring in confusion. "What?" he asked.

"We both predicted you would say exactly that," laughed Hugo.

"Exactly," laughed Hermione, tears now rolling down her cheek.

"Well, I'm glad I can be both predictable and a source of such entertainment," teased Ron.

"Oh, me too," smiled Hermione.

"So, we're all ok? All four of us?" asked Ron.

Hugo nodded, and Rose smiled and said, "Yup. The family is all alright, Ron. We're so glad you're ok. Love you." With that she hugged him gently, and he kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too," Hugo added as he hugged Ron.

"I don't know how I got so lucky," said Ron trying not to get choked up. "I love each of you so much."

"Alright," said Hermione sensing Ron need the same help Ginny had given her earlier, "you two are going to be good tonight and go right to bed?"

They nodded.

"And Harry is going to stop by each house and pack up your clothes, right?"

More nodding.

"The healer made it sound like Ron would be here until Saturday, so pack at least enough to last til then."

"Mummy, what about your clothes?"

"Oh, I will just stay in this for now."

"No, Hermione. That's not good. Rose and I will pack up a bag and have Harry bring it back for you."

"Brilliant plan, buddy," smiled Ron.

"I don't want to make him come all the way back here," protested Hermione.

"Mum, he's a wizard. It will take him less than five minutes to apparate here and then back to his own house."

"Fair point," acknowledged Hermione. "I wonder when I will stop forgetting things like that."

"Probably not this week," joked Ron, as he moved his good arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Harry came back into the room and set up the take away on the side table, telling them he'd checked with the healers, and Ron could eat anything he felt up to eating.

"Harry, can you drop a bag back here for Mum after you take us to my grandparents' house?"

"Of course, that's a great idea. We can bring things for Ron as well. Are you two ready to go?"

Soon the kids had hugged Ron and Hermione again and had left with Harry. By the time they'd eaten and cleaned up the mess, Harry was back with their overnight bags.

"You have pretty amazing kids," Harry observed.

Ron beamed while Hermione said, "Thanks, Harry. And, thanks for everything today. I would have been an utter disaster without your help – with all of it."

"That's what family is for, Hermione. Now, you get some rest tonight, alright? Do you need anything before I head out?"

"No – you've been amazing. Tomorrow I want to ask you some more about what to do about my client. But right now, I want to make sure Ron gets some pain medicine and goes to sleep."

"Will do. Good night."

"Thanks, Harry," said Ron, and with that Harry headed home.

After the nurse had come and administered his next round of potions, Ron was starting to get very drowsy.

"I need to let you sleep, Ron. I'm going to stretch out on the reclining chair for the night."

"Please don't," Ron pleaded. "I know it's not ideal, but please stay with me on the bed."

"I want you to rest, Ron."

"I thought we'd established that we both sleep better together."

With no argument left, Hermione conceded. "Alright, I'm going to use the loo and brush my teeth and then I'll come to bed."

Soon Hermione had curled up on Ron's right side as he began to drift off. Once he was asleep and snoring lightly, Hermione was lulled to sleep as well. The terror of the day behind them, they both rested clinging to each other.

 _ **(Author's Note: Please leave your thoughts in a review. Thanks for reading...carrytheotter)**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Chapter 34: Putting the Pieces Back Together_**

The days at St. Mungo's had dragged on. Harry and Ginny had brought Rose and Hugo for short visits each day, but Ron was easily tired, and the children were clearly nervous in the hospital setting. Ginny was helping Ron color with Hugo and Rose on the bed, allowing Harry to whisk Hermione off for some breakfast in the hospital café.

"You seem to be doing a lot better, even if you really need a shower and a good night's rest in your own bed," commented Harry.

"Oh, well, yeah – I guess I've done better as Ron has done better. I told Ginny I have no idea how she has done this all these years."

"Unfortunately, sitting beside loved ones in hospital has been a part of all of our lives for a long time," mused Harry.

"Actually, Harry, I was wondering if you could help me understand some things from what happened the other day."

"I can try. What do you need clarifying?"

"So, well, who was that third man? What happened to Simon Briteman and his brother? And what happened to my client?"

"So, well, I am not sure what Ron had mentioned about the case. But, apparently the Briteman brothers had a scheme to give visas to immigrants who could bring in these rare plants that could easily be mistaken for magical plants. The squib brother had access to those visas from his job in the muggle government. Then once they had the cultivars, they would grow these plants at commercial scale. The problem was when they would switch them into the magical potions supply market as magical plants when they really weren't. They were making a profit of maybe 150 galleons a gram. But, the switched out ingredients were causing people to die from the potions being incorrect. Ron figured out the end of that chain was with those brothers. The third man was simply one of their employees who helped facilitate the connections with the immigrants when they arrived in England with the plants. Mr. Gasana, your client, had no idea he was working with wizards or that he was doing anything illegal."

"So now what? What happens to all of them – especially my client – where is he now?"

"The two wizards were arrested and sent to Azkaban, which is our high security prison. The squib brother was arrested by our liaisons in the muggle police."

"You have wizards in the muggle police?"

"Well, we have some aurors who work with the local police, and there are several squibs or other individuals who were already aware of the magical world – whether through magical siblings or children - who work with us as well. We have all of the necessary evidence to put Briteman away for fraud. But, thanks to the help of some memory charms, no one will ask about why or tell the press. And, as for your client, we made sure that he had the needed documents he thought he was supposed to have. And, his memory has been modified so he will remember nothing about the plant smuggling or the Britemans at all."

"Wow," muttered Hermione, slightly stunned. "That's good, I suppose. It's just – well, memory charms seem rather convenient. Almost like a power that could be abused too easily. How do you ensure everything is done ethically? I mean, I'm pleased for my client, obviously, but it does seem rather dodgy."

"I can see where you are coming from. It certainly took some getting used to for me. But, there is a rather strict ethics code that we follow, and there are good checks and balances in place that ensure no one is abusing the power."

"Good. Good – that actually makes me feel a lot better. I'm a bit swotty like that, I suppose."

"It's not a problem Hermione. You've had to catch on to magic rather quickly, and then getting thrown into this situation on top of all of that, well, it is rather unbelievable. I'm so glad you seem to be doing so well. And even through all of that, you're managing to make sure it's all above board. Ron's right – you are something else."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks, Harry. I definitely couldn't have made it through all of this without you."

"Well, I am just so glad you are here. I've had to look out for Ron on my own for decades now, and it's about time I found someone else who realizes how amazing he is and can help me keep him out of trouble."

"Well," Hermione laughed, "it doesn't seem I've been helpful keeping him out of here. But, I am so grateful he has a friend like you. And I promise I'll help him get better as soon as he can."

"I know you will," said Harry as he hugged her.

By Saturday morning Ron could not wait to get out of St. Mungo's. He desperately wanted a shower and a real bed. The nurse had reviewed the potion regimen with Hermione, and Ron knew what rehab exercises he needed to continue at home prior to coming back to see the healer later in the week. Hugo had approached Hermione and suggested that he and Ron come stay with them for a little while until Ron was stronger. Hermione had asked if he was sure, because she and Rose could easily come stay with them. But he said it "wasn't for permanent" so it was ok. And so, Hugo and Ron moved in with the Granger Girls when Ron was discharged from the hospital.

Hermione hadn't really thought through where to put everyone. At the hospital she had simply slept with Ron, but she wasn't sure if she should do that at home with the kids there. But, if Ron slept in her bed not only would she and Ron both sleep better, but then neither Hugo nor Rose would have to sleep on the floor. On the other hand, she and Ron were….well, she and Ron weren't exactly married or engaged. And she wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't like they would be having sex, the healer had made it quite clear that was off limits for Ron for a few weeks. But, still, what example should she be setting?

Much to the pleasant surprise of Hermione's over-planning brain, the issue more or less solved itself. As soon as they were home, Ron asked if he could have a bath. So, she helped him upstairs and helped him get the water going. Meanwhile, Hugo had assumed he was in the guest room and set his things up in there while Rose went ahead and moved Ron's things into Hermione's room without even asking. By the time Ron got out of the shower and put on clean clothes, he was so exhausted that he was too tired to make it down the stairs. Thinking he'd try to regain some strength by laying down just for a minute, he rested on Hermione's bed for a moment and was soon fast asleep. When he awoke several hours later, he discovered the whole family curled up with him in the bed. Hugo was tucked under his right arm dozing, and Rose was on his left side fast asleep. Hermione was sitting on a chair at the foot of the bed with her feet propped up on the bed as she read a book.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he said quietly. "I didn't intend to even fall asleep in here let alone bring everyone into your bed."

"When you didn't come down after your bath, they both wanted to be sure you were ok. And when they found you asleep, they decided to join you. I think they've missed you even more than we understood these past few days."

"They missed you too," he added.

"Yes, but they knew I was ok."

Ron nodded.

"I didn't even mean to assume I'd sleep in here. It's just once I got dressed I was too tired and couldn't make it down the stairs."

"Well, I didn't know what to do about the sleeping either, but Rose was the one who put your things in here. And Hugo set his things up in the guest room. So, I think that means they are ok with it."

"But are you? I don't want to make the same mistake we made that first night on the couch."

Hermione sighed. "I didn't think I was, but now I think I am."

"Maybe tonight I should just sleep down on the couch."

"Right, but you are supposed to have those potions every few hours. It would be a lot easier to have you up here."

"I am fine with whatever you want to do, Love. I am just so grateful to be out of St Mungo's and not at my mum's house I'd sleep your kitchen floor right now."

"Well," she laughed, "I am rather sure I can rule at least that one out."

"Or maybe," he suggested, "you practice your transfiguration and just make this bed bigger and we all sleep here."

"Huh," she mused. "I hadn't thought of that." After pondering a while longer, she said, "I'm going to think on that some more. But, I've decided I'm not worrying about it for now."

"Did your bandage stay dry in the bath?"

"I think so. If I had to lose any part of my body, I think the tip of my left pinky was definitely the best possible choice. I was able to just keep it out of the water, and I shoved it in the plastic shopping bag. Seemed to work I think. The wounds on my chest are all healed up – just another layer of scars to add to the others I suppose."

"Well, whenever I see them I will remember how you saved my life, and how I almost lost you."

"That's a bit morose, don't you think?"

"But it's true."

"I don't want you to think of that every time you see me without my shirt on."

"But Ron, do you know how incredible that is? You were willing to die to protect me."

"But I didn't. I'm ok, and you're ok. I don't want us to get stuck thinking about something that almost was awful when it wasn't."

Hermione eyed Ron carefully, considering his reaction. It hadn't occurred to her that he would be upset by what she had said. Maybe the only way he had survived all of the death and trauma he had lived through was to see it as something that didn't kill him and move on. But while she had buried loved ones and lived in harsh refugee camps, this was the first time she had come so close to losing her own life. She glanced at Hugo and Rose, each sleeping peacefully curled up against Ron.

"I didn't mean to say the wrong thing, Ron," Hermione said quietly trying to not wake the kids. "I think I am just now realizing that you have a certain way you have learned to handle the many near death experiences you have had. And while I have lost a lot of people I loved, and I have seen really horrible sides of humanity all around the world, until this week I have never had that kind of experience myself where I might not have made it out of there. And until right now I hadn't really considered how you had learned to deal with that threat – or near reality, really - again and again and again."

Ron listened to Hermione and realized she was right – about a number of things. He had developed some coping mechanisms over the years that allowed him to repeatedly face danger after the multitude of near death experiences he'd had. Whether they were good ones or not wasn't really the issue, but he needed to understand that it wasn't exactly normal to have had several dozen near death experiences in the past 25 years. And, he needed to be able to see it from Hermione's perspective as well, and Hugo and Rose's for that matter. Ron looked down at the sleeping children surrounding him, moving his good hand to brush Hugo's hair aside and moving his other arm so that it held Rose around her shoulders.

"You didn't say the wrong thing, Hermione. You're right. I guess I have developed some unique coping mechanisms to handle the situations I have found myself in over the past few decades. And, I hadn't really thought about that until now. I hope you know I don't at all want to minimize what you went through this week – what I went through this week, or what these two went through this week. But I also don't want us to get stuck in this week. Enough really terrible things have happened to all four of us in our lives that I don't want to spend the days and energy we do have thinking about the bad things that almost happened."

"I get that. But then sometimes, well at least for me this week, this traumatic event where I could have died and you almost died has taught me things, and I don't want to lose those lessons or forget them somehow."

"Can you share what you learned?" Ron asked earnestly.

"Some of it I can. Some I am still figuring out, I think. But, I think I realized I was already taking you for granted. You had already become this given in my life, and then you were almost gone, so I have definitely learned to remember to appreciate what a gift you are. And, I remembered that I need to take advantage of each day to love Rose and Hugo. I don't want to yell at Rose to hurry up and get ready for school and then head out the door and never come back. Maybe it's all about making each day count – with the kids, with you, with myself, with my work."

"But you can't live each day with the stress of thinking it's the last chance to do something. Then life is just too heavy and you miss the whole point of just enjoying the loved ones in your life or simple pleasures like naps or good pudding."

Hermione chuckled, "and we're back to your stomach."

"Had to get there sooner or later," he teased.

"I think this conversation is a good outcome from this week."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We've had really different lives up until recently. And, realizing that we approach things differently and cope with stresses in totally opposite ways, well, it's important that we acknowledge that and respect how the other one thinks so we don't let it get between us."

"Do you ever get tired of being brilliant?"

"Don't tease, I'm being serious."

"So am I, Hermione. You're right. We have a lot to think about and work on. And we will. And you are brilliant to make us think about it. Otherwise we'd just go barmy thinking the other was off their rocker. But I am so bloody grateful to have found you – and these two- that I can hardly stand it. And if these two weren't pinning me down right now I would come over there and kiss you. I guess I'll have to take a rain check on that, huh?"

Hermione smiled. She closed her book, stood up and walked over towards the edge of the bed. "I love you, Ron," she said kissing him gently.

They did end up all sleeping on Hermione's bed that night. As Ron wasn't supposed to do magic for another week until he grew stronger, he talked Hermione through the spell, and he beamed with pride when she did it successfully. The kids thought it was a fantastic slumber party. Ron talked her through how to set a charm to wake the two of them every four hours to take his potions, and Hermione told the kids they had to sleep on the other side of the bed so the charm wouldn't wake them up too. Ron laughed in his head as he knew Hermione really wanted to curl up with him, and the potions made the perfect excuse. As the foursome piled into the bed, Rose announced that someone should read a story to the rest of them. No one disagreed with the idea, and soon Hermione had started reading aloud. It was a story Ron was not familiar with, and he enjoyed the tale about the American farm girl who was raising a little pig who had a spider as a friend. It was too long to finish in one night, but he liked reading as a family and hoped it was something they would continue even after the slumber party novelty had worn off. Soon the kids were asleep and he could feel himself nodding off. Hermione curled up in his arms, and they both drifted off to the sound of the kids breathing steadily.

Around 4 am, Hermione and Ron had woken up to ensure they stayed on the timing regimen for his blood replenishing protocol. Once Hermione had given Ron all of his potions, she crawled back into the bed and snuggled up with him. Hugo have a large snore, which caused her and Ron to giggle quietly.

"Can you believe it was only a few weeks ago we didn't think they even knew about us?" Hermione laughed in a whisper.

"No," chuckled Ron. "But everything this year has changed so rapidly, I don't see why this should be any different."

"But you're ok with everything still, right?"

"Hermione, yes, of course I am, Love. You know where I want to end up – and that's married to you. If anything has changed, it is only that I am even more certain of that now. But, even if Rose and Hugo are ok with a four person slumber party, I am not sure they are ready for that step yet."

"Unfortunately I think you are right. But, I think I may be less patient than I had been before all of this."

Ron stroked twirled her hair and kissed her forehead as she lay her head on his chest. "I know," he whispered. "Me too."


	35. Chapter 35: Signs of What's To Come

**_Chapter 35: Signs of What's To Come_**

Ron's recovery was frustratingly slow for him, but it was also faster than anyone except for him had anticipated. Hermione ensured that each potion dose was taken precisely on time and every therapy exercise was done exactly as prescribed. Despite some eye rolling and impatience on the part of the patient, her diligence in supervising his recovery had him healing faster than expected. He and Hugo stayed with Rose and Hermione for the first two weeks while Ron was still taking potions around the clock. While there was part of both Ron and Hermione that wanted to extend their stay, they could sense Hugo was struggling with missing his own home as his nightmares had also increased. The first night back in his own home, Hugo was visibly more relaxed than he had been since Ron's injury.

"Can we read again, Ron? It's been a while since we read just the two of us."

"Of course, Hugo. And, you know even if we are spending a lot of time at Hermione and Rose's home, you can always tell me you need some time for just us."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. I apologize I didn't make that clearer before. And if something comes up in the future where the girls are here a lot for some reason, or we are there, you should definitely just let me know you want some time for you and I to read, or go for a fly, or whatever it is. No matter what is going on, I will always make time for just you and me."

"Good. So, I'll go find our book and meet you back on the couch, ok?"

"Brilliant."

When Hermione called Ron later than night to check that he had taken his potions, he told her how much more relaxed Hugo was back in his own home.

"I'm glad for him," she said. "But it was the opposite in this house. Rose and I missed you both and were quite grouchy the rest of the evening."

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Well, it is what it is I suppose. You know what I was wondering?"

"What?"

"Well, since the kids will be at school and I will be at work this week, maybe you can work on finalizing that vacation we talked about. It would give us all something to look forward to as they finish their last weeks of the term."

"Brilliant plan, Love. That is just what we need. Not to mention I will need a project to ensure I don't go batty by myself with nothing to do."

"Excellent. And, well, maybe we could figure out how to have some time alone there, as hopefully all of the – uh – restrictions on your activities will be lifted by then."

"Oh trust me, Love, I am absolutely counting on that."

When July came and the summer holidays finally arrived, Ron was bursting with excitement about their upcoming trip. He had kept the details a secret, with Hermione only knowing the dates so she could get the time off work. The kids didn't know a thing, and he was so excited to finally unveil the surprise.

Since school was out, Rose had been spending most days with Ron and Hugo when Hermione was at work. But that Friday Hermione's parents had come to take the kids to the cinema in the afternoon, so Ron had time to organize a special evening to surprise everyone. Now that he was healthy again and there were no restrictions on his use of magic, he was able to transfigure all kinds of things to decorate the kitchen and eating area. He had changed the kitchen table and chairs into an outdoor dining set complete with sun umbrella and beach towels. Then he's conjured fairy lights and strung them all around the room. He was hoping to see if they could guess where they were going to go based on the clues he was going to plant.

He'd been thrilled a week or two prior when he'd gone to a junk shop hoping to find some fun things for the night and had actually found a few serving dishes in the bright, colorful Mallorca style. While he wanted to have an elaborate fish paella, he knew that was quite beyond his skill level. So, he thought he would improvise and go with a "tapas" theme he read about in one of the travel brochures. He chuckled to himself realizing how much Hermione had rubbed off on him as he would never before have read anything about a vacation spot. But, he'd wanted to find a perfect place for the four of them, so he had done his research.

He'd also picked up a few things for everyone to have and enjoy as they got ready for their trip. He'd bought Hermione a couple books on the history of the Mediterranean island, as well on what to see when visiting. Then he'd bought Hugo some books focused on the art of the region that explained the colorful pottery and painting style that had developed there. He had struggled some on what to get for Rose. But then on a hunch he owled Hagrid and asked if there were any magical creatures known to be from that region, and Ron was thrilled to discover that there had been sightings of the rare pegacorns, an extremely endangered crossbreed between a unicorn and a pegasus, on the island. Ron was able to find a small book about the history of the legends and the various places they had supposedly been seen. With candles lit, Spanish wine poured, various tapas of olives, almonds, manchego cheese, bread and a back-up plan of pizza, he couldn't wait for them to arrive. He'd even come up with a variety of Spanish puddings from a local bakery.

The children arrived before Hermione, and he blocked them from the kitchen altogether, which peaked their curiosity. They parked themselves on the floor in the hallway begging Ron for clues as to what was in the kitchen. He tortured them with vague and useless clues, but he loved how excited they both were. When Hermione walked in, the two practically assaulted her at the door and dragged her to the hall in front of the kitchen which Ron was blocking.

"What in heaven's name is going on in here?" Hermione asked laughing at the shouts of the kids.

"Ron won't let us in the kitchen! He says there is a surprise, but he won't tell us what it is!" complained Rose.

"He is being horrid to us, but now you can tell us what is going on, Hermione," Hugo retorted.

"Well I don't know what's going on," Hermione said.

"You don't?" Rose asked.

"None of you know," announced Ron with a broad smile on his face. "Alright – all of you go wash your hands for supper, come back here, and all shall be revealed."

The three dashed off to the loo and quickly returned showing off their clean hands.

"Ok, NOW can we go in?" whined Rose.

"Let me tell you what's going on," grinned Ron. "Tonight's surprise is really about revealing another, upcoming surprise. So, when you go into what was once the kitchen, you will see a number of clues. So, let's go in and see what you three come up with."

He stepped aside while the kids rushed through the doorway. Hermione simply looked at him with a questioning smile. She put her arm around his waist and kissed him.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"Oh, no, no. Don't think you can wile it out of me by being all sexy and sweet," he protested.

Hermione crinkled her nose. "Can't I simply kiss the man I love?"

"You? No. I doubt it. But, I'll never turn you down. Just don't think it earns you any extra clues," he laughed as he kissed her.

Hermione mocked offense, kissed him again and headed into the kitchen. When she got there, she stopped in her tracks and stared at the transformed space. Both Rose and Hugo were gawking at the scene. Rose was entranced with the fairy lights while Hugo seemed to be taking in the outdoor dining set and colorful pottery. Ron watched them from the door, enjoying their awe and confusion.

"What is all of this?" Rose finally asked.

"Well, that is what you need to figure out," teased Ron.

Hermione walked around to the table and saw all of the food placed on the table. She tasted some of the almonds, and Ron offered her a glass of wine.

"What kind of wine is this?" she asked.

"I think some might call it a _vino tinto_ ," smiled Ron. "But technically it is a Spanish Syrah."

She eyed him carefully with a smile as Rose swung her head around to face him.

"You don't speak Spanish," she stated.

"That is correct," said Ron with a grin. "But sometimes I am motivated to learn new things."

Hugo took a seat in one of the deck chairs and realized there was a beach towel on it.

"Why are there towels, Ron?"

"Why do you think we would need towels?"

"Because we're to have a food fight and then we'll have to take a bath?"

Hermione laughed. "I hope that's not it."

Rose's eyes lit up. "We're going to the seaside, aren't we?"

"Yes, Rose, you are the winner of the bunch. We are, indeed, going to the seaside."

"When do we go?" asked Rose.

"I'll give you then when," conceded Ron. "We leave in ten days and we will be there for two weeks."

Rose and Hugo started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Where are we going?" squealed Hugo.

"That you still have to figure out," said Ron, thoroughly enjoying the torture he was causing.

Hermione walked around the room, taking in the work Ron had put into it. She sipped her wine and looked at the table. She ate an olive and then picked up the bowl that held the food.

"Spain," she said smiling. "We're going to Spain, aren't we?"

"SPAIN?!" yelled the children looking at Ron for confirmation.

"Si!" smiled Ron. "We are going to the Spanish island of Mallorca where we have a house at the seaside for two weeks in July."

The room erupted into excitement, yelps and squeals as the three of them reacted to his news. Hugo threw the beach towel around his shoulders and pretended it was a cape as he ran around the room. Rose came up and hugged Ron.

"You pulled off the seaside family vacation. Thank you, Ron!"

"You are most welcome, Rose. I have to thank you for the brilliant idea. I think you were so right to point out we needed a few weeks off on holiday."

She hugged him again, and Hermione watched from across the room loving it.

"Ok, so one last part of the surprise," said Ron. He went to pick up the three packages that he had stashed in one of the cabinets. "Let's see, this one is Hugo's, this one Hermione's and this one Rose's."

Each opened their book and was instantly excited to open it and begin diving in. Soon Ron had them eating their tapas dinner, supplemented with pizza, and talking about the vacation ahead of them. Hermione was surprised to learn they would travel by portkey and not airplane, but was thrilled to discover Ron had arranged a villa for them to have for the entire two weeks. They could take day trips to different sites or activities if they wanted, but the majority of the time would be for the four of them to just have together relaxing on the beach and exploring the island. When they had their fill, Hugo and Rose went off to look up Mallorca on the computer to see the island where they would be staying. When they left the kitchen, Hermione scooted her chair closer to Ron's and took his hand.

"That was, as you would say, 'bloody brilliant,'" she said as she leaned over to kiss him seductively.

"Mmm," sighed Ron contentedly as he kissed her back. "So was that."

They had landed at a small wizarding office where a young clerk welcomed them to Mallorca. Ron had arranged for a muggle rental car that Hermione could drive so they could explore the island during their holiday. Just the drive from the town out to the villa was stunning. The water was incredible colors of blue and turquoise, and the white sand was almost blinding.

"I sure hope you packed a lot of sun potion," quipped Hugo. "Ron, it looks like you could be as red as a tomato in no time flat."

Hugo and Rose started giggling at the idea.

"I am so pleased to know you are both so concerned about the state of my pale skin," joked Ron. "And yes, there is a lot of sun potion in the bag, so I am hoping for only a mild pink instead of a lobster red."

They pulled into the driveway of the secluded seaside villa. It was a small building but surrounded by an incredible outdoor terrace that looked over a pool and then went down to a private beach. While they weren't too far from town, the home was tucked into a small cove, so there were no other homes in view.

"Oh my God!" squealed Rose. "Do we have the whole place?"

"Well, someone told me they wanted a country, seaside holiday for just the family, so, yes – it's all ours."

Rose dove at Ron to hug him. "It's perfect, Ron. Thank you!"

"And no library trips required," he whispered in her ear. She laughed and hugged him again before running off to see the house.

Hermione was taking in the scene as she picked up some of the luggage from the car. "It really is beautiful, Ron."

He smiled and simply picked up the bags as they went inside. The made their way through the open kitchen, dining room and living room that looked out to the sea. The kids quickly came back to report the overview of the house.

"There is a master bedroom down here and an incredible upstairs with two bedrooms off a bathroom that's connected to a game room with a tele and a pool table!" reported Hugo. "I get the room with the green bedspread," he claimed as he dashed back off. Rose was quick on his heels.

"So, there are three bedrooms," Ron explained to Hermione. "There is a master down here, and the two bedrooms and playroom upstairs. I can set up with Hugo upstairs or in the playroom if you want."

"Ron, you spent two weeks sleeping in my bed with Rose and Hugo in the house. I think we are passed that issue at this point, aren't we?"

He grinned. "I'd hoped so."

By that evening they had been to the local market to pick up food and managed to make a dinner all four enjoyed out on the terrace listening to the waves. Ron and Rose had squeezed in a game of wizard chess, Hermione had read a few chapters, and Hugo had started sketching some of the scenery around them. Ron got the kids tucked in and came back down to the terrace to find Hermione. She'd cleaned up the kitchen and locked everything up for the night and was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"This place is absolutely perfect for us, Ron. I can't imagine how you found it, but I am so glad you did."

"Me too. I have been looking forward to this for weeks. Not just this," he said gesturing between the two of them, "though that has been high on the list, but just time for the four of us. It's what all of us need I think."

"I agree. But, this," she laughed repeating his gesture between the two of them, "is what I need right now." With that she took his hand and led him back towards their bedroom. Ron set up silencing charms quickly and then turned to look at the witch he loved so desperately.

"Come here," she said quietly. He obeyed and leaned down to kiss her slowly and tenderly. She sighed and leaned into his kiss, leisurely stroking her fingers up his neck, face and ears.

"It's felt like an eternity since we could do this," she finally said.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," she said between kisses. "It wasn't your fault you were almost killed on top of the fact we rarely get moments alone together. I am just so thrilled I get you all to myself every night for two weeks."

"You can't possibly be as thrilled as I am, Love," he said as he pulled her shirt over her head.

They were quickly lost in their desire for each other, kissing passionately as they shed layers of clothes. Hermione kissed his newest scars on his chest, while Ron closed his eyes. He really didn't want to think of what had almost been when he was in her arms. But while he was worried she would get somber at seeing this reminder of him almost dying, she simply seemed turned on by this symbol of how he had protected her. And for Ron, there wasn't anything better than a turned on Hermione.

They made love several times that night, but before he could fall asleep Hermione insisted they put some clothes on just in case the kids wandered in overnight or in the morning. She was apologizing for it, but he quickly informed her that as long as he got to sleep with her in his arms, he didn't care what she wanted to him to wear.

They had enjoyed several days on the island. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had been this relaxed. The day before they had gone off to explore some of the gorgeous sights, but they had all decided to spend a day on the beach. Hermione was in a beach chair under an umbrella reading a book while Hugo was in the chair next to her, also in the shade, sketching some of the scenery. Ron and Rose and gone off on a beach hike to find interesting shells and rocks.

Between the plot of her book and the lull of the wind and waves, Hermione was slightly startled when Hugo spoke up.

"Hermione," he asked in a quiet voice, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course, darling, you can always ask me anything."

"Do you ever feel bad about feeling happy?"

"Oh Hugo," she said, closing her book and turning towards him. "I miss your dad so much. But I am happy right now. So, I think I have gotten to a point where I can feel sad and happy at the same time, but I don't feel guilty about being happy."

"It's just that sometimes I wonder if it is ok to be happy."

"It is absolutely ok be happy. And it also ok to be sad, Love. But I know in the depths of my soul that your parents and your grandparents wouldn't want you to not let yourself be happy. They all loved you so much. All any of them wanted was for you to have a happy and full life. I get so angry sometimes that you won't have them around as you grow up, but I can't do a single thing about that. Missing them and losing out on their presence in your life is hard enough. You shouldn't have to be unhappy on top of that."

"I wouldn't want Mummy and Daddy to think I am glad they are gone. Or that I don't love them and miss them, because I really do, Hermione."

"Of course you do, Hugo. I love them and miss them too. But that doesn't mean we aren't allowed to be happy. I think how your Daddy was after Collin died is a good model. He loved his brother so much, and he was so devastated when he died. But he allowed himself to live after that. He went to school, he met your mummy, and he was so, so happy when you were born. He wished Collin could have been there, but he didn't force himself to only be sad for the rest of his life."

"But, I am really happy with Ron and you and Rose. And that wouldn't have happened if they were still here. And I don't want to be glad they are gone, but I am happy about things now. And I don't know how to feel both somehow."

Hermione tried a different way of explaining things. "You know Harry, right?" Hugo nodded. "Did you know that he lost his parents when he was one year old?"

"No," Hugo said quietly. "Did his godfather raise him too?"

"Well, no. That is the extra awful part of the story. I am not 100% of all of the details, because Ron mentioned it in passing, but apparently his godfather had been wrongfully accused of murdering Harry's parents when it was really some dark wizard. Anyway, because of that, Harry had to go live with his horrible aunt and uncle who were really mean. They made him live in a cupboard under the stairs and didn't even tell him he was a wizard even though they knew about it. They didn't even feed him enough food."

"That's horrid! Who does that?"

"Precisely what I said when I heard about it. Eventually his godfather got out of prison and Harry learned the truth – that he hadn't killed his parents. I think life got in the way again, and he didn't really get to live with him. But, Ron's parents took Harry in mostly. He spent Christmas with them and most of summer holidays each year."

"I'm glad I don't have to live with a horrible aunt and uncle," said Hugo a little frightened.

"Well, right, but that wasn't meant to be the point of the story. I was trying to say that Harry's experiences growing up – whether bad experiences with his horrid relatives or good experiences being welcomed by the Weasleys – were separate from the death of his parents. One was miserable and one was wonderful, but neither changed the past. But, Harry deserved to be happy. And only Harry could be in charge of whether or not he let himself be happy – not his parents, not his godfather, not his mean relatives and not Molly Weasley. Only Harry. But everyone who loved him – both living and dead – wanted him to choose happiness. The only ones who ever wanted him sad were those terrible people who made him sleep under the stairs."

"So you think I should be like Harry and be happy with the good things now but still miss my parents even though it couldn't all be at the same time?"

"I can't tell you to be happy, darling. All I can do is tell you that I know in the very bottom of my soul that your parents would want you to be happy. They would want you to feel loved and to love others and enjoy each day. If it was me who had died and it was your dad was having this same conversation with Rose, that is precisely what I would want him to say. I promise you it is the same for your parents. It is your choice to seize joy or not. But neither choice will change the past."

"You make it sound easy. I am still really sad and really angry at the same time I really love Ron and you and Rose."

"I never meant to make it sound easy. I get so angry and sad when I think about how unfair it is. And even if I don't think about you, I just get mad for me. I miss Dennis and Collin so much. It is just bloody awful. But if I spent my whole life being angry and sad about it, I would never get to have the joys of my own life. And then that simply adds one more destroyed life to an already sad story. And I know Collin and your dad would never, ever, ever wish that for me. So, if they can't bring you to the seaside and admire your art work and hear about your experiences at school, then maybe I can do it for all of us. Maybe at least I can feel proud of you and excited for you and worried for you since they can't. But if I didn't let myself be happy, then I could never really do that for them, could I?"

"No, I guess not. But, it's really hard, Hermione," he said with some tears in his eyes.

"Oh Hugo," she said gesturing for him to come sit on her lap. "It will be the hardest thing you ever do. But we are all here to try to help."

"I don't know what to do sometimes, you know? Ron said flying helped him, and I think that helps me too. But, you can't fly all the time. It hurts to remember, but I don't want to forget. So I don't know what to do."

Hermione considered this for a bit. Finally she said, "Well if you want to meet with a counselor or mind healer, we can do that, as a lot of people say that helps. I think Ron's brother George found that helpful after Fred died. But, sometimes doing helps more than talking. I know Ron mentioned you were talking about ways to preserve your parents' memories. Maybe we could work on a project to do that. We could put together a book or something – you could do the pictures and we could all write down stories or little details to help you remember."

"I like that idea. I haven't drawn any pictures of them since the accident, but I used to do it a lot. I mean, drawing people is hard, but it seems like that could help too. I don't want to forget them either."

"You won't. At different times in your life you will remember different parts more than another. And anytime you start to forget, you can just ask for help remembering, ok? Between how well I knew your daddy, how well Ron knew your mummy and how well my parents knew your grandparents, we can all be there to help you remember. I promise you that. I think a memory book is a great plan. You could start right now, and we could tell more stories to each other about times we remember."

Hugo hugged her. "I love you, Hermione. Thanks."

Hermione kissed him and hugged him tightly. "I love you so, so much, Hugo. Since the day you were born, Love."

Hugo moved back to his own chair, picked up his sketch pad and flipped to a new page. Thinking as he picked up his pencil, he asked, "Did Daddy ever come to Spain?"

"Actually, he did go to Spain once. It wasn't this island, but he did go. It was the summer before Collin went to Hogwarts, so your daddy would have been ten I guess. The whole family went to Madrid and Barcelona on holiday."

"Did he like it?"

"Well," laughed Hermione, "I remember hearing how he and your grandad decided that they didn't like the milk or cheese in Spain. Collin said those two complained the whole time about how nothing compared to British milk. Your grandmum was so annoyed at the both of them. She wanted to go to shops and museums and have this fabulous modern city trip, and there were your dad and grandad just grumbling about wanting some good British milk. My mum and I laughed and laughed at that story."

Hugo was giggling now. "I can see that happening. Those two were so weird about the flavor of milk."

"I know," laughed Hermione. "You should have seen them when they came to visit us in America. It was like someone had asked them to drink chalk powder mixed with water. They were definitely dairy connoisseurs!"

"You really think it is ok for me to be happy again?"

"Absolutely, Hugo. That is the only thing they would want for you. And you can still miss them and be happy too. This is a great trip, and you should let yourself enjoy it. You love being with Ron and Rose."

"And you," Hugo insisted.

"Thank you, Love. It is ok to be happy and to be grateful. It doesn't mean you are happy your parents aren't here. It just means you are making the best of the life you do have. And that is all any of us can do."

Hugo got up and hugged Hermione again. "I'm really glad you're here, Hermione. And I am really glad you and Ron have figured out how to make us all a family."

Hermione was taken aback at Hugo's raw honesty and had tears in her eyes as she nodded and hugged him tighter. "Me too, Darling. Me too."

Ron and Rose had hiked up the beach about an hour, exploring the different tidal pools and rocks along the way. They had just started walking back towards the villa when Rose started asking Ron about Hogwarts.

"Were you nervous when you went?"

"Sure. I may have been more familiar with magic and Hogwarts because of my older brothers, but I was so scared to leave home. Mum had homeschooled us, so I wasn't sure even how I would handle a different teacher. And I'd never had any real friends outside of my siblings. But, sure enough, right away I made the best friend I could have ever imagined. And I learned so much. And, even though there were a lot of hard things during those years, I wouldn't have traded that experience for anything."

"Did you worry about your family when you were gone?"

"Well, there were more of us at Hogwarts than at The Burrow back then, so no, not in the way you mean. But, I did miss my parents and Ginny that first year."

"I'm worried about Mum. I will miss her a lot. I get to go to school and make all kinds of new friends. But, she will just be here. I worry she will be really sad."

"She will be really sad when you go. But she will also be happy too. All she wants is for you to be happy. And she knows this is what is best for you right now. So, she'll miss you terribly, but she will be fine. And Hugo and I will take good care of her."

"I'm worried about Hugo too."

"I know. I am a little worried about how much he will miss you too. You are an amazing big sister to him, you know."

She beamed at him.

"But he will be ok. And in just two years he will go too, and he'll have a much easier time being there because he will have you to help him."

"But what if we are sorted into different houses?"

"Then you are sorted into different houses. It will be fine. You'll still see each other at meals and in the hallways. One of my closest friends from school was a Ravenclaw. She was and is a fabulous friend. Actually – I think her twins will be there when you are. Anyway, the point is you and Hugo will be fine no matter what houses you are in."

"He's going to be all alone for two years though."

"No. He won't be all alone. We'll still go to The Burrow and see all of my nieces and nephews. And Lilly Potter will be looking for someone to play with since Al and James will both be up at school with you."

"That's a good idea. Maybe he can go over for dinner sometimes."

"I promise you we will make sure he isn't always alone and stuck with boring grown-ups."

They walked in silence a while longer until Rose spoke again. "Ron, I want to talk to you about something else too, but I am not really sure how to say it."

"Ok. You can tell me or ask me anything, Rose. I hope you know that."

"I know. It just feels a little weird on this subject," she hesitated. "Um, well, I know you love Mum a lot."

Ron felt his ears turn beet red, but nodded and smiled at her. "I do, Rose. I love your Mum very much."

"I just want to be sure you know that makes me happy. I am so glad you two have found each other. Even with everything that has happened since January, I've never seen her happier. And, it makes it easier for me to go to school, you know, knowing you'll be there for her? And, I'm not just glad you are in Mum's life. I am glad you are in mine, too, Ron."

Ron stopped and put his arm around Rose's shoulder. "Thank you, Rose. You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that. I love your mum. But, I want you to know that I love you, too. These past six months with you and Hugo and your mum, well, it has been the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me. I know I don't have much experience at all of this, so I really appreciate how patient you have been with me as I have learned what is what."

Rose smiled and leaned into Ron's side hug. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You are a natural dad."

Ron got tears in his eyes and tried to swallow the knot in his throat and just hugged her tighter.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" he said, his voice slightly shaky.

"Would it be weird if I said I hope you marry Mum?"

Ron stopped walking and took Rose's hand. He sat them down on an outcrop of rock that sat near the shore. "Rose, I love your mum very, very much. And I absolutely want to marry her someday. To hear you say that me marrying your mum is not only something you could tolerate, but something you actually want, well, that is just the most wonderful thing I could imagine."

"Does Mum know you want to marry her?"

"Yes. She does."

"And she wants to marry you, right?"

"Well, we've talked about it, and she said that she does want to marry me eventually."

"So, if you both want to marry each other then why aren't you engaged?"

"I guess it's a little more complicated than that, Rose."

"Why?"

"Oh, a lot of things I suppose. But, the top of that list is that we both want to be sure you and Hugo are ok. I don't want to get in between you and your mum at all - especially now with you leaving for school in September. You have been the 'Granger Girls' since the beginning, and it will take time to figure out how to add another person, or actually two people, into that dynamic. And Hugo has been through a hell of a lot in the last six months. I want to be sure he knows I am there for him for whatever he may need. And then on top of all of that, your mum and I have both been single a really long time. I mean, Harry and Ginny got married more than fifteen years ago. All of that time your mum and I have each lived lives where we didn't have to learn to compromise and communicate like people in relationships do. That kind of change takes time for both of us to learn and adjust to. So, your mum and I will just take our time. But, I'll be really honest with you, just knowing that your mum wants to marry me eventually, well, that is bloody amazing. And, I don't mind waiting one bit. It took me this long to find her. What's a little longer?"

"Ron, I am only eleven so I don't know a lot about these things. But, if you two love each other, and Hugo and I are both wanting you two to get married, then why wait?"

"Well, maybe think about it this way. Where would we all live? You and your mum live in your home, and while I don't care where I live, Hugo wants to live at the home he was in with his parents. And he isn't ready to even wash the sheets on their bed yet. So, if we all moved into that house, we would have to leave that bedroom alone which would only leave his room and the guest room. So what about you?"

"That seems kind of dumb, Ron. You almost died a few weeks ago. Why would you let something as silly as which nice house we would all live in stand in the way of marrying the person you love?"

"Well, uh…"

"Exactly. I was born in a refugee camp. Once Mum found me we lived in a tent together for a year. Home is where my family is. And for a long time that was Mum. And then it meant Hugo, and now it means you too. You and Mum are really smart. You can figure this out. Just know I want you two to be together. And, while I haven't asked him, I am pretty sure Hugo does too. Don't let the silly stuff get in the way of the important stuff."

Ron looked at the young girl who he realized he loved as his daughter. "You are so brilliant, Rose. Not just a smart brain, but a smart heart too. I am so lucky to have you in my life. Thank you for telling me all of this. You are so right – the house stuff is silly, and we shouldn't let it get in the way. But, your mum and I have only really known each other, let alone dated, for a few months. Marriage is something we both take really seriously since it's a lifetime commitment. But, we need to be sure all four of us are ready for that step. We both want to have a good marriage, like my parents, your grandparents, Harry and Ginny, or Dennis and Fi. And to do that, both people have to not only be sure about who they are marrying, but also really learn a lot about themselves and the person they are going to marry so you communicate better and learn to put the other person's needs ahead of your own. I know your mum and I will get there, but we still need to work on those parts. Does that make sense?"

Rose nodded and hugged him. "Yeah. The grown up stuff is complicated. I get that I don't understand all of that. Just don't use Hugo and me as an excuse to put it off, ok?"

"I promise, Rose. And married to your mum or not, I love you so very much, and I will always be here if you need me." With that he kissed her cheek, and they headed back up the beach, Rose beaming all of the way.

When they arrived back to the beach where Hugo and Hermione were sitting, Ron said he was going to go in and make lunch and get out of the sun for a bit. Hermione wanted to do the same, and the kids decided to come up with them and swim in the pool for a while. Watching the kids through the sliding door, Ron and Hermione enjoyed the cool air conditioning as they puttered around the kitchen.

"How was your walk?"

"Really great, actually."

"Was it pretty up the beach?"

"Well, yes, it was gorgeous," said Ron, "but that isn't what I was referring to."

"Care to explain?"

"I was just getting to that Little Miss Impatient," he teased. After she stuck her tongue out at him, and he swatted her with a dishtowel, he continued. "It was great because your daughter is fantastic, perceptive and as eloquent and persistent as her mum."

Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"Well, we had a lovely chat about Hogwarts and how worried she is about leaving Hugo. Well, and you too. So we talked about that a bit and how she shouldn't worry about either of you. But then she said she hoped you and I got married."

"Oh my God. She said that?"

"I am trying to remember her exact words, but she started with 'I hope you marry Mum' and then that was followed by something like 'I know you and mum love each other so why aren't you engaged?'"

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So, what did you say?"

"Well, I told her that I wanted to marry you eventually, and I thought we would probably end up married, but that it is more complicated than just that. Then I told her that you and I wanted to be sure both she and Hugo were ok, and we didn't want to rush anything, but she didn't buy that for a second."

"What do you mean she didn't buy it?"

"She said that she and Hugo wanted to us to be married so we shouldn't use that as an excuse, so I said something about not wanting to get in the way of the relationship you two had as well as needing to be focused on Hugo after the accident. She pushed back again and said that was silly. So I tried to give an example about where would we all live since Hugo needs to be in his home and you two love your home – and well, I should have known better than to try to get in a logical argument with a Granger Girl. She said I was being ridiculous and that home is where family is and that you two were at home in a tent at the beginning, so home was wherever we all were, and that you and I were smart enough to figure out the 'silly stuff.'"

"She said that?"

"Yeah – only much more eloquently. So, then I said that marriage was a really big deal and you and I both wanted to do it right. And, I said we wanted to have a great marriage like my parents or your parents and since we'd only even been close friends for six months and dating for much less than that we probably needed more time to learn about each other and how to communicate and such."

"So what did she say?"

"She said she would leave the grown up complicated stuff to us to figure out but to not use her and Hugo as an excuse."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. So, pretty much I just got a pre-marital counseling lecture from your eleven year old daughter. And she was brilliant. Rather a lot like her mum."

"Did you have any idea she thought all of that?"

"No. I mean I thought she liked that we were together, but I didn't have any idea she was ready for all of that."

"Me either. Huh. Well, the kids are in deep moods today. I had a rather intense conversation with Hugo too."

"About us being married? Do you think they're teaming up on us?"

"No – well, uh they might be ganging up on us, but no, our conversation wasn't about marriage. Out of nowhere he just started talking about how he feels guilty about feeling happy with the three of us."

"No…" Ron winced.

"Yeah. But, it was a good conversation. At least I thought it was. He seemed good at the end, and more open to choosing happiness and not feeling guilty about it. I tried to tell him about Harry and how he had a bad time with his horrid relatives and a good experience with your family, and how being happy or sad in those two situations were totally separate from how he was sad about his parents being gone. But, he also talked some about how he needed help handling his feelings about everything. We came up with an idea to make a memory book where he would draw pictures and we would all come up with stories about his family to write down."

"Oh! That's perfect. And, I forgot – back before we knew you and Rose were magical we had all of their school friends write down stories about Dennis and Fi. Ginny was collecting them, I think. I'll have to ask about that. But, was he ok at the end?"

"Well at least better if not ok. I think he was just happy here with the three of us and wondered if that was somehow dishonoring his parents' memories. At the very least I told him all his parents wanted and would want is for him to be happy. I guess time will tell if he believed me."

"Quite a morning. The kids are intense today, huh?"

"No doubt. But it seems like they are both ok. I still can't believe Rose said all of that to you."

"Did I answer it ok? I wasn't really sure how to handle the question, but I wanted to be honest with her."

"Oh Ron, yes. I love you, and I very much still want to end up married to you." She walked over and hugged Ron tightly. "I have to confess, though, I am a little blown away by what Rose said to you."

"That she asked about it?"

"Well, no, that she was trying to hurry us up I think."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I would have thought I would think it was a good thing. But, honestly it feels strange. Maybe there is some part of me that somehow fantasized she thought our life was so perfect with the two of us that she wouldn't want anything to change."

"Hermione, the life you have built with her has been perfect. She doesn't want things to change because she's unhappy. She loves you more than anything in the world. She mentioned she's never seen you happier, and she wants what is best for you, just like you want for her. And, I think a part of it is that she's worried about leaving you alone when she goes to school. She needs to know you are taken care of so she is free to grow into this next chapter of her life."

Hermione's eyes welled with tears. "Sorry," she sniffed against Ron's chest. "I don't know why I'm crying. They are all good things, and I know that. But, I'm her mum. I am not used to her looking out for me, you know? It's so strange. I'm not ready for this role reversal, and I know I am not ready for her to leave home yet. I missed the beginning of her life, and now I feel like I am getting cheated out of the last seven years I was supposed to have with her at home."

Ron held her as she cried against his chest. He wasn't quite sure what he should do, but he had learned that when in doubt, holding Hermione close seemed to be the best plan.

"And this feels even sillier," she cried, "because I want to marry you, and now I find out she wants me to marry you too. So why am I crying like a blithering idiot?"

"Maybe because even if the next chapter of our lives is exactly what you want, you still aren't ready to be done with the current chapter yet."

"You're right," she cried softly. "I'm not. But, she leaves in six weeks whether I am ready or not."

"So make it an amazing six weeks."

"Well," Hermione said as she tried to steady her breath and regain her composure. "If I can't have an amazing six weeks starting off here in this incredible place then I am in trouble."

The next day the four of them rented some kayaks, and Hermione sought out the chance to share her boat with Rose so they could have some alone time to talk. As they paddled around a calm cove, their conversation was focused on the beautiful sites around them as well as the multitude of marine life they could see through the clear water.

"Are these shells similar to the ones you saw on the beach when you went walking with Ron yesterday?" Hermione asked.

"They seem similar," Rose mused. "But it's hard to tell as I think a lot of them got a little beat up in the surf before being washed up on the shore." They paddled for a few moments in comfortable silence, and then Rose added, "Did Ron tell you about our conversation?"

"Some of it," Hermione admitted. "But, you know Ron, he just said you were bloody brilliant or something like that."

Rose laughed. "Well, I just wanted to make sure he knew I am really happy that you two are together and that I hope you two get married."

"I was surprised when he told me you said that."

"You didn't know I want you to get married?"

"Well, I knew you cared for him a lot. But, you and I have never really talked about the idea of he and I getting married."

"We buried Hugo's parents and grandparents. And then Ron was hurt and we could have lost him too. After going through all of that in just a few months it feels like the lesson is not put things off. We need to make sure to be with the people we love now and not wait."

"But do you think there is a balance between not putting things off but also not rushing into things?"

"Probably. But do you really think you'd be rushing into things with Ron?"

"No, I guess not."

"To me it feels to me like we are already a family of four, so why wait to have you guys be married when it seems like we are kind of already there?"

"Knowing that the next year is going to be really different for us anyway with you going to school, how do you think Ron and I getting engaged or married would change it one way or the other?"

"I don't really know I guess. But, I don't like thinking of you being sad at home alone. I want to think of you with Hugo and Ron."

"Ok. What about when you come home on holiday?"

"I don't know. That's the hard part, Mum. I want to have Ron and Hugo there for dinner and playing chess and taking care of you, but then on Saturday mornings I still want to come crawl into bed and have you to myself where we can talk about the world and watch shows on the tele in our pajamas all morning if we want."

"So, how would that change?"

"Well, I guess Ron would be there too."

"Maybe. But maybe we kick him out those mornings. Or he and Hugo do something just the two of them. I don't know. I am not ready to lose the special times I have with you either, Rose. Whether I am engaged or married or single or whatever – I'm your mum."

"If you married Ron would he be my dad?"

"I don't know. I think that would be up to you and Ron more than me. What would you want?"

"For a long time I wanted a dad, but then I never thought I would like anyone enough to have him marry you. But it turns out I was wrong. Ron's great, and I really can't imagine our lives without him anymore. But at the same time, he doesn't know all of our traditions and history and everything. So, he would never be 'Dad' the way you are Mum because we just weren't together for the whole first decade of my life, and I don't know how you change that."

"I don't think you do. I think you start where you are, just like we did. I missed the first few months of your life, and I couldn't pretend otherwise. But, we developed our own shared history and stories and traditions, and it would be the same with Ron. He's taught you wizard chess, he's teaching you magic and all kinds of things that frankly I could never do. So, you and Ron will have your own special relationship from here forward, and it will be different than what you and I have."

"Do you think if you got married it would still be like he's in charge of Hugo and you're in charge of me?"

"I hadn't thought of it that way. Our situation is really unique. Ron and I each have a history and a relationship with Hugo that is different, but also neither of us are his mummy or daddy. While we may be parent figures, we definitely don't want to replace Dennis and Fiona in any way at all. And with you, well – you two are still developing your own relationship right now. I really do think that will take time, and only the two of you will be able to figure that out."

"Kind of weird trying to think of him as dad, but at the same time – he kind of already is in a lot of ways. But then he's not like an uncle or a dad or a neighbor or whatever – I guess he's just my Ron."

"I think that is a great place to start."

"Me too."

Later that night, Ron and Hermione were sitting out on the terrace listening to the waves after the kids had gone to bed. Ron had enlarged one of the lounge chairs in order to fit both of them, and was laying on his back looking at the stars with Hermione tucked into his side with her head on his chest.

"I had the second part of that intense conversation with Rose today," she said quietly.

"Yeah? What happened?"

"We somehow got talking about what would be the same or different if you and I were to get engaged and get married. And, you know, in a lot of ways I realized I hadn't really spent enough time thinking about what that would mean for us."

Ron listened to Hermione talk, but wasn't sure what she was getting at. "Do you mean about being married to me or being married in general?"

"I don't know. Both maybe? I know I can't picture my life without you anymore. But on the other hand, I have been on my own so long, I guess I don't even know what I don't know about being married. I am not really sure how it would change things."

"I know what you mean, actually. When Rose and I were talking the other day, I really felt like I couldn't give her a good reason on why we were waiting other than my gut told me we didn't really know what we were doing yet and needed more time to get prepared so we don't screw it up. But that seems kind of dumb when I say it out load like that."

"I know I love you. And I know I want to be with you for the rest of my life. But for so many years I fantasized about meeting the right person – honestly, usually you in those fantasies, and then getting married that I never really spent a ton of time thinking about what it meant to be married. It's not like you and I aren't having sex now-"

"And I just want to say that I am very happy about that," Ron jumped in.

"Me too," she laughed. "But that isn't the point. Or, maybe it is – what would change when we get engaged and then married?"

"I'm sensing 'more sex' is not the answer you are looking for?"

"Ron!" she said as she smacked his stomach. "I'm being serious here."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I just don't want to minimize that – and that is serious. I just love feeling so connected with you like that. It's hard when we aren't together all of the time to try and squeeze in any real physical contact with you. And, I don't like that. So, when you talk about what will change – I know saying more sex sounds quite cheeky, and maybe it is. But, I want us to be living together and sleeping in the same room every night and getting to have sex other times than when we are on vacation or we get our families to babysit."

She sighed. "I know. I want that too."

They lay in silence for a while. Finally, Hermione asked, "would we have to be engaged or married for that? I mean, what if we lived together once Rose goes to school. We'd have to think through the details, but it is at least something to consider."

"I didn't think you'd even want to consider that, but yeah – we should think about it. Hugo is really adamant about needing to be at his home, so we would probably need to live there. But, I would love it if you were there."

"Let's just say for the sake of argument that we do that and I am living with you two and we are having all kinds of lovely and regular sex and getting to actually sleep in the same room each night and so on. Then, it takes me back to the other question. What would be different if we got married? It's not that I don't want to be married – it's that I am trying to get my head around what that really means – not to the rest of the world, but to you and me."

Ron thought for a minute and then said, "When I think of the really successful marriages I have seen, it seems that they each have the kind of commitment where two people can fight and work it out, or they learn to compromise and put the other first. I'm not saying I am any good at any of that. Living together and sleeping together and caring for the kids together, all of that is great. But it is that lifelong commitment that changes it. If ever anything goes wrong for you, I will be there and vice versa. It won't be a question. At all. For the rest of our lives. And the details of life – the part where I come up with a new career and you do all kinds of amazing things to help people who have no voice – all of that will fall into place. But, I want to know that we are in it together for the rest of our lives."

"I worry that both of us have a lot of ingrained habits we aren't even aware of from being on our own so long. And I am rather sure being married will bring those to the surface rather quickly. So, it could be rocky for a while. I mean, look at how we handled it when you were in the hospital – it was pretty clear we both handle processing that kind of situation really differently."

"We have both managed a lot of rocky in our lives, Hermione. But I want to be married to you because I want to help each other get through those rocky parts. And then get to enjoy together whatever is on the other side."

"Maybe marriage doesn't change much about our daily life but just changes us," said Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, daily life might not change much at all. But, instead of making decisions on our own about our separate lives like we have been, thinking of 'us' instead of individuals would over time force us to adjust and grow both as individuals and as a couple. Do you think we are making a mistake by waiting?"

"No. We don't know what we don't know, and I love you too much to screw this up - for either of us let alone the kids. Why? Do you think we are making a mistake?"

"No. I don't. I am just trying to figure it all out. You know, because that it is what I do – find out every single bloody detail and obsess over them until it drives me up a wall. Actually, maybe I should get some books on what couples should discuss before they are married, I don't know why I hadn't thought of that."

Ron chuckled. "You do that, Love. And you give me the highlights, but please don't make me read them."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No. Just loving you enough to be honest and tell you I am not up for reading a stack of books on marriage theory."

"I guess I'll always opt for honesty."

"What I will commit to do instead of reading is to talk to some people who are in marriages I admire. Maybe that could offer some insights."

"That's a great idea, Ron." Then she chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just laughing at myself, actually. Growing up as a little girl I had this overly romanticized vision of getting engaged. But now that we are creeping up on it, I really appreciate that we are taking an ever so much more practical approach to really understanding what we are committing to. Maybe that's what being in your late 30s does as opposed to your early 20s."

"Or maybe being a parent?"

"Maybe. Whatever it is, I appreciate that we both have it."

"Me too," he said as he kissed her again.

The following night after dinner Hugo had let Ron know he needed some alone time with just Ron and that he wanted to read without the girls before bed that evening. Ron assured him that was a great idea, and he would be looking forward to it. They decided to read up in Hugo's room so they could have some "guy time," while they read. But, before Ron had a chance to read one word, Hugo wanted to chat.

"Ron, did Hermione tell you about what she and I talked about the other day on the beach?"

"She told me you guys had an important conversation. She didn't tell me everything, but I think she gave me the highlights. Do you want to talk about that tonight?"

"A little bit. I had told her I was feeling kinda bad about being so happy. But she said Mummy and Daddy wouldn't want that at all, and that they would want me to be happy."

"She's right, you know?"

"I guess so. It's just strange. I am having such a good time here. I always loved Rose like a sister, but now it feels like we kind of are sisters. And that makes me really happy. But it wouldn't've happened if Mummy and Daddy hadn't been killed. So, how can I be happy about it? Seems like that makes me a horrible son."

"No, Hugo. You are anything but a horrible son. And I know exactly what you mean. These past six months with you and Hermione and Rose, it has been the most amazing time of my entire life. And while I am so grateful to get to have this amazing chance to be with you, and to get to know Hermione and Rose, I know it wouldn't have happened if your mummy was still alive. I hate that they died. I hate it so much, and I miss your mum every single day. I can still hear her voice in my head making fun of me and telling me what I need to do, you know? And at the same time I am happier now than I have ever been. Kind of messed up isn't?"

"Yeah. That's exactly how I feel: sad, happy and messed up."

"It is absolutely, completely buggered up, Hugo. But, it's where we are, and we can't bring them back. All we can do is make the lives we do have as wonderful as possible and keep their memories alive."

"So, are you going to marry Hermione?"

"You and Rose are something else."

"Why? What did Rose say?"

"She more or less asked me why I was taking so long to ask Hermione to marry me."

"It's a good question. What'd you say?"

"The short version is that I said I did think we would get married eventually, but we didn't want to rush into it. We wanted to make sure you two were ok, and we need time to get to know each other better so we can be sure we build a good, strong marriage like your parents had. What would you think about the idea of us getting married?"

"I think'd be cool. You two are good together. You mellow her out and she gets your act together."

"Well put," Ron laughed.

"Where would you live?"

"Hugo, I don't even know when we might get engaged, let alone married. So, we definitely haven't talked about where we would live. But I've promised you that you will not have to leave your home if you don't want to. And I am sticking to that promise, alright?"

"Thanks, Ron," Hugo said as he hugged him. "It helps me remember them, you know?"

"I know, buddy. And that is so very important. Hermione said you talked about making a memory book of pictures and stories. I think that is so brilliant. It's a good way to remember them and be happy instead of remembering them and be sad."

"What do you think Mummy would say to you about Hermione?"

"You mean after she teased me?"

"Yeah," Hugo laughed. "Because she so would!"

"She'd tell me to hurry up and propose to Hermione before I have a chance to bugger it up."

"Mummy was really smart, Ron. You should listen to her."

"Do you think I will bugger it up?"

Hugo shrugged with a bit of a smirk on his face. "Probably not. But why push your luck?"

"Why push my luck? I'll show you pushing your luck kiddo," Ron declared as he laughed and began to tickle Hugo until he squealed in laughter.

The two weeks seemed to speed by, and soon it was their last evening on the island. They'd talked about whether they should make a fancy dinner for their last night, but Ron and Hermione finally came to the conclusion that neither of them was either very good at cooking or really enjoyed it. So, instead they made a lovely picnic and the four of them ate down on the beach as the sun set, and then they built a small campfire to roast marshmallows while they all enjoyed the last of the waves and the amazing star filled sky.

As Ron lay in the sand, with Hermione's head on his stomach and both Rose and Hugo's heads against his legs, he was in awe of how they had become a family of four in such a short time.

"Do you learn about stars at Hogwarts?" Rose asked.

"Sure," Ron answered. "You take astronomy, and then there are parts of the stars and such that they covered in divination, but I was always rubbish at that class."

"Do you believe in signs, Ron? Like in the stars and such?"

"Huh. I don't know, Hugo. Smarter witches and wizards than me have studied the movements of everything and decided it means something. But, I just don't know that I think certain things happen because of how the planets are aligned. But, I think that we can get signs or inspiration from the sky."

They were all silent for a while and then Rose finally said, "I think your parents and grandparents are looking down on us now and smiling, Hugo."

"Really?" Hugo asked.

Before Rose could answer, all four of them gasped as four clear shooting stars shot across the dark sky.

"Really," Hermione said through tears as she turned to kiss Hugo while Ron squeezed his hand.

"I guess so," Hugo said smiling with tears slowly falling over his cheeks.

 _ **(Author's Note: I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter as the four of them begin to work through what being a family could mean for each of them..thanks for staying with the story...carrytheotter)**_


	36. Chapter 36

**_Chapter 36: Considering the Commitment_**

They'd been back from Mallorca for several weeks. Hermione went back to work, but Ron was embracing his new life at as a stay at home parent for the summer. While he had envisioned long days of day trips to the seaside and lounging around the house, the time had actually been much busier than he had expected.

He and the kids spent a number of days at The Burrow with the Potter kids. Ron and Hermione both thought it was great for Rose to get to know James and Al better so she would have friends at school. And, everyone agreed the more time Lilly and Hugo could spend together now the better off everyone would be come September.

While the kids romped through the fields of Devon, Ron took advantage of the time to get some cooking lessons from his mum. She had pestered him for years to learn to cook properly, but it had always seemed simpler to just pick up a sandwich when he lived alone. But now that he was trying to cook for four on a regular basis, cooking was a skill he realized he needed. Hermione was ok at muggle cooking, though she would never claim to enjoy it or be any kind of gourmet chef. But, with Ron home more, it made sense for him to handle the meals for the four of them. So, Molly had him learning different dishes he could make.

One day while the kids were playing down by the pond, Molly was walking him through the basics of making roast chicken and potatoes. They were conducting a symphony of knives chopping onions and potatoes in the kitchen and chatting over tea.

"Mum, can I ask you something?" Ron asked.

"Of course, Ronnie, you can always ask me anything."

"Well, ok – first you have to promise to not get too worked up about this. But, Hermione and I have been talking a lot more about getting married. And, I- "

"Oh Ronnie! That is wonderful! When do you think you'll hold the ceremony? We could probably get it pulled together in the back garden before September if you wanted to do it before Rose goes to school. It'll be tight, but I think we can pull it off."

"Mum!" Ron interjected. "We're not engaged. We're not planning a wedding. That's the worked up part I was trying to avoid actually. I was really hoping to talk to you a little bit not about throwing a wedding but about actually being married."

"Oh," said Molly, clearly taken aback.

"Well, you see Hermione and I have both lived on our own for so long, we just think it's important to really think through what that change will mean for us, and for the kids. And, with so much at stake, we want to be sure we are really prepared, and go into marriage with our eyes wide open, so to speak. So, I thought I would talk to some people who have been in what at least seem from the outside to be really strong marriages to see what advice they could offer. And, well, it seems to me that you and Dad have one of the strongest marriages I have seen. So, I was hoping to learn a little from you, if that's alright with you."

Molly went up and hugged her son. Kissing him on the cheek, she said, "Ron, do you know that of all of my children not one of them ever asked me that before they got married? I think it is incredibly smart of you and Hermione to approach it that way."

"You're not mad I'm not engaged yet?"

"Oh heavens, no. I fuss about you getting engaged because I want you to be happy. And being married to your father has brought so much happiness to my life. The engagement and the wedding are a means to the real prize, which is a wonderful marriage. The fact that you and Hermione already seem to realize this puts you a step ahead from the beginning."

"But starting out with two children, one of whom still grieving terribly, will make things harder I expect."

"Maybe. But, the past six months will have taught you two a lot about how to work through challenging situations. Most couples, especially those who get married very young just don't have that type of maturity or experience behind them."

"But you and Dad married young."

"Oh, I'm not saying you can't have a successful marriage if you start young, but having that maturity and self-awareness that you and Hermione each have will be helpful."

"So, what do you think are the important parts to a good marriage, Mum?"

"Well, I reckon the most important thing is clearly that you love each other. But, I think that you and Hermione seem to have that taken care of. After that, making sure that you want the same things out of your life. That could be how many children you want, or specifically with you two if you would consider having more children. But you should also think about what you want in a few years once Rose and Hugo are both at school. You've both been quite focused on you careers, but you want to change yours now. Understanding how you both approach money, your home, your future plans. All of those things would be good to talk about now."

"All of that makes sense," nodded Ron. "But once you're married. Then what? What makes some marriages good and others painful?"

"I can't really speak to other marriages. And I don't know that any marriage is simply good or bad. All relationships go through ups and downs. There have been times where your father and I felt like ships passing in the night who just happened to live in the same home and have seven children together. But, we both believed in the vows we took. And we eventually found our way back to each other despite everything else in the world. And we figured out how to talk to each other; how to forgive each other; and how to each compromise. It takes work, month after month and year after year. But it is so worth it."

"So the marriages that don't work – do you think they just don't make the effort once times get difficult?"

"I suppose so. And it's odd, you know? The outside times that have been difficult in our life– like when my brothers were killed, when you were off with Harry that year and we didn't know if you were ok, or when Fred died-in many ways those times seemed to be easier for us as a couple. The harder times have been when we just let the daily nonsense of life cause us to drift in different directions, and then silly misunderstandings seemed to be allowed to grow into bigger problems."

"Do you think that having grown up in different worlds we will be able to make it work?"

"Yes, Dear. I think you two will be just fine. She may not have grown up within our culture of magic. But, you seem to share an innate sense of duty to help those who cannot help themselves. I think that shared set of values will serve the two of you very well in a life together."

"I worry sometimes that I don't have enough education to keep up with her. Between Hermione and her parents, I think they have something like five or six university degrees. Learning is something she holds so dear, and I just never cared that much."

"Come now Ron, I don't think that's fair to yourself. I think you place a high value on practically applicable knowledge. You and Harry figured out some incredible puzzles over the years, whether it was during the war or in researching cases as aurors. I think you haven't found much value in knowledge for the sake of knowledge while Hermione strikes me as someone who would read an ancient text for fun. But if you thought that ancient text might help you protect someone you loved, you would read it inside and out."

"That's probably true."

"And I can absolutely assure you she is crazy for you. That first night you brought her here I knew then."

"How did you know?"

"Well, I was watching her watching you. You were sitting next to Rose while Hermione was at the other end. I don't know what you and Rose discussed, but she spontaneously hugged you and you hugged her back. And Hermione was so overcome watching that interaction. She teared up, and the look on her face as she watched you with her daughter was one of adoration and gratitude. You could have read every book in every library in England, but if you didn't love Rose, and Rose didn't love you, she wouldn't give you a second glance. It's your giving heart and your spirit she loves, Ron, not the list of books you've read."

"Thanks, Mum. People always say marriage is hard, but then they never really talk about what makes it work."

"Of course Dear, I am so pleased you thought to ask. And just think of how much more she will love you when she learns you can roast a chicken!"

Nicola had declared that she was done with watching Hermione either skip lunch or eat a few bites at her desk. So she had dragged Hermione to a lovely café near their office that day. Hermione had drawn the line at eating outside, recalling the last time she ate outside she ended up in a wizarding paper.

"Just because you can't have your lunch dates with Ron over the summer doesn't mean you should stop eating, Hermione."

"It's not like we ate out every day – it was only once a week or so. But now that he's watching the kids this summer, well, let's just say I miss our little lunch dates. And, I tend to try to get everything done as soon as possible and get home to them."

"That lad needs to get off his arse and propose," sighed Nicola.

"Well, actually, we have talked about that."

"Really?" squealed Nicola. "You can't keep that kind of thing from me, Hermione! I am an old married woman, and I have to live vicariously through your romantic exploits!"

"Hardly an advertisement for marriage there, Nicola."

"Don't be silly. I am madly in love with my husband. But that thrill of new love, now that is something I haven't had in a long time."

"Ok. Now – that is something I want to talk about if it's alright with you. So, I am trying to get my head around what it would mean to be married as opposed to maybe just living with Ron."

"Well, John and I lived together for a year before we got married. And I would have to say both were a bit of transition for us."

"Why?"

"Well, living together forces you to learn a lot about the other person. You discover, and hopefully learn to tolerate, each other's quirks. But, well at least for me, once we were married it really did feel different. When I was royally pissed off at him for something that little voice in the back of my head that used to say 'you don't have to put up with this,' went away. I knew I had to work whatever it was out with him. We had to get a lot better at forgiving each other. But, we also had to get better at talking to each other about what we really wanted. He thought I would work with refugees for a while and then get a real paying job with normal hours. But, eventually we had to work through what our goals were – financial, professional, family – all of it. Those were hard conversations, but we were certainly better for them."

"Do you like being married? I don't mean do you love him, but do you like being married as opposed to just dating or living with John?"

"Yes. I do. It sounds silly, really, but somehow I feel safe. We both made a commitment to be there for each other no matter what. And, while I know divorce is rather common, both John and I took those vows quite seriously. And, I love knowing we are a team dealing with whatever life throws our way. Marriage can be hard, as when it is done well it is a lesson in selflessness, which you know has never been my strength. But, it is so worth it."

"But the romance fades?"

"Well, the lust phase fades. Not that we don't have incredible sex, because we do, thank God. But, it's not like I have to shag him in the hallway because I don't think I can wait all the way to the bedroom. It is just different. The lust phase was so much fun, but it wasn't exactly sustainable. And I don't just mean the physical part. That time when you are constantly fantasizing about him or figuring out when you can next be alone – which is clearly where you two are – it eventually transforms into this longer, foundational love for the other."

"But I think I feel both now."

"Maybe. We certainly didn't have children before we got together, so maybe that changes everything. But, if you look at any long term marriage, the love they seem to have for each other is as sustaining as breath. But that takes hurt, compromise, forgiveness and putting the other first."

"Do you think I should live with him first?"

"Well, the kid thing is complicated. So, I have no idea what to tell you there. Are you thinking of moving in together now or in the future?"

"I am thinking about moving in with him after Rose leaves for boarding school. Hugo isn't ready to leave the home where his parents were, so we would need to live there. My body wants to, my heart wants to, but my brain isn't so sure."

"Why? I mean, he's smart, successful and fit as hell, and you are clearly mad for each other."

"I don't know. For so long I think I have thought of myself as the woman who went out and did it all herself. I traveled the world, had Rose, fought injustice – and to give that independent part of my identity up seems odd somehow. Which is completely mental as during that whole time I have been on my own I have basically been pining for him to come sweep me off my feet. And now that he has, I am finding I want the best of both worlds."

"Hermione – getting married doesn't mean you give up your identity. You will still be the bloody brilliant solicitor you've always been, not to mention an amazing mum. But now you would have a wonderful man looking out for you as well. And, you would do the same for him. And, despite the fact that the lust phase is ancient history for John and I, there is nothing, and I mean nothing, like looking across a room and seeing the man you love look at you with that gaze of total devotion. It's as if everyone else in the world melts away. And if that look doesn't soak your knickers then nothing will."

"Oh Nicola," Hermione laughed, "you can be so eloquent and then shoot yourself in the arse in a millisecond."

"And proud of it. But seriously, that look can get you through just about anything."

"So, you think I should go for it?"

"Yes. I do. Being a smart solicitor and having the kids, you should probably have an incredibly unromantic pre-nup to be sure everyone is protected, but yes. If anyone deserves this, Hermione, it's you. Prince Charming doesn't show up twice in a story – so seize him while you can."

Ron and Hermione sat on the porch at The Burrow along with Harry on one of the last Sundays of August. Ginny had gone with George to walk the younger kids into town for ice cream while the oldest played down by the pond, savoring their last days of freedom before they returned to Hogwarts. Al and Rose were down by the pond trying to learn all they could about the great adventure on which they were about to embark.

"How was it taking Rose to get her wand?" Harry asked.

"Pretty amazing, actually," Hermione admitted. "I know I only got mine a few months ago, but it was incredible to watch her discover the right one for her and then suddenly realize that power within her."

Ron gazed happily at Hermione as she spoke, remembering the scene a few days prior when they took Rose to Ollivaders. Mr. Ollivander himself had come down and helped her personally. Now that Hermione knew the story of why he was so appreciative of Ron, she was even more touched at how the elderly wand maker doted over her daughter.

"She was chosen by a cedar wand with a phoenix core," he told Harry.

"Really? Cedar and phoenix? That's brilliant."

"Ron tells me you've studied a lot more about wands than most. What does cedar and phoenix say about Rose?"

"Well," Harry started, "I am not an expert. But, I have read a lot about wands over the years. The cedar indicates Rose is incredibly perceptive, and a strong, loyal person. With the phoenix core, she may have a slow start in getting it to listen to her, but once it is loyal, she will have an incredible ally in that wand. Mine is a phoenix core, and it has served me so well."

"She is definitely perceptive," laughed Ron. "Sometimes I think she's figured out what I think about something even before I know what I think myself."

"She's always been that way," mused Hermione. "Even as an infant, she seemed to claim me as her mum long before I realized she was meant to be my daughter."

"She will do so well at Hogwarts with that skill, not to mention she seems to be as smart as her mum," commented Harry.

"Oh, she is," laughed Ron. "I swear, between those two I am lucky to keep up sometimes."

"Oh, stop," protested Hermione. "You make it sound like we sit around and speak in Shakespearean English all day. We aren't that swotty."

"If you say so, Love," smiled Ron, winking at Harry who just chuckled to himself.

"Ok. I've had enough of this nonsense, I am going to go see how I can be helpful in the kitchen," she said as she headed back inside.

Ron watched her leave, and was snapped back to the present by Harry' voice saying, "So, things seem to be still going really well then?"

Ron grinned. "Really well."

"You can't pretend you haven't thought about proposing then?"

"More than thought about it. I mean, we've talked about it. We both want the same things. But, well, it's not like we are 20 years old, you know?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You and Gin have known each other since before your voice even dropped. You two have grown up together, which sort of helps you figure out who you are together. Hermione and I are the complete opposite. We are not only from completely different worlds, but don't even really know what we don't know about each other. We are both used to living on our own, not even thinking to consider someone else's thoughts or feelings on something. And then you add two kids to that – one of whom is still in the throws of grief, well, it's a bit fucked up, mate."

"Ok, so you didn't grow up together. That doesn't mean you can't be happily married."

"No, no. You're right. But, we both realize that we really don't know much about marriage. People always seem focused on when we should get engaged or married – but we both want to figure out how being married will be, and spend less energy on the rest of the nonsense."

"That seems really smart, actually. So how are you doing that?"

"Well – I'll ask you. Aside from getting to live together and do things I still don't want to think about with my baby sister, what did marriage change about your relationship with Gin? Or about your own life even?"

"Ron – your baby sister's in her mid-thirties. We've had three kids together. I've lived with her longer than you ever did. Surely you are passed all that by now."

"Doesn't mean I need to think about it, mate. So, moving on – what about the other stuff? What is different when you get married?"

"Huh. I guess it is hard to separate that for me when she and I got together so young and didn't really get to live together before hand. Well – aside from living here with the rest of your family anyway. You've also got to remember I grew up in a pretty messed up home."

"Yeah, I have known you since you were eleven, remember? And I even broke you out of that messed up muggle prison a few times if memory serves. But, it isn't like you never saw a healthy marriage as a role model. You saw my parents as much as I did really."

"True. But, I had some pretty ingrained shit built up from those years with the Dursleys. I wasn't exactly great at communicating or trusting."

"But Ginny knew that going in and basically beat you into submission, right?"

"Uh, well, yeah. Pretty much."

"So, I am not exactly great at communicating or trusting outside of you, Ginny and George. But I don't really see Hermione beating me into submission."

"Really? Because it pretty much looks like if she says jump, you ask how high."

Ron punched Harry lightly in the arm.

"Really, Ron. I'm saying you are obviously in love with her, and the feeling is clearly mutual. You two have obviously figured out a way to work through some communication issues. You've shared with her all that shit from the war and introduced her to magic. It's hardly a surface relationship."

"Fair point. But how about big decisions? How did you two work through that?"

"Well, we just talk about it, and argue through it. We've been lucky enough that money hasn't been a fighting point. I can see where that would wear couples down if they don't want the same things."

"Shouldn't be an issue for us either."

"Well, I don't know all about your finances – but it did take a while to get used to thinking of things as our money instead of his and hers. I think that was harder on Ginny actually. We both grew up frugal, but obviously I had the vaults from my parents and from Sirius. It took a long time for her to feel comfortable to thinking about it as hers too. That was actually hard to work through for a while."

"Huh. Hadn't really thought about that. So, do you two talk about how to invest things and such?"

"To a point. We set up a budget, and each of us get a certain amount we get to just spend on whatever we want – mine is usually going out to lunch instead of packing lunch and buying quidditch stuff. She buys quidditch stuff too but would rather pack her lunch and buy more shoes and handbags than I can understand, but we don't argue or feel guilty about it. Big stuff we talk about – we tried setting a dollar amount for what we needed to discuss, but that didn't really work for us as much as it does other couples. You'll figure it out. At the very least it forces you to talk through things and get everyone's priorities on the same page."

"So what else besides money?"

"Raising the kids forced us to get on the same page. We didn't always have the same reaction to situations but had to present a unified front, so to speak."

"Yeah – that's a hard one for us. It kind of feels like his and hers kids right now. I can't imagine getting to a place where I would feel like I could really argue with her about handling something with Rose. Hugo is a little different as at least she had a lifelong relationship with him. But, it's odd."

"Well, maybe it is less about you have an equal standing and more about you just trying to convince her of things if you have a strong opinion about it. I mean, Rose seems to trust you a lot."

"Yeah – she did ask me to arrange that family vacation instead of talking to her mum."

"See – that kind of thing will just continue to evolve on its own. I wouldn't let it keep you from getting married."

"We've talked about her moving in once Rose goes to school. I'd move there, but Hugo's not ready to leave his home. We haven't made any decisions though."

"Wow, would she sell her house?"

"Uh, I dunno. I didn't think about that actually."

"I would think that would be hard for her. I mean, she earned all of that money and bought that on her own, didn't she? Would be hard to give that up, but hard to keep paying for a house no one lives in."

"I didn't think about that either. See – this is the shit I'm rubbish at."

"You need to talk about it."

"Yeah. We'd only have to live at Dennis and Fi's for another two years at the most. Then Hugo's off to Hogwarts and we can figure stuff out."

"What about other kids?"

"What other kids?"

"Are you ok not having any kids of your own?"

Ron just looked at him for a moment, not really understanding. Eventually he comprehended what Harry was asking and said, "I guess I already think of them both as my own. They may not have Weasley genes, but they feel like mine, Harry. Is that barmy?"

"No," grinned Harry. "That's brilliant actually. Think about how different my life could have been if Uncle Vernon had thought of me as his own."

"I don't want to replace Dennis as Hugo's dad. And Hermione won't replace Fi. But, we are his parents now, and he is my son through and through at this point. I don't know why or how, but it's just different than how I think about any of my nieces and nephews. And Rose, well, she and I are getting there."

"But do either of you want more children – ginger or otherwise?"

"I have no idea," admitted Ron. "I hadn't even thought about what I think, let alone thought to ask her."

"Well, clearly, there are a few conversations you two need to have before you end up at the altar."

"Clearly. But, I really think we will be fine through all of that."

"So, what are you waiting for, Ron?"

"I don't know. I am just used to fucking things up, I suppose. And I don't want to fuck this up."

"Ron, you have saved my life more times than I can count. I wish you'd give yourself even half the credit you deserve. You don't fuck things up when it comes to the people you love."

"I left you when it counted," he said quietly, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Is that what this is about? Seriously? Ron, you were possessed by a fucking horcrux."

"The horcrux didn't leave you. I did."

"And you found your way back, Ron. I forgave you the second you hauled my frozen arse out of that lake. I wish I could help you forgive yourself. It's been almost twenty years. It's time. You were a kid. You were starving and scared and possessed by evil. It is not a predictor of how you will treat your wife."

Ron didn't say anything, and was breathing deeply, clearly trying to avoid tearing up.

Harry noticed, so he kept talking, "We both did shite when we were dealing with all of that evil. It affected us, and we were so ridiculously young. Do you think I should still feel guilty about getting Sirius killed? Or Fred? Or everyone else?"

"You didn't get them killed."

"Look, the point is that it was a shitty time. The battle was one thing, but I let Riddle into my head and trick me into thinking he had Sirius. From that, Sirius got killed, and I almost lost you to those damn brains. But I have finally gotten to the point where I realize that was Riddle's fault, not mine. It would be like blaming James for having a weak mind while he's just a kid. Just absurd, you know? So – yeah, we both let Riddle into our heads when we were teenagers at war fighting to save the world. That's hardly something to still beat ourselves up about all these decades later."

Ron sighed. "I know, ok? I do know. But having my head know and my heart know are different. And I do worry that I would let her down – and the kids. I don't know how to get rid of that."

"Look, I promise you will absolutely both hurt each other over the years, but that is what real life relationships are. It wouldn't be some character flaw, or because you're weak or evil, and it certainly wouldn't be because Riddle possessed you. You are the most loving, caring soul. You deserve her. And she seems to deserve you. If anyone I know in this entire world deserves love and happiness, mate, it's you."

"Thanks, Harry. I just wanna do this right, you know?"

"I know. And you will."

 ** _(Author's Note: While I have been able to post almost daily up to this point, I wanted to give you fair warning that it could be a bit before the next post. I am thrilled that so many people have discovered the story and are willing to take the time to write a review or PM me. Please keep the comments coming - I really, really enjoy hearing from you. Thanks...carrytheotter)_**


	37. Chapter 37: Late August

**_Chapter 37: Late August – Hugo's Birthday and Rose's Last Week At Home_**

Hugo's birthday was a day both Ron and Hermione were approaching with some anxiety. They were all doing so well as a family since their time in Mallorca, but facing the first family celebration without his parents and grandparents was a looming deadline. And then with only one week after that before Rose was set to leave for Hogwarts, there was a lot of emotional tension flowing. At breakfast a few days before his birthday, Ron decided to just confront the issue.

"Hugo," Ron said as Hugo tucked into his eggs that morning, "I was wondering what you wanted to do for your birthday?"

Hugo poked at his eggs and didn't look up to catch Ron's eyes.

After trying to wait out the silence, Ron decided to offer some ideas. "I can imagine it will be a hard day. But I think your mummy and daddy would want you to celebrate the fact that you are turning 9. Your mummy was always so excited planning your presents and how to celebrate your special day. I just hope that we can still make it fun for you, even if we are still sad at the same time that they can't be there with us."

Hugo looked up at Ron with fat tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Ron immediately scooted his chair to Hugo's side and pulled him onto his lap. He simply held him while Hugo shed a few tears and took some deep breaths.

"Sad and happy at the same time, right?" Hugo finally said.

"That's right," agreed Ron. "We can be happy and still miss them terribly. But I think we can't let the sadness keep us from the happiness."

"Well," Hugo said through a steadying deep breath. "I don't want a big party. I think it would be too hard. But maybe we could have Hermione and Rose, Hermione's parents and your parents come to dinner that night?"

"I think that's a bloody brilliant plan," Ron smiled. "I might be biased, but I think my mum makes the best birthday cakes in the world. Should I see if she would make one for you?"

"Do you think it could be a yellow cake with chocolate frosting?"

"Yes. I am 100% sure she could make that. Although if I'm eating it, maybe we should have her make two cakes just to be sure there is enough for everyone else to eat."

"You are just like Mummy," laughed Hugo.

"I'm not that bad!" insisted Ron. "Well, maybe I eat more food in general than your mummy, but she was way worse than I was about the sweets."

"OK, that's true," conceded Hugo.

A few days later, Ron had decorated the house and cleaned every inch he could for the birthday party. On top of the emotionally charged day for Hugo, this would also be the first time his parents had met Hermione's parents, and he was incredibly nervous imagining the five thousand ways it could go spectacularly wrong.

Hugo had decided he wanted pizza and cake for his party, so Ron didn't have anything to cook to keep him busy. Hermione said she would bring a salad, and his mum was bringing the cake. To distract himself, he kept fussing with the streamers until Hermione and Rose finally arrived. Hugo and Rose went off to play as Hermione followed Ron into the kitchen.

"Relax, Ron," Hermione finally said. "You are so tense you look like you could shatter into a million pieces."

"It's a hard enough day for Hugo, and I just want it to go well for all of us. And I know how over the top my parents can be, and especially how much Dad can go off when he's around muggles, and how amazingly normal your parents can be, and well, it's just a recipe for disaster."

Hermione smiled as she watched Ron repeatedly wiping down the already clean counters. She stood behind him and slowly rubbed her hands over his back, standing on her tippy toes to try and rub his shoulders. He kept messing with the counters until she finally moved her hands around his front and rubbed his chest and then started moving her hands down to his waist. He stopped still where he stood, and she continued to move her hands down until he reached for them to stop them from going any lower.

"Hermione, please don't. I really don't want to greet your parents with a stiffy."

"OK. I won't, but you have got to relax."

"Well, as much as I would love to unwind in the ways you have in mind, I really don't think we have time for that before our parents arrive."

"Alright. Then let me try this," she said as she kissed him seductively.

He felt his body melt under her lips and tried to let the tension flow out of him. She pulled back before he became too aroused, and wiped the lipstick from his now swollen lips.

"My parents adore you," she said. "They want me to marry you. And your parents want us to be married as well. Everyone coming tonight is someone Hugo loves and who he specifically asked to have at his birthday party, and Rose adores your parents too. While you describe my parents as normal, I would not use the same description. Each of our parents are unique individuals who love us. Tonight we'll just enjoy them getting to know each other. I promise my dad will be as equally fascinated by the idea of flooing to work as your dad will be about taking the Tube. And our mums will just conspire about how to marry us off. And all that matters will be that Hugo feels loved."

Ron hugged her tightly, resting his chin on her head. He took some deep breaths, inhaling the smell of her shampoo and her perfume. Everything fit. Everything felt right. And he could feel himself calming in her embrace.

"I don't know how I managed to make it through my life without you, Hermione," he said quietly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said as they heard the doorbell ring. "Right, here we go," she said with a smile.

The night had indeed been a great success. Most importantly, Hugo had enjoyed the entire evening. He had smiled looking around the table at his newly expanded family. The eight of them had eaten pizza around the dining room table with Arthur muttering things like "remarkable" every time he tried a slice with different toppings. Rose sat between the two grandmothers while Hermione was between Arthur and her dad, leaving Hugo and Ron and the ends of the table. With the main course down, the cake was a smashing success as Molly had charmed it to look like there was a paintbrush painting different edible pictures across the icing. And following a solid rendition of Happy Birthday, Hugo blew out the candles and they all enjoyed the cake.

Following dessert Hugo opened presents from everyone. Ron had found some gifts that Dennis and Fi had previously bought and hidden away. After talking it over with Hermione, they decided to give those to him at the party. They'd both been nervous about it, but it had gone over very well. One had been a fishing rod, and as it turned out Hermione's father had been with his dad and grandfather the day he'd purchased it. Hugo liked hearing the story and was excited to go fishing and try it out. The other gift Ron had found in the closet had been an art set his mum had purchased for him, and he knew Hugo would love it. Ron had gotten him a broom, and Hermione bought him books. He'd received a game, some sweets and a knitted blanket from the grandparents. Hermione hugged him at one point when she noticed him off to the side observing everyone.

"You ok, darling?"

"Yeah. I am. I am happy and sad and all of it at once. But it's a good party, and I am glad we didn't skip it."

"I am really glad to hear that," she said as she hugged him again.

The parents had all gotten along swimmingly as expected, with Arthur and Michael trading magic and muggle stories as they each marveled at the way the other lived. Jean and Molly had, as predicted, retreated to a corner at one point to talk "theoretically" about how weddings worked in each of their worlds. Hugo finally said he was tired of all the grown up talk and asked everyone to play cards at the table together, which turned out to be great fun for everyone. In fact, everyone had such a good time they all lost track of the time. Eventually, Hugo nodded off in Jean's lap in the middle of the card game, which finally prompted the grandparents to all head home.

Ron carried the sleeping Hugo up to his bed and tucked him in while Rose and Hermione finished up the last of the party clean up downstairs. When Ron came back downstairs, he thanked them for all of their help.

"I can't believe that one week from tonight I'll be having my first night at Hogwarts," Rose said wistfully.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," said Hermione. "I still get you for a whole other week, and I intend to milk every minute of it."

Ron hugged his two witches again, and then they headed home. As he watched them leave, he knew what a tough time Hermione was going to have over the next few weeks, and vowed to help in any way he could.

By Wednesday night, Ron could tell Hermione was trying hard to keep it together in front of her daughter, but he was sure that as soon as Rose left she would crumble. After dinner that evening, Ron and Rose were cleaning up the dishes while Hugo watched the tele in the other room and Hermione was working on laundry.

"Tomorrow night will be fun having your grandparents for dinner for your going away party," Ron said. "Have you asked your mum for any special dish or anything?"

"Well, I did ask my grandmum to bring some of my favorite biscuits so I can take them with me on Friday. But, other than that, no – not really."

"The food at Hogwarts is good. And that dinner the first night was always amazing. More puddings than even I could eat, which is saying something."

Rose put down the dish she was drying and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright, Rose?" Ron asked, gently placing his hand on her back.

She took a few more calming breaths and finally said, "Just really happening, isn't it? In 48 hours or so I will be at Hogwarts and sorted into a house, won't I?"

Ron smiled at her and opened his arms offering a hug. Rose quickly hugged him tightly and didn't let go.

"You are going to have such an incredible time, Rose. You are going to make wonderful friends and just knock stuffy old Hogwarts on its heels."

"What if I am sorted into Slytherin? All of the other Weasleys are all Gryffindor, so they would all hate me. The Slytherins would make fun me of me growing up muggle." she worried frantically.

Ron realized she was counting herself as a Weasley, causing him to hug her tighter. "Rose, you will be sorted into whatever house is best for you. And, it will be wonderful. Slytherin was a little rough twenty years ago, but all of that has changed over the years. Now it is a house where people understand negotiation and business better than anyone. There are arseholes and power hungry people in every house. That certainly isn't exclusive to Slytherin, or to the magical world for that matter. But you are a wonderful witch. You are brilliant and beautiful like your mum, creative and sensitive like Hugo, and confident like your grandparents, and I like to think, witty like me." Rose giggled at this. "I promise you, Rose – whatever house you end up in, you will love it, and you will make lifelong friends."

"You really think so?" she asked hesitantly.

"I know so. And I can honestly see you in any house – you are brave as hell like Gryffindors, smart as a whip like Ravenclaws, kind like Hufflepuffs and you can work a situation to end up like you want it to like a Slytherin. You will do so well."

"Do you think if I end up in another house, Al will still be my friend? Could I eat at the Gryffindor table with him you think?"

"You're that sure Al will be in Gryffindor, huh?"

"Every Weasley has."

"The Sorting Hat is full of surprises, Rose. Just because people are related doesn't mean they will end up together. Many, many twins have been sorted differently."

"Really? But Fred and George weren't."

"No, they were both Gryffindors. But in my year there were twins, Pavarti was in Gryffindor with me and Padma was in Ravenclaw. It worked well – they were still friends, but were able to introduce each other to their new friends in the different houses. And one of my closest friends from school was in Ravenclaw."

"I am sure Al will be a Gryffindor. Makes me kind of wish I was a real Weasley so I could be sure about me too."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, Rose. First – I wasn't sure I was going to be Gryffindor when I went. The hat takes each person individually, so really there is no guarantee. But, more importantly, what are you on about? What do you mean about wishing you were a real Weasley?"

"Oh," Rose blushed as she realized what she had said. "Well, I mean, you're sort of like my dad, but then again not. I feel like the Potters are my cousins, but really they aren't family by marriage or blood, are they? And even if you do marry Mum, it's not like I am a genetic Weasley, am I?"

"Rose, love, please don't ever, ever, ever wish you different than who you were born to be. I love you so much exactly as you are. You are absolutely my family, and absolutely part of the Weasley clan - which you can decide later if that is a good or bad thing. But wishing you were a pasty, freckled ginger is not helpful. The Weasley bunch is tough, but all you have to do to be a part of it is be fiercely loyal and loving. Look at Teddy Lupin - he isn't related by, what was the phrase you used? Marriage or blood, was it? But he couldn't be anymore Weasley or my nephew than he is."

"Sorry, Ron. You're right. I shouldn't have said it that way. I do feel part of the family – really, I do. I just – well – over the years I had gotten used to saying I was adopted and that I didn't have a dad. It was different than most, but it was who our family was, so I was comfortable with it and used to explaining it. But, I am just not quite sure how to explain what our family is yet. I haven't had a lot of practice at this. It sounds ridiculous, but I already feel like a fish out of water growing up muggle going off to Hogwarts, having a complicated family to explain just seems like one more thing that makes me different from everyone else when all I want to do is fit in, you know?"

"Rose," Ron said as he bent down to be sure she looked him in the eye as he spoke, "I am sorry to be the one to inform you that you will never blend into a crowd. You will never be someone who, when people think back on you, that will be described as 'oh, Rose Granger, yeah, I knew her. She sort of just blended in, you know? Can't think of anything unique or interesting about that one. But, crikey, she fit in well.'

And it isn't at all because you are adopted and look different than others in your family. And it isn't because you have an unusual or hard to explain family. You are too beautiful, too brilliant, too passionate, too kind, too articulate and too funny to ever be a wall flower no one notices. You will be a leader and a great friend. And you will be an incredibly powerful witch. So, you might as well get used to not just blending in."

Rose hugged him again. "Thanks, Ron. I love you."

"I love you too, Rose. You are going to do so, so well. I just know it."

She nodded in agreement.

"Alright, enough emotional stuff. I'm still a bloke, you know? There is only so much emotional stuff we can handle at one time. Why don't you go find Hugo and humor him by playing a game or something before he's stuck with just boring grownups come Friday."

"Ok," she nodded, and then headed off to play exploding snap with Hugo.

As soon as she left the room, Hermione poked her head around the kitchen door. Ron saw her and could tell she'd overheard the conversation.

"I started to come in, but then I heard you two and didn't want to interrupt."

"I think she's alright."

"I hate that I can't help her with this."

"With what?"

"Boarding school, magic, Hogwarts, all of it. It's certainly not anything I did as a child, so I can't really give her advice or anything."

"Seemed to me most of that wasn't about magic or Hogwarts. Seemed more about not wanting to stick out."

Hermione sighed, setting down her laundry basket on the kitchen counter and didn't say a word. Ron worried he had overstepped. So, he didn't say anything and instead watched Hermione closely. Finally, she turned around to face him, and he saw that her eyes were about to overflow with tears.

"Shit, Hermione, I didn't mean to overstep, and I really didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry."

"No," she sniffed, "you're right. Again. It's getting rather annoying actually. And that's why I am crying. Or at least I think it is. I'm such an emotional basket case right now, I am not sure I really even know."

Ron went over and wrapped his arms around her, which seemed to actually make her cry more.

"Being a mum of a pre-teen girl is hard enough, but then they want us to just put them on a damn train and send them off into the world at eleven. ELEVEN! I don't know what they were thinking when they set up this damn school. I mean, why couldn't they just all floo in every day like you did to work at the ministry? What heartless bastard set it up this way?" she vented as she cried.

"You know, it never even occurred to me to ask that question," muttered Ron.

"I can assure you it was not set up by a mum of an only child," she sniffed.

"I am sure you are right," he said. "But the thing is that everyone who is involved in running it now went there as a child and knows what an incredible experience it is for the kids."

"I know, I know," she grouched. "But I am going to be selfish for a minute. I hate this. And you are right – it is making me lose my mind. Everything you said about Rose wanting to fit in – it's all right. I'm the one losing my mind over her leaving for school, not Rose."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm sensing this isn't the moment to point out the silver linings."

"That would be an excellent observation."

"Ok. Can I help at all?"

She looked up at him and smiled through her tears, "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Apparently not," he said, slightly concerned.

"You are helping, you prat. If you weren't here right now I would be a puddle on the floor. And you're clearly amazing with Rose. We are all leaning on you right now."

He kissed her forehead sweetly. "I love you, you know?"

"I know."

"And all four of us are going to be great. Do you know that too?"

"Yes, I guess I do. But it's still hard."

"My turn to say 'I know' now?"

She smacked him lightly, chuckling at him. "Thank you. I needed a chuckle. And did you know, Mister Smarty Pants, that I have been thinking a lot more about what we talked about in Mallorca?"

He gave her another quizzical look. "We talked about a lot of things in Mallorca. Could you be a little more specific so those less brilliant in the room can keep up with conversation?"

She smiled at him. "I was talking about our living arrangements after Rose leaves."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I haven't made any long term decisions, but I do think I am not going to be able to stay in an empty house. So, at the very least, I'll probably come stay for at least a few days, and I wondered if we could just see how it goes."

"Well, there you go. That's one of those silver linings you wouldn't let me mention."

"You don't think Hugo would freak out?"

"No, I don't," laughed Ron. "He's been on me worse than my mum about proposing to you."

"Really?" she laughed.

"Well, he keeps saying exactly what his mum would have said, which is that I need to hurry up and propose before I bugger things up."

"I don't think you are going to bugger things up, Ron."

"Well, you haven't known me as long as everyone else. I do have a bit of a reputation, you know."

"Hmm. Last time I read articles about your reputation, Mr. Weasley, I was pretty much wrapped up in it. And, sources say, that you are more or less off the market now."

"You shouldn't believe half of what you read in the _Daily Prophet_ , you know? A lot of it is rubbish."

She laughed out loud and hit him with a dish towel. "Yes. Rubbish indeed. They say I'm a muggle. Shows what they know. But, I can say with great confidence, I am not worried about you buggering this up. I am more focused on how much you wind me up instead."

Ron raised one eyebrow at her and gave her a lopsided smile. "Yeah? I wind you up?"

"You have no idea, Ron," she whispered in his ear, slowly taking his ear in her mouth and sucking on it before she quickly picked up her laundry basket and sauntered out of the room.

"Not fair," he groaned after her. She just laughed at him coyly and kept on her way.

Late the next night, Hermione turned on the dishwasher and flicked off the kitchen light. She sighed as she looked around at the clean counters. Dinner had been lovely, with both her parents, Ron and Hugo coming over to celebrate Rose's last night before Hogwarts. The four of them had all gone home now, and Rose was upstairs taking a shower before bed.

Hermione battled her emotions to not become overly maudlin thinking about their last night together. She knew Rose would be back, but she also knew it would never be the same. Once you leave home for the first time – whether at 11 or at 18 – you are never the same when you come home. Adding to that Rose was heading off to join the magical world, and Hermione was likely going to be living with Ron at least part of the time. Well, it was definitely the end of an era.

She headed upstairs to get ready for bed herself, and she was thrilled that when she turned into her room, she found Rose curled up in her bed instead of in her own room.

"Is this ok, Mum?"

"More than ok, Rose. Perfect actually, I would say."

A few minutes later, the two Granger Girls were curled up in Hermione's bed. Hermione turned off the light and turned on her side to face her not so little girl.

"Are you going to be ok when I go, Mum?"

"Of course, Darling. I can't promise not to be a bit teary tomorrow, but I promise you I will be alright. I am so, so excited for you. Please don't be worried about me."

"I don't want to think of you all alone here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It is just sad."

"Well, I was actually thinking I might go stay with Ron and Hugo a bit, as it seemed rather sad to me too. But I wasn't totally sure what I thought of it, or what you would think of it."

"I think that's a brilliant plan. But will you miss being here at our home?"

"Probably. But, Hugo needs to still be where he can remember his parents best."

"You're not going to sell our house are you?"

"Oh heavens, no! I would never sell our home out from under you. You may be going off to school, Rose, but this is very much still your home."

Rose smiled in relief.

"You already know I think you should marry Ron. Of course, I'd love you to all live here, but it is much more important to me that we all end up together than where we live."

"I know you don't remember our days in the tent, Rose. But, I can assure you, you and I can make a home just about anywhere."

"I know, Mum."

"I can't believe you won't be home 'til Christmas."

"Mum, you already pop up to Hogwarts every few weeks for your own lessons. It's not like I won't see you until December."

"I know. But I want you to be able to be with your new friends and not always have to be the one dragged off to eat with your late-to-find-out-she's-a-witch mum."

"You know I'd never be embarrassed to be your daughter, Mum."

"You are sweet. But even if I wasn't at Hogwarts, I do remember how hard being an eleven year old girl was. I will not drag you away each time. But I will absolutely have to see you at least every now and then. And I have definitely told Neville to let me know if you need anything at all. And I am rather sure Ron has Hagrid keeping an eye out for you as well."

"He's the giant?"

"Half giant apparently, whatever that means, but yes. He's the one. Quite protective of Ron and Harry apparently."

"Ron told me a tiny bit, you know – about the war. I think he left a lot out, but he wanted me to not learn about, well, everything from someone else at school."

"He said he was going to talk to you, but I didn't know when."

"We actually chatted yesterday."

"You know, I think Ron really dreaded telling both of us about it. Most people in the magical world think they know him. And, suddenly we both liked him for who he really was, as opposed to what his reputation was as a war hero or famous auror."

"And he's really famous?"

"Really. Quite famous actually. Did he tell you about the newspaper?"

"No. What did he leave out?"

"Well, I guess he is a bit of a famous bachelor wizard. And just like muggle paparazzi have movie stars that they follow around, apparently they would follow him around a lot too. And, for a long time people talked about him as the most eligible wizard and other nonsense."

"Ron? Our Ron?" Rose asked laughing.

"Apparently so. And, well, back in May a photographer followed him and got some pictures of Ron hugging me, holding hands with me and kissing me at a restaurant," Hermione cringed.

"Really?" Rose asked suddenly creeped out. "They followed you?"

"Well, they followed him. They never figured out my name, but well, I'm sure they will at some point. Harry and Ron have assured me they can't print any names or pictures of you or Hugo at all, so they won't bother you. But, well, I would imagine it will come out at some point when you are at school. You don't have to lie or anything, but just help Ron keep his private life private as much as possible ok?"

"That is so weird, Mum."

"I know. But we love him as our family, right?"

"Oh God yeah, I'm not saying it's a reason to chuck him. I'm just saying it's weird is all."

"Can you believe this time last year we didn't know magic existed?" Hermione mused.

"It has been the craziest year I can ever remember. But, I am glad we know now. It just makes everything make sense. And think of all the new things we get to learn now!"

"You are so my daughter!"

"I have always been and will always be your daughter, Mum."

"Oh, I know. Even if I didn't know the magical world existed, there was always magic in our lives, Rose. I can remember when I met you, and then suddenly the magic of a mother's love just struck me. I didn't understand all the mechanics of it, but I knew that the power of the love I had for you was special, and that we were meant to find each other. That magic of love, especially that fierce and devoted love we have for our families – however the family comes together – I still think it has to be more powerful than any magic they could possibly teach at Hogwarts."

"I love you, Mum."

"I love you, too, Rose. Now let's go to sleep, tomorrow is going to be an incredible day."


	38. Chapter 38: Platform 9 34

**_(Author's Note: Here is where the story catches up to the DH Epilogue. My story will continue with many canon overlaps, but it will not match The Cursed Child. Please continue to read and review. I so appreciate hearing from you! People have asked if I plan to continue past this chapter. The answer is a definite yes. I have most of the story written even if not finely edited yet. There seems to be a natural story arch, but I may consider a sequel eventually. I have just so enjoyed these characters at this phase in their lives. Thanks for going on this journey...carrytheotter)_**

 ** _Chapter 38: Platform 9 3/4_**

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Platform 9 ¾ the next morning, Hermione felt her heart leave her as well. Her eyes welled up as she continued to wave much longer than she could possibly see Rose. She was finally snapped back to herself when she felt Hugo hug her waist as Ron put his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank God you two are here to keep me together," she laughed through her tears.

"I promise it gets easier, Hermione," said Ginny.

"That's what everyone keeps saying," Hermione laughed, a few tears escaping down her cheek.

"Come on, let's all go back to our place for lunch, shall we?" asked Harry.

"That'd be great, mate," nodded Ron. He'd noticed the _Daily Prophet_ photographer on the platform, but didn't want to alert Hermione to her presence. He didn't think she'd seen them yet, but he wasn't sure. So, he quickly turned them towards the exit, and they all headed out of Kings Cross station.

Soon they were in Harry's backyard enjoying the last Friday of the summer. Hugo and Lilly ran off to play while Ginny and Harry headed to the kitchen to make sandwiches.

Hermione walked through the yard smelling the gorgeous roses displaying their last blooms of the season.

"You ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Sad, of course, but she looked so incredibly excited and happy today, didn't she?"

Ron grinned. "She really did."

"I've been thinking a lot about her birthmother today. I was watching Rose this morning, and I was just struck with what her birthmother would think of all this. I mean, I don't know if she was magical or not. But, she was definitely illiterate, moving between a war zone and a refugee camp. Based on the ages of her siblings, I would guess she couldn't have been older than twenty when she had Rose. But, now the daughter she gave life to in the midst of such dire circumstances is strong, loved, educated, healthy and heading off to this prestigious school in England. I hope she somehow knows that, you know? I hope she can feel I did my best by her. I hope she would approve of me letting her go."

Ron stood behind Hermione, engulfing her in his arms. "Hermione, I am absolutely confident her biological parents are beaming with gratitude. You have done such an amazing job raising her. And she will get an incredible education. But, to see her as loved and confident as she is from where you tell me she was when you met her – really, what parent wouldn't be thrilled to see their child was so cared for when they couldn't do it themselves?"

"I hope so. I think so," she said. "Hadn't thought about it in a long time, but somehow I will forever share these key milestones with her, even if I never met her."

"It will be the same with Hugo, too, won't it?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes. Only we knew Dennis and Fiona."

Ron chuckled. "As if parenthood isn't hard enough, we're trying to live up to the memories and unknown expectations of four other people."

"It's a little overwhelming when you put it that way," she sighed.

"But if the tables were turned, you'd be so grateful, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. I would," she admitted.

"So would I," he said, and then he kissed her cheek.

They remained in a quiet embrace for a few moments until Hermione said, "I told Rose I would be staying with you after she left. She was very happy about that, actually. Said it made it easier on her to have me not be in the house alone."

"Told you she's brilliant and perceptive," he grinned.

"I want to talk to Hugo first, though. And, I am not going to stay tonight. I need to – I don't know – I know it seems melodramatic. But, I need to go ahead and face the empty house so I can move past it. Is that crazy?"

Ron eyed her. "Not crazy, but surprising maybe."

"Really?"

"Why make yourself be sad if you don't have to be?"

"It's not about making myself sad as much as it is about facing the fact that I am already sad. Pretending it's not happening doesn't make it not real. Sometimes the only way past something is through it."

Ron held her tighter. After a few moments of comfortable silence he finally said, "You're right, of course. But you have to realize I am the daft bloke who never got around to facing my own grief for almost twenty years until you helped me through it."

At that she hugged him tighter, but said nothing.

"Are you sure you want to be alone, though?"

"Tonight, yes. I'm sure. But thanks for checking. I'm not locking myself away to sob or anything. But, I know for me I need to be alone in my quiet home tonight. Bouncing from putting her on the train to suddenly moving into your house, it would just mess with my head. And I want to talk to Hugo and everything first."

"OK. You want me to say anything to him?"

"No, I'll do it. I just want to talk to him and see for myself that he's ok with it."

"Whatever you want, Love. But I am really thrilled you're planning to come. I know it would be better at your home, but it won't be forever."

"I'm glad I'm coming too," she said as she turned and kissed him.

Ron looked at the rose blooms in the yard and leaned to smell one of the flowers. "I don't think you ever told me about how you chose Rose's name. Actually, I don't even think I know her middle name. What is it?"

"Hila," Hermione said with a smile. "Hila, which means hope in Pashto, was the name she was given by her birth parents. I tried to decide if I should keep that as her first name or not, but I eventually realized I wanted to give her a new first name and keep Hila as her middle name. So, Rose Hila Granger it was."

"It's beautiful," Ron said wistfully. "How did you pick Rose?"

"Several things actually. Both of my grandmothers were named Rose. And it is also my mum's middle name. But, it just seemed so fitting for her. She was this gorgeous, bright spirit in the middle of this harsh place – like a rose among thorns in many ways. But, I also thought about how she just rose up from this horrible situation and yet was still able to live and love and thrive. She simply rose from the ashes of so much – her parents' death, the war in her homeland, the betrayal of her relatives – she didn't let it crush her. So – Rose Hila it was."

"Rose Hila Granger. So perfect," mused Ron. "Hey – I don't think I know your middle name."

"Jean," she said with a chuckle. On my mum's side they have always used the mum's first name as the middle name for the daughter."

"But you didn't want Rose Hermione?"

"Well, no – I wanted to keep Hila in her name as it was the one thing her birth parents gave her that she could take with her. But since they both start with an _H_ , it rather keeps the spirit of the tradition too. While we are on the subject, what's your middle name?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, at your service," Ron said as he bowed slightly.

"Bilius?" she questioned. "Is that a common wizarding name?"

"No – but Bilius was my uncle. A lovely uncle, actually. He is the one who taught me to play wizard chess."

"Hmm. Isn't it interesting how names can weave their own form of connected magic?"

"Magic?"

"Well, maybe since you were named to honor Bilius, he felt closer to you as an infant and that's why he invested the time to teach you chess. And maybe Rose's birth parents' hopes for their daughter are somehow coming true today as she heads off to an amazing school to learn things they never could. I don't know – it just seems to connect generations of family across time, biological or not."

"Maybe. The more I've learned about magic over the years, the more I realize there is so much I will never understand," Ron chuckled.

"Well, magic or not, I do like thinking of those connected threads across families. I love that Hugo's middle name is Collin. And I love that my daughter is named for my grandmothers, even though Rose and Hugo were never able to meet the people they were named after."

After they had enjoyed lunch outside with everyone, Hermione and Ginny decided to run to the local shops for some last minute back-to-muggle-school shopping with Hugo and Lily, leaving Ron and Harry at the house.

"So, do you think Hermione is going to be ok by herself? Will she be too upset, you think?" Harry asked.

"Well, actually she's planning on coming to stay with Hugo and I. Um, not tonight – said she has to face the empty house or something. But yeah, the plan is for her to not stay alone at her place much."

"That's brilliant, Ron! Congratulations!"

"Well, she told Rose, but she said she wants to talk to Hugo first too. Can't imagine what Mum will say. But I don't right care too much actually."

"She'll be fine. Probably pleased actually. It's not like you're 19 and trying to live together."

"Yeah, like some people I know tried," scoffed Ron as he smacked Harry in the arm.

"Right. So Gin and I paved the way to make it easier for other Weasleys to follow. You're welcome by the way."

Ron just shook his head and laughed as he flicked his wand to put the last of the clean dishes away.

"Right," Harry continued. "So in addition to having the woman of your dreams move in with you, what else do you have going on?"

Ron scrunched his face up in thought. "Well, it's strange. I've realized that when Hugo goes back to school on Monday I'll have absolutely nothing to do all day every day until the afternoon. I don't think that I've ever not had anything I had to do. Blimey. I've taken care of the kids all summer, so I guess I never really thought about what would happen once fall term started back up. Now what the fuck am I going to do?"

"Sounds like a brilliant problem."

"Huh. But still a problem."

"Well, it isn't Monday yet. I would suggest you enjoy this weekend and help Hermione out these next few days. Then once you drop Hugo Monday, you can take some time to start thinking about what it is you really want to do in this next chapter of your life."

"Sounds reasonable. But any suggestions how to actually do that?"

"Well, no. But we have started tougher missions with less of a plan before that ended up ok."

"So basically you think I need to rely on, what'd McGonagall call it? Sheer dumb luck?'

"Ron! Seriously. You are working yourself into a tizzy for no reason. You are healthy and happy. You suddenly have two amazing and healthy kids who love you. You are in love with a gorgeous and smart witch who loves you and wants to move in with you and eventually marry you. And you don't have to work 60 hours a week anymore. There have been worse situations to face. You are being ridiculous. We are going to go for a fly now and see if the fresh air can't knock some sense back in your head."

When Ginny and Hermione had finished up the shopping, the decided to go by a local café that was next to a local park. The two ladies sat at an outside table where they could watch Hugo and Lilly play.

"You seem a bit better than you did this morning," Ginny observed.

"I am. I think seeing her so happy makes it a lot easier. It just feels like the end of an era. It had been just the two of us for so long. And that is over now…and I'm excited for this next chapter, but it is still rather shocking to launch her into the world and think about what I'm going to do with myself now that I'm not just known as Rose's mum."

"You know, I have never tried to understand the universe, as there seems to be a lot of fucked up stuff that happens in my opinion. But, somehow, it seems you are somehow destined to be this amazing mum to two children who happened to be born to other women. And that is no easy task. I know - I helped raise Teddy. But, raising one from infancy is frankly a lot easier than stepping in when they have already grown into their own personalities. Sure you get to miss the sleep deprivation stage, but you also don't get to have any input on setting habits or expectations, and you don't have all of those shared experiences that help you understand how to help them. My parents more or less started raising Harry around age 12, and it was really hard on all three of them. Now, he'd had a fucked up idea of what family was from horrid muggle relatives, but it was still tough. With Hugo you have a different situation altogether. You've known him since he was born, as has Ron. But now you both have a different role to fill. But that doesn't mean it will be easy."

"Exactly. How do I shift from friend to parent without trying to replace Fiona? And how do I do any of that and not overstep Ron's place as the actual godparent. It is so hard to figure out what the right step is."

"First off, you can't overstep Ron. It's not like you two have his and hers kids here. And he is learning parenting from you anyway. Second, I don't know how it was for you with Rose since you didn't know her birthmother, but for me, I knew Teddy's birthmother very well. I was actually there when he was born and helped with the delivery. So I always seemed to have Tonks – that was his mum – in my head. I was always trying to figure out if Tonks would be ok with this or if she would prefer that. And then I finally realized that wasn't doing Teddy, Tonks or me any favors. Tonks was gone. I couldn't be Tonks for Teddy. What Tonks and Teddy both needed me to do, though, was be a good mum to Teddy. And the only way I could do that was to be myself. Because trust me, when I try to be anything I'm not – especially little miss happy mummy from a fairy tale - I am a complete arse. So, I chucked that approach altogether."

"That's brilliant, Ginny. That's exactly what I have been struggling with, and I didn't even realize it. I've certainly thought of Rose's birthmother many times, but she's not in my head like Fiona is. And I hadn't realized that was the problem until you just put the issue into words for me. I am not nearly as fun or relaxed or tough or witty as Fiona was. I didn't really even know her that well. Ron was obviously close with her, but I had always been so close with Dennis, and really only knew her as his wife. And I really don't want Hugo to either forget her or feel I'm trying to replace her. So – how do I fill her role without her in my head while still keeping her memory alive for Hugo?"

Ginny took a sip of her tea and considered the question for a moment. Eventually she sighed, "I don't have a perfect answer. But for Teddy, we would show him a lot of pictures or talk about how funny Tonks was or what she might have done in a given situation. She was a total klutz – truly the worst of anyone I have ever known, and when Teddy would fall down or mess something up as a kid we would talk about how Tonks handled that kind of thing. We taught him some of these little phrases that his parents had said. It was neat, actually – it got to the point that when Teddy would trip he would say 'wotcher' just like his mum had always done. And Harry would talk with him a lot about how his Dad would have approached learning a subject or reading things, as Lupin – that was his dad – was so smart and a fabulous teacher. But eventually Teddy asked if he could call us Mum and Dad. I was fine with it, but Harry really struggled. But, eventually he understood that he wasn't replacing Lupin for Teddy – but instead filling a role Teddy needed in his present life."

"Wow. It's hard to picture Hugo calling me mum. Ron and I have actually talked about names and such, as I suspect Rose will want to call him dad rather soon. And, I worried what it would be like for Rose and Hugo to refer to him in different ways. It never even occurred to me that Hugo may want to call him dad too."

"Well, he might not. Obviously that is something that Hugo would have to initiate. But, don't be shocked if it comes up."

"Huh. I am so glad we've talked about this, Ginny. Really – thank you."

"Of course, Hermione. Look, I know we haven't gotten to spend much time one on one. But, frankly I have never seen Ron as happy as he has been since you showed up in his life. And, I could not be happier for him. And I can't imagine adapting to as much change as you have had this past year. So, if there is anything – and I really mean anything- I can do to help you, I really hope you'll let me know."

Hermione realized she was tearing up at Ginny's words. "Thank you, Ginny. Really. It has been rather a ridiculous year. But aside from having to watch Hugo grieve his family, and thinking I may lose Ron in that smuggling disaster, watching Rose get on that train this morning was the hardest part. Ron has been so fabulous, and I feel so lucky that we have found each other. But he is new to parenthood, so watching Rose leave the nest is a completely different experience for him than it is for me. And while he has been incredible at helping me learn my way in the magical world, I really do think I could use some female friends too."

"Well, Merlin knows I would be an utter mess if Ron were the only one there to explain the world to me," joked Ginny. "But in all seriousness, you seem to have managed to bring something out in my brother that I never thought possible. He has suddenly transformed into this thoughtful, sensitive soul. I had no idea that was even possible! But I can't imagine he can keep that up all of the time. So – yes – getting together with some witches is a must. I get together with my sisters in law pretty regularly. And, while I don't want to force you into that lot any quicker than you are comfortable with, we'd all love to have you join us sometime. Would you want to come to our next lunch gathering?"

"Definitely. That would be really fantastic. I have had several good conversations with Fleur, but I haven't spent much time at all chatting with everyone else."

"Usually the second and fourth Tuesdays of each month we meet up at lunch. We usually meet at the Leaky Cauldron and Hannah gives us the private room in the back so we can chat about our not so anonymous husbands without being overheard."

"That sounds perfect. I definitely don't want to end up back in the _Daily Prophet_ any sooner than I have to."

"True - but you have to admit – you both looked pretty damn happy in those pictures. It's shite that they got published, but I remember the first time I had a picture of Harry and I published that I really hadn't realized had been taken, and it allowed me to really see how he looked at me. Really helped me understand what I meant to him, you know?"

"I do," admitted Hermione with a blush. "But I still would have rather had a copy mailed to me and not put out in the paper for everyone to see. I'm so relieved the kids didn't find out about us that way."

"No kidding. Just an added layer of annoyance to our lives. It's rather like stinging nettle I think. Stings like hell when you stumble into it, but most of the time it's just part of the background and doesn't bother you at all."

Hermione laughed and shook her head at her new friend. "You are most assuredly one of a kind, Ginny."

Ginny laughed. "So, not to turn into my mum or anything, but when the hell are you two going to finally get married?"

Hermione laughed again. "Well, with as much as our parents and children and apparently siblings all want us to get married, I suppose it won't be too long."

"The kids have said that too?"

"Oh yes, they both mentioned it separately actually, though Ron and I both suspect they could be ganging up on us a bit."

"So – what did you say?"

"The truth – that we plan to get married, but we want to take our time. It has really been an insane year, and I don't want us to rush into marriage and screw it up because we didn't take the time to really get to know each other first."

"I guess that's good. Hard to imagine for me, honestly. I knew I wanted to marry Harry since I was ten. And then after the war we both knew we didn't want to put anything off."

"Right, but as much as you two grew up together and figured out things as a couple, Ron and I both lived totally independent, separate lives – in separate worlds, honestly. We just need to figure out how to merge those. And we'd agreed we were going to really not even think about it until Rose left for school so I could focus on her."

"But now she's left for school."

"Right," said Hermione sadly. "The current plan is for me to live, at least part of the time, with Ron and Hugo."

"Makes sense. But why only part of the time?"

"I don't know. I am trying to figure all of that out as we go. But I know I am not ready to sell my house. And Hugo wants to live in his house. And since I haven't lived with anyone other than Rose in more than a decade, and never lived with any male other than my dad, I honestly think I'll need a little space for myself."

"Brilliant plan, Hermione. Between living with my 6 older brothers, my husband and my two sons, I think you're a ruddy genius. I finally had to come up with a charm to force the males in my house to put the seat down in the loo. And let's face it, men are just slobs. Even the ones we love. Maybe I'll have to sneak out and have some time to myself at your house when you're at Ron and Hugo's!"

Hermione was giggling at Ginny's pronouncement.

"Well, Ron seemed rather confused when I told him I wanted to stay by myself at my house tonight. I think he has an image of me locking myself away and crying over Rose's baby clothes or something. And I'm not saying I won't reminisce a little tonight, but it isn't nearly that melodramatic."

"Of course not. But my goodness, you need a chance to get your sea legs having watched your daughter leave the nest this morning before you jump head first into the next phase, don't you?"

"Precisely what I said. Maybe it's a female thing."

"Or just a smart people thing," scoffed Ginny.

Hermione laughed again, "Well, and I still want to talk to Hugo and make sure he is really ok with it. I mean I know he keeps talking about how we should get married, but the theoretical idea of it, and my moving in down the hall are quite different. And he's already had a lot of shockwaves to his family environment this year, I just don't want to be the one thing that sends him over the edge."

"Well, I think it sounds like you have your head on straight and have a brilliant plan."

"Thanks, Ginny."

When Hermione, Ginny, Hugo and Lilly returned to the Potters' house, they found that Harry and Ron had gone out for a fly. Hermione decided to take the opportunity to have some one on one time with Hugo, so she and Hugo said their farewells to Ginny and Lilly and floo'd back to Hugo's house.

"Hermione?" Hugo asked once they had stepped through the fireplace.

"Yes, Love?"

"I'll go with you to your house if you don't want to go by yourself for the first time without Rose."

His serious and somber tone touched Hermione's heart, and she instinctively knelt to hug him. "Oh, Hugo. You are such an incredibly dear soul, and I am so lucky to have you in my life."

"Do you want to go by your house? When I am missing Mummy and Daddy I like to go into their room because it still smells like them. I know Rose is just at Hogwarts, so it isn't really the same, but we are still going to miss her."

"We will, won't we? You know, I would like you to come with me back to my house for a few minutes."

They stepped through the fireplace and soon emerged in her living room. Hugo hugged Hermione, and Hermione realized he needed this as much or more than she did. She took his hand and together they walked up to Rose's room. There on the bed, Hugo saw several stuffed animals that Rose had left behind. He walked over and sat on her bed gently, reaching out to touch the stuffed unicorn on the bed.

"You know what I think?" said Hermione softly. "I think you should take this unicorn back to your house so that when you are missing Rose, you can hug it and think of her."

Hugo smiled. "I like that idea, Hermione. Do you remember when Rose and me made those placemats and she covered hers in unicorns before she even knew they were real? It was like she always knew about magic even if she wasn't aware of it in her awake mind."

"Exactly."

Hermione sat down on the bed beside Hugo and stroked some of the other stuffed animals on the bed.

"Hermione, are you going to be ok here all by yourself? I don't want you to be sad. If I had to live at my house all by myself I would be really lonely and sad."

"Well, it's funny you say that. I wanted to talk to you about something. What would you think if I came and lived some of the time with you and Ron?"

Hugo grinned. "I think that would be bloody brilliant!"

"Oh my, you sound just like Ron," chuckled Hermione.

"Well, it is brilliant. It makes a lot of sense for you to come and stay with us. Seems silly for our family to be spread all out in so many places."

"I like that we are all a family," sighed Hermione.

"Me too. And I think it would make Mummy and Daddy so happy too. But they'll be even happier when you two finally get married," quipped Hugo.

"You think?"

"Definitely, Hermione."

"I want to come live with you two, but I still want to keep my home here as well. But, can I bring some things over to make it feel a bit more like my home too? I know you've kept a lot of things the same, like your parents' bedroom and such. But, if I brought some things for the room I'll share with Ron, or maybe some different things in the downstairs, would that be ok with you? I really don't want to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable, Hugo."

Hugo thought about this for a moment and shook his head in agreement. "I don't want to change their bedroom, and I kind of like their office as it is too. But, everything else we can try to make for all of us."

Hermione hugged the little boy tightly. "I love you so much, Hugo. I am so lucky to have you in my family."

He hugged her back and smiled. "Me too."

After a minute he said, "Is it too soon to write to Rose?"

"Of course not," laughed Hermione. "Why don't we both send her a note – and you can maybe draw her a picture of you with the unicorn? Then we'll send it off tonight and she can get it on her first morning at Hogwarts. How does that sound?"

Hugo was still working on his picture for Rose when Ron came home an hour later. He added his own letter to Rose, and they sent Pig off to deliver their love to the missing family spending her first night in the Scottish Highlands.


	39. Chapter 39 End of An Era

**_Ch 39: End of An Era_**

While Ron and Hugo both tried to encourage Hermione to come and stay with them that night, she insisted she really preferred to be on her own for a bit. Hugo finally just shrugged and hugged her tightly. Ron hugged her and held her close for a moment before kissing her cheek, reminding her she could change her mind and come over or call any time. She appreciated their concern, but found herself relieved by the quiet when Ron, Hugo and the stuffed unicorn he had claimed from Rose's bed left that evening.

Hermione turned and faced her empty home expecting to feel the sting of Rose's absence, but was surprised to discover that contentment was the overwhelming emotion. While she had not thought she would be sobbing while she looked through baby pictures, she had thought she would still feel a resonating sadness and emptiness in her home with Rose gone. While she tried to picture Rose in the Great Hall that evening and tried to imagine how she was doing, she knew that aside from picturing the setting, the emotions and experiences Rose was facing were not something she could pretend to imagine.

Hermione sat on her stairwell for a few minutes and listened to the quiet. She remembered when she had found this home, and Dennis and Fiona had found their home nearby the same day. The kids were so young then, and she remembered her first night here with Rose. She didn't have enough furniture to fill up the house then, which Rose thought was amazing as she just ran laps through the whole place or bounced balls against the walls. Rose had especially loved how her little voice echoed through the mostly empty house. Enjoying the acoustics, Hermione and Rose spent many an hour singing together in the sitting room when it only had one sofa in it. When Hermione really couldn't take one more silly song from Blue Peter, she had finally started introducing some of her favorite songs from various musicals. Sitting there on the stairs, she could practically still hear that little toddler version of Rose trying to sing and dance to "It's a Hard Knock Life" from Annie.

Giggling at that memory, she let herself recall the nights Fiona had been working late when Dennis would come over with an infant Hugo, exhausted and bewildered at how to manage a baby on his own. She had shown him how carrying Rose around in a sling had helped calm her down as a baby. And soon she had rigged Dennis and Hugo up in sling she had brought from Pakistan. Despite how unusual it looked, the sling had worked well for them, and Dennis carried Hugo around in that gorgeous fabric wrap for months. She really missed Dennis, and truly wished he could have known that she and Rose were witches. It would have been amazing to stand on the platform together today. Knowing how nervous she had been to let Rose go to Hogwarts, she wondered how the Creeveys ever found the nerve to let Collin go all those years ago. But Collin had always been so eager to embrace every experience, so she didn't suppose he was too scared to hop on the train and start taking pictures of his new world.

After a while, she decided she wanted to draw a warm bath and soak with a glass of wine. She lit some candles with her wand, quite pleased with her skill, and tried to remember the warming charm she had recently read. After a few tries, she finally got it, and had a warm bath in the beautiful glow of candles. As she soaked she thought back to the young woman she had been just before she left for the refugee camps. Motherhood was such an all-encompassing vortex that it took a few minutes to try to think back to remember the passions, drives and hopes that her younger self had before setting off on the journey that would unexpectedly take her to Rose. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy motherhood – it had been the most amazing experience of her life. But, especially as a single mum, there had been no time or opportunity to pursue anything on her own. Even with Fiona's demanding schedule, she and Dennis had still traded off enough for Dennis to play in a recreational football league. But as a single parent, the only time Hermione sought out child care tradeoffs had been to go to work, attend doctors' appointments or similarly non fun activities.

But now she had a chance to find some of her own self again – to reclaim those parts of her identity that weren't wrapped up in motherhood. And she wanted to be really sure she didn't leap straight from single motherhood and into Ron's arms because she didn't know what else to do. That wouldn't be fair to Ron, to her, or to the kids. And, as much as she wanted to absorb every possible ounce of magical knowledge, she didn't want to lose the things that had interested her before she ever learned of magic.

She thought back to when she was fresh out of university, full of ideals and itching to take on the injustices of the world. Looking back now, Hermione chuckled at the naiveté of youth that allowed her to think that so many problems could be solved if only people would let her explain what they should do. Her energy and Oxford education had her feeling she could do anything. While her heart and ideals had been in the right place, she soon had a crash course education on how the real world worked. Those first few months where every plan hit an obstacle were hard. She had never really thought about the need to be humble or to be respectful of elders who were not respectful to you. She had always thought the right idea would eventually win out. But those first few months abroad helped her finally learn that humans are always political animals – no matter if they were the Prime Minister of England or the illiterate, impoverished clan elder who still expected to be in a position of power, even if he was living in a tent in a refugee camp. Continually butting heads with various family patriarchs or village elders forced her to understand that she had to respect others' ideas even if she didn't agree with them. And eventually she realized that the best solutions usually came from the people they impacted the most instead of from the "educated" outsiders who often didn't understand the whole situation to begin with. If plans were ever to be successfully implemented, the impacted people needed to come up with the ideas themselves. She couldn't dictate solutions, but she could help people learn frameworks and decision processes in which they could gather information, learn about options and eventually reach their own conclusions.

Once she had adopted Rose, her passion for refugees had not changed, but she had become more pragmatic about what she could do, what she could offer, and what she was willing to compromise. She felt the need to be more efficient with her efforts so that any time spent away from Rose would be at least the most effective use of time she could give. But now she was back to this space where she could reconsider how she wanted to focus her time and energy. She knew she needed to focus some on Hugo, and some on Ron. But she sensed that there were going to be a lot more options of how to spend her time and energy than she had experienced for almost a dozen years.

As the warm water soaked the worry from her muscles, she thought about what that could look like. Many women she'd worked with over the years seemed to join gyms and try to "get healthy" when they became empty nesters. But Hermione knew she would never find fulfillment in that. She let her mind wander to consider what excited her, and her heart consistently returned to magic. Eventually she realized she was grinning at the thought of having time to read those books she had been discussing with Sally Sparrow at Hogwarts. She really did want to learn the history that Oxford had left out of her training. And to learn and practice the crafts of charms and transfiguration, and maybe learn how they had evolved over time to become whatever it was today, well, just the thought of it all made her a bit giddy. She also wanted to go back and learn about the witches in America that she had read about all those years ago. There were so many holes in her education she desperately wanted to fill in.

She took another sip of her wine and thought more about her work. While learning for the sake of learning thrilled her, it felt almost too indulgent to allow. And while she wanted to make up for her missing magical education, she still felt a deep obligation to contribute to the world and to advocate for those who were not able to do so themselves. But, as she pondered that further, she wondered if there might be some opportunities to merge her current work with her magical education. Rose was obvious proof that there were magical people amidst the refugees of the world. And in many of the rural, impoverished areas she had visited around the world, there was a pervasive fear of magic and curses. She wondered if they were actually aware of the magical world and wanted it out of their communities, or if those accusations were, as she had long suspected, false. The idea of being able to help magical refugees or even magical people in the developing world who didn't have the luxury of places like Hogwarts excited her. But, she was sure she needed to grow her own knowledge base before she could even begin to understand what she didn't know, let alone help anyone else.

As her vocational excitement bubbled inside her, she thought again of Ron and Hugo, who had both been so concerned for her earlier that evening. While she was thrilled about the idea of being able to sleep in Ron's arms, and wake up to a sleepy headed Hugo, she was anxious about not living in her own home. And the idea of not being the one adult in charge of her family and home was strange. Her decision had always been final. So, the idea of trying to tiptoe around others' feelings and thoughts, not to mention all while living in what was more or less still Dennis and Fiona's guest room gave her great pause.

When she finally decided she needed to get out of the bath before she became permanently pruned, she dried off and wandered back into Rose's room. But after a moment of smiling at some of the pictures Rose had hung on her bulletin board, she headed back into her own room and crawled into bed. As she lay there, she laughed at how her dreams had changed. When she was a teenager or in her early twenties, she dreamt of her life starting - mainly figuring out how to change the world and finding the man of her dreams. When Mr. Right hadn't shown up by the time she found Rose, she dreamt of motherhood, and still fantasized about falling in love. But now Mr. Right wasn't simply a daydream, but a wonderful ginger wizard who loved her, and she had two incredible kids. Now that those earlier dreams were more or less her reality, her fantasies were evolving yet again and circling back to fueling her mind, her interests and her passions, as well as figuring out how she could use her talents to help the world around her.

She fell into a contented sleep unsure of what was to come, but surprisingly excited to find out.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Ch 40: Standing Steady on Shifting Sands**_

After Ron had tucked Hugo into bed that night, he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione alone in her empty house. He tried listening to a quidditch match on the wireless to distract him, but he finally gave up and just went to bed. He just felt like if she was over there alone and crying he wanted to go help her – or at the very least hold her. But, she had been extremely clear that she wanted to be alone tonight. He tried not to be hurt by that, but to just give her the space she said she needed. Instead of second guessing things, he tried to focus on the fact she had told him and Hugo she was planning to move in and stay with them most of the time. While Ron didn't understand why she wanted to keep living between the two homes, he figured some time together had to be better than living in separate homes all of the time. He finally fell into a fitful sleep that night. But, before he knew it, he had woken from his own nightmares and was up trying to catch his breath when he heard Hugo's nightmare screams down the hall.

He held Hugo as he cried. Instead of the regular nightmare of losing his parents and grandparents, Hugo told Ron it had been a new dream that night. This time he lost Rose in the accident too. Once Ron had helped him calm down, he was able to fall back asleep gripping his bear, Simon under one arm and Rose's unicorn under the other.

With Hugo asleep, Ron finally had a moment to reflect on his own nightmare. It had caught him off guard, as he hadn't dreamt of the war in a long time. But in his dream he had been back in the tent, and he was once again possessed by the negativity and self-doubt fed from the locket. But this time it wasn't Harry in the tent with him, it was Hermione. And while he tried to help her solve all of the mysteries of their mission, she was so brilliant and strong that she didn't need him. Instead of helping, he was dragging them down, making her increasingly vulnerable to Voldemort, and so he had abandoned her to face the horcruxes alone. Unable to face sleeping again after that, he wandered down to the kitchen to find the firewhisky.

"Fuck," he said to the empty kitchen as he downed the amber liquid. _What was that all about?_ he wondered as he refilled the glass.

He thought he had worked through the self-doubt and the survivor's guilt after the war. He had been a right mess there for a while. But, through helping the people he loved, through his work as an auror and his anonymous philanthropy, he thought he had reached a contented balance. But that dream caught him off guard. _Did he feel like Hermione was too good for him?_ Well – yes. But, she seemed to choose him anyway, and he absolutely did not doubt her love for him. _Was the dream about not having anything to do with himself during the day once Hugo went back to school?_ Maybe. It could have been from his worrying how he would contribute now that he wasn't going to be an auror. He really wasn't sure what that would look like, or how he could even figure it out. He hadn't thought he was that worried about it, but maybe it bothered him more than he had realized. _Or was the dream about his fear of failing Hermione and the kids?_ Again, he wasn't sure. He wasn't terribly confident in his ability to not screw it up, but he didn't think he would just leave them. Whatever the cause, he was rattled by the dream. He had another glass of the firewhisky, and then stretched out on the sofa instead of trying to go back to sleep in his bed.

Having woken up at 630 as she always did, Hermione was already dressed and drinking her tea when an owl arrived at her kitchen window. Seeing that it was addressed to "Mum, Ron & Hugo," she decided she had to go open it with the boys. So, she was chipper and excited when she stepped through the floo, and was surprised to find Ron asleep on the sofa looking quite rough. She tried to gently touch his forehead to see if he had a fever. But, her touch woke him from his fitful rest.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" he asked in a gravely voice.

"Me? I'm fine. I was worried about you. You look awful. Why are you down here on the sofa?"

"Um – bit of a rough night. What time is it? Why are you here?"

"It's not yet 7. I was having my tea when an owl showed up at the window," she said holding up the envelope. "But it's addressed to all of us, so I brought it over here to open up together."

Ron sat up quickly, eagerly looking at the envelope. "Do we really have to wait for Hugo to wake up?"

"Yes!" Hermione declared laughing at him.

Ron looked slightly defeated as he rubbed his face in his hands. Then he looked up at Hermione carefully, "Are you really ok this morning? I was worried about you last night. I hated the idea of you being sad by yourself and not being able to help you."

Hermione took Ron's hand in her own. "Ron, I am good. Really good. I promise – I just needed to make sure my head was on straight. I didn't even cry. I just needed some time to remember things. But, thank you for worrying about me."

"Ok. I just, well, I love you – I just don't want you to be sad or hurt if there is anything I can do about it."

"Thanks," she said as she kissed his cheek. "Oi, why do you reek of alcohol?"

He sighed. "Both Hugo and I had terrible nightmares last night."

"Both of you? What happened?"

"I don't know. I hadn't had nightmares like that in years. I was awake from my own when he started screaming. And he'd been doing so much better recently. But he dreamt that he lost Rose along with his parents and grandparents. Once I got him back to sleep, I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to bed. So, I downed a few shots and stretched out here."

"Well, who knew I would be in the best shape of all of us this morning?" Hermione said as she hugged him. "Can I do anything to be helpful?"

He held her to him. "This helps," he said earnestly.

"Was your dream about Rose too?"

"I don't think so, but maybe. It was – well – it was mixed up with you and the war and I am not sure what was driving it. But, it was just a dream, and really you just being here right now is the best thing for it."

She considered his words carefully, but didn't press further on it, only snuggling into him.

They sat together on the couch for a bit, and then Hermione made them both some tea. They had started to make breakfast when Hugo came down the steps.

"Hermione!" he said happily. "Did you end up staying after all?"

"Good morning, Hugo," she said hugging him. "No, I came very early this morning as soon as the owl brought this." She held up the envelope. "But I couldn't open it until we were all together since it is addressed to all three of us."

"Well, come on then, open it – I've been dying to see what house she is in!" declared Ron.

Hermione handed the letter to Hugo, who carefully opened the seal, glanced at it and started to read it aloud in the slow but steady voice of a boy still gaining confidence with his reading. "Dear Mum, Ron and Hugo, I wanted to let you know I am doing really well. The trip up on the train was wonderful and I met several new friends. Arriving here was like walking into a fairy tale, but better. And guess what - I was sorted into Gryffindor! I was so thrilled when the hat announced it. But, guess what? Al was sorted into Slytherin-"

"Ha, ha, very funny, Hugo," scoffed Ron.

Hugo just looked at him. "I'm not kidding, Ron. That's what it says."

"WHAT? Let me see that." He snatched the letter and read it quickly. "Whoa. Albus Severus Potter in Slytherin. I didn't see that coming."

"Ron, give it back so he can keep reading," protested Hermione in a scolding voice. "I want to hear the rest of the letter."

"Sorry. That was bad - on many levels, clearly, by the looks on both of your faces," said Ron sheepishly as he handed it back. "Here, Hugo – keep reading."

"Thanks," Hugo said returning to reading the letter. "Al was sorted into Slytherin. Everyone in the Great Hall gasped. Headmistress McGonagall, Hagrid and Professor Longbottom all looked like they were going to faint for a moment. But, James just stood up and clapped loudly for his brother, so everyone else did too. I got to see him briefly afterwards and he seemed ok – surprised, but ok. I don't have time for a long letter tonight, but I promise to owl again soon. I miss each of very much. Take care of each other for me. I love you all, Rose."

Hermione smiled, "she sounded good."

Ron sat there and didn't say anything. And he didn't seem to notice when both Hugo and Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"Are you ok, Ron?" Hugo asked. "You look weird."

"What? Yeah – of course, sorry. I'm good. I'm just surprised is all. I'm glad Al seemed ok with it, and I am really glad James seems to have handled it so well. Uh, I think I am going to go take a shower and pop over to check on Harry and Gin."

"OK," said Hermione hesitantly. "Do you want to go yourself, or should we and see if they want to come for lunch later?"

"Actually, why don't I floo over real quick and ask them to come," muttered Ron.

"It's barely 7 in the morning, Ron. Are you sure they're up?"

"Not a doubt in my mind," said Ron as he hurriedly stepped into the floo.

When Ron stepped out of the fireplace into Harry's living room, Lily was the first to greet him. "You get first place, Uncle Ron."

"Morning, Lily. What did I get first place for?"

"I was trying to guess what order people what show up once they heard about Al being a snake."

"He's not a snake, Lily. He just got sorted into the house that, well, ok – yeah – he's kind of a snake, but not in a bad way."

"You sound as unconvinced as Mum and Dad."

"Right. Are they in the kitchen?"

"Yup. I'm going to wait here and see who comes in second."

"My money's on George, but let me know," Ron said as he headed into the kitchen. He found Harry and Ginny sitting at the table looking at a stack of letters.

"Whoa, how many owls did you get this morning?" Ron asked.

"I lost track around 15," said Ginny. "Apparently everyone we have ever met and everyone they have ever met all wanted to be sure we heard it from them personally."

"Right," said Ron. "So, how did Al sound? Rose's letter made it sound like he was ok with it, and that James had been amazing."

"Really? What did James do?" asked Harry quietly.

"Rose said that McGonagall, Hagrid and Neville all looked like they were going to faint-"

"Yup. Got those three letters here," interrupted Ginny holding up three parchments.

Ron continued, "and that Al looked really surprised, and the whole hall was silent until James stood up and started clapping loudly for him. Then everyone followed his lead. Rose said she and Al chatted later and that he seemed ok with it once he got over the initial shock."

"Thank Merlin James has his head and his heart on straight," muttered Ginny.

"Well – did the boys say anything different than what we heard from Rose?"

"Not really. James just mentioned it matter-of-factly and seemed to try and hide it between descriptions of the various courses that they had at the feast. Funny actually. It was something like, 'the house elves outdid themselves with the Yorkshire pudding this year. The sorting was interesting with Rose in Gryffindor and Al in Slytherin and then we had really delicious chocolate cake.' Al wrote this long, somewhat heartbreaking letter saying he hoped we weren't disappointed in him, and that he would still try to be brave like the rest of the family even if the sorting hat didn't see it in him."

"Ouch," said Ron.

"I know," said Harry. "I've started to write him back about twenty times already this morning but so far they are all shite."

"What'd Neville say?"

"Not much – just that he was surprised, but that I shouldn't worry, as Slytherin isn't what it was when we were there. He said he actually really likes the Head of House for them – a woman named Sally Sparrow."

"But Sally wasn't a Slytherin," observed Ron.

"How do you know her?"

"Hermione and I met her when I took her to Hogwarts this spring. They hit it off quite well, actually. But Sally was muggle born, went to Ilvermony, and some muggle universities. Can't get much less Slytherin than that."

"Well, true – not to mention delightful," said Ginny, "but none of the other professors at the school were Slytherin, and she apparently has done all kinds of research into the house, so has enjoyed taking it on. I haven't met her really, just seen her from a distance at school events. You said she and Hermione are friends?"

"Yeah – I think so – as much as Hermione has any magical friends. They seem to correspond a lot about books and such a lot. You should talk to her. I am supposed to be over here seeing if you three want to come to lunch later."

"Nah – not really," said Harry. "I have got to come up with a good letter back to Al."

"Yeah you do," said Ron. "But I'll write one too."

"He was just so worried about it only yesterday," said Harry. "But I told him he could tell the hat if it bothered him that much. It's certainly what I did. But, he must have been ok with it enough to not tell the hat he wanted something different."

"Well, I am less worried about him being in Slytherin than I am worried he will feel left out with all of his cousins in Gryffindor."

"Yeah – we will have to rally the troops so to speak," agreed Ron. "But I am sure Neville will help keep that under control."

"You're probably right," agreed Harry.

At that, George waltzed into the kitchen, sitting down next to Ginny. "What, did you finish the firewhisky already?" he joked.

"Piss off George," scoffed Ginny.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, darling. I am just here to make sure that my adorable son is not trying to pull one over on me. But, by the looks on everyone's faces, I would take that as a no. Well, come on – it can't be that much of a shock. You named the poor bloke after Snape after all."

"I don't know why we are all acting so surprised really," said Ginny. "Al has been able to manipulate any situation to his advantage since he was a baby. I don't think it's fair for all of us to have this reaction to the idea of our son being Slytherin, when it should really be about celebrating Al finding the right spot for him."

Chastised, the three men looked down at their laps. Finally, Harry said, "You're right, of course. It's just weird to get my mind away from what it was when we were there. But a house built around the ideas of business negotiations and networking – yeah – that is absolutely the place for Al."

"Right, we'll each make sure our kids are making sure he's not disconnected from the gang of cousins just because he's the only one not in the Gryffindor common room," said George.

"Ok – I'll jot a note off to Rose, and probably one to Neville too," said Ron. "Alright – I'll see you lot at The Burrow tomorrow then?"

They all nodded as Ron headed off into the living room. Just before he stepped into the fireplace, it lit up and Bill stepped out.

"Third place, Uncle Bill!" shouted Lily at a confused Bill.

Ron just laughed and shook as head as he stepped through to head home, "You never could keep up, Bill. I'll see you tomorrow."

When he got back to the house, Hermione met him with a confused look. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, it's just. Well, I can't imagine how crazy this must all look to someone who didn't grow up in the magical England. But, for a long time, the Slytherin house stood for everything Harry – and me for that matter – were fighting against – blood purity, status, wealth and privilege. And it has definitely changed over the years, but the idea that Harry's son is in Slytherin - it is rather shocking and quite a big deal. And, I just wanted to check on him."

"You're right. I don't really get it. It seems like a fraternity or sorority to me. But hardly something to be devastated about."

"Well, no one is devastated. But, it is a big deal. Harry seems a bit shocked, but Ginny thinks - well, we all think Al could do well there. But we are worried he will feel isolated from the rest of the family. But George-"

"George was there too?"

"Yeah – and Bill. George-"

"Wait," Hermione interrupted, "You, George and Bill all showed up at the Potters at 7 in the morning on a Saturday over Al being in Slytherin?"

"No matter how barmy it seems to you, I'm telling you this is a big deal."

"Ok. I guess I'm starting to catch on. Sorry – do continue…."

"Anyway, Al wrote this heartbreaking letter to Harry more or less apologizing for not being brave enough for the hat to sort him into Gryffindor, which is awful of course. And then he went on to say he hoped Harry wasn't disappointed and that he would still try to be brave. So, Harry is trying to figure out how to help him understand he's ok with it all. And, they had been overwhelmed with owls this morning – Ginny said she lost track at 15 letters from everyone and their brother about it."

"That is awful. But, is Harry really ok with it?"

"Yes. We are all ok with it. It's just a shock. I just needed to check on both of them and more or less let them know I get it. They said they weren't really up for lunch today. But, we'll see everyone tomorrow."

"OK. Well, then I guess we have the day free ahead of us."

"I know what we should do," said Hugo, who had been observing the conversation from the kitchen table.

"What?" asked Ron.

"We need to move some of Hermione's things over so it feels like her home too."

Ron just looked over at Hermione and didn't say a word.

Hermione smiled. "I had asked Hugo if he would be ok if I moved some things over to make it feel like my home. And he very kindly said he was fine with that as long as we left Dennis and Fiona's bedroom and office as they are now."

"Really?" Ron said looking between Hugo and Hermione.

"Really," nodded Hugo. "As long as those two rooms are left the same, I think it would be fine – maybe even fun – to make it feel like the home for our whole family now. Everyone deserves to feel at home when we are all here together."

"Wow, Hugo. That is really great. And really wonderful of you to say all of that," Ron observed.

The three of them spent the day brainstorming about the house, rearranging things and moving some items over. Hermione was insistent that they leave most of her home as is so Rose would recognize it when she came home. But, all three seemed rather giddy about the idea of changing things up a bit. They moved some furniture around and painted a few walls with Ron's home renovation charms. Hermione was careful not to remove any pictures or sentimental items that had belonged to Dennis and Fiona. But, she simply added in photos from her home, as well as some of the pictures she remembered Ron had brought over from his house. They hung up some pictures from the Mallorca trip of the four of them, which made each of them smile. Hermione also brought over her favorite mugs, several boxes of books, some clothes and basic things like toiletries. By evening, the three of them were collapsed on the sofa, worn out from their work.

"Please tell me after all of that work you are staying here tonight Hermione," said Hugo.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, dear. I will stay here tonight. I still think I am going to need to pop back there sometimes for some peace and quiet, or maybe some girl time away from you boys. And I don't want you two to get anxious or read into things if I spend the night back over there. But, yes, I am here."

Ron grinned madly, and turned to kiss her on the cheek.

After they'd had dinner, Hermione busied herself in the kitchen while Ron and Hugo read together on the sofa. She wanted them to keep their special time together each evening. While she hoped she could read some with Hugo some other time, she didn't want to encroach on their pre-bed ritual. But she did ask if she could help tuck him in to bed.

Hugo was snuggled into his bed, holding his bear and his unicorn tightly. "I'm sorry if my nightmares wake you up, Hermione. I don't have them every night anymore. But, I did have one last night."

"Well, I think we were all just adjusting to Rose being gone. But I am hoping you won't have them tonight," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Me too."

Once Hugo had fallen asleep, Hermione came back down into the kitchen. Ron hugged Hermione tightly. "I am so, so glad you are here."

"I'm glad I'm here too, Ron. I don't really know what to expect from all of this. So, we will definitely have to learn to be patient with one another."

"You make it sound like we hardly know each other."

"Well, the only times we've really stayed together – aside from that first week on spring break – were vacation and after you were hurt. So, we don't have any experience at just living our regular lives together."

"Fair. But I think we are up for it."

"Obviously I do too or I wouldn't be here. But, it will take time. Moving all the things in today helped. But this doesn't feel like my home yet. It's weird, but it will grow in time I think. Or I hope anyway."

A bit later when Ron came into the bedroom and found Hermione already in bed reading, he leaned against the doorframe to smile at the sight for a moment before she looked up and saw him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I am wonderful," he said as he got into bed. "You're reading in _our_ bed. It's perfect."

"I worried you would think it rather not sexy."

"Hermione, I am not sure how to get it into your head that I think pretty much everything you do is sexy."

She laughed. "You think me reading _Modern Interpretations of Medieval Goblin Society_ is sexy?"

"That cannot possibly be the real title of that book."

"See for yourself," she chuckled as she handed over the book to an amused Ron. "Sorry if that takes the sexy down a notch. But, you, my dear, happened to fall in love with a book loving, history consuming, knowledge seeking witch."

Ron laughed as he moved the book to the nightstand. As he flicked off the light with his wand, he engulfed her in his arms. "I guess I have a thing for book loving witches. Well, one particular book loving, ginger loving, brilliant witch anyway."

"Well, yes, I definitely have a thing for amazing ginger wizards," she said as she kissed him.

He quickly deepened the kiss, and she responded sensually. Knowing they now had time to savor, there was no frenzied rush. They took their time with each other, slowly lingering over necks, collarbones, nipples and lips. They made love slowly, intimately maintaining eye contact as they brought each other to release. The night wasn't simply about pleasuring the other one; it was about promising to be there for the other and knowing they would be together from then on.


	41. Chapter 41

CH 41: Discovering The New Normal

The following week Hugo started back up at school. The three of them had breakfast together before Hermione left for work that Monday, and Ron left to take Hugo to school. Once Ron had dropped Hugo, he headed home to clean up the breakfast dishes. After he put away the last plate, he sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. The quiet of the house echoed somewhat, and he realized he had no idea what to do next. Just then his phone buzzed and he saw a text from Hermione, _Don't get overwhelmed by the blank slate, Ron. Start with what you know, and then embrace the unknown. And for me, when I don't know what to do, I start with making a list. Good luck…I love you._

Ron looked back at the phone smiling. _What in the hell would I do without her in my life?_ he wondered. So, while lists had never been his thing, he thought he'd embrace this new chapter with a new approach. _Huh_ , he thought. _Can't make a_ _list without something to write on. Note to self – first item on the list should be find parchment and quill so I can make a bloody list_ he mused. He rummaged around a few drawers in the kitchen, briefly considering making the list out of crayon and craft paper from Hugo's stash. Then he pulled open a drawer and found muggle paper and pens, and as he pulled that out, he notice a list in Fi's writing in the bottom of the drawer. He pulled it out and noticed it was a list of everyone's birthdays by month. He was on there in March, Rose in May, Hugo in August and Holy Shite! Hermione was in September!

"Thank you, Fi!" he said out loud to the empty kitchen. "It really is remarkable how you manage to keep saving my arse from wherever you may be. Don't know how you're doing it, but please don't stop."

Ron stood at the counter looking at his blank paper. He started writing, putting "Now What?" across the top. Then he scratched in a couple of things.

1\. Send daily note to Rose – and probably one to Al too

2\. Figure out what to do for Hermione's birthday

3\. Finally move everything out of the flat and see if Teddy wants to move in if ok with George

4\. Figure out what to do for a career

5\. Make dinner

He stared at the list. Well, he mused, I can at least send off the notes and feel like I did something. So, with that in mind, he wrote notes to Al and Rose and sent them off to Hogwarts. Realizing he couldn't just sit in the kitchen all day thinking about what to do for Hermione's birthday, he decided to head over to WWW where he could say hi to George and work on getting the flat organized.

When he walked into WWW, he saw George re-stocking some of the shelves.

"Morning, Ron. What are you doing here?" asked George.

"Well, I dropped Hugo at school and realized I officially have nothing to do all day. So, I thought I would work on cleaning out the flat so that maybe Teddy or one of the other kids could have it in a bit."

George lifted an eyebrow at him. "Well, while I am sure Teddy and Victoire will be thrilled about that I am rather certain Bill won't be as excited to hear of it."

"Oh please. Those two have been as destined for each other as any couple ever. Might as well have them living somewhere we can at least keep an eye on them. And, it's your place naturally, so really you can do whatever you want with it. But it doesn't make sense to use it as a storage space for my old stuff. So, at the very least I'll get my junk out of there. But, I thought I'd leave the furniture and plates and such so whoever moves in next won't need to get new stuff. Between Hugo's house and Hermione's house and the flat, we have no shortage of furniture or kitchenware."

"That makes sense. So, she finally moved in, huh?"

"Yeah," Ron smiled. "She keeps telling me she will still spend time at her house every now and then, but I hope we can keep that to a minimum. Not sure what we'll do when Rose comes home at Christmas, but I can't get that far ahead yet. But, I luckily found an old list of Fi's this morning that had everyone's birthdays on it because it turns out Hermione's is in a few weeks, and I had no idea."

"Are you going to give her an engagement ring as a present?"

"I don't think so."

George just shook his head. "Well, I can't claim to understand while you aren't marrying her as soon as she'll let you. But, I have some fine gag rings you could give her instead."

"Right," scoffed Ron. "Just what I need to do – give Hermione a non-engagement ring that turns her hand blue and makes her cluck like a chicken for an hour."

"Well, a fall back idea then."

"Yeah, I'll keep that mind," laughed Ron. "I'm going to head upstairs and work up in the flat. Maybe I'll pop down and go pick us up some lunch later."

"Sounds good. I expect it will be very slow today with everyone back in school."

Ron walked up into his old flat. He looked at it, and it felt so, so empty compared to his life now. There were no art supplies or kids' books or stuffed animals. Hermione's cardigans and shoes and ridiculous amounts of books weren't there. He shook his head, once again amazed at how much his life had changed in only nine months. He worked in the bedroom for a while, cleaning out his personal items like clothes and shoes while washing the sheets and towels and storing them away for whoever may need the flat next. He separated his personal stuff into a small stack to take back with him, and a larger pile to send to a local thrift store, but there was also a pile of things to just vanish such as old ripped quidditch magazines, clothes worn threadbare and other junk. He repeated the process in the kitchen and living room, though there were less things to pack up in there. He left most of the plates, pots and pans, and only packed up his things from the shelves and the closet like pictures, his few books, his old overcoat and his old blanket on the sofa that his mum had made for him. Everything else would help launch whoever lived there next. He moved all of the packed up boxes back through the floo and sent the other boxes off to a thrift store. He spent a little longer making sure everything was clean for the next tenant, and then deemed it "good enough." With that he popped over to the Leaky and got lunch for he and George to have back at the shop.

"Took less time than I thought to clean out," mused Ron as they ate. "Seems odd. Took Hermione, Hugo and I all day to only move a little bit of her stuff on Saturday. It only took three hours by myself to pack up all of my junk."

"Well, it's not like you had it all decorated up like I'm sure Hermione's home was. You worked all of the time and lived a rather sparse bachelor existence. It's not a bad thing, it was just the life you had at the time."

"I know. But I am so much happier with the life I have now. Seems like a lifetime ago, and it was less than a year."

George smiled. "I'm happy for you. But what are you going to do with your time now?"

"Not a fucking clue."

"You know I've been trying to get you to come back here since the day you left for auror training. Offer stands."

"Thanks. I – well – I am actually thinking about it. But, I'm not really sure yet. There are parts of the auror work I worry I'll miss if I jump completely into wheezes."

"Well, think about it. And if you come up with an interesting hybrid idea, we can talk through it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, you prat, that's why I said we'd talk through it if you came up with it."

"I'll never be the creative mind Fred was."

"No, you won't, but I don't want you to be. I need help with the business side and thinking through that part. I'm perfectly good at the creative charms and such. But I'm still shite at the rest of it."

"You're hardly shite at it, George. You have run this incredibly successful business for decades now! What started as a crazy idea from some prankster teens turned into a cornerstone part of the childhood of every magical kid in England."

"Well, anyway, think about it."

"I will. I promise. Well, I'm going to look through the shops a bit before I have to get Hugo. I want to see if I can figure out what to get for Hermione."

"Good luck with that."

Ron meandered through the shops of Diagon Alley, but didn't see anything that caught his eye. He looked in the window at the jewelry store, but just felt like it wasn't the time to start picking out a ring. He and Hermione knew they would be married, but he really thought she wasn't ready for that yet either. He decided he might ask Rose for some ideas too. But then he noticed the time and realized he had to head off to pick up Hugo from school.

The rest of the days began to fly by with much of the same routine. Hermione rushed home from work at night, they had dinner and helped Hugo finish his homework, they wrote letters to Rose, shared the ones they had received from her, and then did it all again the next day. Ron loved his evenings with Hermione and Hugo – eating dinner together, reading together and continuing to help Hermione learn magic. But between the time Ron dropped Hugo at school and picked him up again, he struggled. He filled a couple days putting away the things from the flat, and then filled a few more helping clean out and organize some things at The Burrow.

By the start of the second week, he knew he needed to figure things out. So that next Monday as soon as he dropped Hugo at school, he popped home to grab his broom and apparated to Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleur hadn't lived there in years, as it was too small of a place for a family with children, but they had kept it in the family. Ever since the war, Ron had found that he could clear his mind there. First he went to pay his respects at Dobby's grave, leaving a pair of mismatched socks he had found cleaning out the flat. Sitting on that hill looking over his grave and out to the sea, he thought the little elf would have really gotten a kick out of what his life looked like now. Ron really hoped that he was living his life in a way that honored Dobby's sacrifice for him all those years ago. Or at least that he had lived it well up to now. But he wanted to figure out a next chapter that would keep honoring him as well.

He got on his broom, and headed up the coast. He loved this type of flying, where he had to work hard to fight the wind in order to stay on course. It took total concentration and a lot of physical exertion to stay flying. After a while he landed on a rocky cliff where the tall sea grasses whipped in the wind. Dotted along the cliffs were the small flowers of early autumn shining in gold and deep purples amidst the rocks. He decided to hike up a path along the cliff's edge, as he always thought better when he was moving.

Thinking back to what Hermione had advised, he tried to figure out what he knew for sure. He knew he wanted to keep working and stay active mentally and physically, but he also knew he wanted to be in a job that was safe and that would allow him to be there for Hugo. He also knew there aspects of his auror work that he'd enjoyed – he'd loved keeping people safe; he'd loved the flexibility of planning his own day; he'd loved the problem solving and creative thinking involved; and he'd loved that he wasn't sitting at a desk all day but instead up and about to solve the case.

His mind kept returning to his brother, and the offer to work at the shop. There were parts of this idea that he loved. It would be fun to spend so much time with George, and he liked the idea of getting to focus on the business side instead of the product development side. And he liked the idea of being involved with a business that made people happy. But he really didn't want to spend day after day working in the shop. He never minded a few days working there, but day after day inside one building would suffocate him he thought.

Then he thought about the ideas Harry had mentioned – either a strategy position with the aurors or possibly teaching with the academy. While he liked the idea of a strategy job, he knew it would drive him mad to sit in an office while he watched other people implement his ideas and either have the fun of doing it right or get aggravated when people fucked it up. He was slightly more attracted to the idea of teaching new aurors, but he didn't want to have to live out at the academy, and many of those classes weren't things he was interested in learning, let alone teaching.

But as he hiked further up the cliff, it struck him that he really didn't need a paying job. If he could figure out what it is he wanted to do all day, maybe he could just show up and do it for a while. What if he just spent time at the auror academy each day and helped the recruits practice and learn? Or what if he helped find and evaluate the students who were interested in becoming auror recruits? Or served as something as a mentor to the new aurors? But would he be able to really mentor them without putting himself in harm's way? He wasn't quite sure on that. Maybe he could talk it through more with Harry.

With his ideas on his work at least closer to a plan, he let his thoughts shift to Hermione as he hiked back down the trail. He still couldn't believe he had found the woman of his dreams. In so many ways it seemed too good to be true. He was concerned that he'd had several more nightmares where Hermione was somehow intertwined with his memories of the war. All he could really take from is dreams was that he always awoke feeling inadequate. She was so brilliant that there was no need for him. He didn't always remember the details of the dream, but every time he bolted up in bed he had this sense that she would somehow wake up to realize her mistake of choosing him. It was odd – prior to this year, he never had much to lose. This always made it easy for him to jump in front of a curse to protect Harry or Fi or take the risk to solve whatever the problem was. But now he had everything to lose.

He got back onto the broom and flew down the coast back towards Shell Cottage. He could have apparated from there, but he had the time and it was a gorgeous early fall day. As he flew into the wind, he could feel his brain relaxing more, and focusing more on Hermione. What should he do about her birthday? He didn't want to get her a ring. And any other kind of jewelry seemed like a bad idea. She would always like books, but he'd already bought her every book he could think of that she would like and a gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts seemed terribly impersonal. One of the things he liked about Hermione was that _stuff_ didn't seem to matter much. She didn't make a fuss over shoes or handbags or clothes. She lived relatively simply, and seemed to spend her time and money on experiences with the people she loved instead of more things. And if she could combine that with learning something, then it was even better. That's what he had to figure out – something that was an educational experience they could go and enjoy together.

While Ron was trying to fill his days, Hermione was feeling as if someone had snuck 12 hours out of each day. Work was busy, so she was easily putting in 50 hours a week. On top of that, she was spending her evenings with Ron and Hugo, trying to read and study magic, and then even her nights were filled up with Ron. While she loved being with him every night, having sex multiple times a week and always waking up in his arms, she was utterly exhausted. And she had noticed that now that Hugo was back in school, Ron seemed even more eager to talk late into the evening. She could imagine he needed the adult interaction, but she wasn't sure how much longer things could keep going at this pace. By the time Rose had been at Hogwarts for two weeks, she had decided something had to change.

When she got home that Friday evening, she found an eager Ron in the kitchen, having made a wonderful dinner for the three of them. She tried to stay attentive to both of them throughout dinner, but before she knew it, she woke up in Ron's arms as he carried her up to the bedroom.

"What happened?" she muttered.

"You fell asleep at dinner, Love." Ron said. "You are clearly exhausted and working yourself to the bone. So, I am putting you to bed."

"No, it's only 730. I can't possibly go to sleep now. I need to read at least the next three chapters in my history book because I'm due to go to Hogwarts on Monday. And I am so far behind."

"Hermione. You are exhausted. It's Friday night. You didn't eat anything because you fell asleep sitting up. Please let yourself sleep. The history will still be history tomorrow. You can tackle it then."

She started to put up an argument, but she was too tired. And soon, she had fallen asleep.

Ron was worried about her. He knew she was working too hard, and there didn't seem to be anything he could do about. When he came downstairs, Hugo had cleaned up most of the kitchen.

"Is Hermione feeling poorly?"

"No. Hermione is working too hard and is simply really tired. She wanted to stay up and read more history books, but I hid them in the closet, so hopefully she will actually sleep through the night now."

"Ron, could you see if Lily Potter and I could play tomorrow?"

"You know, that is a brilliant plan, buddy. Why don't you run upstairs and get in the shower and I'll floo call Harry and Ginny and get it all set for tomorrow?"

Ron was thrilled that Hermione had actually slept almost 12 hours that night. She curled up on the couch with her books as Ron and Hugo headed over to the Potters after breakfast the next morning.

Ginny had offered to take the two kids to the park, leaving Harry and Ron at the house.

"I was hoping to bounce some ideas off of you this morning if you have some time, Harry," Ron said.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, I have been a stay at home parent of an in school kid for two weeks now, and it is so boring I am going officially batty."

"But you still don't want to come back, right?"

"Right. But, I have been trying to think of what I do want to do."

"You'd be great at an office based strategy job."

"I thought about that. But, I think just the idea of being in the office all day every day would make me insane. Just like I think I would like parts of working with George, but the idea of being in the shop 40 hours a week isn't exactly attractive to me either."

"So what's your idea?"

"Well, I think I need help nailing it down a bit. But, what about if I did sort of a hybrid teaching job. I could teach maybe one strategy oriented class at the training academy – I don't want to live there obviously – and then maybe I could do some work mentoring the new recruits and rookies, or maybe even help developing and evaluating potential recruits by working with some 6th and 7th year students up at Hogwarts."

"Huh. We never done anything with the students that young."

"I know. But I was thinking some more about that. You and I just got lucky getting into the aurors without having to do our NEWTs. And we turned out to be pretty damn good at it. I wonder how many potential aurors we have missed out on because we're demanding NEWTs in potions or whatever. If we had someone actually working with potentially interested students, we might be able to spot some real talent."

"I like that idea. But what about George? I think he really thought you were going to work with him."

"Well, I was thinking I would see if I could do just a little bit with helping on the business side. I really don't want to be there all of the time. But if I could be helpful a few hours a week, then maybe I'll try to do that."

"I like the idea of the teaching. The academy needs someone to teach the strategy classes who isn't a complete idiot. And if you start with just one class, the current faculty wouldn't feel threatened or anything. And I really love the idea of doing some work with the older Hogwarts students. Maybe we could go meet with McGonagall next week and get her take on it."

"Brilliant."

"So anything else going on?"

"Hermione's birthday is this week. She doesn't think I know about it. Actually, she may be as busy as I was in the spring, so she may have forgotten herself."

"Is there a ring coming?"

"No. I know it's not the right moment."

"So? What are you doing?"

"Well, I had this idea. But I need some help making it happen."

Ron talked through his plan, which Harry thought was brilliant. And he quickly offered to keep Hugo for a weekend that fall so Ron could pull it off.

When Ron came back through the floo, Hermione was still on the couch buried in her book. He decided he would join her on the sofa and read one of his old chess books. She smiled and curled up with her head on his lap while she read. They took a break for lunch, and enjoyed sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

"So, I know you want to get back to your book, but I was hoping we could talk through an idea I had for a minute," said Ron tentatively.

"Of course. What's going on?"

"Well, the last two weeks have taught me several things, but the top of the list is that I am no good at being a stay at home parent when there are no kids home to take care of."

"Not as decadent as it sounds, huh?"

"No. Especially for someone who never learned to lounge on the couch and watch the tele. So, I came up with some ideas that I've mentioned to Harry, but I only want to pursue them if you think they make sense for us."

"Ok, well, what's the idea?"

"I was thinking I would do a combination of teaching work – both at the academy where I could teach one class and then maybe work with the older students at Hogwarts trying to identify, recruit and evaluate potential aurors. And then I know George was wanting some help with the business side. And I think I could do that just a few hours here and there. And I think I would be able to get Hugo after school depending on the timing of my classes. And then obviously the Hogwarts work would follow the school term, so I could still be off most of the summer except for when I was in class at the academy, which wouldn't be too much. And I am sure our parents could help some on those occasions."

Hermione thought for a moment. "I think it sounds like a great plan. If you're happy about it, then I'm happy about it."

"That's it?"

"Were you expecting an argument?"

"Not really," Ron admitted. "But maybe at least some challenging questions."

"I don't know," Hermione said. "But ever since Rose left, I just feel like I've needed to reconnect with those passions and ideas as I had as an eager young woman right out of school. And if your passion drives you the same way, I want that for you too. So, if teaching new aurors or helping develop kids who want to become aurors does that for you and keeps you out of the mission work where people are trying to kill you, well, then I just don't see a down side. Am I missing something?"

"No. Your brilliant mind caught it all instantly, as usual."

She laughed at him.

"Speaking of your brilliant mind," Ron said. "I do have another question, though."

"Alright, what's question number two?"

"More of a general observation than an exact question. But, I know it's only been two weeks, but you seem like you are working harder at both your job and your studies, and you are more tired now than you were when Rose was home. And, I am just wanting to check that you're ok. I mean, you fell asleep at dinner last night. If you aren't reading legal briefings then you're reading magical texts. I just worry about you, and I don't want you to work so hard at everything that your burn out and find you can't do any of it."

"Sorry. I feel like it has been an especially busy few weeks. And it just unfortunately happens to overlap with our first two weeks actually living together."

"Please don't apologize. I'm not filing a complaint or anything. I just care about you and want you to be ok."

"Oh, I'm ok. Like I said – I feel like I finally am allowed to think back to who I intended to be before motherhood popped up unexpectedly. And I was this totally driven, knowledge seeking, workaholic. And I was going to change the world as I knew it. But then it turns out there was a whole bunch of the world I didn't know existed. And now that I do know of the existence of the magical world, I just have this driving need to learn everything I can as fast as I can to make up for lost time. And only once I learn what I missed can I figure out what my role in that new world can be."

"You're amazing, Hermione," Ron said earnestly as he reached for her hand. "But I hope you know that the place you have in the world has as much to do with your heart and spirit as it does with your mind. You don't have to wait to learn everything before you get to claim your spot. It'd been yours all along- you just have to live it."


	42. Chapter 42 Hermione's Birthday

CH 42: Hermione's Birthday

Ron and Hugo had conspired Monday and had decided that Hermione had either forgotten her own birthday or didn't think they knew it was the next day. They planned a surprise breakfast for her, so once she had gone to bed Monday night, Ron snuck back to the kitchen and decorated the whole space. Rose had sent a card to Ron to give Hermione on her birthday. Hugo had made a colorful banner to hang across the kitchen doorway, and then he had made multiple bookmarks for Hermione that he had decorated himself. Ron wrapped up a book that was connected to the larger surprise for her to open. He hoped he would be able to get up before she made it downstairs to get breakfast made in time, but just in case that didn't work right, at least the room was decorated.

The next morning when he heard her get up and get in the shower, he bolted downstairs to make breakfast, waking up Hugo on the way down. By the time Hermione made it to the kitchen, the boys met her with smiles and broke into song. She was utterly surprised, and claimed that while she hadn't forgotten her birthday she just didn't see the need to make a fuss.

"Hermione, you would never let us get away with something like that. So why would expect anything different from us?" Hugo said.

She laughed conceding, "You're right, Hugo. I'm not sure what I was thinking."

Soon they were all eating while she opened her cards and presents. She was touched that Rose had not only remembered, but had planned ahead to send a thoughtful card. She made a proper fuss over the pretty bookmarks from Hugo, and then started to open the present from Ron.

"Oh, thank you. I loved reading about the Salem witch trials as a little girl. Now I can read about the rest of the story so to speak," she said admiring the book.

Hugo giggled, causing Hermione to lift an eyebrow in question.

"Actually, the book is just a hint for the real present. The real present is that you and I are going to go to Massachusetts for a few days in October so you can learn all about it in person."

"Yes, and I am going to spend that long weekend with the Potters so I don't have to go on an educational trip or watch you two be mushy," grinned Hugo. Ron laughed and turned to look at Hermione, whose jaw was still open.

"You're serious? We're going all that way for just a few days?"

"Well, yes – but travel with portkeys is much faster than muggle airplanes."

Hermione was still near speechless, and Ron started to get nervous that he had missed the mark with his gift. "Hermione, if you don't want to go, we don't have to. I just thought-"

He was interrupted with a kiss from the now beaming witch.

When she pulled back from him she said, "of course I want to go you prat. I was just shocked. That was such an incredibly thoughtful gift."

Ron grinned sheepishly. "Good. I have been really excited to surprise you with it. I just didn't expect to actually see you speechless."

"Doesn't happen often," she laughed. "And you're sure you don't want to go, Hugo?"

"Very," said Hugo assuredly. "Not that I don't want to visit America someday. But there are about 100 places on my bucket list ahead of witch history tours."

"Fair enough," Hermione said. "Well, you two really outdid yourselves with such a lovely surprise this morning."

"And your parents are coming for dinner too," declared Hugo.

"Really?" Hermione said looking questioningly at Ron.

"Really. And don't worry about a thing, your mum and I have it all under control. Just be home by 6 if you can."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything," said Hermione.

Hugo took his dishes up to the sink and went upstairs to get dressed for school. Hermione leaned back over to Ron and kissed him again.

"Any chance I can take you to lunch for your birthday today?"

"I can't today," frowned Hermione. I have to be in court at 11, and it could go to 2 or 3 this afternoon. But could we try on Thursday? I am definitely free then, and I would love to have an hour to ourselves to just chat."

"Thursday it is then, Ms. Granger."

"Thank you for remembering my birthday."

"Well, I forgot my own, so remembering yours is a step in the right direction."

"Did Rose tell you when it was?"

"Actually, Fi saved my arse once again. I found her list of important dates and birthdays in one of the drawers a few weeks back."

"Nice."

"I would whine at you for not telling me, but then I don't have much of a leg to stand on with that particular argument."

"Very true."

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? I may be unemployed now, but I was a quite good auror there for a few decades."

"No - all summer all I could think about was September 1st. Everything after Rose getting on that train seemed rather irrelevant. And then the past few weeks have been so absurdly busy that it just slipped my mind. It wasn't a secret plot, I promise."

"Good. Alright, let's get you off to work and Hugo off to school. Can't have the brilliant solicitor late to court on her own birthday."

A few days later, Ron found himself waiting outside a bistro Hermione had picked for lunch. She had said she would be coming from meeting a client that morning so to meet her there. Thinking back on her birthday, Ron felt like it had gone really well. She'd seemed to really like her gift, and dinner with her parents had been fun. But he was looking forward to lunch, as even though they lived together now, he felt like he hadn't had any time just to talk to her since before Rose left for school.

Hermione came around the corner towards the bistro and saw Ron standing there. She wondered at what point in their relationship she would stop feeling weak in the knees at the sight of him waiting on her like that. Something shimmered in her peripheral vision and she turned her head, catching sight of person standing behind a tree holding a camera. Based on their clothing, she was rather sure she was a witch, and Hermione wondered if it was someone from the Daily Prophet. She stepped back for a moment and stepped into a doorway. From there she texted Ron, " _Hi- don't look up but I am across the street. But I am rather certain that there is a photographer from the Daily Prophet behind a tree waiting to take pictures of us. Anything we can do to not end up in the newspaper tomorrow? Because I would rather like to kiss you right now, but I don't necessarily need to have the whole wizarding world see me do it_."

She saw Ron look down at his phone, grimace and look back up. He didn't try to look for her, but simply nodded in response, and texted, " _Got it. Good eye – you could be an auror if the whole advocating for the voiceless thing falls through. Give me five minutes. I'll be the bloke with the black hair. This could actually be fun._ " She didn't understand it, but stayed in the doorway of the neighboring shop to watch. Soon Ron had popped into the café. A couple minutes later someone of his height but who had jet black hair and different clothing came back out. He had a leather jacket, black Doc Martin boots and ripped jeans on, and overall sported a rather goth look. Acting aloof, he wandered down the street until he stopped right next to the tree where the photographer was hiding. Hermione saw him move his arm and suddenly the camera was in his hands instead of the woman's. She could tell he said a few terse words, and then he walked away with the camera still in his hands. A few minutes later her phone buzzed. " _Next street over there is a lovely café called Millen's Place. Mind if we try that one? I'm back to my ginger self and have a table in the back corner. I'm the bloke with the new camera_." Hermione chuckled and set off to the new place.

When she found him she gave him a very long kiss. "Something about you being all cloak and dagger to keep me out the papers is turning me on. Though, I do prefer the real you in ginger hair."

He laughed. "Good catch. That was an old, shall we call her acquaintance of mine, named Rita Skeeter. She is a horrible excuse for a journalist, and really a sorry excuse for a person too. I am confident she will make things up about us now that she doesn't have a picture to run, but at least there won't be pictures of us snogging getting delivered to the Hogwarts breakfast tables in the morning."

"How do you know her?"

"Oh, she's worked for the Prophet for as long as I can remember. Seems like she should be too old to be staking out cafes and such now, but never the less she doesn't seem to go away. She made life difficult for Harry even before the war, and then certainly made life challenging when it was all over. She used to make up ridiculous stories and run them as fact in the paper. She'll probably come up with something as equally fictitious to run tomorrow. Instead of me dating a muggle, maybe by tomorrow I'll be dating a dozen mermaids or something."

"Hmm. Well, that will be tomorrow's problem then. Let's enjoy our lunch first."

"Good plan. Aside from the cloak and dagger bit, how was your morning?"

"Not bad, actually. I won some pre-trial motions this morning, so that was good. Should make things easier for me – and my client – down the road. And let's face it, I still get a kick out of winning. How about you? How's your day been?"

"Good. Things are beginning to fall into place with my work ideas. I met with George this morning and we talked through what I thought I could do for the business and what role I might be able to play. He was excited, and I think I have him understanding the time commitment I'll be able to give him."

"So what will you work on first with him?"

"Well, when I was going through and asking about how he reviews his suppliers and vendors to be sure he'd getting the best prices and such, and he couldn't really answer. And then similarly, he sells some of his products overseas, but couldn't tell me much about the distributor relationships or his representatives abroad. So, I think I'll start with those two pieces and at least get a handle on what is what and see if there are any opportunities there. Once the basic cost and pricing pieces are in place then hopefully I'll be able to focus more on strategic direction of the company, developing product and distribution markets and helping him with that kind of thing."

"I think that's brilliant, Ron. Interesting and fun, and all while helping your brother – pretty great combination."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"How about the teaching stuff? Have you had any progress on that?"

"Well, yeah – I didn't get a chance to tell you about it with everything else this week. But, Harry talked to the head of the Auror Academy, and they are excited about me teaching the strategy class when the new recruits come through this fall. They are there now, but they wouldn't get to that class until late October, and then it would run through 'til the Christmas holiday. If that goes well, then I can repeat it in the spring. And, then maybe I can develop into somewhat of a mentoring role than can serve as a transitional person to help people from Hogwarts through the academy and into their first few years on the job."

"That's fantastic, Ron. Have you been able to work out the Hogwarts bit?"

"Well, McGonagall happened to be at the Ministry the other day when I was there, so Harry and I spent some time discussing the idea with her. She was pretty enthusiastic – at least enthusiastic for her anyway. The details are still evolving, but hopefully that piece could start later this school year. It wouldn't be a class as much as it would be sort of a career club that I would lead and help offer a place to assess and hone skills they would need as aurors. And, it could also be a place to identify students who may be good aurors but wouldn't have qualified by the historical method of excellent academics."

By the time their food arrived, the conversation had shifted to their trip to America.

"So, when are we actually going on this trip? I figured I needed to put in for those days off."

"Well, it's just over three weeks away. The plan is to leave on Thursday the 12th and come back that Sunday evening. We're going to stay at a magical inn in Salem, and we'll go to a few places on the early history of magical people in the Americas and then if we have time and the weather cooperates we might be able to go see the famous fall foliage further up in New England."

"It sounds so amazing. How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"How did you know that would be the exact kind of thing I would want?"

"Well, I didn't know. I hoped I had it right, but I wasn't totally sure. But, I mean, I love you. And I spend most of my day either with you or thinking about you. And so I have at least figured out by now that you aren't a person who would be thrilled by some random purse or jumper. You love learning and travel and spending time with people you care about. I just had to figure out how to combine those things. And I remember you mentioned reading about the Salem witch trials as a little girl when you were just beginning to understand your gifts. So I thought I might be able to bring all those pieces together."

"You are amazing, Ron Weasley," she said as she slid her foot up the back of his calf.

"Why Ms. Granger, I do believe you are flirting with me," he said with a smirk.

"Hmm. That auror training helped you pick up on that, huh?" she laughed. "Well, I might not be able to give you a proper thank you right now, but just know it will come soon."

"If you keep talking like that I'm going to come soon," he laughed as his ears started to turn red.

Hermione blushed and laughed again.

"So, what are you up to at work the rest of this week?" Ron said, trying to get his thoughts back under control.

"Well, I am back in the office this afternoon. But Professor McGonagall sent an owl and asked if we could meet tomorrow morning instead of Monday, so I'll floo up to Hogwarts early tomorrow and then go into the office a little late."

"Will you try to see Rose?"

"I haven't decided. I worry that it's only been a few weeks. If she is struggling at all with homesickness then it would just make harder to see me. But, well, you know I am desperate to see her."

"Just send Nev an owl today and see what he says. Since you're going in the morning she may be in class, but he could tell you if she'll be free or if she would be ok to see you. And either way – we can send you up with a package of treats that McGonagall can make sure she gets."

"That's a great idea. I'll make some of those biscuits she likes tonight and can take those up. But I still need to read some more in charms before I meet with McGonagall. I don't want her to think I am wasting her time by not keeping up."

"I thought you had read those chapters already."

"I did. But I need to study them a bit more I think."

"Hermione, you are going to burn out before Christmas at this pace. Trust me when I say that McGonagall will not for one second think you are wasting her time. You probably know more about charms than I do at this point."

"Well, no – not yet. But I will hopefully at least catch up to you soon."

Ron just shook his head. He wondered what their relationship would be like when he was no longer the magical expert of the two of them.

They finished up their lunch and he walked her back to her office, waving to Nicola as he left.


	43. Chapter 43 Friday Night Fireworks

**_(A/N: Smut towards the end...skip if it isn't for you...carrytheotter)_**

Ch 43: Friday Night Fireworks

By Friday afternoon, Ron was looking forward to the evening. The night before Hermione had insisted on staying up late reviewing he charms materials and baking biscuits for Rose. He had offered to do the baking, but she said she wanted to do it herself, so he had eventually given up on trying to be helpful and simply went to bed. By the time he got up Friday, she was about to step into the floo to head up to Hogwarts.

Hugo had come home from school in a good mood. His class was putting on a play, but he had not been excited about having to be in the production. However, he had found out at school that morning that he was going to be able to get out of the acting side and be one of the students in charge of the set design. He had been giddy at the idea of getting to paint and design the various back drops and sets for the play. He'd come home and immediately started sketching various ideas, and he was sitting on the floor of the living room surrounded by sketches when Hermione walked in.

"Hi Hermione!" he said cheerfully. "I found out I can be one of the lead set designers for the play, and now I don't have to do any of the acting! Isn't that brilliant!"

"Yes, darling, it is," Hermione said distractedly. "Where's Ron?"

"In the kitchen finishing up dinner I think."

Hermione dropped her briefcase and stormed quickly into the kitchen.

"Evening, Love," greeted Ron from behind the sink. "We're having roast chicken and potatoes for dinner. Would you like red or white wine?"

"I am not exactly in the mood for wine," she said curtly. Ron eyed her body language nervously as she had her arms crossed and was standing with a very aggressive posture.

"Is everything alright, Hermione?"

"Anything I need to know, Ron?" she asked with a bite in her tone.

Ron looked at her blankly. Her eyes had a furious fire in them, and he knew he was about to be in serious trouble, but for the life of him he could not figure out what he had done.

"I _really_ don't know what we are talking about, Hermione. You're clearly hacked off at me, and odds are strong that I deserve it, but I am really not quite sure what I've done."

"Really? Because I had the chance to go up to Hogwarts today, remember?"

"Yeah – did you get to see Rose?"

"No. Don't change the subject."

"I can't change the subject if I don't know what the subject is to start with," he said earnestly.

"I had my meeting with McGonagall this morning."

"Ok," Ron said, still not following.

"Well, since I was there, I thought I would ask McGonagall about the bill for Rose's tuition, as I hadn't received one yet."

"Oh," said Ron suddenly.

"Yeah, _oh_. Imagine my surprise when she said that Rose's tuition had been paid in full, and she was rather shocked I didn't know anything about it. She said she'd assumed I'd known that you had paid the whole thing."

Ron just looked at her. He was struck by the fact that she looked remarkably like a combination of his mum and his sister when they were about to boil over in rage, only with less red hair and more crazy curls. And somehow the curls seemed to be reacting with the fury that was flowing off of her in waves, and they were springing out in every direction. Her cheeks were flaming red, and her eyes were leaping with a piercing anger that was very much focused on him.

Hermione was seething but trying very hard to keep her voice in a conversational volume so that Hugo wouldn't overhear from the other room. So, her words came out in a relatively hushed angry hiss punctuated by the logical argumentative style of a seasoned solicitor.

"Did it not occur to you, Ron Weasley, that my daughter's tuition would be a relevant topic for us to discuss? And while I appreciate the gesture of you paying the bill, I do not appreciate being treated like some daft muppet who has to be tricked into being some sort of project. And I also do not appreciate being made a fool in front of one of the leaders of the entire bloody magical community who is doing me a favor by tutoring me in her spare time."

"Hermione," Ron said in a desperately pleading tone as he came from around the counter. "I am really sorry I forgot to mention it, Hermione. Please, please believe me when I tell you it was an honest mistake."

"Then why didn't you say _anything_ at all? What could have _possibly_ possessed you to do this behind my back?" she said, her voice now vacillating between a whispered yell and a whimpered cry.

"I am so, so sorry, Hermione. I didn't think it would be a problem. I was up there one day, thought about it and just paid it. You know the financial resources are there to do that, so I just did."

Hermione was pacing by this point. Ron desperately wanted to hug her or kiss or do anything to try and diffuse the anger and get her to take a breath.

"I cannot and will not be one of your bloody charity cases. I know I am not exactly up to speed in the magical world yet, but I am getting there. And I absolutely refuse to be made a fool," she said, now so angry that she was wiping tears from her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Hermione," he said as he reached out to touch her arm.

"Don't touch me," she said shaking him off. "Do you not see how furious I am about this?"

"Of course I do, and I am trying desperately to apologize here. I am so sorry I messed this up. The last thing I ever wanted to do was upset you. You have to know that."

"Don't tell me what I have to know. Don't you get it? You can't manage me, Ron. You can't order me about or take care of things behind my back and then pat me on the head and parade me about as someone you are so nicely taking under your wing because she can't manage on her own. I can't be that woman, Ron. I am not her – never have been and never will be."

"Hermione, what are you talking about? I am trying to say I am sorry. I realize I screwed up rather spectacularly and didn't think to tell you I had paid the bill. But, it was an honest mistake, Love, I swear."

Hermione was still pacing, but her breathing had slowed down to a more normal level. But there were tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hermione, can you look at me, please?" Ron pleaded. "Please?"

When she finally met his gaze, her eyes were red and tears were spilling down.

"What can I do? How can I make this ok? Please tell me."

Hermione took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "You really don't get it do you?"

"I'm trying to," he confessed. "I realize I should have told you I paid it. But, I am definitely sensing there is more to this that I am not fully grasping at the moment. But if you could help me understand what that is, I promise I will never do it again."

She eyed him carefully, trying to determine if he was being truthful. As she looked at him, she could sense his pain at hurting her, and his sincere fear at having done something she might not forgive. But she also sensed his earnest bewilderment at her fury.

"I need you to understand," she said in a stern and measured voice, "that I can only do this if we are partners. Equal partners."

Ron just nodded, hoping she would continue so he could begin to understand what was going on.

"When you just go off and handle my financial matters – especially significant financial matters – and I don't know about them - that is not ok. And if or when we are married, we will have to figure out how all of that will work. But I can't not know, Ron. She's _my daughter_. And since the minute I realized she was mine, _I_ have cared for her. _I_ have provided for her. _I_ have managed all of the details and arranged everything for her. And I want you to be in her life, and I want us to be a family. And I am trying _very hard_ to get to a place where I can let go of some of those tight reigns I have held for all of these years and share that with you. But that is a process. And the basis of that is trust and honesty and transparency and respect and equal partnership. And let me just say that this did not help that at all."

She looked back at Ron, and saw that now his eyes were red, with tears threatening to fall.

"I am so, so sorry, Hermione. I really didn't understand that this would upset you like this. I was so stupid and obviously, or hopefully obviously anyway, didn't realize how my actions would hurt you or how they would make you feel. I am not, and have never been, the sharpest tool in the shed. So this idea of me managing you or trying to trick you behind your back is so utterly far from possible. You think I'm joking when I say you will know more about magic than me in a short time. But it's true. You are the most brilliant woman and the most brilliant witch I have _ever_ known. And I worry sometimes I am not smart enough to keep up with you or that I'm holding you back. And I worry you will be bored with me when I can no longer help you learn more. And most days I really can't understand why you are here with me. But you are, and I am so bloody grateful. But you must understand that I have never, and will never, pretend that I can trick you into anything or do anything behind your back."

"We'll get back to the part of you holding me back in a minute because that is total shite. But why did you pay it and not tell me? It wasn't a small amount. Because now I feel like I owe you the money, Ron, and I really don't feel comfortable with that."

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about? It was an expensive bill, Ron. You just paid it in full in one lump sum. It was tens of thousands of pounds – or whatever the hell that is in galleons anyway. I would have paid it off monthly over the whole year and could have managed. But now I feel like I have to pay you every month, and that feels bad – really bad actually. It changes the relationship between us. Now we're not equals – you're suddenly the bank and I'm the borrower, and I am not ok with that. Especially when I didn't even know about it to begin with and had to find out about my new loan from McGonagall."

Ron had been staring at her in utter confusion until suddenly a dawning moment of comprehension crossed his face. "Oh Merlin, I get it. You don't think of it as our money."

"What?"

"The accounts that I paid the bill from. You think of that as my money and not our money."

She stared at him for a moment, her mouth slightly open as she sought words to match her astonishment. "What _possible_ reason would I have for thinking of that as our money? It was money given to you for basically saving the world. And then you invested it wisely for decades. Why on earth would I have any claim to that?"

"I don't know. I guess I just assumed, apparently in error, that we would both think of it as our money. We keep saying we're heading towards marriage, though one of the conversations we obviously need to have before that is about how we want to handle money. But, that's definitely not one for this evening, but anyway – right or wrong - I just did. I have been thinking of it as ours since I told you the money existed. No one else even knows about it."

Hermione was completely caught off guard by this and stammered, "I can't just suddenly share all that money with you, Ron. That was given to you to honor and recognize all that you did. I didn't even know the wizarding world existed then, let alone risk anything, to protect it. I was safe and sound in university, and you were risking everything. That can't be my money. It's just not right."

"OK. Clearly we need to discuss that further but maybe not right this minute, yeah? But, do you at least believe me when I tell you I am sorry. I really just thought I was paying a bill out of our money and forgot to tell you. And that alone was a bad error – I need to let you know when I handle a financial matter of that size, especially when it is for Rose. But it wasn't some plan to control you, and it wasn't meant to be behind your back. It was just an honest mistake by a bloke who clearly needs to learn how to communicate a little better."

Hermione looked at him carefully. "Really? That's really what happened? You weren't trying to trick me into taking charity money?"

"Honestly, I swear it, Hermione. I really just paid it and never remembered to mention it. I am so, so sorry. And I really have been thinking of it as our money. It wasn't charity at all."

Hermione looked at his face. He was practically holding his breath waiting on her reaction. The whole thing was so ludicrous, she thought. He'd said he had millions of pounds. Why would anyone suddenly just assume they would share their multimillion pound bank account and forget to mention it? Who did that? But then she realized. Ron did that. Her eyes softened as she looked again at his face. While Nicola was telling her to get a pre-nuptial agreement, Ron on the other hand already felt like all that he had was hers, not hesitating at all to hand over millions if there was some useful reason for her to have it. And he already thought of Rose as his responsibility, so he simply paid the bill. And she had just reamed him for it.

"Ok," she said slowly. "Then, that's what happened. And, I think I owe you a rather significant apology at the moment."

"What? That wasn't the take away I got from that conversation."

"Yes- I jumped to conclusions and didn't stop to clarify what you had intended to do. And I am sorry, and rather embarrassed actually, at the way I acted just now."

"No, Hermione, don't apologize. I should have told you I paid it. You're right – Rose is your daughter, and I should not have just stepped in and assumed that I could or should pay that bill let alone without mentioning it."

"No – that's not it. Don't apologize for caring for her as your child, Ron. I love that you love her that much. And that she loves you that much in return. But I've been honest from the start that this would be the hardest thing for me. I am not used to sharing her – either the amazing wonderful parts or the responsibility of caring and providing for her. And that is a really, really hard habit to break."

"I'm really trying not to overstep you know."

"I know. And you have been beyond amazing with her. And Hugo for that matter. But it will take time. But I don't want us to have his and hers kids. I want them to be our kids. But it's hard."

"I know," he sighed. "It's hard for me too – for different reasons I suppose, but it is hard."

"And we obviously need to talk about some things."

"Yeah, s'pose we do," Ron said with a half-hearted laugh. "But, are we ok?"

Hermione looked at his face and realized he was still scared. "Ron, we're ok."

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, we definitely need to have that money conversation sooner rather than later as we are clearly not on the same page about that, but I most assuredly don't want to have another round of what we just had."

"Me either," exhaled Ron nervously.

"And we are also clearly not on the same page about some other things."

"Like what?" asked Ron with his head nervously snapping back to face her.

"Like that fact that you said you were worried you were holding me back or some stupid thing about me not wanting to be with you once I learn more magic. Please tell me you don't really think that."

Ron looked down at his hands. "Um, I don't really believe it, but I'd be lying if I said I never thought it."

"Ron," she said walking over to him, "you are the most amazing man I have ever met in my whole life. And long before I knew anything about magic, I somehow knew you were the one person on this whole planet who could match me and challenge me and be the partner I needed and that I had always dreamed of." She touched his face as he took a steadying breath. She looked in his wide eyes that were red and damp and swirling in a strange combination of fear and love. "You are brilliant, Ron. And honestly, I am not bad myself. But the amazing thing is we are brilliant in different ways. I don't care that you aren't the book fiend I am. And I am hoping that you don't care that I will never be the able to think 15 moves ahead like you can. But in the things that matter we match Ron. We are both passionate about righting wrongs. We both are willing to dedicate our lives to children who surprisingly made us parents. We both take risks to make the world a better place. You help me be a better me. And I hope I do the same for you. Because I am so in love with you."

Ron listened as she spoke and engulfed her in his arms muttering "I love you so much, Hermione." He kissed her passionately as he backed her towards the wall of the kitchen. She threw her arms around his neck and as he pinned her against the wall she wrapped her legs around his waist. Before they knew it, they were grinding against each other, frantically kissing each other and moaning in response. Just as Hermione was about to lose herself completely in the feel of him, she caught a whiff of a smell that caught her attention.

"Is something burning?" she muttered, pulling back between kisses.

Just as the words left her mouth, the smoke detector went off in the kitchen, bringing Hugo bolting into the room to find a bewildered Ron still crushing Hermione against the wall.

"You two were so busy being mushy you didn't notice the kitchen was on fire? REALLY?"

"What in the hell is that horrible noise?" yelped Ron trying to let Hermione down to her feet without dropping her.

"You have got to be kidding me," muttered Hermione as she ducked out from under Ron's embrace. She grabbed an oven mitt and yanked a scorched and still smoking chicken from the oven. Then she quickly found a chair and stood on it trying to yank the smoke detector out of the ceiling but she still couldn't reach it.

"What are you doing?" yelled Ron as his hands were covering his ears.

"I can't reach it. Can you get it off the ceiling?" she asked.

"Yeah, 'course I can – but so can you. You are a witch, right?" laughed Ron as he flicked his wand at the screeching alarm and accio'd it into his hands.

Hermione smacked herself in the forehead laughing before she took the alarm from Ron and quickly yanked out the battery silencing the piercing noise.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron.

"Don't they have smoke detectors in the magical world?"

"Not like that they don't," said Ron.

"Did you two really get so kissy kissy you didn't notice the smoke from the oven?" accused a slightly bemused Hugo.

"Uh, well," stammered Ron.

"Forget I asked. I really don't want to know," said Hugo with his hand up. "But it looks like this dinner isn't happening. Should I floo call your parents or maybe Ginny and explain what happened and see if they'll feed us, or will you be ordering us pizza with extra pepperoni and one of those dessert pizzas for me too?"

"Why you sly little trickster," laughed Ron. "You are trying to blackmail us for pizza aren't you?"

"Pretty much," giggled Hugo. "Is it working?"

"Is it working?" Ron scoffed. "Merlin help us. You will definitely be joining Al in Slytherin, won't you?"

Hugo was too busy laughing to answer. Even Hermione started giggling along with him. Between the smoky kitchen and the burnt chicken they decided that going out for pizza was actually a wiser choice while they let the fan air out the kitchen. After the three of them came home, Ron and Hugo curled up on the sofa to read as usual.

"Hugo, I am sorry you had to walk in on me kissing Hermione this afternoon. I'm just wanting to check you're fine and everything."

"I'm fine, Ron. It's weird, but it's weird in a good way. I walked in on mummy and daddy kissing a few times too and it was just as weird and just as weird good."

"Did you try to blackmail them too?" Ron teased.

"Nah," said Hugo. "Wasn't as easy as you two."

"You are too much, Hugo.

Ron finally got Hugo tucked into bed and headed down the stairs. As he came into the living room, he caught a glimpse of Hermione sitting on the sofa, legs tucked under her, reading in front of the fireplace. The light from the fire caught the golden flecks in her hair and framed her face in glowing curls. _Never would have imagined that I could be turned on watching a woman read_ , he thought. She looked up and caught him looking at her and gave him a smile, gesturing him to come sit next to her.

"So," she said in a quiet chuckle. "Quite an evening, huh?"

"Not sure what you're so fussed about," Ron deadpanned. "Just our first real argument and we were definitely headed for some what I presume would have been fabulous make up sex until Hugo walked in on me grinding you into the wall. And that was all before I caught the kitchen on fire and he threatened to blackmail us."

"Do you think we scarred him for life?" said Hermione trying to stifle her laughter.

"Nah, not for life," scoffed Ron. "He mentioned he'd walked in on Fi and Dennis before. So, at least we weren't a horribly new site I guess."

Hermione started giggling uncontrollably, and soon Ron had joined her. They were trying to laugh quietly to not wake Hugo, but finally Ron grabbed his wand and cast a silencing spell over the room so they would not have to worry. Soon they were both laughing so hard that there were tears coming out of her eyes and a few snorts between the laughs. As their belly laughs calmed down to giggles, Hermione was leaning on Ron, and his arm was around her, gently twirling her curls around his fingers. She sighed, looked up towards his face and nuzzled into his chest.

"A year ago you were still living the carefree bachelor life. Now your exciting Friday night is setting a kitchen on fire and having Hugo walk in on you kissing me."

"I am so much happier than I could have ever imagined being," Ron admitted a he caressed her cheek. "I think that is why I was so scared today. I was terrified I was losing you right in front of my eyes, and I had no idea how to fix it."

"Oh Ron," she said as she turned to look in his eyes. "You weren't losing me. I love you. And I was hurt by what I thought had happened. But you can't think that just because we argue that we are over. We are both headstrong, smart, passionate people. We are going to have arguments and misunderstandings and probably some all-out rows. And one of us may need to go cool off a bit before we say things we would later regret. And you may even sleep at Gin and Harry's, or maybe I'll storm home and sleep in the other house one night. But that doesn't mean anything other than we have finally found a relationship worth fighting for."

"It doesn't bother you that you think we'll fight more in our future?"

"I couldn't be with someone who didn't care enough to fight back. I know you seem to think you aren't swotty enough or something for me - which is completely absurd by the way. But what you seem to miss is that over the years most of the people in my life wouldn't even engage in the discussion. They either think I am so ridiculously well read that I must know it all so they automatically defer to me. Or they are so annoyed by my continuous spouting of often worthless information that they just don't even want to hear what I have to say. But you – you listen and then challenge me. You push back. And you even seem to see more to me than my mind, which I am still trying to wrap my brain around. But, yes – we will argue because you will engage. You will push back. And that is a large part of why we work. Does that make sense?"

"Hmm. I am smart enough to know you're brilliant, but not smart enough not to cross you?" he teased.

"No, you're missing the point," she said seriously. "You're smart enough to fight back. You're strong enough to hold your own. You're brave enough to take it on. And you're wise enough to know when to argue and when to diffuse it all with a joke. But really you're wonderful enough to just hold me and tell me it's going to be ok. And to write encouraging notes to Rose. And to read stories to Hugo. And to support your family and friends. But I am here to tell you, Ron Weasley, the years of you thinking you don't matter – that you are the disposable sidekick in the story -those days are over. You were never disposable, but somehow you believed that myth anyway. But I need you. The kids need you. Without you, this family doesn't work. You aren't some secondary character in someone else's story. You are my hero and the partner in my story, as I hope I am the partner in yours. You don't come second. So – get used to it, ok?"

He stared at her for a moment. His eyes were damp and the lump in his throat let him know speaking was out of the question. His brain felt momentarily paralyzed as it tried to decide if he was going to cry on her, hug her or shag her senseless. She looked him in the eye and slowly traced her fingers across his eyebrow, and down to his cheek and then down his jaw line. Then she gently ran her fingertips across his lips and back up to his now closed eyelids. Moving her hands back to his ears, she continued to ever so lightly touch him all over his exposed skin. Finally unable to be still any longer, he moved one hand into her hair, slowly pulling her face towards his as his other hand moved up her thigh. As their faces grew nearer, he could feel her breath on his skin. He ghosted his nose against her cheek, and finally their lips met. It was not the ravenous passion they'd had earlier in the kitchen. They kissed slowly and sensually, reminding each of them of some of their first kisses where each sensation was new.

Moving so slowly each sense felt heightened. While they had undressed each other before, the slow and deliberate way that Ron unfastened each tiny button on Hermione's blouse, letting his finger just graze her breasts and bare skin below was like lightening to her. She could feel the yearning growing within in her, and each touch sent a jolt through her. When he finally had her down to her bra and knickers, she decided she could induce as much pleasure and agony of anticipation as he had, and began torturing him in the same slow, measured, careful hints of touch across his chest and arse as she undressed him.

He was painfully aroused watching her, but the delicious torture of the deliberate pace was dizzying. His breath caught in his throat as she stood before him. He went to stand to meet her, but she pushed him back to sit. Then holding his gaze she slowly unhooked her bra, peeling it from her and tossing it to the side. The fire behind her backlit her silhouette as she slowly removed her knickers, with Ron staring with his mouth open at the scene in front of him. She knelt before him and began to shimmy his pants off over his erection. She was gentle and deliberate with each touch and soon had him gasping her name.

He could no longer keep his hands off of her. Soon he had her on the couch torturing her with the same light touch she had given him. His lips began to rove over her entire body, lingering over her nipples which were firmly erect in anticipation. As her whimpers increased, he finally moved his tongue down to her core. When she was grabbing the pillows and tossing her head from side to side, he began to finger her as he continued his attention with his tongue. Watching her writhe at his touch had Ron fiercely aroused once more. She whimpered and moaned as she came closer, and finally she gasped and seized in tension before crying out his name.

As she steadied her breathing he ran his hands along her hips and arms, and soon she had turned in his embrace. He grasped her from behind clutching her breasts as she leaned her head back against his chest to allow him access to her neck and collarbone. Soon she was leaning over the arm of sofa, and he had entered her. His thrusts were quickening as she moaned in both encouragement and pleasure. She had thought she knew what it felt like to orgasm, but with his thrusting continuing long after she thought she was done she came harder and harder and harder until she was sure her eyes would roll back in her head from the pure overload of sensations and pleasure. When Ron finally came, they both collapsed in a sweaty lump on the couch. As they panted and floated in the post coital haze, Hermione looked at Ron with a knowing smile.

"That was fucking incredible," he finally said.

"I'd say," she sighed. She smiled as he kissed her head.

"You know, I may rethink my earlier wish that we wouldn't fight if that is what making up will be like," he chuckled.

"Well, I could be wrong, but I have a sneaking suspicion there could be a good amount of both fighting and make up sex in our future."

"Couldn't we skip the fighting and just go straight to the incredible sex?" he asked.

"Who knows," she mused. "And tonight wasn't really fighting. It was misunderstanding. But I'm glad we've gotten through it. If we are really going to make it in a relationship we have to learn how to fight and make up -or at least work through misunderstandings and such."

"OK. Well, I guess that's good. But I still think we should figure out how to skip that part and go straight to the mind blowing make up sex."

 _ **(A/N: I hope the fight and smoke detector scene came across somewhat as tense and funny as it was in my head. And I hope I didn't overdo it on the smut...but those two needed it after that fight! I always love hearing from you via review or PM. I won't be able to post for another week or so, but there is definitely more to come. Thanks so much for sticking with the story...carrytheotter)**_


	44. Chapter 44: Lists

CH 44:

They had eventually made their way up to their bedroom, collapsing into their bed curled up in each other's arms. Hermione listened to Ron's breathing become calm and steady as he drifted off to sleep. She pulled his arms tighter around her and thought back to their conversations that evening. She was still furious with herself for not clarifying the situation with Ron before she stormed in and shredded him like a bad witness for the opposing side in a trial. And then she had realized that he had just assumed she understood that all that he had was hers. It really blew her mind. But the painful part was when he said those things about worrying she wouldn't still want him once she learned more magic. She wasn't sure if she felt hurt that he thought so little of her, or terrified that he thought so little of himself. She was still mulling through those thoughts as she finally succumbed to slumber.

It felt like she had just closed her eyes when she felt Ron begin to tense around her. He was mumbling things in a panicked manner in his sleep and starting to twitch and move with what she assumed was a nightmare. She felt him grabbing at his scar by his neck and beginning to thrash about crying out phrases like, "not her," "take me instead," you have to live," and finally he bolted up in his sleep screaming her name and then Hugo's. He was not yet awake and was drenched in a cold sweat. She tried to talk to him gently, but it didn't wake him from his agitated state so she became louder and more forceful.

"Ron, wake up, Ron. It's Hermione. You're safe. You're here in our bedroom. It's just a dream. Wake up, Ron. I'm right here. It's ok."

Finally his eyes opened in panic and confusion as he looked around. She repeated her calming words as he suddenly comprehended that it had all been a dream. Instantly he engulfed her in his arms and sobbed.

"Shhh, shhhh," she said quietly as she stroked his back. "You're ok. We're ok. It was a terrible nightmare, but it's over now. I'm here. You're safe."

"You were there," he stammered out between sobs. "And Bellatrix, she had you instead of me. And she kept, fuck, she kept torturing you. And you were so tough and it made her so angry that she couldn't break you. But it was so much worse to watch you and hear you go through it than it was for me when it happened. And I couldn't get to you. I couldn't protect you. You were slipping away so I just kept yelling like a madman. I kept screaming for you, but Harry and I were stuck. I was locked in the dungeon and she kept torturing you…but then Dobby didn't come. Instead Hugo came and we were to be rescued but I somehow knew that Dobby died when it really happened and, well, then I woke up." Ron's sobs soon drowned out his words.

Hermione held him to her and rocked him calmly a she kept talking to him. His sobs finally died down and had been replaced by choppy breaths as he tried to regain his composure. But before she knew it, Hermione saw Hugo appear at the door. He silently walked over to Ron and put his tiny hand on Ron's back, jolting Ron up from where his head had been buried in Hermione's curly hair.

"Take Simon. I think you need him tonight, Ron. You always come chase my nightmares away. Let Simon chase yours away tonight. I love you. Sweet dreams." And with that, Hugo solemnly handed over the bear, kissed Ron on the cheek and walked back to his room, leaving a stunned and tearful couple in the bed.

Hermione had eventually given Ron a dose of Dreamless Sleeping potion so that he could go back to sleep without fear of reliving the nightmare again. When Hermione awoke at 630 the following morning, she was relieved to find Ron still sound asleep next to her. She kissed his cheek gently and then quietly went down to the kitchen to have her tea. She was sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning papers, both muggle and magical, when her phone buzzed. Glancing at it she smiled seeing a text from her mum asking her to call her when she was up.

"Morning Mum," Hermione said when her mum answered. "You know I'm always up by now."

"Morning, sweetheart. I know this is last minute, but I was wondering if we could steal Hugo for the day like we used to do with Rose sometimes. It is supposed to be gorgeous out today, and we thought we'd take a day trip out to the country."

"He's still asleep, but I would think he would enjoy it."

"You don't think he'd get too bored with us?"

"No, I don't. But, if you are worried about it you could see if he wanted to invite Lily Potter to come along. Both of them have been feeling a little lonely with Rose and Al off at Hogwarts."

"That's a brilliant idea, Hermione. Do you think Lily would want to come? I mean, I have met her before, but we haven't spent much time together. And, would Harry and Ginny be ok with it?"

"Well, I would think so, but we won't know until we ask. How about I call Ginny after Hugo gets up. I would think they could be ready to go by 930 or 10. Would that work?"

"That would be lovely. Just give me a call when you've talked to Hugo and Lily."

By the time Ron came sheepishly down the stairs at 9, Hugo was bouncing excitedly around the kitchen talking about his surprise adventure. Ron smiled seeing him so excited. He'd felt terribly when Hugo had seen him in such a broken moment the night before. _Just add it to the_ _what the hell were Fi and Dennis thinking list_ he thought. But, Hugo looked un-phased by the encounter, so Ron tried to just barrel through breakfast and send him off. He ducked upstairs to put more clothes on before Hermione's parents or Harry and Lily arrived.

By the time he came back down fully dressed, the living room was full of smiling folks. Soon, Hugo and Lily were happily packed into the car with the Grangers and heading off on an adventure day. Harry was singing the praises of Hermione's parents as he ducked back through the floo to find Ginny, and Ron returned to the kitchen to wash up his breakfast dishes.

"You seem very quiet this morning," Hermione observed from across the kitchen. "Were you able to get some real sleep eventually?"

Ron blushed at the reference to the night before. Sighing, he said, "Yeah, I just felt awkward after the scene I created last night. It's bad enough I woke you up, but to have Hugo come in when he did, well, I just feel like a git. I mean, how am I supposed to talk him down from nightmares when I can't do it myself?" He sighed again, shaking his head, and returned his gaze to the pans in the sink taking his frustrations out by washing them without magic.

Hermione eyed him with confusion. Finally shaking her head, she said, "Ron, you are an idiot. Don't get me wrong – you are my idiot and I love you, but you are still an idiot."

He popped his head back up to face her, caught off guard at her statement.

"Don't you see," she said as she walked over to him. "You are _EXACTLY_ what Hugo needs. If you pretend everything is perfect, then all he feels like is that he can't ever be as amazing as you. But if you can show him that it's ok to cry, it's ok to have nightmares, it's ok to mourn, then he knows he is ok. And then to see you up and about as usual the next day, he sees that a bad nightmare doesn't ruin the day. It doesn't make him a failure. You wake up, and you move on." She paused as wrapped her arms around him. "I know Fi and Dennis could not have known this would be the situation you two would be in. But, they were brilliant in choosing you. You love him. You show him how to live and love and lose and fail and succeed and win and learn and grow. You are showing him how to grow up and be an amazing man, an amazing wizard and an amazing father."

He was once again stunned by Hermione's love for him. And as tears welled in his eyes, he was determined to not cry for the third time in twelve house so took several deep steadying breaths as he held her close. Finally he said, "Thank you, Hermione. You have an amazing ability to take what I see as a flaw and reframe it as something positive. I still have no idea how you do it, but I sure am glad you keep at it."

She kissed his cheek and held him a few moments more. "So, what would you like to do with our day?"

He considered the question for a moment before saying, "how about we have our own adventure day, as your parents called it. I could take you out to Shell Cottage, and we could hike a bit in the cliffs overlooking the seaside. And…and there is something I'd like to show you there."

She smiled and replied, "Brilliant plan. How about we throw together some sandwiches and take a picnic?"

"Perfect," he said. "Because even though I just cleaned up breakfast you know I'll be hungry about 10 minutes after we get there," he chuckled.

While Ron knew he'd shared with Hermione that he had been tortured, he had never gone into much detail about what happened, or taken her to see Dobby's grave. After the nightmare he'd had the night before, he thought it was time to take her there in person.

It was a sunny autumn day, but the wind off the sea was strong. Apparating to the beach just outside the wards of the cottage, Ron laughed as they landed in the sand and immediately Hermione's hair blew in every direction. She was embarrassed and tried to grab her curls and force them into a rough pony tail, but was losing the battle. She playfully smacked Ron's arm as he laughed at her, and then huffed as she gave up and tucked her hair into a knit cap.

"Some days I think I should give up and cut it super-short and not have to worry about it at all," she mused.

He looked at her aghast, "Please don't. I love your hair. And, apparently I am not the only one of us who sees something as a flaw the other finds amazing." He kissed her and pulled a few ringlets out from the cap. "See – perfect," he declared.

She laughed and shook her head at him. They walked up the grassy, sandy hill and Ron let them through the wards.

"Before we get to the fun adventure part of the day," he said in a more serious tone as he placed the picnic basket down in the sand, "I'd really like to show you something."

Reading his body language well, she simply nodded and tucked herself into his side as they walked up the path. They walked a ways and came around a corner where the shrubbery protected a spot from the wind and revealed a gravestone. It simply said, "Here Lies Dobby, A Free Elf." There was a small bench near it, and Ron led them over to it. Hermione remembered the name from his mutterings after his nightmare, but she did not know the story.

"I know I told you about being tortured during the war. But, I don't think I told you many of the details. You live with the scars, of course," he said, gesturing to his neck and torso. "Well," he scoffed, "I guess you live with the scars no one else can see as well."

He looked at her, and she simply smiled to encourage him to continue.

"Well, I had told you I had left and then eventually found my way back to Harry. But, not too long after that we were captured by snatchers. Well, some particularly bad ones, actually. It was a gang led by a notorious werewolf named Greyback. He is who attacked Bill and gave him all of those scars. But, it wasn't during a full moon, so Bill didn't become infected with lycanthropy. Instead he just has some unique features like loving raw meat and having a really heightened sense of smell. Anyway, I'm getting off track. While Harry was disguised with a stinging jinx, he thought he recognized me. Stupid ginger hair…."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "Hmm. Let's just say we each adore the other's hair. But, don't get distracted – keep going."

Ron smiled, "Right. Anyway, he thought he recognized me as 'Undesireable Number 2' – Harry was first of course. So, he took us to this fancy estate that was run by one of the oldest pure blood families. The son was in our class, and a right git. We hated each other from day one, but it got worse as the war got closer. But his father was horrible, and his aunt Bellatrix – well, she was the worst. She was insane. Really – was already insane and then had been locked up in Azkaban for decades for her horrible crimes. When Voldemort came back, she was like his number one deputy or something. And when she saw that we had the Sword of Gryffindor,"

"Wait – like THE Gryffindor?"

"Yes – but now you're distracting me," he teasingly chastised her. "Anyway, she thought we'd broken into her vault."

"That was when you robbed the bank?"

"Actually – at that point we hadn't done that yet. When she got so insane asking what else we had taken, we realized we needed to rob the bank and get into her vault. But, she also felt like I was particularly traitorous as I was a pure blood wizard. She was all about that shite. So, she felt like I needed some, well, she called it corrective education. But, she tortured me. Felt like it was hours, but it was less than one I eventually learned." He took some ragged breaths.

"Do you need a break?" she asked gently.

He shook his head. "No, no. It's just not something I like to relive. But I need you to know." She nodded and held his hand.

"So, they locked Harry in the dungeons, and as it turned out there were some other people we knew there as well. He was listening to me screaming the whole time, and he called out for me. He kept calling my name. It saved me, you know. Hearing his voice. It reminded me that I was alive and needed. Because it would have been a lot easier to let go." His voice cracked on that, and Hermione squeezed his hand tighter.

"She, Bellatrix, she had me tied up in this chair in the middle of this ballroom or something. And obviously they'd taken our wands. But the arsehole from my class was there. She asked him to confirm it was Harry and I, and to his credit, he said he couldn't be sure it was Harry. But, hardly makes him an innocent bystander. Anyway, she threw _cruicio_ after _cruico_ at me."

"Aren't they unforgiveable?"

"Well, yes, but I don't think Bellatrix ever worried about forgiveness. And, I've been told no one has survived that many and stayed sane. Neville's parents were tortured with only a few and landed in St. Mungo's when he was only a baby."

Hermione looked at him, horrified at this piece of information, but didn't want to interrupt while he was talking. And, he didn't notice her expression.

"But I knew Harry needed help. And his voice kept reminding me of that. The only way to kill Bellatrix was to kill Voldemort. And the only way to kill him was to get Harry and I out of there. But, she didn't just use the _crucios_ – Harry thought it was thirteen in the end. But, she beat me, let Grey back beat me, and then came at me with a cursed knife as well. She said my behavior was a disgrace to my pureblood ancestors and she needed to let the blood out to see if it was really pure after all. But, during this time, Dobby the elf showed up in the dungeon."

"How?"

"Well, Dobby used to be the elf bound to serve that same family at that same house. But during the second year, Dobby heard some of the plotting the father was doing against Harry and risked everything to try and help Harry. Now, Dobby being Dobby, his help wasn't always helpful, which is how I landed my father's flying car in a whomping willow and broke my wand, but that's a story for another day. But, he loved Harry desperately. And after Harry saw how terribly he was beaten and abused by his master, Harry figured out how to trick the guy into accidentally releasing him from servitude."

"How do you release an elf from servitude?" Hermione asked.

"By giving them an article of clothing. Harry snuck a sock into a book he knew the jerk would give Dobby to hold. And, slow down there, O Protector of the Voiceless. I can see the gears churning in your head. You can't just go around sneaking socks into every elf's hands. There is a lot more to it than that."

Hermione smugly laughed, as he clearly knew her well and had read right through her thoughts.

"We'll get back to elf rights some other day. But, Dobby was free and worked at Hogwarts. And he wore all of these crazy mismatched socks and tea cozies with such pride. But, when Harry needed help, Dobby appeared. People – especially old horrible purebloods like that family – forget the elves can break wards witches and wizards can't break. So – he got Harry out, rescued the others in the dungeon, including Mr. Ollivander, but I think I told you that part before. That is why he is always so nice to me. But, really, it is Dobby who rescued him. Not me. So, Dobby got Harry into the main room, and he had his wand on Bellatrix, but then suddenly she had a knife to my throat and forced Harry to put down his wand. It was all over. We were dead, but somehow Dobby caused a chandelier to crash on Bellatrix and me. Harry then grabbed Dobby and picked me up off the floor and apparated us to this very spot. But, as we left, Bellatrix through the knife at us, and…. And… And-" He choked up again at the memory. Hermione simple waited for him. "And, Dobby stepped in front of us and took the knife in the chest. Harry landed here with me unconscious and Dobby bleeding to death. He was dead in a few moments. I didn't learn this until later, of course. And I apparently was at his funeral, but I don't remember it. My memories from that time here are really fuzzy. It took a while for me to learn how to think again. How to know what was real and what isn't. All the mental function came back eventually. But there are about 5 or 6 days that I can't recall at all."

Hermione was openly weeping at this point. The tears fell down her cheek, and Ron turned to look at her and wiped them off. "I didn't want to make you cry, Hermione. I wanted to let you know that I owe this elf everything. And, sometimes when I need to remind myself to live life to the fullest, I come here. And I ask myself if I am living in a way that honors his sacrifice."

"I am sure he is so proud of you," said Hermione through her tears. "I had no idea. But I guess I owe him everything too."

Ron hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I brought a sock for him today," he said smiling. "Two actually – one for Hugo and one for me. You see, last night that dream I had. Well, I don't know exactly what triggered it. But, I was in the dungeon with Harry, and you were being tortured. And it wasn't Dobby, but Hugo rescuing me so I could get to you. But, I knew Dobby died, and I couldn't let that happen to Hugo, and I didn't know what to do. I was frozen, and I was failing you both and – well – that's when I woke up."

"Ron," she said quietly. "We always have to choose the kids. You know that right?"

He nodded and said, "I know. I do. And I would if I had to. But it would kill part of me to do it."

"Me too," she nodded as she leaned into him.

"But, with my new and safe line of work, that should not be an issue. And, hopefully your brush with magical death has been checked off of your life list." She nodded and smiled.

He stood, and placed the two socks on the headstone. Hermione looked at him, and took off her socks and added both as well. "For Rose and me too. We all owe him," she said.

"But now you're going to be freezing," he teased.

"Are you a wizard or what?" she laughed. And then she quickly transfigured the mittens from her pockets into new socks.

They stood there for a few minutes until Ron said, "Dobby, I hope you like your new socks. I know you'd love Hermione, not to mention Hugo and Rose. We all owe you everything. Thanks."

"Yes - thanks," Hermione added.

The two then headed off back towards the cottage. They decided to hike a bit and then stop for lunch, so Ron shrunk their picnic basket down and stored in his knapsack. They chatted a bit about the plants they came across and what Hugo and Lily were up to.

Finally, Ron said, "You know, I was thinking a bit about our, uh, misunderstanding about the money thing last night. And, while I don't know that we need to jump into that today, I do wonder if we should brainstorm which other conversations we need to have. Sort of get ahead of the fights so to speak."

"I think that's a great idea."

"So, we know money and finances is one."

"Right," she agreed. "Anything else jump out at you?"

"I think it's your turn."

"Oh, turns, huh? Well, I think we should talk about the kids."

"Want to be more specific? I think we talk about Rose and Hugo all of the time."

"Well, I think we should talk about how to get us to the point where they are both our kids and not his and hers kids."

"Ok," Ron nodded. "Good suggestion. And adding to that I think we should talk about if we want or don't want other kids. Honestly, to be fair, I don't know that I have an opinion really, I just think we should talk about it."

Hermione looked at him with an eyebrow up. "Ok. Hadn't even thought of that at all," she admitted. She took out her cellphone.

"What are you doing? Googling if we should have more kids?" he teased.

"No," she laughed. "I'm realizing we have enough topics to talk about that we should keep a list. I'm jotting them down so we don't forget our homework."

"Brilliant. Hadn't remembered it did that. But you can't distract me, well, you actually can better than anyone, but it is still your turn."

"Right. Ok, so we have money, our kids, the discussion of possible future kids, right?" He nodded. "Ok, well, I guess we need to talk about what we want to do after Hugo goes to school. But we clearly need to have the kiddo conversation first. Well, maybe there are multiple discussions in there – we would need to talk about where we will live, and if I change jobs after I work through my magical studies."

It was Ron's turn to raise his eyebrow. "I didn't realize you were considering changing jobs."

"I don't know if I am. But, I feel like this whole new world is out there I've just discovered, so I want to at least be open to it. Maybe there are magical refugees who need my help. I don't know. But, I need to become better at magic first."

"Huh. Ok. Well, that will take about a month."

"Ha ha, Ron. Look, I know I am a knowledge addict. But, there is always more to learn, and that is what drives me. It is so exciting, like a giant scavenger hunt to learn all about these incredible things I never knew existed. And as a benefit I get to do things like turn mittens into socks by waving my wand! I know you can't imagine how thrilling that is since it's always been normal to you. But it is just amazing."

"I love that."

"What?"

"Seeing magic through your eyes. It reminds me to celebrate things I have grown so accustomed to that I barley even see them anymore. It's incredible."

"You are incredible. But you are also stalling. It's your turn on the list of topics."

"I am not sure what the topic title would be. But, I want to talk about what we both imagine our lives would be like decades from now. What do we want to look back and say we are glad we did or didn't do? How do we want to be able to say we cared for our parents as they aged? How do we want Hugo and Rose to interact with us then with their own families?"

"Huh," said Hermione. "That's a really great conversation. Good one."

"Why thank you," he laughed.

"Another one, and maybe it overlaps some with some of the others, but I think we should talk about traditions."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I guess I am already stressing about this coming Christmas. We need to figure out how to combine our own traditions, as well as Hugo's really. The nice thing is my family has always spent Christmas Eve with Hugo, so that wouldn't have to be different if it doesn't overlap with a Weasley tradition. But I have no idea how to approach Christmas Day, Father Christmas and everything else. And that got me to think about what we would do for other special events or special traditions that you assume we will do together or vice versa."

Ron smiled wistfully. "Did you know that last Christmas I was in a coma? And I woke up on Christmas Day because Dennis had brought two plates of Christmas dinner for Harry and I to St Mungos. And Harry was so klutzy he spilled Yorkshire pudding all over my face, which is what woke me up. You know, it was the only time I tried Mrs. Creevey's cooking, but it was quite memorable."

Hermione beamed. "I love that you had a connection with her, even if it was distant. I spent many years eating those puddings, and they were delicious. But I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know you know it too."

Ron just smiled at her. He knew it made Hugo happy too.

"I've lost track of whose turn it is," Hermione said. "But, I think another thing we should talk about is where we want to live long run. And, I don't necessarily mean my house or Hugo's house. And I guess I want us to think about if we are open to living overseas at some point."

Ron tried hard not to let his face reveal the panic that had risen up in his throat as she said that.

"Ok," she said glanced at his paling face, "don't freak out. You look like you could pass out all of a sudden. I am not saying I want to move back to Pakistan or Rwanda. But, I do want us to talk about the idea for a time in the distant future. I don't even know if I want to do that ever. But, for a long time that was a huge part of my life. It's hard to picture me living in another country away from Rose or Hugo. But, I want to at least put it on a list of things to discuss."

Ron nodded. "Ok. Fair to add it. While I can honestly tell you I have never really considered it, that doesn't mean it couldn't be considered. But, yeah, if we decided we wanted to do that, we would need to think about how and when as to not be too far from Rose and Hugo."

"Thanks for being at least open minded enough to talk about it."

He laughed. "Hermione, I think you seriously underestimate how mad I am for you. If you suddenly said you wanted to live on a farm in muggle China or something I would probably suddenly think it was a good idea."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "I promise. Farming in China – muggle or otherwise – is not really on my bucket list."

"What is that?"

"Oh – must be a muggle phrase. Bucket list is a phrase that means a list of things you want to do or see or experience or own before you die – or 'kick the bucket' so to speak."

"Interesting. So, if Chinese farming isn't your thing, what is on your bucket list then?"

"I don't know. I've never really made a list. But, well, I guess there are things on it I could control and things out of my control."

"Like?"

"Well, like I wanted to be a mother. I wanted to meet the man of my dreams. I wanted to see a lot of different parts of the world. I want to learn as much about magic as possible. I want to make some positive impacts on this world that outlast me. I guess that kind of thing. I've known people who really wanted to learn to speak a certain number of languages, dine at a famous fancy restaurant, write a book, go skinny dipping, climb a mountain on every continent or learn to fly a plane – those sort of things."

Giggling, Ron said, "Skinny dipping and publishing a book hardly seem like they should be on the same list."

"Well, it isn't so much about being hard or challenging, just about something you want to be sure you get to do."

"I suppose."

"Ok, what would be on your list then?"

"Um – well, I've clearly had less time to come up with an answer as I didn't know I was supposed to have such a list. But, I guess the top two are the same as yours – finding love and a family. And I am still rather amazed that those have now happened."

She kissed his cheek. "So, then what else?"

He thought for a bit longer. "There's the legacy bit – but I think the historical part of that is hopefully done now and I can focus on impacting the lives of the people I love."

"What about something fun or interesting or crazy?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think I managed to pack so much adventure and crazy into my first few decades that I am looking forward to the quieter stuff. Not boring exactly, just adventurous with less chance of injury or death."

"Well, right –but what about visiting some specific place or meeting some famous quidditch person?"

"I don't know. I met just about all of the Chudley Canons after the war, which was bloody brilliant. But, aside from getting to watch them win, I'm good."

Hermione watched Ron out of the corner of her eye as she continued to walk up the rugged path with him. It really hadn't occurred to her that he was this content with his life. To not really have anything that jumped out as something he still needed to see or do or accomplish. He noticed her eyeing him.

"You seem disappointed that I don't have a list."

"No. Not disappointed. Just impressed that you can always be so content with where you are. I wish I was more like that sometimes. My mind is always racing ahead on what I still need to learn and do and see. I need to take more moments like you do to just enjoy being. Right where I am. Because, honestly, it's pretty brilliant right now."


	45. Chapter 45 Early Oct Day at Hogwarts

Ch 45: Early October Day at Hogwarts

It was a beautiful early October morning at Hogwarts. Hermione had floo'd up to the school early that morning to meet with Sally Sparrow to review some of her recent readings. While they weren't meeting until 9, she was hoping to get to visit briefly with Rose who she hadn't seen since putting her on the train a month before. She stood in the hallway near the entrance to the Great Hall where Neville had assured her he would have Rose at 8 am. She stood looking at one of the tapestries on the all when suddenly she felt the warmth of familiar arms squeezing her from behind.

"I've missed you, Mum," squealed Rose.

Twirling around to engulf her daughter in a fierce hug, she couldn't hold in her grin. "Oh, Rose, I have missed you so much! Let me look at you in your Gryffindor robes. You look so fantastic! I am just so happy for you!"

Rose twirled around proudly to show her mum her whole ensemble. "I thought I'd pop into the Great Hall and grab a couple of muffins and some tea, and then we could sit out in the courtyard to catch up over breakfast. Also – I told Al we would probably be there so he and our other good friend could some say hello."

"That's perfect," beamed Hermione.

Soon the mother and daughter were sitting on a stone wall enjoying the crisp fall air of Scotland and the warms muffins and tea. Hermione was beaming as she soaked in the enthusiasm pouring off of her daughter. She spoke of new friends, her studies and the incredible new life she was living. She was spending a lot of time with the many Weasley cousins, some of the girls from her Gryffindor dormitory, as well as Al and their new friend Scorpius. Hermione was pleased that Rose and Al were making an effort to see each other despite being in the different houses. Soon Al and a young blond boy came through the courtyard and Rose waved them over.

"Hi, Hermione," smiled Al.

"So good to see you, Al," she said as she hugged him.

"Mum, this is our friend Scorpius. He is in Slytherin with Al but the three of us manage to spend a lot of time together in the library and outside of classes."

"I am so pleased to make your acquaintance, Ms. Granger," said the boy quite formally.

"Oh, please, call me Hermione. I am so thrilled I got to meet you this morning. It's wonderful to put a face to the name, Scorpius."

The boy smiled genuinely but uncomfortably. "Rose says you are studying as well. Are you here to meet with some of the professors this morning?"

"Yes, actually. I am meeting up with Sally Sparrow at 9. She has been recommending some history texts for me. I studied a lot of muggle history, but there were a lot of things that were clearly left out which she is helping me fill in. I have to confess I think it is my favorite subject."

Al laughed. "Well, I wouldn't go as far to say it's my favorite subject, but Professor Sparrow is fantastic. She's our Head of House, and we fell really lucky to have her."

Rose nodded in agreement. "She is great. She can make the driest subject come alive."

"Well, we need to go if we are to get up to the astronomy tower on time for our next class. It was so good to see you. Enjoy your time with Professor Sparrow," said Al with a smile.

"Thank you for coming to say hello. Scorpius, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope you two enjoy your class."

With that the two Slytherin boys rushed off towards their class.

"So nice of them to come by," said Hermione. "Scorpius seems very formal. Are most of the children that polite here?"

Rose laughed. "I think he was nervous to meet you. He comes from a very rich pure blood family apparently. When I explained our story to him he was shocked. I really don't think he'd ever met anyone who grew up muggle before he met me. It has been so odd to see what he finds surprising. Anyway – I am rather confident that you are the first adult he has ever met who asked him to call them by their first name. I don't think he knew what to make of it."

"Oh, well, I didn't mean to fluster him. Just seems rather silly to have them call me Ms. Granger when I am studying the same subjects and have the same teachers, doesn't it?"

Rose giggled again. "I love you, Mum. I have missed your common sense approach to life. We may be witches, but there is something to be said for some good old fashioned muggle common sense!"

"Thanks for meeting me this morning. I know you have to get off to class as well. What do you have this morning?"

"Potions. I know Ron said they had a horrid teacher when he was here, but it's not too bad. And I like being up and working at the cauldron through the class instead of simply listening to a lecture."

"Well – I hope you enjoy it. I'd get in trouble if I didn't give you this package form Ron and Hugo. They both really miss you and would be so cross with me if I didn't hug you for them."

"I miss them too. You'll tell them, won't you?"

"Of course I will. Alright – I know you have to go to get to class. I have missed you so much this past month, but I am so proud of you. And I am so glad we were able to see each other this morning. Give me a big hug as I might not see you 'til next month."

"I love you, Mum. I am proud of you too, you know. I know it's hard to have me gone on top of your work and your studies. You are doing a great job. Hugo writes and tells me how happy he is you are living there now. I hope you are taking some time for yourself and not just fussing over Ron and Hugo all of the time."

"Now don't you worry – they are taking care of me too, you know. Ron is doing most of the cooking, thank heaven, as well as the laundry and such. So, my clothes are all slightly more beige and grey than they ever used to be, but at least they are clean. And Hugo will come and give me a hug when he knows I am missing you. So – the boys are definitely taking care of me. And now I am glad to see that there are different boys here taking care of you. We are definitely lucky girls, huh?"

"That we are, Mum. Ok – I really have to go now."

They hugged their goodbyes and soon each was off to their own lessons. Rose headed up to Sally Sparrow's office. The women hugged their hellos and were soon settled into a fascinating discussion about the role magic had played in the English Civil War. Hermione was shocked when she heard the clock strike 10 am. She had been so captivated by the conversation that she had totally lost track of the time.

"Oh no," she said. "I know you have to go teach. I just love our conversations. I feel like you are the only person I've met in the magical world who is as fascinated by these things as I am."

"Oh Hermione," Sally laughed. "Even in the magical world, you could still call us history nerds."

"I suppose so. Oh, I meant to tell you – Al Potter and Rose and Al's friend Scorpius came by and said hello this morning. They're in your house or whatever it's called, right? Just as polite and formal as can be that Scorpius."

"Oh good, I'm glad you got to see them. It's been wonderful to see a Gryffindor cross house lines to be great friends with Slytherins."

"Ron said it was a big deal for Al to be sorted into Slytherin, but I still don't get the fuss."

"Well, I am not sure you and I could ever truly get it. The house identity is quite strong now, and it is much less now than it was twenty years ago. When Ron and Harry were here it was really fierce, but it also had the overlay of the war with most Death Eaters coming from Slytherin and then, well, then Ron and Harry in Gryffindor."

"So you're saying I need to tone it down and be more understanding, huh?" laughed Hermione.

"I am. Everyone was shocked to see Al Potter end up in my house. But I think it's a good fit. He's quite a natural businessmen, and is always networking and connecting people. Not to mention – I think it's great for him to get to form his own identity. His dad's shoes are pretty huge ones to try to fill."

"Well he seems to have made a good friend the Scorpius boy. Rose laughed when I asked him to call me Hermione. She said she didn't think he'd probably ever met a muggle or had an adult ask him to call them by their first name."

"Oh I am sure she is correct about the name piece. And while I grew up muggle, I think most of them choose to forget that fact on a daily basis. But, Scorpius is a very nice kid. Another example of someone trying to find his own identity and breaking free from his family's historical path. He and Al seem to be good for each other. But, I am not sure how their families will like them being friends."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, obviously I wasn't here, but from what I have read and learned their fathers were more than just house rivals. I think there was some real animosity there."

"Interesting. See – this is the good stuff. How are people not fascinated by how history impacts the present and the future, right?"

"I do believe that, but as my American neighbors used to say, 'you are preachin to the choir on that one, girl.'"

Hermione laughed out loud as Sally slipped back into the American accent of her youth. "Oh I wish I had known you as a child!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Me too," laughed Sally. "I do have to go now, as I have a class in fifteen minutes. Are you up at Hogwarts for the day or heading back to your office now?"

"I don't have to be in court in London until 2 this afternoon, so I thought I would spend some time in the library this morning. I was wanting to learn more about the history of elves. Would Hagrid be helpful with that type of information?"

Sally chuckled. "Uh, no. I don't think Hagrid is probably you're best source for that. He loves magical creatures, but more in the care and feeding sense than in the finer point of historical evolution and roles in society."

"Oh. Ok," said Hermione in a disappointed tone. "Any ideas who would be a good person? Ron mentioned a little bit a few weeks ago about how a free elf saved his life in the war. The whole conversation was surprising to me. I was obviously not aware of elves at all until a few months ago, and then I learned they are basically slaves but then that some can be free. Just seems there is a lot to learn there, and maybe some opportunity for improving things someday, but I need to start to understand what I don't even know I don't know if that makes any sense."

"A free elf saved his life? Huh. That is interesting. I hadn't heard anything about that. I guess there are always some things the history books miss, aren't there. Anyway – let me jot a couple of titles down for you to start with. Madame Pince can help you find these – they are tucked away in the dusty stacks no one ever goes to. Will you still be around about 1130? We could have a quick lunch together before you head back to London."

"Oh yes, I would love that," beamed Hermione. "Shall I meet you back here or by the Great Hall?"

"Well, if you don't mind the irony of it, we can have a house elf bring us lunch up in my apartment. I'll come find you in the library after my class as it is on the way back."

"Lovely. See you soon," said Hermione.

She watched her new friend bustle out the door to teach as she gathered her books and slowly made her way back to the library. As she entered the beautiful hall of books, she caught herself taking a deep breath to enjoy the smell of it. It was an odd combination of old paper, musty books, teenagers in need of baths and something else she couldn't quite place. But she couldn't help but grin as she inhaled what was basically the smell of knowledge.

She stopped and waved at Madame Pince, but she was helping several students, so she made her own way back to the section Sally had recommended. Dangling her fingers across the spines of the texts, she felt a tingling of excitement in her chest. She just loved the amount of information in this space she had yet to discover. Unlike her years at Oxford, she knew these books weren't different approaches to the same information. This was all new to her, and managed to fill in the missing pieces of her education.

She found the books Sally had suggested and found a table near an intricate stained glass window of magical creatures. _Seems appropriate_ , she chuckled to herself. Pulling out a notebook and pen as she still hadn't adapted to the idea of a quill and parchment, she started reading, jotting down notes as she went. She was startled when Sally tapped her shoulder.

"Sally! I thought you had to teach until 1130?"

"It's 1145," laughed Sally. "I take it you are enjoying that book, then?"

"It's 1145? Oh my goodness. Yes, then, I am definitely enjoying this book!"

"Let's stop by Madame Pince's desk. I'm sure she'll let you borrow it. I don't think anyone's read it since I've been here anyway."

Soon the two women had arrived in Sally's apartment where a small house elf had arranged soup, salad and bread on the small table. Hermione was taking in the tiny creature when Sally's voice startled her.

"Thank you, Mipsy. We really appreciate you bringing us lunch. It's nice to have time away from the students some times."

"You is too kind, Miss," smiled Mipsy. "If yous needing anything more just ask for Mipsy and I be right here for you."

"I promise, Mipsy. Now you have a lovely day."

The tiny creature in the tea towel curtsied and vanished in a pop.

Hermione just shook her head in a bit of awe. "So, does Hogwarts _own_ that elf?"

"No," said Sally. "There are a number of elves that when the families they were bound to died with no heirs came to Hogwarts. They and their descendants are at Hogwarts. There are also a few free house elves that are here by their choice. I am not sure how much you've read in the book, but most elves are freed as a form of punishment. It is something of great shame to an elf to no be wanted by their family. Nonetheless, Hogwarts has always taken them in. I believe the headmaster Dumbledore explored some options of paying them, but they were all highly offended by that. So, they stay and more or less work for food and board."

"So strange," Hermione said.

"What, that they more or less like being slave labor?"

"Well, yes, that. But, I was actually thinking about how I would have reacted to this now compared to what I probably would have done if I had been here as a child."

"What do you mean?" asked Sally.

"Well, my years in refugee camps made me grow up, you know. But as a teenager I would have been horrified and probably tried to free these elves. My difficult life lessons forced me to understand there are cultures I may not grasp or value, but that doesn't mean I can force my values or culture on anyone else – human or elf, I suppose. But, surely not all elves are as happy as Mipsy. Are there some sort of laws or protection that help the ones in difficult situations?"

"That's a great question, Hermione. But I am embarrassed to say I really don't know the answer. Now you have my brain working too. I'll have to make some inquiries. You keep reading up on the history, and then maybe we can meet come back to this topic in a month or so to compare what we have learned."

Hermione beamed. "You know, I am so pleased to have you as a friend. You are a nerd and a witch. Great a fabulous combination, if I do say so myself."

Sally laughed. "I was thinking the same about you. It can get feel rather isolated up here some times. It is nice to have someone to learn with – and chat with for that matter."

The two fell into comfortable conversation about reading and schools they had attended as well as their time in the States.

"Oh, did I tell you? Ron surprised me with a trip for my birthday! We are going to Salem next week. He remembered I had mentioned reading about the Salem witch trials as a child. So, he arranged for a long weekend for the two of us to go visit."

"Wow. He sounds like a keeper to be sure," smiled Sally. "Is he interested in history too?"

"Well, I don't really think so. I think he is more interested in me than the Salem witches. But, I appreciate it almost more as it was very thoughtful. If it was for him we'd be off at some quidditch match somewhere," she chuckled.

"I should jot down some names for you. One of my dear friends from Ilvermony works at that museum in Salem, and another runs a fabulous restaurant near there. I'd love it if you sent my love to them. I don't get back to America nearly as often as I would like. Two summers ago I made it back for a history conference, but it was on the west coast, and most if my friends still live in the east."

"I'd love to have some contacts there. It would just make everything ever so much more interesting, you know?"

"Also – you should read this one book, here I know I have a personal copy. It's the best overview of the magical history side of it." With that Sally popped up from the table and headed back into her bedroom, returning with a well worn copy.

Hermione smiled, "Actually, that is the book Ron bought me. So, I read it a few weeks back. It was fascinating. Good to know he bought the right one!"

"Hmmm," Sally smiled, "Ron seems to be great. I've read about him, obviously, but I only met him that one time. You two seem to be a great match."

"Well, I think a lot of people who've read about him in the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly have no idea who he really is, unfortunately."

"Oh, you're right. That is rubbish. But I was talking about history books and such."

"There are books about him?" Hermione asked, stunned at the very thought.

"Well, yes," said Sally, somewhat shocked Hermione hadn't realized that previously. "You know he's a war hero, right?"

"Yes. Yes, he told me about all of that just after we got together. And I know he's famous and everything, it's just so weird. I still have a hard time thinking of him that way."

"I guess he is extremely lucky to have managed to meet the one witch on the planet who had never heard of him before."

"Well, yes. He's said as much. I think it's refreshing for him to have someone - well really Rose, me, my parents, Hugo, all of us, love him for him and not a perceived public figure or something."

"I can only imagine."

"But- they've really already written history texts on that war? It wasn't too recent?"

"Well, there are many books out there. I couldn't tell you how accurate they all are. My guess is that if you take the one by Rita Skeeter and assume the opposite happened then you are probably pretty close."

"Oooh. Yes. That's the woman who tried to follow us the other week. We realized it before she caught any pictures of us this time, and Ron ended up disguising himself, confronting her and taking her camera. He didn't go into details, but he was clearly not a fan of that woman."

"Are you tempted to read any of the books out there on him now that you know they exist?"

"Huh," thought Hermione. "Not really I suppose. Maybe I'll read some eventually more to understand how other people perceive him. But, it wouldn't be to learn about him or about what happened."

"That makes sense. Sort of makes you wonder about other historical events and how we learn about them, doesn't it?"

"Yes. And to feel sorry for the families of the so called heroes. But that does make me wonder – is the information of that war taught at Hogwarts? I mean- what will the kids learn here about everything? Ron pulled Rose aside before she came so she would know the basics from him. But, should we be sure they know more?"

"That's a really great question. Right now I am teaching it chronologically. So, we don't get to the more recent history until fifth year. And to be fair, we cover the whole thing in just a few lectures, as it is shoved in at the end of the term as the students are frantically preparing for their OWLs. I've been trying to figure out how to get to the more recent material faster, but I haven't solved that one yet. If you have any ideas, I am all ears."

"I promise if I get a major brainstorm I will let you know. But for now, with my unique situation, I am perfectly happy to have it be swept under the rug at the end of fifth year."

Sally laughed, "I don't blame you one bit. And I promise, if something comes up you need to know about, I will be sure you do."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"I know you have to get back for court this afternoon. Is it weird bouncing back and forth between the muggle and magical worlds? I mean, I was raised muggle, but I think it would be hard to jump back into a muggle courtroom after being at Hogwarts all morning."

"I guess right now it's all I know. I've loved my work for a long time. I only learned of the magic this year. Actually it hasn't even been a year yet. It may all change eventually, but for now, I need to keep going with my weird double life I suppose. Poor Ron, he's had to learn the muggle life just as I've had to learn the magical one. We are really quite a mess!"

"Well I for one think you are doing a smashing job. Both of you actually."

"Thanks, Sally. I really appreciate it."


	46. Chapter 46: Trip Preparations

Ch 46: Trip Preparations

Ginny Potter was sitting at café on Diagon Alley waiting on her older brother. Well, one of her older brothers. Ron had asked her to meet him when he got off from WWW, but he had been vague as to why. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy him, but she was curious as to why he wanted to meet. She waved at him as he came through the door.

"Hey, Gin," Ron smiled. "Thanks for meeting me. Sorry I'm a bit late. I'm still getting the hang of announcing I'm leaving the shop 20 minutes before I actually need to leave."

"No worries. I was a bit late anyway. But, you do have me curious. What's going on that you needed to meet me here to tell me about?"

"What makes you think something is going on?" he asked.

"Ron, when was the last time you asked me to meet you at a café anywhere?"

"Um, I can't quite remember."

"Right. Because it has never, ever happened."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow. I'm a shite brother."

"No you're not. But you are a man. Who also happens to be best friends with my husband. So – usually we catch up in my kitchen, or mum's kitchen or these days even your kitchen."

"Huh. Sorry about that, Gin. I promise – I'm going to try to be better at that."

"Well, maybe if we have lunch out just the two of us again before I turn fifty I'll be good."

"So – what's up?"

"Um. Well, I'm not sure anything is really up. I just wanted to pick your brain a bit. Hermione and I are headed on our trip soon – and thanks again for keeping Hugo so we can go. But, part of me thinks I should give her a present when we're there. But, I know it's too early for an engagement ring. But would something else just be lame? Is it kind of no jewelry until an engagement ring kind of thing or would it be a good idea?"

"Tell me again why you don't just get engaged already?"

"How long were you and Harry together before you got engaged?"

"That's a trick question. We were on and off for a few years there, and you know that perfectly well. But, I knew he was it since – well, since he pulled me out of the Chamber of Secrets."

"Ok. But Hermione and I have only been friends for like eight months."

"Yeah – but you're living together and more or less raising two kids together. And you know you want to get married."

"Look, it's just too soon. I promise, it won't be another year. But, I think we need to get Hugo through the first set of firsts – first Christmas without Dennis and Fi and so forth, first anniversary of their deaths and so on. But, we are talking a lot about it."

"Talking about being married?"

"Sort of. We're talking about what things we need to get straight to have a good marriage. Things like money, kids, that sort of thing."

"Sounds smart. Very practical and very unromantic."

"Maybe. Feels right to both of us though. But, I do want to make this a special trip. She's not a fussy kind of girl, but I want to do something thoughtful and meaningful. So, what do you think on the jewelry thing?" 

"Well, I guess I think you know her better than I do. But if Harry and I had been talking about getting engaged and he gave me a ring and then told me it wasn't an engagement ring I would have given it right back to him. Actually – I probably would have chucked it at his head."

"Ok. So – no ring. What about something else?"

"Maybe a locket with pictures of you and the kids?"

"Yeah – I think as a rule I should try to stay away from lockets as much as you stay away from diaries."

"Oh," Ginny said flustered. "Sorry – that was stupid of me. I wasn't thinking. But yeah – no ring, no locket, no diary. What about a non-locket necklace or maybe a bracelet of some kind?"

"Do you think she'd like it? I mean – is that something she'd get excited about?"

"I can't really say. Why don't we finish up here and walk down the alley and see if we see anything at any of the jewelry shops?"

"Thank you so much, Gin. You'd be a lifesaver for me."

The two redheads soon set off down through the shops. When they didn't find what they were looking for, Ginny dragged Ron into one last place. Ron was giving her a questioning look as they entered a small door between two shops at the far end of Diagon Alley. It didn't look like a shop at all, and instead gave off the vibe of an ancient office.

"Trust me," Ginny said to her brother after seeing his nervous face.

Soon the two were inside a small office where an older man sat at a desk. The office was dark and cluttered with many little drawers all along the walls. The desk itself held some interesting tools Ron wasn't familiar with, and the elderly wizard was peering at something small through a magnifying glass near a bright lantern. Ginny coughed loudly causing the man to look up at them.

"Oh, Mrs. Potter, how lovely to see you," he said in an ancient, gravely voice.

"Hello, Mr. Walsingham. How are you today?"

"I'm lovely thank you. What brings you by this afternoon?"

"Actually, I have come to introduce my brother to you and your amazing work. Ron, this is Mr. Walsingham. He's an incredible jewelry designer. I think he will be able to work with you to figure out exactly what you need."

Ron smiled, "So pleased to meet you, sir."

"Well, Ron Weasley, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. What can I help you with?"

"Ah, well, I guess the trouble is I don't even know exactly."

Ginny laughed and patted him on the back. "You see, Mr. Walsingham, despite what the papers have said for years, my brother has never really met the right witch until now. And he insists that they aren't ready for an engagement ring yet, but that it will come soon. But he wants to get her something lovely none the less. But, as it is already late, I have to run. So, I am going to leave him in your very capable hands to create something lovely for my hopefully future sister in law. Does that sound good?"

Ron gave a nervous smile as the older wizard laughed. "Lovely, my dear. I will take good care of him. I haven't lost a nervous future groom yet, and I certainly don't intend to start with him."

She chuckled and thanked him, kissed Ron on the cheek and headed out.

"So, Mr. Weasley, tell me what you think you are looking for. Or, if you aren't sure, tell me about the witch in question."

"Ok. Well, uh, first – would you be ok not mentioning this to anyone? The newspapers have a bad habit of printing things about me, and I really wouldn't want to spoil the surprise that way."

"Oh of course, Mr. Weasley. Anything you tell me I will keep to myself. I have heard many a love story over the years, and many a tale of betrayal that someone was trying to heal with jewelry – that never works by the way. Anyway, think of me as the Mr. Ollivander of jewelry. You tell me your story, and I will create the piece or pieces for you. And not a word of it will leave here."

"Oh, alright. Brilliant. Thanks. And, please call me Ron. Well, uh, Hermione, that's her name by the way, Hermione is amazing. She is the most brilliant and caring person I have ever met. She didn't even discover she was a witch until a few months ago due to some silly mistake about her moving from America to England when she was ten. But, she is already better at magic than most graduates of Hogwarts. Anyway – she's lived all over the world helping muggle refugees and ended up adopting her daughter eleven years ago who, as fate would have it, is also a witch and now is at Hogwarts. Then she and I met as her best friend was a friend of mine at Hogwarts, and his wife was my partner in the aurors for years. But they were killed in a terrible car crash in January. And, as I was the godfather, I am now raising their son. She has been incredible helping me learn to be a parent all while she is learning magic and raising her daughter and working full time as a muggle lawyer helping refugees. Even the royal family recognized for her work recently. But, her birthday was last month and her present from me is a trip to Salem for a long weekend for the two of us. She loves history and learning, and as she grew up in America she was always interested in that particular area of magical history even before she knew it was real. So, I was wanting to give her something while we are there to make it special."

"But not an engagement now?"

"No. Not yet. Not until at least after Christmas."

"May I ask why?"

"Sure. For my godson this first Christmas after his parents' and grandparents' deaths will be hard."

"His grandparents died too?"

"Yeah. It was awful. But, I want us all to get through Christmas for Hugo and help make new memories and traditions as a family. I was actually thinking I would propose in March."

"March?"

"March. Then we will have been dating for a year."

The old man smiled. "March it is."

"So – now that you know the backstory, what do you think I should do?"

"What about a charmed charm bracelet?"

"What is that?"

"Well, it seems your witch loves learning, history and travel. Maybe you could get her a bracelet that you could add to over the years as you build memories together. We could design a bracelet that has some basic small charms as a start – some for the children, discovering magic and maybe some of her education or travels. But I have worked with several goblins before who can help me develop jewelry charms. When an important event occurs in her life, the bracelet will generate an appropriate charm to remember and honor the event."

"I love that. But wouldn't it get bulky over the years as more charms are added? Hermione isn't a very flashy witch. She's a muggle solicitor and dresses rather conservatively, so I can't picture her with a big flashy bracelet."

"No, no – we can charm it so that as more are added that the charms shrink proportionately. That way it won't be too heavy or too gaudy for a witch to wear."

"That sounds perfect. So, what charms would it start with?"

"I would suggest starting with five to balance out the look. You could do something to symbolize each child in her life. Is she close with your godson as well?"

"Oh yes. Very close. So, yes – a charm for each of them. And maybe something for discovering she was a witch."

"Sure, and maybe one for her years spent as an apparently brilliant muggle woman and finally may I suggest one for finding love?"

"Brilliant."

"Ok, so for the children – does anything come to mind immediately?"

"Well, her daughter's name is Rose, so a small rose would be lovely. And for Hugo, maybe, well, he is really creative and artistic. So, something about those things."

"Yes, yes. I can work with that. Tell me about her muggle experience. Maybe where she went to school or what she did for work?"

"She went to Oxford and then traveled all over the world helping refugees."

"Lovely. I am getting a picture in my head now. And you said nothing flashy, correct? So – am I correct saying no gem stones? Do you want it all in the metal?"

"Yes. That's good."

"Would you prefer gold, silver or a mix. Or I could do platinum?"

"I have no idea. How do you know?"

"Well, some women wear more gold or more silver and only wear one at a time. Some prefer a mixed metal look, so I could do that. Platinum has a look of silver but is more expensive. Have you noticed if she wears more of one or the other?"

Ron closed his eyes for a moment trying to picture the jewelry Hermione wore. Usually it was small earrings and no rings. But he knew she put on a watch each day. Best he could remember it had silver and gold on it.

"I think she wears a watch that is both silver and gold looking."

The older wizard nodded. "That would fit with the sensible, no-nonsense sort of woman you described. My guess is she invested in a high quality watch that would work with any of her other jewelry."

"That sounds like Hermione," Ron said with a smile.

"So, then we should do mixed metals. Would you prefer gold and silver or gold and platinum."

"Is platinum better?"

"Well, it is more valuable. I can't tell you which is better."

"Ok. Do platinum then. Do you think you could have it ready in the next ten days? We leave soon on our trip, and I would love to give it to her while we are there if I can."

"Yes. I am sure I can do that."

"Wonderful. That would be great."

"Do you need anything else?"

"Well, uh – I will need her engagement ring in February and then wedding rings after that. When should I come set that up with you?"

"If you could figure out her ring size and let me know, I will work on it. I'll write down the simple charm you can use and it will tell you the size. And then just let me know if you want that mixed metals as well, or if there is anything specific you want on it. Maybe come in after Christmas and let me know how she liked the bracelet, and we will design it then. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect, Mr. Walsingham. Unbelievably perfect actually."

Several days later Hermione was eating a quick lunch with Nicola when her boss asked her what she was doing over her upcoming long weekend. Hermione blushed before answering, which had Nicola laughing before Hermione ever got a word in.

"Never mind. I don't need you to tell me who is going or where you are going. I am going to change my question. Have you picked up anything special for the trip?"

Hermione looked at her confused. "Well, Ron arranged the sightseeing and the inn, so I am not sure there is anything I really need to get for it."

"That is not at all what I meant. I am assuming your Mr. Perfect arranged this little weekend as it is something so completely out of character for you."

"Uh, yes. It was my birthday present," Hermione stammered. "Am I really that boring?"

"No, you are not boring. But arranging a weekend for yourself and your hot boyfriend with no kids is entirely too self indulgent to be something that was your idea."

"Oh. Well, yeah – you're probably right. But I am really looking forward to it. I picked up some interesting history books on the area-"

"Oh please," Nicola said, cutting Hermione off. "If Ron is surprising you with some history tour weekend, the boy clearly needs you to plan a little sight-seeing gift of your own."

Hermione just shot the woman a confused look.

"Never mind. East the last bite of your sandwich. Then I'll take you myself to where you need to go. You really are helpless sometimes, Hermione."

"I'm going to hate this, aren't I?" stammered Hermione as she popped the last bite into her mouth while her boss dragged her out the door.

"Probably," her boss laughed. "But I'll enjoy it, and I know Ron will."

Soon Hermione found herself crimson cheeked in the middle of a lingerie store. "Nicola, this is really not what I need for the trip."

"No. You're right. This is all wrong for museums and lectures and hikes or whatever it is you will be doing. But it is the perfect gift for Ron to unwrap as a thank you for dragging your sorry behind on a vacation that doesn't involve your children, your parents or needy refugees."

"Well, uh, argggh, Nicola," Hermione stammered as the woman started handing her lacey items from the racks.

"Look. I am not leaving here with you until you buy something appropriately inappropriate. So, no, you don't have to leave here with crotchless panties or anything, but you need some nice lingerie Hermione. Do you own anything that isn't cotton?"

Hermione blushed again. "Well, not much. I have a couple things that I wear to the formal events that don't show so much under a dress, but that's probably it."

"I knew you were hopelessly practical," Nicola said rolling her eyes.

"OK. You need something deliciously naughty to render him speechless. And then you need a few things that you can actually wear in the real world and surprise him from time to time when he catches his practical, cotton knicker wearing girlfriend in some sexy lacy and satin number. Trust me, Hermione. You need to find ways to keep him being surprised."

"Ok, I get that argument. But, Nicola, seriously. Look at me. I am a lumpy suburban lawyer mum. I just don't have the body for these types of things," Hermione declared as she pulled the closest hanger off the rack and blushed at the item she had in her hand.

Laughing, Nicola took pity on her friend. "OK, Hermione. That is probably the wrong size and style for you. But you have a great body. You just need help picking out the right things to show it off. Come on, they pay people to help customers figure this stuff out, you know. Let's go find someone and get you measured."

"Measured? Are you mad? Nicola, there is no way-"

Nicola cut her off and before Hermione knew it, she was stripped down in a dressing room being measured by a perky sales clerk. Hermione was initially mortified, but then the young woman started to bring her things to try on. And, much to Hermione's shock, they really did look good on her.

While she refused to come out and model the items for Nicola, she did end up selecting several knicker and bra sets of sheer lace and satin. While she laughed at the description of baby doll nighties as she knew it would never, ever actually be worn to sleep in, Hermione decided that the style actually looked good on her, showing off her arms, making her breasts look rounder than they really were, and hiding her tummy and thighs. Paired with the matching, lacy knickers they really were quite sexy, and she knew Ron would be shocked. Over an hour later, Hermione was still blushing, but she left the store with several full bags. Nicola laughed the whole way back to the office making Hermione promise to mention to Ron that he owed her sometime.


	47. Chapter 47: Salem Part 1

CH 47: Salem: Part 1

The portkey landed them in a magical tourism office in Salem, Massachusetts. Despite leaving after lunch from home, it was only 9 am when they landed in America. After a brief welcome and overview of the magical areas of town and suggested tourism locations, they went to the muggle car rental office to pick up a car for the weekend. While they could floo between many of the magical areas and their inn, they hoped to travel up to see some of the fall foliage across New England, and a car would make that much easier. By lunch time they were ready for supper, and found themselves at a lovely café on the muggle tourist side of town. The whole area was clearly used to fall tourists, so there were quaint shops that promoted the history of Salem along with maple syrups, pie tins, apple butter and pumpkins, scarecrows and colored leaves painted on just about anything. As they read over the menu, Ron unconsciously shook his head a few times trying to adjust to the accent and the prices in muggle dollars.

Hermione noticed and giggled at him. Patting his leg she quietly said, "I'm not really sure shaking your head like that will clear you of the culture shock, Ron."

He blushed and laughed at himself. "Sorry. Didn't realize I was doing that. I am not nearly the adept international traveler that you are. So, do their American accents not sound funny to you?"

Hermione smiled, "Well, it's not so much that they are American accents as they are Boston accents that I notice. I grew up in New York, and that accent is different from here just like someone from Devon sound different than someone from Newcastle."

"I'll take your word on it. So, since you are the most experienced here, is there anything on the menu you think I should try?"

Soon they had ordered sandwiches and settled into comfortable conversation. They pulled out the tourist books that Ron had arranged and decided to visit the official Magical Museum of Salem to get an overview of everything as a starting point. Then they could go from there. In the back of his mind, Ron was debating when to give her the bracelet that was burning a hole in his pocket. He laughed at himself musing that it if it was this difficult to carry jewelry around that wasn't for an engagement then how in the hell would he ever manage to carry an engagement ring around?

Hermione was engrossed in each part of the museum. Ron found it interesting, but thought he could have gone through the whole place in an hour and have been perfectly happy. But Hermione wanted to read each word on each display, and then kept a list of questions to ask the docent at the end of the tour to be sure she understood everything.

While Ron may have reached his fill of colonial history, he was coming to realize he could watch Hermione all day and never get bored. He was sure she didn't realize it, but her eyes actually lit up and sparkled when she was reading something new or had figured out a complicated concept. And when she reading something she was trying to understand, she chewed on her bottom left lip and squinted a tiny bit. Ron loved that. And he loved that he was probably one of the only people to have figured that out about her.

When Hermione had managed to ask the docent too many questions, the flustered witch went and fetched a magical historian to talk to her instead. Hermione was clearly just getting started with her discussion, so Ron decided it was an appropriate time to wander over and explore the not necessarily magical couch in the lobby. From there he could sit while still enjoying the sight of Hermione in great thought and discussion. It was also just outside the gift shop, where he knew she would want to buy books as well. So, he thought it was a clever move and one he could see himself repeating in museums around the world for years to come. It was strange, he thought. A year ago if someone had told him he would be thrilled to be sitting in a museum lobby waiting on a woman chasing obscure facts, he would have laughed at them. But now that his heart was completely gone, he really couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere else at that moment. Eventually the historian had to leave for the evening and Hermione said she wanted to "pop in" to the shop to pick up a few books. An hour later the gift shop lady had to go home, so they left with two bags of books as well as a magical coloring book for Hugo.

"You have been incredibly patient today," she said kissing his cheek.

"Oh I knew what I was getting into bringing you here," he laughed. "But it is your birthday present. So, I fully expected to be more immersed in history than I have ever been before."

"Are you exhausted? I know with the time change it feels like the middle of the night."

"Actually, I don't feel too bad. That pepper up potion we took at lunch helped a lot. I think I'm ok for a few more hours. How about you?"

"The same actually. That potion is fabulous. Let's go check into the inn and then we can have an early dinner and turn in."

Ron and Hermione walked up on the large front porch of the old colonial home. The leaves were blowing across the porch, and the wind was making the white painted porch swing sway back and forth, creaking ever so slightly. The porch was decorated with pumpkins, corn stalks and bushels of apples and had a quaint sign that read "Sarah's House." Ron held the door open for Hermione, and she walked into the cozy front hall of the house.

"Welcome to Sarah's House," called an elderly woman from behind a counter. "You must be Mr. Weasley from England then."

"That I am," smiled Ron. "We are here for the weekend and need to check in."

"Yes, you are the last of the guests to check in today, so I knew it had to be you. We have you up in our Apple Orchard Suite. I was just up there about half an hour ago getting the fireplace going so it would be nice and cozy for you. I'm Annie, Annie Wenstrup, and this is my inn."

"Hello, Annie. I'm Hermione. I've been so looking forward to visiting here. Your inn is just lovely."

"Well, come on in. Let me take your things and I'll send them on up if that's alright with you."

They nodded and the woman flicked her wand at the bags which then floated up the stairs and out of sight.

"So if you're Annie, who was Sarah of Sarah's House?" asked Ron, laughing to himself knowing he'd beaten Hermione to asking the question she was thinking.

"That's a great question. Actually, Sarah's House is named after two of the women initially accused of being witches during the hysteria of the 1690s. They were both muggles, of course, but they were put to death for simply being accused of being like me. The least I could do is name my inn in their honor."

"That's lovely," said Hermione quietly.

"Thank you. I just like that it allows us to honor them daily."

"We're only in town from England for the weekend. We had the chance to visit the museum this afternoon. But, what would you suggest we be sure to see while we are here?"

"Tomorrow's weather is supposed to be lovely, so if you want to do any outdoor hiking or heading out to see the fall foliage tomorrow is the day for it. Then you could do the indoor, in-town stuff on Saturday."

"Are the fall colors good now?"

"Oh yes, you are definitely in luck. It is almost at peak color now, and it should be a gorgeous day."

"We rented a car so we could drive out and see it."

"That is the best way. But, if you like flying, there is a place that will rent brooms so you can meander through the valleys and see some of it from above."

"That sounds amazing," gushed Ron. Hermione looked at him with a smile, knowing full well they would be on a broom the next day.

"I think we'd definitely enjoy that. Could you help us arrange that? And could we get a picnic or something that we could take with us for tomorrow?"

"Oh of course, honey. That is what we are here for. We have breakfast down here from 7 to 10, and we can pack lunches if you let us know ahead of time. We don't serve dinner, but my friend Beth next door runs a lovely restaurant and can usually send me over something if you are too tired to head out."

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and a smile.

"We're adapting to the jet lag tonight and had a large lunch, so if we could get something from next door that would be brilliant."

"Sure – here's a menu. Let me know what you want and I'll send it up as soon as it's ready. This is their regular menu, but I know she mentioned she was making pork chops with fried apples as the special tonight. And whenever she makes that, I always get it. It's incredible."

Hermione looked at Ron's face and smiled, saying knowingly, "We'll take two orders of that and whatever wine they recommend with it."

"Perfect. I'll have it up shortly. There's towels and such up in your room, but just let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Annie," Ron said.

By the time they got settled in their room, the delicious dinners had arrived. Annie placed their suppers on the coffee table in front of the small sofa by the fireplace and bade them goodnight.

The quickly tucked into their food, grateful for the recommendation of such delicious food as well as the ability to eat it in their room. Finishing their meals, they each sipped at their wine as Hermione curled up into Ron's side, tucking her feet under her. Feeling the sleepiness of the jet lag, the warmth of the fireplace and the effects of the wine come over her, she closed her eyes contentedly breathing him in.

"Thank you for all of this, Ron. It is just perfect. I really think it's the most thoughtful present anyone has ever given me."

Ron smiled and kissed her forehead. "Actually, I was sort of hoping you might say that about something else."

"Hmm?" Hermione asked sleepily with her eyes still shut.

Ron slipped the bracelet out of his pocket and slipped it around her wrist. "Happy birthday, love."

Her eyes popped open as she watched him clasp the bracelet around her wrist. "What is this?"

"This is a charmed charm bracelet. And before you ask, no, I had never heard of such a thing before either. It has five charms on it now. But, as you have important and special experiences in your life, the bracelet will automatically generate a new charm to remind you of it. As I am assuming you will have a long and amazing life full of experiences, the charms will shrink proportionately each time a new one is added. And, I am selfishly hoping that I will get to be part of whatever those incredible future experiences will be."

Hermione was once again speechless. She felt a tear coming down one cheek as she stared at the incredible piece adorning her wrist.

Ron beamed at her reaction, both relieved and thrilled that he had chosen well. He had been so excited when he had picked up the bracelet from Mr. Walsingham. It simply looked so Hermione: classy, timeless and stunning; deceivingly simple at first glance and incredibly intricate upon closer examination; and it could adapt to any style or outfit no matter how formal, dressy, professional or casual. Just like his witch.

Hermione was fingering the intricate charms. There was a tiny rose, a painter's easel, tiny scales of justice that were balanced with the globe on one end and books on the other, a tiny wand across an old book and a heart that was engraved on each side with an intersecting R and H. It was a stunning mixture of gold and silver, but she had never seen such workmanship. And while she never would have described herself as a big jewelry fan, it was a style she immediately loved.

"How on earth?" was all she could say.

"Well, Ginny helped me out by introducing me to an old wizard who designs jewelry. It was amazing actually. He asked me about you, about how we met and such and then he was able to design this. Now, it also has a muggle disillusionment charm so that someone like Nicola will see it and think the charms haven't changed sizes if new ones get added, and she'll think the one of the wand is a pen. And, since part of me will always worry like an auror, I have a tracing charm on it that will help us find it if it gets lost, or more importantly, find you if you are for some reason missing and happen to have it on. I thought the gold and platinum-"

"It's platinum and gold?"

"Uh yeah, I hope that is ok. I told him I thought you wore a watch every day that had the silver and gold metal on it."

"Yes – I do actually. Ron, platinum and gold? This must have cost a fortune. It is simply exquisite! It is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen."

"I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it. Ron, it is so thoughtful and so gorgeous! But you can't get in the habit of spoiling me so much."

"Look, I know it's a bit over the top. And no, I won't do something like that every year. But, I just love you so much. And while everyone keeps pestering me to get you an engagement ring, I know that for us we need to wait until next year so we can get Hugo, and all of us really, through the first holidays without Fi and Dennis and his parents. So, I wanted you to have something, well, something really special from me that let you know I am in this for the rest of our lives. And I can't wait to see what moments this bracelet helps you, and me, remember of adventures and experiences we will have together."

Hermione was overcome with emotion and wasn't quite sure what to do.

Finally, she said, "It is perfect, Ron. But more importantly, you are perfect for me. I love you so much. And I hope I am perfect for you. And I am just rather overwhelmed by how amazing this all is. But I know it is so right and so even if life feels more unpredictable than I am used to, it also feels more amazing, more exciting, more fulfilling and more alive than I could have ever imagined. And some days it feels too perfect - like I am afraid that I am about to wake up and find it was some dream. But it isn't, which really is hard to get my mind around. And, you know I am so glad you are trusting your heart and your instinct about us, as I think you're exactly right. We need to wait get engaged a bit longer for everyone's sake, but we will get there."

She leaned up and slowly kissed him. Ron kissed her sweetly and slowly, tracing his fingers across her cheek.

"I still can't believe I got this lucky," he whispered.

"Me either," she said.

While a part of her wondered if she should go get the "present" she brought for him, she just felt like it was so small and silly compared to what he'd just given her. So, she decided to wait. On top of that, the jet lag and wine had them exhausted and she could feel herself dozing off next to him. Ron was feeling the same thing. And while part of him wanted to make love to this amazing woman who seemed to adore him, he was happy to simply pick her up and carry her back to the bed where he could spoon up behind her.

"Come on, let's crawl into bed. We'll probably wake up early from the time change anyway," he said. And soon the two were fast asleep in each other's arms.

It was still the middle of the night in Salem when they both woke up, their body clocks telling them it was late morning in London. Ron got up to use the loo, and Hermione decided that maybe now was the right time for his present. He groaned as she got up just as he was laying back down to reach for her.

"Actually – let me run to the loo too," she said. "And then maybe I'll bring you your present."

"Present?" he said confusedly.

"I just need to wrap it real quick. I'll be right back."

"Hermione, it's like three in the morning, you don't need to wrap anything."

"Trust me on this, Ron. And don't get too excited, it's nothing as incredible as you've given me. Just, well. Just wait here. And promise not to laugh."

She popped into the loo and suddenly felt ridiculous putting on the black lacey knickers and top. But, she reminded herself that this was for Ron and not for her. After brushing her teeth and applying some lip gloss, she looked herself over in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked a lot sexier than she felt. So she took a deep breath and stuck her head out of the bathroom door.

"OK, close your eyes for a moment."

"Hermione, really?"

"Really, just close your eyes, and I will bring it out for you to – well, uh - unwrap."

He sat up on the bed with his eyes closed. She smiled at what she saw – the messy ginger hair, the pale skin dotted with freckles spread across his toned chest, interrupted by scars from past moments of bravery. His nervous, confused and yet trusting expression on the face she adored. When she was standing just in front of him, she told him he could open his eyes. She tried to look serious and sexy, but immediately found herself laughing at the flabbergasted look on his face.

"Holy shit, Hermione. Wha?"

Hermione laughed as she turned around slowly. "I feel a little ridiculous, but Nicola convinced me I needed to get you something as well. I believe she said something like you needed this for your own sight-seeing fun if I was dragging you to museums. And I thought she was nuts, but from the look on your face I think maybe she was dead right on this one."

He was still rendered speechless staring at the woman in front of him. She finally said, "is it ok? It feels silly, but I thought…" He quickly cut her off, crushing her with a passionate kiss, running his hands over the barely-there black lace stretched over her breasts.

"You look fucking amazing, Hermione. Remind me to thank Nicola when we get home," he stammered as he moved his lips down to her neck and collarbone as his hands ran under the sheer fabric over her stomach.

She smiled and whispered, "She said to tell you that you owe her one."

"I owe her more than one I would say, but I want to stop talking about Nicola now if it is quite alright with you. I have the fucking sexiest witch I have ever seen in my entire life in my bed in a hotel room right now, and I would very much like to enjoy ravishing her before I wake up and realize this was just one amazing dream."

"Not a dream," she said with a gasp as his mouth moved over her breasts and she raked her hands through his hair.

Soon she had pushed him to his back on the bed, and pulled his pants down off of him, leaving him bare and aroused in front of her. While she usually wanted him to take her bra off before they made love, she thought she would leave her risqué outfit on as she crawled over him on the bed. He groaned in exquisite agony as she moved her mouth across him. He reached up, running his hands all over her lacey knickers, finally hooking them in his fingers and sliding them off her legs. He reached up and felt how wet she was anticipating him, prying another groan from his lips.

Soon she had lowered herself on him, and Ron thought he would die of desire watching her straddle him. She was eliciting such pleasure from him while running her hands over her own breasts as she rode him, which was incredibly erotic to watch. As she moved up and down, the sheer fabric would pillow and flow, dragging the satin edge across his skin which was already electrified. Ron tried hard to keep his eyes open to take in the incredible scene unfolding around him, but soon the sensations she brought him too overtook him, and he felt himself joining her in exhausted release.

They soon dozed in each other's arms recovering from their love making. Ron awoke first, and still couldn't believe it was Hermione clad in such a sexy nightie in his arms. He chuckled to himself as he drifted back to sleep for a bit as he decided if this was his reward for educational trips, he was going to find a lot more museums all over the world for them to visit.

They had awoken several hours later and headed down for an early breakfast. After they got their picnic lunch for the day and instructions on where to go, they piled in the car and headed off to enjoy the fall foliage New England was so famous for. After meandering along roads through orchards and forests, they finally arrived at the broom rental place in the country Annie had recommended. They decided to shrink their picnic down and take it with them out for a fly. As Hermione was still not able to command a broom on her own, she sat behind him and was currently holding on for dear life as he dodged and wove through the glowing yellow, orange and red trees of the wood below. She was trying to remind herself that he was probably going painfully slow for his pace, but it was still at the very edge of what she was comfortable with. Finally, he found a clearing on a small bluff that overlooked a valley of fall colors and brought them down to a gentle landing. He looked at her briefly and immediately felt bad for going too fast.

"Are you alright, Hermione? You look a bit green. I was trying to go slowly but apparently didn't succeed."

"Oh, I'm ok. And I knew you were going as gently as possible. I just need to lay here on the blanket for a few minutes with my eyes closed until the world stops spinning I think. Why don't you go for a short fly at your own speed you can really enjoy it. I'll be fine here for a bit, as I think I'm a bit too woosy to eat anything or keep my eyes open right now."

"I don't want to just leave you feeling poorly here in the woods, Hermione."

"I'll be fine, and you can fly back and forth above me if it makes you feel better. Or cast some special animal and person repelling charm or something. I'm going to lay right here on the picnic blanket."

With that, she was almost immediately out. Ron thought about staying there, but decided he really did want to weave through the gorgeous trees for a wee bit without making her ill. So he took her advice and cast several charms over her. Soon he was dodging and starting between the trees and hills as he enjoyed the forest from above. But after 30 minutes or so, he came back and found her still asleep, but decidedly less green. He thought she would probably wake soon, so he pulled out the picnic and was setting out the lunch when she awoke.

"Hi," she said sleepily.

"Hi yourself," he said. "You look better."

"I feel better. I wish you would have gone for a fly. I hate that you were stuck here watching me sleep."

"I did go for a brief fly, and it was brilliant. But I like watching you sleep too. Do you want some pumpkin juice? Or maybe this is apple actually?"

"Probably local apples this time of year," Hermione said. Soon they were enjoying their food and the gorgeous surroundings.

Ron had leaned up against a tree, and Hermione was laying on the ground with her head in his lap. As he ran his fingers through her hair he said, "This seems like the perfect place for one of those conversations we keep saying we need to have."

"Hmm," she agreed lazily. "Which one?"

"You want to pick or should we just randomly select one off the list?"

"Random," she said as she pulled out her phone and clicked open the notes page that listed the topics they'd come up with so far.

Ron closed his eyes and dropped his finger onto the phone and then looked to see what it pointed at. "Money," he said with a laugh.

"How did you randomly select the first one on the list?" she chuckled.

"Who knows," he said. "But, it's as good as place as any to start I suppose."

"Ok then," said Hermione as she lay her head back on his lap while turning to face him. "How do you want to do this?"

"Well, ok, I guess we've touched on this a bit before," Ron said. "You know there is a lot of money. And you know I don't want to live lavishly, but I do want good things to come of it. And, in my mind, that money is already yours as much as mine. But, we got in trouble when I made some incorrect assumptions about that as well as paid bills without telling you. So, we need to talk about that money that is in the investment accounts. And then there is the money we each earn from our work. And then there is the money that is Hugo's from Fi and Dennis and his grandparents. I would like to keep that separate somehow for him. The way they structured it was that he inherits some when he is a certain age, and the rest a few years later. The house is in his name, and all the money from his grandparents went into the account that Dennis and Fi had built. I put the bills for the house on autopay, so the small expenses for running that home are being taken care of automatically out of my accounts."

"Well, I am glad Dennis and Fi had everything set up so nicely. I guess we should do something similar too, huh?"

"Yeah, you're right. We do need to do that."

"Well, I have the money I make. And I don't fully own my house yet, but the mortgage is still being paid each month out of my accounts. I had saved a good amount for retirement and for Rose's college, but I guess we can figure out how to adjust those accounts now."

"Let's back up a minute," Ron said. "What do you want our money to do?"

She thought for a moment. "That's a great question. I want several things I suppose. I want to be sure the family is taken care of – that we have a nice, but not obscenely large home, we can travel and learn, and that the kids would be taken care of if anything were to happen. And, I would hope we could help them get started with their lives as they get older – maybe helping get a home or something. And, if they want to go to university I would want to be able to pay for that, but I still haven't figured out how all of that works yet in the magical world. And then I want to be sure our parents are ok. I don't know that I want either set moving in with us if we don't have to, but maybe if need be we could have them nearby so we can care for them better as they get older."

Ron nodded. "I agree with all of that. See how easy this is" he laughed with a cheeky grin.

"Right. When I am not screaming and jumping to conclusions life is much better," she laughed.

"Or I am not assuming things but never mentioning them. Anyway - what else?"

"What do you mean what else?"

"Well, there is a lot of money."

"Ok. Here is the part where it is hard for me. I am really fine with joining our accounts and pooling the resources we earn from work and such. I mean, I have been financially independent for a long time. So, even that idea is a bit of a stretch for me though I think I can do it. But, I just have a difficult time even imagining being comfortable spending the money you were awarded for your service in the war and spending it."

"Ok. That's understandable. I was uncomfortable being given it to begin with, so I really do get it. And, well, the money that I was given is only a small part of that. Remember I lived for free above the shop, and clearly didn't spend much on clothes or anything, so I was able to save almost all of my income for nearly twenty years. And then the rest was really generated through good investing and such thanks to the advice of the right people."

"Fair. But it still feels uncomfortable to me."

"Ok. I don't want either of us to feel uncomfortable about it. So – what if we agree to leave the initial award money as the principal of the account and don't touch it. We just leave it there to keep generating earnings? Then we agree only to spend the money earned from it? That way neither of us has to spend it since neither of us feel good about having it to begin with. But, we still let good things come from it, which was the intent of those who gave it in the first place."

Hermione considered this. "Maybe that would work," she mumbled.

"You still don't seem terribly convinced. Here's the thing, Hermione, I want us to work - more than anything I have ever wanted in my entire life. And don't want his money to be a burden on us. And I definitely don't want it to be an obstacle for us. You mean more to us than every sickle in that vault. So, if it is a barrier to us being alright, I will give it all away the day we get back to England as we make enough for us to live on anyway. But, I would very much like for that to be our money. I know neither of us want to spend it on clothes, or cars or fancy houses and such. Maybe we meet with the investment folks and they help us structure some of it to ensure our parents as well as Rose and Hugo will always be taken care of for education and health and anything else that may come up. And then we move some aside for things that we want to enjoy like trips – and maybe even some books and brooms thrown in for good measure." She laughed at this, but let him continue. "But then we set up the biggest chunk, including the initial principal we won't touch but we can figure out all of the amounts later – but what if we get help setting that up in a way that it is all for charity in some fund or something. And then we work together to make sure it goes to the right places. We can figure out if that is all at once or over time or whatever. But, I would love to see it do more good. And I think you would be the best person to figure out how to do that."

Hermione sat up excitedly. "You mean we could run some sort of foundation and determine how to best invest it funds around the world?"

"Yeah. That sounds about right to me."

"Yes, I mean, well, are you sure Ron? We're talking millions of pounds, right? Are you sure you want to give it away?"

He sat up straighter as well and looked her in the eye. "Hermione, I am serious about that being our money, so if there is something you want to do with it, then tell me. But, if you don't have some specific idea, then, well, yeah. I would like to give it away in a responsible manner. I was given that money for my work in a war. It feels like blood money more than anything I could have earned. I was only alive at the end of it because people like Fred and Collin and Dumbledore and Tonks and Lupin and magical creatures like Dobby died instead of me. I was just ridiculously lucky or blessed or whatever word you want to use. I didn't deserve that reward more than McGonagall or Dennis or my parents did. And I felt really, really guilty about that for a very long time. But, if I can make good things come from it – magical or muggle – then I could feel ok about that again. And I don't feel like I have been able to do that very well on my own. I mean there is always an organization asking for money, but I have no idea which ones are good or not. Or which ones will use it wisely and which ones will simply use it to throw a more lavish fundraiser the next year. Or who is just stealing it to line their own pockets. And by yet another lucky miracle, the amazing witch I happen to fall in love with happens to be pretty fucking brilliant at this type of thing. You understand these type of organizations. You understand better than I do what is a good way to leverage the money and what isn't, and you know the types of questions to ask to make sure it's being used as we want it to. So, yeah, I would love it if you and I did that together. And at some point we can bring the kids in too if it seems to be something they would enjoy, but I just am not ready for them to know about the money yet. I don't want them growing up thinking they don't have to earn their way or contribute to the world, you know?"

Hermione looked at his face, which was flush with earnestness and hope. "Yes, Ron. I do know. And, I love that idea. It will take me a bit to get used to the idea of it, but I feel much more comfortable with this idea. I love the concept of starting a foundation and getting to drive how those investments are made for the betterment of the world. And it does feel like a way to honor all of those who were killed in the war that you knew – or that both of us knew really. And I agree with keeping this from the kids until we think they are old enough and mature enough to not let it sway their work ethic. And, we can work through those details later with a finance person so some will be as a safety net for our parents and the kids. But, I absolutely love the idea of figuring out how to make the money do the most good. Actually – it's thrilling, really. Just imagining all the amazing things that could be done with it all. And, I love that you want to do that together."

She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly and then leaned against his chest. He held her close as he touched her face lightly and tucked a curl behind her ear. As she listened to his heart beat she finally asked, "What are you thinking about?"

He sighed and admitted, "How lucky we are. I used to just think of Fred and feel so guilty that he was dead and I wasn't - that I got to have experiences he would never have. And now I think of Fi and Dennis too. Fi and Dennis had the chance to fall in love and be married and have Hugo, and Fred never did any of that. But, then they lost more too. And yet somehow, with all the bizarre twists of fate, I am here. I never thought I would live to see twenty. But they are dead and I am here. And I am in this amazing place where the hills seem to glow in such bright colors that for once my hair is like camouflage! And not only that, but I found you and fell madly in love. And you, for reasons I will never fully understand, love me back. And you are brilliant and gorgeous and kind and fiery and an amazing mum. And you are hot as hell and surprise me with sexy nighties that blow my mind. And we get to watch two amazing children grow up and become whoever it is they will become. I am just constantly blown away by it. And I want to not feel guilty for enjoying it just like I tell Hugo. I want to live it to the absolute fullest as a way to appreciate it, you know? And sometimes it feels so perfect I worry I will wake up and find it was all a dream."

She tightened her arms that were wrapped around his torso and hugged him tighter. "I love you, Ron Weasley. And I feel the same way. For so long I knew something was missing in my life. And now I have you and I discovered magic, and it all feels like an incredible dream some days. But the incredible thing is that it isn't a dream. And we will bicker about silly things along the way, and we will probably hurt both screw up in ways we have yet to imagine. But I really hope we can always find our way back to this type of moment where it is just us and we can really appreciate what a gift we both have."

With that she tilted her head up to kiss him, slowly moving her hand under his jumper to his chest. She heard him sigh and groan slightly in pleasure as she moved her mouth down his neck. Soon he had cast a warming and privacy charm over them, and they had stripped off jumpers and trousers and were entwined in each other on the picnic blanket. Between the crisp fall air, the vibrant colors and the fact that she was naked outside for the first time in her life, Hermione felt her senses were heightened all the more. While they had made love only that morning with her being quite dominant in her sexy outfit, out here, Ron took the lead. Something about being so vulnerable in such an open setting made it ever so more intimate. She watched him lower his mouth to her core and threw her head back in pleasure. Once she had orgasmed, he pulled her legs up to his shoulders and entered her swiftly. She could feel him so deep within her, and yet surrounded by him that she was almost in tears at how safe and protected and loved she felt. And at the same time, the sheer jolts of ecstasy that ran through her with each of his thrusts had her teetering on a second orgasm. She just let her body become putty in his hands, and it all felt somewhat surreal as she plummeted off the cliff of a second climax in such an emotional state while naked in the woods of New England.

As they lay together cocooned in the blanket, Ron continued to cover her with gentle kisses and loving caresses, and soon she felt the tears come to her eyes. Soon he glanced at her concerned, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. Definitely no, Ron. It's just so perfect that it can be a bit overwhelming. I don't know why I'm crying, really. Such a silly girl thing I guess. I am so, so happy in this very moment. I never want to lose this. Ever. I love you so much."

"I love you, Hermione. No matter how much I may screw up in the future, please always remember that, ok? I never want to lose this either." With that he simple kissed her again, holding her against him in the glowing woods.

Eventually they peeled themselves off of the blanket, packed up their picnic, put their clothes back and on headed back. Ron went much slower this time, and he found that he enjoyed the view more at the slower pace. By the time they had returned the broom and gotten back to the inn, it was almost sunset. They decided to get cleaned up for dinner and walk to the restaurant next door. While she had brought a rather simple dress and shawl to wear to dinner, Hermione decided she could plan a second surprise for Ron and wear some of the other sexy lingerie underneath it on the off chance they were up for a third round of love making in 24 hours. She chuckled to herself thinking of how only a few months ago she wondered if she would die a virgin. _Yes_ , she laughed to herself, _she had definitely come a long way in the past year_.


	48. Chapter 48: Salem Part 2

Ch 48: Salem Part 2

At dinner they were given a cozy table in the back of the restaurant. As they sipped their wine, they chatted about Hugo and wondered how he was doing with the Potters, and talked some about what Rose could be doing. They agreed they needed to find some small gifts the next day for the kids, as well as a thank you gift for Harry and Ginny too.

"Speaking of kids," Hermione finally said. "Maybe we could talk about that in general, since it was on our list, right?"

"OK," said Ron taking a deep breath. "Sure, let's dive in. We didn't fight about the money conversation."

"No, my recollection is that ended quite delightfully actually," blushed Hermione.

"Yes, that is definitely how I remember it too," laughed Ron, moving his hand up her thigh.

"Well, ok, so let's talk. I, well, I have to admit I was initially surprised that more kids was something you were thinking about."

"Uh, I don't know that I would put it that way. I am not sure I do want more kids. But I do think that whether we do or don't is something we need to be on the same page about. So, I just wanted us to be sure to talk about it."

Hermione nodded. "That makes sense. You know, motherhood is something that took me by surprise. I definitely didn't go to Pakistan intending to come home a mum. But I wouldn't trade it for anything. And now to have Hugo as well, it is really an incredible thing. But it is hard work that takes an incredible commitment of time and love and energy."

"I've picked up on that this past year. I had no idea what I was getting into with Hugo. But the way my heart overflows with joy when he or Rose say or do something amazing, it is incredible."

"Are you sad you haven't had a child that you have had the chance to be with from infancy?"

Ron considered this for a bit. "I hadn't really thought about it that way. I don't know. I hear how tired people are when they have a baby. But, the idea of holding your child who is so small and sweet, I can see how that is a uniquely amazing thing."

"Or what about the biological child question. I mean, neither of us have had a child that is ours genetically speaking anyway."

"You know, that isn't an issue for me. If it is something you wanted, I would be fine with it, but I really can't imagine that I would love a ginger haired child any more than I already love Rose and Hugo. What about you?"

"I'm the same. Growing up I never expected to become a mum through adoption. But, I really have found it to be a most incredible experience. Even without a biological connection, the universe somehow found a way to bring me to the soul I was supposed to parent. She could not be any more my child than she is. Hugo is different as he and I had a non-parent relationship before. But we will get there. Really we already are in many ways."

"So we come back to the question of whether or not we are good as a family of four or if there are more children in our future."

"Well, what do you think? Or, more importantly, what do you want?"

"I don't know," Ron admitted. "I love the idea of you and I getting to have some time to ourselves in a few years. But, I have had such fun being a parent that I wonder if in a few years I will regret only really getting to be a parent with kids at home for a few years. But we aren't in our twenties either. I don't want to be too old to enjoy them, or to be the parents they would need us to be."

"Fair. And, if we did have another, I would want to have two. Having one only child so much younger than all of the cousins would be too lonely," said Hermione. "I was an only child with no cousins, and it stunk. If not for Dennis and Collin I would have been miserable."

"What if life brings us more kids that aren't babies? What if we ended up adopting older kids?"

"I really hadn't thought of that. Is that something you want?"

"I don't know that either," he shrugged. "It would be hard, obviously, as you get less impact on who they become when you meet them later in life. But, well, I just don't know. I don't think it is something I need to seek out right now. But, if life presented us with that situation I would want to really consider it."

Hermione slowly nodded. "I am ok with that. We don't seek out adoption, but if a situation arises where there are some siblings who need a home, or two children similar in age, we could really consider that. Yes – I could see that being a good thing. But, something we would have to make final decisions about later."

"I agree. And if either of us hesitated, we wouldn't do it. We would have to both feel fully committed and excited about it. I don't want either of us regretting that type of decision. We are both in fully or we don't do that at all, ok?"

"Ok," she smiled.

"To our future which may or may not include additional children who may or may not have already been born," Ron said as he lifted his wine glass.

"To our future family, whatever size that may be," she said. They clinked glasses, and she leaned in to kiss him. Then she asked, "Should we talk some about the children we already have for a bit?"

"Sure, what about them?"

She looked down at her plate and poked at her food for a moment. Finally she sighed and said nervously, "Back in September Ginny said something that stuck with me. It was before I moved in, and I had said something about not wanting to overstep with you and Hugo. What she said was that I shouldn't worry about it as we didn't have 'his and hers' children. It came up again when we were fighting about the tuition nonsense. And I can't seem to stop thinking about it. I don't want us to have his and hers kids. But, sometimes I feel like we do. And, well, it's hard for me. In my mind I know it's best if we do this equally. But, on the other hand, I just have this instinct that kicks in to be some sort of crazy protective mama bear or something. And I know it's not fair to you. Or to Rose. Or to Hugo. But I honestly don't know what to do about it."

Ron looked at her lovingly, his heart aching for her as he knew this was the hardest of the conversations they needed to have, and he wasn't sure how to navigate it either. Instinctively he grasped her hand and slowly brought it to his lips to kiss. She looked at him, surprised and a little confused.

"I don't know either. And I can only even try to imagine how difficult it is for you. If I had raised Hugo from an infant and then a decade later tried to bring someone, even someone I loved, into that I – well – I know it would be the scariest and toughest thing to do. It is one thing to leave your own heart vulnerable to someone. But it is something else to feel like you are opening your child to that. So, no – I have no brilliant plan or idea or solution. But, I want you to know I am so honored and grateful that it is even something you are willing to try as there is no more sacred part of your heart than your daughter."

Listening to him, Hermione felt the tears stream down her cheek as he somehow put words to the most hidden shadows and fears in her heart. All she could do was nod and lean against him at the table. He quickly and lovingly wiped away the tears.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to make you cry."

She shook her head, "No, don't apologize. It's just – you said what I had been feeling but couldn't say. And I love you for it. It's just really hard."

"Hermione – there is no rush on this. And I don't think it can happen by us just having a conversation. I have to earn a role in her life – both from you and from her. And those will be different. Just like I have had to do with Hugo. And it isn't fair or right or whatever – it just is."

She nodded tearfully. "I just feel so guilty when I notice a thought float through my mind about how she is my daughter so I get to decide, because it isn't right."

"Well – she is your daughter. And you get to decide things as much as any mother of a pre-teen daughter gets to decide I suppose, which from what I gather is less and less with each year."

Hermione laughed at that. "I suppose that's true. I don't get to decide or control anything. I'm more like guard rails on the highway to make sure she stays going roughly the right direction and doesn't fall off a cliff or something."

He smiled. "Don't sell yourself short, Hermione. You have been and continue to be a bloody brilliant mum. You have raised her to be smart and kind and thoughtful and loving and articulate. Now the hard part is launching her and watching her struggle with those personality traits when they get tested in the battlefield of adolescence."

"But there will still be decisions to make, or at least approaches to decide on. And that is where in my mind I want to do this together, but in reality I am not as much there as I want to be."

"And that's ok."

"And I am not sure I am there in the other direction with Hugo either."

Now it was Ron's turn to look confused. "I – I don't – what do you mean?"

"Well," she said as she took a sip of wine. "The fact is that Dennis and Fiona made you the godparent, not me. And despite my first few days of anxiety about that after the accident, I think they made a brilliant choice. I couldn't raise him to be the man, let alone the wizard, that you will. And I still feel this place in my head that reminds me I need to take the backseat on things sometimes."

Ron scrunched his forehead in confusion as he listened to her. "Hermione, you are the most brilliant idiot I have ever met. I would not have survived my immersion into parenthood without you. Hell, I wouldn't have even grasped the concept that I was his parent now as opposed to his guardian or something if you hadn't forced me to see it."

"No, Ron. You are selling yourself short. You were brilliant with Hugo right from the start. Your instincts with him that morning after the accident were 100% right – so much so that it made me question my own approach."

"Hermione- you are forgetting the critical fact that they didn't know you were a witch. If they had I am confident they would have chosen you as godparent. It just makes sense. But they needed someone to show him the magical world if they couldn't, and they had no way to know you were as much a part of that world as Hugo was."

"Dammit Ron, you are missing it completely!" she said as she smacked the table.

He was caught off guard by her outburst, and eyed her carefully as she continued.

"Don't you dare sell yourself short. You are the most amazing man I have ever met. You alone are who they picked to raise Hugo, and it was a brilliant decision. They knew I wouldn't be able to keep my nose out of things with Hugo, so I am sure they knew you would have help with the logistical nonsense. But, they chose you. Not because you can teach him magic. Not because you're famous. Not because you happened to be Fiona's partner. Not because they thought it would be fun for you. They chose you because you are the most incredible soul – you are kind and loving, gentle and fierce, smart and witty, strong and passionate and incredibly observant and brilliant. They picked you because if they couldn't be the ones to mold Hugo, they wanted someone who could impart those qualities to their son." Hermione was crying again as she spoke and paused to wipe the tears from her eyes. "And I would love to have them back and have Hugo know them, but they are gone. They are all gone. And in that act of picking you for Hugo, they managed to pick you for me too, and I am so incredibly grateful. Because we both desperately needed you in our lives."

Ron now had tears in his eyes as well, and her wrapped his arm around her as she sniffled her tears and tried to regain control of her breath. She leaned into his warm shoulder and embrace and felt so safe and protected, and berated herself for being unable to control her emotions in a restaurant.

"Hermione, shhh, it's ok. I miss them too. And I feel that same grief mixed with gratitude every fucking day when I think of the gifts they gave me. Shit, they gave me their son. And in doing so, they gave me you and then Rose. I'm overwhelmed by it all too, you know."

"I know. I know. It's just – I look at you and Hugo and I am consistently struck by how good of decision they made. And I don't want to be in the way of that. Not that I can't offer an opinion or help with things, but I feel like I want to honor what they chose. Not just honor it, really – but learn from it. Be a better parent because of it."

"Isn't that the point of all of this?" Ron asked. "I mean, it's not about if I am his parent and you are her parent. It's about both of us wanting to give them the best possible parenting, right? They both deserve nothing less."

She nodded, her tears having subsided, and drank some water to stay composed. "You're right, of course. It's really not about either of us. It's about them."

"Well, no, I guess I was saying it's about all four of us. Look, for whatever reason the universe or God or whoever has, you and I happen to be raising these two souls who came into our lives not through blood or genetics but through gifts we can't really comprehend. And, at least from my perspective, that seems to put even more pressure on me to not fuck it up royally. So, I don't think we need some organizational chart that says he's mine and she's yours. We both want what is best for both of them. And just like in any normal family the two parents aren't going to always agree, you know? And so we'll talk and disagree and argue, and we'll meet in the middle somewhere and both kids will be better for it. And if one of us is dead set on something the other disagrees with, then we keep arguing, just like we would if they had been ours from day one. I think we are making it more complicated than it really is."

She nodded as he spoke. "Right. I mean, parenthood is complicated enough, there is no reason to make it more so. And, I see your point. While our family hasn't come together in the most traditional of ways, that doesn't mean the dynamics need to be different than if it had been you and I having two biological children."

"Exactly. I think we try so hard to honor the needs and memories of Fi and Dennis and Rose's birthparents that we forget that when it comes down to it now, we are their parents. And we just have to do the best we can in that moment."

"You know one of the things I have been thinking we need to do sooner rather than later?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"Well, if anything were to happen to me, or if anything were to happen to you – we should make sure that the kids are ok."

"Are you talking about the money?"

"No, Ron. I'm talking about custody. Making sure that even if we aren't married at that point if something were to happen that the kids would stay together with the one of us who was ok."

"Oh. Right," Ron sighed. "I suppose I should have thought of all of that before I even went to back to work as an auror. But, don't you have something in place for Rose now?"

"Well," Hermione said carefully, "yes, I do. When Rose was a baby I set it up so that if something happened to me then Rose would go to my parents. And if something happened to them, then she would be raised by Dennis and Fiona."

"Right."

"So, let's fix that next week, ok? I think it would make both of us feel better, and probably the kids too. Or at least Hugo."

"Would your parents be alright with that?" asked Ron.

"Hopefully they'll stay none the wiser to the change, but if something happens, I would want Rose with you and Hugo."

"And what if something were to happen to both of us?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, given what happened to Dennis and Fiona, I have actually given this some thought. I think we should ask Harry and Ginny if they would do it, as long as they would keep my parents in their lives too."

"Are you sure?"

"Very," she said.

"OK then. We'll talk to them when we get back and get it set up. I really can't believe I hadn't even thought about that yet. Thank you for bringing it up. Definitely something we can't wait on."

Hermione smiled. "And crossing something off a to-do list gives me such a high," she joked. "Just like it feels good to get through some of these topics we've been needing to talk about."

"We are just flying through these tough conversations, aren't we?" he laughed.

"Actually we are," she laughed. "I thought we would have a harder time getting through them."

"Well, we haven't gotten through all of them yet. But, talking it all through now instead of in the heat of disagreement or misunderstanding seems to be a much better plan."

"Want to tackle more as we eat?" she asked.

"You really are an overachiever aren't you? I bet you did every extra credit assignment every one of your teachers assigned, didn't you?"

"Yes. You know very well the answer to all of those questions. So is that a no, then?"

"No, it is not a no. I'm game for another round. Though I feel like we did the biggest two already. So what shall we cover now, Little Miss Extra Credit?"

"Well, I was thinking we could combine some topics into a broader conversation."

"Ok. Which ones?"

"Well, I was thinking about how our lives today are so utterly different than either of us could have possibly imagined a year ago. So, as I try to imagine what our lives could be like in a few years when Hugo is off at Hogwarts, I rather feel like it is an exercise in futility."

"Hard to argue with that," he agreed.

"But at the same time I want to be sure we are on the same page as to what things we want. Or are at least supportive of each other if they are different things."

"I get the sense you have something particular in mind."

She scrunched her face up in thought for a moment. "Not really," she said. "But I have some general feelings about things."

"Like…."

"Well, I have spent a lot of my life outside of England. And, I have really loved advocating for disadvantaged people all over the world. And a year ago I would have told you that I would want to spend the rest of my life advocating for refugees. But now I don't know anymore."

Ron watched her as she thought. "Well what are you sure of?"

"That I want to be with you and the kids. And that I want to be of use to the world, especially for those that can't advocate for themselves, and make a lasting impact in some way. And that I want to always be learning."

"Then I think that is enough to go on. I know you love planning. But, I don't think we can plan out too far yet. You are still learning the foundational parts of magic, so there are subjects you may love that you don't even know about yet. But I think you're right that we need to figure out what we are both open to."

"Could you picture spending more time overseas – whether living somewhere for a while or maybe just traveling a lot more?"

"A year ago that would have been an easy and quick no. But now, well, a lot has changed."

"So is that at least a maybe?"

"I would say it's a definite maybe. I would be worried about the kids being that far away, but I am sure we could figure things out. I can't picture me feeling at home overseas permanently. Really, wherever you are is where home will be for me I think. And, if we really do set up a foundation the travel could be part of how we determine how to best give the funds away.

Hermione gave him a grateful smile as she reached for her hand. "Thank you for staying open minded about it."

"I can't promise I won't humiliate you as the crazy ginger British bloke who talks louder in English when I don't understand whatever language they are speaking. But I promise to keep an open mind," he chuckled as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek as she laughed at him.

"I could never be humiliated by you, Ron," she said her eyes laughing. "I'll just think of it as you staying easy to spot in a crowd."

"Right," he laughed. "I may not always understand what you see in me, but I can't argue that I would absolutely be easy to spot."

She laughed with him, and he was so taken by the light and love in her eyes. Their conversation turned to lighter topics, and the rest of dinner was spent simply enjoying each other's company. When they finished their meal they walked hand in hand back to their room. With eyes only for each other, neither noticed the witch dining alone in the far corner of the restaurant watching them go.


	49. Chapter 49: Salem Part 3

Ch 49: Salem Part 3

Back in their room, Ron kicked off his shoes and watched Hermione rummage through her suitcase for her nightclothes. Smiling, he walked up behind her, placing his hands on her hips and slowly sliding them around to her stomach. She gave an exasperated laugh as he pulled her back towards him.

"I don't think you need pajamas with that nightie from last night still floating around here somewhere," he said.

"Hmm," she said giggled. "What makes you so sure I was looking for pajamas?"

"Call it an auror's instinct," he chuckled.

"Well, my love, I hate to tell you that your time away from your former profession definitely seems to be impacting that auror's instinct. Here, help me with this zipper and maybe you'll see what I am talking about."

She lifted up her hair to allow him access, but instead of feeling his hands on the back of her dress she soon felt his mouth on her neck and ear. She gasped at the unexpected contact, and his hands roamed the front of her dress. First she felt one hand cover her breast while the other began to stroke her core while pulling her to him. Instinctively she reached around and grasped his thigh, pulling him to her, eliciting a groan from him. His mouth continued to kiss and nip her neck and collarbone as he slowly moved his hands back to the zipper on her dress, gently pulling it down. Turning in his arms, she faced him as she let the dress drop from her frame, revealing the sexiest set of knickers and bra she had ever owned. She had felt absurd buying them, but now that she could see and feel his reaction, she felt incredibly sexy. The knickers were deep red satin and lace that wrapped her hips, accentuating her curves. The bra matched with the satin and lace contrasting against the pale skin of her chest. As her dress dropped, Ron instantly whimpered a groan through his lopsided grin as he took her in.

"Holy fuck, Hermione," he gasped as he openly gawked at her.

She blushed slightly under his stare, but it felt somehow empowering to watch him come unhinged at her sight. "I can be full of surprises," she said coyly.

"Shite, you are so fucking hot" he said as he took a step back to see her more fully.

She laughed at his eloquence. "But I can go find those pajamas if you think that would be better." He made a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a whimper as he reached for her.

"Sod the pajamas," he muttered as he crushed her lips with his own. While one hand was in her hair, the other was flat against her back, holding her tight to him. She instinctively arched her back, which raised her chest closer to him. Soon, his lips were on her breasts, slowly running his tongue across the lace trimmed edge causing goose flesh to erupt. She leaned her head back to allow him access, and she whimpered at his touch, moving her hands up to rake her fingers through his hair and across his scalp. He continued to kiss and nip at her bare skin as he ran his hands over her.

She could feel the heat growing between them, and decided he was far too clothed. She quickly began unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it out from his pants. Once he had shed the shirt, she peeled his undershirt off over his head and ran her hands over his toned chest. Soon her mouth was on his nipples causing him to hiss as he threw his head back in a mix of pleasure and pain. She dragged her tongue and teeth across his chest, around his flank and was soon behind him where she kissed down the length of his spine while roving her hands across the front of his chest. As she stood behind him, his long and strong arms reached behind him, grabbing her hips and pulling her to him. She found the sensation of rubbing her breasts clad in the satin and lace against his back to be incredibly arousing for herself, not realizing she was tormenting him as well. Continuing to rub herself against his back, she moved her hands around to his waist, unbuckling his belt and unfastening his fly as she reached into his pants to grasp him.

She heard him mutter a slur of unintelligible curse words as she stroked him from behind. Finally he couldn't wait anymore and turned back around to her. She smiled and eased his trousers and pants down as he kissed her neck. As he stepped out of his trousers, he lifted her up, causing her to squeak in surprise and then laugh at her own reaction as he carried her to the bed.

"Merlin I love you, Hermione," he whispered as gently lay her on the bed.

"God, I love you too, Ron," she sighed as he knelt above her stroking her curls.

He moved his mouth down to her chest and then to her stomach as he traced his fingertips over her nipples. She arched her back in pleasure realizing that the silky material somehow accentuated the sensation for her as his fingernails traced across her breasts.

Arching her back in pleasure at the sensation she whimpered, "Ooh, do that again with your fingernails it feels so amazing with the satin."

He grinned at her instruction, as she so rarely told him how to make her feel amazing when they were making love. Slowly dragging his fingernails across the fabric, torturing her diamond hard nipples he watched as she squirmed in pleasurable agony beneath him. Then he kissed her stomach, darting back up to drag his teeth and nose across the fabric too causing gasps from her Hermione. He continued his kisses down her stomach, caressing her creamy skin. Reaching the lacy knickers, he grinned knowing how far out of her comfort zone she had gone for him in purchasing and wearing them. He traced his fingers over her mound, covered by the red satin and already found them wet. As he looked up at her, he was again overcome by how gorgeous she was – wild curls spread across the pillow, ivory skin that was softer than the silky fabric she wore but was flushed with desire.

She saw him staring at her but could not fully read his expression. She saw love, adoration and desire but thought there was something else too that she could not place. Reaching her fingertips to his thighs, she caressed him softly.

Holding the gaze between them, she slowly sat up, reaching gently for his erection and stroking it with one hand as she traced her fingers slowly over his stomach and side. She tenderly pushed him back to the bed, moving down to gently fondle him. She kissed his stomach, dragging her lips across his stomach, nipping against his skin as his groaned in response to her touch. She continued to kiss him, running her tongue along his length. While the sensation was incredible, Ron loved to watch her smile at him as she looked up at him. She had taken him in her mouth, and as she took a breath, she caught his eye and smiled. Before she could take him back in her mouth, he reached for her, pulling her up to his torso.

"Come here," he whispered. "Let me," he said as he reached back to unclasp her sexy bra. She glanced at him, slightly surprised as she thought he would want her to leave it on as they made love. Reading her confusion, he simply said, "you look incredible, but I love you – not the fancy wrapping."

She felt her eyes well with emotion as he peeled the sexy satin from her chest. She watched him as he went to pull down her knickers as well. She lifted her bum so he could tenderly remove them, watching as he returned to look at her again, his soft eyes taking her in while still full of desire. With a tender touch, he reached out to caress the skin that had been concealed by the satin and lace. He took her breasts in his mouth, kissing and stroking as he went. Her mind felt dazed, bouncing between the pleasure fog from the exquisite torture he was pouring upon her and the emotional overload from the crystal clear understanding that she was with a man who loved her fully. She felt him move to nestle between her legs, moving his tongue to swirl around her most sensitive center. Her panting breaths increased as he inserted two fingers, curved up to reach the center she had never been able to reach on her own. Between his tongue and his fingers, she soon found herself arching and whimpering as his pace increased. Before she knew it, he mind was swirling in pleasure overload as she gasped and panted, finally screaming out as she melted into the bed feeling as if her body had turned to jelly. As she came out of her fog, she found him still kissing her tenderly, gently kissing her thighs and stomach as she brought her breathing back to normal.

"I need you in me, Ron," she said.

He smiled softly as he leaned back on the balls of his feet, softly drawing his hand down her leg. She sat up, kissed him and then turned her back to him.

"Let's try this," she said as she bent forward. He entered her, but then reached down to pull her up so he could fondle her breasts. She sighed, leaning her head back against his chest letting his touch and thrusts carry her to another place. As Hermione recovered, she pulled his arms tighter around her. She breathed in his scent, willing it to permanently cement the memory in her mind so she could always recall how safe, loved and adored she felt in his embrace.

Ron woke up at some point in the night and reached for a blanket to cover them with. As he pulled the blanket up over Hermione, his hand brushed against her thigh and stomach. She stirred gently, but didn't wake. He gently moved his hand back to lay against her skin, amazed at how soft and silky it felt to his large, calloused hands. He kissed her shoulder tenderly, brushing some of her curls away from her face as he nestled his head into the crook between her shoulder and neck. Even now that he was approaching a year into his new life, he still had these moments where he was overcome with how lucky he was to have found her. He closed his eyes again, listening to the familiar rhythm of her breath as she slept.

The following morning they were both up early, still not fully adjusted to the time change. But as it was their last full day in Salem Hermione insisted they get up and have a good breakfast so they could plan their day out and be at the first museum as it opened. Ron chuckled to himself, recognizing that this was Hermione in her natural environment and settled in for a day of educational tours. As he tucked into pancakes covered in _the most amazing maple syrup he could ever have imagined_ , she started planning out their day. She was jotting down notes about what things she wanted to see at which place as she noticed him run his finger across his plate and then suck the syrup off his finger.

"Ron!" she chastised. "You can't lick the plate!"

"I didn't lick the plate," he protested. "I licked my finger which I had possibly dragged across the plate so I wouldn't have to lick the plate itself."

"Ron! What are you – four years old?"

"No. At four I would have absolutely licked the plate directly. I mean seriously, what is this? It is like the nectar of the gods or something!"

"It's maple syrup, Ron."

"Nah. I've had maple syrup back home. This tastes nothing like that."

"Ron," she said laughing. "You've had the fake stuff which is more or less corn syrup with flavoring added. In this part of the world you get the real thing. They tap it from the trees not far from here."

"This grows on a tree?"

"No, you goof. It is from inside the tree. They pound these little taps in and the syrup runs out of the tree at certain times of the year when it's cold. It is rather expensive, so in the stores most folks buy the fake stuff. But up here in New England they pride themselves in using the real deal."

"Wow. That is amazing. We need to eat more of this. And maybe buy a couple of gallons worth to take home." She just laughed at him, shaking her head as he proceeded to lick his spoon.

Once they had gotten cleaned up from breakfast and Hermione ensured Ron had washed all the sticky stuff from his hands, they headed out to a museum across town to learn about magic in the colonial days. It was pouring down rain, so a morning in a museum seemed like a good plan.

The museum was small but full of history on the many magical families that had been persecuted back in England and had come to the Americas looking for a fresh start. Ironically they tended to start their own towns away from the religious communities that settled in Massachusetts so the Salem Witch Trials the areas was famous for hadn't actually found any magical people. But the fear of being found out was only heightened by the experiences, driving the magical community further into isolation in the British colonies at the time.

When they arrived, Hermione asked someone at the front desk if Sally Sparrow's friend was in that day, and soon Stephanie Kippinger came out from the office area to meet them. Stephanie and Hermione quickly hit it off, and before they knew it she was giving them a personal tour of some of the collections that were kept in the back. Ron smiled, as Hermione was clearly in heaven. She and Sally's friend were soon in a deep discussion about the impact of the British Civil War on magical colonists. Ron had no idea what they were talking about, but enjoyed seeing Hermione so animated. Far too soon, Stephanie had to leave for some meetings, but exchanged contact information with Hermione and they promised to stay in touch. They mentioned to her the other friend Sally had said they should look up, but were disappointed to learn she was away on vacation that week. Stephanie encouraged them to come back again, and that she would set up a lovely get together for all of them. Ron was sure they would see more of her and Sally Sparrow in the years ahead.

They wandered the regular museum on their own for a while. Ron was interested in the different displays, but soon found himself done with the museum when Hermione was just getting warmed up. So, he wandered back to the lobby and smiled when he found a bench to sit on. It was angled so he could see Hermione every now and then as she wandered between the exhibits, reading every word on the displays.

Still feeling a bit drowsy from the time change, long history lectures and probably from the sugar crash after all the syrup at breakfast, Ron let himself close his eyes a bit and lean his head back against the wall as he waited for her. Soon he heard a bit of a commotion right in front of him. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful young woman with several bags. She had dropped a few on the floor and was looking frantically through some others only a meter in front of where he sat.

"Are you alright?" he asked the distressed woman.

"Yes, no, well, oh, I am so sorry," she muttered in what he thought was a southern American accent. "I was fiddlin' with my ring, which I know I shouldn't do but I do out of a bad habit. Anyway, I must have dropped it. I just can't lose it. I've only been engaged a few weeks. This ring has been in Harley's family for generations. It was his grandmamma's great grandmamma's ring and there is just no way I could tell him I lost it already! He might not kill me but his mama totally would. That woman is lookin for any excuse to hate me already and this would just seal the deal. I am hopin' it fell in one of my bags."

"When was the last time you saw it?" he asked.

"Just a few moments ago. I know it's here somewhere," she said as she set several bags on the bench next to him so she could look more easily. She started pulling things out of her bags. Unlike Hermione's shopping bags, this woman's purchases seemed to include shirts, scarves, jewelry and sweaters instead of the millions of books he knew he's be taking home. And soon, they were all spread across the bench, but no ring was to be found.

Ron glanced at her, and then scanned the ground around them. He thought he saw something glisten on the floor near the window and crouched down for a closer look. Crawling on his hands and knees he was able to reach behind a potted plant and get the ring. Sitting up on his knees he smiled and held it up.

"Found it!" he said as he handed it to her.

She covered her mouth with mouth hands, squealing in delight. "Thank you so much! Oh my goodness. I can't tell you how devastated I would have been if I had lost this. You are the absolute best."

"It's no problem. Bad luck to lose it; good luck to find it I suppose."

"Well if you aren't just my British good luck charm today!" she crooned.

She put it back on her left hand and proceeded to hug him tightly. Ron was a bit caught off guard at her sudden affection, but reasoned he'd heard Americans were more open with things like that than the Brits were.

"Right. Well, maybe you should get that ring sized to fit you better so it doesn't fall off again," he suggested, pulling back from her embrace.

"I know. I totally need to. Harley told me the same thing. I just haven't had a minute to go to a jeweler yet what with the weddin' plannin' and everything."

"You don't need a jeweler," he said. "Here, let me see your hand."

She held out her left hand, showing him the ring. He held it lightly as he reached into his pocket for his wand, cast a quick spell, and the ring sized instantly to her finger.

"Wow. They must teach ya'll much better in England. We never had a class on jewelry charms! I would have definitely paid attention in that one."

He laughed at this character in front of him. "No – didn't learn it in school. My sister showed me one time and it has come in helpful a few times over the years."

"Anyway – cheers," he said going to return to his spot on the bench to wait for Hermione.

"Cheers. Well ain't that just the cutest thing. I'll have to remember that one. Thanks again for bein' my knight in shinin' armor this mornin'. Just don't know what I wouldda done without you. Bye!" she said, adding about 5 syllables in the middle of her last word as she gathered up her purchases and left the lobby.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head, thinking of this lady's fiancé and deciding that poor Harley had some rough times ahead of him. Just then Hermione came out from the exhibits and found him laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

He laughed, and proceeded to launch into a dramatic retelling of the whole bizarre tale of the ditzy southern woman and her missing ring as they both walked into the gift shop. He entertained Hermione with his attempt at the woman's accent trying to remember some of her odd phrases as she browsed through more books, finally selecting the eight she had to have. Once they picked those and selected a few small things to take home to the kids they paid for their purchases and left the museum.

The rain had cleared up while they were inside. And while it was still damp and overcast, that was nothing unusual to the English pair. They decided to take advantage of the break in the rain and visit the Salem Witch Trials Memorial on the muggle side of town, stopping on the way to purchase some flowers. They walked around the stone memorial quietly hand in hand stopping at each bench that protruded from the wall with a name etched in it, placing a long stem rose on each of the twenty markers. After they had visited each, they walked towards the center of the walled square and leaned against the tree there, taking in the whole place.

"It's just so sad on so many levels," Hermione said quietly. "They were killed because someone accused them of being like us. And they obviously shouldn't have been killed even if they were like us, but they weren't even that."

Ron just gently rubbed his thumb across the knuckles of her hand and didn't say anything.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes momentarily, but took a few deep breaths and was able to keep them from falling. Finally she said, "You know when I first learned about magic I wasn't quite ready to forgive Dennis for never saying anything. But I get it now. Being here. Seeing this. I understand the secrecy laws in my heart now more than my head could have ever understood before. I just wish I could tell him myself."

Ron looked at her with a sad smile and hugged her. They stood there quietly embracing under the tree as the rain started falling slowly around them. Eventually they started to get too wet, so they headed back to the car. Deciding to spend the rest of the afternoon in a muggle museum, they drove to the Peabody Essex Museum in Salem. Ron wasn't sure he could spend much more time reading about American colonists, and was delighted to find the museum wasn't really a history museum at all. Instead its airy and light halls were filled with "curiosities" that colonial and early American sea captains had found from all around the world. Building on that, the museum had added interesting collections of art from different parts of the world, Chinese treasures, things that looked like Native American art and a really cool display about boats that Ron enjoyed strolling through. There was even an art collection of muggle cinema posters about horror and alien pictures that Ron liked. As the rain let up again they were able to wander outside and enjoy a display made by an artist who wove houses and other structures from sticks. It was beautiful and reminded Ron of a cross between Hagrid's house and a fairy house so much that he had to remind himself that it was actually muggle art.

For once, Ron ended up spending more in the gift shop than Hermione, buying some early Christmas gifts for his family. He knew his father would get a kick out of anything from a muggle museum, but he thought his mum and numerous sisters in law might actually like some of the jewelry and scarves from there as well. They remained there until the museum closed. They decided to find a muggle restaurant that evening and found a wonderful little place on a side street in Salem that someone at the museum had recommended. After enjoying a delicious meal together, they finally headed back to the inn.

"Strange to think we've only been here a few days," Hermione said as she packed up her books and purchases so they would be ready for their portkey in the morning. "It feels like we've been away for much longer than that."

"So true," agreed Ron. "It's strange. I am not sure if it's being in another country that makes it feel so different or if it's just us being together alone for once or what. Whatever it is, I bloody well love it."

She chuckled at him. "It's been a perfect birthday present, Ron. Thank you so much."

"Well, you were full of a few surprises yourself, you know."

She blushed at the memory.

"Really," he laughed as he reached for her, "when I am old and grey you are going to have to give me some warning before letting me find you in some of those sexy knickers and such. I'm liable to die of a heart attack at the mere thought of such beauty."

"Ron, when we are old and grey I can't imagine you would want to see me in some of those get ups. It's a stretch as it is with my middle aged lumpy suburban mum body."

"Hey," he said softly as he turned her face to his. "You don't really think that do you?"

She looked down to avoid his eyes and muttered, "Well, I've was never one of those sexy model types even in my twenties. But now I'm in my late thirties. And then you add the crazy hair, the lumpy cellulite on my bum, my squishy tummy and my small breasts, well, I just – I guess the lace and such helps hide certain things and accentuate certain things maybe. I don't know."

"Hermione," he said gently. "Look at me."

She wouldn't catch his eye and moved nervously as if to return to her packing, "It's ok, Ron. Really. It is. I am at peace with who I am. I just know what I am and what I am not. And I bought those things for a little fun to surprise you. But I know it isn't the same as one of those Victoria Secret models."

"What? I don't think I know anyone named Victoria," he muttered, caught off guard.

"Oh, right – muggle thing. Never mind."

"No, it's clearly an issue. We shouldn't just ignore it. Who is Victoria? What is her secret you are so upset about?"

She laughed and reached for her phone to pull it up on google. "Victoria's Secret is a muggle store for ladies' underwear," she explained. "And they are known, at least in muggle America anyway, for sending these catalogs out to people's houses with pictures full of these sexy women wearing the bras and knickers." She held up the website for Ron to see and laughed as his eyes betrayed him and went wide.

"They just dress like that and put their picture on the internet for anyone to see?"

"Oh come on, Ron. Even without the internet, I can't possibly believe that teenage wizards never see muggle magazines of naked ladies growing up."

"Well, yeah, of course there were magazines under the bed and such that got passed around the dorms. But to just be on the internet where someone can look at it at a touch of a few buttons. That is so weird."

"Oh goodness, Ron. There is a whole world out there you don't even know about it, isn't there. I can't believe I am even asking you this. But, have you ever heard of internet porn?"

His face was blank. So, as she shook her head she pulled up some pages online to show him the immediate selection of sex videos that were out there.

His jaw dropped. "I don't get it. Why would people put that out there for people to see?"

Hermione was fascinated with his reaction. "Well, I guess I can't say for sure. The old laws of supply and demand I suppose. Where there is a demand for it, there is a supply. Sex certainly sells. They say prostitution is the world's oldest profession. I am sure there are magical prostitutes too, aren't there?"

Ron shrugged. "Yes, I certainly encountered multiple several murdered ones over my years working as an auror. But they were usually desperate women who had no other way to make money or they were trapped in some sort of abusive situation that made them feel they had no way out."

"Well, I think the porn industry arose as a way to meet a similar need – let people take pictures of you naked. You get the money, feel desired and what not. But then that evolved into movies, and then that evolved into the internet clips you see now. Some people make these and get paid for them. Then there are people that film themselves having sex – some couples and some just together for the act I suppose. And then there are a lot of creeps who film them having sex with people without the other person's knowledge."

"What?"

"Well, they hide a camera or phone in the room and tape the interaction without the other – usually the woman – knowing about it at all."

"That's horrible. Surely that's illegal?"

"Illegal, yes. But very difficult to track and prosecute."

"Fuck, that's awful."

"And then there is the really awful stuff where there are women who are forced into sex work and forced into these videos where they are treated so horribly – basically raped by groups of men on tape and it is put out there for all to see. And worse – then there are the kids."

Ron was getting worked up into protective auror mode now. "They do that to kids on tape?!"

"Yeah. They do," she said sadly. "I've worked with refugee families who married their daughters off young to avoid having them fall into the hands of these type of people. So to avoid this hell, they end up in another one."

"We have to do something about that, Hermione. We can't just let that happen."

"Ron. I love that you want to fix this. I really do. But even with all the money you have in the bank-"

"-the money _we_ have in the bank, remember?" he corrected.

"Ok. You're right. Sorry. I'm learning. Even with the money _we_ have, it is still only a drop in the bucket compared to the trillions of pounds in the international sex trade. And so much of that is online. No one needs a lot of money to start making these videos. They just need a child or a scared, powerless person of any kind, a smartphone and an internet connection."

"But, but that's…." Ron couldn't find the words to finish his sentence as his mind worked through what he'd just learned. Finally he said, "Look, I worked with a lot of fucked up lowlifes in my years as an auror. And don't get me wrong, I have had to face cases where children were raped and people were abused or held captive in really horrible ways. But, the magical world never had anything like the internet to just put those images in the literal back pocket of every person. I mean – what- it took you less than half a minute to pull those up."

She looked at him sadly. "It may not exactly be dark magic or dark arts or whatever you call it, but it is definitely dark and evil. But the internet is one of those open tools that some use for incredible good and others use for incredible evil. And it is so young that the world hasn't quite figured out how to manage it."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, processing all he had learned in the few minutes of conversation.

She reached for his hand, "I feel like I just had to tell you there isn't really a Father Christmas."

"No, no," he said sweetly as he squeezed her hand. "Trust me. I was under no pretense the muggle world – or the magical world for that matter – was all sweetness and light. This is just a very different lense to see it through. I guess I need to learn more about it to figure out what I need to do about it – or if there is anything I can do about it."

"Ron, you and Harry pretty much saved the world when you were teenagers. If anyone can make a dent in the big problems humans face today, I am confident it can be you. But it won't happen overnight."

"Oh, I know that," he said with a sad smile. "Just add it to the list of things I need to learn about I suppose."

She smiled back at him and kept holding his hand, watching him as he continued to think.

"But wait," he said. "Don't a lot of kids have smartphones like this. What keeps them from seeing this stuff?"

"Nothing really," she said with a disgusted face. "I mean, there are some filters parents can put on smartphones and their laptops and such. But, not every parent does. So – there is always some kid out there who has access to it and can show it to others. That's part of the problem – kids now are growing up with this really distorted view of what love and sex are because they watch some porn video on the internet and think that's what they are supposed to do. That girls should give boys blow jobs before they even kiss."

"WHAT?" Ron said in disbelief.

Hermione just nodded.

"Well, think about it. Pretend you were fifteen and horny and trying to figure out what to do with your hormones and feelings and urges. You didn't ask your dad what to do did you?"

"Uh, no – definitely not. But, I did happen to have six older brothers and live in a boy's dorm, so there was plenty of informal education floating about."

"Right, but you were too embarrassed to ever ask anything, right?"

"Of course."

"But if you'd had one of these in your pocket," she said holding up her phone, "you probably would have googled your anonymous, innocent and not totally inappropriate questions to get your information. And instead of someone really talking to you about what it meant to become a man, or to fall in love or to be with a woman and how to make each other feel pleasure you would get these videos of multiple men having sex with some woman with giant fake boobs screaming out ridiculous nonsense that no one says in real life. Except now people think that is real life, so teens are growing up with this as their education instead of the girlie magazines and hushed conversations with trusted older brothers or friends that happened in the generations before us."

"Huh," sighed Ron, still processing. Suddenly his eyes popped up and he looked at her with concern, "but Rose has a phone, doesn't she. I mean – not at Hogwarts but didn't she have an epad or whatever that thing is called?"

Smiling at his concern, she explained gently how she had put filters on all the devices in her home, as well as on Hugo's things. And she told him how she and Rose had some difficult but good discussions about being safe on the internet, good touching and such. And, she explained that she had thought she'd explain a little more each year as seemed appropriate to her age, but she wasn't really sure how to integrate that all in now that she was off at boarding school. Ron nodded as he thought, and then thanked her for looking out for Rose and Hugo in ways he couldn't have thought to even do.

They sat in the quiet a while, simply holding hands. Eventually Ron turned to Hermione again. "Wait a minute. We started this whole discussion because you made some comments about yourself that were just not on. Can we go back to that for a minute?"

She looked up at him in a mix of dread and gratitude but didn't say anything.

"Look, I don't remember exactly what you said. But I know the general gist was that you don't think you are anywhere as sexy as I think you are."

She started to interrupt, but he cut her off. "No, please let me say this, ok?" She nodded and listened as he turned to face her directly, still not releasing her hand. "I may not know about muggle porn videos or muggle knicker catalogs. But, I know enough to know that they aren't real. I mean, sure, those are actual people in there. But they are probably between the ages of 17 and 22, and I would bet half of them have fake boobs or whatever else muggles make fake. And while they may be able to sell videos or bras, that isn't what a real woman is, Hermione. And even before I met you, I always wanted a real woman. Sure, I wanked to a few girlie magazines when I was a teenager. But, the few times I allowed myself to picture a future, it was a future with a real woman. And then I met you and realized I had set the bar far too low. Because in reality, you are the most incredible, the most beautiful, the most sexy woman I have ever met. And I know being with that bloke when you were younger who was pretending he wasn't gay messed up how you thought of yourself, and if I ever get the chance to smack him upside the head for that I probably will. But you really need to understand that you are a stunningly beautiful and incredibly sexy woman. Not beautiful for your age. Not sexy for a solicitor or a mum. You are beautiful and sexy, end of story."

She shook her head to disagree with him, and he lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eye as he spoke. "No, Hermione. I mean it. Sexy isn't just standing in a picture wearing lace and such. It's how your eyes swirls with a mix of gold flecks and dark desire when I look at you." She started to feel the flush creep up her neck as he continued speaking. "It's how soft your skin is – it's like touching smooth silk but softer somehow. It's how you are both strong and delicate at the same time. It's how you can be the toughest person I know, but somehow melt if I touch you just the right way. It's how your breasts are the exact right size to fit in my hands. It's how your hips curve just the right amount to rest my hand over as we sleep, or how we fit together perfectly when we make love. It's how there is a freckle right at the top of your arse that I am probably the only one who has ever seen it, and I kiss it every chance I get. It's how you can be the most prim and proper solicitor, and yet your hair refuses to stay tamed, and a few curls escape just to remind me there is a voracious lover underneath those formal muggle suits you wear. It's how you can put on a sexy black ball gown and then still march up to muggle politicians and brow beat them into submission and then glide out on the dance floor like nothing happened at all. It's how I can find you with wet knickers as your body reacts to just the thought of mine inside of it. That, Hermione. All of that together is what makes you the most gorgeous, most sexy woman I have ever known. And I don't care if your hair goes grey, or your stomach becomes bigger or squishier or those amazing toned arms you have start to flap like batwings. Because even when everything else changes, I know I can look in your eyes and still see the sexiest person in the world."

She smiled at him and reached for his face. "I don't deserve you, Ron Weasley."

"Well if that's what you think, then you missed the entire sodding point of my little speech just then," he said in frustration. "Look, Hermione. I get that we both feel like we are lucky to have found the other. And by some miracle, you seem to think I am too good for you while I see it the other way round. And maybe that's just the way men and women are in the end, who knows. But, what I do need you to understand is that I love you. The real you. And I love that you want to keep things fun, exciting and unexpected with sexy nighties and such. And if it helps you feel a little more randy on the inside, then great. But if you are wearing that stuff because you worry I don't find you sexy, then please don't wear it. Trust me, all you have to do is say when, and I am pretty much ready to have sex with you at any given moment. I am already completely enraptured. I am yours, utterly and fully. I don't want you to try to be like those sad women in those internet videos. Don't try to be those fake, sad women, Hermione. Especially don't try to be that for me, it would crush me to think that. I am in love with you. The real, amazing, strong, vulnerable, delicate, soft, curvy, silken, feisty, sexy you. I don't want anyone else. Can you promise me that? Please?"

She simply looked deep in his eyes. She knew her own were brimming with emotion and saw his do the same. She nodded and simple said, "I promise."

He smiled a relieved, almost teary smile and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Hermione."

She nuzzled up to him, tucking her head in the space between his chin and chest reveling in the safety of him. "I love you too, Ron. So much."

They sat there for quite a long time, just holding each other. It wasn't sexual, it wasn't sad. It was just what they each needed. Finally, they decided to get ready for bed, and eventually spooned up together under the covers, holding each again in a tight embrace.


	50. UFM Ch 50: Moving Pictures

Ch 50: Moving Images

Ron was sure he would never get used to portkeys that involved crossing so many time zones at once. Despite having left just after breakfast, it was almost tea time by the time they landed in their kitchen back in England. They quickly unpacked, Ron storing the multitude of maple syrup jars he had purchased in a cabinet in the kitchen. Hermione laughed at him, and soon they were ready to floo to the Potters to collect Hugo.

As soon as Ron stepped into the kitchen, he could feel something was off. Hermione hadn't picked up on whatever it was yet. She was still smiling and holding his hand, but Ron saw Harry's expression and knew something was wrong. Ron noticed Harry catch Ginny's eye, then look at where he and Hermione were holding hands and then back at each other with a slight shrug of confusion. Oblivious, Hermione was asking Ginny how Hugo and Lilly did over the weekend. Ginny plastered on a smile Ron knew was fake, and soon Harry said to Ron with a knowing look, "Let me show you something in my study before we hunt down the kids, alright?"

"Yeah, alright," he said. He kissed Hermione quickly, "Be right back." Then with a heavy heart, he followed Harry into the other room to learn about whatever it was that was going on.

He walked into Harry's study and sat down on the leather sofa there, and asked "What's going on? You and Gin are acting like you didn't expect me and Hermione to show up holding hands. You didn't think I would fuck things up that badly in just a weekend did you?"

Harry sighed as he closed the door and cast a silencing spell. "You need to see this," he said as he handed Ron the _Daily Prophet_ from that morning and then sat down heavily at the other end of the sofa.

Ron unfolded the paper, and there on the bottom half of the front page was the headline. "Oh fuck no," he shouted. He scanned the short paragraphs on the front page, and flipped open to the next page where it was to continue. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," he groaned seeing the pictures there.

The headline read "Weasley's Intercontinental Love Triangle Implodes" by Rita Skeeter. The article went on to explain that the former most eligible wizard in Britain had been dating a woman who had been believed to be a muggle, but now noted that additional information had been uncovered. It said she was really a woman named Ms. Hermione Granger who was actually a witch who lived and worked as a muggle and had a daughter currently at Hogwarts who was not believed to be the child of Mr. Weasely. There was a picture of Ron and Hermione hugging Rose at Platform 9 ¾, but it was at an angle where you couldn't see any part of Rose to identify her. There was a second picture where all you saw was the very tail of her robes getting onto the train while Hermione clearly teared up and turned to Ron for a comforting embrace. Ron tried to remember that moment. He had been pretty sure Hugo was there hugging her too, but they must have edited that out of the image. Then the article went on to say that since Ms. Grangers' daughter had left for school that she had been known to be living with Mr. Weasley outside of marriage or engagement in the home of his late auror partner, Mrs. Fiona Creevey. There were some nasty comments about being disrespectful of the dead that sent Ron over the edge before he was even half way through the article.

Harry just let him vent, and then nodded at him to keep reading. There were several paragraphs that described some bizarre theories as to why his girlfriend still lived as a muggle, including quotes from so called experts Ron was rather sure were made up names. Then the article described how the two had been scheduled for an interview as a couple to "come out" to the public, but when the _extremely professional_ reporter asked if Ms. Granger was a squib, Mr. Weasley became exceptionally violent and had stolen the camera with the lovely images of the couple.

This was followed by a few paragraphs on how Mr. Weasley probably suffered from what muggles referred to as PTSD and was likely mentally and emotionally unstable due to his many violent and traumatic experiences over the years, all of which were supported with quotes from more so called experts and anonymous insiders. Then there was a section on how "insiders" thought the couple might be getting engaged on a romantic weekend in America, but how instead the couple had gotten in a fight at dinner which resulted in Ms. Granger sobbing in the restaurant. Then while still overseas, Mr. Weasley was seen proposing to a young American witch in a museum who seemed overjoyed and said yes. This, naturally, was accompanied by pictures of Hermione crying at dinner, as well pictures of Ron handing a happy and surprised young woman a ring on his knees and finally a picture of the same young woman engulfing him in affectionate embrace. The article concluded that no one knows the name of the mysterious American but that everyone hopes she knows what she is signing up for.

Ron was now pacing the room like a caged lion, and Harry could almost see the steam coming from his now-purple ears. "Of all the fucking – how is that woman is still allowed to write for the damn – I can't believe – I wonder if that – FUCK HARRY!"

"Sorry mate," Harry sighed, at which point a rattling in the desk drawer caught Ron's attention. "Oh, yeah – and that noise you hear in the drawer is the howler from your mum. We went ahead and got it out of your kitchen this morning and boxed it up for you so you wouldn't get it before you saw the paper."

"What am I going to do now?"

"Well, how about you start by telling me what the hell is really happening in those pictures."

"What – these? Ugh. Not you too."

"No, no. Not me too. I am 100% confident that there is a perfectly logical explanation to this otherwise I wouldn't have intercepted that howler. But I swear, Ron, I can't for the life of me imagine how you ended up proposing to some American girl. What is she, like 22?"

"Hah, hah," scoffed Ron. "Shit. No, Harry, we – ugh! We had some serious conversations at dinner one night. I was too stupid, and too caught up in what we were talking about to notice Skeeter – or whoever they had tailing me. She wasn't crying because I was an arsehole or anything, we were just working through some hard stuff. Of course they didn't get the picture of me lovingly comforting her five seconds later. And I am really glad they didn't get the pictures of what else we got up to. FUCK."

"Still doesn't explain the engagement photos," said a slightly concerned yet slightly bemused Harry.

"Well, I mean, Hermione likes museums. Like she really loves all that history stuff, which is why I took her there to begin with. But, I mean, you know me – there is only so much standing around and reading shite about people from hundreds of years ago I can take. So, in two of the museums I just went off and found somewhere to sit in the lobby while she read everything about everything. So, I had been sitting on a bench and actually fell asleep there. And, then there was this silly girl – the girl in the picture – and she was making a fuss and it woke me up. Then she launched into her weird tale about how she had dropped her engagement ring and couldn't find it. Shite – do you think she was a plant? Like maybe she wasn't even engaged to poor Harley."

"Who is Harley?"

"Never mind. Anyway, she's rifling through all her bags of souvenirs looking for some ring, and I thought I saw it on the floor. So I crawled down to reach for it behind this plant and gave it to her. I must have handed it to her before I got up. She was all excited and hugged me. I remember thinking that was odd, but figured it was some American thing. Then I showed her how to size her ring, and she went on her way. Now I don't know if that was even legit or if she was someone that Skeeter bitch paid to set me up. Guess it doesn't really matter."

"Never occurred to you to just _accio_ the damn ring?"

"Uh – well, no. I guess it didn't."

"And what's the tale behind the interview where you stole her camera?"

"Oh, yeah," laughed Ron. Hermione and I were meeting for lunch and Hermione actually saw Skeeter as she was walking to meet me. She texted me a warning. So, I used some disillusionment charms and went out and confronted her and took her camera, broke it and chucked it."

"Good one. That was sure to get you on her good side."

"You know damn well that woman doesn't have a good side."

"Ok. You know I know better than anyone does. So, now what? You have to show Hermione the paper."

"Yeah. I mean, I know she knows the truth so she'll be ok, it's just shite, you know?"

"You told her you accidentally proposed to someone while you were waiting in the museum lobby," Harry asked trying not to laugh.

"I didn't accidentally, ugh. Sod off, Potter. I told her the whole bizarre tale of the ditzy American ring lady. Never occurred to me there would be photos later which could be misinterpreted as an accidental marriage proposal."

"Sorry, sorry," chortled Harry. "But you have to admit, that part is pretty funny."

Ron smacked him upside the back of his head, causing Harry to wince. "No, mate," said Ron, " _that_ is funny."

"Well, as long as Hermione isn't upset you should be ok. You just set your mum right and things will be normal."

"Fuck."

"What?"

"You don't think Rose would see it, do you?"

"Oh. Yeah, hadn't thought of that. She could. A lot of kids there get the paper, and she is definitely one who would probably read it."

"Fuck. But Hugo didn't see it, right?"

"No, no. I would never have let that happen, Ron. I hope you know that."

"Yeah, yeah. I do – sorry – shouldn't have said it that way."

"Ok, I think you should go get the part with Hermione over with."

"Um, actually – let me jot a quick owl off to Neville and see if he'll keep an eye out for Rose and at least tell her it isn't what it looks like at all and we'll either floo call or floo up ourselves or something soon to explain everything to her."

A few minutes later, the two were rejoining the ladies in the kitchen who were admiring the bracelet Ron had given Hermione on their trip. Hermione looked up at him and saw something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked, her face dropping.

"Remember that woman who tried to photograph us at lunch that day and then you spotted her and I stole her camera?"

"Yeah," Hermione said nervously.

"Well, apparently she was in Salem this weekend too," Ron said as Hermione's face cringed.

"She didn't follow us out on the broom to that orchard did she?" Hermione asked, eyes beginning to bulge wide and panic rising in her throat.

"No – NO. Merlin, no," Ron said hastily as Ginny and Harry tried to suppress their smirks and raised eyebrows.

"Oh, thank God," sighed Hermione.

"No," Ron said. "She has a several pictures that make it look like I broke your heart and then proposed to someone else."

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked as she grabbed the paper.

She scanned the story, jaw dropping at her name being revealed and details having been discovered. Then she saw the pictures on the inside page and actually started laughing. "That must be the ditsy American you told me about. Really, Ron. I leave you alone for 15 minutes and you go off and propose to the poor thing."

"Hermione, that's not funny."

"Oh come on. Lighten up, Ron. It's at least a little funny," she smirked.

"That's what I said!" declared Harry.

"I don't even know what really happened, and I think it's bloody hilarious," said Ginny as the three of them burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Ron was getting redder by the minute trying to protest, but finally gave up and started giggling a little as well. Drawn by the laughter of the four adults, Hugo and Lilly bounded into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Hermione! Ron!" Hugo declared as he raced up to them, trying to hug both at the same time. "I missed you two! How was America?"

"Brilliant," said Hermione as she hugged him again. "But I missed you ever so much. We saw one art museum there, and all we could do was talk about how much you would have loved it. Someday we'll have to take you back to see it."

Hugo walked over to Ron, who squeezed him tightly as he stood up, picking Hugo up as well. "I really, really missed you Hugo," he declared as he kissed the little boy's cheek. Hugo beamed and hugged Ron's neck before he was set back down on the floor.

"What was so funny that had all of you laughing before?" asked Lilly.

Ron blanched a moment, and then Hermione started giggle again. "Well, actually – it is pretty funny. There is this crazy writer lady who is always trying to make up stories about how Ron is some heart breaking wizard all the witches fall for. And she takes pictures and then makes up stories about them. And apparently she followed us to Salem."

"That doesn't sound funny at all," said Hugo seriously.

"Well, no, I guess that part isn't. But, they took some pictures and got the real story – which was funny to begin with - so horribly wrong that we couldn't help but laugh."

"Can we see the pictures?" asked Lilly.

"Well, how about Ron and I act out the real story for you and then Harry and Ginny can cut out the pics for us to laugh at, alright? The rest of the writing is just too ridiculous to even go into – but the ring picture…" and with that she started laughing again.

So, with that Harry went to cut out the two ring pictures, smiling that his best friend had been able to find someone who could take the fame nonsense with a grain of salt. When he returned to the kitchen he found Ron down on one knee holding up a rubber band that he was using as a ring to give to Hermione who was pretending to be the American lady. Hugo, Lilly and Ginny were all laughing. And then when Harry showed the pictures from the paper and Hermione explained how the silly writer had thought Ron was proposing to this blond American witch, the kids were hysterical with giggles to the point where Hugo actually fell on the floor with laughter.

Then Harry decided to up the ante and fetched the howler from his study, explaining that Mrs. Weasley was worried the article in the paper was right. They set off the howler in kitchen, which promptly erupted into screeches just inches from Ron's face.

"RONALD WEASLEY," the howler screamed in his mum's voice, "HOW DARE YOU BREAK THAT YOUNG WOMAN'S HEART. YOU HAD FINALLY FOUND THE RIGHT WITCH FOR YOU AFTER ALL THESE YEARS AND YOU BREAK UP WITH HER IN AMERICA OF ALL PLACES. OF ALL THE STUPID, IDIOTIC THINGS YOU COULD POSSIBLY DO YOU PICKED THE ABSOLUTE WORST. I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS. AND WHO, WHO, WHO – SEE - I CAN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT YOU HAVE ME SO UPSET. I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS AMERICAN GIRL IS, AND I DON'T FRANKLY CARE TO FIND OUT. YOU FIX THIS RONALD. YOU FIX THIS STRAIGHT AWAY. AND DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT AMERICAN GIRL TO MY HOME, RONALD. LET ME BE CLEAR SHE IS NOT WELCOME HERE- MOVING IN ON YOU ONLY A DAY AFTER YOUR MESSED UP WITH HERMIONE. HERMIONE IS THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO YOU. AND THE CHILDREN! RONALD, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! SHE MIGHT BE ABLE TO DO BETTER THAN YOU BUT YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO DO BETTER THAN HER. JUST A DISGRACE. YOU GO AND GET HER BACK. RIGHT THIS INSTANT. OH. And do get a haircut dear, it's looking quite long in the bangs. Then maybe she'll take you back."

With that, the howler disintegrated into thin air, causing the six people to disintegrate into laughter once again. Hermione was laughing so hard, she fell against the cabinet and had to ease herself to the ground. Soon, Ron had joined her on the floor. She eventually leaned against him, short of breath and holding her side from laughing so hard, her face red from the exertion of it all. While Hugo and the Potters continued to laugh, Ron tucked a curl behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he said with a smile.

"Me too," she said back. "Even if you did accidentally propose to an American on our romantic trip away." With that she smirked again, and kissed him more seductively until she caught Hugo pointing at them and pretending to gag at the site.

By the next evening, Ron had been able to clean up the _Daily Prophet_ mess with everyone who mattered to him. He and Hermione had floo'd up to see Rose and explain the real story. Neville had given them both a heads up that she was rather distraught at the paper, and then only partially relieved by Ron's owl later that day. But she truly calmed down once she heard the tale from the two of them in person, and more importantly could see with her own eyes that not only were things fine between the two of them but actually the two seemed closer than ever before. Rose loved seeing the bracelet Ron had given Hermione on their trip, and appreciated the little gifts they had brought her from Salem.

Hermione was chatting with Neville briefly while Ron sat next to Rose for a minute on the couch in Neville's office. "Rose, I am so sorry you have to go through this paparazzi nonsense because of me. But, like I told you before you left for school, it is just part of who I am at this point. I wish I could shake it off, but I haven't been able to do that in the past 20 years, so I don't know that it is even worth the bother anymore."

"It's ok, Ron," she said hugging him. "I knew the story in the paper couldn't be right, because I know you both better than that. But, I just couldn't come up with a story to match the pictures."

"No doubt," laughed Ron. "I couldn't have either. And it took quite a bit of coaxing from your mum to get me to see how funny all of this was. I was too focused on being mad at Skeeter. But then she just gets more of my energy than she ever deserved. As long as your mum knows I love her, and you and Hugo know it – well, and maybe if I can get my mum to back off the howlers a bit – then that is all that matters to me."

"I hope I can be as nonchalant as you and Mum about it. People here at school put the pieces together since they used Mum's name in the story, so now I get all these weird looks and see people whispering in the halls when I go by."

"I'm sorry, Rose. But, well, you can ask Neville – kids did the same to Harry and I when we were here. Skeeter would publish this nonsense about how Harry was crazy or something, and then everyone would scuttle off into whispers. But it sure made it easier to figure out who your real friends were and not waste time on the rest."

"I suppose that's true."

"And your cousins are still being good about it all, right?"

"Yes, well, I haven't seen most of them yet. But Al and Scorp came and sat with me in the library today and told me to have a little faith. And James gave me a big hug this morning and walked with me to breakfast so I wouldn't have to walk in and sit there alone while everyone gossiped."

"So, are Al and this Scorp bloke your best friends here?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"How is that being in different houses? I mean, I was always with Harry, so I can't really imagine what it must be like to be in a different house than your best mates."

"Well, I do wish they were in Gryffindor sometimes. Or that I was in Slytherin. But, then it really wouldn't suit us to be different than who we are so what good would that do? And Professor Sparrow and Professor Longbottom are both so great that our houses do a lot together. They have us in the library for study periods at the same time and such, so I really get to see the boys a lot."

"Well, good. I know Al's a good kid, and I can't wait to meet this Scorp bloke over Christmas holidays. You'll have to have them both come round at some point, yeah?"

"I'd love that, Ron. Do you – well, have you and Mum talked about the holidays yet? I mean, it will all be different this year without the Creeveys. I just wasn't sure what the plans were, or where we would all be staying. Do you know?"

"Oh, well, no. I don't know. We talked about the fact that we needed to talk about it, but never got any farther than that. What do you want to do?"

"I would really love to do Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with my grandparents like we have always done. And if possible, I would love to be at my own home a little bit. But that might be hard on Hugo. So, we'll have to see what he says. But the rest of the holiday I don't really have a strong feeling about."

"OK. Good to know. I'll talk to your mum, and we'll work it all out and send you the details so you won't worry about it anymore."

"You're the best, Ron."

"I love you, Rose. I am so proud of how you are handling everything in your life this year. It's a lot for anyone to take, but especially at eleven. You are doing a brilliant, brilliant job."

"Thanks, Ron. But, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Rose, what is it?"

"Can you try not to propose to anyone else for a few months?" she giggled.

"Smart arse," he laughed as he smacked her face with a pillow, drawing a hoot of laughter from Rose as she doubled over in giggles. The commotion caught the attention of Neville and Hermione. Ron simply shrugged, saying "thinks she's so clever this one. Just like her mum."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Rose, who was still laughing as Ron tickled her a bit. "I simply asked," she gasped between laughs, "that he try to not to propose to anymore witches for a while."

And with that Hermione and Neville joined in the laughter. Ron finally sighed, "I give up," and threw a pillow at Neville's head, causing little feathers to float into the air. A moment later, Professor McGonagall came into the door and surveyed the scene skeptically.

"Should I even ask?" she said, one eyebrow arched and her lips pursed tightly together.

"Depends on what you would ask, Professor," said Ron, red faced from embarrassment and laughter.

"Why must it always be you, Mr. Weasley?"

"Trust me, Professor, I have been asking myself that exact question for almost thirty years now."

She shook her head and turned to the others in the room. "Are you three alright?"

"Oh yes, Headmistress," said Neville trying to keep a straight face. "We were just discussing other witches Ron could consider accidentally proposing to. You know, maybe Rita Skeeter could be on that list?"

With that, another pillow hit his face, and even McGonagall cracked a smile. "Well. I see you clearly have your house under control, Professor Longbottom. So I will bid you all good day. Oh, and Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Professor?" said Ron meekly.

"I suggest you try to be more careful about who you propose to from here on out. Understood?"

"Thank you, Professor, I will do my best," he said through gritted teeth and a fake smile while the other three erupted once again into a fit of giggles as the elderly witch marched herself back out into the corridor.

Ron and Hermione had also gone together to The Burrow to explain everything to his parents. His dad just smiled at it all, but Molly tripped over herself apologizing to them both for her misunderstanding. George thought it was hilarious yet still wanted to punish Skeeter. Then they finally got home where Hermione had received an owl from Sally Sparrow that simply read, " _When Neville told me the whole story, I laughed so hard I had to run off to find a loo to keep from wetting my knickers. My sides still hurt from it all. Can't wait to hear what you thought of Salem next time you are up here. -Sally_ "

Aside from a few evil glares Ron would get from customers at WWW, his life returned to normal within a few days. Eventually, George was tired of the questions and put up a small sign at the check-out counter that read, " _Yes, Ron's dating Hermione. Yes, they're still together. Yes, we all adore her. No, they are not engaged. No, he's not engaged to some American. Yes, the real story is hilarious. But, no, we will not tell it to you. Finally - Yes, I will sell you a pygmy puff_."

A few weeks later they were well into November, and life had returned to normal. No one seemed to remember the scandal except to tease Ron at any given opportunity. Ron had started teaching his course at the Auror Academy and was thoroughly enjoying it. It was only a few hours a few days a week, but Hermione could sense the new zeal Ron had about his work. That day, they'd gotten a call that Hugo was feeling poorly at school and needed to come home early. Hermione didn't have any meetings or court appearances, so she was able to take off to pick him up early. She hadn't been able to get Hugo to say exactly how he was ill, but his stomach didn't seem to be bothering him, so she had made soup and sandwiches for their supper. Ron had to work late that evening and wouldn't be home for several hours, so she decided they would eat in front of the tele fireplace where it was cozier and Hugo could lay on the sofa. He picked at his food a bit, but she hadn't seen him eat anything.

Finally, she said, "Hugo, did something happen at school today you want to talk about."

He only shrugged in response, and wouldn't meet her eye, which let her know he was very upset. Scooting closer to him, she rubbed his back gently and took a different approach. "You know, I can almost guarantee that you will feel better if you let me know what it is your worried or upset about. Even if I can't fix it, I can assure you it will be easier if you talk about it with someone. And it doesn't have to be me – there are loads of people who love you, you know?"

He sighed, and she could hear him sniffling. "It's just, well, there are four less people who love me than last Christmas, aren't there?"

She instantly felt as if she'd been punched in the gut, and felt the tears swell to her eyes. "No darling. They still love you. Death can't kill love. Especially from a parent or a grandparents. That is the most special magic there is. We might not be able to hug them or hear them tell us they love us anymore. But they absolutely still love you. I think they love all of us, really."

He leaned against her crying softly. "It won't ever be the same, will it? I was doing so good, but in class today our teacher asked us to draw pictures about our family holiday traditions. As I looked at my paper I suddenly thought I was going to pass out or throw up or something. I just had to get out of there. I am sorry I had to make up a story about being poorly."

"Don't be silly, darling, she said rubbing his back. It doesn't sound like you made up anything at all. I would have felt poorly in that situation if it had been me. I think you handled it perfectly. Sometimes we just need to figure out how to get ourselves to a safe space to handle things without having to explain everything to everyone. But, then you also need to remember it really is best to let someone know what is going on. Me, Ron, Rose, someone. It's never a good idea to face these things alone. Grief is a horrible burden. No one should have to carry it by themselves. And you certainly don't have to either."

"Christmas is going to be really hard, Hermione," he said, tears threatening to pool over his eyes again.

"Yes. It is going to be really hard. Pretending otherwise would be silly. But, there will be good things too. Rose will be home, and we will get to enjoy spending time with her. And none of us have ever seen what Molly Weasley can do at Christmas, and I am confident that is a sight to behold."

He chuckled meekly at the thought.

"Have you thought about what you would like to do over the holidays? What would be important to do and what would be important to not do?"

He sighed. Finally he said, "We always spent Christmas Eve with your parents. I'd like to still do that I guess. And maybe we could do something that night to remember all four of them. But Hermione, I don't think I can do Christmas morning here in my house without them. I just don't think I can do it. My grandparents would spend the night, and Mummy and Daddy always made it so special. My grandparents would be down here filming with a camera so they could get the perfect picture of me seeing whatever Mummy and Daddy were pretending was from Father Christmas. And then we'd eat some of my grandmother's amazing muffins with fresh butter from the dairy while we opened presents. And Mummy would always pretend she forgot to get Daddy a present, and then she'd whisper to him she finally remembered and make him hunt for it. And we would just stay in pajamas all day and play with new games and toys. It was perfect. And it can't ever be perfect again like that here."

Hermione hugged him. "No. I suppose it can't. Maybe we could do Christmas Eve and morning at my house. Rose might like to be there some while she's home anyway. We can have my parents over for Christmas Eve and do something special that night to remember and honor them. Maybe in a sweet way and in a fun way too. And then we could do Christmas morning there and then go to The Burrow for whatever madness that holds later in the day. Do you think you could do that?"

"Yeah. I think I could do that."

"Good. You know – I am curious. What is a magical Christmas like, anyway?"

"Well, I don't know any other than what we did. I guess we'll both find out soon enough, huh?"

"That we will. But for tonight let's muggle it up. How about we watch a film?"

"Oh. Could we watch Frozen?"

"Sure, love," she said. And soon the two were curled up together on the couch getting lost in the musical cartoon. She was struck by how much sadness and loss was in the movie while still being cute and funny for kids. That didn't seem lost on Hugo either. But they snuggled together, sang along to the fun songs, and teared up for the sad parts. Ron walked in when they were wiping away tears at the end, and he smiled as he watched them from across the room.


	51. Ch 51: Advent Comes At The Darkest Time

Ch 51: Advent Comes At The Darkest Time of The Year

As the beginning of the Hogwarts Christmas Holidays approached, Ron, Hermione and Hugo were all getting extremely excited to have Rose come home for a few weeks. In their own way, each of them missed her terribly and craved the balance she brought to the family of four. And the excitement of getting to see Rose helped balance the anxiety everyone had at getting through the first Christmas without the majority of the Creevey family.

Hermione had made a "Count Down To Rose" calendar they had in the kitchen instead of the traditional Advent calendars in everyone else's kitchens. The countdown calendar currently said "3" on it. It was Tuesday afternoon, and they would all go pick up Rose from the Hogwarts Express that Friday evening. Hermione had gone out shopping with her Mum after work, so Ron and Hugo had the evening together. They didn't have a Christmas tree up in the house, as they had decided that they would all be going to Hermione and Rose's house for Christmas itself, so it would make more sense to decorate a tree there. But, they'd decided that they still wanted to put up a few decorations.

Hugo had asked Ron to go up in the attic and get the boxes decorations down so they could sort through the ones that he liked and wanted to have out for the holiday, the ones he wanted to keep but were too hard to have out this year or just wanted to save for another time, and the ones they could give away. So, they had put some Disney Christmas Cartoons on the tele, made some hot chocolate and were ready to sort through the boxes.

"So, how should we start? Do you want to get everything in a huge pile and sort from there, or pull things out one at a time?"

"I think we should pull things out one at a time. Actually – can you use magic to float them out? Kind of makes it more fun."

"Magic it is," Ron said. The two of them plopped onto the sofa, and he proceeded to float one item at a time out of the box. As each wreath, ornament, holiday figure or garland came out, Hugo would consider it for a moment and pronounce which pile it went in. Ron was relieved Hugo was in such a good mood for this project. He had been worried that each thing they looked at would be an emotional landmine. But, so far, it had been a couple boxes of bows, lights and wreaths that had been easily sorted into the "put out now" and "give away" piles. They had completed two boxes and moved to the one marked "ornaments." Hugo looked slightly tentative as Ron moved it to the center of the room.

"We can skip this one if you want," said Ron, reading Hugo's face.

"No," said Hugo taking a deep breath. "Let's do it."

"Ok, we'll tackle it together. But if it gets too much we can skip it and come back to it another time. Alright?"

"Alright," he nodded, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

The first thing that came out was the star that went on the top of the tree. Hugo looked at it with large eyes, blinked and took another deep breath. Finally, he said, "Let's put that away for another year."

"Ok. Done," nodded Ron as he quickly moved the star into another box where the sentimental item was out of sight yet kept safe for years to come.

The next item that came out was a broken ornament they vanished. This was followed by some ornaments that seemed to have no emotional hold on Hugo and were quickly moved to the donate pile. Then there was an ornament that held a picture, with the frame reading "Baby's First Christmas." It held a picture of Fi holding a tiny Hugo next to Dennis wearing a Father Christmas beard. Hugo's eyes got a little damp, but he didn't cry. Then he said, "Um, can we have a fourth pile? I want to come back to some and decide later if I want to have them out this year or not. But I know I won't give them away."

"I think that is quite smart of you," said Ron with a nod, floating it over to a new pile.

They continued to work through the box of ornaments, moving all of the sentimental ones into a "figure out later" pile. But there were a number of fun ornaments that Ron was thrilled to see Hugo moved into a "put out now" pile. There were Father Christmases in kilts, Christmas cows, small milk bottles painted with holiday scenes and sparkly stars decorated with sea shells and reindeer. All of the ones with photos were moved to decide later, as were all of the ornaments they had picked up as souvenirs on holidays or the ones that had been Fiona's or Dennis' as a child. Ron felt the lump in his throat several times at the small camera ornament with Collin's name on it, and the two Gryffindor lions with the names "Collin" and "Dennis" on it and the Auror's Badge ornament dated the year Fi had graduated from the academy. But, Hugo smiled at the Manchester ornament from his grandad and the "my mummy has a sweet tooth" ornament he had given her a few years ago that he had made out of candy wrappers glued to a wooden cut out of a tooth. So, those went into the "display now" bunch, as did ornaments that represented some of his favorite books that he'd read with Dennis.

Once they had slogged through the Christmas tree ornaments, Hugo declared they needed a food break. Ron agreed, and they went and had some sandwiches in the kitchen, bringing cookies back into the living room to fuel the last of their work. The rest seemed pretty easy after the ornaments box, and they quickly moved through boxes of nativity scenes, decorative pillows, red and green candles, Father Christmas statues, boxes of Christmas Crackers, funny looking snowmen and different hangings that went up on the wall. Ron moved the last box to the center of the room and went to levitate the item out of the box when Hugo stopped him suddenly.

"Wait! Don't," Hugo said, walking over to the box. He opened the lid and carefully put his small hand down into the box while Ron walked quietly behind him and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. He slowly and reverently pulled out a blanket. He stared at it quietly for a few minutes as Ron just silently willed him to feel his love and support. Finally, Hugo looked up at Ron.

"It's a quilt," he explained quietly. "We all made it together. We'd cut little squares out of all of these old clothes -my baby clothes, some of Mummy and Daddy's old baby clothes, and even some old tablecloths and things from when Mummy grew up with her parents. Mummy and Daddy had started cutting out squares before I was born. But we cut many more the past few years. And a few years ago, my grandmother sewed them all into a Christmas quilt. And we'd pull it out each Christmas and would snuggle, all three of us, under it as we looked at the Christmas tree, read stories and watched Christmas specials on the tele."

Ron knelt down next to Hugo to be at his eye level, keeping his hand on his shoulder, but remained silent. Hugo stuck his face into the quilt and inhaled deeply, and Ron took the opportunity to quickly wipe some tears threatening to spill from his own eyes with his free hand. When Hugo brought his head up again, he was crying but smiling.

"It still smells like them a little," he said. "Smells a bit like the attic too, but they are still there."

Ron smiled at him. "They will always be here in a lot of ways," he said tenderly.

Hugo nodded as he started crying harder, folding into Ron's open arms. After a few moments Ron leaned back, allowing himself to sit on the floor and lean against the sofa while Hugo continue to cry against his chest, now wrapped in the quilt. He held and rocked Hugo as he cried until Hugo fell asleep in his arms. Once he was sure he was asleep, Ron allowed himself to cry as well, trying hard not to shake his arms for fear of waking him. It was just too much for a little boy to bare.

He was sitting tear stained in front of the fireplace, holding the sleeping Hugo when Hermione got home late that night. She bustled in the front door with all of her packages, but stopped abruptly when she caught Ron's grief-laden face. She tiptoed quietly into the room, and saw Hugo asleep in his arms.

"What happened?" she asked in a whisper, easing herself into the spot on the floor next to Ron.

Ron leaned against Hermione, allowing her to brush his hair away from his face, and wiping the still remaining tears from his cheeks.

"He wanted to sort the Christmas decorations. And it went brilliantly right up until the last thing. And then he pulled out this quilt that they had all made together, and it was just too much for him. If I had known this was in there I never would have brought it down tonight. How could I do that to him?" he asked quietly, his voice breaking.

"Oh Ron," she sighed. "You couldn't possibly have known what this was or how he would react. And really, it's probably good for him to work through this here and now in such a safe place."

Ron nodded, trying to hold on to his composure.

"I miss them," he croaked out. "And if it hurts me this much how is he still putting one foot in front of the other. It is just too much."

"I know. I know," she assured as she put her arm around him, kissing his temple. "I miss them too. But Hugo will get through this. All things considered he is doing bloody fantastic, you know? And the next month will be really, really awful. But then we will be through the firsts. And then it will get easier. I just have to believe that."

Ron nodded, taking some more calming breaths and allowing Hermione to hold him and sooth his raging emotions. They sat together there for some time, until Hermione finally said, "Do you want to sleep here with him, or put him up to bed?"

Ron thought for a moment and replied, "Here I think. I don't want him waking up alone tonight."

"Can I join you? I can go up and bring down some pillows and blankets."

"That would be great, love. Thank you."

"Of course, Ron. Of course."

She cleaned up the piles they had made, changed into pajamas and brought down the pillows and blankets. Then she turned out all of the lights for the night and returned to them in the living room. She spread the blankets down on the floor, and helped Ron move Hugo to a spot in front of the sofa. Then they bedded down next to him, encompassing him in their love as he faced his grief in his dreams that night. As they had expected, his nightmares woke him, but they wrapped him in the quilt, held him, and sat vigil with him there on the floor together as a family until he was able stop the tears and to fall back asleep.

Hugo was the first to wake, and he woke to find Ron with one arm around him and Hermione holding his hand, all while he was tucked snuggly in his quilt. While he could feel the salt crumbles in his eyes from all of his tears the night before, somehow the morning made everything feel lighter. And surrounded by the sleeping Ron and Hermione, he felt both safe and loved. He smiled at this thought, and then saw Hermione start to stir next to him. As she opened her eyes, she saw him smiling at her.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Morning, Hermione."

"Shall we see if we can sneak out of here without waking him up? We can go to the kitchen and I'll start breakfast."

Hugo nodded, and the two crept out of the living room, leaving Ron sprawled on the floor snoring lightly. Hermione cast a silencing charm so they wouldn't wake him and started to make breakfast. Hugo walked happily up to the countdown calendar and pulled off another number.

"Only two more sleeps as Mummy would have said," grinned Hugo.

"Oooh. Good way to think of it," said Hermione as she started cracking some eggs. They enjoyed their breakfast and chatted animatedly about what they each hoped to do with Rose while she was home for the holidays.

After a while, Hugo said, "Thanks for sleeping with me on the floor last night. I'm doing much better this morning. It was one of those nights where I had to move through the sad to get to the happy I think."

"I'm glad we could be with you while you moved through it, Hugo. And we will be anytime you need that in the future too, you know."

"I know," he said. "And I'm glad about that."

"Good. I'm glad about that too."

By Friday morning, all three of them were bursting with excitement over knowing Rose was coming home that evening. It was Hugo's last day of school before the holiday as well, and unfortunately Hermione had to be in court that day, so Ron planned to get Hugo from school. Since he still hadn't learned to drive a car, they were to floo to Harry's and ride with them to King's Cross where they would meet up with Hermione and then greet Rose. Before leaving home that morning, they had decorated the kitchen with banners and posters Hugo had made, and put the finishing touches on the "Welcome Home Rose" cake they'd baked the night before.

Ron felt like he was on muggle roller skates that day. He had floo'd from home to the auror academy to teach a class that morning, and then headed to WWW to help George out with the pre-holiday rush until leaving at the last minute to apparate to the alley near Hugo's school. They walked home, traded Hugo's school things for a snack and floo'd to the Potters just as they were all piling in the car. Unfortunately, as it was evening rush hour on the Friday before Christmas, London traffic was at a crawl. Lilly and Hugo chatted away about the holiday activities they'd done at their schools that week, but the three adults kept their eyes on the clock as it continued to move forward while they all sat still on the road. They were still at least half an hour from the station, but the train was due any minute.

"This is ridiculous," declared Ginny.

"Gin, there's not a lot I can do about the traffic," said Harry.

"Maybe not. But, I am a damn good witch, and I refuse to miss seeing my boys at the platform because of muggle traffic."

"What do you suggest?" asked Harry, trying to maintain a calm voice.

"I'm going to apparate, and I'll meet up with Hermione. Then the five of us will meet all of you at Kings Cross whenever the car happens to make it through this nonsense."

"You're going to apparate from the car?"

"Yup. See you there," she said as she unbuckled at turned in her seat.

Harry and Ron stared blankly at the seat that held Ginny only seconds before.

Finally, Ron turned to Harry, "You're wife is barmy."

Harry chuckled, "When she's doing something brilliantly she's your sister, and then moments like this she's my wife, is that it?"

"Pretty much, mate," Ron nodded, a smile creeping onto his face. He unbuckled from the back seat and crawled up to occupy the seat Ginny had occupied.

The old friends sat in the front of the car as the two kids continued to play in the backseat.

"Couldn't you go all Knight Bus on these roads or something? Channel your inner Shunpike, Harry. I know you can do it."

Harry laughed again. "I haven't ever actually figured out how they do that, or I totally would."

"Maybe we could just put muggle repelling charms all around the car that made anyone who was near it suddenly have an urge to pull over and check their tires or find a loo or something."

"Tempting, but I think it would be a bit obvious when every car suddenly had tire trouble. The memory modification would take more time than just waiting out the traffic."

"Ahh, yeah. But a wizard can dream, right."

Harry glanced back at the kids and noticed they were now playing some sort of game. He cast a quick silencing spell so he and Ron could talk freely.

"So, there is a muggle Christmas song where on the fifth day of Christmas they get five golden rings. Any rings under your tree this year?"

Ron laughed. "No. No ring, and certainly not five rings. Muggles are so weird. They really give someone five rings?"

"No," Harry laughed. "It's a song where they give, well – oh, never mind. So, no ring?"

"Not for Christmas. We have to get past the anniversary of the accident as a family, well, an unofficial technically not blood related or married family or whatever. But, anyway – after January."

"So Valentines?"

"Nah. That seems a bit cheesy, even for me. I have a plan though, and I have already talked to the jeweler about the ring, so he is working on it."

"Yeah?" said Harry with a smile.

"Yeah," nodded Ron, allowing his grin to creep across his face.

"You going to share your plan?"

"Well, I dunno, mate. It's a bit embarrassing, you know?"

"Ok, ok. Spare me the details. How about timing – will you tell me at least that much?"

"Uh, well," he glanced back at Hugo to be sure they couldn't hear. "You have to swear not to say anything, especially to Gin. They're closer friends now, and I don't want to mess up the surprise."

"Of course, Ron," Harry said with a slight eye roll.

"Well," Ron blushed, "I was going to ask her on my birthday."

Harry smiled, nodding his head and added in an impressed tone, "That's good. Really good. You came up with that on your own?"

"What's with the tone of surprise? No, you know – don't answer that that."

"Ok, sorry. It's just, I am not yet used to this sensitive, romantic Ron. It's a bit of a change from the rugged bachelor auror I've known all these years."

"Nah. Same me. Just hadn't found the right witch."

"So – do you have everything worked out then?"

"Not totally, but I will. Have to get through Christmas first."

"How is he?" Harry asked, quickly glancing back to Hugo.

"Well, he's a little boy, you know? One minute he is excited about toys and Christmas, and the next the grief is overwhelming."

Harry grimaced, and then Ron continued. "He really wanted to go through all his parents' Christmas decorations a few days ago. We sorted stuff into things to donate, things to decorate with, stuff to keep but store away and such. It had gone pretty well, a few tears but nothing horrible – and then he found this blanket thing they'd made as a family and the damn burst. He just crumpled under the weight of the memories and collapsed into tears. Sobbed so hard he fell asleep in my arms right there on the floor."

"That's awful," sighed Harry.

"It was. And it was just the two of us as Hermione was off with her mum. Anyway, she found us there on the floor. It was pretty rough. Actually, the three of us ended sleeping on the floor that night as we knew his nightmares would be bad that night. But you know, after he worked through it he was much better. And, of course, now he is sleeping with that quilt, but it helps him, so I am glad for him."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "You know, I've seen Ginny give birth to each of our three kids. And that process of labor is hard to watch. The witches work so hard, and it is clearly so painful and exhausting, and there is literally nothing the bloke can do. But then when those babies are born there is this incredible bond that they have both worked for. I guess that's why they call it labor. Anyway, from where I sit, these nights you are up with Hugo, these painful milestones you work through with him – it looks a lot like labor. And, in some ways I am envious of how tight you and Hugo are. I don't have that same bond with any of my kids. Don't get me wrong – I love them, and they love me. But luckily so far their lives have been relatively smooth. They haven't had these moments to work through that cause those intense bonds. You and Hugo – you are clearly bonded for life. It's pretty incredible to see."

Ron looked down at his lap, both appreciative and uncomfortable with the compliment. "Thanks Harry. That – that means a whole lot," he said quietly.

Just after he said that, the car ahead of them inched around an accident they hadn't realized was blocking the traffic. As they followed the car ahead of them, they both smiled as they saw the road clear up ahead of them.

"You didn't do that magically did you?" asked Harry skeptically.

"Nah. But I would've if I knew how," he grinned. "Let's go get the kids."

Hermione had arrived at Kings Cross straight from her court appearance, which had run later than expected. She's remembered to leave the wig in the car but still had on her muggle barrister's robes. As she stood waiting for Ron and Hugo, she chuckled to herself that they looked somewhat like witch's robes anyway. She waited patiently at the meeting spot for everyone to come. But, as the clock ticked forward, she began to worry she'd miss the arrival. Her phone buzzed, and she grimaced when she saw the text from Ron letting her know they were stuck in traffic but to look for Ginny who would meet her and the kids.

With only two minutes until the train was to arrive, she decided she was done waiting. She couldn't quite remember how to get to the platform since she'd been in such a daze the day they'd put Rose on the train in September, but she watched a few families who seemed to be dressed in not quite muggle-style clothing head towards Platforms 9 and 10, so she followed. She watched a couple walk straight up to a brick wall as if it wasn't there, and then they suddenly walked through it. She watched one other family do the same, and figured that she should do the same. She walked tentatively up to the wall when another woman walked up behind her.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked.

"Oh, uh, yes, thank you," Hermione said flustered. But she quickly glanced at the woman and realized she was definitely a witch. "It's just I have only done this once before, and I wasn't alone that time, so I wanted to be sure I was doing it correctly," she laughed.

"I'll help you," said the woman. "My son is in his first year as well," she said with a smile.

"It's my daughter," smiled Hermione. "And I can't wait to see her."

"Oh I know what you mean," said the woman. "He is my only child." Then she took Hermione's arm and they strode confidently up and through the brick wall and onto Platform 9 ¾.

"Thank you so much," said Hermione. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger," she said as she extended her hand.

"So pleased to meet you, Hermione. I'm Astoria, Astoria Malfoy. Oh, look, we're just in time. Here comes the train."

The women chatted while the train pulled in and children began pouring out of the exits. They both stood on tip toes trying to eye their children. At the same time they saw Rose and Scorpius come out of the train with Al on their heels.

"Mum!" called Rose.

"Mother!" called Scorpius at the same time.

The kids jogged up to the women, engulfing them in embraces. Rose quickly hugged Al as well.

"Mother, I didn't know you knew Rose's mother," smiled Scorpius.

"Well, I didn't until a few minutes ago," Astoria laughed. "And we didn't quite make the connection that our children were friends!"

"Your mum found me staring at the wall trying to figure out how to get through and very kindly helped me out. Everyone else is stuck in traffic with your dad, Al. But they're on their way. And, Scorpius, so good to see you again as well. Are you all excited to be on holiday?"

"Yes, ma'am. Quite excited. But it will be strange not seeing Al and Rose for a few weeks. We've all gotten quite accustomed to seeing each other every day."

"Well, we shall have to make sure you all can see each other over the break. You'll have to come 'round some time."

"Oh yes, and we'd love to have you all for dinner some time as well," Astoria said kindly. "But for now, Scorpius, we to need to hurry. Your father couldn't find a place to park, so he is circling out front with the muggle taxis, which is simply a recipe for disaster. Let's get your things and go relieve him, shall we?"

"Absolutely," he said. He turned to his friends and gave a feeble wave, and then Rose tackled him in a hug.

"Happy Christmas, Scorp. I'll owl you soon, and we'll arrange getting together." Then she turned to Astoria, "Happy Christmas, Mrs. Malfoy. It was so lovely to meet you."

"You too, dear. It is so wonderful to meet the friends Scorpius has told us about in his letters. And I am so pleased I got to meet your mother. We shall all see each other soon."

With that, Scorpius and his mother disappeared into the steam of the train. Hermione turned to Al and Rose. "So, shall we find James and track down your things while we wait for everyone?"

The kids nodded and headed off to gather all of their things. Just as they had returned with their trunks, Ginny came jogging along the platform, and Hermione waved her down.

"Ginny," she waved, "over here."

"Oh, Hermione, where are…James! Al! I've missed you!" she said as she crushed her boys with hugs. The boys feigned embarrassment while they hugged her back. "I'm so sorry I was late. Stupid muggle traffic. Anyway, let's get all of your things and we'll see where your Dad is with the car."

They found the trunks, hugged the various Weasley cousins who were still there along with some of their parents and headed back to the main part of the train station. The five of them decided to get some tea and pastries while they waited on the rest of the families and catch up.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Ginny. Just before you got here I got to meet their friend Scorpius' mum. She actually saw me staring at the brick wall and offered to help me through to the platform. We were just chatting while we waited for the kids, and only one these three ran up to us did we realize who each other was."

"That's great," said Ginny. "I can't wait to get to know your friends, Al."

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "We all agreed we wanted to try and get the kids together over the holiday and maybe the parents too if it works out."

"Lovely," smiled Ginny. "James, how about you? Any big plans for the holiday break?"

They all chatted about the holidays and things that still needed to get done before Christmas, and before they knew it, they saw Ron, Hugo and Lilly come running in from the main exit. Lilly dove for her brothers, while Ron and Hugo both went straight to Rose.

"We've really missed you, Rose," said Ron as he lifted her up off the floor in his hug. Hugo nodded behind him, and hugged Rose again as soon as her toes hit the floor.

"It's really good to be back," grinned Rose.

"Ok, so Harry is outside waiting on you four," Ron said, gesturing to Ginny and her children. "And, we will head home with these lovely ladies," he smiled, looking at Hermione and Rose.

"We'll see them Monday at The Burrow," said Hermione in response to Rose's unasked question. Rose smiled, hugged the two boys, and they all said their goodbyes.

Hermione had asked Rose ahead of time if she wanted to go to their old house or stay at Hugo's house for part of the holiday. Rose had said she was fine either way as long as they did Christmas Eve and Christmas morning in her childhood home, which ended up working well with what Hugo wanted. So the plan was to stay at their current home for a few nights, head back to the Granger home for Christmas Eve and Christmas morning and then return back again. Hugo would sleep in Dennis and Fi's room and Rose would be in Hugo's room. Hermione fretted it was a lot of bed switching and it could make everything feel complicated, but Ron just laughed and told a few stories of the many times growing up at The Burrow he had ended up heading to bed only to discover he didn't have one because there were too many house guests.

Dinner that night was just as fun as they had all hoped. Ron had made a casserole ahead of time and they heated it up when they got home, adding a salad for good measure. But what mattered most to each of them was that they slipped easily into the dynamic of a family of four, telling stories and enjoying each other's company.

Once dinner was done, Ron was stationed at the sink cleaning some of the dishes while Hermione got down plates for the cake to enjoy while they played cards as a family.

"Rose, did you tell Ron I got to meet Scorp's mum?" asked Hermione.

"You did?" Ron said. "I'm so sorry we were late. I had hoped to meet your friend too. Obviously I know Al but it sounds like this Scorp fellow is a good bloke. Are you going to get together over the holiday?"

"I hope so. We chatted a bit about it today, but we didn't come up with anything firm," said Rose.

"His mum seemed nice," Hermione shared. "I couldn't quite figure out how to walk through to the platform by myself, and she approached me quite kindly offering to help. We were just chatting and waiting for the kids, and didn't realize until they got off the train that our kids were best mates."

"He is nice. He and Al were really supportive after all that _Daily Prophet_ nonsense in October. I really can't imagine Hogwarts if I didn't have them there," agreed Rose.

"I understand that. I couldn't picture Hogwarts without Harry. I mean, I had other friends and such, but most of my memories – good and bad – involved him," said Ron.

"Do you spend much time with the other Gryffindor girls in your year?" Hermione asked.

"Well, obviously we all sleep in the same room, so we certainly spend a lot of time together. There are five of us girls in there together. Two of them are pretty gossipy and frilly. It's not that they are mean or anything, we just don't have much in common. The other two, well, they are nice and we sit together in some classes or sometimes at meals, but we aren't tight. I see more of James and some of his friends from the second years more. Well, and Al and Scorp obviously."

"Hey, does Scorp have any little brothers or sisters who would be in my year?" asked Hugo.

"No, sorry Hugo. He's an only child. I think he was really dreading spending the whole holiday at home by himself. I think he gets along fine with his parents, but it will just be lonely compared to what Al and I will get to do."

"Well, we'll have to have him over a couple times then. His mum said maybe we could all come to their place for dinner one night too."

"Good. More people I can beat in Exploding Snap," declared Hugo.

"Hmm. Big talk there, Little Man," said Ron.

"I'm hitting the loo before cards," said Rose as she headed out of the kitchen.

"Did you catch Scorp's parents' names, Hermione? I'm wondering if I might know them," asked Ron.

"Oh. I'm not sure. I am terrible at names. I think she said her name was Tory? Maybe? I don't think I know the husband's name. They had hit the same traffic so he was out in the car since they didn't have time to park. I'll have to ask Rose."

"Yeah – that's something I'm still adjusting to. I used to be known as Ron Weasley, and sometimes as Harry Potter's best friend. But now when I pick Hugo up from school the other mums all say something like 'oh, you're the one with Hugo' and it cracks me up. I guess it goes for these folks too – I'll never figure out their real names, but will just know them as Scorp's mum and dad."

Hermione chuckled and agreed as Ron carried the Welcome Home cake over to the table. As Rose walked back in, Hermione said, "Rose, I couldn't remember to tell Ron. What are Scorp's parents' names? Is his mum named Tory?"

"Close," said Rose. "It's Astoria. Astoria and Draco Malfoy. Do you know them, Ron?"

Ron snapped his head up to look at Rose, feeling the color drain from his face and the bile rise in his throat. _FUCK_ he thought. _She couldn't possibly be best friends with Malfoy's son, could she? Maybe he was having some sort of psychotic break because everything was too good or something_. As he tried to take some deep breaths he knew he had to check.

"Sorry," he stuttered trying to place the cake carefully on the table before he dropped it. "I, uh, I think I must have heard you wrong. Did you just – I mean – you didn't say he's Draco Malfoy's son did you?"

"Yes," said Rose in small voice. "Draco Malfoy is Scorp's dad. Why? Um, are you ok, Ron?"

"I have to find the loo," Ron managed to stammer as he bolted out of the room.

Hermione, Rose and Hugo watched in confusion as they saw Ron dash out of the kitchen and heard him run up the stairs and slam a bedroom door. Hermione felt lost as she saw the two sets of questioning eyes looking at her.

"Mum?" Rose said, "what's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, honey, no. I am not really sure what's going on, but whatever it is I know it isn't your fault. Why don't you two have some cake and play cards a bit while I go check on Ron, ok?"

Rose and Hugo simply nodded and watched as Hermione headed off after the upset redhead. Hermione quietly climbed the stairs, listening for Ron, but as she couldn't hear a thing, she concluded he had put a silencing charm up. She knocked gently on the bedroom door but didn't wait for an answer before she walked in.

"Ron?" she said quietly as she walked in. She saw him pacing back and forth in their room, muttering, running his hands through his hair. His face was red, almost purple really, and she could see his eyes were wet. He seemed to have broken into a cold sweat, and his hair was starting to stick to his forehead. Still pacing, he gave no sign that he had noticed Hermione coming into the room.

"Ron?" she said again as she closed the door behind herself. "Want to tell me what is going on?"

He looked up as if he had only just noticed her presence. "Uh, sorry," he muttered.

"Ron, seriously, please tell me what just happened. Why are you up here suddenly acting like a caged lion or something?"

"Ironic choice of phrase," he said as he continued to pace erratically, only causing more confusion on her face.

"Ron, do I need to get Harry or something? You are starting to worry me."

"Oh fuck – Harry! I wonder if he even knows yet?"

"RON!" she snapped, standing in front of him, holding his arms in her hands. "You need to tell me what is going on. And you need to tell me now," she commanded in her barrister voice.

"Malfoy. Fucking Malfoy."

"Ok. Scorp's family name is Malfoy. I'm taking that is not a good thing?"

"Not a good thing?! Hermione, don't you remember?" he roared.

She trembled at his rage, but refused to back down. "No, Ron. I clearly am not making whatever connection you think I should be making. Can you please tell me what is wrong with the Malfoys?"

His face turned several shades deeper crimson as the tears overflowed out of his eyes. He was clearly so angry that Hermione noticed the blood vessels popping out along side of his neck and forehead and briefly wondered if wizards had strokes or if that was only a muggle condition.

"It's fucking Draco Malfoy!" he screamed as he started flying around the room in a rage. "That's the bloke I told you about from school. His father is the reason Ginny was possessed by fucking Voldemort and almost died. He is the reason Dumbledore was killed. He let the fucking Death Eaters into Hogwarts that killed Fred – and Collin! It was his house I was taking to – Malfoy Manor, where Harry was locked in the dungeon and his Aunt Bella tortured me while Draco watched. He WATCHED her TORTURE me, Hermione. He stood right there next to her the whole time – FUCKING WATCHED her," Ron bellowed as his voice finally broke and the rage turned to sobs as he crumpled to the floor.

Hermione flew to his side as he hit the carpet. "Oh, God, Ron. I didn't know. I swear I didn't know. I didn't know the name. Oh, God. I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry." She put her shaking arms around him as he continued to cry, and she held him to her chest, gently rubbing his back. She felt the tears come to her eyes as well at the cruelty of the situation. Of all the people in the entire world, Rose's best mate had to be the son of the man who stood by and watched Ron be tortured. What were the damn odds of that? And could Collin's death really be his fault too? Really? They cried there, clinging to each other for several minutes until he started to calm his breaths again.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered, stroking her hair. "I've ruined Rose's first night home. I really didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."

"Hush, Ron. Don't be silly. This is obviously not remotely your fault. It's just rotten luck I suppose. Really, bloody awful rotten luck."

"We can't let her go to that place. I just can't. I know she's your daughter, and he's her best mate, but please, please, Hermione. I just love her too much. I can't - I just can't let her go there with him," he said, almost begging her to concede to keep Rose away from Malfoy Manor.

"Ok, slow down, Ron. Let's take this one step at a time. First we need to figure out what to tell the kids, because they were pretty stunned when you left the kitchen and hustled out after you."

"Fuck," Ron exclaimed as he shrunk back with his face in his hands. "I really don't want them to have to know that shite. They're too young. Hell, I was too young when I happened to me."

"I don't disagree. But we have to tell them _something_."

"Well, can we just be vague?" asked Ron in a pleading voice.

Hermione chuckled. "It's like when we first started dating, and we had our 'vague but honest' approach."

Ron laughed too, which eased Hermione's heart a little. Then he added, "I think I can explain a little more to Rose, but Hugo doesn't know anything about the war yet. I thought maybe I could wait and tell him before Hogwarts like I did with Rose."

"I think you need to tell him too, Ron. I know he's only 9, but his heart and soul understand pain and suffering in a way many adults never will. He deserves to know the truth. He can handle it. I am sure of it."

Ron ran his hands through his hair again, taking a deep breath. "Ok. I'll talk to him. But, what do we do tonight?"

"We are going to go downstairs and tell the kids that when you discovered Scorp's last name you realized that he is the son of someone who has hurt you deeply in the past. And that it doesn't mean Rose and Scorp can't be friends, but that we are just in a much more difficult situation than we realized."

"Maybe it would be best to just talk to them both tonight and then have some one on one time with Rose over the next few days," said Ron sadly. "And that way Rose will know what Hugo knows, so there won't be any secrets in the family – which is best in the long run I think."

Hermione nodded and sighed. Then she asked quietly, "What has he done all of these years? Scorp's father, I mean – have you kept an eye on him, so to speak, or is this the first you've heard of him in twenty years?"

Ron sighed. "It's complicated."

"I would expect nothing less."

"Well, his father, Draco's father I mean – Lucius Malfoy, he was one of Voldemort's right hand guys. Pure evil. But, he went to Azkaban after the war and died there in prison. Draco's mum, Narcissa – sister of the woman who tortured me but also sister of Andromeda Tonks, Teddy's grandmother, well, well she is really complicated. At the end of everything, she helped save Harry's life. She lied to Voldemort and told him Harry was dead when he wasn't. She really loved her son. All she wanted was to have him come out ok. And Draco, well, he tried to kill me many times. Including that day. And he did let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. But, to be fair, he was in a no win position. After the war, he was placed on probation. He had to live without a wand for five years, which to someone like Draco was a fate worse than death."

"How does one live in the magical world without a wand?"

"Well, he didn't. I heard he went to muggle university somewhere. I honestly can't even picture it – him living as a muggle, going to a muggle school. I mean, he is someone who had house elves as servants his whole life. So, no – I have no idea how he learned to take a bus or use a computer or make bangers and mash. No idea. They were still really wealthy, so maybe he still had elves, I have no clue. But, he was a potioner and a business man all along. In that time in university I think he studied muggle potions – pharmacy stuff I think – as well as business. And when he was allowed to return to his magical life, he had made a lot of money in both muggle and magical business. Lots of potions and medical stuff."

"Was he in that potion supply sting last year?"

"No. He wasn't, though he was definitely my first suspect. Harry and I kept a pretty close eye on his businesses, but they seemed to be squeaky clean. Harry would say he thought maybe time away from Lucius was what Draco needed to turn his life around. I was never able to be that generous in my thoughts of him."

"His wife seemed really nice."

"Astoria Greengrass Malfoy. She was younger than our year at school – a Slytherin, of course. I am sure it was an arranged marriage."

"An arranged marriage? Really?"

"Oh yeah – most of those old pureblood families arranged marriages to ensure their children - and their money - stayed in pureblood relationships. But I am surprised they went through with it. The Malfoy name was mud with both the winners and the losers of the war. But, he definitely has a lot of money. When his father went to prison, he became the heir of the Malfoy fortune, which makes our fortune look like pocket change."

"So, maybe she married him for the money. Or, maybe she actually loved him and married him despite knowing it would be the death of her reputation."

"Something like that," he muttered.

Hermione remained quiet, and Ron eyed her. "What? I can see your brain churning, and I know you think you shouldn't say whatever it is you want to say – but please just say it."

"Well," she said cautiously. "It just sounds like maybe Harry has a point. Draco Malfoy could have changed. I'm not saying he is a great guy or that I want Rose spending time hanging out at their house or anything. But, the opportunity to make a lot of mistakes was there, and I am confident you would have caught him if his toe had crossed the line, which he would have deserved. So, maybe time in the muggle world did him some good."

Ron clenched his eyes shut. "I have seen too much to think anything is impossible. But he was so evil as a kid, Hermione. Made my life a living hell. Not just jabs about being poor or about my parents being blood traitors who reproduced like rabbits, he was just a scum bag. When I was poisoned in my sixth year it turns out it he was the source – but it was supposed to go to Dumbledore and not me. My life would have been very different if the Malfoys hadn't been in it."

"You were poisoned?"

"Oh, uh, yeah – I thought I had told you that? Maybe I forgot. It was pretty bad. Harry's quick thinking saved my life when he shoved an antidote down my throat immediately, but I was still unconscious for a month or so and missed classes even longer."

"I am pretty sure I would have remembered hearing that. But, anyway – Draco was the poisoner?"

"Yeah. And almost killed a girl Katie too. But we both lived. And when he tried to kill Dumbledore face to face he couldn't do it. Snape did it. Snape was Draco's godfather and had taken an unbreakable vow to protect him. But later I learned Dumbledore knew it ahead of time and asked Snape to do it in the end."

Hermione just shook her head. "Your childhood was really complicated. Somedays I think I need to be taking notes to keep everyone straight. Would make a great story but no one would believe it."

Ron gave a sad laugh. "Did you know Al is named after Snape?"

"Wait, what?"

"So, Snape actually loved Harry's mum. Desperately, as it turned out. And Harry's dad pretty much mde his life hell and was an arse to him but then his mum chose James over Snape. But Snape still tried to protect her. Did a rotten job of it and got her killed. But then he became a double agent. We all thought he was working for Voldemort until the end. But it turned out he was on our side all along, though he still managed to be a royal pain in my arse. He was our potions teacher and just mean and cruel – really awful to Harry. But when he was dying, he gave Harry his memories and we learned the whole story. So, anyway – Al's name is Albus Severus Potter, after Dumbledore and Snape."

"So the guy whose middle name Al has murdered the guy whose first name he has?"

Ron nodded.

"Fuck."

Ron laughed, "You never say that. It's quite a turn on, actually."

Hermione blushed. "Seemed an appropriate use of the word."

Ron laughed and kissed her pink cheek. "Thanks for coming to find me up here and talking me off the ledge."

"There is nowhere else I would be, Ron. I hope you know that."

"I know, but I still appreciate it."

"Right. We need to go check on those kiddos," she said as she leaned on the bed to get up off the floor.

"Yeah – let me send Harry and owl and see if I can pop over there in the morning. Knowing him, he won't get as worked up about this as me. But, he needs to know." He got up off the floor and soon felt her arms tuck around his waist.

"I love you," she said, looking up into his blue eyes.

He smiled at her, kissed her gently and said, "I know. It's how I am still standing." She smiled and hugged him, and they headed down to the kitchen to talk to the kids.

They walked into the kitchen holding hands to be met with two sets of wide eyes staring nervously at Ron. His face softened at the sight and smiled at them.

"Hey, I'm sorry I bolted out like that. I didn't mean to scare you or mess up our fun night," he said pulling up a chair at the kitchen table next to Hugo and across from Rose.

Hugo leaned over to hug him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah – definitely. But, I need to explain to both of you why I reacted the way I did." He looked up at Hermione who gave him an encouraging nod as she took the chair next to him.

"Well, Rose knows a bit about his, but Hugo I need you to know too. Do you remember when you found out I was on a chocolate frog card?" Hugo nodded with a confused look on his face. "Good, well, I want to tell you a bit more about why I ended up on that card and how it has something to do with my little moment here tonight, alright?"

Rose and Hugo nodded again, and he took a deep breath. "Well, before I was born, there was a really, really bad wizard named Tom Riddle. And he was just an evil, evil guy. To try and make other people more scared of him he wanted people to call him Lord Voldemort, or even He Who Must Not Be Named, but he was just a jerk named Tom in the end. And we don't need to go through everything he did, but there are a few things you need to understand. Tom believed that he could be immortal if he killed Harry- which is of course insane, but it is what was. When Harry was a year old, Tom Riddle killed Harry's daddy, and he tried to kill Harry. But Harry's mummy loved him so much that she jumped in front of the curse and died protecting Harry."

"Like you loved Mummy and Hermione so much that you jumped in front of the curses meant for them?" asked Hugo innocently. Hermione smiled instantly as Ron was caught off guard.

"Um, well, yeah. I guess so," he said, trying to push down the lump in his throat. "So, Harry's mummy died, and then Tom tried to kill Harry too, but it didn't work. And he was the only person ever to not die when hit with the killing curse. Harry didn't die, but it left him with a scar on his forehead. And for a long time nobody knew what happened to Tom, but when Harry and I were eleven he started to try to come back again. And all throughout school Harry kept trying to stop him with the help of a lot of people like the amazing Headmaster Albus Dumbledore-"

"Is that who Al is named after?"

"Yes," Ron said.

"But you helped too, didn't you?" asked Hugo.

"Also yes," said Ron, trying not to lose his momentum to get through the story. "But the bad wizard had a lot of people who wanted to help him come back to power."

"Why would people want a bad person in charge?" asked Hugo.

"Well, that is a brilliant question, Hugo. And unfortunately one without a good answer. But some people liked what he said about pureblood wizards being better than others. And they thought muggle born witches and wizards shouldn't be a part of everything, which is rubbish of course. But, I think that most people joined his side for one of three simple reasons. They were either crazy, scared or thought that they would be more powerful and more rich with him in charge. But, there were also so many people willing to do anything they could to stop him from winning."

"And you were one of those people."

"Yes. I was. Along with Harry and Ginny, my parents, and Professor Dumbledore and Headmistress McGonagall and loads of students including your dad and your Uncle Collin, my brothers, Neville and many others. And finally by the end of my fifth year at school things got really bad, and a student was killed. Much of the sixth year Professor Dumbledore spent training Harry for a special mission that he had for he and I. And at the end of the sixth year, Dumbledore was murdered. And so instead of coming back for our seventh year, Harry and I spent the year living on the run fulfilling the special mission he had for us."

Ron paused and looked at the two children making sure they were following the story. He didn't want to talk about the next part, but he knew he had to.

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "During the time Harry and I were on the run, well, it was bloody awful honestly. And at one point we were captured and taken to the house of one of Tom Riddle's greatest supporters. At that house, well, Harry was locked in the dungeon. And I was tortured. And then I was saved by the sacrifice of a free house elf named Dobby. Dobby helped get Harry out of the dungeon and rescue me. During that torture we learned some important things. And, after I had healed up, we were able to finish the special mission. It all culminated in the Battle of Hogwarts, and that is when Harry was finally able to kill Tom Riddle, but it is also when we lost many, many people I loved very much, including my brother Fred, Hugo's Uncle Collin, Teddy's parents- Lupin and Tonks, and many, many others."

He was quiet for a while, and finally Rose said softly, "But I still don't understand why you were upset this evening."

Ron glanced at Hermione, and she gave him an encouraging smile and placed her hand on his leg.

"Well," he sighed looking at Rose, "the right hand man to Tom Riddle was named Lucius - Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. And the place we were held captive was Malfoy Manor. Draco, well, Draco had a very significant role in many horrible things throughout the war. What of it he believed and what of it was forced on him by his evil git of a father, well, no one could ever know. But, when I learned tonight that Draco was Scorp's father, I was completely taken by surprise."

He took Rose's hand. "Rose, I am so sorry if I upset you this evening. But as soon as I heard the name Malfoy, I had this horrible vision in my mind of you being in Malfoy Manor. And it absolutely undid me, which is why I ran out of here. And that was of course a bloody stupid reaction, as Scorp is not his father, and he is definitely not his grandfather. And so I don't want you to think that I don't want you to be friends with him. But I do have to tell you it could be a long, long time before I feel safe even considering the idea of letting you go visit him at his house. I'm sorry for that, Rose, but you have to understand that place still haunts my nightmares."

Hermione spoke up, "Rose, we're not saying it will never happen. But it wouldn't be until Ron and Draco can get to a point where Ron could be assured you would be safe there."

Rose was nodded, trying hard to not let the tears spill from her eyes. Hugo just looked at each of the others at the table weighing the silence that had settled upon the room.

Soon the silence was broken by the sound of a kitchen chair scraping against the floor as Hugo scooted back and stood up. He walked over to Ron and gave him a large hug, kissing him on the cheek. Ron hugged him back, and then Hugo said simply, "I am really sorry all of that happened to you, Ron. And I am so glad you are so brave and strong and that all of those bad things didn't hurt your heart so much that you couldn't love anymore. Because I love you, and I know you love us too." With that he hugged him again, but didn't let go. Finally, Ron simply pulled Hugo up on his lap and buried his face in Hugo's neck.

"I do. I love each of you so, so much. So much so that I can tell you this story. There are very few people who know this. Harry and Ginny know. Hermione knows, obviously. And several others know parts of the story. But not even my parents or my brothers know all of it. The whole story has certainly never made it to the history books, which is how I prefer it. I need to trust each of you not to talk about this with your friends, or even with your cousins, ok? It is really very important. I couldn't have told you these things if I didn't trust you completely."

They each nodded. "Now, Rose, you and I can talk some more about what you and Al and Scorp can talk about, ok, as you are going to have to explain why you can't come round any time soon. But, not tonight, ok?"

"Of course, Ron," she said as she stood to hug him as well. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I never meant to say anything to cause you pain."

"I know that, Rose. There was no way you could have known. This isn't your fault or Scorp's. It just is. And now we'll just work through it or around it."

"I love you so much, Ron. I am so glad you were ok," she said as she started crying harder. Finally Ron lifted her so she was on his lap on one leg while Hugo was on the other. He had an arm around each, and felt very much at peace with his two children in his arms and the woman he loved at his side. He thought of Dobby and gave up a silent thank you to the elf who had made the moment possible.


	52. UFM Ch 52:Christmas Traditions Old & New

Ch 52: Christmas Traditions Old And New

The next morning Ron popped over to see Harry and Ginny that morning. Harry hadn't known Scorp was Draco's son, but was not as rattled by the development as Ron had been. As Ron got slightly more worked up talking about it, Harry started chuckling.

"Why are you laughing about this?" grumbled Ron.

"Well, Ron. Honestly I was just thinking that this time last year you were in a coma. And since you had no wife or girlfriend, you were stuck with the likes of me sitting vigil by your side. And I was hoping you'd come out of it, but for once I wasn't sure. And now, well, now you are in madly in love with a wonderful woman and you are fretting over whether your children's friends have appropriate families. It's just quite a contrast to last year."

Ron smiled. "I know. It's actually enough to make my head spin if I let myself think about it too much. And if I didn't miss Fi so damn much I would be tap dancing in the streets I suppose. The next two days are going to be hard ones, but I think once Hugo gets through them I will be able to celebrate a little more."

When he got back from seeing Harry, he and Rose found time to play Wizard Chess together while they talked a bit more on how handle things with Scorp. But they'd also talked about how Ron wanted to get to know the boy more so he could try to judge him on his character instead of his father's, whether it was by having him over during the holiday or if they could spend time together when Ron was up at Hogwarts for his work with the older students starting in January.

By the afternoon, they had broken off in pairs or by themselves to do last minute shopping and wrapping for the Christmas holiday. Hugo surprised all of them and asked if one of them could take them to Hermione's parents' house for a few hours. Hermione said she would absolutely drop him off, and shot Ron a questioning look, but all he could do was give her an unknowing shrug back. But, as he'd gone in with a confident smile and seemed in a good mood, she decided not to worry about it.

Christmas Eve morning the four of them headed over to Hermione and Rose's house. They made pancakes, and Ron delighted in showing the children the maple syrup he'd brought them from America. Hugo laughed, saying it was a good thing his mummy hadn't known such a thing existed. They cleaned up from breakfast and headed into the living room to start decorating. Ron had put the tree up in the stand the day before. Hermione had insisted they stick with the traditional muggle lights, which had given Ron a run for his money the day before when he tried to get them on. Hermione had been amused at his struggle and had rearranged a number of the strands before they started with the ornaments.

As Ron was rummaging between the boxes of ornaments Hermione and Rose had and the box of Hugo's ornaments when Hermione said, "Ron, can you turn around for a moment please?"

"Huh?" Ron asked as he stood up and turned around. He was surprised to Rose and Hugo each looking mischievous and holding a gift bag. "Did you want to put the gifts under the tree now?" he asked.

"No. These are for you to open now actually," Rose said.

Ron looked at them in confusion.

"I talked to your mum," Hugo pronounced. "And she said the only tree she thought you'd ever had was at their house."

"Right, and he told me," finished Hermione. "So, I thought since the three of us were all bringing our own ornaments to our first Christmas tree as a family that you should bring some of your ornaments too. So, one bag has ornaments from your childhood. And one bag has new ornaments for us to celebrate some things from our first year as a family of four."

Ron was shocked. "I can't believe you did that. It's perfect. Bloody brilliant and perfect."

Soon they were going through the ornaments, mixing Hugo's Christmas cows, Ron's Chudley Canons, Rose's handprint ornaments she'd made as a child and Hermione's souvenirs from her travels overseas. Then they added new ones Hermione had picked up over the year, including some from Mallorca, one that was a painted wooden cut-out of Rose and Hugo's primary school, a train that looked like the Hogwarts Express, an owl, a chess piece, a fishing pole, and a picture of Hugo and Ron standing in front the set Hugo had painted for the school play. By the time they had finished, the tree was full of mementos that were special to each member of the family.

Ron stood back to take in the site and was quite overcome by how touched he felt by it. He'd never given any thought to not putting up his own tree. Between work and spending time at Harry and Ginny's or The Burrow, he'd simply never seen the point. But, Hermione had shown him a different approach to a Christmas tree. While his mum had always covered it mostly with sparkly baubles and stars, this tree was more like a living scrap book that celebrated the lives of the family while also celebrating the holiday. And he truly felt like an equal part of the family, not simply the person showing up for the holiday like he had before, even if he'd never realized it.

Hermione noticed his reaction and came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Happy Christmas, Ron," she whispered.

"Happy Christmas, love," he said as he kissed her.

The kids did more decorating, and soon the house was covered in wreathes, nativity sets, bows and Father Christmas figurines. Hermione was cooking some favorite appetizers in the kitchen, and Ron was trying to help her despite not knowing the recipes. Instead, he was donned in a snowman apron and lining up the Christmas cookies on the trays. Ron had apparated back to the other house a couple times to fetch some forgotten ingredients, but between the two homes they had everything they needed for the meal. By the time her parents arrived, the house looked thoroughly festive, warm and lived in.

Hermione's mum had asked if she could be in charge of the memorial moment, and all had agreed to let her figure out how to remember the missing Creeveys. Not too long after Hermione's parents had arrived, Hugo and Jean had shoo'd everyone else out of the living room while they got things ready. Hermione and Ron were surprised but pleased that she had involved Hugo in the process but were slightly nervous to see what would happen.

Eventually Jean and Hugo came into the kitchen to fetch everyone. "Can you follow us to the other room? Be careful, as we have the lights off, so it is quite dark in there. But just hold hands and we'll walk in together and hopefully no one will knock the tree down," said Jean.

Hugo took Ron's hand and they headed into the living room. Ron found himself standing between Hugo and Hermione in a circle with his new family around a small table.

"Hugo and I brainstormed together on the best way to remember the family members that we lost this year," said Jean. "And we wanted this to be a way to remember that they are still with us in so many ways, and that they wouldn't want us to be sad on a day that has traditionally been such a fun and relaxed day for our families. As we talked about it, we came up with a few things that Hugo and I hope will allow us to remember them, honor them and celebrate them while still being able to actually celebrate this wonderful holiday. So, as we stand here in the dark, let's first remember that it only takes a tiny amount of light to overpower the dark. But even vast amounts of darkness cannot overpower the light. So, what we will do is recall the light that each of these incredible and amazing people brought to our lives. First I want to remember Collin. It's been almost twenty years since we lost him, but we will never forget his zest for life. Hugo, what would Collin do if he was here?"

Suddenly a camera flash went off, momentarily blinding everyone but also causing ripples of laughter to go through the room. Jean struck a match, lighting one candle, and the room filled with light from the tiny, flickering wick.

"Exactly," Jean said with a smile. "Collin would be taking pictures to the point of driving us all mad. But I think he would want us to enjoy the moments together and find ways to remember them in the years ahead as he always helped us do."

As his eyes adjusted, Ron noticed that there were five red candles and six green candles in a circle on the table, and that Jean had lit one of the red ones for Collin.

"Next we'll remember Janie. Janie was my best friend, and the one person I had known my whole life. We saw each other through amazing times and gut wrenching times. But, bloody hell, we loved Christmas Eve. We made up this family event when we were little as a way to actually enjoy the holiday, and then we fiercely kept it going, and I will absolutely keep it going for her as long as I can. So, in honor of Janie and her last minute Christmas chaos that I knew her to love, I offer this," she said as she sprayed a squirt of perfume in the room which Hugo, Hermione and Rose instantly inhaled and smiled. "And also this," she said as she popped a bottle of champagne, everyone yelping and giggling as the bubbles overflowed onto the carpet. And with that, she lit the second red candle.

"Third, we will remember her adorable and adoring husband, Peter. Lord help me that man was obsessed with milk. The only thing he loved more than good English dairy products was his family. So, for Peter, we will have a quick shot of milk." With that, she turned and got a small tray off the table behind her that had six fancy cordial glasses filled with milk. She passed them out, and each person raised their glass and drank their milk. When she'd finished hers, she lit the third red candle.

"Next is Dennis. He was such a diligent, loving soul. He took such incredible care of his parents after his brother died, fell madly in love with his wife, and then doted in his son. But he was dairy obsessed as well. So, I have small slices of stinky Stilton cheese for each of you. Don't crinkle your nose like that," she admonished, "you can swallow it with a swig of champagne and you'll be just fine."

Most of them held their noses and downed the stinky cheese, but Hermione's dad clearly loved it. Jean lit the fourth candle.

"Finally, we honor Fiona. She was a passionate soul. She always, always, always worked to do what was right. She worked hard to find justice after her parents died. She worked tirelessly to bring justice to a world most of us didn't know was there. And she loved her husband and son more than anything in the world. But speaking as a dentist, that woman had a serious sweet addiction. So, to honor her, I offer you something I never ever allow in my home. But, never the less, here is a chewy caramel that is all sugar and butter and will rot your teeth."

Ron smiled as the group fumbled with their caramel wrappers and popped the chewy candies in their mouths. Jean watched the group and lit the last red candle.

"Now," she started, but was still struggling with the caramel stuck to her teeth. She sucked it off and tried again. "Now, with the light from their five candles, this room is now glowing in a lovely soft light. But these five amazing people have not just lit our homes, but the light they had in their lives remains here because they shared it with us. We can keep their light and life and love reflected and alive and shared even if they aren't here themselves. So, if you would each take a green candle from the circle. And, as you look at the five red candles, I want you to take a moment to say _thank you_ or _I love you_ or _bloody hell, I wish you were here_ or whatever it is you need to say to each of them in your heart. And then, I want you to think about how you will reflect the love and life and legacy of each of these wonderful people in your own life. Once you've finished that, take your candle and light it from one of the red ones."

Ron smiled at the wonderful ceremony Jean had pulled together. Then he turned his gaze to the candles. He hadn't really known Dennis' mum and dad, but he remembered being awoken to her Christmas dinner the year before from his coma. He smiled remembering Collin at school. Even after he'd been petrified, he still attacked every day with an unabashed zeal Ron had admired. He thought of Dennis and how much more he appreciated him now that he'd walked a year in his shoes. He couldn't imagine the past year if Hermione worked auror hours. He hadn't appreciated that enough when Fi was alive. But, Hugo was a testament to the amazing job Denis had done. Fi. His heart still broke thinking of her and their years together. But he was grateful her voice was still in his head. He knew what she would say to Hugo about different things. And he'd never known how much she'd had to miss and sacrifice to be an auror. And now knowing that, his appreciation and admiration of the witch he'd loved as a partner and a little sister for decades had only grown. Looking at the five flames in front of him, he thanked them again for giving him the incredible gift of Hugo and asked for their help in doing it right. As he looked again, Rose and her grandfather were lighting their candles. Soon he did as well, and then he helped Hugo as Hermione and Jean each did theirs. When they were done, the room was bright with candle light, and each face was smiling in the warm glow. There were a few wet eyes, but no one looked somber. The tears were tears of fondness and love.

"Alright, we are going to sing Janie's favorite annoying carol and then we will commence our regular festivities, alright?"

All nodded, and soon they were singing, "So bring us some figgy pudding, so bring us some figgy pudding…." When they were done, there were hugs all around, as well as smiles. They moved the eleven lights over to a side table, and Hermione headed to the kitchen to bring out the food. Hugo sat for a moment looking at the candles, and then hopped off into the kitchen to help. Ron looked up at Jean.

"Thank you," he said, hugging her. "That was absolutely brilliant. It was perfect for Hugo. Just what he needed. And probably just what I needed too. I could never have come up with anything like that. Actually, I wish someone in my family could have come up with that twenty years ago when we lost Fred."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Ron. That means a lot to me. I loved them so much. And I wanted to remember them, but I knew Janie would not be happy with me if I had everyone in tears today."

"I know," Ron said, nodding. "Fred – well, he spent his life making people laugh. It was his soul mission in every waking moment of his life. And when we all cried about him being gone it felt like a betrayal. You don't want to forget, but you don't want to betray. This was bloody brilliant."

She smiled again and kissed his cheek. "Good. I had hoped it would be what we all needed today. Now, let's drink this champagne and let me watch you beat everyone at that crazy chess game of yours."

In the hope of creating new family traditions, the kids had lobbied that they all sleep in the magically expanded bed together like they had when Ron came home from the hospital. Hermione had finally relented but insisted the kids had to go upstairs about an hour before bedtime.

"Why?" whined Hugo.

Rose laughed and said, "Well, she always used to say she needed time for Mummy Magic. But now that she knows she really is magical, you'd think she wouldn't need as much time."

Ron laughed out loud at this. But Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, we know there isn't really a Father Christmas who is going to come down the chimney," said Hugo earnestly.

"Well, you know, this time last year I didn't believe in people coming through the fireplace either, but now I know better about that too, don't I?" she said with a wink. "But, Father Christmas or not, muggle or magical, parents need some time to sprinkle a little something special on the holiday. So, up to bed both of you. We'll be up in an hour or so."

"But we're not tired at all," said Hugo in the earnest argument of a young boy who still believed he could win this disagreement.

"That isn't the issue you goofball," said Ron. "Look. You two go upstairs and play a game or read a book or something. Or just stare at the wall a bit. You're both very smart. I'm sure you'll figure something out. We'll be up in a bit."

With the kids out of the way, Ron turned back to Hermione. "So, yeah, I actually have no idea what this Mummy Magic is or what we are doing, I was really just following your lead."

Hermione laughed out loud at him. "Well, even though it has been a while since Rose believed in Father Christmas, I still put out a few unwrapped gifts from 'him' in front of the fireplace. And I always wait until she goes to bed to pull out some of the gifts and fill the stockings. It's always too much, but what can I say – up until this year she's been an only child."

"Got it," he smiled. "So, how can I help?"

"Well," she said. "This all may be easier now that I can actually use magic. But, we need to assemble a few things. I had told you about that mural set for Hugo, right? It's sort of a large wooden frame that we have large paper rolls to go over. So, if you could put that together it would help. I'll go pull out the rest of the gifts and fill up the stockings, ok?"

The two got to work, and Ron was a bit flabbergasted at how complicated the instructions were to assemble something that looked so simple. If he was having trouble putting it together with magic then how the hell would any poor muggle bloke ever get it done? Eventually Hermione came over and helped him. They finally gave up on the included diagram, and Ron transfigured the odd hardware that came with the set to a few small screws he quickly secured to the frame. After they set up the mural kit for Hugo and the lovely books Hermione had gotten for Rose, they sat on the couch briefly to take in their work basking in the light of the tree lights and fireplace. Hermione leaned against Ron as moved his arms around her to hold her in an embrace.

They just sat peacefully for a few minutes until Ron said, "How did you ever pull all of this off on your own and without magic?"

"I told you," she laughed, "it's Mummy Magic. Well, and I only had one child."

"I think you're amazing. And the kids will be thrilled."

"I suppose we need to go upstairs now," Hermione sighed.

"Nah. We can have a few minutes of quiet first." With that, he kissed her slowly. They both knew they didn't have time for anything past kissing. But, the kisses were slow, sweet and sensual like in the early days of their relationship.

Finally Ron pulled back a bit and rested his forehead against hers, and Hermione said, "Now we really have to go up."

He kissed her nose and helped pull her up off of the couch, and shut off the lights with his wand. They headed upstairs to Hermione's old room where they found the kids still very much awake and excited to see them.

"Can we read together tonight?" asked Hugo.

"Actually, I think that's a great idea," agreed Ron. "Let me expand the bed and get changed while you guys figure out what we should read."

Soon the four of them were having a family slumber party in the magically expanded bed. And as the kids finally bedded down to go to sleep, Ron read to them from a book of Christmas stories Hermione had found. When he realized all three of them were asleep, he curled up himself, grateful for the gift of family.

Hugo was, not surprisingly, the first to wake up. Unfortunately, it was at 530 in the morning. His jostling on the bed soon had everyone else awake as well. But, Hermione reminded them that her parents were not coming over until 830, so they all needed to go back to sleep or go to one of the upstairs bedrooms and read quietly while everyone else went back to sleep. Hugo tried to go to sleep again but eventually gave up and went to Rose's old room to read books. But, the jostling and crawling in and out of the bed kept everyone else awake for a while as well. Just when Ron and Hermione had finally fallen back asleep, Rose announced that it was time to get up anyway.

 _Hmm_ , Ron thought to himself. _Now I finally understand why my siblings always look so exhausted by the time they get to The Burrow on Christmas afternoon_. He threw on a jumper and headed downstairs to make some tea for everyone while they waited for Hermione's parents. Just before 830 her heard them come in, bringing more bags of presents with them. Eventually, Hermione declared that the kids could come down the stairs and into the living room. With her father taking pictures, the kids rushed down, and soon Christmas chaos ensued.

An hour or so later when the chaos had finally calmed down, Ron sat amidst the piles of ripped wrapping paper and discarded tissue paper and bows. He couldn't remember ever having that much fun on Christmas morning, even when he was a little kid. The kids had loved their presents, and he had been blown away that the kids had conspired with Jean to surprise both he and Hermione. To say he and Hermione had been shocked when they unwrapped their boxes would be an understatement. Inside, they found decorated picture frames for her office, his office and the house. But inside the frames were photos – magical photos no less – of Hermione and Ron dancing at Dennis and Fiona's wedding, a picture of Hermione, Ron and Rose talking after the service at Hugo's baptism, as well as a picture of Dennis, Fiona, Ron and Hugo from that day. Then there was the picture from the night they went to the work gala in March. There was a picture of Rose and Hugo from Mallorca. And finally, there were a picture of the four of them from Hugo's birthday party.

"How in the world did you manage this?" Hermione asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Well," Jean said with a proud smile on her face. "Hugo called me about a month ago asking for my help. He said he thought his brilliant grandmother had some old pictures from the times Hermione and Ron could have met before this year, and could I go through some of the old boxes of things I had from their house to see if I could find anything. And somehow, there were these amazing magical photos from both the wedding and the baptism."

"And then Hugo sent me an owl," said Rose, "asking how we could get copies of magical photos made. And I reminded them of the photo from the night you both got so dressed up. And then I wrote to Harry and asked him to call my grandmum, and they were able to work it all out to get the copies made."

"I had no idea these pictures even existed," said Ron in a shocked voice. "This – this is just incredible."

"Oh, and there is one more piece," smiled Jean. "But these are only muggle. I called Nicola, who just so happened to have taken some pictures with her phone the night of the work gala. So, here you go…."

Ron and Hermione opened up the last package to find two still muggle pictures of them on the dance floor. The first was of the moment they finally looked in each other's eyes just a few minutes before their first kiss, and they were clearly very taken with each other, but their body language was stiff and nervous. But the second picture was clearly taken after their first kiss when they returned to the dance floor. They were dancing together, holding each other close while staring into each other's eyes with clear smiles donning their faces. Amazed at the gift, Ron looked over at Hermione with a smile that went from his lopsided grin all the way to his sparkling eyes, and she was beaming back at him, recalling that moment that had changed everything for them.

They'd both tripped over themselves trying to thank everyone for such an amazing gift. And Ron had said to Jean later that her thoughtfulness really made his gift of earrings look lame. But she had laughed, patted his cheek and said, "Ron, the way you make my little girl light up is the best gift you could ever give me." He'd blushed all the way to the tips of his ears, but he appreciated it all the same.

They'd had a large breakfast after that, and were now getting ready to head to The Burrow for the afternoon and evening celebrations there. Hermione's parents were going to be joining them, which Ron thought could end up as an utter disaster, but Hermione insisted that they would love the chaos and being around the kids even if they would have to search for them in the gaggle of children that would be there. "Besides," she'd reminded him, "if the worst thing is that we have a few awkward culture shock moments because our parents actually like each other despite different backgrounds, then we are in good shape." Ron had tried to prepare everyone that Christmas at The Burrow was exponentially more chaotic and bizarre than normal, but they'd all ignored him.

 _I tried to warn them_ , he thought as he stepped through the floo into the living at The Burrow. He'd sent the kids through first, and then Hermione had floo'd with her mum, followed by Ron with her dad. Every single one of his siblings was there with all of their children. And several of his sisters in law had their parents or siblings there as well. There had to have been at least fifty people there, a third of which were below the age of twenty. And, since George was there, pranks would surely be abounding. Ron had pleaded with his brother to not prank Hermione's parents on their first visit to The Burrow, but he really had no confidence that George would abide by his wish on that one.

The kids quickly ran off to join their cousins, and Ron began introducing Hermione's parents to people throughout the room. Soon Jean was off with Molly and her father had been cornered by his father. He thought he should go offer assistance, but Harry and George intervened, placing a drink in his hand and dragging him onto the back porch.

"Relax, ickleRonniekins," declared George. "It's Christmas for fuck's sake. You look like you're wound tighter than a coiled spring. It's not like they haven't met Mum and Dad before. They were fully aware of the nut barn they were coming to."

Harry laughed, "It's not that bad! And they were fully aware of what they were getting into. They are delightful people, as are your parents. Relax. How did this morning go? Did Hugo do alright?"

"Actually, this morning was brilliant. Jean put together this incredible thing last night where we took a moment to remember each of the Creeveys. But it was done in this wonderfully fun way where we are all smiling and laughing instead of crying. And it seemed to really set the mood for the rest of the holiday. Hugo just rolled with it, talking about his parents and grandparents here and there but also just being a nine year old boy at Christmas."

"That's fantastic. Sounds like we could have used Jean twenty years ago," said George.

"That's exactly what I told her," agreed Ron.

"So, what'd you get Hermione? I'm assuming we'd know by now if it was ring," said George.

"No. Not yet on the ring. She knows it won't be until after the anniversary of the accident. But we'd agreed to keep it small at Christmas because we want to go on another trip soon if we can. So I got her a few books on obscure magical history I've never heard of that Sally Sparrow had recommended, which she liked. But the real winner of the day was what the kids worked with Jean to surprise Hermione and I with."

"What was that?" asked George, as Harry smiled knowingly.

"Harry knew," Ron laughed. "Apparently Jean dug through the old pictures at Dennis' mum's house and found that there were actually pictures from the few times Hermione and I had met over the years. Magical photos even, as I think they used Collin's camera. But there were pictures of us dancing at Fi and Dennis' wedding, me meeting Rose and chatting with them at Hugo's baptism and such. And then she talked to Hermione's boss and got muggle photos of us dancing at the gala event we attended this year when we finally figured things out between us. I have to say – it was pretty incredible. And they made enough copies so we could each have a set at our office as well as at the house."

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed George.

"Absolutely," Ron agreed. "Definitely a welcome surprise. But, George have you heard about the less welcome surprise we learned about when the kids came home from Hogwarts Friday?"

"What," asked George looking between Ron and Harry.

"It's not that bad," sighed Harry, "it turns out that Al and Rose and one of Al's housemates named Scorp are best friends."

"What's wrong with that?" asked George.

"His full name is Scorpius Malfoy," said Ron in a flat voice.

"Oh shite," laughed George, trying not to spill his drink. "I'd put a thousand galleons on Fred being behind this. That is fucking brilliant."

Harry chuckled as Ron got slightly redder. "Wasn't exactly my reaction," said Ron.

"Well, it is odd," acknowledged Harry. "But I guess it shows we have done such a good job with raising the kids without bias against the Malfoys that we had to explain to them why we reacted the way we did when we found out. So, that made for some uncomfortable conversations Friday and Saturday. But, didn't you say his wife, Astoria, was incredibly nice and helpful?"

"Yeah," admitted Ron. "She helped Hermione onto the platform Friday when we were all running late. Astoria actually invited us all round for dinner – well – before we figured it all out anyway. I am sure Draco would have been a bit surprised to see us all on the doorstep."

"But," cut in Harry, "according to both Rose and Al, Scorp is a great kid. He has certainly proved himself a good friend over the last few months. He was one of the few who stood by Rose when all those let them be friends and figure things out themselves, and maybe even get them together over the holidays."

"I know, I know," muttered Ron, holding his face in his hands.

"Please, please can I come be chaperone when you take Rose over to Malfoy Manor for a play date?" begged George, trying to swallow his laughter.

Ron merely smacked him upside the head and went back inside. Harry just laughed as George muttered, "Oh yes, this has Fred's signature all over it."

With so many people, they had to magically extend the table to wind through the kitchen and living room, and even then it was still a squeeze. But, Molly insisted that everyone sit at the same table for Christmas Dinner, so they all sat snuggly together. Wearing the requisite paper crowns they tucked in to beef roast, potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, an array of meat pies and a whole slew of sides brought by the various guests. Following the main meal, tray upon tray of tarts, puddings and cookies floated out from the kitchen. While Hermione had been to celebrations at The Burrow before, she was quite amazed at the production. But her parents had eyes as large as golf balls as they took in the unbelievable scene around them. But they also had delighted expressions as they took cookies from the floating trays, so Hermione was sure they were enjoying themselves. Ron found himself between Percy's wife and Teddy Lupin, but was able to catch Hermione's eye down the table. She smiled at him, nodding her head to her happy parents and their beaming kids.

By the time they got home that night, Rose was barely able to keep her eyes open, and Hugo was fast asleep in Ron's arms. While the slumber party in Hermione's old room was fun for one night, Ron was happy to carry the sleeping Hugo to tuck him into bed in her spare bedroom while Hermione helped Rose get to sleep in her childhood room. As Ron came back out of the guest room where Hugo was sleeping, he saw Hermione watching him from the hallway.

"Everything ok?" he whispered, closing Hugo's door.

"It's perfect, actually," she said quietly, tucking her arms around his waist. "It's just – I love watching you in Dad mode. You've been amazing today. Bit of a turn on, honestly," she said blushing.

He laughed, kissing the top of her head. "Come on you barmy witch, let's go to bed."

They crawled into her bed, now back to its normal size. Ron closed his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow, exhausted from the emotional overload of the marathon day. But his eyes popped open as he felt her lips on his ear.

"You were serious?" Ron asked, his voice betraying his surprise.

"Hmm," Hermione sighed as she moved her lips down his neck and moved her hands under his shirt.

He was still slightly shocked by her amorous mood, as he couldn't quite remember her initiating things like this before. But as she shifted her leg to straddle him, all other thoughts flew out of his mind as he moved his hands to her hips. She tugged at his shirt, pulling it up over his head, and she pulled off the vest she had on. He reached for her breasts as she quickly leaned over for her wand, casting a silencing spell around them. Soon, the rest of their clothes were gone as well, and Ron had rolled her over onto her back. He hovered over her, taking her breasts in his mouth while she rocked against him. He smiled, moving his hand and tongue down to the part of her most screaming for his attention.

As Hermione finally reached her climax, he kissed her gently, nuzzling her softly as she slowly came back to earth. But soon she looked up at him with lust filled eyes and said, "Please, Ron, I need you now."

He was happy to oblige and had soon entered her, rocking gently into her as he held her gaze. She shifted her legs, wrapping around him and pulling him deeper into her. The move caused Ron to groan in pleasure, and he found himself thrusting harder into her, urged on by the moans and sighs coming from her. The feel of her around him, and the love piercing him with her eyes brought him to release quickly, and he spilled into her, collapsing in relief.

"Best Christmas ever," she said, kissing him softly.

"My thoughts exactly," he said, stroking her bare back.

"Remind me tomorrow to tell you how amazing you are. But now, I am going to go to sleep."

He smiled, kissing her softly. "I know you don't want us to sleep naked with the kids across the hall."

"I'm too tired to put clothes on, and you feel so damn good."

"Is that what you'll tell Hugo if he comes in with a nightmare?" Ron chuckled as he reached for his pajama bottoms. He shimmied his pants on, and then grabbed his shirt. But instead of putting it on himself, he slipped it over Hermione's head, pulling her arms through. He laughed again as he heard her mutter, "bloody kids."

But when Rose bounced into their room early the next morning, Hermione simply muttered, "thank God you didn't listen to me." Ron just laughed.

(A/N: Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review or PM me about this story. While I have been writing far enough ahead that I don't necessarily incorporate the thoughts into this story, I really do appreciate the feedback as it helps me with future writing. I have already started another (long, long multi-chapter) fanfic story, but this next one isn't AU. But - getting a note that lets me know you are reading and enjoying my story just makes my day! So - thanks...carrytheotter)


	53. Chapter 53 Trusting Doubts, Doubting Tru

CH 53: Trusting Doubts, Doubting Trust

It was the morning after Boxing Day when an owl arrived carrying three letters that it delivered to Rose. She smiled as she recognized the little bird as Orion, Scorp's owl, and offered it some food while she looked at what he'd brought. She saw there were letters to her, her mum and Ron, all in different hand writing. She ripped hers open immediately.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I got your letter yesterday, and to say it was quite a shock would be an incredible understatement. Please believe me when I say I really had no idea. It has been a very strange day to realize some painful truths about a man I thought I knew and loved. Now I don't know what to think. My father had told me a few things about his years at Hogwarts and during the war – mostly about how he regretted things. But I honestly didn't know he had been such a painful part of those years for Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter._

 _I would understand if you didn't want to be my friend after all of this. I am not sure I would want to be my friend. But, I really hope you'll be willing to give me a chance. I have written to Al as well, and have asked him for the same chance. You two are the only real friends I have ever had. I really hope that mistakes my father made decades ago will not destroy that. I know my father was marred by the choices his father made. I hope the same will not be true for me._

 _Mother asked me to attach this letter for your mum, and my father asked me to attach a letter for Mr. Weasley. I do not know what they say, but I hope they won't mess up any chance there is of us remaining friends. I almost read the one from my father, as I suddenly feel I don't know him or believe I can trust him. But I didn't. I still don't know if that was the right decision._

 _Anxiously awaiting your reply, Scorp_

Rose felt so sad for her friend and dashed off a quick reply that read _Scorp – Of course we are still friends! It would be terribly unfair to be judged by the behavior of people before you were ever born. Don't be too discouraged. I can only imagine how difficult this must be to learn so many painful things about someone you thought you knew well. Hang in there. I am going to take these letters down to Mum and Ron now. I'll let you know how it goes soon. Your friend, Rose_ She attached it to Orion's leg, and he quickly headed out the window.

Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen when Rose came down and gave them the letters from Scorp's parents. She looked at them with big eyes, but Hermione just told her they would each read them on their own time. So, Rose simply nodded and headed back upstairs.

Hermione looked at Ron, who was just staring at the envelope in front of him, and she asked, "Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. I am. Humor me, let me check them for curses and dark magic first ok?"

"Alright," she said skeptically.

He placed the two letters on the counter and cast a number of charms and spells over them. Finally convinced that the letters were safe, he handed Hermione's back to her.

"So I can read it now?" she asked.

He nodded quietly. "I think I am going to go read mine by myself if that's ok with you."

"Of course, Ron. I know I don't fully grasp all of this. But, all I want is for this not to be any more difficult than it already is. And if I can help that by either being with you or by giving you some space – I want to do that." She hugged him, kissed his cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

Ron sighed. _How was that fucking ferret still messing things up and in his mind after all this time? Why was he letting this stupid situation unhinge him so?_

He apparated to Shell Cottage, landing on the sand near Dobby's grave. As it was only two days after Christmas, it was bloody cold, and the wind whipped off of the sea making the cold cut straight through his bones. He went and sat on the porch of the cottage, looking out over the cold, grey waters. He had bundled up in several layers, and added a warming charm to boot. He cast a few more charms to try and block the wind a little and opened the letter.

 _Weasley –_

 _I know we have not crossed paths much over the past decades. And, knowing how much the Daily Prophet gets wrong about me, I have assumed it has gotten at least as much wrong about you. I say all of that to try to give some background to why I was more than surprised to discover that the only two friends Scorpius has mentioned at all from his first term at Hogwarts turn out to be Potter's son and the daughter of your significant other. Life has a strange sense of humor sometimes._

 _The life I now live with my wife and son is very different than anything the sinister school boy you may recall could have imagined. And while the way I live may cause my father to roll over in his grave, it has been the best possible path I could have pursued following the war. I swear on my magic that Scorpius has not been raised with the same hatred or pureblood nonsense I was indoctrinated with as a child._

 _Given the unique history you and I have had, I would thoroughly understand that a friendship between my son and a girl who looks to you as her father figure would be very difficult. And, if you would like me to have Scorpius to cease contact with her, I could not blame you. However, I would humbly ask that you consider allowing them to still pursue their own friendship. I would assume you would not want her to have any contact with me or come to our home, which if our positions were switched I would feel the same. But please consider permitting my wife, Astoria, to accompany Scorpius to some other acceptable venue where you could allow them to visit from time to time when they are not at school._

 _And now for my last thought – actually, this is something I have thought of many times over the past years. Yet, I never imagined a scenario in which I could ever have the opportunity to say it. But, never the less, here we are. I would very much appreciate the opportunity to meet with you face to face at some point to express my sincere regret and sorrow over the way my decisions impacted your life. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness. I know you do not owe me the chance to apologize. But if you would ever consider meeting me at the time and place of your choosing so that I could try to apologize for my behavior, I would be very grateful. Knowing how a meeting between you and I in a public magical place would quickly end up in the Daily Prophet, I would suggest considering a muggle location if you are ever inclined to accept the invitation. But, I will leave that to you. And in case I never get the chance to say it to your face, I am truly sorry. There are many decisions I would take back if given the ability. I know you have lost many people you loved because of things I did or people I helped. And for that I can only express my deepest regret._

 _May our children live in such a way that they can never fully comprehend the pain of our past._

 _I wish you all the best with Ms. Granger and your new family._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Well Merlin love a duck,_ thought Ron as he held the parchment in his hand. He was so shocked by the letter he had to read it several more times before he had managed to convince himself that he wasn't having some sort of delusion. His mind went from shocked and numb to swirling. His auror instincts kicked in and he wondered if Malfoy had been polyjuiced or imperiused or something. Then he began to try to come up with a sordid agenda that Malfoy could be pursuing that would give him any sort of incentive to trick him. But he couldn't come up with anything. For a few minutes he tried to imagine that Malfoy was sincere in his request. But he couldn't get his mind wrapped around that scenario either.

Wanting to clear his head, he decided to walk a bit. He wandered down to the shoreline, throwing rocks in the water. Then he headed back up the dunes to the rocky outcrops, and soon found himself standing at Dobby's grave.

"You knew him as a child, didn't you?" he found himself asking the dead elf. "I know his father was evil. So is he evil too? Or was it all just behavior forced on him by his father?"

As the wind blew the tall grasses against his leg, his thoughts moved to what Draco could have been like as a baby or a toddler, before Lucius' hatred had taken root in his heart. Ron closed his eyes and tried to picture this, and was surprised by the vision that came to mind. It was a picture, clear as day, of a young Narcissa, loving and doting over her young son. But she not only adored him, but protected him – shielding him from his angry and cold father. Narcissa wanted her son to be a great Malfoy – certainly to leverage his name and his status, but not to be cruel. But she was a busy woman, and could not care for him all alone – and so turned to… _Shite,_ Ron thought _. She turned to Dobby. Dobby helped raise him_.

He tried to imagine what it must have been like to be cared for by such a funny and unique elf. But in addition to feeding and caring for him, he must also have helped him feel love. He tried to imagine Dobby rocking a toddler Draco, calming him down after a scolding, or maybe even a beating, from his father. While Lucius surely never could have shown him love, Draco could have potentially been loved by Dobby. And Draco absolutely learned fierce love from his mother. She lied straight to Voldemort's face to protect her son. Ron guessed he must love his son with that same ferocity. And suddenly there was a part of Ron that was furious. He liked blaming Malfoy. He liked hating Malfoy. He was a safe person to hate. He made a terrific scape goat for so many things. And the idea of giving that up for the sake of learning a potentially different truth was not appealing.

But getting to hate Malfoy or blame him for the many ills of the world was not nearly as an appealing as doing anything and everything he could to ensure that Rose was happy.

Sighing, he apparated back to the house, and quickly found a quill and some parchment.

" _Ok Malfoy. For the sake of the kids, I am trying very hard to take you at your word. Let's meet soon before I talk myself out of it. Tomorrow – 8 am at the muggle café I've noted below. But be warned – do not try anything - I didn't spend two decades as an auror purely for entertainment. –Weasley_ "

He quickly sent the owl before he could change his mind. And as soon as the owl flew out the window with the letter, he groaned and pounded his head to the table. _Fuck._ _Harry isn't going to believe me when I tell him_ , he thought.

Hermione had been more than shocked when Ron had shared his letter and told her he was planning to meet Scorpius' father face to face the next morning. She had shared her letter with him as well. It had been a heart-felt note from Astoria apologizing for the strange situation. She had expressed her hope that the children could still be friends, and offered to do anything she could to help make that a reality. She shared that she had been in an arranged betrothal with Draco before the war, but had called it off after everything that had happened. But after Draco had been to university, they crossed paths again and ended up getting married. She said she knew marrying him was permanently linking her life to the terrible Malfoy legacy, but she hoped that someday he might be known for the man he was now instead of the boy he was then.

Hermione offered to go with Ron to the café, but he quickly said no. She knew Ron hadn't slept much the night before, but Ron had seemed relatively calm that morning when he had left for the meeting. Never the less, she couldn't stop thinking about him. After breaking the second tea cup, she gave up and decided to watch the clock until he came home. But given that it was only 815, she realized it was going to be a long morning.

Ron arrived at the café before 730. He wanted to be the first there and establish some sense of home pitch advantage for this fucked up breakfast. He smiled at the waitress and seated himself in the back corner of the restaurant but chose the seat facing the door so he could watch Draco, or anyone else for that matter, come in. He had cast a few non-verbal, wandless charms to determine if there was any magic in the room when he'd entered, and felt satisfied that it was only occupied by early rising muggles. He ordered some tea and pretended to read on his phone while he watched the door for Malfoy's arrival.

He still wasn't quite sure why he'd agreed to this. No matter how nice Malfoy could pretend to be, Ron couldn't imagine any possible thing he could say or do that would make him ever consider forgiving the things that had happened. And forgetting wasn't even possible. But he loved Rose desperately, and he wanted to be able to tell her honestly that he had heard Scorpius' father out.

Harry had smirked at him last night when he told him he was going to do this. Ron had never understood how Harry had achieved such a forgiving nature when it came to Draco Malfoy. Well, that wasn't totally true – he figured he felt a debt to Narcissa for saving his life in the end. And he had made more than a few comments over the years about how Draco had been used as a pawn in this game against his will as much as Harry had been. Ron thought that was a load of bollocks, but he'd never convinced Harry of his point. Ron had asked Harry if he was really ok with Al being best friends with Malfoy's kid. But Harry had simply shrugged and said that he'd accepted that something like that was likely as soon as he'd heard Al was in Slytherin. Ron had then pulled the low blow – he'd been trying not to bring it up, but he felt he had no choice. He'd reminded him that if it wasn't for the Malfoy family Ginny would never had gotten the diary. Harry shot Ron a look that showed he was unimpressed with his tactic. And then he'd promptly reminded Ron that sometimes familial bonds were irrelevant – as irrelevant as his connection with his Aunt Petunia or Sirius' connection with Bellatrix. Actions and love meant more than genetic family trees any day. Ron hated it when Harry was right like that – bloody Chosen One.

Ron was stewing over this when he saw him come through the door. His hair was still that platinum blond it had been twenty years ago, only it looked even lighter now as it was speckled with some grey. He was dressed in a muggle suit, but it looked exceedingly well made and expensive. Ron was slightly surprised at how comfortable he seemed in muggle clothes and in a muggle restaurant. His face looked concerned and betrayed years of stress in the lines around his eyes. And when Malfoy turned to see him, Ron noticed those eyes were the same steely grey as they always had been. Ron nodded him over, but didn't smile or rise from his seat to greet him. Draco nodded solemnly and made his way back to the corner table. Draco was clearly nervous, but not in an aggressive manner, Ron noted. In fact Ron concealed his smirk as he saw Draco awkwardly try to gesture towards a handshake and then quickly realized it wouldn't be returned and turned it into a strange gesture wiping his hair from his forehead. _Oh how the mighty have fallen_ , Ron thought.

Finally, Malfoy said, "Thank you for coming. I am confident you would rather be anywhere but here with me this morning."

Ron looked at him for a few moments longer than was comfortable, just to be sure Malfoy really understood who was in control of this little breakfast. Decades as an auror and learning the many ways to manipulate a situation to his control really did have benefits. Ron took a casual sip of his tea, and after noticing that Malfoy had just begun to squirm, he finally replied.

"You have never been my first choice of a dining companion, Malfoy. But, unlike many, I was raised to give people the benefit of the doubt whenever possible. And, while I can't imagine you being earnest in this change, the honorable thing to do was to hear your out. And then," he said, pausing allegedly to take another sip of tea but in reality to make Malfoy squirm longer. "And then I can tell Rose I went to every length possible even if it didn't reach the conclusion she hoped for."

Malfoy nodded, lowering his eyes as he did. "Well, whatever the motivation for your coming, I am grateful you did. I will make this as brief as possible so you can return to your family. After the war, after Potter found some motivation in his soul to speak on behalf of my mother and I, well, things changed for us. And through that I was able to grow up from the horrible person I had become."

Malfoy looked up to see Ron's reaction, and saw only a skeptically raised eyebrow on his face, so continued to explain his story. "My father was blessedly sent to Azkaban. Having him - and the control of his Death Eater cronies - finally out of my life for good was the best possible thing that could have happened to me. As you know he died a few years later. I didn't bother collecting his remains. They didn't deserve a family burial, as family denotes some bond of love, and that man had no capacity for it.

"Once Potter had helped Mother be acquitted of all charges, and helped me obtain such a reduced sentence, things were different. As I am sure you were aware, I was sentenced to five years of life with no wand and no magic. Of course, being the git I was at the time, I thought that was a punishment worse than death, but in reality it was a gift. As I clearly couldn't live the life I knew, and clearly wasn't welcome in the magical community, I had to go and learn to live as a muggle. So, I moved to Oxford and enrolled in a muggle university. As you can imagine, my previous exposure to muggle ways was less than none. So, I quickly learned life from the ground up. I made a fool of myself for quite some time. But, I learned. And I adapted." He paused as the waitress brought him tea, and refilled Ron's cup as well. They both ordered, and she left them again in an awkward silence.

Seeing no response from Ron, Draco continued to talk, "The time in muggle university was good for me, forcing me to grow up and figure out life in a ways I had never even considered. Of course I learned a lot, made a lot of new contacts, But frankly I was utterly fucked up after the war, and only when I was away from that life could I began to heal from the trauma of the years of horror that had been the prior decade.

"By the time I graduated, I realized I could never expect the magical world to take me back, but I would also never be fully muggle. So I have lived a life quietly between the two. I assumed control of all my father's businesses, but sold off many as they were of no interest to me and certainly held no sentimental value. Probably won't surprise you, but I enjoyed the muggle equivalents of potions and became a pharmacist, which is like a muggle version of a potioneer. Combining that with my business contacts, well, I have been able to do well for myself in both worlds and have enjoyed the research sides of things as well."

"I am well aware of your business, Malfoy," Ron said in a low, measured voice. Malfoy startled, almost having forgotten Ron was still there in a way, as he had barely spoken since his arrival.

"Right. Of course. Well, that is who I am now. I actually work as much in muggle London as anywhere else these days. Scorpius had not known much of the past until recently. I had wanted to tell him everything before he left for Hogwarts, but I couldn't bring myself to do it last summer. He knew some vague things – that I regretted mistakes, that my father was horrible, things like that. But he really didn't know how evil his father had been. And then of all people in the world, he becomes best friends with Potter and your Rose. The past few days have been hard having to reveal my worst transgressions to my son. But, it is the truth, and he deserves no less, no matter how much I wish it was different."

He paused, taking a sip of his tea and looking cautiously at Ron.

"What do you want from me, Malfoy?" Ron finally said.

Draco took a deep breath, put his tea down and looked Ron in the eye. "I wanted to tell you to your face that I am sorry. I regret so many things I have done. There were reasons that seemed to make sense then as to why I did what I did. But one bad step let to another bad step and soon I was in over my head. I wish I had never taken that fucking dark mark. I didn't really have a choice in it, but I didn't know how to get out of it. I was told by the Dark Lord that I had to kill Dumbledore. But I couldn't do it of course. And I was too scared to try it face to face, so I tried those horrible other ideas, and in doing so almost killed Katie Bell and you. I am so sorry. It shouldn't have happened. And then I let Aunt Bella and those other fucks into Hogwarts, and because of that Dumbledore died, and your older brother was attacked. I am so sorry. And then the year you weren't there I was horrible to your sister and a lot of other people, only making their suffering worse. I am so sorry. And then I was home for Easter and you and Potter were there. I didn't know what to do. I had seen other people try to save prisoners in that hell hole and die painful deaths as punishment for it. I tried to at least say I didn't know it was Potter. But, then I had to be there and watch you and listen to you…" his voice cracked as he began to lose his composure. "And after all that you came back and saved me from the fiendfyre, for which I have been eternally grateful, but I have never understood."

Ron was trying to be calm listening to him, pulling on tricks he had learned in his auror years to steady his breathing and try to trick his body into being relaxed. But when Malfoy mentioned his time at Malfoy Manor he felt his ears go purple, his face go pale and somehow he suddenly forgot to breathe. He froze his gave on a spot on the table, and of all times, the waitress showed up with their food, causing a welcome distraction.

Realizing Ron wasn't going to speak, Draco started again. "I am so sorry. I am not asking for your forgiveness for that day you were tortured, as it was unforgiveable. But I am sorry. I had to see many horrible things in my home during that time. People I knew, professors….but that day is the one that still haunts my nightmares. I just wanted to tell you I was sorry." He paused, using the presence of his breakfast to provide an excuse to stop talking and allow the burden of the silence to shift to Ron.

Ron eyed him, trying to hear his words. Finally he asked, "Did Dobby help raise you?"

Draco gasped, clearly caught off guard by the question. But due to the bite of sausage he had in his mouth he began coughing and tried hard not to choke or spit out his food. Finally he took a sip of water and said, "Sorry. Wasn't expecting that question. But, yes," he sighed wistfully, "Dobby raised me. There was a very old female elf named Milly – she and Dobby were my main caregivers growing up. Mother was wonderful, and she loved me. But Mother wasn't exactly a fun loving, hands on kind of mum. Milly and Dobby were the ones who made my food, bathed me, cared for me, read me stories, played with me – all the things Astoria and I did with Scorp. Milly died when I was seven, and after that it was only Dobby."

"I visit his grave," said Ron.

Draco's eyes snapped up, shocked at this statement. "Where is he…how…would it be possible for me to do the same?"

"He died rescuing me that day. From your house. Bellatrix's knife that was meant for me and then Harry – he jumped in front of it. By the time we landed from disapparating he was bleeding to death. I was unconscious still - only so many cruiciatus curses I can take in an hour before I need a little break you know. But we buried him there. He died so I could live. Least I can do is go visit his grave and honor that sacrifice."

"I would love to – well - is it somewhere I could honor him as well?"

"It's at one of my family's homes. Yes – we had several as well no matter how impoverished you thought we were. But that home came in much more handy than some extra dress robes that year. One of my brothers lived there at the time, though he isn't there anymore. But I go often as a place to think. It is on a cliff overlooking the ocean, but it is heavily warded."

"Oh. Well. Thank you for giving him such a lovely resting place. That would have made him so happy. He was, well you know – he was one of a kind. I was in awe of that elf. Somehow he found a way to honor who he really was and be true to himself when everything in his life tried to stop that. Every elf told him to shut up and honor his master. Every person treated him as scum. Yet somehow he learned how to be himself. He would mutter things under his breath about my father I could only dream of even thinking let alone actually saying. Of course he would smack his head into a wall later, but it never stopped him from saying it. And then he figured out that he had to protect Potter. I wish I'd had the nerve, back bone or honor to do the same. When Potter figured out how to trick my father into freeing him, I was so conflicted. I missed him. Dearly. But I was thrilled for him. He stuck it to my father in a way I knew I never could. But I hadn't been allowed to show him any love or affection for years. I don't think Dobby knew what he meant to me. But, he was the only soul in my life that modeled the courage required to be true to yourself. And I will be forever grateful. I, well, I think about him often. He remains a role model for me."

Ron was surprised by this confession. And before he could stop himself found him saying, "He loved mismatched socks. He used to visit us in our Gryffindor dorm. We would give him mismatched socks and funny looking hats, and it made him so happy. He wore these crazy tea cozy hats and like 10 pairs of mismatched socks. He was an odd duck, but you're right, he had an ability to be true to himself and live life on his own terms like no soul I have ever met."

Draco nodded, smiling and trying not to allow his damp eyes to betray him.

Ron noticed this and added, "We gave him our socks when we buried him. Dean and Harry dug his grave without magic – said it felt wrong to do it the easy way. But when we buried him, we took our socks off and put them on him. And his headstone says 'Here Lies Dobby, a Free Elf'. I think Harry visits his grave too, but we haven't talked about it. But sometimes when I go there is a new sock there."

Draco pretended to cough so he could wipe his eyes with his napkin, a ruse that did not fool Ron but he did not draw attention to it. But, he used the opportunity to continue talking, "I only came to meet you today because I realized Dobby may have helped raise you. And I visited his grave and tried to figure out what he would have wanted me to do. He was nothing if not an example of sacrificing your own comfort for the sake of the greater good. And so I am here."

Draco nodded, taking a shaky breath and saying, "Thank you. For all of it – for coming, for caring for Dobby so wonderfully, and for sharing it with me. It means more than I think you could know."

Ron nodded, unsure of where to go from here.

"When Scorp went to school this year, I had hoped he would be sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff so he could start a new legacy on his own name. I figured a Malfoy in Gryffindor had about as much luck at success as a Potter in Slytherin. But, again I was wrong. Potter's son, Al, has apparently been a great fit in the house. What has made school a happy place for him has really been Al and Rose. Looking back on his letters I realized he just never happened to mention Al's last name. He had mentioned Rose's last name, but of course I wasn't familiar with the name Granger. I am guessing Rose did the same."

Ron gave a brief laugh. "True. Well, actually Hermione goes up to Hogwarts a lot. Not sure if Scorp told you her story but long story short, she moved from America to England just before she turned eleven. Basically a bureaucratic mistake where each school thought the other sent the letter. So – she never learned she was a witch. But, Merlin help me, she is catching up fast. Already knows more in many subjects than I do. She would have trounced us all if she'd been in our year at Hogwarts. I can help her with practical things, and obviously Defense is a subject I know rather well. But, she's jumping into so many things it makes my head spin. She is reading more books than I knew existed, and jaunts up to Hogwarts for tutoring on certain subjects. She and Sally Sparrow have become quite good friends in all of that. Well, on one of those trips up she said she got to meet Rose's friend Scorp. Not sure if she learned his last name or not – but it wouldn't have meant anything to her even if she had. All she did is come home saying how polite and respectful he was. She laughed telling me how she asked him to call her Hermione instead of Ms. Granger and he almost passed out, and certainly never managed to call her that."

"Well yes," laughed Draco. "I would say so. He's certainly been raised to never, ever be so disrespectful as to address an adult by their given name, insinuating they are equals. I'm glad he stayed remained respectful. I am sure he didn't know quite what to make of Ms. Granger."

Ron smiled as he nodded. "Yes. I am quite familiar with that feeling actually. I am not always quite sure what to make of her either sometimes."

Draco smiled, "I'm happy for you. Scorp told me about Hugo's parents, and I was so horrified to hear about it. But, I am glad Hugo has you, and it sounds wonderful that you both have Rose and her mother."

Ron looked down at his food, trying to take very small bites so he could keep this distraction as long as possible. "Well," he finally said, "I did not expect to have a child at Hogwarts this year. But life, as you know, has a way of taking drastic turns with no warning. This one happened to be a positive one for me. I am very lucky to have Hugo, Rose and Hermione in my life. Figuring parenthood out as an old bachelor auror is not for the faint of heart I assure you."

Draco nodded, "I can only imagine. Actually – I can't really even imagine. I don't know how I could have done it without Astoria. Even starting from the beginning and having two parents for one child, I have still found parenthood to be incredibly challenging. But healing too. It forces you – or at least it forced me - to address things I have tried to ignore for years."

"So what now?" Ron asked. "What do you want me to do, Malfoy? I have heard your apology. And I appreciate it. I am not about to suddenly say everything is fine and dandy and pretend all that shite didn't happen. And, I know the shite your father did wasn't your fault, but he almost killed my sister, not to mention I lost my brother at the battle of Hogwarts. And losing him nearly lost me George and my mum as well. Mad-Eye, Lupin, Tonks, Collin, Sirius, Dumbledore – I lost a lot people who were so important to me in that time. I can't forget that. And I can't forget the role your father, and you – had in those deaths. That said – I don't want Rose to have her introduction to the magical world and into Hogwarts have to be through a lens of inherited hatred and bitterness. She deserves better. Hell – I deserved better too. But, maybe I can give this to her - and to Hugo, when no one could give it to me."

A wave of hope and gratefulness washed across Draco's face at Ron's words. "I, if you are really willing to let them be – I mean – really, if Scorpius can start his life fresh from my mistakes with his own friends – I, well, thank you. I can't say it enough. I know it wasn't even fair to ask. But, I really, truly appreciate it. You are a good and honorable man, Weasley. Your family – and Dobby – should be honored by having such a wizard to their credit."

Ron just nodded, pressing his lips together, not quite knowing how to respond to such words from the man he hated for so many years. "Rose is her own person. She is smart and strong like her mum, and I trust her judgement. If she wants to be friends with your son, then there must be a reason. I'm not ready for her to spend any time at Malfoy Manor. But I won't be in the way of their friendship. Scorpius will be welcome in our home. And Hermione and Astoria could meet somewhere else with them. And as Harry has always been quicker to forgive than I have, I am sure they will spend time with Al at the Potters' as well. Hell, with our luck Hermione and Astoria will become best friends too. But, I don't see that happening to us, Malfoy. There's been too much water under that bridge."

Draco quickly nodded in agreement. "Right. Well, yes. I suppose there has been. But thank you, Weasley, for letting Rose and Scorpius be friends – and for coming this morning. It's more than I could have asked or hoped for. So, Thanks."

Ron nodded and began to collect his things. "Well, Malfoy. Can't pretend it didn't take real bollocks for you to come here today. Hopefully you will be right, and our kids can have a life we could have only dreamed of where their biggest problems will be revising for exams, getting their apparition licenses and avoiding McGonagall while snogging some fit witch or wizard in an old classroom."

"I hope so," nodded Draco.

Ron stood to leave, and Draco stood as well. "Maybe someday I will take you to Dobby's grave," Ron said quietly.

"I would very much appreciate that," said Draco stoically.

"Well, right then. I'm off," announced Ron shoving his hands in his pockets to avoid any awkward hand shake attempt.

"Right. Thanks again. And, I know Astoria and Scorpius would want me to share their gratitude as well."

Ron simply nodded. "Good bye, Malfoy." With that, he walked away from the table, stopping briefly to pay the waitress and left the café leaving Malfoy still standing beside the table.


	54. UFM 54: Fresh Starts

(A/N: I appreciate everyone's feedback so far. I know a lot of people are not convinced that the Draco plot line makes sense, but I just ask that you trust me and see where it goes in the next handful of chapters. Keep the notes coming! Thanks so much...carrytheotter)

Ch 54: Fresh Starts

The week after Christmas had flown by for both Ron and Hermione. Rose had been so thrilled to hear Ron had gone to the breakfast and that it had gone so well. Then she had promptly jotted off an owl to Al and Scorpius celebrating the good news and planning their first get together. After much back and forth, a New Year's Eve party and sleep-over at the Potters had been organized, and Hugo was going too so Lilly wouldn't feel left out. Ron and Hermione were going to come for dinner with everyone and then head home leaving Harry and Ginny to corral the six kids into 2018.

Ron was surprised to find he was actually looking forward to the whole thing. He always loved it when the two families got together and having the older kids in the mix was fun. And, he was thrilled at the idea of he and Hermione having a night to themselves with no kids, as that was a rarity. But he had thought he would be more hesitant about meeting Malfoy's son. However, with the way Rose and Hermione had talked about him, he actually seemed like a rather decent bloke. And if he had the bollocks to spend New Year's with him and the Potters, then maybe he should have been sorted into Gryffindor after all. Ron was sitting on the sofa looking at the papers on the side table, a mix of the muggle and magical newspapers of the day, both running the standard "top ten" news stories for the year. He was reading an article about the top ten quidditch moments from 2017 when felt Hugo lean across the back of the sofa.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, Hugo, what's up?"

"I don't think I've ever been to a New Year's Eve party. When they show them on the tele or in movies people seem to be dressed really posh. Is this that kind of party?"

"I don't think so, buddy, unless I missed something, which is always possible of course. But I would be shocked if Harry was wanting to put on dress robes to manage a slumber party of six kids on New Year's in his living room."

"I can see that."

"But, all that said, if you want to dress posh tonight, feel free to do so. I, however, plan to be in jeans and trainers."

"Unless Hermione makes you change," smirked Hugo.

"Unless Hermione makes me change," he conceded. And as Hugo increased his laughter at Ron's expense, Ron quickly threw his arm behind the sofa, grabbing Hugo around the waist and flipping him over the back of the sofa and onto his lap. "Yeah, yeah. Get your giggles in now mate, as you will pay for that one," he declared as he proceeded to torture Hugo with tickles on the couch.

Hugo was laughing, alternating between squealing laughter and begging for Ron to stop. But as the rough-housing ended, Hugo found himself laying on the couch, his head and torso leaning against Ron's chest.

As he snuggled into Ron's chest after the laughter subsided Hugo said, "Ron, I think 2018 is going to be a good year. Would hard to be worse than last year."

"Well, I sure hope it's better. I've learned to never say it can't be worse. But I have a feeling you are right about 2018. It's going to be a great year for both of us – all four of us, really."

"A year with a lot more happy I think."

"Definitely. There is going to be a lot more happy next year. It's not that it won't have hard days. There will be hard days and sad days. But we are going to have some fantastic days next year too."

"Maybe some wedding days?" Hugo asked, already trying to scoot away from the anticipated onslaught of tickles to come from Ron.

"You are a mess, you know?" said Ron as he smacked Hugo with a couch pillow.

"Yeah," squealed Hugo as he ducked a pillow swipe, "but I'm your mess."

"You sure are," smiled Ron as he reached to tickle Hugo in his most ticklish spot behind his knee.

Hermione had heard a shriek and popped her head around the door from the kitchen and soon saw that it was sounds of glee that she had heard. As neither of the boys had noticed her, she lingered in the door frame watching their shared moment. She was so glad Hugo and Ron had each other, and she was very grateful she was privileged to see such a special relationship grow and develop. She watched them for a moment, but wanted to give them some privacy as well so headed back into the kitchen to finish making the appetizers she had promised Ginny she'd bring to the party.

Hermione was excited about the party. While slightly nervous about Scorpius meeting Ron, Harry and Ginny, having already met him, she was confident things would go very smoothly once the awkward introductions were out of the way. And she knew how excited Rose was to see her dear friend again. She had seen Al a few times over the holiday, but Hermione had a sense that she really missed Scorp. She was happy for her daughter, as Rose now had the type of friendships she had only dreamed of having with school friends growing up. Collin and Dennis were dear, of course, but they never went to the same school, and they had lived far away from each other for years. But she was really looking forward to a fun night with Ginny and Harry too. Ginny was what Dennis' mum would have called a "party in a paper bag." She could make any event a fun party with her enthusiasm and energy. Hermione was glad that Rose would have Ginny in her life too. In many ways, she was able to be a role model as a witch that Hermione could never be. She could help Rose understand cultural and practical magical things that were still foreign to Hermione. But, maybe even more importantly, Hermione was thrilled Rose could have another woman to watch embrace herself. Hermione had to laugh sometimes realizing how different she and Ginny were. Even on paper they were opposites – one was a muggle solicitor defending international refugees and the other was a retired professional magical athlete! But Ginny was ambitious, driven and hardworking just like Hermione was. And while she may be more extroverted, gregarious and spontaneous as compared to Hermione's rule following, book loving, organized self, they both were passionate about their families, about sacrificing for the cause and fiercely loving their children.

Covering the final appetizer with a warming charm she had learned, she cleaned up the last of the kitchen mess she had made and decided to head upstairs to take a shower before getting ready. She popped her head in on Rose on her way down the hallway, finding her excitedly packing things for the slumber party.

"Hi Mum," Rose said cheerfully.

"Getting excited, love?"

"Yes!" squealed Rose, rising up on her toes unconsciously as he spoke. Hermione smiled at the undeniable bounce and giddiness that could somehow only belong to an eleven year old girl.

"Do you need any help getting packed up?"

"No, not really. I mean, it's just one night. I'm just so excited, and I can't wait to go over there. Al said Scorp's mum was going to bring him by about an hour before we're supposed to come. I know Scorp is so thrilled to come. He has been bored out of his mind stuck by himself for the whole holiday."

"Well, I am glad Astoria will be able to bring him a bit early then. He'll be able to be all settled in before we get there."

"Well, whatever the reason, I can't wait. Now you go get ready so we can go. Do I need to go light a fire under Hugo and Ron too?"

"Well," Hermione chuckled, "last I saw they were tickling each other. But they're boys, sweetie. Getting ready pretty much means standing up and making they have shoes on."

"Fair enough," Rose laughed. "I know it was just you and I forever, but now you live with two boys, and my two best friends are boys. How did we end up like this?!"

Hermione laughed with her. "I hadn't thought of it that way, but I suppose you're right. So in addition to the culture shock of learning magic this year we had to figure out the weird ways of males too. May 2018 be simpler for us both."

"Nah, I don't think it will be simple, Mum. But it should be good."

"Why not simple?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"Really, Mum? Come on. Do you really think you and Ron won't get married or at the very least engaged this year?"

"Oh," said Hermione, slightly caught off guard at the shift in the conversation. "Well, maybe. We've certainly talked about what we both want, but we haven't specifically talked about when we'll get engaged, let alone get married."

"Well, you know what I think. And I think the way Christmas went this year showed we can make it work as a family of four even through some things that could be hard for a lot of people."

"Thank you for being an amazing daughter," Hermione said as she kissed Rose on the top of her head.

A few hours later all four of them were ready to floo to the Potter's home. The kids had their overnight bags packed, and Ron and Hermione each carried arms full of food and drink to bring to the party.

"I'll go first," squealed Rose as she practically jumped into the floo. Hugo followed.

As Hermione was about to throw down the floo powder, she caught Ron's eye. "You're not worried about meeting Scorp are you?"

"Not nervous. Curious," said Ron. "It is still all really weird. But Rose likes him, and I trust her. So, I am really curious to meet him. Go on – I'll be right behind you."

She smiled, headed through the floo, and Ron came a few moments later. When they arrived in Harry and Ginny's living room, they were greeted by a room full kids and chatter. All six children were there, and it seemed that they were each talking at the same time. Harry saw them arrive and waved them to come in and bring the food to the kitchen. As soon as they had placed their trays and bags on the counters, they headed back to the room where the kids were.

"Ron," Rose said as she pulled the nervous looking blond boy over, "this is Scorpius Malfoy. Scorp, this is Ron."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Weasley. Thank you so much for allowing me to come tonight," Scorp said respectfully, but with a nervous shake in his voice giving away how anxious he really was.

"Pleased to meet you, Scorp," said Ron as he held out his hand to him. "Any friend of Rose's is a friend of mine. I am glad you could come."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, we brought a whole bunch of food to this party. Let's go see if we can eat any yet," Ron said to the room of kids.

"NOT YET," screamed Ginny from the kitchen. "I need fifteen minutes to pull it all together. Why don't you six go destroy the play room for a bit first."

The sound of feet pounding down the hall and up the stairs gave way to a sudden silence in the downstairs of the house.

"When they're all together like that it's like a whole herd of hippogriffs in the house," laughed Ron.

"No doubt," agreed Harry. "Gin, what do you need? Are Ron and I more helpful doing something here or getting out of the way?"

"Out of the way," said Ginny. "Hermione and I can make this happen a lot quicker without you two 'helping' us I think. Just make sure the hippogriffs don't get so loud that they fall through the ceiling or anything, alright?"

Harry laughed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and he and Ron headed out of the kitchen. Hermione laughed as well and quickly started helping Ginny with the trays of food.

"Ok," Hermione admitted, "I still haven't mastered all of these wand skills that well so I think I will revert to do things the muggle way unless you tell me otherwise."

"Nah, that's fine," nodded Gin. "Sometimes it's harder to try and keep everything straight as you're levitating it anyway, and it's just faster to multitask by hand."

Soon the witches were uncovering the appetizers Hermione had brought, setting the soup to simmer on the hob, laying out salads, bread, butter, plates, bowls, napkins, cups, pumpkin juice and butterbeer. Ginny had decided they would do soup and salad altogether at the table, and then leave the appetizers out all evening as everyone snacked their way into 2018. And then she planned to bring out desserts and stronger drinks for the adults as the night went on.

"How was it when Astoria brought Scorp over?" asked Hermione, trying to sound nonchalant.

Ginny chuckled. "Well, it was fine actually. I didn't really know her in school, but I have crossed paths with her a few times over the years as she does some volunteer work with some of the same charities I work with. We weren't close or anything – obviously I didn't even know her son's name or that he was the same age as Al. But, she was very pleasant and extremely grateful that we were including Scorp despite the family history."

"How hard that must be to have to thank people for letting your child have friends," mused Hermione.

"Yeah. I feel bad for Scorp. He seems like a nice kid. Actually – he seems like an overly polite, extremely-nervous-that-he's-going-to-screw-this-up kid."

"We'll have to help him loosen up a bit. When I met him a while back at Hogwarts I asked him to call me Hermione, and I thought he was going to pass out."

"Well, I would doubt we'll get him that loose tonight," laughed Ginny.

"Why? I mean, your kids call us by our first names and vice versa. How is that so different?"

"Well, first you are family. And there are just so damn many Weasleys that we could never keep up with calling people Aunt, Uncle, Cousin and what not – except for Aunt Muriel. She was sort of a category of her own. But, you have to remember that the Malfoys are a seriously old pureblood family."

"But I thought the Weasleys were too? Did I get that wrong?"

"No – not wrong. But we are sort of the exception to the rule. Of the 'Sacred 28' families, we were pretty much known as the crazy blood traitors. I don't know much about muggle life, but Harry said it is like the old landed and titled muggles across England. They really cling to titles, formal etiquette, arranged marriages, social hierarchy and what not. And while Draco Malfoy was more or less cut out of that social circle, I would think both he and Astoria were raised in a way that it was simply ingrained in their nature."

"Huh. Hadn't really thought about it in terms of the British aristocracy. I guess that does make a little more sense. He definitely is quite formal."

"Yeah. I bet he feels like he landed on another planet. I would be shocked if he has ever eaten in the kitchen like this - I would assume they dine in the dining room with formal etiquette, meals prepared by house elves and what not."

"Yuck. I would hate that."

"Right – I mean really, can you picture me? With my temper and my fucking mouth? I'd last about five minutes."

Hermione broke out in giggle picturing the fiery red head trying to survive in a formal culture like that, and soon the red head had joined her in a fit of laughter. When they had mostly regained their composure, they put out the final details on the food with serving spoons and warming charms.

"OK! Dinner!" yelled Ginny. "Bring on the hippogriffs!"

Soon there was a thunder of feat as the kids ran thumped down the stairs and barreled into the kitchen.

As the kids poured through the door, Ginny muttered to Hermione, "Blimey, how the hell did my mum handle seven?!"

Then, shifting back to her Quidditch Captain voice, Ginny yelled over the din, "Oi! Over here! Alright you lot – and that includes you too, Harry & Ron – it is serve yourself for soup, salad and bread for now, but we'll all be eating together at the table. And it can't be all kids at one end and all grown-ups at the other, so leave room for us or I'll just have to make you move later. And couples can't sit together, so we're all spread out. The appetizers will be out all evening. So – fill up on the relatively more healthy food now, and you can hit the cheesy dips and biscuits later. There are glasses and pitchers of pumkin juice on the sideboard. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and somehow assembled into a relatively orderly line for the food. Once everyone had made their way through the soup line, they were all sitting at the table, and the kitchen was filled with the happy din of conversation. Ron had ended up between Al and Rose and across from Scorp, which he was actually really happy about. He tried not to laugh as he noticed how Scorp looked terrified at both the disorderly, casual dinner but also at the prospect of sitting with him for supper.

"So," offered Ron as he dunked some bread into his soup, "tell me about how Gryffindor and Slytherin houses spend time together now. It seems very different than when I was at Hogwarts."

Al and Rose quickly launched into an explanation of how Professors Longbottom and Sparrow had set up activities for the houses to do together. Scorp's eyes dotted back and forth between the two, but he didn't join in the conversation.

"So do Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw do the same thing?" asked Ron.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I don't think so, actually, but I guess I haven't really paid much attention," observed Rose.

"What about quidditch? Is there still a rivalry between the two houses or has that faded away over the years?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's there some, but I think it's led by the parents more than anything," commented Al.

"James, what do you think? Is the Gryffindor / Slytherin rivalry still there in quidditch like it was when Mum and Dad were there?"

James swallowed his soup before he could answer. "Um, I think it's still there but not nearly as intense as it was back then. Don't get me wrong, we still want to pound your house into the pitch, but I think fewer people end up in hospital."

"In hospital?!" shrieked Hermione. "For kids' sports? I mean, I know it can be a bit rough. But they're kids, right? Did any of you end up in hospital?" Hermione asked, quickly adding "from quidditch injuries, I mean."

"Well, Harry definitely did," answered Ron. "A couple of times actually. But – well, one of them was really the fault of a terrible teacher. He had a broken arm from a fall off his broom – which I know, wasn't your fault," he said to cut off Harry's protest. "We all know you are good on a broom, mate. It's time to let it go. Anyway, _due to reasons beyond his control_ , he fell off his broom, and this git of a guy named Lockhart who was our Defense professor that year tried to pretend like he knew what he was doing and accidentally melted all of Harry's bones."

"What? That's a thing?"

"Well, yeah," admitted Harry. "But truly, and I feel like I really have some perspective here as I have been in hospital for many things many times and hurt many times on top of that-"

"You mean surviving the killing curse twice?" snarked Ginny, not noticing Scorp's eyes widening at the comment.

"Yeah – that too. Anyway – the point is I have seen my fair share of injuries. But having to regrow every bone in my body at once was beyond a doubt the most painful thing I have ever, ever had to endure as far as medical care."

"A fate worse than death," laughed Ginny. "Oh my brave husband," she giggled as she blew him a kiss. "May none of us face a night of skelegrow in 2018!" she announced as she raised her glass.

"Here, Here!" agreed Ron, and soon everyone had raised their glasses and were toasting to their bone health in the coming year.

As they settled back to eating, Ron returned to the small talk intent on getting to know Scorp as much as he could.

"OK, sorry, don't mean to belabor the point here. But I'm trying to understand how it all works now. So, can you go into each other's common rooms and stuff?"

"No, not really," answered Al. "But they have set up some rooms I don't think were there when you were there. They seem like old classrooms that got converted into something like a shared common room for all students."

"That's cool. Do you hang out there?"

"There are a couple," said Rose. "There is one for studying where you can do group projects and such and make more noise than you can in the library. And then there is one more for socializing where people play cards and hang out. We go there sometimes, but it can get a bit rambunctious depending who is in there. But it's always stocked with snacks. And I think they have different professors assigned to keep an eye on things between those common spaces because it seems someone is always popping in."

"Nice. That's actually a great idea," said Ron. "I wonder when they added that."

"Well, it wasn't there when I went back for my last year," said Ginny. "But it would have been really helpful that year."

"I would think it helps you meet more kids from other houses. There are some people I work with now that were in our year that I don't think I ever even met when we were at school," added Harry before turning back to talking with Hugo and Lilly.

"What was your favorite thing about Hogwarts when you were there?" Rose asked Ron.

"Hmm. Well, aside from meeting great friends, I would say quidditch and the chance to get into some real mischief while we were away from home," laughed Ron. "What about you three? What do you like most?"

"None of us can be on our quidditch teams this year," lamented Al. "But I agree with you on the hanging out with your mates piece and the being away from home part."

Rose added, "Well, I love those parts too. But, it's different for me I suppose. With only even knowing about magic for a few months before I went to Hogwarts, it just feels so incredibly magical that sometime I wonder if I am dreaming it all up."

Ron smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, causing Rose to smile but look pleased and embarrassed at the same time. "What about you, Scorp? What do you like best?" asked Ron.

Scorp looked slighty petrified and as if had hoped everyone had forgotten he was there. But, realizing he couldn't avoid a direct question, he dabbed his mouth with his napkin and swallowed his mouthful before replying. "Well, sir, since I didn't have the opportunity to play with many children growing up, getting to meet some wonderful friends has been my favorite part."

Ron nodded and gave the boy a smile, knowing that the poor bloke was nervous as hell. "I met my best mate there, so I know exactly what you mean, Scorp. But somehow I made the mistake of introducing him to my little sister, so now I can't seem to shake him even for holidays and everything."

"Watch it there, Ron," warned Ginny, "I can still pull of a wicked bat bogey hex if need be."

"I'm just pushing your buttons," laughed Ron. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. See Scorp, there are definite advantages to being an only child."

"I was an only child," said Hermione. "And I get it, Scorp. School is a different experience when it's the first time you are interacting with so many kids at once."

"I was sort of an only child, but not really," chuckled Rose.

"You're stuck with me," smiled Hugo. "But that's not new."

"You know I love it," smiled Rose, causing Hermione and Ron to exchange a happy smile.

"Well, good," said Ron. "Scorp, do you like to fly? Harry and your dad were both really good seekers, but I was a keeper myself and Gin was more of a chaser."

"I do enjoy flying, Mr. Weasley," he replied. "But since I haven't had other people to play with I don't really know what position I would play."

"Huh," said Ginny. "We'll have to get you out to The Burrow over the summer and get you on the pitch with all of the cousins so you can practice more before school next fall and get a feel for what your skills are."

"That would be amazing, Mrs. Potter. Thank you so much."

Soon the kids had finished their meals and were getting restless at the table. "Alright," Harry announced. "You may all be excused. But you have to take your dishes up to the sink before you dash off."

"Thanks, Dad," James said as he quickly left the table, with four hot on his heels. Scorp looked slightly disoriented at the chaos, but quickly caught on that he was to put his plates in the sink. He smiled and gave an awkward attempt at a smile before dashing off after the other kids.

When the room had emptied of the kids, Ginny flicked her wand to have the rest of the dishes head to the kitchen and start cleaning themselves as the four adults clustered at one end of the table.

"That poor Malfoy kid is wound so tight he could snap," said Ron.

"Be nice, Ron. He's clearly terrified of saying the wrong thing."

"I know, I don't mean to be mean. I just wonder if he is always like that or if being with me and Harry is scaring him."

"I think it's everything that is scaring him," said Ginny. "He has probably never been in such a casual family environment before. He's clearly not really had friends before, let alone friends who happen to be the kids of his father's childhood enemies. And I think he has probably never washed a dish in his life because they have house elves. So the poor things is reeling in culture shock while trying desperately not to screw up the two good things he's got, which is Al and Rose."

"Right, but how do we help him understand we don't bite?" asked Ron.

"I don't think you can tonight," said Ginny. "It will just take time, and tonight is step one. You get him over to The Burrow over the summer to hang out with the whole lot on the quidditch pitch, and he'll loosen up. He may never call you ickleRonniekins, but we'll loosen him up. Worked on Harry, didn't it?"

"What? What did I do?"

"Seriously? Do you remember how tightly you were wired the first time you came to The Burrow?" asked Ginny.

"You're one to talk, Gin. You were so star struck you sprinted back upstairs as soon as you saw him in the kitchen," retorted Ron.

"Please, I was ten."

"Well, yes," said Harry. "I had certainly never seen any family like the Weasleys when I was living with the Durselys. And since you actually had to break the bars off the window to break me out of that damn place, I was willing to do anything I could not to be rude or sent back. But Ginny's right. We just keep inviting him, and he'll loosen up once he realizes we won't ban him from our kids' lives if he sneezes wrong."

Hermione just eyed them all in this conversation, making a mental note to ask Ron more about it later. She knew Harry's time with his relatives had been bad, but she didn't remember hearing about bars before.

"Well," Ginny said as she got up to get four glasses and a bottle of firewhisky, "I think it would be hard to decide between you two which of you had a more drastic 2017."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other with a sad smile.

"It has been rather drastic," agreed Hermione. "I miss Dennis so much, but I am definitely happier now than I can ever remember being before."

"Me too," said Ron. "There isn't a day when I don't hear Fi in my head. But, I have never been happier. Also never been as tired, but it's in a good way – not in a I've been on this stakeout too damn long way."

"Yeah," Harry laughed. "Kids have a way of draining more energy from you than you even knew was there to begin with."

"So back when I was on the Harpies, the team always did this thing at the end of each year that I really liked, so I think we should do it tonight," announced Ginny as she summoned some quills and parchment. "Everyone wrote down three negative things from the past year – something that made you sad, or something you regretted or something you wish you could do over. Three things you are proud of or happy about from the year. Then we all write down three things we hope will happen in the coming year. Then lastly, we each write down what we are going to do to try to make sure the good happens and the bad isn't repeated. You don't have to share them. But you can if you want. But then we burn the ones about last year, and the things about the year to come are magically sealed in an envelope that you can't open until Dec. 31, 2018."

"Ooh, I love that," said Hermione.

Ron and Harry had less enthusiastic looks on their faces, but were quickly corrected with glances from their respective witches. Downing the firewhisky, Ron glanced down at his parchment.

"Hmm. Didn't think there would be homework tonight."

"Shut it, Ron," commanded Ginny. "Just play along."

"Right, right, I am," he protested.

Hermione glanced intently at the parchment, quickly starting on the assignment. The year was so tumultuous, but she enjoyed the idea of whittling away the nonsense to the core parts of the year.

 _Hermione J. Granger 12/31/17_

 _Top Three Awful Things About 2017:_

 _1)_ _Losing Dennis and his family in the accident, and having to tell Hugo_

 _2)_ _Realizing Rose was going off to boarding school at 11_

 _3)_ _Being scared I was going to lose Ron when he was struck by that awful curse and having to be strong for the kids._

 _4)_ _(sorry I couldn't limit it to 3) Losing my shite when I misunderstood what happened with the money stuff_

 _Top Three Happy Things of 2017:_

 _1)_ _Falling in love with Ron_

 _2)_ _Learning Rose and I were magical_

 _3)_ _Watching us all become a family of four_

 _Top Wishes for 2018:_

 _1)_ _For us be an even stronger family of four, to include: helping Hugo be less sad; supporting Rose in her transition to the magical world not to mention puberty; and being a good, loving and strong partner to Ron_

 _2)_ _For us all to be healthy and safe_

 _3)_ _To begin to get a real sense of what I am supposed to do with my now magical life once Hugo goes off to school (and learn a lot of magic in the meantime)_

 _How Am I Going To Try To Make Those Things Happen?_

 _1)_ _Try to stay patient and loving with all of my family members, and look for ways to support each of them._

 _2)_ _Not sure how to help this one_

 _3)_ _Set up rigorous revising schedule with Hogwarts tutorials while exploring magical career options that could integrate my existing career skills_

Ron watched as Hermione feverishly scratched away at her parchment. _Really think she would have left us all in her dust if we had been in class together,_ thought Ron. Bugger. I really have to jot something down. But at least no one else will have to see it.

 _My Attempt At Gin's Bloody New Years HW_

 _Bad – losing Fi, having to help Hugo through his grief while pretending I know what the fuck I'm doing, watching that scum bag throw a curse at Hermione_

 _Good- Hermione, Rose, Hugo_

 _Next –Propose, Pray she says yes, get married as soon as possible before she comes out of whatever fog has convinced her I am marriage material_

 _Doing-Propose, pray she says yes, don't fuck it up_

Ron finished and realized Hermione must be writing a two foot essay. _Merlin she was an overachiever. Maybe it was good I didn't know her at twelve. I would have been utterly aggravated if she had been such a perfectionist at that age_ he thought. Harry had put about as much effort into the assignment as he had, and was already pouring more firewhisky for them both. They caught glances and wordlessly agreed neither would smirk first. When their ladies had finally finished, and Ginny had burned the scraps representing 2017, they decided to play cards for a while.

Every now and then one of the kids one wander down and snag some biscuits and juice, but as the clock neared midnight, Ginny got out the champagne and sparkling pumpkin juice. She called the kids down when there were only a few minutes left, passing each a glass of sparkling pumpkin juice while the adults each had a champagne.

The kids began yelling in unison, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck as he leaned to kiss her. "Happy New Year, Ron."

He kissed her again, pulling her closer to him, "Happy New Year, love."

They kissed again, and clearly embarrassed Hugo and Ron who were both covering their eyes. "I think we are mortifying the kids in front of their friends," Ron mumbled against her lips with a grin.

"That's what parents do," she said as she kissed him again. "And I've never gotten to have a proper New Year's kiss before."

"Yeah? Me either," he whispered as he kissed her again, running one hands through her wild curls while the other snaked down to her bum, holding her to him.

While Hugo and Rose were still vacillating between embarrassment and happiness, the Potter kids had dissolved into general chaos while Scorp was wavering between the glee of being with his new mates and trying not to be shocked at such public displays of affection in front of children no less.

"How about we head home?" Hermione said quietly into Ron's ear. He simply grinned.

"Alright you lot," Ron said. Hermione and I are old fogeys and going to go home now while you guys keep the slumber party going. But," he said looking directly at Rose and Hugo, "you two listen to Ginny and Harry, ok? And if you need anything, just let us know. But otherwise, we'll be back tomorrow afternoon sometime to fetch you."

"OK," they each nodded, hugging Ron and Hermione and wishing them "Good Night and Happy New Year" before they headed up with the other kids to shift the party back to the playroom.

"Thanks for keeping them," Hermione said.

"It's easier if they have friends to entertain them," admitted Ginny. "If it's just our three, then they fight. And they want us to entertain them. This way everyone wins. We'll let you know what time tomorrow. But it definitely won't be before early afternoon."

A short while later, Ron and Hermione arrived back to their own living room. Hermione came through the floo first, and when Ron stepped through moments later, he was met with her immediately crushing her lips to his. Momentarily stunned, he dropped the bag he was carrying and quickly engulfed her in his arms, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her towards the stairs as she continued to kiss him. He wanted to get them to their room, but when her hand moved up from his neck to his hair, and her tongue went into his ear, he groaned and had to lean against the wall of the stairwell.

"God I love you," she gasped in a breathy voice, as she ran her hand against his chest.

He groaned again, shifting his hand from the back of her bum further down so that his fingers were just touching her where her heat was building, causing her to let out a pleasured whimper.

"Bed," she said quickly, and he nodded, refocusing his attention to the stairwell and quickly getting them to their room. He walked towards their bed, laying her gently down on it and crawling onto it so that he was straddling her. She scooted up towards the headboard, pulling her top off as she did, revealing one of the fancy bras she'd bought before their trip to Salem. He grinned, as it confirmed for him that she'd been looking forward to their time alone together as much as he had.

"Happy New Year," she grinned.

"Oh yes," he smiled, "2018 is getting off to a smashing start." With that she was pulling at his jumper, which she tugged off of him, with his shirt quickly following. They tumbled on the bed, and soon she was straddling him, running her mouth across his bare chest while he ran his fingers up and down her back. She moved her tongue to one of his nipples, eliciting another groan from Ron as he began to feel his jeans getting tighter. She noticed as well, and moved her hands to his button, shimmying his jeans and pants down and freeing his erection. He was quickly trying to get her in an equal state of nakedness, and had her down to her knickers and bra.

He ran his fingers over the satiny ensemble, remembering how she had enjoyed that before. She closed her eyes with a gasp as the sensation of his finger nails across her silk covered nipple sent an electric jolt to her core. He soon had one hand working her breast while the other was stroking over her knickers, and he loved watching her as her breathing changed noticeably as his touch heightened her arousal. Soon he reached back to shed her bra, taking her breast in his mouth, swirling the hardened nipple in his tongue, and scraping it gently with his teeth as she arched her back in pleasure. He continued the sweet torture of her breasts for a while, ensuring both had equal attention before he began moving his mouth down her stomach. She was gently trailing her fingers up his left arm while the others gently scraped against his scalp.

As his mouth reached the silky, lacy knickers, he decided that he definitely needed to start every new year off with a mouthful of Hermione. Pulling her knickers down and off of her, he kissed her inner thighs as his fingers lazed over her. He dragged his fingers in random swirls across her thighs, her stomach and back to her center, slowly, slowly, slowly inching closer to his final destination. He smiled, knowing that he was working her into a state of arousal that was just shy of torture. But as he finally let his fingers touch her folds, he grinned feeling how wet she was at his touch. He kissed his way towards her center, licking and nipping at spots he had learned she responded to over the years. Finally, his tongue landed under her folds to her nerve center, and he sucked, rolling her swollen nub into his now-practiced mouth. She gasped, arching her back further as he continued to lick and suck her into a frenzied state. When she had just almost reached orgasm, he lessened his tongue's pressure slightly, moving two fingers into her, arching them towards the one spot he knew would make her insane. He knew he had found it when he felt her thighs clench, trapping his face in between them and her core. Smiling again at what a brilliant way this was to start a year, he continued pumping his fingers into her as he began licking again.

"Oh god," he thought he heard her mumble before she descended into a pattern of erratic breaths speckled with moans and whimpers as she writhed beneath his touch. When she finally came, she screamed out again and again until she finally went limp in his arms. He slowly kissed his way up to her face, taking her in his arms as she smiled hazily at him. She dreamily ran her hands over his arms, kissing him slowly. As she increased the intensity of the kisses, she began to drag her mouth down his jaw line, feeling the beginning of stubble appearing. Rolling him over so that she was straddling him, she began to rub against him, kissing and nipping as she moved her attention down. He sighed and let out a garbled moan as she began fondling him. As she moved her mouth to his erection, he felt his eyes begin to roll back and surrendered to the exquisite agony she was causing.

"Fuck," he gasped, and he could feel her smile against him.

She moved back up, kissing his lips again as he rolled her over onto her back. He pulled his head back gently, looking into her eyes.

"I love you so much, Hermione," he said.

"I love you, Ron," she said gazing into his blue eyes darkened with lust and love.

Holding her gaze, he slowly entered her. She kissed him again, gasping into his mouth as he thrust into her. He continued to rock gently into her, and she raised her hips to meet each thrust, alternating between kissing him and staring into his eyes. But soon the pleasure began to overtake both of them, and she found she had to close her eyes in gasps as he pumped faster, sending the waves of pleasure pulsing through her as she felt herself tighten around him. Grasping at his bare back to hold him as tight as she could, she felt him go limp in her arms and roll to the side in an attempt to not crush her beneath him. Not wanting to be separated from him, she rolled to her side as well, wrapping herself tightly around him, laying her head on his chest to listen to his pounding heart beat. They lingered there in the silence broken only by their slowing breaths.

He felt her smile against his chest and asked, "what are you thinking about?"

"You aren't going to make me put clothes on tonight," she said with a grin as her hand slowly traced a pattern over his stomach.

He laughed, kissing her forehead and tightening his arms that was wrapped around her waist. "No, in fact, I don't think we should put clothes on until right before we have to go get the kids tomorrow afternoon."

"Hmm," she said as she kissed his chest. "Not a bad idea at all."


	55. Chapter 55

**_(A/N: A short, smutty start...)_**

Ch 55: Starting the New Year Right

The next morning they'd eventually peeled themselves out of bed and thrown on enough clothing to walk in front of the downstairs windows to make breakfast.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked as she sipped her tea.

"I would hope so considering everything else we've gotten up to in the past twelve hours," Ron chuckled.

Hermione blushed, reaching over to a love bit on his neck. "Right," she laughed. "I was just curious about what you wrote on your paper last night about what you hoped for in this new year. You don't have to tell me, since I know Ginny said they would be sealed, so that's why I prefaced it that way."

"Ahh…got it. Well, I have to say I was a bit intimidated by watching you write such an epistle for that assignment. I wasn't exactly that verbose. But the general theme was that I hoped I didn't fuck it up."

"What? What are you worried you'll mess up?"

"Now come on, I know I heard you say _fuck_ at least once before," he teased.

"Well, yeah, but, wait a minute - now you're avoiding the question," she laughed, trying to hide how flustered she felt.

"I know, I know. But well, it is everything I guess – you, us, Hugo, Rose – new jobs – my whole new life. I just don't want to fuck it up. That was pretty much my New Year's wish or hope or resolution thingy."

"You aren't going to mess anything up, Ron," she said gently as she took his hand.

"I wish I shared your confidence in my relationship skills, Hermione. Now, if we were fighting bad guys – then my confidence would go up drastically. But this – talking about feelings, letting the kids try and fail and building them back up, thinking about others first, trusting feelings over facts and such, it's all, well, it's all new. I wasn't that good at it growing up, and I haven't exactly practiced much. Just not my strength. Doesn't mean I don't love you all more than life, or that I am not trying – just worried I'll trip over my own mouth or screw it up somehow. And I really don't want to."

"Ron, I know I didn't really know you until last year, but every single thing I have heard about your life before we met was that you were always putting others first – Harry, your sister, your parents, Fi, your colleagues, George, your nieces and nephews…you hadn't taken a day off other than sick leave in like a year. So, please don't ever say you aren't good at that. Sometimes I worry you are too good at it."

"What? What does that mean?"

"Don't take it the wrong way. I am just saying that it seems like a lot of time you are taking so much care of everyone else that I worry you aren't taking enough care of yourself or making sure your needs are met."

He looked at her with a smirk and one raised eyebrow. "Trust me, love, you are definitely making sure my needs are met."

"That's not what I…ugh! You are ridiculous. I was talking about other needs, you sex-crazed wizard."

"Uh huh. I do believe that you are the one who has attacked me the past two times we made love if I am not mistaken," he teased. "Not that I mind at all. I love it. But maybe you shouldn't be accusing me of being the sex-crazed one around here." He watched as her face turned red out of a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. She looked so adorable that he couldn't help but reach up and tuck a stray curl behind her ear. "But don't get all mad. I know you said something similar when we were in Salem. I've been trying to say what I wanted."

"Right – and it's great. All I am saying is that I think you should do more of that when we aren't off on vacation. I worry sometimes you will wake up one day and be annoyed that we never do things your way. Just promise me you'll say what you want every now and then."

He looked at her for a few moments without saying anything. Just as she started to worry she had said the wrong thing he said, "So much of my life is totally new to me. And I think that has put me in a place where I really don't have much of an opinion on things. So, it isn't that things are going in a way I don't like. But, when you asked me about how to organize Christmas Eve – I had no bloody clue of what to do, let alone have an opinion if one idea would be better than another. But the things that are important to me – like Rose not going to Malfoy Manor. I share those. I may not have as many things that I feel that strongly about, but the ones I do – I promise – you'll know."

"Ok," she nodded. "Good – I appreciate that."

"And now, I have something I feel very strongly we need to address."

"Of course – what?" she said, trying to anticipate what he might be talking about.

"You have on far too many clothes."

"Ron! You had me thinking we were having a serious conversation!"

"Oh. I am very serious," he said, trying to maintain a serious expression but failing to completely cover his grin. "In fact, I am thinking I need to take that shirt off of you right now."

"We're right in front of the window, Ron," she said with a nervous giggle.

"Well, good thing I am a sex crazed wizard instead of a sex crazed muggle since I can charm them so no one will see in," he laughed.

"I'm going to regret that one, aren't I?" she asked as he started to work his hand up her bare thigh.

"Couldn't say. But I can tell you I am not going to regret this," and with that, he reached for his wand and vanished both of their clothes with a quick flick of his wrist.

"Ron!" she shrieked with a smile. "We're naked in the kitchen!"

"Very observant, love. Don't worry, I charmed the windows," he said as he gently stroked her cheek, loving the sparkle in her eyes and the pink tinge in her cheek.

"So now you're going to charm me, huh?" she laughed.

"Yeah, that was the general idea," he said as he leaned in, capturing her lips in his. She leaned into his kiss, sighing into his mouth as he moved his hand to her breast. She turned and swiftly shifted to his lap, facing him so their lips never broke contact.

After a while she finally said murmured into his mouth, "I think it's working." She felt him smile against her cheek as she raked her nails through his hair and across his scalp. She leaned into him, rubbing her nipples across his chest, causing him to moan. His hands were soon running up from her bare arse, up over her rounded hips, into her tiny waist and curved up again until they each covered a breast. As he roller her nipples in his fingers, she began to squirm in her lap, which caused just the needed friction between her and his cock to shift them from a slow, sensual pace to a much more frenzied moment. Soon, his mouth was over her breast, dragging his teeth across her now hardened nipple and biting just hard enough to cause her to whimper as she leaned back, arching her back.

Before she knew what had happened, Ron had her on her back on the kitchen table, and he was still sitting in the chair but now perfectly position to cover her now hot core with his mouth, sucking at her nub and gently pulsing his fingers into her as she came undone. He placed her legs over his shoulders, and easily had her screaming and writhing in response to his tongue and hands. As soon as she had climaxed, he stood and slid into her at the edge of the table. The angle worked wonders for both of them, and she gasped and groaned at each thrust, but was already so overcome by the first orgasm that her muscles seemed like jelly, leaving her completely supple and relaxed in his arms. Ron felt the sweat across his brow as he continued plunging into her. His hands held her soft hips as she whimpered and squeaked in pleasure, and he tried desperately to keep his eyes open to take in the sight of her breasts and her curls bouncing with each thrust as he took her on the kitchen table. Before long, her felt her get close to a second orgasm, and as he felt her tighten around him, he too released, spilling into her, and almost falling across her. He managed to wrap his arms around her, and pull her into his lap, where they remained entwined as they both recovered.

Finally, he whispered into her ear, "I love you so much. I don't know if I can ever tell you how much." And with that, he tucked his head into the nook of her neck.

"I know, Ron. I know, and I love you that much as well. You have to know that. Just so much," she whispered back as she clung to him, rubbing her hand across his back. She felt him nodding into her neck, and smiled, thrilled they had the time to linger before they had to fetch the children.


	56. UFM Ch 56: Deja Vu

**_(A/N: This chapter is really, really long. So start when you have some time to settle in and enjoy...carrytheotter)_**

Ch 56: Deja Vu

They had known it was going to be one of those days that challenged even the most logistically organized family. With New Year's Day falling on a Monday, the Hogwarts students didn't have to take the train back until Tuesday, which was the same day Hugo went back to school. Ron had to leave before dawn Tuesday morning to meet his Auror Academy students for an overnight field excursion where he would accompany a class of recruits on a 36 hour practice mission. They would start out early Tuesday and be in the field through Wednesday afternoon, and Ron would be evaluating their applied strategy skills in a field setting. But, this meant Ron wouldn't be able to see Rose off at the platform on Tuesday morning. Wednesday evening was the start of term parents' night at Hugo's school, but Hermione wouldn't be able to attend as she had a court case that was scheduled for late Wednesday afternoon which she expected to go through at least Thursday, meaning she would have to work late Wednesday and probably Thursday as well. And Ron's first day at Hogwarts would be Friday when he would be meeting with interested students for an information session about a career as an auror. When they'd looked at their schedules, Ron wondered if he and Hermione would even see each other all week. But, at least they had figured out how to make sure Hermione could see Rose off before court, and Ron could attend Hugo's school event.

They'd enjoyed the their last dinner as a family of four on Monday evening, dining on Rose's choice of food…Chinese takeaway followed by her grandmother's homemade biscuits and card games played as a whole family. It had been a great evening. The emotional stress of the holiday was behind them, and they were able to have a fun night just enjoying each other's company. Ron had tucked Rose in that night since he would be gone before everyone else was awake in the morning. He had started to get emotional until Rose kissed his cheek and said, "see you Friday," which made him laugh and realize how lucky he was that he would get to see her so frequently with his role up at Hogwarts.

When he had gotten up Tuesday at 4 am, Hermione had actually woken up and kissed him goodbye before promptly falling back asleep. As much as he didn't miss working such insane hours, he was really looking forward to this field mission. There was something amazing about the focus, energy and camaraderie when an auror team was working together well. And while as an auror everyone looked to him to plan these type of raids and exercises, his role now allowed him to see the creativity in others and help coach them through developing their own skills. It was never something he would have had the patience or trust for when he was an auror, but now he knew his mission was setting these younger aurors up for success. Maybe someday some of these young kids would look at him the way Tonks looked at Mad Eye or he looked at Kingsley. He could only hope to have that kind of positive influence on their lives. He was also enjoying getting to know the other professors. Most of them he had known distantly over his years on the force, but now working together in a new capacity he was able to appreciate their skills in a whole new light.

While Ron was excited about his field work, Hermione was decidedly not looking forward to her week. After the freedom of the holidays, she was actually dreading returning to the muggle court room. She had always loved her work. Even when she was aggravated by some of the people she had to deal with or bureaucracy she had to work through, she had always loved the way her work impacted people. But now that her head and heart were off in the magical world, it was hard to force her body and brain back into muggle law each day. And all of that was made worse by the idea of Rose going back to school. She knew they would all be fine, and that she would get to see Rose frequently. But she was still going to miss her. She just really enjoyed her daughter. The family just felt different when she wasn't there.

She got up before her alarm at 630 because she wanted to make Rose's favorite breakfast before they headed off to Kings Cross station. She was also hoping to give Hugo a strong send off for his back to term breakfast. The time just before the holidays had been hard on him, and she was hoping today would feel like a fresh start. Padding down the stairs into the kitchen, she smiled when she saw Ron had left little cards for each of them at the breakfast table. He had clearly set out her favorite mug next to the kettle to make things as smooth as possible for her. She opened the note, " _Sorry I can't be there today for the send-off. And while I may not actually get to see you awake this week, know you will never be far from my heart. I love you….Ron_ " She sighed. He really was ridiculously wonderful. Now with a smile on her face, she put the kettle on and started on breakfast.

By 8 she and Rose had dropped Hugo at his school and headed to the train station. She appreciated having an hour or so for her and Rose to spend together, but her daydream of splitting a coffee or something went up in smoke when they had trouble finding a spot in the car park. They were eventually able to find a place to park, and they managed to get to Platform 9 ¾ just a few minutes before the train was set to leave.

"I'm so sorry we ended up so rushed, Rose. But hopefully you can find Al and Scorp and enjoy your ride back up."

"No worries, Mum. It's fine. We still have a few minutes."

"I've packed some treats in your knapsack, and there is enough in there to share with the boys. I'm so glad we got to spend time with Scorp this weekend. I know the start of the holidays were a bit of a shock for everyone, but hopefully he believes us when Ron and I say that we are happy you two are friends. He is a wonderful friend, and I am glad he's in your life. Whatever happened between Ron and his dad is between them, not you two. Please help him understand that. And if I can help him believe that anymore myself when I'm up there, just let me know."

"Thank you, Mum. That really does mean a lot to me. I know it's been hardest on Ron, but I can't thank you enough. I don't know what I would do at school without Al and Scorp."

"I know, love. I know. Never take good friends for granted. They are a blessing not everyone has."

"Oh – that's the train whistle, I have to go." They hugged tightly, and Hermione found herself waving to Rose through the steam of the train watching her pull away. While a bit frazzled from the rushed morning, she didn't feel nearly as emotional as she had when she'd watched Rose go in September. Glancing at her watch, she realized she was about 30 minutes early for her meeting so she decided to head over to get a coffee on the muggle side of the station. She queued up and gave the barrista her order and sat at a small table waiting to hear her name. But, it was a different name that the barrista called that made her head snap up.

"Draco," yelled the apron clad coffee lady. Hermione watched as a very well dressed man walked over and took his drink. He was pristinely dressed in a muggle suit, and she could easily have mistaken him for another solicitor or muggle businessman. He looked a lot like his son with the blond hair and grey eyes, but there was a softness in his face that she could not have pictured from the stories she had heard. She felt momentarily paralyzed trying to decide if she should introduce herself or avoid him. But suddenly she heard "Hermione" yelled out from the coffee lady, and she went to get her drink.

Draco had heard her name called and looked up as well, seemingly recognizing her as the mother of his son's friend. And while she hadn't actively decided to seek him out or avoid him, the decision was made for her as she turned around to get a napkin and found herself looking straight into a pair of grey eyes.

"Sorry," she exclaimed as she tried not to spill her drink on him.

He smiled. "No trouble at all. I couldn't help but overhear the barrista call your name. Are you, Rose's mother by any chance?"

"Yes," she said trying to balance the smile she wanted to give the father of her daughter's best friend and the fact that she wanted to kill this man who stood by and watched Ron be tortured. "I'm Hermione Granger, you must be Scorp's father," she said, extending her hand to shake his.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy," he said shaking her hand. "You must have just brought Rose. I wanted to bring Scorp this morning since I wasn't able to pick him up before Christmas. Scorp had such a wonderful time with Rose and your whole family at New Years. Thank you so much for including him. Meant the world to him. And to Astoria and I too."

Hermione sighed and smiled at the man in front of her who seemed so earnest. Ron hadn't said a lot after his breakfast meeting, but he did say he was willing to give this new Draco at least a tiny bit of the benefit of the doubt – enough to allow Rose and Scorp to work things out on their own anyway. Thinking that if Ron could see something at least minimally believable in him, then she should try as well.

"I was so pleased to meet Astoria before the holidays. She was so helpful and kind when I couldn't get through to the platform by myself. And then to discover that our children were such good friends was just funny I suppose."

With that they were jostled by some of the many commuters coming through trying to get to the various sugar packets and coffee stirrers.

"We seem to be in a popular spot. Would you care to sit for a few minutes while we drink our coffee to avoid being trampled for a packet of sweetener?" asked Draco.

"Um, alright," said Hermione looking at her watch. "I have about 15 minutes before I have to leave to make it to work."

"Scorp said you work in muggle law?"

"Yes, I work with refugees. One of my client's cases goes to court tomorrow so we're meeting to go over the testimony this morning."

"Such important work right now. Much of the magical world doesn't understand what is happening across muggle Europe these days, and the refugee situation across the EU is so critical."

"Wow. Exactly. Sorry, I don't mean to act so surprised. I just haven't met anyone else in the magical world who keeps up with muggle politics in England, let alone the broader EU."

Draco smiled as he sipped his drink. "Oh, well, I guess Ron probably told you I lived as a muggle for a while in university. And with my businesses split between the two worlds, I find it to be important to stay up to date on what it going on."

"You went to muggle university?" she asked, trying not to gawk.

Draco nodded. "After the war, well, my decisions in that time were atrocious. I deserved no mercy, but Harry gave it to me anyway and the Wizengamot followed his lead. So instead of prison I got life as a muggle for five years. And it was a blessing in disguise. I learned to live in a world I had been taught to fear. And I learned pretty much everything I had been taught was wrong. In the end it was a tremendous experience."

"Where did you study? Or - what did you study?"

"Oxford. I am actually a licensed muggle pharmacist. Chemistry overlapped naturally with my interest in potions in school. And, well, I took more than a few business courses as well."

"I went to Oxford! I wonder if we were there at the same time?"

"Very possible. I didn't overlap with law students very much. There may have been a few in my college, but I think I spent the first year or so in a staggering state of culture shock as I tried to understand muggle life, and then the rest of the time I was more or less in a lab or a library."

"Huh. Maybe you had the year I am just finishing but in reverse."

"Ron mentioned you didn't receive your Hogwarts letter as a child. I am so sorry – though, maybe it was for the better."

"You can't regret your life. I missed out on a lot – good and bad I know. But, I would never have found my way to Rose, and nothing would ever be worth trading for my daughter."

"Well said," nodded Draco.

They chatted a bit longer about their time at Oxford, trying to see if they did indeed have any overlapping acquaintances. Eventually the conversation wound back to Scorp, Rose and Al.

"I know you need to get to work, but I just wanted to say thank you again. Your daughter has been a great friend to Scorp. The last name I have burdened him with has not made life easy for him. But Rose has somehow seen past all of that to be his good friend, and as a father – well as you said, clearly our children are the center of our worlds. So, thanks."

"I sense that Scorp and Rose – and Al – have been great for each other. I know she mentioned that there were some difficult times after those ridiculous Daily Prophet pictures came out where she was the source of much gossip, and Al and Scorp were the ones who stood by her side and made sure she wasn't walking alone in the halls and such. And as you said – center of my world, so it means everything to me that he was there for her when I couldn't be."

"I didn't know he'd done that," he said in a mixture of pride and surprise.

"I know I wasn't around when you and Ron and Harry were in school. And while I probably don't know everything, I know enough to understand that you and Ron have a very difficult past. It is not easy on him to revisit that. But he loves Rose. And from what I could tell, he seems to like your son as well. But I don't know that we would be able to go much farther than that for quite some time, if at all."

Draco nodded sadly, looking down. "I understand that. And you have both already been more gracious than is fair to ask. If things change in the future, I understand that as well. But I am so pleased to have run into you so I can at least put a face to the name. And if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to let me know. Here's my card – muggle contact information on one side and magical on the other. It's charmed so muggles can't see the back. I work in muggle London as my name is not always welcome in the magical world as you have deduced. Astoria does a lot of work with magical charity organizations, but I focus my philanthropic efforts on the muggle side. Just easier I suppose – less people doubting my intentions and what not. So, it is possible our paths will cross in the muggle world even if our lives do not overlap in the magical one."

"Perhaps," she nodded. "I am glad I ran into you this morning. And I really do hope I am able to cross paths with Astoria again, as she was quite lovely."

"Well, yes, I have to agree with you there. My wife is one of a kind," he blushed. "I don't deserve her either."

"Please give her my best," said Hermione as she gathered her things. "I do need to get going now. So pleased to have met you."

Draco nodded politely, and then they shook hands again before going their separate ways.

 _What a strange morning_ , thought Hermione as she drove to her office. _Of all the people in London to run into, I ran into that one?_ But as she continued to snake through the traffic, she realized that if she hadn't known the horrible stories Ron had told her, she would have rather liked Draco Malfoy. He seemed smart, well read, aware of both the muggle and magical worlds, and he even went to Oxford. But while she liked the man she had met today, she couldn't pretend that his actions hadn't hurt, and almost killed, her friends. Actually - Ron had said his actions were part of why Collin died. And at that thought, she felt her eyes burn with tears. No, she thought. She couldn't overlook that. Even after all this time that pain was still raw. Taking a few deep breaths, she wiped her eyes carefully, trying not to smudge her eye make-up. Then she intentionally shifted her brain away from magic and forced herself to think about the court case she had wanting to be sure that her client had the best possible chance at a future in England.

By midday Wednesday, Ron was exhausted. The field exercise with the students had gone very well, but he hadn't slept more than a few hours since Tuesday morning. When they had returned to the Auror Academy, the students had all been able to hit the showers and grab some rest, but he and the other professors had met to go over the strengths and weaknesses of each student they had observed on the excursion. Then they worked to develop intervention plans to help the students struggling with certain skill sets. So, now Ron had a list of students to tutor and coach on some key concepts. It was good, but he was not quite sure when he would be able to fit that in. He had been too tired to notice the weird looks he got from some of the staff at the school when they had returned. There was an owl waiting for him telling him to come to the Auror office when he returned because Harry needed to see him as soon as possible. Ron threw it away, knowing that if anyone had been hurt or was in real trouble Harry would have sent a patronus or come gotten him personally, so he wasn't too worried. Instead he sent off a quick owl back, " _Just got back and trying to keep my eyes open. Have to pick up Hugo and attend the parents' back to school night at his muggle school tonight and really need a shower first as I can't be the only one there smelling like a hippogriff – especially since none of them know what one is at that school anyway. Hermione is in court so won't see her much for a few days. If it's urgent send a patronus or come by tonight. Otherwise I'll find you tomorrow – Ron_ "

He managed to swing by the house and grab a shower before heading to Hugo's school. There he tried to squeeze his long frame into the tiny chairs they apparently gave 9 year olds and tried very hard to listen to the teacher talk about the exciting adventure they would all be taking through British history this term. In the end he decided the ridiculously small chair was a blessing as it was so uncomfortable that it helped keep him awake.

Once Hugo's main teacher was finished talking, the art teacher spoke some, and he knew he had to pay attention or Hugo would get on him later. When she got up to speak, Ron was internally yawning, but as she started her presentation, he could see why Hugo adored her. The most remarkable thing about her appearance was how unremarkable it was. She could have been anywhere from late 40s to early 60s, a solid British woman in a mid-calf skirt, shabby cardigan and comfortable shoes. But when she started talking, this light came into her eyes, and Ron noticed every single adult in the room was sitting up straighter, leaning forward and paying attention to every single word. And she had each of those parents believing they could each be Michelangelo if they only gave it a shot. _No wonder Hugo wants to be an artist_ , thought Ron. _Blimey, at this point I think I do too_ , he chuckled to himself.

After all of the teachers had talked and all of the various mums who wanted them all to bring snacks and be nice to the teachers and sell all of this rubbish for the school fundraisers had done their bit, they were finally dismissed for the evening. Hugo dragged Ron up to meet his art teacher in person.

"Ron, this is Mrs. Rupesmith, my art teacher I told you about. Mrs. Rupesmith, this is my Ron."

"Well, hello there, Hugo's Ron. I have heard so much about you this past year, and I am so glad to finally meet you."

"You as well," said Ron as he shook her hand. "Hugo raves about your class. And he loves to come home and come up with even more projects all over the house."

"That is what I love to hear," she beamed. "Of course, I tell all of my students that they are artists, but some, like Mr. Hugo here, have a lot more natural talent to start out with. He has quite an eye for what will work. And you combine that with talent for drawing, his take on color and his most vivid imagination and it is really quite remarkable."

Hugo blushed as Ron put his arm around him and pulled him tightly to his side, beaming in pride. "Well, I have been a fan of Hugo's art for quite a while," admitted Ron. "But it is lovely to hear it coming from a much more objective source."

"Well, Hugo has real talent. But much more importantly, Hugo is a lovely young man, and I adore having him in my class. If you are ever interested in learning about extra classes and such, just give me a call."

"There are extra classes I could take in art?" asked Hugo.

"Well, yes. Not here at this school, but I teach in a special art school on weekends for a few classes. But there are many other artists who offer special courses over a few weeks at a time in ceramics, watercolor and all kinds of different art. Here you go," she said handing Hugo a pamphlet and a business card from her pocket. Hugo immediately flipped through the pages, eyes wide at the different projects the children in the pictures were working on.

"Oh, and, Hugo's Ron?" she said quietly.

"Yes?"

"You're doing a bang up job," she said with a brief wink and a smile. "I can only imagine it has been a difficult year. But whatever you are doing – keep doing it. He's doing so, so well. And art, any kind of creative expression really, it has been shown to be incredibly helpful in dealing with trauma for all ages, but especially for children."

"Thanks," he said, honestly touched. "And art really can help, huh?"

"The pamphlet is about the art programs, but there is a lot of art therapy through that same school. Give them a call and let them know I sent you. Usually there is a charge, but I am sure we can work something out if Hugo is interested. And there are family classes where you can come and work on things together."

"Oh, the cost shouldn't be a problem," said Ron. "It sounds brilliant. All of it – and I will definitely be calling this week."

"I'm so pleased," she said. Then in a quiet tone only he could hear she muttered, "Well, I have to go make nice with the PTA mums now. They do love to chat on sometimes, but bloody hell, they keep me stocked with new paints and crayons all year."

Ron smiled and said, "I can tell you and I are going to get on swimmingly, Mrs. Rupsemith."

"Tatty bye," she said as she raised one eyebrow. Then she turned and shifted to a higher, sweeter voice as she headed across the room and said, "Mrs. Williamson! So nice of you to organize the tea party fundraiser this year…."

Ron turned back to Hugo and saw he was still enraptured by the art pamphlet. "I sure like your art teacher," he said.

"Me too. Can I really take an extra art class?"

"Oh, I am sure we can make that work," Ron said taking Hugo's hand as they walked out of the classroom. "Hermione's working late, so how about you and I go find some greasy fish and chips somewhere and look through that art booklet?"

"That sounds perfect," Hugo beamed.

By the time they got back from dinner, Hugo was on Cloud 9 trying to imagine all of the fun he would have taking extra art classes. And Ron was willing himself to manage to stay awake at least 30 seconds after Hugo did. He ignored the stack of letters owls had clearly brought that day and headed straight upstairs with Hugo. He managed to get Hugo into bed, but he declared that he was just too excited to sleep. Finally Ron laid down on the bed next to him to try and get him to settle down. When Hermione got home two hours later, she found Ron fast asleep in Hugo's bed while Hugo was sitting up next to the snoring ginger still looking at the art book.

"What happened?" she whispered as she came in to kiss Hugo goodnight.

"Ron got to meet Mrs. Rupesmith at the parents' night."

"Oh, she's fabulous."

"Yeah, right? So, Mrs. Rupesmith said I was really good at art, and I may be able to take some extra art classes on the weekends and gave me this pamphlet of different options."

"Wow, Hugo. That's amazing! But, none of that explains why Ron is asleep in your bed while you are wide awake."

"Oh. Well, I was too excited about the art classes to sleep. Ron was trying to get me to bed, and I think he was more tired than he let on as he was out cold in about a minute."

"Ahh. I bet he didn't get much sleep on his auror training thingy. So, why don't you snuggle down next to him and get to sleep, ok? I'll tuck you both in. I have to get up early tomorrow, so maybe this way I won't wake up Ron in the morning since I have to be out of here before 6."

"Did your court case go ok today?"

"Well, it was so-so. But that is why I have to get up early. I have some more work to do before we re-convene the case at 9. But I think we can make it work. I hope so anyway. This family needs a break."

"It's a family?"

"Yeah. It's a mum and her three children. The dad died trying to get to Europe."

"I bet those kids are sad and miss their dad like I miss Daddy."

"They do miss their dad a lot. And I am trying really hard to help them out. But they are all much younger than you are."

"That's sad."

"Why is it sad they are young?"

"Cuz they won't remember him as much."

"Oh. Yeah – I think you're right. That is sad. I sure am glad I remember your dad."

"Me too. He was great."

"Sure was. And you know what? He would be so excited to hear about these extra art classes!"

"Yeah – he'd say I'm like Uncle Collin."

"Yes he would. And he would be right."

"Wish I'd known him too."

"I wish that too. But hopefully Ron and I can help you know him anyway. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I would think your Daddy and your Mummy and your Uncle Collin would all agree with me when I say _it's really late and you need to go to sleep now_!"

"Yeah, yeah, ok."

"I love you, Hugo."

"I love you too, Hermione."

When Ron woke up the next morning, he realized his neck was super-stiff, and then he realized that Hugo's foot was in his armpit. Stretching carefully so he wouldn't wake the sleeping boy, he rolled out of bed and looked in his room. It was empty, so he headed down to the kitchen, hoping he could see Hermione before she headed back to work. But, when he got there, she had already gone. There was a note leaning against his favorite mug. " _My turn to make your morning easier. When I got home you were fast asleep and Hugo was sitting up in bed planning his future art career. Sorry I missed you, but I am glad you got to catch up on your sleep as I know you needed it. I may have kissed you anyway. I'm hoping this case finishes today, but if it doesn't then it will be a late night again. But we'll definitely have a lazy weekend together. I hope you have a great day. I miss you…love, h_ "

He smiled. For a moment he thought he should feel embarrassed that she'd found him asleep like that in Hugo's bed, but then he realized it just made him feel really loved and cared for. He sure adored that witch. He sat down with some tea intending to sort through the stack of things owls had brought, but instead Hugo bounded down the stairs, art pamphlet still in hand. So, instead the two of them looked through the class options for the thirtieth time before getting ready for the day.

Once he had dropped Hugo at school, he headed to the Auror office to see whatever it was that Harry needed the day before. He hadn't been to the Ministry in a while, and he realized he really didn't miss going in there every day. The building was so big and formal, and it was just so full of people. Now that he was getting used to spending his days at the academy or at WWW, just the idea of being cooped up in the massive building with fake daylight all day made him tired.

After several decades of fame, he was used to odd looks from people. He wondered if it was simply that he hadn't been around it as much spending his time elsewhere, but the looks he was getting that morning seemed to be worse than usual. He made his way back to the Auror office and headed to the hallway where Harry's office was, but he was getting looks from the people in that office too, which creeped him out. He saw Harry's secretary, Elisa Spinks. Mrs. Spinks was very protective of Harry and did not like it when Ron tried to pop in and cause trouble for his brother in law. So when Mrs. Spinks saw him coming and offered to fetch him tea and crumpets, he knew something was up.

"No, thank-you, Mrs. Spinks," he said. "I just had breakfast before dropping Hugo at school."

"Oh, and how is Hugo doing with, well, with _everything_?" she said quietly.

"Well, Christmas was hard for him, but I think he's doing pretty well, all things considered."

"Right, right. Well, let me know if you need anything, ok?"

"Uh, yeah. Ok. Is Harry in his office?"

"Oh yes, go on in. He's expecting you."

"Alright. Thanks." He said as he walked into Harry's office and closed the door behind him. "Harry, mate, what the fuck is going on? Mrs. Spinks is acting like she adores me all of a sudden, and everyone is looking at me weird. Care to shed some light on things?"

"Hey Ron," Harry said tentatively. "How was the training?"

"Good. Tiring. I fell asleep before Hugo last night. I didn't see Hermione, but she left a note saying he was up reading when she got home, and I was passed out in his bed."

Harry laughed. "Classic. You haven't seen her since you got back?"

"Nah. We knew it would be a crazy week. She has a big case in muggle court that started yesterday. She had to work late on it last night and had to be in the office before dawn this morning apparently to get ready for court today. Not sure I'll see her tonight either. But, then she doesn't have any court cases for the rest of the month."

"Right. Um. Well. Not sure exactly how to tell you this."

"Oh no," Ron cringed. "Let me guess. Skeeter has some new crap about me in the paper and I need to break it to Hermione?"

"Well, that guess deserves partial credit."

Ron just gave him a confused look. "Look, I don't want to play guessing games where Skeeter's involved. I already waste too much oxygen on that woman. And Hermione knows I've not gone off and had some secret affair or anything. Already proposed to someone else anyway apparently."

"Ok. Well, can you promise me you will not freak out about this?"

"Harry – just give it to me."

Harry handed Ron the _Daily Prophet_ from Wednesday.

 _The Newest Twist In Ron Weasley's Love Triangle, by Rita Skeeter_

 _The former Most Eligible Wizard, Auror and War Hero has once again found his tumultuous love life spiraling out of control. Daily Prophet readers may remember that Weasley and his then-girlfriend, Ms. Hermione Granger, were seen having a public fight and breakup during their trip to America last fall. Weasley quickly proposed to an American woman, but that engagement was short lived. Following the American debacle, Weasley and Granger reunited before he the holidays. Despite that short reunion, however, Ms. Granger now seems to be exploring romantic relationships with other key figures from the war years. Weasley will not be pleased to discover that his supposed girlfriend was spotted on a romantic date with the former Death Eater (not to mention married!) Draco Malfoy this week. The couple was observed in a muggle café, clearly in an attempt to avoid the dedicated magical press (who, never fear, will continue to bring you such important stories). The Daily Prophet was unable to ascertain whether Hermione Granger was aware of Draco Malfoy's role during the war. The paper was not able to obtain comments by neither Ron Weasley nor Mrs. Astoria Malfoy prior to going to print._

The pictures accompanying the story were of Hermione and Draco at a coffee shop. Ron was dumfounded looking at the images moving across the page in front of him. There was a picture of Hermione staring at Draco while his back was turned towards the coffee person. Then there was one where he clearly said something which caused her to laugh and cover her mouth with one hand while she placed the other gently on his right arm in surprise. The third was of Hermione watching him walk away and then placing her hand over her eyes as she tilted her head down as she released a deep breath.

"Where? What?" Ron stammered. "Of all the fucking people on the entire fucking planet…."

"Now you know this isn't what Skeeter is trying to make it out to be, right?"

"I don't understand how they – they've never met!"

"Well, while I don't think Hermione has suddenly started dating Malfoy behind your back, I feel confident in saying that they have in fact met. They probably ran into each other after seeing the kids off back to Hogwarts."

"Fucking hell, Harry. I don't think I am a jealous prat, but I really can't handle her being anywhere near him. And that fucking ferret…I had just told him last week that I could handle Scorp and Rose being friends, and I could handle Hermione and Astoria being friends, but that was it. That's where the line was drawn. And he fucking agreed! Muttered all this shite about how grateful he was. How he was this changed soul after his father died and he learned to be a better bloke by communing with muggles and all that shite – and I fucking bought it!" Ron bellowed.

"Ron, take a deep breath. All you know for sure is that Rita Skeeter took a picture of them in the same place at the same time. You don't know that they even knew who the other was, or if it was on purpose or anything. You need to talk to Hermione and see what happened."

Ron was pacing the room at this point, wearing a path in the carpet as he fumed back and forth across Harry's office. Running his hands through his hair and trying to take deep breaths was not doing much to lessen the anger he felt boiling up beneath his skin.

"As much as I would love to go find Hermione right now, she is off in muggle court trying to save some poor refugee family so I can't exactly barge in and ask the judge to give me a few moments to figure out just how my witch ended up photographed with the fucking ferret. _The FUCKING FERRET, Harry_."

"Ron, you have got to calm down. Hermione did not flip out the last two times you two ended up in the paper – and let's face it, that picture had you on your knee giving an engagement ring to some other witch."

"I wasn't proposing!"

"I know. I know that, and she knows that, and you know that. Just like I know and she knows and you know that she is not sneaking around behind your back to slink off with Draco Malfoy."

"But I don't want her anywhere near him – ever!"

"Is that about her or him?"

"You know bloody well it is about him."

"Then you need to calm the fuck down before you talk to Hermione and say something you will regret almost instantly."

"So what am I supposed to do, Harry? Act like nothing happened until this weekend when she and I finally have a chance to catch up on things? I am supposed to go to Hogwarts Friday and start the new work there. I am going to see Rose – not to mention maybe Scorp. I am sure Skeeter's shite has made its way to them already. Probably one of the owl letters stacked on the kitchen table that I ignored this morning to come see you. Poor kids. They did not need this on top of everything else." As his thoughts had shifted to Rose, he could feel his anger shift to sadness, and the rage began to dissipate. "What should I do?" he finally asked in a small, defeated voice.

"You remember that nothing between you and Hermione and Rose and Hugo has changed at all. You go home and see if there is an owl from Rose. If so – answer it. If not – get to her anyway. Maybe pop up there today or floo call or something. And if Hermione is in court all day and working in her office all evening then go to her office and meet her there."

"Can't – I have to get Hugo from school."

Harry picked up his phone and quickly dialed Hermione's mum. "Jean, hi, it's Harry Potter, Ron's friend. Yes, yes – they're fine. I was actually calling for a favor. Ron's here with me at work and I need his help on something this evening, and Hermione has to work late. Could you pick up Hugo from his school? If it doesn't work for you I can see if Ginny can get him. Oh, wonderful. Yes – one of them will call you after dinner time to work things out. Great. Thanks so much. Bye." Harry hung up his phone and looked up at Ron. "Done. What else do you need?"

Ron just gaped at Harry for a moment. "Where was this Harry when we sat for months in that damn tent? We could have finished stuff off so much quicker!"

Harry laughed, feeling slightly more relaxed now that Ron was cracking a joke. "What can I say? Didn't have a mobile then. How about I come with you back to your place and help you go through the owls. I am sure there are a few humdingers by now."

Ron started to protest, but then acquiesced, and the two friends headed out. Soon they sat at Ron's kitchen table sorting through the impressive stack of letters that had arrived. There were at least two dozen from witches proposing various forms of dates, relationships or one night stands now that he was back on the market according to the press.

"Pathetic," muttered Ron as he threw another letter onto that stack. "I mean, do these crazy women honestly think I will write them back and say 'yes, great, you are clearly who I have been waiting for?'"

"Can't even begin to imagine," said Harry, shaking his head as he added another.

"Oh, fuck – this one's from Malfoy," said Ron, holding it like it was about to explode.

"Here, give it to me," said Harry. He glanced through it and then read aloud.

 _"Weasley – I am horrified by the article this morning. I am so, so sorry to cause any additional stress in your life – or the lives of people who care about you. And, judging by the howler I received from your mother this morning, she is definitely one of those who cares for you very deeply. As I am sure Hermione has shared with you, I stopped to get a coffee at the Kings Cross Starbucks after dropping Scorp at the Hogwarts Express Tuesday morning. She was there as well, and we spoke for a few minutes as we waited for our drinks, discovering we were at the same muggle university at the same time despite never having met. Obviously Skeeter is ridiculous as there was never a hint of anything inappropriate from either side. In fact, Hermione was politely precise in sharing that she felt there was no potential for any friendship beyond cordial smiles between the two couples for the sake of our children. I respect that from you and from her. I am so sorry that I am the cause of yet more turmoil. My lawyer has already contacted the Daily Prophet and there should be a retraction printed within 48 hours, though in my experience – they tend to be in much smaller print. Please apologize to Hermione for me as well. I thought it best not to write her directly and cause any more speculation were the owl to be intercepted. Sincerely, Draco Malfoy"_

"Your mum sent Draco Malfoy a howler!" gasped Harry, trying to choke back the laugh. "I think that may be the most brilliant thing I have ever heard of in my entire life."

As Harry gave into the laughter, Ron gave a small smile. While the idea of Malfoy being reduced by his mum's howler was hysterical, Ron was sick at how angry he'd been at Hermione for what seemed to be a meaningless coincidental crossing of paths.

"What's wrong, Ron? You can't possibly think he and Hermione met up on purpose."

"No, no. I don't. And while I don't know that I will ever just take his version of events as truth, this one makes sense. And so I am feeling like an arse for getting so mad at Hermione."

"But you didn't get mad at her – you calmed down and worked through it before she even knew about it."

"That's only because she's in court and can't have her cell on. If she'd been in her office you and I both know I would have royally fucked up today."

"Give yourself some credit. You haven't screwed up. And it is insane to feel guilty about something that didn't happen!"

"Maybe. But I came close. This is what I was talking about – I am worried about fucking it all up over something stupid."

"I am going to ignore how ridiculous you are being right now. Let's keep going through these letters to make sure there isn't one from Rose."

They weeded through the remaining stack, until finally coming to the last one.

"Fuck," said Ron.

"Is it from Rose?"

"No. It's from Scorp," replied Ron, scanning the letter.

 _"Dear Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, I am so sorry about everything. I saw the Daily Prophet this morning. I know my father has committed many wrongs, but never once would I ever suspect him of being anything loving and faithful to my mother. Knowing that, it has been easy for me to ignore the nonsense that accompanies such gossip at Hogwarts. But I am afraid that Rose has not found it as easy to ignore. She doesn't remotely believe the article, but I think the gossip and innuendos are wearing her thin. She is going to class, but I think she is hiding in the girls' lavatory and crying other than that. Al and I have tried hard to encourage her, but she has forbidden us from asking Professors Longbottom and Sparrow for help, and we can't very well follow her into the girls' loo. I tried to get her to write to you herself, but she said she is sure you two have enough on your plates dealing with all of this at home. But she is upset, and I know she would really appreciate hearing from you. Please don't tell her I wrote to you, as she would be quite cross with me. But, I didn't know what else to do to help her. Sincerely, Scorpius Malfoy"_

"Fuck," they said together.

"Ok. Well, clearly I am off to Hogwarts," said Ron, getting up from the table.

"Are you going to go by Hermione's office later?"

"Not sure, mate. She doesn't even know about all of this, and is probably stressed enough with her work right now. I'm going to go handle Rose. I'll see what time it is when I get back. If I can maybe I'll take her dinner at her office or something, but I'll worry about it later."

"Where do you think Rose is hiding?"

"Well, first I have to get to Hogwarts, and then I guess I just have to figure it out."

"Wait - we'll swing by my house and grab the Marauder's Map, and you can take that with you."

"You have it? I figures James or Al had nicked it by now."

Harry gave an evil smirk. "Nah. Can't give away all my secrets, can I? How else would I know what they're up to there?"

"You spy on your own kids?!"

"Nah. But I do glance every now and then."

"You are ridiculous. But I'll gladly take the map."

Within an hour, Ron had the map and had apparated to the gates in Hogsmeade. Hagrid let him in, and he headed to the castle. He quickly located Rose, who was in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. Ron walked up in the old stone steps and entered the familiar room. He heard crying from one of the stalls and was about to say something when a familiar ghost appeared in front of him.

"Boys are not allowed in the girls' lavatory!" shouted Moaning Myrtle.

With that the crying from the stall stopped, and Ron could tell Rose was trying to make herself unseen and unheard.

But before Ron could answer, Moaning Myrtle said, "Wait, Ron Weasley, is that you? You haven't been to see me for simply ages. I assumed you forgot about me. You used to come see me all of the time when you were a student."

"Yes, Myrtle. Good to see you as well. I actually came to see Rose, though. May I speak to her?"

"How do you know her?" asked Myrtle.

"We're family," he said simply, walking over to the door of the stall where Rose was hiding.

"No one ever just comes to visit me. Humph," complained Myrtle as she disappeared down the drain of a sink.

"Rose," Ron said softly. "Rose, love, please come out. I'd really like to talk to you."

She sniffled, and he could hear her wiping her eyes and blowing her nose, and then finally she opened the stall door.

"What are you doing here?" she cried quietly as Ron wrapped his arms around her and let her cry onto his chest. "How on earth did you know to find me here?" she asked between sobs.

"Oh, well, Myrtle and I go way back. Harry and I used to spend a lot of time in this lavatory. No one ever came in here, so it was a perfect place to hide out when we were doing things we would get in trouble for."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well, that is all for another day, Rose. What I am most worried about right now is you. Is this all about that absurd newspaper story?"

Rose started to tear up again. "Well, maybe."

"Rose, honey, you know your mum and Scorp's dad aren't secretly dating, right?"

"I know," she sniffed.

"And you know I don't think they are secretly dating, right?"

"I was pretty sure."

"So, why the tears?"

"It's just…." She started crying again. "Well, wait, where is Mum? What did she say about it?"

"She's in court, remember? I don't think she's seen the story or knows anything about it yet. I didn't even see it until today myself, otherwise I would have been here yesterday. I was off on my training mission for work, and your mum's been working later hours this week so we haven't even seen each other since the night before you left for school."

"So you came just you? Why?"

"Because I was worried about you, you sill goose. And we take care of the people we love! You are family, Rose. And I love you, and anything that hurts you, hurts me. Now, what is wrong?"

She started crying again, but at Ron's example kept taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly and began to calm down.

"The story came out on Wednesday morning. I was in the Great Hall having breakfast when the owls came in. I didn't see it right away, but soon everyone was looking at me and looking at Scorp. Finally James slid me a paper and said I should see it. I was shocked. Of course, I knew the story couldn't be true. But, the way the pictures looked and the way they write the captions, I can see how people believed it. There was even a moment I wondered if it could be true, and then I felt so guilty about that. But, well, then it was just everything. Gryffindors may be courageous but they aren't exactly trusting and loyal. Everyone- even Fred and James and those guys, they were all looking at me like they thought Mum betrayed you or something. And they all hate the Malfoy name apparently – of course they all knew more than I did about all that nonsense with his father. And I thought, well, I thought I could handle it. So I went to wash my face and act strong and go to class. But then there were all these whispers in the halls. I could hear them. People saying I shouldn't be here, and Mum was maybe not a witch after all and just some muggle who wanted to date famous wizards. I tried to speak up and tell them they didn't know what they were talking about and that you and Mum loved each other. And then they said what did I know, you were just my Mum's boyfriend or lover or something and it wasn't like we were a real family and that none of us were actually related by blood or marriage or anything. And it wasn't just one person, Ron. It was group after group after group. And I couldn't take it anymore. I know you and Mum love each other. And I know we are a real family. And I know Mum is a real witch. But it's just too hard to try and stand up to everyone about everything every minute of the day. And there isn't anywhere in this whole bloody castle you can go off by yourself and have a good cry. But then I found Myrtle's place so I have been hiding out."

Ron had been fuming listening to the little girl's story. He had already decided to hunt down his nephews and nieces and give them a piece of his mind. But more than fury at his relatives, he was heart-broken for his little girl. He forgot sometimes how little she was. She was so much taller, wiser and more mature than Hugo that he sometimes had her as a grown up in his mind. But right now as she sat on the stone floor of the old lavatory in her crumpled Hogwarts uniform, her Gryffindor tie spotted with tear stains and her hair pulled out of its clip from crying, she looked like a very little girl.

"Oh Rose," Ron said as he held her in his lap. He stroked her back and her hair and kissed the top of her head trying to get her to calm down. "Rose, love, please stop crying. Please. Look at me, honey. We will fix this, ok? I promise."

She nodded into his jumper, but didn't look up. Ron raced through the thoughts in his mind on how to approach this. He was an expert in dark magic, not upset little girls. But, he loved Rose and knew he would do just about anything to make this right.

"First, I want to say I am sorry," said Ron carefully.

She pulled her head back and looked at him in confusion.

"I am sorry that you are roped into a world where the ridiculous paparazzi impacts your life. That is because of me. I wouldn't trade having you in my life for anything, but I hate that it causes you pain like this. And unfortunately, it will probably never go away completely. In fact, it will get worse before it gets better. Between the 20th anniversary of the war this coming spring and the fact that your mum and I are seen out together a lot. Well, until those stories stop selling papers, it will just be there like stinging nettle at a picnic."

She chuckled at that, but didn't say anything.

"Second, I am confused why you are hiding here and not with Al and Scorp or with Neville or one of the other professors who could have helped you."

She teared over again. "Al and Scorp tried to help. They really did. But, it's weird because it's Scorp's dad in the pictures. And you told me all of these horrible things about his dad. So I wondered if maybe Mr. Malfoy was just really mean and trying to break you and Mum up to hurt you somehow, and I couldn't say that to him. And, while they are great friends, they're just boys you know?"

Ron chuckled at that. "Fair point. I was an eleven year old boy once, and if I'd had a friend that was a girl and she was sobbing hysterically I wouldn't have known what to do either. But that still doesn't explain why you didn't get help from one of the professors you trust."

"Maybe I should have. But, the magical world is a pretty small one, Ron. Professor Longbottom is your old friend, and I am sure he hated Mr. Malfoy, and I couldn't take it if he treated me like James and Fred and them did. Professor Sparrow is Mum's friend. Headmistress McGonagall wouldn't have liked Mr. Malfoy either. And none of them really know or understand our family. So, I don't know. It just felt like it was all closing in on me so I just came here and hid."

"Rose, honey, you should always feel like you can talk to one of your professors – especially those three. They are lovely people who care about you and the ones you love. But I hear you when you say our world is small. Everyone is so interconnected between work and school and families and whatnot that gossip spreads like wildfire for us much faster than it ever could in the muggle world."

"I know! And they even have the internet and social media, and it's still worse with us!"

"Sad but true."

"And I don't think Mum understands that at all."

"You don't?"

"Not really. I don't mean that to be mean. It's just she didn't grow up in this world, and she doesn't work in this world. So the only time she is ever in it is at The Burrow or in Diagon Alley or if she happens to read the paper you've brought home from somewhere. But it's not like every time she goes down a hallway at work it hits her in the face. If she was having to go to court this week and face a judge who thought she was sneaking around with Mr. Malfoy behind your back and the jury wondered if she was even a real witch or whatever it would just impact her differently. I'm not saying she would believe it or fix it or anything, just that she might have a better understanding of how wearing and draining it all is."

"Oh. Well, yeah, I guess you are right there as well. For now she doesn't have to face it every day. And that may or may not change in the future, but for now she has a foot in both worlds. And I don't suppose that is easy either."

"Probably not."

"But can I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"You said a few things about us not being a real family, or at least people thinking that. Does it bother you that your mum and I aren't married yet?"

Rose thought carefully about Ron's question before answering. "To answer honestly I would have to say yes and no. It doesn't bother me because I know you two love each other and are planning on eventually getting married. But, well, you have to admit, Ron. We are a strange family. It's Mum and I, which we're fine but from the outside you can't look in and see we're related as I look so different from her. But, I'm fine with that. This isn't some adoption psychology thing. But, you could definitely look at us on paper and say it's me and my adopted mum and her boyfriend and her boyfriend's godson of whom he is the guardian. It just feels – well – I don't know the magical equivalent. But in the muggle world you could say it feels penciled in or something – not permanent and it could easily be changed. Doesn't feel like Al's family where you have his mum and dad who are married and his brother and sister. That feels permanent. You kind of want your family to feel permanent."

Ron's heart was pounding as Rose spoke. He was overwhelmed by the onslaught of mixed emotions he had about everything. He was so honored that this little girl wanted him to be her family and to make it permanent. But then he was also heartbroken that she didn't feel that way already, and felt guilty that he had allowed it to go on this long without realizing how it impacted her.

Finally he said, "Well, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah…" said Rose with interest.

"I am planning to propose to your mom pretty soon. Let's see – it would be…" Ron counted in his head. "Actually, 8 weeks from today, if you can believe it."

"REALLY?!" Rose squealed excitedly. "Ron! That's amazing! I am so excited! How are you going to do it?"

"Well," Ron chuckled at the quick change in the girl's demeanor from sobbing child to squealing girl, "I am still working out the details and was hoping you might be able to help me on a few of them.

"I'd LOVE that. What do you need me to do?"

"I am trying to figure out how to involve you, Hugo and her parents in the whole thing. I have already picked out the ring – I ordered it when I got her bracelet last fall. But, I have left it with the jeweler for now because I don't want to risk losing it or having your mum find it by accident."

"Ron! That is so exciting. She will flip out. I mean, I know she knows it's coming, but still, she will freak."

"Freak in a good way?"

"YES! Of course, Ron."

"Well, I want you to be thinking of how I can include you four in everything but still have us be by ourselves when I ask her, because, well-"

"I get it, Ron. No need to explain. But, I will definitely be thinking of things."

"Can I ask you something else, Rose?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you think Hugo struggles with the whole 'real family' thing too?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "Obviously his year has been horrible and everything. My guess is his struggles are about things different than mine. And they could be different again when he gets here and isn't some random muggle kid at a muggle school who happened to lose his parents and grandparents in a terrible accident. Then he'll be Hugo Creevey, son of the famous late auror Fiona Creevey and nephew of war martyr Collin Creevey, godson of the one and only Ron Weasley and what not. It could be a lot to inherit."

"Huh. Hadn't thought of that."

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"When your marry Mum, will you, um, I mean, would that make you, would you be…"

"What is it, Rose?" Ron asked tenderly.

"Would that make you my dad?" she asked nervously.

Ron smiled as his heart melted. "Rose, love, I already think of you as my daughter. I mean, I don't just go barreling up to Scotland to curl up on the floor of a girl's loo with just anyone, you know," he teased. "As for me being your dad, I want to be whatever you want me to be in your life. Hugo introduced me the other day as 'his Ron,' which made me laugh but I thought was rather accurate. So whether I am your Ron or your dad, either way you have my heart and you will always be my girl. And you can call me whatever you want to, and I will love it. And even if, Merlin forbid, your mum says no when I ask her to marry me, I already told you over the summer, you are in my life for good now, so I guess you'll have to get used to me."

"She won't say no. And I love you."

"I love you, too."

They sat together for a moment and then Ron said, "Well, now we need to get you cleaned up and back to school. You can't hide out in here forever, no matter how much Myrtle wants the company."

"What's her story? Why is she here?"

"Another day, Rose – how about we go find Neville?"

She nodded and the two headed off to find her Head of House. Within a few hours, Ron had Rose and Neville connected, with Neville knowing to look out for her and knock some sense into her cousins. Ron handed her off to his old friend and then looked to the map to find James. Seeing his name headed out of the castle towards Hagrid's, Ron quickly found him and cut him off.

"Uncle Ron!" said James.

"Hi James, come with me for a moment, alright?"

"I have to go to Magical Creatures now."

"Hagrid will be fine with it. I'll let him know you were with me. Come on."

The two walked down towards the lake. It was cold, but there wasn't any snow on the ground. Ron looked at him and said, "James, when Al got sorted into Slytherin last fall I could not have been prouder of the way you behaved. Everyone was looking to you as an example of how to handle it, did you know that?"

"Well, I suspected," he admitted.

"Well they did. And when you showed them that James Potter was ok with someone from our family being in Slytherin, then everyone else was ok with it too."

James nodded. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think you underestimate your influence on your classmates and cousins. Your dad and me, and your mum, well, pictures of us and stories about our lives, they sell newspapers. And selling newspapers fuels gossip. When your dad was your age, the newspaper ran lots and lots of stories about him."

"But they can't talk about kids."

"They can't now. But back then they could, and they were merciless to your dad. One day he was crazy and a liar. One day he was a hero. You could get whiplash trying to keep up with how quickly they changed. But whatever it was always flew like wildfire around the school. When he was brilliant, he had birds lined up wanting to date him. And when the press declared him insane, no one would even look him in the eye."

"This is about those pictures of Hermione and Mr. Malfoy, huh?"

"Yup."

"I just – I am used to pictures of you being made up, and I never believe them. But Dad said Mr. Malfoy had done a lot of bad things back in the day. And I wondered if he was still a bad person. I wasn't sure what was going on."

"Then what should you have done about that?"

"Asked you I suppose."

"Right. And of course it is rubbish. By next week they'll have me dating some American again and maybe Hermione will be engaged to Prince Harry or something. But none of that will be real either. I thought you knew better."

"Sorry. Guess I do. I just, well, I didn't like the idea of Hermione breaking up your family."

"Hermione is my family, James. So, the person trying to break up my family isn't Hermione or even Draco sodding Malfoy. It's Rita Skeeter and the thousands of people who apparently buy papers when she writes such ridiculous drabble. But let's just suspend reality for a moment and pretend that it was all true. I would still expect you to be there for Rose and Hugo, and to get the rest of your cousins – and hopefully all of bloody Gryffindor, to support her instead of ostracize her!"

"I didn't tell everyone to avoid her, Ron, I swear."

"I know, but that's the point. They see you as a role model. So when they saw you avoiding her, they avoided her. And don't tell her, but Scorp had to send an owl to let me know she had been hiding out in the girls' loo sobbing for two days because all of her family and all of her house made her feel unwelcome."

"Oh no, that's not what, ugh. Ron, I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her. And please don't mention the letter. Al and Scorp are good for her. But she needs the support of her whole family and her house, and they will all follow your lead on this. You need to fix this. Can I count on you to do that?"

"Yes, Ron. I will. I promise. I will see her before supper tonight. Or should I find her now?"

"Good man. I appreciate it, James. I really do. Before supper is fine. I took her to see Neville, and he has got her straightened out for now. But I don't want her to think she will have to eat by herself tonight."

"I really am sorry, Ron. I just was worried about you, and I didn't know how to handle it."

"You can always just send me an owl and let me know what's going on or ask me directly. And Neville will always be around too. And starting tomorrow I'll be up here a few times a week anyway. Always go to the source directly, James. Makes life ever so much simpler."

"I will. I promise."

"OK. Then I'll walk with you back towards Hagrid's and then head out."

By the time Ron was back at the house, it was close to 5. Considering his options, he called Nicola on his cell to see if she knew how Hermione's case had gone. Nicola had said today had gone better, but that it wasn't done yet and would carry over to the next day. She thought Hermione would probably have to work at least 3or 4 hours in the office that night preparing her closing arguments.

"Ok, I need your help telling me the truth here, Nicola. Some stuff came up at school with Rose today – and she's fine, and I have it all straightened out. But, if I bring dinner to the office and catch Hermione up for an hour or so will it mess her up for the night? I really don't know enough about Hermione's job and how she works to know the right thing on this one."

"Blimey, you are adorable. It's ridiculous really."

"Uh, thanks. But I still need the advice. I don't know what to do here."

"Could you bring her dinner around 730 or 8? She'd have the really hard stuff done and would just be tying up the final pieces by then. I can watch Hugo if you need."

"Thanks, Nicola. I'll have my sister come by and watch him. I'll bring dinner over around 8. Will you still be there – should I bring food for you too?"

"Nah. I'm off this case. But I'll totally take a rain check on that offer."

"Don't mention it to Hermione, ok? I want to surprise her with the dinner and not have her worry about Rose."

"Will do. So – are you ever going to get off your arse and propose to her?"

"Subtlety is not your strength, Nicola," he laughed. "And I promise you will be one of the first to know when I propose. I just hope she says yes."

"She will, you ninny. Never seen her so barmy about anyone."

"Hope you're right."

"I am. Now, you enjoy your takeaway supper, alright?"

"Thanks so much, Nicola. I really appreciate it."

Ron had gone to Hermione's parents' house to pick up Hugo. But when Jean heard Ron was planning to get Harry or Ginny to come over when he went later to take dinner to Hermione, she insisted on being the one to come over later instead. So, by 8 that evening, Ron had hung with Hugo for a little while, traded back off with Jean, picked up Thai food and had arrived Hermione's office building. He had been so focused on the logistics of everything, he hadn't spent much time thinking through what he was actually going to say to Hermione when he got up to her office. Dialing her cell phone, he felt a pang of nervousness.

"Hi stranger!" she declared as she answered her phone.

"Guess what? I have a surprise for you," he said.

"Oh, I will have to see it late tonight unfortunately. The case is going well, but it is going to carry over to tomorrow. I still have a bit to do before I will be able to come home."

"That's the surprise. I called Nicola earlier, and she said she thought if I brought you supper around 8 that it would be a welcome break and not a time-eating distraction."

"You don't have to be bring me dinner, Ron."

"Well, I know I don't have to. But, I did. I am downstairs in the lobby of your building with your favorite Thai take away. Can you tell this security man that I can come up?"

"You're here? Wow! Yes – absolutely – put Mr. Bradlen on the phone."

"Who's that?"

"Mr. Bradlen is the nice security man at the desk. When you end up working as many late hours as I do, you get to know the second shift security guard."

"Right, ok," he said. "Excuse me, Mr. Bradlen, Hermione wants to talk to you," Ron smiled as he handed over the phone.

"You're here for Hermione Granger? Well you should have said something."

Soon Ron was being escorted up to Hermione's office by the elderly gentleman who was telling Ron how he thought of Hermione as his work-daughter. He rambled on through the entire elevator ride about how smart she was and how lucky we were to have people like Hermione working for the "good guys." Ron thanked him for keeping an eye out for her, and Hermione enjoyed introducing them once they arrived at her office before Mr. Bradlen headed back to the lobby.

"That gentleman adores you," said Ron with a smile.

"Don't worry, Ron. He's not exactly competition for you," she teased as she kissed him. "This is such a fabulous surprise! I feel like I haven't seen you at all this week."

He savored her kiss, the taste of her somehow calming all of the chaos that the day had churned up in him. As he ran his hand through her crazy curls, he nuzzled his nose against her cheek for a moment. "I've really missed you this week."

"Me too. Where is Hugo?"

"Hanging out with your mum, actually."

"Well, this is a wonderful treat, then. Though, I'm afraid I still do have some actual work to do before I can come home."

"It's so different seeing you in your office. I'm used to you at home, I suppose. You look so formal in here."

"Well, I'm not that formal with my heels kicked off and my solicitor robes strewn across the chair."

"Well, I like your robes strewn about, I suppose," Ron winked.

"My desk is rather buried in paper for the moment, but we can eat in the conference room."

They sat at the long meeting table, and Hermione propped her shoeless feet up on another chair. They chatted a bit about her case and about Hugo's desire to sign up for extra art classes.

Finally, realizing he really did have to tell her the actual reason for his visit, Ron sighed. "I have to admit something," he said.

Hermione cocked her head and narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you going to tell me the real reason you are here?"

"That obvious, huh?"

She just arched an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"Ok. Guess so. Alright," he said, leaning forward. "There was one particular reason I wanted to come tonight. But, I did call Nicola this afternoon to see if it would be too much of a distraction, and she said to come but to come at 8."

"Well, ok, so you're here. What is going on? Should I be worried?"

"No. No, definitely don't worry. Just something that happened that you need to be aware of. So, basically – Rita Skeeter struck again. The _Daily Prophet_ on Wednesday ran pictures and an article that once again had us on the rocks."

She laughed. "Should I ask who you proposed to this time? Do I know her? Am I invited to the wedding?"

"Hah bloody hah," Ron said as he rolled his eyes. "No, love. This time there were no pictures of me at all."

"I don't understand. How did Skeeter run these theoretically scandalous pictures of you if you weren't in the pictures?"

"Because this time the theoretically scandalous pictures were of you."

"What?" gasped a stunned Hermione. "But I couldn't have done anything to even photograph. I haven't done anything but work in my muggle court room since I dropped Rose at the station Tuesday morning. They didn't run muggle pictures did they?"

"No. No muggles. They were pictures of you and Draco Malfoy having coffee."

"What? But I just ran into…we didn't …oh good heavens, just give me the damn paper."

He pulled the folded paper out and put it on the table for her to see. Her eyes got wide, and her mouth gaped open as she snatched it up. Soon her hand was covering her mouth as she read the article and the captions accompanying the pictures.

"Oh, Ron. I'm sorry. I know you know there was nothing to this, right? Tell me you know that."

"I know that, Hermione. I don't think you are sneaking off with Malfoy behind my back."

She visibly let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and then said, "That woman! How in the hell does she get away with this nonsense. Aren't there libel laws in the magic world?"

"Um, well, unfortunately I'm a public figure. But, I got an owl from Draco that said his lawyers had already contacted the paper demanding a retraction."

"Oh Ron, I am so sorry this was with Draco of all people. I am sure that made this even worse. I'm just so mad at that Skeeter woman! I never understood how this stuff must make you feel, but my goodness I am so angry I don't know what to do!"

"Oh, well, Skeeter. She is what she is, I suppose. But I am not really here to talk about the paper."

"You're not?"

"No – not really. I am here to talk about how upset the paper made Rose."

"Rose?! Is she ok? How did she see it? She couldn't have believed it, could she? Say something Ron!"

"Take a deep breath. She is ok now. I went up and saw her today."

"You went to Scotland?"

"Well, let me back up. I didn't know about the article until today because it came out when I was off on the field exercise at the academy. But, Harry filled me in this morning and then helped me sort through the stack of letters the owls had brought after it was printed."

"I saw all of those letters on the table this morning and couldn't figure out where the pile had come from!"

"Well, yeah – anyway – there was one from Draco apologizing about the whole thing, and then at the very bottom was a letter from Scorp addressed to both of us. Here, I brought it to show you." He handed her the letter, and her eyes went wide and got damp reading it.

"But she's ok?"

"Well, she was hiding in an unused girl's loo and crying when I found her. But we sat there for- well – I guess it was well over an hour while she cried and talked through everything." Hermione's hand was covering her mouth and wiping away a few stray tears, but she waited for him to continue. "She didn't really think you were sneaking off with Draco. But she did say she wondered after everything I had said about him over the holidays if he had set up the whole thing to mess with me. I assured her that I didn't think that was the case at all. But I think the real problem was more that everyone was gossiping which made her feel really isolated. And, since she was wondering if Scorp's dad was involved she didn't feel like she could go to her usual friends for support."

"She was hiding in there because of gossip?" Hermione asked. "That just seems, well, I guess I thought Rose was tougher than that."

"Actually, she more or less said she thought you would say that."

"What?"

"Well, I asked the same thing, but Rose pointed out that you don't have to live in the magical world 24 hours a day yet. She reminded me that it's a very small world, so everyone had some sort of allegiance or perceived understanding of the whole situation. And she felt, mistakenly, like she couldn't go to Al and Scorp or Neville or Sally or McGonagall. And unfortunately, apparently her cousins made it worse."

"What? How?"

"Well, trust me, I hunted down James this afternoon and set him straight. So, it's handled now. But he said he didn't know what to do. He stupidly was trying to show me some sort of allegiance or something and in his concern basically avoided Rose, which of course everyone else saw as a role model behavior, so her cousins and the rest of Gryffindor all followed his lead."

"Oh no."

"He assured me he was finding her before dinner tonight and would be eating with her and made sure she wouldn't eat alone."

"She had to eat alone?" Hermione asked in a small, pained voice.

"Well they eat with their houses, and I think she more or less sat at one end of the table by herself, hence the hiding in the loo."

"I just don't want to picture her so hurt that's she is crumpled up on a bathroom floor. It breaks my heart!"

"Trust me, my heart was smashed in a zillion pieces seeing it. But, I think I got her straight on us, and on who she can go to for help if she ever needs it. But, the other thing that really riled her up was that people were not just making comments about thinking you and Draco were dating. The comments were more about how maybe you weren't a real witch and you were really a muggle who wanted to date famous wizards or how maybe Rose shouldn't really be there or how she didn't have a real family since none of us are related and other shite like that. Of course I got her set straight on that too. But, she was hurt. And it kills me that she didn't think she could ask us, or anyone else, for help."

Hermione was crying at this point. She leaned into Ron, who pulled her to his chest and comforted her. "I am so sorry you two get subjected to this crap because people think my life is interesting enough that it sells papers. I am so sorry, Hermione."

"I'm not crying about that."

"I know, but I don't know what else to do or say."

"Well, all evidence is to the contrary, I'd say. You've handled it brilliantly. I hate that this happened. But I also hate that I don't even understand enough about everything to comprehend how hurtful this is for Rose. And I probably never will. And I hate that I feel this twinge of jealousy that you were able to fix this with Rose when I couldn't have even made a dent in it. Because I am not really jealous – I am grateful. But it just sucks. All of it. And I am so pissed at people for making it worse for her! And I have to write to Astoria now and try to convince her I am not trying to steal her husband. I mean really! Of all the damn people."

"I know. It's shite," Ron sighed. "I really debated waiting until after your case finished tomorrow because I didn't want to upset you. But, it's your daughter. Hell, it's your picture and your name that is in the paper."

"I'm glad you came tonight. I would have been really upset if I had learned later you had kept it from me. Please always tell me things, ok. I would much rather know and be upset but be able to think it through than to be managed or sheltered from something."

"I know. It's why I did. But I still feel awful dumping all of this stress on you tonight when I know you have to work late. Your work is important, and I didn't want to distract you or add worry. But you needed to know."

"Yeah, but I got Thai food out of it," laughed Hermione. "But I do need to get back to it if I want to get home before too late."

"I hate that you are in this office all by yourself. It doesn't creep you out?"

"Well, hence me being so friendly with Mr. Bradlen the security man. Well, that, and now I have a wand," she laughed.

"Do you want me to stay here until you're ready to head home? I could stay in this conference room and stay out of your way."

"Nah. But I appreciate the offer. If you clean all this up, I'll get back to work and hopefully be home before you go to bed. Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yeah – my first official day at Hogwarts. I haven't really had a chance to pull together what I want to do though, so I need to put in some work myself."

"Right! I forgot that was tomorrow. I guess the good thing is you can get a sense of how Rose is doing while you're up there."

"Exactly. Well – if you're really ok here, I will go and get out of your hair so you can actually finish up."

"I'm ok, Ron," she said, and then she touched his face so he was looking in her eyes. "Really, I am. And I'm glad you came. I'll be home in a few hours."

He kissed her sweetly. "Ok. I love you."

"I love you, too," she said as he walked him to the elevators. "See you soon."

When Ron arrived at Hogwarts the next morning, he was nervous but excited. He was so glad he and Hermione had been able to talk through things the night before. And then when she finally had made it home she had helped him revise a few of his notes for his session at Hogwarts. She'd been out the door early again, but they'd agreed they were definitely having pizza and a movie on the couch that night as the three of them had not been together all week.

After flooing to McGonagall's office, he headed towards the Great Hall where he planned to meet Neville, McGonagall and Peter Tinling, the DADA professor. Tinling was about the same age as McGonagall. Ron had worked with him over the years, but never found himself thinking much of the man. While his technical skills as an auror were strong, Tinling had been in New Zealand during the war and somehow just couldn't be bothered to figure out how to come back until after Voldemort had been defeated. Then when it was safe again, Tinling swooped back in and managed to be placed in leadership roles for a few years before he retired from the force. He traveled for a few years after that and had been the DADA professor at Hogwarts for about five years. Ron knew he needed to get Tinling's buy in if his mentoring program were to have a chance at lasting.

He reached the old, familiar wooded doors to the Great Hall. But before he walked through them, he paused at the wall of stars next to it, touching the star with name Fred Weasley engraved on it. He walked down the row, running his fingers over the other familiar names, lingering over the stars with the names Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin. "I know you two are getting a kick out of the idea of me teaching here. I'm due for a dose of my own medicine I suppose," he muttered under his breath.

Walking in through the old familiar doors to the Great Hall, Ron saw Neville wave him up to the front.

"Morning, Ron!"

"How are you today, Nev?"

"Good thanks. I'm excited about this project of yours, honestly. I think this is a brilliant idea."

"Thanks. You and I could have used something like this – especially if we had gone to school under normal circumstances."

"Absolutely."

"So, before the others get here – any advice on how to keep Tinling supportive but distant on this?"

"Well, all that New Zealand bollocks aside, he is a good teacher. The students respond to his teaching methods and learn a lot. They can't do the things we learned in the DA or anything, but they are all very well prepared in Defense. You just need to be sure he understands you aren't trying for his job. As long as he feels safe from that perceived threat, you should be fine. He's not looking to add a lot of extra work for himself either, so I don't expect him to be lingering about too much."

"Good. That helps. And I definitely don't want to take his job. I have too many irons in the fire as it is."

"Perfect – here he comes now."

The four of them spent about an hour together talking about the students they thought would attend the introductory session that afternoon and how they would run the group. Tingling and McGonagall both had to leave just after the meeting, giving Neville the chance to catch Ron up on how much better Rose had been doing since the previous day.

"Do you want to walk back to the greenhouses with me and grab a bite, or do you want to just meet back here later?" Neville asked.

"I'll catch up with you this afternoon. Since Rose is doing well, I think I'll swing by and say hello to Hagrid."

"That's great, he should just be finishing up with the first year Slytherins around now."

"Perfect. I'll see you this afternoon."

Ron headed out the front door towards Hagrid's hut and saw the large group of small children coming back from their Magical Creature's class. As they approached Ron, Al saw him and started waving. Next to him was a very uncomfortable looking Scorp who appeared to be trying to figure out if he could manage to keep walking without acknowledging Ron, but eventually he realized he had to stop and talk to him.

"Hi boys," Ron said as he waved them over.

"Hi, Ron" said Al.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley," said Scorp awkwardly.

"How was Hagrid's class today?"

"Well, unfortunately Hagrid has a new batch of blast ended skrewts," grimaced Al.

"Yikes. I don't envy you," Ron laughed.

"What are you doing here, Ron?" Al asked.

"I am going be working with some of the older students who are interested in trying to become aurors after they graduate, and today is our first session."

"That's great. Hope we get to see you frequently. I have to run back to the dorms before my next class to get a clean shirt, this one got destroyed in that class with Hagrid," said Al as he turned and hustled off to the castle.

Scorp went to wave and join him, but Ron reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Scorp, if you have a minute, I'd appreciate a word."

The boy looked tense, but nodded and followed Ron wordlessly towards a stone bench near where they were standing.

"Don't look so scared, Scorp. I just wanted to say thank you," Ron said gently as he sat down.

Scorp looked up at him with a look of surprise on his face.

"I know you were in a very difficult situation with all this newspaper nonsense with Rose. And it is the mark of a true friend who places the needs of their friend over their own needs. I really can't thank you enough for letting me know Rose needed help when you and Al weren't in a position to give it to her. She doesn't know about the note. But I won't forget it, and I just wanted you to know how much I appreciated it."

"Thank you, sir," said Scorp.

"And I wanted to be sure you knew it was all nonsense and there is nothing going on between Hermione and your dad. Unfortunately the Daily Prophet has figured out that they sell more papers if they include stories about my so called love life, and they don't care at all if they are true. And when my real life is too boring and won't sell papers, they just make things up. In the past few months alone I have apparently broken up with Hermione, proposed to a total stranger in America, broken up with her, gotten back with Hermione and now apparently been dumped by Hermione for your dad. By next week it will be something else. But I am really sorry that this media circus has hurt you."

"I'm fine, Mr. Weasley. Thank you for your concern. I may not have known everything about my father from the war years, but I do know how much my father adores my mother and had no doubt whatsoever that the story was made up. But I felt bad about the timing coming just after, well – just after everything, I suppose."

"And have you heard from your mum? Is she alright as well?"

"Oh yes. She's fine. But thank you."

"I was away on a training mission with the Auror Academy the day in came out, so I didn't know about it until yesterday. And Hermione didn't either as she has been busy in muggle court all week. But she will be writing your mum to wish her the best as well. She really liked your mum – actually I think she really liked your dad too. I know your father and I have our own past, but that is between he and I. I don't want you to let it impact you or your friendship with Rose, alright?"

"Yes sir."

"And if you ever need anything, whether it's for Rose or Al or for yourself, will you let me know?"

"Yes sir."

"Good man, Scorp. Alright, why don't you run on and see if you can chase down Al. Hopefully he's been able to get all evidence of magical creatures off of his uniform," Ron joked.

Scorp nodded and stood up to head back to the castle. Then he smiled and said, "Thank you, Mr. Weasley, for everything. I really appreciate it," and then he turned and ran up to the great door of the castle.

Ron smiled as he watched him run back, robes flowing behind him. He looked a hell of a lot like his father did at that age, but the smug hatred Draco had oozing from his pores was simply not a part of Scorp. Glancing at his watch, he realized he had to choose between lunch and seeing Hagrid. Hoping he had a granola bar in his knapsack, he headed off to the small hut at the bottom of the hill to see his old friend.

By the time he got home that evening, his stomach was audibly complaining about the lack of lunch. Stepping through the floo, he was greeted by the smell of hot pizza wafting from the kitchen. Following his nose, he found Hugo setting out napkins while Hermione sliced the just-delivered pizza.

"Ron! You're home!" declared Hugo as he went to hug him.

"Hey buddy," said Ron as he embraced him.

"Ron is that your stomach?!" Hugo laughed.

"Yeah," Ron admitted. "I'm famished. Skipped lunch and had one of those granola bars your mum was always trying to get me to carry in my bag. Let's just say your mum and I apparently have a different idea of what counts for food."

Hugo laughed. Hermione smiled, thrilled that they were now in a place where they could talk about Dennis and Fiona without feeling like they were walking on eggshells.

"Wash your hands and let's eat," declared Hermione.

They were soon sitting at the kitchen table catching up from their week.

"I feel like we have bene ships passing in the night this week," said Hermione. "This is the first time I think all three of us have been together and awake since before Rose went back to school."

"So, first things first," said Ron. "How'd your case end up?"

"She won," beamed Hugo as Hermione smiled next to him.

"Really? That's fantastic!" said Ron as he got up to kiss Hermione. "The family can stay in England now?"

"Yes. It really was wonderful. They can all stay, and a local church has connected them with an apartment where they'll be able to live for at least a year. The kids can stay in the school they've been attending since the fall. I am really happy for them."

"To Hermione!" declared Hugo, raising his slice of pizza in the air.

"I'll eat to that," laughed Ron as they clinked pizza slices.

"Alright, so Hermione's marathon work week paid off. How about you, Hugo? How was school today?"

"Good. I saw Mrs. Rupesmith today. I told her I really wanted to do the extra art classes, and she said she was going to be at that art school tomorrow and we could come by. Can we? I really, really want to go."

"Yeah. I'm sure we can make that work. Do you know what time she was going to be there or what class she was teaching?" asked Hermione.

"She said she'd be there all day starting at 10 because she was doing a bunch of stuff. But I really want to do the class where we get to make pottery stuff. I looked it up on the website and that one starts at 11. But since I hadn't signed up or anything we should probably go earlier than that."

"Sounds great. Is that a class for just kids or is that one of the family classes she'd mentioned?" asked Ron.

"This one was just kids I think. But we can find out more tomorrow."

"What about your day? How was your first official day at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Really good," admitted Ron.

"You sound surprised," observed Hermione.

"Well, it's just a bit bizarre to think that I am sort of a teacher there now. I wasn't really a good student, and I was always getting up to things. Sort of weird how roles are reversed now I suppose."

"How many kids came to your class?" asked Hugo with a mouthful of pizza.

"There were maybe twenty sixth and seventh years who came. But, there were probably at least five or six of that group who were there just to see the former most eligible bachelor. My guess is once we start the group on the physical training stuff those kids will drop off."

Hermione tried to cover her giggles.

"What else are you gonna do with them besides exercises?" asked Hugo.

"Hopefully once we get a sense of who is really interested, I can get to know the individual students better and learn what areas they need help in and what areas are their strengths. Then we can designs some specific things to help them. But it will be fun, too. We'll do some dueling next week, and while you get knocked down a lot, it's pretty fun."

The three had soon eaten the pizza and curled up for the movie. Both Ron and Hermione dozed off during the movie about Lego people, but were up in time to put Hugo to bed. Ron tucked Hugo in as Hermione turned out the lights downstairs. When they met in their room, they were both tired from the physically and emotionally draining week.

Hermione got into bed first, closing her eyes in an exhale of exhaustion as her head hit the pillow. Ron was right behind her, equally enjoying the feel of his own bed and his witch beside him.

"I hope we don't have too have many weeks like this one," Hermione said as she snuggled into Ron's arms.

"You mean where we don't see each other or where there is paparazzi nonsense that causes drama with Rose?"

"Both. Actually – I don't want much more of either one, but definitely not at the same time. I miss this," she sighed.

"I miss this too," Ron said sleepily.

"Is it awful that I am thrilled we are both too tired to have sex tonight?"

"No," laughed Ron. "Though I am very rarely THAT tired. But I love just holding you, too. It's not all about sex."

Hermione chuckled. "I know – I'm teasing. I was just trying to say I appreciate that we have both. But I am too damn tired to think straight."

"I love you," Ron said, kissing her neck as he spooned up behind her.

"I love you, too," she mumbled as she fell asleep.

 _ **(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this llllooooonnnnngggg chapter. Thanks for sticking with the story, and I love hearing from you! -carrytheotter)**_


	57. UFM CH 57:Decisions, Decision, Decisions

CH 57: Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

While neither of them had ended up in the papers for the next few weeks, unfortunately their hours had been just as busy. Hermione hadn't been in court, but she and Ron seemed to be working whenever the other one was free. But at least they had been able to trade off picking up Hugo and getting him to his new art classes. By late January, this was beginning to wear on all of them.

Hermione was sitting at her desk dejectedly staring at the stack of cases they had received since the start of the year. She sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her hands over her forehead.

"Problem?" asked Nicola, who had just appeared in her doorway.

"Sorry, Nicola," Hermione sighed. "Just a bit overwhelmed by this new stack of cases. It feels a bit Sisyphean doesn't? The refugees keep coming. People keep treating them badly. We argue for them. We win some and lose some, but they keep coming. For as hard as we're working, do you think we're making any kind of difference?"

"Oh. You're in that kind of mood, huh?" her boss sighed plopping into the chair.

"Don't you ever get frustrated? Or wonder if you could be using your skills to prevent the problem instead fixing the side effects of the problem?"

"Sure. Every fucking day. But, if I didn't believe I was making a difference to each person I represent, then I would need to quit. It doesn't change the world. But it changes their world. I know it's ridiculously cliché to say that. But, it is why I keep coming in to slog through this nonsense every day."

Hermione just listened and nodded, but didn't say anything.

"You know, Hermione, you are the best lawyer in this practice. I know I'm technically the boss, but when it comes to legal minds, you are the tops. That said, if you are burned out – you really need to think about why. Life is both too long and too short to spend it not believing in what you do when we work as hard as we do."

Hermione was surprised to find herself tearing up. "I don't know anymore. I work and work and work and can't make a permanent change. I know each individual refugee deserves the best representation possible. But I just don't know anymore. And we work so much. I am hardly ever home. I miss Rose. I barely see Hugo and I have hardly seen Ron since the New Year. And next week it will be a year…." she said as she dissolved into tears.

"Ahhh. Right. I'd forgotten exactly when Dennis' accident was. So, next week, huh?"

Hermione sniffed and nodded as she tried to wipe her tears off her cheek. "Next week. Hugo hasn't said anything, and I haven't even seen Ron enough to talk about how we want to handle it. And I feel like I haven't seen enough of either of them to know what to do about it."

"Which of his 47 mysterious jobs is Ron working at today?"

"Three. Not 47. But, yeah – he's at the detective academy this morning and I think at his brother's shop this evening."

"Right. So – here is what you need to do. Text him. Tell him you two need a date night and to sod his brother. Then you text the brother's wife and tell her you'll make it up to her another time by babysitting or something but you need Ron tonight. Then you two go out to dinner. Or better yet, take Hugo to your mums and have an evening in. And talk about what you're going to do for the anniversary. And talk to him about your work."

"I don't really want to quit, Nicola. I love advocating for these families who can't speak for themselves, you know that."

"I do know that. But I also know that I would rather you step away for a while and still be a passionate, talented solicitor who uses her skills for good and not evil but maybe in a different way or part time instead of watching you become a bitter, burned out former solicitor who opens a knitting shop or something."

Hermione cracked a watery smile. "A knitting shop?"

"Yeah, sure. You could teach school children and scouts to crochet and knit or make hats for the needy or something."

"Well. I am a little fried right now, but I can honestly assure you that a knitting shop is not what I had in mind."

"Well, fine. Maybe one of those stores that sells naughty knickers or something. Whatever. But I think you should still find Ron and make sure you two can have some time alone to talk about everything. You're clearly not ok. Even last year when you were devastated after the accident you didn't seem this discouraged about your work."

"I wasn't. It's been…well, it's been one of the strangest years of my life. I am not sure where my head is."

"Well – take time to figure out where your head is AND where your heart is. I am rather a fan of both, actually. And I miss my energetic, optimistic, happy, bloody brilliant friend."

Smiling at her friend, Hermione said, "Thanks, Nic. You're right. I'm going to text him."

A handful of logistical calls later, Hermione had arranged for her mum to pick up Hugo and take him to dinner. She promised George she'd help in the shop that weekend if he needed it, and she called Ron's cell.

"Hey, love, are you ok?" asked Ron as he answered his cell.

"Hi stranger," she said.

"Are you alright? You don't sound so good."

"I think I'm on the edge of a nervous breakdown. And Nicola caught me losing it over a pile of paper files. And then she had the brilliant suggestion that I call in a few favors to get Hugo taken care of, and so now the plan is you and I have dinner just the two of us tonight."

"Tonight?" said a surprised Ron.

"Yeah. Tonight."

"I'm supposed to help George tonight," he said in an apologetic and guilty tone.

"Correction – you _were_ supposed to help George tonight. Now you and I and Hugo will be helping him on Saturday. And George is fine with that, because he and I already talked."

"Wow. Alright then. Dinner tonight it is. But you're making me a bit worried. Is something going on? I didn't miss another Skeeter article or something did I?"

"No. No article. Well – if there is I haven't heard about it anyway. I just need a night with my boyfriend so I can try to not have a nervous breakdown. It feels like one of the more selfish things I've ever done."

"It's not selfish to tell someone what you need, Hermione."

"I'm trying to tell myself that. But whatever it is – it is tonight."

"Alright – do you want me to pick up take away?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner somewhere. Like a proper date or something."

"Yeah?" Ron said, the smile easily heard through the phone. "I'd love to take you on a proper date."

"Good."

"Is there anywhere in particular you want to go on this proper date?"

"Anywhere we can talk just the two of us."

"Alright. So, seeing that it's a proper date and all, I will pick you up at home and we'll go from there. Half six work for you?"

"Perfect. Thank you, Ron."

"Hermione, trust me, getting out of work and getting to take you out on a proper date is hardly a hardship. I'll see you tonight, alright?"

"See you tonight."

By 630, Hermione had made it home and changed from her black pantsuit into a navy and black dress. She was looking at the clock and wondered where in the world Ron was when she heard the doorbell ring. Confused, she headed to the front door. When she opened it, she saw a handsomely dressed Ron out front with a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

"What in the world?" she laughed.

"You know, we never really got to have a proper date where I picked you up at home and didn't go to a work event, did we?"

"No, I suppose we didn't," she conceded.

"So I thought I'd fix that," he said, offering her the roses.

"Well then, won't you come in? I need to put these amazing roses in some water before we go."

He smiled and stepped inside the door. Once she had put the flowers in water and grabbed her coat, they were ready to go.

"Thought we'd apparate if that's ok," Ron said, offering her his arm.

"Alright," she said.

A moment later they landed in doorway on a side street. Walking around to the front of the building, Ron held the door for her as they went into the French muggle restaurant in London. The host seated them in a private dining space in the back of the restaurant.

"How did you pull this off?" asked Hermione.

"I simply shared that we needed a discreet table. So they either think we're avoiding paparazzi, having an illicit affair or negotiating a shady business deal," Ron said with a grin.

"Hmm. Maybe 2 out of 3?" said Hermione, sliding her hand up his leg.

"I've missed you," Ron said sincerely as he gave her a quick kiss. "But I have to say since you called today I've been worried about you. What happened? Or what's going on?"

"I don't really know," she admitted. "I think everything has been catching up with me. I was focused on getting us all through Christmas, and then that adrenaline wore off and you and I have spent maybe 3 evenings together since the New Year. And then at work today I got this huge new case load. I took the stack of files back to my office and the next thing I knew I was just staring at them, feeling like I could work forever and never make any headway, and then all of a sudden I was having an identity crisis when Nicola walked in."

"Thank goodness."

"Yeah. But she told me I should consider taking a break or quitting or something so I don't get burned out. Of course she doesn't know anything about all of the magic studies and potential careers I am thinking about, but she could see I was burned out. I feel like I am on a hamster wheel or something – running really fast and working really hard and not getting anywhere. And then we haven't had a chance to talk about how we're going to handle next week."

"Next week?"

"The anniversary of the accident is next Thursday."

"Right. Sorry. I lost track somewhere and thought we had more time."

"Nope. Next week."

"Wow. Next week. Um, has Hugo mentioned anything to you about it? 'Cause I haven't picked up on anything, although it has been rather hectic these past few weeks."

Hermione shook her head. "No, he hasn't. But knowing him, he is so perceptive, you know it's in there somewhere."

"Yeah," Ron sighed.

They both sat in silence for a few moments, collecting their thoughts. Finally, Ron said, "I think we need to do something to mark it, but I hope we can do something similar to how your mum did Christmas Eve. Recognize it and honor it, but don't make it morbid or overly depressing."

"That sounds good," Hermione agreed. "So what would that be, do you think?"

"Dunno. But we can come up with something, and honestly maybe your mum could help. She is really good at this kind of thing. And maybe we can incorporate some of his art and stuff like Mrs. Rupesmith recommended."

"Now THAT is a brilliant idea."

"Yeah?" said Ron with a tone of surprise.

"Oh yeah," Hermione agreed.

They brainstormed a few more ideas about what they could do as a family, or help Hugo do on his own to help honor the anniversary. By the time they had a rough plan, their food had arrived at the table.

"So," Ron said after he enjoyed his first few bites of steak, "now that we have the anniversary squared away, how can we take care of you?"

She looked at him cautiously. "I really don't know," she sighed.

"Do you think it is the type of work you are doing, or simply that it is too much of it?" he asked gently.

Feeling her eyes get damp, Hermione said in a small voice, "I don't know. Maybe both?"

"OK. Then we will work on both. Hermione, you're not in this alone, you know that right?"

She nodded as a tear ran down her cheek. He reached for her hand and squeezed it as they sat silently for a few moments.

"Look, I know I have been working too much this month. The good news is that I really don't think it will last. Getting the Hogwarts program off the ground has taken some time, but now that it is up and running, it should be shifting into maintenance mode in another few weeks. And the work at WWW should ease up again in a few weeks. Just helping him with the end of year books and planning for the upcoming year has taken more time than I understood. But, I will definitely be around more soon. So, if that is part of the problem, that part will shift soon. And I am sorry it's been bad."

"No. It's not your fault, Ron. We both believe in our work, and I don't begrudge you spending time on it."

"But when we both spend a lot of time on our work, we don't get to spend as much time on family, including each other. And, well at least for me, until this past year that wasn't something I ever considered."

"And our work will always have times that are busier than others. That is fine and to be expected. And honestly, with Rose I have always had to figure out at least some semblance of work life balance. Though Dennis and my parents always helped a lot."

"But something has shifted I think. While you are no less passionate, you seem less excited by your work. Am I wrong?"

"No – not wrong. It's two different things I think. First is that now knowing about magic, I want to spend time impacting that world too, or first learning about it and then impacting it I suppose. But that aside, the work I have been doing for the past decade has been representing people already in a tough situation. I think I just feel like I am not solving any problems. Like I should be focused on preventing problems in the first place instead of trying to wait and fix the fallout once the problem has occurred."

"How would you feel about stepping away from your job for a while?"

"Guilty," Hermione replied quickly. "I mean, Nicola mentioned something similar. But what would happen to the families I am supposed to be representing now?"

"Well, what if you gave notice and worked out your current cases but didn't take on more for a while? Or limited it to only one case a month or something. Then you could have time to study and explore ways to prevent these issues, or other issues for that matter."

"But that would still leave Nicola in a bind. Who would take those other cases?"

"Well, if you gave a working notice, she would have time to search for a replacement. And if it is the money thing, well, we could find a solution."

Hermione stared at her plate for a moment, not saying anything.

"Did I say the wrong thing?" asked Ron nervously.

"No," she said taking a deep breath. "It's just scary. I feel like I am supposed to jump off this cliff. But, what if I don't like it? What if it's the wrong decision? What if I never like another job as much as I like this one? But then again, what if I don't leap and then there are people and problems I could impact and then I don't?"

Ron gave her a sympathetic lopsided smile. "Hermione, you can hardly feel guilty for not being able to solve all of the problems of the world."

She gave a sad laugh that came out like a huff. "That's mighty big talk for someone who actually has saved the world, you know?"

"I didn't, that's not, you know what I….ugh," he stammered in response.

"I'm teasing," she laughed. "But we certainly both seem to somehow feel personally responsible for solving all of the problems of the world, huh?"

"Yeah. I suppose you are right. And I didn't save the world, you know. I helped Harry get rid of a guy who wanted to mess up a bunch of it. But even though we succeeded there are still lunatics out there. Children are still hungry. There's still all kinds of terrible stuff out there. And for a long time I admit I kept trying to own that problem. But I am really trying to work on that. Leaving the aurors has helped. I have to trust in others to catch the bad guys. And now I am trying to help make sure the right folks are in place to do that. And I am trying to learn that the world actually needs me more at Hugo's back to school night than throwing jerks into Azkaban."

"What do they say – everyone is indispensable but no one is irreplaceable?"

"Huh. Hadn't heard that. Must be a muggle phrase. But a good one."

"So if I back away from work. Then what. I just study more?"

"Well, it would be up to you of course. But I would suspect you would study a lot and then explore different career options that are either magical, or maybe a hybrid of magical and muggle. Or you could work full time at giving away all this money and managing that whole thing."

"Knowing me I could quit my job and still work too much," Hermione laughed.

"Well. That's pretty much what I've done," admitted Ron.

"I can't believe I am actually thinking about quitting my job and not having another one!"

"Why?"

"Well, I've always worked. I've always had to provide for Rose, so there was no question about staying home. But I have always felt I was somehow obligated to the world to try and fix things I suppose."

"Did you work during university?"

"Well, not technically. I had a job with a local homeless shelter, but wasn't actually a paying job, so not sure if that counts."

"It counts. Well, I hope so, as that's what I'm more or less doing. But what is your gut telling you?"

"To quit. But I'm honestly terrified."

"Of what?" Ron asked in an almost whisper.

"What if I regret it? What if I never find anything I like as much as what I'm doing now? What if the next job isn't flexible and I am not as able to take off for my studies and such? And, if I am being honest…." Hermione hesitated.

"What?"

"Well, if I am being completely honest, what if you and I don't make it? And all of this financial freedom goes away and then have I shot myself in the foot by walking away from a good job?"

"Are you really worried about that?" asked Ron, trying to mask the hurt he felt.

"99% of me says no. But there is this part of me that has watched women give up their independence to depend on a man they loved and then live to regret it. I had always told myself I would never do that. But I hadn't met you. And somehow the rules I made up in that world no longer seem to apply to you or the world I now live in. So, I don't _really_ worry. But, there is a part of me that won't release that anxiety completely," Hermione admitted.

"Ok," Ron said quietly. "I don't know how to help that."

"I don't know that you can. It's my baggage that I have to work through I suppose."

"I don't like not being able to help you," he admitted.

"Oh, don't sell yourself too short. You are helping me right now just being here tonight, rearranging your schedule for my nervous breakdown, and helping me think through everything."

"Well, I want to help you do whatever you think will make you happiest in the long run. And if that means a crazy short run, then we'll work on that together. But I am sensing you want to begin to walk away from your current job at least as a full time commitment."

"I think you're right," said Hermione with some tears in her eyes.

"But you don't have to abandon Nicola or those refugee families. Just ease off a little and begin to transition the new work to someone else."

"I almost wonder," Hermione said as she dabbed her eyes with her napkin, "if I will still be myself if I can't introduce myself as 'Hermione Granger, Solicitor.'"

"That is only a small part of you, love. I hope you see that. And it will still be a part of you. The only thing that would change is your job title."

"Am I just losing my mind thinking this is a big deal?"

"No. No, I am definitely not saying that. But – ok, this is going to sound a little crazy, but let me try, ok? It's like we have these seasons in our lives. And you have been in the spring and summer season for so long where you have just been working your rear off. But now it's more like autumn or winter and the plants have to go dormant for a while to further develop their roots and rest before they can bear fruit again. Maybe this is just a time for you to rest and renew and learn more and get ready for whatever challenge is next."

"How did you become so bloody brilliant?"

"I started hanging around with this incredibly brilliant witch," Ron said with a smirk.


	58. UFM Ch 58: Time To Mourn Time To Dance

CH: 58: A Time to Mourn and A Time to Dance

When they'd talked to Hugo about how he wanted to mark the anniversary of the accident, he'd surprised them both by saying he wanted to just go to school like a regular day. But he also said he wanted to do something special that weekend to remember them in a "not sad" way. Remembering his conversation with Mrs. Rupsemith, Ron had called her for some suggestions or any ideas of who he should talk with to help come up with some art activity that might be a decent fit. The amazing art teacher had come through and said she would arrange for an art therapist friend to meet them that day who would work with them on a family art project together. Mrs. Rupesmith promised to give the therapist the background story ahead of time so they wouldn't need to re-live everything during the session.

Hugo was extremely excited when Ron had shared that the three of them would be going on Saturday to take a family art class just for the three of them to make some art to help mark the anniversary, and then they would all visit the cemetery before going for a fly and a picnic. Hermione wasn't quite sure what to expect, as she had never really considered herself good at art, but she was game for anything that made the day easier for Hugo. Ron had a similar perspective, more focused on Hugo than anything else.

The three of them arrived at the art center to meet a Ms. Glass, the art therapist who was friends with Mrs. Rupesmith. Hermione checked in at the art center desk and was told to head on back to a specific classroom where she would meet them. They walked into a sun-filled small classroom with four large work tables and every possible array of paints, pastels, chalks, crayons, stickers, cut up magazines, glues, glitters, markers and just about anything else one could imagine gluing to an art piece. As the three of them looked at the different creations adorning the walls, a smiling woman about the same age as Ron and Hermione came into the room.

"Good morning, you must be Hugo's family," she said cheerfully. "My name is Penelope Bell-Johnson," she said as she reached her hand out to Hermione.

"So pleased to meet you," said Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Hugo Creevey, and this is Ron Weasley."

"Oh heavens," the woman stammered as she stopped in her tracks and stared at Ron. "You're Ron Weasley, like _the_ Ron Weasley of the Golden Duo, aren't you?"

Caught off guard, Ron simply smiled, but Hugo said, "How did you know who he was? Aren't you a regular art teacher?"

"Oh, I am so sorry," the woman said quickly in a mortified tone. "I apologize. Let me start that again. I am Penelope Bell-Johnson, and I am squib. But, I am better known around here as an art therapist and just all around regular art teacher most days."

"Oh, that's wonderful," said Hermione. "Well, what good luck that we found you then."

"Well, I am the lucky one," said the woman. "I may not be magical, but my family is and has certainly been protected thanks to you, Ron Weasley. I believe you knew my cousin, Katie Bell?"

"You're Katie's cousin?!" asked Ron in a surprised voice. "How is she? What is she up to these days?"

"Katie and I are the same age, our dads are brothers. We grew up together and were very close until she went off to Hogwarts, and I went off to pursue my own life. She is doing really well. She moved to Canada maybe five or six years ago. She and her husband live in Toronto with her kids."

"That's brilliant. Please tell her I said hello when you next talk to her."

"I will. I definitely will. So, my fumbling entry aside, I really am an art therapist. I studied both art and muggle psychology in University. I have actually also done some training with magical mind healers. I obviously don't do the magic part, but I definitely like to incorporate the various techniques in my work with both magical and muggle people."

"Wow. So, this is really great, actually," said Ron. "We don't have to dance around some of the details of our lives then with whatever art stuff we are going to do, huh?"

"No, no. This is definitely a space to be honest and open with everything. And, if you want, you can use magic in the process to make a few things easier. But if you prefer to do it all by hand, that's fine too. It's whatever you want. So, let's get started, alright?"

She soon had them sitting at one of the work tables as she explained the project they would be working on, both individually and together as a family. First she helped them to create silhouettes of each other by shining a light on the one standing while the other two traced an outline on paper. While tricky at first, the three of them were soon giggling and threatening to tickle each other in the process/ She had Ron make 3 smaller copies of each outline so they each had three page-sized outlines of themselves.

She asked them to take one page for life before the accident, one for the past year and one for the future. She challenged them to fill in the empty silhouette for each time period with whatever they wanted that helped represent that time. They could write inside it, draw, cut out magazines and make a collage, paint, sketch or anything else they wanted to. Then they repeated the process for how they felt about or remembered the past year since the accident, and another for what they looked forward to in the future.

Ron laughed in his head, thinking that this assignment in many ways felt similar to Ginny's New Year's Eve homework. And once again, he looked at his family and saw Hermione and Hugo getting immediately to work, sketching out ideas, picking colors and flipping through magazines for pictures. And, once again, Ron found himself staring at a blank piece of paper not knowing what to put on it. Eventually, the art therapist saw his lack of progress and came over to help him figure out how to start. He was a bit embarrassed, thinking that the art therapy was really supposed to be for Hugo. But, eventually he found her to really helpful. She helped him figure out how to start, and soon he found himself taking a charcoal pencil and drawing pictures of different events and missions that had been defining for him. Once he got started, he found that the ideas started to flow faster than his hands could keep up. Before he knew it, the space started to get filled up with drawings and words and symbols that might not have made sense to anyone else but were important to him. There was a spider, a destroyed chess piece, the faucet that opened the Chamber of Secrets, a Gryffindor lion, a phoenix, a dragon, a dead rat, a black dog, a wolf, a stag and a terrier. There were old brooms, a stabbed locket, quidditch goals, a sweater with an "R" on it, his parents in front of the crooked home, faces for Ginny and his brothers, but the one with no ear was crying. There was a lighting scar and glasses, an aurors badge, the deluminator, he and Fi sitting on a stakeout, a baby Hugo, an empty apartment and an empty space filled with brown eyes and faint brown squiggly lines.

Hugo didn't struggle to fill in his "before the accident" page. There were sketches of happy family gatherings. He and his dad on the couch reading, he and his mum playing a game, visiting his dad and grandad at the dairy, eating biscuits with his grandmother. There was a sketch of him and Rose playing with Hermione and his dad. The other spaces were filled up with warm colors, soft lines, gentle light, smiles and specks of glitter.

Hermione's was filled with a globe, tents, books, a lot of roses, scales of justice, a passport, a sketch of her with Rose on her lap, but also sketches of her off alone with sparks coming off of her isolating her from others. There were sketches of her with her parents, but also several different sketches of her alone at the kitchen table late at night.

Then the three of them worked on the silhouettes of the year since the accident. Hugo started out by shading a large part in dark, painful colors that slowly faded into white. Then there was a sketch of he and Ron on a broom landing on a beach, followed by the four of them all asleep on the couch. There was another dark circle around Ron in hospital with the three of them crying. This was followed by a picture of the four of them on the beach in Mallorca watching the four shooting stars. There were also sketches of The Burrow, playing with Weasley cousins and the Christmas celebration with the colored candles. Hermione's transitioned from a flat, boring section to a full area, with a magic wand separating the two. This was accompanied by a sketch of Ron and the two kids. There was a sad space with Ron hurt and also with Rose at the train station. And there were paparazzi cameras as well. Finally, Ron's picture started out with a broken heart on an auror's badge, followed by his attempt at a sketch of him carrying Hugo back to Hermione's home the day after the accident. Then he made some small attempts at drawing Hermione and him the night they kissed. He drew something that in his head was walking on a slippery surface and trying to find his balance, and then then something that felt to him like trying to keep Hermione, Rose and Hugo safe from the evils of the world.

Finally they each started to work on the components of the year ahead. As it couldn't be filled with specific memories, they each took more symbolic and abstract approaches. Ron was tempted to draw a wedding, but didn't want to blow the surprise. So instead, he drew their four faces and surrounded them with words like family, safe, love, happy, adventures together, give back and help. Hugo also had a picture of the four of them with smiling faces and all holding hands, but with four shooting stars over them. Hermione looked at the blank page and seemed to be paralyzed with possibility. But eventually she drew a pathway that turned a corner into an unseen place, and the four of them were at the start together.

The therapist worked with them as they shared about their projects and what they found hard and easy about the assignment. Then she encouraged them to keep the three silhouettes for the year ahead in a frame together. And after talking, they decided to send three outlines to Rose as well, and then they would put all four of the "forward from here" part of their lives in a frame together like a family picture of wishes.

After they left the art center they swung back by the house to drop off their art. But Hugo decided he wanted to take his picture of life before the accident to the cemetery. So, the three of them went to the cemetery and left flowers and Hugo's picture for the Creeveys. Hugo looked uncomfortable at first, but Ron set an example by talking to Fi just as he spoke to Fred at his grave.

"We had to bring you the amazing art Hugo has been making today. He is even more talented than Collin if that's possible. His art teacher connected us to an amazing center, so now our little artist gets to take classes in all kinds of amazing things. We all miss you guys so terribly. And at the same time, we are grateful you brought us together as a family. It is strange how it has all worked, but we are trying to embrace each day as a family and live it in a way that honors you guys."

Hermione picked up from there. "And it is just so absurd that Rose and I were magical all along and never knew it. But it is incredible, and I so wish you could be here with us to enjoy it all. Rose is doing so well at Hogwarts, and Hugo is doing an amazing job teaching us about the magical world. And Fiona now that I understand what you really did for a living I am even more impressed. So – thanks for all you did to protect us when I didn't even know that kind of evil existed. You should all be so proud of Hugo this year. He has done such a fantastic job at keeping your memories alive while not letting himself get stuck in the sadness, which is really hard. He has been amazingly brave and has continued to be the creative, sweet, loving and hilarious boy you raised."

Finally, Hugo took a few timid steps up towards the headstone of his parents' graves. Gently placing his new art work on it and securing it with a stone, he said, "Mummy and Daddy I miss you so much. And I used to cry all of the time because I was so sad. But Ron and Hermione are helping me not get stuck in the sad. It's still there. I think it will always be there, but I am starting to feel like I can breathe again. But I need your help not forgetting. Your sheets don't really smell the same anymore, and I can't really remember what you smell like, and I am really sorry about that. So maybe you could come more in my dreams. Not the bad dreams where you die again, but the good dreams where you read to me or do art with me or fly with me. Then I can remember more."

He took a deep breath and Ron put his hand on his shoulder while Hermione rubbed his back gently. Then he said, "Ron and Hermione said I should not feel guilty about being happy now. I am not more happy. Just different happy. And I really hope you are not mad about that. I think you're probably glad about it. I hope so anyway. But I just wanted you to know."

Ron was trying not to tear up when Hugo started talking again, in a slightly different tone, "And please Mummy and Daddy help Ron and Hermione know how much happier I would be if they got me a kitten."

Hermione busted out laughing. Ron just looked at Hugo, who was trying very hard to maintain a serious expression. "A kitten, huh?"

Hugo nodded.

Ron just shook his head. "Merlin help me, Fi. You see how cheeky he is? Talk about manipulative! Next thing you know he'll try to blackmail us. Oh! Wait! That's right, he already has," he laughed as he picked Hugo up and threw the boy over his shoulder while holding onto his legs. He tickled him a bit and then finally said, "You are so ending up in Slytherin with Al."

Hermione kept laughing, and soon the three were laughing together as they left the cemetery and then apparated out to the hills near The Burrow for a fly. Being January, they were freezing in a short period of time even with their layers and warming charms. So, they eventually decided to picnic in the living room instead of outside. They roasted marshmallows in the fireplace and played cards together as the day turned to night. Hugo fell asleep on the sofa as they watched a movie, and Ron eventually carried the sleeping boy up to bed.

"He was out," Ron said quietly as he came back down to the living room where Hermione was cleaning up.

"It was a really, really good day," she said.

"Could you have been that composed at your parents' graves at his age?" Ron asked.

"No way," said Hermione. "I was always too caught up in trying to make sure I was behaving or acting appropriately. Hugo is so much better at being sad when he's sad, happy when he's happy, and understanding he can be both and laugh at the same time he's upset. He's just an incredibly emotionally mature kid."

"Yeah – and still stay enough in control to try to manipulate us into getting him a cat! I couldn't believe he said that!"

"Do you think he was serious or just being funny?"

"I don't know actually. We'll have to come back to that later I suppose."

They decided to curl up on the couch together and just lay there watching the fire in the fireplace. Hermione snuggled up to Ron's chest, letting the rhythm of his heart beat lull her into a peaceful state. He was absent mindedly twirling one of her curls around his right hand as his left snaked around her waist, holding her to him.

Eventually Hermione broke the silence. "What are you thinking about?"

"How far my life has come over the past year. 53 weeks ago I was a bachelor auror with the best partner in the world. 52 weeks ago I was terrified and horrified and grieving and so fearful I would irrevocably mess up and hurt Hugo even more."

"And now you're at peace with the fact you're a natural with him and you're raising an incredible son?"

"Well, I am not sure I would have said exactly that. But, yeah - now I am much more comfortable with parenthood, and I am so happy with life just as it is right now. I can't ever recall being this content in my entire life. I wouldn't change a bit."

Hermione just kept her eyes closed on his chest and didn't say anything. In her mind, though, she was swirling with thoughts. _Content with things as they are? I thought he wanted to get married? Does he not want to get married anymore? He seems so peaceful and I don't begrudge him that, but I am jealous. I want to feel at peace with my work. I know he's been through hell to get there, but I don't even know what I want, let alone how to get there. And if he doesn't want things to change then maybe I should stay where I am because what if I can't count on things? But he isn't saying he wants to breakup – he just wants nothing to change. Does he mean nothing change with us or nothing change with the kids? Ugh. What the hell am I supposed to do when he says shite like that?_ And with that last thought, she unconsciously let out an aggravated sigh.

"Are you ok, Hermione? You sound upset."

"Oh, no, just blown away by the year I suppose. I am actually beat. Emotionally exhausted I think. I am going to head up to bed."

"Hermione – I know work sucks for you right now. But, we'll get it all worked out. I promise."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'm headed up."

"OK. I'll just clean up the kitchen, and I'll be right behind you."

When Ron got up to their room, Hermione was asleep. He gently tucked a curl behind her ear and kissed her gently, and then crawled in next to her and fell asleep.

(A/N Please keep comments and reviews coming. They are definitely motivating. Thanks for staying with the story through my longer breaks...carrytheotter)


	59. UFM59 Thank Merlin for Friends & Wingmen

Ch 59: Thanks Merlin For Friends And Wingmen

By early February, Hermione had convinced herself that Ron would either propose on Valentine's Day or that she would be waiting a very long time. The independent feminist in her was intensely aggravated that she was waiting on him to propose. But there was still something in her that wanted him to get down on his knee and ask just like in the movies. And while she knew it was unfair to expect Ron to fulfill her muggle Hollywood fantasy, it was what she wanted and dreamed of. And, she didn't want to have to tell him that he needed to do it. On top of that, she was still working ridiculous hours. Ron kept encouraging her to dial back and talk to Nicola about no longer accepting new cases. But she didn't want to let him know she wasn't really willing to do that until she had a ring on her finger.

Oblivious to her worries, Ron was getting closer to finalizing his plans for proposing on March 1st. One evening in early February, Hermione had to work late to prepare for a court case the next morning. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Ron invited her parents to join him and Hugo for a simple dinner. He was nervous, but he knew he wanted to tell her parents about his plan and ask for their blessing before asking for Hermione's hand in marriage. While it felt a little awkward to do that with Hugo there, it felt even more awkward to do it without him. So, Ron was moving ahead with his dinner for four idea.

He and Rose had been talking at least once a week when he was up in Hogwarts. She was doing so much better, and not only was closer with Scorp and Al than ever, but had made more friends in her own house after James encouraged folks to apologize to her for cutting her off from the house after the newspaper nonsense.

One day when they were eating lunch together at Hogwarts, Rose had finally asked him about how proposals and engagements worked in the magical world. From that discussion, Ron quickly realized he hadn't really thought about the fact that Hermione might have a different expectation around a proposal. This had set off a series of tutoring conversations in which Rose more or less assigned Ron muggle romantic comedy movies for him to watch and phrases for him to google to get a better idea of what Hermione was probably expecting or hoping for.

It had been rather eye opening for Ron, and he was really grateful Rose had suggested it to him. And then she quickly helped him realize that Hermione would absolutely not want to be proposed to at a quidditch match or other such public location.

"Ok. Good. I didn't think she would, but there were a couple of those movies you told me to watch that had big baseball scenes for proposals."

"Right. But that's so not Mum, Ron. You need to think more along the lines of wonderful symbolism and stuff."

"and stuff?" said Ron nervously. "Like what stuff?"

"Did you see that Julia Roberts movie where the guy proposes by tying a string on her finger and telling her this whole story about what it means and then slides the ring down onto her finger with the string? That is the stuff I'm talking about. Mum would flip out for that."

"But she will absolutely see right through that and know I couldn't have come up with it on my own," he laughed.

"That's probably true. But there are those other movies where the guy just proposes spontaneously and pours his heart out to her. Those are good too."

"Ok. Well, I think it is fair to say that whatever I come up with will probably not be suave enough to put into some muggle movie. But, it has been helpful to know more about the ideas that could be swirling around her head."

"Whatever you come up with will be wonderful, Ron. I just wish I could be there when it happens!"

"Oh. I hadn't really thought about that. I assumed you would be. Maybe I can ask McGonagall if you can come that weekend."

"But what would you tell Mum?"

"Huh. Not sure. I'll keep thinking on that one, but I will figure things out. You totally need to be there."

When Ron had gotten home after that lunch, he'd decided he needed to ask Hermione's parents for help on ideas on how to make sure that Rose was there. When he'd gotten home from WWW he had thrown together a quick casserole and chopped all the parts for a salad so he wouldn't be stuck in the kitchen once the Grangers arrived. Hugo was helping wash the lettuce and gave Ron a funny look.

"What's that look, little man?" Ron asked with an eyebrow raised. Hugo cracked a lopsided smile that he had started to pick up after hanging around his godfather.

"Just curious why Hermione doesn't know her parents are coming for dinner when she's not here," he smirked.

Ron put the carrots he was chopping down on the counter.

"OK. You busted me. I want to talk to them about proposing to Hermione. BUT – You. Can. Not. Say. A. Word. To. Her. Not a word. Or an eyebrow or a smirk – nothing. It has got to be a surprise, ok?"

"Got it," he said as he broke into a huge grin and gave Ron a giant hug. "And I promise. I won't mess it up. I want it to go great!"

"Ok. Thank you. You are definitely my wingman in this. That means you have to help me, and you keep me from screwing things up on accident, ok?"

"Ok."

"And, well, it's kind of terrifying asking her parents about this. What if they hate me and don't really want me to marry her?" 

Hugo took a deep breath. "I'm your wingman, so I can tell you honestly, the Grangers are the best and they love you. They will be really happy about this."

"You don't think it's too fast?"

"You mean after years and years and years of not dating but secretly liking each other and then a year of dating and living together and being a family? I'm 9 and this is my first time as a wingman. I'm not an expert, but I am pretty sure that would not be considered too fast."

Ron smacked Hugo with a tea towel and proceeded to chase him around the house until he finally pinned him down in the living room and tickle tortured him. He was holding Hugo down with his knee while tickling him into yelps and screams and laughs when the Grangers walked through the door.

"Hello!" said Mrs. Granger. "Now I see why you didn't hear us knock."

 _Oh bugger_ , thought Ron as he scrambled up and tried to tuck in his shirt. His nervous look made Hugo laugh even harder.

"Payback is heckerdoodles, Ron," Hugo teased.

"Yeah, right. Uh, sorry about that," Ron apologized as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to look presentable enough to ask for their daughter's hand in marriage.

"Oh, don't apologize. It's wonderful!" laughed Hermione's father. "The world needs more belly laughter so loud we lose touch with the world around us."

"Come on and see what we made," said Hugo as he dragged Hermione's mum to the kitchen.

Soon the four were putting the finishing touches on dinner. With a flick of his wand, Ron lit some candles on the table and had wine poured for the adults and pumpkin juice for Hugo.

Once the four had started their meals, Hermione's mum said, "So, Ron, why don't you put yourself out of your misery and tell us why you invited us over when Hermione is at work."

Ron coughed, almost choking on the bite he had in his mouth. Hugo beamed and simultaneously whacked the back of Ron's chest trying to be helpful.

As Hugo got questioning looks from the Grangers, he simply replied, "It's ok. I'm the wingman. I'm just helping him out."

Michael tried unsuccessfully to suppress his laughter. Ron chuckled as well, took a sip of his drink and thanked his wingman for his heroic efforts. Then he began speaking in a rather nervous voice. "So, right. My auror skills certainly haven't trained me for this type of thing. But, well, hopefully it won't be too much of a surprise, but I am hoping to ask Hermione to marry me. And I wanted to ask first for your blessing in doing so. I am not totally clear in how that works in the muggle world. But, at least I was raised that you need to seek the blessing of the witch's parents. It's not the same as asking permission, mind you, as I am sure Hermione would not approve of that. But, anyway, I am rambling. Sorry. Not at all how I wanted to come across in this moment. Let me start again." Taking and releasing a deep breath, he asked in a humble but hopeful voice, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, would you please do me the honor of granting me your blessing in asking for Hermione's hand in marriage?"

Hermione's mum was crying and had her arms around him in a hug almost immediately. Hugo joined in the hug and then patted him on the back, saying, "You did good, Ron. You didn't screw up too bad at all."

At that Michael Granger chuckled again. "You're right, Hugo. He did do very well. Ron, I think I can speak for both Jean and I in saying that you absolutely have our blessing in asking Hermione to marry you. We have loved her since the day we knew Jean was pregnant. Once we got to know our Hermione, it became clear she would never be satisfied with some ordinary bloke. And then when she found Rose, we thought she might never marry. And then you came along. You have done an absolutely extraordinary job with Hugo, and in teaching Hermione and Rose about the magical world of yours. We couldn't be happier about this news." With that he reached his arm out to shake Ron's hand, which Ron did with great relief.

"Come on, Ron. Did you really think we would say no?" teased Jean.

"Well, I'd hoped not. But you never really know until you ask, do you?" Ron said in his own defense.

"I tried to tell him," said Hugo with a shrug.

"Right, so when is all of this going to happen?" asked Jean, immediately shifting into mother of the bride mode.

Ron smiled, felt himself relax and started explaining that he wanted to propose on his birthday because he thought she wouldn't expect it. But, he wanted help in figuring out how to get Rose to come home from Hogwarts for the evening without alerting Hermione, and he was hoping for ideas on how to incorporate the family into the experience. Finally he turned to Hermione's mum.

"Jean, you are better at figuring out these meaningful, symbolic, emotional but fun moments than anyone I have ever met. If anyone can help me make this perfect for Hermione, it's you. Please help?"

Michael just laughed. "Hugo, my man, take notes. Ron is an example of perfection – buttering up the bride's mum from the start."

Ron went to protest and defend himself when he was interrupted by a crushing hug from Hermione's dad. He hugged the man back, laughing out how tense he still managed to let himself be even after getting their blessing on the proposal. Soon the four were brainstorming, with Ron becoming more excited by the minute. And while they didn't have everything worked out before the Grangers headed home for the evening, Ron was now confident it would all work out well.

Across town in the legal offices of muggle London, however, Hermione was not having nearly as good an evening. She and Nicola were working together on a case representing two refugee families that were related, as the women were sisters. Both of the husbands had drowned in crossing from Libya, as had three children of the extended family. There were five remaining children, all under the age of twelve. The women were working together, one providing child care while the other worked, and vice versa for the other to attend English classes. Nicola and Hermione had argued that their cases should be argued together, as they were truly one family unit.

The first day of the court hearing had not gone well. The judge assigned to the cases had let them move ahead together, but had been very clear in stating that just because they lived together, loved each other and raised each other's children that it did not make them a family in the eyes of the laws of the British judicial system or the European Union. Hearing that from the judge had been like a punch to her gut, and she felt physically ill for a few moments after the judge had pronounced his ruling on the matter. Nicola had simply reached over and touched her hand and nodded calmly, returning her to the present issues in the court room. While they had managed to win several key procedural issues on the first day in court, they still had a difficult few days ahead of them. And while the two sisters were incredibly appreciative, they did not have the educational, linguistic or cultural background to understand everything that was going on. The five children had been rambunctious after an hour or so in the court room. Of course they were – they were children. But, somehow this never mattered to judges.

Hermione was staring at her notes from court when Nicola smacked her upside the head.

"Hey! Watch it! What did you do that for?"

"Because you didn't reply the last five times I said your name. I figured I had to resort to more drastic measures. What is up with you? I know you aren't this worked up over this case alone."

Hermione didn't say anything, but began shuffling her papers again.

"Hermione, please tell me you can't be still upset about that stodgy old judge's misunderstanding of what a family is, can you?"

"Well, he wasn't wrong. I mean, culturally we see them as a family, but legally they aren't. Well, actually they are – the women are sisters and the children are cousins. You know, much more related than, well, _other hypothetical_ families."

"Oh, yes. Other hypothetical families. You know – not asking for me but for my cousin's friend's neighbor or what not. Snap out of it, Hermione. You, Ron, Rose and Hugo are a more loving family than just about every other family I have ever met."

"What if he never proposes, Nic? It has been decades since I let myself be in a position where someone else is controlling my happiness. I know you are going to tell me to just propose myself, but I don't want to! I want him on his knee telling me he loves me and can't imagine life without me. For once in my life I don't want to be organizing or planning or leading this, but I still want it to go exactly how I want it to do. And I know that is utterly insane, but it is what it is. But instead of a proposal what I have right now is him telling me he is totally content with our life and wouldn't change a single sodding thing."

"Wait a minute, this is a bloke we are talking about. He probably meant something like 'wow, ham sandwich good. Hermione good. Me content.'"

Hermione laughed. "Ok, fair. I do believe he'd had a good dinner that evening, and I may have been snuggled up with him. But still, he didn't say anything like 'the only thing that could make this better is if you were my wife.'"

"Hermione. You watch too many movies. Blokes don't say that shite unless some female scriptwriter in Hollywood put it in."

"Cousin Matthew said it in Downton Abbey. That whole show is written by a British man."

"You are certifiably insane, you know that? Let's just say we should remove all examples in movies, tv shows, you tube channels and general literature – especially 19th century British literature - as to what you should actually be able to expect out of a bloke. Especially a bloke who spent most of his life as some bachelor detective lone wolf type. This is Ron Weasley, not Mr. Darcy."

"Ugh. Sorry. I know. I am acting like a 15 year old school girl. But we've been together almost a year now. And we've been living together since September. I just thought we would be engaged by now."

"Well when I asked him he told me it wouldn't be until after the accident of the anniversary."

"Right. Which was weeks ago."

"A few weeks. But not even a month. You need to relax. Maybe he won't do it until Rose is home this summer or something. But you really can't let yourself stay in this crazy mopey state!"

"I know you're right," sighed Hermione. "I just feel like such a twit. I still can't quite get myself totally focused on work, and I am in all this crazy romantic angst, and I miss Rose. And all of these damn Valentines commercials are making me sick."

"Well. Amen to that. But, you need to chill out. You are way too worked up. You don't honestly think he doesn't want to marry you, right? I mean the boy is clearly crazy for you."

"No. I mean, no - I know he wants to marry me eventually. I guess I am worried it is just on a very different timeline than I had in mind."

"So, since when do you not talk to him about this kind of thing? Obviously you two talked about enough relationship stuff to know he wants to marry you. Why don't you just have a check in kind of conversation? You could do it Valentines."

"Ugh. No. Part of me is still holding out hope he'll propose that night, even though I know damn well that would be totally out of character for him."

"Oooh, he isn't one of those ridiculous blokes who would propose at a football match or something is he?"

"No. I can honestly say I don't think he would propose at a football match."

"Ok. So not Valentines. But, well, if you make it past the March fundraising event with no proposal, then ask after that. That would be a year dating, right? Maybe he is waiting for your anniversary. That would be romantic, wouldn't it?"

"Huh. Yeah. I guess I forgot we had an anniversary. Maybe he would wait for that. Ok. If there is no ring by the weekend after the fund raiser, then I am going to be the annoying pestering stereotypical girlfriend."

"Utterly fair. Now, if you don't mind, we really do need to work or we will never get to go home tonight, and that ridiculous judge looks like the type who would make some comment about the keyboard imprinted on my cheek in the morning."

"Fair enough," laughed Hermione.

Friday night Hermione got home, finally able to announce that she had won her case. Ron and Hugo cheered, and declared that she should go upstairs and put on comfy clothes so they could celebrate and relax. Asking if she had time for a shower, Ron assured her they were at least 45 minutes from dinner so she should take her time and relax. Hermione smiled appreciatively, snagged a glass of wine and headed upstairs.

She was truly drained from her week. And while usually the thrill of victory gave her a bit of a high, she was too tired to enjoy the win or to really be happy for her clients. She was utterly exhausted. She didn't want to be the downer of the evening, so she hoped that a hot shower would help her wash the week away and focus on her boys. She stood under the hot water for a long time, just letting it beat against her tight shoulders. She found her favorite body soap, and breathed in the calming vanilla smell as she let the hot water rinse the silky suds off of her skin. She stepped out of the shower and towel dried her hair before putting on her coziest, least sexy flannel jammies. She pulled her hair back in an elastic, found some wool socks and grabbed one of Ron's old Weasley Christmas jumpers before heading back downstairs. Ron smiled as he saw her come in the kitchen. He knew she would think she looked awful, but this was one of his favorite versions of Hermione – the real, unfussed-up, comfortable woman who trusted him with her real self, and who also looked amazing in his beat up old clothes.

"Hi, beautiful," he said as he came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Right," she laughed. "I tried to find my most attractive flannel pajamas and wool socks."

"Trust me," he whispered in her ear. "You are beautiful."

She shook her head, but turned her attention to Hugo who was sitting at the kitchen table. "What did you get up to in school today?"

"I had art today. We worked on Valentines cards to send to a local care home."

"That's wonderful," said Ron. "I didn't know you'd done that."

"Actually," Hugo said proudly, "I helped Mrs. Rupesmith come up with the idea."

"You did?" asked Hermione.

"Yup. I was telling her how we took the flowers from the funeral to a hospital and care home and that it was a good thing to do. And she asked if I thought the class would want to make things for people who might really appreciate a thoughtful card. And, I said yes. So, we have all be working on cards in art. Mrs. Rupesmith said she is going to take them to the care home on Wednesday where her grandmum stays. She also said I could go, or we could all go if we wanted. Could we do that?"

"Wednesday, you said?" said Hermione.

"Well, yeah – that's Valentine's Day, right?" said Hugo.

"Right," nodded Hermione.

"Maybe we could all go with Mrs. Rupesmith after work and then go out for ice cream or something?" suggested Ron.

"That sounds fun," said Hugo. "I didn't know if you two were going to be all lovey-dovey on Valentine's Day."

Hermione laughed. "Are you afraid we will embarrass you in front of all of the seniors at the care home?"

Ron chuckled and walked over to where Hermione was standing, snaking his arm around her waist. "I can just see this scandalous behavior sending some proper old ladies into some sort heart rhythm problem from the anxiety of it all. And imagine if I did this," he said as he dipped her back and kissed her.

She yelped in surprise and clung to him, but quickly caught on and kissed him back.

"Ok, ok, I get it. Enough with the demonstration," teased Hugo as he held his hand up like a bobby stopping traffic. "I swear you two wouldn't do this if Rose were here."

"Oh that's not true and you know it," protested Ron. "I would embarrass her just as much as I embarrass you. Or I could kiss you too," he laughed as he bent down and kissed Hugo on the cheek.

"Ok, ok. Enough with the kissing, Ron. So, back to the project – are we all going to go to the care home, then? I will tell Mrs. Rupesmith Monday unless you want to text her this weekend."

"I'll text her," Ron said.

Hermione smiled, but found herself in the midst of a silent argument with herself in her head. _Guess that's a no to proposing on Valentine's then. Oh good grief, you are taking cards to old people in the home, don't be so selfish. But it's my first Valentine's ever with a proper boyfriend. I want to enjoy it! Ugh! When did I become this silly girl!?_

They all sat down and enjoyed the chicken and potatoes dish that Ron had made. Hermione was clearly exhausted but tried hard to stay attentive through dinner. Finally, Ron said, "Hermione, I'm going to go read with Hugo and get him tucked in. You look ready to fall asleep at the table. Why don't you go on up to bed. Even if you aren't ready to fall asleep you could read for a bit."

She couldn't argue with that offer, so headed up the stairs and was curled up with a book when Ron came in. "Hugo's fast asleep. I kind of thought you would be too. You look beat."

"Thanks," she said with a bit of an eye roll.

"That's not what I meant," he said as he pulled his clothes off and slipped into an old t shirt and some flannel bottoms before crawling into bed next to her.

"Ron Weasley! Your feet are like blocks of ice. You need socks. Get those blocks of ice off me!"

He laughed, snaking his feet after her warm legs which she kept scooting further away under the covers. She giggled, but was insistently moving away from him.

"Hermione," he whined, "please? As you said. My feet are freezing. I could go down and put together a hot water bottle or something, or you could just be sweet and help me out."

"Are you a wizard or not? Can't you cast a warming charm or transfigure your shirt into a hot water bottle or something?"

He sighed, "I should have known better than to try win a logical argument with such a brilliant solicitor." With that he transfigured a throw pillow into a hot water bottle, filled it with water and cast a warming charm on it. Shoving it down towards his frozen feet, he pulled up the covers over the two of them.

He went to pull her back towards him, but he sensed she wasn't in the mood. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired. It's been a long week. Actually since the holidays it's been crazy. I am just worn out."

"Did you ever talk to Nicola about reducing the new cases?"

"Not yet. I haven't totally decided yet."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so. But thanks for offering," she said as she rolled over and faced the wall.

Ron was confused at her body language. "Can I at least rub your shoulders? You look like you have a lot of tension held in your neck and shoulders and back right now."

"Ok," she conceded. "I am pretty sore."

"See. Maybe I can't solve all these big problems of the world, but I can at least rub your back," he said as he began to work her shoulders.

He could feel how tight she was, and he slowly worked out the knots and tension points in her muscles. He could hear her sigh a few times, but she kept her face turned away.

"Can you believe Hugo helped Mrs. Rupesmith come up with that Valentines project? What a great kid. Should be fun Wednesday going with them. I'm not sure which will be better – seeing the people who live there brighten up when they get their cards or watching Hugo feel so good about finding a way to be helpful."

"Mm Hmm," mumbled Hermione, not trusting herself to say anything.

"Oh – that reminds me. I forgot to tell you. I talked to Harry today. And, well I hope it's ok, but I told him we'd take Lilly tomorrow night and then he agreed to take Hugo next weekend. That way we each get a real Valentines night and no one has to fight the crowds at any of the restaurants or balance child care. Is that ok?"

Hermione couldn't believe it. He had it all arranged, and here she had been berating him in her head. She slowly rolled over so she could look him in the eye. "Yeah. That is more than ok. Brilliant actually. Thanks for working it out. It will be great to have a night to ourselves. I, well, I _really_ appreciate that."

He looked at her, a bit confused at the change in her demeanor, but was happy that it was in his favor. "Of course, love. I know it's not on the actual night or anything, but this way we don't have to work or get Hugo to school the next day." She leaned up and kissed him gently, and then rolled back into the bed. He spooned up behind her and held her in his arms, gently stroking her arm. Her breathing fell into the slow steady rhythm he recognized as a deep sleep. "Sweet dreams, Hermione. I love you so."

Ginny had called up Hermione Saturday morning and suggested they go get manicures together and maybe grab lunch before Harry brought Lilly over later. Manicures had never really been something Hermione did often, but she really did enjoy spending time with Ginny, and it was so rare that they had time just the two of them. So, by 10 am Saturday morning the two were at a muggle manicure salon having their nails done. Following their pampering, they headed to a nearby café and ordered salads and French pastries, which seemed like a logical compromise.

"I haven't really seen you since New Year's," Ginny said. "How have you been these past few weeks?"

"Ridiculously busy," admitted Hermione. "It has not been a stellar few weeks. I have three different cases going to trial. I usually have one a month, but I've had three in the past six weeks."

"Ron said something about how long your hours are when you have a case in court."

"Yeah," Hermione said as she crinkled her nose. "It stinks. But what can I do?"

"I know I know nothing about muggle law jobs, but it seems to me that you could probably have any job you wanted. And I don't really know any details, but I am sure Ron makes enough to have you not work for a bit if you wanted some time to figure it out."

Hermione sighed as she put down the fork with the salad and picked up the éclair. Taking a bite of the delicious pastry, she sighed again. "Yes. Ron has been very generous and said I should quit or work less or take fewer cases if I wanted. But, I, ugh, I don't know…."

"What is it? No niceties crap. Just say it."

Hermione laughed and shook her head at the red head. "Your don't do filters do you?"

"No. Definitely not. I grew up with six older brothers and then worked in professional sports. Filters and I don't mix. Spill it. What is the problem?"

Hermione eyed her friend carefully. "Ok. I need to ask advice from my friend Ginny, not from Ginny the sister of my boyfriend, ok? And you have to SWEAR you won't say anything to Ron or to Harry about this?"

"Done. My lips are sealed. So?"

"Ok. I have to trust someone. My only other female friend doesn't know anything about magic so there is so much I can't tell her. I just don't know what to do with myself. I really do think I should back off of work. And I know Ron has more than enough money to make that happen. He is practically begging me to do that. But, well, I just have always supported myself. And Rose. And for years I have watched women who were in great jobs leave those jobs to depend financially on a man they loved. And then for whatever reason, the financial security they thought they had went away, and they quickly regretted leaving because in the end they were broke and out of the job market."

"Ahh. Ok. So, you want to quit. But you won't feel comfortable quitting until you are married or have some sort of guarantee that you'll be ok if Ron gets a case of the dumbfucks and screws up the best thing that has ever happened to him?"

"Yeah," grimaced Hermione. "Something like that. But it sounds worse when you say it."

"What has Ron said about it?"

"I haven't told him," admitted Hermione. "I feel terrible about it. But I don't want to pressure him into proposing if he's not ready."

"You're being an idiot. I mean - I totally get it. But you're being an idiot."

Hermione started to protest, but Ginny shoved the eclair into her mouth.

"Listen. Even if my idiot brother decided to walk away from the one woman he has ever fallen in love with, which, by the way, even he isn't even stupid enough to do, you are still a brilliant witch who is not only one of the most talented and lauded solicitors in the muggle world, but now has fans ranging from my husband to McGonagall. Trust me. If you want a job in the magical world it would take about five seconds to make that happen, and none of it would be for favors – it would just be about making the right introductions. You are brilliant. Possibly the most brilliant witch of our generation. So – knock off the 'I won't be able to make a living' crap. Now, if you are holding onto the job because you need to hold onto some identity as a muggle or a professional woman or whatever, then that is different. But you and I both know that it isn't really because of the money."

Hermione just blinked at Ginny as she swallowed some of the éclair that had been so unceremoniously shoved into her mouth. She had never met anyone like Ginny. She was blunt and direct like Nicola, but she also had an uncanny way of seeing into Hermione's heart and calling her out on things Hermione really hadn't even understood were bothering her.

"Huh. I honestly hadn't thought of it that way, but that could be part of it."

"Honestly I have no idea of Ron's plans or lack of plans about proposing. He got tired of me asking every few weeks months ago and told me in no uncertain terms to back off. But he has also always been very clear that it was always a question of when – not a question of if."

"I knew that, but somehow it still helps to hear it."

Ginny reached over and took Hermione's hand to give it an encouraging squeeze. "Look. I have no doubt that you two will get engaged and married. So, try not to worry about it. If you want to be engaged by a certain time, you will need to be very direct with my mountain troll of a brother. Direct is best with him, as any subtle hints will go completely unnoticed. But there is not a doubt in my mind you two will be married. You are the best thing that has ever happened to him, and he bloody well knows it."

"Well, he's been pretty great for me too. And I feel like such a schmuck for doubting him. It's just hard, you know? It seems like no matter how strong and independent and successful I am on my own as a woman or a solicitor or a mum, there is still this little piece of me that wants to be swept off my feet and taken care of by a big, strong, handsome man. And I have finally found him, and he is everything I dreamed he would be and then some. But it's like I can't let myself believe this isn't all some sort of dream until we are actually married. Is that insane?"

"You want to talk insane? I knew I wanted to marry my husband before I met him. He was the lead character in my bloody nighttime story books. And then suddenly he was in my kitchen as my brother's best friend. But you know what – I knew. I knew we were the right match. It just took me another seven years to make it to the wedding. But, no. I don't think you are insane. We are blessed with wisdom and intuition and knowledge within us that somehow allows us to comfort a baby or talk gently to a scared child. That same wisdom, I believe, teaches us other things too. Now you just need to take a deep breath, tune out what the muggle world and the magical world are telling you should happen and focus on what you know is right for you. And if that isn't happening in the way you truly believe it should, then take steps to change it. But if it isn't happening the way a movie or a friend or a pushy future sister in law says it should be, then tell us all to fuck off."

Hermione laughed at the red headed witch. "Ginny. You are exactly what I needed today. I definitely needed some of your no nonsense wisdom. And maybe the éclair too."

Ginny laughed. "Well. I have loved it too. I never get to go hang out with another mum without kids or husbands hanging around. So this is perfect. We should try to do it more often. You know – once you quit your job and have more time. But, I am going to go home and pack up my kiddo and dump her at your place because I am absolutely going to get a good dinner at a fancy restaurant tonight where they don't serve chicken nuggets or drinks with plastic lids and then I am going to shag my husband and not use any silencing charms." Hermione just laughed, grateful for her blunt friend and shook her head some more as the two walked out of the café together.

(A/N: See! I know many of you never thought we'd get to a proposal...but we are soooo close now. Thanks for hanging in there with me. As always...I love hearing from you...carrytheotter)


	60. UFM Ch 60: Valen-timing

Ch 60 Valen-timing

Valentine's evening, Hermione, Hugo and Ron met Mrs. Rupesmith at the care home with four bags full of cards, pictures and other goodies for the seniors who lived there. Hugo went with his favorite teacher down one corridor while Ron and Hermione went down the other. Ron had only ever been in a care home once before, and that was just after the funeral the prior January. Hermione could sense his discomfort with the environment, so she slipped her hand in his and set off into the first room.

"Knock, Knock. Hello," Hermione said as she walked through the threshold. "We've brought you a Valentine's card from some local school children."

This scene repeated in each room as the worked their way down the hall. Some of the residents smiled at them, some were confused, but many slept through the visit. As they approached the last room on the corridor, Ron was not sad to see the finish line to their project. It had been a good thing to do as a family, but it was quite sad to see these elderly muggles alone in their rooms with little semblance of life about them.

"Knock, Knock. Hello," said Hermione as she opened the door. "We've brought you a Valentine's card from some local school children."

"Oh! How lovely!" said the small, elderly woman from the bed. "Please come over so I can see you properly. It's been quite a while since I had a visitor. I want to be able to see your faces!"

"Alright, my name is Ron," he said as he walked closer to where her wheelchair had been parked next to the window, "and this is Hermione."

"My name is Edwina Carrington, and I am ever so pleased to meet you."

"Well we are just as pleased to meet you, Mrs. Carrington. Have you had a good day today?"

"Well I have now, haven't I? You're here now."

"Oh, that is so kind of you. I hope you like this card. The children at the local primary school wanted everyone here to have a homemade card for Valentine's Day."

They visited for a little while, and then Mrs. Carrington was clearly getting tired, so Hermione said they needed to head out and find Hugo.

"Thank you so much for coming to visit me. I do hope you will come again."

"Is your family not able to come often?" asked Ron.

"I don't have any family," she said sadly. "I married my first love, Charlie, and we had a little boy. But my Charlie died in WWII – see his picture is just there. My son, Aldren - I called him Aldie, was my delight for many years. But, well, he had the curse of addiction, and it finally killed him just about a year ago. His only real love was with the bottle, so he never married or gave me any grandchildren. So now it is just me."

"Your Charlie was quite handsome," said Hermione. "I am so sorry about your son. But I am glad we were able to visit with you today."

"Not as glad as I am," she said quietly. "Seeing such a loving couple, well, it does an old lady's heart good. So many young people don't stay married anymore like you two. But you are clearly in love and involved with your childrens' school. It's just lovely. Thank you for coming."

"Oh, well, we-" Ron started, but Hermione cut him off.

"We are so delighted to have come. We do have to go find our Hugo and his teacher. But I do hope we will meet again. Take care, Mrs. Carrington."

"Bye bye, dears."

As they left Mrs. Carrington's room, Ron slipped his arm around Hermione's waist and hugged her in the hallway.

"You ok?"

"Just grateful to have you. That's all," said Ron quietly.

"How sad for her to be here with no family at all. She must be so lonely."

"I think we should visit her again some time."

Hermione went up on her tiptoes to kiss Ron on the cheek. "You are a sweet man, Ronald Weasley."

"Well, you are incredible. You just knew how to talk to all of these people. How did you know what to say?"

"My grandmother was in a care home for many years, so we used to visit her often. I guess you just absorb how to do it when you are little."

"I can remember a few Valentines when I was at Hogwarts. And it was all about who was taking who to some horrid tea shop or some such nonsense. But today – being here with you trying to help isolated people feel remembered, I dunno. Just feels like what it's supposed to be about."

"Well said. I knew I liked you," she laughed as she kissed him again. "And I do think you're right. We should try to visit Mrs. Carrington. She must be near a hundred. How sad to lose your one true love when you are so young."

"Yeah. And sounds like her son was a real tosser."

"Well, we'll have to bring Hugo back sometime to meet her."

Hermione had been looking forward to the upcoming weekend and the chance to have Ron to herself. Ron had said he had some errands to run that morning and that he would take Hugo with him and then drop him at the Potters, but would meet her back at the house midafternoon. She was more tired that morning but pushed through the things she needed to do in time to meet her mum for lunch.

"Hugo just raved about the experience of taking those cards to the care home this week. He is such a nice boy. Janie would have just been tickled about the whole thing."

"He really is amazing. He just knows how to see through things and find a way to express things in creative ways and connect to people. It's really fun to watch."

"He said you and Ron went too. Not exactly a romantic Valentines, huh?"

"You know, I had sort of thought the same thing. But then it turned out to be lovely. Ron and I went and gave the cards out at one end, while Hugo and his art teacher went off the other way. At the end we met this really sweet woman who was so lonely, and so lovely. She told us about how she had lost her husband more than seventy years ago and then her son was an alcoholic and died last year, so she was all alone now. Anyway, sort of put things in perspective for both Ron and me."

"Sweet. Well, and if I put the pieces together from what Hugo said you'll get to make up the romantic part tonight, huh?"

"Mum! I am not answering that!"

"Oh, I just love to tease. So, what else is going on? Didn't you say Ron's birthday is coming up?"

"Yeah. It is. I am not quite sure what to do for it. Last year he forgot his birthday altogether, so that was absurd. And then he went so over the top for mine with the bracelet and the trip. Well, I want to make it nice. But, he's Ron. He doesn't really like stuff, per se, which sounds great, but makes it really hard to shop for gifts!"

"Hmm. I can see that. It's not like you can get him fancy electronics, which is what most men seem to go insane for. And he wouldn't exactly be too excited about books. I've been lucky with your father, he is always happy with golf or fishing things. Do you know enough about magical, well – stuff, I suppose – to be able to pick out a broom or whatever it is people get?"

"Not really," Hermione confessed. "I suppose I could ask Harry and Ginny or George for help. But, doesn't seem very personal."

"What does he spend his time on?"

"His friends and family. And that quidditch team that always loses."

"So get him that."

"A losing team?"

"No. His friends and family. Could you pull off a surprise party?"

"Huh. That's not a bad idea, actually. I mean, I know his mum will make a Sunday dinner that weekend at The Burrow, so we wouldn't need to invite ALL of his brothers and everything. But, we could see if we could surprise him with Harry, Ginny, maybe Neville and his wife – you know, maybe we could even get Rose to come home if Neville came!"

"Oh," said Jean smoothly. "I hadn't even thought of that! What a wonderful idea!"

"How would we get him out of the house, I wonder?"

"Well, you could take him to dinner – maybe just the two of you. And I could keep Hugo. We could do it at my house or yours – and then when you come home thinking the night is over, we can do cake and a little party."

"Wow, Mum. That could actually work. I wonder if it would be ok to do that kind of party on his actual birthday since it's a Thursday."

"Maybe you could talk to that friend at the school – what was his name? The one who helps with Rose?"

"Neville. Yes – I should see him Monday when I am up there. So I can ask him myself. It would be wonderful if he would be able to bring Rose for the evening."

"Well – it sounds like it's all settled then. You talk to Neville to finalize the day, and then you and I will put together a surprise party."

"I love it. But I still need to get him something, don't you think?"

"Well, of course the answer is no. But if I were you I know I would get him something anyway. You'll figure it out. See how far we got in just a few minutes?"

"You're right. I think I'll give Ginny a call and see what she thinks. Maybe she can think of something quidditchy he would like."

Ron and Hugo had indeed left that morning to run an errand, but Hermione could not have guessed what the two wizards were up to. The tall red head and the young boy walked up Diagon Alley on the Saturday morning.

"Where are we going, Ron?"

"You'll see," Ron smiled.

"Can we stop at your brother's shop? I could take a few things to show Lilly later."

"Not today, buddy. We have a very special thing to get today."

"Sweets?"

"No," laughed Ron. "Not sweets."

Hugo shrugged and continued to keep pace with Ron's long legs as they continued up the road. Finally, they turned into an old shabby doorway. Hugo's eyes were wide taking in the musty, small space inside the threshold. He didn't say anything but did scoot closer to Ron in the unsure place.

"Mr. Waslingham?" Ron called. "Hello!"

There was a sound of an older man slowly coming down the hall, and as he rounded the corner he said, "Mr. Weasley! So good to see you!"

"Good morning, Mr. Walsingham. Good to see you as well, sir. I'd like to introduce you to Hugo."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," said Hugo formally.

"Wonderful to meet you as well. Come in, come in. I have what you need back here. Soon the older man had ducked behind a counter and came back with a small velvet box. He placed it up on the counter, and Ron lifted Hugo up to sit on the counter so he could see better.

As Mr. Walsingham opened the box, Hugo gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

Ron grinned. "Yes it is, little man. Yes it is."

Ron was astounded at the ring. It looked too pretty to even touch. The old man sensed his nervousness, but said, "Go ahead, Mr. Weasley. Take it out of the box and make sure it is exactly what you want. I can make any changes you may need, so don't hesitate to tell me if anything isn't 100% correct."

Ron let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and Hugo gave him a sympathetic and encouraging pat on the back. Ron reached for the ring and pulled it out of its velvet bed. The ring was perfectly stunning. He ran his fingers over the stones and the carving, amazed that he was holding a ring that would hopefully soon belong to his wife.

"What kind of stones are those, Mr. Walsingham?" asked Hugo. "I like the greens, but they seem slightly different."

"You have a good eye for color, young man. Let me tell you about this ring, if I may. From what you have told me about Hermione, I thought a clean, Art Deco style would be best for her. The center stone is a beautiful 2 carat emerald cut diamond, and there are four baguette stones surrounding it, an emerald and a peridot on each side. The emerald is the brighter green there," said the older man, "and the peridot is the slightly lighter, more olive colored stone. Do you know why I chose those two stones?"

Hugo shook his head no.

"Well, I believe you were born in August, am I right?" Hugo nodded. "And Rose was born May, correct?"

Hugo nodded again.

"Good. Well, emerald is the birthstone for May, and peridot is the birthstone for August. And since you are all coming together as a family, I thought it made sense to place those on the ring as well."

"What are all these carvings on the side?"

"From what I've been told of Hermione, she is a very complex lady. If you look at this ring from one angle, you will see a crisp, professional, sleek style. But if you change the way you look at it, then you see a soft, romantic, curious, magical side. These carvings are ancient runes. Roughly translated, it says, 'never let the fact that it took me so long to find you lead you to believe that my heart hasn't always been destined for yours.'"

"Smart to put it in runes," Hugo nodded. "It wouldn't look as fancy if you'd put it in regular words."

"Thanks," laughed Mr. Walsingham. "Mr. Weasley, is it close to what you had in mind?"

Ron was staring at the ring, and found himself shaking his head. "No, I could never in all my life have imagined anything this perfect."

"Are you sure? Is there anything else you might want to add or change?"

"Oh, I am absolutely sure. It is beautiful. I don't know how you manage to make things simple and complex at the same time, but it is both, which is just like her. I love the birthstones for the kids and the ancient runes. Of course I can't read them, but knowing her she probably can."

"Oh, I'm sure of that," agreed Hugo.

"Well, if you are sure, then I have the rough design of the wedding rings as well, but I would want you to each tell me what to engrave on the inside of the bands."

"Well, yeah, and she hasn't said yes yet," said Ron.

"Oh Ron, she'll say yes."

"Still planning for March 1st, Mr. Weasley?"

Hugo nodded at the jeweler, "And I'm helping him not screw up. I'm the wingman."

"Well you seem to be doing an excellent job," said Mr. Walsingham. "And trust me, I see a lot of hopeful grooms who could use a good wingman."

Ron smiled. "I am lucky to have such an excellent wingman. And, yes, March 1st is the plan. I have her mum taking her out to lunch right now plotting how to surprise me with cake at the house that night which will hopefully be a little engagement party. Unless she says no, and then it will be awful, but awful with good food and friends."

Ron settled up the bill with the elder jeweler, and then he and Hugo headed off. They had time for a quick bite before he was due at the Potters.

"Does it feel weird carrying that around, Ron?" Hugo asked as he munched on his chips.

"Honestly? Yeah. It does," admitted Ron as he took a sip of his drink. "Partly it feels really, really real. Partly I am terrified I will lose it or do something else to muck it up. And partly I don't know how I will manage to wait another two weeks. So, yes. Definitely weird."

"Good thing you have a good wingman then," nodded Hugo seriously.

"Yes. Yes it is. For so many reasons, actually. You know, if you hadn't asked Mr. Walsingham such good questions I would never have thought to do so myself. So, if not for your wingman work, I would never have known the reason for the green stones or what the runes meant."

Hugo beamed at Ron's words, which made Ron smile as well.

"So, now you need to help me keep it a secret, alright?"

"Of course. But if you keep feeling your pocket that much, Hermione will know something is up. You need to put it somewhere safe where you won't lose it and she won't find it."

"Huh. You're right. Maybe up on the bookcase in our room?"

"Noooo. Are you mad? Hermione looks at bookcases all of the time. You should put it somewhere she'll never bother looking."

"Like where?"

"Um, maybe in with your quidditch stuff? Or in with Daddy's old tools out in the garage. Or you know what would be really funny? You should put it in her own drawers to hide it but in with something she won't use at all in the next few weeks like her bathing suit or something."

Ron laughed at his lunch partner. "You crack me up, Hugo."

When Ron arrived back at the house from dropping Hugo off with Harry, he didn't see Hermione so decided to hide the ring quickly before he buggered the whole plan and asked her today. He snuck out to the garage as Hugo had suggested and tucked the black velvet box down into Dennis' old muggle tool box. Gently closing the lid, he placed a slight disillusionment charm over it just in case, and then placed an old paint can on top of it to make it even less inviting to open. Quietly sneaking back into the house, he was relieved that he hadn't been caught. But, now he was excited for their evening together, but wasn't quite sure where she was. He wandered upstairs and found her up on their bed curled up with a book and a hot water bottle on her stomach. She looked up and gave him a warm smile when he walked into their room.

"Hugo all set?"

"Oh yes. He and Lilly had some elaborate plan to stage a puppet show for Harry and Ginny tonight, you know – once they make the puppets, write the play and build a puppet theatre. The fantastically normal Hugo stuff. Did you and your mum have a nice morning?"

Hermione nodded, placing her bookmark in her book before closing it and placing it on the nightstand. "It was nice. Life has been so busy I haven't had many chances to just have her to myself in a while."

"Good. Are you feeling ok? I don't usually find you reading up here in the daytime."

"Well, actually there is good and bad news on that question, depending on how you look at it."

Ron gave her a confused look. "If you're not feeling well we don't have to go out this evening."

"No, it's not that." Hermione gave an awkward laugh. "Well, we haven't had to talk about this too much, or at all really. Anyway- usually my, uh, cycle had always been really regular and very predictable. But, well, I am getting older now, and my body's predictable monthly cycles are seemingly becoming less and less predictable. I guess what I am trying to say is when I got home from lunch I realized I had gotten my period most unexpectedly. Which is really annoying actually because I was planning to do all kinds of things to you tonight. And now none of that seems like a fun plan anymore."

"But do you still feel up to going out this evening or do you just want to stay in? I am fine with either. Just want to be with you is all," he said quietly as he reached for her hand.

"See. Back to Mr. Too Good to Be True, aren't you?" she sighed.

Ron laughed and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Actually, I am feeling fine now. I had a bit of a rest reading up here, so I am good to go. Just not so much up for the sexy end to the evening unfortunately."

"That's ok. We can still have a great date. What would you like to do?"

"Actually," Hermione giggled uncharacteristically, "I had an idea if you are up for a muggle adventure I am guessing you haven't had before."

"Oh absolutely," Ron grinned.

Within a few hours, Ron found himself at what Hermione had called the "Best American Bowling Alley in London." She had explained the game of bowling to Ron, and told him how the British muggles had bowling alleys too, but that this particular bowling alley was where many American expats hung out in London. She had discovered it as a young teenager when she was strangely homesick for America. They served peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, giant fizzy drinks, and the menu had food described in American terms, like chips for crisps and cookies for biscuits. Ron laughed at the entire scene, as well as the classic muggle rock music playing from the overhead speakers. She led him through the process of getting the special shoes.

"These have got to be, without a doubt, the barmiest, ugliest, most bizarre shoes I have ever seen," he laughed as he tied on the hideously ugly muggle shoes over his giant feet.

"They're slippery on the bottom so you can throw the ball better," she said matter-of-factly as she primly tied her blue, red and ivory bowling shoes with neat bows in the laces.

"Right. Don't you think it's maybe so we all feel silly and have fun?"

"Possibly," she conceded. "Or it's just that they are so ugly no one would want to steal them."

Armed with ugly shoes, heavy bowling balls, a tub of questionable nachos and two large muggle fizzy drinks, the two settled in at their lane. Hermione tried bravely to talk him through the process of punching their names into the machine that would display their scores on the screen overhead, but the retro muggle atmosphere had not improved Ron's ability to adapt to muggle technology, and she quickly found herself laughing uncontrollably at his attempts and eventually took pity on him and set up the machine.

As Hermione was finishing the set up, Ron watched other people trickle in to the establishment. And, as Hermione had promised, most of the people seemed to have American accents of some kind. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it was definitely not the group of four couples that came in and set up in the lanes next to them. Each person had brought their own bowling ball, their own special shoes that weren't nearly as ugly as Ron's shoes and they all seemed to have been close friends for many, many years.

"Hermione- why are those older muggles wearing those funny shirts?" he asked quietly.

She looked up and smiled. "Looks like they are in a regular league or something. Their shirts just show who is on which team. See – those four have the same back, and then a nickname sewn onto the front."

"Oh, I get it. They are really into it, huh?"

"Looks like it. The one older lady even has a special wrist brace to help her. They must do this all of the time."

"Why do you think old American muggles who like bowling are living in London?"

"Well," Hermione pondered as she sipped her drink, "I would assume they moved here a long time ago and consider this their home, but need a little bit of Americana to still feel connected to the land where they grew up."

"Alright then," Ron said, pushing up the sleeves of his jumper. "Are you ready to be thoroughly embarrassed by your date?"

"Well, if you try to throw the ball with two hands like that, I will just beat you quickly."

"You don't use two hands? These things are heavy."

"Hence the woman's wrist brace."

"And no magic, right?"

"Absolutely none," she nodded quickly. "Here let me show you how to do this. You put your thumb here, and these two fingers here." Then she showed him how to line up with the pins and how to throw it down the lane.

She went first and knocked down 9 pins on the first ball. Ron was distracted from her happy dance by the machine that spat the heavy ball back up near their seats.

"We have got to bring my dad here. He would think he had died and gone to heaven," muttered Ron.

Hermione smiled knowingly, took her ball and quickly knocked over the one remaining pin, declaring it a "spare." Ron nodded and went up to give it a shot on his own. He held the ball as she'd shown him, and soon had thrown two balls into the gutter. Two of the older gentleman in matching shirts had been watching Ron fail miserably and took pity on him.

"Come on mate, that is no way to impress your young lady friend there. You clearly need some help."

"Clearly," Ron agreed. "But I may have missed my window of opportunity to learn this specific skill."

"Nonsense. My name is Eddie and this is my dear friend Johnny. I taught Johnny to play, and he is almost decent after only- what is it Johnny? Twenty, thirty years?"

"You're an arse, Eddie. He got my name part right, anyway. I'm Johnny," said the shorter man extending his hand.

"Hi Johnny, I'm Ron, and this is my girlfriend Hermione. Clearly, she has played before, and I have not."

"Yes I had managed to pick up that much," laughed Eddie.

Soon Ron was being mentored in bowling by the two Americans in their mid-seventies. Their wives had drifted over and were now sitting with Hermione, and all three ladies were teasing their respective men. As the evening went on, the entire party had adopted Ron and Hermione into their fold. They were instructing Ron on his bowling techniques and fussing at Hermione for offering to go purchase more drinks ("Honey, you have to start training him now or he'll be insufferable later!" one had declared.) When Ron finally threw a strike, you would have thought he'd won the Quidditch World Cup for England. The entire group erupted in cheers, and their new friends declared that he and Hermione should join their regular bowling night.

"You can get team shirts!" said Eddie.

"You know, so we could mentor you a bit more," offered Johnny.

"Or so you could bring down the average age of our friends by a good thirty years," chimed in Beatrice, Johnny's wife.

Following the bowling, they had joined the group at a nearby pub before heading home.

"You can't be the first to leave," protested Eddie. "You guys are the young ones here!"

"Exactly," teased Eddie's wife, "they still more to look forward to at home in the next chapter of the evening. Oh to be young and full of stamina."

Her friends smacked her with a napkin and the whole group laughed again. As they finally took their leave of the raucous seniors, they promised to connect again for a future night of bowling fun, and maybe even bring Hugo and the Potters as well. Apparating back into their kitchen, the two were still giggling about their new friends when they landed.

"That was the most fun and most unexpected time I have had in – well, I couldn't tell you how long," Ron declared.

"I thought we'd have a lot of fun, but I didn't know it would be that fun. And is it terrible to describe our new friends as cute? Those ladies were cracking me up with their gossiping back and forth."

Ron looked at her and smiled, imaging he and Hermione out for a night of fun in their seventies. She caught his expression and gave him a quizzical look.

"You ok?" she said.

"Oh, yeah," he said as he felt his ears flush.

"Out with it," she said. "Don't tell me I suddenly have to compete with Gladys for your affection. I saw the way she kept idling up to you."

Ron laughed, still blushing. "Yeah – I noticed that too. Apparently we need to cut Gladys off after half a glass of white wine spritzer," he joked. Then he looked at Hermione quietly, reached for her face and tenderly ran his thumb across her cheek and said, "But no, I wasn't thinking of Gladys. Honestly, I was picturing us at that age – just thinking of how beautiful and amazing you will be even then."

This time it was her turn to blush. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him chastely on the lips. "You really are too good to be true, you know."

 ** _(A/N: What do you think of the ring? Let me know...carrytheotter)_**


	61. UFM Ch 61: Birthday Surprises

Ch 61: Birthday Surprises

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Hermione was rushing about organizing Ron's surprise party for the Thursday night of his birthday. She had been thrilled to discover that regular classes had been cancelled for that Friday so that teachers could be available to help fifth and seventh year students prepare for their OWLS and NEWTs. Neville and Sally could bring Rose with them to the party. And while they would both head back that evening after the festivities, Rose could stay through the weekend and be back in time for classes Monday morning.

The party was going to be at her old house so she could set up ahead of time and Ron would be none the wiser. She had talked with Ginny about quidditch themed presents for Ron, and was pleased with the few things she had picked up for him. But she knew what he would really enjoy would be the party. Hermione thought Hugo had been a huge help throughout all of the party prep and had been a real champ about keeping the secret from Ron. He had made banners and decorations, and had wrapped and decorated all of Ron's birthday presents.

The night before Ron's birthday, Hugo was bursting with excitement, and both Hermione and Ron were willing him to not spill their respective beans. After their casual family dinner, Ron was trying desperately to get Hugo through his homework papers in the living room. Hermione had whispered in Hugo's ear to keep Ron busy for at least an hour out of the kitchen so she could finish up a few things, so the conspiring boy dragged out his assignments. After slowly finishing his multiplication problems, he began to "struggle" with his spelling words for the next day's exam. Ron kept cycling through the last six words that Hugo was trying to master.

"Come on, buddy, we've done this one a bunch of times. Remember, it's 'i before e except after c,' right? Try it again – how do you spell _friend_?"

" D, did I get it this time?" Hugo asked eagerly.

Ron gave him a strange look. "I think you are messing up on purpose, little man. What's up? Let's knock this out and be done with it."

"Maybe I'm just excited about-"

"Shhh!" Ron interrupted.

Hugo rolled his eyes. "I was going to say – before I was so rudely interrupted – that maybe I am excited about your _birthday_."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright – we are doing these words one more time and then calling it a night whether or not you've got them right. So try hard, alright?"

Soon they'd finished the whole string of "ie" words, and Hugo glanced at the clock and realized he still needed to keep Ron busy for another twenty minutes.

"So," Hugo said in a hushed voice, "have you got everything ready for tomorrow?"

"I think so," Ron said as he ran his hands through his hair and exhaled slowly.

"Do you know where you are going for dinner?"

"Uh, well, sort of."

Hugo just looked at him, unimpressed.

"Well, I have a reservation at the place I am hoping to take her. But, if she has something specific in mind I will just have to roll with it I suppose."

"So how are you going to just happen to have a reservation for somewhere for two when you didn't know about it ahead of time?"

"Um – auror's instinct?"

"Nice try. So, Mr. Big Fancy Auror Planner Guy, what time do you two need to leave here then to make all that work?"

"Maybe 5?"

"Maybe? Don't you teach planning stuff?"

"Yeah, well, I am working on trying to release more things to the universe and all that rubbish," said Ron defensively.

Hugo just laughed at him and then proceeded to smack him with a couch pillow.

At the sound of the squealing laughter, Hermione came into the living room and saw the chaos tumbling about.

"Now you're just going to get him all riled up and he'll never be able to settle down in time to go to sleep," she protested.

"Oh, Hermione, it's alright. We're just letting off steam after his homework."

"I was talking to Hugo," she quipped, catching the ginger off guard, which allowed her to smack him with another pillow.

Soon the living room was covered in flying pillows and shrieks of laughter as the three of them tickled and threw pillows. When they finally settled, the three collapsed on the couch, each smiling thinking of the surprises that awaited the family tomorrow.

When Ron awoke on his birthday, Hermione was already up. He ran his hand over the still-warm pillow where she had been and smiled thinking that by the time they went to bed that night, they would be engaged. With that thought motivating him, he headed to the shower. He only had to teach at the academy that morning, and then he planned to meet with two of the auror students over lunch, but hoped he would be able to double check everything in the afternoon before coming home to change. He popped his head into Hugo's room to be sure he was up and found the room empty. Heading downstairs, he was pleasantly surprised by the site of Hermione, Hugo and a giant stack of pancakes topped with a candle and real maple syrup on the kitchen table. The two sang to him, and then all three tucked in for a delicious breakfast.

"This is fantastic," he said with his mouth full.

"Lovely, Ron," laughed Hermione. "It's just since we missed your birthday last year I thought we could celebrate at breakfast and dinner to try and make up for it."

He smiled and leaned over, giving Hermione a sticky kiss of gratitude. "That sounds perfectly wonderful. What would you like to do for dinner?"

"Well, Mum and Dad have offered to take Hugo for dinner so we could go somewhere a little nicer than he likes, but then we can all meet up for cake together afterwards."

"Do you mind?" Ron asked Hugo with a wink.

"I think I can handle taking this one for the team," Hugo conceded. "You guys go to a place with nice cloth napkins and three forks and fancy wine glasses. I'll sit on the couch with the Grangers and eat pizza while watching football on the tele."

"Alright then," laughed Ron. "Do we have a reservation somewhere or is it birthday boy's choice," he teased.

"Oh, I suppose your choice if you put it that way."

Hugo smirked, watching the two tap dance around the challenge of tricking the other into the plan.

"Well, there is a place I have been wanting to try. Let me see if I can get a reservation today and let you know the time, alright? Would you be able to get off a little earlier if they have an opening on the early side?"

"Ok. What place? I can call and get the reservation. It's your birthday after all."

"Thanks, but I'd rather call because if it doesn't work for tonight I'll save it for a surprise another night," he lied smoothly.

"Ok," said Hermione a little intrigued.

Hugo stuffed more pancakes in his mouth to hide his knowing grin. Before Ron left for the day, Hugo pulled him aside for a wingman moment.

"Good luck, Ron," Hugo smiled.

"Thanks, Buddy. I really appreciate all of your help."

"You know what Mummy would say to you, right?"

Ron smiled and gave a half laugh before looking right at Hugo.

Together they both spoke the words Ron knew Fi would chide him with, "Don't bugger it up!"

Ron hugged Hugo tightly. "Thanks. I needed that, buddy."

"I know. That's what a wingman is for," he said proudly.

"I love you, Hugo."

"I love you, too. Now go propose to Hermione!"

Ron laughed and hugged him again, dropping a kiss on the top of his head before heading off.

Ron waited until 11 that morning to text Hermione that the reservation worked out, but they would need to leave by 5. She had asked where they were going, but he wouldn't tell her, saying only that it was on the fancy side. Since Ron had said they would leave by five, she had asked her mum to just pick up Hugo straight from school. What Hermione hadn't let Ron know was that she had already planned to only work a half day so that she could finalize everything over at her house for the party. With the decorations up, the instructions left for Ginny and her mum, she left there at 330 to go home and get ready for dinner.

Once she got out of the shower she stood in front of her closet in her dressing gown trying to figure out what the appropriate outfit was for a mysteriously fancy dinner to be followed by a surprise birthday party. But then she laughed remembering Hugo that morning when she had dropped him at school. _I think you should wear green tonight, Hermione. It's a great color on you and it will match the color of the candles I picked out for Ron. But if you don't wear green, don't wear maroon. Ron doesn't like it even though Molly keeps knitting him a maroon sweater every single year,_ he'd said. So, thinking of Hugo, she pulled out a green dress that she hadn't worn in years. The dress was a deep emerald, and made of a gorgeous raw silk that reminded her of Pakistan. It had delicate capped sleeves that showed off her arms, a tightly fitted bodice that showed a good amount of décolletage and a full skirt that hit just below her knees. She smiled, thinking of how proper the dress would look and how surprised Ron would be when she took it off later to show him his other present, the ridiculously small Chudley Canons bra and knicker set she had found in a store Ginny told her about. She slipped on the orange silk and lace and laughed. It was not her best color, but she knew he would appreciate it. Then she stepped into the dress, grateful that she could zip the back up with magic. She topped it with delicate black strappy heels, her favorite bracelet that Ron had given her and her diamond earrings. She thought about trying to wrangle her hair into a twist, but she knew Ron preferred it down anyway, so she let her curls have their way. Since it was still pretty cold out, she grabbed a warm cashmere wrap

Ron had been spending the afternoon getting ready as well. He'd had the reservation at the exclusive restaurant for months but had gone by that afternoon to make sure everything was exactly as he had planned. When he got home, he was relieved to hear Hermione still in the shower so he could quickly change clothes and then pop out to the garage to get the ring that was still hidden in Dennis' old tool box. He had just taken a moment to have glass of water and collect his thought when he heard Hermione come down the stairs.

He glanced up at her and felt his breath catch in his throat. She was wearing a beautiful deep green dress that made her skin look like milky porcelain. He'd never seen her in that dress before, and it was an incredible combination of modest and appropriate while still sexy and flirtatious – much like his witch. He also smiled knowing that the ring burning a hole in his pocket would look absolutely perfect with that dress.

Hermione laughed at Ron's earnestly stunned face. "You'd think you'd never seen me cleaned up before," she joked.

"Hermione," he said snapping back from his momentary stunned silence, "you look absolutely stunning tonight, love."

"Well, it is your birthday and we are apparently going to some secret fancy destination for dinner, so I thought I might as well glam up."

He smiled, greeting her with a kiss as she reached the bottom of the stairs, snaking his arm around her tiny waist. She smiled back, "Happy Birthday, Ron."

He grinned. "I have a sense that this could be my best birthday ever. You ready?"

"I think so," she said. With that, he took her arm, and they apparated to a spot close to the restaurant.

"Where are we?" she asked as they landed. "Is that the Thames?"

"Well," he said offering her his arm, "we are just around the corner from dinner."

"You're really not going to tell me, are you?" she laughed.

"You'll see in a minute," he grinned. They walked about a block and arrived at OXO Tower alongside the water and headed up to the restaurant that overlooked the River Thames and the entire City of London.

He saw a look of realization cross her face, "I'd heard it took months to get a reservation here. How on earth did you get one for the same day?"

"Well, I didn't use magic if that is what you are insinuating," he smiled. "But I do have a few tricks up my sleeve." With that he held the door open to the restaurant and then followed Hermione inside.

"Welcome, Mr. Weasley," the host said. "We have your table ready. Perfect timing for a gorgeous sunset this evening, please follow me."

Hermione just gawked at Ron, but followed the host none the less. The host led them to a private table next to the window that offered the most perfect view of the river and cityscape in front of them. Ron pulled out Hermione's chair for her before sitting next to her. Once he was seated, she took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Are we celebrating anything special this evening?" asked the waiter when he brought them their menus.

"Yes," beamed Hermione. "We are celebrating Ron's birthday."

"Oh how wonderful. Well, Happy Birthday, Mr. Weasely. Sunset should be in about 10 minutes, and you have the best seat in the house. I do hope tonight will be a memorable celebration."

"I'm sure it will be," Ron grinned. "Thanks."

Ron was looking at the menu when Hermione said, "You know, just when I think I have you figured out you go and pull something like this."

"Huh?" Ron said, earnestly confused.

"Well, I guess I would have pegged you as more of a jeans and trainers at the pub for what you might want for your birthday dinner. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE this. It's just surprising is all."

"Well," smirked Ron. "I guess I am full of surprises. Not saying I am always up for places that require a fancy muggle dinner jacket or anything, but it just seemed to fit tonight."

"I'm glad. Because this is stunning," Hermione grinned. "And I promise, we'll head to a pub for meat pies and chips some other night, alright?"

"Deal," he grinned.

They ordered dinner, and simply enjoyed the amazing sky as the late winter day turned from blues and greys to the pinks and oranges of the last light of the day. As the light finally faded, a bottle of champagne arrived at the table.

"Compliments of the house," assured the waiter.

The lights of the city reflected in the water combined with the lights from the boats on the river and began to twinkle in the scene in front of them. They sipped on the champagne and talked about how far they had come in the past year.

"I can't believe this time last year you had forgotten your own birthday," laughed Hermione. "And I hadn't met your family yet. I mean – it really is incredible isn't it?"

"Well, yeah. And this time last year I am not sure – did you even have a wand yet? You barely knew magic existed."

They chatted about Rose and Hugo, about how far they had come as a family, and about their hopes of places they may still travel. Dinner was amazing, and they each enjoyed tasting each other's dishes as each course came out. Hermione was talking, and Ron found himself just staring at her, almost unable to hear the words coming from her mouth. He was struck by her beauty, the way the candle light reflected to make her skin look as if it were glowing. He was mesmerized by how the gold flecks in her eyes and the lighter shades of her curls reflected the light as if she were covered in golden dust somehow. He saw the curve of her jaw come down and was distracted by the perfect rose tinted curve of her lips. She was animatedly telling a story, and he loved how her smile caused these tiny creases to appear next to her eyes when she did. He was in awe of her beauty, of her wisdom, of her wit, her humor, her love, her passion and her trust. And he was suddenly as nervous as all hell that he was about to bugger it all up.

He saw the waiter approach from the side, and he took a deep breath. "We have a special dessert for your birthday celebration this evening," announced the man as he set down a dessert plate with a candle on it. Hermione was beaming, and he exhaled slowly and blew out the candle. "Happy birthday, sir. May I ask, did you get everything you wanted this year?"

Hermione looked at the waiter oddly but turned back to Ron to hear his reply. Ron looked at the waiter, took a shaky breath and said, "No. Not yet, mate. But I am hopeful that will change shortly."

"Very good, sir," said the man with a knowing smile as he stepped away.

Hermione felt her heart sink slightly. "Are you ok, Ron? I, I thought this was lovely. Is this not what you wanted to do after all?"

Ron smiled, feeling a sudden calmness come over him. "Actually, this is exactly what I wanted to do tonight. But I am hoping you can give me one more gift, which is the only thing I really want when it comes right down to it."

"What is it, Ron?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Hermione," he said as he shifted from his chair to kneel before the love of his life. "Before you were in my life, my days were about good and evil, and it was as if I could only see in black and white. But once I met you, it was as if everything was suddenly in color. There was this whole world of love, acceptance, understanding, challenge, passion, trust, forgiveness and faith that I never knew could exist. But you showed it to me. And while I may have known magic my whole life, I never understood the true magical power of love to change a heart or a soul. You have blessed me with the unexpected magic of unconditional love and family. You have trusted me with your daughter, and you have taught me how to be a father to her and Hugo, and no words can ever express what that has meant to me. My life has been full of blessings, and today has been no exception. But there is only one gift that I want more than anything, and I am hoping you will give it me. I love you so, so much. Hermione Jean Granger, would you make me the happiest bloody bloke on earth and agree to give me the gift of your hand in marriage?"

With that he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black box, opened it and unconsciously held his breath awaiting her reply.

Hermione had not realized what Ron was doing until he was on his knee in front of her. She felt him reach for her hand, while her other hand unconsciously covered her gaping mouth as she watched the man who had always had her heart profess his love for her. She let his words wash over her, and with tears in her eyes felt herself nod in reply.

"Yes! Yes, of course yes, Ron. I love you so much," she said through tears as he she reached for his face to kiss him.

Ron exhaled relief into the kiss, and then leaned back and asked "Really? Really, you'll marry me?"

She laughed at him and kissed him again. "Damn right I said yes," she said, causing him to laugh and hug her tightly. Then he realized he hadn't actually put the ring on her finger, so pulled back again to slide it onto her finger with his shaking hands.

They were briefly aware of people in the restaurant clapping for them, but were mostly only able to have eyes for each other. Looking down at the ring now on her finger, Hermione gasped as if seeing it for the first time.

"Ron! It's gorgeous!"

"Do you like it? Because if not we can get whatever you want."

"Ron, darling, it's perfect. But how ever did you find something so perfect for me?"

"Well, Mr. Walsingham, who made your bracelet, he created it for me. It's amazing, really – and if I forget something about it then Hugo will remember and tell us later-"

"Hugo was in on this?"

"Oh yeah," Ron laughed. "He was my excellent wingman, and quite proud of it. And he asked Mr. Walsingham all about the ring, which is how I actually know what everything represents." He went on to explain about the emerald and peridot birthstones and what the runes said.

Hermione started crying again. "It's perfect," she said, trying to wipe away her tears. "But you are even more perfect. I can't believe this is all real. A part of me never believed I'd get to be here – to have this."

"I know. I know," Ron replied as he reached over to brush aside her tears. "I feel the exact same way. I never thought it would happen for me. But then when I finally found you, it was so much better than I could ever have even imagined."

He touched her cheek gently again, and she held her hand over his as he leaned in for another kiss. They sat together for a few minutes, each trying to convince themselves it was all real. Finally, the waiter approached again, this time with flowers, and the camera that Ron had brought by earlier in the day.

"I get to be the first to offer my congratulations," he said. "May I?" he said, gesturing to the camera.

They posed for the camera, taking several pictures together, and then even got some pictures with the waiter who had helped them so much that night. Eventually it was time to leave, and the newly engaged couple headed out. The walked back to the apparition point, but before Ron could take Hermione's hand, she said, "Can you take us to my old house's porch instead of current house?"

"OK," said Ron, slightly confused as he thought the Grangers, Hugo and Rose were all at home.

"You're not the only one who can pull of a surprise," she said as she kissed him seductively.

"Merlin, I love you," he said kissing her back passionately before finally turning and apparating them to her old front door.

They walked in hand in hand, but they were both in for a surprise. It wasn't the small family engagement party Ron expected, and it wasn't the dozen people birthday party Hermione expected. Instead, there were many dozens of people in the home, which was decked out in "Congratulations on the Engagement" banners, "Happy Birthday" signs and other similar decorations. There were also a fair number of decorations alluding to "About Bloody Time" or similar jabs. Both of their faces were plastered with grins and simultaneous expressions of shock.

"Surprise" everyone shouted, to which Ron quickly replied, "She said yes," while holding up her left hand for all to see. This caused the entire crowd to erupt in applause. Before they could take a step, they were crushed in hugs from Rose and Hugo, who were quickly followed by Ron and Hermione's parents.

After a bit, Ron leaned into her ear. "You are amazing. I thought this was our parents, the Potters and the kids. How on earth did you pull this off?"

"Well, I didn't. I thought I was having a surprise birthday party for about a dozen or so people. My money is on our children conspiring with our mothers. And probably Ginny." Ron laughed and shook his head before kissing her again, causing more cheers.

Eventually Ron found Hugo, scooping him up in the air. "So, wingman, you knew about this giant party all along?"

"Maybe," Hugo smiled.

"You are the best wingman I could have ever hoped for," Ron said as he kissed Hugo's forehead before setting him back into the array of cousins.

The house was full of Weasleys, all of the siblings, their spouses and children were all there, including what Ron concluded had to be a good portion of Gryffindor house. Even McGonagall, Hagrid, Sally, Neville and Hannah, Luna and Newt and a number of his former auror colleagues were all there. Rose had even brought Scorp along, which made Ron smile. The Grangers looked delighted, if slightly overwhelmed, but they seemed to be holding their own.

When Hermione finally found a quiet moment with her parents, she began to tear up again. "We're so very happy for you sweetheart," cried Jean as she dabbed her eyes.

"Thanks, Mum," Hermione sniffed.

"When Ron came to us and asked us for our blessing we were as pleased as punch. We have never seen you as happy as you have been since he came into your life."

"He asked you?"

"Yes," her Dad said gently. "Apparently he spoke to each of the kids first, and then asked us for our blessing, making quite sure we understood he wasn't asking for permission because he was worried that would upset you."

"It was the sweetest thing I have ever seen," said Jean. "And it just about killed me to not spill the beans. Hugo and I have had a devil of a time not messing things up!"

Hermione laughed, touched at how Ron had been even more amazing than she had realized in his attention to every detail. But now she wanted to know what he had said to the kids. Finally she was able to snag Rose and sneak her up to Rose's old childhood bedroom for a quiet mum and daughter moment.

"I am so happy for you, Mum. I don't think I have ever seen you this happy."

"Thank you, Rose. I honestly feel like I am walking on a cloud or something. It's all quite surreal. But a little bird just told me you knew all along?"

"True," confessed Rose. "Ron spoke with me about it a few months ago."

"Months!?"

"Yeah. Just after I went back to school. And we'd talked about a number of ideas and such, but he never would tell any of us what he was actually going to do. So what happened?"

Hermione smiled, and told her daughter the story of the romantic dinner and proposal and how much effort Ron had put into it. "And look at this ring!" Hermione demanded.

"Oh, Hugo had told me all about it in letters, but it is so much better in person," Rose said admiring it. "You know him, he drew a very detailed picture of it with lines and arrows explaining everything the jeweler had told him about it."

Hermione looked at her daughter seriously for a moment. "You are really ok with this? Because I am your mum before anything else, and if you have _any_ reservations about it you need to tell me, alright?"

Rose smiled at her, saying, "Oh, Mum. I could not be happier about all of this. And that is exactly what I told Ron as well. In fact, I let him know I wanted this too. For you, for Hugo, for Ron AND for me. We are a family of four, and this just makes it all more permanent."

Hermione quickly engulfed her daughter in a fierce embrace with tears falling from her eyes. "I love you so much, Rose."

"Me too, Mum. Me too."

As they were hugging and crying, Ron and Hugo quietly came into the room.

"I told you we'd find them up here," Hugo said. The two witches looked up at their boys.

"You two alright?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Oh come here," said Hermione between cries. "These are good tears, Ron."

Hugo giggled. "I've always heard women were barmy sometimes. Guess it's true."

Rose smacked him upside the back of his head and then pulled him into the giant family hug. The four of them hugged in quiet for a moment.

Finally, Ron broke the silence. "I love each of you so much, I hope you know that. And while we are already a family of four, hopefully Hermione and I getting married will only make it feel more so for each one of us. Yeah?"

"Yeah," sniffed Rose as she hugged her family even tighter.

The four wandered back down into the fray downstairs. Ron found himself snagged aside by Harry.

"Congratulations, Ron. I am so happy for you both."

"Thanks, mate. Long time coming."

"Just so you know – I already took care of the folks at the academy. They don't expect you tomorrow. And Jean called Hugo's school to let them know he won't be back 'til Monday. And Jean texted Hermione's boss too. We didn't invite her since, well muggle and all that. But, no need to deal with getting up early tomorrow. You can all enjoy a few days of family time."

Ron just gave Harry a manly hug with firm pat on the back. "Thanks."

Before the moment had passed, George came up to the Golden Duo. "Oh ickle Ronniekins, I am so pleased you finally made your way through reading the whole _12 Failsafe Ways to Charm Witches_ book. Took you long enough," he teased.

"Piss off, George," laughed Ron, pulling his brother in for a hug.

"So, when's the big day? Has Hermione gone into crazy bride mode yet?"

"Huh? Um, no, I have no idea when we'll get married. We haven't actually had a chance to talk about it yet. And, well, it's Hermione. How crazy bride can she get?"

Harry and George exchanged knowing looks. Then George smirked, "oh ickleRonniekins, your education continues, little brother. All witches go insane when they plan their weddings. They all say they want simple and small, but then they look at these magazines, and these store clerks get a hold of them, and suddenly you are engaged to this fashion focused creature who is worried about the differences between seven different types of red roses or if the dress should be one of the apparently 500 shades of white that exist."

"Well, you two both got married when you were a lot younger. And, well, sorry Harry, we all knew Gin would be like that anyway. I really don't think Hermione will be all that bad with everything."

"Just keep telling yourself that, mate," laughed Harry. "And know that come the wedding day you get your witch back at the end anyway."

"Huh," said Ron, nervously glancing across the room to look for Hermione. But when he caught her eye, she smiled, and he felt his nerves relax. "Well, doesn't matter, I suppose. I'm in it for the long haul. And as long as I am in it with her, that is all that matters."

"Oh the romantic," chided George. "Well, keep that attitude. Hopefully you won't end up at the bottom of as many bottles as I did during my engagement."

Late that night when they had finally left the dwindling party, assured by Jean and Ginny that they had the clean up under control, the family of four headed home. Ron tucked exhausted and happy Hugo into his parents' old bedroom while Hermione settled Rose into Hugo's bedroom. Once the kids were finally asleep, they finally found themselves alone again in their bedroom.

"Hey," smiled Ron when he came in and saw Hermione sitting on their bed taking off her high heels.

"Hey yourself," she smiled.

"What an insane evening. Brilliant, mind you, but insane," he said as he sat next to her and grasped her hand.

She turned to look at him. "I am so, so happy," she said as she kissed him.

He went to kiss her more passionately, and she leaned back a moment. "You know, I got you one more birthday present."

He looked at her oddly. "Ok."

"Well," she said blushing. "It's one you have to unwrap a bit." With that, she lifted her hair off of her neck, and turned around showing him the zipper to her dress.

He gave a happy whimper, and slowly tugged down the zipper while casting a silencing charm around the room. She stood up, letting the dress fall from her shoulders and pool on the floor before turning around. It took him a second to realize what she was wearing, and a giant lopsided grin erupted across his face.

"Bloody hell," he said as he ran his hands across the orange lace adorning her hips. "You've been wearing a naughty Chudley Canons bra and knickers set under that fabulous dress this whole night?"

She just laughed and nodded.

"Well who knew this day could get even better?" he sighed as he moved her hair from her neck so he could kiss the spot under her ear, knowing it would elicit the reaction he wanted. One of his hands was across the small of her back, holding her tight to him while the other ran over the orange knickers. "I'm the luckiest fucking bloke in the whole world," he muttered, moving his lips across her collarbone as she moaned at his touch.

"And I'm the luckiest woman in the world as I get to marry you," she whispered into his ear, catching it gently in her teeth.

"You're going to be my wife," he moaned as he felt her fingers undoing the last buttons of his dress shirt.

"And you'll be my husband," she sighed between whimpers as he ran his fingers across her erect nipples.

Before she could finish shedding him of his trousers, he had swooped her up bridal style and carried her back to the bed. Ron allowed himself the luxury of drinking in the sight of his sexy fiancé - her curls spread out around her, the passionate flush creeping across her pale skin and her eyes were dark with lust. Hermione was doing the same, allowing her eyes to dance over his toned chest, the scars dotting his freckled, pale skin, the ginger hairs disappearing down beneath his waistband. His copper locks fell across his face but framed his perfectly blue eyes that were saturated with desire. She delicately ran her hands up his thighs, rubbing her hand over his hardening erection, causing a deep moan from the wizard. She continued her contact until he could stand it no more and shimmied out of his trousers and pants.

Smiling, she stroked him with increasing pressure, fondling his bollocks as she moved her mouth down as well. After torturing him with her tongue, she found herself straddling him and grinding against him. He reached beneath her knickers to feel between her folds.

"Fuck, Hermione. You are so wet," he cursed.

"What can I say," she said. "I've been fantasizing about being filled up by my fiancé for the past few hours, and just the thought of that has me practically dripping in anticipation."

"Fuck," he gasped again as she began to grind against his now slick hand.

He shifted so that she was on her back, and he slid the lacy orange knickers from under her bum. Then he gently stroked her thighs and peppered her with kisses as his mouth moved towards its destination. She whimpered in expectation, until finally she felt his tongue upon her. He wrapped one arm around her hip where he could stroke her stomach and breast with ease, while the other was free to enter her and help bring her to a state of ecstasy. Soon she was breathing rapidly, eyes closed, biting her bottom lip as she arched her back into the pleasure. Sighs of bliss came from her mouth as he continued to massage her core.

"Oh, God, Ron," she whimpered. "Oh Gaawwwwwdddd," she cried as her body tightened, twitching in spasms as the pleasure coursed through her entire body. She continued to cry out, but Ron never released his pressure on her, and her orgasm kept building and pulsating through her body. Finally she collapsed back against the bed, covered in a light sweat from her body's reaction to his as she panted her recovery. "Oh God," she whimpered again.

He smiled at her, moving his kisses up her torso until he had his mouth on her breast still clad in orange. Grinning, he reached around to unfasten the adorable lingerie, peeling it from Hermione before taking her breast in his mouth, torturing her nipple with his tongue. Her hands were roving over his back, pulling him tighter to her. Finally he felt her reach down and grasp him firmly, lining his erection up to enter her soaked center. He glided smoothly into her, relishing the feel of her hot, tight, wet core surrounding him. He felt her legs wrap around him, ankles locking to push him deeper into her as she rocked to meet each thrust. They were lost in pleasure and each other, but he would not release her gaze, holding her deep brown orbs in the hope she could see into the depths of his love for her. He felt her clamp down on him and then contort again into orgasmic spasms before he felt himself fall over that cliff and spill into her before collapsing into her arms in exhausted, blissful relief. They woke up hours later and realized they were still intimately connected, Hermione feeling the absence when he finally pulled out and rolled to his side so he could still see her. And then they fell asleep in each other's arms once again.

 _ **(A/N: I hope you are all happy with the proposal. I tried a number of different approaches, but finally settled on this. Let me know what you think. But I promise - there are still plenty of surprises and adventures ahead for these two, so I hope you will stick with the story...thanks as always...carrytheotter)**_


	62. UFM Ch 62: We Can Really Pull This Off

UFM Ch 62: We Can Really Pull This Off

He awoke to her moving before dawn.

"Where are you going?" he asked groggily as she slipped from his arms and stepped out of bed. "Harry said he and your mum arranged everything with our jobs and Hugo's school so we're all off today."

"I know," she said. "And that was brilliant. But we are still very, very naked with both of our kids in the house. So I am getting us some clothes so we can sleep a bit less naked."

Ron grinned as she threw some pants and pajama bottoms at him. "Good. So you're coming back to bed?"

"Just for a bit," she said as she stepped into some white cotton knickers and slipped a shirt over her head.

"Where else could you possibly have to be?" he groaned as he pulled her now-clothed body close to his so he could spoon up behind her.

"Just want to take advantage of having all four of us home together, I guess. And you know me, I probably couldn't stay in bed past eight if my life depended on it."

"Remind me to start mentoring you in that new skill," Ron mumbled into her ear. They lay there for a few minutes, but he could tell her breathing wasn't falling back asleep.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

"How could you tell I wasn't sleeping?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Just knew," he said quietly as she started to run her fingers along his forearm.

"We're getting married," she said.

"I heard," he grinned. "Remember, I was there too?"

She was quiet for a few moments and then said, "You know how we spent all that time talking about how we wanted to focus on our marriage and not worry so much about the wedding?"

"Mmm hmm," Ron said in a neutral tone, worrying if this was the change Harry and George warned him about.

"Well, I really did. And then I woke up this morning and realized I didn't know a single thing about magical weddings. Are they the same as muggle weddings? I mean, I guess I went to Dennis and Fiona's wedding, but nothing seemed different about that to me. Was that pretty typical?"

Ron tried to dig through his tired brain to remember the details of Fi's wedding all those years ago. "Honestly the only thing I remember from that wedding is you," he laughed. "But, in general magical weddings are really similar. When it is all magical people in attendance they do a bit more with magic and stuff like that, but in general it's the same thing. But, there are a lot of weddings where someone marries a muggle or, like with Dennis and Fi where they were raised muggle so there are a lot of muggle people in attendance."

"What kind do you want?"

Ron was caught off guard. "Honestly hadn't thought about it."

"What have you thought about? I mean, when you picture our wedding, what do you envision?"

"Hermione we could have the smallest or the biggest wedding ever, and as long as it ends up with you and I married at the end, I will be perfectly happy. We can do whatever you want."

"That's not what I asked," she said forcefully. "What I want to know is that when you picture our wedding day, what do you see? This is one of those things where I really want you to have an opinion. I'm not asking out to pick out dresses or flowers or anything. I just want to know what pieces bubble up to the top for you as important pieces."

"Ok," he said, now realizing he couldn't duck the question. "Give me a minute to think." They lay there in the dark ask he breathed in her curls and ran his fingers over her arms, feeling her breathe against him. Finally, he said, "When I picture our wedding day there are only a few things that pop out. Most importantly I see you, and you are beaming and radiant, and your dad shakes my hand after he walks you down the aisle, and we share a moment. And I see the kids who are smiling, and the four of us are all involved in the ceremony somehow to make it special for the whole family in addition to just us. And I see Harry and George there, probably harassing me like I did to them at their weddings. And George probably brings a flask in and he says something about what Freddie would have said to me if he'd been there. Ginny is there, and she is thrilled for me but doesn't want to show it. My mum is crying, and my dad is quietly smiling. And I get to dance with you. And I think that's about it. Everything else fades to the back."

"That's perfect," she said quietly.

"But, I want to know what you want. What do you picture?"

"I picture getting ready with Rose and Mum, and then Dad walking me down the aisle. And I picture holding his arm, but only being able to see you looking back at me. And I want to have some really pretty flowers that Rose and I get to carry. And I want the person who marries us to be someone we know. Someone who knows our story and understands us, not some stodgy old wizard I've never met. And I picture it being pretty small – where the only people who are there with us are the people we really love and have in our lives. I don't want to have fake conversations with strangers on our wedding day. And I love the idea of dancing with you. And I also want a chance for Rose to dance with you while I dance with Hugo, and maybe you dance with your mum while I dance with my Dad. But – well – I don't even know if this is just a muggle thing, but at almost every wedding I've been to the bride throws her bouquet and the single women are supposed to try and catch it, and then the one who catches it is supposed to be the lucky one to get married next. And as the old single lady who attended so many weddings, I hated that stupid tradition. I am not throwing a bouquet. Is that a magical thing too?"

"No," Ron chuckled. "You don't have to throw anything."

"Good. So, yeah – that's about it. Something small and simple, but meaningful and lovely."

"That sounds brilliant," Ron said.

"Do you really think we could pull off a small but lovely wedding?"

"Hermione, we can pull off anything we want. But, yeah – we can have a small wedding if that's what you want."

Hermione was quiet for a while, so Ron spoke up. "Care to share what's running through that brilliant mind of yours?"

"Um, well – I was wondering how we could pull it all off and not have the Rita Skeeters of the world get in our way."

Ron sighed. "I am sure we can figure that out."

"What was it like when word got out about Ginny and Harry being engaged?"

Another sigh. "It was a bit much. The papers were all over them. I mean Ginny was a huge quidditch star and Harry was, well, he was Harry."

"How long was their engagement?"

"Can't quite remember. I think I remember Mum fussing about how ridiculous it was to pull together the wedding in less than 12 months or something."

"What if we pulled it off?"

"Pulled what off?"

"Well, what if we just had a tiny wedding before the whole thing has a chance to get away from us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want to elope, because we both clearly want our families there. But, what if we sort of surprise most of them with it."

"Sorry, love, I don't think I'm quite following what you're saying."

"OK," Hermione said, sitting up so she could look at Ron while she spoke. "When is Rose home next? Easter holidays, right?"

"Yeah," said Ron, sitting up as well. "I think it's in like four or five weeks."

"Well, what if we got married on Easter? Surely your mum is planning on having the usual crowd at The Burrow. Everyone will be home from Hogwarts. The spring flowers are gorgeous. We would just need someone to marry us that day at your parents' house and make sure my parents are there and such."

"You want to get married in four weeks?"

"Why not?"

"Well, I have absolutely zero knowledge of what it takes to pull off a wedding. But I've just heard people fuss about it for all these years, so I assumed it was some hard thing."

"Well – yeah – if we let it be. But, maybe we don't even tell most folks until the night before. I'd need some help finding a dress, and I know Rose would want a beautiful dress too. And your mum will be cooking up a feast for Easter anyway. We could just add a cake – and we could bring that if need be. We'd need someone to take pictures. And the only thing would be finding someone to marry us."

"You want to have a surprise wedding at The Burrow where we don't tell people we're getting married until they get there? Won't you feel a bit, I don't know, like it isn't your special day or something?"

"I'll be marrying you, Ron. It will be an amazing day."

"You're serious about this."

"Dead serious."

"Huh. You know, we just might be able to pull that off."

"Well, who can perform marriages?"

"Usually it is a stodgy old wizard. But, I think there are a number of folks who are allowed to do it. You know – I bet Kingsley could do it."

"Kingsley? Like the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt? That Kingsley?"

"Well, yeah. He was in the Order in the war. We worked closely together for years. He doesn't necessarily know you, but he knows me and knows our story in a general sense. Or I could at least ask him who else is allowed to do them."

"What about McGonagall?"

"What about McGonagall?" Ron asked in a confused voice.

"Headmistress McGonagall. She seems to be one of the few people who knows both of us pretty well. And she certainly knows our story. And while she isn't necessarily what I would describe as a friend, she obviously cares for you very much. And I think she cares for me too, as well as our kids. And she knew Dennis, Collin and Fiona. She might be a good choice if she is allowed to perform the ceremony."

"Ok, so yeah. Not that I had ever in a million years pictured McGonagall as a part of my wedding, but it could actually work. But, we need to figure out first if she can perform marriages and second if she could come at Easter before we pin our hopes on it."

"So let's pretend for the sake of argument that she says yes. Then what?" Hermione asked.

"Then we do it. When is Easter?"

"I believe it is April first this year."

"Oh. That's a problem," Ron said in a defeated tone.

"Why? You don't think marrying me is funny?"

"It's the twins' birthday – well, George's anyway. Sort of a tough day for him and my parents."

"Oh. Yeah. That makes sense. Well, what if we do it the day before? We make sure the key people can be there. And everyone else is just bonus. If you don't want to do it at The Burrow we could do it at Shell Cottage, or at one of our houses for that matter."

"Would be hard to do it as a surprise then."

"Well. We could tell people we are having a party that day and to hold the date. And then we could tell them at the last minute – or not at all – what it really is."

"Would it be ok if I asked George? I would swear him to secrecy. And if he is ok with us getting married on the first then we would do it Easter. Otherwise we could do it the weekend before maybe."

"Um, alright– I think that would be ok. He might jump at the chance to honor Fred with pulling surprise over on your mum."

Ron chuckled. "Fred would think it is a bloody brilliant plan."

"Would Harry be hurt he didn't know ahead of time? Or what about our parents?"

"Well – we'll probably need to let a few people in on it to keep things running smoothly. Maybe we tell Harry and Ginny a day or two ahead of time. And we need to tell your parents a day or so ahead of time. And then we tell my mum at the last minute because otherwise she will go into crazy wedding prep mode for the next month."

"Why tell my parents early?"

"Because if it were me walking you down the aisle I would need a day or two to prepare myself so I didn't sob the whole way down."

She gave him a sweet smile and kissed him chastely on the lips. "You are sweet."

"What about getting your dress and everything. Don't you want Rose and your Mum to be a part of shopping for that?"

"Yeah," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I really do. But, what if we go off and do that in the next few days. I mean, I'm no seamstress or anything but we do know magic, right? And they can just think I am really excited for right now – they don't need to know the details quite yet. But maybe we fill Rose and Hugo in on it when Rose comes home for the holiday."

"Yeah – let's get the date thing worked out first."

"Exactly. But I really think we can do this. And we may be the first couple ever to have a wedding with fewer people in attendance than our engagement party!"

Ron laughed, "I love you."

"Well good, because it would be quite absurd to marry me otherwise."

"Alright – so you go off with Rose and your mum and find a dress. I'll hunt down George and then I guess I'll get Hugo and I some dress robes."

"You don't have to wear dress robes."

"I don't?"

"Ron – you can wear whatever you want."

"You'd marry me if I was in my ratty old sweatpants and a Chudley Canons jersey?"

"Oh I'd marry you. I'd tease you about it for the rest of our lives, mind you, but I'd marry you."

He laughed, "Ok, I'll come up with something in between a Canon's jersey and dress robes."

"I'll be in a white dress I'm sure, but it won't be some crazy wedding gown with layers of crinolines and toile and whatnot."

"I don't actually know what all that is, so I'll just take your word on it."

She laughed again, leaning into him. "We can do this, Ron. Let's do it. It will make it a crazy few weeks, but then we'll be married. If we let our friends and families talk us into a long engagement this wedding could turn into a three ring circus, not to mention a media frenzy. And if we keep it really small with basically just family then it will be easier for me to not include Nicola."

"Are you sure? We can include her, or anyone else you want there. It's not just my massive family and your parents."

"No, I'm sure. I just want our family at the wedding – and if you want to include Hagrid, Neville and Luna as family I am fine with that. But let's just do it. I love being your fiancé. But I really want to be your wife."

He stared into her eyes, struck with love for her and gratitude for having found her. "Let's get married," he grinned and then kissed her. Their kisses became more passionate, and they let the moment engulf them and once again were lost in each other.

After a relaxed morning as a family, Hermione, Rose and Jean headed off to go on a dress shopping adventure. Hugo and Ron headed over to Diagon Alley. First they walked over to Honeydukes so Hugo could spend the pocket money he'd brought. Then they walked over to see Mr. Walsingham and just given the man a quick recap on how it all went, which seemed to make the elderly jeweler quite pleased. While Hugo was messing with his bag of candy, Ron mentioned quietly to the man that they may end up getting married sooner rather than later. Mr. Walsingham assured him he could have the rings ready as soon as one week if they needed them. Ron thanked him and assured him they'd have a bit longer than that, but that he and Hermione would come by soon. Then they swung by Flourish and Blotts. After triple checking that he wasn't being watched or followed by any reporters or photographers, he picked up a couple books for Hermione on the history of magical wedding rituals, modern magical wedding culture and other similar books he could never imagine reading but he thought she would enjoy. To make his wedding-themed purchases slightly less obvious, he let Hugo pick out a few books on magical art and a few stories they could read together. He quickly shrank all of the books down and stashed them in his pocket, and then he and Hugo set off for the joke shop. Being a school day, it was rather slow in the shop, and George was surprised to see them.

"Have you lost your witch already?" he teased.

"Not yet," said Ron before sending Hugo off to meander through the store so he and George could talk privately. "I actually needed to talk to you alone a moment, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah," said George giving Ron a funny look. "Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah. More than alright. I just – well – here," Ron cast a silencing spell so Hugo or anyone else who happened to wander in wouldn't overhear. "You know how last night you said Hermione would say she wanted a small wedding but then would lose her mind?"

"Yeah. Has it started already?" said George knowingly.

"Well, just the opposite actually. She wants to get married really soon in a small wedding. But like really soon. And we were trying to figure out how to have the feel of eloping but with our families there. And being the bloody brilliant witch that she is, she figured something out."

"Sounds brilliant. So what's the problem?"

"Ok. Do you swear not to say a word to anyone – not Harry, not Angie, not anyone?"

"Ok. But now I am intrigued."

"Well, Hermione had this idea to have sort of a surprise wedding at The Burrow one Sunday."

"How is it a surprise if you two know about it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise to us. It would be everyone else who would be surprised. Everyone would come expecting dinner as usual, but then we'd suddenly turn it into a wedding."

"OH MERLIN THAT IS BLOODY BRILLIANT! I LOVE YOUR WITCH! Can you picture Mum? She will fucking have kittens right there in the living room when she tells everyone to wash up for dinner and Hermione comes down the stairs in a wedding dress. Oh please, please, please do this. It's fucking brilliant."

"Well, we were thinking of doing it on Easter Sunday."

"Even better! Then all the kids will be home from Hogwarts."

"Right."

"It's brilliant! So what's the problem?"

"Well, as it turns out, Easter this year is on April 1st."

"Ahhh. Now I see the issue, but-"

"George - I don't want to steal the day, or make the day harder or weirder or whatever so I wanted to talk to you first. If you have any hesitation we thought we could do it the Sunday before Easter, but then we'd just have to pull off a wedding in three weeks instead of four and the whole honeymoon thing would be harder and-"

"Ronnie– breathe for fuck's sake. It's fine. Actually, it's more than fine. It's bloody fucking fantastic. Freddie would have thought it was the most bloody brilliant prank ever in the history of the universe to pull on Mum. I mean seriously – on Easter and our birthday you will be tricking Mum into hosting a wedding! It's ingenious! So, on behalf on Freddie and myself, I grant you the temporary use of our birthday. Now, it is a big day for the shop but I always get someone else to work that day anyway. SO please do it. It will have me in smiles on our birthday for the first time in decades."

"Are you sure, George? Like really, really sure? Hermione was just as adamant as I was that we not mess this up and make it hard on you."

"No – it's great. It is a fitting tribute and fabulous timing. Just promise me I get to be there when you tell Mum."

"Done. But you can't tell anyone anything. We won't even tell the kids until a few days ahead of time. And, well, I told Hermione we needed to tell her parents a few days ahead of time too so her dad can have a chance to pull himself together to walk her down the aisle."

"See – spoken like the father of a daughter. Well done on that one, mate."

"Thanks. I'm catching on quickly."

"What did Harry say?"

"He and Gin don't know. Literally you are the only one who knows aside from me and Hermione."

"You chose me over the Chosen One? Really, I'm touched ickleRonniekins…."

"I figure we'll tell them a day or so ahead so Gin can help with the flowers, and Harry can help you with chaos control once we drop the bomb."

"Who is going to do the wedding?"

"Well, don't laugh…"

"Oh who?" grinned George, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Hermione wants McGonagall."

George fell to the ground laughing at this pronouncement. Ron left him there, laughing to the point of tears coming down his face.

"Ta George…remember...not a word."

George didn't stop laughing, but did wave him off as Ron left with Hugo.

Jean had been pleasantly surprised to get the call from Hermione that morning that she wanted to go look at dresses with her and Rose.

"I know you are usually supposed to have an appointment ahead of time, but it's a Friday morning, so maybe we'll be able to go in a see some places."

Jean had taken that as a green light and had immediately gotten on the telephone to arrange two different appointments at salons – one of which had been free and one of which had just had a cancellation. When they'd arrived at the first appointment, the sales lady began walking them through the process asking about the wedding and the style of dress Hermione was looking for. A bit overwhelmed at the whole process, it took her a moment to be able to formulate her thoughts.

"We haven't finalized a date yet," Hermione said honestly. "But overall I am looking for something rather simple for a smaller wedding. I want to feel beautiful and bridal I suppose, but I don't want to be in a dress that requires layers of crinolines or anything."

Rose smiled at her Mum. "But could you try one or two of those one anyway just for fun?"

"Ok," Hermione acquiesced. "Guess it couldn't hurt."

Soon the sales clerk had brought out several dresses for Hermione to look at and try on while Jean and Rose sat on the velvet couch in front of the giant mirrors awaiting the fashion show.

The first dress Hermione tried on made her laugh. "I look like a wedding cake!" she declared before she came out of the dressing room. She lifted up the poofed skirts and came out to show her mum and daughter, who both started giggling.

"Well, you are beautiful, but I don't think that is the right style for you," admitted Jean.

Several dresses later, Hermione began to get frustrated. Each one was too sparkly or too poofy or too elegant. Jean and Rose had liked several of the dresses, but Hermione realized they of course didn't know the event Hermione was picturing in her head. So, she kept pushing the sales woman for more casual dresses or more simple lines or fabrics.

"You sound like you are just looking for a simple white dress and not a wedding dress at all," sighed the sales lady.

"Huh," said Hermione. "Maybe I am." After that realization she declared she was done trying on dresses at that store, but wanted to see Rose in a few bridesmaid dresses. Rose had fun trying on the different styles and colors. But in the end, nothing seemed to be quite right.

The second store wasn't much better, with many, many fancy gowns, but no simple white dresses like the kind Hermione was picturing. As happens, all three women were getting frustrated with their lack of progress. Finally, Jean declared that they all needed a break and took her daughter and granddaughter out to a leisurely lunch. After eating and drinking some tea, all three felt more sane and ready to think about dresses again as they ordered a decadent dessert.

"Well, Mum. I have a very good idea of what you're not looking for. But, can you close your eyes and tell me the kind of dress you are seeing in your head?" Rose asked.

Hermione couldn't argue with that request, so she closed her eyes and tried to picture herself on her wedding day looking in a mirror. She began to describe the dress in her mind, how it looked and felt and how the fabric would flow. When she finally finished, she opened her eyes to see both her mum and daughter staring back at her with damp eyes and smiles, which made her immediately tear up as well.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to make us all cry. That dress might not exist anywhere, so maybe I need to come up with a few back up plans."

"No," said Jean emphatically. "I have waited almost forty years to get to buy you a wedding dress. There will be no compromising. We can make that dress a reality. It sounds like a simple style, so really what we need to do is find the right fabric and then a seamstress. This isn't brain surgery, Hermione. But it will be one of the most memorable days of your life, and I really, really, really want it to be perfect."

"You really think we could get someone to sew it even if we don't have an actual pattern?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I do. What is the point of living just outside of one of the largest, most international cities in the world if we can't find some lovely lady who can sew a dress for us if we throw enough money at her?"

Hermione and Rose burst out laughing at this, and the ladies shifted their conversation from complaining about wedding dress stores to sketching Hermione's dress on some scratch paper.

"Oh my God! I know that dress!" exclaimed Jean.

"What? Where is it?" asked Rose.

"It's in a movie. Rose, you probably haven't seen it. But, Hermione, I think you did. Remember, Diane Lane's character in _Under The Tuscan Sun_? She had the fabulous Italian crepe white dress that she wore? It was a tea length hem, flowed amazingly when she walked and had that lovely faux wrap top with tiny cap sleeves on it. Sort of 1940s meets modern woman if I recall. She was simple, classy, modest and yet sexy as hell, which is rather what you are going for, right?"

"Yes! You're right! That would be perfect, Mum!" Hermione said. They quickly googled the dress, and Rose agreed that with a few minor adjustments it would be perfect. Soon they had called a friend of a friend who knew a talented seamstress, and they called her immediately. From there, the ladies all headed directly to the fabric store and then to the seamstress. In what Hermione considered a burst of brilliance, they decided to get Rose a similarly styled dress in a beautiful green. Each dress would have a tiny belt, and Hermione's would be a very pale green silk. Then Hermione reasoned she could just do green and white flowers or add any color and it would look lovely. Not to mention it would make her engagement ring pop.

By 430 that afternoon, Hermione found herself standing on a short stool in the very floral living room of the seamstress. She was being measured in more places that she had realized she even had. And then she heard her mobile ring.

"Sorry," she apologized to the elderly woman kneeling in front of her. "But it's my fiancé and he probably expected us home hours ago. I need to answer it."

The old woman shot her an unimpressed glance, so Hermione adjusted her tactic. "Rose, honey, will you answer it for me?" Rose grinned and grabbed her mum's phone.

"Hello, Ron," she said cheerfully.

"Hey there, Rose. How are you ladies doing?"

"Well, after watching Mum try on what had to be at least 200 frilly, sparkly, poofy gowns, we all realized that the right dress for Mum wasn't in any of those wedding dress stores."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. So we decided to design it ourselves."

"You did? Really?" Ron asked, remembering that they were planning to get married in just a few weeks.

"Yeah, we have an incredible plan, the dress will-"

"Rose! Don't tell him what it looks like!" protested Jean grabbing the phone.

"Sorry, Ron. This is your future mother in law. I'll promise you she'll be gorgeous, but I am not going to let Rose tell you what it looks like. There have to be some sacred surprises in life, and getting to see your bride coming towards you in a fabulous dress on you wedding day is one of them."

"Ok, Jean," Ron grinned. "That sounds brilliant. Of course, I think she's gorgeous in everything, so I already know I will be standing there like a bloody idiot."

"As you should," laughed Jean. "Anyway, I am assuming you're calling because you were checking we hadn't all gone missing or that your fiancé ran off or anything."

"Well, something like that. I was just checking in, trying to figure out what time you lot thought you might be home."

"Well, we are not going to rush this lovely seamstress. So, it could be a while still."

"What if Hugo and I hunt down Michael and the three of us have dinner for you three when you come home? Nothing elaborate, because it will be done by us blokes of course, but it will be all ready and here for you when you get here."

"That sounds like one of the many reasons why my clever daughter must be marrying you," Jean laughed. "I would think planning for dinner at 7 would be smart, but you would be my favorite future son in law if you had a few nice drinks waiting for us as well."

"Consider it done, Jean."

"Good man, Ron. Good man."

"Do I get to talk to Hermione now?"

"No. I fear if I let her move even a centimeter she will bleed to death from all of the pins that are currently around her whole body. But trust me, I'll give her your love and all that."

"Alrighty then," Ron laughed. "Well, I hope the process remains as unbloody as possible. Never knew dress shopping could be so dangerous. Do try to bring my fiancé home in one piece, alright?"

"Will do, Ron. See you in a bit."

When Ron crawled into bed later that night, her pulled the exhausted Hermione close to him.

"If I never try on another dress again it will be too soon," she groaned.

Ron smiled into the back of her neck. "You don't have to wear a dress, love."

"No, we figured it all out. And I'm happy with the plan. Well – at least with what I think it will look like. But I am so tired. There were certainly many times today I questioned our 'get married in a month' plan."

"We don't have to do that if you don't want, Hermione."

"Oh I want it. Hopefully my most exhausting part is behind me now. Now we just need to talk to George about the day and see if McGonagall is up for it, I suppose."

"Well George was all for it."

"Really?" Hermione said, eyes popping back open. "You talked to him today?"

"Yeah. I took Hugo over to Diagon Alley this morning. We saw George, and he loved the idea. Thought Fred would think it was brilliant but made me promise to allow him to be there when I tell Mum. But Hugo and I had a great day. I wanted to tell Mr. Walsingham that you loved the ring. And I gave him a heads up we may need the wedding rings soon, and he said he only needed one week's notice, but that we would both need to stop in."

"I hadn't even thought of rings," gasped Hermione. "Wow, I guess there are so many things I didn't even think to think about. I guess I should go get some-"

"books?" Ron cut in with a knowing laugh.

"Don't tease," she protested. "I've never been married; I don't have a zillion siblings who have been married before me; and I know absolutely nothing about magical weddings."

"I know," he grinned, rolling out of bed. "S'why I got you these," he said, handing her the bag from Flourish and Blotts.

She sat up in bed and looked in the bag, a smile breaking out across her face. "You bought me books on magical weddings?" she said in a small voice. "Ron! That is perfect! Thank you," she said, kissing him sweetly.

"You're welcome. I know the next few weeks are going to be a bit on the crazy side. And if I know you, which hopefully I do since we are soon to be married and all, when life gets crazy, you need more and more books."

"I suppose I am a little predictable in that sense," she said as she yawned. "And if I wasn't so thoroughly exhausted I would start reading one of them right now. But I don't know that I could keep my eyes open."

Ron grinned at her as she yawned again. "Here, lay down. I'll rub your feet a bit."

"Really?" she mumbled happily.

"Yeah, really," he said.

"You do know I am too tired to have sex after this like that first time you rubbed my feet, right?"

"Hermione, I am not giving you a foot massage to trick you into having sex. Though, yes, I do enjoy that particular memory. Just lay back. You are tired and your muscles are all tense. I just want to take care of you."

She was too tired to argue with him, and soon she was laying on her stomach while he massaged the muscles in her legs, shoulders and back. He worked her muscles and soon felt her slip into a deep sleep under his fingers. He smiled, kissed her head and brought the covers back up over her and crawled in next to her, sighing with a smile, blissfully content with his life.

The four of them had spent a quiet Saturday together, and after breakfast Sunday Hugo went to go play with Lilly while Ron and Hermione flooed back to Hogwarts with Rose. After smothering her in hugs, she left the Headmistress' office and headed back to her dorm.

"Professor McGonagall," said Hermione quietly after Rose had left the room. "Can we ask you something in confidence?"

"Well I would hope so," replied the elder witch.

Ron laughed, "Yes, we have had more than a shared moments together over the years. That's a little bit of why we wanted to talk to you."

The headmistress simply raised one eyebrow at the newly engaged couple, which even after all these years had the uncanny ability to silence Ron is his steps. Hermione suppressed a smirk watching his reaction.

"Well, we are hoping to avoid the media circus that seems to try to follow us around and that Harry and Ginny deal with when they were engaged. So, that said, we are hoping to get married in a relatively short period of time."

"That sounds perfectly rational."

"Good. I thought so too," continued Hermione. "And the fewer people who know about the actual plan, then the better the chance of the Rita Skeeters of the world not finding out and having the chance to run everything off the rails."

"Right," agreed Professor McGonagall. "All of this makes perfect sense except for what you need from me."

"I promise. I'm getting there," assured Hermione. "You see, we are hoping to actually surprise the family with a wedding. We will have it all planned for a day when Molly is already hosting a family dinner and then just happen to show up with flowers, a cake, a wedding dress and someone to conduct the ceremony."

"That's brilliant," declared the older woman. "Just please don't tell Molly I thought it was a good idea to spring this on her."

"Oh we promise," assured Hermione. "But the thing is, we want to get married on Easter."

"Easter? In four weeks?"

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Isn't it on April 1st this year?"

Ron nodded. "I asked George. He is the only person who we have told the plan to. Obviously we needed to be sure he would be ok with the day."

"And?"

Ron gave a small laugh. "Actually, he said Fred would have thought it was the most bloody brilliant prank on Mum ever in the history of the universe."

"I would have to agree with his assessment of how Fred would have seen this particular situation."

"And then when I told him the second part he laughed even harder."

"What is the 'second part' that so entertains your brother, Mr. Weasley?"

"That we would like you to marry us. We're hoping you would be willing to conduct the ceremony that day."

The older woman's expression remained stoic, but Hermione thought she saw several emotions flash across her still eyes, going from shocked to touched to amused and finally to serious. "You would think, Mr. Weasley," she said curtly, "that after almost thirty years that I would bloody well learn to never be surprised by the things that come out of your mouth."

At that, Hermione and Ron burst out laughing, soon to be joined by the professor.

"So you'll do it?" asked Hermione. "It is important to me that only the people we care about, and who care about us, are there at our wedding. I don't want some stodgy old wizard I've never met to marry us. You have played such an incredible role in both of our lives, separately and together. And you are a huge part of Rose's life, and will be in Hugo's - not to mention in the lives of Collin, Dennis and Fiona. It would mean so much to us if you would agree to do it."

"I am quite touched by your asking," said McGonagall earnestly. "And yes, of course, I would be honored to conduct the ceremony. Are you sure you prefer having a stodgy old witch instead of a stodgy old wizard, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione laughed again, but nodded her head.

"So who else besides your brother and myself know of this little plan?"

"No one," they said quickly.

"Not even Mr. Potter or the children?"

"No," said Ron emphatically. "We will probably tell Harry and Gin the Thursday or Friday before so they can help us with the last minute details. And we'll probably tell the kids and Hermione's parents then as well. But I think it best not to tell my parents until that morning. I have let the jeweler, Mr. Walsingahm, know we will probably need our rings rather quickly. But, he doesn't know the details."

"Oh, Alfie Walsingham is as trustworthy as they come. Your secret is safe with him," she assured. Then her face broke into a full grin. "The idea that your brother and I are the only ones in on this plot is absurdly amusing, I assure you. I never thought I would find myself on the same side as him in such a scheme. Don't get me wrong, I have absolutely enjoyed many of the surprises pulled off by both of your brothers, their spectacular exit from Hogwarts probably being at the highest spot on that list. But to be on the plotting side, well. Let's just say it is thoroughly delightful."

Ron could barely control the giggles threatening to break out. "I assure you, his response was quite similar."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to this. It really does mean a lot to both of us."

"Well, it means a lot to me that you would ask. I am sure we will talk more before the big surprise day. Just let me know if there is anything you need me to bring or prepare ahead of time."

Ron nodded, but Hermione reached out and engulfed the shocked witch in a tight hug. "We will. Thank you again," she gushed. Ron once again tried to hold in his laughter at McGonagall's bewildered expression at the sudden affection. Hermione stepped into the floo first, thanking the professor again.

As Ron turned to step in behind her, he smiled at his old teacher who quietly said, "I could not have imagined a more surprising or a more perfect match for you, you know."

He grinned. "I know. It's a bloody miracle," and then disappeared into the flames.

 ** _(A/N: Thoughts? What does everyone think of the surprise wedding idea? Can't wait to hear...thanks for reading...carrytheotter)_**


	63. UFM Ch 63: Spilling the Beans

Ch 63: Spilling The Beans

The next few weeks flew by in a blur for both Hermione and Ron. Between Hermione's work, Ron's three jobs, Hugo's school, the wedding planning and the annual formal event for Hermione's job, they were all getting worn out. The closest thing they had to a date was when they went to a small pub for dinner, but since they were joined by Hugo, it was not exactly a romantic night. But by the last full weekend before Easter, they had managed to get the dresses for Hermione and Rose, outfits for Ron and Hugo, a magical tent reserved for the day and each had gone to visit Mr. Walsingham and ensure that the other's ring was appropriately engraved. Rose had come home on the 24th, as they had the whole week before Easter off from school. Hugo was off as well, but Ron and Hermione both had to work the first part of their week. So, through Wednesday, the children spent the days with the Grangers, all completely unaware of what was coming in just a few days. The Grangers had kept the children at their house that Wednesday and had invited Hermione and Ron to come for dinner. The two met at the house first.

"Hey you," Ron said as he saw her come through the front door. He had only just come through the floo himself, having helped George at the store all day.

"Hi," Hermione grinned as she went over to give him a quick kiss.

He slid his arms around her waist. "Are you ready to share our little secret with the family?"

She bit her lip. "Sort of," she admitted. "Honestly, I have thoroughly enjoyed having it be our little secret. But, I am excited to see their reactions."

"Did you tell Nicola today?"

"Another sort of. Well, she plopped into my office chair and said something like 'come off it Granger – the secretary told me you're scheduled to be off the next two weeks. And since your kids are off this week and not then, I know something is up.'"

Ron laughed. "She is smart, that one."

"Well, yes. She is. Anyway, I said that I wasn't at liberty to say, but that odds were strong I would come back in 2 ½ weeks a married woman. She thinks we're eloping, of course. But she's thrilled. And then she said she would be sending some thoroughly inappropriate present for us."

"If memory serves, I have loved every present she has suggested so far," Ron said, eyebrows wagging.

Hermione gave his arm a playful smack, but felt the blush creep across her neck.

"Right. Well, anyway – I don't have to go back to work for more than two weeks! Feels great. How about you?"

"I need to help George tomorrow morning – it's just busy when the kids are off school. But, he has promised I can be out of there by 2 tomorrow so I can help with whatever needs doing. And then I'm off as well. Obviously the teaching jobs are both off this week, and I've made arrangements to be off for the next two as well."

Hermione grinned, excitement spreading through her to the point where she stood on her tiptoes. "We're going to be married in three days!"

"I know," he grinned. "And then I am taking you on an amazing trip."

"You're really not going to give me any clues on that, are you?"

"Nah. It's been way too fun watching you worry over it. Just trust me. You aren't going to need many clothes, so I am sure I can handle the packing."

"Oh great," she scoffed. "I am not sure we share the same ideas on what might be appropriate where."

"It'll be fine. I promise. Really – would you marry someone you couldn't trust?" he grinned, flashing a cheesy smile at her.

"Oh no, Ron Weasley, that Mr. Most Eligible Bachelor Wizard smile of yours does not work on me like that. I know you far too well. You'll probably pack a bikini, something crazy from Nicola and maybe your old quidditch jersey."

"Oh! You're right! I forgot the jersey!" he teased as he pretended to run back upstairs to fetch it.

Hermione laughed and followed him upstairs so they could get changed and head to her parents' home for dinner. An hour later they were sitting with her parents, Ron and Hugo at her parents' kitchen table tucking into the dinner her mum had made.

"So, now that you are all on holiday, what do you have planned for tomorrow and Friday?" asked Jean.

Ron smiled, but looked at Hermione. "Well," she said putting down her fork and looking at her family. "Actually, I think we have some interesting activities planned for the next few days."

"Like what, Mum?" asked Rose, taking a bite of her chicken.

"Well, I thought tomorrow we could maybe go to some flower shops."

"Ugh. Please tell me we aren't going to go around all day and looked at different kinds of flowers and have to listen to you all compare things to bridal magazine and such. You haven't even set a date yet! Seems like you couldn't possibly know what kind of flowers will be in bloom when you finally get married," complained Hugo.

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, Hugo. I think I actually do have a pretty good idea of what will be blooming then."

"Does that mean you've set a date?!" exclaimed Jean, clasping her hands together.

"Yes, we have," Hermione said. "It's actually going to be on a Sunday."

"Well, that's a bit unusual," observed Michael with a laugh. "But, to be fair I stopped expecting usual out of you more than thirty years ago."

"Well, good," Hermione said reaching for Ron's hand. "Because we are actually getting married _this_ Sunday. We're having a surprise Easter wedding!" Hermione said.

Forks dropped to the table, Jean choked on her drink, Michael stared at his daughter gobsmacked, Rose clasped her hands over her mouth in disbelief, and Hugo started laughing uncontrollably.

When the ruckus had calmed down, Jean finally said, "You're serious?"

"Oh, very," assured Hermione. "But, it is actually a surprise wedding. It will be at The Burrow on Sunday. Everyone will arrive for Easter dinner as usual, but then we will surprise everyone and have the wedding."

"Who will marry you?" Michael asked. "Is there like a magical vicar or something?"

"Actually, there is usually a stodgy old wizard who does these things, but Hermione and I have asked Professor McGonagall to do it, and she has agreed. She and my brother George are the only people who know it is happening."

"George?" asked Hugo. "I would have thought you'd say something to Harry first."

"Well, yeah. I guess any other day I would have. But, you see, Sunday is April 1st. And George and his twin brother were born on April 1st."

"Oh," said Hugo in understanding. "So it's a hard day sometimes?"

"Well, I was worried it would be. So, we'd decided Easter would be great, but then realized it was on April 1st. So – we wanted to ask George for permission I guess."

"And he approved?" Michael asked.

"With rapt enthusiasm actually," Hermione said. "He thinks this surprise on his Mum on his birthday would make Fred as pleased as punch."

"Yeah – George's version included more laughing and more swearing, but that was definitely the general idea," added Ron with a smirk.

"You're really planning to not tell anyone ahead of time? Not even your poor mother?"

"Uh, actually, we thought we'd tell Harry and Ginny tomorrow so they could help with the flowers and tent and such. But, no – I am definitely not telling Mum until that morning. I've seen her do loads of these weddings, and she goes a bit insane for the month before. She makes us all clean random rooms no one uses anymore and all kinds of crazy things. This way she can just cook a regular Easter dinner for her family and a few extra guests – which isn't unusual for Easter. And as it falls on the twins' birthday this year, hopefully this will be a welcome distraction."

"They're serious," Jean said flatly, this time looking at her husband.

Michael simply nodded. "Apparently."

"But what about your dress? The rings? Our dresses? The tuxedos? Flowers? How can you possibly do this in three days?"

"Well," Hermione said, shifting to her firm solicitor voice. "We have been planning this a lot longer than that. The dresses are done, yours included, and we will pick them up from the seamstress tomorrow. We'd already ordered the flowers, and are set to pick them up early Saturday, but I am counting on you lot to help with the arrangements that afternoon. George, Harry and Ron will handle the tent which George has already. The rings are already done. Ron and Hugo have smart sport coats to wear, and Dad – I ordered you one as well. We'll fix the boutonnieres this weekend. I thought we could make two cakes-"

"Two cakes?" asked Ron.

"A wedding cake and a birthday cake."

"Perfect," Ron grinned, squeezing her hand.

Rose got up to go hug her mum and Ron, with Hugo quickly joining them. "So, we have a wedding to throw, don't we?" Rose squealed.

"That we do," said Hermione. "Now, we will tell the Potters early Saturday, but no one else. So – please, don't say a word! This will be our surprise on Sunday."

"Who is going to tell Molly on Sunday?" asked Jean.

"George made me promise that he gets to be there when I tell her that morning. Sort of the bargain for getting to use his birthday. We'll go over that morning and set up the tent and just see how it goes I suppose."

"And how about Saturday night? You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, you now," Jean said.

"Mum, I don't think you're supposed to be living together and raising two kids together before the wedding either. I think we'll just let that tradition slide a bit."

"Oh come on," Jean encouraged. "Just stay here Saturday night or we can be at your other house. Either way is ok. It's just Ron should be surprised when he gets to see you come down the aisle. Or the hallway or whatever it is you'll be coming down. And you should get to see his face when he sees you. Trust your mum on this one, alright? Please?"

"Ok," conceded Hermione. "If you think it is that important, then fine. But I was planning to go to The Burrow to get ready. I thought you'd come early with me so I don't have to floo in my dress."

"Makes sense to me," Rose agreed. "Let's stay at our old house Saturday night and have a girls-only slumber party. Then we'll go to The Burrow once Ron lets us know his mum knows what's going on. It will be fun."

"What will we do?" Hugo asked Ron.

"Apparently we'll be having a guys' night," Ron laughed.

They all spent the rest of the night talking about the wedding, planning the next few days and enjoying the excitement. When they were cleaning up the kitchen later, Hermione pulled her dad aside.

"I have to tell you something, Dad."

"Ok, pumpkin. What's going on? Are you really ok with how quick this is?"

"Yeah. I am. Better than ok actually. It was my idea to begin with. But I wanted to let you know something. I had initially said we shouldn't tell anyone about the wedding and have you all be surprised on Sunday. Ron was adamant his mum not know ahead of time, and I didn't think it was fair to tell you two and not them. But Ron was equally adamant that you had to have a few days' notice. He said he didn't want to force any father to walk their daughter down the aisle on short notice, and especially not his future father in law. He wouldn't want it to happen to him, and he didn't want to do that to you."

Hermione saw her dad cough, but she thought he was just trying to cover the dampness in his eyes.

"I just wanted you to know that."

Her dad coughed again, wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "He is a good, good man, Hermione. I could not have a picked anyone better for you. I love you sweetheart," he said and then kissed her forehead before heading off to wipe his eyes in private. Hermione watched him go, thankful for the amazing men in her life.

Thursday and Friday were a blur of wedding preparations, and by Friday night everything except the flowers and cakes were ready for the big day. Hugo had embraced the idea of adding to the decorations by treating it like a set to decorate. And once he understood the color theme of white with shades of greens, he got really excited and insisted he be allowed to add some of his own touches to the day. He dragged Hermione's dad off to get the required art supplies, and the two men created a program of events for the day with a gorgeous green and white watercolor cover. They decided to create a larger green and white water color on thick board that they would turn into a matte for everyone to sign which they would use to frame a picture of the wedding as a surprise wedding gift.

When Hermione woke up Saturday morning, she had a strange confluence of emotions coursing through her mind and heart. The logistical planner side of her brain was running through the litany of tasks that needed to be accomplished over the next few hours. She needed to pack everything for the night at her house with Rose and her mum, everything for the wedding and figuring out how to pack for an unknown destination for the honeymoon. But the other part of her was so happy she could hardly stand it. She could hear Ron still lightly snoring next to her, his one arm still holding her protectively even in his sleep. She breathed in, smelling the unique smell that she knew was Ron and smiled as she snuggled into him deeper, relishing in how safe and loved she felt with him. And the next time she would wake up in his arms, she would be his wife. Her movement must have stirred him from his sleep, as she felt his arm pull her closer to him as he woke. He always did that. His instinct was always to protect her first even when he wasn't fully conscious. But once he was awake, the feel of his tightening arm shifted from feeling protective to feeling sexual as his fingers began to lightly dance across her stomach causing her to smile before she rolled over to see his face.

"Good morning, beautiful," Ron said.

"Good morning. You're awake early," she said, brushing his fringe away from his eyes.

"Last time I get to wake up with my fiancé. Thought I should be awake to enjoy it," he mumbled sleepily.

"Hmm," she sighed, giving him a soft smile as she nuzzled her nose against his cheek. "I love this. But I am really looking forward to waking up with my husband, too."

He smiled, gently sliding his hand up under her shirt and trailing his fingers against her skin. "I'm rather looking forward to sleeping with my wife if we're being honest."

"Yeah?" she said, kissing him softly on his neck and moving down towards his collarbone. "I think we should have sex outside of marriage maybe just one more time, don't you?"

"Can't argue with that," he growled as her hands slipped down beneath his waistband.

"But we have to be quick," she said between kisses.

"I can do that," he grinned as he rolled her over onto her back while shedding her of her top. He paused briefly to cast a silencing and locking charm on the room, and then quickly turned his attention to her breasts. Only a few minutes later he reached down between her folds and realized she was already more than ready for him. He entered her quickly, but then took his time pulsing into her as she wrapped her heels around his waist tightly.

"I love you so much," she gasped, gripping his bare shoulders.

"Fuck, I love you Hermione," he said intensely through gritted teeth as she tightened around him.

He knew what she needed to bring her to the grips of ecstasy, and he moved his hands and lips and hips at the same time to do just that. Soon she was screaming out, throbbing in pleasure and bringing him with her over the edge into the panting, sweaty haziness that engulfed them following an intense orgasm. As their heartbeats returned to normal, Ron held her tightly, stroking her hair and her cheek gently while she intertwined her fingers with his on his other hand.

"I can't wait to marry you," he finally said.

"Me either. But I think I just might be able to make it until tomorrow after that."

He grinned, and then sighed as she moved to get up, eventually turning to a small groan of protest as she left the bed.

"Oh come on," she scoffed. "We both have a lot to get done today," she said as she gathered her things before heading to the shower. "And you know darn well you are going to have a great time telling Harry and Ginny about everything this morning."

He laughed, playing that over in his mind. "Gonna be bloody brilliant," he grinned, and then quickly followed Hermione into the shower.

"Ron!" she protested.

"Oh come off it, Hermione," he teased. "We just had sex, and it takes me 5 minutes to shower while it takes you much longer. I'll be out before you even have time to wash your hair."

"Stupid hair," she muttered.

"Hey now," he said sharply. "Don't disrespect my soon to be wife's hair. I happen to love those curls."

She rolled her eyes at him, but by them he was already under the shower spray rinsing his own copper locks.

"I hate it when you beat me in an argument of logic," she said, laughing at his grin from under the falling water.

Soon he had dried and dressed and headed down to make breakfast. They had decided to make a nice pancake breakfast, as it would be the last meal they would be able to have as just the four of them before the wedding chaos, honeymoon departure and Rose leaving to travel back to Hogwarts. The breakfast was slow and leisurely, but as the morning ticked by, everyone was starting to get more excited. Finally, Hermione declared that it was time to get ready to fill the Potters in on the surprise. Ron had planned with Harry that the Potter family would come by mid-morning and would be spending the day together, so they knew the Potters had the day free. And, after much back and forth, they had concluded that they would have to tell the whole Potter family instead of just Harry and Ginny, but that all would be sworn to 24 hours of secrecy. Just as Hermione finished the last of the breakfast dishes, she heard the floo come alive in the living room.

"Hello! We're here!" called Ginny. Hermione laughed at the superfluous warning, knowing that with the cacophony of sound those five always had when they were together they could never be accused of sneaking up on anyone.

"In the kitchen," Hermione called.

Soon the nine were all in the kitchen, and Hermione was pouring tea.

"Did you lot have anything specific in mind for today?" asked Ginny, taking a sip of her tea.

Hermione grinned and looked at Ron, knowing he would enjoy this. "Yeah, we had a few ideas," he said nonchalantly.

"Maybe the zoo?" Harry offered.

"Ooh I love the zoo, can we do that?" asked Al.

"I'm not really in the mood for the zoo," said Rose smoothly.

"Me either," chimed in Hugo, unable to hide the smile in his eyes.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" asked Ginny.

"Maybe some flower arranging?" offered Ron.

The kids complained, but Ginny and Harry looked at him as if he had two heads. "What on earth? Who are you and what have you done with by idiot brother?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," shrugged Ron calmly. "I dunno. It just seemed like something we could do with such a large group. Could be fun."

Ginny was still gawking at him, but Harry's face began to flash a look of comprehension.

"Ron, any particular reason we ought to know about that could be spurring on your sudden interest in the delicate and yet apparently unappreciated art of what is basically sticking flowers in a vase?"

Ron grinned, knowing his best friend had almost figured it out. "Yeah, well, since you mention it - you see, we're getting married tomorrow and thought we should have some flowers at the wedding."

The Potter kids shrieked, with Hugo and Rose laughing. Harry grinned and went to slap Ron on the back, leaving a still stunned and mute Ginny standing with her mouth open.

Hermione went over to the shocked witch and patter her on the back. "It's gonna be ok, Ginny."

"You. Cannot. Be. Serious." She finally gasped.

"Oh very serious," Hermione laughed. "But, it is meant to be a surprise tomorrow. So, your parents and everyone – you can't tell them tonight."

Ron saw her sister shift into calculation mode and cut her off before she could get too upset. "Don't worry. George knows. I asked him for permission when we first came up with this idea. We would not have sprung that on him without asking."

"And he was ok with it?" said Ginny, still unsure.

"Actually I would say 'enthusiastic participant' would be a better description. And he made me promise to let him be there when I tell Mum tomorrow and he had to be able to let off fireworks." Ron shrugged. "Seemed a fair deal to me."

Finally Ginny started laughing. "Oh Merlin, Mum will absolutely go crackers. A surprise wedding! On April Fools! That George is involved in plotting! Well, Fuck!"

"Ginny!" said Hermione, glancing at the kids.

"Oh please, Hermione," scoffed Ginny. "It's not like they haven't heard it before. And this is just an example of an actually appropriate use for once."

"So George obviously knows," cut in Harry trying to shift the moment. "Who else is in on it?"

"We found out Wednesday night," stated Hugo proudly. "They told the Grangers and us at dinner."

"Good move, mate," Harry muttered to Ron quietly, to which Ron just nodded.

"And the only other person who knows is Professor McGonagall, as she will be conducting the ceremony," added Hermione. This caused Ginny and Harry to erupt into peals of laughter.

"Oh come on," reasoned Hermione. "She was the only logical choice. It had to be someone who knew us both and knew our whole story, and it had to be someone who would make sense to join the family for Easter dinner. Having some stodgy old wizard would have been awful."

"I get it, Hermione," said Ginny trying to control her giggles. "It's just, well, karma's a bitch, huh Ron?"

He gave a small laugh. "I'll admit it. I had never actually pictured McGonagall when I tried to imagine my wedding. But, in the end, Hermione's right. She cares for us both. She understands and has been a part of the complicated stories of our whole family," he said gesturing to Rose and Hugo. "And in the end, she was actually thrilled to be asked. I think it will be great."

"Oh it will be," said Harry trying to shift back to serious mode. "Just taking a moment to enjoy the irony of the woman who taught you to waltz all those years ago pronouncing you a bachelor no more."

"She taught you to waltz?!" yelped Hermione.

"Oh it was bloody brilliant," said Harry, launching into the story of how the elderly witch had chosen Ron as her dance partner back in their third year before the Yule Ball. Soon, the entire room was laughing, including Ron.

"Yeah, well, she did a good job, didn't she?" he asked as he swooped Hermione into his arms and started to dance with her around the kitchen.

"Yes," giggled Hermione holding tightly to Ron as he twirled her between the counter and the table. "She is a professional teacher after all."

"Oh goodness," laughed Ginny. "Who else is coming?"

"Well, no one else knows it's a wedding," said Ron, ending his dancing. "But, we did invite a few extra people to come for Easter dinner – Neville and Hannah, Sally Sparrow and Hagrid will be there. I asked Luna and her family, but they were off chasing something or other. And I'd asked Kingsley too, but he said he couldn't come. And I think Teddy was already bringing Andy. So, yeah – the whole regular slew of folks plus the Grangers, the Longbottoms, Sally, Hagrid and McGonagall. I've already told Mum to expect them for dinner, which of course made her as pleased as punch, so there won't be any surprise about the number of people eating."

"Um, Dad?" Al said quietly.

"Yeah?" said Harry.

"Um, I probably should have said something, but, well, I didn't know about this so I didn't know…" Al stammered.

"What's wrong, Al?" asked Hermione.

"Scorp had said he was going back to Hogwarts early because his parents had to leave tonight to go to Paris for some conference or something. And, well, I had owled Grandmum yesterday and asked if I could bring Scorp tomorrow. She said that would be no problem, so I was going to ask you today if Scorp could spend the night tonight and come with us tomorrow since she said it was fine. But, now I don't know what to do."

Ron glanced at Rose when he saw her concerned face he instantly spoke up. "That's perfectly fine, Al. Not a problem at all. Really. Scorp's a great kid. But you cannot tell him about the wedding until he's at your house tonight, alright? Promise?"

"Promise," Al said quickly. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"It's fine," Hermione assured. "We like him. He's practically family to you and Rose, and tomorrow will be fun. Let's face it – when you throw a surprise wedding, you should expect some surprises, right?"

"Right," grinned Rose, giving her mum a hug.

The group quickly shifted into logistical mode and split up into teams to attack the cakes, flowers and last minute errands that needed to be handled. Hermione's parents arrived just before noon with a car full of buckets of gorgeous white and green flowers they'd picked up from the florist that morning.

"Never thought I'd have to get stern with the church ladies this morning," said Jean. "One of the churches nearby hadn't firmed up their Easter flower order and tried to take our white flowers. Can you imagine! Stealing flowers from a bride for a church service! The nerve! Anyway, needless to say, she walked away with no flowers and a red face. Mean cow. Tried to make me feel guilty about it too. Not my fault she's disorganized."

Ginny laughed, realizing how much she enjoyed Hermione's mum. They made arrangements for the table, bouquets for Rose and Hermione, boutonnieres for the boys and several larger arrangements to have near where they would conduct the ceremony. Hermione worried about the flowers looking past their prime by the next day, but Ginny calmed those fears by casting cooling and fixing charms on them as they tied the groups in the delicate mint green silk ribbon Hermione had bought. Jean worked in the kitchen, baking the cakes and making the icing, but insisted she wait 'til they were at The Burrow to actually ice them. As the items on the to-do list were increasingly crossed off, Hermione felt herself getting less nervous and more excited about the whole event. Finally, Hugo declared that he had crossed off the last item as the flowers were all in water buckets next to the fireplace, ready to be transported in the morning.

"Ok! Great, we are just in time!" declared Jean.

"In time for what?" asked Hermione, the nervousness apparent in her voice.

"For our nail salon appointments," smiled Jean.

"I went ahead and reserved the whole place for the last few hours they were open. So, Hermione, Rose, Ginny, Lily – all the ladies, we are headed off for some pampering."

Hermione looked shocked while everyone else looked excited. "But I'm not packed or anything," protested Hermione.

"Oh but you are," smiled Ron. "You'll double check it all, of course, but it's all there. You'd made a list for yourself anyway, I just followed the instructions."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Ok. Ok. I get it. I am being ganged up on. I still need a few minutes to get my head on straight, ok? Rose, do you have what you need?"

"Well, yeah, I do," she said. "But I can come back here later. It's not bad luck for me to see Ron tonight. Just you. So, get what you need to get by yourself. Then I can come back later and get anything else we've forgotten."

Hermione sighed and smiled, realizing she had no argument left other than the butterflies in her stomach. So, she headed up the stairs to double check Ron had everything. He followed her.

"You really packed for me already? Had Mum told you she was doing this?" she asked.

"She didn't say it outright, but I had my suspicions," he admitted.

"Um, you didn't peek at the ring did you?"

"No," he said, his hands up in the air emphasizing his innocence. "I promised I wouldn't. But I did put the black box in here," he said, pointing to where it was in her bag so she wouldn't accidentally miss it. "This is the bag for tonight. Here's what you need to take tomorrow, and that one is the bag for the honeymoon. I promise. We're all set."

"Ok, and you have all the…."

"Hermione," he said, interrupting her. "It's all good. It will all be amazing. Like you said, we should expect some surprises at a surprise wedding. But by tomorrow evening, we'll be married and all the rest of this won't matter one bit. Now, I want you to go and have an amazing time being fussed over. And then have fun with Rose and your mum tonight. Because tomorrow night, you are all mine," he said, his voice dropping to an almost growl at his final words.

She embraced him tightly, pressing her cheek into his chest, calmed by the rhythm of his heartbeat. She took several deep breaths, feeling her stress leave her as she clung to him.

"This is silly," she finally said. "I feel weepy just leaving you right now. How absurd is that?"

"I don't think it's silly at all," he said tenderly. "I feel kinda the same, actually. Guess we're the only ones who really can understand what we're feeling right now, huh?"

"Yeah. Well, and you are the one person who can calm me down. I don't care what the tradition is. If I can't sleep tonight, I'm calling you, so make sure you have your mobile, ok?"

"I always have it when you're not with me," he said.

She looked up at him, gazing at his bright blue eyes. They weren't dark with desire, but warm with love and concern for her.

"Ok, Ron Weasley. I'll go and get fussed over. But I will meet you tomorrow in your parents' backyard. I'll be the one in the white dress. And I plan on marrying you and kissing you in front of your professor and your family and my family in a way that will have Hugo complaining for months."

Ron threw his head back in laughter as he held her tighter to him. "I love you, Hermione. I'll be the ginger bloke in the jacket you picked out looking like a love-struck fool watching you. And I think making Hugo blush is an excellent goal for our wedding."

At that, they kissed. At first, it was slow and sweet, but soon Ron deepened it, causing a small whimper of pleasure to come from Hermione as she instinctively lifted her leg around his to pull him even closer. But as she felt him start to harden against her, she pulled back.

"Sorry," she said gently swiping her thumb over his mouth. "I didn't mean to start what we don't have time to finish."

He smiled, shaking his head and trying to get his body to calm down as well. "Nah, S'alright. I have definite plans for a raincheck. Have fun tonight. Tomorrow will be amazing. All of it."

"What are you and Hugo going to do this evening?"

Ron chuckled, thinking of the various stag parties he'd attended over the years. "Not exactly the crowd for scantily clad birds popping out of a cake or anything. And Hugo's a bit young for the drinking George would encourage the night before a wedding. So, probably more along the line of pizza and a muggle movie, and if we get really crazy we'll work on an art project. But I may have intentionally hid all of the glitter as a safety precaution. Don't want to out-sparkle the bride tomorrow."

Hermione laughed, remembering their early days together when Ron couldn't get the glitter out of his hair. "Well, McGonagall probably knows a good charm to get all of that nonsense out of your hair just in case there is a glitter mishap tonight."

"Yeah. That wouldn't be awkward at all," Ron deadpanned.

They shared chaste kiss, and then he carried her bag down to where the other ladies were waiting for her. Hugo hugged her and said he'd see her later, and then the ladies were off to get their nails done.

Before long, the boys decided they wanted to go for a fly before having some greasy takeaway. Harry offered to take Michael while Hugo went with Ron, and soon all six of them had flooed out to Shell Cottage to fly up the coast for a bit. Being his first time on a broom, Michael was both terrified and delighted, but Harry went smoothly and steadily, helping the older muggle feel confident enough to enjoy the entire experience. Following their fly, they headed back home to find George, with Harry and Al heading out to fetch Scorp before they all regrouped for the evening.

By dinner time, George had arrived with bags of greasy fish and chips, a treacle tart and more than a little butterbeer and firewhisky to wash it all down with. The eight of them all had fun playing exploding snap, and then Michael tried to teach them the muggle card game poker, which Ron thoroughly enjoyed. Eventually, George headed home and promised to take the Scorp and the Potter boys home so Harry could stay the night. Michael headed home as well, as Jean told him she would be home instead of staying at Hermione's. By eleven, Ron had a happily exhausted Hugo tucked in and came back out to find Harry cleaning up the kitchen from the night's festivities.

"You sure you don't mind the sofa? You could just floo home and meet me in the morning," Ron said.

"Nah. I want to stay. And as you know, I've slept on much worse."

Ron laughed, knowing how true it was. Harry poured them each one more glass of firewhisky. Sensing Harry was trying to find his words, Ron simply took the glass from his best friend.

Finally, Harry said, "You deserve every ounce of happiness in the entire world, Ron. I know we don't usually do the emotional stuff, so I won't belabor it. But, well, you are my best mate in the entire world. Without you I'd never have known what a family was, let alone get to have one of my own. You've seen me through more shite than hopefully anyone will ever know. And you've been through hell and back because of me-"

"Harry, come on. Don't go back on the guilt trip again-"

"No. No. Let me finish. I know the war wasn't my fault. But I'm just trying to say that you have been the most amazing and loyal friend anyone could imagine. If you hadn't come into my life I would have been utterly fucked – well, actually just dead. But, anyway, you've worked so hard not just to protect your family and friends but the whole damn world. And even though no one will ever understand how close it all was to having a different outcome or how much you were willing to sacrifice to keep others safe, you kept at it. It always seemed unfair to me that you had never met the right witch. So when Hermione showed up – well- it was about damn time the universe let you have the happiness and family and love that you have fucking deserved for years. And I am thrilled for you. I am so grateful to call you my best mate. So, here's to you and the happiness ahead. Couldn't happen to a better soul."

Ron simply smiled at him, nodded tightly and lifted his glass. Trying to control the emotion he felt in his throat, he said quietly, "To finally leaving the hard shite behind and celebrating the good years ahead. And to getting to do that with my best mate and my incredible witch. Cheers, Harry."

"Cheers, Ron," Harry said, lifting his glass as well.

 ** _(A/N: I promise - I'll post the wedding chapter wedding by Thanksgiving...carrytheotter)_**


	64. UFM CH 64: We Do! No Fooling!

CH 64: We Do! No Fooling!

Sunday morning Ron woke up to Hugo leaping onto his bed to wake him up. "Wake up, Ron! You're getting married today!"

Ron smiled, glancing to the empty side of the bed where Hermione usually slept. "That I am, little man."

Harry appeared at the door Hugo had left open. "How about some pepper up potion, Ron? I have the tea going downstairs, but the potion could help with any lingering effects from last night."

"Please," said Ron, feeling the dull pounding behind his eyes.

He downed the potion and headed to the shower while Hugo scampered off to help Harry with breakfast. As he threw on his clothes, he saw a text appear from Hermione.

 _Hope last night was fun. I'm pretty sure Mum or Gin spiked my drink because I don't even remember falling asleep. Woke up with Rose in my bed. I was grateful for the potion Ginny left for me as it helped me feel ever so much better. Let me know you're well. I know I'll see you soon, but I still miss you. Love, H_

He grinned at her message and quickly sent back one of his own.

 _I miss you too. Last night was fun – actually more of a party than I had expected between George and your dad. Harry helped me out with some potion this morning too, and I am equally grateful. I just showered and will grab some breakfast. Then will met up with George and go break the news to Mum. I'll let you know how that goes as soon as I have something to report. Love you, R_

Hitting send, he grinned and headed down to have breakfast. He hadn't even had a bite of food when George arrived, looking ridiculously chipper.

"Happy Birthday!" they all called.

"Why thank you," George said, taking a bow as he entered. "Today really is all about me, you know."

"You keep telling yourself that," said Hugo dryly as he shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Forty, huh?" said Harry. "You are officially old, mate."

"Well, maybe in the eyes of some. But I've decided to spend the day channeling my inner child and pranking people like the good 'ol days – starting with getting to tell Mum about this little surprise shindig today. It's gonna be a fucking fantastic day."

Ron looked wearily at his brother. "When you say spending the day pranking people, can I _please, please, please_ assume that will not include my bride or her parents and hopefully nothing in the middle of the ceremony?"

"Depends on what it is worth to you, ickleRonniekins," George teased as he grabbed some toast.

"Wow, Ron," Hugo said. "He's even better than me at the well-timed black mail and bribing."

"Perfect. Just what I need is for you to discover a mentor," said Ron throwing a dishtowel at Hugo.

"Blackmail?" smirked Harry as he raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"Oh relax, nothing to get your knickers in a twist over there, Harry. Hugo here just happens to be very talented at knowing when to ask for certain things."

"Like what?"

"Pizza, desserts, pets, you know, the usual," said Ron.

"But you don't have a pet," observed George.

"Yet!" chimed in Hugo. "When I asked for that it wasn't really a blackmail moment. More of a weak moment. So it didn't have the same effect."

"Wow," observed George, nodding approvingly.

"I know. He's totally joining Al in Slytherin. But at least it won't be a surprise when it happens," laughed Ron.

"I'm just intrigued to know what little tidbits of knowledge he has that are worth such fabulous payouts," said George, pulling up a chair next to Hugo.

"Yeah, me too," laughed Harry.

Hugo looked at Ron, who shrugged and said "None of it is a secret really. You can tell 'em."

Hugo grinned. "Well, I got pizza and dessert out one night when Ron almost burned the house down because he was so distracted being all kissy face with Hermione."

George yelped in glee, slapping the table and throwing his head back in laughter. "Oh, it is going to be a great birthday. When was this little escapade?"

"Yeah, my little man here said something like 'well, should we call either of your parents and ask them to have us all over for dinner once we tell them what happened or are we going out for pizza?' It was rather slick."

"Oh, you're good," said George, shaking Hugo's hand.

"I know," smiled Hugo.

"What happened?" said Harry to Ron as George continued to natter away with Hugo.

"Uh, well, Hermione and I had our first – well only so far actually – really huge argument and were, uh, making up, so to speak, and between thinking she was chucking me and then being so relieved to realize she wasn't, I sort of forgot to keep track of the chicken that caught on fire in the oven. I had Hermione pinned up against the wall – fully clothed mind you – but suddenly the kitchen was full of smoke. Hugo runs in and sees us and about a millisecond later the muggle smoke detector went off, which of course I didn't know what it even was so didn't know how to make it stop. Anyway – it was a real stellar parenting moment, and Hugo absolutely seized the opportunity and made the most of it."

"Oh that's brilliant," laughed Harry, having to take his glasses of to wipe away the tears of laughter.

At 10 the four of them headed to The Burrow to drop the bomb on Molly and get things set up. When they stepped through the floo, there wasn't anyone in the living room. Harry and Hugo went on outside to begin setting up the tent while George and Ron went to the kitchen to look for their mum. Not surprisingly, she was conducting an orchestra of food preparation around the kitchen, but smiled happily when she saw her sons come in.

"Well, this is a lovely surprise! Come on in, I'll get you a cuppa. Happy birthday, Georgie. Let me give you a birthday kiss."

"Mum," George complained. "I'm 40 today. I think that puts me comfortably north of the birthday kiss age window."

"Nonsense," she tutted. "No such thing. I mean really, when do you plan to stop fussing over your children?"

"Well, never, I suppose," he confessed, allowing his mum to kiss him on the cheek and muss his hair.

"So, what brings you two over early today? I didn't expect everyone until later."

"Well," George grinned, "Ron has a bit of a surprise to tell you about. Don't you Ron?"

Ron gulped, looking at his mum's expectant face. "Uh, well, Hermione and I are planning to get married."

"Oh I know that dear, remember – I was at your engagement party!"

"Yeah, well, we're getting married _today_. This afternoon. At your house. Sort of a surprise wedding."

"Hah, hah," scoffed Molly, pursing her lips together and glancing between the two tall gingers. "I may be an old lady, but I have been around the block more than a few times. You'll have to try a lot harder than that to pull one over on me on April Fools day."

George was now covering his eyes and shaking with laughter.

"Mum, it's not a joke," Ron said defensively. "We are getting married today. We didn't want to elope because we wanted the whole family there, but we wanted a small wedding that wouldn't turn into a media circus or anything, so we thought we'd do it when the whole family would already be here. And Easter seemed to be a good time to do it."

"You really are sticking to this prank aren't you, Ron? Honey, it didn't work. You'll need to try another gag later today on someone else. You just can't trick your old mum. I raised George and Fred, remember?" With that she gently patted his cheek and returned her attention to the knives that were chopping piles of carrots.

"Oh I remember," said Ron, not believing the situation he now found himself in.

"Fred would LOVE this," laughed George.

"I know, he never did think Ron could pull off a prank," sighed Molly.

"Oh, brother," smiled George.

"Ok, Mum, it's not a prank. Harry and Hugo are outside right now setting up a tent for the ceremony. Hermione and Rose and her mum will be here in about two hours to get ready. She spent the night at her house last night, bad luck to see the groom before the wedding and all that."

"Ron, please, let it go and move on," she said. "Oh, be a dear. Take that crate of Easter eggs out to your father. He's in the back field. I know most of the grandkids are too old for Easter egg hunts, but frankly I love it and it's my house, so he's going to hide them out there, and he could use your help."

"Ok, Mum," said George. "Mr. 'Can't-Can't-Pull-Off-A-Prank' and I will take these out to Dad," he said, dragging Ron out of the kitchen.

"Mum, I'm telling you. We're having a wedding today," called Ron as George hauled him out of the kitchen. "Please don't be mad at me when you realize it's true."

When the brothers got outside, George burst into peals of laughter. "This is the best birthday EVER," he shrieked. "Fred is all over this."

"George, she is going to freak out when she realizes it's true. She's going to want to do up her hair and what not. She's gonna kill me. And then Hermione's gonna be mad at me because I upset my mum on our wedding day. Shite! What am I going to do?"

"You're gonna roll with it, little brother. She'll figure it out. But you tried. Now let's go hide some Easter eggs and try to convince Dad that you're getting married."

Ron just nodded and followed his brother in a daze toward the back field. After a bit, they'd managed to hide the Easter eggs, but still hadn't found their father. So, they gave up that search and headed over to help Harry and Hugo with the tent. Feeling that was under control, Ron set off to find his Dad and try again to convince his parents that there would, in fact, be a wedding there that afternoon.

As he walked back up to The Burrow, he felt his mobile buzz and saw it was Hermione calling. Feeling a mix of relief and dread, he answered the phone.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi yourself. Are you at The Burrow?"

"Yes, I am, actually. The tent is up, and they are setting up chairs now."

"What did your mum say when you told her?"

"She, well, uh, she doesn't believe me. She thinks I am trying to pull over an April Fools prank on her. George is dying of laughter, and Mum is adamant that she won't fall for my jokes. And I can't find my dad anywhere."

"Oh my. I didn't see that one coming."

"Yeah me either."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Walking back from where the tent is back to the house to try and find my parents. I already poked my head into Dad's muggle shed, but he wasn't there. So, basically I am just wandering around Devon trying to convince my parents we're getting married today. What are you up to?"

"Actually I've had a lovely morning. Mum and Dad came over and we went out to brunch. I was wondering if we could start bringing the flowers and everything over?"

"Sure. Well – wait, you're not doing that, right? I mean, I though Hugo and I would just keep popping back and forth with those buckets."

"Well, I probably won't schlep too much myself. But Rose and my parents can do some."

"Let me get back up to the house and try one more time to convince them about the wedding. So, maybe in thirty minutes or so?"

"Ok. Mum will want to come through before me, as she is adamant about you not seeing me."

"I get it. We've made it this long, what's a few more hours, right?"

"Right. So – I was assuming we'd head up to one of the bedrooms upstairs so I can get all brided-up. Which room should we use?"

"Probably Ginny's- I think there is a full length mirror in there. Do you know which one that is?"

"Yes, I do actually. So – we'll come in about thirty minutes and head up there, alright?"

"Sounds great. I'll not see you then, but I'll see everyone else I suppose."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He got back to the house and realized no one was anywhere to be found. Giving up on trying to make everything work, he quickly popped up to Ginny's old bedroom to make sure it was ready for Hermione. Everything looked great, and he smiled, thinking of how she would soon be getting ready there. He jotted a quick note to her, and conjured a red rose, leaving both on the desk for her to find. Hearing some noise downstairs, he set off to try to convince his parents of the game plan. He was relieved to finally find them both in the kitchen.

"Mum, did you tell Dad what I told you?"

"Seriously, Ronald, let it go," Molly laughed.

"What? Let what go?" asked Arthur.

"Well, I was trying to explain to Mum that Hermione and I are planning to get married here. This afternoon. And Mum thinks it's some sort of bad April Fool's prank and doesn't believe me."

"Is it?" asked Arthur.

"No," laughed an exasperated Ron. "Trust me, I didn't make all those bloody flower arrangements yesterday for a prank. Harry, George and Hugo are out back putting the final touches on the tent, and Hermione, Rose and her parents will be here shortly to start getting ready. I told her to go up to Gin's old room since there is a full length mirror there."

"You're getting married _today_?" his dad asked.

"Yeah. I am. We wanted to make it a surprise because we wanted it to stay a secret and not get crazy. We didn't want to elope because we wanted all of you there, but yeah – it's today."

"And who exactly is supposed to be conducting this little 'wedding'?" asked his mum in a teasing tone.

"Hermione wanted Professor McGonagall. That's why I told you we were having a few extra for dinner. It isn't for George's birthday – it's actually because there were a few extra people we wanted for the wedding. It will be McGonagall, Hagrid, Nev and Hannah, Sally Sparrow and of course the Grangers. We invited Luna, but they were out of town. And then Al said last night he had invited Scorp and had worked that out with you already."

"He did," she nodded. "But you've only been engaged for a month. You can't possibly expect me to believe you can pull off a wedding that quickly."

"Oh, but we have. Here – I have her ring in my pocket. See?" he said, pulling out the little black box.

"Umm hmm," said his mum, unconvinced.

Arthur looked up at Ron, squinting his eyes at his son. "You're not joking are you?"

"No, I promise. I had to tell George early because I wanted to be sure it would be ok to do this on his birthday. But he thought it was hilarious, so he was in on it. And we told McGonagall because we wanted to be able to be sure she would do it. We told the kids and Hermione's parents the other night because, well, I wanted Michael to have time to prepare himself to walk her down the aisle. And Harry and Gin found out last night because we needed help with the arrangements. We figured you had the food all done, and Jean baked the cakes and made the icing, but she said she wanted to put the icing on here so it didn't get messed up in the floo."

As he was speaking, they heard the floo sound in the other room.

"Ron?" Rose called.

"Hey Rose, in the kitchen," Ron called. Rose walked in with her arms full of flowers. Molly just stared at the flowers, eyes growing wide at the sight.

After placing them on the kitchen table, Rose hugged Ron, and said, "Just wanted to be sure you didn't see Mum when she came through. Let me go tell her you're in here. Don't peek!"

"Wouldn't dare," he assured.

Then as Rose bounced back out of the kitchen, Molly looked and Arthur and then at Ron. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" she shrieked.

"I've been trying to tell you for an hour now, Mum!"

Arthur tried to suppress his smirk as he saw the wide range of emotions across his wife's face. "Now, Molly, it sounds like the Grangers are about to arrive, let's go greet our apparently _very soon_ to be in-laws."

Mouth gaping, Molly simply nodded and let Arthur lead her into the living room. Ron felt himself collapse into the kitchen chair as he listened to his parents go out and greet Hermione and the Grangers. He ran his hands through his hair and exhaled slowly trying to calm his nerves from the interaction with his parents, and as his left hand hit his face he suddenly realized that in a few hours there would be a wedding ring on his finger. And, it would stay there for the rest of his life. As if he had been hit by a stunning spell, he instantly felt the churning butterflies in his stomach that he had always heard Harry and his brothers talk about before their weddings. The feeling caught him off guard, as he knew he wanted to marry Hermione. But something about suddenly realizing the ring would be there until he died was a strange sensation. And then the even more overwhelming fear shot through him that Hermione could think the same thing, realize what an utter mistake it was and run for it before the ceremony. As he was staring at his left hand, Harry and George walked through the door to the kitchen. After sharing a knowing look between themselves, they quickly sat down, one on each side of Ron.

"You ok there, Ron?" Harry asked quietly.

"Huh?" asked Ron, slightly dazed by the churning in his stomach. "Um, yeah, I'm fine. Just felt a bit funny there for a moment. Must have been all the nonsense trying to convince Mum and such."

"Uh huh," said George, not believing a word of it. "Well, you look a bit green. And green freckled ginger grooms don't make for good wedding pictures. Let's get a biscuit and some tea in you. I might even have some of that _special_ tea I'm known for around here somewhere."

"Yup, as your Mum would say, you look a bit peaky to be sure. Though I am not quite sure he is strong enough for _your_ tea, George. Let's stick to the less potent stuff for now, eh?"

Ron let himself be talked into eating a few biscuits and having some tea and soon felt slightly stronger.

"I was doing fine until I was left alone," he observed. "I don't think you lot should leave me alone anymore today."

"Agreed," said Harry and Ron in unison, hiding their smirks.

Molly bustled back into the kitchen muttering phrases like "in all my years," "a surprise wedding," and "should never let myself be shocked," but seemed completely oblivious to the three wizards at the table. Soon Jean came in carrying the cakes that still needed to be iced, hugging Ron as soon as she set the cakes on the table.

"We already saw Hugo, he must've come round the other door. Sounds like you all had a good time last night, or at least Michael thought so. He does love hanging out with you younger men. It does him good I think. But I cannot believe you took him up on a broom, Harry!"

Harry just laughed. "Well, we all had fun. Has Hermione gone up and gotten settled in Ginny's old room? Do you need anything?"

"Yes, she and Rose headed up there, and they are all set I believe. I'm going to ice these cakes and then join them shortly. You doing ok? Hermione said you got the tent up already."

"Tent's all set," Ron said. "Do you need help with the cake?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, Ron, but I don't think I need _your_ help on the cake. Why don't you lot clear out of here and leave this to us, alright? Oh, and happy birthday, George!"

"Thanks," George grinned. "It's been a positively smashing birthday so far."

With that, George and Harry dragged Ron out of the kitchen and took him up to his old room on the top floor.

"So, is there any actual plan to the day from here or are we just sort of winging it?" asked George.

"Uh, well, not too much of a plan. Mum had told everyone to get here around 2, right? I figured we would have the wedding when everyone was here."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I may have called Charlie. Didn't give it away or anything, but told him something was going down and that he'd want to be here on time for once."

"Good call," nodded George.

"Does Hermione know this plan?" inquired Harry.

"Ummm…not exactly sure," admitted Ron, losing his color again.

"No worries, Ron. Don't get all pasty looking on me again. I'll get Ginny to make sure Hermione and her Mum are up to date on the idea. But, basically, if I have it right – the goal is to aim to be ready around 215 or 230 right?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's good," nodded Ron hastily.

Harry laughed, knowing that the Ron he'd worked with for decades would never stand for such a sketchy plan. But throwing your own surprise wedding was, admittedly, an entire other level. "Right, I'll go get her caught up, check on the flowers and everything being set out and get a general sense if our timing will work for your and Hermione's mums. Are your clothes already up here or do I need to fetch them?"

"Yeah, my stuff and Hugo's stuff are in the closet, but I don't think the button flower thingies are up here. I think those are down with the other flowers."

"Right. Good. Just checking."

As each additional family member and friend arrived and discovered the surprise awaiting them, shrieks of disbelief followed by peals of laughter could be heard floating up the stairs to the bedrooms were Hermione and Ron were getting ready. Ron quickly realized that the amount of time actually required for him to get ready would be about 5 minutes. But, when he suggested going back down and helping set up everything, George quickly intervened.

"No way, Ron. Trust me – you would be knocking things over left and right. It's best if you just stay up here where all you could break are some old quidditch posters and other treasures no one has seen in twenty years."

"So what do I do up here to keep myself from going completely barmy?"

"That's what my special tea is for," grinned George, wagging his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I am still with it enough to know that's a bad plan," laughed Ron.

But the need to stay busy was soon a moot point as each brother, family member and friend started finding their way up the staircase to come congratulate – and tease – Ron on the unexpected nuptials. One by one, he was able to have a few moments with each of his siblings, and before he knew it, Ginny brought up Hugo to get ready as well.

"Well, the tent is ready, the chairs are set up, the cakes are iced, the flowers are out and McGonagall is here to marry you."

"That sounds so wrong when you say it that way," laughed Ron.

"Yeah, yeah. You know what I mean you prat."

"Um, have you seen Hermione? Is she ready? I don't want to rush her or anything."

Hugo grinned. "I just saw her. She looks really pretty."

Ginny smiled, "We popped in on our way up the stairs. They are all ready and just waiting on the word. I gave her dad the boutonniere for him, and now I need to do your two jackets as well. And Hannah has assumed the job of photographer, so she is running around snapping pictures of everything. She's reminding me of your Uncle Collin, actually," she said to Hugo, who smiled.

"Ok," said Ron, surprised at how calm he suddenly felt. Somehow, hearing that Hermione was ready instead of running away and changing her mind soothed his nerves.

Ginny and Harry fussed over their jackets and had Ron and Hugo looking quite smart. Harry looked out the window and saw George give him a thumbs up. Ginny saw it as well and gave Ron a peck on the cheek.

"I can't decide whether to tell you how happy I am for you or tell you it's about bloody time," she said, patting Ron lovingly on the cheek. Then, turning to Hugo she said, "Would you be so kind as to escort me down the stairs?"

"But of course," said Hugo with a grin, offering Ginny an arm. "See you down there Ron. Don't trip!"

"Thanks, little man," Ron scoffed as Hugo headed out of the room.

"Ready?" asked Harry quietly.

"Yeah," nodded Ron. "I really am."

"Then let's go, mate" grinned Harry, holding the door open for his best friend, giving him a loving pat on the back as they headed out of the orange bedroom.

When they reached the living room, Ron saw his parents waiting for him. His dad shook his hand and then gave him a hug, and Molly was already dabbing tears from her eyes. Soon Rose and Jean came down as well. Arthur escorted Molly into the tent. Harry offered his arm to Jean, who kissed Ron and Rose and then headed into the tent leaving Ron alone with the kids.

"You guys ready?" he asked.

"We've been ready," smiled Rose. "It was you and Mum that had to catch up, you know."

"Can I have a good luck hug?" he asked earnestly, and was instantly crushed by the two children who held his heart.

"We love you Ron," Hugo said. "You won't screw up. And even if you do, Hermione will still marry you, and we'll still be family anyway."

"What he said," nodded Rose, trying not to get weepy.

He kissed them both. "I love you both so much. And I am so, so grateful for you."

At that, Michael stuck his head around the corner. "Are we ready?"

"Just about, I think," nodded Ron. "Hugo, I do believe that's our cue."

Hugo nodded, and then he and Ron headed down the aisle to stand next to Professor McGonagall, who was beaming at him and looking almost as emotional as his mum. He stood facing the group in the tent and was slightly overwhelmed at the almost forty faces of the people he loved most in the whole world looking back at him. Each smiled at him in their own way – some teasing, some weepy, but all happy for him and happy to be there. Somehow music came from somewhere, and soon he saw Rose coming down the aisle, grinning broadly from ear to ear. He saw her wave at someone, but before he could look for who it was, all heads had turned and he realized Hermione had come to the entrance to the tent. Ron had been to many, many weddings over the years, and he'd seen many a crying bride and a few so made up that they were hardly recognizable as themselves. But he knew he had never seen a bride more perfect than Hermione.

She was absolutely radiant. Ron vaguely recognized that a muggle wedding song was playing from somewhere as she came in on her father's arm. But, his eyes, attention and heart were so locked onto the woman coming towards him down the aisle that little else registered with him. She look relaxed, beautiful and elegant as she walked towards him. Her hair was partially pinned back with white flowers woven into it somehow, while her amazing curls bounced softly, framing her beaming smile.

Finally Hermione was in front of him. Michael shook Ron's hand, muttering "thrilled for you both" before kissing Hermione on the cheek and placing her hand in Ron's before going to sit next to Jean.

"Hi," he said quietly, grinning from ear to ear. Instinctively he went to kiss Hermione's hand.

"Not yet, Mr. Weasely," pronounced McGonagall with no hint of amusement in her voice. But, it caused laughter to ripple through the tent as he felt his ears blush.

"Right. Sorry," he said to Hermione, who just grinned at him. Relieved to see Hermione wasn't upset, he said "Sorry," to his old teacher.

"Well, I could never get you to listen back in the day. I see no reason why you should start now," she quipped, causing more laughter. "Mr. Weasley's lack of listening skills as a student aside, I could not have been more thrilled when these two approached me about performing this ceremony today. While as a teacher I have to treat all my students equally, there is no denying that there are some which carve out special places in your life. And both Mr. Weasely and Ms. Granger have those special places in my mind and my heart. Both faced unique challenges in their individual journeys. And while both could have chosen easier paths, they have both consistently put the safety, needs and betterment of others ahead of themselves. I could not have been happier to learn that two such loving, interesting, selfless and, frankly, deserving souls had found their way to each other. And, in finding each other, they not only became a loving couple, but a loving family of four. They have asked today that I lead them in the exchange of vows and rings as well as the traditional blessings and binding of magic. They, along with the children, have also requested to share commitment vows with Hugo and Rose so that this wonderful family will go forth from here today with an outstanding foundation of love, magic, trust and commitment."

Ron could hear McGonagall still talking, but it was as if the words were just dancing around them. He felt Hermione stroke his hand gently with her soft, delicate fingers, and he was reminded of the first time they met at Dennis and Fi's wedding. That jolt he had felt when they had touched that first time on the dance floor was still there for him. While he had gotten used to the sensation, he still did not take it for granted. He took a deep breath in, closing his eyes briefly to allow the feel of their magic flowing together to take root in his memory of this moment. Opening his eyes again, he saw she was staring at him in both love and concern, so he smiled at her and squeezed her hand, erasing the look of concern in her eye. Soon he could hear McGonagall instructing them to exchange their vows.

Turning to face each other, he gazed into her perfect brown eyes. While vaguely aware of the presence of everyone else, he was completely enveloped in her gaze. He smiled, held both of her hands in his and took a slow, deep breath. Barely able to contain his grin, he said, "I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, am incredibly blessed to take you, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my wife. Today in front of our friends and family I enter into our life bond freely and without hesitation knowing my love for you is absolute and without condition. Hermione, you are my beloved, and I vow to love and honor and serve you as your true partner. All that I have is already yours, and I vow to strive each day to be the man you somehow see in me. I promise to love you and be loved by you. I promise to trust you and be trusted by you. I promise to respect you and be respected by you. I promise to encourage you and be encouraged by you. And I promise to work with you each day to patiently strengthen our marriage and face together whatever journeys may be ahead relying on each other for comfort, strength and joy. I swear upon my magic to love and be faithful to you with my heart, my body and my soul until such time that death parts us."

As he finished speaking, he reached up to wipe the one tear falling down Hermione's grinning face. "You ok?" he whispered.

She laughed, nodded and said, "I am more than ok!"

"Ok, just checking," he said softly, not quite ready to let go of her face.

She reached up and touched his cheek as well and said, "I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, to be my husband. Today in front of our friends and family I enter into our life bond freely and without hesitation knowing my love for you is absolute and without condition. You are my beloved, and I vow to love and honor and serve you as your true partner. All that I have is already yours, and I vow to strive each day to be the woman you see in me. I promise to love you and be loved by you. I promise to trust you and be trusted by you. I promise to respect you and be respected by you. I promise to encourage you and be encouraged by you. And I promise to work with you each day to patiently strengthen our marriage and face together whatever journeys may be ahead relying on each other for comfort, strength and joy. I swear upon my magic to love and be faithful to you with my heart, my body and my soul until such time that death parts us."

Her hand still on his face, she wiped her thumb gently under his eye to ward off the tear threatening to fall, and the gesture made him give a half laugh, half cry of relief as he reached up for her hand and pulled it to his lips.

"Well alright, Mr. Weasley, I'm getting there," teased McGonagall. Then she shifted her voice back to a formal, serious tone, adding, "You may now exchange rings as a symbol of your love and commitment to each other."

"Now?" Ron asked of his Professor.

"Yes, now," said McGonagall in her stern Professor voice.

"Right," Ron said in a tone between nervousness and embarrassment. As the crowd waited quietly, no one reached for any rings. Finally, Harry stepped from his seat and whispered in Hugo's ear. The boy blushed and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the two rings. "Don't worry, I have them," he said smiling as he handed one to Hermione and one to Ron.

"Thanks, wingman," Ron winked at him, causing Hugo to beam with pride.

Ron slipped the ring over Hermione's finger saying "With this ring, I thee wed."

She grinned at him, and then she put the ring on Ron's finger saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

They held hands, still staring at each other as Professor McGonagall cast her wand in an intricate movement around them. With her incantation, Ron and Hermione felt their magic flowing together as it pulsed through the two of them. McGonagall continued, "Through the exchange of these sacred vows and symbolic rings, and through the intertwining of your magic, you, Ronald and Hermione, are now married. You are from this moment forward bound together in love and through the unification of your magic, and I am thrilled to pronounce you husband and wife." Without bothering to wait for McGonagall to tell him he could kiss his bride, Ron grinned and engulfed Hermione in his arms, kissing her lovingly. She moved to him as drawn like a magnet, kissing him back passionately.

They were momentarily lost in each other until they heard Hugo sigh, "Oh brother, here we go," causing the entire group to laugh. At the sound, they reluctantly pulled apart from each other, though kept their hands tightly entwined as they continued to beam at each other.

"I guess I can skip the part where I invite you to kiss your bride, Mr. Weasley," scoffed McGonagall.

"Or I could do it again," laughed Ron, leaning in to kiss Hermione on the cheek as she blushed and grinned.

"In addition to performing a wedding here today, we are also celebrating the foundation of a family of four really tremendous people. In recognition that this unique family would not be here without the loss of four important souls, we have four candles lit here to honor Rose's birthparents who died in Pakistan eleven years ago as well as Dennis and Fiona Creevey, who most of us knew and loved and mourned dearly when we lost them last year."

She gestured to the table that most had assumed was an altar, but upon closer examination, the four white candles had small cards at their bases. One had a picture of a man's silhouette with the word "father" written beneath it in Pashto, while the one next to it had a woman's silhouette with the word "mother" written beneath in Pashto. On the other end of the table, one candle had a small picture of Dennis Creevey, with "Daddy" written on it, while the last one had a picture of Fiona Creevey and "Mummy" written on it. At that, Hermione and Ron took four small bouquets of white lilies and rosemary that were wrapped in the same pale green ribbon that surrounded her bouquet. Holding hands, they placed one bouquet in front of each candle, allowing a moment of silent remembrance and gratitude for each person represented.

When they had finished, McGonagall cleared her throat politely and then said, "While the relationship between Hermione and Rose has already been that of mother and daughter, this lovely family has asked that we conduct the formal adoption ceremony for them as well, as they had not had the opportunity to complete the magical ritual component of their adoption prior to today. And while Hugo is in no way renouncing his connection to his parents Dennis and Fiona, he has also asked to formalize the adoption process with Ron and Hermione as a way of recognizing and honoring the fact that he is now their child as well, as well as formalizing the sibling bond that is already quite strong between him and Rose. So, now we will move to the family vows. Mr. Weasley?"

Ron took a slow breath, cleared his throat, and knelt down to be able to look both Rose and Hugo in the eye. Taking Hugo's hand, he said, "Hugo Collin Creevy, I vowed many years ago to become your godfather. I was thrilled and honored by your Mummy and Daddy to even be considered for the job. And I loved getting to be the fun bloke who would come in and take you to quidditch matches and give you candy that your parents wouldn't want you to have. But then then unthinkable happened, and we found ourselves heartbroken together. And since that time I have learned so much from you. I have learned from you what patience and forgiveness and unconditional love really mean. And I have been so bloody honored that you have trusted me to walk with you through the dark times and the sadness and to celebrate with you through the amazing times as well. And I am so glad that I knew your Mummy so well that I can practically hear her voice in my head telling me every single day what to say and do. She loved you so, so much – even before you were born. But I got to be there that day, and I am thrilled that I have been there every step of the way since. I love you as my own. And I still promise to never try to replace your Mummy and Daddy, but I am so glad I can help you know them and know their love, and I am thrilled to get to be a parent for you here where they can't be. And I promise to keep learning each day how to be a better parent than the day before. And as a family we will continue to teach each other about love and patience and kindness and adventure. I promise to love you each and every day as my child- to encourage you, nourish you and guide you. I also promise to learn from you, be amazed by you and thoroughly enchanted by you. So today I swear upon my magic to continue to help you know, love and remember your amazing parents while at the same time I vow to take you as my own son, to try each day to be the father you deserve and to love you unconditionally for the rest of my life."

Hugo hugged Ron tightly, squeezing his eyes shut as he did, forcing the tears down his cheek. Hermione bent down to kiss him and wipe the tears away. As she held him she said, "Hugo, I am so honored to be a part of your family. In many ways I have been lucky enough to be a part of your family long before you were ever born. I have known the love of your grandparents and uncle and daddy, and I am so glad I can help you know how wonderful they each were and how very proud I know they each are of you. And when the world changed for us last year, I was so bloody mad at your parents for making some crazy ginger bloke who couldn't use a cell phone or drive a car your godparent and not me. But getting to see the wisdom of their choice has been one of the most incredible blessings of my life. And I have been so amazed and honored to watch you continue to grow and love and live over the last year. And while I also promise to never try to replace your Mummy and Daddy, I am also so very happy I get to be a parent for you while they cannot. I promise to love you each and every day as my child- to encourage you, nourish you and guide you. I also promise to learn from you, be amazed by you and thoroughly enchanted by you. Today I swear upon my magic to continue to help you know, love and remember your amazing parents while at the same time I vow to take you as my own son, to try each day to be the mother you deserve and to love you unconditionally for the rest of my life."

Hugo was openly weeping now, and hugged Ron and Hermione tightly. Finally, watching this, Rose stepped over and hugged the three as well. Ron took the opportunity to turn to her, hold her hands in his and say, "Rose Hila Granger, I am so grateful you have welcomed me into your family and heart. I know I haven't always known what to do or what to say, but you have somehow always understood that my intentions were always to help you and love you. I can remember vividly the moment I looked at you and suddenly realized I loved you as my own. From that instant on, you were born in my heart as my child. Your kindness, openness, acceptance, love and encouragement has been life giving to me over this past year. Your willingness to trust me and share with me has been incredible. Time and time again I have tried to imagine what it must be like to have an amazing family of two and then suddenly have a bloke like me turn your world upside down. But you not only allowed it, you encouraged it, and I am forever grateful for that trust. I promise to love you each and every day as my child- to encourage you, nourish you and guide you. I also promise to learn from you, be amazed by you and thoroughly enchanted by you. Today I swear upon my magic to take you as my own daughter, to try each day to be the father you deserve and to love you unconditionally for the rest of my life."

Rose simply nodded, tears falling as well. Then Hermione, wiping her own tears away, turned to Rose and said, "Oh my sweet, sweet Rose. You grabbed my heart all of those years ago and I just _knew_ we were meant to be family. At that time I did not understand the magic that may have drawn us together, but I absolutely felt that magic pulling me to my very core and telling me I was yours and you were mine. For years I thought I could never imagine changing our perfect little family for anyone. I couldn't imagine anyone being good enough to mess things up for the Granger Girls. But, then one day I realized our family of two had already expanded to a family of four. There was more than enough love for all four of us, and you kept letting both Ron and I know that not only were you ok with us dating, but that you wanted us as a family. You will always be my little baby, but now you are also an amazing young woman who happens to also be my friend and daughter. And I promise to you that none of that will change. Growing our family from two to four has only exponentially grown the love in our family, not simply divided the love that was there. That is part of the amazing magic of family. I promise to love you each and every day as my child- to encourage you, nourish you and guide you. I also promise to learn from you, be amazed by you and thoroughly enchanted by you. Today I swear upon my magic to _again_ claim you as my own daughter, to try each day to be the mother you deserve and to love you unconditionally for the rest of my life."

McGonagall wiped her eyes and asked, "Rose, Hugo, do you both promise to love your parents and each other and to work hard at respecting, honoring and caring for your family?"

They both smiled and said "We do" through tears.

"Good. I thought so. And do all of those friends and family present today promise to support and love this young family, to encourage them and help them as they go forth from this ceremony?"

"We promise," said the voices in the crowd.

McGonagall then directed the four of them to hold hands in a circle with each child holding the hand of each adult. She then moved her wand over them reciting an almost inaudible incantation, and then finally saying with a smile, "Through the exchange of these sacred vows, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo are now an official family of four. I am thrilled to pronounce you siblings and parents, as father, mother, daughter and son." With that, they each felt a warmth move through them, and a pale glowing light was momentarily visible at the center of the family circle. Hermione and Ron both noticed that it felt as if a wind had swirled inside the circle, and while all four candles flickered furiously, none extinguished. They squeezed their hands and cherished the moment.

Professor McGonagall smiled at the scene and continued, "You shall go forth from here today bound in love, magic and commitment as a family that has all the rights, responsibilities, expectations and privileges of any family born of biology instead of simply love. Please take care of each other. When you fight, forgive. When you hurt each other, apologize. When you forget, remember. But most importantly, appreciate, love and cherish each other."

"We will," Ron said in a voice cracking with emotion, with the other three nodding in agreement through tears.

Finally McGonagall said, "Well, this has been one of the most moving ceremonies I have ever had the privilege to witness. Thank you, all four of you, for allowing us to be here, to bear witness and to celebrate with you today. Now, before we all crush you with well wishes, I believe there is one final part of this celebration, correct?" she asked, and Ron looked back at her confused. But then a screeching noise was heard across the sky, and a blast of fireworks went off in the sky above the tent.

Ron looked at George who grinned and said, "Best bloody birthday in twenty years."

Ron laughed, gave an appreciative nod to his brother and then turned to kiss his wife again beneath the fireworks exploding above them.

The rest of the day was a blur to them both. They both could look back later and remember key moments like dancing with each other and their parents and kids as well as when the whole gathering sang Happy Birthday to George when they cut the cake.

Molly pulled Hermione aside at one point to hug her tightly. "I'm sorry this was such a surprise on you today, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said apologetically.

"Oh please, Hermione. I've tried to tell you to call me Molly for months. And now that you are my daughter in law, I absolutely insist. And I didn't pull you aside to fuss. I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you for surprising you?"

"Oh, well, I suppose that too, but thank you for finding my Ron. I have never seen him as happy as I have today. Ever. In his entire life. And that is all thanks to you, my dear."

"Well, I don't know that it's all me-"

"I do. Parenthood is good for him, but you are the one who gives him the love and encouragement to be a parent anyway. So, thank you. He was always my child with the most tender, sacrificial heart. And then life sort of swept him up. I had gotten to the point where I never thought he would get to have a family. But now he does, and that is thanks to you-" Molly said as tears sprang from her eyes.

"Oh Molly, he does the same for me, you know."

Molly just nodded, sniffing away her tears as she hugged her newest daughter in law.

As the evening drew to a close, Rose and Hugo were hugging their now official parents goodbye.

"OK, so you're off with Harry and Gin tonight. Rose, I'm sorry we can't see you off tomorrow," said Ron.

"That's ok, I think going on your honeymoon is a pretty good excuse," laughed Rose.

"And Lily and I will have fun while you're gone," chimed in Hugo.

"So don't worry about them at all," said Jean as she popped her head into the conversation. "I know Harry and Ginny get Hugo while you're gone, but we will probably steal him for a few nights along the way."

"Thanks, Mum," smiled Hermione.

"Now, are you two leaving from here, or are you swinging back by the house first?"

"We're going back by the house. I want to change and leave my dress there. But, after that, well, Ron won't tell me what the plan is, so I have no idea after that!"

"You still haven't told her?" asked Jean with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Wait, you know?" Hermione protested.

"Maybe," she teased.

"Have a fabulous time, wherever on this planet you may end up tonight."

"We will," said Ron grinning ear to ear. "But, we will miss you guys."

"Today was perfect," Hugo said, hugging them both.

"We love you so much," Hermione said, hugging each of them.

"We love you too."

"Are you going to throw your bouquet?" asked Jean hopefully.

"Definitely not!" declared Hermione as Ron chuckled and held her hand. "No, these flowers are for Professor McGonagall as a thank you," she said happily. "In fact, I need to go do that before I leave. But will you take these other flowers to that care home tomorrow like we talked about? I would especially like that one elderly woman we met to have some. I left her name and information at the house."

"Oh course, darling. I told you I would, and I will. I'll go in the morning so the flowers are still fresh looking."

"Thanks, Mum," Hermione said with a grateful smile. "I know we dumped all of this on you at the last minute, but you and Dad have been amazing these past few days. And today, well, it was absolutely perfect. I could not have imagined anything better. It was just what I wanted. So, thanks," she said as she hugged her mother tightly. After a few more sweet words with her mum, she went to give Professor McGonagall her bouquet as a thank you.

Almost thirty minutes later, Ron was dragging her away from the elder witch. "Love, we have to go if we are going to get home and change before our portkey goes off."

Another twenty minutes of hugs, assurances and well wishes from the family and Ron and Hermione were finally able to disapparate home. Landing in their living room hand in hand, Ron grinned at her and gave her one last passionate kiss before sighing.

"We really do need to change. The portkey goes off in twenty minutes. But, first let me look at you one more time," he said as he stepped back to look at her. Once his eyes roved hungrily up and down, hands gently turning her around, he said, "Hermione, you truly are the most spectacular bride I have ever seen. I am so bloody lucky to have found you."

She blushed and smiled, and went up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. "I feel the exact same way. I love you, Ron."

 _ **(A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoyed the wedding. I know I made you wait for it, but hopefully it was worth the wait. Can't wait to hear your thoughts...carrytheotter)**_


	65. UFM CH 65: Aloha

CH 65: Aloha

She changed into the sundress and sandals Ron had put out on the bed for her, glanced around the room to be sure there wasn't anything she had forgotten and headed down to the living room to join Ron. She caught him standing in front of the floo with the bags looking at his wedding ring with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Not second guessing it already are you?" she said in a teasing tone.

"Not a chance," he grinned. "Just still absorbing it all I suppose."

"I know," she said. "I keep looking down at my hand too."

"I think we have everything. Here, let me shrink the bags down. I can put them in my pocket. Portkey should go off in about a minute."

"What is it?"

"This water bottle," Ron said, holding up a dented canteen.

They each put one hand on the canteen and held onto each other with the remaining hand, and soon they were off. Before she opened her eyes, the warm breeze, smell of salt air and waft of jasmine put a smile on her face. But when she opened her eyes to see a woman putting a floral lei over her head and welcoming her with "Aloha," she was ecstatic.

"Hawaii?" she said in shock. "We're in Hawaii?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "Aloha."

"How did you know I have always wanted to come here?"

"I may have done a little investigative research," he admitted. "So yeah – I totally talked to your mum and dad. And before you tell me that you'd wished you'd known so you could have read up on some things, just know that I packed up books on ancient Polynesians and the early history of magic here too. I promise we've got plenty of time to learn all kinds of things while we are here, but first we are spending a few days doing nothing at all. Well, barely leaving the room anyway, with a few possible exceptions to go down to the beach just outside of our room."

"You are incredible," she laughed as she hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, we have to recover from the jet lag, since while we got married at like 230 this afternoon, here it is only around 8 this morning. Not quite a time turner, but disorienting nonetheless."

They went through the arrival checkpoint at the magical tourism office and were able to floo to a location at the airport, where Ron had arranged for the hotel to pick them up. Soon they were walking into a gorgeous resort, where the guests were just starting to come down to the dining room for breakfast. Even before they could get to the front desk, the staff welcomed them.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. Aloha. We've been expecting you. I trust you had a good trip?"

"Yeah. Thanks. We're just a bit jet lagged, but we're happy to be here."

"Well, do I understand that some congratulations are in order?"

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said blushing and reaching unconsciously for Ron's hand. "We've just been married."

"Well, that is simply wonderful. Brian here is your concierge for your stay here. He will show you to your villa and handle absolutely anything you may need or want while you are here at the Four Seasons Resort at Hualalai. We've already arranged for your bags to be sent over, and we took the liberty of setting up a congratulatory breakfast on your lanai. I know you took care of everything ahead of time, Mr. Weasley, which we appreciate. Simply sign here and we will get you're your keys and you will be all set."

"Wonderful. Thanks," said Ron.

Hermione watched him sign the forms. It was odd, she thought, seeing him step so comfortably into the role of the rich international traveler from the much contented, practical soul she knew at home. But, she loved that he could so seamlessly go from a five star dinner to ratty tent and truly never miss a beat. But then again, she thought, so could she.

They walked across the gorgeous property to a secluded villa on the edge of the resort. She was amazed to realize that they had the whole place to themselves. As they walked up the steps, she saw that they had a private, shaded lanai that overlooked the ocean. With their own hot tub and their own private section of the beach, she wondered if they would leave at all. Soon Brian had showed them to where the congratulatory breakfast was set up. There was champagne, fresh fruits and juices and an array of pastries, sausages, nuts and local coffee.

"Wow," was all she could say as she took it in.

"I will leave you now, but I am at your service for your entire stay. You can always call the desk, but here is my cell phone number. I am yours around the clock whether you need a dinner reservation, a car, a canoeing lesson or you just want me to bring over some cheeseburgers. Please don't hesitate to call. Making sure you have the most amazing holiday of your life is my job, and I really love doing it well," he grinned.

"Thanks, Brian."

"Absolutely Mr. Weasley."

"Please, call me Ron."

"And I'm Hermione," she added. "Thank you so much for everything. I think we'll just take today and tomorrow to recover a bit, but I love learning about the history and culture of places. So, we will definitely want to do that in a few days."

"Yes," Brian smiled glancing at Ron, "I was told to be prepared for a history buff. I took the liberty of stocking the shelves in the living room with some books you might enjoy on Hawaii. Let me know if you want me to bring lunch or dinner later."

"Thanks, Brian," Hermione said sitting down at the breakfast table next to Ron and taking his hand.

Once the concierge had walked back towards the resort Ron leaned over and kissed her. "So, did I do ok?"

"I would think so," she laughed. "I don't even want to know what this place costs. But I figure we threw a wedding for almost nothing, so splurging on our honeymoon seems somewhat permissible. And we only get to do this once, right?"

"Oh you better believe it," Ron said as he leaned to kiss her cheek.

"I am so disoriented. I know I had breakfast and lunch and dinner and now we are on breakfast again, and somewhere in there we got married and traveled half way across the world, right?"

"Right," he said reaching for some sausages. "But even if I don't know where on earth or in time I am, I tend to always be ready to eat."

She shook her head and laughed at him, and they settled back to enjoy the breakfast spread. They chatted a bit about the wedding and how different people had reacted, but mostly they just sat and enjoyed the view of the water and the sound of the waves. While Hermione stuck with some fruit and a few bites of pastries, Ron was determined to try all of the different food Brian had brought for them.

Popping some pineapple into his mouth he exclaimed, "Oh Merlin, that is the most amazing thing I have ever had." He picked up another piece and put it in Hermione's mouth.

"Ohmigod," Hermione moaned as she tasted the tropical fruit. "That's incredible. It tastes creamy – almost like ice cream or something. If that's what pineapple is supposed to taste like then what have I been eating all these years?"

"I dunno, but I can tell you we are going to eat a lot of that while we're here," he said reaching for another piece.

She laughed, leaning over and kissing him while he still had the pineapple in his mouth.

"Hey, no fair, you're just trying to steal my pineapple," he protested.

"Hmm," she smiled. "I distinctly remember that in our vows we said all you had was mine and vice versa. Ergo, that's my pineapple too," she murmured as she leaned back into his lips.

"I think it's time for me to make love to my swotty _wife_ ," he said in such a gravely voice that it almost sounded like a growl. She giggled, but then quickly yelped as he stood up and quickly picked her up bridal style. She laughed and put her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss his ear as he carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. He placed her on the bed as she quickly started unbuttoning his shirt. After casting quick privacy, security and silencing charms he turned his full attention to ravishing his new bride.

While she had quickly removed his shirt, he noted that she was still regrettably fully clothed. As he put his arms around her to pull down the zipper to her dress, her lips were soon on his now bare torso, eliciting groans of pleasure from him. She was on her knees on the edge of the bed while he stood and finally managed to pull down the zipper. Letting the dress fall from her shoulders, she stilled to watch his reaction as he saw her clothed only in the bridal lingerie she had on. Groaning again, he ran his hands across the white lace stretched across her breasts that matched the white lace knickers gracing her hips. His eyes grew dark with lust as he let his fingers run across the edge of her bra. Soon he replaced his hands with his lips as he kissed her chest, breathing heavily as he felt her arch her breasts towards him. Her hands were soon on the button of his trousers, tugging to shed him of the garment. Soon they had dropped to the floor and he was kicking off his shoes and trousers. She shimmied his pants down, freeing his quickly growing erection. Her hands and lips were everywhere, rendering him momentarily frozen in pleasure. When he briefly cleared the haze in his head he worked to unclasp her bra, which soon fell to the side. He kissed her chest lavishly, working his way down to her stomach until he reached the top of her lacy knickers. Grinning at her he lay her back on the bad as he pulled them down, not wasting any opportunity to kiss her legs as he worked his way back to her mouth.

As driven by the passion of the moment that they were, they both found themselves taking their time, trying to allow this consummation of their marriage to last as long as possible. As she rolled him over to his back, the wetness of her core against his abdomen was like fire searing his skin. He groaned automatically as his hands quickly moved to her perfectly rounded hips and arse, holding her tightly to him as she rocked against his hard length. He loved watching her like this, eyes closed and simply giving herself over to the feel of their bodies together. She bit the side of her bottom lip as the pleasure built, and he took her rock hard nipple in his mouths, torturing it with his tongue, causing her to gasp and throw her head back. Shifting his attention to her other breast, he then rolled her onto her back and worked his lips down to her swollen center.

Slurring curses together, she reached for his hair as she let her knees fall open, revealing her sticky curls to him. He kissed her mound, letting his tongue work up under her hood and began to flick and suck her nub until he felt her groan under her breath. Smiling against her, he moved his finger to her opening, sliding it into to her wet center, turning his long finger up to work the other nerve center. He felt her respond quickly, moaning and feeling erratic twitches in her thighs as he added a second finger. He worked them in and out of her while he didn't let up his tongue, and after a few minutes he felt her start to lift her pelvis and clench her muscles tighter and tighter and tighter until finally she came up off the bed screaming his name as she came. He kept at it, pulsing into her and licking her juices, and she twitched and spasmed harder, slurring words together unintelligibly as she swam through the pleasure abyss.

Soon she was like jell-o beneath him, breathing beginning to slow as she slowly opened her eyes to see Ron smiling at her in a perfect combination of lust and adoration. He smiled at her lovingly, moving his mouth back up to her chest and then her mouth, where she could taste herself on his lips.

"I do believe I vowed to love you with my body," he said as he kissed her neck.

"As did I," she panted, "for the rest of my life."

"Fuck, I love you," he said as she reached down to grasp his erection and line it up with her opening.

"I need to feel my husband inside of me," she groaned, gripping his shoulders and dragging her nails over his skin.

He entered her, and began to thrust into her slowly. She moaned with each move and continued to move her nails over him, dragging her hands up to his hair. Locking her legs around him, pulling him even tighter to her as they moved together, sighing and moaning as one. As her gasps hit a higher pitch, he felt himself getting closer. And soon they both climaxed and collapsed into each other, but neither were willing to release their intimate connection. Eventually Ron rolled off of her, but she quickly tucked herself into his side, ensuring they were touching skin to skin wherever possible. He found he was twirling his finger across her gorgeous bare shoulder as she fell asleep in his arms. He could see her left hand on his chest, and moved his left hand to wrap around it. Staring at their entwined hands, each bearing the ring symbolizing their vows, he was overcome with emotions. Ranging from gratitude to disbelief to love to awe, he eventually drifted to sleep still amazed that the day actually happened.

Hermione woke up, deliciously comfortable in Ron's arms and the amazingly soft sheets against her bare skin. She could have lay there forever listening to the crashing waves of the Pacific coming through open window if not for one thing. She _desperately_ had to use the loo. She tried to command her body to ignore it and go back to sleep, but soon she realized there was no way to ignore the situation. She absolutely had to get up and go find the bathroom. Considering the best way to extract herself from Ron's limbs without waking him up, she slowly tried to move Ron's arm that was across her body. She was sure there was probably a brilliant spell for just such a problem, but she most certainly didn't know what it could be. So, ever so slowly she held her breath and gently tried to move his arm. She felt him stir and froze, not wanting to wake him up. But he muttered some unintelligible word in his sleep, rolled over and managed to hold her tighter to his naked body. Biting her tongue she wanted to both laugh and curse at her predicament. But her bladder was now screaming at her to get out of bed and find the loo. So, again she tried to gently move his arm and slide out from under his grasp. In the most indelicate and ungraceful manner possible, she finally shimmied down towards the end of the bed, sliding a pillow into his arms to fill the space she had been in. But she now found herself under the sheets with her bum in the air as she slowly crawled down. When her feet and naked bum reached the end of the sheet, she could feel her bottom half up in the air while her head was still under the sheets. Trying desperately to be quiet in her quest for the loo, she froze in disbelief when she heard his voice.

"I'd ask what the hell you are doing, but it's really one of the more hilarious and yet strangely sexy things I have ever seen."

Mortified and defeated, she quickly popped up on her knees, grasping the sheet to her chest, cheeks ablaze.

"Oh, heavens. I was trying to get out of bed without waking you up," she said apologetically. "But clearly that didn't work. Sorry, but I have GOT to go find the loo!"

With that she hopped off the end of the bed, grabbing Ron's shirt that had been strewn across the floor and throwing it over her naked body as she headed out of the room.

"Since when do you need to get dressed to go the loo?" she heard him call after her with a laugh in his voice.

 _Good thing we're already married_ , she thought to herself with a laugh, _because that could have scared lesser men away_.

After blessedly using the toilet, she splashed some water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her curls were everywhere, and she ran her fingers through her hair trying to tame them somewhat, and eventually gave it up as a lost cause. She looked again at her face, wondering if she somehow looked different now that she was a married woman. _I'm a married woman!_ she thought to herself with a bit of a shock. She pulled Ron's shirt around her, inhaling his scent on the fabric with a smile. She looked again at her hand with her engagement and wedding rings on it, shaking her head in awed disbelief. She hadn't unpacked her suitcase yet so didn't have any of her things, but noticed there was toothpaste and toothbrushes next to the hotel soaps and shampoos.

She quickly brushed her teeth and as she placed the toothbrush down on the marble counter, she noticed the bracelet on her wrist. Something caught her eye, and suddenly it struck her - for the first time, her charmed charm bracelet had added a new charm. She fingered it delicately to examine the new addition. It was a beautiful miniature gold sculpture of two taller figures and two shorter figures standing in a circle with hands clasped together. She was in awe of several things. First she was distractedly impressed with the amazing magic that somehow knew not only what had happened but how to reflect it perfectly. But she was also amazed at how perfect that ceremony had been, both the marriage and the family blessings had been incredible. She was lost in thought, staring at her wrist when she heard a gentle rap at the door.

"You ok?" she heard him ask quietly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I got distracted. Look, look at this," she said excitedly, opening the door and holding up her wrist for him to see. "The bracelet added a charm. It's perfect, isn't it?" He was standing there, having slipped on his pants but nothing else. She placed her left hand around his bare waist as he held her wrist to look at the jewelry, and he broke into that lopsided grin that melted her heart.

"That's bloody brilliant."

She smiled at him, leaning in to his torso and holding him snugly, and then gently brushed his fringe away from his eyes.

"You need to use the loo?"

"Actually I did and found a second one off the living room," he laughed.

"This place has two bathrooms?" she gawked.

"Double The Burrow."

"Right. So, we can sleep together and walk around practically naked but we don't have to share a bathroom. Hilarious actually. But, I think that I am a little slap happy and punchy from, well, everything. I am totally disoriented. I don't know what day it is, what time it is, if I should be hungry or tired or what," she confessed.

"Hmm. Well, yeah. I'm right there with you." He glanced at his watch. "It's just before four in the afternoon, and I think it's still Easter and still April 1st."

"So still our wedding day then," she said with a smile.

"Yes, I think so. And I think I am always hungry and pretty much always up for a kip."

"But if we let ourselves sleep now we'll never get our bodies adjusted to the time change. We should force ourselves to shower and go for a bit of a walk or something. Then we could find some dinner, head to bed early and have a chance of being on track by tomorrow."

"Do you ever get bored of being right?" he grumbled.

"Not yet, but you'll be the first to know if that changes," she assured him. "Now, let's find our bags so we can get cleaned up and go explore the resort."

She managed to convince him to get cleaned up and dressed, and then they walked along a variety of paths around the resort. There were areas of beaches, pools, old lava flows, golf courses, cultural centers, spas, fitness centers, tennis courts, shops, restaurants and gardens, and they were both blown away by the beauty of the place. Eventually they ended up at a beachside bar at the other end of the resort where they sought a shaded spot with a great view where they could order a simple dinner and look over some of the pamphlets of activities they had snagged as they walked.

"So, are there things you want to be sure we do while we are here?" she asked, flipping through some of the activity guides.

Ron grinned sheepishly. "Well, I may have reserved a few things. But nothing is fixed."

She looked up at him, laughing, "And what, pray tell, would these things be?"

"I figured you would pick which historical sites we needed to see while we were here. But I did scope out a few things I was pretty interested in. One of them we can do here at the resort – I would love to try a surfing lesson," he admitted. "And then when I heard they actually grow and make chocolate in Hawaii, that sounded rather delicious since I definitely consider myself a connoisseur. And then there were a few things that are popular tourist activities that we could do with a magical twist."

"I'm all for chocolate and surfing," she agreed. "What are the ones with a magical twist?"

"There is a national park around the volcanos and one has active lava flows where you can see all the orange fire and stuff, but there is a wizard who rents brooms near there so we could see it all from the sky with disillusionment charms. And then they say snorkeling and scuba diving is amazing here, but there are some magical tourist places where you can go out on a boat and they help you with the charms or potions to just be able to breathe underwater with magic as well as some guides to local fish and such. Another option is to go see Mauna Kea on an overnight camping thing. They say you can see the stars better from there than from anywhere. But if we didn't want to camp there is a magical tourism bit where we can floo up and back. I thought that sounded pretty fun."

"Those all sound amazing," she said. "My only edits would be adding a trip to that national park for the refuge place that seems like an odd combination of sanctuary and prison and learning some more about the history and culture here. Well, and lounging around reading and napping and what not too."

"Oh yes," he laughed, leaning over to kiss her. "I am counting on lots and lots of whatnot as well."

They'd enjoyed a full week in Hawaii so far. They'd spent several days lazing around the villa reading books and enjoying the beach. They'd taken surfing lessons, which Ron found very similar to flying in learning to hold your balance. He loved it. Hermione did not. They'd also spent days taking advantage of all that the island had to offer. They'd snorkeled and hiked and learned all about Hawaiian history and culture, and they'd both loved learning about chocolate and coffee. That day they'd explored Volcano's National Park, hiking around the lava flows during the day and then getting to rent a broom and fly over the area at sunset. As the sun dipped into the water, they were able to stay and fly over the areas where the lava was hitting the ocean. It had been fascinating to watch land be born right in front of their eyes. The hiss and steam of the molten lava being cooled instantly into rock was mesmerizing. Finally they had been able to fly out over the water a bit and watch as the stars began to appear. Reluctantly, they returned to the island, bringing the broom back to the wizard tourism shop before apparating back to the resort.

They landed on the porch, and instantly their lungs were relieved to be free of the sulfur-infused air they had breathed all day amidst the volcanos. The sulfuric smoke made the whole area smell of rotten eggs, but it also burned at their eyes and made them cough on and off all day. And while they had loved it, they hadn't realized how much they were both drained by the exposure to such extreme elements.

"We stink," she declared with a smile. "I don't even want to take our clothes in the room because they'll stink up everything else."

"Good thing we can cast privacy charms then," he laughed as he cast the disillusionment, muggle repelling and silencing charms around them. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised in question.

"Love, we have our own hot tub, and that sounds damn brilliant to me right now." With that, he pulled his shirt off over his head, and began to unbuckle his trousers. He caught her eye and noticed her blushing smile. "Join me?" he said with his lopsided grin.

She laughed again, and though she shook her head no, she dropped her bag at her feet and kicked off her shoes, beginning to shed her clothes as well. As her last garment hit the floor, he grinned wickedly and swooped over to pick her up, but not in the romantic bridal style he had done several times before. This time he picked her up like a sack of flour, throwing the shrieking, laughing squealing Hermione over his shoulder as he moved them to the hot tub. After immersing both of them in the water he finally released her, both slowly coming up for air after letting the sulfur smoke wash off of them.

"Your incorrigible," she laughed, running her hands through her wet hair.

"Well, you're naked, and that pretty much makes me encouraged at least," he teased.

She laughed again, sitting back against the seat in the hot tub, letting her tired muscles soak in the warmth. "Aren't you sore? My rear is not used to sitting on a broom like that for so long. Kind of reminds me of riding a horse, but less comfortable."

Ron threw his head back laughing deeply. "You know what? I have never actually ridden a horse. I've ridden brooms, hippogriffs, thestrals and dragons, but never a horse."

"Seriously?" she gawked.

"Seriously," he said, still grinning. "Just never had the opportunity I suppose."

"Huh," she mused. "Well, we may just have to go find an opportunity then."

"So," he said, lowering his face back to the level of the water and scooting towards her, "I should expect a sore arse, huh?"

"Well I don't know," she said, scooting down so that her mouth was just above water level, her eyes level with his. "You might have built up all those same muscles on those brooms."

Noses now touching, Ron was in heaven watching the spark in her eyes. "It's possible," he muttered quietly.

"Hmm," she hummed. "I am actually rather fond of this arse," she said as she let her fingers feel her way around to his toned backside. He sighed at her touch, letting his eyes flutter shut as her hands danced over his skin.

"And I'm rather keen on yours," he said against her cheek. "Can't have these muscles sore, as they are some of my favorite," he muttered as his hands gripped her arse.

She slowly kissed him, letting their naked bodies float against each other in the bubbling water as their tired muscles let go of the day. He pulled her against him as she let her legs part and wrap around his waist. He continued to work his fingers into her arse partly in passion, partly to massage the soreness from the body he loved so desperately. She groaned sighs of both relief and pleasure into his mouth, and then moved her lips down his neck to the spot below his ear that she knew drove him mad. His hands roved her wet skin, and they floated together in the bubbles, snogging like they had when they'd first started dating.

Eventually Hermione leaned back, saying, "Unless you know the magic to make me breathe under water, I think you should take me inside."

He grinned, and then stood, lifting her dripping naked body from the water and carried her gently into their bedroom. They made love slowly, lingering over each spot that they knew would fully satisfy the other. And eventually succumbed to sleep, wrapped up in each other.

When Ron awoke, his limbs felt empty as he reached for Hermione but didn't find her in the bed. He sat up, momentarily concerned, but realized when he heard the shower running. Shortly later she came out in a dressing gown, hair wrapped in a towel.

He smiled at her. "I panicked for a moment when I couldn't find you."

"Sorry. I could still smell that sulfur smoke in my hair and I just had to wash it. You really need to wash your hair too," she laughed, throwing him a towel.

"Now?" he grumbled.

"Yeah, now. What are you, ten years old?" she teased. "Go take a shower. I'll call and get room service sent over, and then we can eat outside and watch those amazing stars."

"OK," he said giddily, "you convinced me."

By midnight they were curled up together on a deck chair, watching the starry sky. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. Ron tightened his arms that were wrapped around her, pulling her even closer to his chest.

"You ok, love?" he asked quietly.

"Just realizing we only have one more full day here. I'm not ready to go back to the real world. I mean – I miss Hugo and my parents and everything, but I'm not ready to face the rest of reality."

"I'd suggest we stay longer, but that wouldn't really solve the problem. We do need to go back eventually. But it has been amazing, having so much time just for ourselves. We've never had this before."

She chuckled. "I know. Most people spend all this one on one time together before they get married. Good thing we still like each other I suppose."

"Oh, if you didn't run away after living me with me at home I figured you'd be ok with me at a fancy resort," he laughed. Then his tone turned more serious, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said, kissing his cheek.

"I want you to be happy."

"Ron! I am happy! I can't remember being this happy ever in my whole life."

"You're not happy about going back to work."

"Oh," she sighed realizing he was right. "I can't really argue with that."

"So why are you going back at all?"

She lay there curled up against his side, tracing random patterns on his chest, but didn't speak.

When Ron thought he heard her sniff, he asked, "Hermione, are you crying?"

"No," she lied with a sniffle. "I'm stubbornly trying not to cry. It's completely different."

He couldn't help but chuckle as he rolled onto his side. He wiped a tear from her cheek and held her tightly but wanted to look her in the eye. "Hermione, we can fix this. I promise you. Whatever it is, we can make it right. What is making you so sad? Please share it with me."

She looked at him through her welling eyes. "I don't know, really, which is part of the problem," she admitted. "I know it's not the right job. But, well, I know I'm good at it, and it's really important. I'm needed by those families, and I am needed by Nicola. And she was my only real friend for so long. And part of me feels like when I walk away from that, I am walking away from the last hold-out of my muggle life. I don't know, like walking away from who I was before everything happened last year. Maybe it's a bit of mourning for that - which is absurd as I am ever so much happier now. But, that chapter is done nonetheless. Leaving that job – and maybe leaving muggle law – well, it would be walking away from _years and years_ of hard work. But it no longer makes me happy. And I don't feel like I am making the difference I want to make – or need to make really. And it doesn't energize me and fuel me like it used to. Everything is different now. And I know we don't have to earn a ton of money, but it feels weird not to go after a good job. And, I guess I've spent the last month ignoring all of that while I daydreamed about the wedding. But now the wedding is over, and the honeymoon is almost over, and I have to go back to this elephant in the room."

As she spoke, Ron simply listened, running his fingers along her bare arms. He felt the pain coming off of her and felt utterly useless to be able to fix anything. After she finished, he pulled her tighter to his chest and finally said quietly, "How can I help?"

She made a sound that was a half laugh and half cry. "Who knows," she said. "But I know I feel calmer when I am in your arms than any other time. Maybe you could just come to work with me and you know, hold me all day?" she joked.

He kissed her forehead, nuzzling his nose against her face. "I feel better when you are in my arms too. However that may be, I am guessing we can come up with a slightly more practical solution to the problem."

"I don't know why this issue is so paralyzing for me," she admitted. "I've never felt this way before about anything. Being indecisive is a disorienting feeling for me. I guess I always had a clear sense of what the right decision was before this. But now I can't figure it out."

"Maybe it's not a question of one right decision this time. For once it's not about what's right for Rose or right for the plight of the world. This time, it's about you. And I think people like us have a hard time making decisions where we put ourselves first."

She stared at him for a moment, taking in his words. "True. Very true."

"You know, when I was trying to figure out what to do for my job situation I was given some amazing advice."

"Yeah? From who? Or maybe more importantly, what?"

"You, you ninny," he laughed, kissing her head again. "You told me to not get overwhelmed, to start with what I know and to go from there. And it was the exact right advice. Eighteen months ago if you had asked me what I wanted to do with my career, I would have said I wanted to be an auror until they dragged me into retirement. But then I lost Fi, and I gained Hugo and you and Rose and everything changed. And I miss knowing I can ensure people's safety. There was something really satisfying about just handling it myself and tracking down the bad guys. But then it wasn't worth the risk anymore so I had to find another way to impact the things that mattered to me."

"Didn't you feel lost?"

"Yeah. Remember last fall when I was cooking elaborate dinners every night because I was so desperate for something to do? And I know I was on you like a leech in the evenings because I was desperate for adult conversation. And that was not anything I was used to. But it was good for me too. And, eventually I had to figure out what mattered most. And then after that I had to figure out what else mattered and how to impact it without – well – without risking ending up in St Mungo's on a regular basis."

"And let me be first to thank you for that decision. I like you much better healthy and in my arms that unconscious in hospital."

"Right. Me too. But, let's get back to you. If it didn't impact Nicola or refugees or Rose or Hugo or me or anyone else you care about, do you have a sense of what would you do?"

"I'd move on," she admitted quietly, tucking her head further into his chest.

"Good, ok. Now we're getting somewhere. So, what is it about leaving that is impacting something or someone that is making you feel guilty or whatever it is that's keeping you in your job?"

"Well, guilt over abandoning these families as well as over abandoning Nicola to just take on more work for a start. But I would also really miss working with her. She was really my only friend for many years. Not necessarily a close friend, but a friend none the less. And then finally, I don't know that I am ready to walk away from all parts of my muggle life. And having a muggle job seems a big part of that."

"Alright. Let's break down the parts. What do we know? We know you want to help the families and help Nicola. Let's say you working there isn't a part of that. How else can we help them? Is it that the organization needs funding to pay for more solicitors, because as your totally unbiased husband I know it would take at least five or six people to replace you. Or is it that we need to make sure young or up and coming solicitors know about these kind of career choices or get trained in a certain way?"

"Huh. Ok. I like where you are going with this train of thought actually. Um – maybe both? Maybe we could figure out how to get an 'anonymous donor' to give money to fund some additional spots, and maybe we could offer to give some scholarship money to law students who are willing to intern or work with the organization. That might actually work."

"That seems very, very doable. I bet we could make all that happen within a few weeks of getting home."

"Wow. I think we could."

"So, then to work on the next part – how do we make sure you and Nicola can stay connected? And how do we figure out if you still want to keep a foot in the muggle world or not?"

"Not as sure on that one. You know, we've talked about setting up a foundation but haven't really had time to do that. What if I went to work, so to speak, for that organization. I could set everything up legally in the muggle world and then figure out how to do the same on the magical side. If anyone asked, I could simply say I was running a philanthropic organization funded by individuals who preferred to remain anonymous."

"Right. And the first thing after filing whatever forms had to happen to set it all up the first order of business would be to give the donations to fund your replacement. You could tell Nicola that it was part of the deal you cut when you were recruited, which is not untrue actually."

"Wow, you sound like a solicitor yourself when you say things like that," she laughed.

"I'm choosing to take that as a compliment," he teased. "But if you really felt Nic was ever in a bind or needed help with students or whatever, you could still step in and help out if need be. And you could still make a point to get together with her – go to lunch or whatever to stay connected."

"I could. And I could use this as an opportunity to learn all about the legal infrastructure in the magical world. Maybe Sally or McGonagall could set me up with a mentor of sorts."

"Kingsley could."

"I wouldn't want to bother the Minister of Magic, Ron. He doesn't even know who I am."

"He knows who you are, Hermione. And he may take the initial meeting because of me or Harry, but he would set you up professionally because you are amazing. He's not just a brilliant man, but he has mastered the struggles of having a foot in both muggle and magical worlds too. So, he would not only be really helpful knowing the right contacts, but he would damn impressed with how amazingly you have pulled it all off."

"He wasn't born a muggle was he?"

"No. But he was the auror assigned to the muggle Prime Minister for a long time. He was by his side at all times in the years leading up to the war. So, he definitely understands both worlds."

"Huh. Very interesting. Well, that and I never thought about the Prime Minister having an auror. Does she know about magic?"

"Oh yeah. The Minister of Magic tells each new muggle Prime Minister about our world. Mostly they never have to think about it, but back before and during the war muggles were being hurt."

"Still so much I don't know," she muttered, half to herself.

"So I don't want to get distracted by the muggle Prime Minister. But, does it sound like something that would make you happy? Would you be energized by the work?"

Hermione thought for a few minutes about what it would take, and she finally said, "You know, I think it would be. I could easily see myself getting so interested in it that I would overdo it and let myself work too much. But, on the other hand, just thinking about it has my brain firing up, getting excited thinking about what all I would need to do."

"I like you all fired up and excited," he said, wagging his eyebrows at her.

She laughed and playfully smacked his arm. "You can make anything sound kinky."

"Just one of the things you love about me."

"True. But there are so many things I love about you. That is one on a long, long list."

"We are so lucky," he said earnestly. "I still haven't managed to convince myself I'm not going to wake up and find this was all a dream."

"I know," she said. Then she slowly fingered the wedding band on his left hand. "But you are all mine, Ronald Weasley. Some days it will be a dream. I'm sure some days will be a nightmare. But either way, I'm here with you from here on out."

He tightened his fingers into hers, clasping her hand. Then he accioed a blanket from the room, and the two of them curled up under the amazing stars listening to the sound of the crashing waves, the ocean breeze and each other's hearts.

Finally she broke the quiet, asking, "Are you really ok with going home in a few days? Going back to everything?"

He thought about her question for a moment, tracing little circles over her hand still clasped in his. "Well, mostly yes. But it will be a hell of a lot better in a month."

"The 20th Anniversary," she said, more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah," he said flatly.

She didn't say anything, but began to trace small patterns over his skin as she waited for him to speak more.

"It's just going to be a circus. And I hate it every year, but somehow it seems more intrusive now that I have a family. When it was just me they told lies about it I didn't get too upset. But, well, when they start on you it just…"

His voice trailed off, giving the slightest hint of cracking at the end.

"Ron, I am a big girl. I can hold my own with the likes of Skeeter."

"It's not that," he said, a squeak still detectable in his voice. "It's just – I don't know – back then – during the war, well, there was so much out of my control. And it had been like that for years. And then that night at Malfoy Manor – with Bellatrix…." He sighed, trying to collect his thoughts. "I guess what I am trying to say is that Bellatrix knew enough about me to hurt me then. She knew I would have done anything to keep Harry alive. Anything. And she used that against me. And then when it was just me all those years, the press – well, it was as annoying as hell, but it didn't hurt me. It wasn't that there weren't people I loved…but it was different. But now – bloody hell, it's like my heart is now walking around with you, with Rose and with Hugo – just makes you so much more vulnerable to love this much. And I never understood that until now. And that makes facing this press crap and being traipsed out for speeches and photo opportunities – it just makes it ever so much more painful somehow. I must sound like I'm mad or something, but it is really such a different feeling for me. And there will be all these sodding articles, and fake news stories and ridiculous nonsense. And all of that seems to violate the memory of those we lost. And it never reflects what really happened as there are only a handful of people who really know the whole truth. I dunno. I'm rambling, and I must sound completely barmy."

"No you don't," she said gently, interrupting his spinning thoughts. "I think you make complete sense. The only thing I don't totally understand is how you made it this long without being utterly aggravated by the entire thing."

He gave a small laugh as he pulled her tighter to him, placing his chin on top of her head so she was tucked perfectly between his chin and chest.

"I know you have to do the media blitz when we get back. And I am sure that someone will notice your ring and that there will be all kinds of ridiculous articles. And then there will be ones saying I am cheating on you or you are cheating on me. That's just part of our story. It's the price of admission for this incredible life we get to live together. It's not fair or just or right but it just is. So I don't think we should waste any more time and energy on it than we have to. And if after this year you decide you only do memorials every five years or every ten or never again – then that's the decision you make. Because in the end it isn't about memorials. It is about the sacrifices that so many people were willing to make to make sure good won over evil. And you were willing to give everything but somehow made it through anyway. Fred, Collin, and so many others – well, they didn't. And whether you show up at a memorial or not won't change that. And, honestly, neither of them would care. What they would care about is that you keep making sure good wins. And that their amazing nephew and niece learn about them. Not necessarily how they died, but how they lived. Maybe we just spend the next month focusing on that, and ignore the Prophet completely."

He didn't say anything after she was done speaking. He just listened to the waves, his mind taking him back twenty years to the sound of the waves that woke him from that painful unconscious state at Shell Cottage. And yet now he felt like while there was less of the world at stake, there was more to lose in so many ways.

"I'm all for ignoring the Prophet," he finally said. "But you're right about the rest of it too, of course. And it will all be ever so much better once the anniversary is done."

"So we'll make the most of the time we have left here. When we get home we start working on the foundation stuff. And then we make the anniversary about remembering people we loved."

He kissed her, smiling as he released a deep breath into her mass of curls. "I love you," he whispered.

She grinned, snuggling into him. They both fell asleep under the stars, feeling both overwhelmed by challenges ahead and yet safe and grounded in each other.

Ron woke up sometime in the middle of the night. The ocean breeze was blowing Hermione's many curls into his face, waking him with a tickle to his nose. He smiled as he tucked her hair down. Her skin was glowing in the moonlight, and it reminded him of the first night they'd spent together when he awoke in her room to see her bathed in the moonlight. He was overcome by how much he loved her – how brilliant she was, how funny she was, how loving she was, how sexy she was – he was just so damn grateful to have her. She sighed and shifted a little, nestling her arse against him, eliciting a groan from Ron. He tried to shift back subtly, as not to awaken her with a stiffy in the middle of the night. He thought it would just be crass to wake her up to shag, even though it was what he desperately wanted to do. Instead he tried to regain a bit a control over himself. He even chuckled to himself thinking of how Hermione still had no bloody clue what she did to him. After a few minutes he thought he'd be alright to snuggle back into her again and gently draped his arm over her abdomen, nuzzling into her neck.

As the birds began their chorus before sunrise, Hermione awoke in the dark to the cacophony of birds, waves and Ron's snores on the lanai. Smiling at how tightly he was holding her to him, she simply snuggled into his warm embrace to enjoy the moment, trying to commit it to memory knowing she would need such a perfect memory to fall back on in the weeks ahead. Finally the sun rose completely, and Hermione realized she needed to wake Ron up before he started to burn.

Running her hand over his arm, she quietly said, "Good morning sleepy head."

He started to slowly stir, grumbling something that sounded like words but she couldn't quite make it out. "I think we should wake up. I don't want my husband to be burnt to a crisp before we even get back to England." she teased.

"What time is it?" he groaned.

"Time to get up," she quipped cheerfully, turning over in his arms to face him, kissing his cheek.

"Here I found the most perfect witch in the world and she had to be a sodding morning person."

"Yes, but you made the mistake of marrying me anyway," she laughed. "Hate to tell you, but you're stuck with a morning person for a wife for the rest of your life. So you might as well get used to it now."

Soon she had them up and ready to go. They decided to go snorkeling again that morning before doing a little last minute shopping for things to take back as gifts, and then they spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying the beach in their own ways – Ron on a surfboard and Hermione under a shaded umbrella reading a book on the magical history of Hawaii.

As she finished a chapter on the interactions between the Polynesian and European magical communities in the 1800s, she marked her spot and closed her book. She looked out at Ron who had just caught a wave. She watched his toned torso as he managed to balance on the board, bending and swaying and bobbing with the sea. She loved watching him like this – fully engulfed in the thrill of the moment, focused in body and mind but also allowing himself to simply enjoy the pure joy of the moment. He finally fell off into the surf, and came up laughing between the waves, brushing his wet ginger locks away from his eyes. He didn't see her watching him, and she was enjoying ogling his toned torso and his board shorts hanging so low on his hips. She shook her head, laughing at herself. She was sure he had no idea how ridiculously turned on she was just by watching him play in the surf.

She took a sip of her drink and watched him jump back onto the surfboard to paddle back out to catch another wave. She watched him, still slightly in awe of the fact that he was now her husband. She continued to watch him in the water while she let herself slip into a mix of daydream and contemplation. She knew he had said he was physically attracted to her. And while she didn't think he was lying about that, she still had a really hard time comprehending and believing it. She looked down at her legs, crinkling her nose at the lumpy cellulite on her thighs. She sighed and covered them with the floral scarf she'd picked up. _Better to have him think I'm better looking than I think I am than having him think I am not as good looking as I think I am I suppose_ , she mused. Then she berated herself for letting her mind get caught up in a vortex of negative self-talk while she was on her honeymoon with the man she'd fantasized about for years on the tropical island she always wanted to visit. _Really, Hermione_ , _she chastised herself, time to focus on gratitude for a moment_! She refocused her thoughts and looked back out to her ridiculously good looking, amazingly kind and wonderfully brilliant in his own way husband as he played in the surf and smiled. She was so very lucky.

As the sun started to dip into the west, they headed back in to get cleaned up before going to one of the resort's restaurants for dinner. Over fresh seafood and great wine, their conversation bounced between adventures they'd had on the trip, Hermione sharing some of the history she had read that day and talking about what part of the world could be their next destination.

"Top moment of the trip?" Ron asked as they walked back slowly along the beach, holding hands and carrying their shoes as the surf lapped over their feet.

"That's too easy," she laughed. "Waking up wrapped in my husband's arms for the first time. Quite naked if I recall correctly."

"Hmm," he said leaning down to kiss her. "You're right. That was too easy. Though getting you that naked could up there for me too."

"But, honeymoon bliss aside, Hawaii was incredible. Even more amazing than I had imagined, really. And I am so glad we got to have a balance of beach bum time with adventure tourist time."

"I was surprised to discover I really like surfing!" he said. "Who knew a British bloke could do that?"

"Well, I pretty much think you can do anything," she said.

He looked at her for a moment, letting her love for him wash over him. "No one has ever believed in me like you do," he said quietly.

"As much as I claim to be your number one fan, there are a lot of people who believe in you and have believed in you for a long time. Harry, Fiona – my God, you saved each of their lives so many times, Ron."

"I know. And they trusted me utterly in certain situations. But, you – I dunno, it's different. You trust me with things that not only has no one else ever done, but you make me trust myself more, too."

She leaned into him, nuzzling his neck as they walked. Then she said quietly, "I think I've said it before, but you make me trust parts of myself that I never could before either."

He looked at her with a confused expression. "But you are the most amazing and confident person – man or woman, magical or muggle – that I have ever known. What part of yourself weren't you trusting?"

She blushed, looking down at the sand washing away beneath her feet as the wave receded back into the blackness of the sea at night. "Well," she said with a voice barely above a whisper, "it is still hard for me to feel sexy or beautiful, but you are helping me try to beat back old assumptions I had about myself. It's not easy, which sounds so absurd when I say it out loud. But, then, sometimes, I can almost see a glimpse of what you say you see. And that alone helps me believe that maybe one day I can really believe it or feel beautiful in my own skin or whatever it is I am supposed to feel."

Ron shook his head. "I know you've said that before, but I really can't comprehend what you are saying, love. I'm sorry if that doesn't make me supportive, but you are so bloody gorgeous. You really have no idea how many times a day I just look at you – or bloody hell, I just have to think about you, really, and my body responds. Like I'm a randy teenage boy again or something the way I feel around you."

"Really?" she said, her voice slightly disbelieving.

"Hermione! You really don't know? Fuck, Hermione, just last night I woke up, and you're there in my arms and it was all I could do not to wake you up and ravish you right then and there."

"So why didn't you?"

"Wha?"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Cause I never do in that kind of moment. You would never get enough sleep," he said with an exasperated laugh as they reached the steps to their villa. He unlocked the door and they dropped their sandy shoes by the door as Ron vanished the sand from their feet.

"You're serious? That's happened a lot? Just at night?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean...yes I'm serious. Yes, it happens a lot, and no, not just at night. I don't know how to get it into your head. I am so fucking attracted to you. All hours of the day and night. And sexy lingerie aside, you look so hot when you come down the stairs in pajamas and crazy hair and my jumpers and woolen socks it's insane."

"Insane sounds about right to me if you think I look sexy in that get up," she said walking into the villa.

"It's you, Hermione. Don't you see?" he said as he walked over to her. "It's not your hair, or your stomach or your legs or your arse or any one part of you – it's how you have all of it. All of the time. You have this thing about you where you just radiate sexiness. You're happy and confident and loving and soft, and when you smile I can feel the joy washing off of you and onto me. You fight these curls," he said running his fingers through her hair lovingly, "but they are so amazing. They frame your face and give away your mood. And then there is the perfect curve of your perfect lips," he said as he moved his fingers across her lips gently. "You have no fucking idea how gorgeous your curves are. Not just this one, but this one, too," he added as he shifted his hand to the small of her back where her spine met her arse. "Or these," he said with a heavy breathe as his hands moved up to her breasts. "It's like they were made to be the exact size of my hands so I could do this," he added as he moved both of his thumbs across her nipples at the same time causing her to gasp. "And I love how your skin is this pristine milky porcelain color. I know you couldn't possibly know this, but your skin glows in the moonlight. It's stunning. And I wake up in the middle of the night and just watch you glow and can't believe how lucky I am. And while I didn't know it at first, you do have a few freckles. My favorite is right here," he said, moving his lips to a place on her neck under her right ear as she swooned at the unexpected contact of his wet lips. "And I can't tell you how much _I love_ that there are parts of your body that only I know," he said, his voice dropping to a deeper, more raspy tone. "Do you have any idea how fucking amazing it is to reach into your knickers and find them soaking wet because you've been thinking about me?"

"Yes," she finally squeaked out in a breathy, shaky voice. "I would think it's rather a lot like how sexy it is when I can feel you get hard from just a kiss or a hug or a glance. I watch your body react to mine and it is what helps me believe I am beautiful. And just watching you, or feeling you," she said, her hand brushing across his rapidly growing erection trapped in his trousers, "I can feel my body opening for yours. I don't know how my body knows, but it does. And just thinking of having any part of you on me and I am suddenly slick in anticipation. So, yeah, I think I at least understand that part."

"I promise to spend the rest of my life convincing you how fucking gorgeous you are," he said as his hands reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. He went to his knees in front of her as she sat on the couch. He kissed her stomach while wrapping one arm around her arse and the other reaching up to knead her breast. He went as slowly as he could stand, trying to pull as much pleasure out of every part of Hermione's body. He reached around to unclasp her bra, quickly moving his mouth to tease her nipples causing Hermione to gasp in pleasure. She reached for him, but he stopped her.

"Let me. Please, Hermione. Let me love you right now. I need to show you how gorgeous and sexy you are." She said nothing, but let her hands slip from his hips as she looked back at his dark, swirling eyes. Hermione felt several emotions surge through her, both tremendous arousal at what she was about to experience, while at the same time nerves at knowing that Ron would be only focused on her body and not the pleasure she could provide to him. He smiled at her, sensing her hesitation and her excitement, and just his lopsided grin eased any anxiety she felt.

"I don't want our honeymoon to end," he said, standing up and scooping her up bridal style, "without you understanding just how sexy you are, and how bloody beautiful you are, and how _my wife_ is so fucking fit that I can't go more than a few hours without thinking of how your bare skin feels against mine."

With that he carried her, now only in a floral skirt and knickers back to their bedroom. He lay her gently on the bed, kissing her passionately and then slowly dragging his lips along her jaw line, down her neck, across her collarbone and then down her chest to her breasts. Pausing briefly to shed his shirt, he pulled her skirt and knickers off, and lavished his attention on her bare skin. He ran his hands over her curves, showering kisses and attention on the rounding of her arse, the curve at the base of her spine, the cellulite Hermione hated, the stretch marks she wished weren't there, the belly she would try to hold in for pictures, the arms she actually liked, the hips that carried Rose as an infant, the eyes that had read so many legal papers, the lips that had argued to help the lives of so many, and the hands that had comforted him as he grieved. Between kisses he whispered why he adored each speck of her body, and she was overcome to tears at some points, but then his lips would kiss them away before he continued bestowing love and lust across her whole body. Once he had kissed almost every inch of her skin, he turned his attention back to bringing her to the very grips of pleasure. He rolled her onto her back, and gently pried her knees apart as he sat back on his haunches between her legs, slowly trailing his fingers across her thighs, working up toward the crease between her hips and legs, and then turning in toward her center.

Hermione had tried to keep her eyes open to watch Ron loving her and to commit that look of adoration in his eyes to her memory. But soon the physical sensations became so overwhelming she felt her eyelids flutter shut, which only seemed to heighten the sounds of his whispered words of love, the gasps of his breath and the sound of his moans of lust as he worked his way across her body. When she felt him settle between her legs, she could feel herself dripping in anticipation of what was coming. She heard herself gasp and felt her hips flinch of their own accord as his tongue found her swollen nerves. She knew how wet she already was, but she groaned at the sensation of Ron's fingers sliding between her slick folds and into her opening. She was so aroused that she knew she would come quickly, but Ron knew her body as well or better than she did. As he sensed her close to orgasm, he moved his attention slightly, priming her for an explosion but stopping just short as if he was coiling a wire into a spring. He moved his long, nimble fingers in her, pumping in and out and curving up to her inner core, causing her to gasp and arch her back in pleasure. She could feel him grin against her skin before returning his tongue to tracing shapes over her clitoris. Finally he worked his tongue and fingers at the same pace and she felt herself falling over the cliff into waves of pleasure, her body spasming and quivering in response to his touches.

She heard herself scream out and gasp as she grabbed the sheets in her fists and then collapsed back onto the bed, panting and gasping as her body calmed back down. She let her eyes flutter open, and saw him looking at her with love and awe and adoration and lust, but he grinned at her, licked his fingers slowly and then and without letting her fully recover, began again to tantalize her core with his tongue and his talented fingers once again. She came twice more before she actually felt herself begin to be at the edge of consciousness. She wasn't sure if it was pleasure or exhaustion or pure overload of hormones and nerves in her body, but she knew her body had never felt so relaxed or exhausted or happy or loved.

She was panting and finally gasped in slurred words, "God, Ron, I need you in me now. I can't take much more and I really, really want to feel you in my tonight. Please, Ron. Please. I need you. Now. Please."

In an instant, she heard him groan and shove off his trousers and pants. Then in one swift movement he entered her, cussing in relief of his own painful arousal.

"Fuck, Hermione," he grimaced as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. "I love you so fucking much."

While her body felt like the consistency of jell-o, she focused every ounce of her remaining energy on clamping down tightly around him as he pulsed in and out of her. She moaned in exquisite agony with each thrust as he pounded deep inside of her, and soon she was coming again, screaming out as she went limp, floating on the edge of awareness at all. He continued his rhythmic pulsing into her until he found release, screaming out her name as he collapsed against her.

They lay there in each other's arms, slicked with sweat and each other as they panted and recovered, still connected intimately. Hermione slipped into the sleep of blissful exhaustion. When she awoke hours later, she felt his arms protectively around her. He was snoring slightly, naked except for his wedding ring, which made her smile as she fingered it. Snuggling back against him, she realized while she'd known he'd loved her, for the first time she finally felt amazingly beautiful.

 _ **(A/N: Hopefully you were ok with a long chapter with lots of sex. It's their honeymoon. What did you expect? But the story is far from over. Hope you'll stick with me for their adventures ahead...carrytheotter)**_


	66. UFM Ch 66: Adjusting to the Real World

CH 66: Adjusting to the Real World

Hermione sat at her desk trying desperately to focus on the case in front of her. She'd been back from her honeymoon for almost two weeks but still hadn't caught up on the work that had built up in her absence. But, with her exit plan firmly set in her mind, she had found she was working with an increased energy and vigor that she hadn't experienced in months. However, today she was fighting down the butterflies in her stomach as she planned to talk to Nicola at lunch that day. She knew it was the right thing, but it didn't make it easy to tell her friend she was leaving. Glancing at her watch, she hurried to type up her notes on the case she had been working on.

"I can't take this anymore," Nicola yelled from down the hall. "Please let's go now. I am too distracted thinking about the vodka cream sauce I'm planning to eat at lunch to read any more case law."

Hermione chuckled, marking her spot in her file before grabbing her purse and jacket and heading down the hall to her friend.

"Don't have to convince me," she said as she stood in the door frame to Nicola's office. "Let's go. Sounds like we're headed to Al Fresco's?"

"Hell yeah. I have been fantasizing about their ravioli with vodka cream all morning."

Before long they were seated in the back of a small Italian restaurant not far from their office. The waiter greeted them as he poured their water glasses.

"Regular salmon salads today, ladies?

"Not today, Mario. I need the big guns. And it's too early for alcohol so I need the ravioli with vodka cream today."

"Oh, going for the hard stuff today, huh?"

"Absolutely. How about you, Hermione?"

"I'll do the same. As much as I like the salmon salad, I can't possibly eat lettuce while I watch her eat the ravioli," she laughed.

"Two raviolis it is," the waiter said as he headed off to the kitchen.

"So, what has you needing carbs and vodka cream sauce today?" Hermione asked.

"Well, John convinced me to go to the gym with him last night. I spent 30 minutes on the treadmill and thought I would die. I know he wants to do it again tonight. Figure I need to carbo load."

Laughing, Hermione said, "You do know that's only for running like a marathon, right?"

"Oh I know. But really, I'm just hungry and it is so damn good."

"No argument there."

"So, you going to tell me whatever it is you are going to tell me?" Nicola quipped with her eyebrow raised.

Hermione gave a sad smile to her friend. "We've known each other too long to not be able to see through each other, huh?"

Nicola just nodded. "So?"

"Well, remember a few months back when you told me you wanted me to quit before I gave everything up and opened a knitting shop or something?"

"Or a raunchy knicker store. But, yes; I remember."

"Well, I think I may have found a perfect solution that gets all of us what we need right now."

"I'm intrigued. Keep going. But, just know if this is you giving your notice, you are absolutely picking up the bill for lunch."

Hermione laughed. "Sorted. I'm going to keep talking now. Alright?"

"Oh, bloody hell, tell me already!"

"Right. Well, I have been asked to establish and then lead a new philanthropic foundation that will work to fund different non-profits around the world. It's backed by a very wealthy family that wishes to remain anonymous but has some very exciting and very clear goals that really align so amazingly with mine I can't turn it down. BUT, before you say what I know you are going to say, I have to tell you that as part of hiring me, I negotiated a deal that included money for our organization so you can replace me with two lawyers AND fund a scholarship to train law students who could work as interns here in order to train in refugee law. So, yes, I am going to leave. But, no, it's not immediate, and I think I can manage to make sure that I don't leave you in a position where you are left buried in work. I can still help when you need it, I just won't work here full time starting in June. I'll transition out slowly so I can help train whoever we are able to bring on. I think the only bad thing will be that I won't be down the hall from you anymore. But, honestly, this new foundation doesn't even have an office yet, so maybe I can be nearby if I work it out right." She looked at her friend's face to try and read her expression. "Nic, I'm sorry. I have to do this. You know that, right?"

Nicola took a deep breath, letting it slowly just as the waiter brought them bread. "Change of plans, Mario. We need even bigger guns today. Bring us a bottle of Prosecco. And, Hermione is picking up the bill today, so make it a really expensive bottle, yeah?"

"Absolutely," Mario smiled as he saw Hermione nod in agreement.

Turning to her friend, Nicola finally smiled. "Hermione, of course I know you have to take this. And, as much as I hate it, I am thrilled for you. Maybe a little jealous in some twisted way, but not too much. I love what I do. And, while you loved it for years, it's been clear over the past year and a half or so that it isn't fueling you anymore. Heaven knows you can't do this kind of work without that inner drive. It's too fucking hard and too bloody draining to do it without that inner reward system."

"You're not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. I'm happy for you, you barmy girl. Don't get me wrong, you are totally buying lunch, and I will work you to the bone as your transition out. But, I couldn't be happier for you. It sounds like the absolute most perfect job for you that I could ever imagine. Actually, I couldn't really even imagine that perfect of a job for you. However did you find such a thing?"

Hermione smiled, relieved she had anticipated such a question. "I can't say too much because I am ethically and legally bound to keep the financial backers strictly anonymous. But, I can tell you I was connected to this opportunity through some of the contacts Ron had from work he did back in the late 90s."

"Well, that is bloody brilliant. You end up landing the guy of your dreams and the job of your dreams. Good for you." As Mario came and poured the prosecco, Nicola soon was raising her glass. "To Hermione, and the amazing things you will do with all that money!"

Hermione laughed and clinked classes with her old friend. "And to Nicola, and all the good you will do with all the money you will get out of this whole thing."

"Here, Here!" Nicola added.

Across London, Ron was having a slightly less enjoyable lunch in a private dining room at The Ministry of Magic. The small room held a circular table, around which there were squished more people than could comfortably fit. Ron used the overcrowded space as an excuse to push back slightly from the table, at least distancing himself somewhat from the tension filled conversation flying around the room.

"But it's the twentieth anniversary," protested Celestia Finkersmith, a young witch who had taken over the PR Department. "The people expect to hear from the Golden Duo, but not everyone can go all the way to Hogwarts."

"However that may be, we are not turning a solemn anniversary into a traveling sideshow. Ron and I have agreed to attend the Hogwarts ceremony on the 2nd and offer brief remarks. _Brief_ remarks. And we have agreed to attend the gala - but not to give remarks - that Saturday if, and only if, there is a fundraising component which continues to fund the Dumbledore Fund at the school."

"But that limits who will actually get to see their heroes at this important time of remembrance. If you would at least consider doing several more speeches around the country-"

"He said _no_ , Celestia. You need to drop it or we won't do any of this nonsense," Ron said in a burst of exasperation. "It's a hard enough day without this bloody circus."

The young witch look chastised and stopped speaking.

"Ms. Finkersmith," McGonagall cut in. "I think what Mr. Weasley is trying to say is that for many of us this day is not about history, it is very, very personal. While your generation grew up celebrating the Second of May as a holiday where we celebrate happy endings, many of the people around this table face that day each year as a day remembering the horror of losing friends and burying loved ones or living through other hells that the history books will never be able to capture."

"I apologize, Professor, Minister, Aurors Weasley and Potter," said the young witch quietly. "I did not mean to cause any additional pain. My hope from this anniversary is that we can help younger generations, myself included, remember what the day really is about. And it takes hearing from the people who lived through these experiences to help us know what that is. Otherwise it all becomes hype. So, maybe it isn't a speaking tour. But, how can we get people to remember what occurred, honor those we lost, and maybe most importantly learn how to be sure we never repeat the mistakes that got us there in the first place."

The room was quiet for a moment, with those who had lived through the war lost in memories and those who didn't remember holding their breath waiting for the others to set the tone.

Finally, the Minister spoke. "What if we asked several people to write something that could be printed and distributed instead of a speakers' tour?"

"Brilliant. I love that," Harry chimed in.

"I'm in," added Ron.

"I think that is an excellent idea, Kinglsey," McGonagall said. "Who shall we ask?"

Kingsley considered this for a moment before saying, "I think the four of us, Neville, Ron - really anyone else in your family who would be willing to write something."

"I just want to be sure this isn't printed alongside some 'where are the heroes now' shite in the Prophet," said Ron.

Harry nodded quickly, and Kingsley held up his hand in assurance. "I will ensure that myself. I'm not saying they won't run those articles or pictures or whatever it is they make up. But I will ensure they are not in the same publication. We can see that the Ministry prints up and distributes this on its own."

"Do you think we could promote it with some interviews at the Prophet?" chimed in the eager PR witch.

"We are done here, Ms. Finkersmith," announced McGonagall as she stood up.

"Yes, Professor," she said, again chastised.

Kingsley stood as well and began to escort McGonagall out. The many Ministry underlings soon scuttled after them. The young PR witch stood to gather her things and follow, but Ron stopped her.

"We're not angry at you, you know," he said quietly. "It's a tough day for us. But if your generation never learns about it, you are right - we'll be right back there again. It's just about finding the right balance of teaching people while honoring and remembering those we lost."

"Thank you, sir," she said earnestly with damp eyes. "I take that charge very, very seriously. I apologize if I cross the line in my zeal to do so. I will absolutely do better. And I promise, I won't let people forget."

"Thanks," nodded Harry as he shook her hand briefly as a sign of dismissal. She nodded, and then left the famous Golden Duo alone in the room. As she left, Ron flicked his wand, sealing the door behind her to give them a moment of quiet privacy.

"That was bloody exhausting," Ron said as he rubbed his closed eyelids trying to relieve the dull ache that had begun pounding behind his eyes.

Harry sat in one of the scattered chairs, putting his feet up on another as he tipped his head back, took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes as well. "You think we could get away with just hiding in here for the next couple of weeks until it's over?"

"Even the ruddy tent looks good right now," quipped Ron.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you wanted to go back to the tent," Harry laughed, eyes still closed.

"We're old, Harry," Ron said with a sigh. "I just told some adult witch to teach her generation about us. She may not have even been born in '98."

"I know. We have absolutely become the stodgy old ministry wizards we swore never to become."

"Nah," Ron laughed. "I quit, remember? I don't work here anymore. I'm just a stodgy old wizard. You're the stodgy old ministry wizard."

Harry shook his head, and then in a moment of channeling his inner Fred, threw a roll leftover on the table at Ron's head.

Ron laughed, but didn't fight back. "But now we have to write something brilliant, don't we?" he said dryly, more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah," Harry sighed is resignation. "But it beats a bloody speaking tour."

Later that evening, Hugo and Hermione were making spaghetti in the kitchen when Ron came through the floo looking completely disheveled and speckled in mud.

"Sorry I'm so late," he apologized as he came into the kitchen.

"What happened to you? I thought you were at the Ministry today?" Hermione asked. But before he could answer, Hugo beat him to it.

"Ron! I made meatballs tonight! Hermione helped me. But it's from my Gran's recipe so it has to be good."

"Anything from your Gran sounds amazing. Let me pop upstairs and wash up and I'll be right back down," he said, planting kisses on both of their cheeks before he headed out of the room.

"You have about 20 minutes 'til it's done," Hermione called after him.

"Excellent. Time to shower then."

Not much later, a much cleaner Ron came back down and poured wine for he and Hermione while they put the final touches on dinner.

"So how did you get covered in mud today?" Hugo asked as he shoved a huge meatball into his mouth with a smile.

"Uh, Hugo, manners please," admonished Hermione. "Chew and swallow, and try not to choke."

He just nodded but kept smiling, so Ron took a sip of his drink and launched into his story. "I was at the Ministry today, but then I heard that Flitchner, the bloke who teaches the physical training stuff at the academy, had broken his leg this morning. He'll be fine in a day or two, but they needed help, so I headed out to fill in for him this afternoon. I was a mess, but it was good. I hadn't run that obstacle course in years, so it was fun to see I still had it in me. But I am starving and plan to inhale this delicious dinner.

Dramatically swallowing the meatball with a loud gulp, Hugo said, "Mummy always used to brag that she could beat you at that thing. Is that true?"

Ron grimaced while Hermione grinned. "Technically, yes. True. Your mummy was always a freakishly fast runner despite her short legs, and being tall has its disadvantages when you are trying to shimmy through the mud under the wires and other obstacles."

"But shouldn't it help you when you have to run and jump over walls and such?"

"Yeah, yeah, eat another meatball. Fi was really, really fast. And she never let me live down the fact that I never beat her on that stupid course."

Hugo grinned and ate another meatball while chuckling at Ron.

"Well, I had a good day," Hermione announced. "Nicola and I finally had a chance to go out to lunch."

"So you talked to her?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I did."

"Talked to her about what?" asked Hugo.

"Well," Hermione said she put her wine glass back down, "I am going to change jobs."

"You are?!" asked Hugo, unable to mask the shock in his voice. "You know, Hermione, I've known you my whole life, and you were never big on surprises. But in just a few weeks you throw a surprise wedding and now this. You're changing!"

Hermione and Ron both laughed at this accurate assessment.

"I guess you're right," she agreed. "I was getting frustrated about my job. I wanted to spend more time in the magical world, and I was getting tired of trying to fix problems that could have been avoided if someone had helped these families years ago. So, I am really lucky, and now I have found a job with an organization that wants to give grants to both muggle and magical charities to help solve those problems. My new job is to help set up the foundation and then decide which organizations would be the best to fund."

Hugo crinkled his forehead in confusion. "Wait a minute. You're new job is to give other people's money away?"

"That's one way to look at it I suppose."

"How on earth did you find that kind of job? If I had a bunch of money I would want to give it away myself. Whose money is it anyway?"

Ron laughed, and tried not to spit out the wine he had just sipped. "I just got really lucky, I think," admitted Hermione. "I was able to connect with a really, really wonderful and generous family who wanted to do this. They have asked to remain anonymous."

"What's anon-mus mean?" Hugo asked.

"Anonymous means that they want to keep their name a secret. They don't want anyone to know it is them."

"That's barmy!" Hugo declared. "Some super rich family wants to give all this money away but doesn't want anyone to know it's them so they are hiring you to do it?"

"More or less, yes."

"But how can people say thank you or be nice to them for giving them the money?"

"I think that's the point, buddy," Ron said. "This way, this family gets to have everything go on as normal. People won't treat them weird or give them special treatment for doing good things. They won't end up with their picture in the paper or get a million requests for money every day. But, they can have Hermione make sure that the money is doing the best things it can do. And anyone who needs to say thanks, well, I am sure Hermione will pass that along."

"Huh," said Hugo, mulling this over.

"I'll get to work with organizations to help them figure out how to make the most long lasting impacts – like expanding schools or jobs in some places to help families stay where they are instead of trying to come here as refugees."

"Oh, ok. I think I get it. So you'll still be helping people but more at the start than at the end?"

"Exactly!" said Hermione.

"Cool," said Hugo. "But if it was my money, I'd still want to give it away myself."

"Noted," laughed Ron. "I'll remember that if you ever win the lotto."

"I need to owl Rose and let her know as well," mused Hermione. "I just didn't want to say anything until I'd talked to Nicola."

"So did she take it ok?" Ron asked.

"Pretty well. She made me buy lunch and wine, of course, but she was relieved at my plan to stay full time this month and then transition slowly out starting in the summer as I train the new people. She was very touched that I had negotiated that as part of my new job."

"Well, good," smiled Ron, a twinkle in his eye. "Nicola has always had my best interests at heart. I'm glad to know _others_ are keeping an eye out for her."

Hermione felt a blush creep up her neck, and Hugo looked between them oddly, realizing there was some part of the conversation he wasn't quite grasping, but he didn't say anything and instead turned his attention to another meatball.

"Well, another thing Nicola was excited about was that on the way back from lunch, she noticed that the office down the hall from us – that small accounting firm that's been there forever? Well, they got too big for the space and have moved down the street, so that office is open now. And, I think it might be just the right size for the new foundation's office."

"Really? That would be perfect," smiled Ron. "Then you could still do lunch with her!"

"Precisely," nodded Hermione.

"What luck!"

"Well, luck is all relative," Hermione admitted.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, a mouth full of pasta.

"Chew and swallow, Ron. Same thing I tell Hugo," Hermione muttered as Hugo high-fived the ginger with a giggle. "As for luck being relative, I may have talked to the gentleman who leads the accounting firm. I've known him forever, of course. He's been really wonderful and helped me with some things over the years. Anyway, I approached him about his space, and he let me know if they had one or two more accounts he would need to move. And, I may have let him know there was a foundation looking for some accounting services as they set things up."

"Brilliant," smiled Ron.

"See, Hermione," mused Hugo. "You could have been Slytherin like I'm going to be!"

At that, all three of them broke into giggles. It took a while before they could pull themselves together to finish off their dinner. Once his dishes were cleaned up, Hugo ran off to work on an art project and Hermione slid closer to Ron at the table, kissing some pasta sauce off of his lips.

"I'm glad it went so well with Nic," he said.

"You're ok with me hiring that accounting firm without talking to you?"

"Honey, we talked about this. You are running this organization. You don't need to check in with me. Just call if you need a signature or something, but other than that, it's all yours."

"Ok. But, I plan to run it as if I was the legal and business leader and not the anonymous giver. And, as such, there will be times I'll need to meet with that anonymous family from time to time to run my ideas past the funders. And at those times, I will expect you to push back on things, alright?"

"Alright," he said. "And as that anonymous family, I am confident my wife and I will want to be sure that the legal and business leader of our foundation is paid appropriately – at least what she made as a solicitor prior to this career shift."

"That seems silly," protested Hermione. "Running our money through the organization to pay me?"

"But if we are audited and you aren't being paid, won't it raise flags?"

"Hate it when you beat me at logic," she muttered as she took her plate up to the counter.

"Come on. We need to do this right. It just so happens you are filling this role now. But, if we do it right we can set it up to run long after we are around. And part of that will be setting up the staff expenses to hire the best and brightest, which in my totally unbiased opinion, is you."

"Totally unbiased my arse," Hermione laughed.

"Brilliant arse, too," he smiled as he ran his fingers across her bum.

"Oh rubbish," she said as she smacked his hand away playfully. "So, enough about me. How did your meeting at The Ministry go?"

Ron closed his eyes and grimaced.

"That good, huh?"

"Well, I ended up insulting some eager young witch who wanted to parade Harry and me around on a bloody speaking tour, which we are not doing by the way. I didn't make her cry, but I came close. And then she said her generation needs to know about things, which is true of course, but managed to make me feel like the stodgy old wizard I apparently am."

"Ouch."

"So in the end the compromise is that Harry and I will speak at the Hogwarts service on the 2nd, we'll attend the gala that weekend if it's a fundraiser for the Dumbledore Fund – but no speeches, and then a number of us will write pieces about the anniversary or the war or whatever and then Kinglsey said he'll have the Ministry print and distribute them so that they aren't in the Prophet next to some rubbish article about how I am dating an alien or something."

Hermione chuckled as she shook her head. "Well, that sounds like a brilliant compromise. You don't have to give any more speeches or attend any more events than you had already planned on doing."

"Right. But now I have to write something brilliant. Well two things, really – the essay and the speech. And writing was never my strong suit."

"You're forgetting. You married someone who writes almost all day every day. I'll help you."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course, you ridiculous husband of mine. I'd help you do anything. And writing essays? I can practically do that in my sleep. You just need to help me with the content or feel of what you want to say, and I can do all the wordsmithing."

He stared at her for a minute and muttered, "Marrying you was the most brilliant move ever!" Then proceeded to kiss her as he slipped his arm around her waist, drawing her tightly to him.


	67. UFM Ch 67: 20th Anniversary Part 1

Ch 67: 20th Anniversary Part 1

He knew it probably wasn't even 5 am yet, but Ron knew there was no chance of anymore sleep. He closed his eyes, trying to hold the memory of the feeling of being in his bed, arms around Hermione as she slept. He took a deep breath, relishing the feel of her curls against his nose. Not wanting to wake her, he crept quietly out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was only half past four in the morning. It was going to be a long damn day.

He and Harry had planned to meet for breakfast as they usually did. But, that was almost three hours from now. He was sure he would go mad if he sat in the living room all that time, so he had a quick cuppa, grabbed some toast, threw on some dirty clothes from the laundry room, left a note for Hermione and Hugo, grabbed his broom and disapparated on the spot. His feet hit the sand, and the smell of the salt hit his nose before his eyes even opened. His lungs opened up, thrilled for the freshness that the seaside offered. By the light of his wand, he made his way over to Dobby's grave, leaving a sock on it he had grabbed on his way out of the laundry. Then he hopped on his broom and headed up the coast, letting the fresh air fill his lungs. His mind was so full, he needed this type of physical exertion to help force the thoughts and feelings into so sort of order so he could have any hope of making it through the day.

He recognized the mixture of guilt and dread and awe that he felt every year on this day. Survivor's gratitude and guilt mixed with the bizarre awe that he had to now fit remembering that monumental day into the everyday chaos of normal life. The fact that "Battle of Hogwarts Day Speech" was on his calendar between "pick up milk" and "Hugo's parent teacher conference" blew his mind. As he remembered back to that very long day now exactly twenty years ago, the idea that it would become somethings so routine and route was incomprehensible. Twenty years ago in these pre-dawn hours Fred was alive. Twenty years ago Snape was alive. Twenty years ago Colin and Lupin and Tonks were all alive. But twenty years ago Tom Riddle was alive too. And Ron knew that Fred, Snape, Collin, Lupin, Tonks – all of them would gladly chose to trade their lives again to ensure that Riddle was finally killed. As would he.

He knew he would never be able to comprehend how he and Harry had been able to make it through all of that alive. But he had. And now he was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. Now for the first time on this day he had a wife. And children. He thought back to his parents, only now understanding the true hell they had lived through knowing what they could lose. When it is only your own life to risk, it is one thing. But to be able to do that while watching your spouse and every one of your children do the same. Well, Ron realized that took a whole other level of bravery and courage. His parents really were true Gryffindors. But somehow he and Harry were on the damn Chocolate Frog cards. He made a mental note to speak to his parents and tell them that now he finally got it, he would never understand how they had been able to put one foot in front of the other.

He thought back over the last week and how fucking amazing Hermione had been helping him write the piece for the Ministry but also to write his speech. He felt good about what they'd ended up being able to create, and he wasn't nervous about giving the speech. He was nervous about Hugo though. He knew Hugo had attended the 15th anniversary, but he was so young then he couldn't possibly remember more than a few hazy images. Hugo had been adamant that he wanted to go, sit with the family and be the one to light the candle for Collin. Hermione honestly said she couldn't offer any input as she'd never been to one of these ceremonies before. Ron knew Rose would be there, but that she would likely be with her fellow students. So, he finally gave in and said Hugo could go, but he was still questioning the wisdom of that decision.

As the light slowly crept into the east, Ron turned his thoughts toward what the paper would print that day. The year before he and Hermione had been outed as a couple. No one had caught on to the fact that they were now married, so maybe that would be the day's news. Then he realized that if it didn't make into today's paper it would probably be in the next day's paper as they would be appearing together today in public. He tried to imagine the worst thing they could print so he could be prepared for anything. He almost laughed as he tried to picture them saying Hermione married Draco. Taking comfort in his confidence in his relationship with Hermione, he knew it wouldn't bother either of them no matter what was printed as long as they didn't touch the kids. She had been brilliant helping him write the essay and the speech. Ron had never been so confident going into a speech like this. Even if he didn't read every word exactly, just talking it through with her and getting her feedback on how to group the ideas made such a huge difference. Didn't make it an easy day, but it did remove what could have been added stress.

Letting his mind go blank, he focused on running flying drills through imaginary obstacles up and down the shore. Soon he was so sweaty and breathing so hard, he almost didn't notice the sun had fully risen in the sky. But, the rays were warming him to the point of needing to shed layers, which forced him to glance at his watch. Realizing it was now after 615, he headed back down to the cottage to land. He laughed when he saw that familiar messy black haired, spectacled git on the ground by Dobby's grave.

"Funny meeting you here," he said as he landed.

"When I saw the sock I figured you might be around here somewhere," Harry said as he greeted Ron. "Been here long?"

"Not quite two hours. Needed to clear my head for today."

"I know," Harry said quietly, looking back to the stone over Dobby's grave.

"Well, I need to shower before breakfast," Ron said, wanting to give Harry the same time alone that he had needed. "Still on for the same time and same place?"

"Yeah," nodded Harry, appreciative that Ron was giving him some space. "See you in a bit."

Ron turned and landed in the garage, put his broom away and headed upstairs. He was happy to see that Hermione and Hugo were both still asleep. He quietly accio'd his clothes so as not to wake his sleeping wife and then jumped into the shower and quickly readied for the day. He switched out his earlier note with a newer one in the kitchen saying he would catch up with them later in the day and headed out. As he was still a few minutes early, he stopped by Diagon Alley to pick up a Daily Prophet, a copy of the day's Ministry publication and headed to the muggle diner across town to meet Harry.

Once he'd found a booth in the back where he could see the door, ordered tea from the waitress and checked the other diners for signs of magic, he settled in to see what the papers had in store for him that day. He opened the Prophet first. He wasn't at all surprised to find a "20th Anniversary Special" with a collector's edition special pull out "Where Are They Now?" section. After quickly scanning the paper, he was relieved that there didn't seem to be any absurd articles focused on him and Hermione despite his picture being scattered throughout the paper. The "where is he now" section had him accurately teaching and working at the shop, and had a paragraph or two on his alleged romantic activities over the years. Ron simply grinned as he fingered his wedding ring. The section on Harry was equally benign. The inner sections had articles on Neville, Luna, Ginny, McGonagall and Kingsley as well as smaller paragraphs next to "then and now" pictures of people like Dean Thomas, Cho Chang and other former classmates. The back of the paper had the names and pictures of all those who died that day at Hogwarts, as well as the others who had died during the war whether in fighting, such as Sirius and Dumbledore, or as part of the muggle and muggle born attacks of that time, such as Ted Tonks. Ron slowly ran his finger across each name, painfully familiar with each. Angered that Dobby's name wasn't there, he made a mental note to add that to his speech later that day. He was lost in the list of names when Harry came in and slipped into the seat across from him.

Ron simply nodded his hello.

Gesturing to the paper Harry asked, "Is it bad? I haven't seen it yet today."

"Not too bad actually. I was expecting much worse. Seems to be accurate. Not complete, mind you – but at least not fictional."

"Guess that's as good of a start as we could hope for, huh?"

"Right," sighed Ron, sliding the Prophet to Harry and turning his attention to the Ministry publication.

"I actually did read that one," Harry said. "Kingsley gave me a copy yesterday at work. I'm assuming Hermione wrote that?"

"Yeah. Marriage has made me smart, but it didn't make me that smart," scoffed Ron.

"She's a good writer."

"I know. Bloody brilliant, she is. Can you imagine how much easier school would have been if she'd been there to get us through it?"

"Ahhh. The true romantic. 'Dear, I wish I'd met you earlier as you could have done my homework for me.'"

"Piss of, Harry," laughed Ron.

"Did she write your speech for today too?"

"Yeah. Nervous you have to go after me now?"

"Maybe," smirked Harry.

"I can see tomorrow's headlines now 'Weasley Presumed To Be Missing As An Eloquent Genius Polyjuiced as Him Apparently Gives Bloody Brilliant Speech and Upstages The Chosen One At 20th Anniversary.'"

He and Harry were both laughing as the waitress took their orders.

"What are you doing between now and Hogwarts this afternoon?" Harry asked.

"I'll swing by and check on George and then swing by the Burrow."

"Hugo have school today?"

"Yeah. But, Hermione is picking him up at lunch. He is adamant that he wants to be there. I don't like it, but he wants to be with the rest of the family, and he want stop be the one to light Collin's candle. How can I be the one to say that's a bad idea? It's not like he doesn't know death and grief as intimately as anyone else there today."

"I know," Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Lilly will be there today too. I've kept her away until now, but Gin agrees that it would be like excluding her from the family. So, she'll be there. Hopefully they can sit near each other."

"I don't suppose the Prophet has something interesting like quidditch scores today does it?"

Harry gave him a look.

"Well they should. It's the one damn day of the year when we all need something like quidditch to focus on and they don't run it. Barmy if you ask me."

Harry cracked a smile, and the two settled into their annual tradition. After breakfast, Ron paid the waitress and headed out, patting Harry hard on the back.

"It'll be better tonight, mate. And it will be much better by Sunday."

"I know. Thanks. And, well, you'll be there, as you always have been. And that makes it bearable." Harry turned and headed down the road without looking back.

Ron watched him walk away. He realized that after all these years the hopes of the nation still rested on Harry's shoulders. But damn if he wouldn't always be there for Harry to help him bare the weight of it.

By the time he made it home after seeing his brother and his parents, Hermione had already picked Hugo up from school, and they were both dressed and ready to go.

"Hey guys," Ron said. "Let me run up and change and I'll be ready to go."

"No rush, Hermione said. "We have plenty of time. How about a sandwich first? It will be a long afternoon."

"Ok," Ron said. "I'm never one to turn down food."

Hermione smiled, handing him a sandwich she'd clearly had waiting for him. They sat at the kitchen table as he caught them up on how everyone was doing that day, and Hugo entertained them both by doing a whole dramatic interpretation of an apparently elaborate disagreement he'd seen on the playground that morning at school. Ron was grateful for the amusing distraction before the afternoon that he knew would be draining.

After eating he headed upstairs to change into his formal robes. He'd put on the robes and picked up the deluminator. It made him wonder what Dumbledore would think of him now. He was looking in the mirror smoothing his robes while twirling the deluminator in his fingers when he realized Hermione was in the doorway watching him. He gave her a nervous smile.

"I don't know how you're feeling, but you look amazing," she said as she walked up to him, straightening his collar and running her fingers through his hair.

"Just a day when I don't want to let people down is all," he mumbled quietly.

"Ron, you don't let people down. It's not part of your make up."

"Oh, I've let plenty of people down in the past," he said sadly as he fingered the deluminator again. "But luckily I have always had a way to come back from it."

"Ron, you were a teenager who was in a war and possessed by dark magic. It's been twenty years, love. It's time to forgive yourself. Harry forgave you a long time ago. Isn't it time that you did the same? Maybe twenty years is more than enough to punish yourself for something that wasn't your fault."

He looked at her, taking in her look of complete and unconditional love and letting it wash over him. He felt a lump in his throat and didn't want to let it overtake him, so he simply nodded and swallowed.

"I love you, Ron Weasley. And I am so proud to be your wife." She went to give him a reassuring peck on the cheek, but he caught her lips and deepened it, letting the emotion swirling in him come out in ways words could never express. He kissed her as if his life depended on it, gripping her waist and wrapping his other arm behind her head. It was if she sensed the need and let him sweep them away for a moment before gently touching his face, and slowly pulling away to simply nuzzle against his nose.

"I love you. And we can pick up where we left off when we get home later. So if nothing else this afternoon, we at least have that to look forward to," she said quietly.

"Thanks," he said as he held her close. "Ok, well, I suppose we need to get going." She nodded, and smoothed his robes down from where she had rumpled them, and soon all three of them were ready to head to Hogwarts.


	68. UFM Ch 68: 20th Anniversary Part 2

Ch 68: 20th Anniversary Part 2

They'd planned to meet up with the Potters at 330 so they would have plenty of time to get settled before the 4 pm ceremony. Most people were apparating or flooing to Hogsmeade and then entering through the gates, but McGonagall had arranged for all of the old Order and DA members to floo to her office so they would have more privacy on such a difficult day. Out of habit, Ron insisted on going first to make sure he was comfortable with what they were walking into. As he came through the floo in McGonagall's office, he was greeted by his old professor.

"Welcome Mr. Weasley," she said.

"Afternoon, Professor," he said. "Are you ready for today?"

"Are any of us?" she quipped, a hint of emotion betrayed in her voice. But then the fireplace roared, and Hugo came through, quickly followed by Hermione.

"Welcome!" she said, mask on once again. "The last time I saw you was your wedding day. You still look wonderful. I must say, married life seems to suit you."

"Thank you so much," said Hermione sweetly. "It meant so much to have you conduct the ceremony."

"I can assure you, it was very meaningful to me as well."

"Have the Potters come through yet?"

"No. Not yet. Have you ever known that crew to be early anywhere?"

"I see your point," Hugo nodded thoughtfully while Hermione and Ron tried to suppress their smirks.

"But, I do believe your sister should be here any minute, Hugo."

"Really? I thought she'd have to sit with the other big kids."

"Well, she will for the ceremony, but I asked her to come here now to have a few moments with you first. The Potter children should be coming as well, so I am confident we will hear them coming."

Again, Hermione and Ron bit their cheeks to hide their giggles, but they needn't have worried as there was soon a commotion from the hallway.

"Ahh, here they come now," quipped the professor. She opened the door, and in came James, Al and Rose in their uniforms. Rose quickly hugged her mother, Hugo and Ron. Hermione visited with Rose for a minute while James and Al kept Hugo entertained while they waited. Eventually the fireplace lit up and Lilly stepped through, running to embrace her brothers. She was followed by Harry and finally Ginny who came through muttering things about "never on time," and "even with only one in the house we are still late." Ron smiled and hugged her, assuring his little sister they had only just arrived themselves.

Harry gave Hermione a hug. "Sorry, you'll have to forgive my wife. But, it's better to have her frustrated at me for making her late than focusing on everything else about today."

"No worries at all; it is simply one of those things," nodded Hermione.

Shortly all nine of them made their way through the corridors. Hugo and Lilly had wide eyes, taking in the wonders of Hogwarts being pointed out by their siblings, while the two couples walked quietly, each wizard tightly gripping the hand of his witch. They made their way to the foyer in front of the Great Hall where the stars for each of the fallen covered the walls. Each took a moment to touch the stars they needed to feel close to that afternoon, and then they all made their way outside to where the stage and chairs had been set up. Families were clearly gathering outside of the roped off area, but the Order and DA members and their loved ones were beginning to greet each other and find their reserved seats in the front section of the audience. Harry and Ron each sighed, noting their seats were on the stage instead of with their families. But, neither was surprised at the arrangement. Kingsley arrived, greeting everyone and going over the order of the service with Harry and Ron before rushing off to discuss some obscure detail with McGonagall.

Soon McGonagall let everyone know to take their seats as she was about to let everyone else in. Hugo gave Ron a hug and headed off with Lilly. Hermione pulled Ron to the side, kissed him firmly and then wiped the lipstick off of his mouth.

"I love you so much. You will be great. Ok. I'm off to take my seat. Love you."

"I love you, too," he assured, stealing one more kiss and holding her hand as long as she could while she headed back to the reserved seating area. Ron and Harry headed off stage to stand with the other dignitaries while the public took their seats and the students came in with their houses to watch as well.

Hermione was relieved to be sitting next to Ginny. She wasn't quite sure what to expect, and was grateful when she found herself sitting between Ginny and Hugo. McGonagall brought the group together and started the ceremony, inviting a student choir to sing a song of remembrance to start the service. This was followed by her own personal reflections, and then by Kingsley's brief remarks. Ron was up next and walked solemnly to the podium. Hermione's eyes were glued on him.

He took a deep breath and glanced down at the notes he had on the podium. Hermione had written on them since he last saw them. Across the top it now said, "Take a deep breath. I love you. Own the moment. Love, H"

"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Ron Weasley, and I am the short entertainment between the Minister of Magic and the Chosen One. So, if you are dying to run to the loo, you can safely scoot out right now and be back in your seat before Harry starts talking. We'll all pretend not to notice so just go on." He paused as the audience giggled nervously.

"Well, alright, I must admit I was not asked to simply fill time today. But it certainly takes the pressure of people expecting me to say something profound when I say that first.

"Every year this is an extremely difficult day for me. Honestly, I usually dread it. I spend the day sequestered off with my family and friends trying to make it to the 3rd avoiding both memories and media. But I knew this year would be different. And it is – but not in the way I had initially anticipated.

"I had an interesting conversation with a young witch recently about the 20th anniversary. She helped me realize that it is no longer just students who don't have a personal memory of the time before or during the war. There are now adult witches and wizards who are working at the Ministry or anywhere in our world who have grown up with May 2nd being a day off of school and maybe a day to feel patriotic or proud of being part of the magical English community. But, for those now young adults, May 2nd wasn't a day to remember loved ones who were gone. It was not a day to reflect on decisions they had made – good and bad – that significantly impacted the lives of others. And it was not a day to remember how really tremendous people who were full of flaws and quirks just like everyone else were willing to risk everything to try to be sure that goodness won. That concept was mind blowing for me, I have to admit. I was now so old that legal adults – colleagues even – were too young to remember what that time – what that day exactly 20 years ago– felt like- what it sounded like, tasted like, smelled like and looked like. To them it was only a day from history class. They never saw the horrors, heard the screams, smelled the carnage or tasted the ash and dust and blood. The Battle of Hogwarts was now nothing more than another battle in another text book on another test in History of Magic. Aside from the way that made me rethink my lack of studious attention in that class, it rattled me in a way that this day hasn't in many, many years.

"So, thanks to that conversation, I realized that today couldn't _just_ be me selfishly remembering my brother Fred, or the great number of friends, mentors and teachers I lost that day. It isn't a day I get to selfishly remember the devastation I felt when I thought Harry had died too; or the elation I felt when I realized he hadn't; or the absolute exhausted relief I felt when Riddle finally died. Those are all important pieces, and they are important stories that need to be told and remembered and passed on.

"But what I really want to focus on today are the incredible lessons I learned in those difficult years. Some were things taught to me by people who are here today," he said pausing to look at McGonagall and Harry. "Some were taught to me by people we have lost. And some I learned the hard way over the years reflecting back on those experiences, and being helped and held by those I love the most," he said catching Hermione's eye.

"If we don't learn and remember those lessons, we will end up at war again. And prejudice, hatred, fear and war are not legacies I want to pass along to future generations.

"When I was eleven and came to Hogwarts as a nervous ginger-haired boy in the early 90s, I was thrilled to be sorted into Gryffindor because I thought that meant I must be brave somehow without knowing it. But it wasn't until many years later that I came to realize we each have- and need -the qualities of courage, wisdom, loyalty and cunning. While one may bubble up for the Sorting Hat, we each have the personalities of each house and each founder inside us, and we have to rely on those different aspects of our personalities at different times in our lives. And only once we realize that we are all more alike than different are we able to really appreciate each other's unique talents and skills. Similarly, the status of our blood or family tree is not remotely relevant to how talented of a witch or wizard one can be. I know it sounds ridiculous now, to talk about people being discriminated against or murdered because of their blood status, but that was a very real, very awful part of our world only two decades ago. If we don't remember that we will be some day doomed to repeat it.

"So if our blood status and house don't define us, then what does? My wonderful teacher, Professor Albus Dumbledore, always insisted that it was our choices that defined us. It wasn't the family we were born into, or what talents or treasures we had or even what thoughts we had, but it was what we chose to do with those thoughts that really mattered. We all have both light and dark inside of us, but it is what we act on that matters.

"And, maybe most importantly for me, Professor Dumbledore also helped me understand that we will all make mistakes. We will all make bad choices at some point, but we can't allow those stumbles to define our lives. We have to make the courageous decision to actively seek forgiveness and work to correct whatever harm we may have caused." Ron paused, eyes scanning the audience. Spotting the steely grey eyes he was looking for, he continued, "Over the years I have had to be at all ends of that equation – being both the one to seek forgiveness, being the one trying to accept forgiveness, as well as the one being asked to forgive actions that caused great anguish. And, honestly, I can tell you that none of those was easier than the others. Needing forgiveness, accepting forgiveness and granting forgiveness is tough stuff. Forgiveness and reconciliation - it is difficult, difficult work. It is one thing to win a war. But it is a far other thing to be able to have someone who tried to kill you, or who you tried to kill, and now you have to find a way to not just coexist but to work together somehow. Or, there is the even more challenging dilemma where your child and the child of your former enemy are now best friends. How do you handle that? You may have buried the hatchet so to speak decades ago. But then, suddenly, you realize that you never really moved past it and you still have work to do. But if we can't get to that place where the children of former enemies can be friends, then what was the bloody point of any of it?" Ron paused again, catching Scorp's eye before shifting his gaze back to Draco standing behind the last row. While he was quite a ways from the stage, Ron could see Draco's hand was partially over his mouth and his eyes seemed on the verge of tears. Ron simply nodded at him, took a deep breath and then continued.

"Forgiveness and reconciliation take courage. A lot of it. For both parties. But it is choosing to do that hard work that defines us. Sometimes the choices and actions that define us take courage because we feel we are acting alone, which is scary. Or – maybe even harder than being alone is feeling you have to find the bravery to stand up to your friends," Ron paused to smile at Neville who nodded back appreciatively. "But if we can't trust our friends to tell us when we are out of line, then who will? Find those friends who will tell you when you're being a ruddy idiot. They will save you in the end."

"And sometimes it feels we are all alone and being consumed completely by the darkness. But if there is one thing I know for sure, it is that even the darkest night cannot snuff out even the tiniest candle. The light always has the upper hand. Always. And it can be lonely and scary holding that tiny candle, but the darkness will not and cannot overcome it. We have to choose what is right instead of what is easy. Actually, in my experience, what is easy is pretty much almost always the wrong decision. But, in that lonely, scary, dark night, seeking out others who can help tend that tiny flame makes all the difference. And there are always others, even when you don't realize it. Help will always be there for those who ask for it. So seek it. It will often come from the most surprising places – an elf, a stranger, a friend, someone you thought was an enemy, a neighbor or even – my family will be shocked to hear me say - a book." He paused while the audience laughed again.

"But it isn't about beating the bad guys or making sure your side wins – unless you're the Gryffindor quidditch team and then it should be totally about winning," he teased, garnering more laughter. "No, when it is about one side beating or defeating the other side there will be a winner and a loser. Then there will always be a person or a group on the outside who will naturally try to work to reverse that power imbalance, locking everyone in a never ending power struggle. The way to get rid of an enemy is not to kill them. Trust me on this one. The way to get rid of an enemy is to befriend them and to let them befriend you. Again, that is not easy. I should know, because I still struggle with this a lot. A whole lot. But I know it is the only way to get through it. In many ways that takes much more courage and risks much more of one's heart than pointing a wand at someone in a battle. Once again Dumbledore was right - love has magic beyond the comprehension of any magical scholar. Love can protect and heal more than you could ever imagine.

"My incredible wife, and yes – I am married," he said holding up his ring finger with a smile, "despite what you may or may not have read. My incredible wife is a wonderfully talented witch who was raised in the muggle world and has helped me learn about great muggle leaders across this world's history. One particular one I was struck by was named Martin Luther King Junior. He was an American muggle man about seventy years ago who was trying to help America move through its struggles around racial discrimination. It reminded me a lot of our struggles. Ours had been around blood status. America's struggle was around skin color. All equally irrelevant in what makes someone a good person, but somehow divisive nonetheless. He said something that has really stuck with me. He said that our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter.

"I want to say that again – our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter. Brilliantly simple isn't it? If you see something that matters to you and don't speak up, you lose. Whether it is a classmate saying mean things about someone else and you stay silent, or sitting quietly through a meeting where someone is trying to enact legislation that would hurt a group of people, even if it wouldn't hurt you. If it matters and you say nothing, your life has begun to end. You lose a part of yourself. Silence is agreement pure and simple. It feels easy to stay silent. It feels neutral, but it is not. Silence is a slippery slope. I heard it then, 'well if the muggle-borns have nothing to hide, then why don't they report to the muggle born commission.' If it is wrong, you must speak up. Even if – or maybe especially if – it puts you at risk to do so. But in speaking out - in protecting that flame of that tiny candle, you will eventually find your ways to others doing the same. And even if it feels hopeless, you have to keep at it and trust that the long arc of history always bends towards justice. And you have to trust that good you put out into the world will grow and make its way back to you. It might not be in the time frame you have in mind, but in the long run, it will come back.

"How different would all of our lives have been if some neighbor had watched the horrible way Tom Riddle was being treated as an infant or growing up in an orphanage and stepped in to show him love? How different would it have been if someone had taken the time to pull him aside and help put him on another path? Would it have been hard? Yes. Would it have been risky? Yes. Would it have been right? Yes.

"So – my challenge to each of you today is to find one thing in the next week. Find one thing that when you see it you feel uncomfortable. And then do something about it. That doesn't mean do something crazy. Maybe it is simply inviting the person who usually eats alone to join you instead. Maybe it is taking supper to the elderly neighbor who never has visitors. Maybe it is speaking up at work and challenging an idea which could lead things in a wrong direction. Maybe it is asking someone who speaks to you inappropriately to change their tone. The more people who speak up early on, the better off we will all be.

"As a father – and yes, I became a father to two amazing children through the miracle of adoption rather late in my life which hasn't been in in the press either. I am sure the Prophet will have a field day with me tomorrow. Anyway – my children have taught me the importance of being true to who you were born to be. You just can't be someone you are not, so why waste your time? Being your authentic self takes courage. But it will make it easier to listen to your gut when you are already practiced in listening to your inner compass. Don't aspire to be an imaginary hero. Be yourself – nothing more, nothing less. There were a lot of amazing people at Hogwarts twenty years ago, and many of them we call heroes, but none of them were perfect. I knew a lot of them very well, and they would have all been very uncomfortable with the title of hero. But they would have been very embracing of being known as people who were true to themselves. They spoke up when they could not stand to be silent. They showed up when they could not stand to be absent. They risked it all for what mattered. And they all paid the ultimate price. The way to honor their sacrifices is not to pretend they were saints or perfect or even necessarily nice people. Well – none were perfect. Some were nice. You have to trust me on that too. Honor them by being yourself. Honor them by speaking up when it matters. Honor them by showing up when it matters. Listen to your gut. It will tell you what to do. Honor the fallen by doing what needs to be done.

"I have another challenge specifically for the group that I now can't believe I fall into – to that group of now old, stodgy fogies who cannot comprehend the fact that that horrible, bloody, dusty, terrifying, never-ending day was two decades ago. The challenge is this: we can no longer hold this sacred day aside to protect ourselves and our hearts and grieve in private. May 2nd cannot be only about remembering those who were hit by a curse, or a wall," here he paused to collect his composure. "It can no longer be a day off to hide at home and drown privately in our awful nightmarish memories washed down with too much firewhisky. It has to be about making sure new generations can avoid having their own war. It can't just be about teaching new generations about the family members they never got to know. It has to be about teaching those new generations about challenging prejudices – prejudices we may not even know we have. It won't be easy. Trust me, it is not a simple day for me either. Some nightmares never leave you. But if all I can do to sooth them is to work to teach others how to not be doomed to repeat those errors, then that is what I must do.

"And, if you will allow me one moment of personal remembrance today, I just have to say a couple short things. My older brother Fred who died twenty years ago today would have been forty this year. Forty! Blimey. That's hard to believe. Anyway, as pretty much all of you know Fred and George knew early on that their vocation was to make people laugh. And trust me, growing up the younger brother of prankster twins was no cake walk. There was quite a bit of hazing in my early years. Finishing off Tom Riddle was much easier in some ways. That said, as I grew older I began to understand how both Fred and George understood the power of laughter. Even in the darkest times we all need to laugh. Really -especially in those time. I remember the year after their now infamous departure from Hogwarts they opened their store in Diagon Alley. I went to visit it in August and was amazed. Their store was packed. Full of kids. Full – absolutely full up. The rest of the street was practically abandoned. You couldn't even buy a wand or get robes or anything. But if you wanted candy to make your little sister suddenly have the head of a hamster, you had to stand in a long line at their shop to give my Hogwarts drop out brothers your sickles and knuts. And it was because we all really needed a good laugh. When Harry and I were out on the mission to bring down Riddle, one night we were able to catch the Potterwatch broadcast on the wireless. We had been desperate for news and were so relieved to listen. But then Fred and George happened to be on it. And they were hilarious. Absolutely barmy. And the power and encouragement and strength we took from moment of laughter to release the stress and just feel good for a bit – well, that was what really enabled us to face the quite dark and difficult weeks ahead. I hope that in honor of, well, of Fred I suppose, but also really in honor of everyone who was brave enough to laugh in the face of utter fear – I hope that you will find a way to laugh this week. I'm not talking about one of those nervous giggles – you know the kind a sort of 'hehehehehe' bizarrely Umbridge like laugh. Yuck. No, I am talking about full on, belly laughter, tears coming out of your eyes, snot coming out of your nose, maybe have to run to the loo kind of laughter. Someone will come out tomorrow and say I am trying to plug my brother's shop, and that is not what I am saying. You don't have to buy anything to laugh. You just have to seek it out. I promise you – it will make life better for you and those around you.

"And, finally, speaking of the loo, I think I have gotten about to my time now, so everyone who ran off for a loo break but wanted to be back in time to hear Harry, well, I think they are all back now. Yup, I see my mum's made it back so I think we are good to go. Right Mum?" he asked as he winked at his mum.

"Finally, Thank you for being here today. Thank you for not using this day as an excuse to sleep in or buy a cheap jumper or something. And thank you in advance for taking up my challenges – my challenge to speak up and act as well as to laugh. If you were there – if you lived through this like I did, then please make a point to share your experience with someone too young to remember. It is not just about the dramatic battle stories. But share what you have really learned about the dangers of prejudice and silence. If your only memory of this day is of a school holiday, then seek out someone who was there. Talk to them, learn from them, listen to them. And then celebrate with them. Because, as Dumbledore said, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if only one remembers to turn on the light."

With that, Ron clicked the deluminator and sent a little ball of light to the large torch in the center of the stage from which families would later light their candles to honor each name recorded on the wall. He glanced down and realized that he had only spoken for around ten minutes, but he managed to have the crowd cry, laugh and smile. He glanced at Hugo and Hermione who were applauding wildly for him, and he could simply feel how proud Hermione was of him. Fuck he loved that witch. He nodded his head appreciatively of the applause from the audience which was now on its feet. Finally, he stepped away from the podium and walked back towards his seat, passing Harry as he went. They exchanged what looked to everyone else like a solemn handshake. But, the interaction was actually quite different.

"You tosser. How am I supposed to follow that?"

"What can I say? You married a quidditch player. I married a brilliant writer."

"For the 25th Hermione just does the speech for the both of us."

"Sorted."

He took his seat, letting out a great sigh of relief when he felt McGonagall's hand pat his knee.

"That was bloody brilliant, Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you, Professor," he said with a bit of a smirk.

"I think both Fred and Albus would have approved. And maybe even Severus. And that, Mr. Weasely," McGonagall said with an arched brow, "is a rare accomplishment."

"I'd say so," Ron replied. He shook his head in laughter and the two turned their attention to Harry who was beginning to speak.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur for Ron. There were more speeches, songs by the school choir and then it closed with the reading of the names of the lost with the family and friends standing to light a candle in honor of each. He had stood with his new wife and children as he heard name after familiar name read out. Though he had endured this ritual many times, it was never easy. But, this time he was experiencing it for the first time through the eyes of Hermione, Hugo and Rose. While he had worried it would be too much for Hugo, the young boy rose to the occasion and stoically honored the uncle he would never know. Hermione, however, was much more emotional than either she or Ron had anticipated. Then they'd made it through the final benediction by McGonagall and finally the ceremony was over.

As much as Ron wanted to immediately head home, he had to smile and shake hands with what felt like hundreds of people. Hermione gave his hand a squeeze and promised to find him later before she stepped back from the crowds with the kids. Rose begged to take Hugo around the castle, so Hermione found herself sitting on an old stone wall overlooking a lake mourning the two boys who had been brothers to her. She let herself give in to the tears, knowing that while she had grieved their deaths before, today was the first time she had truly seen how Collin was remembered and honored by so many. It was so strange to think that the secret of her magic had kept her from knowing Dennis and Collin as she should have. But maybe it also protected her from being a name read aloud at the ceremony today. Lost in memories and tears, she startled as she heard a person coming up behind her, but she smiled when she saw it was Harry.

"Hi, Hermione," he called. "Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you."

"No. No, I was just lost in thoughts," she said.

"Are you alright?" he asked tentatively. "It must be strange to come in to see all of this for the first time," he observed, taking a seat next to her on the wall.

"I suppose I'm as good as could be expected. But, do you know what is the most surreal? It is knowing that Collin and Dennis, who I knew and loved as brothers, experienced all of this, and I had no idea. Seeing Collin honored today - well, it sort of set me over the edge. I have missed him for years, but I never knew he died in an act of heroism and bravery."

"He wasn't supposed to be here, you know?"

"Pardon?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Collin. He was muggle born, so he hadn't been at school that year. It wasn't safe. And then word spread between the students who had been so supportive that Ron and I were back at Hogwarts and that we were all going to fight Voldemort that night. Of course Ron and I hadn't meant for that to happen, but controlling rumors in that environment was just about impossible. Anyway, Collin just showed up. Stubborn git. He wasn't even of age. McGonagall tried to get him to leave or stay somewhere safe, but he wasn't having it. Said it was the right thing to do."

"I had no idea," she whispered.

"And then I saw his body," Harry said, his voice cracking. "Voldemort said he knew I would give up when I started seeing my friends die for me. And he was almost right. When I saw Collin's body…well. I was pretty close to giving in at that. And then Fred, and then Teddy's parents. Well. It was a shite day."

"I'd say that's the understatement of the century," she scoffed.

"Fair," he conceded. They sat there quietly for a moment watching a hawk circle the lake in the setting sun.

"That was an amazing speech you wrote for Ron," Harry said. "And that piece that was published – you're an incredible writer, Hermione."

"Thanks," she laughed. "Ron and I worked hard on both the essay and the speech. But, Harry, he didn't read the speech I wrote. He improvised up there. That was all him."

"What? He said you wrote his speech."

"I did. I think it's still up there on the podium. It just didn't end up being the speech he gave today."

"Well, that is incredible. I don't know if I am more amazed to realize he could come up with that on his own or confused as to why he said you wrote it."

"Oh, Harry. You know Ron. Always the master chess player. Doesn't want to give away all of his tricks. But I figure as long as you and I work together behind his back we can keep him from doing anything too sacrificially stupid."

Harry stared at his best friend's wife with an open mouth. Finally he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a side hug. "I am so glad you came along, Hermione. Keeping track of Ron had become much too big of a job for me to do alone."

At that they both started laughing, releasing much built up tension from the day.


	69. UFM Ch 69: 20th Anniversary Part 3

Ch 69: 20th Anniversary Part 3

Following the long afternoon at Hogwarts, they headed to the Potters for take away. George came over as well, and soon Hermione was the only sober adult. While at first the drinks were taking the edge off the very difficult day, after the third round of shots, Hermione realized that she should probably step up and handle things.

As both Lily and Hugo had school the next morning she decided it would be best if she took both kids back to her house while reminiscing and memory drowning continued here. She had the kids packed up, laid out four servings of hangover potion on the kitchen counter and then let the group in on her plan.

"Guys, I think it would be best if I take the kids to my place and get them to bed. I promise I'll have them both to their respective schools on time in the morning. You guys can keep up the reminiscing and then sleep it off. There are potions for you in the morning on the counter."

George and Harry nodded appreciatively. Ginny teared up a bit, hugged her daughter and whispered "Thanks. I owe you," to Hermione.

Ron stood as well. "Hemyknee," he slurred, leaning in for a kiss.

"Ron," she said in an understanding tone, "this is the best plan. You are quite sloshed so please promise me you will stay here tonight."

"M'fine," he said unconvincingly, wobbling as he spoke.

"You should be with Harry, Ginny and George. You stay and be with these guys tonight. I'll see you in the morning. I put hangover potion on the counter. Promise me you won't try to apparate or anything."

"Dongoermyknee," he slurred in protest reaching for her. "Stayherenhavefunwizthefuckedupheros," he added as he grabbed her arse.

"Ron, I'm going," she said firmly, removing his hand from her behind and giving him a scowl reminiscent of McGonagall. "I'm taking the kids home and putting them to bed. They don't need to see this, and none of you need them to see it either. Things will be better tomorrow, I promise. I love you," she added as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. With that she quickly got Hugo and Lily, and they flooed home, leaving a bleary eyed Ron staring after them.

Once she had gotten Hugo and Lilly down for the night, she decided a long, hot shower was in order to try and melt some of the day's worries away. She had been caught off guard by so many parts of it – watching Ron rise to the moment and give an incredibly inspirational speech, mourning the loss of Collin and Dennis again as well as the loss of what they could have all shared, seeing Collin remembered as a hero, watching Hugo be so brave as he represented the Creevey family and then finally watching Ron drown the stress of the day in firewhisky. She had never really seen him that drunk before. Sure there had been times they'd both had too much to drink and got a bit sappy or overly romantic. But, tonight was different. There was more hollowness in his eyes, with the alcohol seeming to drown out the little bit of light that was still there. If ever there was a day he deserved to get lost in a bottle it was today. But it still upset her a bit to see him so dark after such a positive and radiant message earlier in the day. His roughness startled her more than it scared her. But mostly it upset her to realize there were deep, dark places where she would never be able to help him. Even though she knew what had happened, she knew she would never truly understand.

The next morning she was up early to take Hugo and Lilly to school. When she came back home, she was surprised to see a rather ragged looking Ron waiting for her.

"You're back earlier than I expected you," Hermione said quietly as she set her keys on the counter. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I am so sorry about last night," Ron said, his voice cracking. He stood across the kitchen island from her, head hanging down. He nervously ran his hands across his jaw, scruffy with morning stubble and then through his hair.

"Do you think I'm mad at you?" Hermione asked earnestly, trying to read his body language.

"You should be," Ron mumbled sheepishly as he continued to avoid eye contact. "On top of not being there when you were upset about Collin, I got so pissed I couldn't even floo home. We were all so pissed you had to take Hugo and Lily out of there to keep them from seeing more. And then I have a vague and awful memory of grabbing you pretty roughly before you left. You have every reason to hate me, Hermione. I just feel so ashamed. I am so, so sorry."

Hermione watched him carefully as she walked around the counter to where Ron stood. "Ron," she said quietly. "I'm not mad at you, love."

His head popped up to face hers wearing a look of confusion. "You're not?"

"No, Ron. I'm not mad. I was concerned for you. But I wasn't mad, and I'm still not," she said as she reached for his face. Running her hand down his jaw line she continued, "I love you, Ron. Yesterday was going to be a hard day no matter what." He finally moved his eyes up to meet hers, and she felt a lump form in her throat at the pain staring back at her through the rid rimmed, damp blue eyes looking back at her.

"I'm not saying I want to do it again tomorrow, but last night you needed to be with the only people on the earth who understood what you went through. That was all that could help you. So I did what I could to make that happen and handled the kids. No matter how much I love you, I know I will never really _know_. And as much as I wish that wasn't true, it is. Last night reminded me of that. There will be some things where I can't help you through it. But you have incredible friends and family who can. And I'm grateful for that."

Ron closed his eyes and a lone tear fell down his cheek. "You really don't get it do you?" he said in a gravelly voice as he pulled her towards him. " _You_ are the only one who can help me."

At that, Hermione put her arms around him tightly, pressing her face into his chest. "Oh Ron," she said with her own voice cracking. "I'm right here. I always will be." She ran her hand up his back, slowly tracing circles over his rumpled dress robes, still on from the prior day's ceremony. She felt him start to tremble and whispered, "Let it out, Ron. I'm right here."

She pulled him gently to the ground, and leaning against the kitchen island held him against her chest, almost rocking him. His tears started quietly but soon grew into anguished sobs. She held him tightly, simply whispering in his ear that she was there. After a while she pulled back, kissing his forehead.

"Ron, yesterday was just too much pressure. You were trying to help comfort and inspire all of those people and keep them focused on what was important, and then you were trying to help your brother and Harry and Ginny. And you never got to grieve. You never got to just weep and mourn and it's too much, Ron. It's just too much. You have to give yourself space to be human."

He was shaking his head no against her chest.

"Yes, you do Ron. The expectations you are setting for yourself aren't achievable by anyone."

He sniffed against her and mumbled, "Maybe. But that is no excuse for how I behaved last night. I am so, so sorry, Hermione. Please forgive me."

"Ron, please. You have to believe me. I am not upset about last night. I don't want you to turn to the bottle on a regular basis, but I understand it. There is nothing to forgive. We are ok."

He made a sound that was between a gasp of disbelief and a cry of relief as he gripped her tightly. "Fuck, Hermione. I don't deserve you. I am so lucky."

"No, Ron. No. We are both lucky. And we are both incredibly deserving of each other's love. Do you know how proud I was of you yesterday? How proud _I_ was to be _your wife_? I listened as you spoke so passionately and brilliantly from your heart. And despite what you told anyone else _I know_ it was improvised because I had written what was on the podium that you didn't read."

At that she felt him chuckle against him.

"And I was so proud of you as you helped Hugo stand to honor Collin. And as you were there with George. And then how you stood there, despite the fact you had nothing left to give, and you talked to every single bloody person there who needed to hear from you that you remembered their loved one who had died. You were able to be present with them, to hear their stories, to honor their sacrifices. And in doing so you took on their grief. I was so proud. I _am_ so proud. But I knew you would crumble at some point. You had to. Because while they all see you as a larger than life super hero, I know better. You are so much better than a storybook character. You are a real, live man. You're my amazing husband. And part of what makes you amazing is that you constantly, and despite all logic, continue to open your heart to others. And so, yeah, it was too much yesterday. And you had too much to drink. Was it your finest moment? No. Was it a million times better than anyone should expect? Yeah. The pressure you put on yourself to live up to this hero nonsense is just unreal, and I don't even think you know you do it."

"I don't try to be a superhero. I just don't want to let anyone down," he mumbled quietly, avoiding her eyes.

"Exactly my point. No one cannot let anyone down – especially when they have as many people looking up to them as you have looking up to you. It's completely unrealistic. You have to allow yourself to be human – flaws and all. I love you with all your flaws. I hope one day you can too."

He closed his eyes and tried to absorb her words, but found himself shaking his head side to side. "How do you do it, Hermione? How do you have such unending acceptance and forgiveness?"

"Because I love you unconditionally, Ron. I just do. And I think it is easier for me to love you unconditionally than for you to receive it. But you vowed to receive it. You vowed to let me love you. And I am absolutely holding you to it."

She kissed his temple, nuzzling her nose against his cheek as he closed his eyes. Then she kissed his eyelid and the bridge of his nose as she slowly worked her lips down to his mouth. "I love you, Ron Weasely," she muttered into his lips as she kissed him. "Let me love you."

She felt him respond by kissing her back, softly at first, but then much more passionately. She stopped pushing and let him take the lead, and he quickly did. He moved one hand aside her face while the other palm flattened against her back, pulling her to him as he groaned into her mouth as he kissed her. She raked her fingernails through his hair, and he made a guttural moan at her touch.

"Fuck, I love you," he growled as his hands moved to tug her shirt up from her trousers. His hands smoothed against her skin as he pulled her jumper up over her head while she feverishly pulled his robes off. Soon he had her bra off and had his mouth on her breasts causing her to writhe beneath him. Within minutes they had shed all remaining clothes and Hermione was laying back on the kitchen floor, knees up around his hips, drawing him on top of her. He swiftly entered her, and she rocked her hips to meet each of his thrusts. It didn't take long for Ron to spill into her, collapsing aside her, spent from the physical and emotional release. She kissed his shoulder and ran her fingers lightly over his back as their breathing returned to normal.

Eventually he opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. "Now what?" she laughed.

"I came this morning expecting to grovel for forgiveness. Somehow we ended up having sex on the kitchen floor, and I don't actually think you got to finish, which probably makes for the worst apology EVER," Ron grimaced.

"Oh, Ron," she laughed again. "You really missed most of the point of that conversation, didn't you? You didn't have to apologize. And if sex helps you find release after yesterday, then by all means, let's have sex."

"Hermione, I'm a bloke. I don't need much of an excuse to have sex. But I cringe when it is a one way experience."

"Hmm," she said cheekily. "Last I checked neither of us have anywhere we have to be today until we get Hugo from school. So, maybe you could make it up to me? You know – in a bed or something?" she laughed.

"I don't care what you say," he said standing and lifting her up into his arms. "I am the fucking luckiest bloke ever."


	70. UFM Ch 70: The Ball

CH 70: The Ball

 ** _(A/N: Confession – I wrote this a while back and only recently remembered that Mothering Sunday in England is celebrated three weeks before Easter, not in May like in the States. But, by the time I realized this, it was too late to move this chapter to March as I had already posted the wedding chapters. So, I apologize – but please join me in pretending that they celebrate it in May. Sorry! -carrytheotter)_**

"Ron, can I ask you something?" asked Hugo as the two worked pulling weeds in the backyard on the Saturday morning after the anniversary.

"Of course, Hugo. You can always ask me anything. What's up?"

"Well, at school our teacher said we would be making something for Mothering Sunday next weekend. I was thinking I would give it to Hermione. But is that enough? I wasn't really sure what to do. But, I want to do something for Mummy too. You know. To honor both I guess."

"I think that's a brilliant idea. I know Hermione would really anything you made for her."

"Any ideas?"

Ron sat back on his heels, brushing the cool dirt off of his hands to think for a moment. "Honestly, Hugo, I have to admit I had forgotten it was coming up. I am pretty new at this having a wife bit, especially one who is a mum."

"Well what did you do for your mum when you were little?"

"From what Mum has told me, the things I did that she liked the most were the homemade ones. I think I would make cards, draw pictures and such. And I remember promising to do extra chores around the house one year, although knowing me I probably never did them. A couple years after I started having my own money I bought her some pricey gifts, but I know those didn't mean as much as the homemade ones. The truth I have learned in the past year or so is that what parents really do love the most is spending time with their kids and having the kids tell them they love them. Pretty simple stuff actually. Who knew?"

"Well, I love you, Ron, but I am not making you a card for Mothering Sunday."

Ron laughed, reaching over to pull Hugo in for a hug that was part hug, part wrestle. Soon the two were rough housing around the yard. They eventually stopped, both laying on their backs and watching the clouds above.

"I think Mummy would like flowers to be planted for her. But maybe not on their graves. Maybe I could plant something out here in the yard where I could visit with her instead of having to go to the cemetery."

"I love that idea, Hugo. And I know Fi would, too."

"Did she have a favorite flower?" Hugo asked timidly. "I don't think I can remember."

"Hmm, let me think for a minute," Ron said trying to scour his memory. "You know – I can remember talking to her one time about flowers. I think I was going on a date with someone and trying to take flowers or something. Anyway – I remember she said that her favorite flowers were groups of wild flowers of all kinds of colors mixed together. She said it was like life, full of color and life and movement and much better than having to pick just one. So, maybe we could get some different wildflower seeds and plant them in the back corner where it is really sunny?"

"Yeah! I love that. Let's definitely plan on it. So, then that just leaves Hermione. What are you getting her?"

"Me? Hermione isn't my mum. She's my wife."

"I dunno, Ron. I watch all those ads on the tele for the Mothering Sunday stuff and they seem pretty aimed at the husbands and not the kids."

"Really?" he asked his son, concerned at this new expectation on him he'd been unaware of.

"Well, that's just what I think. I've never been a parent or a husband, so what do I know?"

"Yeah. But you've grown up all aware of the muggle world which I never did. Hmm. I should figure it out before I get in trouble."

"Yup. You should. I think I am going to make her a card and give her the thing from school."

"She'll love that."

"You know dads can't get away with that, right? You totally have to buy her stuff."

"Bugger. I need to talk to someone who knows about these things."

Hugo giggled at him and went back to the weeding. Thinking about what Hugo had said, Ron realized he was indeed on the hook to get the mother of his new children something for the holiday. But he had no ideas. And, he knew Hermione well enough to know that wandering around muggle department stores for an idea would be a waste of time. Instead, he went straight to the source and called his new father in law.

"Ron? This is a pleasant surprise. How's your day going? Are we still on for the kids coming for the night?"

"Hi Michael. We're having a good day. And yes – Hugo and Lilly will definitely be at your place tonight if that is still alright with you. We all really appreciate it."

"Of course, Ron. We'll have great fun with them. And is sounds a hell of a lot better than your evening."

"Well, yeah. Not the highlight of the year for me. But that isn't why I called actually. Hugo and I got out in the garden this morning for some weeding and Hugo happened to mention that in the muggle world, husbands give their wives presents for Mothering Sunday. I'm guessing it's true as it seems an odd sort of thing for a nine year old to make up."

"Oh, yes. Definitely true. Sorry, I didn't realize that wasn't the magical tradition or I would have warned you."

"No, no worries. You couldn't have known. I guess I could use some advice, though. I mean, it's not like I can run to that muggle Marks and Spencers and get her a jumper or something."

"Noooo. That would be a terrible plan. Only worse thing for you would be something domestically practical like an iron or a blender or vacuum cleaner. They shouldn't even let men buy those things. All it can do is get them in trouble."

"Ok. So, avoid practical things. What was the present Jean liked the best from Hermione over the years? And what was her favorite from you?"

"Good question. I think her favorite from Hermione was some art thingy she'd made in primary school. It was a pottery dish she'd made and painted. It was a mess of a thing, but Jean still loves it. Keeps it on her dresser and puts her rings and such on it each night."

"And from you?"

"One year I gave her a ring with Hermione's birthstone."

"Hmm. Sort of did that with the engagement ring."

"That's your problem there, son. You keep doing too well. Gets harder to out-do yourself. You need to set a low bar in these early years."

"I'll keep that in mind," laughed Ron. "Well, I appreciate your insight. And I'll see you this evening."

It had been a tiring week, and Ron was more than ready to get the gala behind them. He had decided that the only thing he was looking forward to about the entire thing was seeing Hermione dressed up for the event. Before the anniversary, she and Ginny had managed to go shopping to get Hermione some formal magical clothes. Hermione had been very coy about the whole thing and had refused to show him what she got, which had him grinning. Ron could not believe what an amazing woman he had married. _She not only forgave my sorry arse for how I behaved after the anniversary, but then she managed the whole press coverage like a trooper_ , he thought.

As he'd expected, the Daily Prophet had jumped on the news that he was married with kids like Neville on some new plant. While they had at least not ignored covering the actual memorial service, there had been a two page spread on Ron and Hermione featuring pictures of their "tumultuous romance" as well as reminder pictures of when he'd proposed to an unnamed American witch. They also ran the old Draco Malfoy pictures, but had carefully worded captions that went just up to the line of libel. But they also ran several wonderful pictures of Hermione listening to his speech, of the two of them hugging after the speeches were finished, and nice picture of him and Hermione talking quietly with Harry and Ginny before the ceremony began. And, just as they had thought would happen, the owls had brought a steady flow of interview requests, fashion critiques, upset letters from crazy witches who were still hoping to snag Ron, and every other possible type of nonsense. Ron had started to open them, but Hermione just laughed at him and then threw it all into the fireplace and set it aflame. He was in awe of her ability to just let it slide off of her.

But tonight's gala would not be so easy to ignore. They would have to get all fancied up and head straight to The Ministry while they mixed and mingled with all of them in front of the press. _At least he didn't have to give a speech_ , he thought. Everything he'd said at the spur of them moment at the memorial had been well received. He still wasn't sure what made him chuck the planned speech like that. But when he looked down and saw Hermione's note encouraging him to own the moment, something just clicked in him, and he suddenly knew what he needed to say. But now he had to live up to his own ideals and challenges, which was no easy task. And showing up at the gala was step one.

The day went by in a blur. Ron and Hugo headed out to find wildflower seeds to plant in the garden the following weekend. He'd promised Hermione he would take his shower early and then get Hugo organized for the sleepover at the Grangers. He'd planned to take the kids over, but Jean and Michael wanted to come and see the two of them all dressed up for the gala and take pictures. She'd also managed to convince the Potters to come as well so she could take pictures of both couples. Ron chuckled at this, but he knew his mother in law well enough to not try to stop her.

By the time he had gotten dressed, Ginny had already arrived with Lilly so that they could get ready together and enjoy some "witch time."

"What do they do during 'witch time'" Hugo asked Ron as he came down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hugo," Ron asked with a bemused expression, "look at me. You've known me your whole life. I grew up with five older brothers and my only sister played professional sports. Aside from my mum and Gin, I never even lived with a woman in the same house before Hermione moved in last September. My only female friend was your mummy who was about as girlie as Gin, which is probably why we got on so well. Do you really think I have any idea about these kind of things?"

"No," scowled Hugo. "I suppose not."

"Don't feel too left out there," Ron laughed. I think they are just getting dressed and doing their hair and such. But you find out from Lilly later and give me the scoop, alright? Seems like a good wingman assignment."

"Yeah. That's a good idea," agreed Hugo as he hopped up to get a glass of water. "So, are you even a little bit excited about tonight?"

Ron scrunched his face up. "Well, I'm guessing Hermione will look beautiful. But I am guessing that will be the highlight of the night. And I pretty much think she looks beautiful most of the time."

"I think you need an attitude adjustment to make it through the evening," pronounced Hugo.

"You're probably right. But, I said I would do it. And I will. But I never promised to have it be my favorite evening of the year."

Hugo just shook his head. "Wanna play cards or something?"

"See, now that sounds like a fun night," grinned Ron.

Soon, the two were playing cards and enjoying what Hugo decided he'd call "Wizard time." They were so engrossed in their game, that they didn't notice when Harry came through the floo. But he soon pulled up a chair and became engrossed in the game as well so that none of them heard the Grangers arrive either. Michael was quick to pull up a chair, and Jean just shook her head and laughed at the four boys. Finally, Hugo slammed his cards down with a grin declaring he'd won, causing great cheers and groans to erupt form the table. They were all laughing and chatting when Lilly Potter came prancing into the kitchen.

"Mum and Hermione are all ready for the ball. They look so pretty!"

"I bet they do, Sweat Pea," said Harry.

"Well come on then," she said dragging her dad by his arms into the living room. "You have to be in the living room so they can make their big entrances down the stairs."

"She's right," agreed Jean. "Let's go!"

Lilly was soon arranging everyone and telling them where to stand and then bounced back up the stairs to get her mum and aunt. Ron was laughing at his little niece's eagerness, but then he was stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Hermione at the top of the stairs. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he caught her eye and saw her smile at his dumfounded expression.

He heard Jean gasp behind him and say something, and he vaguely realized his sister was also coming down the stairs, but he couldn't take his eyes off of his wife. While he had seen her dressed up for muggle formal events and for their wedding, he suddenly realized he had never seen her in magical formal attire, and he was quite surprised at how much it affected him to see her in dress robes.

Hermione stood at the top of the stairs feeling a little ridiculous in such a ball gown and wearing such a cape, but Ginny and Lilly had convinced her that this was exactly what she needed to be wearing at this type of event. She'd never worn anything like this before. Even her wedding dress hadn't had been this poofy or had a train like this. She knew she couldn't even have gotten it on without the assistance of Ginny, Lilly and a little magic. When she, Ginny and Fleur had gone shopping for dress robes, she had been more than surprised to see the styles that were worn to such an event. She had thought a simple muggle cocktail dress might be appropriate, but Ginny was quick to explain that was not what she should wear.

"Hermione," Ginny had argued. "As much as I don't understand what you see in my brother, this is his chance to stick it to all those idiots. For decades now he has had to show up alone to these events. There were always ridiculous articles about his supposed love life, or maybe how he was an addict or something. But now he has this stunning wife. And he gets to show up with you on his arm to this ball that honors what he and Harry did all those years ago."

"She's correct, Hermione," agreed Fleur. "And no matter how absurd it is, you and Ginny have to look amazing at the ball. Not for yourselves, but for Harry and Ron. Face it, when men are with the most beautiful women in the room they stand taller, walk prouder and act better. And anything you can do to make this ridiculous evening better for them is what you have to do. All these paparazzi know Ginny. She is old news. But you, my new dear sister in law, you are fresh meat. And they will take a zillion pictures and criticize whatever you do or don't do or wear or don't wear. So you have to nail it. But, you know, no pressure."

After a mini meltdown from the pressure, Hermione allowed her sisters in law to take her under their wings and navigate her through the world of magical high fashion.

She hadn't liked most of the styles, but when she had seen this dress she'd fallen in love with the color instantly. It was a very deep navy that reminded her of the night sky. "Cleary would have been a Ravenclaw," Ginny had muttered. While the full, structured ball gown skirt and train was much bigger than she would ever have been drawn to, she loved the bodice. It looked like it was layers of folded fabric woven together, almost like origami. The bodice was tight, almost like a corset that fit her like a glove and came up to a princess neckline that came up with two straps as a halter around her neck. Hermione had worried it was too low cut, but Fleur and Ginny assured her it was just right. Over the dress she had a formal black cape that was trimmed in the same deep navy as the dress, but had tiny stars embroidered into the navy with the most delicate black thread that shimmered if you turned in certain ways. The cape fastened at the structured collar with an ornate silver clasp that had been engraved with a "W," and cinched at the waist with a black tie allowing the cape to fall over the large grown.

Ginny had done her hair, and it had never been so perfectly coiffed with a few curls pulled to the side of her neck, highlighting the diamond stud earrings. Ginny had shown Hermione glamor charms, and Hermione had to admit they looked brilliant. But standing at the top of the stairs in such a dress, she still felt a little like she was playing dress up. Ginny was just behind her in a stunning gown of similar size and stature that was in emerald green, perfectly contrasting her red hair.

"Can't be queen of the ball if you stay on the stairs," Ginny finally said, giving Hermione a small shove on the shoulder. At that Hermione finally came down the stairs, giggling at the still gawking Ron.

"Ron," Michael whispered, "close your mouth there, son. A bug could fly in that trap." At that his father in law patted him on the back, shaking Ron out of his momentary trance.

"You look absolutely incredible, Hermione," he said with his lopsided grin.

"You look like royalty!" declared Jean who quickly shuffled everyone into various poses for a string of pictures.

Soon they had survived all of the pictures, had the kids packed up and sent off with the Grangers, and the two couples flooed to The Ministry for the event. Hermione was incredibly nervous, the words of her sisters in law about the paparazzi running through her head. But, she simply followed Ginny's lead as she and Harry walked into the main hall ahead of them. She held her head high, tried to focus on her posture, and kept reminding herself not to trip. Just before they got to the entrance, Ron stopped and turned to her.

"You look stunning. But, Hermione, I can feel you shaking. It's going to be fine. We're going to stand around in uncomfortable shoes and drink wine and eat bad food while we chat with Harry and Gin and Neville and the same folks we always see. And this is much less pressure that the benefit galas for your work because you don't have to talk anyone into changing laws or writing checks. That's someone else's problem tonight."

"Yes," she said, "but we don't usually have hundreds of people watching us and taking pictures."

"Well maybe not the mob of people, but we definitely have people taking our picture all of the time. This time we just happen to know it. And frankly, you look so bloody amazing, they are going to be wanting to take your picture so they can all try to copy your style. It's just us. You'll be fine. Actually, no – you'll be amazing. And if at any point you want to leave, we leave. But we should probably at least go in the door before we leave so we at least get credit for showing up."

"Ok. I'm just nervous. I feel like everyone knows what the rules of this game are and I have no idea what they are. A muggle gala I know how to handle. But this is different. Just feels a bit like walking into the lion's den or something."

"Nah," grinned Ron. "You're just surrounded by Gryffindors. You'll be fine. I promise."

She chuckled, and he kissed her cheek. Pressing his forehead to hers he whispered, "Now, are you ready to go in? Because I would love to leave here being known as the wizard who had the most gorgeous witch on his arm this evening."

She laughed again and nodded her head.

"Alright. Just let me know when we need to leave and we are gone. Here we go," he grinned. Then he squeezed her hand, and she took a deep breath as they walked through the entrance.

Momentarily blinded by the camera flashes, they both smiled into the blinding lights until the photographers parted enough for them to make their way through.

The entire lobby area of The Ministry had been converted into a ball room, with an orchestra at one end near an area for dancing while small tables donned the other side of the hall. Ron and Hermione tried to walk over to the table where Ginny, Harry and the other Weasleys were sitting, but they were stopped every few steps to shake hands with someone who had been helped or touched by Ron's actions over the years. There were a dozen or so conversations where some witch or wizard reached out to shake Ron's hand, to touch his shoulder and tell him with tears in their eyes how his bravery had saved their life, or their children's lives, or had allowed them to come out of hiding or to be released from Azkaban. Or he stood with them and remembered the child who had never come home from Azkaban, or the father who had been taken by snatchers and never seen again.

Hermione stood at his side the whole time, stroking his hand with her thumb or holding her hand against his back, willing him to feel her strength and her love as he heard their stories. As they finally made it to their table, she could feel him slump into a chair and reach for the glass of water at the table.

"Are you alright, Ron? You look a bit pale, even for you."

He gave her a week grin. "Just really, really glad you're here."

"Always," she said as she squeezed his hand.

They plowed on through the night, with dozens more families coming up to Ron to talk about lost loved ones or difficult experiences during the war. But Hermione figured out how to interject into the conversations to help lighten the discussions, connect them to Dennis and Collin, thank people for their support of the Dumbledore Fund or anything else to otherwise ease the burden on Ron.

Finally, after dinner had been served, she smiled at him and said, "I do believe we need to get in a few dances before this night is over."

"I think that sounds perfect right about now," Ron said with a lopsided grin as he held out his hand to lead her out onto the dance floor.

She slipped into his arms as the orchestra started a new song. She nuzzled up to his chest as his arm slipped around her waist.

"You hanging in there?" she finally asked quietly.

"Only because you're here," he said. "You have been amazing tonight. I could not have gotten through this without you."

"Yes, you could have. You just would have looked funny dancing out here by yourself."

Laughing, Ron said, "Yeah, I'm sure the press would have had a field day with that."

"Hmm. Maybe we should give them something else instead."

"What do mean? Want me to propose to someone else?" he teased.

"No," she mused. "I was thinking of something more like this," she said as she reached up to his face and pulled it to hers, catching his lips in hers.

After a long kiss, Ron grinned, muttering "I have the most bloody brilliant wife," as she laughed against his chest.

"How long do you think we have to stay at this thing?" Ron asked.

"No idea. This is your night, remember?"

"Hmm. Maybe a few more dances and then we skip out?"

"Brilliant plan," she grinned.

When they were finally able to sneak out about an hour later, they flooed straight home. Hermione had her heels kicked off before she was even out of the fireplace.

"Free toes!" she declared with glee.

"Can you even see your feet with that dress?" Ron laughed.

"No," she giggled. "This is by far the poofiest thing I have ever had on in my entire life!" With that she went to sit on the sofa, and the skirt poofed all around her like a blue cloud.

"Well," Ron said as he tried to push down some of the layers of blue taffeta and silk, "poofy or not, you look stunning. If I wasn't married, and well, you weren't my wife, I would have had to ask you out."

"Oh really?" she teased. "And where on earth would you take some with this large of a dress?"

"Honestly, I was rather hoping that at some point I could get you out of that dress."

"Well, honestly I don't think I can get out of this dress on my own, so you will definitely have to be helping me out of it."

"That is a problem I am up for solving," he grinned. "I'd even carry you up the stairs, but I am not sure I can find where to hold onto you in all that fabric."

Laughing she picked up an armful of fabric so she could stand up and head upstairs, and Ron grabbed and armful to help her.

"How did you get in this dress to begin with?"

"It took Ginny and Lilly and a bit of magic I think."

They made it upstairs and he finally found the zipper in the back which he tugged down gently. As he pulled, he revealed her bare back, letting his finger drag along her skin causing them both to erupt in gooseflesh. The dress ended up standing on its own, causing them both to laugh.

"It's like a blue cake," she giggled. "And I am not sure I can get out of this on my own."

"I can help with that too," he said, his voice suddenly deeper.

She reached out for him, and he pulled her from the piles of blue silk. But as he lifted her up, she had one last surprise for him. "Hermione, you've been under all that fabric all night in no bra and only your Chudley Cannons knickers?"

"I thought you might need a little reward after the ball."

"Well, no one knows me like my amazing wife," he said, his hands running over the orange silk between her thighs.

"I still get a butterflies when you say that, you know," she said with a slight blush. "I hope that never fades." With that she quickly worked her hands down the buttons on his shirt, soon raking her nails across his bare skin. She walked around him slowly, dragging her hands across his abdomen while she kissed his bare back. Reaching for his trousers, she let her hands brush over his hardening cock while pressing her breasts to his bare back. She unbuckled his belt and tugged his trousers down as she walked backed around to the front of him. He kicked off his trousers and kissed her fiercely, losing his hands in her hair as he tugged it from the perfect style it had been charmed in for the ball. Carrying her gently to their bed, he hovered over her, caressing her breasts gently as her nipples hardened beneath his touch. She arched her back and widened her legs in reaction, allowing him to settle between her, causing his erection to grow even harder.

She kissed his neck, dragging her lips along his jaw line as her fingers danced over his skin and her feet rubbed along the back of his legs. He moved his lips down to her breasts, teasing her hardened nipples with his tongue. She gasped in pleasure, raking her fingers through his hair. She rolled him over onto his back, and shimmied his pants down over his erection. Grasping him, she stroked him up and down before running her tongue along his length. She looked back at him as he looked at her with a mix of adoration, awe and pleasure overload as she took him in her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue over him.

"Fuck, Hermione!" he gasped. She tortured him with her tongue as she gently rolled his bollocks in her hands. He reached for her curls, desperate to watch her face. But soon the pleasure was such that he found his eyes closing of their own accord. When he could take no more, he flipped her over, both moaning as he entered her. They groaned and sighed together with each pulse. His hands ran across her body, one hand on the curve of her hip and the other grasping her breast. Her little gasps of pleasure were getting closer and closer, and soon they had both fallen into the haze of orgasm, collapsing into each other's arms and into a deep sleep.


	71. UFM Ch 71: Mothering Sunday

Ch 71: Mothering Sunday

The following week was an odd one. Between recovering from the emotional roller coaster of the anniversary and missing Rose on her birthday, everyone was glad to see the weekend come again. Rose had sent a package midweek of the various clippings and photographs from different papers. She'd said she knew they all ignored the papers, so she wanted them to see the nice articles they'd run since it was so rare. Everyone had raved about her dress, and Rose was quite disappointed she hadn't been able to see it herself. Hermione just laughed it all off.

"If I can't let myself get worked up about the bad articles, then I should let myself get chuffed up about the nice ones!" she'd insisted

Ron had felt tired all week, still a bit of an emotional hangover he supposed. But he was glad to have Mother's Day to focus on as a positive thing coming up. He was also beginning to worry he had set too high of a bar in his speech at the memorial, and wondered if he could meet it himself. He didn't regret saying it, but he did wonder if he had set himself up for failure.

That Sunday morning, Ron woke to the sound of an owl pecking on their bedroom window. Internally groaning, he pulled his arms from around his sleeping wife to let in the owl.

"Why didn't you go downstairs?" he admonished the little bird who hooted at him with impatience. Once the window was open, it flew directly to Hermione and stood in front of her, pecking gently at her arm as she awoke.

"What in the world?" she muttered.

"Sorry!" Ron exclaimed trying to get the bird off the bed. "I don't know why it didn't go to the kitchen window. I tried to get it before it woke you."

"It's alright," she said laughing. "Come here little one, let me see what is on your leg." She reached for the scroll and laughed as she unrolled it.

"Hah! It's from Rose. Listen it says 'Sorry for the intrusion, but I have always woken you up on Mothering Sunday, and I wasn't ready to give that up just because I happen to be in Scotland and you're not. I love you so much Mum, and I will be thinking of you today. I look forward to having breakfast together when you are up here next week. I hope Ron and Hugo can give you a wonderful day. You deserve it. I love you always, Rose.'"

"That was sweet. Weird. But sweet," Ron laughed.

"Yeah. It was. She would always go down to the kitchen and make me breakfast to have in bed. And it was usually awful. I mean truly, truly awful. Under-cooked runny eggs, almost raw bacon. Rough to get down, but it was so sweet every year. And then every year there would be so many crumbs in the bed I'd have to wash all the sheets that day. So, yeah – woken by a bird is a step up."

"Hmm, I see your point," smiled Ron. "How about I make you a fully cooked breakfast in the kitchen today and we start a new tradition?"

"Brilliant. But I have a suggestion. Why don't you go down and get some food for this poor little guy and then once he's settled, you come back up here and we just lay in bed until at least 7."

"Even more brilliant," grinned Ron.

Later that morning, Ron was cleaning up the dishes from their breakfast. Hugo and Hermione were snuggled on the sofa reading together while he finished up in the kitchen. Hermione had loved the card from Hugo, and they had decided they would work together to plant the wild flowers for Fi in the back yard once the rains let up. Ron was pleased with what he had come up with, even if it was more of an IOU than an actual present. He had talked to the art center and got them a "gift certificate" for an art class once Rose came home where they would make something building on their four handprints. They'd had dinner with Hermione's parents the night before and were due at The Burrow later in the afternoon.

"What should we do with the rainy day?" asked Ron as he came in from the kitchen. "Do you want to stay in and read or head out and do something for a few hours?"

Hugo shrugged, but Hermione said, "Actually, I have an idea. Let's go pick up sandwiches or pastries or something and take them over to go visit that Mrs. Carrington at the Care Home. Something about that woman has just stuck with me. She has no one celebrating her today, and I would think it is hard to watch all the other old ladies at the home get flowers and visitors on a special day when you get nothing."

Ron walked up behind the sofa, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "You are an amazing person. I think that is a brilliantly wonderful thing to do."

Soon they had picked up some sandwiches at a local shop as well as some flowers from the market before heading over to the home. Hugo had created a quick card that they all signed, and they found their way to her room.

"Mrs. Carrington? Hello, Mrs. Carrington? It's Hermione and Ron and our son Hugo. We came to visit you," Hermione announced loudly and clearly from the door as she knocked gently before sticking her head in the room. She saw the older woman had dozed off in her wheel chair in front of the tele where golf was showing. She smiled and held her finger up to Ron and Hugo to give her a minute. She gently went closer to the woman and said, "Mrs. Carrington?" much louder, and the woman's eyes fluttered open.

After a brief look of confusion, she saw Hermione's face and broke into a wide smile. "Well, hello! What a surprise!"

"Hello, Mrs. Carrington," said Hermione. "I'm Hermione. We met a few months ago. I brought Ron and Hugo with me and we were hoping you would be up for a quick visit. Would that be alright with you?"

"Yes, yes. More than alright! Come in, come in."

"Hello, Mrs. Carrington," nodded Ron. "We brought some take away for lunch. While I am sure what the care home makes is lovely, we thought you might enjoy something a little different today. We brought an array of sandwiches, pasties and sausage rolls and a few different tarts and biscuits for good measure."

"Yeah," laughed Hugo. "For good measure or because you insisted on extra biscuits," he teased.

"I am so touched," Mrs. Carrington said earnestly. "Here lad, fetch those chairs over in the corner, we can eat here at this table."

"Do you follow golf?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, not really," the old woman admitted. "My Charlie liked it, but it was never my sport. But it does make for good background noise for a kip, eh?"

"I knew I liked you," Ron beamed. "I'll have to remember that tip. Though, it doesn't take much to let me doze off."

Hermione distributed sandwiches and the four of them visited over lunch.

"It's quite kind of you to come visit me on Mothering Sunday," said the woman.

"Well, I quite like you," said Hermione. "And I remembered you said your son had died last year, so I thought it must be a difficult day."

"You have a good memory," smiled Mrs. Carrington. "Yes, my Aldie died last year. But, it had been quite a few years since he had remembered Mothering Sunday. He was never the same after he became an alcoholic, you know. My Aldie was in there somewhere, but the alcohol ruined him. He just didn't care about anyone anymore, least of all me or even himself."

"I'm sorry," said Ron. "I know how hard that can be to watch. My brother started drinking after his twin died. Luckily we were able to turn him around after a few years, but we weren't sure there for a long time. It is hard to watch someone you love in that kind of spiral."

"Yes. Yes it is," she agreed. "And I am so glad your brother was able to beat it. But how awful to lose a twin. How long ago was that?"

"20 years," said Ron sadly. "20 years this month actually."

"My uncle died then too," announced Hugo.

"Yes, your dad's brother would be your uncle," nodded the old woman.

"Well, yes, but I mean my real uncle. Or birth uncle? I guess they're both my uncles. Or, oh I don't know what you call what anymore," said Hugo shaking his head. "See Ron and Hermione are my parents, but only recently. They were each friends with my parents-parents. Birthparents? First parents? Dunno. I gotta work on that. Anyway, Ron was my godfather and best friends with my mummy and Hermione was like my daddy's older sister. But then after my parents died, Hermione and Ron fell in love and now they're married and they adopted me so they're my parents too."

"Wow. You have a very complicated and very special family," said the old woman, a bit bewildered.

"Very true," nodded Hermione. "And we have a daughter as well who is away at boarding school. She was already mine though."

"Yeah Hermione adopted Rose as a baby."

"Well, that is quite wonderful. I love families who come together by choice. They are a special gift."

"We think so," said Ron, take Hermione's hand to squeeze it affectionately.

"Oh! I just put it together! You sent your mum with flowers after your wedding!"

"Yes, yes I did. I'm so glad you got them."

"Well, now I understand. She kept telling me that you knew me. And honestly you were the only person I thought of, but I thought you two were already married. That was very thoughtful of you. And such lovely flowers. They stayed fresh for almost two weeks. I've never seen that before!"

Hermione suppressed a giggle, knowing she had charmed them to last several weeks. "Yes, we had dinner with my mum and dad last night."

"And what about you," Mrs. Carrington asked Ron. "Have you talked to your mum today?"

"We're headed there in a few hours," he said. "The whole family gets together every Sunday. And it is loads of people as there were seven of us before Fred died. But, there are six of us, and each of us now has a spouse and kids, so it can get crazy. But Mum loves it and cooks up a storm every single weekend."

"What a lucky woman."

"You know, everyone else I have talked to says something like 'poor woman cooking for so many,' but you called her lucky."

"Well, you must remember I am an old lady with no remaining family. Having a houseful of family sounds like a wonderful blessing."

"Well," said Hermione, "as you can tell we are not ones for letting biology get in the way of being family. And there is just something that keeps drawing me to you. I think we will just have to bring you in to our crazy little bunch."

"Well, that is just about the most perfect thing I could hear. I would love it if you came to visit every now and then."

"We'd love that too," said Ron, shoving another pasty into his mouth.

Hermione stared at him in disgust of his manners, tutting in disapproval.

"What?" he shrugged with a full mouth. "I was the sixth of seventh children. If you were polite, you were hungry!"

Mrs. Carrington laughed, and soon they were all laughing.

"My Charlie," she said looking at the picture of her late husband dressed in his WWII uniform, "he was the youngest of five. He used to have the same kind of manners as you, Ron. Just awful! But he used to tell me the same as you – if he didn't eat quickly his older brothers would snag all of the food."

"Did you keep in touch with his family after you lost him in the War?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, I kept up with his mum and sister for a few years but then lost track of them. But two of his brothers were killed in France, and his other brother and his father were killed in the Blitz. Those were hard, hard times for England, Love. I pray none of you will ever know the horror of war."

Ron paled, and Hugo looked up to see him have a flash of pain across his face before regaining his composure. Hermione jumped in, "Thank you. I hope you are right."

"Ok, enough morose talk. I am here all day every day with sad old people. Let's have some fun. Do you lot play cards?"

"Fun!" squealed Hugo. Soon Mrs. Carrington and Hermione had taught Hugo and Ron to play hearts and they were deep into competition.

Hugo nattered away about his school and his art classes, much to the delight of Mrs. Carrington. Ron was the first to hit fifty, throwing his hand down in disgust at losing.

"Brilliant game. Rubbish luck," he sighed.

Mrs. Carrington won, resulting in Ron declaring that he might just have to refer to her as Ringer or Shark instead of Mrs. Carrington, which caused the elderly muggle woman to blush furiously in delight. They soon had to say their goodbyes, but they promised to make the hearts competition a regular occurrence.

"That was really fun," Hugo announced as they made their way back home. "I'm glad we went to go see her. We need to definitely do that more often. For all of us."

"I agree," concurred Hermione. "There is just something about her that keeps drawing me in. Is it just me, or do you two feel it as well?" She looked back and forth between the two wizards.

Hugo shrugged. "I dunno. I like her. She just fits. Kinda feels like she's part of the family."

"Yeah. There is something about her," agreed Ron. "I can't quite figure out what it is."

"Ok. Good. Glad it isn't just me. We will definitely make this a regular visit."

Within an hour they had flooed to The Burrow for dinner with the extended Weasley clan. Ron had brought flowers and a framed magical photo of the whole entire family from the wedding as well as one of his parents with just him, his new wife and children. They both made Molly tear up before she hugged him tightly.

"I'm just so happy you finally have your family, Ron. You are the happiest I have ever seen you. Makes your mum's heart so full."

"Thanks, Mum. I love you. And I'm pretty darn happy to have found them too."

She patted his cheek and then got distracted by Fleur arriving with spring vegetables from their garden to be chopped for dinner. Harry waved Ron over from across the room. The two grabbed butterbeers and headed out to the back porch to escape the chaos inside.

"Other than the anniversary nonsense I haven't seen you much since your trip. You guys all settled into married life now?"

Ron laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so. Living together for all that time before the wedding helps with that transition I guess. But, she's starting to transition her work a bit, which is bloody brilliant and way overdue if you ask me."

"Yeah. She mentioned that briefly. Sounded like an ideal situation."

"I hope so. Seems a perfect fit, but I suppose time will tell."

"She wouldn't spill the name of the mysteriously wealthy backers. Do you know who it is?"

"Yeah," laughed Ron. "I do. But I am sworn to secrecy, so don't even try it."

"Ok, ok. So, just answer me this – were you surprised by who it was?"

"Was I surprised? Um. Well, I can honestly tell you that I was not surprised at who it was."

"Would I be surprised?"

"I don't know, Harry. But you won't be surprised, because I am not telling you. Come on. It's her new job."

"Alright," said Harry, putting his hands up as a sign of defeat. "So, what did you do today?"

"Well, we had dinner with her folks last night, so I just made a big breakfast for the three of us this morning. We had planned to plant all these wildflower seeds that Hugo had bought to make a little area in the back garden for Fi, but with the rain being so bad we put that off for a drier day."

"Good idea though."

"Yeah, I thought so. We came up with it together. Quite proud of it really. And I think Fi would have loved it."

"Definitely. Did he do something for Hermione?"

"Yeah, he had done a nice card, and the four of us are going to do this fun art activity thing as a family when Rose is home next month. So today we went over to this muggle care home we've sort of stumbled onto and visited with this old lady who has more or less become an adopted great grandparent or something."

"How in the world did you get matched up with an elderly muggle woman in a care home?"

"Good question. No good answer. Well, no, that's not totally true. After Fi and Dennis' funeral we ended up taking all the flowers from the ceremony and such to a care home at Hermione's insistence. And as it turned out, Hugo really liked it. Well, we all did, I suppose. But Hugo mentioned it to his art teacher-"

"The one you like so much?"

"Yeah. Her. Anyway, the two of them concocted this plan where the kids at his school made handmade Valentines for all of the seniors who live at this home, and then on Valentines we all went with his teacher to hand them out. Hermione and I were going room to room and most of the people didn't react much, but the last room had this one woman. And she was so happy to see us so we started visiting with her and heard her whole story. She has no family, husband died decades ago and her loser son died a few years ago. So, long story short, she has no family and Hermione just took a liking to her. She had her mum take the flowers from the wedding back to her too. Today we took her lunch and played cards with her for a few hours. She kicked my arse."

Harry was laughing at his ginger friend. "You are hanging out at a muggle care home and an old muggle woman beat you at cards?"

"Yes. Yes she did. Of course if I could play her at some non-muggle game I am sure I could win. I need to find out if she plays chess."

"Muggle chess."

"Well, yeah. I can play muggle chess too. I mean, you just have to move the pieces yourself and there's less excitement, but the rules are the same. And I am CONFIDENT I could beat her at that."

"Ron, I can honestly say I have never, ever, ever in all our years together pictured you spending your free time at a muggle care home playing cards and muggle chess. I guess it just goes to show you can never assume you know all there is to know about someone."

Ron smirked a bit, taking a sip of his butterbeer. "Well, let's be honest, there is very little of my life today that I could have pictured two years ago."

"True. Very true."

"There is something about this muggle woman, though. She is really vivacious but seems to have no family. I am tempted to dig around a bit and see what I can track down to see if I can find any family that might be out there and not know where she is."

"Yeah? The old auror urges still get to you, huh?"

"Well, I don't think she's a witch or a squib or anything. But there is something about her that, well, I don't know. Something. Hermione definitely feels it too. I just like her and want to help her out, so if I can poke around some old muggle records then maybe we could find an old nephew or in law or something."

"What's her name?"

"Edwina Carrington. Probably in her early to mid 90s I would guess. Her husband died in WWII, and she never remarried. Loser son, think she called him Aldie, was a drunk and died last year, but she said he had more or less dropped out of the picture before that since he'd found his way to the bottom of the bottle. Her brother's siblings seemed to have died either as soldiers in WWII or in the blitz. Pretty sad really."

"Carrington you said? There is something familiar about that name. I'll poke around and see what I can find from our muggle police liaisons. It's at least a place to start. And if you come up with nothing, then she is still no worse off than she is today."

"Right. And glad it is familiar to you too. I thought it was, but I couldn't place it either. Feel like I've heard it somewhere, but I have absolutely no idea where."

"Appreciate your help. Nothing urgent. Would just be great to connect her to family if she has any left out there."

Across the room Hermione was chatting with Fleur and Ginny. Fleur was sharing tales of surviving a daughter's adolescence, but admitted it was not easy.

"Honestly, I am still happy when she asks for more tampons," admitted the oldest of the witches. "Look, I know she and Teddy will end up together. But the longer they can put off starting a family, the happier I will be."

"We're in that hope together," laughed Ginny. "Teddy is basically a son to me, and I know they love each other. That said, I am absolutely not ready to be a grandmother. I was barely ready to admit we were done with three."

"I was done," announced Fleur. "I have no idea how Molly managed to have seven. I love each of you, but I cannot imagine doing it myself!"

"Me either!" agreed Ginny.

"What about you, Hermione," asked Fleur gently. "May I be so bold to ask if there will there be more little Weasley babies of this generation, or are you ok with the two you have?"

"Oh," Hermione said a bit caught off guard. She blushed and took a sip of her drink before responding. "Well-"

"I'm sorry," apologized Fleur. "I didn't mean to pry or make you uncomfortable. It just seemed a natural question since your wedding."

"I'm not sorry. I'm all for prying," said Ginny. "So Hermione? Will there be little red heads running around here any time soon?"

Hermione laughed at her blunt sister in law. "Well, we're not trying to get pregnant if that's what you're asking. My cycles are so unpredictable these days I don't even think I could get pregnant at this point," she said. "But, we did agree to be open to adoption if the right situation arose. But we also agreed it would need to be two, as it seems unfair to have just one child who would be so much younger than all of their cousins. That said, it isn't something we are seeking out – just staying open to the fact that unexpected family has been the route for us so far, so why expect it to change?"

"Unexpected is certainly one word for it," laughed Fleur. "You two are amazing parents, so it would be great to see you with more children. But I have to admit, the thought of it for myself is utterly exhausting!"

"I know!" agreed Hermione. "When I think about Molly having Ginny at my age I am rather ready to pass out. And she already had six boys! Six! Just can't imagine."

"Well, they only stopped when they finally got perfection," teased Ginny. "But, seriously, the thing about Mum is that while seven kids is a lot, they were also there to help. So, while she did have two still in diapers at 40, she also had an army of little helpers she would make do tons of chores. I almost wonder if it would be harder to have just one or two at 40 than what she did. However – I never plan to find that out!"


	72. UFM Ch 72: Trusting Gut Intuition

CH 72: Trusting Gut Intuition

The days were starting to get warmer, and the wildflowers they had planted for Fi were finally starting to grow in the back garden. Ron and Hugo had also been working on the Dennis' rose garden, which was blooming nicely. Once done there, they also had to keep up the garden at Hermione's house. Ron had decided that maintaining two muggle yards was not for the faint of heart. And when Michael called and asked him to lend a hand in his as well, he was almost ready to throw in the towel. But, Harry had saved the day and helped him learn a few charms he used to keep the weeding under control but not so much that the neighbors were asking questions.

With it being late June, Ron's work at the Auror Academy was slowing down, and the work with students at Hogwarts had more or less ended while students revised for end of year exams. Ron was enjoying his time working with George, but he was really enjoying taking advantage of the long, sunny evenings near the summer solstice. Some nights the three of them would eat out in the garden and then Hermione would read in a chair on the patio while he and Hugo worked in the yard. But, on the nights Hermione worked late he and Hugo would snag some sandwiches and apparate out to the countryside where they could fly for a few hours and enjoy the outdoors. Sometimes Hugo would bring along a sketch book to draw in or a book for them to read together outside, but most of the time they would just fly, letting the air fill their lungs as they sped along rolling hills, patchwork fields or crashing waves.

Those nights flying with his son were his favorite. The first time he had heard that phrase he almost cried. He had been with some folks at the Auror Academy, at they were heading to a pub for drinks. Ron bowed out saying he was looking forward to flying with Hugo that night as Hermione was working late. One of the older professors nodded understandingly. "I remember doing that with my Jacob. Some of my best memories. You're right not to miss it. Enjoy your time flying with your son tonight. It just doesn't get much better than that."

"Thanks," he'd managed, working to hide his suddenly wet eyes. "I will."

Since then, he'd had an even greater appreciation for their evenings together. While he was excited to see Rose in a few weeks, he really did love his one on one time with Hugo too. And now that life finally seemed to have leveled off to a normal place, he realized it was only one more year until Hugo went off to Hogwarts. And the lump in his throat at the thought of it urged him to take advantage of every evening with Hugo he could. They'd flown last night, but this evening they had other plans.

Ron worked that day at WWW, but wrapped up around 3 so that he could fetch Hugo from school. They planned to take sandwiches over to the Care Home that night for their regular card game with Mrs. Carrington, so Hermione had asked them to pull everything together since she wouldn't be home til after 530. When she finally came in at 545 she was toeing off her heels at the door and running upstairs to change yelling her apologies for being late as she did. Ron and Hugo laughed, just shaking their heads as she blew like a whirlwind in one door and out another. But soon the three were off in the car and headed to see their friend.

When they arrived at the home, they all decided that the weather was nice enough that they could eat and play cards out on the patio. Hugo and Ron went to claim a table while Hermione rolled the older woman out in her chair, chatting as they went.

"Sorry I couldn't make it last time the boys came," Hermione apologized. "I am transitioning from one job to another, but somehow that seems to be meaning long evenings at times helping my old boss since my replacement won't start until August."

"That's perfectly alright dear," the old woman said. "I love that you come at all. And I certainly can't complain about being visited by handsome young men. Even if that husband of yours keeps beating me at chess. I will win one of these days, though. I promise you that."

"You're a braver woman than I am," chuckled Hermione. "I played him a few times and realized it would never happen for me, so I have written it off altogether."

"I used to play a lot of chess when I was younger, but I guess fell out of habit. But your Ron has lit the fire in me again. And I am telling you, I will not leave this earth before I get him."

"Good luck with that," Hermione said sarcastically. "You may whip him at all kinds of card games, but I don't know that anyone has beaten him at chess since he was eleven or twelve. Sort of his thing."

"What if it's my thing too? Just because he is young and handsome and not yet beaten doesn't mean I won't be the one to do it," Mrs. Carrington crooned, which made Hermione grin as she reached the patio door.

The four of them nibbled on sandwiches and biscuits while Mrs. Carrington beat them at cards. Since it was still early, Hermione helped Hugo with his homework while Ron beat Mrs. Carrington at chess. The first time they played Ron could tell she was a good player who was out of practice. She was definitely getting back in the swing of things and was proving to be a formidable opponent. But Ron was still swiftly defeating her each time. He chuckled as he listened to her trash talk as he wheeled her back to her room at the end of the evening.

"I'm telling you, I will not die before I beat you," she insisted.

"Well, that's good, because I would like you around for a very long, long time," he said smoothly, causing her to laugh and playfully smack him on the arm.

Late that night as they were going to sleep, Ron pulled Hermione in close to him under the covers, causing her to sigh contentedly at his touch. He kissed her neck and said, "I never got to ask you how your day was."

"Good," she said trying not be distracted by his lips which were now on her ear. "I really like the new work and am learning a lot. I think it will be better by the fall once the new solicitors come on board with Nic. But even though I'm working long hours, I am really enjoying it."

"Good," he said, moving his lips to the top of her spine.

"How about you?" she asked with a smirk. "I mean, aside from being randy as a teenage boy and beating old women at chess, what else is going on?"

She felt him chuckle and grin against her skin. "Think you're so clever, do you? I'm brilliant, actually. Two of my three jobs are hitting their summer lul, and we are getting ready for the summer rush at the shop. And I am loving my evenings with Hugo. But now that I have a little more free time I thought I'd loop back around to a little project I've been thinking about but never had time to work on."

"And what, pray tell, might that be?"

"Really want to know or keep it a surprise if I pull it off?"

"Is it about me?"

"No."

"Then I want to know."

"Ok. Well, it's about Mrs. Carrington, actually. I just have this feeling that there is something else there. No reason to think it, but back when I worked as an auror trusting my gut served me well. So, I thought I would dig into her background a little bit and see what I can find. I would love to be able to locate a long lost niece or nephew for her or something. Just seems so sad to have this wonderful woman all alone. And if I were her long lost family member, I would want to know she existed. So, I thought I would see what I could learn."

"Muggle detective work?"

"Maybe. Or maybe," he gave a fake gasp, "I'll even visit a muggle library!"

She grinned and rolled over. "See, when you say things like that I just can't resist you," she laughed as she crushed her lips to his while reaching for his waistband.

"Blimey," he stuttered when she came up for air. "I'll have to find reasons to visit muggle libraries more often!"

The next week after dropping Hugo at school, Ron headed to The Ministry to see if he could connect with the muggle police liaisons from the auror department. He ran into Harry in the hall who, when he discovered why Ron was there, apologized profusely for having forgotten to follow up on their conversation from earlier in the spring.

"No worries, Harry. If it had been urgent, I would have asked you again. But it is just one of those little things that keeps niggling away at me. I don't know that there is anything there, but I just want to check it out. I have a few weeks between the auror academy work and the kids being out for summer holidays, so I thought it was a good time to see what I can find."

"Alright. Absolutely. You know who would be good to help you? Coppedge. Matthew Coppedge. He is a great guy – a squib on the London police force who does a lot of work with us. Here let me jot down his contact info. He probably knows who you are, but he's a bit younger than us – so if you get a blank stare, just tell him I sent you."

"Great. Thanks, Harry. You know how I love it when I have to drop your name to get in places. It means blessed anonymity," Ron grinned.

"Well, don't count on it. But he's a good bloke. His dad's a muggle, mum's a witch. I think she was the same year as Charlie – a Ravenclaw maybe? Anyway – some of his siblings were at Hogwarts with Teddy, which is how I met him initially. Nice family, smart kid."

"Cheers. I'm off."

After apparating to an alley near the London address, Ron made his way through the maze of the police station to locate the right department.

"Morning. Could you help me find Matthew Coppedge please?" Ron asked of the burly police man at the front desk.

Giving Ron an unimpressed look, he turned around in his swivel chair and yelled, "MATTIE! Visitor for yeh."

At that, a young man came out from an office door making his way up and then saw Ron.

"Holy shite. Ron Weasely," the man said quietly more to himself than to Ron. Recovering, he stammered, "Uh, hello, won't you come back to my office?"

Ron nodded at him and followed him down the hall and into a crammed office where he shut the door behind them.

"Mr. Weasley, it is a great honor to meet you, sir."

"Please call me Ron. Harry gave me your name-"

"Head Auror Potter? Yes, we've been able to work on a number of cases together. While I know you and I have never met, I have followed your work for years. It's quite an honor, sir. The detective work you were able to accomplish on that potions and immigration case last year, well, it was tremendous."

"Thanks," smiled Ron. "That was my last case. I lost my partner in a car crash and had to solve that last case for her before I could let it go. But, I haven't been in the field since then."

"I heard that. I am so sorry about Auror Creevey. She was incredible as well. And I am sorry to hear that you retired."

"Well, thanks. I'm working at the academy and with some Hogwarts students now trying to help train people to jump in front of spells instead of jumping in front of them myself. Easier on the family that way."

"Yes, well, rumors do run about you. But, I had heard you had stepped in to raise your partner's son and then had managed to meet Hermione Granger."

"You know Hermione?"

"No, not personally – I only know of her. She is a legend in her own right amongst muggles – especially the officers who work in immigration. Brilliant, brilliant woman."

"Yes, well, I quite agree since I married her," laughed Ron, holding up his ring finger.

"Congratulations! That's brilliant," the young man said. "But, as exciting as that is I am guessing you didn't hunt down a random squib detective to brag about your brilliant bride."

"This is true," nodded Ron. "Through a random series of events I have met an older muggle woman who seems to have no living family. I just have this gut sense that there is more to her story, and as my gut sense has been right so many times before, I thought I would try to poke around and see what I could find out. But, my muggle research skills aren't too keen, so I asked Harry who might be a good person to talk to, and he sent me to you."

"Sure. I am happy to help out. What do you know about her?"

Ron told him the tale of how they had met, and the friendship they had struck up with the few details he knew like the names of her late husband and son as well as what she had mentioned about her late husband's family during the war.

"Carrington is ringing a bell for me too," nodded Coppedge, "but I can't quite place it. Can you give me a few days to see what I can find?"

"Absolutely!" said Ron. "Like I said. Nothing urgent – just one of those niggling feelings I can't shake. Let me jot down my mobile number for you, and you can give me a ring if you find anything."

"Impressed. Not too many aurors have mobile numbers," he laughed.

"Well, when I suddenly had to step into a muggle world to raise Hugo, I learned a whole lot real fast."

"I remember when I had to learn the muggle world in a hurry," nodded Coppedge knowingly. "Overwhelming to say the least."

"Yes. But good. I have certainly learned to love my cell phone," admitted Ron.

"Don't we all," confessed the young man.

They said their goodbyes with the young detective promising to call soon. Ron hadn't even made it home when his phone rang.

"Mr. Weasley? It's Matt Coppedge. I found something. Um, I think it best you come back in the office so I can give you what I have."

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Ron headed back the way he came. Soon he was back in the cramped office, and Coppedge had a file folder of copied papers for him.

"I knew the name was familiar. It only took a quick search to pull up why. I – well – this isn't going to be easy," he stammered.

"Did someone hurt her? Just tell me." Ron said in the gruff auror voice he realized he hadn't heard from himself in quite a while.

"No. Well – you're auror instinct was right. There is a lot there. It's just rather more personal than I think you could possibly be expecting. I'm really sorry. Here." With that, the nervous young man slid the file folder across the table to Ron, who flipped open the top folder. He glanced through the newspaper article on the top of the stack. He scanned it, blood draining from his face.

"I don't – I don't understand," he stammered as he shook his head frantically.

"Aldren Carrington was her son."

"No. No. It can't possibly – you can't mean…."

"I'm sorry. I really am. But that's her son."

"Uh, I have to go," muttered Ron as he stood up. "Can I apparate from here?"

The young man nodded but said, "Yes, but I don't think that you're in any shape-" But his concern was cut off with the crack of apparition, Ron having vanished in front of his eyes. The young man sighed, and dashed off a note to Head Auror Potter to let him know what happened.

Ron landed on the sandy cliffs next to Shell Cottage, the tears rolling down his face before he could even catch his balance. He gruffly ran his hand across his cheek to wipe them away, as he made his way to the porch where he could sit in a rocker overlooking the sea. He sat into the creaking rocker, closing his eyes and leaning back against the cottage wall as he took a deep breath. Instead of letting it out slowly and quietly, he let the frustration spew forth from him screaming, "FFUUCCKK." "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK." He let the wind over the ocean absorb his curses and shouts, and taking another breath, he tried to clear his mind to read each and every page in the folder Coppedge had given him. The words were blurred by his tear filled eyes, but he finally finished the whole folder and then closed his eyes to absorb it all. He wished he had his broom so he could let the air blow everything off him. But he didn't, so he just sat and rocked there in the wind at the edge of the sea. He had lost track of time, and he jumped at the buzzing of his phone in his pocket. When he glanced at the caller information, it was Hugo's school. "Fuck," he said again, realizing he had missed the pick-up time.

"Hello," he answered.

"Ron, hello this is Mrs. Rupesmith, Hugo's art teacher at school."

"Hi, Mrs. Rupesmith. I am so, so sorry. I just realized the time. I am terribly late to pick up Hugo. I got caught up in something today and completely lost track of the time."

"No worries, Ron. It's ok. I know this is a rarity, which is why I wanted to call and be sure you were alright."

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. But I'm still a ways out from the school."

"Well, I am headed over to the art center. Would it be alright if I took Hugo with me? I could use an assistant for my class this evening. It's with kindergarteners. I could use all the help I can get."

"Um, yeah, if he wants to. Could I talk with him a moment? Is he there?"

"Oh, yes. Hang on, here he is."

"Ron?"

"Hey, Hugo. I am sooo sorry. I lost track of time this afternoon. Do you want me to come get you or do you want to go with Mrs. Rupesmith and help her with her class this evening?"

"Well, you'll still owe me. But I would _love_ to go help her with her class. Can I?"

"Of course, buddy. Of course. What time should I pick you up? Can you ask her?"

"Hang on….Ron, she says she'll just drop me home after if that's ok. Please? Pretty please?"

"Sure, Hugo. You know very well I am in position to bargain."

"So true, Ron. So true. But letting me help out tonight is a good start."

Run chuckled into the phone. "Alright, Hugo. Have fun. Tell Mrs. Rupesmith thank you for me and that I owe her too. I'll see you at home."

"Bye, Ron."

"Bye, wingman. I love you."

"Love you too."

With that the phone clicked, and Ron stared at the screen in silence as the tears flowed again.

"What the fuck do I do now?" he muttered into the wind.

He shrunk the folder and its contents down, storing it in his pocket and then walked over to visit Dobby's grave.

He took off his socks and shoes, tugging the cotton sock off his pale foot. It came off inside out, and he stood there shoving his hand inside the sweaty sock to turn it right side out before placing it on Dobby's grave. "What do I do, Dobby? What is the right thing? I knew there was something, but I thought it was something good. All this can do is add pain. And I don't want to add pain, there's been too much already. But I don't know that I can forget." He stood there watching the wind whip the grasses. Sighing, he simply touched Dobby's headstone and headed out.

Hermione walked in the front door at 530, toeing her heels off into the pile by the door. The house seemed quiet so she called out, "Ron? Hugo?"

Not hearing an answer, she headed upstairs to change clothes. Looking out their bedroom window, she saw Ron in the back garden, shirt off, drenched in sweat, digging furiously around the back of the garage. She put on grubby work clothes and headed out to join him.

"Hello, handsome," she said with a smile as she came out bringing him cold pumpkin juice.

"Hey," he said, smiling at her and taking the cool drink gratefully.

"Where's Hugo?"

"Uh, he's helping Mrs. Rupesmith teach a kindergarten class at the art center this evening. I messed up this afternoon and was late to get him. She had called and asked if he could go with her as she could use the help, and he said he wanted to. She's dropping him by when they're done. He seemed pretty thrilled to be asked."

"I bet. You ok? What happened? You've never missed pick up like that."

"Oh, yeah. I just screwed up. I was helping Harry look into something and then got distracted, and then I decided to come back here and put this garden bed in. You know, we have all of this sun here in the yard but we aren't growing any vegetables – only flowers. So, I've been meaning to do it."

"Ok," said Hermione, confused but trying not to show her feelings. "I thought you were wanting less yard work, not more."

"Well, since Harry taught me those charms it's been a lot easier."

"Wouldn't it be easier to dig this hole with those charms?"

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. Probably. But it's a good work out."

"You smell like a skunk, but you look hotter than hell," she teased.

"Yeah?" he said cheekily, flexing his biceps.

"Yeah," she said. "You are totally taking a shower before I kiss you. But, do you need help digging? I may not be a master landscaper, but I can handle a shovel to dig a hole."

"If you want," shrugged Ron. "I was just digging out this area here that gets the morning sun so we could do vegetables."

"Where are the vegetable plants? It seems rather late for seeds."

"Oh. Yeah, it was more a spur of the moment decision, so I don't have them yet."

"Alright," she said, sensing there was more to it than he wanted to talk about, so she started digging.

They kept at it until they had a large enough space for vegetables. Realizing how late it was, Hermione ordered a pizza to be delivered while Ron jumped into the shower. Mrs. Rupesmith dropped Hugo round, and Hermione thanked her profusely for her help. But she insisted he was so helpful that she was hoping he would help her for the next 5 weeks with the same class. Seeing how Hugo was beaming with pride, Hermione couldn't argue with it. Hugo simply raved about how much he'd enjoyed it and was still raving when Ron came down from the shower. Hermione took her turn getting cleaned up, and the three of them had some quick pizza, still listening to Hugo natter away about his night.

Hermione offered to clean everything up while Ron put Hugo to bed. When Ron still hadn't come down after an hour, she turned off the lights and headed up to bed. She poked her head into Hugo's room and saw Ron fast asleep, arms tightly wrapped around a sleeping Hugo as if protecting him in his sleep.

The sight caused mixed emotions in Hermione. First she was struck by what a special image of the two boys she loved so much it was. But, something was going on that Ron was not telling her: forgetting to pick up Hugo; randomly digging holes in the yard that he already complained about having to keep up; and then falling asleep clinging to Hugo like his life depended on it. She didn't know whether to be more concerned or angry about it all. They hadn't even been married four months yet, so it seemed a bit early to be hitting marital struggles. She felt the tension rise in her and had to intentionally take some deep breaths to release it. She knew he loved her. She knew he wouldn't exclude her. She just had to give him the benefit of the doubt and ask him straight out tomorrow. She walked over to the small bed where Ron and Hugo were sleeping, kissing them both and covering Ron with a light blanket before shutting out the light and heading to bed.

The next morning Hermione was up early, having not slept well without Ron's light snores next to her. She got up and had breakfast waiting for the boys when they made their way downstairs.

"Morning you two," she said with an attempt at normal chipperness. "I must say, you two looked pretty cute last night when I came looking to see why Ron never came back downstairs."

"Sorry," Ron said sheepishly, taking the tea from her gratefully. "I think all that yardwork tired me out more than I had thought, and I just zonked out."

"That's ok," she said kissing his stubbly cheek. "I missed you though. I hadn't realized how hard it is to sleep without you there."

"I'm sorry, love," he said earnestly. "I really didn't mean to do that."

"It's alright, Ron. You fell asleep. Hugo, were you able to sleep with Ron's snores in your ear?"

"Yeah," Hugo said. "I got used to Ron's snores when he slept on my floor all those months. I kinda like it even if that sounds weird."

"Not weird to me. I like it too," she laughed.

The family had their pancakes with syrup, which Ron dramatically licked off the plate. Hugo went up to get ready for school while Ron washed the dishes.

"Ron, any chance you are free for lunch today?"

"Uh, I don't think I can today," Ron said feeling a rush of guilt go through his system. "I have to check in with Harry on some things this morning and then help George out. With the Hogwarts students out in two weeks, we're gearing up for one of our busiest times of year aside from Christmas and back to school shopping."

"OK," said Hermione sadly, frustrated at his overly-detailed excuse. "Just thought I'd take a shot. It's been a while since we've had a meal just the two of us."

"I miss that too," he said honestly. "Maybe this weekend we could do that. Today just isn't a good day."

"Alright. Sounds like you're busy all day. How about I take Hugo to school and pick him up this evening?"

"Oh. Uh. Ok. That's great, thanks."

"Well, I'm going to go get dressed. See you tonight?"

"Right. Tonight," she said as he kissed her quickly on the cheek.

Her heart broke a little feeling like he was lying to her, but she tried to squelch it down and remind herself that she trusted him and loved him.

As soon as Hermione and Hugo left, Ron headed to catch Harry at the Ministry. Harry's secretary was back to being rude to Ron again, so at least that felt normal. But, she let him wait in Harry's office anyway. After about twenty minutes of pacing, Ron was relieved when Harry came in.

"Hiya Harry."

"Morning. How are you?"

"Well, I learned some shite yesterday."

"I heard. Coppedge was worried about you when you left and sent me a note telling me what happened. How did Hermione take it?"

"I couldn't tell her," he said, his voice cracking as he ran his hands through his hair.

"What?"

"I couldn't do it, Harry. I left there and went to Shell Cottage. And, fuck, it's just so damn painful. And I wish I didn't know. Because it doesn't change anything. It just adds this fucking layer of shite to muck through to get back to the good stuff. And I love her too much to dump that on her."

"Ron, mate, I know she's your wife, so it shouldn't be my business. But, I think you should tell her. She's gonna know something is up. And trust me when I say that whatever she thinks you are keeping from her will be way worse for you."

"Worse?! How can it get fucking worse that this?"

"No, I don't mean worse information. But she is going to come up with some idea of why you are acting weird or upset or whatever and that is going to be worse that trying to keep her from learning something painful."

"I dunno mate. I don't think I can fucking do this to her. To either of them."

Harry looked at him, trying to peer into those blue eyes that seemed to hold so much pain. "Can I do anything? Anything at all?"

"No. None of us can, can we? It's done. It's happened. And there is nothing anyone can do. And knowing this or not knowing this doesn't change any of that. Just makes it hurt more."

"I'm really sorry, Ron. Really."

"I know. And I appreciate it. Alright. I'm going to go to the shop. We've got some things to finish pulling together before the students get out."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright. Tell George hello for me. And let me know if you need anything. And, really – think about telling Hermione. Trust me on this one. I know I'm married to your sister, but I still have a little more marriage experience under my belt than you do."

"Can't do it, mate. But thanks," Ron said as he headed out.

Hermione was sitting in her office mindlessly tapping her pen against the desk as she tried to force herself to pay attention to the webinar on the computer screen. A faceless voice was speaking out over the phone line about the legal tax structures of various philanthropic organizations in different EU countries and how Brexit may or may not impact the existing organizations operating throughout Britain and the EU countries across the channel. While the sincere legal voice droned on about potential impacts of evolving tax law in the United States Hermione couldn't bring herself to even pretend to pay attention.

Instead of watching the various presentation slides on the monitor, she stared at the muggle picture on her desk of her and Ron from their time in Hawaii. The concierge had taken it for them one evening when he'd brought them dinner on the lanai. Once she'd seen it on her phone, she knew it was one of her favorites. Ron was sitting on a deck chair with Hermione on his lap. The ocean was in the background and the soft pink light of sunset was all around them. Her hair was blown away from her face, and she looked happy and perfectly at peace smiling at the camera. Ron, however, was too busy staring at her in utter adoration to even notice the camera. The more Hermione stared at that picture, the more she decided that Ron couldn't be cheating on her or anything like that. She knew he loved her. She knew it in her very soul. But she couldn't figure out what the hell was going on and why he suddenly got weird and quiet and evasive. Could he have rejoined the auror squad and not told her? What else could he possibly be doing with Harry this week at work? And if he was sneaking around without telling her and now putting his life in danger again, well, she couldn't even think about it.

Exasperated, she finally threw her pencil down, muted the sound on her computer to block out the legal lecture broadcasting over the internet and picked up her cell phone to ring up her sister in law.

"Ginny? It's Hermione."

"Hey there, Hermione. How are you? Haven't seen much of you the past few weeks."

"I'm, well, I need a favor."

"Sure. Of course. What's up? Did Ron do something stupid already?"

"No. Ugh. Maybe. Honestly, I don't know. But, I need to find out. If I pick Hugo up after school could I bring him by to have dinner and spend the night at your place?"

"Absolutely. Anything I can help with? He's an idiot. But he loves you more than anything. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione said quietly as she felt the tears come to her eyes. "I do," she sniffed. "I don't doubt that. But something's going on, and I have to get to the bottom of it or I'll go mad."

"Good. You need to knock some sense into him. I don't know what he's done, but whatever it is you have to nip it quickly. Because he is so in love with you. So, whatever it is, hold on to that, ok?"

"Ok," sniffed Hermione again. "Sorry. I hate that I'm being this weepy wife already. It will be fine. I am sure it's something stupid. I just need to figure it out. I'll bring Hugo through the floo around 5 if that's alright."

"Absolutely. I'll see you then. You'll be fine, Hermione. You both will. I promise."

"Thanks, Ginny."

Ron had made up as many reasons to work late at the shop as he could come up with, but at 6 George finally kicked him out and told him to go home to his family. He stepped through the floo and heard Hermione call out, "I'm in the kitchen." He took a deep breath, let it out slowly and made his way into the kitchen.

"Hey, sorry I'm so late. Where's Hugo?"

"He is spending the night at the Potters. It's just us tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go out for dinner? I can go get cleaned up real quick."

"No. Frankly, I want to stay in tonight."

"Tough day?"

"You could say that. I was just worked up over the same stupid problem all day and I was totally distracted by it. Couldn't focus on anything else."

"Sorry it was such a hard day," Ron said moving to stand behind Hermione and moving his hands to her shoulders so he could rub her tight neck and shoulders. "Wish I could help."

"You can, actually."

"Yeah? More neck massage?" he teased.

"No," she sighed, closing her eyes summoning her courage. "You could tell me what the hell is going on that has you hiding something from me."

Ron froze, hands still on her shoulders.

"Chose your words wisely, Ron," she said, suddenly shifting to her solicitor voice and still not looking at him, "because _I know_ something is going on."

"Hermione-"

She turned around to stare into his eyes to see what she could discern. All she saw was pain and fear swirling in his eyes, so she tried to soften her approach. Placing her hand on his chest, she said, "Ron, there is clearly something that is going on that has you worked up or upset or something. You forgot to pick up Hugo yesterday, which you have never ever done. You practically dug a hole to the center of the earth to theoretically add more gardens to tend when you already hate the ones we have, and then you fell asleep with Hugo clinging to him as of your life depended on it. I don't know what has you so spun up." By this point she had tears coming down the side of her face. "And honestly," she sniffed as she wiped her eyes, "I don't know whether I am more angry with you for not sharing whatever it is with me or more hurt by the fact that you clearly don't trust me to know whatever it is that is going on. I'm _your wife_ , Ron."

He had been still and frozen, staring at her as she spoke, and felt the tears burning at his own eyes as she started to cry. His mind was swirling, wrestling between sharing the news with her and yet desperately wanting to protect her as well.

Unable to handle his silence, she grabbed his bright orange WWW robes and jostled him, shocking him into snapping out of his frozen daze. "Say SOMETHING, Ron! Please, for God's sake. What the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, shifting his eyes from her gaze. He pressed his forehead down to hers, unconsciously trying to draw strength from her. "I'm sorry." He closed his eyes briefly, and tears silently rolled down.

"The absolute last thing I wanted to do was hurt you or exclude you or make you feel cut out. I love you. More than anything. Absolutely anything." He got quiet, trying to figure out where to go next.

"Then why did you lie yesterday? I don't want us to get good at casually lying to each other, Ron. Marriages like that don't make it. And we have to make it, Ron. I love you too much to not make it."

"I'm so sorry," he gasped, pulling her tighter to his chest.

"What happened yesterday?"

"I honestly did go to see Harry," he started quietly. "I know I made it sound like that was all day. It wasn't. But I didn't know what to do."

He stared at the floor, and she let the silence hang heavily between them until he finally continued.

"I had told you a while back I wanted to see what I could learn about Mrs. Carrington. Do you remember that?"

She nodded but said nothing.

"Well, I went to see Harry in the morning to see if he could point me to a contact in the muggle police, which he did. I went over to a muggle police department in London and met up with a squib who works there. I told him what I was looking for, and he called not 20 minutes after I'd left to tell me what he'd found. And…"

His voice faded, still wrestling with where to go and how to navigate this while somehow protecting her.

"And?" she finally said.

He sighed. "And, I learned something awful. So awful that I apparated directly from the police office to Shell Cottage. I didn't know what to do. I was sobbing and yelling and furious and sad, and that is where I go to feel safe, I suppose - to find my way a bit. And I was there the rest of the day lost in my thoughts until Mrs. Rupesmith called reminding me I had forgotten our son at school. And then she offered to take him to that class, and I came home still upset and now feeling guilty for forgetting him and I just had to burn it off. And digging a hole – like Harry did for Dobby. Well, it seemed right. So I just started digging. And then I lied about the stupid vegetables. You're right. I don't want to keep up some stupid vegetable garden. I just needed to sweat out my frustration. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. I just felt so stupid. And I didn't know how to handle it."

"You could have just told me the truth."

"I should have. But, the thing is, Hermione. It's – it's bad. I knew if you realized I knew something you would want to know what it was. And as much as I hate what I now know, I really don't want you to have to know it too."

"You don't have to protect me, Ron. I'm a big girl. I'm sure I can handle it."

"I'm not sure I can handle it. And, I'm sorry, Hermione, but I do have to protect you. I have to. You are not just my wife, you are my whole life. You and the kids – you are all that matters to me. I have to protect that. I have to protect you. I don't know how to explain it. I just can't not do it. Protecting the people I love is more than what I do – it's who I am."

"You're my husband, Ron. You are not my father. You don't get to choose what I do and don't know. You can't censor what parts of the world I get to know about. Not that my father gets to do that either, really. I can't imagine that whatever it is you know is so awful I couldn't handle it. I've seen a lot of really awful, terrible things all over this world. I know you were in the war and an auror, but I have held my own in war zones around this world too. You don't get to treat me like a child, Ron. Don't shelter me. I won't have it," she said, he voice getting louder and angrier as she spoke.

"Hermione, you don't…"

"NO RON. You don't. You don't get to decide. You don't get to pick. Remember those little vows we took a few months ago? You don't get to be the filter between me and the world. We promised to respect and trust each other. I take those vows seriously. I assumed you did too. "

"Hermione, of course I took the vows seriously – I DO take those vows seriously. Fuck, you are everything to me."

"Clearly not, Ron. You don't trust me to handle whatever it is you learned about Mrs. Carrington you aren't telling me. I love her too, you know. I care about her, too. Whatever is going on for her, or happened before – I deserve to know too."

"That's not fair-"

"FAIR? FAIR? Fair is expecting your new husband to be truthful. Fair is expecting to be treated as an equal. Don't talk to me about fair."

Ron was churning on the inside. He had to intentionally force his voice almost to whisper so he wouldn't bellow at her with all the frustration, anger and fear that was boiling just under the surface. "Can you just trust me, Hermione? Please? Could you know this is bad and let me just hold this burden for both of us?"

"How can you ask me to trust you when you clearly don't trust me to handle it?" she said, now openly crying. "You talk about fairness and trust and equality, but they're just words, Ron. They are empty words. We promised to face life together from here out. We promised to support each other in things that came our way. I want to be your wife, your equal partner, not your breakable, dainty thing that needs protecting and sheltering. And I want you to be my husband, not my babysitter."

Ron was crying now as well. He began pacing back and forth in the kitchen feeling rather like a caged tiger. "But Hermione, this goes both ways, doesn't it? Doesn't that apply to trusting me too? I know you COULD handle knowing what I learned. Of course you can. You're amazing and can handle anything. But that doesn't mean you should have to do it. And once you know, you can't un-know it. And I would really like you to trust me on this. It will only add pain. It won't help anything."

"It doesn't mean you should have to do it alone either! Wasn't that the whole fucking point of you going with Harry to save the world? He had to do it. You loved him and didn't want him to have to do it alone. He kept trying to push you off for your own good and you wouldn't have it. How is this different? You know what? Don't answer that! I'll tell you. It's not any different at all – not one bit. You are trying to carry all the burden and I am here to tell you I REFUSE TO LEAVE YOU TO CARRY IT ALL ALONE! I love you. I'm here. For all of it. Good and bad. I guess I thought you'd gotten that through your THICK SKULL when I married you, but APPARENTLY NOT!"

By this point, she was also pacing as she ranted through the kitchen, and anyone who happened to have looked on them would have thought they were two caged lions circling each other.

Finally, Ron stopped, stood still and put his face in his hands. "Hermione, this is insane. I love you. I don't want to fight about whether protecting you from pain or trusting you enough to hurt you is the better path. Neither of us can possibly win. Either way we both lose. I love you. My instinct is always to protect you. It will always be to protect you. It's what I do. It's who I am. And I am sorry you are upset by that. If you really, earnestly, honestly want to know what I found out yesterday, I will tell you. But I am warning you – it will hurt. A hell of a lot. And you can't un-know it. And I really don't think you want to have to carry this. I am asking you to please be ok with not knowing. But if you aren't ok with it, of course I will tell you."

She stood still, staring at him. "I love that you want to protect me," she said as she walked over to him, touching his face softly. "I feel safe with you, Ron. And I love that your first instinct is always to keep me and the kids protected from the various dangers out in the world. But keeping me safe from knowing something feels different to me than protecting me from a curse. That doesn't make me feel safe. That makes me feel excluded and babied and belittled. I need to know, Ron. I need to know. I need to know for me, and I need to know to be there for you. Whatever it is, it is clearly something that is incredibly upsetting to you. And I want to be there for you too. I want to share the burden together. We can't face things together if we aren't in it together."

He shook his head back and forth as he felt his lips tighten, trying not to cry again. She didn't move her hand, and she stood there, feeling his tears begin to hit her palm as they spilled from his raw eyes.

"Her son - he killed them," he said, voice breaking into a sob at the end.

"Mrs. Carrington's son? Aldie? He was a murderer?" she asked, brow creased with confusion.

He placed his hand over hers still on his cheek. Suppressing his sobs, he quietly spoke through his tears as best he could. "He was the driver, Hermione. Aldie Carrington was the drunk driver that killed the Creeveys."

As the words hit her, Hermione felt her knees buckle slightly and realized her weight was being supported by Ron's arm around her waist. She shook her head, now leaning against his chest.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Ron said lovingly in a concerned tone. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to have to know. I am so sorry. I should never have gone looking for more information. Are you ok? Can you say something?"

"That was her son?" she gasped in a small voice, still not trusting herself to move her face from where it was buried in Ron's chest.

"Yeah," Ron said, nodding gravely. "It was him. Like she said, he'd been a drunk for years. He'd been in and out of prison. He'd been busted for public drunkenness and vagrancy, he'd gotten into bar brawls and he'd robbed a number of places to get money for booze. And he'd had a number of arrests for driving drunk before. He hadn't had a proper license in years. But, yeah, it was him."

"Of all the people in the whole damn world…." she muttered.

"I know. I know. I was just so furious yesterday. I was mad at him for killing them, mad at him for abandoning his mum. All of it. What a rotten excuse of a person. But, then, you know she loved him. And I think about George when he was drunk – just escaping from pain, and it had to have been hard growing up like he did. But he let it overcome him, and in doing so he destroyed so many lives. And part of me wants to be mad at her too, but I can't, so I took it all out on the sodding dirt in the back garden. I am so sorry."

She was still shaking her head back and forth against his chest, somehow trying to tell herself it couldn't be true or maybe shake herself awake from the bad dream. But slowly she started to let the reality of the moment sink in. She felt herself tighten her arms around Ron, holding him closer.

"I hate that it's true, but I am still glad you told me," she finally said. He just nodded, not trusting the lump that had appeared in his throat. After the silence settled around them, she said, "I'll come back to the Carrington situation in a minute. But, please don't ever lie to me again. You can tell me you aren't ready to tell me yet or you need time to figure out what to say or something. But do not lie to me. Ok? Do you understand?"

He leaned his head back so he could look into her eyes. Both of them had red, tear stained faces, but he could see hurt, forgiveness, love and resoluteness in her eyes. Moving his hand so that it cupped her face just as he had during their wedding ceremony he finally said, "Hermione I promise you that I will never make that mistake again. I should never have lied. I was so stupid. And I promise that with the possible exception of presents or surprise parties I will never lie to you again. Ever. In my entire life." She nodded, lips pressed tightly together trying not to cry. Then Ron added nervously, "I don't feel like I have any right to ask for your forgiveness, but I hope that in time my actions will help regain the trust that I have broken."

"Oh Ron," she said in an exasperated voice. "I forgive you. It will take a bit longer to forget. But you are forgiven. And, I believe you when you say you won't do it again. We are figuring out what it means to be married. And we are both going to make mistakes. But you also have to promise me that whenever it is that I do something stupid – you bring it up right away, ok? I mean I know I just about made myself sick with worry today, and it was only about 24 hours. We can't put our marriage through that. It's too young and too inexperienced to be able to handle it yet. We have to work it out and work through it straight away. Ok?"

Ron chuckled. "I can't imagine that you could possibly screw up in the same magnitude, but yeah, I promise. And – thank you – for making us work it out, and for your very much undeserved forgiveness. I am so bloody lucky."

"Ok. Yeah," she laughed. "Usually I tell you it's me that's lucky, but tonight you are right – you are absolutely lucky!"

He kissed her forehead in relief while she tightened her arms around his waist.

"Alright," she said, "But that doesn't solve all the issues here tonight."

He sighed. "Can I poor us some wine for this part of the conversation?"

"Yes please. As twisted and ironic as it is, I think it is in order."

Ron puttered around the kitchen looking for some wine and glasses. As he opened various cabinets he asked, "Do you want to order take out or something or should I throw together some sandwiches too?"

"You do wine. I'll put on some pasta," she said going to find the right pot.

They worked comfortably together in the kitchen, the large weight between them now lifted. Despite the awful news she had just learned about Mrs. Carrington's son, she felt so much more relaxed now that she knew she and Ron were ok. As long as they were ok and in it together, they could work out almost anything. They sat at the kitchen table eating the simple supper they had made. While they still had a hard conversation ahead of them, just the lack of tension in the room had them both smiling.

"So, now back to the Carringtons," Hermione sighed.

"Well," Ron said, trying to swallow the mouthful of spaghetti. "I know I've had about 24 hours more than you to get used to the idea. But, all I keep coming back to is that it is done. Telling Mrs. Carrington or Hugo or Rose doesn't seem to have any purpose to it."

"You're right, but it feels bad, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It does. But if we told Mrs. Carrington it would make our time with her feel strained, and it wouldn't help her in any way that I can see. If we tell Hugo – well –I still don't see the point."

"Ok. So, we sit on it for now. Did the detective fellow have any other information on possible relatives or anything?"

"Well, not really. He gave me a few more names to try and track down, and he said he'd promise to keep looking and would let me know if he learned anything."

"At least that isn't a total shutout. Although it would be weird to have to share her with some random family wouldn't it?"

"I know," laughed Ron. "I thought about that too. I kind of like her for our own sweet little muggle grandmother."

"Well, she plans to live until she can beat you at chess, so apparently she will be around a while," Hermione teased.

They both laughed and eased into other conversation, edging ever closer to feeling like they were back to themselves again. Eventually they started talking about the summer with Rose home in a few weeks.

"Do you think Hugo will be fine going back in the master bedroom for the summer?" Hermione asked.

"I think so. But I do want to take another vacation as a family if we can. Your work is much more flexible now, and George will be fine with whatever we want to do if I give him enough notice."

"Should we do another relaxing trip like Mallorca or so something more adventuresome and educational this time?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sensing from that question that you already think it should be the second."

"Well, maybe more of a hybrid model. Could we find somewhere to do a bit of both?"

"I am sure we are up the challenge. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Not really," she admitted.

He looked at her with an eyebrow up.

"Honestly, I don't have a place in mind," she said defensively. "But, I do like the idea of being able to connect to some historical place or a book or author or something. It just seems to give some structure and interest to vacations that way," she said sheepishly.

"Ok. Well, let's assume I haven't read any of the muggle books you are thinking of, because we both know I am certainly the least voracious reader in this family. Is there anything the other three of you would have all read and might find fun?

"Hmm. That's an excellent question. I am going to have to think on that one a bit."

"Can I admit something?"

"I would hope so," she scoffed.

"I love it when we read as a family. We did it on Christmas and after my time in hospital. It's not anything I grew up doing with my family, and I really do enjoy it. Obviously I like reading with Hugo in the evenings, but there is something special about the four of us snuggled up together all hearing the same words and envisioning the same story. Maybe we pick a new story to read in the first part of the summer and then incorporate that into our holiday towards the end."

"I love that idea," she said earnestly. "And I love even more that you love reading as a family. I love it too."

He just smiled, and flicked his wand to take their dishes up to the sink.

"But I was wondering something…."

"What?"

"Well, as much as I loved that villa in Mallorca last year and it was absolutely what we needed at the time, maybe we should do something a little more low-budget this year." She paused to try and read his facial expression, but couldn't make out what he thought so she kept talking. "I don't want them to think its normal to rent villas along the Mediterranean or stay at fancy resorts all of the time. I want those things to stay rare enough that they are special, you know?"

After a moment of silence, Ron finally said in a mixture of surprise and embarrassment, "You're right. I – I hadn't even realized that is what we were sort of doing. But, you are absolutely right. I had always said I didn't want my children to have so much that they couldn't appreciate it. And you are right."

"I think we are still a long, long way from having spoiled children. But, I think it is easy to slip into thinking of our summer vacation as a special time with the kids so we start confusing special with pricey. I think we should make it a goal to make it special and budget friendly. They don't need to know we could go to a fancy resort. Maybe we all stay at Shell Cottage or even camp for a bit. What do you think?"

"Camping, huh?"

"Well, maybe it's time for both of us to redeem our experiences living in a tent."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Have you ever seen a magical tent?"

"No," she said suddenly intrigued. "How are they different?"

"Maybe I'll let that part be a surprise."

"Sure," she chuckled. "I don't need to sleep on the ground and eat mushrooms the whole time or anything. But I like the idea of a simpler holiday. We could hike, fish, kayak, do campfires – read, maybe have Hugo teach us to paint – that kind of thing."

"Alright. I think we have a good start to a plan at least. And I still like the idea of incorporating it with a book or story or author or something."

"I love that idea too," she said, but was unable to stifle the yawn as she spoke. "Sorry," she said, embarrassed. "I didn't realize how tired I was until just now. Sort of feels like I was hit by a lorry or something."

"I know what you mean," he said yawning as well. "I feel the same way."

"Must be this roller coaster of emotions we've been through over the past few hours. I think I am now officially crashing from the adrenaline rush of it all."

"I've never actually been on a roller coaster," he mused, yawning again.

"We're pathetic," she laughed as he made quick work of their dirty dishes. "We have a night for just the two of us and neither of us can stay awake to even clean up our supper. We hardly look like your typical newlyweds."

"Well, I don't think anyone has ever mistaken us for typical anything," he chuckled.

"That's certainly true," she said as she flicked off the lights as they headed upstairs. He popped into the loo to brush his teeth and came back into the bedroom to see her now clad in one of his old quidditch jerseys, which hung down to her knees and trying to wrangle her hair into a ponytail. He quietly came up behind her and helped hold her crazy curls while she slipped the elastic around her hair.

"Thanks," she said softly with a small smile as she headed off to the loo.

"Definitely my pleasure," he said quietly after she left the room.

When she came back he was in flannel pajama bottoms pulling back the blankets from their bed. She crawled in, and he spooned up behind her as he flicked off the lights with his wand.

"I really am so sorry about everything, Hermione. I love you so much. Are we really ok?" he whispered softly into her curls.

She rolled over to look him in the eye as she touched his face gently. "We are really ok, Ron. I love you. We are more than ok." She kissed him softly and tucked her face into the nook between his shoulder and neck, gently placing her hand on his chest as she relaxed against him. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm snugly around her.


	73. Chapter 73: Summer Day at The Burrow

Ch 73: Summer Day at The Burrow

Ron couldn't remember the last time it had been this hot. He was incredibly grateful that Dennis and FI had decided to install muggle air conditioner units in a few rooms of the house so they had all been able to sleep ok at night. But, somehow on the hottest day in July that England had probably seen in a million years, he found himself up in his old bedroom at The Burrow. He had forgotten how stifling that room could be in the summer heat, though he really didn't think it had ever been that hot before. Hermione kept muttering about global warming, but he didn't really understand what she was on about.

Wiping sweat from his forehead he tried to remember what his mum had sent him up here to find in the first place. Oh yeah, he thought, she'd said the inner tubes for the kids to take down to the pond were up in the attic. Crawling up to the storage space, he crinkled his nose, realizing the predictably bad smell was only magnified by the oppressive heat. Finally he managed to accio the swim floats he'd been sent searching for and headed back down the many flights of stairs to rejoin everyone else.

"Blimey, Ron," Ginny laughed, "did you go swimming with the kids?"

"Very funny," he scoffed. "It is so hot upstairs I bet you could fry an egg in my old bedroom just by cracking the eggs on the floor. But, being the wonderful, amazing, bloke that I am, I brought down the inner tube floats for everyone to use in the pond to cool off. I think I just may have to join them to cool off for a bit."

"This has to be the hottest Sunday dinner at The Burrow we've ever had," said Harry.

"I think it's the hottest anything that England has ever had," Hermione said. She started talking about global warming, but soon everyone except Ron's dad had found reason to excuse themselves from the conversation having no idea what she was talking about. Ron just smiled looking at how enraptured his father was hearing Hermione discuss muggle scientific research.

"Hermione, I'm going to run these down to the kids. Wanna come down?"

"No thank you. I'm enjoying talking to your father," she said as Arthur beamed.

Grinning, Ron chuckled, "Crikey, we haven't even been married six months and she's already choosing my dad over me!"

She laughed and blew him a kiss as he headed out the back door to the pond. The heat outside was just as stifling as the inside, but there was an occasional breeze that helped provide some relief. Levitating most of the inner tubes, Ron walked slowly across the grass enjoying the opportunity to be a bit lazy. He smiled as he heard the sound of kids' laughter roll up from the pond. He'd always liked that sound, but knowing his kids' giggles were mixed in made it even sweeter.

They'd loved having Rose home for the summer. It had felt remarkably easy to shift into being a family of four again. He's noticed that all three of them seemed to more relaxed with her around – kind of like his mum was when all her children were under one roof. It had been a delightfully relaxing month with lots of family dinners, lots of time for the kids playing quidditch at The Burrow and lots of card games with Mrs. Carrington. They'd seen lot of Scorp Malfoy as well, with Al and Rose bringing him to The Burrow every weekend they could. So, Ron wasn't at all surprised to hear Scorp's voice drift to his ears on the wind.

"Rose, please don't. It's fine. I love coming here. We can all have so much more fun here than we ever could at my stuffy old manor."

"It's just so unfair," he heard Rose sniff through some tears. "I'm not saying we would have more fun at your house. But it's not right to make you always be the one to have to leave your family and your home."

"Rose, you ninny, I like leaving my family and my home to come here."

"Scorp, I know perfectly well you want to have us all to your house for your birthday. But I can't even ask Ron that, you know. I can't."

"I would never, ever want you to ask him, Rose. He has been so gracious and forgiving to my father and to welcome me into your family events. I would never ever do anything to upset him. Please tell me you won't say anything?"

"OK," Rose sniffed. "Not this year. But maybe next, ok?"

"You think that much can change in a year?"

"Um, you do realize how much my life changed in less than a year, right?"

"Ok, Ok. I know," Scorp laughed. "But, please, don't rock that boat, ok? I don't want to do anything to disrespect your father."

"He is my father, isn't he?" he heard Rose muse. "I'm pretty lucky. But I don't know how to switch from calling him Ron to calling him Dad or something. Doesn't really roll off my tongue yet. And I don't know if he would think it's weird or anything."

"Why would he think it's weird? You guys did the adoption vows and spells and everything. I got to witness it myself. And didn't you say he said he thought of you as his daughter even before that?"

"I know. Just a weird conversation to bring up, you know?"

"Yeah. We seem to have a lot of those with our families, don't we?"

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "Last one to the water has to eat one of Hagrid's cakes?"

Then Ron heard them hop down from what he presumed was a low tree branch and race down to the pond laughing.

Ron stood there quietly for a moment. He felt a mix of guilt and gratitude for having overheard the conversation between Rose and Scorp. He had a dawning realization that Rose really wanted to be able to visit Scorp at his home, and he had no idea how he could ever be ok with that. But at the same time, his heart was melting at the idea that she wanted to call him Dad but couldn't figure out how to start. Running his hand through his sweaty hair, he realized he would have to tackle both issues. But not today. Today he was going to go play with his kids, nieces and nephews. Levitating the inner tubes down to the pier, he greeted the gaggle of kids with a wave.

"Thanks for bringing these, Ron," called James.

"Sure thing," he said.

"Are you going to join us?" asked Hugo.

"Thought you'd never ask, little man," he grinned. With that, he took a running leap into the water and landed on an inner tube, splashing half of the kids in the process.

"Oh, Merlin, that feels so much better!" he laughed.

Scorp smiled from the back of the group and said quietly to Rose, "you have the coolest dad."

"I know," she nodded. "I'm really lucky."


	74. Chapter 74: Family Camping Trip

Ch 74: Family Camping Trip

Hermione was sitting on the stairs of her old house looking at the pile of old camping gear she had piled on the floor. It had been years since she had used any of it, but since they were planning on camping for at least one week of their family vacation, she thought she should dig it out of the attic. She and Rose had gone on a few weekend camping trips when they'd first come home from Pakistan, but most of it she hadn't used at all since she'd come back from her work in overseas refugee camps. She knew Ron had alluded to having magical camping gear, but she wasn't sure what all that could be. _I bet the tent magically sets itself up, and the fires are probably easy to start, too, she thought_. _Either way, I need our sleeping bags and the basic camp shower stuff and the camp cookware._ Once she had her pile of gear she thought they'd use, she packed it up and headed back to the other house.

She came in the front door with her arms laden down with camping gear and unceremoniously dropped it all in a giant pile in the hallway. It made such a loud noise that Hugo, Ron and Rose quickly ran out to see what had happened.

"You ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, just thought I'd bring over our old camping gear."

"What is all this stuff, Hermione?" Hugo asked.

"Oh, just the basic stuff – camp shower, sleeping bags, cookware. That sort of thing."

"Um, maybe we should show you the magical tent before we pack up all this stuff," Ron grinned.

"Yeah," nodded Hugo.

"Why?" asked Rose.

"Oh, you'll love it," said Hugo with a knowing grin.

The whole family went out in the back yard and decided to set up the two tents side by side so the boys could see a muggle tent and the girls could see a magical tent.

"OK," Hugo declared. "Muggle tent first." Soon he and Ron crawled into the small tent, and Rose and Hermione came in right behind them.

"It's smaller that your bed when we expand it for family slumber parties," observed Hugo.

"Wow," Ron finally said. "You lived in a tent like this with Rose as an infant?"

"Well, the tent there was bigger and set up by the UNHCR of course. But we went camping in this when she was little. But, now I want to see the other one," said Hermione.

Hugo and Ron went in first so they could see their reactions. As soon as Hermione and Rose walked in the flap, they both started laughing hysterically.

"What?" asked Ron.

"It's huge!" Hermione gasped.

"It has a kitchen AND a loo!" laughed Rose.

"Well, yeah. What did you think? We were going to go two weeks without a loo?"

"Yeah," the girls said together laughing at Ron and Hugo's disgusted reaction.

"Well, ladies, camping is fun. But it doesn't have to be that gross," Ron said. "We are going to have a fantastic time."

Ron and Hermione had chucked their initial plans when the weather was still so hot and decided to head north to Scotland simply to escape the heat. They decided they would spend a few days camping in the highlands, and then would move to the coast for a few days. They would hike and fish and explore, but most importantly they would hang out as just a family of four for two weeks uninterrupted by work or school or extended family or the outside world in general.

Rose and Hermione were still a bit flabbergasted by the luxury of a tent that had a bedroom, sitting room, kitchen and loo with hot water. But, it was still a simple family trip, and each of them had a small camp bed with a sleeping bag and they were all sleeping in the same room. The first day they had found a place to set up the tent and enjoyed most of the afternoon simply getting settled, playing in a river nearby and eating supper outside by the campfire they built. After dinner, Ron and Rose played chess for a while before they all decided to snuggle around the campfire and read together.

Ron had chuckled when Hermione brought down an entire box of books to bring with them on their vacation. There were some for her to read, as well as at least a dozen books that they could read as a family. She had picked a variety of books they could read together – including some adventure stories, mysteries and classics. They had all decided on a book called _Mr. Limoncello's Library_ to start with. None of them had read it before, so it was a fun story to read together and try to figure out the puzzles in the story as a family.

Ron was leaning against a tree stump with Hermione leaning on his left and Hugo curled up on the ground next to him with his head in Ron's lap while Rose had her head in Hermione's lap. Ron listened to Hermione read, watched the fire flicker in front of him and ran his hand through Hugo's hair on his lap and felt like the luckiest person alive.

The next day found them enjoying a brook they'd found at the edge of the wood. They'd decided to spend most of the day exploring that area. Hermione declared she wanted to read in a hammock while Hugo wanted to sketch, so Ron and Rose took off on brooms for a fly promising to be back in time for lunch.

Ron loved flying with his children, and he hadn't had many chances to fly with Rose like he had with Hugo, so he was secretly thrilled at the chance.

"Shall we just follow the brook upstream and see where it leads us?" Rose asked as she mounted her broom.

"Sounds like a brilliant plan," Ron grinned. "You set the pace."

"If you're sure you can keep up," she teased as she zoomed off.

"Cheeky thing," Ron muttered as he waved goodbye to Hermione and Hugo and hopped on his broom. He hung back a bit so he could watch her form on the broom and was impressed. She had the basic techniques down well, especially considering a year ago she'd never been on one.

"You know," Ron said as they landed in a clearing to have a drink of water, "you are really quite good on a broom."

"Yeah?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah. Have you been practicing?"

"Well, sort of. Both Scorp and Al want to try out for the Slytherin quidditch team this fall, so every time we are at The Burrow they want to practice or scrimmage or something. Obviously they both have a lot more practice than I do at flying, but I do like it."

"Well, you're doing really well. Are you going to try out?"

"Me? Try out for the quidditch team?" she laughed.

"Why is that funny?" asked Ron.

"I had never even heard of quidditch until last year, and the Gryffindor quidditch team is no joke. I don't know that a second year could make the team – and definitely not one with only a few months of flying experience."

"Well, I can't tell you if you would make the team or not this year. But if it is something you are interested in or something you want to learn more about, I can absolutely help you with that."

"I don't know. When I look at James and Al – well, both their parents were quidditch captains and then Ginny played professionally. And then there is me. Seems a little hopeless."

"Rose," Ron said with a scrunched up forehead. "No one is born just knowing how to play quidditch. I didn't make the team my first few years-"

"You didn't?" she asked, surprised.

"No. And a lot of people thought I only made the team when I did because Harry was captain, which may have actually been a little accurate. But, even though I was clearly not as good as my baby sister at quidditch, which let's face it – really sucked – I have always loved flying. It's the one thing I know I can do and just let the stress blow off of me. In the air, I dunno, I always feel like I can breathe better or something."

"I do love it," she admitted quietly. "But I don't really know how to get better at it."

"And it never occurred to you to just ask?" he said, messing up her hair affectionately. "For a brilliant witch you can be pretty silly sometimes. Look, I know we don't have the most traditional father- daughter relationship, but helping you learn to fly is definitely an area I am fully qualified to handle."

She gave him a sheepish grin and then hugged him. "I would love that," she said. "For a lot of reasons actually."

"Me too," he said leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Alright. Finish you water break and I will show you a few basic drills."

Soon Ron had her running some basic drills and found a few small technique problems that she could fix easily, and soon she was able to make much sharper turns and come to a full stop much cleaner. Then he showed her the drills he still ran to keep up some of his skills, and they ran through several cycles together. After a while, they landed to catch their breath and have another drink of water. Rose laughed as she heard his stomach rumble.

"Sounds like it's time to feed you, Dad," she laughed, and then caught herself as she realized what she'd said. In a slightly embarrassed tone she quickly added, "Um, I mean, Ron, are you hungry?"

Ron couldn't hide the grin on his face as he put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "Rose, honey, I love being your dad. And I love being your Ron. And I will love answering to either one from you for as long as I live."

"Really?" she said in a small squeak of a voice, eyes quickly dampening.

"Of course, really," he said. "You are my daughter, and I am your dad. I know habits are hard to break, so since you got to know me as Ron you can always call me that. But I love – and I mean LOVE- that I have earned a place in your heart where you can think of me as Dad. And if you go back and forth between the two, that's fine too. Just don't call me ickle Ronniekins like George does. I hate that."

At that she laughed causing fat tears to roll down her cheek and gave him a big hug burying her face in his chest. She was crying a tiny bit as Ron rubbed her back affectionately.

"Do you know what?" he said tenderly. "Actually the first time we met do you know what you called me?" She shook her head now against his chest. "You called me Misser Wheezy at Hugo's baptism. You were so bloody adorable I momentarily forgot to be upset that I thought your mum had married someone else."

"That's what you thought?" said Rose as she snapped her head up to look at him.

"Well, you know your mum and I had a decade or so of missed moments and misunderstandings. I asked her out after Fi and Dennis' wedding, but she was leaving the country. She gave me her email address, but of course I didn't even know what that was. So, clearly, I let her down by never sending a message on the computer. And then at the baptism between you and our conversation I thought she'd gotten married. And apparently she asked Dennis a few things over the years, but our luck was just shite you know. But in the end, I don't know how well we would have done if we'd tried to date without me being able to be honest about magic – and of course none of us knew you two were magical as well. So, I can't regret any of it. I know I am happier now than I ever have been in my life – so I am just going to enjoy that instead of wasting time of could have been's."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I had another friend in primary school who was adopted, and she was really focused on who her birth family could have been and thinking about how her life would have been different if she hadn't been adopted. But, I never thought that was worth my time. It wasn't the life I had. Just like I wasn't born a boy or 100 years from now or blind or whatever. It just wasn't my life. And even if my birthparents hadn't died and they were somehow alive and I met them, I don't know that I could have much relationship with them. I am who I am because of the life Mum gave me. And she did give it to me, you know. She may not have given birth to me, but she was the one who allowed me to live and to be who I am. She loved me, fed me, nurtured me, taught me, laughed with me, read to me – all of it. So wasting time on could have been's seemed like a waste to me. You can't unbake the cake. I'm glad I have the mum – and the dad – that I have today."

"I love you, Rose," he said as he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Dad."

They returned back to where they had left Hermione and Hugo for lunch. When they landed, they discovered an array of sandwiches, fruit and crisps all of which were laid out on a picnic table.

"What's on tap for this afternoon?" Hugo asked.

"Well, I am happy to go on an adventure, but if people want to just hang around here for a while I think I'll kip in the hammock," yawned Ron.

"What do you want to do, Hugo?" Rose asked.

"I was thinking I'd go explore further downstream bit. Maybe wade down the water and look for fish and whatnot."

"I'll go with you," Rose offered.

"Why don't you two go off in the stream, Ron you take your nap, and I'll clean up lunch. Maybe we can regroup in a while and go for a short hike together before dinner."

"Sounds great. Thanks, Mum!" called Rose as she grabbed a banana and a water bottle to take with them.

"Yeah, thanks!" mumbled Hugo as swallowed hit last bite of sandwich and hurried after her.

"I knew I married a brilliant woman," said Ron as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "But I am glad to help."

"Nah," she said. "I lazed about all morning. It will be good to be up and about for a little. And once I am done I'll just go back to reading 'til the kids come back."

"Well, I'll at least help you get everything back to the kitchen," he said as he started directing the plates and leftovers with his wand.

Hermione laughed. "Still don't know when I'll get used to that," she said shaking her head. "Go have a date with the hammock."

"Ok," he said smiling.

Rose and Hugo were wading along the stream following the slow current as it tripped and babbled along through the wood. Being late August there were many plants growing along its banks, providing perfects nooks and crannies for little tadpoles and tiny fish to hide.

"Did you have fun flying this morning?" Hugo asked casually as he picked up a rock to see what was underneath it.

"Yeah. It was really good. I wish I could do that more often," said Rose.

"Yeah, Ron takes me flying some evenings and it's always really fun. Did you know he took me flying the day of Mummy and Daddy's funeral?"

"He did?"

"Yeah. It was before we knew you guys were magical, so I guess he didn't say anything at the time. But he took me flying all over and we ended up at the seaside. He said flying was how he learned to cope after Fred died. I see what he means. It's a lot easier to breathe when you're up on a broom like that. But I don't know if I will ever love it as much as Ron does."

"Dad does love flying. And he showed me a lot of little things today that helped me get better at flying."

Hugo just looked at her. "Since when do you call him Dad?"

"Since today I guess," shrugged Rose. "Is that ok with you?" she asked earnestly.

"Yeah. Of course," said Hugo. "Just wasn't expecting it I guess."

"You weren't expecting it today or weren't expecting it at all?"

"Huh," thought Hugo. "Just not today I guess."

"Do you think you will always call them Hermione and Ron? Or could you see calling them something else someday?"

Hugo was quiet for a minute and threw a rock into the water that he had picked up. They both watched the ripples from the splash move outward across the water. "I kind of want to call them something different, but it just feels weird, you know?"

"I don't know, Hugo. I'm sorry. I can only imagine. I can imagine that the whole thing is just a big old mess. But, whatever you call them, they feel like parents to you, right? Wasn't that the whole point of the adoption vows at the wedding?"

"Yeah. Yeah – I do. I do think of them that way. I just don't want to say anything that would make Mummy and Daddy feel like they've been replaced, I guess."

They both sat on a big boulder that jutted out over the stream. Hugo picked at the lime green moss growing alongside it. Rose plucked at some clover on the bank and threw the green leaves into the water, watching them float along with the current.

After a while Rose suddenly asked. "You only ever called Dennis and Fiona Mummy and Daddy right?"

"Right."

"So what if you called them Mum and Dad? They would never be Mummy and Daddy. Those names already belong to someone. Or you could use a different term, like the Maman or Mati or Mama. And for Dad you could do Papa or Pops or something."

Hugo didn't say anything, but was clearly contemplating her suggestion, even saying the words a few times to see how they felt on his lips. "So, did you ask Ron if you could start calling him Dad?"

"No. I've been wanting to, but I never said anything. And then when we were out flying earlier I just called him that by accident. I went to correct myself but he was grinning so much it was clearly not necessary. I'll probably call him both for a little bit out of habit. But I like calling him Dad. But, then again, I've never had a dad before so it is really totally different than your situation."

For a few moments Hugo said nothing, but then asked, "Are you going to change your last name to Weasley?"

It was Rose's turn to be quiet now. She shrugged, and returned to plucking leaves form the stream bank. But after a while she said, "I don't know. I haven't yet. I actually don't know that Mum did either. I've always been Rose H. Granger, and I like that. I definitely wouldn't get rid of Granger. Maybe just add Weasley? I don't know. But then if I get married someday then what?"

"I dunno," smiled Hugo with a twinkle in his eyes. "Maybe use 'em all –Rose Hila Granger Weasley Malfoy?"

"HUGO!" Rose yelled in a horrified way as she snapped her head around to face him. Seeing how much he was enjoying the torment, she narrowed her eyes at him. Finally, she said, "Well I guess we really are siblings. And if you get to be the annoying little brother, then I get to be the bossy big sister." And with that she quickly moved her leg and kicked him to push him off the rock and into the pool of water below. Out of instinct, Hugo grabbed for her as he fell and ended up getting a hold on her shirt, and soon both of them had fallen into the creek below. After a brief moment of stunned shock and silence, they both broke into a fit of giggles and began splashing each other in the creek. After a while, they both sat on the grass along the bank of the creek, drying out in the sun despite being caked in mud and thoroughly drenched.

They were laying on their backs watching the clouds float by when Rose finally said in a defense tone, "He's just my friend you know."

"For no-ow," Hugo said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Hugo, you can tease me when it's just us. But you have to promise never, ever, ever to say anything in front of anyone else, ok? Not Mum and Dad, not Al, not Lilly, no one, ok? Because we really are just friends, and I depend on Al and Scorp too much for some silly teasing or rumor to mess those friendships up."

Hugo giggled. "As much as I enjoy that I can rile you up with just a few choice words, Rose, the difference between us and siblings born as – well – normal siblings is that I would never do that to you."

"Thank you, Hugo."

"But someday when you two finally realize you are more than friends, can I be there when you tell Dad?"

She stared at him for a moment. "You know, Hugo, I don't know whether I should hit you for that comment or hug you for calling him Dad."

"Had to see what it felt like to say it."

"And?"

"And it feels good."

"Yeah. Did for me too."

They had enjoyed a full week of uncharacteristically sunny weather for England, but when they had awoken that Friday, they all heard the steady beat of the rain against the tent walls. Hermione was still up early, but decided to curl up on the sofa with a book after breakfast. Hugo had taken his book back to his camp bed to read as well, but Ron and Rose decided to head out anyway so they could go over how to adjust for bad weather when playing quidditch or flying in general. After a bit, Hermione noticed Hugo marked his page with a bookmark and closed his book, but didn't get off the camp bed.

"You ok?" she asked quietly.

The little boy's head turned abruptly to her, as if he'd almost forgotten she was there. He eventually nodded and silently got up off his bed, walked over to the sofa and curled up next to Hermione, putting his head on her shoulder.

Stroking her hand through his fringe she asked again, "Are you sure you're alright, Love?"

He nodded, but didn't look her in the face. Then in a small voice he said, "Have you noticed that Rose is calling Ron Dad now?"

Understanding began to flash across Hermione's mind. "I had noticed that the past few days. They both seem to be pretty happy about it. What do you think about it?"

She felt him shrug against her torso as he played with the hem of her jumper distractedly. She let the silence hang between them while she continued to softly run her hands through his hair so he could figure out what he wanted to say next.

"Actually I am really glad for Rose. She never got to have a dad before, so I think it's really important for her to call him that."

"But you have had a daddy, so it's really different for you isn't it?" she said tenderly, trying to control the lump in her throat.

"Yeah," he said as she felt a fat tear hit the leg of her trousers. "But Ron's my dad now too. And I want to be able to have a special name for him that is different than what Al or Scorp or Lilly calls him. But I don't want to do anything that could make Mummy and Daddy think I am replacing them."

She carefully wiped his tears away and returned to stroking his hair. "You know your Mummy and Daddy chose Ron to be the one to take care of you, right? They picked him to be the one who would be your dad if anything happened to them. So they wouldn't feel replaced, Love. They would be glad you were in a family with the person they wanted for you. And Ron would never try to replace them."

"I know that. I really do. And it's the same for you too, you know. I think of you as my mum now too, and I know you aren't replacing Mummy. It's just hard."

"Well that is an understatement if I ever heard one," chuckled Hermione.

They sat in contented silence for a few minutes before Hugo said, "Rose thinks I should call you two Mum and Dad or some other kind of names, and that it wouldn't be replacing them because it's different than Mummy and Daddy, but I don't know. But I also don't want to be the only kid in the family who calls you two by your first names. That feels weird too."

"The only right way through this is to do what comes naturally to you. If you want to call me Hermione, then call me Hermione; if you want to call me something else, then that is fine too. Or go back and forth and try things out until you find what feels right. It's just the four of us out here for now, so you could do some name experiments and see what fits the best."

"You wouldn't think it's weird?"

"Hugo, the only thing I would think is weird is if you were upset about it and didn't do anything to fix it."

"So I could call you Mum or Mama or something?"

"Sure," she laughed. "Which of those do you like better?"

"Mama sounds weird. Like I am trying to be an American actor or something."

"Not exactly something that rolls off the British tongue, huh?"

"No," he giggled. "And Rose said to try French, but I am rubbish at French."

"Well, try Mum for a day or so and see how it goes. And you could do the same with Ron. If it feels weird after a few days, just go back to Ron and Hermione."

"You don't think Ron would mind?"

"I think his ridiculous grin every time Rose calls him Dad should answer that for you. He loves you so much. Soooo much, Hugo. And I think he would love it if you called him Dad. And I can promise you your Daddy would be happy about it as well. But if you need to go back to calling him Ron, then that's fine. Give it whirl and see what happens. I don't know another way to figure it out."

He took a deep breath and let out a determined sigh. "You're right. I am going to try it for a few days. If it doesn't feel right by the end of the trip, I'll just try something else. Is that alright by you, Mum?"

"Absolutely," she grinned and planted a very big kiss on his forehead as she squeezed him tightly.

It was the last afternoon of their camping vacation, and the kids had wandered off to get in a last swim in the pond near their campsite. Hermione had been reading in the hammock, and as soon as the kids wandered off, Ron decided to crawl in the hammock with her. But given that it was a small camping hammock, his presence did not go unnoticed.

"What on earth?" Hermione protested as Ron tried to roll into the hammock without rolling her out of it.

"When I pictured this in my mind it was a lot smoother and a lot less ridiculous looking," he chuckled as he smushed her into the hammock while still managing to have a leg almost vertically in the air.

"Well I guess I'm relieved this wasn't the goal," she giggled as she tried to turn onto her hip to make room for him to squish in behind her. "While I miss sleeping in the same bed as you, I'm not sure having my bum on your hip bone is quite what I was going for."

"I have missed your bum, though," Ron grinned as he ran his hand over her jeans. "But yeah, maybe not exactly in this position."

"Oh for heaven's sake, scoot up a minute," she protested as she tried to hold onto the edge of the hammock while holding her place in the book and trying to move in a way to let him get behind her. Ducking her head down, he finally swung one of his long legs overtop of her, placing him behind her, which finally allowed her to lean back comfortably into his torso and have his arms engulf her.

"I clearly married you for your smooth moves," she laughed.

"Ahh…perfect," he said smugly.

"Ok," she admitted. "This is rather perfect," she said as she snuggled into his chest. "I have missed sleeping in your arms. Guess we didn't really think through the whole one bedroom thing, huh?"

Ron laughed. "Right. But I am looking forward to making up for lost time when we get home."

She laughed too. "See how far we've come? Last year at this time we had to go on vacation to get to share a bed. Now we're married and went on vacation with separate beds!"

He smiled at her, but answered only with a tender kiss to her temple.

"And both kids are calling both of us Mum and Dad now," she added.

"Well, I won't pretend it didn't feel both a little weird and yet bloody brilliant at the same time. But the weird part has faded each day, and now it's just brilliant."

"Hugo and I had a good talk about it actually. He said he wanted to try it on vacation to see how it felt. And if it felt somehow disloyal to Dennis and Fiona then he could change it. But, I think it's making him almost as happy as it's making you and Rose."

"And what about you?"

"Took a few days to adjust to I think, but now that it's been almost a week I think it would feel weird to go back to having him call me anything else."

"Exactly," Ron agreed.

They both lay there for quite some time just enjoying the quiet and the closeness. Ron had started to wonder if Hermione had dozed off, but then she said, "I have loved this vacation. It was so simple and so exactly what we needed as a family right now."

"Even if we never made it to a museum?" he teased.

"Be nice," she chided.

"You know I would follow you to any museum you wanted to see. But I have to admit, this has been great."

"But so great that it makes it hard to think about Rose going back to school in a couple weeks."

"I know. But it's not as bad as last year, right? I mean we know we get to see her pretty frequently and all."

"What are we going to do next year when we have to send Hugo too? We'll be two pitiful lumps on that platform."

"OK, yeah. That's going to suck. But maybe we can plan something for just the two of us to look forward to right after he leaves for school. Sort of a little something to help ease the blow."

"Maybe," she conceded. "But I am going to ignore it for a while."

"I'm all for that."

"You have definitely been rubbing off on me."

"What do you mean?"

"I have never been one to put off worrying about something. But something about being in your arms, just listening to your heartbeat – well, I don't worry. You make me feel like it will just somehow all be ok. It's the most amazing thing."

Ron chuckled. "Funny – because from where I am it seems rather amazing to have you in my arms. And somehow you make me feel like it will all be ok too."

She grinned and turned her head up to his him sweetly, and then nuzzled back into his chest, letting the peaceful, warm feeling of security lull her to sleep.


	75. UFM: CH 75 Back to School

Ch 75: Back to School

Hermione sat at the kitchen table sipping her tea watching the dawn creep into their back yard. She still read the muggle paper every day and was flipping through the international business section when a still-sleepy Hugo tottered down the stairs in his school uniform.

"Morning, sleepy head," said Hermione brightly.

He mumbled something that sounded like "mernin," which made her chuckle.

"Here, tea will help," she said as she got up to pour him a mug. After giving him the warm drink, she started to make him breakfast.

"Thanks," he managed as she placed the plate of toast, bacon and eggs in front of him.

As he picked at his food, Ron came into the kitchen. "Morning," he said as he snagged some of the breakfast Hermione had made.

"Sometimes I wonder how you two ever made it up and out of bed before I moved in," Hermione said shaking her head.

"It wasn't pretty, but I got to school anyway," Hugo admitted.

"I wasn't THAT bad," protested Ron.

As they chatted, an owl arrived.

"Oh I hope it's from Rose," squealed Hermione.

"It's only been a couple weeks, Mum," laughed Hugo.

"I miss her!" Hermione protested. "And when you're off there too next year, I will be just as excited to get owls from you."

"But aren't you going up in the next few days anyway?" Hugo asked.

"Well, yes, but I don't always get to see her. I try to let her have her privacy. But I just miss her."

"We all do," Hugo said, with Ron nodding along.

"What are you two up to today?" Hugo asked as he munched on his toast.

"Well, I am supposed to be at the Auror Academy for most of the day. Depending on what time I get out of there I may have time to swing by the shop for a few hours this afternoon, but I am not really sure yet. What about you, Hermione?"

"Well," she said with a large grin, "I'm actually going to a conference for philanthropic foundations today in London. I've been really looking forward to this. There will be different speakers there on things like legal structures, measuring outcomes and all sorts of interesting things, and I am hoping to meet some good contacts to help me learn more about how to set all of this up correctly."

"Is it a muggle thing or a magical thing?" Hugo mumbled with a mouth full of bacon.

"Chew and swallow, Hugo. Same as I say every day," Hermione replied in an exasperated voice. "But, to answer the question I think I heard in there, it is a muggle conference. The foundation will be set up to support both magical and muggle charities, so I need to understand both sides."

"Are there any other foundations out there that do both?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. "I am not totally sure how to find out, honestly."

"Well, if anyone has a wand at the conference today then you'll know," teased Hugo.

"Very helpful," she laughed as she tousled his hair. "Guess I'll just have to keep my eyes open. OK, I am off. You're going with Mrs. Rupesmith to the art center after school, right?"

Hugo nodded, and Ron chimed in, "Yup, and I am set to get him from there at 630."

"Brilliant. I'll meet you two gentlemen back here at 630 for dinner then," she said as she kissed them each and then headed to the car.

"Why doesn't she apparate?" Hugo asked.

"She hasn't learned yet," Ron said. "But, even when she does my guess is she'll still end up driving that barmy car places."

"Probably true," the boy nodded.

Hermione made her way into the conference center and found the room where the keynote speaker was set to begin shortly. She hadn't felt this energized about a conference in years, and found herself a good seat at a table near the front where she could see clearly and still had plenty of room to spread out and take notes. A few minutes before the presentation, a woman about her age bustled into the conference room.

"Is this seat saved for someone?" she asked hopefully.

"No, not at all. Help yourself," said Hermione as she shuffled her papers slightly over to make room. "I'm Hermione Granger. Actually, sorry, Hermione Granger-Weasley. I was recently married and am not quite used to the new last name yet."

"Oh, congratulations then Hermione Granger-Weasley! I am Allison Lancaster with the Tarragon Foundation. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you as well," said Hermione brightly. "I am working with a family who is setting up a foundation, so I am relatively new to this side of the work. Previously I worked as a solicitor with refugees, but I am looking forward to learning a lot today."

"What foundation is it you are with?"

"Actually it is so new that it doesn't even have a name yet," laughed Hermione. "The family, and they want to remain anonymous, well they have asked me to set it up for them and then oversee it. So, I really still am at square one."

"That is so exciting. I am a solicitor by background as well," the woman said cheerfully. Soon they had fallen into comfortable chatter comparing experiences and talking about people they had each worked with over the years to see if they had any colleagues in common.

"Are there any particular books or resources you would recommend I check out?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. There have been several that have been invaluable, here why don't you give me your card and I'll email you a list."

"I would really appreciate that," said Hermione earnestly as she handed her contact information over.

"Actually, we should make a point of finding a day you could come to the foundation offices. You could spend time with others on the legal team, meet the other staff and ask any other logistical questions you might have."

"That would be brilliant!" said Hermione.

Ron was finishing up his work at The Academy when he felt his phone alert him of a text. He glanced at it, expecting to see something from Hermione, but was surprised to find a different number pop up on the screen. _"Mr. Weasely - This is not urgent, but please call or come by my office when you have a moment. I have discovered some more information on Mrs. Carrington, but this time I believe it is very positive. –Matt Coppedge_ "

"Well fuck," muttered Ron under his breath. He then sent a quick letter by owl to George to let him know something had come up and he could no longer make it into the shop that afternoon. As soon as the owl flew off, he headed straight for Coppedge's office.

"Mr. Weasley," said Matt Coppedge, as he ran into him in the hallway outside his department. "I hadn't expected to see you so quickly."

"Please, call me Ron. And, well, after the bad news last time I spoke with you I am more than ready to hear something positive."

"I understand. I was quite concerned about you when you left my office." Coppedge said as they entered his office and shut the door.

"Yeah. I was too, honestly. But, it was more shock than anything else. Once I had some time to calm down a little I realized it didn't really change anything."

"Have you seen Mrs. Carrington since then?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. We see her at least once a week. I beat her at chess, and she beats me at cards. Funny little muggle lady. We didn't tell her, of course. Nor the kids. The only ones who know are me and Hermione, well – and Harry of course."

"I think that was probably the best possible decision. But, maybe what I have for you today could lead to things good enough to share down the road."

"What do you have?"

Coppedge handed him a stack of papers. "I might have found some leads on living family members."

"Really?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Well, emphasizing the might, then yeah, really."

"Brilliant. Ok. Show me."

Coppedge then spent the next fifteen minutes walking Ron through the documents showing how Mr. Carrington's younger sister did survive the blitz and the war. There were records of her marrying a young man after the war, but he died a few years later. But then it looked as if she re-married again and had three children, a boy and two girls. The boy died in a train accident in the 60s, but both girls survived, as he had not been able to find any death records for either. But, he noted that his police computer system did not allow for searches of marriage records from that long ago, so he was not sure if the women had married or taken new last names, or if they had any children. But, he hoped that Ron and Hermione might be able to use it as a jumping off point to do some more ancestry research to see what they could find.

"Wow, Matt, this is bloody fantastic work! I can't thank you enough. I know you had to have put in a lot of time to find all of this, and I am sure it was on top of your regular work. So, please know how much I really, really appreciate it."

"You are more than welcome, sir. As I said before, I and my family – well, we owe you many debts for all that you have done. I am relieved to have found some small way to thank you. And let me know if there is ever anything else I can help you with."

"Thanks so much. And, you are a policeman yourself. You know very well it is what we do, right?"

Coppedge simply smiled and nodded.

"Actually – can I ask you something unrelated?" Ron asked spontaneously.

"Of course."

"Well, you know I left field work as an auror. But I am working at The Academy now. Nothing immediate, but it might be interesting if we could spend some time brainstorming sometime about what the aurors can learn from the ways the muggle police work. Not just how we can help make sure cases that overlap are handled right, but maybe help us learn how to research things on the muggle side – learn from how you organize cases, that sort of thing."

Coppedge was clearly stunned at the suggestion and simply sat there with his mouth slightly ajar.

"If it is too much work, I understand," Ron said quickly.

"NO! No, that's not it at all," muttered Coppedge. "It's just….Well, I'm a squib. I am not sure how well aurors – even aurors in training – would take to looking at me as an expert on something."

"Well that's just fucked up then," said Ron with a lopsided smile. "I've been through a hell of a lot of shite in my day, and I'll be damned if people are still mucking about with who is better – magical, muggle, squib, half blood, muggle born, pure blood. Who gives a flying fuck if they are good hearted, hardworking and have good ideas?"

Coppedge just looked at him in a mixture of awe and disbelief. "Well, sir, I think I would love to work with you in any way I could be of assistance."

"There yeh go," smiled Ron. "Once I track down Mrs. Coppedge's long lost relatives I'll ring you up and we'll go to lunch one day. Alright?"

"Brilliant. Yes, sir. I'd like that very much."

Hermione was practically giddy as she pulled into her driveway after spending the day at the conference. She realized she was home early, too, which only added to the happiness.

"Hello?" she yelled as she came in through the front door, kicking off her heels.

"Hey! You're home early!" yelled Ron from the kitchen.

She headed towards his voice. "Yes, the conference got out a bit earlier than I thought it would, so I missed the rush hour traffic. I thought you'd still be at the shop. Everything ok?"

"Yes," he said grinning. "I actually ended up ditching the shop this afternoon because I got a text – a good one this time – from our favorite squib policeman."

"Really? What did he say?"

"Here, come look at everything I have on the table," he said as he poured them both a glass of wine. "He simply sent a text saying he thought he had some good news and I should come by. The short version – I went by and he gave me all this. Mr. Carrington's little sister absolutely survived the war, married several times and had multiple children, and she could still be alive for all I know. She had three children, two of which survived as well. Coppedge said his computer systems couldn't look up all the marriage records from those years, so that's where we will need to start. But we could actually find someone!"

"Oh my God!"

"Exactly!" he said excitedly.

"Hold on," she said as she ran out of the room, leaving a confused Ron staring after her. Shortly she was back with her laptop. "I can get into a lot of those marriage records and such. I still have access through my old job with Nicola as we often searched for distant relatives who might be able to help the refugees. Anyway, we might be able to figure this out!"

Hermione logged on remotely to the records system and began to search for the names Matt Coppedge had found. Ron was rather fascinated watching over her shoulder as she worked the system. She was totally engrossed in what she was doing, and he was amazed watching her fingers fly over the keyboard to make the words appear on the screen without even looking down. Periodically she would drag her finger across the little rectangle and move the flashing line, and then he would watch her chew on her bottom lip, or crease her eyes slightly as she tried to find something on the screen. Ron was grinning at her when she finally turned around and caught him staring at her.

"What?" she protested.

"Nothing," he said with a lopsided grin. "I just love watching you work. It's amazing."

"Me working on a laptop is amazing?" she scoffed.

"Well, yeah," he admitted. "You really have no idea. Rather cool to watch you make the words appear on the screen. Dad would go completely barmy. But what I really love is it's almost like I can see the thoughts crackling around you. Quite hot, actually."

She laughed. "Hot, huh? Now I have heard it all. If you think this is hot you should really come with me to work sometime. Or even to court."

"I'd actually love to see you in court sometime," he said. "But maybe I would have to swipe Harry's invisibility cloak so I wouldn't distract you," he added with wagging eyebrows.

"I wouldn't get distracted," she teased. "It's you with that problem I believe."

Before he could answer, they heard Hugo come in the front door.

"Hey buddy, we're in the kitchen," Ron yelled.

"How was art class?" Hermione asked.

"Wonderful as usual," said Hugo as he went to get a glass of water. "But those little kids have a lot of energy. Was I that busy when I was that age?"

"Oh absolutely," Hermione assured him. "Dennis would call me beside himself when you had gone through his entire weekend of activities in an hour."

Hugo smiled at this.

"Yeah, Fi would tell me stories too," said Ron smiling. "One time – just after your fourth or fifth birthday I think. You had been given all of these craft kits, and your mummy had put them up in that cabinet over there. You had snuck down here after everyone was asleep and somehow used accidental magic to get them all down. By the time Fi came down for breakfast, she found you sleeping on the kitchen floor, covered in glitter, surrounded by playdough and having painted the table I think."

Hugo and Hermione were laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God," she gasped. "That was just after your fourth birthday. I was the idiot who gave you the playdough, which you promptly shoved into your ears if I recall. And I remember Dennis telling me you had gotten into everything in one night. Of course I fussed at him for not putting it somewhere out of your reach. He must have been so annoyed he couldn't tell me the real story!" They were all laughing so hard, and Hermione was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Fi said that was your first sign of magic actually," Ron grinned. "Should have known it would have been mischievous and all about art."

"At least it didn't involve blackmail," Hugo said with a sly grin, and suddenly all three were bent over howling in laughter again.

After dinner, Ron and Hugo went to read together before Hugo went to bed while Hermione cleaned up the kitchen and then returned to her work on the computer. She was taking notes and muttering at the computer when Ron came back down, standing quietly in the doorway to watch her work. She had muggle pens stuck into her curls in an attempt to keep them out of her way, but they weren't really working, so every now and then she blew one of the curls out of her eyes. She was jotting down notes on a pad of paper when she saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked with a smirk.

"A bit," he confessed as he walked the rest of the way into the kitchen. "Told you I like watching you work."

She shook her head, still not seeing the attraction but smiled when he best down to kiss her forehead as he gently massaged her shoulders and neck.

"Care to tell me what you found? Or even better – care to explain what you're doing and how you're doing it?"

"Well, I guess so," she said. "But I can't really see when muggle ancestral research is going to be a skill you'll need much in the future."

"Probably not," he conceded. "But it's interesting. We probably won't need to know Polynesian magical history either, but we went to all those museums anyway."

"Huh," she said. "You are absolutely right. Sorry – I shouldn't have been so snippy. I just forget sometimes that the muggle world could be as new and interesting to you as the magical world is to me."

"Well, let's not get too carried away. It's me we're talking about – not my dad. But, I do find it interesting. I did do a lot of this kind of this thing – well, the magical version anyway – in my auror work. So, I kind of like to understand another way to do it. And then – there is the whole 'my wife is a bloody fit genius' thing too."

She gave him a playful smack on the arm. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah," he said eagerly as he pulled a chair up next to her.

"OK," she said taking a deep breath a launching into a patient explanation of what she was doing. He asked a lot of questions, but she could tell he was getting the basic concepts of how the remote database worked. Once she had explained what she was looking for and how she was keeping track of what she found, they soon discovered a method where they could work together to speed up the process. She called out to him the various names and dates and items to look up, and he kept track on their paper notes while she continued to search the online resources. Before they knew it, it was already midnight.

"Blimey," Ron said glancing at his watch. "I think we both need to call it a night. But I am now officially hooked on this, so can we regroup on it tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Hermione yawned, stretching out her back. "Once we make it through a few more sections, I think we'll be at a point where we could go to the different muggle court houses and churches to see if we can find the original birth certificates, marriage certificates and such."

"This is fun," Ron grinned. "Promise we can go do those things together?"

"Promise," she said as she kissed his cheek. "But I am so tired right now, I have got to go to bed."

"Want me to carry you up?"

"Oh no, because that pretty much never ends in sleep," she laughed. "And I need sleep."

 ** _(A/N: Please send me your reviews as they are great encouragement when I am stuck on something. I also got my first negative review recently…kind of made me feel like a "real" fanfic author now. Like some sort of hazing ritual I suppose. Anyway – if you have read this far and aren't happy with my story – all I can say is you really don't have to keep reading!_**

 ** _Also - I wanted to let everyone know that it will probably be a while before I post again. I found that I was rushing chapters to try and get them up and then I wasn't as pleased with the outcome. So, I want to completely finish the story to be sure that everything connects and ties the way I need it to in the end. Thank you for your patience as I complete everything. I promise I will finish it. There are two more main story arcs that I have and want to be sure all links together well. I have enjoyed this story so much, and put so much time and energy into it, that I don't want to rush it at the end. Thanks for understanding my delay…carrytheotter)_**


	76. Chapter 76

**Ch 76: Family Tree with Familiar Roots**

Within a few days, they had tracked everything they could via computer and knew that to learn anything else they would have to spend time visiting some churches and small towns they had uncovered in their search. As Hugo was to spend much of Saturday with the Potters, Ron and Hermione decided to take advantage of the day and head out to see what they could find.

It was one of the first cool, crisp days of fall, and the colors were just starting to turn on a few trees, but the fog was hugging the patchwork of fields visible from the road into town. Hutton-le-Hole was inside of the North York Moors Park, and the sheep roamed along the quaint roads between the stone cottages. Hermione and Ron walked slowly hand in hand, enjoying their time together after a busy week as they made their way into the center of the little village.

They decided to stop at the small pub for some tea and to go over their notes of what they had and what they were looking for. Sitting in a corner booth, Hermione pulled out her file of notes.

"Alright, we know that Charlie's little sister, Elisabeth, married her second husband, a Thomas Eldwin, and they lived here until at least the 1990s. Elisabeth and Thomas had three children – a son, Thomas Junior, and daughters Margaret and Mary. Thomas Junior died about ten years ago of a heart attack and is buried in this town somewhere. But, we haven't found death records or updated addresses for Elisabeth, or for her two daughters."

"Right – but there is a good chance that if one or both of them were married, that they could have had the ceremonies here, which could mean there could be some sort of records, right?"

"Hopefully," Hermione mused.

"So, what is the plan?" Ron asked. "Do we just waltz up to the church and see if there are old books to look through?"

"Well," grimaced Hermione, "it's Saturday, and this town is quite small, so the church might be locked up."

"So are we using magic to break in and see if we can find anything?"

"RON! NO!"

"Ok," he said defensively, hands up in defeat.

"Honestly, Ron! We can't do that! We are going to go ask around to see if we can find the vicar and go from there."

Soon they had warmed up with their tea and set out towards the church. The waitress at the pub had said that the vicar was often around on Saturdays, so they were hopeful they could find him. They walked hand in hand towards the small stone church. As they came up the small walkway toward the entrance, they saw an older gentlemen pruning some hedges in the cemetery.

"Good morning, sir," said Hermione. "So sorry to bother you, but do you know if the vicar is around?"

"Good morning," smiled the man as he took a moment to wipe his brow with his handkerchief. "Despite what my current attire might suggest, I'm the vicar here. I'm Father John Topshire." With that he extended his hand in greeting.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise," said Hermione eagerly. "I'm Hermione Granger-Weasley, and this is my husband, Ron Weasley."

"How do you do?" he said politely as he shook their hands.

Ron nodded pleasantly at the vicar, but was beaming as it was the first time he'd heard Hermione use the name Granger-Weasley, and it touched him in a way he hadn't expected.

"We are on a bit of a detective hunt, and we are hoping you might be able to help us. Through – well – whether divine intervention or a random series of events, we have become quite close with an elderly woman at a care home near where we live. She was widowed in WWII, and her only son died a few years ago, leaving her with no known family. We have become quite taken with her and started to try and track down her family history a bit more in hopes that we can connect her with some perhaps lost relatives."

"And that has led you here?" Father Topshire asked.

"Yes, actually," Hermione said with a smile. She pulled the family tree they had drawn out of her bag and shared what they had learned. Walking him through the family Elisabeth Carrington had with her second husband, she arrived at Margaret and Mary Eldwin. "But this is where we hit a dead end. We know the son died. But, we have not been able to determine if the two daughters are still alive, and if so, if they married and what their married names might be. We were hoping that you might know a bit, or at least that you may have some records in the church that could help enlighten us as to where to go next."

"Eldwin, Eldwin…" the vicar repeated softly to himself trying to remember the family. "Yes, I do remember them. I didn't know them well, as I came after the girls had moved away. But I was here when the husband died and conducted that funeral. That is when I met Mrs. Eldwin, her daughters and some of their families."

"So they are alive?" Hermione cut in.

"Well, they were about six years ago anyway. The funeral was here, and Mr. Eldwin is buried in the cemetery just over there."

"Really?" said Ron.

"Yes. I may be the vicar, but as you can see I am also the groundskeeper so I cut the grass around the graves often enough to know who is where."

"Right," laughed Ron. "My kind of vicar."

"But you know, I believe we have the records of the funeral in the parish office. And I believe Mrs. Chambers, the volunteer secretary and all around village historian and gossip, usually cuts out the obituary and places it in the books. That might have the names you are looking for. Let's have a look."

Soon the three had made their way into the small office where the vicar fiddled with the many keys on a chain hanging from his belt. Eventually he found the one that opened a small filing cabinet. As he pulled it open, the room filled with the musty smell of old books, which Ron instantly realized was a turn on for Hermione as he watched her light up at the possibilities held within the yellowing pages. Silently chuckling to himself he made a mental note to be sure to get her some old books for Christmas.

"Here we are. Let's see, here is the book for 2005 – 2010. It should be in here somewhere," Father Topshire muttered as he flipped through the pages. "Yes, yes. Here we go."

He placed the book onto the cluttered desk, opened to the page listing the funeral records for the church. In between the two pages was tucked a crumpled newspaper clipping which he unfolded carefully and laid out on the table. Instantly Hermione bent to read the article, running her index finger over the page as she looked for the names of Margaret and Mary.

"Ahh, here it is. Listen," she said. "'Mr. Eldwin was predeceased by his son, John. He is survived by his wife Elisabeth Carrington Eldwin, his daughter Margaret Eldwin Barston with her husband Matthew Barston and their children Catherine and Edward Barston of Durham, and his daughter Mary Eldwin Cleary and her husband Charles Cleary of Newcastle Upon Tyne, and their children George Cleary and his wife Jane Cleary of Newcastle Upon Tyne and Melissa Cleary Rupesmith of London."

"Yes, yes. That's right." Said the vicar. "Some of the granddaughters were delightful. Melissa - the one from London, she was brilliant. I enjoyed her thoroughly."

Ron glanced back at the page. "Hermione," he said in a knowing tone. "That says Melissa Rupesmith. Surely that isn't Hugo's Mrs. Rupesmith, right? I mean, London is a large place. What are the odds that it is the same Melissa Rupesmith?"

Hermione gasped and looked up at Ron. "Oh my God, oh – sorry vicar. Do you think that could be her? The odds are astronomical, but everything about this whole thing has been that way, don't you think?"

The vicar was watching the scene unfold with great amusement as if nothing as interesting had happened in the village had happened in years.

"Father, you said you remembered Melissa as being delightful. Do you remember anything else about her?"

"Solid British woman with a great sense of humor. I think she said she was quite involved in arts in London. Taught classes and such. I recall we had a wonderful conversation about the role of art in the grieving process. Said she'd leaned on it heavily after the loss of some of her own family, her late husband maybe?"

"Holy shite that's her!"

"Ronald! LANGUAGE!" yelled a mortified Hermione.

"Oh, it's quite alright," laughed Father Topshire. "It's all quite exciting, actually! You think you know her? Really?"

"I think it sounds like the same Melissa Rupesmith who is our son's art teacher in primary school," explained Ron. "And she has helped connect him with an art therapy center as well. And, oh! I just remembered – she initially connected us with the care home because her grandmum was there! Do you think Elisabeth Carrington – or Elisabeth Eldwin anyway – could be in the same place as our Mrs. Carrington!?"

"That would be incredible!" gushed Hermione.

"What, what? What am I missing?" stammered the excited vicar.

Laughing, Ron and Hermione filled in many of the details of Mrs. Rupesmith and how they had first been connected to the care home through her on Valentines, resulting in the wonderful relationship with Mrs. Carrington. The now teary and smiling vicar was thrilled.

"Well, the Lord certainly works in mysterious ways," he mused. "This is all simply wonderful. I do hope you'll let me know how all of this ends up."

"Of course," assured Hermione.

"But no matter if it is the same Mrs. Rupesmith," he said sincerely, "I can assure you that your Mrs. Carrington is a very lucky woman to have discovered such devoted friends as you. That kind of love is what real family is all about."

Ron smiled, feeling his ears turn red a bit, and he reached for Hermione's hand on instinct.

"Thank you, Father," Hermione said as she squeezed Ron's hand. "Unexpected family is definitely something we have been blessed with on numerous occasions, and it is a gift for all involved."

"Well, I'll leave you be. I do hope you'll drop me a note and let me know how this all turns out."

"We will," Ron assured. "Thank you for all of your help. You've been brilliant."

Ron and Hermione left the church and walked through the cemetery on their way back to the road. On their way they saw the graves of Mr. Eldwin and his son, John. They stopped a moment, and Hermione reached down to touch the headstones. Ron crouched down beside her, and she placed her hand on his thigh and said, "I want to find Mr. Carrington's grave too. I don't think it's here. But, I really think we should take him flowers and then get a photo. Whatever we find out on this journey, I think she would love that."

Ron gave a nod and a small smile. "I think that's a perfect idea."

They stood and walked quietly back to the spot where they apparated earlier in the morning. Finally, Hermione said, "Actually – I think the records of where WWII soldiers were buried are accessible through one of the databases on my laptop. Let's pop back home and see if we can find it?"

He simply smiled and kissed her cheek.

They apparated to the house and in under half an hour Hermione had located the church cemetery where Charles Carrington was buried. Ron had gathered some flowers from the backyard into a bouquet, and soon the two found themselves at a five hundred year old church on Croft-on-Tees in North Yorkshire. They meandered through the church yard looking at the names on the headstones and made their way over to a section of newer looking headstones – though newer meaning less than 100 years old. They had searched for nearly three quarters of an hour before Ron saw it. It was in a far corner tucked away under an overgrown boxwood hedge row. There was a worn stone labeled Charles Carrington. They stood there together quietly holding hands as Hermione knelt down and placed the flowers on his grave. She looked at Ron, and he nodded.

"Mr. Carrington, we just wanted to let you know Mrs. Carrington is ok. We're looking out for her now and trying to find your nieces to be sure they can know her and love her as well. Just know she is very loved."

After they stood there quietly for a few moments, Hermione said, "We should somehow take a selfie. I know it sounds terribly tacky, but I really think she would appreciate a photo of us here."

"I agree. Here – I'll just levitate the camera for a moment after you set it on timer."

"What if someone sees?!"

"There's no one here, Hermione. It will be fine. And if by some chance someone came by, no one would suspect we were levitating it anyway. They'd probably think it was a ghost or something."

"Well, alright. Just be quick."

Soon they had snapped a picture Hermione deemed acceptable, and they turned to head out. But, as Hermione stepped around the headstone, her foot caught on something causing her to trip and fall forward. Ron tried to catch her, but wasn't quite fast enough and she toppled into the dirt.

"Are you alright?" he gasped. When she didn't reply he quickly followed her line of site and soon saw what she had tripped on, and what now held her gaze. It was a very small stone, no bigger than a paperback book, and it was mostly covered in grass, ivy and dirt. But, between the leaves Ron could see the inscription.

Aldren Charles Carrington 1945-2016

 _His family is so desperately sorry for all of the lives_

 _destroyed in his battle with addiction._

 _The only comfort is that he is finally sober._

"Oh fuck," Ron said despite himself as he saw it.

Hermione was still staring at it, unable to speak - her eyes now glassy with unshed tears. Ron felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him, but glancing at the pain in Hermione's eyes somehow allowed him to shift his focus from his own grief and anger to the mode of protector and comforter. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, and moved to crouch behind Hermione. He slipped his left arm around her waist, moved his right arm to help her up into a sitting position, and then sat behind her, tugging her almost onto his lap.

Hermione felt dizzy from the emotional roller coaster in her mind. From initially falling, and then the shock of realizing she was standing on the grave of the man who killed the Creeveys and finally the comfort and reassurance she felt surrounded by Ron. As horrified as she was by Aldie Carrington, she wondered if she would have been Mrs. Granger-Weasley today if he had never gotten behind the wheel that night. The guilt of feeling happy because of the accident struck her hard, and she was crying before she ever realized it. As the quiet tears turned to sobs, she felt Ron's embrace around her tighten, but felt him shaking with quiet tears too. They sat there, mourning and hurting together.

Finally, in a voice barely above a whisper Hermione said, "It's just that I keep hearing your voice at the anniversary saying the only way to get rid of an enemy is to befriend them. And I have so much anger and hate towards him. But, at the same time, without that car crash, would I have found you?"

Ron let out a shaky sigh, shaking his head and saying, "I know. I know, and it kills me that I can be so angry at him for what he took away and yet so happy in this life that came to me because of his mistake."

"Happy and sad at the same time," Hermione sniffed. "Just like you tell Hugo."

"Yeah. But it is easier to say it than live it." Ron said through a half laugh-half sob.

"Most of parenting is," Hermione chuckled.

"Must have been hard for Mrs. Carrington to be his mum," Ron said quietly. "I think back to when Percy made such horrible decisions. It just about killed Mum, but she had Dad and the rest of us to lean on or at least distract her. I really can't imagine how it must have hurt her."

"Or how alone she must have felt," added Hermione. "I know how hard it was when I was a mum on my own, and let's face it – Rose is a dream compared to him. I really cannot even imagine."

Ron simply hugged her tightly, kissing her temple, knowing he couldn't change the past, but silently wishing he could at least help carry the burden of the memory. Hermione sat staring at the small headstone, and almost unconsciously began cleaning away the dirt and caked mud. Soon Ron was helping, and before long, it was clean and respectable again.

"I want to forgive him, but I am not there yet," Hermione whispered.

"I know. Me too." Ron looked at Hermione as her brow creased a moment and she began chewing her lower left lip like she did when she was pondering an idea. Then she began digging her purse until she retrieved a pen and piece of paper. Without saying anything, she started writing, but Ron couldn't see the words until she placed the paper on the headstone and secured it with a rock. Then he saw the note.

 _"While our lives were changed forever by your actions, there have been unimaginable blessings that have come from them as well. We will always miss our lost family and loved ones, but we are learning to live amidst the tension and balance of grieving what could have been with the happiness and gratitude for what is. We are healing, and we are moving towards forgiveness. We hope you and your family may find peace as well."_

He read it twice. The first time he read it he was in awe that anyone could so perfectly capture in words what his emotions swirling inside him were trying to express. The second time he read it, he was in awe of the woman he was lucky enough to marry.

"You are the most brilliant and amazing woman ever," he said earnestly. "I don't know where you find the magic to turn my feelings into words, but it is absolutely perfect. And I am so bloody honored to be your husband."

She smiled through pursed lips as a few fat tears fell across her cheek. He wiped them gently away.

Then he said, "I think we should take a picture of this grave and the note as well. She would appreciate this, and she doesn't need to know it was you who wrote it."

Hermione nodded as Ron snapped a picture, and then they walked together out of the graveyard to the hidden spot where they could apparate away.

They decided to grab a quick lunch at a pub near their home and had ordered their food before the conversation – and their energy – picked up again.

"Seeing Aldie Carrington's grave was a shock," said Ron. "But now that we have moved through that emotional tidal wave, can we go back to the absolutely bloody amazing fact that Mrs. Rupesmith could be her great niece?!"

"Right! And that Elisabeth Carrington Eldwin could be in the same care home!"

"It really is rather mind blowing. But now what? Do we just barrel over to Mrs. Rupesmith's house and see what she thinks?"

"Well. It is Saturday. We could just call and see if she would want to have tea?"

A few hours later, Mrs. Rupesmith was at their front door. They had called her from the pub, and she was intrigued by their last minute invitation to help them solve a bit of a mystery and promised to come by after she taught her Saturday class at the art center. Ron had been nervous, as they hadn't had any muggles over to the house in quite a while, and spent much of time rushing about hiding moving pictures and shutting down the floo to be sure they came across as normal muggles. Hermione simply laughed at him.

At Mrs. Rupesmith's knock, Hermione went to let her in while Ron put the already magically hot kettle on the hob to make it look like he'd done it the muggle way.

"Hello, Ron," Mrs. Rupesmith said with a large smile as she came into the kitchen.

"Afternoon," he said. "Thank you so much for coming over at such short notice. I know it is all a bit odd."

"No, no problem at all," she beamed. "Is Hugo about?"

"No, he is off with my sister and her daughter. We will see them for supper later. My nephews go to the same boarding school as Rose, so Hugo and my niece Lily have been keeping each other company as the only two kids left."

"Well, good. I know he's mentioned her before and how much they enjoy playing together. It is so good to see him embracing his broader family after everything he's been through."

Hermione nodded. "His resilience never ceases to amaze us."

"Indeed," added the art teacher.

"But," said Ron as he gestured for her to sit at the table where he had the tea cups laid out, "broader family is sort of what we were hoping you could help us with today."

"Oh?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "It's a bit of a long story. Can I pour your tea first? Ron, grab some biscuits would you?"

"I'm always for biscuits," he smiled.

Soon they were all settled at the table, and Hermione launched into the story of how they had met Mrs. Carrington on Valentines Day through delivering the class cards. She explained how they had become close and then began to try and track down extended family, conveniently leaving out the role Aldie Carrington played in their lives for now. Then she said they had been doing more research and explained how they had talked to the vicar this morning and found the obituary for one of Mrs. Carrington's late brothers in law and how it had listed names of people they hoped they would be able to contact to see if they were in fact the great nieces and nephews of Mrs. Carrington.

"What a fascinating project!" the woman exclaimed. "Has Hugo been involved?"

"No, not really," admitted Ron. "He and Mrs. Carrington are quite close, but he doesn't know we are hunting for other relatives. We didn't want to set him up for any additional disappointment if nothing panned out."

"Makes sense," she nodded. "But what I am not understanding is what you need my help in doing. I love that you have called me, as I quite enjoy your family. But aside from getting kids to color more cards I am not sure what I can add to all of this."

"Well," said Hermione taking a deep breath. "The late brother in law whose grave we visited today was named Thomas Eldwin in a cemetery in Hutton-le-Hole."

"Good Lord," said the woman as she placed her tea cup shakily back in the saucer. "Did you say Thomas Eldwin?"

"Yes," said Hermione softly. "Your reaction confirms our suspicion I suppose. The obituary listed a Melissa Rupesmith as a granddaughter, and the vicar there remembered her fondly and said she was quite involved in art, and we just thought it had to be you."

"Yes, yes! Thomas Eldwin was my grandad. Wait, so you are saying that this Mrs. Carrington is my great aunt?"

"We think she is. And, if my memory serves, you said you were going to that care home because your grandmother was there. And I am thinking that would be Mrs. Carrington's sister in law, Elisabeth Eldwin. Is that right?"

"Yes, yes, that's my gran! Oh my goodness!"

"Quite amazing," smiled Ron. "Mrs. Carrington said she lost track of Elisabeth during the war shortly after her husband Charlie, your gran's brother, was killed in WWII."

"Yes, I know she lost all of her brothers in the war. She was so affected it by it that she rarely spoke of any of them. But now they have been living in the same care home all this time and never knew it?"

"Seems so," Hermione said.

"Oh my," was all the stunned art teacher could say.

"We didn't mean to overwhelm you," added Hermione. "And, we're still processing all of this ourselves. It's just we have become so taken with her, and we simply wanted to see if we could help her reconnect with relatives so they could get to know her as well. But, we never in a million years expected that it would be someone we knew!"

"Oh my," said Mrs. Rupesmith again taking another sip of tea. "Well, goodness. This is amazing. I suppose I should tell you a bit about my family then."

"Oh," Hermione said, "we don't mean to pry, we were just-"

"No, no. It is quite alright. Let's face it. Hugo is my favorite student in years anyway. You are more than simply acquaintances to me." Hermione and Ron smiled as she continued. "It is not something I have shared with the students as work has been my safe place. But my husband died about twenty years ago. We never had any children, and my mum moved in with me. But then she got cancer, and she died about a year before Hugo lost his parents. My gran, as you know, is in the care home. I would have loved to have her stay with me, but I could not be there all of the time to give her as much help as she needs. So, I go regularly to see her. My extended family is lovely, but none of them live in London. So, for all practical purposes it is just Gran and I."

"Not anymore," said Ron, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Now you have your Great Aunt, and well, all of us. Because we pretty much think of her as our grandmum now. And I guess that makes you at least a cousin or something."

"Really?"

"Oh yes," nodded Hermione. "But we already adored you. Now we just get to call you family, too."

With that, Mrs. Rupesmith's eyes got quite damp, and she dabbed at them with her napkin. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I am tearing up like this," she apologized.

"Don't be silly," said Hermione, wiping her own eyes with the edge of her jumper. "Look, if anyone can understand all of this it is Ron and me. We were both on our own for decades until we just recently found each other and stumbled into this family we have now. It can be rather overwhelming at times. But, we both know after being alone for so long that when you find your family, you grab on tight and don't let go."

Mrs. Rupesmith gave a bit of a half laugh, half cry and reached for Hermione's hand. "Well that was just about the loveliest possible thing to say."

Hermione smiled and reached to hug the woman warmly. And soon the three were planning how they could tell the older women what they had discovered.


	77. Ch 77: Family Old and New

Ch 77: Family New and Old

They had decided to wait for the upcoming weekend to reunite the women over dinner that Saturday night. While they did pop in to see Mrs. Carrington briefly on Tuesday, they didn't share the surprise. But, they did share with her that they had visited Mr. Carrington's grave to take him some flowers. They gave her the picture of them at his grave, and then they showed her the picture of her son's grave and the note that was there. She cried, which made Hermione cry as well. But, she was incredibly grateful for the pictures and that they had done that for her. After Ron beat her in a quick game of chess, they left her with a promise that they would be back that weekend and to plan on seeing them for lunch Saturday.

The week had gone by in a blur. Hermione had been throwing herself into her new work with gusto, but had been letting her hours get longer and longer each day. Ron had started back up at both the Academy and at Hogwarts so was stretched thin as well. By Friday night, the three of them were a combination of exhausted from their week and excited for the 'family reunion' the next day. Ron had brought home sandwiches for dinner, but while he and Hugo devoured them, Hermione just nibbled at hers.

"Do you feel ok, Love?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired I suppose. Just haven't had much of an appetite this week. Maybe I'll just have a banana. You two can fight over who gets my sandwich and crisps."

"I get 'em!" yelped Hugo as he grabbed for her plate. Ron chuckled, but watched Hermione with concern.

"Are you up for this party tomorrow?" he asked.

"I told you I was fine," she said with a yawn. "I have just been doing so much reading and prep work for this visit on Monday to that other foundation I told you about. I so appreciate them taking the time to show me the ropes that I really wanted to be prepared. So I have just overdone it this week. Between that, being anxious about tomorrow and helping Nicola out on the side I am just way past tired. However, I would not miss this reunion tomorrow for absolutely anything."

"Well, if you are really only going to eat that banana, why don't you go soak in the bath for a bit and turn in? Hugo and I have everything under control here."

"It's only half past 7," she said with another yawn.

"That was a horrible argument, Mum," Hugo said with a mouth full of crisps. "He's right. If it were me that was that tired, you would absolutely make me go to bed."

"Chew and swallow, Hugo. Like I say every single day. Chew and swallow," she mumbled. "But, I give in. I will declare surrender to this week, soak in a tub and then call it a night." With that she kissed them both goodnight and headed up.

When Ron woke up the next morning at 8, he was surprised to find Hermione still asleep in the bed next to him. She was almost always up first, and he couldn't recall a time she had slept past 7. Worried she was getting sick, he managed to roll quietly out of bed and headed downstairs to fix breakfast. When Hugo came down the stairs about half an hour later, he came yawning into the kitchen.

"Where's Mum?"

"Still sleeping."

"Really? I don't think I have ever seen her sleep this late."

"Yeah. I wonder if she is getting sick or something. She's been working so much at her new job, so it is easy to get run down when you overdo it."

"We'll just have to be extra helpful getting everything ready for the party then," Hugo said with a mouthful of toast.

Chuckling, Ron grabbed Hugo's toast and took a large bite and mumbled with a full mouth, "Yes we will, little man. Yes we will."

His antics had Hugo laughing so hard he was almost spitting out his orange juice. And Hugo's struggle was causing Ron to laugh harder. In the midst of this commotion, Hermione came down the steps and into the kitchen.

"What in the world?" she said.

Finally swallowing the juice, Hugo gasped for breath before talking. "Good morning, Mum. Dad here was just try to get me to remember to chew and swallow. But I don't think it worked," he said as he started giggling again.

Grinning, Ron got up from the table to kiss his wife. "How are you feeling this morning? I was worried you might be getting sick when I found you still asleep when I woke up."

"I'm fine," she yawned. "Just a busy week. I don't have a fever or anything."

"Want some breakfast? I made bacon and toast."

She crinkled her nose thinking of that breakfast. "No thank you. Just tea for me," she said as she grabbed the muggle newspaper.

They had called ahead to the care home and reserved the family room so they could arrange a nice luncheon and a quiet place for the women to get reacquainted. Hermione had made an array of tea sandwiches and brought a fruit salad while Mrs. Rupesmith was going to take care of the tea and biscuits. When Hermione's mum had heard about the event, she insisted on making several flower arrangements for the women that they could have at the lunch and then take back to their rooms later.

They met Mrs. Rupesmith at the room where lunch would be and set everything up. Taking one last glance at everything, Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I am surprised by how nervous I am," she admitted.

"Me too," agreed the art teacher. "I hope they remember each other. I am 99% confident it will be amazing. But there is this little bit of me that is nervous it will be too much and overwhelm them."

"Well, I have never met your gran," said Ron. "But it would take a hell of a lot to overwhelm Mrs. Carrington. I think it will be great. You'll see."

"Well, I guess we're about to find out," said Hermione. And with that, they each set out to find their respective women, inform them about the discovery, and bring them back to lunch.

Hugo practically skipped down the hall on the way to Mrs. Carrington's room. By the time Hermione and Ron caught up with him, he had already gone into visit with the woman.

"Hello, Hermione! Hello, Ron! This is so lovely to have you all here for lunch. Hugo was just telling me about his favorite art teacher again."

Hermione smiled at the boy who was practically bouncing on his tip toes with excitement.

"Well, I am glad to see you too. But, seeing us is most assuredly not the most exciting part of today. We have a very big, and hopefully very good, surprise for you."

"Well, you are the dearest friends. You coming to visit me is lovely enough. Fancy a game of chess, Ron? Is the surprise that I will beat you today?" she said with a wink.

"Not today, Mrs. Carrington," he said as he took a seat in the chair across from her wheel chair. "We were hoping to tell you a bit more about our surprise. Is that alright?"

"Well, yes, I suppose. I am never one to turn down a surprise from a handsome man," she teased.

Ron smiled at her and then reached over to her picture of her late husband. "Do you remember when we first met and you told me about your late husband?"

"Yes, of course. I was so happy to have visitors. And I always love any excuse to talk about my Charlie," she said wistfully. "But what has that got to do with anything?"

Ron glanced at Hermione, but she just smiled at him and nodded her head encouraging him to continue, so he did. "Well, ever since you told me about your family, something about your story just stuck with me. And I would often find myself thinking about how sad it was that Charlie's mum and baby sister never got to know you after the war. I know how much we have enjoyed having you in our lives, and I wanted to be sure that if you had any extended family out there that they would have a chance to enjoy you as much as we have. So, Hermione and me, well, I hope you don't mind, but we started trying to research your family's history a bit to see what we could find."

"You would do all that work for me?" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"But of course we would," said Hermione as she reached for her hand. "We love you!"

"Yes, we do," grinned Ron. "And the exciting thing is we discovered some family that you have, and they are very excited to meet you."

"No! You're teasing."

"We would never tease about something like this," Hermione assured her. "And, as it turns out, we live in a very, very small world. Not only did it turn out that we already knew one of your relatives, but another one lives very nearby."

"Really? Who? And here in London?"

"Not just in London," grinned Hugo, unable to take the suspense anymore. "She's here."

"Who? What? I am afraid you have lost me. Can you start again?"

"Sure," said Ron. "Well, when we started trying to see if we could discover anything about your Charlie's family, we discovered that his little sister Elisabeth was still alive."

"Really?" she said as she took the hankie from Hermione.

"Oh yes," said Ron. "And not only is she alive, but her granddaughter – as it turns out – is none other than Hugo's favorite art teacher-"

"Mrs. Rupesmith is your great niece!" squealed Hugo in glee to the utter amazement of the older woman.

"I don't understand…"

"Well, our friend Melissa Rupesmith, who is Hugo's teacher, is the granddaughter of Elisabeth Carrington Eldwin," said Ron as the woman continued to stare at them all in a mixture of delight and disbelief.

"And you were able to find her? Did she remember me? Does she live in London? Do you think I could call her?" she said rapidly, peppering the family with questions.

"I'll do you one better," said Ron with a beaming grin. "As it turns out, we only met you the first time because we were helping Melissa Rupesmith pass out those Valentines cards. And she chose this care home for that because it is where her gran lives."

It took a moment, and then Mrs. Carrington's expression morphed into utter shock. She covered her gaping mouth with one hand and squeezed Hermione's with the other.

"No! Are you saying Elisabeth is – she can't be – she's really?"

"Really," said Hermione gently. "She lives on another wing so I don't suppose you have had much chance to cross paths. Now, Melissa is off telling her this same news as we speak. And once you dry those tears, we are going to go meet her in the family room and all have a lovely lunch together."

Several hours later, the two elderly women were still sitting next to each other holding hands tightly while listening to the comfortable conversation in the room. Ron watched the scene with a contended smile. The luncheon had been a tremendous success, and the only thing Hermione had forgotten to arrange was to bring extra hankies for all of the happy tears that were shed. Hugo had tried to offer everyone more tea, but all of the ladies declared they were beyond satisfied. And, when Hermione noticed the two older women beginning to yawn, she motioned to her boys that it was probably time to call it a day before they wore the guests of honor out any further.

The two elderly women embraced again promising to have supper together later that evening after some rest. Hugo went with his art teacher to escort her gran back to her room while Hermione took Mrs. Carrington back to her room and Ron tidied up the remnants of the luncheon.

"Do you need anything before I head out?" Hermione asked as she lay the afghan across Mrs. Carrington's lap.

"Do I…" stuttered Mrs. Carrington. "Hermione, you have given me more than I could have ever hoped to dream of. I can never thank you enough, my dear. What a blessing you have been to me," she said as she patted her hand against Hermione's cheek.

"We are so very happy to have found you, and to have found them too," Hermione said earnestly. "Now you should rest a bit and then you can meet up again with her for dinner."

"You should rest too, my dear, you look a bit pale. Are you coming down with something?"

"Oh, no, I've just worked too many hours this week. I'm fine. I promise."

"Alright. If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Now, you have a wonderful rest and then a delightful evening. I'll pop 'round in a few days and check in on you both."

Hermione yawned as she pulled the car into their driveway bringing them all home.

"That was a smashing success," declared Ron.

"I agree," nodded Hugo. "They were all so happy!"

"You are right. It was brilliant," smiled Hermione.

"Don't take this wrong," said Ron, "but you look beat, love. Why don't you go upstairs and rest a while? Hugo and I will hold down the fort and maybe even pick up some takeaway for later."

"Well, I must look a fright today, even Mrs. Carrington said I looked tired," Hermione said with a bit of a scoff in her voice. "It was just a long week is all. But I really have a lot of preparation to do before my meeting on Monday. I should really read for a bit."

Hugo and Ron shared a look before Ron said, "Well, why don't you go up and read in bed for a while? Then at least it will be quiet and we won't interrupt."

"Alright," she sighed. "Maybe that is a good idea after all."

It was almost dark when Hermione woke up to the feel of Ron's hand on her cheek and a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Half seven," Ron said.

"I slept all afternoon?" she yelped as she sat up.

"Yeah. Are you sure you feel ok? I've never seen you like this."

Hermione considered for a moment. "Really I feel fine now. I must have just been tired from the week. I am so excited about this meeting Monday that maybe I have put too much into getting prepared for it."

"Wasn't part of the idea that this job would help you work less hours?"

"Well, I like it better, and I have an old habit of throwing myself into things possibly a bit too much."

"But you really feel alright?"

"Yes. Hungry actually."

"Good. Hugo and I picked up some curry take away from that new place that opened off the High Street."

After a jovial supper together, the three played exploding snap for a while before Ron and Hugo settled in to read before tucking him in. Hermione took a long shower before heading to bed herself. And, when Ron crawled in bed and snuggled up to her, she was sleeping peacefully.

But around 1 am Ron woke up knowing something was wrong. His mouth was completely dry, his stomach was churning, and his skin was suddenly covered in a cold sweat. He didn't remember having any nightmares, but he got up to pace a bit hoping he could settle and go back to sleep. That is when he heard Hugo's footsteps running to the hallway loo. At the sound of the little boy retching, Ron felt his stomach demanding the same release and sprinted to the toilet. He was still crouched over the toilet bowl when Hermione ran in. Seeing the toilet occupied, she spilled her stomach into the bathtub. Gasping, Ron settled enough to hold back his wife's hair and rub her back gently as she finished being ill. Shaking, Hermione slunk back against the cold tile as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Better?" he asked after rinsing his mouth out in the sink.

"Not sure," she said.

"I thought I heard Hugo too. You alright enough for me to go check on him?"

"Oh, God, of course," she said. "You should have-" but her words were cut short as she turned back over the bathtub to vomit again. But she waved Ron off to check on their son.

It was several hours of misery for all three of them, but by 5 am Ron thought that they had to have been through the worst of it. Cursing the clearly bad take away that had caused them all to suffer such food poisoning, Ron managed to stumble down to the kitchen before sunup to get gingerale for all the three of them and rummage through the potions Ginny had left to see what could be useful. He was looking through the potions drawer when a shaky looking Hugo came down the stairs.

"You alright little man?"

"Yeah. It just smells like sick upstairs. Can I lay on the sofa and watch the tele? I'll keep a bucket close by just in case."

"Of course. Here – let's set you up with some gingerale too."

"Thanks, Dad," Hugo muttered weakly as he tossed his pillow onto the edge of the sofa.

Ron got a damp flannel and took that and the drink over to his son, and then he flicked on the tele and found a show to keep him entertained.

"I'm going to go up and take this to Hermione, alright? Just yell and I'll come right back down. I think I'm alright now, so don't hesitate."

Hugo just nodded, snuggled up to his bear, Simon, and tried a sip of the drink. Ron went on up the stairs to check on his wife. Scrunching his nose as the stench of the night's vomiting hit him, he felt a momentary gag reflex, but was able to settle it. Heading straight for the lavatory, he found Hermione curled up on her side on the tile floor.

"Oh Hermione, what can I do?" he said as he knelt beside her.

She simply shook her head as a small tear rolled out of her eye. He got a damp flannel and put it on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes in a moment of relief, but then quickly was on her knees again with her head over the toilet basin as her stomach lurched again. Ron held back her hair and kept slowly rubbing her back again.

"It must be almost over. Hugo and I seem to be past it now, and you ate less of that cursed curry than either of us did."

"Don't mention that blasted food," she muttered as she retched again.

"Sorry," he winced. "But the end should be in sight anyway."

"I hope so," she said weakly.

"I'm going to work on cleaning all of this up a bit," he said. "Just the stink alone is enough to make any of us sick. I'm going to pop into Hugo's loo first, but I will be right back."

She nodded and attempted a feeble smile as he stepped out. After he had vanished the remnants of Hugo's night, he used all the cleaning charms he could remember on both his bedroom and the lavatory. He sent the dirty linens and towels to be washed and made the bed with clean sheets from the linen closet. After that he opened the windows slightly to let the smell of fresh air come in. Satisfied with his efforts, he went back to try and work on the room Hermione was still stuck in. Vanishing the sick, scorgifying the toilet and bathtub, cracking the windows and changing the sheets on their bed as well. It was beginning to smell better, but then Hermione was sick again. Once finished, she was crying softly, and he picked her up on the floor like an empty sack of flour and held her on his lap.

"Sorry," she sniffed. "Not sure why I'm crying."

He chuckled lightly as he stroked her hair and said, "Do you know that is exactly what Rose said to me that first day you had me stay with her when she was sick and you had to be in court? And I'll tell you exactly what I told her. When you get sick, all of that pressure makes you cry. It isn't a sign of weakness at all."

She smiled against his chest and let his strong arms hold her up. "I'm just worn out after all this nonsense all night long. So ready for it to be over."

"I know. If I could fix it, I would."

"I know you would. Just glad you're here."

"Always," he sighed, but then she leapt up again to grasp the toilet as her stomach rebelled again.

Ron was quicker to clean up the mess this time, handing her the mouthwash to help rid her of the lingering taste.

It wasn't until early afternoon when Hermione finally stopped retching. And it wasn't until much later that evening that she was able to tolerate some sports drink and a few bland biscuits.

"I'm sorry you have to re-schedule your appointment tomorrow," Ron said. "I know how much you've been looking forward to it."

"What are you talking about?" said a suddenly alert Hermione. "I'm not cancelling. I haven't been sick in almost 7 or 8 hours now. There is no reason to change the appointment."

"You're not serious," Ron scoffed.

"I most certainly am serious," Hermione said, straightening up to her full height while her eyes seemed to suddenly fill with fury.

Noticing the building tension in the room, Hugo managed to mumble an excuse and quickly retreated up the stairs. Ron watched his wife carefully, realizing she was coiling up and ready to burst with fury if he played his next move incorrectly.

"Hermione," he said cautiously, "do you honestly think you are healthy and strong enough to go tomorrow? I know you wouldn't want to have these new, uh, colleagues, to not see you at your best."

"I see what you're playing at, Ron, and it isn't going to work."

"What do you mean?"

"You, Mr. Chess Master, are trying to corner me, but it won't work. I am feeling much stronger. And while you are correct that I would never want to waste their time, I also don't want to have to reschedule as it took over a month to set the meeting up for tomorrow. I am set to see the legal team, the Director of the Foundation and learn all about the in's and out's of establishing a foundation. It's invaluable. I have to be there."

"Hermione I am sure you can reschedule all of that. I am really worried about you."

"Look, I'll make you a deal. If I vomit again between now and breakfast, I will cancel. But if I don't, then I am going."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "But you have to eat and drink. You can't just let yourself get weaker. You are utterly dehydrated and need to get some fluids and whatnot back. I don't want you to not eat or drink just so you won't be sick so you won't have to cancel."

"Honestly, Ron," she said in an exasperated tone. "What do you take me for?"

"A brilliant, stubborn witch," he said honestly. After a brief moment, they both laughed, breaking the tension.

"This is really important to me. I promise – I will be good. You can even make me some rice or chicken soup or something if it would make you feel better."

"It would, actually. So, if you promise to sit here and sip on this tea, then I will go off and whip up some magnificently healing nourishment for my magnificently brilliant wife," he said as he leaned down and pecked her on the cheek.

"I love you, you know?"

"I do. And the feeling quite mutual."


	78. Ch 78: Unexpected Events

Ch 78: Unexpected Events

When Hermione awoke the next morning, her first thought was of utter relief that she had made it through the night without getting ill. She got out of bed quietly and took a shower before heading down to the kitchen. As if the food poisoning wasn't enough she discovered spotting indicating she had gotten her unpredictable period again. To say she wasn't at her best would be an understatement. Thinking some sustenance might help, she went to make some toast, but she was suddenly struck with a wave of nausea. Gripping the sink, she tried to take deep breaths to help it pass. Quickly throwing the toast away she turned to more gingerale to settle her stomach before turning to tea. But when she went to try food again later, her stomach quickly protested. Giving it up as a lost cause, she decided it wasn't worth the risk. Instead, she sat at the kitchen table and studied her questions for the Tarragon Foundation where she was set to visit later that morning.

Before long, Hugo and Ron had also come downstairs. Hugo was munching on toast and tea while Hermione tried desperately to not look at the food. Ron soon joined them at the table and noticed his wife's stubborn refusal to make eye contact with him or anything resembling food.

"Alright, Hugo, you need to get yourself together or you're going to be late."

"Ok. I need five minutes, and then I'll be ready," he said as he dashed off to find his shoes and jumper.

Once Hugo left, Ron looked again at his wife. She was dressed in her most prim and proper muggle suit, a grey pinstripe pencil skirt with a tightly fitted jacket and modest heels. Her hair was pulled tightly back into a bun with many pins to hold back any curls daring to break free. But, she looked quite pale, and the dark circles under her eyes betrayed both her exhaustion and her lingering dehydration.

"You sure you're up for today? There is absolutely no shame in re-scheduling, you know."

"I'm fine, Ron. Really, I am. Just slightly weaker than normal. But I'll be fine. I promise that after my meeting today I will take it easy – maybe even take a few days off."

"Alright. If you're sure, then you're sure. And I am clearly not going to change your mind. But I may just have to hold you to those days off."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him gently. "Would it make you feel better if I promise to call you as soon as I am done? It should be early afternoon I think. I am not planning to go into the office after the meeting."

"Yes please. I'll be at the shop today, so it will be easy to pop out anytime if you don't feel well."

"Alright. I'll call you when I'm done. You're sweet to worry, but I'm fine."

"OK. Take care, love. I'll see you this afternoon." He leaned over and kissed her forehead as he grabbed more toast and headed out to walk Hugo to school.

She watched them head out but felt a cramp in her stomach as she stood. _Great_ , she thought, _period cramps on top of already sore abs from a weekend of vomiting. Just what I need_. She sipped at some tea and used her wand to vanish the food remaining in the kitchen. A few more deep breaths, and she gathered her things to head into London for her meeting.

It had been a long morning for her already tired body, but she had definitely hit her mental stride. She thrived on this type of intellectually stimulating discussion, and learning from the various departments at the Tarragon Foundation had made for a thrilling morning no matter how poorly she felt. After several hours with the legal team, she had been walked through the various intricacies of alternative tax structures so as to best protect the charity and the organizations they would be funding. Then she'd been able to spend time with the Director of the charity, learning about how they managed staff, fundraising and vetting the organizations they supported. But despite her mental excitement, her body was screaming at her to go home and rest.

"Hermione, we have a bit of time before our next meeting. Do you need a break for the loo or anything?"

"Yes, that would be good, thank you."

When Hermione locked the bathroom door behind her, she grasped the edge of the sink with shaking hands and exhaled slowly. Her cramps had been worsening as the morning went on, and strangely more on the left than the right. She was already feeling shaky from the weekend of being ill, and not eating anything on top of that had made her incredibly weak. She felt waves of sweat breaking out, and was worried she might pass out. Shakily, she eased herself down the wall to sit on the floor of the small, private lavatory. Sighing, she put her head against her knees to keep from fainting. In a panic, she rummaged through her purse and found a hard candy that she put in her mouth to try and send a little sugar running through her veins.

 _I only have to make it another hour or so_ , she told herself. Then she could collapse on a bench and have Ron come pick her up. The faint feeling passed, and she picked herself up off the floor, splashed some water on her face and put on some face powder and fresh lipstick. Glancing at her reflection, she marveled at what a difference lipstick could make on a day like today. Staring her reflection in the eye, she took one last deep breath. _One hour, Hermione. You can handle anything for one hour_.

Walking out of the lavatory, she saw the smiling secretary. "We just found out that the CEO of our parent company will be here for lunch. He dropped in to meet with our director unexpectedly. When he heard we had a visitor with us today from a new foundation, he insisted on joining you two for lunch."

"Oh, splendid," said Hermione with a false smile plastered on her face. "What luck," she said as she tried to breathe through another cramp.

"Yes. He just popped down to our accounting department for a moment but should be back in a few minutes. Stephanie is in the conference room, and I have lunch set up there for you. I hope you like curry!" she said with a cheerful smile.

Hermione blanched at the mention of it and wondered if she would faint on the spot. But, the wave of nausea passed after a moment, and Hermione was able to follow the cheerful secretary into the room where the other woman was waiting. The smell of curry was quite overwhelming, but she realized she could lessen it by breathing through her mouth for a bit. She figured she could make it through with rice and tea and simply move everything else around her plate. She thought distracting the director with questions would help as well and began peppering her with follow up questions from the morning with questions about the CEO soon to join them.

"So, could you tell me about your parent company? I didn't really read up on that at all before coming," said Hermione taking a slow sip of tea. The cramps on the left side of her abdomen were getting worse and not better, and she wondered if she could keep up the facade.

"Well, the Tarragon Foundation was created by the CEO of Dracunulus Pharmaceuticals and his wife. Though, he is much more hands on than she is. So, with his focus on pharmaceuticals and health, our focus on public health issues was a natural fit for his area of interest and expertise. He is particularly dedicated to ensuring that the medicines made by his company get to the poorest corners of the world. But he has also focused on trying to leverage the existing distribution channels for the pharmaceuticals to help distribute other basic goods like vitamins and immunizations."

"That's lovely. I don't know anything about the company and family. Anything I should know?"

"Well, they are a quiet family. Old money I believe? Not sure actually. Though I believe he built the company himself. I don't believe they do much society nonsense outside of their charity work. I think they like to let their charitable work do their talking for them. They have a really lovely son about twelve years old who went to boarding school this past year up in Scotland somewhere. He missed his son last year terribly and speaks about him often."

"Oh, I know the feeling. My daughter is that age and went off to school last year as well. And I miss her all of the time. They sound like a wonderful couple."

"Oh yes, the Malfoys are simply brilliant."

As the woman spoke, a strong wave of pain came searing from Hermione's left side, and she knew she could feel the cold sweat across her brow. But now she wondered if she was hallucinating as well. "Did you say Malfoy?" she stammered as she tried to place her glass of water back down on the table.

"Yes. Draco Malfoy is the CEO of Dracunulus Pharmaceuticals, ahh – here he is now."

Draco Malfoy walked into the conference room in a crisp muggle suit and extended his hand, but as his eyes hit Hermione, he was clearly as shocked to see her as she was to see him.

"Hermione?"

"Draco?" they asked at the same time.

"Oh! How wonderful! You two know each other then?" asked the cheerful director.

"Oh, um, yes – our children are friends at school. And I went to school with Hermione's husband many years ago. But I don't think we knew much about each other's current work."

Hermione tried to smile, but now the cramp in her left side was even worse and she could feel it piercing like a knife stabbing into the tip of her left shoulder. The pain was quite severe and Hermione instinctively grabbed at her left side as she grimaced in pain and held her breath.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked in a concerned voice. "Uh, Stephanie do you mind giving us a minute?"

"Of course," she said as she left the office.

Draco turned back to her and was frightened at the sight. "Hermione? Hermione?"

Hermione could hear her name being called, but it suddenly felt as if she was in the bottom of a dark well and couldn't make out where the sound was coming from. Her vision went from seeing a large conference room to only seeing a pinpoint of light. In only a millisecond, she had gone from worrying about trying to look professional to being shocked to see Draco to becoming completely overtaken in anguish. The pain was quite overwhelming, and she could feel herself being overcome by the agony of it. And then suddenly, everything was black.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Draco called as he rushed over to her. "Shite!"

Seeing Hermione passed out and slumped over the table, Draco was instantly alarmed. After assuring she had a pulse and was breathing, he decided he had to get her to St Mungo's immediately before any of his well-meaning staff called for a muggle ambulance.

"Fuck," he said. Sticking his head out the door he yelled to the secretary that she had collapsed and he was going to take her in his car to the nearby hospital as it would be faster than calling an ambulance. Asking the secretary to call the elevator, he scooped up the unconscious Hermione Granger-Weasley and carried her out to the elevator lobby. Someone ran after him a moment later carrying her purse and throwing it around Draco's neck and shoulder. He continued to jostle Hermione trying to get her to wake up. After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator came. As soon as the doors were shut and they were out of view, Draco turned on the spot and disapparted to St. Mungo's Emergency Department.

"Help!" yelped Draco as they landed. "She's unconscious." Soon nurses had taken her to a room while another started questioning Draco.

"Her name is Hermione Granger-Weasley. She was in a meeting and suddenly collapsed, and is still unconscious."

"Are you her husband?"

"What? No! I was in the office where she collapsed. Her husband is Ron Weasley."

"Ron Weasley? THE Ron Weasley? And who are you, Harry Potter?" the nurse scoffed.

"What? Merlin, this isn't a joke woman! Her husband needs to know she is here! Will you contact him?"

"No, sir. I will need you to do that. We can't contact family members until the patient confirms her identity. We don't just pester famous heroes every time someone mentions their names."

"But I grabbed her purse as we left so her identification and everything should be in there."

"We'll wait, sir. But you are free to contact him."

"Right. Um – is she going to be alright?"

"I'm not sure. Too soon to tell. Thank you for bringing her in. Good day, sir." With that she turned on her heel and marched off.

Draco stood there flabbergasted at the events of the past fifteen minutes. One minute he was in the muggle offices of his foundation when out of nowhere he discovers Hermione is in the meeting room, and then she is unconscious. He was initially scared she had fainted at seeing him, but realizing that she was really terribly ill made it even worse. Not knowing what to do next he stumbled back to the waiting room and found himself in a chair trying to make heads or tails of the situation.

It took him a moment, but he realized he was still holding Hermione's purse and still needed to contact Ron. He opened Hermione's purse hoping to find a way to contact him, and saw that she had a cell phone. Turning it on he was grateful to find it wasn't locked with a passcode. Quickly scrolling her contacts, he found "Ron" and called them number.

"Hey, Love. Did it go ok? Are you feeling any better?" Ron said into his phone, the cacophony of the happy noises of the joke shop in the background.

"Um, I am so sorry," stuttered Draco. "This isn't Hermione. I had to use her phone as she took ill at the meeting and is at St. Mungo's. I think you should come quickly."

"Who is this? Let me speak to Hermione!" Ron said gruffly.

"It's Draco Malfoy. I-"

"MALFOY?" Ron bellowed. "What's going on? Where's Hermione? If you've hurt her so help me I'll, I'll…"

"She was in a meeting at my foundation. Neither of us knew the other would be there. But just after I came in the room she collapsed in what appeared to be severe pain in her side. I brought her to St. Mungo's straight away, but she is still unconscious. You need to come straight away. I am really so sorry."

"What?" Ron cried, his voice breaking.

"Come. Come now. She needs you here," Draco said. And then he heard the phone click off.

 _Fuck_ , Draco said to himself. _Weasley might actually kill me if he thinks I had anything to do with this. I need someone to manage him so he can help her_. He gulped heavily. _Potter_.

Looking again at Hermione's phone, he scrolled the contacts and found the number. Pressing the icon, he prayed for him to answer, and was relieved to hear that old familiar voice of his childhood enemy on the other end of the phone answer "Hermione?"

He quickly explained what had happened, and Harry promised he was on his way, but no sooner had Draco hung up than he saw the trademark Weasley red hair run into the room in a panic wearing the obnoxious orange robes of the Wheezes shop.

Draco took a deep breath and stood up to greet him. "Weasley, here. Here's her purse. She is in the back, but they will only give family the details so I don't know anything else. I am so sorry. I, well, I really hope she is alright. I called Potter too. I thought - I thought you could use a friend right now. I hope that was alright."

Ron looked at him with an expression that seemed to be a mix of rage, terror and gratitude, but simply took her purse from Draco and turned to find a nurse with no more than a nod.

Looking back on it later, Ron couldn't actually recall how he got to Hermione's hospital room from the store after Draco had called. But he knew he would never be able to rid himself of the memory of walking into her room off the emergency area to find her unconscious, shaking and paler than the sheets surrounded by frantic healers and nurses. He backed up slowly in a daze until he felt his back hit the wall of the room. Standing there gripping her purse, he just stood shaking his head in disbelief. Finally one of the healers noticed him.

"Are you her husband?"

"Y-yes," he stammered. "I'm Ron Weasley. What's happening? Is she going to be alright?"

"Well, I am afraid to say it is too early to know. We are preparing her for surgery now."

"Surgery? But it was just food poisoning. Hugo and I recovered so quickly. Why would she need surgery for food poisoning?"

"Oh, I am sorry sir, I thought someone had told you. Well, there is no easy way to say this. She experienced an ectopic rupture. The baby attached to her fallopian tube instead of the womb. And as it grew, it got too big and now has ruptured your wife's organs. She is bleeding into her own abdomen and we have to operate immediately to save her life. The injury is too great to do it with only magic at this point."

"What baby?"

"Oh, I am so sorry. I assumed you knew. Your wife was 6 weeks pregnant."

"She's pregnant?" he stammered in shock. "But she didn't…"

"She _was_ pregnant, sir. I am sorry, but the baby did not survive. It's called an ectopic pregnancy, and she ruptured. Pregnancies outside of the womb are never viable. I am so sorry. But right now we are going to take your wife to the operating theatre and we will be doing anything and everything we can to save your wife's life."

"But-"

"I am sorry sir. Time is of the essence. She is continuing to bleed into her abdomen and can't afford to lose much more blood. You'll need to wait in the family area, and we will notify you as soon as there is any news."

Ron stumbled over to Hermione's bed as the nurses readied her for surgery. He felt the sob in his chest, but instead leaned over to kiss her and touch her cold cheek. "Come back to me, Hermione. You have to come back to me. I love you so much," he whispered.

At that the nurses wheeled her out the room, leaving a stunned Ron alone in the room still gripping her purse. As he was about to collapse to the floor, he felt a familiar presence holding him up.

"Come on, Ron," he heard Harry say gently as his arms surrounded him. "Come on. They will take care of her. You know how good they are here. She is in the best hands."

Still reeling in shock, Ron just shook his head. "I didn't know, I didn't know. I don't even know if she knew."

"What? What didn't you know?" Harry asked gently.

"She was pregnant. I had no idea. But, the baby is dead. And I might lose her too-" and with that his body was wracked with sobs again as Harry gripped him tightly.

"Come on, Ron. They've brought you back from the edge before. Many times actually. Hermione is going to be alright. But she is going to need you to be strong."

"I don't know how to do this, Harry," muttered Ron, shaking as he hid his face in his hands. "I'm used to being the one in the hospital bed – not the one waiting in agony for the one I love to come back."

"Hey now, you've waited for me to wake up in a hospital bed," protested Harry with a bit of a teasing smile.

Ron laughed at Harry briefly through his tears, which allowed Harry to catch his eyes.

"Alright, now, here we go," instructed Harry as he led Ron out to the private Auror waiting room. "I am, unfortunately, quite practiced at this. So, if it's alright with you, I will get Ginny, who will call out the whole Weasley clan of course."

"I don't think I can handle all of them."

"Yes, but that's the beauty of this family. You bring enough of them in, and they sort of handle each other while providing an incredible buffer at the same time. And when they all show up, food and drink seem to come with them. It's like a special Weasley family magic or something."

"Alright, but if they're too much, it's up to you to handle them."

"Sorted."

"And we need to contact Hermione's parents."

"I'll handle everything. Just leave it to me."

Three hours later Ron was numbly seated in an uncomfortable plastic chair in the waiting area. They hadn't heard anything from the healers, but his family had all arrived like the cavalry. His mum had showed up, engulfing him in a hug and filling his hands with biscuits. But she had been a blessing when Hermione's parents had arrived. As much as Ron loved Michael and Jean, he could not have handled the small talk at the moment, or been able to translate magical medicine into muggle terms. He'd called Mrs. Rupesmith and asked her to keep Hugo after school without going into any details. He was hoping Hermione would be awake before he had to tell him what happened. But most of the family had offered to keep him as long as need be.

It was odd, Ron thought, that he somehow suddenly found comfort in focusing on the absurd details like who should babysit Hugo. These finite things he could control seemed to provide calm in the midst of this storm where he was at the utter mercy of the forces around him. He suddenly understood why his mum had fussed about cleaning the house, de-gnoming the garden and cooking for an army whenever terrible situations had arisen. Glancing over at her now, he had a deeper appreciation for what she had gone through during and after the war. His eyes darted around the room, and he noticed Fleur and Angelina talking quietly in the corner while George and Bill chatted with Harry and Ginny. Harry had been right. He couldn't imagine he could have kept his sanity these past few hours without all of them. If nothing else, the distraction alone was helpful. He was on the edge of losing it as it was. But every time he felt as if he was about to crumple or boil over, someone stepped in to chat with him or bring him tea.

It had been four and a quarter hours when the healer finally walked into the waiting area.

"Mr. Weasley?" he asked, and five red heads popped up in response.

"I'm her husband," Ron said quietly as he stood to talk to the healer. "Is she alright? Can I see her?"

"Yes, on both accounts I am happy to say," the healer responded. "Shall we step into the hall so we can talk more privately?"

"Yes, with her parents as well if that's alright," Ron said gesturing to Jean and Michael who smiled appreciatively and followed close behind as they walked to the hallway.

When they were alone, the healer said, "As you know, we discovered that your wife ruptured from an ectopic pregnancy and had been bleeding into her abdomen for quite some time. She lost a tremendous amount of blood before losing consciousness. We think she could have been bleeding internally for several hours before she collapsed. If she had gotten here any later than she had, well, it's just good she got here when she did. She would not have made it much longer. But, as an aside – your wife is as tough as nails. None of us can comprehend how she managed to remain conscious all that time, let alone function at work. All that said, she is still unconscious. And, we don't expect her to regain consciousness for some time. She was already quite dehydrated from the food poisoning you mentioned earlier, and then to lose so much blood on top of that, it was too much for her system. Also, I am sorry to say, we were unable to save all of her reproductive organs. Due to where the rupture was, we had to remove the left ovary and fallopian tube. Additionally, due to the location of the rupture and the blood loss, there may be more damage to the uterus than is apparent at this time. I am hopeful that with extended rest and the right potion regimen we can heal that and preserve her fertility. But it is far too soon to tell. She still has her right ovary and fallopian tube, so there is still a chance of getting pregnant in the future if that is something you and she are hoping for. But, she is certainly at an increased risk of another ectopic pregnancy."

Ron and Michael nodded blankly while Jean asked questions apparently only women knew to ask.

"With the remaining ovary she should still ovulate and menstruate? She won't go into early menopause will she?" Jean asked.

"No, she shouldn't suddenly enter menopause as she will still ovulate and menstruate. Though, it will probably be at least 6 weeks before she has a cycle. For now, the only focus is to build her fluids up, replenish her blood and help her gain her strength so that she will regain consciousness. Don't be surprised if she does not wake tonight. Her tiny body has been through horrific trauma."

Jean asked the healer a few more questions about things Ron couldn't really comprehend, and then they all muttered their thanks to the healer.

"Right," the healer said, "well you can visit her shortly, though we will need to limit it to only two or three at a time. The nurse will come by in a moment and will show you to her room."

As Ron watched the healer walk away he heard his mother in law ask quietly, "Ron, how far along was the pregnancy?"

"I, I didn't know she was pregnant until I got here this afternoon. Earlier they said maybe 6 weeks or so, but they weren't sure. I don't even know if she knew," he said, his eyes brimming with tears threatening to fall.

"Was she tired? Ill in the morning?" Jean asked.

Ron cringed, "Well, yeah. She's been really tired, but she kept saying it was from work. And then we all got food poisoning Saturday night. It certainly hit her harder than Hugo and me. I tried to talk her out of going to that meeting today, but she was adamant. We had a bit of a row about it, to be honest."

"Well thank heaven she went," said Jean.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Ron, if she had been alone when this happened, we would have lost her. At least this way someone saw her collapse and was able to get help because Lord knows Hermione would never ask for help herself. Apparently not even when her own insides were being literally torn apart," Jean said as tears choked her.

Michael closed his eyes cringing, but Ron just leaned in to hug her. "We're going to love some sense into her yet," he mumbled as she nodded back.

"And I'm so sorry about the baby," Jean said, sniffing away her tears.

He nodded, tears brimming out of his eyes, but didn't trust his voice to speak. Michael placed his hand on his shoulder and patted Ron's back affectionately. Ron nodded again before wiping his tears from his face. After a cleansing breath he popped in to tell his family the update, and then soon he and her parents were ushered towards Hermione's room.

Stopping them outside the door, the nurse said, "She will look a little ragged, but her color will return as she continues the blood replenishing potions. And while she isn't awake, we often find that our patients do better when their loved ones are with them. So don't hold back talking to her or holding her hand. It can't hurt and can only help. We're monitoring all of her vital signs from down the hall, but don't be afraid to ask us if you are concerned about anything."

As they walked into the room, Ron felt frozen again. The sight of Hermione lying frozen on the bed seemed to suck the breath from his lungs. He watched as Jean walked to the bed immediately, hugging her and kissing her cheek. He felt Michael's steady hand on his shoulder pushing him gently forward towards the bed, and before he knew it, he was sitting on the edge of his bed holding Hermione's hand in his. She felt cold and lifeless, but he could watch her chest rise and fall with each breath, which helped remind him to breathe as well.

He lost all sense of time, but soon he realized Jean and Michael were getting up to leave. Michael patted his shoulder again, and Jean embraced him tightly. They told him they were going to go back out in the waiting area. Ron nodded, mumbling his thanks, and then he was alone with his unconscious wife.

He stared at her, gripping her hand in his. And then he felt everything around him begin to crumble. He felt panic rise in his chest as he thought of how much better his life had been since she had walked into it. Leaning forward to kiss her and hold her face, he felt everything begin to slip.

"Hermione, Love, you have to come back to me. Nothing in my life works without you. You have to come back to me. Please, Hermione. Please come back."

He was bent over her trying to stop his flow of tears when Harry and George walked in the room. George reached him first. Patting Ron's back strongly, he helped pull him back up into a sitting position.

"You gotta give her room to breathe, Ron," George said.

"Sorry I'm such a tit," Ron cried, wiping the tears from his face. "I just, I just can't imagine living without her now. I can't lose her."

"You're not going to lose her, Ron," assured Harry. "The healer said she would be alright once she has time to recover."

"I know. I know," Ron nodded. "But I came so close today."

"If close counted, we'd all be in big trouble," laughed George. "Just between the three of us you'd have buried us twenty times at least."

"I'm not sure that's helpful, George," chuckled Harry.

"Helpful or not, it is true," touted George.

"Well, yes. That is true. But she is the one that makes our family work. She's the one who knows how to handle the kids. She's the one who makes us make sense."

"And she will keep being that, mate," assured Harry.

"I don't know if she even knew she was pregnant. I don't even know what to hope for. Do I hope she knew and kept it from me? Or that she didn't know and I have to tell her that she was but that the baby is gone?"

Harry and George remained quiet at this question, both looking down at their feet.

Finally, George said, "Look, Ron. You know damn well we are shite at talking about real matters of the heart and whatnot. But, you have to know that we are all here for you. I've never had to be in your shoes, and you've never had to be in mine. But you have stood time and again next to me and held my sorry arse up when I couldn't stand on my own – Harry too. You've followed both of us to hell without question and brought each of us back multiple times. And you have to know we will both be there to do the same for you if or when you ever need us."

Harry nodded in agreement, while Ron sniffed his thanks.

"But let's be real. If you need someone to distract you, entertain you, repair walls you blow up in anger or pull you up from the bottom of a barrel of firewhisky, we're your wizards. But if you need someone to hand you hankies or bring you biscuits, probably best if I go fetch Percy or Mum or something," George said as Ron and Harry started laughing.

"Brilliant," noted Ron. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Right. Now that we have that sorted, I'll take pity on your bad day and let you drone on about that pitiful excuse of a quidditch team you love to pretend will ever win another game."

"They will absolutely win another game," Ron insisted. "Their new keeper is really good, you know. And we all know that defense wins championships even if it doesn't sell tickets."

At this George and Harry both smirked as they let him keep rambling on about both the Cannons and the role of the keeper, but it seemed to keep him distracted which was their goal, so they kept at it. Eventually Ginny came in and kicked George out. She tried to convince Ron to go to Hogwarts to tell Rose what had happened in person and to be the one to pick up Hugo, but Ron said he could not possibly leave the room in case Hermione woke up.

So, at supper time Ginny and Jean flooed up to Hogwarts to tell Rose what was going on in person. Unsurprisingly, Rose was quite upset and insisted on coming back with them so she could see her mum. On the way they stopped and picked up Hugo from Mrs. Rupesmith's and then brought them both to St. Mungo's. It was after 9 when Ginny came in the hospital room where Ron was sitting quietly clasping Hermione's still hand.

"Ron," she said gently, "the children are outside with Jean. Do you want to go out and talk to them first or shall I bring them in?"

"I don't know, Gin. This is the kind of thing where Hermione knows what to do, not me. So, you tell me. What should I do?"

"I can't answer that for you, Ron. They're your children."

"Please, Gin," he pleaded with slightly desperate eyes. "I don't want to fuck this up and don't seem to have the ability to hold a coherent thought at the moment, so please just tell me what to do here."

She sighed, but looked softly at her brother. "You go out there and prepare them for what they will see. I will sit here with her while you do on the off chance she wakes up in the next four and a half minutes. But you need to exude confidence, alright? They are looking to you to see how scared they should be. They need to believe that you believe this is all going to end up just fine."

Ron nodded. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he exhaled slowly. "Ok. Then that's what I'll do. Thank you, Gin. I – well - I couldn't do this alone."

"None of us could make it alone, you prat," she teased. "Now, go hug your kids. Looks like you could use it as much as they could."

Ron made his way into the waiting room where Rose and Hugo were. He had not made it all the way through the door before Hugo and Rose launched themselves at him, clutching him tightly as they started to cry. He held them tightly for a moment and then sat on the ground so he could ease them both into his lap at once. Jean and Harry were in the room as well and smiled encouragingly at him but excused themselves to give him a private moment with his children.

Both Rose and Hugo leaned against his chest as they cried. Ron held them both tightly to him and rocked them gently.

"Hey, hey you two. It's going to be ok. The healers say your mum is going to be just fine. She will sleep for a bit, but when she wakes up she will be alright."

"But what happened? I don't really understand, Ron. Is this because we were all sick this weekend? Are you and I going to get that ill too?"

 _Bugger_ , he thought. _I thought Gin had already handled this part_.

"Well, today came as a surprise to all of us, little man. It turns out one of the surprises today held was that Hermione was pregnant and we didn't know. That was why she was so tired the past few weeks. And then when we all got food poisoning it just made her even more exhausted. And, unfortunately it turned out that the baby was growing in the wrong part of her tummy. And as it grew, it got too big for the place it was growing, and when it got bigger than the small space it was trying grow, she was in a lot of pain, and it tore some of her insides and she bled a lot. She actually passed out. But blessedly, she was brought in just in time and the healers were able to save her."

"What about the baby?" asked Rose hesitantly.

"The baby died," he said, his voice cracking. "The healer said that babies who grow in the wrong part of their mums never make it."

"Was it a baby brother or a baby sister?" Hugo asked in somber voice.

Ron swallowed slowly. "I don't know," he admitted as the tears began to fall.

Rose took pity on him and finally wiped his eyes with the sleeve of her Hogwarts jumper.

"Did Mum know about the baby?" Rose asked.

"That's another thing I don't know, Rose," he scoffed. "I think I need some easier questions."

Hugo giggled, and soon Rose chuckled as well.

"You two ready to go see her now?"

"Yeah," Hugo said, and Rose nodded in agreement.

Ron got off the floor and with a child in each hand, they walked down the hall to Hermione's hospital room. He held the door open, and the children walked in, hugging Ginny and then walking over to the bed where they each took one of her hands. Hugo stood quietly while Rose immediately crawled up on the bed and snuggled against her mum. Ron looked anxiously at Hugo's back and then glanced up to Ginny, who nudged her head, encouraging him to approach Hugo.

"She's going to be ok, Hugo."

"We just keep ending up here, don't we?" Hugo asked solemnly.

"I know it seems like bad luck, Hugo. But today this is actually good luck. If she had been at home alone she might not have gotten the help she needed. So, we should be celebrating how lucky we really are."

"You have a twisted idea of lucky, Dad," Hugo retorted, causing Ron, Rose and Ginny to all giggle.

"Well he does!" Hugo protested.

They visited for a bit longer, and then Ginny ushered them out to Jean who was taking them home for the night.

"Just like when you were unconscious, Dad," said Rose.

"Alright. Well, you two are old hat at this routine then. Head off for a slumber party and your mum and me will see you tomorrow. Be good for Jean and Michael, ok? Out with all of you," teased Ron.

By 10 that evening, it was only Harry left with him, and he was picking up his jacket to leave. "You're sure you'll be alright here, then?"

"Oh yes, I can assure you that I am quite qualified to spend the night at St. Mungo's."

"No doubt. But this time you don't have the comfy bed."

"Well – I am still quite good with an expansion charm, so maybe I can share with Hermione."

"Probably a good idea for the both of you," said Harry. "Alright. I'm headed home. But call or send a patronus, and I'll be back here right away."

"Good- oh, hey Harry – do you know if anyone let Malfoy know she's going to be ok? I might not have been in my right mind with him this afternoon. I will thank him eventually of course, but could you let him know for me? While I hate to admit it, I really owe him for today."

"Yeah. I called him this afternoon after she was out of surgery. But I know he will be grateful to hear you appreciate his help. I'll call him in the morning."

"Thanks for doing that, mate."

"Sure thing. So bizarre that she was with him of all people when this happened."

"That's an absolute understatement," Ron agreed.

With that Harry left, and Ron found himself again in the silent room with Hermione.

While he was emotionally exhausted, he was also still amped and jittery from the adrenaline of the day's events. He pulled a chair up to the side of the bed, holding her right hand in his left hand while his right hand found its way over her abdomen. He looked at his large bony fingers across her tiny frame, and for the first time that day he allowed himself to think of the tiny life that had lived in her until a few hours prior. He was perplexed on how to feel about everything. There had been a miniscule soul that was a mix of him and Hermione, but now he would never know what that little person could have looked like. Would it have been a brilliant little girl with copper curls? A lanky, freckled bloke who was more comfortable in the library than on a broom? He couldn't get his mind around how to think about it. Should he be mourning and grieving? Should he feel guilty that he was relieved that if only one of the mother baby duo could survive that he was grateful Hermione had lived and the tiny soul he hadn't known about was gone? How would she feel? Had she known? He didn't think she would have kept something that huge from him, but he had to acknowledge that there was a tiny crack of doubt, which made him feel guilty on top of everything else.

He turned his attention back to her still face. She had been eerily still this whole time with not even a twitch on her face. He gently stroked his thumb across her cheek as he watched her chest rise and fall slowly with each breath.

"Oh, Hermione. Come back. I'm utter shit at this type of thing, and you know it. Come back to me. I don't even understand my own feelings about things when you aren't here to help me."

He continued to watch her, and eventually fell asleep bent over on the bed, still holding her hand.

It was just before dawn when he felt a tickle against his cheek. He sat up, momentarily disoriented by his surroundings and the stiff neck from the odd position he had slept in. But then he realized Hermione was twitching her fingers ever so slightly. Hopeful, he stroked her cheek with his free hand.

"Hermione? Are you waking up, love?"

She didn't answer, but he did see her face muscles respond with some slight movement so he tried again.

"Hermione? It's Ron. You are safe, love. You can wake up now, I'm right here. But if you need to sleep more, that's fine. Whatever you need is what I want. I love you so much, Hermione. So, so much."

At that Hermione looked like she went to roll over in her sleep, but the movement caused some real pain, which woke her up with a moan, her face crunched up in pain.

"Arrgh -owww, what? Where am – what happened? Ron? God, it hurts. It hurts so much."

"Hey," he said, breaking into a concerned smile. "Don't try to move, love. Just stay still. You're in St. Mungo's, and I am so glad you're waking up. Let me get the nurses so we can get you something for pain, alright?"

"No, wait, don't leave me. What happened? I'm so confused. Please tell me why I'm here. Why does it hurt so much?"

"Would you drink some water first? Here…" he said, moving the straw into her mouth and smiling as she swallowed a few sips. "What is the last thing you remember?" he asked gently.

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to remember. "Um, I don't know. My head seems so fuzzy. I remember, well - we were all sick over the weekend after that wretched curry, but I know I was better enough to go to my appointment at the foundation Monday. As the morning went on I had some cramps, and then they got a lot worse. I thought I would leave right after lunch but then they – wait – was Draco Malfoy there? That can't be right. But I - I don't know. And then - well – no, the last thing I can remember is trying to make it through lunch, and then it's just black."

"Right. Well, yes, Draco was there."

"What? Really? Why?"

"Apparently his muggle medicine company is the money behind the foundation you were visiting. And, as fate would have it, he came in and saw you, and then you collapsed in pain a minute or two later. He brought you to St. Mungo's and called me on your phone to let me know. And then you had to have surgery and a lot of blood replenishing potions, but you are finally coming back around now."

"Oh," she said in a confused and groggy tone as she tried to process everything. "Wait. What? Why would I need surgery for food poisoning. That doesn't make any sense. I remember the pain getting bad, but it was on the left so it couldn't have been my appendix."

"Correct as usual. Wasn't your appendix. Well, I…." Ron's voice cut off as he realized he had no idea how to say this to her.

"What? What happened, Ron? You're frightening me."

"No, no. Don't be scared. It's just…. Well, the healers said that your fallopian tube ruptured."

"That doesn't make sense. That would only happen in a car accident or an ectopic pregnancy or something. I don't understand. Something doesn't add up."

Ron sighed. "You are aggravatingly brilliant, you know?" He brushed the curls away from her confused face. "What apparently neither of us knew is that you were pregnant."

"What? We're pregnant?"

He pursed his lips together. "Apparently we were 6 weeks along, but Hermione," he paused and gently cupped his hand over her cheek. "The baby didn't survive."

She just stared at him in confusion.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I can't imagine waking up and hearing this like you're having to do."

Hermione closed her eyes, tears leaking out from beneath her lids. One of her hands was still clinging to Ron's while the other seemed to move of its own accord to spread out over her lower abdomen.

Watching her, Ron felt the tears come to his own eyes and begin to burn down the side of his cheeks. It was mourning the loss of the child, but also grief for not being able to protect the woman he loved from such pain. He moved his hand down to her abdomen as well, fingers linking with hers, and then leaned to kiss her forehead.

After a few moments she took a deep breath and opened her eyes again.

"I'm so sorry, Ron. I couldn't keep our child safe."

"No, Hermione. Absolutely not. This is no one's fault at all. Don't you dare try to blame yourself - or anyone for that matter. The healer said that babies who never make it to the womb never survive. It never had a chance. And it was gone before we ever knew it existed."

"It? God, we don't even know if it was a boy or a girl," she said, crying harder.

"No. We don't," he said, with his tears coming harder now too. "But that doesn't mean we don't love this baby. He or she was a part of our family and we didn't know it. But that doesn't mean we don't love this little soul that never got to be born."

She sniffed and tried to nod, but continued to cry.

"I almost lost you," he said through a sob. "If Draco hadn't brought you here as fast as he did, Hermione – you would have died. I just couldn't….God, please don't ever leave me, Hermione," he cried, his face burying into the curls on her pillow.

"Shh, shh," she said as she tried to run her hand through his hair. She turned her head to kiss his forehead. "Ron – Ron, I'm right here, Ron. I'm ok. I'm not going anywhere. Shhh."

"Sorry," he said, sitting back up, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Merlin I am such a bad husband. Here you are in the hospital bed and I am the one sobbing. I'm sorry."

"No, Ron. No – you are perfect. I remember how terrified I was when you were the one who almost died. But we're both ok now. We're both here."

"I love you so much, Hermione. So, so much," he said kissing her gently.

"I love you, too," she whispered, cheeks still wet with tears.

"We're going to make it through this. Together."


	79. Ch 79: Homecoming

**_(A/N - I feel like I need to apologize as I have gotten many notes about how sad people were with I've put these guys through! I love that everyone is so engaged with their experiences. All I can say is please trust me and stick with me...but thanks again for sticking with me this far. Like I said at the beginning - short and succinct this is not! As always - I appreciate you reading this and love it when you leave a review. Thanks again...carrytheotter)_**

Ch 79: Homecoming

It had been four days since she had last slept in her own bed, and Hermione was desperate to get home, take a shower and crawl beneath her own covers without nurses and healers and well-meaning but poorly timed visitors popping in. Rose and Hugo had been by every day, and they had decided Rose would stay until Monday morning when she could floo back to Hogwarts before classes started for the week. Hermione had found herself reacting to the kids' visits each day in one of two extreme ways. She would either feel the need to cling to them and not want them to leave for hours, or on other days just the site of them somehow crushed her with grief and guilt for the child she would never meet. On those days Ron had been clever enough to read her mood and take the kids out for a made up errand, leaving her to mourn in private. And while she was excited to go home, she was nervous about how she would react around the children, as she had been so far unable to predict her moods. The last thing she wanted to do was make them feel hurt or unwelcomed, but it was hard. The sudden hormonal changes weren't helping things either.

 _Bless Ron's heart_ , she thought. _Wasn't too long ago he was a rugged bachelor, but now he was having to talk to her mum and the healers about ovaries and fallopian tubes and pads_. She chuckled to herself thinking of how red tipped his ears must have been and how his eyes must have been studying the laces of his trainers, avoiding eye contact at all cost as the others spoke around him. Looking at the clock, she wondered where he was as he had planned to come by the hospital after taking Hugo to school that morning. The healer would be by later in the morning and hopefully say she was free to go home, and she really wanted Ron there for the visit. She knew he would never listen to her say it was ok for her to be up and about, but there was a chance he'd listen to the healer. Or at least she hoped so.

She had forced herself to get up and sit in the reclining chair next to the bed that morning. She had been up and eaten her breakfast. She had asked the nurse to help her get dressed in her favorite old quidditch shirt of Ron's and the soft cotton trousers he had brought for her. After finishing her tea and toast, she tried to convince herself to read some of the book Sally Sparrow had sent her on the evolution of the role of house elves in magical society, but soon even those words were swimming on the page, and she had nodded off sitting in the recliner, her book sprawled across her lap.

Ron dropped Hugo at school and left Rose with her grandmother to continue readying the house for what they hoped would be Hermione's homecoming later that day. From there he headed to St. Mungo's to check on his wife. He missed having her home, but he was very nervous he wouldn't be good enough at caring for her if the healers did allow her to come home that afternoon. Walking down the stark white hallway, Ron knew he may miss the help of the staff, but he wouldn't miss the sounds, smells or food of the hospital at all. He knocked gently at the door as he opened it, but smiled as he walked through to discover his wife snoring soundly as she was propped up in the recliner wearing his old quidditch kit. _I know I never looked that amazing in it_ , he thought. He picked up the book in her lap, taking care to mark her place so she wouldn't fuss at him later. Glancing at the cover of the book he chuckled to himself, _that would put me right to sleep too_. Not wanting to leave, but not wanting to wake her, he quietly sat on the other chair in the room and opened the bag he had brought. While it was mainly to bring home Hermione's things, he had brought some paperwork from the shop that he was behind on. So, he settled in to read supplier agreements and distribution contracts while his wife continued to rest.

Hermione awoke to find her favorite blue eyes watching her.

"Morning," he said with a crooked smile. "I didn't want to wake you. How are you feeling today?"

"Hi -how long was I asleep?"

"Not sure," he said putting his papers down as he walked over to kiss her hello. "I've been here about two hours, and you were asleep when I arrived. I was actually going to wake you up shortly as I knew you would want to be awake before the healer arrived."

"Yes. Thank you. I would have been a bit embarrassed if I had still been asleep."

"No need to be embarrassed. We all want you to get better and proper rest is the best way to get there."

"I know," she sighed. "And that is right and logical and exactly what I would say if I wasn't the patient. But I have never been very good at sitting still."

"I know," he said. "Think of rest as something on your to do list. Maybe that will help," he grinned.

"Hah Hah. Actually – the top thing on my to do list right now is to use the loo. Can you help me up?"

"What?" asked Ron anxiously. "Wouldn't it be better if I fetched the nurse?"

"No, Ron. I want to go home, and if that's going to happen you have to help me. I love our mums, but I don't want to go stay with them. I want to go home. I know this is yucky and not sexy and horribly unromantic, but I really want and need _your_ help."

"Hermione," he said softly. "You know that's not why I balked, right? I'm just scared of doing the wrong thing and hurting you somehow."

She gave him a kind smile. "You could never hurt me, Ron. Here, just help me stand for a moment. My stomach muscles hurt when I try to stand, but if you help support me under my armpits I think we can do it."

"You sure?"

"Very. Come on. Let's give it a go."

He nervously stood in front of her and supported her like she directed, and soon he had lifted her to a standing position. Hermione grimaced as she stood up.

"Bugger," he cursed. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry," he fretted.

"No, Ron. It wasn't you. Actually that was probably better than with any of the nurses because you're taller and gentler. It just hurts to stretch these muscles out when I stand up straight," she said, hands clutched tightly to her lower abdomen as she hunched over slightly. "But I know it's the only way to get better. And I have GOT to use the loo. I am pretty sure I can shuffle over there, but just walk next to me as a precaution, alright?"

He nodded nervously as she gingerly took steps across the room. He helped her towards the toilet and then stood uncomfortably, not knowing quite what he should do.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Um, I think I can sit down alright, but I will probably need help getting back up. Can I just call you in a minute?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he said awkwardly. "I'll just give you a mo'."

With that he stepped out to give her some privacy and she gingerly held onto the sink and grab bar as she sat on the toilet. Shaking her head at how much she hated Ron having to see her this way, she wondered if she might be able to get back up again without his help. Or at least pull her knickers up on her own. A few minutes later she had discovered that she most certainly could not do either without help. She covered her face in embarrassment trying to figure out how to handle it when she heard him outside the door.

"Don't want to pester, but just wanted to check on you. You need anything?"

"Actually, yes," she sighed.

"May I come in?"

"Of course, sorry," she mumbled, face still hidden behind her hand and tears starting to stream down her cheek.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, why are you crying?" he asked as he squatted alongside her in order to be at eye level. "Does something hurt? Do I need to get the nurse?"

"No," she said as tears started to fall. "I'm just so embarrassed and frustrated and tired of it all. I can't even bend all the way over to pull up my own knickers! This is absurd. How are you ever going to see me in the same way after all this?" she said with sob.

"Hermione," Ron said gently as he moved to his knees and softly cupped her cheek. "Please don't cry. I'm shite when you cry. And here, there is nothing to be embarrassed about," he said as he gently helped her pull up her knickers and trousers. "And I can assure you that while in general I do prefer taking your knickers off of you instead of putting them back on, if anything this whole experience has only made me love you more, you daft witch."

"You're just saying that," she said with closed eyes as she shook her head.

"No. No I'm not," he assured. "Here, let's stand you up." He helped her up as she had shown him before, and soon she was leaning on the sink with him supporting her from behind. "Now, a damp flannel solves so many problems," he added as he flushed the toilet and wet a flannel for her to use on her face. She didn't say anything as he ran a wide toothed comb through her hair. Her eyes simply watched him gratefully as he pulled her curls back into a hair band. "Oh! I know what's missing," he said as he flicked his wand, summoning his bag wordlessly. Before she knew it, Ron had pulled some muggle pens from his bag and stuck three into Hermione's hair. "There. Now do you feel more like yourself?"

She laughed out loud, grabbing her stomach as it moved from her giggles. "I love you, Ron Weasley," she said as she turned to kiss his cheek.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it's not just a one way thing seeing as we're married and all," he said moving to her lips in a much less chaste manner. As he deepened the kiss and heard her moan slightly, he pulled back. "Now, I hope that has put a stop to all that rubbish about me not still thinking you are the most amazing, most brilliant and by far the sexiest witch I've ever met. I love you. And I love that you trust me to help you. And as soon as your body is up for shagging again, I promise you I will show you in every way you can imagine – and maybe some you haven't yet imagined, how fit I think you are and how you make my body feel things no one else ever has." She blushed at this as he exhaled slowly to calm himself. "But until then, I'll help you pull up your knickers or fetch hankies or help you in the shower or anything else you need. We said we would love each other and let ourselves be loved with our bodies through everything, right?"

She nodded meekly, her face slightly buried into his shoulder.

"Well, this is part of that. And it's easier to be the caregiver than the receiver sometimes. In the long run we'll each have turns at both. But for now, it's my turn to take care of you," he said earnestly. "And if that means I have to shower naked with the most fit witch I know every day, then that's a sacrifice I'll just have to make," he added cheekily.

This made her chuckle again, and she leaned up to kiss him once more.

They made their way back out to the main hospital room, and she had just gotten settled in the chair when the healer came in. After a few minutes of conversation, the plan was set and Hermione was to be discharged home. The healer carefully reviewed the schedule of potions she was still to take, writing everything down so he wouldn't forget, and they would be back to see the healer in a week or call sooner if need be. No apparition for now, but they could floo home. Soon they were all packed up and standing in front of the floo ready to go.

"Want to go through first?" Ron asked.

"No," she admitted. "I don't want to get there and have Rose or my mum come tackle me with hugs. Do you think you could go first and be just in front of the fireplace to steady me as I come through as well as keep them back a bit?"

"Of course, love."

"And, well, I know they both are going to want to hover a bit, and I know I should visit with them, but all I want to do is take a shower and crawl into bed and be alone for a bit."

"I can make that happen. If not by persuasion then by magic," he teased. "I promise. I'll hold off the hounds."

"Thank you."

"Ok – I'll step through first and you come a minute later."

Hermione had a nurse help her into the floo, and soon she was stepping through into her living room. She started to stumble and was caught quickly by Ron. True to his word, he made her mum and daughter stand back behind the couch to give her some room.

"Welcome home, Mum!" said Rose earnestly. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I have been better, but I have definitely been worse too. I think a shower and some time sleeping in my own bed should help."

"Can I help you get upstairs darling?" asked her mum.

"No thanks, Jean," Ron cut in. "The nurse showed me exactly how to help Hermione on stairs as well getting in and out of the shower and what to do to help keep the wounds clean and dry."

"Yeah," said Hermione appreciatively. "I appreciate it, Mum. I really do. But I think Ron's the best one to help me at the moment. But after a shower and some rest I would love to visit or something."

Jean nodded, failing to completely hide her disappointment. Noting this, Ron cut in again.

"But Jean," he said. "Hermione will kill me for saying this, but at the hospital she was saying how much she was craving that Italian wedding soup you make. Maybe you and Rose can make some this afternoon and then she can have it for supper."

"Ron," she played along in a nagging voice, "I told you not to mention that. I don't want everyone to make a fuss."

"Don't be ridiculous, Mum. We'd love to do that, and we'll make some of that fresh bread you love too," Rose piped in happily.

"Thanks, you two," Hermione smiled.

Once up the stairs she pecked Ron's cheek. "Bloody brilliant bloke I married."

"And don't you forget it," he grinned.

"Not only that, but now Mum's making your favorite soup for dinner."

"Precisely. Everyone wins," he beamed. "Speaking of everyone wins, let's get naked and get you in the shower."

She laughed and shook her head, but let herself be led slowly to the loo.

A little while later she was finally alone and in her own bed, propped up just enough so that her abdomen didn't hurt. She breathed in the wonderful smell of clean sheets and her favorite scent of all – the smell of Ron that lingered in the bedroom even when he wasn't there. She could lay there and see the leaves changing colors outside and hear only the muffled sounds of the people she loved downstairs. This time she didn't even pretend to read, but instead closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

Later that night after she'd enjoyed the homemade soup and fresh bread, her Mum went home leaving the family of four together again. Ron could tell that Hermione was in a mood to keep her kids close, but was getting worn out from trying to be alert and talk with everyone.

"What if I get your mum upstairs and settled in bed, and then you two come in once you're both ready for bed and we can all read together as a family for a while?" Ron suggested.

The kids squealed and ran off, and Hermione smiled and simply said, "Perfect."

Soon she found herself propped up on pillows with a lovely pillow barrier on each side so she didn't get accidentally bumped by the kids, but so that they could still snuggle up to her. As she lay there holding Hugo's hand on her left and stroking Rose's hair on her right, she was very much at peace. She could tell Ron noticed her glassy eyes, but he smiled gently, nodded and began to read from his spot in a chair at the foot of the bed, his long legs stretched out and resting on top of the old quilt from his mum. She closed her eyes as he started reading the beginning of _To Kill A Mockingbird_ aloud, allowing herself to feel content for the first time since her world had been turned upside down.


	80. Ch 80- Hermione Learns the Hard Way

Ch 80: Learning the Hard Way - Hermione's Experience

It had been almost four weeks since she had come home from the hospital and almost four weeks since the miscarriage. She really expected herself to be back to normal by now, but instead she was still needing a nap almost every afternoon. Rose had gone back to school weeks ago, and Hugo seemed back to his regular routine. Ron was being incredibly helpful, but somehow this irritated Hermione to no end. He was always trying to make her laugh or smile. He was up early and making breakfast and then up late to clean the house or do the washing. While it sounded ridiculous to complain about, she wanted her Ron back, not this tip toeing around Ron who was overly careful with her. She missed her husband who would talk with his mouth full of food, leave his dirty socks all over the house and behave more like a kid than a grown man at times.

Not only was he suddenly Mr. Perfect, but he was also hovering. All. Of. The. Time. She had absolutely needed his help in the shower those first few days home. But after a week of his "help," she finally thrown a fit and threatened not only to hex him herself but to call up his sister to hex him as well if he didn't let her be alone in the bathroom. The threat of Ginny was enough to do it, but he still hovered outside the bathroom door "just in case." This just made her stay in the shower longer to prove she could. Even weeks later she would find him just outside the bathroom door when she came out of the shower. He would make excuses like "just collecting the dirty clothes," or "I wanted to see if you would prefer sausage or bacon with breakfast," but she knew what he was doing. And while a part of her was grateful to have someone who cared, most of her wanted to scream at him like a teenager and tell him she could take care of herself, thank you very much.

They had gone to the healer appointment the previous day together. She would have preferred to go alone, but she knew it would crush him to be left out, so she didn't say anything. The healer said she was getting better as expected, but that is was slower than most patients who have had an ectopic pregnancy as she had lost so much blood, had larger incisions and had come so close to losing her life. But, the healer simply said she needed to take care to eat well, take the potions every day, continue to rest and to slowly build her stamina back. The healer then said in another two weeks she would be able to go back to work part time and they should be able to be intimate again. Ron's ears, predictably, turned beet red. Hermione, on the other hand, wanted to curse the healer because as far as she was concerned it would be a lot longer than that. She shuddered at the thought, as even turning the wrong way still hurt painfully at times. She couldn't imagine using a tampon yet, let alone having sex any time soon. With all of this going through her mind, she came down the stairs into the kitchen and saw Mr. Happy at the sink scrubbing the breakfast plates the muggle way.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Cleaning up from breakfast," he shrugged.

"Why aren't you using magic like you always do?"

"Because I know you prefer the pots scrubbed the muggle way," he said with a lopsided grin.

"Right," she said with a fake smile. "Um, I want to go for a bit of a drive today."

"Are you sure you are up to it?"

"Yes. The healer said I could drive once I was off the pain potion and could easily get the seat belt on and off. I could have driven last week. But I am definitely fine to drive now."

"Ok," he said rinsing off the last pan. "Where should we go?"

"Oh," she said. "Actually, I am going to go for a drive by myself."

His eyes popped up to meet hers, confused and slightly hurt. "You don't want me to come?"

"Um, I want to go by myself."

"Oh, ok," he said dejectedly.

"It would do you good to get out as well."

He started to protest, but before he could get a word in, she turned, grabbed her purse, her cellphone and her keys and headed out the front door. "I promise I'll text you," she called as the door swung shut. As she made it to the driveway, she sighed in relief. Inside, a stunned Ron stood in the empty kitchen wondering what in the hell had just happened.

Hermione got in the car and pulled out of the neighborhood. She didn't have anywhere to go, but she knew she had to get out of there before she went completely mad. Before she knew it, she found herself driving towards the care home where Mrs. Carrington lived. She pulled into the parking lot, not completely sure why she had gone there. Thinking she might as well go visit the elderly woman, she made her way back to her room. Yet, when she knocked on the door, she didn't hear anything.

Poking her head into Mrs. Carrington's room she called, "Hello? Mrs. Carrington? It's Hermione."

But, the room was empty. She found some note paper on the dresser and left her a quick note to say she was sorry she missed her and headed back to the exit. As she turned down the last corridor, she heard someone calling her name. Looking up, she saw Melissa Rupesmith bustling down the hall.

"Hermione! I thought that was you!"

"Hi, Melissa! What a pleasant surprise. You don't have class today?"

"No. They have some sort of academic testing going on, so no art or music classes for a few days. So, I thought I would come see Gran, but apparently she and Mrs. Carrington have gone off on one of the day excursions! She hadn't done that once since she lived here, and now she and Mrs. Carrington go once a week it seems. They seem to have each gotten a decade younger since finding each other."

"Isn't that wonderful?" smiled Hermione. "I wondered where she was when I found her room empty."

"Well, since we each have some time, would you fancy having a cuppa at that place around the corner?"

"That would be lovely," said Hermione, and meaning every word.

A few minutes later, the two women were settled at a little table ordering tea and biscuits. "So, Hugo mentioned you were home from your time in hospital. I didn't ask him any of the details, of course. Well, let's face it, primary school boys have never been known for their accurate relay of knowledge, right? Can I presume you are recovered if you are out and about?"

Hermione gave a sad smile. "Yes, thank you. Well, getting there anyway. I suppose Hugo wouldn't have said much. I don't think he's known what to think. A bit like Ron I guess – trying to be supportive while not wanting to think about it too much." Seeing her friend's confused face, Hermione apologized. "Oh, sorry, let me back up and explain. I, well, I didn't know it, but I was six weeks pregnant. However," she paused, subconsciously touching her abdomen, "it was an ectopic pregnancy, and it ruptured. And, I bled out heavily for some time before passing out at work. Luckily, I was in a meeting with the father of one of Rose's friends from school when I lost consciousness. He was able to get me to hospital quickly, and they were able to get me into surgery straight away."

"Oh, Hermione," said Melissa reaching her hand across the table to take Hermione's hand. "I am so, so sorry you had to go through that."

"Thank you," she sniffed earnestly. "It's just been a really difficult time."

"While I know it is often placating when people say they know how you feel, unfortunately I had a very similar experience many years ago. And, well, for me anyway, I can say I never got over it, but it did stop hurting."

Hermione looked up at her with glassy eyes. "Oh, Melissa. I had no idea. I am so sorry, but thank you so much for sharing that with me. How did you –well, sorry, I don't mean to pry."

"No, no. It's fine. I wouldn't have brought it up if it was meant to be a secret. My husband and I had hoped for children, but it turned out not to be in the cards for us. So, I get to have all my students instead I suppose. I had discovered I was pregnant several times, but each time I would miscarry. And then the last time, well, it was similar to your experience. Well, maybe not quite as bad. They discovered it was ectopic before it ruptured. But, I had to have surgery as well. My husband asked that we stop trying then. He said he wasn't willing to lose me for a chance at something we were doing ok without."

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sorry," she apologized. "I seem to be an emotional basket case these days."

"Bloody hormones."

"Precisely," she laughed through her tears.

"Again, I don't want to pry. So feel free to tell me to stop. But, how are things between you and Ron?"

Hermione's face fell. "How did you know to ask that? It's been, well – uh maybe tense is the word? Though, I am not sure he has actually realized it."

Melissa Rupesmith gave a sad chuckle. "Well, your husband reminds me a lot of my late husband. Adoring, positive, and often oblivious."

Hermione laughed again.

"And believe me," Melissa continued, "I mean that as the highest compliment. But, well, for me, I found that my husband was rather clingy and hovering over me. It was a bit much and drove me absolutely mad."

"YES!" exclaimed Hermione. "I can't even go to the loo by myself. I step out of the shower and he's standing there with a towel. And for someone who was single for decades, let me tell you, we passed 'a bit much' a few weeks ago. He's lucky I haven't wrung his neck!"

Melissa laughed sympathetically. "Oh, I remember. My poor husband – he was constantly hovering. And the worst part was he was so pleased with himself about it. Like he thought he was getting a special super-over-achiever-husband award for being so attentive and caring."

"Oh, that is so true!"

Melissa slowed her laughing for a moment. "But, you know Hermione, it took us a long time to figure out what we were both doing. I hope you two can figure things out faster and with less heartache than we experienced."

"What do you mean figure out what you were both doing?"

"Well, at that point I was so emotionally devastated from all of our miscarriages. I wasn't just grieving that baby, but the ones that came before, and the ones that would never come in the future. I was grieving my dream of ever being a mum. And then on top of that I was sore. Well, you know – it is no picnic to recover from. So, I needed space to grieve and figure out what my body was doing. Then when he wouldn't give me space – physically or emotionally – well, it became a powder keg I suppose. I think we finally got into a screaming match over something extremely irrelevant like leaving socks on the floor. I even left! Drove to an inn two towns over and checked myself in there just to be alone for a few days."

"Brilliant idea," Hermione teased.

"Well, yes. It was a survival tactic I turned to several times in my marriage, and most of the time it worked out well. But that time it didn't."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I hadn't realized what he was struggling with. I was so busy thinking about the dream and the possibility of family that was gone. But he was petrified that he was going to lose his only family – which was me. I really underestimated how frightened he had been about the whole experience. The other miscarriages were sad, but with that ectopic pregnancy I could have died. And that was not something he had considered before."

"Huh," Hermione said quietly.

"I would venture a guess that your Ron is quite similar. Maybe worse. Here he finally finds you after being single so long, and then you have an unexpected crisis where you are almost gone. Wouldn't surprise me if keeping you within arm's reach is more about protecting his own heart and soothing his own fears than about being a super husband. I am sure he loves you and wants you to be cared for. But I think he is scared to death about the idea of losing you."

Hermione was quiet for a minute, and Melissa simply sipped at her tea, giving her space to think. Finally, she said, "I left today. I didn't walk out and head to a hotel exactly, but I told him I was going for a drive. He asked where 'we' should go. I promptly told him he wasn't invited, grabbed my purse and walked out. I didn't look back. He's probably worried sick."

"Has he been blowing up your mobile?"

"I turned it off," cringed Hermione.

"Hermione," Melissa said in a teacher voice. "Turn it on right now and let that poor boy know you are ok."

Hermione nodded through tears as she reached for her phone. She turned it on and watched as her phone buzzed a dozen times, indicating each missed call and text from her increasingly frantic husband. She sighed and leaned her face into her hands.

"It's ok," Melissa said gently. "Text him that you are ok and had left the phone off by accident and let him know when you will be home. Take the time you need to get your head in a good place, but then you need to talk to him."

"I hadn't thought about it from his perspective," she sniffed. "I feel like such a terrible wife."

"No! That wasn't the point. I don't want you to feel bad. You just need to be able to get to a place where you can BOTH understand what the other is feeling."

"It just feels like he isn't sad about the baby at all. I mean we weren't trying, and I am not sure we wouldn't have freaked out at first. But it was ours," she said crying harder now. "And while we have two amazing children, we didn't raise them together from infancy. I know some would think it's about biology, but it's not. Well not for me anyway. But he never got to be a dad from the start. And Hugo will go off to school soon and then we don't know what we want."

Melissa scooted her chair next to Hermione and pulled her into a tight hug. "Just let it out, love. Heaven knows you have had to have all of this bottled up. Just let it out."

Hermione cried on Melissa's shoulder until she could feel herself calming down. Finally, she took some calming breaths. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be silly," Melissa retorted. "Isn't that what family is for?" she added with a wink.

"Yes," nodded Hermione. "Yes it is. You're right. And you are amazing. You have been exactly what I needed today. I am so glad your Gran and Mrs. Carrington had better things to do than hang out with us today."

"Me too. And I would love to do this again when you are happier and healthier."

"I hope we will do that," said Hermione. "And you are right. I need to let Ron know I'm ok. But I am going to go spend some time alone before I go home or I really wouldn't be any good to anybody."

"I'm glad. That is not only sensible, but it shows you are taking care of yourself – body and soul, which is so important at a time like this."

Hermione got up to leave, but gave Melissa a tight embrace first. "Thanks again."

"Anytime."

Hermione made her way back to the car and sat there looking at her phone. While she thought she should call him, she decided she wasn't in a good frame of mind to talk to him just yet. Instead she texted him. " _I am so sorry- I had the phone turned off and just now realized I had scared you. I apologize. That was not at all my intention. I just needed to be alone for a bit and get my head on straight. I promise the phone is on now, and I will come home as soon as I start feeling tired if not before. And I will call if I need anything. I love you – I just needed a few hours alone. Sorry if I upset you. See you in a few hours. Love, H_ "

She wasn't surprised when she got a reply almost instantly. " _I've been really worried about you. The last thing I wanted was to upset you. Thank you for letting me know you're ok. I love you, Hermione. You are my whole world. Love, R_ "

Reading his note made her sigh with both contentment and sadness. She really hadn't meant to hurt him. She just needed space. Without thinking too much, she found herself driving towards the park by the stream where she and Dennis used to take the kids to play when they were younger. She went and sat on the bench near the area Rose and Hugo used to call 'the giant waterfall,' but was actually just a few big rocks that caused the water to bubble and churn as it flowed by. It was cold, but she remembered the warming charm Ron had taught her, and she was quite comfortable. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sound of the babbling water, the wind rustling the leaves and the birds chirping and flying about. She sat and enjoyed the feeling of simply being, watching the scene in front of her. She thought a lot, and cried a bit, but mostly she was simply still. After a while, she left the park and drove to the cemetery where the Creeveys were buried. Making her way to Dennis' grave, she sat on the ground, leaning against his headstone.

"I hate that you are not here. But, now maybe you can take care of my little one just as I take care of yours," she said as she started to cry. "Somehow we just get to parent each other's children, but there is no one I would trust more with the job." At that the tears flowed much heavier, and she let herself simply weep, eventually lying down and curling up in a ball on the grass. "I miss you, you know," she sniffed. "Hugo is so amazing. And I know you are so proud of him. And I tell him we have to be happy and sad. But right now I am just all sad. And I really wish you were here to hug me and tell me it is all going to be ok. And, I don't just miss you for him, you know. You were my best friend and my family for so long, and I just miss you."

She closed her eyes and listened to the wind in the trees, and eventually even dozed off for a bit. She slowly awoke, and when she finally opened her salt crusted eyes she saw six birds sitting on the fence at the edge of the cemetery. Five were full sized, but the sixth was much tinier. As a gust of wind came in, it startled the birds, and the first five flew off together. The last little bird sat there and watched Hermione for several moments until one of the larger birds came back to fuss at it. With that, the little bird joined the small flock and they all flew off together. As she watched them fly off, she felt a lightness in her chest that had not been there in weeks. A smile crept across her face as she saw the birds turn into distant specks in the sky. Then with a contented sigh, she slowly kissed her hand, touched it to Dennis' grave and then stood up to go home.


	81. Ch 81: Ron Learns the Hard Way

Ch 81: Learning the Hard Way – Ron's Experience

Ron had quickly moved from stunned to frantic when Hermione had walked out of the kitchen that morning. At first he had assumed she was teasing that she planned to leave without him, but then she didn't return, and he realized that he had clearly misread the situation. Assuring himself that she had gone to visit her parents, Ron had apparated to a spot in their garden, but he realized her car wasn't there. He didn't want to upset Michael and Jean, so he didn't go in to speak with them. Instead he headed home to wait, because surely she would only be gone for half an hour.

The half an hour had come and gone several times over. After trying unsuccessfully to reach her by phone or text multiple times, Ron had started to panic. He wasn't even sure exactly what it was that he was afraid of, but with each passing minute, the anxiety grew within him. He was still trying to piece together if she was hurt and needing assistance or if he had done something to make her upset.

While over the course of his life he was used to fucking up royally, he was rather certain that wasn't it this time. He had been trying so hard to be attentive and helpful, anticipating what she might need and getting it before she even realized she needed it. He had been nervous that he wouldn't know how to help, but when he suggested reading as a family her first night home she had mouthed "perfect" to him before she slipped into a peaceful sleep. That had assured him his instincts were on track and he had just tried to keep at it.

Admittedly, he was also grateful for an excuse to not let her out of his sight, as realizing how close he had come to losing her had shaken him to his very core. It had been surreal hearing it from Malfoy. But once he snapped out of the momentary fog that had descended on him the moment Malfoy's voice came from Hermione's cell phone he felt nothing but terror. He was terrified. Terrified of the unknown. Terrified of losing her. Terrified of what it would do to him. To Rose. To Hugo. Hell, even to Mrs. Carrington. And then he felt guilty – guilty that he was more worried about how it would impact him than any pain she might be in. It had taken him quite some time to even begin to process that this had all been caused by a baby. Their baby. That was now dead.

As the days had turned into weeks, he had continued to push the thought out of his mind. He had reached a point a few years earlier where he had realized fatherhood was probably not in the cards for him. It made him sad, but not empty. But then he blinked, and life surprised him, and he now had two amazing children that called him Dad. The joy and fulfillment from that one word from each of them was beyond anything he had ever imagined. Now to think that there could have been another child, but that there wouldn't be...well, it felt so abstract. It certainly would have rocked their world. He would have rolled with it and adapted, of course. But he'd barely gotten his sea legs with his new life as it was. And then he knew Hermione would not be ok with only one child as a second round, so to speak – so he knew there would have been a second as well. He would have loved it if it had all happened. But it hadn't. And realizing that he almost lost Hermione's life as a trade for a possible theoretical life – well, the decision was easy. He wasn't willing to take that risk. Not now. Not ever.

Since he'd brought her home from St. Mungo's he had been contemplating how to be sure they were never in this position again. They were rich as hell. They could both just quit their jobs and stay together all of the time. But he knew Hermione would never go for it. Maybe he could simply quit his jobs and be her assistant at the foundation or something. He could be part personal assistant, part private security detail. And he would keep her safe. Keep their family intact. And the bonus was that he'd get to spend every waking minute with the woman he loved. He wasn't sure she would find it as attractive of an idea as he did right now.

And then she had just walked out of the house without him. No. Worse than that. She had blatantly told him she didn't want him to come with her and THEN she walked out of the house alone and disappeared into the suburbs of muggle London. And he was absolutely losing his mind.

He tried pacing. Didn't help. He tried cleaning the house, but it was mostly clean as he'd been home for weeks with Hermione and had stayed on top of it to try and make her happy. He tried the muggle tele, but it just seemed to be a buzzing noise that was more annoying than distracting. He tried baking. It always seemed to help his mum. And then Hermione would come home to something smelling and tasting amazing. But then one lemon pound cake later he was still alone and miserable, but now he had to clean the kitchen again. He thought about digging a hole outside, as it seemed to help him before. But he wanted to stay in the house so he could know the second she came home.

Then finally, FINALLY his phoned buzzed with a text. Her phone had been off. He had been going insane and her phone had been off. How...how...how could she not know he would be a wreck? Then he remembered in a flash the day of Fi's funeral and how he had scooped up Hugo and taken off without so much as a wave and left his phone off the entire day. Had he put her through this much agony? Surely that was different. Neither of them had been in hospital, and Hermione was only a new acquaintance at that point. Not his spouse. No. She should have known. But even now that she knew, she still wasn't telling him where she was or when she was coming home. And the churning in his stomach was quickly moving from terror to ticked off. How could she knowingly do this to him?

He looked down at his phone, wondering what to do. Should he reply? Should he make her wait hours as well just to show her how awful it felt?

No, he sighed. Of course not. So he jotted off a quick text back and hit send. But there was no fucking way he could just sit idly in that house and wait. While extremely tempted by the firewhisky, he finally acknowledged that was a terrible idea. He was running his hands through his hair in aggravation when he glanced up to see a picture Hugo had drawn recently. He smiled at it – it was a sketch of Hugo and both of his new Grandfathers in his Dad's shed at The Burrow. When Ron had asked Hugo about it, he had simply said the assignment at school had been to draw one of your favorite places. As he looked at the picture, he began to wonder if it was the shed or the company.

He decided to leave a handwritten note for Hermione saying he had run an errand and to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let him know when she got home as he was quite anxious. With that, he stepped into the floo, and headed to the Ministry to hopefully find the one person he hoped could help him.

Winding his way through the Ministry corridors, he had to duck a few times to avoid being hit by a paper airplane. But he eventually arrived at his destination and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in," the voice called.

As he stepped into the office, he heard the tone change to one of happy surprise. "Ron! You're the last person I expected to see come walking through that door. I have no idea what brought you to the Ministry today, but I am delighted to see you."

"Hi Dad," said Ron gently as he walked a little more into the office. Over the years his father had been asked to take various jobs of great responsibility and prestige by Kingsley. And he had always done what Kingsley needed him to do. But then as soon as each project or task had been accomplished, he had always made his way back to doing what he loved in his tiny, cramped office in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department.

"Everything alright? Is Hermione ok?"

"Oh, yeah, she's fine. Well, I think she's fine."

"Oh dear," said Arthur with a knowing glance. "Come on. Let's go," he said as he grabbed his cloak. "Dorris," he called to the secretary. "I am taking an early lunch today, and it may be a bit as we're going to eat out at one of the nearby muggle pubs. Could you please see if you could move that 1 pm meeting back to later in the afternoon? Thanks ever so much." And then he rushed Ron out of the office and down the hall before the startled witch had a chance to say a single word.

The father and son didn't talk as they left the Ministry and made their way to a pub a few blocks over. As they settled into a booth in the back corner and looked at the menus, Arthur let his excitement at being in a muggle establishment finally shine through.

"I do love coming here," he admitted. "There is that tele always showing that muggle football sport, and I love hearing all the different sounds coming out of their kitchen. Whirring machines, beeping machines, and something with a water sound too. Just love it," he mused. "But, I can tell it is not a pressing need for a muggle outing with your old man that brought you to my office today, is it, son?"

Ron looked down at his plate and shook his head. He was about to start trying to explain when the waitress came and took their orders, and he smiled as his father ordered those fizzy muggle soda drinks for both of them. He knew his father adored how he always got a few hiccoughs after his first sip of the syrupy sweet drink. Once the waitress was gone, Ron started again to try to explain the mysterious quandary he had found himself in.

"To be honest, I'm not totally sure what exactly happened, Dad," he said as he told him about Hermione walking out that morning. He explained everything – how attentive he'd been, how he'd handled everything at the house and how he'd offered to go with her on the drive before she told him he wasn't wanted and walked out. He was getting even more upset as he described how frantic he was trying to reach her all morning before he finally got a text from her saying she was fine, but not saying where she was, what she was doing or when she would be home. "And since I had a few hours before I need to get Hugo, I thought I would come find you, as you always seem to have some secret insight to these things."

Arthur nodded knowingly at him with sad eyes. "Well, that's unfortunately true. Though I must admit there are a lot of things I wish I hadn't had to learn the hard way." His smile returned as the waitress brought out their food and they began to tuck in.

"Did you know that your mother had two miscarriages?"

"What?" asked Ron in a shocked voice. "No. No, I had no idea. You'd never said anything."

"Well, one was before you were born, and the other you were too young to know what was going on. But, yes. We lost a baby between the twins and you. And then another after Ginny was born."

Ron just stared at his father, shocked at what he was hearing. "Did the older kids know?"

"No, no. We didn't say anything. With the one after the twins, well – it was a difficult time. She really struggled when we lost Gideon and Fabian. And she had been pregnant with the twins at that time. Between her grief and exhaustion, well as much as we joked about how hard they were when they were little boys, they were 100 times harder when they were infants. I still don't know how your mum didn't murder them before their first birthday. They never slept at the same time. We began to be convinced that there was only one person but that the soul switched off to be awake in a different body. Then later we decided it was just their early research on how to press our buttons. And, Merlin, were they good at it. It was tough. And in her grief caring for two, crying twin red headed boys….well, it made grieving Gideon and Fabian particularly hard. Sure enough, we found out she was expecting again when they were almost 6 months old. At first we were not thrilled. We were so tired, and your mum was still really struggling. But after the first healer appointment where they let you hear the heartbeat, well, we were of course in love immediately. They asked if we wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl, and your mum said she knew it was another Weasley boy so what was the point. But I said, 'Oh come on, Mollywobbles. Why not?' So, your mum agreed and they did it. It was a girl."

"A girl?" gasped Ron, his mind reeling and now seeing so many comments and moments from his childhood through a completely different lens.

"Yes, really," said Arthur dabbing his face with a napkin after a particularly messy bite of his fish sandwich. "It was as if the life had suddenly been breathed back into her. She started knitting pink jumpers and deciding on names and letting herself look at hair bows. The Molly I had known before she lost her brothers was back. And I was thrilled. I don't know if it was the idea of a new life, getting a chance to mother a baby girl, or the relief of not being twins again, but she was back. But then a few months later, I got an urgent message at work one day to meet her at St. Mungo's. She'd been nervous for a day or so before her regular visit with the healer and said something felt off. When she got there she learned that there was no heartbeat to be found. That's when we learned we'd lost our baby girl."

Arthur stared into space for a moment, his eyes momentarily glassy.

"What happened? If it's not too intrusive..." Ron asked.

"We never found out," Arthur said matter of factly. "The healer said that miscarriages are actually very common, but that many people don't talk about it. So many times it is before the third month. By then many people haven't even told anyone they were expecting. We knew that I suppose, but once she'd passed the 3 month mark we thought we were in the clear. But, I always just supposed it wasn't meant to be. Because if we'd had her, well, then we never would have had you. And I can say with great confidence, Ron, that without you, this world would have been be a very different and very dark place. And not only would I likely be dead, but I would never have been able to be the man I am today if I hadn't had you as a son."

Ron smiled uncomfortably at his dad, not knowing quite what to say.

"Then after Ginerva was born, your mum discovered she was pregnant again. But that pregnancy only lasted a few weeks. And, well, after seven babies ranging from Hogwarts to nappies, I don't think your mum was as upset at that. She hadn't really had time to adjust her thinking to it anyway, as we'd only known for a week or two. And we never knew if that baby were to be a boy or a girl. Somehow, it was easier to let that last one go. And then she was never pregnant again."

"I'm so sorry, Dad. I really had no idea."

"Thank you, Ron. As I know now that you really do know what it feels like. The myriad of emotions that come with that type of experience. It's not a simple thing, losing a pregnancy like that."

"No. It's not."

"And, I was lucky that your mum's life was never at risk like your Hermione's was. I know how difficult it was for me to watch your mum grieve so, especially that first time. I wanted to protect her. I tried to help with the older boys, buffer the twins and such. But apparently I was coddling her. Or at least that's what she said after about two months when she did just about the same thing Hermione did today. Except your mum apparated and didn't take the car."

"So, what happened?"

"Turns out we were hurting each other and not meaning to."

"How?"

"She felt I was smothering her – not letting her get back to her life that she was good at. Not letting her heal and be strong again. Not letting her be sad and grieve the daughter we had lost. I was always trying to cheer her up, help her out, make it seem like everything was fine and dandy, when of course it wasn't. I was so focused on protecting my wife that I completely missed out on what she really needed."

"Which was?"

"Time. Space. Forgiveness. Honesty. She had bonded with that little girl in a way I hadn't. So she grieved that loss even more. But she also felt guilty – like there was something she could have done to change it. And she needed me to let her be herself again – to be the blustery, loving, hard-headed powerful witch that I fell in love with. Not a breakable object to carry around with the utmost care."

"Oh," said Ron, awareness creeping in. "How long did it take to get back to where you were ok with each other again?"

"Well, when she left I was a mess, as I'm sure you understand all too well. And after some helpful conversations from some older wizards who were willing to have pity on me, we were able to work things out after a few tough days."

"Was it the same?"

"Relationships never stay the same, Ron. They move and flow and evolve over time. I don't have the same relationship with your mum now that I had five years ago, but that doesn't make it better or worse. Just different."

"But you were ok then?"

"Well," his dad said with a bit of a blush, "let's just say you were born about nine months later."

"Right," Ron said laughing, his ears betraying the awkwardness of the moment.

"Marriage is a commitment to each other. A commitment to learn and change with the other. To be what they need, not what you want to give them. This helped us learn that, even if it was a very painful lesson."

They sat quietly for a moment, Ron processing all that he had just learned. Finally, he said "I think I've been focused on keeping Hermione safe for me. The sight of her so close to death, well, I immediately knew I would do anything not to ever see that again." He paused, gathering his thoughts before continuing. "But I think it never occurred to me that keeping her safe would be hurtful to her. I kept thinking about how to care for her - to cook and clean and step and fetch. But...well...we haven't even talked about the baby. I don't even know how she's feeling about it. I don't know what she needs because it never occurred to me to ask. And that makes me feel like I'm worse than the dragon dung stuck to Charlie's boots."

"Now, now," chuckled Arthur. "Don't go that far. I've smelled those boots. You aren't quite that bad. We can't learn if we don't make mistakes. She's hurt you as well, not understanding WHY you were acting as you have been. Hermione and your mum, well, I see so many similarities. They are strong witches. And when witches like that truly trust their partner, they will be vulnerable enough to ask for, and accept, help. But what they want – and need – is to get back to being themselves, not to remain dependent. So, it is the difficult task of their wizards to help them back to their feet, help them dust off and start again, however hard it may be to watch them enter the fray again."

Ron sighed, understanding what was ahead and realizing how difficult it would be. His thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing mobile phone. Jumping to retrieve it from his pocket his dad asked, "Is that her?"

Ron glanced at the phone, slightly disappointed. "No, it's from Melissa Rupesmith. She wants to pick Hugo up from school, take him to the art center and keep him for supper. Something about needing help organizing the paints there or something," he muttered as he texted back that it would be fine.

"Well, that's great," said Arthur.

"It is?"

"Yes. Now you and Hermione can have some time to yourselves tonight to talk. Really talk. And don't worry about making a nice dinner or anything. The gift you need to give her is acknowledging that you don't know what she's going through and you don't know how to help her, but that you love her and want to be there for what she wants and needs."

Ron looked at his dad skeptically. "Easier said than done."

"Yes. It is," nodded Arthur. "You'll need your strength. Let's order us some pudding before I go back to work."

When Ron stepped back through the floo into his living room, he had hoped Hermione might have beat him home. But, she was still out, and his note was still on the counter. He tossed the note into the rubbish and headed out to the back yard. He thought he might as well rake the leaves up the muggle way. Needed to be done and he thought the manual labor may help clear his head a bit.

The repetitive motion of raking the dried, fallen leaves was soothing. He had quickly made four piles around the yard and scooped them up into the plastic rubbish bags. After hauling them all into the shed, he decided to go in to wash up and have some pumpkin juice. The work hadn't solved all of his problems, but it had gotten out some of that built up stress and tension he hadn't realized had settled in his body over the past few weeks. He gulped down his drink and took a quick shower. He had just come back down the stairs when he heard the front door open and Hermione walk in. He walked out to see her, but stopped in the door frame not really trusting himself to know what to do next.

He wanted to run up and hug her, possibly never let her go. But he wasn't sure she would welcome that at the moment. She was standing behind the large arm chair. He wasn't sure if it was on purpose, but it looked like she was using it as a shield between them. He went to speak, but she put her hand up like a stop sign, immediately halting his words.

"Let me say this first, ok?" she said in a nervous but steady voice as she focused her eyes on a photo of the four of them from Mallorca. "I really, really regret scaring you like that with my phone off. That was awful. I wasn't thinking clearly. And in my need to shut everything out, I behaved in a way that if the roles had been reversed would have made me both frightened and furious. So, I am very sorry for that."

He nodded, willing her to look him in the eye, but so far she managed to avoid looking at his face. So when she didn't see his nod, he added, "Thank you," in a quiet mumble.

They were both quiet for a moment before he finally asked, "Are you alright? Did today help you find whatever it was you needed?"

She thought for a moment. "Yes. It was good, actually. I ran into Melissa Rupesmith."

"Really? She texted a bit ago saying she wanted to pick up Hugo and keep him this evening. Something about needing help with alphabetizing paint or something. Didn't quite understand it, honestly."

Hermione chuckled. "Well, I would venture a guess it was a made-up reason. She and I had tea and talked for quite a while. Turns out she and her husband had a very similar experience with an ectopic pregnancy. Let's just say she really knew what I was struggling with."

"Always liked her, but sad to hear she had to go through this as well," Ron said, still uncomfortable with the distance and tension in the air between them. "I had a lunch with a wise elder myself today."

"You did?"

"Had lunch with my dad. And, he shared that my mum had two miscarriages I had never known about."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently there was a baby girl between the twins and me that they lost at four months. Which is sad, but if she had lived, then I wouldn't have gotten to be born I suppose."

"Wow. And the second?"

"After Ginny. Dad said that one was easier on her, but that the first one was really tough. As he talked, he got me to see that maybe I wasn't exactly helping these past few weeks. Turns out us Weasley men handle these things rather similarly. Mom took off after a bit he had driven her so mad."

"I don't think it's just Weasley men. Or even wizards. Melissa said she checked into an inn for a few days. But then she realized a little more of why her husband was treating her as he was."

"Can I venture a guess that it was to keep her safe so he would never, ever have to lose her because he loved her more than life itself?"

"Something like that," she said, a softer look beginning to creep across her face. "And she hadn't understood that at all. She was trying to grieve what was lost – to process and understand it all. And she was trying to get back to being herself. And between the hormones and her body healing and not having a second alone to think, well, she just sort of lost it."

Ron looked at her carefully, trying to understand what of that had been Melissa's experience and what was Hermione's. Finally, he asked, "But she and her husband found their way back to each other?"

"They did," she nodded. "Time helped. So did listening to each other."

She finally looked up and caught his piercing stare, full of a swirl of emotions.

"I am so sorry, Hermione. I am sorry I presumed to know what you needed. I am sorry I haven't even asked you how you feel about the baby we lost. And I am sorry if I made you feel smothered or like I didn't think you were the strong, amazing woman you are. I was just so scared of losing you and panicked whenever you were out of sight."

"I'm sorry too," she sniffed. "I'm sorry I didn't speak up and tell you what I needed. I'm sorry I didn't stop to think of how terrifying this must have been for you. And I'm sorry I pushed you away."

They both stood there for a while, neither able to close the gulf between them.

He chuckled awkwardly. "I want to offer to make tea, but I don't want you to think it's because I don't think you can do it."

She smiled softly. "Tea would be lovely. I'm going to use the loo - _by myself_ ," she teased, "but I will meet you back here in a few minutes and take you up on that tea."

He smiled at the sparkle creeping back into her eyes, nodded and went to make tea.

When he brought the two mugs of tea into the living room, he was pleased she was sitting on the sofa and not the big arm chair. He sat next to her on the couch, but was careful not to touch her, wanting to let her bridge the gap when she was ready. He sipped at his tea and finally asked, "Was the rest of your day as helpful as your time with Melissa?"

Nodding, she said, "Yes. It was a good day. After seeing her I really spent the rest of the day alone. I went to a park for a while. It's a place where Dennis and I used to take the kids a lot when they were little. And then eventually I ended up at the cemetery for quite a while."

Ron looked up, surprised at this.

Feeling the need to explain she said, "I didn't necessarily intend to go there, but found myself there nonetheless. It was good somehow. Got some things out I needed to. And I felt much lighter when I left."

"I'm glad."

"How about you?"

"Well, I was a bit of wreck this morning, but then had lunch with my dad at a muggle pub. And then afterwards worked on the leaves."

"The muggle way?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. But not because I thought you'd like it better like the pots this morning. I learned that lesson. I needed repetitive manual labor to calm down from everything, and we know it's the wrong time of year for me to dig a hole and pretend it will be a vegetable garden."

She laughed, reach out her hand to touch his lightly. "Oh Ron, I do love you."

When her hand grazed his, he grasped hers in his and held tight, running his thumb over her skin. "I love you too, Hermione. I am really sorry about buggering this all up."

Holding his hand tightly she added, "It took two of us to bugger it up. And I'm sorry too."

They sat quietly, holding hands, just enjoying being back to not fighting.

"How do we go forward from here?" he asked.

"Not sure," she admitted. "Maybe we just curl up here together."

"Brilliant idea," he said placing his tea on the side table. She followed suit, quickly snuggling up to Ron's chest and closing her eyes. He held her tightly, tracing patterns over her arms and back. They lay there together for a long time. He wondered if she had fallen asleep, but then he heard her voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you think we could talk about the baby?"

"Of course we can," he said gently. "I want to know how you're feeling about it. But, I have to confess I don't really know what I think."

She just listened to his heart beat for a while before answering. "If you can think of an emotion, I think I have felt it in the past few weeks," she admitted. "I mean, really – how could I not know that I was pregnant? Who does that? I was so damn bull headed that I kept pushing through being tired and nauseous and sore and then in great pain and I just kept going. And in my stubbornness I almost made our children lose their mum. Which they have both already been through! God, I don't want to do that to them. Ever. And maybe I couldn't have saved that baby. But what if I could have? What if I had been better at listening to my body or taking care of myself? I just wonder if it could have been different, you know?"

Ron could sense she just needed to get it all out, so he didn't speak when she stopped to collect her thoughts.

"And you have to admit our situation is far from normal. We have two children, but I have never been pregnant. Well – not until now I suppose. I had been fine with never being pregnant. I told you early on I didn't need to have a biological child. But we did have one, Ron. We had one and we never got to know who he or she was! There was a little person living in me. And he or she had a heartbeat. And maybe had your amazing hair and my love of books and your fabulous way of calming people down and my way of being curious about everything. And we won't ever get to know them. And they won't ever feel our love or hugs or hear us sing them lullabies. And you know – you would think it makes me sad. But I think I am really just royally pissed off about it. It's not fair! It's not fair that I had been fine with never having that experience. But then I got to be pregnant and didn't even know until it was over. While I didn't need to have a biological child – we had one. But I now I won't get to love that child. And I can't even figure out how to refer to it in my head, because IT just sounds so awful. What mum calls their child IT?"

"And then I was so broken. Not even talking about emotions…but I couldn't do anything alone. And I hated being so dependent. I was so focused on trying to get my independence back that I couldn't even be grateful for how loving and amazing you were being. Absolutely nothing was in my control. And I hated it. You were amazing. When I couldn't even go to the loo by myself you were right there, making me feel like I wasn't alone and I wasn't useless. But then when I started to be able to do things again, you hadn't realized it, but I never said anything. And you were still doing everything. Maybe things I couldn't have done – but somehow it was just this suffocating reminder of what I wasn't. What I seemingly couldn't be. And it made me feel so small and so angry. And that's not fair or right but it was how I felt anyway."

She was silent for a while, and Ron thought she was maybe done for a moment.

"I hated it too," he said quietly. "I was so scared to see you lifeless and pale and shaking and cold. It scared the shite out of me. And I was just looking at you and being so afraid of losing you when the healer told me about the baby. And I couldn't even process what he was saying. I felt so guilty because I didn't care that he was telling me my baby – my child, _our child_ , had died. All I wanted was you to be ok. And I couldn't really feel bad about it because you were, and are, _everything_ to me. But, then one of the kids – can't even remember which now, asked if it was a boy or a girl. And I hadn't even thought to ask. It made me feel so small. So unworthy to be a father. And then I had this picture of a little girl with crazy red curls who loved quidditch and books like Rose and art like Hugo - and I realized I won't ever get to know her. And I was so sad. But I pushed it away. Couldn't let myself think about it. So I did what I knew to do – stayed busy and kept you safe."

Hermione sighed, "When it died – no, UGH! I don't know how to grieve the life of an 'it.' It just seems so awful. I can't call my baby 'it.'" She wiped a tear from her eye with a frustrated swipe of her hand.

"So let's change that. Why don't we name our baby then?"

She stared at him a moment, finally saying, "Such a brilliantly simple suggestion. How had I missed that? Really? You'd be ok with that?" she said in such a vulnerable voice that it almost brought Ron to tears.

"Of course, Hermione. That was my child, too. I don't know how to do all of this, but I think giving our child a name – at least a way for us to talk about him or her – would help. And honestly, anything that would help I am in favor of."

"We could think of names that would work for both genders. Sort of a neutral name I suppose."

"Brilliant."

Eventually, Hermione asked, "What would we have done if we had discovered I was pregnant and hadn't lost the baby? Would we have been happy? Or would we have freaked out?"

"Both," he admitted with a sad chuckle. "We would have freaked out and gone through all the reasons why this hadn't been the plan. And then we would have fallen in love with him or her and never looked back. And then probably had a second so they wouldn't be so alone."

He felt her nod in agreement against his chest.

"Does this change what you want now? Do you want to try for more children now?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," she confessed. "I am just confused over all of this. I don't know what to think."

"Exactly," he sighed. "I think I'd like to just stay curled up here with you safe in my arms and hide away from the world for a while."

"Could we?"

"Stay on the couch? Well, mostly. But I think Hugo still needs a bit of attention now and then."

"Maybe he could stay at the Potters' for a weekend. Or Mum and Dad could keep him. And we could just hide away somewhere – like a cottage or a hotel or something. No chores. No outings. No cooking. Just us being still."

"We can absolutely make that happen. Immediately if you want. Hell, Hermione. I would move heaven and earth right now if I thought it would help even the tiniest fraction of a bit."

She leaned up on her elbow so she could look in his eyes. "I know you would. And I love you for loving me that much." And with that she kissed him softly on his lips before she nuzzled back into his chest.

He was quite surprised when she kissed him, and then it was over before he had registered that it had started. So as he felt her relax into his chest, he tightened his arms around her, kissing her temple and nuzzling his nose against her forehead. "I love you, Hermione."


	82. Ch 82: Putting the Pieces Back Together

Ch 82: Putting the Pieces Back Together

It had only taken a couple days to pull together a plan. Ron let the family know he and Hermione would be up at Shell Cottage for a few days. Hugo was going to stay with Jean and Michael Thursday night and go to school Friday. Then the Potters would pick him up Friday evening and keep him all weekend. He'd go to The Burrow with then Sunday, and then Ron and Hermione would be home Sunday night. Molly Weasley had made some casseroles for them to simply heat up at the cottage, so they wouldn't have to do much at all. Just rest and be, as Hermione had said.

Since the day Hermione had taken off and then come back, they had still been awkward around each other. Ron was trying to understand what he should and shouldn't do to be helpful. And he was trying to give her space, but he just didn't quite know what to do. But, he decided to try to trust his instincts at least a little as he got a few things to have at the cottage for her and for them. Hermione had been struggling as well. She wanted desperately to be independent, but she really was still healing and had to still rely on Ron for things. She was looking forward to time away, but also to the change of scenery as she had been cooped up for far too long.

They apparated to the cottage Thursday morning after dropping Hugo at school with enough hugs and kisses to last him more than the few days they'd be gone. They arrived hand in hand, both a little nervous, but the wind and salty air forced relaxation into both of them before they could even open their eyes.

"Merlin, I love this place," Ron said as they walked up to the front door of the shell covered cottage.

"Me too," she smiled. "We need this fresh air and change of scenery I think."

They got their things unpacked and settled for their stay and decided to go for a brief walk along the rocky cliffs before lunch. Hermione wrestled her hair into a hair band, but it was no match for the wind and she soon had curls flying around her face. She was slightly aggravated by it, but Ron loved her this way and was unknowingly staring at her with a smile when she caught him.

"What? You know I can't handle these curls!"

"Actually," he said with a bit of a blush. "I was thinking how beautiful you looked."

"What?" she said caught off guard both by his comment and his tone of voice.

He shrugged. "Just love how your hair is wild and free. And it frames your face like a halo in one of those old pictures of saints or something. And I know it makes you mental, but I love it. It's so you – refusing to be pinned down into some pre-determined role."

She just gaped at him for a moment and then smiled. "Ok then" she said taking his hand. "I'll surrender to its powers for a few days and not worry about." He grinned.

They didn't talk much as they walked, just let the scenery melt into them. As it was late fall, the sea grasses had begun to die off for the winter, but many of plants were dazzling in brilliants hues of gold, orange and crimson. They stopped at one of the prettier bluffs that had a large boulder to block some of the wind but also had many little rocks about to throw into the sea below. They stayed there a while, chucking rocks of various sizes into the vastness of the grey, churning waters below. They spoke just a bit about which rocks to pick or birds they saw, but mostly the roar of the crashing waves, the howl of the sea wind, the piercing cry of the seabirds and the click clack of the rocks against each other as they rummaged through their choices were the only sounds. But when the growl of Ron's stomach was loud enough to be heard over the loud wind, Hermione laughed and took pity on him and they started the walk back to the cottage for lunch.

After eating, Hermione admitted she was pretty tired but didn't want to head up to bed. Deciding he could use a kip as well, Ron found some old quilts in the cupboard and bundled them both up in the hammock. Bill had hung it in the shade of the old tree when he and Fleur lived there. Somehow it managed to have a great view and yet was largely protected from the wind by angle of the large dunes. Ron figured between their body heat, the quilts and a warming charm they should be fine for a while.

Hermione was asleep almost instantly. But Ron instead lay there, his mind still churning. While he and Hermione had been sleeping in their bed all this time, it felt as if there had been a large, physical chasm between them since she had come home from St. Mungo's. He hadn't realized how empty his arms had felt without her in them, and he relished the feel of her asleep against him. He had tried to maintain reasonable expectations for himself for their time away. He knew it wouldn't magically heal all of their wounds, but he couldn't help but hope. And soon, he had dozed off holding her tightly.

Hermione woke up first, and for the first time in many weeks she didn't feel smothered by Ron's close presence. Instead, she felt safe and loved. She pondered this difference as she lay there in his arms, his soft snores as melodic as the waves against the shore. She tried to understand what it was – either in his actions or in her mental state – that made some of his actions feel loving while others felt suffocating. She hadn't yet solved that quandary when she felt him start to stir. And as always, she couldn't help but smile as before he was even conscious he instinctually pulled her closer to him in a protective way. He awoke to find her smiling at him.

"Hey," he mumbled, still shaking the sleep from his mind.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," he said. "I wasn't too tired, but it's hard not to be lulled off at the seaside." Creasing his forehead a moment he asked, "Did you get enough rest?"

"I think so," she said. "For now anyway."

"Did you have anything in mind for this afternoon," he asked tentatively. "I know this trip is for us to just do nothing, but I don't want to presume you meant for that to be a joint activity the whole time."

Appreciating his intent, she said, "I appreciate that. I think maybe if I just spend some time reading and maybe writing in my journal for a bit that would be good. But, maybe you could go for a fly for a while? Then we could meet back before it starts to get dark and make supper."

"OK," he said. But his brain was churning a bit, worried at leaving her all alone in such a remote place.

"What?" she said. "I can read that face, you know," she tried to tease.

"Um, well," he stammered. " _Obviously_ I want you to do what you need to do. That's the whole point of the weekend sort of. And it's not that I don't think you can take care of yourself. But, we are out in the middle of nowhere. And, I just worry a little bit." He closed his eyes and exhaled in defeat before adding, "But you're right. That's silly. I know you'll be fine. And I'll just go up the coast a bit."

She looked at him, realizing that he earnestly was scared to leave her alone out there. "If it frightens you, then it's not silly," she said. His eyes met hers with an expression that was a mix of relief and surprise. "Maybe we both promise to have our phones on. And I'll promise to call you if I am in any pain or if there is any problem, even if it was something I wouldn't usually call for. Would that be an acceptable compromise do you think?"

He smiled in relief. "Very acceptable. Thank you for that. I really appreciate it."

She nodded. "We're both getting there."

They slowly got out of the hammock and made their way back to the cottage. He ran up to use the loo before he went to grab a snack before heading out. She was in the kitchen making tea when he came in, carrying a small bag.

"What's that? Packing a snack?"

"No," he said with a bit of a nervous expression. "I am still trying to figure out what I should do and not do. So if this is on the suffocating side, then please tell me, and we'll forget it." She looked at him, confused, but he kept going. "Well, I just got you some things that I thought you might have wanted if you had felt up to going and searching for them. But maybe I shouldn't have, I don't know. Anyway – look through while I'm out. And if they are all wrong, then chuck 'em and we'll forget it."

With that he left the bag on the table, quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and headed out to grab his broom leaving a bewildered Hermione standing at the kitchen table. Still unsure exactly what had just happened, she took the bag and opened it. Inside was a stack of books with a note on top.

 _I hope something in here is helpful. And if I overstepped, then I am really sorry. But, it seemed to me that the Hermione I know would have been hunting for these if she'd had enough energy – and admittedly enough space from her hovering husband – to go find them. I haven't read them, but I hope something in one of these can help in ways I can't. Love, R_

Feeling the tears fill her eyes, she tried to blink back the waterworks as she pulled out the stack of muggle and magical books. There were a dozen books there, each thoughtfully chosen for her by the man she adored. There were books on recovering from miscarriage; there were books on ectopic pregnancies; there were books on getting pregnant after age 35; there were books on postpartum depression; there were books on grief; and at the bottom of the stack there was a book on baby names.

The tears fell as she sat at the kitchen table and pulled this last book in front of her. She sniffed as she pictured Ron in muggle and magical book shops putting aside his embarrassment to search through women's reproductive health books to find something – anything – that might help the woman he loved.

Sipping her tea and trying to stem her quiet tears, she opened the book of names and realized it was a book of both magical and muggle names with their meanings listed next to them. Many, she was happy to realize, could work for a boy or a girl. She flipped through the pages, and realized she needed something to take notes. Going back up to the bedroom, she grinned in glee and surprise when she saw a new muggle spiral notebook, a blank journal, a stack of blank parchment and an array of pens and quills all laid out on the bed. There was also a note.

 _I thought you might need at least some of this, but I didn't want to push my luck. Love, R_

Taking what she needed she headed back to the kitchen. But before she returned to the books, she found her phone and sent a text to Ron.

 _I hope you keep pushing your luck, because you seem to be absolutely right. They are perfect. Enjoy your fly. I love you, H_

Having never flown with a need to be able to reach a cell phone before, Ron had pondered a bit before deciding it was best in his back right pocket where he could get it easily and not let go of the broom. But, he was still startled a bit when he felt a buzz. Worried there was a problem, he had turned the broom around before he had even gotten the phone all the way out of his pocket. But he sighed with relief when he saw her text.

He tried to relax, knowing both that she was ok and that she was willing to text him for anything. With that in mind, he sped up on his broom and raced into the wind, tipping and rolling through old auror drills. It felt good to go through the rugged drills, and as usual, flying along the shore allowed his mind to clear and relax. He stayed out as long as light allowed, both because he was enjoying himself but also because he wanted to give Hermione the alone time she wanted. By the time he landed outside the cottage, the sun was almost down completely, and he could see Hermione making supper through the kitchen window. Glad that she looked content, he headed inside.

"You're back," she smiled. "I had just started to fix supper."

"Hi yourself," he said as he kissed her. "I'm rather nasty at the moment, so I definitely need to go get cleaned up before dinner."

"I'd say so," she laughed as she ran her hands through his wind swept hair that was full of salt and sand. "You go take a shower and I'll put a salad together to go with this casserole your mum sent."

"Perfect," he said as he nicked a roll on the way out of the kitchen.

When he came down a while later, Hermione grinned at his sight. His hair was still wet and slightly mussed up, and he had thrown an old Weasley jumper over his shirt to cut out the chill.

"Hi," she said, surprised at the sudden feeling of shyness that had crept up.

"Smells great in here. What can I do to help?" he asked.

"The smells are all thanks to your mum. But you can pour the wine while I finish the dressing for the salad."

The outside was completely dark, but the kitchen was warm and cozy with the fireplace and lanterns lit inside. They sat at the kitchen table and Hermione surprised him.

"Can I propose a toast?"

"Of course."

"To us, and to figuring out a way to make it through the first incredibly difficult challenge of our married life. I wouldn't wish the last two months or so on anyone, but I can't imagine how much worse it would have been if we hadn't lived through it together."

He nodded, holding her eyes with his. Then in a voice that almost cracked, "To us."

He had just filled his plate when Hermione said, "The books you left today were wonderful. Thank you for that. I guess it really does show how much I wasn't myself that it didn't even occur to me to look for answers or explanations in a book."

He smiled. "Well, I didn't think of it for a while either. But, eventually it struck me that something was missing and I couldn't put my finger on it. But then after – well – after our day when we were finally talking about everything I started to think about how you hadn't been reading much. I dunno. Just didn't seem right."

"Well, you were right. I had a hard time figuring out where to start."

"So, where did you start?"

"Baby names," she said as she put her fork down to look at him. Then she paused a moment before asking, "Are you ok – well – can we talk about this now or would you rather wait?"

"No," he said quickly, "now is ok. I'm not sure it would get easier to talk about if we put it off."

"It's like I've heard you tell Hugo, you have to move through the sad to get to the happy."

"Who knew I was so wise?" he teased.

"Well, ok," she said fiddling with her napkin a bit. "I really liked the book, especially since the names were a mix of magical and muggle names. But, I really loved how the meanings were listed."

"I thought you'd like that."

"There seemed to be a lot of names that would work for both genders," she commented nervously.

"Good. I knew there were names that might work, but I just couldn't think of any of the top of my head."

"Did you have any ideas?"

"No," he admitted. "Not really. I hadn't thought too much about the names itself, just that having a name seemed like a good idea."

She nodded. "What are you thinking we would do with the name? I mean, obviously we will use it to refer to our baby. But, do you want to tell people the name? I don't know. I haven't quite figured all of that out."

"Dunno. I mean…it's just…oh fuck, Hermione, I really don't know. It's so personal, you know? I don't see us sending out announcements or anything, but I don't think it should be a secret either."

"I agree," she said. "And so you know – I don't know how to do this either, Ron. We're wrestling through this together. And all we have to do here is figure out what works for us, and well, for our baby too I suppose. I guess everything else will fall into place."

He looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments before start to talk. "Do you, I mean, ugh, I don't want to upset you by saying this-" he sighed as he put his hand over his eyes a moment.

"It's ok, just say what's on your heart," she said as she touched his forearm softly.

"Ok. Ok," he nodded. "I know the healer said that there wasn't really anything to bury. But after you said that you'd gone to the cemetery the other day I started to wonder if maybe a little headstone or plaque or something might be something we might think about."

"I love that idea," she said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Good. Then, that's what we'll do."

"So now we just need to think about a name then. You've never gotten to name a child before. Any ideas or things you want to be sure are in there?"

"Not really sure. Maybe if you share some of the names you liked we can go from there."

"Well, I really liked one magical name that I hadn't thought of…how about Rune?"

"Like runes, runes? The secret markings?" he chuckled. "You would pick a name for obscure brilliant people."

"Yes runes, runes. You don't like it?"

"Didn't say that, just didn't expect it."

"I like how it means secret. This little one was a secret. Sort of like magic for me. There and I didn't even know it."

"Ok, I like that part. What else?"

"Piper?"

"Like the musical instrument?"

"Yeah. I just like the sound of that one more than the meaning really."

"Agree with that. Seems like we could name the kid Violinist or Pianist too."

"Ok, ok, so maybe not Piper."

"How about Rowen?"

"Like the tree or like Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"Both really."

"Hmm. Got to think about that one, though any child of yours could easily be in Ravenclaw. But what about Gryffin, as any child of ours could be in Gryffindor too?"

"Didn't have that on my list. Not bad. Or maybe Quinn?"

"Quinn?"

"Means the fifth. Since the baby is the fifth in our family just seemed to fit. And it's a cute name."

"And then if we have more we could call them Sixth and Seventh," he teased.

"That's big talk coming from someone with a Septimus in the family," she scoffed back.

"Oh. Hadn't thought of that," he admitted.

They bantered back and forth for a while, sometimes serious and sometimes laughing. They ruled out names that Hermione had liked in the book that Ron had known in real life to be associated with nefarious characters such as Lucian or Avery as well as names related to war or battle like Ares or Camulus. They laughed at different people they'd known with funny names, wondering what the parents had been thinking. Ron thought "Romilda" was the worst, but admitted it could be since she'd been connected to his poisoning. Hermione laughed over a "Theckla Ruby" she'd known in the States, but Ron didn't believe Theckla could possibly have been a real name.

Eventually they had narrowed it down to a few names they both liked, as well as a few one or the other wasn't quite ready to get rid of yet. Predictably, Hermione had made a new list.

"Well, that leaves us with Aarya, Aslan, Esme, Fabian, Flynn, Jean, Kaden, Marley, Riley, Rory, Rowen and Rune." She pronounced. "Although I still think Jean should go."

"As I feel about Fabian," he added. "They are good family names, but maybe not right for this child."

"Deal," she said, crossing them both off her list.

"I am ok with most of those, though I have to confess that Esme is low on the list."

"Yeah, I like the meaning more than the name itself."

"Cross it off then," he insisted with a smile, and she did.

"Hmm. I still love Rune even though I know you don't. If you agree to Rune as the middle name then I am ok with any of the remaining ones as the first."

"Really? You'd trust me to just pick?" he said, honestly taken aback.

"This baby is as much yours as mine, Ron. You're the father, of course I trust you."

"Yeah, with guy stuff, but with picking our child's name?"

"Yes. Of course. If you want one of those more than the others, go for it."

Ron studied the list, not quite sure what to say. After a while, she realized it was going to take some time, so she got up to let him consider the names while she made more tea. When she came back, he said confidently, "Well, I have it narrowed to three. Can you pick from there? Or at least let's pick together from there?"

"Yeah," she smiled, looking down to see he had written three possible combinations on the paper.

Marley Rune Granger-Weasley

Riley Rune Granger-Weasley

Rory Rune Granger-Weasley

She looked back up. "Granger-Weasely? I was thinking just Weasely."

"Why? You go by Granger-Weasely."

"I guess I just have a traditional streak in me somewhere. Let's go with just Weasely."

"Alright. If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do. Ok then – how about the first part then?"

She smiled and wrote out a name on the page. "Rory Rune Weasley"

He nodded, feeling sad and content all at once. "Rory Rune Weasley. And what does our Rory Rune's name mean again?"

"That's the best part," she grinned. "Well, Rory means child of the red head and Rune can mean secret, so in my book it means the secret child of the red head."

"It does not!" he laughed. "You made that up."

"Honest!" she protested, giggles breaking through. "Here – check me. You were the one who bought this book."

"Well, what do you know," he scoffed as he looked it up. "Should have known better than to doubt you. It is pretty funny though."

"Yeah," she said with her eyes getting calmer. "But I like that not all the emotions around Rory Rune are sad ones. Glad Rory brought us laughter and fun too."

"Hadn't thought of that," he said, taking her hand in his. "Now I like it even better."

The rest of their days had gone much as the first, a morning walk together followed by lunch, a rest and then some time for them to be alone a while before supper. Aside from deciding on the name, they hadn't had too many deep or emotional talks. But somehow, just the time alone together was proving to be the healing balm they both needed. They were interacting more as equals again instead of caregiver and patient, and they were back to just enjoying each other's company.

It was Saturday evening, and they were fixing their last dinner at the cottage. Hermione was laughing at Ron as he was wearing these absurd goggles while cutting an onion so that it didn't make his eyes burn and tear. They'd found them in a forgotten drawer in the pantry when searching for some bowls, and Ron laughed remembering when his dad had found them at a muggle boot sale. He'd bought them for Fleur, who would have no more worn those goggles than walk to China. They'd played cards earlier in the day and had decided the loser would have to wear the goggles to chop onions for dinner. Ron was hamming it up, but he didn't quite realize that Hermione had snapped a few pictures to remember how handsome he was in that particular eyewear. After caramelizing the onions, they cooked up the chicken and vegetables they'd brought and prepared a delicious dinner. They were settling into easy conversation when Ron got quieter for a moment.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

He shrugged. "Just not ready to return to the real world tomorrow. It's always so easy when it's just the two of us. Somehow work and family and routine and chores – it all just gets in the way sometimes."

She watched him carefully, considering her words before she spoke. "I know. I've thought about that a lot the past few days. But, it's the good stuff, you know? I wouldn't trade it in the end. I want the dinners with Hugo and time with your dad marveling over muggle wonders. And as much as I may have overdone it, I do love my job and the work with the foundation. I just need to figure out how to maintain that ever-elusive work life balance."

Ron sighed. "Of course I can't argue with any of that. Still doesn't mean I am excited to go back."

"Me either," she admitted.

They were quiet for a bit, and then she asked, "Speaking of the real world, when do you think you might go back to work? I really am ok to be left alone now, I hope you realize that."

"I do. I do," he promised. "I thought I might start back one at a time. As much for my own sanity as any need to care for you at home."

She nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"Thought I would go by the shop Monday. I've been doing a lot of the reading and paperwork stuff from home, but there are definitely some things I need to get with George on as we ramp up for the holidays. Then, once that feels a bit settled, I'll pop back up to Hogwarts. McGonagall doesn't like me starting up until after Halloween anyway, so I haven't really lost out on anything there."

"What about the academy?"

"Um, I had an idea about that really."

"What?"

"I was thinking I might not teach until after the semester. But I want to do some work with our favorite squib policeman to see what I could develop as far as cross training between the forces. You know – see what's there to learn from each other. The search for Mrs. Carrington's family taught me a lot. Watching you use the laptop to search things, well, I think there is a heck of a lot to learn there that could be applied to the aurors."

"That's brilliant, Ron."

"I mentioned it to Coppedge a while back, and he seemed interested. Actually, he didn't think any of the aurors would be interested in what he had to say, but I assured him he was wrong on that one."

"I would hope so. Seems like even people who were sucked into all of that magic-is-better rubbish have had time to get their heads on straight over the past twenty years! Even the biggest idiots can learn a little in two decades."

"One would hope," he chuckled. He took a sip of his wine, thought for a moment, and then said. "Actually, reformed souls makes me think of something I've been wanting to discuss a bit."

"Draco?" she sighed.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I hope you know I had no clue the Tarragon Foundation was remotely connected to him. Honestly Ron, the whole thing was so surreal. I was in all of this pain, and then he walked in and I honestly wondered if I was hallucinating because it was all so weird – like my worlds were all colliding. I couldn't believe it when I learned he had brought me to St. Mungo's."

"Oh I know that. Don't get me wrong – I was totally flabbergasted at the time, but I never thought you had been sneaking off to secretly study Malfoy's charitable works."

"I sent him a thank you letter," she admitted. "A week or so ago. I sent one to him, and then I sent another to the woman at the foundation, who is completely muggle by the way, letting her know what had happened and how much I appreciated her help and understanding and apologized for causing such a ruckus."

"Seriously? You apologized for accidentally almost dying and disturbing their schedule or something?" he asked in disbelief. "Hermione, you shouldn't apologize for that. It wasn't your fault!"

"I know it wasn't my fault. And it certainly wasn't on purpose. But I was still sorry about it. They were so gracious in showing me the ropes of how everything could work, but I know I didn't absorb even a quarter of it because I was-"

"bleeding out?" he suggested.

"Well, yeah. I guess that's accurate. But I was going to say distracted."

"I find bleeding almost to death distracting too," he said.

"Don't be grouchy about it."

"I'm not grouchy. I just don't like you minimizing how bad it was or apologizing for it. You almost died. I'm not talking abstractly. I am talking about you were within fifteen minutes of not being here anymore. And while I know you know how close you came on an intellectual level, I don't think you are grasping it in the same way I am when I picture you in that bed, shaking, convulsing, whiter than the sheets, cold as ice and healers running frantically around. If you had that picture in your mind, I have to believe – or at least hope – that you wouldn't minimize it as an unfortunate distraction you have to apologize for." While trying to stay calm, Ron was so emotional about this he didn't realize he was gripping his fists or gritting his teeth as he spoke. His eyes were glassy, but not overflowing with tears. Instead fear and frustration radiated off of him in undeniable waves.

Hermione watched him carefully, trying to honor the experience he'd had in all of this and not take his words as a confrontation. She waited until she was sure he was done before starting to talk.

"I don't know what I looked like, Ron. And I am so, so sorry that you had to see me in that state – to be so scared of losing me. And while I don't know what it was like for you, I do have a very good idea of how it feels to sit at St. Mungo's fearing you are about to lose the person you love and not being able to do a damn thing about it. And when it was you in the bed who they weren't sure would make it, it shook me to my core. And I never wanted to have that experience again. And to know you had to do that – well, I am so, so sorry. And I am not saying that to apologize for it but instead to just try to express how sad I am that you had to go through that."

He nodded, taking another sip of his drink, so she kept talking.

"I hope you know that I really don't dismiss it as a small thing. I simply wrote that note to the foundation as a way to try to get myself back to a professional relationship with her. She is someone who can help me a lot. We won't become best friends or anything, she'll never know about magic or that we are behind the foundation. But I do want to keep up with her. I can learn so much from what she's done that I don't want to cut her out. But, I want to check with you – are you ok with me still working with the Tarragon Foundation now that we know how it is connected to the Malfoys? I think he is largely hands off, and my work would largely be with the organization staff, not him. But if that in any way makes you uncomfortable, please let me know and I will make it a non-issue."

Ron ran his hands through his hair again. "It is hard for me to believe that I am at a place in my life where Malfoy keeps crossing my path, but it seems I am here anyway. And I really, really want to do this right – to forgive and take the high road and be ok with all of it. And before this whole thing happened I could at least feel smug about it knowing that I had the upper hand even if I knew I still had work to do. But then he goes and saves the life of my wife who I love desperately. I mean, shite! How can I not give the ferret a chance, right? How much of a prat would that make me!?"

She chuckled despite herself, which caused him to laugh too. "It really is unbelievable that it was him, isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah. But pretty much everything about our lives seems unbelievable, so I guess it's just par for the course."

"So?"

"So, yeah – go for it. Of course you should still work with that foundation. And I will just have to grow up even if I fight it every step of the way." He paused and then added, "I sent him a thank you as well, you know? But sending a thank you note for saving my wife's life seems rather pithy, even for me."

"I'd hoped you had. But if it bothers you, then you should do something about it."

"What? Like make a donation to his foundation or something?"

"Possibly," she considered. "But maybe you could think of something that would be meaningful to him that only you could give him. I suspect money wouldn't be the top of that list."

Ron stood up to take the dishes to the sink and to pace a bit while he thought. "It is so aggravating when you are right like that, you know?"

"Sorry?" she tried to apologize with a smug smile.

"Ugh. I know what I need to do. I just really, really, REALLY don't want to do it."

"Well, I don't know specifically what you feel you have to do. But, if it is that uncomfortable, then you don't have to do it. Maybe just take some steps closer to whatever it is."

He leaned against the sink, dish towel over his shoulder looking at her. "Would you help me do it?"

"Of course," she said. "But it would be a lot easier if I knew what _it_ was."


	83. UFM Ch 83: Season of Giving

_**(A/N: I couldn't possibly not pot a chapter today in honor of the 20th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. So - I offer a chapter on reconciliation and healing, no matter how long it takes or how hard it is. And please keep those reviews and notes coming. They are definitely encouraging when I hit a block. Take care...carrytheotter)**_

83: Season of Giving

Hermione couldn't believe Christmas was only a week away. The fall seemed to have been a blur between the miscarriage and then getting back into the swing of working again. This was only the second week she had been working full time hours again, as Ron had basically begged her to start back only part time for the first few weeks. She hadn't been able to get back to her magical studies at Hogwarts yet, but intended to start again in January. McGonagall had been kind enough to send her a reading list to keep working on in lieu of tutorials, and Hermione had enjoyed reading them throughout the fall when she was building her strength and stamina back.

Glancing at her wrist she saw her charm bracelet and felt a bittersweet pang in her heart. It had been their first morning back home after their weekend at Shell Cottage when Ron noticed the new charm. She fingered the tiny heart covered in ancient runes. She'd been so thrilled when she looked up their meaning to discover it translated to mean "Always Loved, Never Forgotten."

Ron had been so tender about it saying, "When I learned it would add charms for important parts of your life, I guess I thought they would all be happy ones."

She'd replied, "Every child is a blessing. And I am glad there will be a way to remember Rory like this. Rory's life wasn't the sad part. Rory's death was the sad part."

"You're amazing," Ron had said earnestly. "I am so lucky to have you. And so are our children. All three of them." He'd embraced her tightly, and she recalled leaning into his chest and leaving a tear stain on his shirt.

They had been doing so much better since then – both of them. They were both working full time hours again, and while it made life busy, it also kept them engaged and interested in the world. They were enjoying Hugo and his last year at home, and spending a lot of time with their newly acquired family of Mrs. Carrington, Melissa Rupesmith and her Gran. But more than that, she and Ron had done a better job of communicating with each other again. It is such a simple concept, Hermione mused, but now seeing what a difference it could make, it was like its own type of magic. They'd also been really good about not going two weeks or more without making sure they had a date night set aside for just the two of them. Sometimes it was as simple as Hugo going to supper with Melissa after art class while Ron and Hermione had some time alone. But, keeping it as a priority had been helping a lot.

She felt herself blush as she thought of how they were still finding their way back to the physical aspect of their relationship too. It had been harder than she thought as she was nervous on so many levels. Ron had been extremely patient with her as she continued to work through her anxiety. She was scared of sex hurting; she was scared Ron wouldn't see her as desirable after her surgery; she was nervous of getting pregnant again; and she was also nervous she wouldn't be able to achieve climax as easily after the surgery. But, Ron had been amazing as they just took their time and built things back up. And, while they hadn't actually had sex yet, they'd had several heated snogging sessions in the past few weeks. What was amazing was that she had noticed that they now seemed to be more attuned to each other's needs and felt more comfortable saying what they each wanted and needed. She was sure that they would be able to have sex soon. If it wasn't for the craziness of the upcoming holidays it would probably be even sooner.

Now they were getting ready for Christmas. Rose would be home Wednesday afternoon, and then the Christmas show at Hugo's school was Thursday night. They'd all helped Melissa with the decorations for the auditorium, and Hugo was feeling personally responsible for ensuring everyone in school had the chance to make Christmas cards for all of the residents at the care home. They planned to deliver those on Friday morning and celebrate brunch with their new extended family there. But Friday night was the big event that they were all focused on - nervous about, but focused on.

She had been shocked when Ron told her what he wanted to do. While she thought it was a perfect way to say thank you to Draco and truly demonstrate that he was willing to make an effort, she was amazed at his willingness to try it. Ron and Draco would never be able to have a clean slate. But she hoped that they would be able to have a second act, so to speak. The plan was to have the Malfoys and the Potters for dinner that Friday. What they hadn't told them, however, is that Ron was going to offer to take Draco to Shell Cottage to visit Dobby's grave if he wanted to go. They'd debated whether or not to tell them ahead of time. In the end, they decided to play it by ear and not mention it beforehand. Ron had called Draco up a few weeks before and invited him to come for dinner as a way to say thank you and to let Rose, Scorp and Al get to have their families spend time together over the holidays. Hermione had called Astoria later to be sure they understood how casual the get-together was going to be. They didn't want the Malfoys to expect a formal dining room and a multiple course meal. It wouldn't be pizza standing in the kitchen, but it would be extremely informal by Malfoy standards. Astoria thanked her for the invitation and the clarification and assured Hermione that between the wives they could help their husbands try to have a fresh beginning.

Ginny and Harry had been even more surprised when they'd told them their plan and invited them to dinner. Ginny declared she wouldn't miss it for the world, and when George had caught wind of it, he'd offered to apply glamour charms to himself to appear like a house elf and serve dinner just so he could watch the fireworks. They had most assuredly declined his offer. But Hermione had heard from Fleur that George was running a betting pool on how long after Draco arrived Ron would last before losing his shite. Apparently, the general consensus was under an hour. Fleur tried to encourage Hermione by saying she had put two galleons in the pool and thought Ron could absolutely make it to at least two hours. Somehow that didn't provide Hermione the comfort she was seeking.

Friday arrived much faster than Ron was prepared for. Between Rose coming home and the holiday performance at Hugo's school, the past few days had been a blur. And while two of his three jobs were off for the holiday, the last few days before Christmas were certainly "all hands on deck" at the shop. It didn't matter if you swept floors or drove strategy, but the week before Christmas you worked the cash register and replenished stock. He had explained to George he really wanted to be off by 3 that afternoon to get dinner ready and to get his head on straight before the ferret came to dinner. But then Christmas chaos had intervened and he instead found himself helping a woman pick out seven (seven!) pygmy puffs for her nieces while using every free moment to restock the aisles with the Wheezes best sellers.

He was heading for the door but made the rookie mistake of not taking off his garish robes. Unfortunately he ran straight into a desperate wizard from the ministry who simply handed him a bag of galleons and said "I have no idea what to get. I have four boys ages 7 to 14. Can you figure out what I need and wrap it up? I still have to go find their mother and my mother something and somehow be at my in-laws by half past six tonight. I'll be back in thirty minutes. Thanks!" Sighing, he turned back into the shop, quickly pulling together four gift bags of an assortment of their most popular gags for kids of those ages.

Hermione had spent the day at home with the kids. They'd done last minute Christmas shopping in the morning and then spent the rest of the day getting ready for their party. She had wracked her brain to come up with something fun, casual and kid-friendly that would be festive enough for a party. When she'd pitched her idea of a Fiesta Night with tacos, queso and all kinds of Mexican food to the family there might as well have been crickets chirping back in the silence. But she had been persistent and had at least gotten the kids on board her plan. And part of her thought Ron was so nervous about this little dinner party that there was no idea he thought would work. So she decided she was going with it anyway. She'd ended up having to chase around London for a few of the ingredients, but by Friday afternoon she had everything she needed.

The kids had pitched in and spent the afternoon slicing onions and peppers, shredding cheese, laying out the buffet and setting the table. While she knew Ginny and Molly could have managed it all with a wand, she was still more comfortable cooking the muggle way for most things. With all the prep work done, she dashed up to shower and change before starting in on the cooking. Yet, when she came downstairs at 5 and realized Ron still wasn't home, she began to get worried. She knew it would be a busy day at the store, but there was still a tiny part of her worrying Ron would freak out at the last minute and ditch the whole thing. And since they had their guests arriving at 6, she put Hugo on the case.

"Hugo!" she called.

"Yeah, Mum?"

"I am officially going to head to the kitchen and start cooking. But if Ron hasn't shown up in the next fifteen minutes, I want you to floo over to the shop and drag him out by his red hair. Got it?"

"Absolutely," he grinned mischievously.

"Can I go too?" piped in Rose.

"No, my dear. I need you here in case anyone shows up early. As much as I enjoy Scorp and his family, this is going to be much, much smoother with you here to help."

"OK," Rose said. "You do know how much I appreciate this, right?"

"Yes, darling. I do. But please tell your dad that later tonight. It will mean a lot from you as this isn't easy for him."

"I know. And I will."

"Good. Now, let's go whip up some queso and guacamole, and you can figure out what music you want on."

Hugo dutifully watched the clock, and as soon as the clock had hit 5:15, he grinned and headed into the floo to find Ron. Stepping through the floo in the flat above the shop that Teddy still hadn't moved into, he quickly headed down the stairs. From the rear office hallway of the shop he took in the craziness that was the Wheezes just before Christmas. George had come up with some sort of charmed firework display that counted down the shopping hours left before Christmas. Hugo grinned as he recalled Ron mentioning that George had planned to add more panic-filled surprises as shoppers pushed their luck to the last minute. The shop was crowded enough that he couldn't actually see Ron from where he stood, so he waded out into the crowd to see if he could spot him. As he made his way past worried mums arguing over the last boxes of different coveted items he spotted a red head in garish orange robes.

Weaving his way past a few more stressed out shoppers he grabbed the orange robes and announced loudly, "Mum says I am to drag you home by your red hair!" But he was rather surprised when George turned around laughing at him.

"Trust me, Hugo. I would do anything to be a fly on the wall at your house tonight. But I am rather confident I am not who Hermione had in mind for you to pick up at the shop."

Hugo started giggling, "No, I guess she wouldn't be too happy about that. Have you seen Dad?"

"Poor bloke. He's tried to escape a couple of times and got stopped at the door each time. Last I saw him he was behind the cash register."

"Are you going to be ok if I take him home? It seems pretty crazy in here."

"Thanks for your concern, noble Hugo. But Verity is here helping, and believe it or not Percy is coming to help out in a few minutes."

"I didn't know Percy had ever been here before. Hard to picture."

"Well, that is true. But, when we are this close to Christmas, sometimes you need someone with Percy's….let's say his unique skill set – to bring a little orderly structure to a place like this filled with panicking procrastinators."

"Yeah?"

"Well, yeah," said George. But then with a bit of a wicked grin he added, "And my fireworks are set to move into their full panic mode at 7pm tonight. Perce'll go ape shite."

"Wicked!" grinned Hugo.

"Blimey, you sound just like Ron. Alright – good luck hauling him out by his red hair, and I cannot wait to hear about your night. See you at Christmas!"

"Cheers, George."

With that Hugo meandered through more patrons snapping up the remaining boxes on the shelves and finally got to the counter. There he saw Ron patiently working the register next to Verity and cranking through the line.

"Dad!"

"Hugo! Hey there, little man. What are you doing here?"

"Mum says I have to drag you out of here by your red hair and bring you home."

"OK. In a minute. I ended up getting stuck here longer than expected, but they're not coming 'til 6 right?"

"Right," said Hugo hesitantly. "But you do know it's half past five right?"

"WHAT?" yelped Ron. "I thought it was half four, not half five. Shite. Hermione's gonna kill me."

"Yup," laughed Hugo.

"SIR! My package! You were wrapping it," announced a rude customer at the front of the line.

"Yeah, yeah. Right. Uh, Hugo – get this fine wizard our finest gift bag."

Hugo nodded, shoved the boxes in an orange bag, throwing some exploding confetti on top and handed it to the obnoxious customer with a grin, "Have a very Wheezy Christmas!"

"Oh Merlin," exclaimed Ron as he peeled off his orange robes and shoved them under the counter next to Verity. "Best of luck, Ver. I'll be back in the morning. But if I plan to still be married by Christmas, I have got to go!"

"No worries, Ron. Good luck tonight. Thanks for staying late!"

With a nod, he snagged Hugo's hand and they made their way back through the melee and up to the quiet flat above.

"Thank heaven you got me when you did. Let's go. I still have to get cleaned up."

"Yeah you do," laughed Hugo. "I don't think that orange confetti is really the look you are going for with Mr. Malfoy."

"What?" said Ron as he ran his hand through his hair. "Shite….."

Hermione saw her husband step out of the fireplace covered in soot and confetti. He started to apologize when she said, "No need to explain, just get cleaned up quick. They'll be here in less than 30 minutes."

"You're amazing," he said as he dashed up the stairs taking two steps at a time.

"I know I am, dear," she called after him.

Despite the bumpy rush before the party, by 6 o'clock the four of them were ready. Hermione had begged Ginny to be there at 5:45 as it would be easier if the Potters were there when the Malfoys arrived. While not there at 5:45, Ginny and Al came through the floo before 6 saying they had left the other three to figure things out on their own. Hermione mouthed a great big, "THANK YOU" to her sister in law as they heard the pop of apparition outside followed by the sound of their doorbell. Rose raced to let them in as Ron froze momentarily in the kitchen and closed his eyes.

Hermione snuck up next to him and whispered, "You are doing the right thing tonight. It's going to be ok. We're all here for you. And if you need a break just let me know and I will cover for you."

He leaned his forehead to hers sighing, "Thank you." She hugged him tightly and then gave him a tender, knowing kiss before going to greet their guests. He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly and headed into the living room.

Rose got to him first. "Dad, I know you know Mr. Malfoy from school, but I don't know if you've met Mrs. Malfoy."

"Hello," he said extending his hand. "Ron Weasley. Glad to finally meet Scorp's mum."

"I'm Astoria," she said with a genuine smile. "Scorpius has been so lucky to find friends as wonderful as Rose and Al."

"Come in, come in," Hermione said as she ushered Astoria and Ginny into the kitchen. "Let's get everyone a drink."

Rose, Al and Scorp followed close behind leaving Ron, Hugo and Draco standing awkwardly in the living room. But, just as the silence was becoming uncomfortable the fireplace lit up and Lily Potter came through followed closely by her brother James.

"Hi, Hugo," Lily beamed.

"Hi to you both. Should we go get some pumpkin juice?" Hugo said, and then quickly hightailed it out of the living room.

Ron looked at the fireplace, willing Harry to come through and save him from this uncomfortable moment. But it wasn't to be.

"Hope Harry didn't get off at the wrong gate," Ron joked stiffly. "He did that once just before second year, and I haven't let him forget it."

"I guess that's the blessing of old friends. They are there to remind you things you'd rather forget at the most inopportune moments."

"Yeah," muttered Ron. "You know Malfoy, I never in a million years could have pictured me inviting your family to have dinner with mine."

Draco went to speak but Ron cut him off.

"No, let me say this, ok? I, well – we have hard history. And I admire the hell out of you for trying to make right old wrongs. I wasn't ready or able to put the past behind me when we met for breakfast last Christmas. But, our kids have taught me a lot. And then - shite – if you hadn't done what you did I would have lost the most precious thing in my life. So, thank you will never be enough." With that he held out his hand to shake the hand of his former enemy.

Draco, clearly touched, nodded emotionally and shook Ron's hand with a smile. "Thanks, Weasley."

"Thank you, Malfoy." Ron was patting Draco on the back when Harry finally stepped through the floo.

"Well, I must have stepped out in an alternate universe as I know that is a site I never thought I'd see," laughed Harry.

"Hi Potter," Draco nodded.

"Just giving credit where credit is due," acknowledged Ron.

"Well, clearly all things are possible then. Think my wife will forgive me being late?"

"Not a chance," laughed Ron, and the three men headed to the kitchen after their families.

After loosening everyone up with a drink or two and introducing all present to her guilty indulgence of chips, queso, salsa and guacamole, Hermione felt like the party had shaken its awkward start. While it was clear that Astoria Malfoy was not used to parties where people stood around the kitchen chatting, she didn't seem completely uncomfortable. Ginny had done a great job bringing her into the conversation, and Rose was clearly trying to keep the kids around the adults to help make it easier on everyone. When Hermione needed help laying out all of the food for the taco buffet, everyone was quick to assist. She explained the "build your own" approach and pointed out the different hard and soft shells, the chicken and beef filling and all of the various toppings and then set them all loose to tuck in.

Everyone finally settled into their seats around the expanded kitchen table. Hermione surveyed the happy chatter, but really relaxed once she was able to catch Ron's eye across the room and he gave her a contented smile. No longer concerned about Ron, Hermione settled in to an enjoyable conversation with Astoria about the various magical charities she was involved with. The rest of the table seemed embroiled in a lively conversation about quidditch when Harry noticed Ron looking quiet.

"You ok, mate?" Harry asked him in a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said as he snapped out of his daze. "Honestly, I was just thinking about what Fi would have said if someone had told them this particular group would be gathered in their kitchen with not even a wand drawn."

Harry smiled. "She wouldn't have believed it for a minute," he laughed.

Once the kids had their fill of tacos, the six of them headed off to play in the other room while the adults kept talking in the kitchen. Hermione and Ron were at the sink rinsing some dishes when she gave him a knowing look.

"I know. I know. I'm going to. I promise. Gonna hit the loo and then talk to him. You'll cover for our absence?"

"Well, of course I will," she laughed. "But I think we are safely passed the point where anyone would be worried you were taking him outside to beat him up or something."

"Ahh, I revel in your confidence in me," he teased as he ducked out of the room.

He came back from the loo and took a moment to watch the kids in the other room. It really was utterly remarkable that this particular group of kids were such amazing friends. He was still watching them when he noticed Draco had walked up beside him and was admiring the scene as well.

"Could you have pictured anything like what we're looking at when we were kids?"

"Not in a million years," Ron admitted. "I still never cease to be amazed by it."

"I know what you mean."

"Actually, um, can I show you something? I promise – no bad agenda up my sleeve. But I'd like to apparate us somewhere for a moment. Could you trust me to do that?" Ron asked, not actually certain of what the answer would be.

Draco looked at him, taken aback but intrigued. "Yeah, Weasley. I can trust you to do that," he said holding Ron's stare in his own.

"Ok, then. Grab your jacket, alright? You'll need it outside."

Draco nodded again and soon met Ron at the front door. Ron took his arm, turned on the spot, and the next thing Draco knew he was being blown by a strong ocean wind, salt and sand in the air causing him to squint to protect his eyes.

Trying to get his balance on the sand dune, Draco asked, "Where are we?"

"At a cottage my family has outside Tinworth," Ron said. "My brother Bill and his wife lived here just after they were married, which was during the war. After that night at Malfoy Manor with your, uh, fucked up aunt, this is where Dobby took us to escape. And, where he died and was buried."

Draco looked up in a shocked stare.

"I know you mentioned you wanted to visit his grave. So, well – it's over here."

Ron walked up the familiar path to the simple headstone Harry had carved all those decades ago. Draco followed him wide-eyed and rather stunned as they went over the small dune to the clearing where the elf was buried. Ron simply gestured his hand towards the headstone where an old sock was held down with a stone.

"I'm going to give you some privacy. I'll be on the porch of the house whenever you're ready. Take your time. There is no need to rush," Ron said quietly before he turned to walk to the cottage.

Ron sat in one of the old rocking chairs on the porch, grateful he'd thrown on a jumper before they left as it really was quite cold. But it was incredibly clear, and he was amazed at the magnitude of stars he could see out over the black ocean. As soon as he had seen Malfoy's glassy eyes and shocked expression, he knew he'd done the right thing bringing him here. He still wasn't ready to call him a friend, he mused, but he was ready to not think of him as an enemy any longer. Eventually he saw Draco moving silently towards him along the sandy path, and Ron rose from the rocking chair to greet him. His old enemy stood before him quietly, looking at his shoes and finally cleared his throat nervously.

"I can't tell you how much it means to me to have been able to come here. You've given me an incredible gift, Weasley. Thank you."

"Dobby gave me the gift of life. And you gave me the gift of my wife's life. The least I could do is let you honor him," Ron said earnestly. Then with a chuckle he said, "Come on. Let's head back before Harry or the kids think we're dueling in the back yard or something."

Draco chuckled, but gripped Ron's arm that had been offered, and the two apparated away. As they landed behind the shed, they both kicked the sand off of their shoes before they went back in.

"Thanks again, Weasley," Draco nodded as he dusted the sand off of his shoes.

"Anytime. Seriously, if you need to return, just let me know and I will take you," Ron said as he kicked his sandy boots against the step. Draco nodded at him, and the two headed inside.

As he entered, Hermione caught Ron's eye with a questioning look. Ron just smiled at her softly and nodded. She briefly touched her hand to her heart and beamed at him before turning back to respond to something Harry had said. As he watched her, basking in the look of love and pride she had given him, seeing her framed by glow of her curls reflecting the soft lantern light, her kind eyes creasing in the corners as her smile grew larger, he realized he had yet another perfect memory to fuel his patronus for years to come.

After the dinner Friday, Ron was emotionally exhausted and would have loved nothing more than to pull the covers up over his head and stay in bed until lunch time. But with the last two shopping days before Christmas starting the next morning, he was badly needed at the shop. He wasn't surprised that Hermione was up before him, but he was pleasantly surprised to find that she had cooked a full breakfast for him as he came down the stairs.

"Wow, what's all this?"

"I know you probably won't get much a lunch break, so I wanted to be sure you had more than tea and toast in your stomach before you headed to the store. And, well, I figured you needed a little bit of a nice start after last night."

"Well, you didn't have to do that. But, I am very glad you did," he said as he tucked into his fry up, mouth full of sausages. "And last night wasn't so bad, you know? I think the anticipation of it was worse than the actual time they were here. What do you think?"

Hermione shook her head. "I think that for Christmas I am really hoping we can go maybe 24 hours straight without you or Hugo talking with your mouths full."

"Ha, ha," he scoffed.

"But, yes – I think last night went really well. Though, you were practically asleep by the time I got out of the shower last night so I didn't get to hear how the trip to Shell Cottage went."

Ron shrugged as he swallowed dramatically before talking. "See, no food!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Very impressive."

"But the trip to the cottage was fine, I suppose. We didn't really talk much. We landed there and I explained where we were and why we were there, and then I left him at the graveside on his own and told him to find me on the porch when he was ready. Figured he needed to do that privately. And we didn't really talk on the way back other than him saying thanks and me telling him I would take him any time he wanted to go back."

"You make it sound so nonchalant. But this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. And you took him to see where Dobby is buried because that is where he died after rescuing you from Draco's house. So – it is rather a big deal, don't you think?"

"Well, yes, when you put it that way it is. But I think for me the biggest leap was about inviting him to our home. Once we got past that, then I was just strapped in for the ride for the rest I suppose. And, Shell Cottage will remain a safe place for me. It's not like I adjusted the wards to let him in anytime he wants."

"Astoria did look a little nervous when she realized you two had disappeared, but I let her know where you had gone and she seemed truly touched. It was an incredibly good thing you did, Ron."

"Twenty years ago, Dobby saved my life that night. Then this year, Draco saved your life, and in turn saved mine all over. Taking him there was the right thing to do. I'll never be able to thank him properly, just as I can never thank Dobby. But, I think, or at least I hope, that Dobby would appreciate how I handled it. And, I can now admit that Malfoy has turned out to be a rather decent bloke. At least way more decent than I could ever have imagined."

"Are you saying you two could be friends?"

"Well, don't get too barmy. It is him and me you're talking about. But, I think I could at least not consider him an enemy."

"That's huge, Ron," she said kissing his cheek.

"I know," Ron admitted. "But, as much as I would love to have you think of clever ways to – uh – reward my newfound maturity," he laughed as he wagged his eyebrows. "I have to head to the shop to help all of the last minute shoppers of wizarding Britain."

She laughed. "Well. I guess I'll have to reward that maturity another time, then. But, for today, shall I send one of the kids over with some sandwiches for you at lunch?"

"That would be brilliant," he said as he kissed her cheek and headed for the floo.

Around one that afternoon, Ron found himself restocking the pygmy puffs for the third time that day. He had come up with a prepackaging idea that paired a pygmy puff with several other items like a magical cage, a small brush and a few other items all in a gift bag so last minute shoppers could "grab and go," like he'd seen at some of the muggle stores he visited. It was a smashing success, and he already had to assemble thirty more bags that morning and it looked like they would need at least another fifty. So, he had cleared off his desk and created a small assembly line where he could add everything into the bag and then use magic to do a fancy bow on top.

"Wow, Dad, you did all of these fancy bows?" Rose asked as she walked into his office with a lunch from home.

"Hey there, sweetheart," he said. "Hmm, lunch. Brilliant! And, no. I am all thumbs when I try to tie a bow on my own. BUT, my mum showed me a genius spell so now I can do it with no thumbs at all. See?" With that he flicked his wand and Rose watched, impressed, as the fancy tartan ribbon wove itself into a spectacular bow on the top of the pygmy puff package.

"Very cool. I can't wait until I can do magic away from school," she sighed.

"Well, until then, you can help me with these the old fashioned way," suggested Ron. "Here, you add in the items, and then I can add the bow."

"Really?" she squealed, rather excited.

He nodded and they were soon making quick work of the assembly line. When they finished, Ron had her help him carry everything out to the floor and set them up on the display, and then they retreated to his office to visit while he ate his quick lunch.

"I didn't really get to thank you for last night," she said as he bit into his sandwich.

He smiled. "Well, I appreciate that. But it wasn't really for you, you know. I really wanted to do something to express my gratitude to Scorp's dad for how he helped your mum when she got sick. A thank you note seemed way to miniscule. Frankly, so did last night – but it was the best I could come up with."

"Well, I think it was great. And I know Scorp does, and he said his parents were really touched too. Apparently not many people have been able to look past his mistakes from before and during the war. And, it seems pretty nuts to me, but the two people who should have the most reason not to give him a second chance seem to be the ones leading the way."

Ron took another bite of his sandwich and thought a moment before replying, "But, isn't that kinda always how it is? Not just in the magical world, but everywhere? People wait for a role model, good or bad, to give them an idea of how to behave or what to do. Not the best side of humanity, I suppose. But, if people see me as a role model then I damn well better be a good one."

"Don't you get tired of it? Of having people watch everything you do?"

Ron shrugged. "I never had it as bad as Harry. Just is the life I have, I guess. There are good things and annoying things about it, but it just is. No use wishing it was different. I believe my wise daughter has reminded me of exactly that idea many a time."

"Oh, you must have meant brilliant and wise daughter then," she teased.

"Brilliant, wise, beautiful, hilarious, kind, talented, cheeky...take your pick," he said with a wink.

"Well, why choose one when they all fit," she laughed. "But, seriously, do you need more help here? If not I promised to help with the baking at home."

"Nah, I'm all set. I'll be home for dinner. But if you don't see me, send someone back to drag me out like Hugo did yesterday as it can get a little hairy right before Christmas!"

"I promise," she said as she hugged him and headed home.

For Christmas Eve this year they decided to more or less do a repeat of the prior year's festivities, but this year, at Hugo's suggestion, they decided to have the celebration at their own home instead of at Hermione's old place. Ron was initially worried about how Rose would react, but apparently she and Hugo had worked out all the details prior to informing the parents and Rose seemed perfectly happy with the arrangements on the condition they would all have a giant slumber party Christmas Eve night as they had done the prior year. Hermione and Ron shrugged and decide to roll with it.

Christmas Eve morning started with the four of them decorating the tree. They picked a new location where it wouldn't stir up as many memories for Hugo, and one where they could forge their own happier memories. Ron was delighted to see that Hermione had picked up more ornaments across the year that helped mark some of the special occasions. There was a surf board from Hawaii, a small tent to commemorate their family camping trip, one given to her by the last refugee family she had helped and somehow she had found one that had a picture of the care home on it where Mrs. Carrington lived. Ron just loved how she continued to turn their tree into a living family scrapbook. He hoped she would feel the same when he gave her the ornament he had gotten for her. After the kids had gone off to the kitchen to get some biscuits, he held her back from following and handed her the small bag.

"What's this?" she asked, earnestly surprised.

"Just wanted to give it to you in private in case you weren't ready to share it," he shrugged.

She gave him a curious look, reached into the bag and pulled out an ornament. It was a small hand carved wooden ornament that had been finished with a red stain highlighting the cherry wood grain. It was a baby angel with _RRW October 2018_ engraved into the wood on its back.

Ron studied her face as it went from curious to understanding to shocked to touched to grief to love all in the span of a few seconds. Her eyes had gotten large as she understood what it was, and then softened in memory and crinkled as she tried not to cry.

"It's beautiful, no, perfect," she sniffed as she let herself collapse into his open arms and be engulfed in his hug.

"I didn't want to upset you," he said still questioning if giving it to her had been the right decision. "I just wanted a way to include our Rory in our family's Christmas."

"I love it," she said. "Rory Rune will always be a part of our family, and will always have a place in our celebration. Thank you. Really – it's perfect." With that she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly. Then she handed the ornament to him. "Will you place it high on the tree? So that our little angel can watch over all of the family festivities?"

"Yeah. Absolutely," he said quietly.

And with that he reached and placed it on a bough in the center of the tree almost at the very top as she kept her arms wrapped around his waist.

"And, well, ever since we went to Shell Cottage, I have been trying to think of some way to honor Rory Rune other than just the headstone we did. What if we – and by we, of course I mean you figure out the logistics through the foundation. But what if we set up a Rory Rune fund at Hogwarts? We'd leave the last name off of course, but we could set it up to fund some students who need the help for tuition, or maybe to pay for new robes and supplies and such – maybe even a good broom every now and then. I remember that was always so tough for us at Hogwarts with used robes, old books and even a rubbish wand. And while I would have hated the idea of accepting charity, seems like we could figure out how to do it in a way that made it feel like a prize they won or something. Seems like with Rune meaning secret and all it could be perfect as this is a secret way to help kids who just need a little extra boost or step up to be on a level playing field. So, what-"

Hermione had simply stared at Ron as he explained his idea, and before he could fully finish she crushed her lips to his. When she finally pulled back all she said was, "I love it. And I love you. And it's perfect." With that he kissed her again, and they only pulled back when the kids yelled from the kitchen.

Christmas Eve was marked once again by Hugo and Jean leading them all in a moment of remembrance. But this time instead of just the five Creeveys, they broadened it to include the chance to remember anyone each person wanted. Ron hadn't realized it, but Hugo and Jean had reached out to George that spring for some help.

They wanted to create something that would start out looking like a candle that you could light to remember a loved one. And then after a few minutes, it would change into some sort of fun thing that helped remember the lost loved one. George had declared it "wickedly brilliant," and promised to not only develop them, but then if it worked to produce them on a larger scale and ensure Hugo and Jean received a portion of all future proceeds. After many failed attempts and many revisions, they ended up with a small candle in jar, you lit it with your wand. Then you would think of a happy memory of the loved one, touch your wand to your temple as you envisioned the memory, and then touch it back to the candle and it would transform into a small token that represented the memory. Once again, Hugo and Jean kicked everyone into the kitchen so they could arrange their event. Giving that neither of them had a wand, they prepared everything else first. They had an entire box of the small candle jars and lay them all out on the buffet table in the living room. They covered the table in a festive table cloth with sparkling red and green confetti, and deemed it complete. Hugo waited while Jean ushered the rest of the family back into the living room.

"OK," he said in an excited voice. "We have been so excited to share this surprise with you. Grandma Jean and I have worked with George for almost the whole year figuring this out!"

"You've been working with George?" said Ron as Hermione shared his shocked expression.

"Yes we have," said Jean proudly. "Now, listen up as Hugo explains what this is all about because I am so giddy I am hardly containing myself."

"Well, by all means, carry on then," smiled Michael.

"Thank you," said Hugo proudly. "Now, we have many, many of these candles here today. And each of you can use as many as you want as there are more in a box if we need them. Now, they only work with a wand, so Mum and Dad you will have to help each of us since the three of us don't have them and Rose can't use hers away from Hogwarts."

"Ok, no problem," Ron assured with Hermione nodding beside her.

"So, I am going to demonstrate how it works so you can all see it and then we'll take turns with Ron and Hermione helping."

"Ok, Dad, come stand by me here. Great, ok now you light the candle the regular way with your wand but be sure to touch the glass with the tip when you are done." And they all waited while Ron did as instructed.

"Perfect, now I am going to think of a lost loved one. And I am going to think of a really happy memory. So I am going to think of my Gran and a time when she and I baked cookies together and she let me eat all of the raw dough and we danced in the kitchen and it was an amazing day. Then Ron says this phrase here on the paper as he touches the wand to my temple and says ' _recordatus amor gaudentis lumine_ ' and then he'll touch the wand back to the jar holding the candle and you can see what happens."

Ron looked him and said, "Now?"

Hugo nodded and Ron recited the incantation, touched the wand to Hugo's temple and back to the jar. Then the candle suddenly transformed into a small figurine of a cookie in a blast of confetti. The family gasped in a glee, all thrilled and shocked by the show.

"That's amazing!" yelped Ron. "How on earth did you get that to work?"

"I told you. We worked with George all year trying to figure it out," said Jean. "He said it works like one of those memory bowl watching things. What were they called? Pausives?"

"A Pensieve?"

"Yes, yes. A pensieve – that's what it's called," added Hugo. "It sort of views the memory you give it and instead of re-living it the charm hones in on a key picture from it and becomes that thing. Cool, huh?"

"Bloody brilliant," muttered Ron.

"And," Jean added, "George said he did something to ensure that the charm only activated if there was a positive feeling around the memory - if the memory was wrapped in any sense of fear or hatred, it would not work. He wanted to be sure it is only to bring joy in remembrance, so sadness and no cruelty."

"That is just wonderful!" cried Hermione. "But now we all want turns!"

"Well let's go!" said Jean.

Soon they were all having their chance to remember someone they had lost and focus on a happy memory. With bursts of confetti, the candles transformed into different trinkets. There were token fishing rods, sweet wrappers, shopping bags, a black dog, socks, brooms and wine glasses all over the table as they each remembered not only the Creeveys, but others they had lost. Ron was also able to enjoy memories of Fred, Sirius, Dobby and others. And he and Hermione both shared the same happy memory of their lost Rory Rune with tokens of a book of names. Ron struggled to come up with a happy memory he could use to remember Mad Eye Moody, as all of his memories of him were more serious. But eventually he was able to imagine how proud Mad Eye must have been when he repeated Constant Vigilence so often that it had actually saved his arse a few times, and with that his candle became a small auror badge token, which brought a smile to Ron's eyes. Rose used the same approach to imagine how her birth parents must be proud of her and had tokens of books and a hair brush.

"Wow!" Hugo said. "I bet George doesn't even know it can work like that. He'll flip out. Can't wait to tell him tomorrow at The Burrow!"

"I hope you have a bunch of boxes of these as everyone is going to have a lot of people to remember," Ron said.

"Oh, we do. George has a whole giant shipment hidden in the old flat above the shop under some hiding charms. We'll all have plenty tomorrow."

"This was so fun," Rose said beaming. "I love happy memories. So much better than only sadness."

"Absolutely. Helps us all focus on what was important, not just how much we miss them all. And we all know that's what they would want us to do," Jean added.

"Thanks, Mum. Thanks, Hugo. Once again – you two amaze us!" Hermione said.

As Ron fell asleep that night in their magically expanded bed surrounded by his wife and kids, he just kept alternating between reminding himself that this was all real and thanking the universe for the happiness he had found in life.

As he'd learned to expect from the prior year, by midday on Christmas he was already tired. Between being up late the night before filling stockings and up before dawn with the kids, he was yawning as he got dressed to head to The Burrow for the rest of the day.

Hermione chuckled at him as she pulled her hair into a pony tail, "Time to rally, Ron. There are still hours to go before we sleep."

"Oh, I'll be alright. Just need to grab some tea I think."

"Ok. Buck up, buttercup," she said with a wink as she gave his rear end a pinch as she headed back downstairs.

Surprised by her actions, he laughed, definitely feeling more awake. "You still play dirty, Hermione," he called after her.

"Don't you forget it," she called back up the stairs laughing.

When he stepped through the floo into the living room of his childhood home, he was greeted with the familiar cacophony of smells, sights and sounds of a Weasley Christmas. His wife and children had already been absorbed into the melee, so he hung up his cloak and then placed all of the packages they had brought under the tree before grabbing a butterbeer. He finally located Harry, George and Bill on the back porch, which they had covered with a warming charm.

"There he is!" said George.

"You know you're late when you are so long after the Potters that Harry is already on his second drink," scoffed Bill.

"Come on," protested Harry. "We aren't that bad."

"Yeah, ya are," laughed Ron. "But – we're finally here. Just ran late at home with her parents. I tried to get them to come to dinner here, but they said they were too tired and wanted to head home."

"They are so nice. But I can imagine all of this is a bit overwhelming for them at times. Hell, it's overwhelming to each of us at times," admitted Bill.

"Speaking of nice and overwhelming," Ron said as he took a swig of his drink. "George – that candle thing that you came up with is absolutely brilliant. Incredible."

"So, all worked as hoped, huh?" grinned George. Ron nodded. "I tell you, that son and mother in law combination you have is pretty lethal."

"Care to fill us in?" said Harry.

Ron told Harry and Bill all about the candles and how amazing it had been the prior evening as they each took time to celebrate the happy memories of the loved ones they had lost, and they were in awe.

"It was Hugo and Jean who came up with the idea. I just figured out the charms. And yes, I have 5 cases here tonight so people can enjoy them after dinner. And yes, I have about a zillion we can sell at the shop. I promised Hugo and Jean they would split the proceeds with me as it was all their idea."

"George, you don't have to do that," said Ron.

"'Course I do. I'd do it if they weren't family. Why wouldn't I do it because I happen to see them at family gatherings?"

"Ok," said Ron, arms up conceding defeat. "So, have you tried them?"

A huge smile breaking out on his face he beamed, "Abso-fucking-lutely. Never had so much fun testing a product on myself. I got to spend time working just reliving great memories of things Freddie and me did. Jean's brilliant, you know? Sounds like she and Mrs. Creevey were extremely close, but listening to her talk about all the little ways she's figured out how to keep her memory alive, both in her own life and in Hugo's – well, it was pretty fantastic. Gave me some good ideas outside of the candles too."

"That's great, George. And, yeah, I agree. She has an amazing way of making what I thought would be hard or painful be a fun, easy and natural thing to keep Dennis and Fi – and all of them really, alive in our lives. Last Christmas I was bloody petrified of what she and Hugo were going to do. I had visions of him sobbing and starting the bad nightmares all over again. But then she had us doing shots of milk and toasting with stilton cheese and posing for funny pictures all as ways to remember the good things. She should have been a counselor or something. Seems so wasted on teeth."

They all laughed at this declaration and were eager to try out the candles themselves.

"So, did any of you royally screw up on the presents for your lovely wives?" asked George.

"Why? Did you?" asked Ron.

"Well, it may not have been my most stellar performance as a gift giving husband. But it wasn't too awful. How about you lot?"

Harry cringed. "Yeah, Gin and I had agreed to skip buying each other gifts this year. Unfortunately…."

"No! You believed it!" laughed Bill, with his brothers laughing alongside.

"Right," nodded Harry. "How was I supposed to know she understood that to mean we were supposed to be all creative and come up with some homemade, heartfelt thing?"

Bill smacked him upside the back of his head as the others laughed.

"Alright, if you're so great what did you lot do?"

"Well, Hermione and me agreed to something similar – no buying stuff for the sake of stuff. But at least I was not a git and understood she just wanted something more meaningful. So, I talked to this wizard I had met up in York years ago when I was working a case – he's this brilliant wood worker. Makes furniture and what not, but does all of these amazing carvings in a mix of muggle and magical methods. Anyway, I had him make a baby angel ornament with a small engraving on the back for our one we lost."

"I am not sure if I should say something loving about the baby or be in awe of you for clearly winning the sensitive husband of the century award," said Bill earnestly.

Ron laughed, "Well I wouldn't go quite that far. But, it seemed right and she seemed to really appreciate it."

"I bet she felt like a schmuck when she gave you a card or something," laughed George.

"Sorry to disappoint," Ron smiled. "She's pretty brilliant, you know. She had these two wonderful pictures done from our wedding. One of the two of us with our vows around it, and one of us with the kids with the adoption vows on it. I already hung them in our room. They're really lovely."

"Well shite," laughed George. "Apparently we all need to come be mentored in your brilliant sensitive gift giving crap."

"Don't lump me in that lot," laughed Bill. "We were smarter than to eliminate gift giving and put all of that extra pressure on ourselves. Trust me, boys. Jewelry solves so many problems."

"Really?" countered George. "Fleur may be part veela, but she seems to run a tight ship. Doesn't seem the type to let some earbobs distract her from your many flaws."

"It was _really_ good jewelry," laughed Bill.


	84. Chapter 84

Ch 84: Celebrating New Beginnings

The family hadn't known if Hermione was kidding or not when she pitched her idea for a Noon Year's Eve party at their house. But once they realized she was serious, they had all come around and had begun to get excited about it. Mrs. Carrington and Mrs. Eldwin had been thrilled about it as well. She and Melissa Rupesmith had talked to the care home director, and she had helped arrange a wheel chair van that would be able to bring the women to their home at 11 that New Year's Eve morning and pick them up again at 1 that afternoon. But in the two hours in the meantime they would be able to have a lovely brunch, celebrate together and have a countdown to noon instead of to midnight to celebrate the beginning of 2019 together. Hermione had offered to drive to the care home and travel back and forth with them in the van, but Melissa had insisted she do that since Hermione was putting in all of the work to host the party. Ron got even more nervous when Hermione suggested inviting their parents to the party.

"Hermione, it was one thing to introduce our parents to each other. Jean and Michael know about magic. But for regular muggles I am sure my parents seem like they are from another planet!" he protested.

"They do not," she protested. "Now I am not suggesting we tell these three ladies about magic. But I consider them our family in many ways, and I would really enjoy – and I think they would really enjoy – getting to be at a party away from that care home with other people to visit with. Your parents are lovely people. My parents are lovely people. Our friends our lovely people. It will be perfectly fine."

"Hermione…." He protested in a half whining, half terrified voice.

"Ron, don't be silly. Melissa already senses we are a little eccentric or something. We will just tell them your parents have an eclectic style. And I know you can't possibly understand this, but trust me when I tell you when someone raised in the muggle world meets your father they suddenly feel like the most interesting person on the planet in a wonderful way. It will be a delightful party."

"Are you sure? Really sure?"

"Of course," she retorted. "And look on the bright side. If it is a total disaster, you can just fix their memories or something," she teased.

At that Ron had been forced to relent, and so on New Year's Eve morning Hermione and the kids were scurrying around making sure that the house was muggle party ready while Ron was at The Burrow nervously trying to gently ensure his parents looked as muggle as possible.

"Why is Dad so worried about this party?" Hugo asked as he vacuumed the living room rug.

"I guess since he has never lived in the muggle world at all he gets extra worried that he – and his parents I suppose – will stick out or do something wrong, I think," offered Rose as she shoved the quidditch magazines to the bottom of the pile of art and home decorating magazines.

"That's silly," said Hugo.

"Well, yeah. But you know how much Grandpa Arthur loves muggles. I guess he's just worried it will all be too over the top."

"But we're not talking about the royal family or anything. It's two old ladies from the care home and Mrs. Rupesmith for crying out loud."

Rose just laughed and shook her head. "I know. Kind of funny – he seems more worried about this party than when the Malfoys came over."

"Exactly!"

"Alright. House is clean once you finish vacuuming here. I'm going to help Mum in the kitchen."

She walked into the kitchen and found her mum putting the tea sandwiches on the nice china that she had brought over from their old house.

"Haven't seen these dishes since you moved over here," she said.

"Oh, yeah," said Hermione. "We haven't really had any reason to use them. Not that we had too many reasons at the other house either."

"But you pulled them out anyway for the fancy Granger Girl dinners when I was little,"

"Those were fun," said Hermione with a wistful smile.

"Where did you get such an idea?" Rose asked.

"You. You kept insisting on dressing up in twirly dresses and pretending you were a princess or going to meet a princess, so you wanted us to have a tea party and what not. So I just played along and we got out the nice china that Mum gave me when my grandmother died."

"Her name was Rose too, right? Is that why she had china with all of the little roses on the rim?"

"That's right. I think it was a wedding gift she received many, many years ago. But I always liked it. And I always liked her name, obviously," she laughed.

"Well, I think it's perfect for today. And I love the pink confetti. Sort of crazy party meets high tea when the confetti coordinates with the fancy china."

"Why thank you, my dear," Hermione smiled with a funny curtsey. "What time is it?"

"Half ten."

"Hmm. I do hope Ron gets back here with his parents soon. Can't very well have them arriving through the fireplace once they arrive from the care home."

"Oh it'll be fine. Each of them would think they were delusional and would be too embarrassed to say anything."

"You're probably right," admitted Hermione with a chuckle.

"Ok, let's put the tea on so it will be nice and hot when everyone arrives."

Soon she heard her mother in law arrive in the living room, followed quickly by Arthur and Ron.

"Hello, Dears," cheered Molly as she came into the kitchen.

"Happy New Year's Eve!" said Rose as she gave her a hug.

"To you too, Rose," said Molly, still engulfing the girl in a hug. "I'm so pleased you invited us to this party, Hermione. I have heard so much about your friends that I can't wait to meet them. Well, that and I haven't seen midnight on New Year's Eve in over a decade."

"Oh I know you'll enjoy them," smiled Hermione. "We have been so grateful to have each of them in our lives."

"Hugo said you see Mrs. Carrington every week?"

"Just about. Sometimes she is too tired or off on one of the outings, but it probably averages out to once a week. We'll pop by in the evening with take away, and Hugo will do his homework while Mrs. Carrington beats Ron at cards or Ron beats her at chess."

"Still hard to picture Ron visiting with an elderly muggle lady and playing cards and chess," mused Molly. "She must be quite a character."

"Oh she is. She claims she refuses to die until she beats him at chess, so Ron keeps telling her she must be planning on outliving him. And then she flirts with him constantly, which is pretty amusing as well."

"And I am so excited to meet this Mrs. Rupesmith you all talk about so often."

"Oh you will love her," said Rose. "She was my art teacher in primary school as well. She was the best because she was strict enough to keep the class orderly but fun and creative enough that you didn't even realize you were learning things until class was over."

"Sounds wonderful!"

Their chatting was disrupted by the sounds of Jean and Michael arriving and greeting the boys in the living room. Hermione went into the other room to say hello to everyone, and grinned broadly when

she saw Arthur's outfit. He had clearly worked extra hard to look muggle today, and while she was sure Ron was cringing, she loved it. He was wearing argyle knee socks with wool tweed knickerbockers like he was a golfer headed out to squeeze in a round before dinner. But while he looked like a man of the manor from the waist down, on top he had a modern Adidas jumper made of wicking material in a bright neon fabric with orange sleeves and a reflective print on the back. It was clearly meant for running in the dark to reflect headlights on the road, but he had it over what she suspected was a shirt originally intended as either a pajama shirt or long underwear. But he looked pleased as punch, and somehow the colors all worked, and Hermione greeted him with a big hug.

"Happy New Year, Arthur," she said. "You do look dashing. I hope you enjoy meeting our friends."

"Oh I am sure I will. I've heard so many wonderful things. And I never get the chance to go to a muggle party. I've been really looking forward to it."

"Well, I am so glad. They should be here any minute now I think."

"Oh, I hear a car in the driveway now," said Jean as she headed out to help them in, with Hermione and Ron joining just behind her.

They soon had everyone out of the wheel chair van and up the wheel chair ramp Ron had "built" that morning by transfiguring an old iron patio table he'd found in the garage. Ron quickly introduced his parents and the Grangers to Mrs. Carrington and Mrs. Eldwin, and Hugo was dragging Mrs. Rupesmith by the hand introducing her to each of his new grandparents. While Mrs. Carrington had met Jean briefly once, she admitted that she didn't really remember because she hadn't made the connection that she was Hermione's mother. But, soon everyone knew who everyone was, and they were enjoying the various plates of appetizers and tea sandwiches Hermione had placed around the room. Ron was busy fetching drinks and noticed his father talking to Mrs. Carrington.

"So, tell me, was the ride in the wheelchair van terribly exciting?"

"Oh, Arthur," she had replied. "I am an old lady in a care home. Anytime I can leave the building it's terribly exciting. And to be going to a New Year's Eve party with all of my favorite people is just a dream."

"Well good. I thought the idea of counting down to noon was wonderfully clever, don't you?"

"Absolutely. But Hermione is always coming up with clever things."

"Yes, that she is. I feel so lucky that my Ron found her. She is so good for him, isn't she?"

"Well, it seems to me they are quite good for each other. They each need some balance that the other provides. And, honestly, they are both quite good for me."

"Me too," he grinned.

Across the room Mrs. Rupesmith, Mrs. Eldwin, Molly and Jean were enjoying some of the savory biscuits Rose was passing through the room.

"I have so enjoyed getting to teach both Rose and Hugo," said Melissa.

"Well, they have both thoroughly enjoyed you as well," said Jean. "Especially Hugo. He just raves about you. But he is also so crazy about art."

"And quite talented at it as well," Melissa added. "I know he is heading to boarding school next year with Rose, but I do hope he will be able to continue studying art there. He could be really quite good if he keeps working at it."

"Arthur and I both went to the same boarding school. It's where we met," Molly offered. "And all seven of my children attended as well. They didn't have a very strong art program at all until after my youngest finished. But many of my grandchildren are there now, and there are much better offerings in that area."

"Oh, I am so glad to hear that," Melissa said.

"And I know he'll want to still spend time with you at the art center in the summers. He loves it there."

"He is a tremendous help, I must admit," Melissa added.

"Yes," said Mrs. Eldwin. "Melissa has been telling me how much easier it is to get the children focused on art when he is around to help fetch new water for cleaning brooms or helping the little ones clean up messes. It's made quite a difference."

"Yes it has, Gran."

"And Hermione mentioned you had connected them with a great art therapist at the center. Sounded to me like it had been such a good fit for their talents and needs."

"Yes, I think so. She's so terrific, and Hugo did seem excited about it after he'd met her."

"Well, I am so glad. It's been a hell of a lot for that little boy to absorb. Anything that helps is a blessing."

"I wish I'd had something like that many years ago," Molly said quietly.

"Hermione had told me that you lost a son. I'm so sorry."

"Yes, well, thank you," said Molly. "But I was actually thinking of when I lost my brothers. They were twins. It was so hard to lose them both together. War is brutal on the young."

"You lost brothers in the war as well?" Mrs. Eldwin said. "My brother Charlie was her husband, but I lost three brothers all within a year. It was simply devastating. You never get over it, do you dear? I am so sorry that you have had to go through that as well."

Molly looked at her, took her hand and smiled. "I am sorry we both understand that pain. But I am so glad you were able to find your sister in law after all this time. I am sure that would make your brother very happy to know that two of the women he loved the most were able to be together."

Mrs. Carrington smiled and patted Molly's hand. "I am sure you are right."

It wasn't long before Rose and Hugo had passed out fun hats, confetti and noise makers and they all counted down to twelve noon. The oldest guests were the most enthusiastic in their celebrations, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh when she caught Mrs. Carrington giving Ron a Happy New Year hug. He had leaned down to hug her and kiss her on the cheek when the older woman quickly turned her head, grabbed his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey now," Hermione laughed as she came up behind Ron to rescue him. Hugging him from behind she said, "That's my husband you're kissing. I waited a long time to find him, you know. So don't take it too personally if I take him back now."

"Sorry dear," Mrs. Carrington laughed. "Got a little carried away. Been decades since I had a proper kiss on New Years."

Hermione reached up and turned Ron so he was facing her again. Tiptoeing up to kiss him, she whispered in his beet red ear, "Why is it I keep having to beat back elderly women to defend your honor?"

"I haven't a clue," he laughed. "But I am so glad I have you to protect me. Happy Noon Year's Eve, Love."

"Back at you, my dear," she said as they kissed.

The party continued with deserts and even a little dancing as Rose had found a 1940s playlist she could stream, which made Arthur dizzy with excitement. Molly laughed at him, dragged him away from Rose and her smart phone and insisted he dance with her. Michael danced with Melissa while Hugo did a version of dancing with Mrs. Carrington. Ron took Jean for a spin until Hermione cut in to dance with her husband.

"Yet again, I have to steal you away from an older woman. Really, Ron, my mother?" she teased. "Can you imagine what the _Daily Prophet_ would say? They'd sell a million copies."

"Oh, Merlin," he gasped. "Don't even joke about such things." He spun her around and when she came back into his arms again he kissed her.

"Mmmm. I love dancing with you," she said as she placed her head against his chest as a slow Sinatra song came on.

"Me too," he said, enjoying the feeling of being alone with her in the middle of their unconventional party.

But their moment was interrupted, however, when the wheelchair van came to take the ladies back to the care home. Despite being sad at having to leave, they all raved over Hermione's hospitality and the delightful party. They all said their farewells, and soon the three women were in the van, each carrying a full plate of goodies from the party with which to start their 2019.

Molly and Jean were helping Hermione in the kitchen while the rest of the family cleaned up the living room that was covered in confetti. Michael was thoroughly enjoying watching Arthur and Ron sending the plates into the kitchen with magic, while Arthur was delighted when Hugo got out the vacuum cleaner. When everything was thoroughly cleaned, the grandparents headed home.

The kids were already excited about the next party, which was going to be at the Potters' that evening. It was to be a re-do of the prior year, with the Weasley and Potter kids, joined by Scorpius Malfoy all spending the night at the Potters' house. As the kids ran upstairs to get out of their nice outfits from the grown up party and pack for the evening, Ron and Hermione collapsed onto the sofa. Ron propped his feet up on the coffee table, and Hermione curled into his side as she closed her eyes.

"I'm whooped," she confessed.

"Me too," he said. "Though, can I just say, that was such a lovely party. You, my dear wife, are an incredible human. That was such a nice thing to think of, let alone to pull off. I think everyone from the oldest to the youngest had a really nice time."

"Thank you."

"And you were absolutely right. Inviting our parents was the right thing, even if my dad looked a fright."

Hermione giggled against his chest. "Can you even imagine where he got all of that?"

"No," Ron laughed. "I don't even want to know. But your parents and Melissa handled it like champs. And I don't think the guests of honor even noticed."

"No. They had no idea. They were too busy trying to kiss you."

Ron was laughing again but said nothing.

"You are a patient, patient man," she said. "But I do wish I could have had a picture of your face when she planted one on you. It was a moment that will be forever seared in my mind."

Still laughing, "Well, she'll get her payback next time I crush her on the chess board."

"Right. I am sure she's shaking in her wheelchair."

"Yeah, yeah."

Looking at her watch, Hermione sighed, "Are we seriously going to another party in a couple of hours?"

"Unfortunately yes. The kids are so excited."

"But maybe we can leave earlier than last year?"

"That's brilliant."

"Can I nap before we go?"

"If it means you rest now so you and me can have our own party later, then by all means, let's get your fine arse up to bed."

Hermione laughed as he scooped her up and carried her up the stairs. Hugo made a gagging sound as they walked by, but Rose just laughed as Ron dumped Hermione on the bed and turned the lights off as he left her in their room.

"Alright, I've put your mum down for a kip. Do I need to tuck you lot in as well or can you promise to be really quiet for a few hours so everyone is rested enough to see midnight at the next party?"

"I'm just going to read downstairs if that's alright," said Rose. "I've already got everything packed up for tonight."

"Brilliant," said Ron. "I may join you. Of course, I may fall asleep. But I'll be there in body if not spirit. Hugo? What's your plan, little man?"

"Not sure. Might sketch, might read in bed a bit."

"Alright – just do it quietly alright? We'll leave in about 4 hours, so there is plenty of time."

By ten that night, the kids had long abandoned adult company, and the four adults were sipping champagne as they recalled the year coming to an end.

"Alright – remember last New Year's Eve? I had everyone write out their wishes for 2018. Anyone want to share if there hopes came true?" Ginny asked.

Harry crinkled his forehead trying to remember what he wrote, and Ginny laughed at his expression. "I know that look, Potter. You don't have a clue what you wrote, do you?"

"No. Not a single clue," he confessed with a laugh. "I bet Ron doesn't remember either."

"Sorry, mate. Not only do I remember – but it came true," he said holding up his left hand and wiggling the finger with his wedding ring.

"Just one wish last year?" Ginny asked.

"Well I think it was something like propose, pray she says yes and then marry her quickly before she changes her mind," he said with a crooked smile.

Hermione laughed, "He just had no idea how quickly!"

"I don't think anyone could have predicted that," scoffed Ginny.

"Well, what about you, Ginny? Did your dreams come true this year?"

"Some of them," she admitted. And in a rare moment of sincerity she added, "It is good to see you finally happy, Ron. That is a dream come true for all of us. So that was one. And we are all still here, happy and healthy, so that's two. But, then, Rita Skeeter hasn't been kidnapped by trolls yet, so I guess 2018 was two for three."

"Nooo! You can't let Skeeter destroy your achievements!" Ron protested.

"Ok, ok, Hermione? What about you? Do you remember what you wished for?"

"The last two years have been so strange. In January of each I could never have predicted what was ahead. And last year I was just hoping to find my footing a bit – to learn magic, figure out how to balance my work and how to be a family. I didn't dare to dream that December would find me incredibly happily married. I couldn't have imagined the adventures we had with Mrs. Carrington. And I couldn't have dreamed up my new job. But I also could not have imagined the miscarriage and everything that came with it – the good and the bad."

Ron put his hand over Hermione's and squeezed it softly. Then after a moment he turned to Ginny and asked, "You're not going to make us do the assignment again tonight are you?"

Ginny smacked him upside his head. "Well, I wasn't, but with that attitude I just might. So watch it. No, actually I was going to propose a different type of assignment, you smart arse."

"What do you mean, Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Let's face it," Ginny continued. "We are all watching September 1st of this year coming at us like – well – like a train I suppose. So since we are all up for a major life transition this year, I think we need to all promise to be patient with each other when we all start to lose it at various points in the year."

"Well, by lose it I am assuming you mean in both the 'what the hell do we do with ourselves now that they are all at school,' as well as the 'holy hell September can't come fast enough,' way as well," Harry said.

"Precisely," nodded Ginny. "And I think you two," she said pointing at Ron and Harry, "need to realize you have to take your wives somewhere fabulous and child-free this fall."

"Don't have to convince me," said Harry with his hands up.

"Oh it's a definite plan," said Ron.

"And I wouldn't be against going to the same place and enjoying an adult vacation together, but we would have to have a lot of time apart and we absolutely would need separate places to stay," declared Ginny.

"Well, I think that's a lovely idea," said Hermione with a large yawn, "but I, one, I am far too knackered to figure out tonight. Sorry, guys. I am really a one-party-a-day kind of girl, so I am now officially beat. So, let's toast to the life changing year behind us, and the life changing year ahead. May the company be as loving and interesting and fun as it has been, and as patient and understanding as we each need. To 2019 with my dear friends, Cheers!"

They all toasted and agreed to keep considering the idea of a fall getaway as something to look forward to after the sad idea of putting their last little ones on the Hogwarts Express in September. Then they said goodnight to the kids and headed home through the floo. Hermione went through first, and when Ron stepped through a minute later, he had expected to see Hermione standing there waiting for him. Initially her absence put him on high alert, and he had his wand drawn as he called out her name.

"Hermione? Are you here?" he said, an edge to his voice.

"Yes, yes. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Give me ten minutes, alright?" she called from upstairs.

"What?" he said, utterly confused. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I need ten minutes. Just trust me."

"Ok," Ron said, plopping onto the sofa. He cast a spell for his wand to buzz in ten minutes and laid his head back and closed his eyes for a moment. His mind drifted back over the last year – the first anniversary of the accident, proposing, their amazing wedding, Hawaii, their camping trip, Hermione starting the foundation, the miscarriage and its aftermath and even the dinner with the Malfoys. It was really insane how much had been packed into such a short time. But just as he was starting to drift off, he heard his wand buzzing. Running his hands through hair, he headed towards the stairs.

"Hermione? Can I come up now?" he asked as he started up the steps.

But as he got to the top of the stairs, his jaw dropped. He saw little jars of magical flames lighting the hall between the stairs and their bedroom. He followed the lights and knocked gently on the bedroom door as he walked in.

"Hermione?"

"Happy New Year, Ron," she said as she appeared from around the corner.

As Ron's eyes adapted to the darker room, bathed only in the small jars of blue flames, his eyes widened at the vision in front of him. Hermione was in a very short dressing gown made of navy satin and black lace beneath which all he could see was her porcelain skin. She'd let her hair down, the way he loved it, and her curls were softly framing he face.

"You look _lovely_ ," he said in a nervous, breathy voice.

"Thank you," she said with small smile. As she walked towards him, his hands instinctively reached for her hips and drew her closer. "Do you remember last New Year's Eve?"

"Which part?"

"The part where we both realized that the best possible way to bring in the new year was by making love the whole night?"

"Wha…Hermione – are you sure you're ready? As fucking amaaaaazing as that sounds, I don't want to pressure you or hurt you at all. We can take our time."

"You have been absolutely amazing in how gentle and patient you have been as my body and heart healed from everything," she said as she slowly roved her hands over his chest. "And we have taken our time," she added as she leaned over to trace one of his ears with the tip of her fingers. "And because of all of that, I am definitely ready. Not only ready, Ron. But, I really, really want you. I need you. I miss you. I miss how you make me feel, how our bodies just respond to each other, and that incredible sensation of having you inside me. I so want us to have that tonight. Please?"

She felt his restraint weakening as his breathing quickened. She moved one of her hands slowly across his chest to where it met the other as she slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're sure? You're really and totally sure?"

"I am absolutely sure," she said as her hands slid down to cup his hardening length.

"Oh, fuck Hermione," he moaned as his eyes closed at her touch.

She continued to unbutton his shirt as she watched him convince himself that this was ok, and to trust she was ready.

"Promise me you'll stop us if you need to? For any reason, ok? Anything?"

"I promise," she whispered as she kissed him sensually, dragging her teeth across his bottom lip while her hands undid his belt buckle.

"Oh, God, Hermione, I have missed this so much," he said as he kissed her.

"Me too."

Her knee raised up to his hip, trying to get closer to him, and he gripped her thigh, running his long fingers up her bare, creamy leg to the apex where he found her knickers already wet, eliciting a groan from him and a breathy whimper from her. He gently ran his hands up and down her leg, holding her tightly to him as they kissed until he finally picked her up and carried her to the bed. He set her down on her knees, and she helped him shed his shirt completely. Immediately she ran her hands over his taught torso, lavishing his nipples and trailing kisses down to where the line of ginger hairs disappeared into his trousers. She lowered his zipper and tugged on his trousers and pants, easing them over his now hard erection for him to kick off. Before she could reach to stroke him, he tugged at the black silk satin belt on her dressing gown, and it unwrapped and fell off her shoulders, revealing her in a navy satin and black lace bra with matching knickers. Ron thought she looked as sexy as he had ever seen her.

"You are so fucking hot, Hermione. I don't know enough words to begin to tell you how fucking sexy you are," he said as his hands and lips roved over her body.

As his hands danced over her skin, she trailed kisses from his jaw over to his ear and then down his neck as her hand roved over his bare arse. He finally reached back and unhooked her bra, peeling it off to reveal her breasts. Tenderly laying her on her back, he slowly and almost reverently lavished her breasts, teasing each nipple to a rock hard peak before he would move his attention elsewhere. She went to sit up and kiss him, but he smiled at her and used his left hand to pin her hands up above her head.

"Don't know where you think you're going. I'm nowhere near done with you yet," he said with a lopsided grin. "There are so many lovely parts I have to get reacquainted with you see." He sighed. "Like this one," he said before he suckled her left breast. "Or this little mole down here only I know about," he said as he kissed a spot just beneath her right breast while he fondled her nipple. "Or this lovely spot on the very top of your inner thigh which could be so unfortunately overlooked," he said before he kissed and sucked on the specific spot, causing her to whimper. He grinned again as he looked up at her, smugly saying, "which always makes you do that."

She smiled adoringly at him, "do I get a turn?"

"I haven't decided yet," he said with a chuckle. "Because I have so many more lively bits to tend to."

She tried again to free her hands to touch him, but he only laughed. "Oh, my dear wife, you are being quite impatient. Not a good way to start the new year. Ahh, I know-" With that he winked, reached for his wand and with a flick of his wand had the black satin sash from her dressing gown wrapped around her wrists and tied loosely to the headboard. After a brief moment of shock, she simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"This ok?" he asked slightly hesitantly. He knew she could get her wrists free if she wanted, but it was definitely something they had never done before.

"So far, so good," she said with a wicked smile. "But payback can be hell, you know."

"I'll hold you to that," he laughed. "Now, where was I? Ahh, that lovely spot between your breasts."

She sighed in pleasure as he kissed her chest, working both breasts with his hands, causing a whimper as the pleasure built. He moved his kisses down her stomach and across her abdomen when he noticed the little scars from her surgery. He touched each, kissing them softly and lovingly before moving on to her belly button where he knew he could continue to get her primed for more extreme pleasure to come. While still tending to her abdomen he peeled her knickers off leaving her bare to him and gently tied loosely to the bed. He nestled down between her legs, trailing his fingers up and down the inside of her thighs and following with kisses all along her legs. Placing one of her legs over his shoulder, he inhaled deeply, taking in the amazing scent of his wife that he had missed for months. He ran his hand over her mound, and then leaned down to tease her nerve bundle with his tongue. It didn't take long and he felt her begin to squirm and writhe beneath him, sighs and happy whimpers soon giving way to low moans of pleasure. As he kissed her opening, he pried it open and inserted one finger and then two, turning upwards to tease her inner bundle as he continued to kiss and flick over her clitoris. He could feel her pulling against the silk holding her to the bed as she coiled towards release. Finally he felt her pulse with orgasm and it shot through her body, causing her abdomen to clench and her legs constricted together, trapping him against her. Arching her back she was screaming out what he guessed was supposed to be his name or a series of curses, but which he knew meant searing pleasure for the witch he loved more than anything. She eventually opened her eyes and looked at him through eyelids heavy with pleasure.

"Let me love you too," she said softly. "Please, Ron."

He leaned up, leaned to slowly kiss her lips and then pulled on the end of the satin sash releasing her wrists, and she immediately pounced on him, rolling him to his back straddling him as she took her own turn securing his hands with the sash.

"I told you payback was hell," she said wickedly as he laughed.

His eyes, already dark with lust, widened even further as she dragged her breasts across his chest, eliciting the gaspy moan she had hoped for. She slowly showered him with kisses, some slow and loving, and some sensual and tantalizing. She moved down across his abdomen, slowly stroking him as he groaned again, which made her lean back up and crush his lips with hers. Before he was done kissing her she had pulled away and took his erection in her mouth, slowly tantalizing his tip before she worked his whole length as she fondled his bollocks.

"Fuuuck," he moaned, straining against his silken restraint as he instinctively tried to reach for her.

She released him from her mouth, straddled him again, and leaned up to kiss him sensually as she released his hands. His hands were instantly in her hair and caressing every inch of skin he could reach.

"I want you now," she whispered, and he nodded as she placed her hand against his chest to have him lay back again while she grasped him slowly lowered herself onto him.

Ron was using every ounce of his restraint to remain still as she readjusted to feeling him within her. But then he could feel her relax above him as she slowly began to rock against him. Soon he was bucking up against her, as she slid up and down on him. But while they were each tempted to close their eyes and lose themselves in the pulsating pleasure, neither was willing to release the lock they had on each other's gaze. Between their held stare and their flowing magic, the intimacy of the moment unlocked parts of them that had been forced into hiding for months. As they each climaxed, they held onto each other, drawing the pleasure out for the other for as long as they possibly could. And when each was finally spent in exhaustion, they still remained intimately connected as they drifted in and out of a post coital haze, each grateful they had found their way back to this sacred marital space where they could love and cherish and pleasure each other like no one else possibly could.


	85. Ch 85: Back to Business

_**(A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reached out to let me know the files hadn't loaded properly. I am not sure what happened, but they looked all wonky! Fingers crossed it works better today. I really appreciate all of the comments, follow and favs. It basically blows my mind so many people are enjoying my story. All of your notes are extremely encouraging, and I just want to say thanks! Hope everyone has a great week….carrytheotter)**_

Ch 85: Back to Business

By the time Hermione took Rose Kings Cross station to catch the Hogwarts Express back to school, Hermione was feeling strong enough to begin working again. She promised Ron that she wouldn't overdo it and would work back up to full time hours. But she was absolutely itching to get back to work. While she had been thinking about the foundation while she had been at home, it felt great to walk back into her office and have the dedicated time and space to begin planning out some of the key steps she needed to take to bring their dreams to life.

She wanted to start with delineating goals for the year ahead and give herself a series of deadlines to hit with each milestone. From there she began to break down the work into project plans and identify the additional resources or help she might need to hit each goal. While she wanted to keep the overhead costs to a minimum, she knew the importance of bringing in experts in areas she couldn't tackle herself. She knew they would need a name for the foundation, but that they would also need a series of materials with logos, graphic design and other pieces. She started searching online for a graphic designer who could do that when it struck her – she could get Hugo and Melissa Rupesmith to work on it! Maybe Melissa would know how to transfer everything onto computer graphic materials, and Hugo would love the chance to do art others would really see. Excited about her plan for design, she plowed on into other areas she needed to tackle. By 1 that afternoon she had a full list of tasks she needed additional expertise to solve as well as some key questions she wanted to talk through with Ron as far as vision and focus for their investments. She was still reviewing this list when she was startled out of her thoughts by her mobile phone ringing.

Grinning at seeing it was Ron she picked up the phone. "Hello there," she said with a smile. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, I was just checking in on my lovely wife," he said. "I was hazarding a guess she hadn't remembered to stop and eat lunch. Am I right?"

"Well, maybe," she admitted. "I wasn't really hungry, and I was getting so much done that I lost track of time a bit."

"I figured as much," he laughed. "Why don't you open your office door for a moment?"

Confused, she stood up and headed over to the front door of the offices that she left locked as she was the only one there. But as she peaked out of the glass on the door she saw her favorite ginger standing on the other side holding a large take away bag.

Unlocking the door and cracking it open for him to come in she grinned, "Have I told you how much I adore you?"

"Maybe once or twice, but feel free to keep saying it," he teased as he kissed her cheek and headed into the office. "I know you well enough to know there was about zero chance of you eating today. So I took the liberty of picking up a sandwich and a salad. I figure we could split them both or you could have one and I'll eat the other."

"Actually," she said, getting excited, "this is perfect. I had just made up a whole list of things I wanted to talk through with you. I could pick your brain over lunch."

"You've only been back at work for part of a day. How long of a list could it be?" he asked.

"Well, rather long," she admitted.

He paled when she ran out and then came back into the conference room with a multiple pages of notes.

"Bloody hell," he said under his breath.

"Oh come on now, it isn't that bad. And maybe I should have been picking your brain all that time we were at home together, but I didn't really have my brain in normal gear, so to speak."

"Alright," he shrugged. "I guess that's what I get for interrupting work anyway. What do we need to chat about?"

"Just the purpose of the foundation, charitable goals, philosophy of giving, prioritization of causes, your idea of balance between muggle and magical, that sort of thing."

"That's all, huh?" he scoffed. "Sounds like a hell of a lot to cover over a sandwich. And, isn't this sort of what you do anyway? You know – what you're good at?"

"Well, yes, I suppose. But there are so very many things we could fund. And I can come up with great arguments for just about anything."

"Hence your success as a solicitor."

"Hmm. Well, do you have any preferences as far as focusing on medicine or education or refugees or infrastructure projects like fresh water and sanitation or maybe economic development or maybe-"

"Hermione," he said cutting her off. "I feel rather certain that the twenty important causes you just listed or are about to list are probably more than adequate a place to start."

"Right," she said, realizing she was starting to ramble. "But any thoughts? Any at all?"

Ron thought a moment and took a large bite of a sandwich. "Gimme a mo'" he mumbled with a mouthful, causing her to roll her eyes. But, she realized he often needed a chance to organize his thoughts instead of immediately beginning to launch into lecture mode, which she knew she often did.

After a few minutes he finally said, "Seems to me that what was frustrating you about your last job was that it was trying to fix the problems that resulted from other problems. And, I thought part of why you wanted to switch was to help prevent those first sets of problems to begin with and keep people from having to become refugees, yeah?"

"Well, yes," she admitted.

"So, that makes sense to me. Maybe at least for now, we try to pick one or two things to try and help make things better wherever home was for these people so they don't have to leave. If we use that concept of preventing the need to flee a situation, then maybe that can be a guiding principle to focus on."

"Alright," she said starting to think. "Well, many of my clients were from war zones. But, I think preventing war is probably a bit too much to take on for any foundation as a first project – magic or not. So, let's maybe focus on the infrastructure pieces in places people are leaving for economic or even environmental reasons. The more we can help build solid communities, then the less people will want to leave."

"Alright," agreed Ron.

"So I don't want to reinvent the wheel on things."

"Reinvent the wheel? What are your talking about?" Ron asked, utterly confused.

"Oh, muggle phrase, I suppose. Means that there is no reason to work hard to invent something that someone else has already invented. I just meant that we don't need to go create some original project if there are ways to help support things already working well. I would like to fund groups already there and already well integrated with local leadership."

"Oh. That makes much more sense. Yeah, let's do that."

"Well, now I just need to find the right ones. But, no preference as to education or economic development or anything or parts of the world?"

"No preference," he said taking another bite of his sandwich. "All up to you," he added with a full mouth.

She stared at him shaking her head. "It really is astonishing. You are kind and handsome and smart and sweet and thoughtful and have saved the world and become a gazillionaire and yet you still cannot manage to _chew and swallow_ before you open your trap."

"You left out 'and bloody brilliant at finding the most amazing and yet intolerant on issues of table manners wife,'" he laughed, mouth still full, as he leaned across to kiss her cheek.

"Oh for goodness sake! I have slimy sandwich lips on me," she teased as she pretended to wipe it off her cheek.

"You know you love me for it," he said wagging his eyebrows.

"Hmm. I would say in spite of it, actually," she said, primly dabbing her mouth with a napkin and then placing it again on her lap.

Ron laughed and kissed her other cheek as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok, seriously, you have no real preference on how we give all this money away?"

"Only what I've already said. I trust your judgement completely on this."

"Ok – clarifying question – are you saying you trust me to decide because you don't think you need to be involved or because you don't want to be involved?"

"That's a trap!" he protested. "Is it even possible to answer that question in a way I don't come off as a complete git?"

"Probably not," she admitted. "I didn't mean to set you up like that. I am earnestly trying to figure out how much you want me to bring home these details and such or if you really would prefer I just handle it. This is where I am having a bit of trouble discerning between my roles as wife and foundation director I suppose."

"Ohhh, ok. Now I get it. Well, I would say that I would in general prefer to stay the anonymous bloke in the background as far as decisions and what not go. But, I want to be the supportive and interested husband of the amazing foundation director so when she talks about her day or problems at work I can help her, but that it would only be as a doting husband and not some stuffy funder bloke."

"OK," she nodded. "I can do that. But I am going to treat it as though there is a stuffy funder bloke, as you so delicately put it, that I am reporting to. So, from time to time I may need to consult with the funding family on final decisions. And, I will be creating at minimum an annual report to keep said family informed. Because, hopefully this foundation will eventually have staff that won't know of my, uh, dual role. And therefore we need to keep the roles completely distinct and separate. Acceptable?"

"Brilliant," he said as he bit into her sandwich just to push her buttons.

"You are hopeless," she said smacking him with a file folder.

By the end of that first week back at work, Hermione was really starting to feel like herself again. She was tired, but in a good way. She felt like she had worked hard and earned her chance to plop on the sofa and put her feet up with a glass of wine when she got home from work that night. She was glad Ron had texted her saying he'd pick up dinner on the way home from getting Hugo, so she let herself doze on the couch until the smell of pizza and sound of her two favorite boys woke her up.

"Hi, Mum," Hugo said as he came over to the sofa and hugged her. He sat down next to her and started pulling different papers out of his backpack trying to explain a school project. She was trying to follow his enthusiasm, but Ron could tell she was a bit lost.

"Hey, Hugo, why don't you spread them all out on the kitchen table. They will look better all spread out and not crumpled. Then you can explain each one, alright?"

"Yeah, great idea," he said as he rushed off to do set it up.

"Thanks," Hermione laughed. "I had lost him after the second picture."

"I know. I've heard it twice now and still couldn't tell you what he is trying to explain. But, he's excited about it – whatever it is."

"The wine probably isn't helping my focus either."

"Don't be ridiculous, it definitely will help you nod and smile as we hear it."

Soon they were in the kitchen, and Hugo was trying to explain his vision. "Well, first I thought I would just do a modern interpretation of the ancient art depicting what happened. But then my teacher suggested trying to make it three dimensional in a diorama. Isn't that so cool? I could build the entire thing! And maybe the pieces could move or something. You know – without magic though. So I could take the old 2D art and make it 3D Like a Modern Historical Diorama Extravaganza! So, could you guys help me this weekend?"

Hermione blanched while Ron asked, "What's a diorama?"

"Sort of like a 3D picture where instead of drawing it on a page you build it in a box or on a table and you build everything like it's a stage. Like a miniature scene or something."

"I hesitate to even ask," muttered Hermione. "What is this diorama of?"

"Just the Battle of Hastings," said Hugo nonchalantly. "I want to figure out how to take part of the Bayeux tapestry and figure out how to show it as more of a 3D sculpture scene than a weaving."

Ron looked between the two of them, realizing that he should probably know what the hell they were talking about. But, as his education had more or less skipped all of muggle history, he had was utterly lost.

"Hate to sound ignorant here," he broke in. "I think they may have skipped that particular battle in my History of Magic class. Or maybe I just slept through it. Care to enlighten me?"

"Seriously?" asked Hugo in disbelief at his dad's ignorance. "It was only when William the Conqueror led the Normans in the invasion of England, overthrew the Viking rulers and started the British monarchy we know today. It's all depicted on this really famous tapestry that shows all of the battle and the interactions between the different leaders. Its 1,000 years old!"

"Right," nodded Hermione weakly. "Uh, you aren't actually planning to include all 20,000 soldiers from 1066 are you?"

"Nah. Probably a bit much for one week," he admitted. "But I was thinking maybe I could do it in a box a bit bigger than a shoe box."

"Shoe box?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah," Hermione said. "Muggle children often build dioramas in shoe boxes. Hugo, how much bigger of a box were you talking about?"

"Refrigerator?" he asked innocently as Hermione choked on her wine.

Ron laughed at his wife's reaction. "Well, little man, I am fresh out of refrigerator boxes. How about we pop down to the shop in the morning and find a box that will work. And we can get rid of the moving logos and such for the muggle school."

"Well, of course. I wouldn't leave the box plain anyway. I will paint them to be like the scene," Hugo replied as if it was the most obvious response.

"Alright," Hermione said placing her wine glass on the counter. "I propose Hugo is the director and producer of this diorama project. Ron, you serve as technical assistant in procuring supplies and what not. I'll serve as the historical consultant. Maybe those Oxford history courses will finally pay off."

Hugo was thrilled and got Ron to promise to take him to the shop first thing in the morning. At that, he ran off to make sketches and plans for the production leaving Ron and Hermione laughing in the kitchen.

"I think," said Ron with an impressed grin. "No, make that I KNOW that if you added up all the enthusiasm I had for every single school project I had from learning to read at Mum's kitchen table through Hogwarts and at the Auror Academy you wouldn't even get to half of Hugo's excitement about this battle box thingy."

"It's brilliant," she agreed. "I was probably that eager, though probably not that happy about it. It's impressive."

"And, I can honestly say I knew Fi well enough to confidently assure you she was never this enthusiastic about school. Was Dennis?"

"Not really," she admitted. "I really don't quite know where he gets it from. I mean Dennis was a good student, but not exactly rushing off to do larger versions of projects than necessary on a Friday night."

"Huh," Ron mused as he rubbed his hand over his jaw. "Well, it's brilliant, but he sure as hell doesn't get it from me."

"Well, we've established I was quite the bookworm."

"Was?" Ron asked in an amused tone with one eyebrow raised.

"OK, fine. I am a bookworm," she conceded. "But I was never this creative. The only one who ever came close was Collin. Maybe it's just genetic?"

"Beats me," shrugged Ron. "Just gotta encourage it I suppose. But, hey – speaking of weekend projects - what would you think of me inviting our favorite squib detective over for dinner one of these weekends?"

"Fine. Sounds good. You don't want to talk about Aldie Carrington though, right?"

"Oh Merlin, definitely not. I want to do some brainstorming around how the Aurors can learn from muggle police practices. Thought we could talk through it over dinner."

"Want to invite Harry and Ginny too?"

"Um, I guess we could. But, I just don't want to overwhelm him, you know?"

"Ok. We'll start with just him then. But I love the idea of what you are working on. See, maybe you are enthusiastic about projects – just a bit of a late bloomer," she teased.

"Thanks," he scoffed. "But, since you mentioned Aldie Carrington….well, the anniversary of the accident is coming up. Have any thoughts on how to handle it?"

Hermione sighed, running her hand through her curls. "Well, I suppose we should also consider it's the last one Hugo will be home for as the next 7 years he'll be at Hogwarts. So, maybe we honor it a lot like last year – follow his lead, visit the cemetery if he wants, something like that. Then starting the next year we can just be sure he has letters that day and have Rose, Nev and Sally keep an eye on him."

"Huh," Ron said a little stunned. "I mean, I knew that was happening this year. But, yeah – that's really happening, isn't it?"

Hermione was touched by the sad look on his face, and all she could do was embrace him tightly and snuggle into his chest.


	86. Ch 86: Navigating Grief

Ch 86: Navigating Grief

The following week, Hermione went to pick Hugo up after school, and he came out proudly displaying a blue ribbon attached to his giant diorama. His Battle of Hastings project had blown away the competition, including an elaborate War of the Roses project that included a lot of real roses. After the necessary hugs and high fives, they headed home so Hugo could floo to the shop to show Ron and George his prize.

Ron was in his office balancing the accounts when he heard George knock on his doorframe.

"Ronniekins, I found this little hooligan messing about the shop. I think I'll leave him here for you to handle," George grinned as he headed back out to the front of the shop.

He looked up to see a grinning Hugo. "I won the history project contest!" he beamed. "I got first place and a blue ribbon!"

"Fantastic!" cheered Ron as he stood up and picked up a beaming Hugo in a massive embrace. "Way to go, Hugo. You worked so hard on that. I am so proud of you!"

"I couldn't wait 'til dinner to show you," he said, handing the ribbon over to Ron for closer inspection.

"Wow. That is so great. I am so glad you brought it now."

"Yeah. I knew you'd want to know."

"Absolutely!"

"Are you going to be here late tonight?"

"Shouldn't be too late. I have another thirty minutes or so."

"Anything I can do to be helpful?"

"'Fraid the book balancing is sort of a one person job. But, I bet George would appreciate your help in the stock room."

"Cool. I'll go find him. But come get me when you're done and we'll go home together."

"Will do," smiled Ron.

Hugo wandered back out to the shop to find George, and Verity directed him back to the storage room at the end of the hall. Hugo headed back, knocked gently on the scuffed and scratched door and headed inside.

"George? Dad said you could maybe use my help for a bit."

"Well, if you're volunteering that would be brilliant."

"Sure. Dad said bookkeeping is a one man job so I have about thirty minutes or so to kill until he's done. Might as well be useful."

"I'd rather do this kinda thing than balance books any day," said George rolling his eyes. "Mind numbing in my opinion. Here – all I need to do is pack these up – twenty in each box. Then each box gets taped up and stacked right there. "

Hugo shrugged as I started to pack the boxes. "I rather like maths actually."

"Don't get me wrong, it's dead useful and really critical to understand. But, my skills as a businessman have come more on the charms, potions and invention side more than the business management side. When we started it all, that was Fred's skill set. Was hard to keep it going without him, but your dad helped a lot and saved my arse. Without him, I would have never been able to stay afloat after the war."

"I can't even imagine Diagon Alley without Weasley Wizarding Wheezes."

"Well, now I am so glad, of course. But back then I couldn't picture Wheezes without Fred."

Hugo was quiet for a moment as he counted out the inventory. Finally, he said, "How long did it take?"

"Did what take?"

"How long did it take for you to picture Wheezes without Fred?"

"Huh," said George stopping for a minute to consider his answer. "You know – that is a great question. But I am not sure it has an answer. Back then I couldn't imagine coming in here and working without him at my side. And I couldn't imagine me being creative and inventive without him to bounce the ideas off of. He knew me better than I knew myself. We finished each other's sentences. I'd never had a single night of my life without him sleeping on the other side of the room," sighed George wistfully. "And, I don't know how it's been for you, but for me it sort of eventually shifted from missing his physical presence to incorporating what I knew he would want or say or do in a situation. So – in many ways Wheezes still wouldn't exist today without his imprint. And, in that sense, I guess I still can't picture Wheezes without him. It just isn't him here physically."

"How do you mean?"

"Um, take these things for instance," said George reaching into the box he had just packed. "This potion is stored individually. But, they go into a group of things I sell as a set – each piece includes different items that help you fake being sick. I had long ago invented the puking pastels, the fever fudge and the roaring rash rock candy. But as I was sitting looking at them one day I somehow just KNEW that Fred would suggest I package them as a set. Kinda even heard it in my head the cruse way he would have phrased it too. Then I wouldn't just sell one or two items, I would sell three each time. So, we were so close and he had such an influence on me that I can't help but hear him in my head and feel what he would suggest I do or say in a situation. How about you? Do you still hear your Mummy or Daddy or grandparents in your head suggesting something?"

"Yeah," admitted Hugo softly.

"Isn't that a good thing?" George asked gently.

"Well," sniffed Hugo as he rubbed his wet eyes with the back of his hand. "At first it made me miss them more – like it reminded me that I wouldn't ever get to actually hear them again, or feel their hugs and whatnot. But I do think that I am sort of where you said – kinda shifting from it being hard to it being a good thing."

"You know Hugo, I'm not going to feed you a bunch of bollocks. Living with such grief is complete shite. There are days when I still can't breathe for the weight of it all. But it has gotten so much easier with time. At first I was hardly even conscious of the world around me. And your parents would be furious at me for saying this, but you know grief better than anyone, so you deserve nothing but the real thing. For a while I thought about joining Fred – thought about how much easier it would be to not do any of this. In that time I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. I just couldn't – well – I couldn't breathe and live without him. And I couldn't picture living a whole unknown future that way. But, thankfully, your dad, Angie, my friend Lee and other folks refused to let me get lost in the grief. Even when I was sure I would drown in the pain, they kept my head above water. Then it was like I went from drowning in the sea to having a life jacket and then to being in a rescue boat and then to being gasping on the beach, and then one day I realized it was more like I was totally on shore again with just a view of the water. You know there are still times it is hard, really fucking hard, and I can feel myself slipping. But now I know how to reach out for help and I get through it with help."

"And everyone tells you it's what Fred would want." Hugo said. It wasn't a question, more of a statement of assumed fact.

"Yeah," nodded George. "Used to piss me off, too. Who were they to tell me what Fred would want? I knew him better than they did. But, eventually I came to recognize they were right. Fred didn't want me to off myself. Fred didn't want our shop to go under. I didn't really want those things either, of course. I just wanted it to stop hurting."

"Did it?"

"Wish I could tell you otherwise, but it's never stopped completely. But it dimmed to a place where some days I hardly notice it at all. Not that I don't think of him every fucking day, because I absolutely do. But, it doesn't hurt every day. Some days it is still shite – like the anniversary, and often our birthday – but your parents helped with that day for sure."

"That was brilliant," grinned Hugo. "You know the anniversary of my family's accident is next week."

"I know," said George softly. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," admitted Hugo. "Well, I don't want to talk about the day of the accident. But, what have you done on those hard days over the years that made it better – or at least less awful?"

"Hmm," pondered George. "Good question. I have probably tried every possible approach – denial, drunken stupor, sleeping through the whole damn thing, traveling somewhere else, or working like it was a normal day, you name it."

"Yeah, well, I don't think Mum and Dad would look very favorably if I tried to lose myself in firewhisky, George."

"Fair point. They'd be furious at you and flat out have my guts for garters."

"Right. So what were the least bad years? What helped?"

"I guess the honest answer is that the years I was doing something that helped others it was better. Not that I am that good or self-sacrificing every year. I still hit the firewhisky some years. Ok, a lot of years. But, overall when my kids were really little and I did fun things with them - that helped. Or when I went and took some of our fun wheezes to children in St. Mungo's, or other kids really impacted by the war. Those were probably the least bad. Helping people and finding real laughter, 'cuz Freddie loved that. Merlin, he loved making people laugh. Guess that's what helps me."

"I can see that. When I've helped out Mrs. Rupesmith at the art center or organized everyone to make cards for the people at the care home – that always feel pretty good."

"Hard to feel sorry for yourself when you are helping someone else."

"I don't really feel sorry for myself, you know. I just miss them. And sometimes I feel guilty missing them – like then I am thinking I don't love Mum and Dad. But, then sometimes I am happy now and then I feel guilty like I don't love Mummy and Daddy. Makes my head spin."

"No shite. That's a lot. And I hope some grown up type figure has said you can love all four and be sad and happy at the same time."

"Grown up type figure?" Hugo laughed.

"Yeah, well, some responsible adult who doesn't curse around you and tell you shite I shouldn't be."

"Yeah – well – you actually know, don't you? Once you know this kind of thing, you can never un-know it."

"That's for damn sure. And I selfishly wish I didn't haven't this 'wisdom' to share with you, but since I am stuck with it, I might as well share what I've learned with others that could use it."

"I guess I wish I didn't need it. But since I do, I am glad you're here."

"You can thank your Dad for that. Rescued my arse more times than I care to admit – honestly probably more times than I even remember."

"He rescued me too."

George just smiled at him, but didn't say anything, sensing Hugo wasn't quite done.

"Yeah, starting that first day he was always there. He slept on the floor next to the bed for months and months because I would have nightmares. Wasn't even my room. I wanted to sleep in my parents' room because it still-"

"smelled like them," George chimed in. "I did the same. Slept in Fred's bed for years. Still have the pillows in a closet somewhere."

"Me too. Dad's idea."

"Same. Your dad is pretty great. But don't tell him I said that. He's still my little brother even if he is taller than me, the little shite."

"Your secret's safe with me," Hugo grinned.

"Good," said George smacking Hugo's head playfully with an empty box. "But you know you can come talk to me anytime, right? I may not always have an appropriate answer – but I will always be real with you."

"Thanks, George," Hugo said as he hugged him.

"Anytime," George muttered as he gripped the little boy tightly.

They were still hugging when Ron walked into the storeroom. At the noise, they pulled apart.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey, little man. You guys good?"

"Yup, He can head up our shipping department if he agrees to keep getting paid nothing for his services," chuckled George as he got back to filling boxes.

When Ron and Hugo flooed home, Hermione had dinner ready. They all washed up and were soon sitting at the kitchen table enjoying the spaghetti she had made. Hermione had been telling them both about her day and was going into a lot deeper detail about legal things than either Hugo or Ron could follow. But, they both nodded along, grinning at each other seeing how happy Hermione was.

"Have you seen Nicola recently?" Ron asked.

"Chew and swallow. For the love of all that is holy, chew and swallow, you two! And, no, I haven't seen Nic in weeks."

Hugo swallowed audibly and then said, "I know what I want to do for the anniversary next week."

Hermione and Ron shared a quick glance, and then Hermione said, "Alright, care to share?"

"Yeah. I want us all to do some volunteer thing. Something that gives to others and makes them feel better. And then I want to have both sets of grandparents and George for dinner. A fun dinner. Not a crying dinner."

"George?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. George. He kinda gets it, you know? Well, and he can help with the fun not crying part."

Hermione nodded as she sipped her wine. Ron jumped in, commenting, "You guys seemed to be having a good talk today."

"We did. Talked about what made things better for him and maybe what I could learn from what he went through."

"That's great, Hugo," said Hermione.

"What all did he say?" asked Ron, more reserved in his enthusiastic support.

"Stuff he said he shouldn't've," admitted Hugo as Ron's eyebrow shot up. "But it's ok. I get it too, you know? But we both agreed that neither of us would have made it through without you, Dad."

Ron was taken aback at the comment and coughed a bit on his wine.

"That shouldn't be a surprise, Dad. You know it's true for both me and George."

Hermione smiled at her boys, knowing the love between them and glad Ron could get a glimpse of how much he was adored and appreciated.

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat and finally said, "I have been lucky enough to be there with people I love as they faced really, really difficult times. But you and George – you guys have done the hardest part. I've just been the one to help you keep at it."

"Dad," said Hugo sternly. "Don't try to weasel out of the compliment you big dork. You wouldn't stand for it if it were me or Mum. You've been important, and we appreciate it. Can we get back to planning how to spend the anniversary?"

Ron was dumbstruck in that moment at much Hugo reminded him of Fi when she used to get frustrated with him. It caught him so off guard that he felt his eyes tear up for a moment, but quickly shook it off as he caught his breath. Hermione, noticing this, helped him out.

"Right, so Hugo – the fun dinner part sounds pretty straight forward. But did you have anything specific in mind for the volunteer part?"

"Um, nope. I guess I'm still working on that piece."

"Well," said Hermione still realizing Ron needed a moment, "you've been great at helping at the care home and helping out at the art center. Are you thinking along those lines?"

"Not really," admitted Hugo. "Something different I think. What about with all of those refugee families you've helped, Mum? Is there a family that could use a hand? Maybe I could give some of my old toys and stuff to a family and we could cook for them and give them some things to help them out?"

Surprised, Hermione quickly nodded her head. "Yeah, there are definitely a lot of families who could use a hand. I can think of a family from last year actually. It was a young couple with a four year old little boy. He might enjoy some of your old things. The parents are both really well educated, but their credentials haven't transferred here so it has been really difficult for them to work."

"That sounds great," Hugo agreed. "I think that would be a great project, and I think it would be a fun way to honor Mummy and Daddy and my grandparents in a way they would appreciate."

"Definitely. And I am sure Grandma Jean would like to take you shopping to help pick out a few new things, too."

"Just like she did with Gran," Hugo beamed. "Can I go call her and tell her about it?"

"Definitely," Hermione smiled, and Hugo dashed off to find the phone. As soon as he had left the kitchen Hermione stretched out to take Ron's hand which was on the table. "You ok? One moment you looked fine and the next it was like you'd seen a ghost."

Ron chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Something like that. I was just overcome there for a minute. Hugo looked so damn much like Fi and sounded so damn much like Fi that it really took my breath away. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry you – what did Hugo call you? A big dork?" she said as she got up and went to sit on his lap. "I know for me the life I was living before the accident can often feel like a lifetime ago. But it wasn't even two years ago. How long were you and Fi partners?"

"More than fifteen years," Ron said with a bittersweet sigh.

"Exactly. And I think that Hugo would probably really appreciate hearing how you see her in him. He never got to know her like you did."

"You're right. Again. Do you think Hugo noticed my little moment there?"

"Nah. He was already onto other things. Amazing things, as it turns out. He really is an incredible kid. Did you know he and George were going to talk like that?"

"No. When he was at the shop earlier he offered to help, but I was working on balancing books so sent him off to see if George needed anything. When I came to find him about half an hour later the two were in the store room in a huge embrace, and it looked like they both could have been crying at some point, but they were laughing when I got there."

"I guess if anyone can understand what Hugo's experience has been like it would be George. Different circumstance and situation obviously, but having your whole world ripped out from under you is a unifying experience I guess."

"Yeah. Although I am glad Hugo was young enough that he didn't even know self-medicating the grief with firewhisky was an option. I wonder what George told him."

"You should ask one of them if it is important to you. But it sounds like they talked about how they both really depended on you in the toughest of times." Ron didn't say anything, but Hermione noticed his ears blushing, so she kept going as she lightly ran her fingers over his face. "I know you somehow don't understand it. But you are a truly remarkable man, Ronald Weasley. And I am so lucky to get to be your wife." With that she kissed him, surprising him as she deepened the kiss and ran one hand across his chest and the other raked her nails through his hair. She pulled back as she heard Hugo running back down the stairs to fill them in on his call. "Raincheck," she whispered in his ear as she hopped off of his lap and started clearing the dishes from supper.

Hugo had fully embraced the idea of throwing all of his energy into helping the refugee family. He had owled Rose straight away and asked what of her old things he could give away, and then he had gone through his own toys and clothes to find things the family could find useful. Hermione's mum had also jumped at the idea of shopping as a way to honor her late shopping buddy, and she and Hugo had once again become a force to be reckoned with. But, following Ron's caution to not go too far overboard that it would make the family uncomfortable feeling like a charity case, Hugo and Jean had focused on getting some gift cards for the local market and other stores the family would likely use. This way, it wasn't going to fill up their small flat with bags and bags of donations of stuff they might not actually want. And, Hermione had reached out to the wife in the family to help her understand why Hugo was so motivated to do this on this particular day. And, once she had understood about the anniversary of the accident, Mrs. Azir had been very emotional in her gratitude and had invited them all to stay for dinner when they came to deliver the gifts. But, Hermione had politely explained he had wanted to have a "not sad" party that night with some extended family. So, they settled on having tea and some traditional Syrian sesame and pistachio biscuits, which Ron quickly declared his new favorites.

Later that night as Ron and Hermione crawled into bed, Hermione commented on how the party had actually been fun despite the difficult anniversary.

"Well, I think Hugo was a genius in inviting George," Ron said.

"You don't think I'm fun?" teased Hermione.

"Oh, I know you're fun, but I don't necessarily need to have that kind of fun with our parents there."

She smacked him playfully on the arm.

"But seriously," he protested. "George has always been the light of the party. You should have seen what him, Fred and their friend Lee could do. But like Hugo said, he gets it. He understood – and understands – that if we didn't all focus hard on keeping it light it would be awful. So he worked hard at it. I mean, really, when was the last time you played charades at a party?"

Giggling, Hermione laughed "I still don't see how George came up with the idea of making you 'gift wrap a giraffe,' but my sides still hurt from laughing so hard."

"And I still don't see how you couldn't tell what I was doing. It was clearly climbing a ladder to wrap the neck in gift wrap."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind. But, yes, George was a brilliant addition by our brilliant son."

They both lay there quietly for a moment before Hermione said, "Can you believe that two years ago tonight you walked into my kitchen and my whole world changed?"

He sighed. "So surreal, isn't it? I mean, both of our lives have changed so dramatically. And I love it. And I still miss her so much it physically hurts, you know?"

"Yeah," she said as her voice got wobbly. "I do."

He pulled her closer to him, spooning up tightly behind her and resting his chin on her head. "Do you dream about Dennis much?"

"Yes," she admitted. "But it's changed over the two years. For a while it was me trying to get to him, to save him, or him falling off cliffs or something and throwing Hugo at me as he fell to protect him. But now the dreams are less about losing him and saving Hugo, but more about finding ways to tell him about how well Hugo is doing or remembering little details and quirks I need to remember to share with Hugo about his Dad." She was quiet a moment and then said, "And you? Do you dream about Fiona?"

"Yeah, but like you it's changed over time. When I was still working as an auror it was a lot about that damn case. She would be taunting me with a clue I couldn't figure out or I would be yelling at her to tell me things and she wouldn't speak. Drove me mad. And then it evolved more into these weird dreams where I was just failing her all of the time. I would dream about losing Hugo and having to tell her. Or I would dream that I had forgotten to do basic shite like feed him or something for weeks on end, somehow Collin popping up to photographically document my failure, and then I would have to confess to her what I'd done with Collin there showing her the pictures." Hermione laughed sadly and shook her head before he continued. "But then I guess as I got more confident in parenting, and well, you and me became – well, you and me - my dreams about Fi became more about missing my friend instead of letting her down."

They were both quiet for quite a while, and then Ron heard her sigh again.

"I know," he agreed to her sentiment. "Can't wish it didn't happen. Can't be happy it did. All we can do is live the life we have. We love Hugo. We love each other. We miss them. Happy and Sad."

She smiled in the dark, and reached her hand up to stroke his cheek. "I love you," she said sleepily.

"I love you, too," he murmured as he kissed the top of her head before he drifted off, still clutching her tightly.


	87. Ch 87: A Father Daughter Lunch Date

_**(A/N: I just realized the story has over 100 followers! Wow! I just wanted to say thank you for all of the support. I am posting two chapters today since they are both relatively short Enjoy and thanks again...carrytheotter)**_

Ch 87: A Father Daughter Lunch Date

Despite pulling his robes more tightly around him, the cold, damp Scottish wind still managed to cut straight through to his bones. Looking around at the grey hills, Ron chuckled thinking it was a good thing Scotland didn't film its tourism commercials in February. Making his way from the gates at Hogwarts over to the castle, he let his eyes wander over this place that held so many stories in his life. While sometimes he would catch himself seeing into times gone by when he would round a certain corner or glance down a hallway, today he was smiling, thinking only of his lunch date. As he walked through the large front door to the castle, he was assaulted with a hug from the exact person he was looking for.

"Dad!" she smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"Hi, Rose," he grinned as he embraced his daughter. "I've missed you!"

"Me too," she said. "Hungry?"

"Always," he laughed. "Great Hall?"

"Actually, I asked Professor Longbottom if we could eat in one of the smaller rooms, and he said sure. I'm just not in the mood to share you with all those auror-wanna-be's today."

"Perfect," he smiled. "Should we swing by the kitchens and grab some sandwiches?"

"Actually, I already talked to the house elves, and it's all set up. Come on, I'll show you."

He was soon following his daughter to a small room that had a table laden down with food choices.

"Merlin, Rose! How many people did the house elves think were coming to lunch?"

She laughed, "Well, when they heard it was for you they were fighting over each other to get to do something for you. You have quite a lot of fans in the kitchens, you know. There was one who insisted that this chicken was your favorite."

"Correct, actually. Is that an elf who was here when I was a student?"

"No, I don't think so. But, apparently the stories about you are things of legend in the kitchen. They'd probably all faint if you went by to thank them later."

"Good idea. I'll do that. But now, I want to hear about you. How are you? How are classes?"

"Oh, I'm good. I'm still a bit disappointed I didn't make the team this year, but I have been practicing a lot on my broom like we talked about. Should have more time for that as the days start to get longer."

"I am so proud of you for sticking with it like that. Have you thought about asking if you could practice with the team some time? Maybe offer to be on a practice squad they could scrimmage against some times. Would help all of you, really."

"Wow, that's a great idea, Dad. Do you think they'd really let me do that?"

"I don't see why not. Who is the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain this year?"

"Her name is Mary Katherine McLaughlin, and she's only a sixth year, so I am sure she will be captain again next year too."

"I am not familiar with the name. You like her?"

"Yeah, I do. She's tough, but she's fair, you know?"

"Best kind of leader, in my opinion anyway."

"I think so too."

"How about the boys? What are your two shadows up to?"

"They're not my shadows, Dad," she protested.

"Well, you guys are always together. I think it's great. Just wondering how they are."

"They're good. Can't tell you how much Scorp has talked and talked about how great it was for you to invite his family over at Christmas. And before you say it, I know that was a thank you for his dad for helping Mum, but he still really appreciated it."

"Sad when someone being nice is unusual," Ron said as he bit into some of his favorite chicken.

"True. But you have to admit – it wasn't just being nice. It was much more of an olive branch, so to speak."

"Fair point," Ron agreed.

"How is Hugo doing? I know you've each told me about how well the anniversary went, but how is he really?"

"Amazing, I think," shrugged Ron. "He was so focused on being positive and remembering the good things about Fi, Dennis and the Creeveys. I know he has sort of latched on to George as a role model for that, which is great for both of them."

"Those two years went really fast."

"It's almost dizzying how our lives have changed so much so quickly," Ron agreed. "But the next two years will go by just as quickly. Think about it, before you know it you are going to be worrying about your O.W.L.s and Hugo will be an experienced second year."

"So weird!" she laughed.

"I know you will look out for him next year. Though, my money is absolutely on him being in Slytherin, so I guess we need to put Scorp and Al in charge of keeping track of him, huh?"

"You really think he'll be Slytherin?" Rose asked skeptically.

"You really don't?" he retorted with equal disbelief.

She thought for a minute before saying, "No. I really don't. I think he'd do well in any of the houses, honestly. But I think he would be happier as the most conniving Ravenclaw than the most artsy Slytherin."

"Huh. Hadn't thought of it that way. Well, I am relieved that is not my problem to solve. The Sorting Hat seems to know what it's doing, even if sometimes we don't see it for several years."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at Neville. He was in my year in Gryffindor. He was the most nervous kid. Was terrified of some of our professors, got beat up all of the time by – well – by Slytherins. He was nice as could be, but it struck everyone as odd that he wasn't in Hufflepuff. I mean – you have never met a nicer, more loyal friend. And courageous was not exactly a word that you would have thought off to describe him. But then a few years go by, the war got worse, Harry and I skipped out of school on our mission and suddenly Neville is leading the resistance at the school. Gin & Luna helped, but they were both gone before the year was out. He organized everything, protected the little kids, taught the older kids Defense, then challenged Voldemort to his face when we thought Harry was dead and even managed to pull the bloody Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat to help finish him off. Can't get much braver than that. And only six years prior than that he would get physically ill just thinking about going to potions class. Pretty amazing, huh?"

Rose had been completely caught up in the story as Ron spoke. "Wow. I guess I never heard it all quite like that," she admitted. "I know you've told me what happened, but sometimes I forget how real it all was. And that you were just kids. How did you do some of that when you were only my age?"

"Don't make it more than it was, Rose," Ron warned. "I didn't set out at eleven to take on a psychopath. I just knew I needed to be there for my friend. So, when he needed help, I went. At eleven all I did was play a great game of chess."

"Not what I heard," she countered.

"Then you heard from someone who wasn't me or Harry, and so it was someone who wasn't there and is in no position to be revising history."

"Fair point. But I've never known McGonagall to spin yarns, have you?"

He blushed a bit at this. "No," he admitted. "She is certainly not one to embellish her tales like some do. But, like I said, she wasn't there."

"Hmm," Rose pondered. "I get it. We'll move on. But that doesn't mean I've changed my opinion."

Ron laughed and put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, we'll agree to disagree. I am smart enough to know when I shouldn't push an argument of logic with an infamous Granger Girl," he said with a wink, which made Rose dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"I guess I do argue like her, huh?"

"Yes, and you should be so proud of that. Your mum is amazing, and you are a lot like her in your brilliance and your passion. Don't change a bit, Rose."

They chatted on through lunch, and then Ron helped her transport the extra food back to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady crooned over him for a bit, but he got a kick out of seeing his old home and knowing he was bringing food that his boyhood self would have loved. Once they had dropped off the food, they headed back so she could get to the dungeons for potions and he could swing by and thank the house elves in the kitchen before meeting up with the students working on the fitness part of the auror development group.


	88. Ch 88: New Friends

Ch 88: New Friends

The cold rain tapping on the kitchen window pane somehow made the warm kitchen feel even cozier to Hermione as she worked on the preparations for that night's dinner. Looking around the familiar room she smiled as she could look at the kitchen table and remember times with Dennis and the two babies as well as with Ron and the older kids today. Looking at the table reminded her she needed to change the water in the vase of amazing flowers Ron had given her for Valentines. With the preservation charm they'd managed to last quite a while, but she wasn't ready for them to fade quite yet. Just thinking about Valentine's brought a blush to her cheeks. Ron really was too good to be true sometimes. She had been so annoyed he had been late to meet her for dinner that night, and with some lipstick on his collar no less! But after a moment of ridiculous fury, she had quickly discovered it was because he had taken flowers to Mrs. Carrington and Mrs. Eldwin at the care home and been trapped once again by the forward advances of their elderly muggle friends. She was mortified when she realized how she had reacted, but making up later had been totally worth it.

The quiet moments of remembering were cut short when she heard the boys come through the floo, the tornado of noise quickly following as Hugo galloped up the stairs still laughing and yelling back at Ron.

"Hi," Ron said as he came into the kitchen, leaning to give Hermione a peck on the cheek. "Why are you blushing?"

The observation made her flush further as she admitted, "Just freshened up the flowers and was thinking of Valentines."

His lopsided grin, both smug and mischievous, broke out across his face as a similar flush started up his neck. "Oh yes. You should absolutely falsely accuse me of adultery more often so we can have more of those kind of nights," he said as he snaked his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

She playfully smacked his chest, saying, "I still feel awful about that. But maybe we could leave that part out and just have a repeat of the rest of it."

"Brilliant," he said as he captured her lips in his, kissing her deeply as his other hand grabbed her arse.

Before she could react, Hugo burst into the kitchen. "Really!? You two are ridiculous! We have guests coming for dinner in like ten minutes!"

They both blushed and pulled apart.

"Sorry, little man. Just hadn't seen your mum all day. But, you're right they'll be here soon so will you go make sure the hall loo is freshened up – you know, wipe down the sink, make sure we have toilet paper and all that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get all kissy faced again and forget we're having company any minute."

Hermione giggled and threw a dishtowel at him as he ran out of the room. She shook her head and slowly turned back to her kitchen, blushing again when Ron bent down and whispered "raincheck" into her ear as he kissed her neck before letting her go.

"Actually," he said as he went to get the plates from the cabinet to set the table, "I am really looking forward to this dinner."

"Me too," said Hermione. "I've never gotten to meet the mysterious Matthew Coppedge, and I am really looking forward to meeting his girlfriend as well. Do you know much about her?"

"No, not really. All I know is that she knows about magic, and she is allergic to peanuts."

" _Allergic to peanuts_?! Ron! Don't you think that would have been a helpful bit of information to pass along to the person in charge of cooking!?"

"I hadn't mentioned that?" he asked meekly.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

"I take that as a no. But we never eat peanuts – are we actually having peanuts tonight?"

"Well, no. We're not having pad thai or anything. But I do have nuts in the salad. Go through the rubbish bin, find the can of nuts and see if they were processed in a peanut free place."

"What? Dig through the trash?"

The look she shot him clarified that yes, yes he was to dig through the trash. He went to flick his wand and she caught his wrist. "No, sir. If you have to dig through the trash the muggle way, then maybe you will learn to pass along important details like LIFE THREATENING ALLERGIES!"

"Right," he swallowed guiltily, recognizing the fury in his wife's eyes that, once again, reminded him eerily of his mum and sister's looks of fury. Soon he was digging through the nasty package the raw chicken came in, old tea bags and the scraped off oatmeal and eggs from the morning. She was right. He wouldn't make that mistake again. But, soon he found the package in question and pulled in out of the trash. He scraped the egg shell and bacon scrap off the tin to read what it said, and sighed in a defeated way. "Says it may contain peanuts," he said guiltily.

Hermione looked at him with some pity. "Alright. Thank you for digging it up. I shouldn't have told you do it the muggle way. Sorry."

"No, you were right. I am glad we checked. Now what?"

"Well," Hermione sighed. "Wash up first, I guess, as you are definitely a mess. The chicken is fine. The rice is fine. I just have to trash the salad. Um – are there any veggies in the crisper drawer?"

"Just that zucchini, I think."

"OK, zucchini it is. Do we have more onions?"

"Yeah."

"OK – can you magically cut up a couple real fast and we can sauté them and add the zucchini and call it a day."

"You're brilliant, you know?" he smiled as he had the onions chopping.

"Yeah, yeah. Save it for later, Weasley."

"Oh I will," he grinned.

Before long, Hugo yelled from the living room, "Their car just pulled up to the driveway!"

"Thanks, Hugo," Ron said and then headed to the front door to greet them and escort them towards the kitchen where Hermione was working on dinner.

"Hermione, this is Matthew Coppedge," Ron said.

"Such an honor to meet you, ma'am. I've been a fan of yours for years," the young man said as he reached out his hand to greet her.

"Matthew, I am so very happy to finally meet you in person," Hermione said as she ignored his offered hand and embraced him warmly. "You have no idea what a blessing you have been to our family in helping us track down Mrs. Eldwin! And, please, call me Hermione."

He blushed and nodded. "Let me introduce Fatima, my fiancé."

"Fiancé? Congratulations! When did this happen?" grinned Ron.

"Valentines," the young woman said with a grin. "And it is a pleasure to meet you both. As Matthew mentioned," she said as she faced Hermione, "we have both been admiring your work in the muggle world for years."

Hermione blushed, but smiled. "Well, thank you. I appreciate that. What do you do that you would have crossed paths with the muggle legal world? Are you in law enforcement as well?"

"Not exactly. I am a social worker and worked with the National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children, and, your work and advocacy and ability to build crucial legal precedents for important interventions, well, let's just say there are many of us who have been grateful for your years of tireless efforts. And your work has helped many children, and inspired many professionals."

Ron was beaming with pride as Fatima spoke, and he moved his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer, leaning down to kiss her head. "Sounds like my Hermione," he said proudly.

"Thank you, that is more than kind. But I assure you, all of that work was done by a whole team, certainly not by only one person. But, enough about me, how did you two meet?"

Matthew grinned. "Well, Fatima is a squib as well. And, we were both in the same muggle primary school. Once we discovered each other, we became fast friends."

"Since primary school?" Hermione guffawed.

"Well, we've been friends since then," Fatima said. "But we started dating when we were teenagers. He proposed on our tenth anniversary of being a couple."

Ron gave the young man an impressed expression. "Were your parents pestering you to get married? That's rather late in the magical world. Well, I know I started getting pestered when I was still a teenager. And I wasn't even dating someone."

Matthew looked at his shoes awkwardly, and there was an uncomfortable silence suddenly settling in the room.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized before Ron could say anything. "We didn't mean to say the wrong thing. And who are we to criticize? We didn't get married until our late thirties!"

"No, no. That's not it," Fatima said. "My parents have been, uh, rather slow to be supportive about our relationship. In their minds I would marry a nice Indian wizard, and therefore have lovely Indian witches and wizards for their grandchildren and they could just sweep all of this embarrassing squib nonsense under the rug."

"Oh no, that's awful! I am so sorry you've had to endure all of that. I hope they have come around now."

"Well, they aren't what I would call enthusiastic, but they haven't stopped speaking to me or anything." She sighed. "But, Matthew's family has always been amazing. They took me in as practically an adopted daughter years before we ever started dating. They have never looked down on us or considered us to be any less valuable members of the family than Matthew's siblings. They have been such a blessing for me."

Matthew simply smiled and kissed her hand that he held clasped in his.

"It's so ridiculous you know," Hermione sighed. "I thought I had heard it all when I was in the muggle world – this skin color is better than that one. This religion is better than the other. This branch of this religion is better than another. This country over that. I had thought when I discovered the magical world it would be different. But it's still the same. Pure blood, muggle born, half born, squib, muggle. What is it about humans that makes us divide everyone up into some made up pecking order?"

She leaned into Ron's side and took a deep breath. Ron squeezed her to him tightly and said, "Looks like Matthew and I are part of the small number of blokes out there lucky enough to fall in love with amazingly passionate birds who will change the world. Right, Matthew?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he grinned.

They had all settled into relaxing conversation over dinner. Once they'd finished and Hugo had taken the dishes to the counter, he was bored of adult conversation and soon retired to sketch up in his room. Ron and Matthew were soon caught up in conversation about investigative approaches and trading stories of outrageous cases they'd been involved in. Hermione and Fatima were lingering over their wine in the kitchen bouncing from stories about children's legal issues to wedding planning. They eventually cleaned up the dishes and brought a plate of biscuits and a pot of tea out to the living room where Ron and Matthew were visiting. The two couples continued to chat, Ron sneaking off at one point to put Hugo to bed, and before they knew it, it was almost eleven. Hermione tried to stifle a yawn, but laughed when she saw Fatima doing the same.

"Come, Matthew, it is far past my bed time. You need to take me home," said Fatima through a yawn.

"As much as I am not ready for you to head out, I am quite tired myself. But, I hope we can do this again soon. I have had such a lovely evening," pronounced Hermione.

"Brilliant," said Ron as Matthew and Fatima nodded assuringly. Hermione and Ron walked the couple to the door, and waved as they pulled out of the driveway. Shutting the door against the cold February night, Hermione made her way into Ron's warm embrace. She nuzzled against his chest sleepily and let her eyes close briefly as she savored the sound of his heartbeat against her ear. He quietly rubbed his hands across her back softly.

She hummed her appreciation and then said, "That was so fun tonight. I had no idea I would enjoy them so much. I really do hope we stay friends with them. I know they're a lot younger than we are,"

"Hey now, we aren't that old!"

"Aren't they the same age as your niece?"

"Well, close. Though Bill was at Hogwarts before I was even born. But think of it this way – we are still basically newlyweds and they are about to be, so more or less we are at the same stage of our lives, right?"

"OK," she grinned. "I like that."


	89. Ch 89: Birthday Plans

Ch 89: Birthday Plans

Hermione had been racking her brain to think of something she could do or get for Ron for his birthday. When she had tried to pull off a surprise party, he had overwhelmed her by proposing. She knew he wouldn't want more stuff, and there were only so many pictures of the kids she could get away with giving him. She had picked up another risqué knicker set, but that didn't seem like something she could give him in front of Hugo. But one Sunday afternoon at a Weasley Dinner at The Burrow, she was struck with an idea. Ron had drifted off to the sitting room and was beating every brother who dared challenge him in chess while Hugo and Lilly had convinced Teddy to play exploding snap with them in the corner. Hermione took advantage of the tranquil scene of distraction to seek out her mother in law in the kitchen. Molly was conducting a parade of now clean and dry dishes back to the place in the cupboard when Hermione came in.

"Anything I can do to be helpful?" she asked.

"Oh, no dear. I have this down to such a routine I could probably do it in my sleep. I am just so happy to have my family all together each week. I know it takes a commitment to get here as often as you do, and I hope you know how much I appreciate it."

"Oh, Molly, of course. We love it!"

"Well, even if you love it, I know a weekly command performance with the in laws is not on every newlywed's list of fun," she chuckled.

"Well, maybe I am just a bit older than the average newlywed," Hermione laughed. "I would rather be here any day over going to a loud pub or something. Definitely not my style. Never was really, which is probably why I was still single when Ron came along!"

Molly laughed. "Well, maybe. But I would prefer to think that you two were simply meant for each other."

"Well, that's a bit how I think of it too," she confessed. She paused a moment before asking, "Molly, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, dear, anything."

"I have been struggling to think of something for Ron's birthday. But I had an idea I thought you could help me with."

"I don't think he wants another jumper," the matriarch chuckled.

"Not for his birthday," Hermione grinned. "But I was hoping you could help me learn a bit more about magical cooking. And, I was really hoping you could help me learn to make some of his favorite foods. I know he goes on and on about your different meat pies and different puddings. And, well, I am afraid I am not that great at cooking in general, but the only magical cooking I have done is what Ron or Ginny have showed me with chopping charms and such."

Molly dabbed her eyes with her apron. "I would love to do that with you, Hermione. Why don't you start thinking about which dishes you want to learn, and just let me know what days and times would work for you. I know you have a busy schedule, and well, I don't! So, whatever works for you I am sure will be just fine."

"Wonderful," grinned Hermione. "I'll start jotting down the different things he's mentioned. And maybe we can get together in the next few days?"

Molly didn't reply, but just leaned over to embrace her newest daughter in law. Finally, she pulled back and patted Hermione's cheek lovingly, saying, "We are all so lucky you have come into our lives. I just couldn't have wished for a better partner for my Ronnie."

The following Monday, Hermione left the office at 2 in the afternoon to floo to The Burrow. She found her mother in law bustling around the kitchen, surrounded by piles of onions, potatoes, carrots and other ingredients. Molly greeted her with an embrace, but then quickly handed her an apron and got straight down to business. Hermione brought a notepad, but asked is Molly would mind if she could take some pictures and record a few videos of a few of the spells so she could re-watch the wand work at home if she forgot something. Molly laughed at the contraption and muttered about Arthur going mad if he got his hands on it.

They spent the next few hours making pie crusts for both sweet and savory goodies. Molly walked her through some of Ron's favorite meat pies and a treacle tart. Hermione got much of it on video, and Arthur did, in fact, wander into the kitchen and was falling over himself with excitement when Hermione asked him to hold the camera to record some things. They had cut slices of the different creations so they could taste all of them.

"You are like the magical Mary Berry," Hermione declared.

"Who in heaven's name is that?" asked Molly.

"Well, there is a famous muggle woman who is a cook and a television presenter."

"And what, exactly, does a television presenter do?" asked Arthur earnestly.

"Well, fair question. In America they called them hosts. They sort of preside over the program, like Lee Jordan seems to do on his wireless show. But there are some programs on the tele specifically about cooking."

"Really? Muggles watch people cook on the tele? Why don't they just cook themselves?"

Hermione giggled. "Another excellent question. There is actually a whole channel that plays nothing but food and cooking programs 24 hours a day. Anyway, there was this very popular program on the BBC, and I think it was so popular it even was shown in America. But, the show brought all of these good home cooks from all over the country and they had baking competitions. And the presenters were these two hosts, a man about Bill's age who was quite tough on people, and then a women, older than you I believe, named Mary Berry. And she was one of the judges, but was always explaining proper technique and such. And no one could ever make it as good as she could, but she was always encouraging and patient in helping the contestants improve their skills. If there was a magical version of the show – you wouldn't be a contestant – you would be the Mary Berry!"

Arthur was fascinated, and Molly blushed. But, Hermione just nodded again. "You would," she said as she went to get one last bite of the treacle tart.

"Go on with you," Molly said. "You are really very sweet. Now, will you take all of this home with you?"

"No! I can't! I don't want Ron to know what I am doing so I can surprise him on his birthday with all of his favorites. Maybe George and Angie or Bill and Fleur could use it?"

"Well – how about you take the meat pie and say I insisted you come get some since I made too much for just Arthur and me. I'll distribute the others out to everyone else."

"Thank you, Molly."

"And thank you, Hermione. The recording phone is really so interesting. Most fun I've had in weeks."

It was a few days before Ron's birthday, and Hermione, Hugo and Ron were finishing up a dinner of spaghetti when Hugo asked, "So, Dad, what are we doing for your birthday. You can't propose again this year, and I don't have a big surprise party to pull off. So, what else?"

"Oh, well, I am sure that my mum will have a cake on Sunday. We don't need to have two parties."

"Actually, I was wondering if we could have dinner here that night?" Hermione offered. "I have a new recipe I'd like to try out. If you want to invite the Potters or anyone that would be fine. But, it could be fun."

"Actually, I think just the three of us would be nice," Ron said. "And a night with my favorite people sounds perfect."

When Ron came home from Wheezes at 6 on his birthday, he was greeted by a strange sensation. As he stepped through the floo, he could look around and see the sitting room of his home, but the smells assaulting him were telling his brain he had floo'd to The Burrow by mistake. He shook his head briefly and wondered if his brother had slipped him some sort of new test product, but decided even George wouldn't do that on his birthday. Then he groaned – maybe his mum had come to dinner unannounced. He hoped Hermione wasn't too upset, as she had been talking just that morning about how excited she was to have just the three of them for dinner and to try some new recipe she found. Bracing himself for some family tension, he made his way to the kitchen. But, when he walked through the doorway, he was greeted by the site of his lovely wife standing at the stove.

"Happy Birthday," she said with a huge grin.

"Hey," he said walking over to kiss her. "Sorry, did my mum show up unexpectedly?" he asked tentatively.

"No. Why? Did you invite her?"

"Uh, no. I was looking forward to just us tonight. But, did she bring this by? I'm sorry, Hermione. I know you were excited to cook something on your own tonight."

He looked back at her, only to realize she was grinning even more.

"OK. Clearly I am missing something. What's up?" he laughed.

"This is your birthday present, Ron. You are impossible to shop for, so I racked my brain trying to come up with something. But then I thought of this idea. I've spent the past few weeks taking cooking lessons from your mum. Now I know how to cook magically AND how to make all of your favorites. So tonight it is roast chicken, parsnips and carrots with your favorite honey wheat bread and treacle tart for dessert."

He stared at her in bewilderment, finally shaking his head and breaking out into a lopsided grin. "You made all of this?" She nodded. "But it smells exactly like Mum makes it!"

"Well, that was the idea when I took lessons from her. And, well, I was always top of my class in school and thought I would work just as hard at this. Is it alright?" she added hesitantly.

"No it's not alright," he said picking her up and twirling her in an embrace. "It's bloody brilliant! That is such a wonderful present!" he added before he set her back down to kiss her.

"Good," she beamed. "I wrote everything down and had a little picture book made up of the recipes. Just muggle though – no moving pictures in the book," she added as she handed him the bound book wrapped in a bow.

"How on earth did you manage this?" he asked in awe as he flipped through the book to find not only his favorite recipes, but pictures of his mum baking, photos of the kitchen, and photos of his parents together at the kitchen table enjoying some freshly made scones.

"Oh that part was easy. I took pictures and videos during the lessons so I wouldn't forget anything. So when I realized it would be easier to have them all in one bound book, I decided to use one of those photo book things on the internet and just added in the pictures and typed in the recipes."

"Hermione, this is amazing. Can we make copies for my siblings for Christmas?"

"Oh! That is a fabulous idea. We can give one to your parents too. Not that she needs the recipes, but the photos are nice. And it is sort of an homage to her incredible skills."

"She would love that. And the fact that it's a muggle book will send my dad absolutely over the edge in glee."

She laughed. "Not exactly a high bar to make your dad happy."

"True. So true. But, this – this is amazing. I can't thank you enough."

"Well," she said coyly as she set down the pot she was stirring on the counter and wrapped her arms around him. "You do have one more present, but it isn't something I thought you would want to open in front of Hugo. Well, you might not mind, but I think it would send our son running for the hills."

He gave a half moan-half laugh as he pulled her closer and let his right hand drift down her back and over arse, his long fingers trailing down and then up to just tease her most sensitive skin. She gasped at his touch, and then kissed him sensually as he continued to caress his fingers over her mound. Reluctantly, she pulled back, whispering "later," as Hugo came thundering down the stairs.

The three of them had a great dinner and then played exploding snap, and then Hermione cleaned up the kitchen as Ron headed upstairs to read with Hugo and then tuck him in. Hermione was wiping down the counters by hand waiting for Ron to come back downstairs when she heard her mobile buzz, and she laughed at the text.

 _Surely the kitchen is clean by now. Please come upstairs so I can open my last present. Love, the randy birthday boy._

She popped into the downstairs loo to freshen up a moment, flicked off the lights and headed up to find her eager husband. When she walked the hall to their bedroom, she saw the door was slightly ajar. As she poked her head in, she felt the slight buzz of crossing a ward, and realized he had already put up the silencing spell. Grinning, she came in quietly, closed the door and leaned gently against it.

"Texting for sex now?" she teased.

"Well," he grinned, "really I was just thinking of you. The less energy I waste going up and down those stairs means the more energy I can dedicate to making you come undone."

"Ahhh. Selfless," she winked.

"Do I get to unwrap you now?" he asked, his voice suddenly low and raspy which somehow caused her skin to break out in gooseflesh.

"Please do," she said, unable to draw out her teasing any longer now that she saw his eyes in front of her so dark with lust. "Or, should I unwrap you first?"

"Mmmm," he hummed as he took the two last steps to stand in front of her. "Birthday boy always gets to go first. Isn't that a rule or something?"

He leaned to kiss her, careful not to touch her anywhere else to prolong their torture just a bit more. Then, lips still locked, he moved his hands to her waist and turned her around so her back was to him. She sighed, arching into him and wriggling against his hardening length, causing him to freeze a moment as his eyes involuntarily fluttered shut.

"Two can play at that game, you naughty witch," he breathed against her ear as he moved her hair aside to kiss her neck greedily. His left hand snaked around her slowly, ghosting over her skin to trail his fingers across her arms, and then her stomach and finally lower to cup her sex while his right hand had seemingly of its own across made its way to cover her right breast, which it was now kneading with pleasure. He felt her start to shudder and become putty in his hands, but he wasn't ready to let her go yet. His right hand slowly made its way from her breast to the buttons on her shirt, slowly opening each one until her blouse hung open. He backed away only enough to move her out of her shirt and let it fall between them. He grinned at the dark green lace now adorning his wife and ran his hungry hands over both breasts, torturing her nipples until she was squirming and moaning in his hands. Only then did he allow his hands to shift to the zipper on her skirt which he pulled down slowly, allowing the navy fabric to drop from her hips and pool at her feet, where she soon kicked it away. Holding her in place, he painstakingly walked around her, never breaking the contact between them, and then planted his lips on her collarbone and slowly worked his way down as he crouched before her. His hands grasped her left leg reverently, slowly making their way down to her ankle, where he softly lifted her foot and removed her shoe, then repeated it on the other leg while her hands scraped through his copper locks.

Standing again, he slowly made his way to her back, where he let his hands again clutch and roam over her soft skin. His fingers eventually made their way back to the front clasp of her bra, which he unhooked and threw to the side before he was back on his knees, sliding her lacey green knickers off with his teeth. He stood, letting his fingers rub between her folds and smiled at how wet she was in anticipation.

"My turn," she said in a choked whisper as he licked his finger to taste her, eliciting a slight whimper from him.

She took his same pace, dragging each step as long as she could as she slowly untucked his shirt, ran her fingers up over his chest and scraped her nails against his nipples as she lifted his shirt over his head. As soon as it was off, she let her mouth and tongue roam over him as she continued to work on his trousers. His button undone, she slowly crouched before him, tugging the trousers over his legs and off over his bare feet. Clad only in his tented pants, she smiled and stood to kiss him, making sure her breast rubbed against his chest, and her wet center brushed against his leg eliciting a groan from him. He went to reach for her, but she smacked his hand away gently and pushed him softly to the bed. Laying on his back, she motioned for him to scoot up to the top of the bed so his whole body was on it. Then she crawled on all fours over his legs to reach for the elastic of his pants. She pulled them down, Ron lifting his arse to help as she eased them over his straining length. Once naked she kissed him quickly, and then turned all of her attention to his erection. She straddled his legs, making sure to trail her wet core over him and then grasped him, running her tongue from base to tip.

"Fuck, Hermione," he gasped as she felt him slam his head back into the pillow.

She smiled and hummed slightly, which elicited more slurred swears as she bobbed her head, sucking him as she went. She continued her ministrations for some time until Ron finally reached down to her.

"Please, Hermione. I want to come inside you, love."

She smiled and crawled up over his chest to kiss him and quickly found herself rolled onto her back. He lovingly kissed her, and then moved his mouth down to her breasts. Gasping after only a few moments, she arched into him as she held his head to her chest. While still torturing her rock hard nipples with his tongue and left hand, he moved his right hand down to her core. He let his fingers slip between her folds, causing her to gasp as he brushed against her swollen nerve center, and then moaned as he inserted two finger into her. He quickly began pumping his fingers in and out of her bringing her to the edge of orgasm, and then swiftly removed his hand, lined his throbbing erection up with her entrance and plunged into her, causing moans and breathy gasps to escape from her parted lips. So practiced and understanding of her reactions, they soon came together, collapsing into each other as they recovered their breath.

Finally she whispered, "Happy birthday, Ron."

"Amazing sex and my favorite food," he chuckled. "My idea of a fucking perfect day."

She grinned, kissed him on his cheek and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Later that same weekend, Ron and Hugo were working out in the yard clearing up some fallen limbs and leaves after a particularly heavy rain when Hugo reminded Ron that Mothering Sunday was coming in a few weeks.

"But I have an idea," Hugo assured him. "It's something that I need your help with, though," he added tentatively.

"Sure. You know I'll help you with anything. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I've been giving it a lot of thought. And, well, I'm ready to let the last two rooms in the house be changed. And I was thinking that maybe you could help me clean out Mummy and Daddy's office. And then we could make it really nice for Mum. She works so much I think it would be nice for her to have a nice office here at home. And just like Mummy and Daddy shared it, we could make space for you too. But, I would want to surprise her with it on Mothering Sunday. Do you think she would like that?"

Ron wiped his eyes, willing himself not to let a tear fall at the tenderness in Hugo's voice. "Buddy, I think she would be blown away. But, you know you don't have to do that if you're not ready. Your Daddy and Mummy left this house to you, and that hasn't changed. This is your home. And, I am confident in saying that Hermione wouldn't want you to do anything that you weren't comfortable with yet."

"No. I'm ready. When it all just happened I needed places that I could remember them in and smell them in and where I could feel close to them." He stopped, but Ron sensed he was still collecting his thoughts so he didn't say anything. Eventually Hugo continued, "And I still feel close to them. But I don't think of them as being in those rooms. I hear them in my head and in my heart and in your and Mum's stories. And, well, this is our home, not my house that we all happen to live in. And I want it to belong to all of us. And I think it would make sense to redo their bedroom too. That way we can all have our own rooms over the holidays. I want help going through everything, but I don't know that we need to the bedroom before Mothering Sunday. Think we can pull off the office, though?"

"Little man, I am rather confident that when you and me put our heads together we can do just about anything. I'm also sure we could call in Jean or Ginny to help get her out of the house if and when we need that. But, promise me – if you change your mind please don't hesitate to let me know. There is no rush."

Hugo smiled. "Thanks, Dad. But it's good. It's time." With that, he hugged his dad quickly and headed off to work on an art project, leaving Ron watching him in awe and trying desperately to not think about how the hell he was going to keep it together once Hugo left for Hogwarts.


	90. Ch 90: Mothering Sunday

Ch 90: Mothering Sunday

It was not quite dawn when Hermione awoke to an incessant tapping noise. She heard Ron groan in protest at the sound, and somehow her brain awoke enough to realize it wasn't part of her dream but was actually an owl at the bedroom window. Realizing Ron was not going to wake up, she moved his arm off of her and went to crack the window.

"Good morning, little one," she said to the owl. "Is that for me? I am sorry we don't have any treats up here. If you want to wait a while I'll go down for breakfast in a bit."

The owl hooted indignantly and flew off into the pre-dawn sky. She smiled at the familiar scrawl on the envelope and felt almost homesick for her daughter.

"Happy Mother's Day." She heard Ron mutter from the bed.

"Thank you," she said. "Sorry the owl woke you. I should have remembered last night to leave it cracked in case she sent a pre-dawn message like last year.

"Come back to bed? Please?"

"Ok, but I want to read this first," she said as she opened the envelope. She scanned the note from her daughter, and her eyes welled with tears.

 _Dear Mum, I hope you have a wonderful day today. I miss you every day, but today more than usual. You are the most amazing mum – you raised me on your own and now you have been amazing for Hugo as well. I love Hogwarts, but I miss you. I'm so glad it's just another month until I am home for Easter holidays. This time maybe you and I can sneak off for a girls' day or something. I love Dad and Hugo, but well, between them and Al and Scorp, I could use a day of manicures and shopping I think. If you look out the window now, my astronomy professor says you should be able to see Mars. Know that I am looking at it right now as well, so really we are together. Makes me not miss you so much on your special day. I love you, Rose_

"Are you crying?"

"Maybe," she sniffed.

"Rose ok?"

"Yeah. She's perfect. I'm just missing her. Proud of her, but missing her."

"Come here," he said gently, and she curled up in his arms, letting her tears of pride and joy at the young woman Rose had become mix with the sadness of having her so far away.

They both dozed off again, but were soon awoken by Hugo carrying a tray of tea, a banana and crumpets with butter.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mum," he announced.

"Hugo, what's this?"

"Breakfast in bed. Rose said I needed to do it. Something about a tradition. But she's barmy. She wanted me to make eggs and bacon. It's like she forgets I'm ten. I would either burn down the kitchen, which let's face it – you two have tried already – or I would give you food poisoning by making you eat undercooked eggs. And with as often as you two have ended up at St. Mungo's, I figured crumpets were a safer bet."

Hermione and Ron were both chuckling by the time he finished his explanation, and scooted up in bed so Hugo could snuggle with them. He had cleverly brought enough for each of them to eat, and they enjoyed a lazy hour chatting in bed over buttery crumpets.

"Well, Hugo," Hermione finally said, "Rose should be proud. You did an excellent job. I loved my present of breakfast in bed. Should we get up and head downstairs?"

"Actually, Mum," Hugo said, suddenly less chatty, "that wasn't your real present."

"It wasn't?"

"No. But your real present isn't something I can bring up here for you to unwrap. So – can you wait here while, and well, Dad can you can help with the you know what?"

"Sure thing, little man."

Hugo ran out of the room, his excitement bubbling over. Ron stood up and threw a jumper on over his sleep shirt.

"Do you know what he is up to?"

"Oh yeah. He's been working quite hard on it. And, uh, you should probably put some tissues in your pocket."

"It's going to make me cry?"

"Odds are strong," he laughed, and he leaned over to kiss her before he headed downstairs.

She got out of bed and went to the loo, washing her face and pulling her hair back into a hair tie. She read the card from Rose again, and when she teared up again she remembered she needed to find some tissues. She had just found some tissues when Hugo was yelling up the stairs.

"OK MUM. YOU CAN COME DOWNSTAIRS FOR YOUR PRESENT NOW!"

Hermione chuckled. While Hugo was often wise beyond his years, she was glad that there were still many moments when he was definitely still a ten year old boy.

She headed downstairs, unsure of exactly what she was walking into. When she reached the bottom step, she saw Hugo grinning, so excited that he was practically bouncing on his tip toes. Ron was smiling, as he gestured his head toward the giant bow on the wall. Confused, she looked at the giant green bow that was wrapped around the door to Dennis and Fi's old office.

"You made me a big green bow?" she asked, earnestly confused.

"No, silly! The bow is on the present. You have to open the door."

"Ok," she said hesitantly, knowing that none of them had been in there in basically two years so it could be almost like a time capsule where Hugo could go in the room and feel close to his late parents.

She opened the door, and she gasped, hand to her mouth and tears immediately in her eyes. The office didn't look anything like it had the last time she had been in there. Dennis and Fiona's pictures and books had been cleared out, the furniture had been changed, the walls painted, and her books and files and photographs now decorated the room. The office had desks on both long walls, one clearly for her and one for Ron, and the smaller wall across from the door held a printer and other office necessities. Above her desk they had hung different awards, with her letter from the royal family hung proudly in the center. There were also family pictures, including her parents, the four of them, the whole Weasley family and some with the Creeveys too. The old office chairs had been replaced with new, stylish office chairs – one small enough to fit her frame and the other perfect for Ron. She was at a loss for words, but realized Hugo was desperately waiting for her reaction.

"Hugo! Oh my goodness! This is amazing! When on earth did you do this?"

"Well, Ron helped me. We wanted to go through everything to be sure we kept the important stuff – and we did. But we asked Grandma Jean to get you out of the way last weekend so we could finish it all up."

"My mum was in on it?"

"Yeah. She and I like plotting things together."

"Clearly."

"It was fun. Do you like it?"

"Like it? Heavens no, I absolutely love it! But, are you sure this is what you want?"  
she asked, tearing up more now.

Hugo nodded and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Mum. You work so hard, and you need a better place to work here because the kitchen table is clearly not cutting it. And, well, it was time. They weren't in the room anymore. I still miss them and love them, but I don't have to sit at their old desks to remember them. I like remembering them with the stories you and Dad tell. And, I told Dad, I am ready to clean out their old bedroom too, but I didn't pull that off for today."

"Oh, Hugo," she said as she hugged him even tighter, and the tears were pouring down his cheeks. "I love you so much. And I am so, so proud of you."

"Love you too, Mum."


	91. Ch 91: Happy Anniversary - No Fooling!

Ch 91: Anniversary Surprise – No Fooling!

The following morning, Hermione awoke slowly in Ron's arms. The previous day had been special but exhausting, with Hugo's incredible surprise in the morning, and then fitting in visits to the care home, her parents and The Burrow so everyone would feel loved on Mothering Sunday. And now it was Monday, but not just any Monday. And she was not sure what to expect, but then she felt Ron's lips on her shoulder.

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Weasley."

"You remembered," she said softly with a large grin.

"Are you kidding? How could I forget our first anniversary? Hermione, you are everything to me," he said as he moved to hover over her. "I love you so, so much," he mumbled as he crushed his lips to hers.

She kissed him back, but pulled back reluctantly. "I wish we could stay here and see this through, but it is Monday morning, and we have to get Hugo off to school, and then I have an all-day conference to attend."

"Yes, the Magical Foundation Association Bookkeeping conference, right?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"'Cause I made it up and invited you to a fake conference so we could do this all day after we got Hugo to school since I didn't think I could just tell you to take it off."

"What?! Is this an April Fool's joke?"

"No," he chuckled. "But you are reminding me a lot of my mum right now and how she reacted last year when I tried to tell her about our impending wedding."

"But there was a formal invitation and everything."

"Yeah. I did that. Some of my auror training can kick in every now and then. Are you mad?"

"Mad?" she asked, "No, I don't think so. Bewildered maybe. I would have taken the day off if you asked me to."

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

"Well, probably at least most of the day, or maybe a long lunch or something," she said defensively.

"Hence the made up meeting magical accountant boring blah blah blah," he chuckled as he kissed her again and rolled so she was now on top of him.

She pretended to be upset, but as she ground her hips into him, he knew she was bluffing. "Ok then," she fussed. "But you will pay for this."

"Oh, I'm counting on it," he assured her.

Laughing, she swung her leg over and got off of him and the bed. "Get up, Ron."

"I thought that's what you were working on," he scoffed.

"Hmm. You are cheeky today," she laughed. "Let's get Hugo packed off to school, and then we'll regroup."

He grinned watching her go. Hermione headed to the shower and got dressed, then went to wake Hugo and fix breakfast. Hugo came down to the kitchen and nattered away about the April Fools pranks he thought his classmates would try to pull that day.

"Are you planning to pull any pranks?" Ron asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Well, I had talked to George, but all of the really good ones are magic-based, so I couldn't do them at my muggle school."

"That's a relief. I wouldn't want to hear you had turned Melissa Rupesmith into a canary or something," Hermione said.

"Well, I didn't say I wasn't doing any – just not the really good ones."

"Great," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"Just don't get caught," Ron muttered into Hugo's ear, but Hermione heard him and smacked him with a dishtowel.

Ron laughed, but mussed Hugo's hair as he got up to get tea.

"Come on, Hugo. Get your bag. I'll drive you to school," she called.

Ron walked out with him, quietly saying, "Hu- don't forget, Jean is going to pick you up at school and you're staying with them tonight, right?"

"I know. I know. I don't want to know what you two are up to tonight. But I have to come back here to get my stuff after school so can you be all kissy face somewhere else then?"

"Of course," Ron laughed. "I'm actually taking her away as a surprise. Just don't mention it to her on the way to school, ok?"

"No worries, Dad. I am still your wingman." Ron grinned and hugged him.

Hermione grabbed her keys and met Hugo at the door. "Ready?"

"Yup. No fooling," Hugo grinned as Hermione rolled her eyes and ushered him out the door.

They drove the few minutes to the school, and Hermione pulled into the parking lot to let him out and waved as she saw Melissa on the walkway.

"Good morning, Melissa!"

"Morning, Hermione."

"Wish me luck today."

"Good luck – but why do you need it?"

"Please, Hermione," she scoffed. "It's April Fools at a primary school. There will be whoopy cushions and snakes and bubble gum in pigtails and all sorts of torments I have yet to imagine."

"Oh no," laughed Hermione. "Then I do wish you luck."

"Right. Want to switch places for the day?"

"Not a chance," she laughed. "Actually, today is our anniversary and he surprised me by tricking me into having a free day together."

"That is outstanding. Just brilliant. Enjoy it," Melissa said as she winked at her before she headed into the school.

Hermione drove home, already aroused thinking about the day ahead of her. She opened the door and was confused to see Ron changed into khaki pants and a button down shirt.

"I thought we were spending the day together? Why are you dressed in nice muggle clothes?"

"We are spending the day together," he smiled. "We're just not doing it here."

"OhhKaay…" Hermione said. "Where are we going?"

"Just trust me. Hawaii turned out alright, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but we had more than 8 hours that time."

"Well, we have more than 8 hours this time too. Your parents are keeping Hugo tonight, and we are going somewhere special."

"Wow, um, sounds intriguing. Do I need to pack anything?" 

"Already done," he said patting his pocket. "Packed, shrunk and ready to go. Our portkey leaves in ten minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione let her jaw drop.

"Paris? We're in Paris?"

"Just for one night," he said. "But, yeah. Hotel is around the block and we can check in anytime. I have a dinner reservation at 7, but other than that, the day is ours."

"You're incredible," she said as she kissed him deeply. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I was sort of thinking the same thing," he whispered as he looked at her chocolate eyes.

"Maybe we could go check in to that hotel now? We can see Paris this afternoon, but there are a few things I want to take care of first," she said in a breathy voice.

"Brilliant," he mumbled, and they quickly headed to the hotel.

It wasn't long before they found their way to the large room at the hotel.

"This place is so posh, Ron!"

"It's just one night," he shrugged. "We only have our first anniversary once."

"Come here," she said, her voice now huskier.

He took the two strides to cross the room to her and leaned to kiss her sensually and slowly, but Hermione was far too aroused to go slowly. She tugged at his shirt, pulling it quickly up over his head and started working her fingers down her own buttons to shed it quickly. Ron groaned as he saw she had worn his favorite Canons Orange bra, which she quickly removed. He went to reach for her breasts, but she had already bent to work his buckle and shed his trousers as she kicked off her own skirt. Unable to resist her aggressive advances, Ron stepped out of his trousers and quickly shed his pants, reaching for the tiny orange knickers to tug them off.

Hermione moaned at his touch, and he quickly reached one hand to cover her now-glistening sex and the other behind her shoulders and unexpectedly lifted her up and took her to the bed. She lay on her back, legs bent and falling open to allow him access. He crawled on his knees to hover over her, his erection now hard and jutting into her thigh. His hands immediately went to her breasts, where his flicked and rubbed her nipples until they were rock hard. His mouth attached to one breast while one hand continued to work the other. He bit lightly at her nipple, causing her to arch her back off the bed. She reached for his hardening length, eliciting a groan and slur or curses as she wrapped her fingers tightly around the velvety skin and began pumping him as he continued to suckle at her breast.

"Please, Ron," she begged.

At her words, he released her breast with a sucking sound, and moved his hand to take his erection and line it up at her opening. As he rubbed against her slick folds, she moaned more and gasped when he gently hit her clit with his rock hard cock. Before she could say anything, he pushed into her opening, causing another groan from her as her breath changed.

"Hard, Ron. I need it hard," she gasped.

He arched an eyebrow at her, as she had never said _anything_ like that before, but he soon grinned and began pounding into her, loving the tiny squeak she made with each thrust. He felt he wasn't getting deep enough and soon leaned back to grab her right leg, pulling it up towards him as he pulsed feverishly into her. Her gasps increased, which only urged him on. She reached down to rub her clit as he continued.

"Fuck, I love it when you touch yourself, Hermione."

"So good, Ron, don't stop," she yelped as she continued to rub herself with one hand and grabbed her breast with the other.

"Fuck," he moaned as he watched her come undone. As her walls clamped tightly around him he soon joined her in her post-orgasmic bliss and collapsed next to her on the bed. They lay there, panting and catching their breath as they held each other.

"Fuck," she whispered. "That was incredible."

"No shite," he panted. "We need to have you go all sex-crazed on me more often."

"Sex-crazed?" she laughed.

"Yeah, you've never been like that before, and it was really hot. Not sure what wound you up, but we need to make sure we find out so we can wind you up again in the future," he said as he rolled on top of her and kissed her again as she giggled and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Several hours and many shags later, they had peeled themselves from the bed, showered and strolled out to find a café for lunch. They spent the afternoon strolling through art museums and parks, mainly just relishing in being together. They headed back to change for dinner and then went to the restaurant Ron had planned for dinner. It was breathtaking, with a view of the Eifel Tower where they ordered champagne.

"To my wife," he said earnestly. "You have changed my world so much, and I am so very grateful to have found the most amazing woman in the world."

"To us," she corrected. "To the first year of many years of our marriage. The ups, the downs, the adventures we've had and the adventures to come. I love you so much."

Ron kissed her and grinned, then pulled a small gift box out of his jacket pocket and gave it to her. She gave him a questioning look.

"It's not an office," he shrugged.

She opened the box to find a necklace and stud earring set. "Oh Ron, it's gorgeous. I've never seen anything quite like it. Are they brown pearls?"

"No, they are koa wood beads from Hawaii. I got it when we were there last year. They were unique enough to make me think of you, but classic enough for you to wear with all of your muggle suits."

"Oh, I love it. So beautiful! Thank you, Ron."

"You're welcome. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I didn't get you anything nearly as wonderful. You are hard to shop for, Ron Weasley. You can get yourself anything you want or need, but you never seem to do it. So, I went for an upgraded version of a practical gift. I feel kind of silly actually now that you have given me something both beautiful and sentimental. But, well, I got you a new wallet. Your other one is so ragged and beat up, so I found this one and thought of you. It has two sections in it – one for muggle money and one for galleons. And, well, I had it embossed. I hope it is alright."

He looked at it tenderly, fingering the butter soft leather and admiring the embossed design. It was a fancy W with two Rs and two Hs written in smaller scroll intertwined with the W. "Thank you, Hermione. I love it. And I love you."


	92. Chapter 92

Ch 92: All Kinds of Family

Hermione stepped out of her house and let the spring sun warm her face. It had taken until the end of April, but the weather was finally starting to feel like spring. She had been looking forward to today for quite a while. She so rarely had a "girls' day" anymore, especially since Rose had gone to school. But today she was going to spend the day getting her nails done, shopping and chatting with her daughter, mum and Fatima. The week before at lunch, Fatima had let slip that her mother was not willing to go look for wedding dresses with her since she wasn't marrying someone they considered to be an acceptable husband. She had some girlfriends, but no one who knew about magic who she could really confide in about the situation. Hermione had been horrified, and immediately declared that they would be taking Fatima out the following week for a proper bride-to-be day of fussiness. Rose had requested a girls' day while home for the Easter holidays anyway, so it would work perfectly. Hermione and Rose drove the few minutes to her parents' house to pick up her mother, who came out wearing a huge grin.

"I have so been looking forward to today," Jean confessed. "This is the kind of thing Janie and I used to do all of the time. And, really except for the day we shopped for your wedding dress, or the day before your wedding, I haven't done anything like this in ages.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I love this too. We need to make more time for days like today."

"Yes, especially now that we seem to spend all our time with boys!" added Rose emphatically. 

Laughing, Jean asked, "Are we picking up Fatima? I can't wait to meet her."

"No, she lives on the other side of town, so we're meeting her at a nail salon near the bridal salon," Hermione said.

Soon the four ladies were relaxing their way through manicures and pedicures and chatting like old friends. After their nails were done, they got lunch at a nearby café. Following salads and desserts, they lingered over tea to kill time before the appointment at the bridal salon.

"Fatima, dear, I think that the biggest problem we will have at the salon will be finding a dress that doesn't look smashing on you," Jean grinned. "With your figure, you can pull off almost any dress shape."

"Thank you, Jean. You are too kind. I don't really know what to look for. When I went by myself, everything the shop ladies had me trying felt wrong. I know I don't want a traditional red sari since my family may not even come, but I do want some nod to my heritage, even if my family isn't enthusiastic about the wedding. When I told the bridal salon ladies it was to be a January winter wedding, they all seemed to assume it will be glitzy winter wonderland thing. But I don't want the poofy, sparkly, fluffy things they were bringing out to me. I want to look beautiful for Matthew, obviously, but I also want him to recognize that it's me in there."

"Oh, I am sure we will accomplish that," Hermione grinned. "When I was struggling to find a dress, the thing that worked for me was when Rose asked me to close my eyes and describe what I saw in my head. Why don't you try that?"

"OK," said Fatima with a deep sigh. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment before finally saying, "Well, I see me coming down the aisle in a white dress, floor length but not a big skirt or a big train or anything. I guess A Line? I think a fitted waist but in a gorgeous fabric. Maybe some very fine embroidery but no sequence or bows or anything. And, the top needs to be simple but fitted, and either strapless or off the shoulder so it can highlight the pearls that Matthew's mother gave me when I turned 17."

"Oh, that's lovely," sniffed Jean as Hermione nodded along, dabbing her eyes. "We will absolutely find that for you."

They decided that the flowers and attendants' dresses would be in vibrant reds and oranges as a nod to the traditional wedding colors from her family's side, but they would look for the classic and timeless white dress for her to wear down the aisle. And they would look for a way to have a veil that was a nod to her heritage with perhaps some red embroidered into it. A few hours and maybe fifty dresses later, Fatima was standing in front the three mirrors at the salon in the exact dress she had described. The contrast of her dark skin and the white silk was stunning, and the dress was pearl white, and had tiny pearls embroidered in the hem and on the back of the skirt. It was classic and yet modern at the same time, and the delicate sleeves fell just at her shoulder creating a gorgeous v-neck where her pearl necklace would look incredible.

"I never thought I'd find something so perfect," she said grinning through tears. "I can't thank you enough for coming with me! Hermione, why are you crying?"

"I'm happy for you," she laughed through the tears. "And I know how happy I was when I married Ron. And, well, you look so much like Rose. I can't help but think of how she will look in a wedding dress too. Sorry – just emotional and happy I suppose."

"Mum! I'm twelve!"

Fatima grinned. "Rose, I feel like I was twelve yesterday. Goes faster than you think. But, seriously, I am so grateful you all came with me today."

"Of course, Fatima," said Jean. "Ma'm, do you mind giving us a moment," she said to the shop attendant, who excused herself and left the room to the three friends. "Now, Fatima, you are going to be the most amazing bride. And Matthew will be tripping over his own jaw as he watches his beautiful bride walk towards him."

"I hope my parents will change their minds and come to the wedding," she sniffed.

"If they don't come then they are fools. Parents love their children. I don't love Hermione any less because she has magical skills, and they shouldn't love you any less because you don't. And when you have children someday, you won't love them any less if they have blue eyes or brown eyes or can't see at all. It's the same thing."

"You're right," she sniffed. "I just wish my parents saw it that way too. If they don't I am not sure who would walk me down the aisle. Matthew's dad could, I guess. But, he needs to be there for Mathew too. Sort of why I didn't ask his mum to come today."

"Fatima, I am sorry your parents aren't living up to what you wish they would be. But you can't let them ruin this for you. This is your day. Yours and Matthew's. And you have to live your life. If or when they come to their senses, then you welcome them back on your own terms in your own life," Jean said. "And as for walking you down the aisle, I am more than sure that Matthews's dad would be proud to do it. It's what Prince Charles did for Meghan Merkle, right? But if you don't want that, then Michael or Ron would be thrilled to do the honors. You can't let petty details spoil such a special time in your life."

"Exactly," smiled Hermione. "You and Matthew are so perfect for each other. Hopefully they will see that someday. But you can't wait to live your life until they snap out of it. Until that day, you'll have to put up with the rest of us in your slightly nontraditional family."

"Thank you," Fatima sniffed as she hugged Hermione. "You really have no idea how much that means to me. I guess I really have been blessed with unexpected family after all."


	93. Ch 93: Twenty One

Ch 93: Twenty One

Ron sat at the familiar muggle diner sipping tea as he waited for Harry to arrive. He realized he hadn't actually checked to see if they were meeting this morning, but he thought he was safe in assuming the ritual was the same as always. He heard the little bell tingle as the front door opened, and Harry walked in from the rain outside.

"Morning," Harry said as he wiped the rain drops off of his glassed.

"Morning. Good to see you. I realized we hadn't actually talked about this morning, but I figured twenty years of habit was probably a good predictor that you'd show."

"Ron, I'll always show. You could move to Antarctica or something, and I would still come here on this day on the off chance you'd pop by."

"Cheers," smiled Ron. "I'm the same. Obviously, as I'm here. Take a seat. I'm famished."

"I guess that is one thing that hasn't changed since the dawn of time."

"Good to have things in life you can count on. So, what's the damage in the Prophet today? Anything cringe worthy?" Ron asked nervously.

"Well, I guess that's the second thing you can count on," sighed Harry. "No giant exposé or anything. Not like when they outed you and Hermione."

"But?"

"But, there is a shite article than mentions the miscarriage."

"What?!" Ron said grabbing the paper.

"I'm sorry, Ron."

"Not your fault, mate," he muttered, running his hand through his hair. He flipped through the pages to the article and saw a picture of the two of them from the previous year's anniversary gala next to a brief article titled "Year of Happiness and Heartbreak for the Hero" by Rita Skeeter.

 _Since we saw Ron Weasley at the 20_ _th_ _Anniversary Gala last year, the famous war hero and former auror has had another year full of major life events. According to sources close to the hero, he proposed to his on again / off again muggle born girlfriend on his birthday last year, and then married her on April Fool's Day one month later (no joke!). Apparently the wedding was done as a surprise to their friends and family, with only a few people aware of the event ahead of time. He married Hermione Granger (now Granger-Weasley) at his childhood home, and the ceremony was said to have been conducted by none other than Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. They also completed a formal adoption ceremony with the two children who are part of the family, but whose names cannot be mentioned due to journalism laws regarding naming minors in the press. We all saw the happy couple one month later at the Twentieth Anniversary events at Hogwarts and at The Ministry. The couple had a happy start to their marriage, but as we know, dear readers, heartbreak and tragedy seem to follow Ron Weasley. In October, according to an inside source, an unconscious Mrs. Granger-Weasley was seen being brought to St. Mungo's emergency department, by none other than Mr. Draco Malfoy, with whom readers may recall she was photographed apart from either her then boyfriend or his wife. Shortly after her arrival at St. Mungo's, a tense moment was seen between Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy before Mr. Malfoy fled the scene. It was determined later to be an ectopic pregnancy which had ruptured, threatening the life of Mrs. Granger-Weasley. But, who the father was or how she ended up unconscious in Mr. Malfoy's arms we will never know, dear readers. Following that difficult chapter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are reportedly doing better and once again rebuilding their relationship._

"That bitch!" Ron said as he crumpled up the paper and slammed his fist to the table.

Harry could think of nothing to say, so he simply looked at Ron softly.

"Who the father was? Who does she think she is suggesting shite like that? Bad enough they talk about it at all, but that is crossing the line. I've got to do something. I have to – fuck – Harry, what can I do?"

Harry grimaced. "I don't think there are a lot of options, Ron. You can demand a retraction, but that never does much."

"How is it we were able to bring down Voldemort when we were fucking teenagers, but as grown men and aurors we can't put a stop to that vile witch!? There has got to be something. I can't just let her trash my family like this."

"Well, maybe Hermione could come up with an idea. You and I have tried for decades with no luck. Maybe a fresh perspective is the answer?"

"Maybe."

"Well, not today anyway. Send a note to Rose, though."

"Shite. Right. I will."

"Sorry."

"Again – not your fault."

"Ever think how boring your life might have been if you'd sat in a different compartment on that train all those years ago?"

Ron scoffed. "Boring? Mate, if I hadn't saved your arse time and time again you wouldn't have been alive to die and come back again so you could off that bastard. So, the way I see it, we'd all have been dead a long time ago. They all call you the Boy Who Lived, but they need the little footnote that says something like The Boy Who Lived _only because his best mate kept saving his sorry arse_."

"Perfect," Harry laughed. "I think that's the most accurate description yet. I'm not giving an interview for another 4 years, but I am totally using that line when I do."

"Right. So, enough about me. What's on your docket today?"

"I'm taking a page from Hugo's playbook actually."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Watching him handle the anniversary of his parents' deaths was amazing. If he can do that at ten, then I should be able to do something now."

"So what are you doing?"

"Gin and I are going to serve lunch at a homeless shelter in muggle London. Hopefully no one will be the wiser. So it's just for the right reasons, you know? No press. And then she's convinced George to meet us at a muggle children's hospital later where we will be giving out muggle toys, pranks and joke kits to the kids there."

"Really? That's fantastic! Bloody brilliant."

"Thank your son."

"Well, he said he got the idea from talking to George originally. So, full circle, huh?"

"Yeah. What about you? What are you doing?"

"Well, I usually go by George's after I leave breakfast. Guess I'll do that. Then the three of us are having dinner at The Burrow tonight."

"That's nice. Your mum will appreciate that. Especially Hugo being there. Nothing like kids to distract from painful memories."

"Yeah. But I love your idea. Would you mind if I join on with the lunch?"

"No, of course not. Here, I'll text you the address. We're planning to meet at 1030."

"Cheers. I'll definitely be there. I don't like to have much idle time on this day."

"Yeah, me too. You sleep last night?"

"Nah. Not really. But, only had a few rough dreams instead of weeks of nightmares like I used to. Hermione has really been amazing for that."

"Good. I'm glad."

"How about you?"

"Nah – I can never sleep the night before. But I hope that the volunteer stuff today will help and maybe I can sleep tonight."

"Here's hoping, mate," Ron said, toasting his tea to his best friend.

Later that evening, Ron was in the sitting room at his childhood home sipping firewhisky with his dad while Hermione and Hugo were in the kitchen visiting with his mum.

"Thank you for coming tonight," Arthur said thoughtfully. "Having two fresh faces that weren't a part of – well – all of it…it just helps her so much. Well, helps all of us really, but your mother most of all."

"Of course, Dad. We'll always be here if you want us to be."

"Can you imagine what this day is like for someone who wasn't there?"

Ron thought for a moment. "Well, I've tried to picture it. Especially when I work with students at Hogwarts – I want to impart to them why it matters. But, I am selfishly grateful that Hermione has no idea what that time – and especially that day – was like. But at the same time, Hermione is not naïve. She has lived in many places around the world on the edge of war zones helping people at their most vulnerable. Any illusions she may have had that war isn't hell were done by the time she was 25. But, thankfully, she was always the one helping clean up the collateral damage, and not the one in the battle zone. And I pray she never is – muggle or magical."

Arthur nodded thoughtfully. After another sip of his drink he looked across the room at the last picture of all of his children together in Egypt.

"I had hoped that would be the case for you children and your mother. Then as the years went on and I saw how intertwined you were with everything, I realized there was no way to keep you on the sidelines. And, well, you know your mother. I had absolutely zero chance of winning that argument. But I had really hoped I could keep Ginerva from seeing it first-hand."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I still regret that it happened at the school. I've tried to picture how it could have all gone down if we had gone for the things at the school first and then to Gringotts. But to this day I don't think we could have done it any other way."

"Oh Ron, I don't know a single person who blames you for that. Even the nutters. Voldemort brought that to Hogwarts, not you and Harry. You two were the only ones who made it possible to end it that day instead of dragging it on or losing it all together."

"I know, I know. And I don't really blame myself. But now that I have a child at Hogwarts…I guess I just see everything in a different lens now."

Arthur nodded and sighed, "You do everything you can to protect your children – physically and emotionally. But in the end, keeping them safe isn't enough. You have to raise them to be the best versions of themselves they can be and then watch them live their own lives. I've struggled so much over the years wondering how I could have raised everyone differently somehow that would have allowed all of you to live. But, in the end, I can only be proud. Fred lived the best version of his life he could. I mean – I look back at him and see a soul who squeezed more life and more fun and more good out of every second he was given than I could ever dream. He was full of mischief, of course, but when the stakes were high, he was there. He stood up for what was right, but he did it with humor, a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips. But he was there as his true self, you know? The fact that he was the first to welcome Percy back with open arms, and then died laughing…." His voice faded, but not into tears.

"I know. I know. Back then I was desperate to have traded places with him. I never thought I'd survive it all, but never in a million years did I imagine one of the twins dying and the other living. But I am like you, I guess…I look at how he lived, and you can't have a single regret. If we had all stood by and watched everything happen, well, _**that**_ we would have regretted. Now I am just trying to learn from him. And from Fi, and everyone else who died too young. But someday – whenever my time is up – I hope I can go being my true self just like Freddie. And hopefully laughing as hard."

His dad grinned and lifted his glass. "To smiling at the end."

"To smiling at the end."

By Rose's birthday the following week, Ron had put his anger over Skeeter's most recent article behind him. But, Hermione most decidedly had not. When Ron had showed her the story, she fumed and ranted in such a way that Ron could only be thankful it wasn't directed at him. Rose's birthday fell on a Saturday that year, and Hermione had hoped to see her daughter that day, but Rose had said she couldn't get away to meet her mum for lunch because of her school work piling up with the end of the term coming soon. So, Hermione had sent several owls worth of packages and goodies to spoil Rose on the day she officially became a teenager.

That morning she got up as usual to make breakfast and stewed as she read the Daily Prophet. Since the article the week before, Hermione had insisted on getting it delivered so she could keep track of "that woman," and begin to come up with an idea to stop her. But so far, Ron was rather sure it had only increased her crankiness and blood pressure.

"Happy Rose's Birthday," Hugo chirped as he came down the stairs.

"Thanks, Honey," Hermione said wistfully. "I guess I am officially the mom of a teenager now. But I really just wish I could see her today."

"I know, but she'll be home next month for the whole summer."

"That will be fun. Have you thought any more about what you want to do for vacation this summer?"

"Not really," Hugo shrugged. "You and Dad always figure out something great anyway."

"Hmm. OK. I'll keep thinking on it. Maybe you and Rose could come up with some ideas. What are you up to today?"

"Um, Dad and I were going to go for a fly out by Shell Cottage. I think, well, I think he's trying to get a lot of time in doing that sort of thing before I go to Hogwarts."

"Yeah," said Hermione wistfully. "I guess we both are."

Before long, Hugo and Ron were off with their brooms, and Hermione was sitting alone at her kitchen table. She was missing Rose. She was anxious about Hugo getting ready to go. She was upset about Rita Skeeter's nonsense. She knew all of this was bothering her, but she still couldn't put her finger on what else was making her so out of sorts. Deciding that stewing at the table wasn't going to help, she wondered if meeting up with a girlfriend was what she needed.

A few hours later, she and Ginny were wandering through shops in muggle London. They were looking for nothing in particular, which of course meant they found a ton of things they liked.

"Isn't that typical? When you are desperately looking for a specific thing you always come home empty handed. But come out to just browse and you leave with bags of goodies," Ginny mused.

"So true," laughed Hermione. "Though I think I am just in a rotten mood. I am not ready to be the mum of a teenage girl! I'm still a newlywed!"

Ginny laughed at her. "Honey, nice try, but when your gorgeous daughter serves as a maid of honor, you can't really use that argument."

"Humph," said Hermione, looking through some blouses on a rack. "Maybe I should focus all of this frustration on a project or something."

"You don't think raising Hugo, basically watching after Ron, starting up that foundation and learning magic count as projects?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"OK, maybe I had a specific project in mind. More like a specific goal, but I haven't figured out how to achieve it yet."

"Care to share?"

Hermione sighed, considering what she should say. "Alright. But please don't tell Ron, ok? It's not a bad thing, it's just I don't want him to know how much I let this get to me."

"Ok. What's up?"

"It's that Skeeter woman. Her article last week has absolutely sent me over the edge. I was fine when they outed Ron and me two years ago. And I was fine with the ridiculous stories about Ron proposing to the American. And I was more or less fine with the whole ridiculous Malfoy story – well – except for how upset it made Rose. But, when she starts digging into private medical records and dares to publicize such a private, let alone traumatic event – and then on top of that has the gall to make it sound like it wasn't Ron's baby? That woman has GOT to go. I know Ron says to ignore it, and that it's all a part of being with him, but she has crossed a line this time."

"Well, Hermione, if anyone could stop Skeeter, I suppose it would have to be you. But, I have to warn you, Harry and I have certainly looked into it over the years, but we never found a good way to do it. Of course, being Harry, he wanted it all above board and official. Maybe you and I could find some, shall we say under the table approaches to the problem?"

"I like the way you think. I don't know that I would be for anything illegal, but maybe we could figure out how to go as far up to that line as we could go without crossing it."

"Good plan. Because if this blows up in our faces we will be raked over the goals, you know? Wouldn't want to go to Azkaban on top of all of that."

"Right."

"But, don't count on any immediate payoff, ok? I think this is a long term project."

"OK," Hermione whined. "But how do we start? I mean that woman has had to have broken about a million laws over the years. And you can't do all of that without someone knowing something. We just have to figure out who that someone is, and what we can do to help them share whatever it is that they know."

"Well, shite," Ginny laughed. "Ron is always going on about how you would have Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but maybe there is more Slytherin in you than I gave you credit for. But, I think we just have to carefully watch every move she makes. She breaks laws all the time. We just have to catch her breaking the really serious ones and somehow get evidence to prove it."

"You're right, of course," Hermione sighed. "But first I think I need to better understand the magical legal structure. I can't catch her breaking the law if I don't know what the exact laws are, can I?"

"Please don't tell me you are adding 'become a magical solicitor' to your already too long list of projects."

"No, no. I am not going to formally go back to school or anything. Well, not on top of what I'm already doing anyway. But, I need to start reading up on the law and what the differences or unique aspects are compared to the muggle law I already know. Maybe we could swing by Flourish and Blotts on the way back? I could pick up a few starter books there."

"Oh no," Ginny laughed. "I've been warned against going to a book shop with you. But, I will go with you to Diagon Alley and meet you when you're done."

"Fair enough," she said. "I'm telling you that woman is on my radar now. Mark my words, Gin. She will not win."


	94. Ch 94 A Painful Absence

Ch 94: A Painful Absence

A fortnight had passed since Rose's birthday, and Ron was concerned Hermione was getting stuck in a funk. He had understood why she was upset with the Skeeter article and then with missing Rose's birthday. But, he was surprised that she was still so irritable. He'd even ventured as far as asking her if she thought there was a chance she might be pregnant again. But her curt response and ridiculous ranting about looking fat shut him down and taught him to not ask her _that_ again.

All three of them had been putting a lot of work into cleaning out Fi and Dennis' old bedroom. Hugo was wanting to have it all emptied before Rose came home so she could have it as her own space over the summer and he could stay in his room. They'd worked through a number of emotional landmines when they went through their clothes, jewelry and other personal items, but Hugo had stuck with it. Ron was so proud of his son and how willing he was to face the hard tasks. Hugo had selected what he wanted to keep or pack away to have later, and then he asked Hermione to find a "good home" for all of the other things.

Ron had been a bit perplexed about why Hermione hadn't been more enthusiastic about the project. He couldn't decide if she was still missing Rose or was working through issues about missing Dennis. But, after a few nights of short tempers and yelling, even Hugo made some comments to him wondering what was wrong with Hermione.

"Is Mum ok, Dad? I mean, she just seems not like herself lately."

"She's ok, Hugo. But I've noticed she's had a shorter temper than usual. I think the idea of adjusting to both you and Rose going to school has been really hard on her. Well, hard on both of us, really. But I promise I'll talk to her. Don't worry, ok?"

"OK. If you promise," Hugo said as he rolled over and went to sleep.

Ron tucked the blankets in around his son and turned out the lights on his way out of the bedroom. He walked back into the hall and heard a noise in the cleaned out bedroom so went to investigate. He was very surprised when he looked in to see Hermione sitting on the floor in a corner of the empty room with a few tears rolling over her cheek. Ron quickly cast a silencing charm on the room and made his way to her side.

"Hermione? Love, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She started to try to talk, but only managed to cry more. Ron sat next to her and engulfed her with his arms.

"Can you just nod yes or no? Are you sick? Is anything hurting?"

She shook her head and finally sniffed as she cried, "No, I'm fine."

"Well that's clearly bollocks," he laughed. "This is not you being fine. You haven't been yourself in a few weeks. Even Hugo asked me if you were alright. Something is going on. I'm not saying you necessarily know what it is, but I really want to help. I hate seeing you hurt like this."

She cried some more into his chest as he just sat and held her. But after a while, she started to try to calm her breathing down so she could talk. Ron rubbed her back trying to soothe her and soon she had found her voice.

"I didn't know what it was either until a few days ago when it hit me."

"What?"

"Well, we've been getting this room cleaned out, and it struck me that it's late May and almost June."

Ron waited for her to explain what that meant, but she didn't elaborate. "Can you help spell it out for me, love? I can't quite follow that to a conclusion."

"Well, if we hadn't lost Rory last fall, we would be getting ready to bring home a baby now. And we probably would have been making this room into a nursery. And between Rose turning 13 and Hugo going in a few months and thinking about what we aren't doing right now to get ready to bring home our baby, it's just too much," she said as she burst into tears again.

Ron was kicking himself. How could he have not thought about when their baby would have been born? Of course they would have been getting the nursery ready. If his arms hadn't been busy holding Hermione he would have smacked himself in the head.

"Shite, I'm sorry, Hermione. I can't believe I hadn't put that together. I am such a jerk."

"No," she shook her head. "No, you're not a jerk. I hadn't put it together either. At least not consciously. I just knew something was bothering me and couldn't figure out what it was. But then it hit me and, well, I have been a bit of a powder keg the past few days. I'm sorry. I should have said something. I know not talking doesn't help. I was just trying to hold it together, you know?"

"I know. I do. But please tell me these things, ok? I can help. Maybe not fix it, but I can help. At the very least I can at least hold you while you cry even if I can't make you not cry."

Hearing this, she teared up more, but gave him a watery smile and hugged him tightly. Finally she said, "Next year is going to be so strange with just us, you know? I just look at how empty this room is and wonder if that's how everything will feel come September."

"I know," he sighed. "But let's not get busy mourning that yet when Hugo's still home and Rose will be home in a few weeks. Let's try to just face it as it comes and not a day earlier, ok?"

"OK. Well, I promise to try. I can't promise to succeed on that one."

He just held her tightly against her chest, and then she said quietly, "Our baby would have loved this room."

Ron closed his eyes feeling the sadness hang in the air. "I know." They just sat quietly, each letting quiet tears roll down their cheeks.


	95. UFM Ch 95: Graduation

Ch 95: Graduation

Ron couldn't remember the last time it had taken him this long to fall asleep. He was used to waking up with nightmares, but it had been years since he had just laid in bed trying desperately to sleep. He looked at Hermione next to him. She was on her side facing him, her crazy curls having escaped the pony tail she had done before bed. Her one leg was thrown over his, and her hand was on his stomach, and he could watch her wedding ring go up and down in the moonlight with each breath he took. He glanced at the clock again, groaning when he realized it was just past 4 am. He really needed to fall asleep if he was going to be any good tomorrow.

Rose had gotten home the day before, and tomorrow was Hugo's "graduation" ceremony from primary school. He remembered Rose's ceremony. It was nice, but nothing he had lost sleep over. But now, well, Hugo was leaving the school he had been in when his parents were killed. He keenly felt the absence of Dennis and Fi, and it felt like it was the first step to having to put him on that train in September. And while he knew Hugo would do so well at Hogwarts, he was just sad that his days with a child at home were almost done. It felt unfair to only have gotten to experience that for such a short time. But then he would feel guilty about feeling that was unfair as it was not remotely as unfair as dying in a car crash with your spouse and in laws leaving your only child alone. And thus churned the downward spiral in his mind.

To celebrate the event, and – well – to invent a reason to party with their elderly muggle friends from the care home – they were going to have a party with the grandparents, Melissa, Mrs. Carrington and her long lost sister in law. Melissa was excited because Michael had volunteered to rent a wheel chair van for the whole day so the two women would be able to attend the ceremony at the school and see Melissa's "kids" and their art and then come to their party. As usual, Hermione had everything under control and wasn't flustered in the slightest. All he had to do was make sure none of his family jumped out of the fireplace when their muggle friends were around, and yet he was the one not sleeping.

After another hour of overthinking things, Ron gave it up as a lost cause and quietly rolled out of bed. He left a note in the kitchen, grabbed his broom and apparated to Shell Cottage where he hoped he could burn off whatever it was that was bothering him in time to kip before the events later in the day.

By the time he returned home around 8, Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying her tea. But, instead of reading the muggle or magical papers as she usually did, he noticed she was looking through old photo albums.

"Morning," he said as he began to help himself to breakfast.

"You were up early. Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Just couldn't fall asleep last night. Thought flying might help me get tired enough to kip a bit before all the excitement later."

"I'm sorry, Ron. I hate that feeling."

"Right? It makes no sense to be exhausted and unable to sleep."

"I know. But, you have to admit, your brain is trying to keep up with everything, don't you think?"

"You think I'm not sleeping because of the party?"

"No," she smiled knowingly. "I think you can't sleep because after today Hugo is done with Primary School and we can't pretend September 1st isn't coming right at us."

He grimaced and took the seat next to her at the table. "I know," he grumbled. "I'm just not ready. Don't get me wrong – I think _he_ is totally ready. Just me who isn't."

She touched his hand softly. "I know. Me either. Why do you think I pulled out these old photo albums? I look back at the pictures from when he started school, and, well, it blows my mind. His life has changed so, so much in just a few years. Even putting aside the accident and us and everything, just looking at the pre-teen boy he has become. He went from those soft, pudgy cheeks of a five or six year old and now his face is much more linear. His eyes have seen too much to stay so bright. Now they have this wisdom in them that can be unnerving at times. And I look at the art work he did then versus now, and his skill really blows me away, you know?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "I do. He really is so talented. I hope he can keep that interest, excitement and skill for art when he's at school."

"We'll figure that out. Today I just want to be so happy for him, though. He slugged through so many difficult things during these past years, I don't want today to be about Dennis and Fiona not being here. I want it to be all about him. About celebrating what he's accomplished and the exciting adventures ahead."

Ron sighed, "I know. I'll pull it together. I promise."

She laughed. "Well, first you'll shower, because you smell like sweaty boy and salt water."

"Sweaty boy?" he laughed. "That's what you think of me?"

"When you smell like that, I do," she scoffed.

"Ok, ok. I give in. I promise to go shower and then be much more upbeat."

"Well, here. Eat first. Then shower. And then if you can sleep, do that for a bit. None of the excitement starts 'til this afternoon."

"You're the best Hermione," he said as he best to hug her. She squealed and ducked away, avoiding the sweaty hug. He laughed and chased after her a bit until Hugo came wandering into the kitchen.

"Seriously? You two are pulling this stuff today? Come on. Can you just hold off on the kissy face stuff 'til I go to school?"

"Not a chance, little man," Ron laughed as he caught Hermione in his arms and kissed her, leaving her dramatically protesting his sweaty hug.

"Yuck. Not sure I want breakfast after that show!" yelped Hugo.

"Oh please," Ron laughed. "I know you too well. You're as bad as I am about food."

"True," admitted Hugo with a shrug.

Hermione laughed and pulled together breakfast while Ron headed up to shower.

"I am so glad that Mrs. Eldwin and Mrs. Carrington are coming to the school for the ceremony," he said with a mouth full of toast.

"Seriously? Chew. Swallow. Speak. It isn't difficult!"

He shrugged again, swallowed and continued. "I can't believe they've never seen what she does. I think she's really excited about it."

"Well, good. She is a gifted teacher and a wonderful woman, so I am glad her family will get to see how talented she is."

"I'm really going to miss her next year," he said sadly. "I wish we could tell her about Hogwarts. I'd like to owl her pictures and things, but obviously I can't do that."

"No, you can't," Hermione conceded. "But you can owl me and I will give them to her and vice versa."

"Won't she think that's weird? That she can't mail things to me directly?"

"I'm sure we can come up with a plausible reason. She cares for you too much to just let you drift off into the world."

"Rose said they do have art classes there but that they are magical. You think I can still study muggle art too?"

"Hugo, my love, I think you can do anything you put your mind to! If you want to learn about muggle art, definitely don't let anything stop you. I know they don't have the internet up at Hogwarts, which I still can't quite wrap my head around, but there are so many wonderful books on art, art history and different techniques. I know you can learn a lot from that. And I am sure that Mrs. Rupesmith will work with you to continue teaching you the techniques you can't learn from a book."

He sat quietly for a few minutes. Then he asked nervously, "You know, the other kids at my school aren't as into art as I am. Do you think the other kids at Hogwarts will think it's weird?"

"No. I don't. Now, remember I never went to school there and in many ways, all magic life is 'weird' to me. But, that said, I think that when people meet you they aren't going to say 'hey, there is the art boy.' I think they will think 'wow, there's Hugo. He is so nice and really funny, and despite his terrible table manners I am so glad we're friends!'"

"Hah Hah," he laughed.

"No, seriously," she said. "Ask Ron about when your Uncle Collin went to school. Now he was a thousand times more in everyone's face about his photography. And apparently he practically stalked Harry. But, despite that, they all loved him fiercely. They don't recall him as the weird kid with the camera. They remember him as their good friend who was kind and loyal and funny who also liked taking pictures. And you have it easier than he did because you already know about a zillion kids at the school between Rose and all of Ron's ten thousand nieces and nephews."

"Ten thousand?"

"Well – you have to admit – there are a lot of them."

"I'll give you that. But I am so glad for each, you know?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I know."

Ron was relieved when his parents came through the floo that his dad looked only mildly odd in his attempt at muggle clothes. He was wearing plaid pants, a checkered shirt and a polka dot tie. But, blessedly, it was cold enough that he needed a jumper over it all at the last minute, so Ron loaned him a plain navy one that seemed to tone everything down a notch. And, he thought his father was too thrilled to even notice as he was going to drive with Michael in the wheel chair van to fetch the women from the care home and would meet them all at the school. Hermione drove with her mum, Hugo and Rose while Ron took his mum through side along apparition since there wasn't extra room in the car.

There was to be a short concert by the graduating class, a few speeches and then a small ceremony for the children. But, they all arrived early enough to tour the exhibit of student art which Melissa had pulled together. Hermione admitted it was incredible how much amazing art Melissa had been able to get out of such young children. Hugo was beaming as he pulled various grandparents around the display to show off different pieces he had made throughout the years.

"Hermione!" Melissa called.

"Hi, Melissa. This is fantastic! You are so, so talented. These kids are so lucky to have you."

"Thank you," she said, blushing. "But, I wanted to show you this. There was a chance for the children to submit work to a juried art show. Hugo submitted an amazing pencil drawing he had done, and look – it won!"

"Did you pick the winners?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"No, no – you don't understand. It was a contest across all of London. The children were supposed to draw a picture of what family meant to them. The winners were announced today online and Hugo won first place!"

"Wait, WHAT?"

"He doesn't know yet – we'll surprise him in the ceremony. And the art work isn't here – he had to send in the original. But, look – I made a copy. Isn't this incredible? I want to smile and cry every time I look at it."

Hermione looked down at the page Melissa handed her and immediately felt the tears welling in her eyes. Hugo had drawn a self-portrait in the center of the page, surrounding him were sketches of herself, Ron, Rose, her parents, his parents and others, and then surrounding them were softer, intentionally hazier pictures of people they had lost, including his parents and grandparents. But the way he had done the drawing, you could practically see the layers of love he felt from each person on the page – both living and deceased.

"Oh, Melissa," Hermione said as she started to cry.

"I know, Hermione. I know," said the woman as she hugged Hermione. "Mr. and Mrs. Creevey are so grateful for you and Ron. I just know it. You two have loved him and made him feel so confident and assured of his place in this world. While he endured terrible trauma, you have never for one minute let him feel that he wasn't a part of your family and loved thoroughly for being exactly who he was born to be. And if you didn't know he felt that way before, I hope you do now."

Hermione nodded, wiping her tears away. "Thank you. I miss them today, you know."

"I know. And I didn't mean to make you cry. But I wanted you to see this before the ceremony so you weren't caught off guard."

"Thanks. Um, can I make a copy of this? I'd like to show Ron as well."

"No – that copy is for you. I have another in my desk. You go find him and I will see you later, alright? I want to show my Gran and Mrs. Carrington a few things before the ceremony. Have you seen them?"

"No," Hermione laughed, "but odds are she's hitting on my husband."

"Right," Melissa chuckled. "She probably is. But trust me, even if Mrs. Carrington was a 25 year old underwear model, I don't think Ron would even notice any woman but you. But, since she is decidedly NOT a 25 year old model, I think you are even safer from competition."

The two friends laughed and set off to find their family. Ron reacted to Hugo's winning picture much as Hermione had, the only difference being he was more embarrassed about tearing up than she was. But, he pulled himself together, and they soon rounded up the family and found their seats for the ceremony.

Hermione couldn't decide what she enjoyed more – watching Hugo in the ceremony, watching Ron through the ceremony, or watching Arthur and Molly throughout the ceremony. Arthur was thoroughly delighted with every new thing, and Molly was simply beaming with pride. But Ron was beaming with pride and love, and so her eyes kept coming back to him. When they announced that Hugo had won the art competition, the grandparents clapped so loudly Hugo finally had to wave his hands to get them to calm back down. As Hermione watched her mum document it all on her camera, she knew she was thinking of her dear friend Janie and how much she would have enjoyed this. She knew Dennis would have as well, and thought of the many school programs they had sat through together in that very room. Soon, her eyes were welling with tears, and she was lost in memories until she felt Ron grasp her hand in his and lift her hand to his lips. She sniffed and smiled at him, and then they both chuckled at what emotional wrecks they each were. Rose shook her head at them and snapped a picture of her two crying parents to show Hugo later. But, Hermione didn't need Ron to say a word. She knew they were both crying for themselves, crying for what their dear friends were missing, and crying for the end of a wonderful chapter in their lives.

After the ceremony, Melissa got one of her co-workers to take a pictures of the entire group. The eleven of them squeezed in for the picture, with everyone saying "cheese" except for Arthur, who smiled and said "doxies," which made everyone laugh.

Ron and Hermione ducked out and let the rest of the family wrangle everyone back to the house while they got the food and drinks ready for the evening. The Potters arrived a few minutes later. Hugo had requested "pizzas and puddings" for his party, so they had ordered their favorite pizzas and had made a table full of desserts for everyone to sample. Hugo was beaming throughout the party, getting to have some one on one time with each guest.

By the time Arthur and Michael took the elderly ladies back to the care home and returned the wheel chair van, Melissa had gone home, the kids had disappeared upstairs, and the adults were collapsed on chairs in the sitting room chatting over tea and firewhisky.

"Molly, how was it for you when you sent your last one off to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "It just seems so strange to think we'll have an empty house in three months."

"Well," she laughed, making a face at Ron, "you may not know the story, but it wasn't the quiet night at home we had anticipated. Your clever husband, here, along with my dear now son-in-law missed the train and thought the natural next step would be to STEAL Arthur's magical car and fly to Scotland!"

"Well, Mum, you make us sound like hooligans! You left out the part where Dobby magically sealed the platform so we couldn't get on the train!"

"I know, dear, and I understand that part. The part I have YET to understand is how that led to the logical next step of 'oh yes, steal the magic car and fly up there.'"

"Sorry 'bout that, Molly," mumbled Harry.

"Oh, please," said Arthur. "It was rather exciting and all ended up alright in the end."

"ALRIGHT? They landed in a whomping willow and were almost killed, then almost expelled and you almost lost your job, if I recall."

"Yeah, but then the car sort of went wild and it ended up saving us when we had the run-in with those acromantulas, so it turned out to be a blessing I guess," Ron said.

Hermione just stared at her husband shaking her head in disbelief.

"What?" Ron asked her innocently.

"What? I think it's a good thing I wasn't at Hogwarts with you back then. I would have been furious at you for almost getting killed. Or expelled!"

"Right," he chuckled. "Priorities."

The conversation continued, and finally the grandparents all headed out for the night, and Hermione and Ron offered to keep all of the kids overnight and sent Harry and Ginny home as well. Ron headed up stairs and corralled all of the kids into the empty former master bedroom.

"Alright you lot," he said in his friendly yet stern auror voice. "You are all here for the night. I'm conjuring up five sleeping bags and you can all camp in here. But I want you to keep it down, alright? And if you aren't too loud and crazy, I will make pancakes in the morning and possibly share my stash of real maple syrup from America with you. But that's only if no one wakes me up overnight."

"OK, Dad. We promise – we'll keep it down."

As he and Hermione crawled into bed, she kissed his cheek sweetly. "You did good tonight, Ron."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I know you were struggling at different points, but Hugo never caught on. All he felt tonight was love and support."

"It's going to be empty here come September," he said dully.

"Well, there are five here tonight, so let's enjoy the full house. We'll have a fabulous vacation after we load them back on the train, and then we'll go from there. They aren't leaving forever, you know. Look at your mum and dad – it's not like The Burrow is quiet and empty, is it?"

"No, you're right. It's just I guess I had just gotten used to this new life, and now it is all changing again."

"But that's life, right? Just when you think you know what you're doing and have it under control, life throws you a curveball."

"What's a curveball?"

She just laughed and kissed him as she snuggled up in his arms and went to sleep.


	96. UFM Ch 96: Summer Days at The Burrow

Ch 96: Summer Days at The Burrow

Rose and Hugo had asked to go to The Burrow early that Sunday so they could go swim at the pond before the family dinner later that evening. Other cousins were going to come as well, but Rose and Hugo were the first to arrive and were enjoying the quiet together as they floated on the water. They'd been bantering back and forth about vacation ideas for their family trip in August.

"I kind of want to go back to Mallorca," Rose admitted. "I loved how relaxed we all were. But, honestly, I would also love to go somewhere totally new like New York in America or maybe Italy. What are you leaning towards?"

"I guess I want to go camping again. It was so nice to have it be just the four of us with no one else bugging us. I feel like if we go to some big city somewhere they'll be a zillion people around."

"But wouldn't you like exploring the art museums in places like New York or Paris or Florence?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "You do know my weaknesses. But, I feel like those museums will always be there, and it is so rare to have just the four of us together. And really, can you picture Dad doing nothing but art museums for two weeks?"

"No," she laughed. "He would sit in a lot of lobbies for sure."

"Yeah – and who knows how many crazy Americans he would accidentally propose to while sitting there."

At that they both burst out laughing, and it took a while to calm back down.

"Ok," she said, still giggling. "So not two whole weeks of museums. But what if we did 10 days or so in the country somewhere- whether camping or cabins or somethings, but then we spend 4 days in a big city taking in all of the sights? What do you think of that?"

"Hmm," he pondered. "That could actually work. But, let's flip it around. If we do the city party first we'll come home still all relaxed from lazing about the countryside somewhere."

"That's brilliant. So – where should we go?"

"Maybe we give them two suggestions and have them pick. I mean, really, we're kids – we can't be expected to plan all of it."

"Ok. How about New York or Florence?"

"Works for me," Hugo said, and then they both fell into a comfortable silence listening to the frogs and birds around the pond. Rose finally broke the tranquil silence.

"Your face looks worried. Are you still thinking about the vacation?"

He shook his head and stared off at the leaves blowing in the trees.

"You going to share what's running through your crazy brain, Hugo? I know you well enough to read that face, you know."

Hugo nervously shrugged.

"Come on, tell me what's got you worried. I might not be able to fix whatever it is, but you'll probably feel better once you talk about it."

Hugo sighed. "Ok. But, this is asking for insight, not an invitation for harassment."

She splashed him. "This is me, Hu. I may technically be your big sister, but I was your best friend first. Tell me what's up."

"I guess it's a couple of things. The sorting thing is so nerve wracking, isn't it? I mean – it's just some hat that decides who your friends will be and could change the course of your whole life. What if the hat had put Dad in Hufflepuff? Do you think he and Harry would have still become best friends, and then would they have won the war? But, I guess I'm not really worried about avoiding a war, but just trying to picture my life."

"I get it – I was really freaked out about it before I went as well. I was so sure Al would be in Gryffindor and I would be in Ravenclaw and then I would have no friends. Of course, that didn't turn out like I thought, but in the end he and Scorp are in a different house than me and are my best friends anyway."

"The other thing is I wonder what my parents would have wanted for me. Obviously Daddy was in Gryffindor, but Mummy was Hufflepuff. And then Dad is always saying I'll be in Slytherin. I wonder if they would have been ok with that. I want to be happy, and I don't want to disappoint anyone – alive or dead."

"Slytherin isn't what it used to be, Hugo. And I think you would be very happy there. But I think you will be happy in any of the houses."

"Where do you think I'll be?"

"Ravenclaw," she replied without missing a beat.

"Really? That was fast. I'm smart, but not scary smart like you and Mum. And not Slytherin, huh?"

"I could be wrong, but I think you see the world in a different and creative way. It's not just about being top of the class, you know. It's about valuing thoughtful reflection and creative approaches. But, like I said – I promise you, you will be happy in any of the houses. And Mum and Dad will be thrilled for you, and your Mummy and Daddy will be thrilled for you, and I will be thrilled for you as well."

"Ok," he said, sounding unconvinced.

"Fine, keep worrying if you want. But, I think that you will end up in the same house come September if you waste your days fretting as you would if you just relax and soak in the summer. Don't you think?"

"You're right," he grinned. "I'm going to try to just focus on having fun." And with that, he rolled off his inner tube into the water, disappeared into the pond and came up right underneath his sister, knocking her into the water as well. They were both shrieking and splashing each other when the Potters arrived, jumping into the water fight as well. And by the time Molly called them to come back to the house, they were all grinning ear to ear and thoroughly in need of showers.

When they all came down from getting cleaned up, the kids found that that the entire Weasley extended family had arrived. George and Bill had set up the extended table in the garden, and Hermione and Andromeda Tonks were setting a variety of dishes on the buffet table to the side. Ron and Harry were setting out the chairs and everyone else was helping direct drinks, cutlery and other necessities. Soon the large family had all taken seats and had tucked in at Molly's direction. As usual, the food was incredible, and everyone had gone back for seconds. Ron and Harry had their kids clear all of the plates. Teddy got up as well carrying some dishes inside, but once in the kitchen he pulled the kids aside.

"James, I need some help," Teddy said.

"Sure, Teddy, what's up?"

"Once we clear all of the plates, and have all of the dessert plates sent out, I need to go out and make an announcement. But once that's done, can you have the kids bring out everything I have on the back porch?"

"Sure, I guess. What is it?"

"Uh – well, hell, I guess you'll figure it out in a minute. It's champagne and glasses." 

"Merlin, Teddy, are you about to propose to Vic?"

The nervous smirk gave James all the response he needed.

"Have you already talked to Uncle Bill? Because I think surprising Vic is great, but surprising Uncle Bill is a whole other situation."

"Yeah," Teddy grinned. "I did. We talked and he gave me his blessing, thank Merlin. He knows it's coming – just doesn't know when."

"Congratulations, Teddy," James said with a warm embrace.

"Thanks, but don't say that until she says yes!"

"Then I'll stick with good luck, mate. I couldn't be happier for you." he said, patting him on the back.

The dishes were cleared and the dessert plates passed out. Molly went to direct the puddings to circle the table, but James had anticipated this and whispered in her ear to hold off. She gave him a questioning look, but shrugged and waited. James caught Teddy's eye and gave him an encouraging nod. Teddy took a deep breath, and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, before we move on to the sweet stuff, can I have your attention for a minute? Alright, thanks for your patience. It seems like this is one of the only times we have had the whole family here outside of Christmas, and I just wanted to have everyone here for this. This family has meant everything to me, and I hope you all know that. But, I am hoping that after tonight I may be on my way to being more than an honorary member of the family." Ginny and Angie both squealed in excitement as he walked over to where Victoire was sitting and he got on his knee. "Vic, you have been my best friend since before I even knew what a friend was. Over the years we have gone from toddlers to children to adolescents to adults together. You have been with me for every single step – the good and the bad – of my life, and I cannot imagine a future without you by my side. While I may have lost my parents on May 2nd, it has never been a tragic day for me, because every year on that date I get to celebrate the birth of my favorite person in the world. You bring me joy, you challenge me, and with you I am a better person. Victoire Weasley, will you do the honor of giving me your hand in marriage?"

Victoire nodded through tears, and quickly pulled him off his knee to kiss him. The family soon burst into chaos with hugging and squealing and congratulations flying around the table. James soon had the champagne and glasses distributed, and the whole family toasted to their happiness. But once that was done, there was no keeping people at their seats. Women were hurrying to hug the new bride to be, the cousins were smirking at the first of the grandchildren to get engaged, and Molly and Andromeda were hugging in the corner. Once Bill had shaken Teddy's hand and kissed his daughter, Harry approached him and extended his hand.

"What is it with you, Potter? First you take my baby sister and now your godson takes my daughter? It's a damn good thing I like you, you big git," he said as he shook Harry's hand and moved to embrace him.

"I hope I raised him well enough to have asked you ahead of time," Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"You did, which I appreciate. And he did, which meant a lot to me. It was never up to me as its Vic's choice, of course. But I think we've all seen that she made that choice many, many years ago. And I've told both of them how glad I was that they didn't get married immediately after she graduated Hogwarts. They'll have such an easier time of it now that they've both had a chance to grow up and live in the real world a little bit. And I hope they'll wait a bit more before I become a grandfather, but I'm not holding my breath."

"I'm right there with you," nodded Harry. "I hope they put it off a few years, but I would be shocked if they do."

"Yeah, with Vic set to finish the healer program at St. Mungos before Christmas, I'm hoping they can wait until she's at least gainfully employed before she has to take maternity leave, you know?"

"Oh, I know," Harry agreed. "Aside from the fact that I am not looking to be a grandfather before I hit forty, I am also not ready to have Ginny and Fleur spend their days babysitting, as heaven knows they wouldn't leave it to us. We're just getting that proverbial nest emptied this fall. I want to enjoy it for a while before the nest fills up with babies again."

Bill laughed and shook his head, but then was snagged away by his wife who was crying happily. Ron and Ginny were soon chatting with Harry.

"Why are you laughing?" Harry asked Ron.

"Because I apparently just made it under the wire to get married before the next generation of Weasleys started getting hitched."

Harry laughed at him while Ginny smacked the back of his head. "You're an idiot," she laughed. "But, I would have to say Hermione was well worth the wait."

"Yeah," he said as his eyes happily stared at his wife talking to Hugo at the other end of the garden, "she sure was."


	97. Ch 97: Preparing for Adventures Ahead

Ch 97: Preparing for What's Ahead

Ron opened the door to the dusty shop and held it open for his family and the Potters to enter. He was hit with the familiar blend of musty smells of wood dust, musty boxes and wood varnish as he entered Ollivanders, and it immediately brought to the surface the memory of coming as a young boy watching his older brothers get their wands. He remembered how incredible it was to watch the ancient wizard somehow look into the unique soul of each person and match them perfectly to a handcrafted tool that would enable them to channel the magic within them into the world. He had so looked forward to getting his own when he turned eleven but had been truly devastated when his father had to let him know they couldn't afford a new wand just yet, and he would have to make do with Bill's old wand. Of course he hadn't let his parents know how upset he'd been. He could already see the shame on his father's face as he had to admit to his youngest son that he couldn't give him this rite of passage he would need to truly succeed as a young wizard. It wasn't until he was thirteen that he had been able to get his own wand for the first time and feel the amazing sensation of having his magic channel perfectly through a wand that had chosen him.

They had waited until the week after Harry's birthday to bring Lilly and Hugo to Diagon Alley to get their own wands. They would come back in a few weeks to get the books and other school supplies, but they wanted to come a little early to be able to get the wands without the crush of back to school shoppers. Both Lilly and Hugo were clearly anxious, excited and pretending to be nonchalant about the expedition. Seeing Hugo nervously shift from one foot to the other, Ron reached out to rub his shoulder gently, which caused Hugo to smile and lean back slightly against Ron in the crowded shop. As they had anticipated, the younger family member tending the shop rushed off to get the senior wizard to help the Weasley and Potter families with their monumental purchases.

"Good day, old friends," said the old wizard.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander," smiled Ron. "I am sorry we disturbed you."

"Oh, nonsense. For you two there is no such thing. I was wondering when we would be seeing your youngest ones coming in for their wands."

"Well, we brought them both in today," smiled Harry. "Lilly and Hugo are both off to Hogwarts this fall, so a visit to see you was most assuredly in order."

"Wonderful, wonderful," said the elder gentleman. "Which one would like to go first?"

They all watched quietly as Mr. Ollivander worked with Lilly to find a red oak wand, 9 ¾ inches long with a phoenix core. Then he turned his attention to Hugo. Ollivander proceeded to pull out wand after wand, but with each had either no reaction or some sort of raucous explosion to show for it.

"Blimey, Hugo. I thought I was the only one that had so much trouble finding my wand," laughed Harry.

"Let me see, young man. You are a very interesting combination of all four of your parents. But, under all of those influences is a creative core, I believe. And very wise old eyes, hmm," Ollivander muttered as he went to the back of the store to try a different wand. After few moments he came back out with a very dusty box and said, "Here. Try this one."

Hugo's eyes were large at his comment, but he swallowed, took a deep breath and grasped the wand. Everyone braced to duck like they had for the last four or five tries. But when Hugo held it, colored sparks came from the end like a soft mist of rainbow colors, causing Hugo to smile.

"I think this it, sir," he said.

"Yes, yes. We found the wand calling you to be sure. Beech wands rarely chose young witches and wizards, so it didn't occur to me to try this one out. But, with everything life has thrown at you, I can see you are clearly mature and wise beyond your years, which clearly this wand has sensed. I have made several wands with hairs from this particular unicorn, and many of them have developed into very creative and artistic individuals. But what also thrills me about this particular match is that the unicorn which gave me the core for this wand also gave me the one used for your late Uncle Collin's wand. Photography, if I remember correctly, was his artistic medium of choice. I will be very interested to learn how your talents evolve and grow over the years to come."

Somehow, Hugo's smile only grew broader at this comment. He was oblivious to the four adults behind him wiping tears from their eyes.

"Alright you lot," said Ginny still blinking furiously. "Let's let the dads pay for everything while we go find a table for all of us at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Can we do a kids' table and a grown up table?" pleaded Al.

"Alright fine," Ginny conceded as she held the door for the five kids. Once Lilly and Hugo had thanked the older wizard, they headed out the door for lunch.

"Thank you so much, sir," said Ron. "I hope you know how much your comments about the unicorn hair matching the one in Collin's wand mean to all of us, but especially to him."

"Simply stating the facts, Mr. Weasley."

"Well, then thank you for helping us all be aware of the facts," Ron replied. "We are each looking for every opportunity to keep him linked to and connected with his late family. Knowing there is such a similarity with him and Collin is really wonderful."

"And you are right about his creativity, sir," Hermione chimed in. "He is an incredibly talented artist."

"Well, I'm glad to see I wasn't mistaken on this one," he laughed.

The three of then settled up with Mr. Ollivander, who tried to refuse payment completely, but Ron and Harry eventually prevailed. At lunch, the grown-ups sat at a booth while the five children shared a table, pretending to be utterly independent from their parents.

"I can't believe it's less than six weeks 'til they go to school," bemoaned Ron.

"Really?" scoffed Ginny. "Look at them. They want to pretend we don't exist. Aren't you even a little bit looking forward to it?"

"Honestly, I would love it _if_ they came home at least once a month or so," Ron admitted. "Having them on their own during the week is good and all, but I just like them, you know?"

"And, to be fair, you've had the least amount of time with your kids so you aren't as worn down and aggravated as the rest of us," teased Harry trying to get a laugh out of his best mate.

"And, if memory serves, you are actually up there multiple times a week with the auror readiness group, right?" added Ginny.

But Ron only grimaced in return, so Hermione knew they had touched a sensitive nerve instead of being funny.

"Well, we can't stop that train from arriving, so let's focus on the positive, shall we? Have you all thought any more about where we might go on our vacation in September?" she asked.

"Were we in charge of that one, Hermione?" Harry asked sheepishly.

Ginny smacked him upside the head. "You were. But you have been demoted now. I'll be handling this."

"This trip just got substantially more expensive, didn't it," he asked his wife.

"Not as expensive as the couples counseling we would need for the next seven years if we didn't go."

"Right."

"OK, seriously," Hermione cut in. "Let's brainstorm a bit. We've talked about going somewhere we can each have our own places and such, but get together some for dinners or a few activities. Am I presuming this is somewhere warm? Or is weather not important?"

"Warm," the other three said simultaneously.

"Alright. Then next question – do you want to stay in Europe or consider other warm places?"

The table was quiet until Ron said, "I know I clearly have been declared the sap at the table. But, I don't want to be too far away when they've just left. What if they send us an owl and it takes forever to find us off in Hawaii or something? I vote Europe. Preferably close by Europe."

"Well, I vote outside of the UK and Ireland," Ginny said. "We need to at least go as far south as France."

"What about back to Mallorca?" Hermione offered.

They all nodded blandly, but there was no real reaction.

"What about somewhere with great history? Maybe we could stay in some ancient castle and learn about-" she was saying until she was cut off by the horrified stares from her friends. "Well, learning is out, apparently. Then how about Saint Tropez in France? It's gorgeous, on the sea, a cute town with fabulous shopping and great restaurants. Still beautiful but not as crazy as Monaco or anything."

"I love it," said Ginny immediately. "French Riviera it is."

"We don't get a say?" Harry protested.

"No," laughed the wives simultaneously.

"Right then," Harry laughed. "So, now that that's all settled, what else have you two been up to?"

"Well, Ron almost lost to Mrs. Carrington in chess last week."

"Really?" Ginny asked. "You haven't lost a game since you were like eight years old!"

"Seven, actually," Ron laughed. "But, yeah. She is really good. She says she used to play a lot back in the fifties, but then didn't have anyone to really play against. Seems like she had forgotten a lot, but the more we play, the more that comes back."

"She claims she isn't going to die until she beats him," Hermione added.

"Well, looks to me like she is getting closer on both accounts," Ginny observed.

"My theory is that she could beat him, but she is too busy flirting with him and gets distracted."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence, love."

"What? By pointing out that you are ridiculously good looking and charming? Or that an old muggle lady in a care home fancies you?" 

Harry and Ginny laughed, while Ron's ears went red. Eventually Hermione took pity on him and kissed his cheek. "Sorry," she apologized. "Maybe I'm just jealous and defending my man."

He laughed, and kissed her. But, Hugo saw them across the room, groaned and made a scene of covering his eyes, causing everyone to laugh.


	98. UFM Ch 98: Family Vacation

**_(A/N: In honor of the 4th of July holiday in the States this week I thought I would post the chapter about their vacation to America. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate all of the notes and reviews on the story. Really makes my day to hear you are enjoying it. So - without further delay, here is their vacation...carrytheotter)_**

Ch 98: Family Vacation

While the empty nest trip was still being planned, when August came around Ron and Hermione were excited for their vacation with the kids. They had all decided that the idea of a few days in the city followed by a longer time in a more leisurely place was the best plan. After many days of debate and family negotiation, they had all decided that four days in New York City followed by ten days in a cabin in the mountains of North Carolina was the best combination for their trip. Having arrived in the city by portkey that morning, they were now in a taxi headed through town. While they all lived in one of the largest cities in the world, the gaping mouths all betrayed that they had never been anywhere quite like Manhattan.

Chuckling at them, Hermione said, "You'd think you had never been to a city before. You're from London!"

"London does not look like _this_!" Hugo observed as he twisted his head so he could look straight up at the neon signs in Times Square.

"Did you live in a building like these when you were growing up, Mum?" Rose asked.

"No," laughed Hermione. "We lived in the suburbs in Connecticut, about 45 minutes out of the city. But Mum and Dad worked at the UN, which is here in Manhattan. We can go visit there if you want."

"But you've been here a bunch?" Hugo asked.

"Well, obviously I lived here when I was younger. And we came to the city frequently – especially for the American holiday Thanksgiving. They have a huge parade here and then everyone eats a fancy dinner with their families. But, well, we were British, so we just came and enjoyed the parade and then ate at a fancy restaurant in the city most years. One year we were invited to a family gathering with some of my parents' co-workers. Felt a lot like Christmas to me, but without the tree and presents and with more pies and tarts instead of cakes and biscuits. And they all eat turkey."

"Is that holiday while we are here?" asked Ron. "Sounds delicious."

"No, it isn't until late November, I'm afraid. But I promise, we will have plenty of good food while we are here."

"I knew I'd like it here," Ron grinned, and they all laughed.

Since it was too early to check into the hotel, they had shrunk their bags down with Ron storing everything in his pocket. It was a gorgeous day, so they decided to head to lower Manhattan and enjoy the boat tour out to the Statue of Liberty and visit the museum at Ellis Island. Predictably, Hermione could have spent twice as long at the museum as everyone else. But, eventually they dragged her out of the museum and back onto the ferry. They went by the 9/11 Memorial, which was touching for all of them, but had clearly impacted Hermione more than the others.

"Well, it had been my childhood home," she explained. "But, I guess it had to feel a bit like when people realized Voldemort was back. Something evil which you had never thought possible was glaring in your face. And suddenly the world was a dark, dangerous, scary place with nations rushing to war." Wiping her eyes she turned to Ron and asked, "Did you know about it when you were an auror or was it such a muggle thing that it was somewhat removed from your world at the time?"

"No, we knew," Ron said sadly. "Actually I was with Fi when Harry sent a patronus telling us there had been a massive attack in America and we had to come back to Auror headquarters immediately. We did, of course, and someone wrangled a muggle tele to show the broadcast of what was happening. The American Ministry was scrambling, and we sent a huge number of aurors to New York to assist with searching for survivors, but, well, there weren't many to rescue at that point. But, the aurors stayed here for a few months to help the Americans while they helped their muggle counterparts. But, Fi and I weren't among those asked to come help here. We both wanted to, though."

As he talked, Rose had put her arm around his waist and hugged him, tears in her eyes.

"You ok, Rose?" Hugo asked.

She shrugged. "Just realizing how much this event probably changed my life. If there hadn't been terrorists in Afghanistan, there wouldn't have been war, and then my birth family might not have had to go to a refugee camp. And maybe they wouldn't have died. But, then I would probably have been illiterate in a rural village. Or – well – who knows? There is no way to guess if my biological relatives were involved in any way, too, I suppose." She sighed and wiped her eyes as Hermione stroked her hair. Then Rose continued, "and I guess I feel mixed up about it. I feel awful all of these people died. And I feel so sad that my biological parents died. But, I'd be lying if I said I wish I'd grown up a girl in rural Afghanistan. That life would have killed me. Not to mention trying to learn magic and such without Hogwarts. Just strange to try to wrap my brain around it. And I hadn't really thought about it that way until we came here."

Ron hugged her tightly, as did Hermione. Finally Hugo joined the family hug and said simply, "It always comes back to being happy and sad. We didn't ask for things. We didn't celebrate them. But they change our lives. All we can do is live the life we have, right?"

"Right," Rose said, tears on her cheek. As the four of them stood there and hugged listening to the water falling into the memorial, Ron simply held his family tightly and gave thanks for the gift of each of them in his life.

As it was now late afternoon, Hermione finally said, "I love each and every one of you so much. But I don't want to spend our time here spiraling into the 'what could have beens' as it will make us all barmy. So, I suggest we head to the hotel, get settled and cleaned up a bit and then head out for a nice dinner somewhere. What do you think?"

Everyone agreed, and soon they had checked into their connecting hotel rooms in a Times Square hotel. Hermione laughed at how touristy it was, but Ron shrugged it off saying "Well, whadya expect? We are tourists!"

The next day they decided to start the day at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Agreeing that they could see great displays on Egypt, Ancient Greece and Rome and much of European art back in London, they decided to focus on the exhibit halls dedicated to the American, African, Asian and Oceana areas as well as the modern art exhibits.

Ron and Rose tried hard to be as excited as Hermione and Hugo were about the art. They would walk into each room, glance at each painting and be done, but then realize that Hugo and Hermione were still on the first or second piece of art.

After the first hour, Rose whispered, "Dad, are you really up for this?"

"Are you?" he retorted with a smirk.

"Maybe we should suggest splitting up."

"Then what?"

"Honestly – _anything_ else would be better, don't you think?"

"Well, I want to be supportive of your brother. He loves this stuff. Just because I don't have a ruddy clue as to what he sees or is talking about, doesn't mean I don't want to be encouraging and supportive."

"Ok. Then let's blame it on me."

"Huh?"

"Follow my lead."

"You've been spending too much time with your cousins," Ron muttered as he followed her.

"Mum, Hugo – would it be alright if we split off? I've got to go find the loo and my head is starting to hurt. I think a bit of caffeine would help. If Dad and I go find a café or something, we can wander around a bit and then meet up with you two whenever you are finished looking at everything."

Hermione raised her eyebrow in a knowing glance. "Headache, huh?"

"Well, honestly yeah, but it isn't a migraine or anything," Rose confessed sheepishly.

"I think it's a great idea," Hugo piped up. "You're bored. And I'm being rushed. Mum and I can be here for quite a while. You two head out, and we'll just call you when we're ready to move on."

"Really?" Ron asked earnestly. "'Cuz we know how much you love all of this. We can absolutely do all of this together."

"Thanks for the thought, Dad, but we all know you two are trying not to fall asleep. It's cool. We'll find you later."

"Well. Ok then," Hermione said. "I will stay here with our cultured child, and you two go entertain yourselves. Just keep in mind that we have tickets to the play at 7, so we need to eat an early supper. So please don't eat lunch late in the afternoon, alright?"

"Promise," Ron and Rose replied.

"Thank you, Hugo and Mum. I really appreciate this!" Rose squealed.

"No worries. I am totally not waiting around while you go clothes shopping at any of those fancy stores either."

Ron laughed. "I am the absolute winner here," Ron grinned. "Alright," he said as he kissed Hermione on the cheek, "we'll check in with you two later."

While Hermione and Hugo turned back to their admiration of the art, Ron and Rose couldn't escape fast enough. They headed out into the day, found some drinks and snacks and wandered around Central Park for a while. Heading south, they wandered along the pathways, amused by the menagerie of people that came by. Rose explained roller blades and skateboards to Ron while they meandered. They walked through the zoo, and then bought some sandwiches for lunch, which they ate on a bench. Later they walked towards a lake and saw the carousel.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"Oh, it's a carousel," Rose said. "Surely you've seen them in England?"

"I've seen smaller versions at muggle fairs I suppose. But that is huge."

"Have you ever been on one?"

"No," admitted Ron.

"Let's go," she said dragging him by the arm.

"Really? It's not just for little kids?"

"Well, admittedly it might be more for younger kids, but look – see how that couple there has no kids. They look like they are on a date or something. And, well, I may have been on one, but this seems like one of those father / daughter activities we should check off our list."

"We have a list?"

"We should," shrugged Rose as she located the ticket booth.

"Ok. We have a list. You are definitely your mother's child."

"Come on, Dad. It will be fun!"

Soon Ron found himself sitting on a brightly painted horse that went up and down as they turned. He felt a little ridiculous for a few moments, but then he looked at Rose and saw that she was actually enjoying it. Then nothing else seemed to matter. He was getting to spend the day with his daughter trying new things and gaining experiences he never thought he'd have. And then he realized he was grinning ear to ear. Rose saw him beaming and reached for his hand, and they finished the ride holding hands enjoying the fun. As they got off the ride, Ron's cell phone rang, and they realized it was Hermione.

"Hey, have you guys finished at the museum?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "We just left."

"Tell me you ate something in all that time."

"Yes, Ron. We stopped at ate at the museum café for a while. But thanks for your concern," she chuckled. "What is that I hear in the background? Are you guys at an amusement park?"

"No," Ron admitted. "We just went for a ride on the carousel here in Central Park. Apparently it was on our father daughter to do list. And it was great."

"Brilliant," she said in such a way Ron could hear her smiling. "I love that you did that."

"Yeah. Me too."

"So, now what?"

"Well, I think we just stay split up and do our own things and meet back at the hotel later. We'll all need to clean up before supper. Should we be back by 4?"

"Sounds great. See you two then."

Hermione hung up the phone and smiled at Hugo. "So, now we have a few hours to ourselves before we meet them back the hotel. What should we do?"

"Well, the lady in the gift shop said the walking tour looking at the architecture was worth doing. Could we do that and take the long way back to the hotel? Maybe even get an ice cream on the way?"

"Brilliant," she smiled.

After they had walked a while Hugo asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Oh course, Hugo. What is it?"

"I've just been thinking a lot about Daddy recently and how he would have felt right before he went to Hogwarts. I know you didn't know about the magical part, but can you tell me a little about how you think he felt about going off to boarding school?"

Hermione thought for a bit. "Well, like you said, I obviously didn't have the whole story. I remember being really surprised when Collin went away to school the year before when I had never known they were thinking about it. But, when he would come home on the holidays he was as happy as I had ever seen him. So, I had at that point assumed your dad would go to the same school. But, he told me he was worried he wouldn't get accepted. Of course I didn't know he was really worried that he wasn't a wizard as well. I remember how thrilled he was when he called to tell me he had received his acceptance letter. He was simply over the moon – both to get to go to school with his big brother but also to get to go to Hogwarts. But, anyway, one night sometime that August right before your dad went to school, I can remember he and I were playing cards in his room while our parents were downstairs talking. I don't remember where Collin was, but he wasn't there. But, that night he confided how nervous he really was. He said he didn't want to look like a baby in front of Collin so he was trying to keep up the brave face. But, he was worried. He said he was worried he wouldn't be in the same dorm as Collin, which I guess meant Gryffindor. He was worried about making all new friends and wondering if other kids coming to the school already knew each other. He was worried about being homesick, and I think at the very bottom of that list he was worried about how hard the studies would be. He started to tear up and then begged me not to say anything to his parents or brother. He really wanted to go, but he said it was a lot of nerves heading off in to the unknown."

Hugo nodded his head knowingly. Hermione let the comfortable silence linger between them as they continued to walk through Manhattan.

Eventually Hugo said, "I think I am nervous like Daddy was. I guess it's the same in that he was hoping to be with Uncle Collin and I am hoping to be with Rose, but at the same time I want to be my own self and make my own friends, not just hang around with hers. You know – I really can't imagine how nervous Collin was going off to Hogwarts not knowing hardly anything about magic, let alone anyone already there."

"I've thought about that a lot too, Hugo. I cannot imagine how nerve wracking it must have been for your Gran to let him go there. They must have gotten their Gryffindor bravery from her. If I hadn't had Ron's support and I wasn't a witch and all of a sudden McGonagall had shown up and told me Rose was invited to Hogwarts I don't know that I could have done it."

"But if you had gotten your letter when you should have you would have wanted to go too. Even if it was a year before Collin."

"Yes," she admitted. "I think finding out I was a witch at that age would have helped me not feel as crazy or as alone as I often did as a child. I didn't fit in very well, and I think it would have given me a place to make friends more like myself."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Mum, because I mean it as a compliment. But I don't think you would have blended in at Hogwarts either. You are so smart that you would have blown everyone there away as well. Not saying you wouldn't have made great friends. But, even in the magical world Dad says he doesn't know anyone as smart as you."

"He said that?" Hermione asked, blushing.

"Yeah. And I heard him saying to Harry that you are probably the brightest witch of their age or something, and Harry agreed. So – I am sure you would have been top of your class there too. And, as you know, the view can be lonely from the top."

Hermione gawked at him for a moment. "When did you get so brilliantly insightful?"

Hugo just laughed. "Well, I am insightful enough to see that ice cream shop up there. Can we stop?"

"Sure," she laughed. "I guess you are absolutely your father's son too. Not to mention your mummy."

After a few days in New York, the family sat at a restaurant in Brooklyn overlooking the city eating their last dinner there. They were going around sharing their favorite parts of the trip so far.

"I liked the art museum that bored you two to death," laughed Hugo.

"I liked the American quidditch shop in the magical part of town," admitted Ron. "I know it's not really any different from English quidditch, but it was still really cool seeing the different styles of brooms and the different teams they have here."

"Well, mine was a tie," shared Rose. "I liked the magical shops too – especially quidditch. And I also really loved seeing the shows. After reading To Kill a Mockingbird this year I thought I knew the story, but seeing it come to life like that was amazing. And the way they did the animals in The Lion King you would think they had used magic. But, my favorite thing was going on the carousel in Central Park with Dad."

Ron beamed, took her hand and kissed it. "Really my favorite too," he said to her.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction to the Lion King!" said Hugo. "I can't wait to tell Mrs. Rupesmith about how they did that play. What about you, Mum? What was your favorite?"

"Well, I liked the plays, and I liked getting to show you where I grew up. But, I have to admit my favorite part was Chinatown yesterday. Watching the three of you try dim sum for the first time is way up there on the memory list for me. Hilariously perfect."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know you were only supposed to take one or two pieces from each trolley? I thought it was like the Hogwarts trolley lady. You had to take it while you had your shot! And I couldn't understand how you were going to be full on one piece of whatever it was."

"Well, yeah, and the fact that what you got a ton of was your least favorite thing to eat," laughed Hugo.

"Come on now, it was chicken feet and turnip cake! Turnips should never be in a cake. It is just plain wrong. And I try not to eat feet of any kind. But those sausage sweet bun-thingies and those little bundles with the pork and chicken, now they were _good_."

Hermione was laughing too hard to respond, which made Ron's ears turn red until he too joined in the families' giggles.

"Ok. So, we've clearly established I am not as culturally suave as your mum. But this is not new information here."

"No, you're right," smiled Hugo. "I think you'll be much more in your element in the next phase of the vacation."

"Have you ever been to the North Carolina mountains before, Mum?" asked Rose.

"No, I haven't," she admitted. "But, I have been further north in that same mountain chain. The Appalachian Mountains aren't like the Alps at all. They apparently are much older and much more worn down with time."

"The pictures look beautiful," sighed Rose.

"Yes. They really do look blue and green. Guess that's where the name Blue Ridge Mountains comes from. Should be fun exploring the new area together."

"Well, if it's even half as fun as our time here in the city is, then it will be a great success," said Ron. "Here's to my wonderful family." With that they each raised their glasses and toasted to the rest of their trip.

When the portkey landed them in the magical broom closet in the Asheville airport, they were able to come out like any other passengers and rent a car for their time there. Naturally Hermione was the only one who could drive it. But, sitting in the front seat while Hermione drove on the "wrong" side of the road was clearly scaring the daylights out of Ron.

"Ron, knock it off with the white knuckles and the screwed shut eyes. You are perfectly safe."

"Sorry," he apologized with gritted teeth as he clutched the door handle with his still-white knuckles. "It's an instinctive reaction. I've barely adjusted to muggle cars to begin with and now they are not only all flipped to the wrong side of the road, but these mountain roads are so windy you can't see what's coming until it's on top of you."

"That's it. I'm pulling off at the next gas station and you are going to the back seat and Rose is coming up here. You're acting more childish than the children."

"Still don't see why we had to get a car. We could just apparate and fly where we need to go."

"Shut it, Ron. Oh, look, here's a gas station. Rose, honey, get out and switch seats with your father."

"You're serious?" Ron asked.

"Dead serious," she glared at him. "You're stressing out the driver, which is the only thing unsafe about this whole situation. Now move your rear to the back."

"Just do it, Dad," whined Hugo. "I want to get to the cabin."

Grumbling, Ron got out of the front seat and switched places with the smirking but silent Rose. The backseat fit was tight, so he had to sit at an angle to fit his long legs into the car. Hermione had driven them back onto the road as soon as they both had their seatbelts on.

Hugo glanced at Ron and saw he was about to grumble again, so he whispered, "I don't think you should push your luck, Dad."

Ron just sighed, closed his eyes and gripped the door handle with all of his might.

By the time they were settled in the cabin, everyone's nerves had settled as well. Seeing the incredible view from the porch of the secluded home, Ron felt his stress leave him immediately. The place had two bedrooms, a small kitchen and family room/dining room combination. But, the entire back wall of the house was windows, ensuring that with the exception of the kitchen, second bedroom and the bathroom, you could always see the glorious view. There was also a huge, wrap around covered porch with hammocks, rocking chairs, a fire pit and a hot tub, and Ron figured they would spend most of their time out there.

They spent that first day exploring trails around the house and relaxing on their own with books and journals. Hermione and Rose headed back down into town to get groceries, but all agreed it was best if Ron didn't go along. But, by the second day, they decided they were up for more adventure. They packed a picnic lunch, their shrunken down brooms, changes of clothes and swim suits and headed off towards the Smoky Mountains National Park. Seeing on the map how much of it was not accessible by road, they realized it would be a great place to fly. They parked at one of the access sites to a long trail, and hiked about a mile or so in until they were sure they were nowhere near other hikers. Then they pulled out their shrunken brooms and headed off. As Hugo and Hermione weren't confident on their own brooms, Ron took Hermione while Rose took Hugo, and they were each covered in disillusionment charms. They stayed following the trail, but were able to do the ten mile hike out to the remote waterfall in only a quarter of an hour instead of the all day hike it would have been. They landed in a clearing, set up their picnic and enjoyed the rest before changing into bathing suits and wading into the creek and waterfall. As it was incredibly hot, the cool water was extremely refreshing. Ron and the kids splashed roughly in the water while Hermione sat contentedly on a large rock in the shade watching them.

After an hour or so, Hugo climbed out of the water and pulled out some of the art supplies he had brought along and began to sketch the waterfall. Rose and Ron decided they wanted to go for more of a fly, so they got back on the brooms and headed off, while Hermione lay on a blanket in the shade reading. It was one of those days where time seems to slow down, and they each felt utterly relaxed as they relished in the beauty and quiet of the mountains around them. By evening, they decided to pack it all up and head back to the car and cabin for dinner.

After a simple supper on the porch, they sat out at the fire pit for hours, watching the stars and telling stories. Hermione gave it up and went to bed, and Ron tried to get the kids to do the same. But, they were too caught up in the excitement. Eventually he summoned the mattresses from the kids' rooms and set them up to sleep on the porch under the stars. He said he was going to sleep inside, but he'd leave the sliding door open so he could hear if they weren't actually going to sleep.

The days continued to pass leisurely with the family reconnecting and exploring the beautiful area. They had joint adventures like inner tubing, rafting and zip lining. And Hermione kept her promise to finally get Ron on horseback, which they all enjoyed. Rose and Hermione went off on several shopping excursions, and few nights they went out to dinner. But most of the vacation was spent driving to a long trail head, flying quickly to a remote and gorgeous location where they would spend the day picnicking and exploring before heading home again. Then they had simple dinners, campfires, and time together under the stars.

On the last afternoon, Ron took Hermione out for a short fly near the cabin as the kids said they wanted to "surprise" them with dinner. So, Ron flew them up to the top of the mountain they were on where they knew they would have a gorgeous view of the sunset. Hermione had brought a blanket, and they sat on the ground, Hermione tucked into Ron's arms and watched the sky go from turquoise blue to peach to purple and red and magenta and then to the dusky blue that comes before nightfall.

"I'm not ready to go home," Ron said.

"We're going on vacation again in like three weeks," Hermione laughed.

"I know. But they're not going to be there with us. I'm just going to miss them. It's not just missing our kids. I just really like them as individuals and have a great time being with them."

"We have to let them leave the nest if we ever want them to come back of their own choosing."

"I know."

"Weren't you ready to try a new adventure when you first got on that train?"

"Totally different," he scoffed. "We are way cooler to be with than my parents were."

"I thoroughly enjoy your parents, Ron. But the point is I am rather sure Molly wasn't ready to put you on that train either – and she definitely wasn't ready to put Gin on it the next year. But she did. And now she has both of you still in her daily life. If she had kept you home and smothered you, you would have left the day you turned 17."

"Well, I ended up leaving that summer anyway on the bloody horcrux hunt, but point taken."

"They'll be fine. And we'll be fine. We are going to have a fabulous time with your sister and Harry on our trip. We finally get to date a little, you know, now that we're married and both kids will be out of the house."

"I am looking forward to that," he said with his lopsided smile.

"Good. I am too. And I am very confident we will find some next project or some next adventure to pursue. You and I are not ones to go find some rocking chairs and wait for time to pass. It will be really different. But different can be good."

"No – different can be great. My life can fully attest to that. And I am looking forward to the part where I get to have you all to myself you know," he said quietly as he kissed her deeply. But just then the phone buzzed with a text saying _Dinner in 15 minutes! Come back!_

"Alone you say?" Hermione chuckled. "I'm not sure we will know it when it hits us in the face!"


	99. UFM Ch 99: Last Day Home

Ch 99: Last Day Home

As September 1st was on a Sunday that year, Molly had declared they would have the family dinner on that Saturday instead. They would do a lunch celebration with the whole family, and then everyone would have time to go home and pack and be with their parents and siblings in the evening.

Seeing how torn up Ron looked, his father and George had snagged him and taken him off to fuss over some muggle toy in Arthur's shed, along with a small bottle of firewhisky in George's pocket.

"Have a little shot of this now, Ron. You look like shite. And you need to be all confidence and positive vibes for Hugo to do this right," George said.

"Agreed," affirmed Arthur. "While I am not usually one for firewhisky in the middle of the day, you need something to calm you down a bit if you don't want to make Hugo more nervous than he already is."

"Bloody hell, both of you? I must look bad if Dad is trying to liquor me up."

"Well, it's not that, son. It's just that I have been there, and I know what it's like. And it is way harder on you than on him, but he needs you to be Mr. Calm tomorrow."

"You can return the favor next year when I send off Rox," George said. "I will be every bit of the pasty, mumbling idiot you are today. And then you can liquor me up so I can be encouraging. All part of the circle of life or some shite like that."

"Fine," Ron grumbled as he downed the drink, wincing as it burned his throat. "I just need to stay positive until the train pulls off, right? Then I can be as crotchety and mumbling as I want, right?"

"Well, as much as Hermione will tolerate from you, anyway," Arthur chuckled. "And aren't you lot going with Harry and Ginny on some getaway?"

"Yeah. I think the plan is to distract us with sun, weather and food until we forget why we are depressed."

"Hmm. Sounds fabulous."

"I know. It will be, but just let me grumble in here, ok?"

"OK," they both agreed, but poured him a second drink.

Across the yard, Hugo was looking for his own support. He had seen Harry and his godson headed towards the pond, and he peeled off from the other kids to follow. He caught up to them on the dock where they were throwing small stones into the water and chatting.

"Can I ask you two something?" Hugo ventured.

"Of course," Harry said. "What's up, Hugo?"

"Well, I don't quite know how to say this. But, well, I guess you two kind of know what it is like to go to Hogwarts after losing your parents. And I know it's different since you guys never had the chance to really know them. But, still, you went and had to live up to the memories and possible expectations of people who weren't alive anymore."

Teddy sighed. "I am really sorry you have to be part of this club, mate. It isn't a club we hoped to add to."

"I know," said Hugo somberly. "And while I wish I wasn't in it either, if I have to be in this situation, it sure is nice to have other people to talk to who get it."

Harry nodded knowingly. "Well," he sighed, "you were right when you said it is a bit different. For me, I didn't know anything about my parents other than their names. So, I didn't know they had been in Gryffindor, and I had to find out my father was a quidditch seeker by seeing his name on an old trophy."

"Really?"

Harry nodded. "So, for me, it was a chance to talk to people who had known my parents and could help me know them. Now, you know the time I was there was pretty messed up in a lot of ways, but I did get to know my parents better through talking to others. I did get rather tired of people telling me how much I looked like my father and had my mother's eyes, though. It was a bit strange to think they were looking at me and seeing someone I had never known."

"Yeah, but for me it was different as well," Teddy interrupted. "For me, Harry and everyone had done such an amazing job making sure I knew all about my parents, that I wasn't going to school to seek that out. It was a little hard for me, as I knew they had both died at Hogwarts. But, on the other hand, my dad had been a professor there for a year as well, and it was wonderful to get to be in a place where he had not only been as a young kid, but also as an adult."

Hugo nodded thoughtfully. "Well, Uncle Collin died there too that day, but I never knew him from anything other than stories, so it feels a bit abstract. I guess I wonder how to make sure the teachers see me as me and not as some partial ghost of my parents. And then also, how do I make them proud, you know? I don't want to disappoint Mum and Dad or my late parents."

"You couldn't disappoint them, Hugo. They all love you so, so much. They did when they were alive and they do now. I'm not going to go into the technicalities now, but when I was fighting Voldemort, there were two times when I more or less came in contact with the spirits of my parents. And the last time that happened my godfather, Sirius, and Teddy's father, Remus, were there too. And in that moment I knew that they not only were not in any pain, but also that they continued to know about me, they continued to love me, and they continued to want to be a part of my journey. And I am 100% confident that the same is true for Teddy's mum and for your parents as well. And, now that I am a parent, I am even more confident in saying that a parent's love for a child has nothing to do with how much he accomplishes, or even if he makes all of the right choices. The love a parent has for a child is unconditional. You could make bad decisions and be a royal jerk, and they would still love you, as would Ron and Hermione. When Percy made some bad decisions during the war, I didn't understand how Arthur and Molly could still love him so much. But the minute I became a parent I got it. You just love them. You hope they become a good, nice person, but in the end you love them no matter what."

Hugo looked at Harry with glassy eyes. "Really?"

"Absolutely. I would swear on my magic."

"And you really saw them? After they were dead? What was that like?"

"Um, well, I don't want to go into all the details right now. Partly because it's gruesome, and largely because it still upsets me some. But, what I will say is that the first time it happened, Voldemort was trying to kill me by using a special spell on his wand, and the spirits of all the people he had killed, including my parents, sort of came out of the wand and protected me. I could feel their love and protection. But, I couldn't really focus on them too much because, well, because the psychopath was trying to kill me. And, well, the second time was when he was about to try to kill me again, so there wasn't time for chit chat. But, they were very clear in telling me they had always been with me and would be with me until the very end, even if I couldn't see them. And I have always held that with me. I don't know if they were real spirits or imprints of their souls or what. But, I do know that they loved me, and that they still love me. And in the end, that's all that matters."

"I know Dad's told me before what had happened. Or at least a lot of it. But, I just want to say I am really sorry all of that had to happen to you."

"Thanks, Hugo. You know for a long time I was sorry about it too. But, if all of that hadn't happened, the world would be so different. I might not have met Ginny, or had my children. You can't take back the things that happened. All we can do is live the day we have today and make the most of it. And, the three of us learned the hard way that you have to cherish your loved ones each day because there are no guarantees in life."

Teddy nodded. "So, Hugo, I hope that knowing you can't disappoint your parents gives you a bit of relief from some of those nerves. And I wouldn't worry too much about what the professors who knew your parents think. Neville and McGonagall knew them, but many of the staff and faculty are more recent. And they won't have any preconceived notions. But most of the time you are with your friends – and they don't care if your late father was good at potions or if Ron is good at defense, or even that my father was a werewolf. They just care that you're a good friend."

"And really, Hugo, anytime you want to talk to me – or to Teddy – we are both here for you. Unfortunately, we do get it. Well, we get some of it. I am not sure which is better – never knowing what you had lost, or knowing how great it was and then losing it. Neither are good in my eyes. But, we are here."

"Thanks," said Hugo, looking visibly lighter. "I appreciate it. Even if I don't talk to you about it, it does just kind of help knowing that other people get it. You two get it. And George gets it too. But it is easier with so many people to help you."

"Always," said Harry. Teddy smiled, and Hugo nodded.

After some quiet, Hugo said, "Well, I am going to go off and find Lilly and everyone. Thanks, though. You two have helped a lot."

And with that, he jumped up and ran across the meadow towards the quidditch pitch. Teddy looked at Harry and shook his head.

"Amazing kid. I didn't have the bollocks to do anything like that at his age. Still might not, come to think about it. Maybe I should change my bet with George. With bollocks like that, he is all Gryffindor."

"Come on, Teddy. You were just as amazing. It just wasn't as new to you then as it is to him."

"'Spose that's true. But, it helped that you absolutely understood what I was dealing with from day one."

"Yeah. I did," Harry sighed. "But, I do think we maybe had it a bit easier. I had always wished I had memories of my parents before they died. But the day I saw Hugo get that news, I changed my mind. I was glad that the loss was more abstract. I still wish I'd known them, but I think not grieving that loss in such an intimate way is maybe the easier route."

"Possibly," said Teddy quietly. "That is something no one can ever answer. But, in case I don't say it enough, I am really so grateful for having had you in my life. You had been in my shoes, but you learned from your own life and never let me not know love, and you never let me not know my parents. And, I will never be able to thank you enough for both of those things."

"Ted, I mean this sincerely when I say it has been one of the greatest privileges of my life."


	100. UFM Ch 100: September 1st

Ch 100: Sept 1st

Ron hadn't been able to sleep for more than an hour or two at a stretch the night before. And, when their alarm went off to wake up on September 1st, Ron felt the combination of exhaustion, stress and nausea hit him like a wave. He slammed the alarm off and jumped out of bed to run to the loo, where he promptly emptied the contents of his stomach. Hermione came up behind him and rubbed his back softly.

"You ok?"

"Ok as I'm going to get today, I suppose."

"I'm going to go get you some pepper up potion. Why don't you take a hot shower and meet me downstairs. I promised Hugo and Rose pancakes today, and I think you'll feel better once you have the potion and get some food in your stomach."

He nodded, and she went off to start cooking. Twenty minutes later he was showered and dressed, and had poked his head in on each of the kids to be sure they were up and getting ready as well. Rose was sleepily getting up, but Hugo was already up, showered, dressed, packed and was double checking he had all of his things in his trunk.

Seeing the excitement in his eyes buoyed Ron greatly. "Wow, you are ready to go already, aren't you little man?"

"Didn't want to forget anything. I know you can send me something by owl if I forget it, but it seems like it'd be much easier to just be sure I have it all from the start."

"You sound like Hermione," he laughed.

"She said she'd make pancakes this morning," he grinned.

"Yeah – she's already down there working on them. Want to head down?"

Hugo bounded down the stairs towards the kitchen as Ron followed slowly behind, trying to take in every minute with the kids at home. Breakfast ended up being fun, and between the pepper up, tea and maple syrup, Ron was feeling much better by the time they loaded Hermione's car with both trunks and both kids. Hermione navigated London morning rush hour while they enjoyed their last bit of family time together.

"George wouldn't let me in on the pool on which house I would be sorted into," Hugo reported.

"With what money are you betting on things anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it wasn't a lot. But it didn't matter anyway as he didn't let me in. Said I had too much inside sway on the outcome."

Ron chuckled. "Well, my galleon was on Slytherin. But, I will be thrilled to hear you have sorted into any of the four houses. I really can see you doing well in any of them."

"My galleon was on Gryffindor," Hermione said. "But then again, I probably know the least about it since I have never been under this famous hat anyway."

"What about you, Rose? Did you get in on it? Are you with Dad predicting I'll be with Al and Scorp?"

"Nope. I am sticking with my earlier prediction of Ravenclaw."

"Anyone put me in Hufflepuff?"

"I think Percy and Angie both did."

"Perc is in the pool? I thought he was too worried about gambling being illegal and all," laughed Ron.

"What about you? Which would you have bet on if George had let you in?" Rose asked.

"I think I would have bet on Slytherin. But I really have no idea."

"What about Lilly? What were the predictions on her?"

"100% Gryffindor," Rose reported.

"Even though Al is Slytherin?"

"Lilly is like an exact copy of her dad but with Ginny's temper," Hugo said. "And Harry is all Gryffindor."

"Did you know the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin?"

"WHAT?" all three of them gaped.

"Yeah – the Sorting Hat said he would have done well in Slytherin, but in the end he argued with the hat and was put in Gryffindor."

"So you think Lilly could go either way too?"

"Not sure. I think there could be too much of her mum in there to be Slytherin," said Rose.

"Yeah – there is nothing sneaky about Ginny," Hermione chuckled. "She just straight up tells people to their face whatever happens to be on her mind."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," laughed Ron.

Before long they had found their way to Platform 9 ¾. Rose ran over to hug Scorp, and Draco and Astoria waved hesitantly to Ron and Hermione. Hermione smiled broadly and walked over to greet them, and Ron was close behind.

"Hello, Malfoys," Ron said. "You ready for your third year, Scorp?"

"Yes, sir," Scorp said formally.

"And Hugo is off to Hogwarts now, too, right?" asked Astoria.

"Yeah," said Ron, trying to hide his anxiousness.

"Well, that's thrilling for Hugo, but not quite as thrilling on you two, right?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, something like that," nodded Ron.

"I completely understand," said Draco quietly.

"Hey! The Potters are finally here!" yelled Hugo.

Sure enough, Al, James and Lilly came running down the platform, followed by a haggard looking Ginny and Harry.

Once Al had greeted Scorp and Rose he said, "I am beginning to doubt I will have a single year at Hogwarts where we are not worried we are going to miss the bloody train!"

Everyone laughed, and then the Malfoys stepped aside to say their farewells to Scorp. Following their lead, the Potters hugged each of their kids, lingering on Lilly. Hermione and Ron hugged Rose tightly and then turned to Hugo.

"Please owl us tonight and let us know how you are doing, alright? And don't worry about the hat, darling. Any of them will be better for having you in it," Hermione said. Then she hugged him again and stepped back a bit to give the boys some space.

"Bye, Dad," said Hugo, not looking Ron in the eyes.

"Come here," Ron said quietly. "I won't get mushy and embarrass you. I promise. But I want you to know how very proud I am of you. And I want you to let us know how you're doing. And don't hesitate to let Rose or Al or any of your cousins know if you need anything, alright? Whether it's help in class or a friendly face. Anything. Promise me?"

Hugo nodded, not wanting to risk crying if he talked.

"Ok, give me a hug and then go find Lilly."

Hugo reached up to hug Ron while Ron knelt down and held him tightly to his chest. "I love you so, so much, Hugo. So, so much. And if I told you really how much we'd both be crying. So, go get on the train. I shoved some money in your pocket when your mum wasn't watching, so be sure to get all sugared up when the trolley comes by, alright? Eat enough candy to make your mummy proud too," he added as he felt the lump grow in his throat.

He felt Hugo chuckle against his chest so he sighed, kissed his head and stepped back. Hugo smiled, gave a wave, and ran off to join Lilly as she boarded the train. Hermione sided up next to Ron, slid her arm around his waist and tugged his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't cry yet, alright? Wait 'til we are out of range of any photographers or Hugo will see it in tomorrow's paper," she whispered as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. He nodded and kept waving as he saw Hugo and Lilly get a seat in the same cabin. Then in a great storm of steam, the train blew its whistle, and it chugged off towards Scotland.

"Come on," Hermione said tugging him towards the car park. "We'll see enough of the Potters and everyone else later."

And with that, she walked him back to the car. As soon as they pulled out onto the road and away from any possible paparazzi, he fell apart and started crying, getting increasingly frustrated at himself. She kept driving them out of the busy city, and as soon as she could she found a McDonalds where she pulled into the car park, pulled up the brake and turned to hold him. He cried into her shoulder for a while.

"I'm sorry," he cried. "Shite, you were so strong when Rose left. But fuck, Fi should have been here for this. She should have gotten to see him get on that damn train. She-" he lost his voice in sobs again as Hermione held him. "God, she loved him so, so much. And she would have been so fucking proud of him. It should have been her. She should have been the one launching him. She should have fucking been here!"

"I know. I know. But since she couldn't be, you were."

"We were," Ron corrected through tears.

"We were. You're right. And through us he has been able to still know them and still feel them. Dennis and Fi will always be with him. And with us, really."

"I know. I do know that," he said, slowly regaining his composure. "I knew I was going to sad about sending him off. But I did not foresee this gut punch of missing Fi so much today. I'm so sorry. It's not like you didn't put both your children on that train too. And it's not like you don't miss Dennis. I am not sure why I am such a sappy git today. I don't know what you did to me, Hermione. I never cried before I met you!"

"Ron, love, take a deep breath. Hey, hey, look at me," she said trying to catch his eye. "It's ok. We're ok. The kids are more than ok," she continued as she held her hand against his damp cheek. "Grief comes up and smacks us sometimes when we least expect it. I had my unexpected breakdown sitting on Dennis' grave last fall. I don't think you've broken down like this at all, and you were partners for fifteen years! You were more than overdue, don't you think?"

He laughed a little, wiping away the tears. "Well, since it took me about twenty years to finally breakdown again over the war, I guess I am really well ahead of schedule."

She giggled, wiping some tears off of his cheek. "I love you, Ron Weasley. And I love how fiercely you love those around you." With that she kissed him softly. Holding his face tenderly she then said, "Come on. Let's get you home. You, my dear husband, either need some pudding, a drink or a shag."

He laughed heartily at a comment so out of character from his wife. "Well, now that we have an empty house, is there any reason we can't have all three?" he said cheekily.

Ron and Hermione were up early the next morning. Hermione was packing up the last things for their trip while Ron more or less stared out the window looking for an owl with word from Hogwarts.

"Ron, relax. I am sure we will hear from them this morning. The portkey isn't until after lunch."

"Well, if I haven't heard anything by eleven I think I'll just pop up there myself. I do sort of work there, you know."

"Yes, I'm sure the most professional thing to do would be to pop up to Hogwarts and do a thorough review of the eleven year olds to scan for future auror potential after less than 24 hours of schooling."

Ron made a face at her. "It's a good thing I love you, you know?"

"Uh huh. Why don't you take your vigil downstairs and make us breakfast. Maybe the food will attract the owl."

He scowled again, but headed downstairs to start frying up some bacon. Hermione shook her head at his worrying, but continued to gather all of things they would need for their trip to the French Riviera. She was gathering the sun screen and hats when she heard a yell from downstairs.

"I see an owl!"

She walked into the kitchen just as the owl reached the window. Ron greeted it fondly and gave it treats as he untied the letters from its leg.

"Two letters – one from each."

"Well, open Hugo's first," Hermione said. "But read it out loud, alright?"

Ron nodded, opened the envelope and began to read.

 _Dear and Mum and Dad,_

 _I just wanted to drop you a short note to let you know I made it up here just fine. Lilly and I sat together on the train in a cabin with some other first years who were really nice. Ellen is a muggle born witch, and her neighbor Richard is a half blood. They were both quite friendly and were a bit relieved to meet some other people in their year. Dad, thanks for the trolley money. Richard, Lilly and I had great fun introducing Ellen to all of the magical sweets. We got chocolate frog cards, and I got yours again. Lilly laughed at me, but Richard and Ellen were amazed when I told them you were my Dad. Hagrid met us at the train and took us over in the boats. He sends his love and has asked Lilly and I to come for tea soon. But, Rose and everyone else has warned me about his cooking. Headmistress McGonagall seems much sterner in school than she has at home. But she did wink at me at one point, which made Ellen giggle. The Great Hall looked amazing for the feast, but we were all too nervous about the Sorting Hat to pay much attention._

 _So…the big news…tell George the results were…Lilly (and our new friend Ellen) went to Gryffindor and I (with my new friend Richard) went to (oh look – out of paper – maybe I'll write tomorrow if you send chocolate….) Just kidding. Turn the card over to see when I'm done. Love always, Hugo_

Ron flipped the card over and instead of a house name, saw an elaborate sketch of a black raven soaring over a blue sky dotted with stars.

"Rose was right!" he said. "Well, good for him. I hope he'll be happy there. Rose said that the best outcome was to be the most conniving Ravenclaw instead of the most artistic Slytherin."

"And I am so pleased it sounds like he and this Richard fellow went together. Always easier walking into a situation with a friend, even if you've only been friends for a few hours."

"Absolutely. And, who knows, they could be friends for life. I met Harry on that train ride."

"Well, I hope Richard could be a great lifelong friend, but I hope they have far fewer adventures and a much saner time at Hogwarts than you and Harry did."

"Fair point," Ron agreed.

"So, are you calmer now? You ok with Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "It wasn't really about the house. I just needed to hear he was alright, you know? And he sounded as witty and conniving and happy as ever. So yeah, my blood pressure is ever so much better."

"Alright – read Rose's next."

"Alright. She says:

 _Dear Mum and Dad, Tell George to pay up! I'm telling you, the big sister knows these things and, sure enough, Hugo was sorted into Ravenclaw. It was quite fast, too. Felt like the hat had hardly touched his head when it called out "RAVENCLAW!" He grinned widely and headed over to the cheering table. Lilly was sad to be separated from him, but we made her feel right at home with the lions. I saw him briefly after the ceremony, and he seemed to have already become friends with the boy from the train who was also sorted into Ravenclaw. Can't remember his name, though. But, we are set to meet after breakfast in the morning, so I'm sure I will learn more then. I'll send an owl off to find you in France tomorrow. Have a fabulous time on your vacation and don't worry about us. All is well in Scotland. Love always, Rose"_

"Yeah, she does. They both do actually."

"So, I guess it's just us who are struggling to adjust then."

"We'll be great, Ron. If anyone in the world is practiced at adjusting to life changes, it's us. But, before we have to worry about how our daily life will feel without them at home, we get to go on a lovely vacation."

"It is going to be brilliant, isn't it?"

"You, a beautiful place and our best friends. Yeah. It'll be brilliant.

 _ **(A/N: 100 chapters! Can you believe it? Well - believe it or not we are inching towards the conclusion, but there are some big things still to come. The final chapter will be Chapter 114, so enjoy these last 14 chapters...carrytheotter)**_


	101. UFM Ch 101: Avoiding Their Empty Nest

Ch 101: Avoiding Their Empty Nest

Hermione woke to the sun on a different side of her face, causing her to be disoriented for a moment until she woke enough to remember she was on vacation in Saint Tropez. She, Ron, Harry and Ginny had arrived the previous evening. But, they'd only had time for dinner last night, so they hadn't had any chance to look around. While they were all staying at the Hotel La Ponche, each couple had their own suite with a gorgeous private roof deck that overlooked the Mediterranean.

She looked at Ron, still softly snoring in the bed next to her. Her heart had broken for him as they put Hugo on the train. She'd known he was going to be upset, but neither of them had anticipated Hugo's sendoff bringing up such raw grief for him. But he really had seemed better after getting the owl the next morning. Yesterday had been a blur of getting ready for their trip, and then the portkey to Cannes and then the rental car to the hotel. By the time they got to the hotel they only had time for a late dinner. They'd all been too tired to plan much beyond food and sleep. So, they'd agreed to each do their own things the following day and regroup for a nice dinner.

As Ron didn't look like he was going to get up any time soon, she got up, showered and headed out onto the terrace to have some tea and read while enjoying the glorious view. Around two hours later, she grinned as Ron opened the door and came out to the terrace. He had clearly just woken up as there was still an imprinted crease from the pillow on his cheek. His hair was tousled, and he unconsciously ran one hand across his copper stubble and the other behind his neck as he yawned.

"I thought you would have woken me up long before now."

"You were sleeping so peacefully, and it's not like we have anywhere we need to be. And I am hardly roughing it out here. I'd probably be perfectly happy reading on this terrace for most of the trip."

"I didn't realize how tired I was I guess," he admitted as he sat in one of the deck chairs.

"It's been an emotional roller coaster these past few – well - "

"Years?" he offered with a chuckle.

She laughed. "Ok, yeah – years. But now we have a blank slate, don't we?"

"You talkin' about the trip or our whole lives?" he laughed.

"Both, I suppose," she admitted with an eye roll.

"Can we make sure that blank slate starts with breakfast?"

Before long they had enjoyed breakfast and decided to set out to explore the town on foot to see what there was to do. They decided a brisk hike up the hill to explore the citadelle would be a good place to start. Hermione enjoyed the museum, Ron enjoyed the view, and they both decided they deserved a nice lunch somewhere when they were done. They strolled around the town and window shopped while getting some ideas of things to do while they were there.

Ron stood back watching his brilliant wife talking at lightning speed in French with an elderly gentleman from a local tourist office. Ron realized that between the language barrier and the fact they were vacationing in the muggle world, he was mostly out of his element. He could handle muggle England and magical France, but muggle France put him past his comfort level. All of that aside, as he watched Hermione passionately discussing something with the gentleman, he couldn't help but smile. She was all he had ever dreamed of and more.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, quickly switching back to English.

"Uh – maybe? I have no idea what you two were talking about, so I am pretty much following you anywhere you go," he laughed.

"Oh, right, sorry. The man at the tourist office was saying since we are here for a while we should really consider taking a day to go and explore wine country."

"Wow, we can see where they make it?"

"Yes, and we can visit the vineyards and try different wines at different places. Think Harry and Ginny would enjoy that too?"

"Yeah, sounds like a fun day."

"Good – I grabbed some maps and pamphlets, but he also gave me the name of his friend who has a vineyard and he said it was worth a visit."

"Sounds great. What else?"

"Apparently the sunflowers are amazing this time of year."

"Flowers?" he asked, unimpressed.

"Well, yes, but not just a few flowers. I'm talking field after field after field of tens of thousands of sunflowers. And you can drive through the area."

"You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Find a broom rental place and fly over all those sunflower fields."

"Ok. I admit. That would be amazing. We could do a picnic."

"Like we did in Salem?" Ron asked with a lopsided grin and one raised eyebrow.

"Well," she blushed. "I do remember enjoying that – uh – fly – a lot. Didn't you?"

He grinned and kissed her sensually in response.

Several days later Hermione woke to the sun beaming in the windows. She rolled over and saw the massive bouquet of sunflowers on the table, causing a massive grin to cross her face. She recalled their trip out to the fields of sunflowers the day before, which was memorable in many ways.

"Good morning," Ron whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Good morning, yourself," she said as she turned to him, forcing his lips from her neck to her mouth.

His nose nuzzled hers, and his tongue dove into her mouth to explore and tempt her as she held her hand against his jaw, scratchy with morning stubble. His hand moved to her hip and then slowly kneaded her arse as they both began to grind against each other. She tugged his old quidditch jersey up over her head, allowing him to immediately move his attention to her breasts. His tongue tortured her right nipple as his thumb and forefinger flicked over the other, causing her to arch her back up involuntarily as she raked her fingernails over his bare back. Soon her foot snaked up the back of his calf and up his leg until she could catch the waist bands of his pajama bottoms and pants trying to push them down. He grinned against her chest and quickly tugged his bottoms off, and then slid her knickers down as well. Gently moving his fingers across her stomach and down to her folds, he groaned at how ready she was for him. After whispering her urgency, he quickly plunged into her, rocking as he gazed down at her deep brown eyes. They held each other's gaze until both were so overcome by pleasure that their bodies took over until they finally collapsed in each other's arms. While still catching their breath, Ron's phone buzzed on the nightstand.

"Are you going to get that?" Hermione asked.

"Surely whoever it is can wait 15 minutes," Ron mumbled into her hair spread across his chest.

She laughed, then sat up and reached over his chest to pick up the phone and to see who was calling. As she answered it, Ron caught her breast in his mouth to torture her for daring to answer the phone while they were otherwise engaged.

Playfully smacking at him and squirming under his ministrations, Hermione spoke into the phone, "Morning, Gin," which caused Ron to groan and increase his efforts to distract her. "Oh yeah, that sounds fun," she said trying not to squeal on the last syllable. "Oh – ooh – uh, yeah, ok. No, we need more time than that as we haven't yet – aahhh – showered yet. Oh shut up, Ginny, you're the one who called this early. We'll see you in an hour."

As she hung up the phone, Ron laughed and playfully pinned her arms above her head as he captured her mouth in his. "We're meeting them for breakfast in an hour," she tried to say, but his lips didn't let her get it all out. Finally, he grinned and said, "plenty of time to ravish my wife," before moving his mouth down her chest as she laughed.

A few hours later Hermione found herself trying to translate the safety instructions to her three friends as they were all being trained on how to ride a Segway for a tour about town. Harry was listening politely but clearly not understanding, Ron looked dumbfounded and Ginny couldn't stop giggling. Exasperated, she finally told the rental clerk that they wanted to practice in the parking lot a bit before heading out on the town. They shifted to the back parking lot on the four Segways, wearing helmets which Ron and Ginny complained about.

"It's not that different than balancing on a broom," Harry offered.

"This helmet is ridiculous. It's not like there are bludgers launching at us."

"It's just in case you fall so you don't get a head injury," Hermione protested.

"I'll take my chances," Ginny said as she took it off. "A cushioning charm works better anyway."

"OK, fine," Hermione relented as Ron smiled and took his off as well.

After a quarter of an hour going in circles around the small parking lot, the four of them headed out on the route the rental clerk recommended for having "Segway friendly" sidewalks or roads. Soon Ron and Ginny were racing each other leaving Hermione and Harry in the dust.

"I get that they're siblings, but you'd think they were ten years old," she laughed.

"Oh, they were much worse than this back then."

"Seriously?"

"Oh, yeah. Ginny was still in her 'I am going to prove to you I can do it better even if I'm the youngest and the only girl' mode."

"She isn't still in that mode?"

"Nah. She didn't have a wand then, so her threats of hexes fell on deaf ears back then. But then once she got a wand, those were the first ones she learned."

"I guess when you grow up an only child there are somethings you will simply never understand."

"Precisely," he laughed as he looked up and saw his wife's long red hair flowing behind her as she passed her older brother with glee.

Over the next few days, the couples enjoyed exploring the region. They'd go on some adventures together, and then split up to spend time with their spouses alone, or Hermione might stay back and read on the terrace while Harry and Ron tried some excursion or Ginny went shopping. The pace was a perfect way to begin to discover what life in an empty nest could be like.

One morning Ron woke up late, momentarily surprised to find Hermione sleeping later than him. But, then he remembered that she had consumed _much_ more alcohol than she usually did when they had gone to a dance club the night before. Ginny had been adamant that she get to go to some exclusive night club in Monaco while they were on their trip. Ron had argued that if they were all old enough to be empty nesters then they were probably too old for the club. But, Ginny had "persuaded" Harry, and soon they found themselves in a car headed to Monaco. They had learned there was a magical pub there where they could have floo'd in and out, but they thought that was simply inviting a bad photo of them dancing and drinking too much to appear in the Prophet, so they elected to hire a muggle driver to take them to Monaco and back.

Ron heard Hermione groan slightly as she rolled over, causing her to make a noise part way between a snore and a snort, which made Ron chuckle. He couldn't believe he'd never seen her pissed before that night. Actually – he wondered if she had ever been truly pissed before. Despite being much smaller than Ron, she more than outpaced him with drinks that night. And, once she had a few, she was determined to be the best dancer on the floor. Merlin she was sexy, he thought. She and Gin had spent the day before shopping while he and Harry tried kayaking. Ginny, bless her, had convinced Hermione to buy a very out of character dress. Ron wasn't sure how to describe it, but it certainly sparkled and shimmied. And, depending on how the lights hit it, her dress could look silver and gold or blue and red. It was the shortest thing he'd ever seen her wear in public, it barely covered her arse and it was all held up by some tiny straps over her shoulders. She'd worn ridiculously high heeled shoes, which she had promptly lost after abandoning them on the dance floor at some point. Finally around 3 am, Ron had physically picked her up off the dance floor, carried her out to the waiting muggle car and headed home. For the first part of the ride she had tried to convince the driver that she was a witch with a wand hidden in her dress, and the driver kept laughing. The rest of them played it off, laughing at how pissed she was. Then she'd fallen asleep against Ron, snoring before they made it back to Saint Tropez. When they got back to the hotel, he'd carried her to the room and simply unzipped her dress and put her straight into bed.

It was almost noon now, so Ron got up, showered and called down for some room service. He was glad Harry had handed him the vials of hangover potion and pepper up potion last night. Downing his, he peeked back into the bedroom only to see Hermione hadn't moved at all. He chuckled and headed out onto their terrace to eat breakfast and look at some of the different flyers Hermione had picked up about activities in the area. But, he kept the door open so he could hear Hermione and so she wouldn't wonder where he was when she did finally emerge. Almost an hour later, he heard something between a mumble and a groan. He stood in the doorway and looked at her as she placed both hands on her head shielding her eyes.

"Why is it so bright already? Why is the room moving like that?" she moaned.

Chuckling at his hungover bride, he replied, "Well, it's that bright because it's almost tea time. And the room is moving because you drank more than an entire quidditch team last night. But, since you have a loving and adoring husband, and honestly, a smart brother in law, here are the two vials you need to fix you right up."

Downing the potions with a grimace, she rolled over and held a pillow over her head, moaning, "I think I'm really sick, Ron."

"Yeah, I think you're just hungover. Have you ever been hungover before? Scratch that – what I really want to know is if you've ever been pissed before last night?"

"No," came the quiet response. "And if this is what you feel like afterwards, then I can't imagine why anyone would ever do it twice."

Trying not to laugh out loud at her, he crawled into bed and spooned up behind her, pulling her tightly to his chest. "Well, you can count me among the idiots who didn't learn after just one time. But take heart, love, those potions will have you feeling ever so much better in about ten minutes. 'Til then I'll just hold you, alright?"

"Can you make it all stop moving?" she whimpered.

"Yup. It will take me ten minutes though," he chortled.

"You're mean."

"Nah, just amused is all. I had no idea I had married such a party animal."

"What else did I do?" she asked guiltily with the pillow still covering her face.

"Well, you danced like a maniac – not in an embarrassing way, though. It was more like I was the envy of all the other blokes in the club."

She moaned again, cringing at the thought.

"Then I had to actually carry you out of the club as you were not ready to call it a night at 3 am. And finally, you spent the first half of the drive trying to convince the muggle driver that you were a witch. He was laughing hysterically at you and said he pitied me for how hung over you would be the next day if you could believe such a crazy tale so vehemently. Then finally, you passed out cold and slept until – well – now."

"Oh. My. God. Were Harry or Ginny as pissed as me?"

"Love, I don't think anyone in Monaco was as pissed as you, and that is saying something."

"I cannot believe I did that."

"Well, if you were going to drink that hard only once in your life, I am very glad I was there to witness it."

"It's your fault anyway," she mumbled.

"And how do you figure that, my brilliant solicitor wife?"

"I've never gotten pissed like that before because I never trusted who I was with enough to lose control. If I didn't trust you so much, I wouldn't have drunk that much."

"Sooo, you want me to apologize for being trustworthy?"

"No, yeah, no, ugh! My head hurts. Stop making me think so much."

"Sorry then," he laughed.

"Don't laugh, it makes the bed move. And it's already moving enough in my head."

"Right. Sorry. You know what? You stay here for a few more minutes while that potion kicks in, and I am going to go start your shower so it's nice and hot when you get up. And then I'm going to make you some tea. I promise you will feel better soon."

"Good thing I trust you," she mumbled again.

Shaking his head and grinning, he got up and headed towards the loo. Looking back all he could see was a pillow with all of these crazy curls spraying out from under it. "I have a barmy wife," he laughed and started the shower.

By supper time, Hermione was back to herself again. They had eventually gone out for a short stroll up to an old chapel which had a gorgeous view, and then decided to find dinner at a small café on the way back to the hotel. As they ate outside on a terrace overlooking the sea, they started chatting about what they wanted to do with their last two days of the trip.

"I still want to see some vineyards, but I am happy to be the designated driver as I think I do not need any more alcohol on this trip."

"Well – maybe just a glass of wine would be ok – just not several bottles. But yes - maybe tomorrow would be good for that with Harry and Gin, and then the last day we can spend on our own just puttering around the town."

"Sounds good."

"You think we'll be bored when we get home?"

"Bored with each other? Or just bored without the kids?"

"Without the kids. I'm never bored with you, but you have to admit having school stuff and art stuff and whatever other stuff Hugo had going on kept us hopping. I just don't want us to come home each night, eat dinner and go to bed."

"We are too young to be that stodgy," assured Hermione. "But, we could try to get involved with something if you want. We could visit Mrs. Carrington more. Join a book club – or maybe a chess club?"

"As fun as any of that would be, not one part of it sounded not-stodgy."

"Ok. Fair point."

"Want to come with me on a business trip?"

"Isn't this our second vacation in a month?"

"Not vacation. I said a business trip."

"Sooo – I thought I knew what your job entailed, but maybe I don't. Is there a conference or something?"

"No. Actually I was thinking of doing a site visit, but I wasn't sure how you would feel about it."

"Not sure what you mean yet, so keep talking."

"Well, there are multiple places we could chose to get involved with. And, I was thinking we should pick one to start. You know – sort of test things out a bit. Establish procedures. Better understand how the funds flow and how to measure effectiveness – that sort of thing."

"So what would a site visit involve?"

"Well – I have three sites that I have been looking at, and all seem like good options on paper. But, I would really like to travel to the site personally, meet the people, see the operation, get a sense for how it really works."

"What places?"

"Well, they are all rather rough. But, that's sort of the point, right?"

"How rough?" Ron asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, none are in active war zones, but they are places with a lot of people in desperate need, so there is always the possibility for violence or disease. But, you and I both know how to handle ourselves. I am confident in these places – have been for decades. But, I know you get nervous when you worry about me."

"Well, I guess if you are going to go to these places I want to go with you. But you seem to be avoiding the question. And as someone trained in interrogation techniques, my dear, I am going to keep coming back to it until I get it out of you. What places?"

"Well, ok. One is in Rwanda. There is a project there – actually one with the Malfoys' foundation. His folks have built a community health center and built the infrastructure to bring running water to the town. But, there is a partner group that is looking at how to leverage that center to build economic growth. They want to build a market, but attach it to a school and a bank. The school would teach the kids while the parents were in the market. The bank would be community run and it could stimulate economic development, hopefully keeping people at home instead of migrating to Kigali or even Europe."

"OK. Rwanda isn't first on my list of places to see. What else?"

"Well, there is a refugee camp in Turkey that houses a tremendous number of Syrian refugees. It is with the UNHCR – the group I used to work with. I am not as clear on the project there, but being familiar with the group and their policies and processes, I know I could trust them and work well with them."

"OK. And the last?"

"Well, the third option is actually on the other side of the world in Haiti. It is a terribly poor country, and the meager infrastructure they had was demolished in an earthquake about a decade ago. There are several outstanding organizations there. I was thinking not in Port Au Prince, but maybe again in the rural areas. I like the idea of bringing some economic infrastructure to a place. If there are jobs and opportunities near home, the odds of children staying nearby to raise their own families goes up, which is really what we had talked about as a foundation goal."

"With the first two you felt good about the contacts. How about in Haiti?"

"Actually, the answer is sort of. I haven't met them face to face yet, but we have skyped several times."

"Do I know what that means?"

"Oh, it's like video chatting where you can see each other's face in real time video. There is an organization there run by a couple – she is a physician and he is a nurse and they have built a tremendous healthcare program. But, the economic work in this one particular community was devastated in the earthquake. They have rebuilt the clinic and the school, but the lack of jobs is crippling the region. I'd like to go and explore ways to help."

"Well. I say Haiti."

"Really? That surprises me. I would have thought you would have said Turkey."

"Why?"

"Closer. Lest scary sounding."

"Huh. Um, no. I just – well – honestly I just don't need to go anywhere near a war zone. I worry it would start nightmares and such again."

"Oh, I hadn't even thought of that, Ron. So stupid of me. I'm so sorry."

"No - don't apologize. You couldn't have known that. And it might be fine, but if there are options then I am leaning towards the option away from war."

"And away from Malfoy?"

"Look," he sighed. "I think he and I have come a long way. And hopefully we will keep moving forward. But I don't need to work with him quite yet. It's fine if the foundations do, but I don't need to see it I suppose."

"OK. Haiti it is."

"Well, hold on, I know I've taken a lot of time off recently, but I do actually need to work some when we get back."

"When does the academy start up?"

"The week of the 19th, but I'll need to be there some the week before that as the instructors have meetings and such,"

"And your work at Hogwarts doesn't start until when?"

"First week of October."

"So, maybe we go just after we get home. I need to organize a few things, so I'll need a few days in the office, but we can go just after that. We can plan to stay 4-5 days to see the town, meet the people and get a sense of the organization to see if it's a good fit."

"So how would this work? I can't imagine there is a hotel where we are going."

"No, there isn't. But, I think there is a group of nuns that work in the community and they have something like a guest house where volunteers stay when they come to work on different projects."

"Would it be better to bring the tent?"

"Um, well, I suppose that you could shrink it down and bring it just in case. We just need to be sure no one realizes it is a magical tent."

"Alright. Well, why not? Could be good to see the places we want to help."

"Thanks for doing this," she said earnestly. "I've been wanting to do a site visit for a while. And, well, I know how you don't like me being somewhere that could be unsafe. While I feel confident about it, I wouldn't want to upset you, so this is the perfect solution."

"Of course, love," he said, taking her hand. "I mean, we talked about this – how you want to be overseas more now that we aren't tied to the primary school schedule. I am not saying I want to move to Haiti, but visiting is good. I've never been there at all. Have you?"

"Once a long time ago. Mum and Dad were going for work with the UN to look at some dental clinic place the World Health Organization was working with. Since we were there with the UN, we had to stay at this posh hotel in Port au Prince, which honestly made me a bit uncomfortable. When you are in a place with such brutal poverty, having a mint on your silk sheets at night just feels wrong. But somehow my parents were able to convince their boss to let them go for a weekend before we left to a little beach place in the south. Just the drive there was an education in itself. I mean – there were no trees and no birds."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. The whole country has been deforested – anything that could be used for fuel or housing was cut down. Everything. So, then the soil has no roots to hold it up and there are massive mudslides down the mountains. And without the trees, there really aren't birds. I mean, we saw a few by the beach town, but absolutely none in most of the country we drove through. It was totally bizarre. You don't realize how much they are a part of the background until they aren't there – even in the city, you know – there are pigeons everywhere. But not there."

"I can't really picture it."

"Well, then you'll just have to see it for yourself."

"Ok. Next week I guess."

"Next week," she grinned.


	102. UFM Ch 102: Haiti

Ch 102: Haiti

In order to keep up the appearance of a muggle foundation, Hermione insisted they fly into Port au Prince. But, given their time crunch, they didn't really have time to spend two days flying back and forth from Europe to the Americas. The compromise they reached was to portkey into the Miami airport and then fly to Port au Prince. Having just been in America a few weeks prior with the kids, Ron didn't expect any culture shock until he got to Haiti. He had been on a muggle plane before. He preferred a broom, but having used one on an undercover mission with Fi once, he thought he was ready for this trip. He had not expected to be shocked starting at checking into their flight in the Miami airport.

He and Hermione each had a roller bag and a backpack so no one would question their lack of luggage. They had portkeyed into a hidden room in the airport and then unshrunk their luggage from Ron's pocket. Then they made their way through the large terminal, Ron's eyes were large, taking in the cacophony of languages, colors and noise that mix in an international airport. Despite her shorter legs, Ron found himself gawking and then realizing he had to take a few jogging steps to keep up with his nimble wife. She was oblivious to his sightseeing as she located their check in terminal and navigated their way to the appropriate area. While every check in desk had long lines, the one for their flight was a whole other world. There were even little vendors who would wrap your bags in some sort of muggle see through plastic.

"Why are they doing that?" Ron whispered. "Do we have to do that?"

"Oh – well, some people want to get their bags saran wrapped so it is practically impossible to open it and steal from it before they get it back at their destination. You see it more when flying into poorer countries. I'm not sure that there is more theft, but there is certainly the perception of more theft. And, no – we are going to carry our bags on so we are checking at all."

Ron nodded, still taking in the scene.

"Are those animals?"

"Looks like it," Hermione mumbled, distracted by some immigration paperwork. "You can take pets in these crate things that they check into the plane. And, I guess you could ship anything in a plane as long as it is allowed through customs at the other end."

"What's with the trolley after trolley of boxes? Don't muggles usually use suitcases for airplane trips?"

"What?" she asked trying to see what he was looking at. When she spotted the boxes she nodded, "Oh, there are a lot of things you can buy in America that either you can't get in Haiti or that cost a lot more. So, you see a lot of people come here just to shop – or even to buy things to re-sell in Haiti. Or, I know when I used to travel a lot to different developing countries, friends would ask me to bring things they couldn't buy there like a certain brand of shampoo, their favorite lipstick, their favorite type of crisps – that type of thing."

Ron just kept nodding as the queue snaked forward. Eventually they had checked in, made their through security and to their terminal. Getting some sandwiches and sodas for lunch, they made their way to the gate. Ron chuckled to once again find a little corner of chaos in the Haiti gate compared to the rest of the airport.

"Who are the groups in the matching outfits?" he whispered to Hermione.

"Some sort of missionary or volunteer group. They tend to raise money at home and then all fly down to do charity work like run immunization clinics, build a school, help plant trees, that sort of thing."

"That's nice," Ron nodded admirably.

"Hmm," Hermione scrunched her nose. "Sometimes it's a great thing, but sometimes not so much."

"Since when is helping people for free a bad thing?"

"Well, think of it this way. That group there is what – 30 people? Looks from their shirts like they're from Minnesota, so the airfare alone has to be almost $800 per person on top of whatever else they are paying for food, lodging and what not. And once they get there, let's say they volunteer and build a school. It's great because a school will be built. Or at least part of it. But, if the town they are in doesn't even have a school, then it probably has a tremendous amount of unskilled workers who have no jobs. So, instead of paying $24,000 to fly in unskilled laborers from Minnesota, maybe you could have spent $10,000 to fly in skilled engineers or electricians or something to help provide expertise not locally available, and then use the rest of the money to pay local workers to build the school. This gives you an infusion of cash in the local economy which wouldn't stop at the construction workers. They would buy more food from local vendors, be able to pay someone to wash their clothes in the river while they work or even pay rent to live somewhere. This just continues to spur economic growth, and it would cost not one galleon more than that group over there is spending already."

Ron stared at his wife, his mouth slightly gaping.

"What?" she asked. "Do I have some sandwich stuck in my teeth or something," she asked self-consciously as she wiped her mouth.

"What? No! It's just – that was incredible. I would never have thought of it like that at all. But it makes perfect sense. I mean, I still think volunteering is a good thing – but now that you've explained it that way I absolutely see the unintended impacts of that type of well-intended action."

"I know. I mean, they all look very nice and eager to help. But, maybe their energy would be better spent volunteering to visit people at a local care home or working at a local soup kitchen in their own neighborhoods. Now, my one caveat to that is that this type of trip will change their lives. Once you see this level of poverty, you can never un-see it. They are sitting here now with their iphones in their brand name shoes watching movies in their ipads and eating snacks they paid $15 dollars for. I would bet 100 galleons that on the way home, the behavior of at least some of them is really different. People are touched when they see suffering. It helps them see their own blessings too."

Ron shook his head in awe. "Merlin, you are amazing," he said as he kissed her hair and put her arm around her shoulders. "And I think this anonymous couple who put you in charge if their foundation must be bloody brilliant too."

She laughed at him, shaking her head as they heard the plane start to board.

It was only a two hour flight to Haiti, but Ron was surprised when the airplane stopped on the runway and didn't pull up to the airport itself.

"Is something wrong," he whispered to Hermione. "Why don't they move us up to where those little walkway things come out?"

"Oh, well, in a lot of poorer places there aren't airport gates that can handle planes this big. So, see, they are opening the entry hatch and we'll take a stairway onto the tarmac and walk into the building."

"Seriously? We are pretty high up."

"Yup. Steep stairs. I've used them in other places. Right, see everyone is standing up now. Here we go."

As Ron exited the stuffy plane he was met first by the glare of the bright Caribbean sunshine which caused him to squint and then look down at the steep descent from the plane. Soon Hermione had moved them through immigration and customs in the stuffy airport and past the baggage claim area, and they could see the utter chaos just outside the airport doors.

"Hermione, are you sure this safe?" Ron asked skeptically.

She smiled up at her husband, seeing the concern on his face. "Ron, I know this all looks a bit sketchy."

"A bit? There must be two hundred people out there all packed together and yelling."

"Right. What I was saying is that I know it looks sketchy, BUT this is something I am very experienced at. There is a hired car waiting for us outside. When we leave the doors, stay immediately next to me. Don't let anyone 'help' with our bags, and head straight for the line of white vans to the left and we'll spot the one holding up the sign that says Weasley."

"OK. But I'm keeping a tight grip on you and my wand."

"Fair enough."

They eased into the melee and quickly eased through the crowd and headed to the vans. They quickly found a driver holding a sign with their name, and Hermione quickly greeted him in French. The man put their bags in the car and they headed to an office on the outskirts of town. There they met up with one of the local project directors who was going to be accompanying them to the rural community. They were going to be getting in the back of a truck which was going to be transporting supplies to the new medical clinic. They packed the front seat with the medicines that would be damaged if it rained, so Hermione, Ron and the Jean-Martin from the local charity climbed in the back and sat on their bags as they held on to the truck and each other. Hermione chuckled at Ron as he took in the spectacle of the mobs of people who jumped on and off the moving truck as they made their way through Port-au-Prince. She dug into her bag and pulled out a wide brimmed hat for each of them.

Ron gave her a skeptical glance, but she simply smiled and said, "Trust me." Then she plopped the large hat on her own head, securing the tie under her chin, so he chuckled and did the same. She also made sure they both slathered up in muggle sunscreen, for which he was later very grateful.

Jean-Martin spoke English well and told Hermione and Ron all about the town and the organization as they drove. He pointed out the areas that had been re-built from the earthquake as well as the buildings that had managed to survive the natural disaster. Hermione peppered him with questions while Ron just absorbed everything he was seeing. He sat on the suitcase with one hand holding onto the bouncing truck. He was torn between trying to absorb the sights and sounds and smells of the streets of Port au Prince while at the same time gazing at his amazing wife. He had seen her work the political circuits in London to garner resources for refugees. He'd seen her skillfully maneuver the political landmine of The Ministry 20th Anniversary Ball. He'd seen her handle muggle seniors, screaming kids and integrating magical and muggle in-laws. But this was all completely different. Here she was in a long denim skirt over a pair of bike shorts, which she claimed was to be respectful to the local culture and practical at the same time, while also wearing well-worn hiking boots, an old, faded Oxford t shirt and a pale blue long sleeve unbuttoned shirt over it. She had a navy blue bandana tied around her neck and her massive curls were pulled into a pony tail and covered in the wide brimmed hat. She had her sunglasses on and seemed blissfully oblivious to the sweat pouring down her neck and back or the dirt from who knows where that was smudged across her shirt and skirt. And she was somehow sitting taller, glowing and beaming like he'd never seen before. She was clearly in her element, and was obviously drawing energy from the chaos surrounding them.

As the drive continued to snake through the polluted streets, the scene continued to change, but the throngs of people never seemed to lessen. And Ron had never seen so many stray, mangy dogs in his entire life, and they seemed to be everywhere rooting in the trash or heading somewhere with seemingly great intent. But eventually the hills of concrete and tin houses began to be further apart and eventually there were some open areas up the steep mountain sides. The traffic would stop every so often so people could get on and off the colorful buses that seemed to defy all logic in their ability to hold people and goods. Hermione made sure he re-applied the sunscreen a few hours into the drive, and they were glad they had on long sleeves so they didn't burn under the sun. Jean-Martin had brought water bottles for them, which they accepted gratefully. Finally, after about five hours bouncing along mountainside roads in the back of the truck, Jean-Martin pointed out a building in the distance telling them it was the new clinic.

The truck turned down what Jean-Martin said was the "road" to the clinic, but Ron took issue with his liberal use of the word. The unpaved "road" was so steep that Hermione and Ron were standing with their feet between the truck bed and the back wall of the truck cab, their backs flat against the luggage in the truck bed, and Ron gripped Hermione fiercely with one arm while his other was looped onto a bar over the wheel well. Hermione and Jean-Martin seemed un-phased by it all while Ron was sure they were all mad. And when the truck finally made its way down the steep incline and pulled up in front of the clinic door, Ron let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Blimey. I've had some rough trips before," he muttered to Hermione, "but this one takes the cake."

She simply patted his back and kissed his cheek. "You'll feel better once we get out of the truck, get some food and water in you and get out of the sun. Come on."

Jean-Martin asked one of the workers to take their bags to the guest house above the clinic while Hermione and Ron helped unload the truck and take all of the supplies into the medical center. It was about half passed six when one of the nuns came and announced dinner was ready. They all made their way to a communal dining room with three tables covered in plastic gingham table cloths and surrounded by old metal folding chairs on a concrete floor. The walls were painted a lime green with bright blue around the windows. The paint may have been peeling, but it was certainly cheery. After a prayer offered in Haitian Kreyol by one of the nuns, everyone made their way to the utility sink to wash their hands and then to the serving table. They helped themselves to rice mixed with soybeans, some roasted chicken and some green beans. There was a table of muggle sodas as well as more bottled water. Ron proclaimed it to be the most amazing chicken he had ever eaten. He ate with such enthusiasm that the nun who had cooked it blushed at the compliment and laughed at the crazy red headed British man.

Despite her attempts to hide her yawns, their hosts soon noticed Hermione's exhaustion and shooed the couple up to the guest house. There one of the nuns explained in French that the door to the building that housed both the nuns and the guest house was gated and padlocked each night thirty minutes after sunset for everyone's safety. There was a generator that ran for an additional thirty minutes after that which ran the hot water heater. But, at one hour after sunset there was no more power and they would need to rely on torches and candles and prepare themselves for cold showers. She led them to a communal bunk room and pointed out the men's and women's loos.

The bunk room was a small room with bare concrete floors and walls of cinder blocks. The one window – well actually just an open square in the wall - had security bars on the outside, but also had pretty, clearly homemade curtains framing it. They were sharing the room with two other volunteers who had been helping at the clinic for the month. They were doctors from Cuba, one woman and one man, but neither spoke English so Ron got by with smiles and head nods. The room had 5 sets of bunk beds, each with a mattress, a fitted sheet and flat sheet and a pillow case filled with rolled up old fabric stuffed inside for a pillow. Their Cuban roommates had claimed the two bottom bunks nearest the window. So Hermione set her bag on the bottom bunk against the far wall, and Ron took the one next to her.

They headed to their respective washrooms and despite the barely warm water, the nonexistent water pressure and dark concrete shower stall, both were incredibly grateful for the chance to stand under the stream of water and wash off the sweat and grime accumulated over hours driving through the city and mountains in the back of a truck. Greatly refreshed, they met back in the bunk room in their pajamas and crawled into their beds.

"I know it's not even 8 pm," Ron yawned, "but it has been years since I've been this physically worn out. Auror training has nothing on riding in the back of that truck."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I've never done auror training, but I am beat as well. Not to mention the jet lag. Let's go to sleep, I am sure we will be up before dawn."

"I'm sorry. Have we met? Ron Weasley – nice to meet you. I'm the one who _never_ wakes before dawn."

She laughed knowingly. "Just you wait. I am telling you we will all be up before dawn. Remember, dear, you're in my world now."

Just then the nuns shut the power off, and the guest house quieted down. They could hear their roommates shuffling in from the loos, but they quickly climbed into bed as well and soon everyone was asleep.

Sure enough, it was quarter passed 5 when the rooster crows pierced the dark, quiet night, snagging them both from their dreams. Ron groaned and covered his ears with the flat sheet.

Hermione chuckled and whispered, "Told you so. My world now, love."

"Ok, ok, you win. Can we sleep more?"

"Good luck with that," she laughed.

Within the next half an hour, their bunkmates were up and readying for their day, and they could hear the nuns bustling about in the house on the other side of the wall. At 6 the sun finally came through the window, and they heard someone unlock the gate. By 615 they were eating a small, quiet breakfast in the communal dining room, and by 7 am, Jean-Martin was ready to show them around for the day. They started by talking to some of the patients who had already queued up before dawn to see the clinicians at the medical center. Hermione tried to interact in French, which was similar to the local Kreyol language, but Jean-Martin translated for Ron so he wouldn't be totally lost. He was really touched at how far some of them had traveled to seek medical attention for things his mum could have fixed with a quick spell or a potion she kept in the kitchen.

After spending a few hours at the clinic, they toured the school and met with both the faculty and some students. They helped out in the English class, where Ron was quite a hit with the older students. Then they visited the art classroom, which consisted of the pleasant teacher holding up some broken crayons and helping the kindergarten aged students identify the colors. But, there weren't enough crayons for everyone, and there wasn't paper to color on. So, they continued identifying colors instead, with Hermione calling out the names to encourage the children as well, " _ble, wouj, vet…._ "

Thinking of Hugo, Ron leaned over to Hermione and said, "Please tell me we can at least give them some basic art supplies. I feel like we owe it to Hugo and Melissa at the very least."

"Of course we will. Actually, I packed some. We can come by tomorrow and bring some initial ones ourselves."

"You packed some?"

"My world, dear. My world. This is not my first rodeo."

He once again stared at her in awe. "I have the most bloody brilliant wife."

Following their time at the school, they had some fruit and bread and grabbed some water and sports drinks before Jean-Martin started to walk them up the mountain to meet with some of the leaders of the microcredit bank.

"Actually, this is one of things I have been most excited to see," she said to Jean-Martin as they started to ascend the steep trail. "I've done a lot of research on the Grameen Bank model, and microcredit lending is just the most simple, brilliant way to change lives on a drastic scale. But, with so much of my background in refugee camps, the various host countries were not excited about helping the refugees set up businesses, as they wanted them all to go back to their country of origin as soon as possible. So, this will be the first time I've visited one in person."

"What is microcredit?" Ron asked.

"Well, it is small business loans, only a few hundred dollars or so," Jean-Martin explained. "Then these tiny business loans allow that person or that small business group to expand their business. They then pay it back slowly in tiny increments – some monthly payments as low as fifty cents. Overall it is a way to infuse cash into the local economy. And, it also provides loans to business that wouldn't traditionally qualify. And, some microcredit bank organizations, this one included, require that people attend some basic classes to qualify for the loan. So, they have to learn about some business practices, the importance of paying on time or planning their inventory, but then they also have some basic health and nutrition classes."

"Wow," Ron said. "That's brilliant."

"It really is. So simple, and so capable of changing a family's entire world," Hermione said.

"Where does the initial investment money come from?"

"Sometimes from donor organizations, sometimes from the loans that have been paid back, and sometimes they come from online locations through websites like Kiva."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It's a way to connect people from anywhere in the world – say suburban London, to a small business and loan them the money directly. They can pick to loan to places in a certain country or industry or only women owned businesses or even in a certain town. Then they loan the $25 or $50 dollars, and when the small business pays back the bank, the money is sent via the internet back to the original loaner."

"Also brilliant," Ron said.

"Exactly. Now can you see why I am so excited?" Hermione gushed.

"I like you excited," he laughed, wagging his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes and hurried up the hill towards the small cinderblock building that housed the bank program.

They spent the afternoon talking to the directors of the lending programs as well as several small business owners who had benefited from the program. Ron enjoyed talking to the business owners and found that he actually had a lot to offer them as far as sharing ideas that had worked for the joke shop back home. When word got around that there was a successful British businessman giving out free business advice, suddenly all kinds of business owners were queuing up to speak with him.

"Well, my goodness. You're practically more famous here than at home," she teased him, which caused his ears to blush.

The demand for his time grew so much that the bank director eventually pulled Ron aside and asked that he possibly come back a different day and consider giving a small lecture and then to have the different business leaders and come and spend 15-20 minutes with him at a time to discuss their specific questions. Ron loved the idea and promised to return first thing in the morning the day after next. With that they returned to the guest house to have another communal dinner, take their showers and then fall into bed before 8.

Ron was more prepared for the early rooster wake-up call the second morning, and got up eagerly looking forward to a second day. The goal was to hike to the other side of the mountain to meet with a gentleman who was trying to both re-forest the region as well as improve farming techniques. Hermione and Ron convinced Jean Martin to let them first go to the school in the morning and take the art supplies to the art teacher, who was positively overwhelmed. While the teacher cried, Hermione and Ron spoke with her about both Hugo and Melissa and shared how excited they would both be to hear about her great work. Then they popped into the English classroom again to chat with the students for twenty minutes before Jean Martin finally insisted they had to be on their way.

It took about two hours to hike to their destination. Initially Jean Martin and Hermione talked along the route, but eventually they all fell into a comfortable silence. They were encouraged to learn about the program focused on planting trees and introducing different agricultural techniques which could help improve and preserve the soil. Hermione and Ron both admitted that they had little expertise in this area outside of their home gardens. But, it was none the less interesting and encouraging.

As Jean Martin was chatting with the other man, Ron leaned over and whispered, "If there are no trees and no birds, then do you think there are no garden gnomes too?"

She laughed and just shook her head. "We'll probably never know."

"And I wonder how the magical community delivers mail without owls or any other birds. So weird."

"Huh. Hadn't thought of that," she mused.

As the day went on, they realized they needed to head back to the guest house in order to be there before dinner. Jean Martin walked with them until the guest house was in site, but then excused himself for the evening promising to meet them at breakfast. It gave the couple an opportunity to be alone for the first time in several days, so they took advantage of the moment and walked slowly back down the hill.

"So, is it all overwhelming?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, yeah, but in a good way I think."

"How do you mean?"

"Um, well, there are undoubtedly a shitload of problems to solve. But, there are some amazing people working hard to solve them. I really like that the different program leaders we've met are all Haitian. Sure, they may not be from this town, but they are still more local than any British bloke or American volunteer could ever be."

"I agree. And it is so rare."

"Yeah. I was sensing that from what you've said before. I mean, I am also glad they are connected with some broader institutions for resources and technical support, but they really seem to be looking to their own community for leadership and to the outside only for resources and expertise."

"Exactly. That was one of the reasons I was so excited about this place."

"So, what do you think we could actually do here?"

"Well, I've been pondering just that. I want to keep in mind the goal of growing the local economy so that it can sustain itself further. So, I think one clear way to do that is with money for lending through the microcredit program. We can work on the specifics, but I was also wondering about a mentoring type program. It wouldn't be for every fruit vendor or cell phone stall, but for the larger businesses, maybe we could work to pair the leader with an established business person in England, France or America to serve as a mentor or advisor in some way. Then I was wondering about the school. Those kids are so bright and so energized, but what are they going to do when they graduate? Run a fruit stall? Move to the city and paint fingernails or do hair? There don't seem to be good options. So, maybe we look at some college scholarships where they go to school and then have to come back here to serve in their community for a set period of time as teachers or nurses or road engineers or something. Or for those who don't want to study further, maybe offer some sort of work program where they are employed in the re-forestation program. We'd need to work out how feasible that would be with Jean Martin, but I was sensing they were looking for a way to expand that program. And, I think if they understood the amount of resources we were considering investing here, they would have straight up asked for it. But I think they are just hoping for a donation of a few thousand pounds right now."

Ron shook his head, yet again stunned by the brilliance and practicality of his wife. "So, so brilliant. I love every single one of those things. The only thing I would add is that we put some funds aside to keep supporting the leaders so that talent like Jean Martin or the head of the bank don't get burned out. They need good salaries, ongoing training and support from us or other mentors we could pair them with. Not that they can't do it on their own, but it can get lonely at the top, and this community really needs them to stay energized and supported."

"That's a fabulous idea! I love it! I would never have thought of that," she gushed.

"And, well," he paused. "I want to come back here. I don't know quite how we'll explain it all, but I want us to come enough that we can see what is working and what isn't."

"I think that's a great plan. And maybe one day we could even bring the kids."

"Fantastic. I think they'd do really well. It is shocking. You were right – it isn't something you can prepare for, you just have to see it. But, I think it would be great for them to come. As long as they know not to drink the tap water I think they'll be fine out here. Now- staying in that big city is a whole other thing. I'm not so keen on spending much time there."

"I totally agree."

"Wow. So, we have a plan, huh?"

"I think so. Naturally I am going to tell them we need to speak with the donor family first, but that we want to suggest a number of things. I want to get Jean Martin's feedback on the feasibility of different ideas too. Maybe he and I can do that tomorrow when you are helping folks at the bank."

"Well, if we can find another translator then I am all for it. But that bank scene would be a disaster without someone who can speak Kreyol and English," he laughed.

They both chuckled at the thought and headed back to join their new friends for dinner.

The following night they had snuck off for a few moments alone before dinner and found a large boulder to sit on as they looked out over the mountains.

"I am so glad you came, Ron."

"Are you kidding me? I am so glad you brought me. I would never, ever have seen anything like this without you showing it to me. And you know, I think we can do some real good here. And I hope we can do it the right way, you know?"

"I do," she nodded. "Thank you. Thank you for talking me into quitting my old job. Thank you for encouraging me come up with ways to use all that money. And thank you for sharing this with me. I am not sure you understand how special it is for me to share my excitement about this type of thing in development. It's big, Ron. I wasn't sure I would have this again in my life, but you found a way to give it to me." As she spoke, her voice cracked and she began to tear up.

He put his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. "You're barmy. This has been amazing. I am not even 100% sure I could have found Haiti on a map two weeks ago. But somehow you have found the right people in the right place to be able to figure out how to finally put all that money to good use. Put aside how this trip has changed me forever. Put aside how amazing it was to have people to queue up to talk to Ron Weasley, business bloke instead of the hero nonsense. Put aside how much I have loved watching you in your element where you are positively glowing from energy and ideas and ways to do good. All of that aside, the relief of having that money being used, and used wisely, is so huge. I had felt such pressure to give it away, but I didn't really know what I was doing, so I am sure I made some crap decisions. And then since the accident I hadn't had the mental focus to give anything away. But now that isn't a burden. You've taken that and not only relieved me but somehow turned a burden into a gift that changes me forever."

She kissed him chastely. "We make a good team. Guess when we get home we need to get all of the financial components finalized. We need to officially transfer some funds to the foundation to really kick it off."

"Good. I haven't even been reading those statements when they come in the muggle post. Just can't make my brain think about it. This is just what we need. And it is finally a way to put that blood money to a good and just use. But, Hermione, I do have one question."

"What?"

"Are you sure you're ok going back to England? I know we had talked about overseas life at one point, but then we sort of shifted directions to the foundation. And, I hadn't thought about it much since then, but I dunno. Here it seemed like you sort of came alive or something. I can see how much this life energizes you – how much it gets your brain going, and you seem so happy you are practically glowing. Are you really ok going home?"

She stared at him a moment, stunned at his question. Finally she said, "Well, I guess I hadn't really considered anything else. Don't get me wrong, I love it here. And I think I could love being here full time." She paused to collect her thoughts, making Ron nervous until she continued, "But, I am not ready to be this far away from the kids. And I am not ready to stop all of my magical education yet. But, if this partnership works out here, I would very much love to come multiple times a year. Maybe we'd try to come for a week every three or four months. And, if your work conflicts, maybe you'll eventually be comfortable enough with everything that I come alone sometimes. Or we eventually hire foundation staff that comes as well. I guess what I'm saying is that while I really appreciate the question- and I really, really do - I am very glad to be going home tomorrow. This isn't home. I want to be near our children, our parents, Harry and Gin, Melissa, Mrs. Carrington and Mrs. Eldwin and even Michael and Fatima. I think the drastic changes in our lives over the past few years are more than enough for now. If when we are older, we want to come here or somewhere else for a year or so, then we'll think about it then. But for now, I am glad to be going home."

Ron grinned and kissed her. "Merlin, I love you," he muttered against her cheek. And then he kissed her again before engulfing her in a tight hug.


	103. UFM CH 103 The New Normal

Ch 103: New Normal

They'd been back from Haiti for a while and were very slowly settling into a new routine. Hermione would head off to her office each morning, and Ron would head to one of his jobs. When they got home in the evening they tried to go for a walk a few nights a week, to visit with the ladies at the care home at least once a week, and tried to spend time with the Potters, Melissa or Michael and Fatima when they could. Some nights they would stay up later and talk about the Haiti plan or even watch a movie together. But, all in all it was rather quiet and anticlimactic after their trips to America, France and Haiti across August and September.

One mid-October Sunday found them all at The Burrow for the regular Sunday meal, and Ron couldn't help but notice how strangely quiet it seemed. There were still fourteen adults there, but with only Louis and Rox, who quickly disappeared from the larger group, it was quiet. Ron laughed to himself thinking of when he'd counted Teddy and Vic as kids, but now they were politely chatting about their wedding plans with the other adults, which all made Ron feel very old. After dinner, Ron excused himself and wandered up the stairs to find his niece and nephew in his old bedroom.

"Hi, Uncle Ron," Louis said. "What are you doing up here? Is it ok we're in your old room?"

"What? Oh, of course, Louis. I was just coming to see what you two were up to."

"Playing exploding snap. It is way too boring down there with nothing but boring grown up talk. We can't wait until the holidays when everyone is home again. It's so boring being the last of the grandchildren," lamented Rox.

"Yeah, at least we're the same age so we'll both go to school together next year, and there won't be any single kid left to the boring adults," Louis added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, can I play with you two?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hugo and I played a lot, but it's not really Hermione's game. I miss it I guess."

"Sure, have a seat, we'll deal you in," Louis said.

"Yeah, and then we'll kick your arse," laughed Rox.

"Lovely. You are so your father's kid," George chuckled.

Around an hour later, Hermione appeared at the bedroom door. "I wondered where you had gone off to. Have you been up here the whole time?"

"Well, since dinner," he shrugged sheepishly.

She chuckled. "Did you at least win?"

"Not a chance!" yelled Rox.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, I beat Louis anyway."

"Well, come on. I need to get home as I have to be in the office early tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll finish this round and be right down."

Once he'd lost to Rox one last time, he wound his way down the familiar steps to the sitting room where he found his wife and sister chatting. They said their goodnights and floo'd home.

"Did you have fun?" Hermione asked.

"Are you picking on me?"

"No. It was an earnest question. I know you miss your evenings with Hugo. So, I'm hoping some kid time with Rox and Louis helped."

"A bit. I enjoyed it, but yeah, made me miss him a bit more I suppose," he said sadly.

"It will get easier," she said as she moved her arms around him.

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Really," she promised as she kissed him deeply, instantly arousing him.

Pulling back, he grinned. "Well yeah, that's definitely better."

Later that week he was at the shop working on some supplier contracts when his mobile rang. Seeing it was Hermione, he grinned and picked it up.

"Hey there, love."

"Hi, yourself. Do you happen to have time to have lunch today?"

"Um, I could do that if you are up for a late lunch. I promised I'd cover for George when he goes to some school thing of Rox's. But he should be back by 1. Would that work?"

"Yeah. That'll work. Why don't you pick up some take away and just come to the office. I wanted to go over some things with you if you have time."

"Will do. What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything but curry," she said.

"Right," he said laughing but agreeing with her. "My stomach still tumbles at just the word. So, I'll be there in a few hours."

"Perfect."

Ron arrived at her building just after 1:30 and made his way to her office. They set up the sandwiches and crisps in the conference room and tucked in, laughing over some amusing customer stories from the shop that morning.

As he finished his last bite, Ron said, "So, what is it we need to look at?"

"Hold on, let me fetch the papers." She ducked out as he cleaned up their wrappers from lunch. "OK, here we go," she said flipping through a large stack of file folders. "Do you remember when we first started talking about this and you said you hadn't looked in a while but thought there was about 10 million pounds?"

"Yeah," he asked nervously. "Is there not enough to do the stuff we want in Haiti?"

"Oh no, that's not a problem. It's just – well – when was the last time you looked at all of the investments?"

"Um. Definitely not since the accident. And, well, I guess it had been a while before that. So, it could be maybe five years? Maybe more? I would just write to the account manager and ask him to give away a set percent divided between certain groups. But, then I haven't done that in at least two, maybe three years now. Why?"

"Well, I know you had let the investment group know you were shifting things over and that you added me to the account. So, I met with a Mr. Simon Mullerton."

"Yeah – Simon. That's his name."

"Right. Well, let's say there is significantly more than $10 million pounds."

"Really?" Ron asked nervously, nose and forehead scrunched at the thought.

"It's not a bad thing, love."

"No, I know that," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "It's just – well – I guess it really does feel a bit like a burden at times. I feel like I need to spend it wisely, and apparently I can't even keep track of how much there is. Simon just makes sure I have a set amount in my account each month, and I don't worry about the rest. Seems irresponsible or something."

"Trust me," she said. "Turning the money you were given into a large sum of money to give away is hardly irresponsible."

"OK. You're avoiding it. How much?"

"You really want to know?"

He nodded, but his eyes were squeezed shut.

"OK. The investment total- not counting what's in our personal bank accounts that we access regularly – the total is more than $100 million pounds."

"Shite," he said as his eyes popped open and his face paled.

"Yeah, that wasn't my reaction," she laughed.

"How did I miss that?"

"Because you are an amazing man who does not focus on material things. And because your account manager watches out for you. I know he doesn't know why, but the famous smart investor you said was a brother of a muggle born you saved in the war? Yeah, he is one of the most famous investors in America, love. So, when that person told your investment house to take care of you, they do what he says. Apparently they have to personally account to him if they make a bad investment on your behalf, and none of them are willing to make that call."

"Really?"

"Really."

"OK. So, what did Simon say about everything other than the fact I can't keep track of my money?"

"Well, I think he's glad that there is someone helping you who is more familiar with economics and the financial markets. He looked visibly relieved when I explained I was a solicitor."

"That makes two of us."

"Well, yes. But, he loved the idea of leaving a large sum in principle to keep growing, but to shift a significant portion to the foundation's control. He was rather tickled at how we set it up as anonymous funders but that I am the hired Foundation Director. I believe he called it 'bloody brilliant.' He also loved the things I told him about Haiti. He even offered to be one of the business mentors in our program."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah. I think so too. Kind of makes me trust him even more. But, I went ahead and did the paperwork to have some set up in accounts to care for our parents and the kids if anything were to happen to the other money. Shifted it into safer investments like bonds and cash. It won't grow much, but it won't drop either. Then, well, I hope it's ok, I went ahead and paid off the mortgage on my old house and my parents' house."

"Brilliant. Sorry – I should have done that before now. I'm sorry I didn't think of it."

"Don't apologize. It's perfectly fine. And I went ahead and did it without asking first, which honestly, I feel shows great progress on my part in feeling comfortable with all of this."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "You're right. And I hope you know how happy that makes me. Clearly I wasn't up to the challenge of handling such a burdensome gift. So, I am so grateful you are in this with me."

"I also managed to send an anonymous donation to the art center and to Rose and Hugo's primary school to fund the arts program."

He simply grinned.

"And finally, I went ahead and set up the fund for Hogwarts that we had talked about to help provide tuition and some 'extras' to the students who need help getting wands, books, robes, brooms or other supplies. McGonagall was shocked and falling over herself with gratitude. She begged to know who the family was, but of course I kept their identity a strict secret. She gave me a funny look which makes me wonder if she suspected something, but she simply said she would send me a thank you note to pass along to the family, which I of course promised I would do."

"That sounds like an incredibly productive and fun morning."

"It was, actually. I felt a bit like Father Christmas," she laughed.

"Excellent. But that was the easier stuff, wasn't it? I mean, the Haiti work will be harder, won't it?"

"Yeah. It will. And now that I understand how much larger this foundation is from a financial perspective I think we need to bring on some actual staff."

"Don't sell yourself short. You're actual staff."

"OK. Ok, sure. But I meant other people. I am not totally sure which skill sets we need first, but definitely someone who can help evaluate programs and monitor progress as well as someone to do basic assistant work like manage schedules and organize the office."

"Whatever you think, love. You know that."

She smiled at him. "Ok. Thanks. Well, I guess I'll figure out how to get started on all of that. I would love to hire squibs or maybe some muggle born witches or wizards if we can so we can be open about magic but functional in the muggle world. I wonder how you figure out if there is a squib network of sorts?"

"Well, I would say your first call should be to Fatima."

"That's brilliant! I will do exactly that."

Ron chuckled. "Well, clearly my work here is done. I'm headed back to the shop but should be home by 6."

"Good. See you then," she said as she gave him a quick kiss and walked him out.


	104. UFM Ch 104: Double the Shock

_**(A/N: Ok readers...hang on to your hats...here comes a twist I've been planning for ages and have been soooo excited for you guys to get to! Please leave comments on your thoughts...I'll be waiting! Enjoy...carrytheotter)**_

Ch 104: Double the Shock

Later that month, Ron was helping set up a Halloween display at Wheezes one Saturday morning when he heard his mobile ring. Seeing it was Matthew Coppedge, he grinned and picked up the call, abandoning George to handle the pumpkin fireworks on his own.

"Coppedge! Good to hear from you. It's been too long. How have you been?"

"Well, Fatima's parents haven't disowned her or come after me yet, so all in all I think I'm doing pretty well," he laughed.

"Their loss, you know. I know Hermione has appreciated all of Fatima's help finding the right people to work at the foundation."

"Good, good. Yeah, Fatima has loved doing that. So often in the magical world being a squib is a disqualifier, so for someone to be seeking them out, well, it feels pretty great for everyone. Well, that and I think those two have become fast friends."

"That they have. And, well you know what I think about all of that squib discrimination shite. But I am glad it's been a positive thing. It has certainly made Hermione's life much easier. Some of the people Fatima connected with her have been life savers already."

"I'm glad."

"So, what's going on?"

"Um, actually…"

"Uh oh. The last time I heard that tone you were telling me about Aldie Carrington. What's up?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. This is not at all related to the Carrington family. Actually, it's a case that Fatima and I have both been on, and we were hoping to talk to you and Hermione about it."

"Uh, ok. Do you two want to meet for dinner next week?"

"Well, we were really hoping to see you today if that is at all possible. Are you two free by any chance? I know its last minute, but I was hoping it being a Saturday you might be able to meet."

"I think so. I'm at the shop now helping George with some Halloween preparation, but nothing I can't wrap up in the next hour. I think Hermione is at home, but I'll catch her on her mobile and we can meet you anywhere. Are you two alright?"

"Yes. Yes, thank you. I promise. We are both fine. How about we plan to come by your house in about an hour and a half? If you aren't able to reach Hermione just let me know and we'll come a bit later."

"Right. Ok. You're sure you're alright? You sound like something is wrong."

"Thanks, Ron. I appreciate your concern. I promise it will all fit together when Fatima and I come by in a bit. I'll see you then."

As that the call cut off, and Ron found himself staring at the phone concerned for his friend. He quickly called Hermione who had decided to run errands with her mum. But, they planned to meet home before their friends arrived.

About an hour later, Ron was stepping through the floo at his home just as Hermione was placing her car keys on the hook by the door. He went to take off his garish robes as she hugged him.

"Hey, any more idea what they want to talk about?"

"No," he said as he bent to kiss her. "You know as much as I do. But, I'm with you. It was all very cryptic, and I am a bit worried about them. I wonder if her family has gotten worse or something. But, he said it was a case they were working on, so I have no idea."

"Well, I'll put on some tea and rummage up some biscuits. That should help just about anything."

He laughed. "Yeah, and I'll rummage up some firewhisky in case it's one of those rare things tea and biscuits can't quite manage."

Before long, the doorbell rang. "Well, whatever it is, we are about to find out," Hermione said, and they went to greet their friends.

Matthew and Fatima were very apologetic for inviting themselves over on such short notice. But, Hermione and Ron would hear nothing of it.

"Come on, we can solve most of the world's problems at the kitchen table. We have tea and firewhisky at the ready as we weren't sure exactly which would be most appropriate," Hermione laughed leading them into the kitchen.

Tea was poured and biscuits passed around, and then Ron finally said, "OK. Spill it. What is going on, and how can we help?"

Fatima looked at Matthew hesitantly, and he gave her a little nod encouraging her as he took her hand.

"Right," she said as she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Well, as you know, in my work I am often called in when families are struggling. We often see abuse or neglect, but our office also handles cases where children are left without parents or legal guardians."

"So sad," Hermione said. "Takes a special soul to be able to do that day after day."

Fatima smiled gratefully at her before she continued. "Actually, yesterday Matthew and I both ended up on the same case."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, getting up to grab a pen and pad of paper so she could take notes.

Fatima looked to Matthew, who took over. "Actually, the woman was a Syrian refugee."

"Anyone I worked with?" asked Hermione.

"No, I don't think so. At least not that I can tell. Her maiden name was Nima Masour. Does that ring a bell?"

"No. No – it doesn't."

"Well, Nima Masour was a Syrian refugee. She ended up here in London and married a man named Alfred Smith she met in her work cleaning offices at night. Alfred was quite a loner – no friends or family to speak of, but he was extremely bright and worked long hours in his work as a computer programmer, which is why he was apparently there every night when Nima came to clean the office. But shortly after they married, Alfred was diagnosed with glioblastoma."

"Oh no," Hermione grimaced. "That's terrible."

"Why? What is that?" asked Ron.

"It's a particularly deadly brain cancer. People don't often live long after that diagnosis. Is he still alive?"

"Unfortunately not," Fatima sighed. "He passed away in February. And in March, Nima discovered she was pregnant."

"Oh that poor woman."

"Pregnant with twins," Fatima added.

"Oh no. On her own? With twins? Do you need help connecting her with some additional resources? I'm sure the foundation could take care of a lot…"

"No, thank you, Hermione. That's very generous, but that's not what we wanted to talk about. Alfred had left her the flat and his insurance policy, so money is not the problem. She gave birth a week ago yesterday to two healthy children – fraternal twins – a boy and a girl."

"Bless her," Ron said. "My mother could tell tales about raising twins. And most are horror stories."

Matthew grimaced, but kept talking. "The story gets worse. Because yesterday when the NHS midwife went by for a follow up visit, she discovered Nima dead in the flat. That's how I was looped in, as they call us with any case where a body is found with no immediately known cause of death."

"Oh my God," gasped Hermione. "Alone in the house with the babies? What happened? Are they alright?"

"We learned today that they think she died of a pulmonary embolism," he said. "And, the medical examiner reported that she had been dead approximately 48 hours. She must have passed away just after the midwife had last checked on them two days prior."

"And the babies?"

"That's where I came in," Fatima said. "When I came to collect the infants to take them to a foster home, one of the detectives on the case pointed out how unusually healthy they looked for having no milk or care for almost 48 hours. And she was right. They were plump and healthy, not dehydrated at all like they should have been."

"Why?"

"Well, I had my suspicions, but they were only confirmed a few hours ago."

"What?" asked Hermione, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Magic," said Ron in a moment of realization. "The twins are magical. Am I right?"

Matthew and Fatima nodded as Fatima continued. "I confirmed with Headmistress McGonagall today. There are two new entries in the book at Hogwarts."

"Poor dears."

"Yes," said Matthew. "We have these situations every so often. And usually there are family members or godparents who take in the children. Or they get placed in foster homes and placed for adoption throughout England."

"But," Fatima interrupted, "it is quite rare to have known magical orphaned children of muggle parents with no guardians."

"How can we help?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I am not quite sure how to put this." Fatima paused and looked at Matthew, who encouraged her to continue. She swallowed, took a deep breath and said, "The names on the Hogwarts book were listed only as – and I am quoting here - 'The Weasley Twins, born to Nima and Alfred Smith October 4, 2019, children of Hermione and Ronald Weasley.'" She slid a piece of parchment across the table which was clearly a magical copy of the page in the Hogwarts book where the words were written, plain as day.

Ron simply blanched, all color drained from his face as his eyes widened, staring at the page. Hermione had gasped, covered her mouth with her hand and then sat frozen at the table, eyes wide in shock as she stared at the parchment.

Fatima saw the two stunned faces, so she kept talking. "Neither Matthew nor I have ever seen anything like this before, and Headmistress McGonagall said she would be happy to floo here and join us once we talked you through what had happened."

The kitchen fell silent, but neither Ron nor Hermione had moved at all as the gravity of the situation set in. Eventually Ron stood up without a word, walked over to the counter, picked up the firewhisky and four glasses, and brought them back to the table. He poured everyone a drink, quickly downed his and refilled it, finally looking at all of them staring at him and muttered, "This conversation definitely required more than tea and biscuits."

"An understatement if I ever heard one," Matthew said. "I am so sorry we are just dropping this on you like this. But we didn't know how else to deliver this kind of news. How about Fatima and I step into the sitting room and floo-call the Headmistress, and we can give you two some time to talk and process everything. Alright?"

Hermione simply nodded, still apparently unable to form words or even make eye contact. The young couple stood and walked out of the room quietly, at which point Hermione downed her own glass of firewhisky, which Ron copied with his second. She allowed the burn to travel down her throat and only once the warmth started creeping back up her skin did she feel able to talk.

"Did they just say what I think they just said?" she whispered, more out of shock than any need to be private.

Ron took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before answering. "Well, if what you heard was that the bloody Hogwarts book says we are the new parents of twin babies, then yes. Yes they did."

"This is the same bloody Hogwarts book that screwed up and forgot I existed, right? I mean, this book and I do not have the best track record."

"Maybe it's more like a prophecy than a record? I don't know. I am not even sure I know what day it is all of a sudden."

They both simply stared at each other for a moment

They both seemed to be frozen in shock as the situation began to set in. After a few minutes of not uncomfortable, but certainly tense silence, Hermione stood up and began pacing the kitchen while Ron fiddled with his now empty glass of firewhisky trying to get his brain to focus on one thought long enough to see it through before darting to the next. He stared at his glass, rolling it in a circle around its rim as he tried to imagine if he could possibly be okay with doing this. Or with not doing this. Could he be a dad to infant twins? Could he live with himself if they walked away from it? But twins! He could practically picture Fred laughing at him as he rubbed his hands together in maniacal glee as he watched him from above. It was terrifying. But it wasn't as terrifying as walking away from it.

Eventually Ron looked up at Hermione, whose right hand kept running through her mane of curls as if managing her hair would somehow manage the situation. But, as he watched, Ron noticed the slightest change in the expression on his wife's face. It had shifted in ways that no one else would probably ever recognize except for him, which made his heart warm in ways he hadn't expected. He recognized Hermione had shifted from blatant shock to what he assumed had been disbelief or denial to an expression he was extremely familiar with: list making. And in that fraction of a second as the creases near her eyes softened ever so slightly, and her mouth went from chewing the left side of her bottom lip to subtly pinched straight lips with a slight head bob as she mentally ticked through each item, he knew she had made her decision. And suddenly he was thrilled. Scared as shite. But thrilled.

He closed his eyes for a moment calming his breath and then quietly stood and walked over to where his wife was wearing a path in the floor between the sink and the refrigerator. He stood in front of her, which she seemingly hadn't noticed, and gently caught her shoulders in arms. Her head snapped up and he realized she was about to launch into solicitor mode to argue her case of why they should do this, but he cut her short. He caught her eyes in his and smiled.

"They're ours," he said quietly, his face breaking into a small lopsided grin.

Visibly relieved, he felt her body release the tension as she broke into a wide smile. With tears coming to her eyes, she nodded. "They're ours."

They embraced and stood there silently, holding on to each other for dear life while each began to imagine this new, unexpected turn their lives were taking.

Hermione finally pulled away and tried to catch Ron's eyes again. "You're sure? You're absolutely sure? Because if we do this, there is no way to undo it, you know. Once we meet them - once they are in our arms - there is no going back."

"I'm sure. As sure as I have ever been about anything in my whole life. I just feel it – no – I just know it somehow. Don't you?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "I do. It feels the exact same way it did when I held Rose all those years ago." With that the tears were streaming harder down her face, and she looked away to wipe them on her sleeve. But when she looked back at Ron, she realized he was crying as well but trying to hide it.

"Come here, Ron," she said in a knowing tone as she opened her arms to hug him again.

"Don't know why I am crying," he said, embarrassed.

"You're an idiot, Ron," she laughed through tears. "You're crying because you just found out you are a dad to two newborns. Twin newborns."

"So, fear then?" he joked.

"Maybe," she laughed. "You know more about living with twins than I do. But, I think you never let yourself acknowledge how much you wanted to parent a child from birth. To watch your children grow from little bundles to adults."

At this, his light tears fell heavier until he was openly weeping, finally staggering over to a chair at the kitchen table. "I just never let myself even dream of it," he finally admitted.

She came and sat on his lap while he cried onto her shoulder. She nuzzled him, stroked his hair and kissed his temple as he slowly re-gained his demeanor. Finally, she got up and fetched two dish towels, dampened them and handed one to Ron and used the other on her own face. As he wiped his face, he watched his wife's face change once again. She had reverted again to solicitor mode, which somehow made him grin. She would handle this. He just knew she would make this happen. She'd bring their children home.

"Ok," she said. "Now, before we let ourselves fall madly in love with these babies, we have to make sure this is all happening. Really happening. That every possible person who could have any claim to be their guardians has been contacted. I cannot and will not make them our children only to lose them later, do you understand?"

Ron nodded as he rummaged for parchment to take notes, "Absolutely."

"And even if something happens and it turns out they are squibs, they are ours, right?"

"Of course, Hermione. We wouldn't give our other children away if they weren't magical. But, if they are really in the Hogwarts book already, I don't think that will be an issue. At least one of them has clearly already shown accidental magic."

"Right, right," Hermione nodded. "Though, I still have issues with that bloody book."

"No doubt," he chuckled.

"Ok. Then we also need to make sure this is all done appropriately through Fatima's office. What if there are waiting families who want to adopt but we somehow jump the line? I don't want to hear later that there were shortcuts taken which would put our legal status as their parents at risk."

"Good point," nodded Ron, thankful for his swotty wife. "But, I am presuming Fatima and Matthew have dealt with this before. There must be some process they follow if she knew to consult with McGonagall."

"Ok. Right, that makes sense. And then – twins! I mean TWINS! Oh my God, Ron, can we really do this? Are we young enough for this? We'll be almost 60 when they graduate from Hogwarts! And they won't have any other Weasley cousins their age, and what will Rose and Hugo think? I don't want them to think we love them less. And, we'll need cribs and nappies and clothes and bottles and..."

Ron cut her off with a strong embrace. Kissing her head again he only said, "They're ours, Hermione. They're ours. Everything else will work itself out. If anyone understands the magic of unexpected family, it's us right? We just have to trust that it will work out. Look at the unbelievable joy it's brought us so far. It will be amazing. We'll be utterly exhausted and not have nearly enough sex, but it will be incredible."

Chuckling into his chest, she nodded. "You're right. On all accounts. Sorry, I let my brain jump a thousand steps ahead there."

"No problem. That's why we make a good team. What did Hugo say? You wind me up and I calm you down? Or something like that. Anyway, we are a good pair. Now, let's go fetch Matthew and Fatima and see what we do next. Because I, for one, would like to meet our children."

She smiled, pulled back from his chest and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you. Now come on."

Soon Matthew, Fatima and McGonagall had joined them at the kitchen table. As Fatima poured tea for everyone, Ron chuckled.

"You know, Professor, I am beginning to think that every time I sit with you at a kitchen table my life takes some drastic turn. Maybe after this one we could ease off a bit and agree only to meet in the sitting room."

Laughing, the elderly witch replied, "I think that is utterly appropriate, Mr. Weasley. Though, in my defense, your life has managed some drastic turns of its own accord without any intervention from me."

"Fair point," he acknowledged.

"Now," Matthew said, "the only people who know about this right now are the five of us. The children are currently with one of the social workers on Fatima's team who is a licensed foster parent and who often takes children in for a few nights while a more permanent situation is found."

Hermione and Ron looked visibly relieved at that.

"How do we assure this is all done correctly in both the muggle and magical systems?" Hermione asked. "We want to do this, but we wouldn't be able to handle losing them later if some shortcut was taken in the adoptions. Does this kind of thing happen often? Is there an established process for this type of thing?"

Fatima nodded, grasping Hermione's hand in assurance. "Absolutely. It doesn't happen often, but it does happen often enough that we have an established process and system."

Professor McGonagall nodded, adding, "Every few years we find that there is a muggle-born child who has magical abilities and finds themselves in need of a family. When those come up, Fatima confirms with me that the name is in the Hogwarts book and then we work together to find a suitable placement. If there has been no accidental magic yet or the book has not recognized them yet, they are placed in a muggle home like any other adoption process. If they show magic later, they receive the Hogwarts letter at a later date like every muggle-born witch or wizard. But, if we know ahead of time, we like to place them with magical families."

"Does the book always assign a family like it did today?"

"Ahh, no, Mr. Weasley. That was the first time I have ever seen that happen. But, obviously I felt it was a clear signal of what we should do with the children."

"You do know I don't have great trust for that book, right?" Hermione added.

"Yes, I do. And I am still sorry about that. But I honestly do not believe it would have listed you two as parents if it were not where they should be. As your husband can tell you, I have never been one to put a lot of trust in divination and prophecies and such. But, that said, I have also found that there are times in life when you simply have to trust the magic in the universe and believe that there are, at times, signs that do show you the best way forward. And, I believe, this is one of those times."

Hermione nodded, but didn't say anything in response.

Ron spoke up, "So, we want to be 100% sure that there are no living relatives or anyone who could lay claim to them before we bring them home. You understand, right?"

"Absolutely," Matthew replied. "I actually have three co-workers working on this as we speak. And, we have actually connected to a number of refugee placement organizations to ensure we have examined all possible connections in refugee camps elsewhere in Europe and the Middle East. And, no, Hermione – to answer the look on your face, no one knows you are at all connected to them."

"What about on the magical side? I mean, can we be absolutely sure the biological father wasn't an English wizard with family?"

"Well, we would usually work with Potter on this. But, I haven't contacted him yet as, well, as I felt it wasn't exactly my place given the circumstances. But, Headmistress McGonagall looked through the late father's muggle family tree and was not able to identify any known witches or wizards."

"Um, could you ask Harry and not tell him our connection quite yet? I just – well, I think Hermione and I would like to be the ones to tell everyone our news no matter the outcome of all of this."

"Absolutely. I can do that. Actually, let me pop into the other room and call him right now."

Fatima continued reviewing the process to formalize the legal aspects of the adoption in both the muggle and magical ministries, with Hermione furiously taking notes. Ron shut his eyes a moment, letting everything settle in. Eyes still closed, he felt a small, wrinkly hand pat his affectionately.

"Can I just say, Ronald," McGonagall said softly, "how thrilled I am for you. I know this will once again turn everything upside down. But, those children could not have found more amazing parents. And I think this world will be a better place with more children having grown up with your influence. I've already seen you become an amazing father. This will just be another opportunity to see that shine, and I, for one, am looking forward to it."

Blushing and caught off guard at the elderly witch's use of his first name, he could only nod and mumble "thank you, Professor" as he felt his eyes become glassy again.

When the three visitors finally left, Ron closed the door behind Matthew and Fatima and felt so exhausted he thought he might just fall on the floor. But, he managed to make it back to the sofa in the sitting room where Hermione had plopped as soon as McGonagall had gone back through the floo. He sat on the sofa and laid down with his head in her lap.

"Wow," she said quietly as she ran her fingers softly through his hair.

"Wow," he agreed.

"So, now what? Do we just wait to hear its official? Or do we assume it's on and go off and get everything? I mean – we are definitely not prepared to have two infants here tonight."

"Well, right. But they are just days old. They don't need cribs and toys and such quite yet, right? As long as we have bottles and somewhere to put them, some nappies and some blankets and clothes or something I am sure we can pull everything else together later."

"True," she nodded.

"Maybe," he yawned, "we should just lay here on the couch and enjoy our last quiet moment together for the next eleven years."

She laughed, nodded and curled up with him on the couch listening to his heart beat as they waited to hear back.

A few hours later, Ron's cell rang, causing both of them to jump. Ron quickly answered, seeing it was Matthew calling.

"Any updates?" Ron asked as he picked up the call. "Wait, hang on, let me switch to speaker phone so Hermione can hear as well," he added as he held the phone between them.

"Yes. We are 100% clear and good to go on the muggle side. I just spoke with Potter and he thinks it is all clear on that end as well but want to wait to hear back from one last person who was investigating all possible relations. Once we get that go ahead, then we are all clear."

"Ok," Hermione said. "So let's say that Harry calls back in a bit and says it is fine. Would we take custody tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tonight I think. The foster home is fine as a temporary fix, but I think we all want to see these two with their forever family as soon as possible."

Hermione felt emotion overtaking her a bit, which Ron could read on her face. So, he stepped in, asking, "Alright, mate, any guesses on time and how it would work? We obviously need to run out and find nappies and bottles and a few essentials to get us started."

Hermione mouthed "thank you" to Ron while she wiped her eyes as Matthew replied, "Well, Fatima said she was hoping to pick up the babies from her co-worker's home around five and then we would drive them to your place, which would take just over an hour with the light weekend traffic. So, I would guess that it would put us at your place between quarter past and half past six this evening. They have a nappy bag with a few things in it that Fatima collected from the flat. But, yeah, bottles, nappies and all that would be good to fetch this afternoon."

"Matthew," Hermione interjected. "Does Fatima still have access to their flat? I just wonder if we could go by at some point and see if there were any personal items that they might want someday."

"That's brilliant, Hermione. And, yes, Fatima said the rent was paid for two more weeks so they can get in and get anything they need. Technically all that was their biological mother's and is now theirs anyway, so you can take anything you need. But, since we have two weeks left, there is no rush on that."

"Ok, good. That's great," Hermione said, checking questions off of her mental list. "What about car seats? Do you need them before you fetch them?"

She suppressed a giggle as Ron gave her an utterly baffled look.

"Fatima's office has some that we'll use to bring them to you, but we have to take them back to the office, so you should pick those up as well if you plan to drive with them."

"Sorry," Ron interrupted, "can't help but ask. I know I don't drive or anything, but don't the cars come with seats already in them?"

Matthew and Hermione both laughed. "They are special muggle seats that keep babies safe in a car in case of an accident as they are too small for regular seat belts," Matthew added.

"Not to mention, they are great for keeping kids in one place if you get the kind that you can easily move in and out of the car, which is exactly what we will be getting this afternoon," added Hermione.

"Ok," Ron nodded. "I gain more muggle knowledge every day I guess."

"So," Matthew said, "I'll give you a call as soon as I hear from Potter. But, it sounds like you two need to go shopping."

"Alright. Thanks, Matthew. We'll talk to you soon."

Hermione looked at Ron who simply grinned and said, "Let's go shopping!"

Ron was baffled by the array of choices at the muggle baby supply shop. There were cribs and chairs and rugs and shelves and all kinds of muggle contraptions he couldn't figure out. He thought maybe he would bring his dad back later for fun. But, Hermione was clearly a woman on a mission as she was proceeding up and down the aisles quite quickly and crossing items off her long list as she tossed things into her shopping trolley. He had laughed as she made three lists – the "must get today" list, the "need to get in the next few days" list and the "maybe we'll splurge eventually" list. Ron had reminded her that they could spend whatever they needed, and she had simply rolled her eyes. But, none the less, he was soon sent back to the front of the store to fetch another trolley to fill up with "urgent" supplies, most of which he had never heard of before.

By the time they had it all back in the house in a giant pile on the living room floor, his mobile rang again. Ron answered on speaker phone.

"Did you hear from Harry?"

"Potter says we are all clear. They're officially yours," Matthew said. Hermione started crying and Ron hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much, Matthew," she said between sniffles. "Sorry, just been an emotional roller coaster of a day."

"I would say so," he laughed. "Well, if it is ok with you two, Fatima and I will stick with the plan to fetch them at 5, and we should be at your place a little after 615 this evening. Alright?"

"More than alright," Ron grinned. "See you then." He hung up the phone, turned to Hermione and laughed, "Holy shite! We are about to be parents! Well, you know, again!"

She grinned, and hugged him, but found herself squealing as he scooped her up and spun her around.

"Ok, ok, ok," she protested. "Put me down. Couples usually have nine months to pull all of this together, and we have about two hours, so we need to get cracking."

"Right. But we also have magic on our side," he grinned. Soon they had quickly sorted the things that needed to be washed and sent them to be quickly laundered. They washed and sterilized all of the bottles and even made up a few to keep in the fridge in case they were fussy when they arrived. Ron set to work assembling two changing tables – one to keep upstairs, and one to keep on the first floor. They had decided to just do little bassinets in their room for now and figure out the crib and room situation later. When they finished the basics, Hermione let herself linger over the freshly laundered tiny pajamas and blankets as she folded them on the sofa. Ron held up one of the shirts and realized it was smaller than his hand.

"Are they really this small?" he asked softly.

"Well, I have no idea, I suppose. But, newborns are always tiny, and twins tend to be tinier since they had to share space. But, we'll soon find out. They should be here any minute. Why don't you vanish all those boxes and bags of rubbish, and I'll put on some tea."

"Alright," he said. "And thank you for letting me stop and get the new magical camera. I know our phones are great, but I really am thrilled to be able to take magical photos too."

"Hmmm. She hummed softly. Where is Colin when you need him?"

"Smiling down on us," he said simply as he kissed her cheek and went to finish cleaning up.

When he heard the car in the driveway, he looked at Hermione and realized all of the blood had drained from her face. Her nerves made him suddenly anxious as well.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just really nervous all of a sudden," she said meekly. "We're doing the right thing, right?"

"Hey, hey, come here," he said quickly. "We are going to be great. All of us. I promise. You are the most amazing human I know. Those kids have the best mum in the entire world and they are going to be so in love with you."

She nodded, and he kissed her deeply, and then they heard the doorbell ring. Holding hands, they walked to the door. Ron took a deep breath and reached for the door knob.


	105. UFM Ch 105: Falling in Love

Ch 105: Falling In Love

When his eyes landed on the two perfect bundles cradled in the arms of Matthew and Fatima, his heart soared and he seemed to forget to breathe. Hermione quickly ushered them all inside to get the babies out of the cold October evening. Ron found his feet moving towards the sitting room without any conscious thought as his eyes could not leave the little faces peeking out from the blankets.

As he sat, Fatima grinned and said, "Ron, meet your daughter," as she placed the baby in his arms. Hermione began to tear up and Matthew placed the other bundle in her arms, "and your son," he grinned.

Ron had tuned Matthew and Fatima out instantly, focused only on his babies and wife. And neither of them noticed when Fatima began taking some pictures with her phone to give them later. Eventually Hermione came out of the baby fog and began asking questions to Fatima about when they had last eaten, any issues the foster family had noted and different things about their routine so far. Ron could hear her talking, but couldn't make the words stick to his brain. He was drowning in the gaze of the little face in front of him, hypnotized by the delicate eyelashes and tiny fingers. But, he suddenly found that Hermione was handing him a second baby so she could take notes. With one tucked in each arm, he looked down at the two faces staring up at him. While he knew one was a girl and one was a boy, they looked rather identical to him at the moment. And, he was amazed at how their brown eyes looked so much like Hermione's eyes with small golden flecks among swirling chocolate brown.

"Hi," he said softly. "I'm your dad. I know you've had a really hard week, so I hope you both know you're home now. It's all going to be alright from here on out. Your mummy and I love you so much and are so thrilled you are here." He softly kissed each of them, again oblivious to the camera click from when Hermione snapped a picture.

Fatima grinned at him. "Ok you two, we need you to sign a few documents today, and then Monday we will have them before the muggle judge to make it all official. I'll finish up these home study reports and file them with the documents from today, and that should be all we need. We'll bring you copies of all of those documents after that. And all the Ministry of Magic requires is sworn affidavits from Matthew, myself and McGonagall as well as copies of the muggle documents. We'll file that on Monday as well, and bring you copies of everything. You don't have to attend any of those appointments. Hermione, I know you mentioned wanting to go 'round the flat, and I'll call you in a few days to see what day and time would work best for you. As for now, all you four have to do is settle into being a family."

"We can never thank you enough," Hermione said.

"Tell me that again in a few weeks when you haven't slept," Fatima laughed. "Enjoy tonight. I know you woke up this morning not knowing any of this would happen today. You are both amazing at how well you've adapted and made it happen. For now, we won't say anything to anyone, but please let us know when you've told the family."

"Promise," agreed Hermione, and Ron nodded beside her, arms brimming with babies.

Matthew and Fatima left, leaving Ron and Hermione alone with the infants for the first time.

"I can't believe this all just happened," Hermione said quietly as she came back to where Ron was holding both children. "Here, let me hold the little girl."

Ron handed the little one over and chuckled quietly. "We should probably think about names so we don't have to keep calling them 'the boy' or 'the girl,' don't you think?"

"Right," she smiled. "Good thing you bought me that name book. Could you summon it from upstairs? We can start to brainstorm a bit."

As the evening went on, they got used to their new additions, feeding them, burping them, changing them, but mostly just holding and snuggling them. They bounced name ideas back and forth, had a few things they liked and jotted down but hadn't reached any final conclusions. Then they talked about how and when to share their news.

"We need to tell Rose and Hugo first. Probably tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, mesmerized by the tiny hand gripping his pinky.

"How about we ask McGonagall to have them in her office late morning and then we can floo through and meet them?"

"No warning? They just walk in and see babies?"

"Got a better idea?"

"No. Just a bit of a shock, I suppose."

"Like we had today?"

"Right."

"Ok. What about everyone else? Most specifically – our parents and the Potters."

"Is it – hey – is today still Saturday? I'm so disoriented. Why not tell everyone at The Burrow tomorrow. They are kind of used to surprises from us at those things."

Hermione laughed. "You're right. One time a wedding, another time twins. What about my parents?"

"They can be at The Burrow. I can call Harry and ask him to floo them over. I'll tell everyone we have a surprise to share at dinner so they'll all be on time. Then I can pop over at that time, make sure everyone is there, and tell them to be quiet. I'll come back home, we'll get the kiddos, who will hopefully have names by then, and we'll pop through the floo and watch all hell break loose."

"You don't think it will be too much for them? They are just over a week old."

"Nah, most of the kids are at Hogwarts anyway. It will just be my siblings and their spouses, Louis and Rox."

"Ok. But then we need to delay going to Hogwarts until just before then because Rose and Hugo will immediately tell Al and Lily, and we don't want their owls telling Harry and Gin before we get to tell them ourselves."

"Brilliant you are," he grinned. "All settled."

"Well, all settled except for that tiny little issue of naming them," Hermione teased.

They got the babies settled into their temporary bassinets in their room, lining them up next to their own bed. And they found that all they wanted to do was watch them sleep. But that honeymoon was short lived. Both Ron and Hermione had finally dozed off only to be awoken by the cry of a hungry newborn less than two hours later. And, it was soon painfully clear that the babies didn't like to wake up and eat at the same time. As soon as one was settled, the other would wake up. By 5 am, Hermione and Ron both looked ragged, but the babies seemed to be awake and ready for their day.

"What have we done?" whimpered Hermione.

"Gotten the crash course in twins," groaned Ron as both babies started crying. "Here. Let me get them and go downstairs. I'll keep them for a while, and you rest. Then you come down late morning and we'll switch off. That way we should each at least get a few hours of straight sleep."

"You sure?" Hermione asked, but she was rolling over and curling her head under her pillow as she said it.

"Yeah," chuckled Ron. "I'm sure." He kissed her shoulder, rolled out of bed and managed to hold a baby in each arm as he headed down to the kitchen.

Ron managed to get each baby settled into the car seat carrier things that they had bought the day before. This allowed him to make tea and breakfast before he changed their nappies and fed them their next bottles. Finally they fell asleep again, which allowed him to doze off for a bit on the couch. By lunchtime, both Ron and Hermione had been able to get some sleep and a shower, as well as a lot of caffeine, which helped them both feel a lot better about the adventure they'd just embarked upon. Hermione had joined Ron in the kitchen and was making them some sandwiches for lunch while he fed their daughter while their son slept in his carrier.

"We need to name them before we introduce them I think," she said gently. "Have you had time to think more about names?"

"A bit," he said. "If you wouldn't mind, I would really love it if we could include my dad's name. Maybe as a middle name or something?"

"That sounds good to me."

"You don't think your dad would be upset?"

"No," she smiled. "Not at all."

"What about you? Any ideas?"

"I've played with a million combinations, but I keep coming back to wanting their names to start with R and H just like Rose and Hugo and our names and Rory Rune's name."

"Oh, that's brilliant," smiled Ron. "Let's definitely do that."

"But, I also like the idea of a flower name, like Rose has."

"Any flower names that start with R or H?" Ron asked.

"You mean besides Rose?" Hermione laughed.

"Ha ha."

"Well, actually, I was looking at some options. I've come up with Heather, Hyancinth, Holly," she giggled at his nose wrinkling disapprovingly at the choices. "OR the one I like best. What do you think of Hazel?"

Ron turned to his daughter in his arm as she sucked on the bottle. "Well, I think we just found your name, little one. Are you my little Witch Hazel? Oh, look you know your name. Hermione – I think she smiled at me!"

Hermione beamed at them, and then her eyes darted to their son. "So, that leaves us needing a boy name that starts with R. Ideas?"

"Not Ronniekins."

"Now who is being clever?"

"Well, I don't want anything boring or stuffy sounding."

"Ok. Not sure exactly what that means, but hard to argue with the sentiment."

"How open are you to an unusual name?"

"Depends. How unusual?"

"Like from chess."

"You want to name our son Rook?"

"No. Not Rook. What about Reti?"

"Reti? That's a chess name?"

"It's the name of an opening strategy that allows you to protect the center of the board, keeping multiple options open as the game unfolds."

"It is becoming increasingly clearer to me that I will never beat you at chess."

"Very true. But what do you think? Too weird? Or really cool?"

"Hmm. Reti Arthur Weasley. He'd definitely be the only Reti I knew."

"Do you hate it?"

"No. Not hating. But not yet loving. Let me think on it. Are there other R options?"

"Roger, Richard, Robert, Ryan, Rupert, Reginald?"

"Wait a second, go back. Ryan. Hmm. Ryan Arthur Weasley. Reti Arthur Weasley. Need to think on that a minute. Did I see somewhere in that book that Ryan was a name with an Arabic base?"

"Uh –no idea. What about Hazel's middle name? Do you want Jean?"

"Not really," she admitted. "Not that I don't want to honor my mother. Just never really loved the name Jean. And maybe we should think about an Arabic part of her name. Or something from her birth family's heritage like Rose's middle name."

"I am not sure that is making this easier."

"Wasn't aiming for easy. I was aiming for right."

"We would not have gotten along well if I had known you at Hogwarts."

"Probably true," she said flipping through the name book until she placed her finger on a page she'd been looking for. "Here it is!"

"What?"

"Well, I thought I remembered seeing an Arabic name that meant wisdom, and here it is. Akila. And then it's an 'A' middle name like her brother. How does Hazel Akila Weasley sound?"

"I love it," he grinned. "Do you love it, Hazel? Are you going to be full of wisdom like your mummy?"

Hermione continued to look at the name book she was reading and added, "Ryan does have an Arabic root as well. Looks like Rayaan is the name of a gate of paradise and it also means one who does not thirst. Huh. I kind of like that. Sort of says he is blessed with contentment. That's a wonderful quality."

"That's lovely, actually. And way better than Reti. Wow. So, Hazel Akila and Ryan Arthur?"

"Perfect," she grinned.

Shortly after 6 that evening, Ron stepped through the floo into his childhood home, yawning but grinning ear to ear. He was greeted by his father in law who was chatting with Bill.

"Ron! We wondered what happened to you two. Where is Hermione? What is this surprise you talked about?"

"Hi, Michael, thanks for coming tonight." he said. "Hermione will be here in just a moment. But, I wanted to get everyone together first. Can you and Bill help me gather everyone? In the kitchen maybe?"

They all nodded, but Bill shot him a questioning glance, but Ron just grinned back at him. A few minutes later, Ron had packed his mum's kitchen full of his large family, and they were starting to complain about the arrangements when he finally spoke up.

"Oy! Can everyone hear me? Good. Now – I know you are used to Hermione and I surprising you at these dinners, and we have another one tonight. Actually a double doozy, if I do say so myself. But, I need you all to stay in here, and then when I bring the surprise through the floo, you have to _promise_ me you will be quiet and not cause a ruckus, alright?"

"Ron, since when do we cause a ruckus? The kids are off at school!" Ginny complained.

"Seriously, Gin? You've been causing a ruckus since the day you were born. Now, all of you shut it. Give me about 4 minutes. Percy – you can keep everyone in here until then, right? And then bring them in _very quietly_."

"Ok, Ron. Time tables and order are definitely more my thing than Ginerva's. Four minutes starting now."

Ron grinned and popped back out of the kitchen, through the floo and back to his house where Hermione waited with the babies. They had just been to Hogwarts, but the little ones seemed to be perfectly at ease with the floo. So, Ron took the nappy bag and the two empty carriers through the floo back to The Burrow first, and then he came back and fetched Hazel, followed shortly by Hermione with Ryan. Both of the infants were awake, but not fussing. Hermione had dressed them in simple green and yellow pajamas, which she had quickly customized with a spell that monogramed one with an H and the other with an R. He flicked his wand to remove the soot from all four of them, and then he kissed his beaming wife. And then only a moment later he heard Percy announce, "Ok, four minutes. Remember everyone, Ronald requested we all remain very quiet."

Bill was the first through the door, and he broke into a large grin. He was followed by Fleur and Angelina, who both stifled squeals with hands over their mouths. Percy and Audrey soon followed, as did Harry. Harry looked utterly confused, but Ron saw the moment it all clicked for him. Next were the four grandparents. Molly burst into tears, and Jean gasped, clutching her hand to her mouth as well. Arthur and Michael were simply stunned. Finally, George, Ginny, Rox and Louis came in, with Rox and Louis squealing loudly, George laughing out loud and Ginny cursing, "Bloody hell, you two! Enough with the surprises already!"

"Ginny!" Molly scolded. "Ron, Hermione?"

"Mum, everyone, we want you to meet Hazel Akila Weasley and Ryan Arthur Weasley. They are 9 days old, but we only found out about them yesterday. But, yeah, we completed the adoption last night. Quite the surprise - for all of us this time," he laughed.

The family started moving towards them, but Ron said, "Maybe just the grandparents first? We don't want to overwhelm them too much. They've had a whirlwind of a 24 hours."

Jean and Molly immediately descended on the babies, each taking one in their arms. Ron and Hermione told the story of what had happened, and everyone peppered them with questions.

"What about Rose and Hugo? When will you tell them?"

"We were there just before coming here," Hermione said. "They were shocked, of course, but they were also thrilled. It was hard to convince them they couldn't come home with us. But, they did get to snuggle with their little brother and sister for a little while before we headed home."

A little later as the chaos was calming down, Ron saw Hermione, her mum and his mum all together in the corner dabbing tears from their eyes as they passed Hazel between them, and his heart overflowed yet again for the hundredth time that day. Fleur had taken Ryan and settled on the sofa, and Harry came up and hugged Ron.

"I had no idea the case yesterday was you two!"

"I know. Sorry 'bout that. We wanted to keep it just us until we knew for sure what was going to happen."

"No, no, of course. I am just thrilled for you. Not really jealous – but definitely thrilled. But, Ron, twins? Did Fred and George teach you nothing?"

"Well, to be fair, they were number four and five of seven. With Hazel and Ryan we will have one adult per kid in the house, so maybe our odds are a little better than Mum and Dad's were."

"You keep telling yourself that," Harry laughed.

Arthur came over next, and Ron went to take Ryan back from Fleur. "Dad, do you want to hold Ryan Arthur?"

"You didn't have to do that, Ron."

"We wanted him to have a name to live up to. And there is no one I know who is a better man than you, Dad. You have stayed true to your beliefs, lived life on your own terms, and there is no better role model for my son."

Arthur had tears streaming down his face as he nodded and took the infant in his arms. Sensing the need to lighten the mood, Ron added, "And Dad you have got to come with me to this muggle shop Hermione dragged me to yesterday to get all this baby stuff. There were muggle contraptions there I couldn't figure out what they were for. Maybe you could come with us when we get the cribs?"

"Oh I would love that," he agreed. "And tell me more about these contraptions you saw."

Ron grinned and started sharing the details of the adventure he'd had the previous afternoon as his father rocked his son to sleep in his arms.

Later that night after dinner, Ginny and Fleur had each claimed a baby and were visiting with a beaming Hermione in the corner of the sitting room. Ron was watching contentedly from the doorway when he felt his mum behind him.

"Come sit with me a bit?" his mum said as she gestured back to the quiet kitchen.

Ron nodded and followed, pouring them each a steaming mug of tea, dumping spoonfulls of sugar into his.

Molly chuckled, "I guess the more things change the more some things stay the same then."

"Yeah. S'pose I'll never break my sweet tooth even if my in-laws are tooth healers," he joked.

"Some things are just meant to be. Your sweet tooth. Your lovely witch. Rose, Hugo, and now your lovely babies too! Oh, Ron. I am so thrilled for you. But," she hesitated, "but I am one of the few people who really understands the monumental task you just took on. Twins at any age is exhausting. But, well, you and Hermione are not twenty. You're not even thirty. It will be hard, and you will need a lot of help. Please, let us help you, alright?"

"Oh, yes, Mum, of course. This has all happened so fast we haven't had even a minute to think about the details. Well, I guess they aren't exactly small details, but really, we didn't even settle on names until lunch time today."

"And, Ron, you have no idea how much it means to your father that you named him Ryan Arthur. He'll down play it, of course, but he is so, so touched. Thank you for doing that."

Ron nodded. "It was important to me too," he said quietly.

"Well, now I know Hermione is not a new mum, but she has never had the benefit of magic before, or twins for that matter. Can I pop by tomorrow and show you both some small things that could help you out? There are some simple charms to sterilize the bottles, or listening charms, to alert you when a nappy needs changing, those kind of things. They don't make it easy, but they do make it a little less hard."

"Yeah, mum, I'm sure that would be good. We really hadn't managed to think past telling everyone tonight, so I have no idea what tomorrow's plans are. I'm assuming we're both staying home from work, but we haven't had a chance to talk about it yet. Blimey, guess we haven't even thought about child care and such. Her work is quite flexible, so I know she'll be able to be off. Well, my work is quite flexible too, but there are a few commitments I have to keep in the next few weeks, but I am sure we will make it all work out."

"Well, I am happy to help out. I am not sure I can offer full time care like I could when I was younger, but I would love to have them from time to time, or even a few days a week and definitely anytime you are in a pinch."

"Thanks, Mum. I really appreciate that. It has all been such a whirlwind that I know reality will set in soon. But right now we are both still in that honeymoon phase where all we want to do is hold them and watch them sleep."

"Enjoy every second of it. Before you know it, they'll be bringing home grandchildren," she said softly as she reached for his cheek and gently held his face in her time worn hand.

Ron smiled at her, held his hand in hers and then kissed it softly. "I love you, Mum."

When Ron and Hermione made it home, they were beat but happy. Once they had the babies bathed and changed, they sat together on the bed with Ron feeding Hazel and Hermione feeding Ryan.

"They look almost identical, don't they?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah. But I think I've found a way to tell them apart. Hazel has this tiny little faint freckle on her temple. See? Well, that and she fusses more," he acknowledged.

"I can't believe that yesterday morning we didn't even know they existed and now they feel like our whole world," she mused.

"I know. Mum offered to help with some things, but I told her we hadn't even had time to think of what we needed help with yet. She said she'd pop 'round tomorrow to show us some baby care spells and charms that might be helpful."

"Good. My mom said she would come by as well. We may need help, but I also don't want us to always have people here getting in the way either. Ron, what are we going to do? We haven't even talked about work or child care? I mean, I know they weren't reasons to not do this, but I can't believe we didn't even think of it until just now! Well, I can be out all this week, but there are a few things I really need to do next week to keep projects moving forward. I mean, I know my job is theoretically made up since I work for, well, us. But, it is important to me. I have to keep doing that or I will go mad and be of no use to you or the babies. Maybe I can figure out how to do more from home or something."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out. George will be understanding, obviously. And right now they are so little I can even take them with me if I have to go to the shop to work on the books or something. Don't have to worry about them there until they are crawling. Not a good place for a toddler to get into mischief. It is a light week at the academy this coming week, but I'll work with them and figure things out. I do need to go up to Hogwarts twice this week, though."

"Ok. I'll make out a schedule in the morning and we can figure out where the gaps are and see what we need to find help with. Between our mothers alone I am guessing we will be ok for the first few weeks, and then we will just figure things out and adjust as we go."

"We can do this, Hermione. I know we can."

"I know. I know. You're right. I think I am just letting myself get a bit overwhelmed. We'll be alright. I know I am just tired and emotional, which makes everything worse."

"Let's take tonight in shifts. Why don't you sleep in Hugo's bed for now, and then we can switch out in six hours? Then you have them early morning and then can nap when I get up. Think that would work?"

She looked torn, and finally admitted, "I don't want to leave them. Or you."

Chuckling, he leaned over to kiss her head. "I love you, you barmy woman."

She gave him a guilty shrug and then reacted as Ryan started fussing and spitting out his bottle. "Oh, sweet baby, don't fuss. Mummy is right here, darling. You just need to sit up a bit and let all that milk get to your tummy while I pat your back, don't you." And with that, she eased her minute bundle upright against her chest and cloth covered shoulder as she began gently rubbing his back."

"You are such a natural," Ron observed. "How did you know to do that?"

"Not a natural, Ron. Just more experienced. And you are doing amazingly well. Hazel already adores you. See how her eyes are locked on yours?"

"I don't know how, but they have your eyes, you know?" he said to Hermione while staring at his daughter with a smile.

"Really?" she asked in a surprised voice.

"Oh, definitely," he replied. "It's uncanny actually."

"There is much about this that defies all logic. But, I am just going with it."

"Agreed."

"But you know what we need to go get tomorrow at that store? Some great rocking chairs. Two for up here, and maybe for downstairs too. Oh, and one of those double stroller things."

"Can we take my dad with us?"

She laughed, but nodded. Ron was in heaven.


	106. UFM Ch 106: Bumps in the Road

_**(A/N: Even though he's only mentioned in this chapter, I could not let July 31st pass without a post! Happy birthday to Harry and the incredible J.K. herself! And special thanks for allowing us to play with her amazing characters! Enjoy...carrytheotter)**_

Ch 106: Bumps in the Road

It was the grey pre-dawn hours of late November, and Ron Weasley was on his second cup of coffee at the kitchen table. Ryan had been awake since 4 am, and Hazel finally joined their all-night party at 5, at which point Ron decided to give on up calling it night anymore and headed down to the kitchen with both of them. Ryan was in his car seat carrier watching a snitch Ron had charmed to bop around the kitchen. And Ron was holding Hazel against his shoulder in one hand while drinking coffee and reading the paper with the other.

He yawned deeply, stretching the muscles in his jaw, causing him to run his hands over his scraggily, half shaven beard. He couldn't remember the last time he had more than four hours straight of sleep. Seeing that the twins were six weeks old, he reasoned it had to have been about five weeks ago. He was too tired to remember what it actually felt like to be well rested. But, he could remember when he was young enough that weeks of only four hours of sleep a night were no big deal. But those days were clearly long gone.

It had been a hell of a month and a half. On top of adjusting to life with newborns, they had realized they needed to ensure that the late biological mother had a proper burial near her late husband. After that they had to go through the flat, sorting out things to keep for the kids later on, things to donate and things to throw out. It had been emotionally draining to sort through all of these personal items belonging to a complete stranger to whom they were now so intimately connected. In so many ways they both acknowledged that they really didn't want to do it – that it was easier to not know the painful details of her life. But, they both realized that taking care of the funeral, going through the flat and documenting as much as they could now for the kids to have later was the best thing to do for their children. After all of that they had both tried to juggle going back to work with just trading off at home, or taking the babies with them to Hermione's office or the shop, and that had backfired on all accounts. The grandparents and extended family had been great, but he and Hermione were utterly exhausted.

He had insisted that they finally pull together a real nursery and stop pretending they could get by with bassinets in their bedroom. They'd decided that Fi and Dennis' old bedroom was the best space for it. It was the largest bedroom and had the nicest natural light of any room in the house. And, as the original master bedroom, it had an attached bath which made caring for the twins much easier. Hermione had said they could get by without all of the "trimmings," but he had put his foot down and insisted that he wanted to go all out. He'd never thought he'd get to do this kind of thing, and he acknowledged it was as much for him as it was for them. But it had been a great decision.

He'd charmed the walls to be a soft mint green, and then they'd had a magical mural painted on it. It reminded him a lot of the fields around The Burrow as there were flowers and trees that would blow in the breeze, and every now and then a bird or butterfly or bumble bee would flit by. It was sweet, but it wasn't so busy that it was distracting. They had then found the two most comfortable chairs on the planet. Hermione said they were rocking gliders with ottomans, but Ron just thought of them as a gift from the gods as he had figured out how to sit there with both babies, have his feet up, charm the chair to keep rocking gently and fall asleep while the babies were still trying their hardest to keep him up. The chairs were his favorite thing. Hermione's favorite was the wall of cabinetry they'd installed with Bill and Michael's help. It had closed door cupboards on the bottom to store toys and nappies with endless shelves on the top, which Hermione had already filled with more children's books than he ever knew existed. They'd found a soft rug and then added a twin bed covered with pillows to be a reading nook someday, but was, in all practicality, where he and Hermione took turns sleeping most nights. They'd put some lovely photographs up as well of Rose and Hugo meeting the babies, as well as some other shots they'd acquired over the past few weeks. They also had a picture of their birthparents together that they had found at the flat. Ron had gone back and forth on that decision, but realized that it was a good idea when Harry had seen it and said something about wishing he'd had parents like them who could have made him their own and still honored his birth parents too. Happy and sad, Ron kept reminding himself. Hermione had also brought a few of Rose's old toys and books over from the other house. And the grandparents had all brought in some other things which made the nursery a cozy room brimming with love. And sleep deprivation.

For as happy as he was with Ryan and Hazel in their lives, he knew they needed to make some changes and fast if they were going to survive this with their sanity, marriage and careers intact. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation with Hermione, but they couldn't put it off any more. He also knew they both desperately needed a full night's sleep. He was hoping she'd be on board with his idea of asking Ginny and Harry to help out for a couple nights to let them go somewhere and sleep. He chuckled to himself thinking of how he used to day dream about taking Hermione away on little getaways to have great sex. But now he was fantasizing about great sleep.

He felt Hazel hiccough against his chest and patted her back in soft circles as she calmed back down. Ryan was still entertained by the snitch, so Ron let him be.

It was almost 9 when Hermione came down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I slept so late. Do you need to go get some sleep?"

"Nah. Remember I have that meeting at the academy at 10:30, so I need to get going soon. I may try to kip before dinner if I am struggling later."

He knew she wasn't really listening to his answer as she was now focused on taking Ryan out of his carrier and talking in the sweet, bubbly high voice that mums use when talking to babies. "Good morning, sweet boy. Have you been watching that snitch? Are you going to be a seeker like your Uncle Harry? Or are you going to be in the bleachers keeping Mummy company?" Then she changed back to her normal voice saying, "I'm going to miss them this morning. Hate that I slept so late and now have to rush off."

"Wait, what? Rush off? But you've got the kids this morning. I have to be at the Auror Training Academy by 10:30 for that meeting. They're making final decisions on who will and won't graduate in December – I have to be there."

"WHAT? No, Ron. I have the British Caribbean Economic Development Council luncheon I told you about. It's at 11:30 and certainly not something I could miss if we are serious about our work in Haiti."

"WHAT? You said that was next week."

"No – it's today. Could you take them with you?"

"Not to this one, Hermione," he said irritably. "Which is precisely why I told you about it two weeks ago. Even put it on the schedule thingy over there."

"But that's the wrong calendar, Ronald! You need to use the one I put on your phone."

"How in the hell was I supposed to know that?"

"I told you about it at dinner last week, Ron!" she yelled angrily.

"No, Hermione, you didn't. We haven't had dinner together in two weeks. Must have been some other ginger bloke."

"No. No way. I distinctly remember sitting right here and explaining how I had discovered the shared calendar option. I was so excited, remember? It was the night we had Chinese take-away."

"I didn't have Chinese take-away. Remember? That was the night Ryan threw up over everything and spiked that high fever and I was upstairs with him all evening. You and Harry and Ginny had Chinese."

"Oh," she replied, suddenly contrite. "You're right. I must have told Ginny and not you. God, Ron, I am so tired I can't even think straight," she said, suddenly bursting into tears.

"I know," he said flatly. "I am too." He looked at her gently, chuckled and said, "And I hate to add fuel to the fire, love, but your shirt is on inside out."

Her crying increased in exasperation, "What are we going to do?"

"I'll floo call Mum and see if she can help today. Or maybe she and your Mum could split the day?"

"Yes. That's a good idea. But, that's not really what I meant. I mean what are we going to do in a big picture sense. We can't keep going like this, Ron. We're exhausted. We're miserable. We haven't made love once since the babies came into our lives."

"Oh, I'm quite aware of that," he said flatly.

She huffed at him, but then felt guilty and came over and hugged him as he was still holding Hazel.

"We need a break, Hermione. What if we asked each set of grandparents to take one night and we go for a weekend to Shell Cottage? Or if not our parents then maybe Harry and Gin? We need it, Love. We really do."

"I know. We do. But how about two full days and one night? I hate to be away from them for so long."

"I really think we need more than one night of sleep," he said firmly. "Let me ask them, ok?"

"OK," she sighed as she nuzzled her nose against Hazel's ear. "I know we need it, but I hate the idea of missing them."

"Look – you want to call your Mum first about today, and then I'll see if my Mum can switch off at whatever time she needs?"

"Yeah. I will. And you call Harry and Gin, ok? Maybe it would be easier if they just stayed here instead of us schlepping everything to their house? Do you think they would mind?"

"I think they would be happy to help. And then they'll be happy to given them back," he chuckled.

"I know," she said shaking her head. "I'll go call Mum."

She headed off to find her phone, leaving Ron with both babies as Ryan started to cry, causing Ron to sigh and summon a second bottle.

Several days later, they landed together on the sandy walk way leading up to Shell Cottage. Ron was first struck by the relaxing smell of salt and fresh air, but then instantly realized how cold and windy it was and hurried them into the small house.

"Not exactly hammock weather, huh?" Hermione laughed.

"No. 'Spose not. But it's late November, so I think we can only hope for so much."

"Well, I'm hoping for uninterrupted sleep."

"Couldn't agree more. I know it's just late morning, but I'm exhausted."

"Well, what did you expect? You've been up since 3!" she protested.

"Less talking, more sleeping," he grinned as he scooped her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs.

She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck, but said, "Ronald Weasley, I love you, and I know we both want to shag while we're here. But, you know I desperately want to sleep first, right?"

"Yup. And for the first time in my life I am choosing sleep over sex too," he chuckled as he eased the bedroom door open with his foot.

"I'll make a note of the date for posterity," she yawned as he placed her on the bed.

"Do that after sleep," he mumbled as he kicked off his shoes and crawled up next to her, and within minutes, they were both fast asleep.

When Ron woke, the light in the room had dimmed so much that he knew it must be only an hour or so before sunset. He rolled gently out of the bed to go to the loo. As he opened the door back to the hallway he found Hermione standing there with messy bed-head hair and a smile.

"My turn," she quipped as she pushed through the door.

He laughed at her, but left her there and went downstairs to figure out what they had to eat. Not seeing much in the pantry, he decided take out by apparition was a better option. He called an Italian restaurant they had been to several times over the years when they wanted to go out for a nice, child-free dinner and ordered their favorites. He carried their bags upstairs and heard Hermione still in the loo. Popping his head in he grinned as he saw her soaking in the tub.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Beyond," she moaned happily. "I'd forgotten what quiet sounded like."

"I'm fetching dinner. I'll be back in 20 minutes. You ok here?"

"I doubt I will have moved a muscle by then. But you can put my phone and wand in here if it would make you feel better."

"You know me so well," he said as he popped back to the bedroom to fetch the items. Placing them on the ground by the bathtub he bent to kiss her mop of curls. "I'll lock everything up and be back soon."

"I love you, my hyper-vigilant husband."

He grinned and headed out. He didn't know if it was his background in the war, his years as an auror or simply being madly in love with his family, but he didn't think he would ever be able to leave them without worrying. He apparated to an alley near the Italian place, and stopped to pick up some wine at a nice local shop as well before fetching the food. Half an hour later he was back at the cottage. He placed all the food in the kitchen, nipped a few bites and headed upstairs. True to her words, Hermione had not so much as flinched since he left.

"It can't possibly have been 20 minutes yet," she said.

"Try 30," he laughed. "But don't rush. I've put warming charms on everything, so we can eat whenever we want."

"Is that why you smell like you already ate a loaf of garlic bread?"

"Possibly," he admitted. "But don't worry. I got extra."

"Ahh. Just what every romantic weekend away needs. Lots of garlic breath."

He laughed and bent down to exhale in her face making her squeal dramatically as she sunk further into the water and waved the air protesting his garlic smell.

"Yeah, yeah," he scoffed. "Complain now. I know you too well, my dear. Once you eat what I have downstairs you'll be putty in my garlic-covered hands."

"You can't know me that well if you think I love take-out pizza that much," she retorted. "Now, go on, get out of here. You and your stinky garlic breath are ruining my quiet bath."

He laughed and waggled his eyes at her before he left her to her soaking.

He sat on the couch and realized he had nothing he had to do. There was no meal to cook, no nappy to change, no work to do, no bottle to fix, no baby to calm, he didn't need a kip, and he was baffled at what to do with himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had simply sat and did nothing. He tried to just sit there for a moment, listening to the waves. But before long he found himself bored, so he rummaged around the room and found some old quidditch magazines, which he was still flipping through when Hermione came down the stairs with a dressing gown pulled snuggly around her.

"What did we do with our time before the babies?" he asked her earnestly, eliciting a hearty laugh from her.

"Let me refresh your memory, Mr. Weasley," she said seductively as she walked over to him, straddled his lap and kissed him deeply as she untied the dressing gown, revealing her naked body underneath.

He instantly felt his body react as he groaned, moving his hands over her bare arse and hips. "Oh, now I think I remember," he mumbled. "But maybe you should show me just in case."

"I've heard it's like riding a bike," she whispered as she sucked on his left ear.

"What the hell does that mean?" he laughed.

"Muggle phrase. Never mind," she giggled. "You're distracting me."

"Isn't that the point," he growled as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Ron awoke the next morning to the sound of waves, his wife's soft breathing and the sunlight filling the room. He grinned thinking of the night before. They'd shagged, eaten, shagged again and then collapsed into bed for the best night's sleep either of them had had since the twins arrived. She stirred against his chest, tickling his bare skin with her mane of curls. As content as he was with his gorgeous wife in his arms, he couldn't help but wonder how Hazel and Ryan were doing – not to mention how Harry and Ginny were holding up. He knew Hazel was fussy in the morning if she didn't get fed before her brother, and he was hoping they'd remembered and fed her first.

Hermione yawned as she woke up, smiling against his chest. "Good morning," she grinned.

"It is a good morning."

"Did you sleep as well as I did?" she asked, stretching her way into the day.

"Well, I think so. I just now woke up. And it felt bloody fantastic."

"Me too," she smiled. "But you can't stop thinking about them."

"How did you know that?" he asked. "But, yeah. I'm hoping they remembered to feed Hazel first or they'll all regret it later."

"I'm sure they'll figure it out the same way we did."

"How are you so calm?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, am I just neurotic?"

"No," she laughed, "you are not neurotic. But, I don't know. I just have a peace about it I suppose. Even before we knew they existed, they were somehow ok in the worst possible situation. So, now that they are loved by us and temporarily being cared for by Harry and Ginny who are experienced parents, loving family members and oh by the way he is head of the auror department – yeah. I'm thinking Hazel and Ryan are probably just fine."

Ron chuckled.

"What?" she protested.

"It's just I tried to talk you into this time away, and you didn't want to be gone two nights. And now that we are here, it seems I am the one who is the worry wort."

"Nah. You've just never parented an infant before. It's a whole different experience, isn't it?"

"It really is," he agreed. "I mean, I knew I was responsible the older kids and all. But, blimey, with them so small they can't eat or sleep or poop or sit up or even hold their heads up without us."

"Yeah. But, all in all they end up sleeping most of the time."

"Just never at the same time," Ron moaned.

Soon they were up, showered and had a lazy breakfast. It was drizzling outside, so they decided to apparate to some trails in Snowdonia, Wales, where it was supposed to be sunny that day. They planned to hike in the morning and then head back to the cottage for some lazy reading and eating in the afternoon. While sunny, it was still November in Wales, so it was cold and windy. But, they had layered up with wool jumpers and coats and hiked for a few hours. But, when their cheeks were numb from the wind, they decided to apparate back to the cottage to thaw out.

As they entered the warm cottage from the drizzle outside, Ron set up their picnic on the floor in front of the warm fire. They sat there and let their fingers thaw as their cheeks were bright red from the windburn and the warmth. They ate some sandwiches in front of the fire, and then feeling lazy after their long hike, Hermione lay down with her head in Ron's lap. He gently ran his fingers across her hair as she closed her eyes, humming in contentment. He was grateful they could still have this. They could sit here in comfortable silence together, simply sharing the moment – not making love, not parenting, not running the foundation, not dodging the paparazzi – just being together.

Finally, after a while, Hermione said, "I've missed this."

"Me too," he sighed as he tucked a curl behind her ear and ran his finger lightly across her eyebrows and cheeks.

"I mean, I don't regret the adoption for a second. But we have to figure out a way to maintain our sanity too. We'll never make it if we let ourselves get so worn down."

"I know. I mean I know we'll still have times we are frazzled, because let's face it, we have infant twins. But, we need to find a way to have them be a part of our family, not the axis on which our whole world spins."

"Well said."

"Well, I know the problem. But I don't really know a solution."

"I don't know. I think we've been pretty good and coming with solutions to other problems. We can do this."

"Yeah? How?"

"Ahh the devil is always in the details," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"I guess we don't have to figure it all out this weekend. Just going back well rested will help a lot."

"But it will only last a day or so. We need to figure something out."

"OK," he said, shifting into planning mode, "what is the first goal?"

"Sleep and sanity."

"Hmm. Bit vague. How about the goal is that we can each get 6-7 hours of sleep most nights."

"But they aren't old enough to sleep that long yet. Their tummies are just too small to hold enough food to last that long yet."

"Well, there are two of us, and they will be big enough soon right?"

"Could be another month or two."

"But what if you and I went to bed in shifts? One goes to bed earlier, say maybe 9 or 10 and the other stays up and feeds them at like midnight. Then the one who went to bed early feeds them at 3 or whatever time they are awake, and then the next one is at 7. We can switch back and forth for a month or so, and then really stick to schedules a month from now. And, I know my parents say George and Fred never slept at the same time, but I think we should just insist. We'll wake them up to feed them, and as soon as they are old enough we'll let them cry it out until they are on schedule."

"That's mighty big talk for someone who can hardly let one of them cry now."

"Well, we'll force me to adjust too."

Hermione sighed, "Rose was so easy compared to these two."

"Well, yeah, but there are two parents this time. Still the same ratio."

She rolled her eyes.

"OK. So, the sleep thing will suck for another month or so. But we will be ok after that. I just know it. What about the rest of our lives though? We need to have a plan to still do our jobs and still take care of Rose and Hugo, not to mention your magic studies and our other friends."

She thought for a while and eventually said, "Honestly, Ron, I am not sure we can do all of it. I know money isn't the issue, obviously, but I don't want nannies to raise our children."

"Oh, Merlin – not a chance. But I am not willing to give up quite yet."

"Alright, so what is your big idea then?"

"I think we have to prioritize, compromise and juggle. A lot."

She didn't say anything, so he kept talking. "I mean, realistically, we are looking at the next eleven years – but really in two chunks. We have now until they start primary school and then that time until they go to Hogwarts."

"At which point you know we could very well be grandparents, right?"

"WHAT?"

"In eleven years Hugo will be 22, and Rose will be 24. And everyone in the magical world seems to have children young. So it is at the very least a possibility."

"No way. They can't even date until they're 30."

"Uh huh. But, don't get distracted, you were talking about compromise, I believe," she said smugly.

"You are not a nice person at times. It's a good think I love you, you know?"

"MmHmm," she hummed.

"Alright, where was I? Oh yeah – the next 5-6 years. I think I should look at backing out of one of my jobs. At least for now."

"Really?"

He shrugged. "I'm trying to be realistic. And I know I'll never get another chance like this, you know?"

"Alright," she said slowly. "Which one?"

"Well, I think maybe I could find someone to transfer the Hogwarts program to someone else. It might take some extra work in the short run, but I think in the long run it would work out. I really want to stick with the Auror Academy, though. I am committed to seeing this idea of the aurors learning from folks like Matthew Coppedge. And I think it will simply take time and persistence. And I don't want to give up the shop. Feels like a family commitment, and I really do enjoy it. But, I could figure out how to do more of it from home."

"Hugo did give us that office…"

"Yeah. And that would be great for when I balance the books or review contracts and such. I don't need to go in for that."

"I suppose I could look at bringing on a few more people at the foundation than we had planned to start with. And I could probably do more from home than I have been doing."

"And I would bet that we could set up something where our parents each take a day a week, so that would only leave three days where we would need to piecemeal."

She was silent after that, but the creases near her eyes and the way she chewed her bottom left lip let Ron know she was pondering a problem.

"What is it?" he finally asked.

"Well," she said slowly, "I was thinking about Haiti."

"Ok…" he said, not following the problem.

"Well, we'd talked about going quarterly and staying very involved, at least until things get established. But, how are we going to do that?"

"We take the twins."

"Take them where?"

"To Haiti."

"Take them with us?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I mean, they do have babies in Haiti, right? We might need to bring someone with us to help wrangle them if there is a lot we need to be doing. But, I don't see why not."

"Can you picture us with them in that guest house with some other poor volunteers? That would be awful! And we'll have to schlep them up and down those steep mountains."

"Well, see, this is where I think money can solve at least part of the problem. So we buy some fancy hiking-with-babies-backpacks or something. And, as for the guest house, let's pay local people to build a decent place near the guest house and clinic. It can be our home base when we are there. It would need to be big enough for the six of us, but obviously I think it could be sparse yet comfortable for us. We wouldn't bother everyone else with our two screaming angels, and then we could let the nuns or the clinic use it when we weren't there."

"Um – we could still eat with the nuns, right? Because I can do a lot, but I am not ready to start plucking chickens before dinner."

"Oh we would _absolutely_ eat with the nuns," he laughed, trying to picture Hermione cooking that way.

"And you'd feel safe with the kids traveling there? I mean, there were some seriously sketchy roads there."

"Well, I guess the way I look at it is we can hire a driver in a more secure car. And, at least have magic on our side. Now, I know we can't let any of them know about magic, but if it was a question of any of the kids' or your safety, then I wouldn't hesitate for a second."

She paused, trying to picture it. "Well, I guess we could give it a shot. At the very worst we'd employ local folks to build an extra building near the clinic and guest house that we could give them if we end up doing it once and deciding it's a total disaster."

"Brilliant!"

"But you'd be ok giving up Hogwarts?"

Sighing, he ran his hand over his jaw considering her question. "Honestly, I would miss it. But maybe I could find someone else in the auror department or at the Academy to run the weekly program and I could be involved more peripherally. Let's face it – I like having a legitimate excuse to go up there and see our kids and to poke around and know what they and their friends are up to. And, you know – make sure we aren't grandparents before we are empty nesters. Again."

"Lovely," she laughed.

"Do you really think you'd have to give it up? I know how you love it."

He shrugged. "I do love it. But not as much as I love my family. I am sure I can find ways to insert myself up there from time to time. Maybe I'll just hand over the day to day stuff to someone else and I'll go up a few times a month. I know it will work out. Don't you think?"

She smiled again. "You know, somehow I think everything works out when you are involved."

"Almost like magic," he teased as he wagged his eyebrows at her.

Stifling her giggles, she said, "Yes. Quite. But, let's promise to forgive each other for whatever we do wrong in the next six sleep deprived weeks. It will be hard, but I think – well I know I need to stop trying to do it all. I like your idea of trading off the sleeping stuff. While I don't love sleeping and waking in opposite shifts, I think it's quite clever and could really work since its only 6 weeks."

"You know what else we should do?" Ron said, clearly still pondering the unnamed idea in his mind. "Well, you know how sometimes they just cry 'cause they want to be held at night? I think we should let them sorta, well, just like use them against each other."

"I do believe you've lost me."

"Well, instead of us getting up to be a warm body to sooth them, let's let them do that for each other. Let's get rid of the second bassinet and second crib for now. Just throw 'em in there together and let them snuggle up to each other. Then they can soothe each other and we sleep more. Maybe. Hopefully."

"Or they wake each other up."

"Yeah, but then we feed 'em both at once and go back to sleep. I think it could work."

"Hmm," she said as she considered this. "I'll tell you what. Let me just look up the recommendations and be sure there isn't anything about keeping them in separate sleeping spaces. If there is no safety danger we haven't thought of, then yeah, let's try it."

They sat a while just watching the crackling fire as Ron played with a wayward curl. Hermione finally got up and got an old quilt, and they curled up together on the sofa watching the flames.

"How do you think it will go when the kids come home in a few weeks?" Ron asked quietly.

"Good but weird, I think," Hermione admitted.

"Yeah, I mean they have only been together for like an hour. And then suddenly the worlds collide."

"Not to mention the stress of the holidays themselves."

"Well, your mum handles most of Christmas Eve. And my mum does Christmas afternoon. So, theoretically all we have to do is make sure there are presents under the tree."

"Theoretically. And then there's New Year's Eve. I would really like to do our Noon Year's Eve party again with Mrs. Carrington and Mrs. Eldwin. Everyone had so much fun. And then the Potters, well Rose and Hugo would be so disappointed if we don't do that again. And then we have Fatima and Matthew's wedding a few days after that and then the kids go back to school. It's really a lot in less than a fortnight."

"But you're forgetting one of the best part," he grinned. "That's just over six weeks away, which means they'll be sleeping longer by then, and we can whip them into the new world order of the 'Mummy and Daddy Must Sleep' schedule."

She laughed again, "Oh yes – that is absolutely what I want for Christmas."

"But, yeah. It's a lot," he admitted, his tone softening. "But we'll not only handle it, we'll love it. It's their first Christmas. It's Rose and Hugo's first real time to get to know their little brother and sister. And they will be really helpful when they're home."

"You don't think they will feel overlooked or ignored or something?"

"Hermione, seriously? It's a bloody good thing they are twins because that way Rose and Hugo won't fight about who gets to hold the baby. There is one for each! It will be fine. Hectic, but fine."

She nodded, burrowing deeper under the blanket and into his arms. Eventually he could hear her breathing getting slower and more relaxed.

"Hermione, love, come on. Let's go to bed. It's our last full night of sleep 'til Christmas. Let's not spend it on the couch."

She nodded sleepily and began to get up as Ron put out the lights and fire. They made their way upstairs and were soon snuggled into their bed.

"I love you," she whispered as he spooned up behind her. He kissed the top of her head, and was soon asleep.


	107. UFM Ch 107: The Kids Come Home

Ch 107: Kids Come Home

They had gone around and around debating whether or not to bring the babies to the platform to meet the train bringing Rose and Hugo home for the Christmas holidays. And, they had each changed their mind at least ten times with no brilliant breakthrough. Was it better to keep their newest additions out of the eyes of the press and therefore the awareness of the public? Or was it better to ignore the paparazzi and live their life on their own terms and not let the Rita Skeeters of the world keep their family of six apart any longer than necessary? Even the morning the kids were arriving, they still hadn't made up their minds.

In the end, London traffic made the decision for them. Hermione was maneuvering their new people mover, which her mum still referred to as a minivan from her time living in America, through the streets of London. Whatever it was called, Hermione figured that, magic or not, it was the only way she could figure out how to move two adults, two school aged children, two infants in car seats and two school trunks around London. But, despite the larger car and magical talents, they found themselves sitting in traffic as the clock ticked towards the arrival of the train.

Ron had started off in the passenger seat up front, but had moved to the back when Hazel spit out her dummy and started fussing loudly. He had just calmed Hazel down when Ryan started fussing as well, apparently not satisfied that his sister had gotten some attention from their dad when he hadn't. Hermione watched through the rear view mirror, shook her head and chuckled quietly as Ron tended to the two babies.

"They really have no idea what's coming, do they?" she asked.

"Well, I am not sure which pair of kids you are talking about," Ron laughed. "But, either way, I couldn't agree more."

"I still can't figure out if the babies are going to fall instantly in love with their big brother and sister and chuck us to the side, or if they will be furious at the new strangers moving in on their parents."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ron shrugged, again reaching for a dropped dummy.

"And I also think Rose and Hugo will be enamored for at least a few days, but I have no bets as to whether or not they'll be glad to get back on that train in a few weeks or not and leave the terror twins to us."

Ron looked at his watch for the twentieth time in two minutes and sighed. "We're going to be late. The train will be there in four minutes and we still have at least ten city blocks to go."

"Well, unfortunately the seven hundred cars in front of me really don't care," she reminded him.

"I know, I know. I'm not blaming anyone. Well, ok, maybe I blame Hazel just a smidge for spitting up over everything just as we were ready to walk out the door on time. But, even I can be forgiving. But I can't stand the idea of them getting there without being there to see them get off. It's Hugo's first time coming home on the train!"

"Well," Hermione grinned, "you are a wizard. Go on then. Guess Rita Skeeter can't photograph the babies if they are still stuck in traffic. Maybe this is the universe solving our dilemma. You apparate and fetch them and I'll pull up outside the front. Hopefully I'll beat you there, but if not, you know I'll be there shortly."

"You ok with just them?"

"Yes, Ronald, I can handle my kids too. I have driven with them alone before, you know."

"Ok, Ok. Just checking. Alright, I'm going. Thanks, love."

With that, he turned in his seat and disapparated to Kings Cross Station. The babies startled at the popping sound and the sudden disappearance of their dad and instantly started crying, making the experienced mum just shake her head and turn up the radio.

Ron sprinted from the apparition point to the platform, stepping through the barrier just as the train came into view down the track. Sighing in relief, Ron smiled and walked over to stand with his sister and brother in law.

"Thought you weren't going to make it. Where are the three I really want to see?"

"Missed you too, Gin," he scoffed. "Let's say Hazel was not on the same time schedule as the rest of us. And then we hit traffic, so Hermione is going to meet us out front."

"I think that is for the best," admitted Gin. "I haven't seen Skeeter yet, but I am sure she is lurking around somewhere. I still can't figure out how that woman remains unseen."

"Well, either way, I cannot wait to get my hands on Rose and Hugo. I have missed them so much."

"You've seen them like five or six times since they left for school, Ron."

"Well, ok, but only once since the babies came home," he protested.

The train arrived and screeched to a slow halt, with hundreds of kids suddenly pouring form its doors and waving from windows. With all of the voices yelling "mum" or "dad," it was hard to make anyone out. Ron was tall enough to see above the crowd, but was somehow still surprised when Hugo snuck up to him from the back engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Dad!"

"Hugo! I didn't see you! Oh how I've missed you, little man," Ron said as he turned around, crouched down and hugged his son fiercely, only letting go when Hugo did.

"Me too," smiled Hugo.

"Have you seen Rose?"

"I'm here," she said as she walked up to him. Ron hugged her but laughed as she pulled away searching for the scene stealers. "Where are Hazel and Ryan?"

"In the car with your mum. We got caught in traffic so she's meeting us out front."

"Oh," she said sadly. "I was hoping Scorp could meet them too."

"He will. Just not here, ok? We need to find a place more quiet and more private. Maybe he can come over and visit. And if not, you'll at least see him at New Year's."

"OK," she said sadly. "Let me tell him bye, and I'll be right back."

She disappeared into the crowd as Hugo dragged Ron to meet his new friends' families. After greeting Richard's parents and the somewhat overwhelmed muggle parents of their friend Ellen, Ron waved briefly at the Malfoys and the Scamanders and headed off with the two kids and two trunks through the train station.

Rose beat him out the front door and was standing on the curb searching for her mum when he caught up with her.

"I can't find her!" Rose complained.

"She's right there. We got a bigger car," Ron grinned.

Rose and Hugo took off toward Hermione who was getting out of the car to hug them. But, instead of embracing her, they both ran straight passed her and jumped into the car to see the babies leaving Hermione, alone on the curb with her arms opened for a hug.

Ron chuckled at her dejected expression as he pulled the two trunks towards the car.

"I'll hug you," he offered as he kissed her cheek.

"Hmph. Thanks," she scoffed. "I guess we know we are just background for the foreseeable future I suppose. Here to drive and cook and not much else. Throw those in the boot and let's go home."

Amidst a gust of cold December wind blowing up all sorts of wrappers and other rubbish, Ron packed up the trunks and climbed back in the front seat where he could see Hermione grinning as she listened to Rose and Hugo fawning over the babies.

"Do we have to leave them in the car seats?" Hugo whined.

"Yes," said Hermione firmly. "But as soon as we are home you can each carry them around as long as you like."

For the rest of the drive Ron and Hugo kept trying to drag stories out of Hugo and Rose, but all they wanted to do was talk about the twins. When they finally pulled into the driveway, Rose and Hugo each had the car seats unstrapped before the engine was even turned off. Hermione smiled and again shook her head.

"Ok. Your dad will get the trunks. You two take the babies on into the living room, but don't linger out here. It's far too cold and windy for three month olds to be outside for very long."

Ron grinned, got out of the car and headed back to the boot to unload it. He carried the trunks individually into the garage, but then as soon as he was out of sight of the street he levitated them both into the house. They hadn't exactly worked out the sleeping arrangements yet, so he left them on the floor in the living room.

With Christmas falling on a Wednesday, they had been able to come home on the Friday before the holiday and wouldn't have to return until the Sunday after New Year's. Ron was thrilled to have his whole family of six together for the first time under one roof. But despite the relief of finally having them all in one place, he couldn't shake the ball of tension that seemed to have come home from the train station with them. Blaming it on the stress of running late in muggle traffic, he tried to shake it off and focus on enjoying his family.

They ordered pizza from their favorite local place and ate together at the kitchen table. Rose fed Ryan and Hugo fed Hazel and then each baby fell asleep while the kids continued to eat with one arm each as they couldn't stand to put them down. Hermione insisted on capturing their first night together as a family on their new magical camera, so Ron charmed it to take a picture of the six of them, with Ron and Hermione standing behind the two kids holding the babies. The first few tries the flash seemed weird with a second flash after the initial one, so they tool several shots to be sure they got a keeper.

"So," said Ron as he sent the empty pizza boxes to the rubbish bin, "we haven't quite figured out the best way to house everyone for the holidays. Anyone have a suggestion?"

"We can put Hugo in his old room, Rose you can have the twin bed in the babies' room and we can put them in our room," suggested Hermione.

"Nooo!" protested Rose and Hugo together.

"Please, can I sleep in the babies' room? Pretty please?" begged Rose.

Hugo nodded next to her. "Me too."

"Yeah – Hu and I will sleep in there, and we'll take care of them if they need anything during the night."

Ron laughed heartily. "Well, trust me you two. Neither your mum nor I could possibly imagine a better Christmas present than a good night's sleep. But, as much as you can stay in there if you want, you won't sleep. Believe me. I've tried."

"Pleease!" they begged.

Hermione laughed and shrugged. "Have at it. But, if you both give in at 3 am, there is no shame in calling it quits and retreating to a quieter room."

"It's just we've missed so much already," Rose sighed as she brushed her fingers against Ryan's sleeping cheek. "We only get two weeks with them, so I want to spend every possible minute I can with these little munchkins."

"If that's what you two really want, we'll give it a shot tonight. I'll levitate Hugo's mattress in and then there'll be two twin beds in there. They usually sleep for a bit now and then we'll do a bath and another bottle when they wake up around 730, and then they'll hopefully sleep until about 3 am, then up for bottles and new nappies and then theoretically sleeping until seven in the morning."

"No problem," Rose declared confidently. "The big brother and big sister can totally handle it."

Hermione grinned at Ron who had a strange expression on his face as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"You don't think we can hack it, do you Dad?" asked Hugo.

"Huh – no - I never said that," Ron said distractedly, still strangely anxious. "But, I do believe that I said something similarly naïve and brash when these two adorable holy terrors showed up in November."

"Maybe we are naïve, but we are still doing it," said Hugo confidently. "And maybe what you really need is a Ravenclaw who can figure out a better way to get them to sleep through the night."

"Hugo, my man, I am absolutely counting on it," laughed Ron.


	108. UFM Ch 108: Ron Catches a Bug

Ch 108: Ron Catches a Bug

Several hours later, a smiling Hermione crawled into bed and the arms of husband. "Think they'll pull it off?"

"Well, I figure that we win either way," said Ron. "At the very least we get to go to bed at the same time for once. If they wake us up at 3 for help, then we're no worse off than we were last night."

"It's so sweet that they want to stay with them."

"Yeah, but we'll see if they think it's as interesting in a few days." Ron sighed looking around the room and rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Exhaustion must be getting to me or something."

"You seem, I don't know, I guess I thought you'd be more relaxed with everyone finally under one roof."

He shrugged. "I thought so too, actually. But something feels off, and I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Off?"

"Yeah, off. It's like – well – Fi used to call it my 'ginger neck hair alert.' Just a sense that something isn't as it should be."

"And this is a special skill only ginger wizards possess?"

"No," admitted Ron. "Actually, a healer I worked with when I was an auror thought it was from the brain scars. Something about additional neuro-magical perception or some such rubbish. I've always thought it came from being number six of seven. Or maybe just a survival instinct that came from being the little brother to the infamous Weasley Twins. The first ones anyway. I'm hoping ours aren't as infamous."

"Do you really think there is something to be concerned about?" Hermione asked, now sitting up in the bed looking worried.

"No, yeah, no. Sorry. I didn't mean to make you anxious. It could be nothing. It's probably nothing. Maybe it's just I have a practiced dad instinct to look out for two kids, and now I am having to divide it by four and my brain neuro magical whatzit skills are overloaded," he teased. "But, at least they're all in the same room."

Hermione gave him a skeptical look. "If I wasn't so damn tired I would be worried and would get up and go check on them. But I am exhausted, and you are mister vigilant, so I'm leaving it in your qualified hands."

"Go to sleep," he said kissing her curls. "I'll cast a listening charm so we'll hear anything that remotely stirs in the nursery."

"Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse," giggled Hermione. Ron looked at her in confusion causing her to say, "Really? That's a muggle thing? Ugh, never mind. I'll read it to you and the twins tomorrow."

"Whatever," mumbled Ron as he cast the listening charm on the nursery. Hearing the four sleeping breaths, he began to calm down and tried to convince himself nothing was wrong. For the first time his family of six was altogether. He should relax and enjoy it.

He eventually drifted into a fitful sleep, but he awoke every hour or so unable to shake the sense that something was wrong. Then around 2 in the morning he woke up with a start to a noise that sounded almost like an owl. He looked out the window and saw nothing. Restless, he got out of bed, grabbed his wand and walked to the nursery, peaking in on his treasures. He saw Rose and Hugo each asleep on the twin mattresses, and Ryan asleep in his crib next to his sister, who was wide awake.

"Hey little one," Ron whispered. "Why are you up so early? You should sleep for another hour at least."

She scrunched her face up as if to scream, so Ron scooped her up quickly so she wouldn't wake everyone else.

"Here we are. Come on, you can come with Daddy for a minute. Maybe a little walk is what you need." She held his gaze and smiled as she flopped her head against his chest, seemingly burrowing against him which made Ron grin madly. "Blimey, Hazel. You have me so wrapped around your little finger I might as well be a ring," he whispered, kissing her head and nuzzling his nose against her soft hair as they headed down the stairs.

Since she didn't act hungry, he decided to wait and let her eat at her normal time at 3. Yawning, he decided to wander towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. But, as he stepped off the stairs and came into the living room, every hair on his arms and neck suddenly stood up straight and he froze. Every auror sense kicked in, somehow increasing exponentially the internal need to protect the five most important souls in his world, one of whom he was holding in his arms.

As if she sensed the sudden change in her father's breath and heartbeat, Hazel's head snapped straight up to look around the room with wide eyes. Ron instinctively held her tighter while casting a silencing charm around both of them. Wordlessly casting "hominem revelio," his heart almost stopped as he realized there was someone in the kitchen. A mixture of terror and rage suddenly coursed through his veins as he assessed the situation. Seeing the car seat carriers by the front door, he silently took three long strides towards it, placing Hazel snugly in it. He kissed her, shoved a pacifier in her mouth and levitated the seat with her in it up the stairs still surrounded in a silencing charm. The he silenced the whole downstairs so no one asleep upstairs would be any the wiser. Then, still behind a shield of silence, he cast a patronus which he sent to Harry, _"Come immediately, someone has broken into the house. I'm gonna to confront 'em in the kitchen. Family's safe upstairs. Apparate to the garage, I'm putting anti-apparation wards up everywhere else now to catch this fucker. I need you NOW."_

As he growled out the last word and sent his terrier off to get backup, he silently set up the anti-apparition barriers. He didn't know how the hell anyone got through the wards he'd placed with Bill's help, but there was no way Ron was letting this fucker get away. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he slinked up to the kitchen entryway and peaked in.

Despite decades of experience and thousands of hours of training and teaching, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. His heart skipped a beat and bile rose in his throat as he realized Rita _fucking_ Skeeter was standing in his kitchen. Her back was to him, but he'd know that silhouette anywhere. She was looking at something spread on the kitchen table, but Ron couldn't calm his fury long enough to see what it was. Rage flying through his body he burst into the kitchen with his wand drawn.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he screamed.

Startled, she immediately tried to apparate but was blocked by the wards. Then, right before his eyes she seemingly disappeared.

"I KNOW YOU'RE STILL HERE YOU CRAZY BITCH," he screamed. "YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE SO FAR THIS TIME YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN."

Scanning the room, he was desperate to find her or figure out how she had disguised herself. In one swish of his wrist he cast a stream of water from his wand across the kitchen to try to find a concealment charm. Not seeing signs of the water blocked by a hidden body, he turned and saw something flicker in the corner of his eye. Looking closer he realized it was a beetle that had gotten wet and was now trapped in a puddle of water that had collected in the seat of a kitchen chair. Realization struck him like lightning, and he immediately summoned a glass bowl and slammed it upside down over the beetle.

"You're a fucking animagus, aren't you?" he snarled. "You're lucky I don't just squash you right now. But you know what? Unlike you, I actually have morals. So, no, I'm not going to kill you. But you can bet your fucking quick quill I will see you rot in hell."

He heard the garage door open and yelled for Harry who came into the kitchen in plaid pajama bottoms, a quidditch shirt, bare feet and a drawn wand.

"Ron?" Harry asked, confused as to why the seemingly empty kitchen was dripping with water and Ron was yelling at a bowl on a chair.

"SHE WAS IN MY FUCKING HOUSE, HARRY! WITH MY KIDS!"

"Ron? Who was in the house? Where are they? What happened?"

"FUCKING RITA SKEETER," he roared, face and neck now crimson in fury. "SHE'S AN ANIMAGUS, HARRY! CAUGHT HER UNDER THE DAMN BOWL!"

Harry looked startled and shifted his gaze to the glass bowl Ron was holding down tightly against the chair. Peering into it with wide eyes, he saw an oddly colored beetle stuck in a puddle of water.

"Really?" he gasped. "Merlin, that explains so much. She's really…hell, can you tell me what happened?"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HER."

"Ok, hang on mate, back up. What the hell happened here?"

"IN MY FUCKING KITCHEN!"

"Slow down. Can you let go of the bowl a minute?"

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL. THERE IS NO WAY SHE'S GETTING OUT OF THIS."

"Alright. Alright. I'll cast a binding charm on the bug and a sticking charm on the bowl. Then will you back up a minute and tell me what's going on?" Harry asked as he cast the charms.

Ron was now pacing like a caged animal. Running his hands through his hair he was muttering, still making no sense to Harry. _"How'd she get through the wards? Where the fuck was she? First the fucking rat and now this! I am never letting my kids have a pet I don't care how much they beg..."_

"RON," Harry finally yelled, snapping Ron from his daze. "Ron," Harry said again in a calmer tone. "You need to tell me what's happened."

Ron took a deep breath and explained how he had felt off ever since they'd picked the kids up from the train, and how he'd been anxious all evening but had eventually gone to bed. He said he'd woken up to a strange noise. Then he'd checked on the kids and found Hazel awake.

"Wait, shite, Hazel," he said as he dashed up the stairs. There he found the little witch red faced and crying strapped into her car seat while she screamed behind a silencing shield. He quickly got her out and started to calm her as he slowly descended the stairs again. In a sing-song soothing whisper he said, "So sorry, sweet pea. I'm so, so sorry. It's ok. Daddy is going to squish that bug, yes he is. And you are never, ever, ever allowed to have a pet. You can go play with Uncle Charlie's dragons at the reserve or help Hagrid at the school, but we are not having any animals in this house ever, ever again, are we? I'm so sorry, Love. Daddy just didn't want you to get hurt so I had to keep you safe up here. I will always keep you safe, darling. But I bet that was so, so scary, wasn't it? But you were a big, brave Gryffindor, weren't you? But don't worry. I'll always protect you, Hazel. Daddy will always keep you safe."

He peered down the rest of stairs and saw Harry looking up at him. Sighing, he came back down holding the upset infant and removed the silence shield as they headed back to the kitchen. Still soothing Hazel against his chest as she took shuddering breaths and tried to stop crying, he continued explaining how he'd cast _hominem revelio_ , come around the corner, seen and confronted Skeeter and then she'd disappeared. He knew she couldn't have apparated, so he'd cast water looking for it to bounce off of someone hidden behind a disillusionment charm but instead trapped the beetle in the puddle and revealed her secret. He realized she had to have come in on the trunks from the train, and she was able to come through the wards because Ron brought in the trunks himself.

After Ron explained everything, Harry called for two other aurors to come to the house to be the ones to arrest Skeeter so that there could be no possible perceived conflicts of interest that would allow her to weasel out of the charges against her. Once the other aurors had arrived, Harry removed the bowl. He instructed the aurors to cast _petrificus totalus_ on her before forcing her out of her animagus form so she couldn't escape. Once the trapped witch was standing there frozen in her human form in his kitchen, Ron handed Hazel to Harry for a moment and asked him to take the baby out of the room for a moment as he didn't want her to see her dad as the angry auror. Only once she was out of sight and out of earshot, Ron got right into Skeeter's face. He was so close he was sure she could feel his angry breath against her skin.

"I have put up with you and your made up shite for decades," he hissed. "You made up shite about Harry when he was just a kid. A little fucking orphan was who you went after. Who does that shite? You made people doubt what was right. You know I still wonder how many people died due to the carelessness of your fucking quick quill. But you would do anything for a knut, wouldn't you, you disgusting trollup. Then you hounded me and my family for years to peddle your papers and sell your stories. You pestered my mother the same week she buried her son. Her son! And when George finally opened the shop again you wrote all that made up shite accusing him of disrespecting his dead twin. You're lucky I didn't kill you then. I wasn't as restrained back then, you know? And then when my life wasn't exciting enough you simply made shite up. You know, you really should have just written novels from the get go. Fiction has always been your specialty. I tried to take the high ground and ignore you. But then you started trailing the love of my life, exposing her, stalking her, making up shite about her. She ignored you too. Then you broke into her fucking medical records, which is so illegal I can't even count how many laws that breaks. And I tried hard to ignore you. You have no morals at all you fucking bitch. Never gave one thought to how these lies impact people, how they impact children. CHILDREN! I tried to tell them all to be tough, to not let it get to them. But," he growled, " _ **THIS. ENDS. NOW**_. The _**second**_ you came into my home and threatened _**MY CHILDREN**_ you crossed the line for good. So help me God, I will make sure you _**never**_ see the light of day again."

Frozen stiff, all she could do is blink back at him, eyes wide with fear. He stared her down reminding her who was in control now, lest she have any doubts. Finally, stepping back and turning away he said, "Get this trash out of my house," to the two aurors as he removed the anti-apparition wards.

"With pleasure, sir," grinned the youngest of the two aurors as he and his partner took hold of the petrified witch and apparated to The Ministry to formally charge her and lock her up.

Flicking his wand again, he cleaned up the wet kitchen and collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs, letting his head fall into his hands as the tension finally left him. Standing in his pajamas holding Hazel, Harry came back into the doorway of the kitchen and looked sadly at Ron in his pants and t shirt exhausted and spent at his kitchen table. Harry shook his head wondering if he and his best mate would ever stop finding their way into such absurd situations. He sighed and sat in the chair next to Ron searching for the right words to help the emotionally spent ginger. After several minutes of silence, he began to speak.

"You've been my best friend for almost thirty years," Harry said softly. "And we have been through some pretty strange shite together. But – and, Ron, I say this from the bottom of my heart - I _**never**_ thought I'd see the day you would chew out Skeeter in your kitchen wearing nothing but Christmas pants and a 'Kiss the Keeper' t shirt," Harry said as he began to laugh through his smirk.

Ron looked up, a mix of anger and defensiveness covering his face. But, at Harry's laughter Hazel had started squealing, squirming and laughing as well. Harry had to take of his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes from laughing too hard, and Hazel was gurgling and squealing as she kicked her legs and reaching for Ron in glee. Finally, cracking a smile, Ron took Hazel in his arms and let the lopsided grin spread across his face as she settled happily into the crook of his neck still babbling and blowing spit bubbles of laughter against his skin.

"It was pretty fucking brilliant, wasn't it?" he grinned as Harry again fell into a fit of laughter.

When they finally stopped laughing and caught their breath, Ron realized it was almost 3, so he snuck upstairs to get Ryan before he woke up the older kids wanting his bottle. He came back down to find Harry looking at the items scattered across the kitchen table that Skeeter had been looking at before she was caught. When Ron finally saw what they were, his heart sunk. It was a series of photographs of him and the family since he'd picked up the kids at the train station. There were also notes and parchment of scratched out writing, clearly drafts of her story.

"Shite," Ron said, "I thought I heard an owl before all of this started. You don't think she sent off other pictures do you?"

"And an article?" Harry said back, eyes going wide.

"Fuck," Ron said.

Harry immediately sent a patronus back to the aurors who had arrested Skeeter instructing them to go to the Daily Prophet to inform the publisher not to print any Skeeter stories in the morning paper and that printing any pictures they had acquired illegally would make the Daily Prophet publisher an accomplice to her crimes, for which they would be arrested, charged and tried.

It wasn't until almost 40 minutes later when they heard back from the aurors who confirmed they had stopped production just in time did Ron finally close his eyes and exhale, the nausea of the situation hitting him hard.

"Come on," Harry finally said. "Let's feed these two. No reason for four of us to be miserable when we can at least make two people happy."

Soon Harry and Ron each took a baby and a bottle and settled onto the couch. And they both quickly realized that no matter how furious or scared or angry or upset a person is, holding a three month old in their arms while feeding them a bottle and then rocking them to sleep is an incredible antidote. Before too long, they'd both fallen asleep where they were sitting, each with a peaceful, sleeping baby in their arms.

Hermione woke up shortly after six, surprised to find a cold, empty side of the bed next to her. Curious, she got up and showered and then headed to the nursery, where she was once again surprised to find Rose and Hugo asleep but Ryan and Hazel not to be found. She headed downstairs, assuming Ron had them both in the kitchen, but she was stopped in her tracks at the sight greeting her in the living room. Ron was sitting on the sofa in his Christmas pants holding a sleeping Hazel tucked into his arm. His long legs were extended onto the coffee table. Leaning on his left shoulder was a sleeping Harry in plaid pajamas, with crazy black hair, crooked glasses and a sleeping Ryan curled against his chest. After stifling her giggle, she grabbed her cell phone from her purse and snapped a picture of the two best friends asleep leaning on each other while each holding a sleeping baby. She quickly sent a text to Ginny and her mum as well as the picture. _"I'm not sure what happened here last night, but this is the sight I found when I came downstairs this morning. Of all the foes they have taken on together, maybe twin babies will be what finally beats them."_


	109. UFM Ch 109: A Weasley Rite of Passage

CH 109: A Weasley Rite of Passage?

Hermione had just finished texting Ginny when Hazel started squirming in Ron's arms, waking him up. As he got his bearings, he realized Harry was asleep on his shoulder, and his wife was standing in front of him with a smirk on her face.

"Do I want to know?"

"Oh, you most definitely do not," Ron grimaced as he ran his free hand over his eyes and stubbly chin.

Hermione began to extract Ryan gently from Harry's grip trying not to wake the sleeping friend.

"Oy! Harry!" Ron gruffly called as he tried to stretch his stiff neck. "Wake up mate. Go home and sleep in your own bed for a while."

"Nice, Ron. I was going to let him sleep longer."

"Trust me, he'll do better at home. Wake up, Harry."

"Huh?" Harry said groggily as he sat up. "Wha? Oh. Right. Morning, Hermione. Did Ron fill you in?"

"No. Not yet. I was trying to let you sleep and snag Ryan before his screaming lungs woke you up. You two want to tell me what happened?"

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, and Ron did the same.

"That good, huh?"

Then Ron jumped up quickly, Hazel still in his arms. "Did the Prophet come yet?"

"Uh, not sure. I was distracted by the little slumber party you two had going on here in the living room."

Harry jumped up and dashed after Ron into the kitchen.

"Yeah. You two aren't weird at all," she scoffed as she followed them. "Come on Ryan, let's go see what your crazy daddy and silly uncle are up to."

She walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on before she made up two bottles for the babies. Glancing at Ron and Harry studying the paper, she asked, "What's so interesting this morning in that paper that you both despise?"

Ron grimaced and looked at Harry.

"Here, let me take these two and the bottles. I'll feed them in the other room while you two chat," Harry said as he flicked his wand at the bottles, sending them to the living room and then reaching for both babies.

At his comment, Hermione stilled nervously and looked at Ron. "Spill it now, Ron. This is freaking me out."

He watched Harry leave the kitchen, sighed, folded the paper, placed it face down on top of a stack of parchment and motioned for her to come sit next to him at the table. He took her hand as she sat and said, "You remember how I told you last night I thought something was off?"

"Yeah," she said slowly, tension building in her voice. "Your ginger alert system or whatever Fiona called it. Why?"

"Well, unfortunately I was right. Something was off. Very off," he grimaced. Seeing her face blanch he hastened to add, "But, everything is fine now. No one is hurt. Everyone is safe. Problem is all resolved, but you're going to be furious and really, really hate this as much as I do."

She said nothing, but simply pursed her lips together tightly and raised one eyebrow as she waited for him to continue.

"Ok. Just – let me get it all out and say it one go, alright? Then you can ask all the questions you want at the end, and I'll answer everything. Alright?"

She nodded slowly and held his gaze but said nothing.

He took a deep breath and quickly started, "The short version is that Rita Skeeter is an unregistered animagus. A beetle as it turns out. But, apparently, she turned herself into a beetle, sneakily attached herself onto one of our kids' trunks on the Hogwarts Express and snuck herself into our home last night. She spied on our family. She took photographs of us, our home and our kids. She wrote a whole damn article about our life as a family. But, I caught her in the kitchen last night after something made me wake up. I got Harry, and he had her arrested by two other aurors so there could be no perceived conflict of interest. Then we sent the aurors to the paper to be sure nothing was printed. They assured us they stopped it in time. And, it seems they were technically accurate even if it didn't fulfill the intent of the whole directive."

With that, he handed his horrified wife the morning's paper where she saw that almost a quarter of the front page was largely a blank box with only a simple explanation printed in the middle of the white space.

" _This in-depth article on the family of Ronald Weasley, his wife and four (yes, FOUR!) children has been forcibly removed minutes prior to press time by order of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We hope to reconcile whatever legal concerns the MLE has with such heartwarming stories soon. And, we look forward to bringing you this and other positive human interest stories on the lives of our cultural heroes soon. All concerns, questions or complaints on the lack of the article this morning should be directed to Head Auror Harry Potter, Department of MLE at The Ministry of Magic."_

He felt his heart breaking as he could see the blood drain from Hermione's face at the same time as her body went rigid in rage.

"I am so, so sorry, Hermione. I am so sorry. And I am furious and horrified and just about every other emotion in between. But at the heart of it, I am sick at the thought of that horrible excuse of a human being anywhere near our kids and our home. And I am so sorry I couldn't keep it from happening."

Hermione still had not spoken, which was alarming Ron more with each passing second.

"Hermione? Can you say something? Or yell something? Or ask something?"

She took a deep breath, but Ron could see her lips were still pinched tightly and her jaw clenched firmly. But, her eyes were a mix of rage and unshed tears. Not knowing how to help her, he simply wrapped his arms around her.

After a few minutes in silence, she was still breathing very rapidly. "Tell me exactly what happened. Don't leave out a single thing, Ron. I need to know _exactly_ where that, that, that evil creature was in my home; and I need to know _precisely_ what she saw and what we are doing about it."

Ron sighed, and went through the night step by step to the best of his knowledge. She was horrified when she realized Hazel had been downstairs with Ron when Skeeter was discovered and argued with him about his decision to leave her sleeping peacefully upstairs with the kids. He held his ground though, insisting that there was no way to know it was Skeeter and not some long deranged Death Eater who she would not have been remotely trained to handle. He had called for skilled, qualified back up and made sure everyone was safe. She was breathing disturbingly fast, almost panting. Ron had an odd thought of how much she suddenly reminded him of the way the mother dragons breathed fire in quick repetitive breaths when protecting their eggs all those years ago in the Triwizard tournament. But suddenly she jumped up and started pacing in the kitchen. He noticed her fingers were trembling slightly now and a light sweat had broken out across her brow, alarming Ron.

Finally she declared, "I can't even stand to be here right now," and rushed out of the kitchen to find the babies in the living room.

Ron followed close behind and found her clutching Hazel and gesturing for Harry to hand her Ryan as well.

"She was in our home. In our car," Hermione panted. "In our kitchen. In our kids' bedrooms. It's just so disgusting and vile! I feel so violated by this whole damn mess. And we can't know what she heard or saw or photographed! What are we going to do? If we can't feel safe here then where can we?"

At this point she was taking such short and rapid breaths, Ron was concerned she would hyperventilate or pass out altogether.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Ron said softly, trying to catch her eye.

"Stop it, Ron," she snapped. "Stop apologizing. You didn't do this. You couldn't have stopped it. And don't start down your 'I'm sorry I brought this into your life' bullshit because I don't have the energy for it right now. She could have hurt our kids! She, she…she was in our HOME!"

At her screaming both babies started crying and squirming in her arms, which made her simply hold them tighter to her chest.

Ron looked shocked at her outburst and said nothing, so Harry jumped in. "Hermione, let me go into the office and see what they've gotten out of her in questioning and see what the formal charges are. We'll all be able to handle it a lot better when we know what we are dealing with."

"Really, Harry?" she said sarcastically. "What 'we' are dealing with? What do you want me to do? Sit here with my babies who she could have kidnapped? Or maybe I'll go upstairs with my thirteen year old daughter who I have to tell that she may have been photographed changing clothes or showering as she was watched by a fucking perverted stranger in her own room? You think Ginny would stand for this? There is not a chance in _hell_ your wife would be calm if this had happened in your home. I mean, really? Would you be calm if Skeeter had been in Lily's room with a camera last night? So don't give me this 'we' shite. You know what? I can't stand it either. I'm out. I am not the kind of mother who lets this happen to her kids. I have to go. I can't be here," she said in an increasingly frantic tone. "She's been through our house, our things. Who else did she talk to? How do we know there aren't more people hiding in our house right this very second! I can't do this right now. I'm, I'm, I'm…"

"Hey, hey, Hermione," Ron said as he went to try to disrupt her panic attack with an embrace.

But, she quickly recoiled form his touch. "Don't! Don't try to pacify me with a hug! I know you two are genius aurors or whatever, but let me _**explicitly**_ clear. The fact that I am so angry I'm spitting nails is NOT the problem here. I am not what needs to be fixed. No, gentlemen, the PROBLEM is that hideous excuse for a person has violated my home and threatened my children. You do not need to calm me down. You need you to fix this! Both of you. How the hell did you two beat fucking Voldemort as teenagers when you can't keep that woman away from my children or out of my kitchen as grown men and experienced aurors!?" Fury was streaming from her eyes and her mouth, and even her hair seemed to just dare one of them to say something to her. Seeing that neither wizard had the audacity to speak, Hermione declared, "I can't be here. I can't be where she was. I can't be here right now. I'm out. It's like my skin is crawling," she said as tears began to fall out of her angry eyes. The babies, still in her arms, were growing increasingly alarmed by her tone and her tight grip and began to crying louder and reaching for Ron, which only managed to upset Hermione even more.

"Ok, that's ok. You're right," Ron said. "I get it. You shouldn't have to stay here. You're absolutely right. Here, give me Ry and Hazel for a sec. Let's calm them down and then let's get you and the babies to the other house, or maybe to your parents for a bit while we figure things out, alright? Let's get you all feeling safe first, ok. Would that help?" Ron asked hopefully, still desperately trying to make eye contact.

At the suggestion, Hermione seemed to calm slightly, and she nodded nervously as she let Ron take the babies from her arms. "Ok. Right. Uh, yeah. That's a good idea. We'll go to the other house. Maybe Mum will come by for a bit. But, what about Rose and Hugo? Should I get them up to come with me? Or are you going to talk to them?"

"Yeah," he said softly as he bounced the babies against his chest trying to calm them down. "I'll talk to them. But let's let them sleep for now, alright?"

"What will you tell them?"

"Dunno, but the truth is what it is," he shrugged. "I think I'll lay out the basics, see how they react and take it from there."

She pinched her lips together tightly. "Ok. Uh. I really need to get out of here right now. You can call me when you've talked to the kids or learned something."

"Here, let me help you get everything together to go over there. Harry will be here 'til I get back, and then he'll go change and go to the office. Won't you Harry?" he said in a firm tone letting his best mate know the only possible answer was yes.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. I'll just be here 'til you get settled at the other place."

Hermione nodded and set about quickly gathering everything up. Within five minutes, Ron had changed, packed up a nappy bag and the baby carriers and helped Hermione load up the people mover. He helped her unload everything a few blocks down, and soon his wife and babies were settled in her old home. Once both babies were both laying on a blanket on the living room floor flailing their arms at each other and making adorable babbling sounds, Hermione finally started breathing normally again.

"Is this better?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry I freaked out," she whispered in an embarrassed tone. "I just, I don't know, I felt like she was still watching us or something. I couldn't breathe in there and had to get out. Like our lives depended on it. Maybe it was a psychotic meltdown or an anxiety attack or something. I don't know – I've never felt like that before. And I don't think I ever want to again either."

"Can I hug you now? I know it won't fix everything, but I could use it right about now," he admitted.

"Of course, Ron," she said leaning into his embrace. "I haven't even asked how you are doing with all of this. God, I'm such a terrible wife. I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

He nodded into her curls still holding her tightly. "Better now. Scared the shite out of me earlier. But screaming in her face felt pretty good."

Hermione giggled into his chest. "I bet."

"But, eventually Harry pointed out that maybe my Christmas pants and 'Kiss the Keeper' t-shirt _might not have_ lent the air of authority I was going for."

At that Hermione started laughing out loud and hugged him tighter. "Oh, I love you, Ronald Weasley."

"I love you too. And I am going to fix this. I promise you," he said, his forehead pressed to hers. "There is nothing in this world more important to me than keeping our children and you safe. Nothing. So, if you are ok with these two here, I'd like to head home and send Harry onto The Ministry to get to work locking her away forever. Maybe for Christmas we can finally be done with that crazy woman."

"I hope so."

"You really ok here? I don't want to leave you until you're feeling calm and safe again. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Much calmer now. And I have two babies, a cell phone and a wand."

By that afternoon, Hermione was feeling much calmer about the whole situation. Harry had been able to confiscate Skeeter's camera, film, pictures, notes and article from the paper. And, he'd assured them that she would be formally charged with multiple crimes on Monday, and held at The Ministry until at least the day after Boxing Day, so they could relax and enjoy their Christmas as a family. Much to Hermione's surprise and relief, Rose and Hugo had reacted much more calmly to the news than she had. They both seemed to view it as some sort of Weasley Rite of Passage to be mixed up in a ridiculous adventure, and neither seemed to have considered the possibility of what Skeeter may have seen or recorded, so Hermione definitely didn't bring it up. But overall, they all seemed incredibly encouraged that this could really be the thing that got Skeeter out of their lives for good.

The rest of the day seemed to disappear into a flurry of errands and Christmas preparations. Unfortunately Ron had to work at the shop all afternoon, but when Hermione told Angie what had happened, Angie called George and made sure that Ron was back home with his family before dinner that evening.

When Ron came through the floo, he smiled at the site of Hugo and Rose snuggling with the babies on the sofa.

"Hi Dad, how was the shop?" Rose said.

"Insane. I think people simply start losing their minds in the week before Christmas."

"Highly possible," Hugo agreed. "And, don't take this wrong, but you look awful. Maybe you should shower before dinner."

"Yeah. Rough night and rough day, so a shower sounds incredible."

"Just make sure the bathroom's not bugged," Hugo said, busting into laughter at his own pun.

"Very clever. Now I can see why you're a Ravenclaw, I suppose. But, hey, can you lay off the bug jokes around your mum? I don't think she is anywhere near being able to see any humor in the situation yet."

"Yeah, she is still in the protective mother lioness mode," Rose said. "Something very primal when you get between a woman and her children."

"Exactly," Ron agreed. "Don't get me wrong, I don't want anyone messing with my kids either."

"We know, Dad," Hugo assured him. "But you got to go all crazy scary auror on the bug, and Mum didn't have that outlet, so she's still pretty wired."

"Huh. You're right. Hadn't thought of it that way."

"Well, go think in the shower," Rose said. "I think there are about 15 minutes 'til dinner. And I don't think being late for anything tonight is good for any of our health."

"Also a brilliant observation," he said as he leaned down to kiss her and Hugo on the head as he headed up to shower.

By the time they had tucked into roast chicken and vegetables as a family, things were looking up. Hermione had her family of six on one room again, which calmed her immensely. The glasses of wine helped too. Rose and Hugo were telling great stories about their friends and adventures at school, and the babies were awake but not crying as they watched their older siblings with great fascination. As Rose and Ron washed up the dishes, Hugo and Hermione were feeding the babies their evening bottles.

"What do you think of reading as a family of six tonight?" Rose suggested. "Maybe we could all read in the nursery as the babies go to sleep."

"I love that idea," Hermione said with a genuine smile.

"You guys sleeping in there again tonight?" Ron asked.

Rose and Hugo exchanged glances and nodded eagerly. "Yeah, and maybe we'll actually be helpful tonight," laughed Hugo. Rose laughed as well, but Hermione simply pursed her lips together at the reminder of what had happened. Ron noticed her expression and realized he needed to shift the conversation.

"What should we read?" he asked. "A Christmas story or a regular book?"

"Or should it be a baby book?" asked Hugo.

"I think I know just the one," Hermione said with a smile. When the twins had finished their bottles, she popped back over to the other house to find the book she had in mind.

Before long, they had all gathered in the nursery. Hermione was reading from "The Best Christmas Pageant Ever" from one rocking chair with Hugo leaned up against her legs while Ron rocked Hazel in the other rocking chair and Rose cuddled Ryan as she sat on her temporary bed on the floor. Despite the late hour and change from their normal routine, somehow the babies seemed to settle right into the new family tradition, quietly listening and enjoying a special story time with their whole family. As she reached the last chapter, she noticed Hugo was "listening" with his eyes closed. Rose still had Ryan, but had shifted to lay down next to him as he slept, and Ron had a peacefully sleeping Hazel on his chest. When she finished, Hugo mumbled something that sounded like "night" and crawled into bed. Ron placed Hazel in the crib and then scooped up Ryan, adding him in next to his sleeping sister. Hermione covered Rose and Hugo with blankets and kissed each of them goodnight, and then flicked the light out with her wand. Hermione quietly shut the door and stood quietly just outside the room. Ron was right behind her, and slipped his arms around her waist.

"We can sleep in there too if it would help," he said with an apologetic tone.

"No, I know. It's just-" she sighed as she put her hands to her face.

"I get it, Hermione," he said sadly. "I'm right there with you."

"Logically I know she is locked up. And logically I know it was a freak thing and wouldn't happen again. Logically I know they are loved and safe and together. But,-"

"But hearts don't always listen to logic."

"Exactly," she sighed as she turned in his arms and placed her face against his chest. She didn't cry. There had been more than enough tears shed that day. But she did finally let herself melt into the safety of her husband's embrace.

He placed his chin atop her head and held her tightly. They stood there silently for some time, and he thought of how he always felt better with her in his arms. He was sick that his family had been so vulnerable, but he did take comfort in the fact that some part of him knew something was wrong. And, in absence of that same sense now, he was not as nervous as Hermione about going to bed. There wasn't a concern of danger. But, in its place was a sick feeling which was a concern of the ones he loved being afraid to be in their own home.

He was transported back to the day he discovered the truth about his pet rat, and how betrayed, disgusted and revolted he had felt. The violation of privacy and trust at the most intimate level had messed with his head for years. And, it had taken him months to feel secure again, even in spaces that should have been beyond safe, like his bed at Hogwarts or his room at The Burrow. He really didn't want that for himself again, but more importantly, he didn't want that for Hermione or the children.

"Care to share what's spinning around in your brain," Hermione whispered.

He sighed, not really wanting to go into all of the stories going through his mind. "Oh, too many things for a tidy summary, I suppose. But, while I hate that this happened, the real problem I'm focused on is that I don't want any of us, but especially you and the kids, to feel unsafe in our own home. And, while I have the benefit of trusting my auror sixth sense, the rest of you don't. And I don't know how to fix that, and it makes me sick."

"But you feel safe tonight, right?" she asked tentatively.

"Absolutely," he replied instantly. "Yesterday felt off from the minute we came home from Kings Cross Station. But since the aurors took her away, that feeling has been completely gone. Trust me, if I had even the slightest suspicion there was an issue, I would turn this house inside out before I let you and the kids sleep here tonight."

"I know," she nodded into his chest. "But it feels better hearing you say it."

"Do you think you could sleep in our room? Or do you want me to set us up beds in here too?"

"Oh, I think I can sleep in our room. But maybe set some extra wards and fancy schmancy spells and such so we know if any of the kids so much as sneeze wrong, ok?"

"Oh, Hermione," he chuckled. "You underestimate me. I had all of those set up before you even started reading tonight."

"I knew I loved you, my hyper-vigilant husband," she laughed before she kissed him.


	110. UFM Ch 110: Christmas Countdown

CH 110: Christmas Countdown

It had been two days since the morning Hermione had awoken to discover that Rita Skeeter had been in her home. It had taken her a solid day to begin to calm down from the shock of it all, and another day to settle into life in a household of six. Despite Ron's concerns that the kids would feel unsafe or vulnerable, both Rose and Hugo had seemingly seen it as no more than an amusing story to share with their cousins and friends.

But, when she awoke that Monday morning she was struck with a thought that sent panic down every nerve. Christmas Eve was the following day and she, for the first time in her life, was utterly unprepared for the holiday. She sat straight up in bed grabbing her phone to double check the date, and the sudden movement startled Ron.

"Wuzwrong? Time to feed 'em?" he mumbled sleepily.

"No. Worse."

"Mmm?" he muttered, eyes already closing.

"Ron! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve!"

"Well spotted, Love. That is precisely why I have had to spend all those ruddy hours at the shop. You wouldn't believe how many people put off shopping 'til the last minute. Today is going to be absolutely barmy."

"Ron! Get up! Unless you made some sort of secret trip to the North Pole that I don't know about, I am pretty sure you can lump us into that group of barmy unprepared masses. What are we going to do!?" she said, panic creeping into her voice.

Ron sat up, eyes still closed, but ran his hands through his hair and over his face as he tried to wake up.

"I'm up," he said, though he sounded more as if he was trying to convince himself instead of inform his wife.

"Ron, sorry, but between the babies and the kids coming home and that horrible woman, I do believe the entire month of December got away from us."

"Um – well – wait a minute. Still waking up, but I feel like we had maybe had a plan back - well – back before the babies. Hold on, I'll think of it in a sec."

"Is it terrible that I am really hoping you haven't gotten me anything?" she winced.

"No. And I didn't. So I hope we're even. Please say we're even?"

"Thank God. And we are definitely even. I wasn't that organized, I promise."

"I have an idea. Let's just give each other those hiking baby carrier thingies and we'll get them later," he said.

"Perfect. That's brilliant, actually."

"See, we're on a roll. And, hey – I remember now– you had made that amazing cookbook for my birthday. It was so great we decided to get more printed for my parents and siblings."

"Oh! Right! And I did that back in April! I think I put them at the other house. But, yeah – we're good for all of them, then," she said with a huge sigh of relief. "Of course, that still leaves my parents and our four children."

"Well, do you think Hazel and Ryan will feel all that left out? I mean, I adore them, but they chew on their toes, so the bar is pretty low on what makes them happy."

Hermione laughed. "Well, yeah, of course. But I want them to have stockings by the chimney and everything. Maybe I'll find something small today just for fun."

"Ok. See – crisis averted."

"Well – crisis lessened, but I don't know about averted. We still need gifts for Rose and Hugo, my parents, Melissa, Mrs. Carrington, Mrs. Eldwin, Matthew and Fatima…"

"Blimey. Well, now – wait a minute – we won't see Melissa and our lovely elderly ladies 'til after Christmas. Same with Coppedge and Fatima. And they're getting married in a few weeks. Can't we just get them a nicer wedding present?"

She laughed, "Well, alright. That does seem logical. Especially since they absolutely know how surprising our new additions were. But, I still need to go shopping today."

"But I have to work at the shop. Do you really want to take the babies out shopping today? It'll be a madhouse."

"Well, unless we want to give them things from the shop, I guess I probably have to. And I don't really want to give my mum a skiving snack box."

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, don't s'pose that would be a good idea. Think Rose and Hugo could handle the babies on their own?"

Hermione looked at Ron as if he'd grown three heads. "Not 48 hours ago we had an actual intruder in this house. I am not ready to leave my four kids with no adult here."

"Right. Yeah. Sorry. Dumb suggestion."

"No comment," she said flatly.

"Alright, I'm up. Let me hop in the shower and get going. We'll figure something out. We always do."

As he got up, Hermione's phone buzzed, and Hermione realized it was her mum. "Morning, Mum. What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, I am suspecting that I know you well enough to guess that you are probably just now realizing you have a lot to do before tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah," she confessed in a defeated whimper. "I lost track of days somewhere. I never do that. I'm not quite sure what happened."

"What happened?" Jean laughed. "I'll tell you what happened. Twins. Twins happened. No other explanation necessary. But, that's why I'm calling. First – please know your father and I do not want any gifts from you lot this year. Two new grandchildren is more of a gift than we could have ever dreamed of. Second - I am all set and ready for Christmas. You are not. I am desperate to spend the whole day with your four children. You are not. So, I will be there in an hour, and you can wade into the last minute shopping bedlam that is December 23rd , and Ron can head to that crazy shop and deal with that migraine in an orange bag."

Laughing, Hermione sighed, "I love you, Mum."

Encouraged, Hermione got up to take a shower and head down to make breakfast. She smiled as she came downstairs and saw Rose sitting on the sofa with both babies in her arms.

"Morning, Mum," she grinned.

"You're up early," Hermione said, joining her daughter on the couch and reaching for Ryan.

Rose shrugged. "They were ready to be up, and I didn't want to miss a minute with them. I've missed too much already."

Hermione smiled sadly at her. "I know they have missed out on you, too. You are an amazing big sister, Rose. You have been for a long time. But, now there are two new souls waiting for you to show them the ropes."

"Just wish I could see them more often. They are so much bigger than the last time I saw them. And after the break I won't see them until Easter!"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Welcome to my world! Now you know how much your dad and I miss you each time you go up to Scotland."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess so. Hadn't thought of it that way," she admitted. "I just worry that I won't really get to know them."

"Oh Rose," Hermione grinned. "You will have wonderful relationships with both of them. Look at Ron and Bill. They are just about the same age difference as you and the babies. And while Bill was at Hogwarts for much of Ron's growing up years, they were always close. And they still are."

"Wow, you're right. I forget he is so much older than Dad."

"Exactly. But Bill was able to be that special older sibling to Ron. He could be the wise brother to help him out with problems that Ginny or George or Fred would have just teased him about. But while he was old enough to be helpful, he was still young enough to be fun. You will develop your own special relationship with both Ryan and Hazel, I promise."

They both sat for a minute, captivated by the little ones in their arms. Rose traced Hazel's tiny eyebrows with her finger as her sister watched her with wide brown eyes.

"Mum, Dad said maybe I could have Scorp over to come meet the babies. Do you think he could come today? Or maybe for Christmas Eve or Christmas?"

"Well, he will absolutely meet the babies over the break. Today probably isn't the best day as your dad will be working and I have to run a ton of errands, so your grandmum will be coming over today, and I know she wants to spend time with each of you. Then Christmas and Christmas Eve I would think he would be with his family, no?"

"Well, his family is rather small. And I don't think they do a lot of fun family things. They're pretty formal as you know. He loves his parents, but I know he gets lonely over vacation. I know he would just love these two. And, well, I miss him over vacation too. You know, since he and I are together all of the time at school – well, with Al, of course."

Hermione looked at her oldest daughter, and realized what a beautiful young woman she had become. And, while she had previously wondered about the relationship Rose had with Scorp, she could see from the sudden flush on Rose's cheeks that her previous suspicions were probably right, at least from Rose's perspective. Of course, she had no idea if Scorp thought the same thing, or if he had even yet noticed that Rose was actually a girl. But, either way, she did not envy the emotional roller coaster that was bound to be ahead for her daughter.

"Well, how about you owl him and see if he wants to come over on Boxing Day. That's only three days from now, but if it is alright with his parents, then you'll be able to introduce him to the babies and have some time to catch up. Does that sound like it might work?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Mum."


	111. UFM Ch 111: Christmas Traditions

Ch 111: Christmas Traditions New and Old

On Christmas Eve afternoon Hermione was wrapping her last minute gifts upstairs while Rose and her mum were baking in the kitchen. Ron was due to be home soon from the shop, and she had laughed heartily at her dad's insistence that it was high time he and Hugo introduce the twins to the great holiday tradition of watching football on the tele. When she brought down the gifts from wrapping them up in her room, she was thoroughly entertained to see that the babies seemed to be enjoying it. Michael had Hazel propped up in his lap while Hugo did the same with Ryan. She couldn't help but dash for the camera to capture such a sweet moment. Just after she had snapped the photo, the hearth flared and an exhausted, confetti-covered-yet-happy Ron came through the floo. She couldn't help but snap a shot of that too.

"Welcome to the other side of Christmas Shopping Mayhem," she said as she kissed him.

"Thanks. Let me pop upstairs and wash the last of that mayhem out of my hair, and I will be ready to celebrate."

"No rush. Dad and Hugo are educating the babies on the intricacies of football. Rose and Mum are baking."

"Wow," he laughed. "It's like they don't even need us!"

"I need you!" Hugo protested. "Can you fetch two bottles for us?"

"Nice," Hermione laughed. "Ron, you go ahead and get cleaned up. I'll make sure the littlest ones get some sustenance so the rest of us are freed up to enjoy the yummy stuff in a bit."

Within an hour, all of them were happily munching on their favorite appetizers and desserts and taking turns holding the snuggly little ones. Ron joined Michael and Hugo in front of the tele for a while. He was earnestly trying to better understand and follow football with his son and father in law but still had quite a ways to go to get there. So after a while Ron passed off Ryan to Hugo and headed into the kitchen and found his wife making tea.

"Hey, did you give up on football?"

"Well, I wouldn't say give up. Maybe just taking a break."

"Tea break?"

"Definitely," he grinned.

"Any idea what Hugo and Mum have in store for tonight?"

"No," he admitted. "But Hugo made it quite clear that he and Jean consider the memorial part of the night 'their thing' and to not even think about changing it."

She laughed, nodding, "Sounds about right. And, frankly, they can keep it!"

"Exactly. Not only do they do an amazing job, and not only would I have exactly zero idea of what to do, but I really just enjoy showing up and participating. Guess that's part of my own tradition now."

"Yeah," she smiled softly. "Mine too."

By around six that evening Hugo and Jean shuttled everyone into the kitchen so they could put the final touches on their project. Finally, they went to fetch the family and bring them back into the living room.

"OK everyone," Jean said. "We need everyone in the living room. Babies too. Though, bring some bottles, yeah?"

"Definitely," agreed Ron as he grabbed two pre-made bottles in one hand while holding Ryan to his chest in the other. Rose held Hazel, who was positively captivated by her older sister's long black hair and kept trying and failing to grab it. They all made their way into the living room which was now softly lit in the glow of muggle Christmas lights on the tree, a roaring fire in the hearth and some pretty candles scattered throughout the room. Jean gestured for them all to take a seat, so they all settled in to see what Jean and Hugo had in store. On the coffee table in the center of the room, and on it they had something covered in a red and green plaid sheet, a stack of blank white paper and buckets of crayons, colored pencils, markers and other art supplies. Somehow even the babies sensed the special atmosphere, and all six of them were quiet and expectantly awaiting instruction or explanation from Jean and Hugo.

"It seemed to us," Hugo started as he gestured to his grandmother. "That as our family grew that the many people we need to remember and honor and love grew as well. And let's face it," he laughed, "at the pace we are adding people we'd start a house fire with all of the candle ceremonies."

"Whoa there, little man," laughed Ron with wide eyes. "We are definitely a family of six. But none of us see this become anything like my house growing up. Four kids is plenty. There is no more room in this inn so to speak!"

"Right," Hermione was quick to agree.

Rose laughed. "Well, yeah, but this time last year you didn't foresee having twins with us tonight did you?"

"No," they both admitted sheepishly.

"Last year?" laughed Michael. "Try October!"

Everyone laughed, but then Jean brought them all back together.

"OK, OK. No one is suggesting we really think you will be opening a day care center any time soon. But what Hugo and I are trying to suggest is that our family is a living thing. And, with anything that is alive and changing, we all must come to expect the unexpected. But we also, and even more importantly, must care for it. Nurture it. Feed it. Ensure the roots are strong and the branches are healthy. And we have to appreciate it."

"Right," nodded Hugo with great authority. "And as this is basically the only time of year we have a great big old tree in the middle of the living room, it is a perfect time of year for us to honor and remember all of the important parts of our, well, our extremely complex and unique family tree."

Ron bounced a now squirming Ryan gently against his chest impressed at the analogy Jean and Hugo were explaining, but unable to even begin to imagine how one could draw this particular family's tree. And, as all he could picture when he thought of any family tree was the Black Family Mural at Grimmauld Place he was hoping these two had been able to come up with something better.

"Yes, our family tree is quite complex. And none of the pre-printed templates online or the cute little project kits at the craft store could be remotely helpful," Jean added. "Because believe me. I tried. So, we decided to come up with a way to honor and reflect the more complicated reality today as well as hopefully honor it throughout the year."

"So," Hugo said as he took over. "We have a rosemary tree," he offered gesturing to Jean as she pulled a dark green sheet off of a small rosemary plant trimmed into a Christmas tree shape. "We thought rosemary was perfect since it's supposed to be for remembrance, and we used it in the adoption ceremony too."

"Now," interrupted Jean, "it wouldn't be us if this wasn't just a little bit fun, too. So – don't you worry. We do have those fun candles from last year lined up along the wall, so we can enjoy those too. But, the plan for tonight is that – huh, now that I'm saying this out loud I hope it doesn't come across offensive or anything. Oh well. Hope not. But if so – well – sorry. Anyway, we'll give it a shot. The plan tonight is to basically make fertilizer."

Michael and Hermione started laughing out loud as Ron raised an amused eyebrow at his son and mother in law.

"Ok, Ok," Jean scoffed. "Don't get carried away with the image. The idea is we are going to us this vast array of art supplies that Hugo pulled together with Melissa's assistance. We can each take as many pages as we need, but on each page the idea is to draw an image of or a symbol or write something about a POSITIVE memory of a particular person. Maybe it is some fun thing you did with that person. Maybe it is something that symbolizes that person or your relationship or even a funny story or joke that you shared together. Totally up to you. You can share them or keep it private. But, as with the candle memories last year, please keep it positive. The idea is we nurture things in a positive way, not with hurtful thoughts, angry memories or great angst. Not that we don't have those emotions, because let's face it – we all do. But, that is not what we are focusing on today."

"So good memories only for this," nodded Hugo. "And once we have all of the papers, and anyone who wants to share has shared. Well, then we are going to rip them up."

"Rip them up?" yelped a shocked Rose.

"Yes, Rose," Jean clarified. "Rip them up. And, well, mix them with the big load of genuine cow manure I had delivered from the old Creevey Dairy that is in a very stinky brand new compost bin out behind the garage. We are also going to add many of the food scraps from our dinners and other important times our family comes together. Then as it is turned and disintegrates, it will become a very rich fertilizer. And, we'll continue to feed it throughout the year- not just today."

"And then we can use the fertilizer from our memories and our celebrations and times as a family to nurture the rosemary that we'll plant out back!" declared Hugo triumphantly. "And we can cook with it, or use it for flower decorations or even owl it up to Rose and me at Hogwarts."

"Right," smiled Jean affectionately. "So, our memories that we already have and the memories and crumbs of our times together yet to come will be a part of nurturing and fertilizing our family tree. So, no matter how many people in our unexpected family there are, we will always have a way to remember and honor them."

"That is so brilliant!" declared Hermione.

Ron nodded earnestly as he whispered in Ryan's ear, "You have the most brilliant big brother and grandmum."

"Yeah you do," agreed Rose quietly as she leaned against Ron holding Hazel.

Soon they were all well into their art projects as Jean put on upbeat Christmas music and brought out more appetizers and biscuits. She'd even made some special rosemary lemon biscuits with rosemary from the tree, which they all hastily devoured as they worked on the projects. With many of the pictures, someone would share a fun story that would have everyone else laughing to the point of tears as they remembered the escapades of their lost loved ones. For some pictures there weren't as many actual memories, but somehow they came up with fun things to do none the less. Rose traced the babies' tiny feet onto some paper and made them into funny reindeer and Father Christmas faces that they wrote their birth parents' names onto. Hermione loved the idea and had soon fetched some longer paper and made everyone take their socks and shoes off and made a whole herd of reindeer by making all eight of them cover their feet in brown paint and make footprints onto the page. She went back later and named each one as well as drawing in antlers, noses and eyes. Ron laughed, but played along, and loved the final product. Though, he did bemoan the fact that he got stuck washing the babies' feet after they were painted up.

After all of the memory projects were done, they had great fun ripping them to shreds and creating spontaneous confetti, which the babies thoroughly enjoyed. Ryan and Hazel would squeal, kick and shriek with joy as Hugo slowly shook the confetti over them like snow. Eventually, the babies and the rest of the family tired out and swept up the remnants of the memories. They all trekked outside to add them into the new compost bin as Hugo and Rose dramatically held their noses and pretended to gag. Jean showed Ron what he'd need to do to keep up the compost, and promised to help feed the fertilizer with cuttings and scraps from their house too. It was too late in the year to plant the rosemary outside, but she promised to remind them in the spring or help them do it.

Later they enjoyed putting the ornaments on their Christmas tree, including a number of new ones from throughout the year. There were New York yellow taxis and a Statue of Liberty accompanied by a wooden black bear from the Smokey Mountains. There was a beach umbrella from France and a brightly painted wooden watermelon slice from Haiti. Ron had bought a Gryffindor Lion with Rose's name on it and a Ravenclaw Raven with Hugo's name on it as well as two small silver baby rattles engraved with Ryan and Hazel's names and birthdate. Hermione added the wooden angel Ron had given her the year before as well as an ornament she'd made out of shells from a visit to Shell Cottage.

By the time Jean and Michael left that evening, the whole family was smiling and reminiscing happily about their absent loved ones. And the only tears that had been shed were from stories so funny that it had them laughing so hard they started crying. In addition to the memory pieces that had been shredded up, Rose and Hugo had made some other pictures as well and were quietly drawing by the fire when Ron came in to send them all to bed.

"But we're all sleeping together, right?" Rose said. "I mean we always do on Christmas Eve!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Ron stammered. "I hadn't really had a chance to clarify that with your mum. Obviously the babies aren't going to be in our bed, but I guess all in the same room is ok."

"Your room or the babies' room?" Hugo asked as he started to clean up the art supplies.

"Why don't you check with the boss on that one?" Ron laughed as he took a fussy Hazel from Rose.

"Here," Rose said, "can you take Ryan too? I'll help Hugo figure out the bed situation."

"Right," said Ron as he balanced both babies. _Hmm_ , he laughed to himself. _So much for the original plan. Can't really clean up in here with these two in my arms._

Before long, Ron was upstairs in his room expanding the bed so they could add in Rose and Hugo. Then he moved in a small portable crib for the babies to share. He was rather leery of how much sleep any of them would actually get. But, it really had become their tradition. After leaving the kids to sort things out, he headed back downstairs to see what else Hermione needed him to do. As he came into the living room, he found her simply sitting on the sofa and staring at the tree.

"You ok?" he asked quietly as he sat next to her.

"Oh yeah," she said in a sigh. "I know we had all that fun memory time earlier. But, I just couldn't escape the sense that there are six souls out there who don't get to have this type of special family time with the kids. I'm not sure which one is harder – knowing Dennis and Fiona as we do, simply having names and what we've gleaned from the apartment for Nima and Alfred, or knowing nothing at all like we do with Rose. It is rather a lot to get your head around, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he admitted with a sigh. "It's like it's always there but I only tune into every so often. Like turning on the wireless or something."

"Exactly."

"But, well, I know Dennis and Fi would be thrilled with tonight. And while we can't really know about the other four, I really can't imagine a parent who wouldn't be happy that their child was happy, healthy, loved and remembering them in some way."

"Even if we raise them differently than they may have wanted?"

"Yeah. They are adored by a large family – each of them. Everything else whether it's schooling or magic or religion or discipline or culture or traditions - it just fades to the background. At least it would for me if it was reversed. And that's all we can really do. The shitty thing is that the six of them never got to really know who their children were. So, we can't ever know how they would handle a situation or what they what think of something. So, as we react to who the kids are and what they do, we impact who the kids are becoming and vice versa. In the end, they are our kids now. The kids deserve that. We deserve that. And their late parents deserve that too."

"Yeah. You're right. And I know that. And I agree. It just hit me tonight as I went to hang up Ryan and Hazel's stockings. It's their first Christmas, you know?"

"It is. And while I am sure Nima and Alfred would love to have been here. What they would want most is for Ryan and Hazel to be loved and have a great life. That is what we can give all of them."

"Can't unbake the cake, right? That's what Rose always says."

"Well, yes. She's said that to me before as well. And, she is as brilliant as her mum, so I think we should listen to her."

"Oh, Ron. Flattery will get you everywhere," she said, her tone shifting away from sadness.

"OK. Well, as much as I would like to get you– and well, kiss you– everywhere," Ron said with his eyebrows wagging. "I do believe we have some Christmas magic to conjure up."

"Right," she laughed, swatting his arm playfully. "That other little activity will have to wait until we are most assuredly NOT sharing the room with our four children."

"Bloody kids," he muttered laughing in a false protest.

"Yeah. So. Christmas magic. I was able to get everything yesterday. But, I need you to start off by hanging the two new stockings up. And then we need to assemble this terribly loud plastic noise making toddler toy thingy that we will hate very soon, but the babies will absolutely adore."

"Yeah, we need to work on your selling skills, love."

"Maybe. You get on that, I'll work on Rose and Hugo's stuff."

They split the work up and were able to get upstairs to find sleeping babies and wide awake school aged kids in their room.

"Please don't wake them," Hermione whispered.

"Promise," said Hugo a little too loudly.

Ron shook his head. "Just remember this in two years when they are waking you up at the crack of dawn wanting to see what Father Christmas brought."

"I can't imagine ever sleeping in on Christmas," said Hugo.

"I'm gonna remind you of that," laughed Ron.

"Ok. Everyone snuggle down. We're going to read and then get some sleep before the two adorable terrors are up again."

Per usual, Christmas morning arrived earlier than Ron or Hermione had hoped when Hazel and Ryan demanded morning bottles a little earlier than usual. But, as they were all up, they headed downstairs to enjoy breakfast before Jean and Michael arrived.

The gift-giving was fun, and watching the babies' reactions to the ribbons and wrappings entertained everyone. There were matching plastic baby toys that would make noises and light up when you hit them in a certain way, pulled a lever or hit a button. Ron quickly realized he would need to either "accidentally" lose the batteries or charm it to be quieter to not lose his mind.

Despite the presence of Hazel and Ryan and their new loud toys, it was the quietest Christmas morning they'd had as a family so far. Ron was sitting on one of the arm chairs in the living room with Hazel tucked in his arm as Rose snuggled Ryan on the sofa while Hermione and Hugo were distributing packages to people in the room. Jean and Michael were blessedly passing around tea and warm pastries of some kind. He had started to try and set low expectations for what everyone should expect as far as presents this Christmas as their lives had been so scattered recently. So, he was quite surprised at the number of packages under the tree Christmas morning.

"Here's one for Mum and Dad," Hugo said passing over a small box to Hermione.

"Who's it from?" asked Ron.

"No name," shrugged Hermione as she slipped her finger under the wrapping paper to open it. She pulled off the paper to find a small box, and in that was a little notecard. Ron could see her read it and suddenly soften and smile.

"Well, what's it say?" he asked.

She read aloud, " _Dear Mummy and Daddy, We are still too little to get you anything or make you anything. But, we know how hard you have both worked these past few weeks since bringing us home and thought you needed a little something. So, we asked Grandma Jean and Grandpa Michael to let us come for a sleepover on New Year's Eve. Well, and any other time you need it. Or really, anytime we want extra biscuits as soon as we have teeth. Have fun on your night off. Love, Hazel and Ryan_."

"That's fantastic!" Ron grinned. Then kissing Hazel's nose he said in that high baby-talk voice, "Thank you, Hazel. You have the most amazing grandparents, you know?" She gurgled and smiled as his nose tickled her, which made them all laugh.

"Thanks, Mum and Dad," Hermione said. "That is a really brilliant idea. We really appreciate it."

The gift giving went on, and each person oohed and awed over their gifts. Rose and Hugo had conspired on the day they were home with the twins and their grandmother to make adorable little footprint ornaments for each of the babies with "Hazel's 1st Christmas" and "Ryan's First Christmas," written under their tiny toes.

Ron was also surprised to see presents for Hugo and Rose from their school chums. He mentally kicked himself being unable to really remember when his friends had started exchanging gifts. He had always just brought Harry along like a lost puppy, so he wasn't really sure what 'normal' was at that age. But, when he realized the immaculately wrapped green package with a gorgeous silver bow on it was from Scorpius Malfoy, he temporarily forgot to breathe. Hermione caught his eye with a questioning look just after that, and he nodded he was ok. The look she gave back he decided to interpret as "thank you for not spoiling her moment and I'll reward you later," which he appreciated. His temporary heart attack also calmed down when he realized Scorp had given her a set of beautiful quills. Definitely a safe "friend zone" gift he thought. It's not like it was perfume or anything. But the idea that Rose would soon be old enough to be thinking of such things made him slightly queasy.

Hazel managed to choose precisely that moment to start squirming in his arms demanding attention, which made him chuckle. He held her upright against his chest like she usually preferred, though turned her slightly so she could see everything going on. Whispering in her ear he said, "Maybe your friends could all be girls and spare me this stuff in the future, huh?" And then he planted a raspberry kiss on her tummy making her laugh and squeal more.

Before long they had managed to open all of the presents under the tree. Hugo loved his art books Hermione had gotten in New York, and he got a gift certificate to take some art classes over the summer. Rose got a new broom and a promise from Ron to help her train for tryouts that fall. Rose had gotten her parents two blank baby books so they could keep track of things for Ryan and Hazel. Ron was pleasantly stunned when Rose also gave him a small ornament of a carousel horse. And they were all delighted with the ornaments Hugo had made for them. But, Hermione was mortified when Ron later gave her an ornament of a martini glass that said "Monaco" on it, but Ron was too busy laughing to care. She tried to sweep it up in the wrappings, but he rescued it and hung it on the tree with a snicker.

Once breakfast was eaten, Rose and Hugo wanted to play a new board game they'd received from Michael and Jean. Hermione took one look at Ron's eyes and new he was dying to play with them. Laughing she kissed his cheek. "Well, go on then. Who am I to keep an excited boy away from his new games on Christmas morning. I've got the twins."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Thank you, Love. Just holler if you need us," he said as he sprinted form the kitchen.

"I swear sometimes I think your daddy is a nine year old boy in a middle aged body," she said to the babies with a laugh. "Which means you two are just about the luckiest kiddos in the world, I guess."

Ron had let his parents know they wouldn't be able to be at The Burrow until after the twins woke up from their afternoon nap. But, when Rose and Hugo heard that, they begged to go early so they could see their cousins. So, at half past three when Hermione went to put the twins down for their nap Ron took Rose and Hugo over to The Burrow. When he stepped back through the floo into his own living room, he saw Hermione coming back down the stairs.

"Who would have thought?" he laughed smugly. "Did you ever expect we could have quiet and privacy on Christmas Day and still manage to please all four of our children and all four of our parents on the same day?"

"It's a regular Christmas miracle," she said with a smirk. "The little ones were quite tuckered out after so much fun this morning, so I would expect them to sleep for two hours at least."

"Then, my love, the real question is what do you want for Christmas?" he said with his lopsided grin as he waged his eyebrows at her. "A shag or a kip?"

"Wasn't I good enough for both this year?" she said sticking her bottom lip out in a fake pout.

Her comment caught him off guard and he laughed out loud at her cheek. "Oh no," he laughed. "You, my witchy wife, have been quiet naughty. And I have loved every second of it and think we should make sure you do that some more right now."

"Hmm. Catch me first," she laughed. "Because it would be just our luck Hugo will forget something and come busting back through the floo and end up getting more than he bargained for." With that she took off up the stairs with a wink and a finger to her lips to remind her husband not to wake the babies.

"Oh I'll catch you," he whispered deeply as he stood up and took two large steps to overtake her. Surrounding them quickly in a silencing charm, he hoisted her over his shoulder like a sack of flour and carried her up the stairs as she laughed and he kept pinching her bum.

He shut the door carefully and silenced the room before ungracefully plopping her on the bed. She was quickly kicking off her trainers and working on her buttons as he pulled his jumper over his head.

"One quickie and a kip coming right up," he laughed as he tugged on her trousers.

Three hours later they were all at The Burrow enjoying the madness that was a Weasley Christmas. Hermione was sure there wasn't a surface in the entire place that wasn't covered by either a person, a drink, a plate or a present. Hermione had fretted a little that the noise would upset the babies, but they seemed thoroughly entranced by it and loved the attention from everyone who more or less fought over a chance to hold them. By the time Hermione and Ron had arrived with the babies, the gift exchange was well underway, and the cookbooks had been a tremendous hit with everyone. Once the packages were all unwrapped, Molly announced it would be 30 – 45 minutes before supper. So, Ron took the opportunity to grab a firewhisky and join Harry and his brothers on the back porch. Not wanting to talk about the bug any more, Ron thought he'd get some insight from the more experienced dads on other topics.

"So, do you remember when you were kids – or if you can't remember that far back now how about for your kids then, how old were you when you started exchanging gifts with your mates from school?"

Harry just looked at him with an arched eyebrow not seeing what Ron was trying to get at.

"Well," George said as he took a swig of his drink, "I don't know that I can help you there, Ronnie. Can't think of anyone Freddie has exchanged presents with. And back when we were in school, well, Fred and I didn't so much as exchange presents with our friends as, well..."

"...use them to unknowingly test out your newest product ideas?" Ron offered.

"Yeah. That," nodded George. "But, I do think I have a vague memory of Angie getting right pissed off about it one year when she got us both something and I do believe all we gave her was some puking pastilles."

"And yet she still agreed to marry you. Right miracle, that was," Bill laughed.

"Amen to that," agreed George.

"What about you then?" Charlie asked Harry.

"Well don't look at me. I'd never had a Christmas present 'til your mum sent me a Weasley jumper my first year. Ron always just brought me along, but I would hardly use that as an example of what normal behavior is."

"Yeah, nothing with you two ever is," laughed Charlie.

"What's all this about, anyway?" asked Bill.

"Well, I dunno," shrugged Ron. "I guess Rose and her mates seem to be exchanging presents now. Just had me curious I s'pose."

Harry's eyebrow went back up and he bit back the smirk that was dying to come out. "Um, last I checked Al and Scorp were Rose's mates, right?"

"So?"

"I just, well, let's just say I don't think all three of them exchanged gifts with each other."

"Whadya mean?" Ron asked.

"Oh shite!" laughed George. "Your daughter and Malfoy's son!? Oh just when you thought it couldn't get any better. Oh, Happy Christmas, Gred! Thank you for this one!"

"Piss off, George. They're not dating. They're friends."

"You sure about that Ron?" asked Bill.

"She's only 13," Ron said. "They don't start dating for a while yet, right?"

"Maybe you didn't," Charlie said with a smirk. "But I do recall more than a few birds being quite attentive back in second and third year."

"No way," said George defensively. "That young? Honestly?"

"Well, yeah," Harry chimed in. "Third year was when the Yule Ball was, remember? I never found the bollocks to ask Cho in time and we ended up with the Patil twins."

"Thanks, mate. I have a clear yet painful memory of that ruddy ball. Not only did I have to waltz with McGonagall I had to wear those hideous robes from hell."

George was laughing so hard at this point he was crying, so Percy stepped in. "Pay them no mind, Ronald. George and Harry will get their due soon enough when their daughters are at Hogwarts. And, sorry to inform you, but third year was certainly when Audrey and I noticed our girls suddenly getting owls and packages from boys."

"But she and Al and Scorp are just best mates, right?" he said almost pleadingly to Harry.

"Well, yeah, I had thought so," Harry said. "But there definitely weren't any packages under our tree from Scorp this morning. You never know, Ron. Don't get too worked up about it. It could be she had done something nice for him and he, being who he is, felt it was appropriate to send a gift. What was it, anyway?"

"Just some quills," he said defensively. "Nice quills, mind you. But quills. Nothing inappropriate."

"Yeah – when Malfoy sends gifts of Slytherin-green knickers, now that is when you've got to keep your guard up," deadpanned George before Ron promptly smacked him roughly in the back of the head.

"I think I've had just about enough of this brotherly love for tonight," Ron announced as he stood. "I'm going to see if Mum needs help." As he stepped back into the house and closed the door behind him he could hear all five of the others burst into peels of laughter, which simply made him close his eyes and cringe. First Skeeter. Now Scorp. It had been a hell of a week.

While Ron had asked Harry to be sure that talk of Rita Skeeter didn't dominate the night and bring everyone down, he knew very well his best mate had no more control of Ginny's mouth than he did. So when he came back into the living room having fetched bottles for his sisters in law to feed the babies and didn't see Hermione or Ginny, he was nervous. Appropriately so, as it turned out. Ginny had, in fact, grabbed two firewhiskies and maneuvered her newest sister in law up to her old bedroom to chat.

"I am guessing you haven't had any of this stuff since the twins showed up, but I am also guessing that after the welcome home surprise that bitch gave you that you could really use it."

"Well, Gin, accurate on all accounts as usual. But – one glass only. I do have to take those twins home tonight."

"Yeah, yeah. One is fine. But, I have a toast," Ginny said as she raised her glass in front of her dubious sister in law and friend. "I have been trying to handle Skeeter since - well - for as long as I can remember. But you, my dearest Hermione, set out to destroy her last year, and damn if you aren't about to do it. I know Ron doesn't know how badly you hated her. Or how hard you've worked since then. Or everything you have up your sleeve. But, I did and I do. And, while I am horrified at what she did last week, I am beyond thrilled that she finally crossed the line in such a manner she won't be able to bother us again. So, to the best Christmas present ever!"

Hermione shook her head as she toasted Ginny and took a small sip of the amber drink. "Oy. Not sure I'll ever get used to that burn. Sorry," she said coughing and hitting her chest with her fist. "What I was going to say was to please do not jinx us yet. She's only been arrested at this point. I don't think they've even charged her yet. But, you better believe I will be there when they do. And while I know I am not a credentialed solicitor in the magical world, I intend to pull every string I've got to help with the prosecution. That nasty bug has messed with the wrong witch!"

"Here, Here!" Ginny called. "Three cheers for my kick ass sister in law!"

"Hmm. Thanks. But I say we hold off on the party until she is convicted and sentenced. First I need to find out what she is being charged with."

"Right. All of that time you spent on secretly reading up on magical law is finally paying off, huh?"

"It wasn't _that_ secret," Hermione protested.

"Uh huh. So, Ron knows about the restraining order you filed?"

"Well, no. Not exactly. I didn't want him to get upset by how much she was getting under my skin."

"Yeah. So, not a secret you were saying?"

"Oh shut up. But I do need to help Ron understand exactly how – uh – hands on I intend to be in this process."

"Like he would have a problem with that?!"

"Well, as much as he wants to see her get what she deserves, he is still pretty freaked out by what happened no matter what he says. He is really beating himself up that she was able to threaten his family like that right under his nose. So, it wouldn't surprise me if he wants me to stay as far away from her as possible. Not logical, mind you. But, he has this crazy protective streak that definitely manages to short circuit his logical brain sometimes."

"Hmm," said Ginny as she knocked back the rest of her drink. "We shall see. You seem to have tapped into some part of Ron that none of the rest of us know about. But, I do know he is fiercely protective. But, I would have thought he would use every possible resource to help bring justice raining down on her."

"I hope so," mused Hermione. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm totally doing it with or without his blessing. It will just be ever so much easier if he's ok with it."

Later that evening Hermione wandered out from her in-laws' kitchen, leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the sight. The Weasley sitting room was chock full of family, all enjoying each other's company. Fleur had Hazel asleep against her chest while Victoire and Dom were fussing over Ryan. Hugo was playing Exploding Snap with his dad, Louis and Rox, and Rose visiting with a group of cousins in the corner. Hermione was enjoying the warmth of the scene when Arthur came up quietly behind her.

"Enough to make your heart overflow, isn't?"

"That it is," she nodded.

"Thank you for bringing so many more grandchildren into our lives. I know that sounds silly to say it that way. But I just wanted to be sure to say how much I appreciate it."

"Oh Arthur," she said as she turned to hug him. "You are a sweet, sweet man. I can see where Ron gets it from."

Across the room Rose saw Charlie get up from the couch where he had been talking to Bill. Seeing her chance, she headed over to talk to him.

"Uncle Bill?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"How can I help you, Rose?" he asked as he patted the seat next to him on the sofa, encouraging Rose to join him.

"Well, I was wondering if I could get your opinion – or, maybe it's actually advice – on something."

"Of course, Rose. Anything. Though I am struggling to imagine what I can help you with that your parents can't. You aren't needing to break any curses are you?"

"No, no," she laughed. "Nothing that drastic. But, yeah – this is something where I am confident neither Mum nor Dad have any personal insight to offer."

"Now I'm intrigued. Do go on."

"It's just – well, you are the oldest child. And Dad and Ginny came along once you were already at Hogwarts, right?"

"Ahhh, now I get why Ron is useless here."

"Hey now, I didn't say useless. Merlin, Uncle Bill, that's how rumors start!"

"Yeah, yeah. Ok. Ron has no experience to offer on how to be a good older sibling to someone you don't get to spend much time with. Is that it?"

"Yeah," she admitted with a grimace. "Obviously Hazel and Ryan were a surprise for all of us. And before Christmas I had only gotten to even meet them one time. But, now I'm getting to spend two whole weeks with those two love bugs, and I really cannot imagine not seeing them again until Easter! They'll be almost crawling then. I'm going to miss so much. They probably won't even recognize me by then!"

"Stinks, doesn't it?"

"Yes!"

"I know. I really do. Now, babies weren't quite as, well, unusual around my house growing up. So, getting to snuggle with a baby had certainly lost some of its novelty by the time Ron and Gin were born. But I can remember a time I was home and Ron was just taking his first wobbly steps and Ginny was so young we still measured her age in weeks. But by Christmas he was running around like a holy terror and Ginny was already rolling over and trying desperately to catch up."

"Did they recognize you when you came home?"

"Um," he said, scrunching his forehead as if it would help him remember the details. "I don't know that people that young remember anything specific. But, I was definitely still familiar to them. I don't know if it was the hair or a smell or if it was just that Mum and Dad treated me as family so they did too, but they certainly always seemed to accept me back right away."

"Well, that's good at least."

"You know, Rose, I didn't get to be the big brother who taught him to fly a broom or who tormented him like the twins did. And we don't have shared memories of growing up together like he and Ginny have. But, I always felt like I had a good relationship with him, and I would hope he would say the same. By the time he was maybe three or four he was seeing me as the cool guy to look up to. He would color me pictures and send them by owl. And as soon as he learned to write we were sending letters back and forth. And all of that was fun. But when I was home from school, he would seek me out and we would have some special times together. I would try to take him on hikes or a fly just the two of us. Or I would, well honestly, lose to him in chess. And so I would be the one he would come find if there was a spider in his room or if the twins were being too rough on him. And as he got older I could talk to him about things he would never have felt comfortable talking to our parents about. And then, in the war, well, I don't know how much of the detailed story you know, but I'll just say he knew he could count on me. For anything. And when he needed it, he trusted in that, which I was so honored by. All that said, as he grew up I was sort of a role model. But after the war when he was starting as an auror, well, that was when we finally got to really get to know each other as equals. I was still his big brother, but he was the auror and war hero. We both had to help our parents and George recover from losing Fred. And, we became friends. While it was hard to picture when I was 20, at this point in my life he is one of my closest friends."

"Really?"

"Really," he assured her.

"So, any advice on how to be a good big sister?"

"Enjoy them. At this point just enjoy them. But as they get older, take the time to send them individual notes. Make a point to spend time with them together and individually when you are home. Just let the relationships develop naturally. It is way too early to know what their personalities are..."

"Really? Because it seems to me that we can already tell Ryan is Mr. Chill while Hazel is a high maintenance Daddy's Girl."

Bill burst out laughing at her assessment. "Well, maybe it isn't too early then," he chuckled. "I guess what I meant was you can't decide now what the relationship will be because it has to evolve on its own. And your relationship with Hazel will be different from your relationship from Ryan, which will be different from your relationship with Hugo. You can't force your way into the role of confidant or mentor. And you certainly can't force your way into friend. But, you can love them, get to know them, enjoy them, and be a key person in their lives who holds a spot somewhere between kid and grown up, which is a really cool thing to have."

"Wish I'd had someone like that," Rose muttered.

"Yeah, me too," Bill said. "But, I'd rather be one."

"Yeah, me too," she grinned.


	112. UFM Ch 112: Boxing Gloves On

CH 112: Boxing Gloves On

The next morning they were all moving like slugs. Rose and Hugo slept in while Ron and Hermione shuffled around caring for the babies like they had lead feet. After they'd been up a while, they'd eventually gotten them to fall asleep in their portable crib in the living room, and Ron soon kipped next to them on the sofa. Hermione curled up with her sleeping husband on the couch as she looked at a new book her mum had given her and perused the muggle and magical newspapers. It was the first moment of calm she'd had in what felt like weeks.

Hazel started to fuss a bit, and before she could even reach her, Ron had automatically snatched her up, snuggled her against his chest and the two had settled into sleeping again. Hermione marveled at the two of them and how much it reminded her of that first night on the couch when Ron had comforted Hugo's nightmares without even waking up. Hermione knew they each loved both children the same, but there was some connection between Hazel and Ron she couldn't put her finger on yet. Ron could settle her like no one else. And she hoped that special father-daughter bond would continue. Eventually Ron woke up, gently rubbing his hand over sleeping Hazel's tiny back. He caught Hermione's eye as she smiled at him.

"Hey," he said in a gravely whisper. "How long was I out?"

"Almost two hours," Hermione said. "Did you even wake up when you picked up Hazel or was that autopilot?"

"Huh. No. Guess it is an automatic response at this point. Did you sleep?"

"No, but I feel more rested anyway. The house has been perfectly quiet as I sat here and read. I would think Rose and Hugo would be up soon, but so far I haven't heard a sound."

"What are you reading?"

"Oh, I looked at that photo book Mum gave me, but now I'm reading the Prophet."

Ron scrunched his nose. "Anything in it?"

"Her arraignment is tomorrow at 10."

Ron made a face again. "Good riddance."

"I plan to be there."

"WHAT?" he said bolting up, awakening an angry Hazel in the process.

"Shh! Here, put her back with Ry. Come on, if you are going to get that upset we should talk in the kitchen or something."

"Or something," he said gruffly as he covered them in a silencing spell so the babies wouldn't wake up.

"Ok. So, what is the issue?" Hermione asked calmly.

"What is the issue?" he hissed. "I don't want you anywhere near that bitch!"

"I hear you. I do. And, while I understand where you are coming from Ron, I need you to understand where I am coming from too. I have to be there because I have to know I did absolutely everything in my ability to be sure justice is done and she can never bother us or anyone else ever again."

"I get that, Hermione. I really do. But, you're not even a magical solicitor. Can't you let the prosecutor handle it? I'm sure Harry will pull strings to make sure it's handled by the best we have in the Ministry."

"Well, I would expect nothing less. But I also expect Harry to pull strings to allow me to help prosecute this case."

"You can't, Hermione!"

"And exactly why not?" she said, trying very hard to keep the solicitor fight out of her voice.

"I just don't trust her, Love. Please? I just – she's done so much already – can't we just let the Ministry handle it from here?

"Well, to put it succinctly, no. We can't. Or at least I can't. Call me a cynic, but I have not been terribly impressed with The Ministry's ability to prosecute her yet. And while she was caught in the act, I am not convinced – or at least not as convinced as you – that it will mean she is now out of our life."

Ron didn't speak, but his scarlet ears and clenched jaw communicated enough to Hermione to know what he was thinking.

"I need you to work with me on this," she said softly as she reached for his clenched hand. " _I_ need to do this. Call it a mother bear reaction or something, but I have this physical need to do this. As much as you have a physical need to keep her away from all of us, I have that same need to work on her prosecution. So, what I need to know from you is what you need so that you don't worry the entire time. How can we find some middle ground here?"

He looked at Hermione, and her heart broke a little but by the mix of defeat, pain and concern in his eyes. She waited a few moments for him to say somethings, but he seemed to still be working on calming his breathing. So, she decided to try to offer suggestions instead.

"Look, I know we won't have any of the kids anywhere near her. And I can promise to never be alone with her or some other protective measures that could help put you at ease through this. I don't want to hurt you Ron. I never want to hurt you. I love you. And I know you love me. And together we will do all we can to rid our lives of that woman. But can you at least tell me you understand that I need to do this? Please?"

Ron finally sighed and nodded. Reaching for her and pulling her to him he said, "Of course I understand, Hermione. Don't get me wrong, it doesn't make me happy or comfortable or any of those things. But I, of all people, can understand the need to do everything you can to protect the ones you love. I just seem to be stuck loving people who won't stay on the sidelines. You, Harry, Fi, my sister – I can't get any of you to sit home and learn to crochet or something, can I?"

"No, I definitely don't see that as a good option for any of us. Though, I have to tell you, there was a while there where Nicola was convinced I would quit work one day and open either a crochet shop or a store that sold naughty knickers."

Grinning despite himself, Ron shook his head. "A Naughty Knicker Shop, eh? I think you could do quite well. You know, as long as no one else got to see you model the merchandise but me." He moved to kiss her neck as she laughed.

"I promise you right now that if for some twist of fate I ever do open such a shop, I'll only model for you."

"See, we're compromising already."

"Right. Compromise. So, are you ok if I promise to not be alone with her?"

"Yes. I suppose as long as there is another solicitor or auror or something there and she has no wand I am ok. But, be patient with me if I am cranky through this, alright? It will worry me when you're there with her and working on this whole stupid thing."

"OK. I can promise that. We'll set up a system where we call and check in with each other on those days, ok?"

"OK," he said. They sat for a few moments in the quiet before he added, "but about those naughty knickers…."

Hermione had reached out to Harry that afternoon and learned that a prosecutor named Wiltshire had been assigned to the case. He reported that Wiltshire was relatively new to the department but got the case as many of the regular solicitors were on holiday. That said, Harry reached out to Kingsley and had her appointed as a pro bono solicitor assigned to assist the prosecution on this case. While they knew it was highly irregular to have one of the victims of the crime serve in that role, Hermione would not be deterred. Wiltshire took Boxing Day off but was expected back in the office on the 27th.

For the rest of Boxing Day Hermione immersed herself in reviewing magical law texts and the various books she had amassed over the past few years as well as a few she was able to borrow from Percy. But, by 9 am on the 27th, Hermione was sitting in a chair right outside Wiltshire's office waiting for anyone to show up to work. She had prepared several legal approaches she thought were appropriate and had brought all of her previously compiled research on the various charges Skeeter had managed to wiggle out of over the past thirty years and was quite impatient to get started. When a slightly groggy twenty something bloke sauntered in at 945, Hermione was livid. But, knowing he was the formal prosecutor she tried her best to remain civil and professional.

"Hello," she said as she stood up with her hand extended to greet him. "I'm Hermione Granger-Weasley. Pleased to meet you. I'm not sure if you received the owl from Kingsley, but I have been appointed a pro bono assistant solicitor on the Skeeter case. I know the arraignment is in just over an hour, so I am sure we have a lot to get to straight away. We can save the small talk for after that, alright?"

The flabbergasted gentleman squinted his clearly hungover eyes at Hermione trying to make heads or tails of the situation.

"Sorry," he said. "Bit too much fun over the holiday. But, I'm the newest in the department, so I'm here over Christmas. Um, did you say Kingsley owled me? As in Minister of Magic Kinglsey Shacklebolt?"

"Yes. Yes, that's the one. You didn't receive it?"

"No. I had fun, but not so much fun I would have forgotten that. Sorry – that pepper up potion should kick in any minute now. Come on in to my office," he fumbled as he opened up the door and they made their way to the parchment covered desk. He flicked his wand to clear off the stack of books to make a place for her to sit.

"And you said Skeeter case, right? As in Rita Skeeter?"

"You really have no idea what I am talking about or who I am do you?" she asked.

"Guilty on that charge, I'm afraid. I stopped reading the Prophet years ago, and I went to Paris with my sister and her husband for Christmas. Just port-keyed in this morning. So, I am guessing that owl is either exhausted over the English Channel somewhere or will arrive any minute."

As if on cue, a paper airplane arrived at his desk from the Minister along with a file folder detailing the Skeeter case. Hermione, watching the minutes click by on her watch, tried to be patient, but soon found herself explaining what had happened to the young man. While he didn't seem to embrace her presence on the case, he didn't fight it either, so Hermione continued to explain what she had found in her research and possible approaches they could consider.

"Does the file indicate what formal indictments she will be charged with today?" she asked.

"No, not really," muttered Wiltshire as he shuffled through the stack of parchment. "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

"And can we be sure to push for her to remain behind bars, please?" she said.

"Well, maybe, but there really isn't any precedent for it that I am aware of given that no violence occurred."

"No violence!?" yelped Hermione. "She endangered four minors!"

"Well, while I understand you feel that way, ma'am, there is nothing documented that shows she did anything violent at all or even threatened to do so. But, I suggest we wait and see what the judge says and go from there. Today is just step one."

Aggravated but undeterred, she nodded, and they got up to head down to the court room for the 11 am hearing. Ron had said he and Harry would meet them there. Molly had offered to have the three Potter kids in addition to Rose, Hugo and the babies all come to The Burrow for Christmas leftovers, and Rose had talked her into inviting Scorp as well. So, at the very least they wouldn't have to worry about that woman being near the kids again.

As Hermione entered the court room, she saw Harry in his formal Head Auror robes, and Ron was in his formal attire as well, and both were wearing what she had come to think of as their "auror masks," where they had their jaws set tightly, wrinkled their foreheads a bit and looked incredibly gruff and serious. The first time she had seen it was back when Ron was hurt in the potions case, but she had seen it a few times since, and it always unnerved her a bit to see those loving, lighthearted men look so hardened and worn down by decades of heavy burdens.

Harry came over as they entered. Before she could greet him he had looked at the prosecutor and simply said, "Skeeter hired McGlaggen as her defense."

"Well shite," Wiltshire said as he visibly paled.

"Wait, what am I missing?" asked Hermione. "Who is McGlaggen?"

"Only the top defense attorney in all of magical Europe," said Wiltshire, nerves showing in his voice.

"Well, I wouldn't go quite that far," Ron said as he joined the conversation. "He was an old classmate of ours at Hogwarts. Though – technically not a mate and he had no class, but yeah, we were there at the same time. Anyway, he is a right bastard but has managed to make a living in celebrity trials so to speak. He has always managed to manipulate the media in such a way that they create an air of sympathy for his client. And, he is incredibly well-connected so somehow he often gets the charges lessened as well."

"WHAT?!"

"I know," said Harry placatingly. "But it isn't like he's never been beaten, right?"

"Not that I know of," said Wiltshire, clearly wanting to back out as soon as possible.

"Seriously?" Hermione said as she whipped her head around to face the young solicitor wizard. "These are _my children_ she endangered. Don't you dare wimp out on me now. I am happy to take the lead on this case, but you can't disappear quite yet as I am not technically credentialed in magical law." And after a brief moment added, "yet."

Ron and Harry glared at Wiltshire who seemed to be looking younger and paler by the minute, but the staring contest was interrupted when McGlaggen walked in followed by a team of reporters. And, just after that, the court room was called to order and Skeeter was brought in.

Ron and Harry moved away from the prosecution desk to sit in the gallery, and Hermione turned to glare at Whiltshire. Through gritted teeth she hissed, "Follow my lead, but for the love of Merlin, don't you dare let me wander into any procedural mistakes or I promise you will regret it. If you have a problem with this arrangement, you take it up with Harry, Ron and Kinglsey later, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," he nodded, eyes wide at the very idea of facing the Golden Duo and the Minister of Magic at the same time.

The case went on with the required procedural work, and Ron hoped that this whole circus would go smoothly so they could get through today and work to get a different solicitor assigned to the case after the initial hearing. But, as he thought to himself later, he should have known better than to think anything involving him and Skeeter would go as planned.

"Rita Skeeter, you are herein charged with trespassing on private property and for failure to register as an animagus. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, Your Honor," McGlaggen responded with a gleamingly innocent smile. "My client and I are confident that we will be able to show this is nothing more than a simple misunderstanding. As you know, Ms. Skeeter has been a treasured and important member of magical society. So I am sure we will be able to address any concerns and put all of this nonsense behind us."

"Right, right," the Judge nodded, only half listening as he glanced at his files.

" _Object_ ," Hermione angrily hissed at her partner. When he ignored her she kicked swiftly him under the desk.

"Hey!" he screamed involuntarily grabbing his shin, quickly adding, "Objection, Your Honor?"

"Is that a question?"

"No sir," Hermione said as she stood. "What my colleague, Solicitor Wiltshire, meant to say was that The Ministry wishes to clarify the charges against Ms. Skeeter. Are there not additional charges with which she is being indicted?"

"No. There are no additional charges, Ms?"

"Granger-Weasley, Your Honor. The Minister of Magic saw fit to assign me to this case to assist Mr. Wiltshire. Due to the quick timing of this hearing after the holiday the prosecution did not receive a copy of the charges ahead of time, or we would surely have pointed out the _clearly accidental_ oversight at the lack of charges relating to breaking and entering, aggravated burglary of an occupied dwelling, criminal child endangerment of four minors and violation of a restraining order."

Watching from the gallery, Ron could not see her face, but he could clearly picture the expression on her face as she spoke. He wasn't actually convinced Hermione had taken a single breath since she started speaking. While one part of his brain was saying _I knew I'd be turned on watching her in court_ , another part was screaming _how the hell did she come up with all of that?!_

"She had a restraining order?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Not that I knew of," Ron whispered back with a shrug, utterly flabbergasted.

"Ms. Granger-Weasley," the judge started in a patronizing tone, "I understand that you have a unique and passionate connection to this case."

 _Oh shite,_ Ron thought to himself with a wicked grin trying hard to emerge on his face. _This poor bloke has no idea the hole he is digging for himself with that patronizing tone. Cover you bits, mate._ He simply covered his mouth with his hand and seemingly rubbed his jaw in thought as he covered up his smile and waited to see what his amazing wife had planned.

"And, it seems you also have great enthusiasm for being in court. But, I assure you, the prosecution does not get to simply make up charges that they have heard on those muggle television programs."

"Oh I fully agree, Your Honor," she crooned in an equally condescending tone. "I would _never_ deign to disrespect the court with such rubbish. While I am confident that with your exceptional and, well, obviously _extremely tenured_ personal experience, the laws, rulings and cases that impact all of this will be almost embarrassingly simple. But, I did bring extra copies for the record of the court and for my prestigious fellow solicitor representing the defendant. Solicitor Gagging, I believe?"

Ron bit hard on the inside of his cheek to avoid laughing, but the fact that Harry was next to him shaking in silent laughter was not helping.

"As I am sure all of you gentleman are well aware," she continued in a tone that was equal parts condescension, feigned ignorance and deadly assassin. "The most sacrosanct law of our magical society, the Statute of Secrecy of 1275, with amendments in 1421, 1597, 1694, 1789, 1825 and 1918 clearly lays out the necessary importance of privacy and held confidence. The statute says it best, I believe, so I'll just read directly. It's the 1789 amendment here just to be clear, 'Without the ability to maintain private knowledge separate and distinct from other parties, there is no ability to form the necessary trust and relationships that make up the basis of any human society. Recognizing that the conversations between members of a family, specifically between spouses, children, parents and siblings hold a special level of understood trust and confidence, the laws of magical society should not, do not and shall not violate these bonds. Conversations between these familiar parties are private, and may include discussion of the magic with non-magical family members as long as they are within the natural privacy bonds of family and have been instructed on the importance of maintaining the confidence. Any violation of these naturally private bonds of a family should never be permitted within magical society with the only exceptions being when said conversations are suspected to contain criminal behavior or could endanger public safety. In those cases, The Ministry will work to address the public need with the minimal violation of family privacy.'" Hermione paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "And, well, gentlemen, you of course know how it goes on from there. Private family conversations, according to the founding laws of our society, are clearly considered, well, private. And then, of course, there is the issue of criminal theft. Now, understandably, the most literal reading of the case may initially not see that the defendant took anything at all. But, the law is also quite clear on this matter. Actually, it holds its basis in a myriad of cases much too long to list here. So, I made copies for everyone."

With a flick of her wand she sent a long list on parchment of at least one hundred legal cases which addressed intellectual property theft. The judge, now completely bewildered, scanned the parchment quickly and nodded as if everything was in order, and exactly as he knew it should have been to begin with. McGlaggen was slack jawed as he looked at the list but said nothing.

"Where in the hell has Hermione been all our lives?" muttered Harry quietly as he shook his head in awe.

"And I can tell she's nowhere near done," grinned Ron, failing to control his adoration. "I have no idea what she has up her sleeve, or if any of this shite is even real, but bloody hell, she's brilliant."

"And finally, gentleman," Hermione continued, "I share this last list. Please don't consider my detailing these all out one by one an insult to your intelligence. As you know I am only recently shifting from muggle to magical law so I am still trying to keep all of the torts and case laws clear in my head, and this simply helps me keep it straight. But, this last parchment details the three key precedents for this particular situation. While one is, admittedly, quite old since it was from 1498, the other two were much more recent. Yet, all three were handled consistently based upon this same Statute of Secrecy interpretation as noted in the formal opinions in case law, all noted on your parchments. Each of those cases, as I am sure you already were aware, involved individuals who had concealed their identity in some way. One was a disillusionment charm I believe, another was polyjuice potion and the third was, oh what was it again?" she said in a falsely ditzy voice as she glanced at her parchment. "Oh! That's right. Silly me. The 1498 case was an unregistered animagus who stole a memory and was convicted of theft and criminal violation of privacy, among other charges. This really is quite similar that case, now that I think about it. Hmm. Well, yes, anyway, per that list, I would assume The Ministry meant to charge Ms. Skeeter with criminal violation of privacy, breaking and entering, aggravated burglary of an occupied dwelling and criminal child endangerment of four minors, two of which are infants. And, well, as I said I am still learning, so I went ahead and listed out the various sentences for each of the referenced cases. Those are attached at the back. Some quite long sentences in Azkaban, I must say. Though, I understand it's not nearly so bad now that the dementors are no longer there. Then, finally, the last bit of course, is the violation of a restraining order. As I am sure your client informed you, Solicitor Gagging, after she illegally obtained private medical records from St. Mungo's just over a year ago and then invented and printed false stories about the context of said records, I do believe the victim filed a formal restraining order which was properly filed and registered with The Ministry. Let's see. Yes, here it is, November of 2017 and the restraining order required Ms. Skeeter to remain more than 200 meters from the complainant and her immediate family. What was the victim's name again? Oh yes. Here it is. Hermione Granger-Weasley."

She paused for a moment before pursing her lips and arching her eyebrows, removing any last speck of doubt to all in the courtroom about who was in unequivocal control of the situation. Finally she gave a smug smile at McGlaggen before saying, "Any questions, gentlemen?"

You could hear a pin drop in the court room. The judge looked as if he'd been hit with a confundus charm, while McGlaggen stared with his mouth open, seemingly unable to form words. Wiltshire sat with his mouth sealed shut and his eyes wide with disbelief, staring at Hermione. Harry and Ron sat equally wide eyed, but both had covered their smiling mouths with their hands in an attempt to not distract anyone from Hermione's all out shredding of the court.

The quiet continued until finally Skeeter hit McGlaggen with her arm hissing, "Well say _something_ , you idiot."

"Uh, right, um, well, Your Honor, the Defense requests a brief recess in order to review these introduced exhibits and confer with my client."

"Yes. Yes. That is quite in order. Court is adjourned for one hour."

McGlaggen quickly ushered his client out the side door while Ron and Harry rushed to Hermione.

"Holy Shite, Hermione!" Harry said.

Ron hugged her tightly. "I have the most amazing wife."

She laughed at him. "So you think it went ok?"

"Oh hell no," Ron laughed. "I think you can't even see OK from where you are, love. That was fucking brilliant."

"Yes, yes," added Wiltshire nodding fiercely. "What he said."

Ron hugged her again, this time whispering in her ear, "And I was right. I am so fucking turned on by watching you annihilate people in the courtroom."

She smiled as she released his embrace to gather her things, blushing as she mouthed, "Rain check."

The rest of the afternoon went so well that Skeeter was threatening to fire McGlaggen before 5 pm. She was still to be locked up for the time being, which let Hermione breathe easier as they left. Harry declared that they had to celebrate. Hermione refused to celebrate until the final verdict because while she didn't really believe you could jinx yourself, there was no reason to poke fate in the eye on these things. So, while Harry and Ginny had envisioned a night of fancy food with friends and flutes of champagne, Hermione and Ron headed home for Thai take away with Rose and Hugo, followed by bottles of formula for the twins.

It was around 3 am when Ron got up to feed the twins. He sat in the rocker in the nursery by the soft light of his wand. He could see the forms of Rose and Hugo sleeping soundly on the mattresses on the floor as he balanced both babies on his lap with bottles for each. He was just getting them settled when Hermione quietly walked into the room, taking Hazel from him and settling in the other rocker.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he whispered. "I'll get them. You should get some sleep."

She rocked gently as she fed Hazel and smiled. "Actually, there is nowhere else I'd rather be right now."

He gazed at her in awe as they both held their babies, and he grinned. They both rocked in silence, letting the moment envelop them. Ron could hear the softly squeaking rockers, the gurgling of babies as they sucked down their bottles and the soft snores of Hugo and the slow breaths of Rose. He could smell the mix of the freshness of little babies with the slightly sour milk smell from the burp cloths. And he could feel Ryan squirming gently in his left arm, the soft little hand grasping at his calloused large one as Ryan fought to try and maintain eye contact with his dad until sleep overcame him again. He was rather sure he would be able to remember that peaceful moment with his family for the rest of his life.

The next morning the case was to re-convene at 11 am in the same courtroom. So, naturally, Hermione was at Wiltshire's office by 8 am. Wiltshire, unsurprisingly, was nowhere to be found. She tried to manage her frustration, but found her tapping foot betraying her. When he arrived at 930, it was all she could do to not start with yelling at him. But, she was glad she held her tongue.

"Sorry," he said in a rush. "I promise I was here early, but then I got this." He held up a crumpled parchment as if Hermione should know what it was.

"Ok," said Hermione, hoping he would explain.

"This," he grinned as he opened his office up and held the door for her, "is from McGlaggen. They want a plea deal."

"What?!" she gasped.

"Well, I believe their motivation is twofold. First – and probably most importantly - McGlaggen wants to keep his perfect record in court with no losses. Second, he had a little chat with his client last night and she was, I am sure, slightly more forthcoming in detailing all that she had actually done. They both know that if it goes to the judge for ruling, she will likely get five years in Azkaban. Trust me when I say she will do just about anything to avoid that."

"Well, what's in it for us, then? She deserves prison. Probably for longer than that."

"I said the same thing this morning when I met with McGlaggen. More or less they are open to suggestions." He looked at her, surprised to see the woman suddenly speechless. "Ms. Granger-Weasley, I know we didn't get off to the best start. And I am admittedly not so great in court. But, this type of thing, well, I have a bit of a knack of finding plea deals where everyone wins. I'd really like to help."

She looked at him blankly. Then after a moment said, "Well, ok. What have you got?"

He grinned, pulled out some parchment and they got to work. An hour later they both sat and looked at the parchment they'd been working on, both reviewing it for any last minute missed details.

Hermione smiled. "I like it. I think she'll like it. But I need to be sure Ron is ok with it before we present it to McGlaggen and Skeeter. They should be in the conference room by now. Let's go see what they think."

Ron and Harry were both shocked Hermione would consider a deal. But, then she explained what she and Wiltshire had come up with.

"Look," she argued. "There are a few things I want to walk away from this whole mess with. While I like the idea of her rotting in a cell for years, the problem would be that in seven years she will be back at the Prophet doing it all again, and nothing will have changed. But, maybe we can leverage this to get what we really want."

"Like what?" Ron asked, trying to stay calm and hear her out.

"Well, I want my privacy back. For good. Not just for a few years. I want to take that whole night she was in our home back. So, maybe we get her to agree to give us all the memory, the notes and pictures and agree to a permanent obliviation of that whole event. We can replace it with a memory of simply appreciating us for allowing her to avoid all those years in prison. And then, we also ensure she doesn't write again. Well, first we ensure she writes something of a confessional article that sets the record straight and apologizes for what she did wrong to so many people. And then she can't work in journalism or publishing of any kind ever again. If she breaks that agreement ever, she goes to prison within 24 hours. Finally, to ensure she truly understands the value of privacy, she loses hers. She goes to prison for 1 month because she needs to know what that feels like, but also needs to understand what we are saving her from. And then she has to be monitored by the aurors through a tracking and recording device. She will have no privacy for the rest of what would have been her five year prison sentence."

She stopped talking to gauge the reactions from both Harry ad Ron. They both seemed stunned. Not angry. Not happy. Stunned.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "I just – well – its bloody brilliant. Wish I was that clever."

Ron laughed at his friend and returned his gaze to his wife. "I think it's brilliant too. I just – is there a way to figure out what other sneaky memories she has that need to be obliviated? Could we get her to agree to review certain years with an objective party and obliviate those memories too? We just can't know what else she saw as a bloody beetle."

"Veritaserum," offered Harry. "I'd love to do that interrogation. Obviously we'd need a third party observer. But, who knows what she saw. I'd like to keep that as tightly held as possible."

"Perfect," nodded Ron. "I'd like to be there too. But, yeah, probably not so smart to have it be just us."

Wiltshire smiled. "So, I'll write that up and offer it to them immediately. Let's see if we can wrap this up before lunch."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, Ginny might finally achieve that New Year's resolution to get rid of her!"

When Wiltshire came back out with a smile and a signed parchment, Hermione finally allowed herself to let it all hit her.

"Really?" she said, suddenly feeling her eyes water. "She signed it?"

Wiltshire nodded. "Yup. Goes to Azkaban this evening. Head Auror Potter can administer the veritaserum for that interrogation any time in the next month while she is there.

"We did it," she whispered, as much to herself as to anyone else. "We've really got our lives back."

"You did," Wiltshire said. "That was outstanding work you did. I know you haven't qualified yet, but I am sure you will anytime you want to take the exams. You would be a brilliant addition to our department, or anywhere else."

"Thank you. That means a lot. I really appreciate it. And, I apologize if my demeanor came across a bit gruff yesterday."

"Don't mention it. You were completely appropriate at every moment. I can't imagine having my life violated and my children threatened like that, well – if I had any. And I can't tell you how much I have learned just from working with you these past few days. I wish you all the best. And if I can ever do anything to help you, please let me know."

"Thank you," she said nodding in an attempt to hold in her emotion.

Wiltshire left the conference room, closing the door behind him leaving Hermione sitting alone. She exhaled slowly, feeling physically drained from the entire experience. She felt herself getting weepy, even noticing a shake in her hands. Giving into it, she placed her elbows on the conference table, cradling her face in her hands as she let the tears come down. She scoffed at herself through her tears as she suddenly had a picture of herself as the tire that can drive 100 miles after being punctured by a nail, but then when it finally gets to the auto mechanic it completely deflates in only a few seconds. Her arms felt like lead, and her body felt drained of all energy. But she'd done it. She'd done all she could to protect her kids and it had worked. They were safe. She let a sob escape her lips, but before she could reach for her hankie she heard the door click open.

"Hermione?" Ron said gently as he came in. "Love, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked as he rushed to her side.

"Nothing's wrong," she said shaking her head. "It's finally right." With that she let out another sob and embraced Ron who clutched her tightly. "It's over," she whispered. "It's finally over."

"Oh, Hermione. I am so, so, so sorry you had to put up with her for all this time. Fuck, I just wish I could have protected you and the kids from all of it. But I couldn't. And I will forever be sorry for that."

"Ronald! Stop saying that utter rubbish. You are no more to blame for what happened than Rose is. Or Harry. Or Hazel, for that matter. Skeeter is responsible for it. And the editors who paid her. And the people who paid to read her trash. But not you. And not me. And not Harry. And definitely not our kids."

He was kneeling on the conference room floor next to her, still clutching her tightly as his forehead was against her shoulder. "I couldn't keep her out of our house," he whispered, the guilt heavy in his voice.

"Ron," she said with great tenderness as she lifted his face to look in his eyes. "No. You couldn't. And Harry couldn't. And I couldn't. But when she did get into our house, you still kept our family safe. You managed to protect our kids from harm. And me. And you even took care to be sure Hazel didn't see you scream at her so she wouldn't be scared. And then you took every possible step to be sure everything was done correctly so we could finally get her. So, no. You couldn't keep her out of the house. But you absolutely protected your family. You kept us safe. Please don't think otherwise for even one second. You lost the battle but won the war, love. And in the end, she won't ever hurt us, or anyone else, ever again."

He shook his head, maybe out of disagreement. Maybe out of disbelief. Maybe to simply clear the fog from his mind around the whole mess. "And you made sure she was never worming her way out of the charges. You were incredible, Hermione. If not for you, she could have walked. Again."

She smiled as he wiped the tears from her cheek. "Guess we make a pretty good team, huh?"

"Pretty good?" he said laughing. "Yeah. Pretty good. Better than average but not too amazing," he teased.

"Hmm. Bloody brilliant, then?"

"I love it when you swear," he laughed. "But I would go one further. I would say we are fucking fantastic."

She found herself giggling at his declaration. "Fucking fantastic," she whispered against his lips as he grinned and captured hers in a passionate kiss.


	113. UFM Ch 113: New Year's Eve

CH 113 NYEve(s)

After lobbying for it for several days, Rose had managed to convince her parents to be allow her to invite Al and Scorp to their Noon Year's Eve party. Al said he couldn't come, but Scorp had eagerly accepted. Ron was laughing at the idea of Malfoy's son visiting with the elderly muggle ladies, but thought it would be at the very least entertaining. And while he was still annoyed by the idea of his daughter dating anyone, let alone a Malfoy, he had begun to remind himself that it hadn't happened yet. Well, that and that he did actually really like the kid. Just his last name and his house he couldn't stand.

Draco and Scorp arrived at the front door that morning around 1015. Hermione greeted them, insisting Draco come meet the babies despite his insistence that he didn't want to intrude. She ushered them into the living room where Ron and Rose were each giving a baby a bottle.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Malfoy," Rose said as she went to stand. But Draco quickly gestured her to sit.

"Oh, no, please don't let us interrupt," he said softly with an earnest smile. "They are just beautiful. Congratulations. To all of you."

"Thank you," said Rose. "This is my little brother Ryan, and Dad has Hazel."

"Yes, she definitely has Ron wrapped around her finger," laughed Hermione.

"Guilty as charged," agreed Ron with a smile. Hazel took that moment to kick her father squarely in the arm in what appeared to be a protest at the momentary loss of eye contact from her Dad, which made everyone giggle.

"Well, I am very happy to have had a chance to meet them. And thank you so much for inviting Scorp to your party and then agreeing to see him to the Potters later."

"Oh, absolutely," Hermione said. "It's our pleasure. This group is quite, well, it's one of a kind, that's for sure."

"Definitely your first party with elderly muggle ladies, huh, Scorp?" teased Rose.

"Definitely is," he grinned. "Though, I have heard so much about all of them that I do feel I practically know them."

"Scorp was telling me the whole story about finding the long lost relatives. That is quite something. And it sounds like the art teacher is a lovely friend as well."

"Yeah, they've all become this sort of odd extended muggle family to us, which is honestly not something I ever expected to have," Ron laughed. "Sort of like a muggle grandmum or something."

"Well, except that she is always flirting with you and trying to hit on you," laughed Hermione. "Good thing I like her or we would have to have some tough words!"

"Speaking of tough words," Draco said. "I hear that both a congratulations and a thank you are in order. Despite it not making the Prophet, your verbal destruction of Skeeter is all anyone seems to be talking about. While I am horrified at what she did, I feel like I need to thank you both on behalf of myself and the entire wizarding world!"

"Thanks," nodded Ron.

Hermione nodded as well. "Wasn't what we had planned for our Christmas holidays, but I can't pretend it didn't feel bloody brilliant to finish her off. And to do it in a way that managed to be about justice instead of revenge. Though I admit, revenge was tempting, but in the end – I got what I wanted, which was our privacy back."

"Well I certainly think that starting a year without Skeeter at the paper is brilliant. Well, I do need to be off. Happy New Year, and Scorp you'll mind your manners?"

"Yes, Father. I promise. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," Draco said as he bent to kiss Scorp's head. "I'll fetch you from the Potters tomorrow."

With that he was off leaving them to the final party preparations. Not five minutes later Molly and Arthur arrived. And Michael and Jean arrived with the wheel chair van a few minutes later. Jean stayed to help get everything ready while Arthur was to "help" fetch Melissa, Mrs. Eldwin and Mrs. Carrington from the care home.

"This is all hands on deck, Scorp," Hermione said. "Would you rather hold a baby and entertain the twins or help cut tea sandwiches in the kitchen with the grandmums?"

Scorp looked as if someone had hit him with _petrificus totalus_ , which made Ron laugh and take pity on him at the same time.

"Come on, Scorp. Why don't you and Rose take these two upstairs and get them cleaned up. Don't worry, mate. Rose is in charge and knows the ropes. All you have to do is not drop 'em."

His already pale skin seemed to lose what little color it had remaining as his eyes widened in fear, but he nodded in agreement and seemed to be awaiting instruction on how to hold and not drop a baby. Rose shook her head amusedly as Ron tried to show him.

"Here, mate. Take Hazel like this. You have to support her head as their necks aren't strong enough to do it on their own yet. She'll fuss 'cause, well, you're not me. But just hold her upright against your shoulder like that and bounce her up and down a bit and you'll be just fine. She'll calm down when she can't see me anymore."

"I don't know that this is such a good idea," he stammered as Hazel demonstrated the full strength of her lungs and vocal cords with a loud screech.

"You'll be fine, mate. I swear," Ron said as he patted Scorp on the back sent them up the stairs trying not to laugh at the poor boy until he was out of view.

But as soon as they heard them go up into the nursery, he and Hermione broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Poor kid. He looks petrified. He's already scared of you to begin with and intimidated by what you think of his relationship with your oldest daughter. And then you give him Hazel and she unleashes holy hell on him. Oh. My. Goodness. It's like Weasley Hazing or something."

"Nah, he'll be just fine. He's a good kid. He just needs to loosen up a bit. And, maybe change his last name. But all in all I really do like him. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I do. And you really do see that he could be around for the long haul, right?"

"Yeah," sighed Ron. "I'm beginning to see that. I'm trying not to think about it too much yet. But, it's hard to be around them very long and not see how much they adore each other. But, correct me if I'm wrong on this, but I don't think either of them have figured out its mutual yet have they?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Good. Nothing like changing soiled nappies of twins to help keep all those things in check, you know?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You did that on purpose!"

"Well, I mean Hazel had shite her nappy anyway. Why not take full advantage of the situation? She gets cleaned up. I don't have to do it. They have a nice little lesson in the importance of birth control. Everyone wins, see?"

"Birth control!? They're 13! And look at them – I don't think either of them has the nerve to even hold the other one's hand yet. Which, by the way, is just fine with me."

"I know that, Hermione. And I don't really think we're in danger of that happening any time in the immediate future. But, it's good to plant these ideas really early. First its quills at Christmas, then its Hogesmeade weekends and before you know it there are grandchildren. So, if he stays a bit intimidated by me and by babies in general, then that is perfectly lovely. I like the kid. But I don't need this to be too easy, you know?"

"What are you, the puppet master or something?"

"No. Just the dad of two daughters. The war-hero-former-bad-ass-auror dad of daughters."

"And Ryan and Hugo can just have free reign?"

"No. But you don't see any little girls here pursuing Hugo yet, do you?"

"No. But just you wait. Girls start chasing boys long before the boys start chasing girls."

"Really?" he asked, earnestly surprised.

"Oh yeah," she laughed. "By far. Rose is just extremely tame. But ask your siblings. They'll tell you."

"I don't remember that about that age."

"Most boys are oblivious to it. But, that is sort of just what happens when the girls hit puberty about two years earlier than the boys."

"Huh. Yeah. Dang. Not ready for Hugo to be getting chased yet."

"Well, right. But, um, has it occurred to you that Hugo might be chased by boys and not girls? I'm not saying I think that will happen, but I think it is definitely within the range of possibilities of what could happen in the coming years."

Ron looked at her with a stunned expression. "You think Hugo's gay?"

"No," she corrected carefully. "I think he is 11 andpotentially too young to be having any real thoughts about sexual orientation at this point. But, I think it is possible that he may be more at the feminine end of the spectrum. And, I wouldn't be shocked if he was gay."

"Really?"

"Are you going to be ok with that if it is the case?"

"Wha? Oh, no, shite, I mean yeah, of course, I'll be ok! Did you think I wouldn't be? No, I'm just really surprised you think he could fancy blokes."

"I could be totally off on this," she shrugged. "But he's just so artsy and sensitive and emotionally aware. I've never known anyone quite like him."

"Well, just because he's artsy doesn't mean he's gay. Even I know that much," he scoffed. "I mean Collin was artsy, and he wasn't gay. And Hugo's sensitive and emotionally aware because his heart was put through the bloody meat grinder when he was just a little boy. If he hadn't figured out how to manage emotions he simply wouldn't have made it."

"I didn't mean to bring this up five minutes before our friends get here. And, I could be totally wrong. It's just something that I have wondered about. But, you're right. The emotional sensitivity was earned the hard way."

"OK," Ron shrugged. "Well, it's sort of like the squib conversation, yeah? It's not what I had assumed or what I expect will happen, but it wouldn't change anything. And, if he – or any of them really – end up being gay or asexual or squibs or dyslexic or, you know, left handed or something equally irrelevant to how much we love them, then they are what and who they are. But we'll just let them take the lead. That said, I'm still going to be the scary-war-hero-former-bad-ass-auror dad who plans to intimidate the fuck out of each and every potential suitor than may come this way, male or female. Just saying…"

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "Does that include Mrs. Carrington?"

"Hah bloody hah."

"Don't worry, love. I'll be there to defend your honor."

"Oh!" they heard Molly call from the other room. "I think they're here. We should get out there before Arthur breaks that lever on the wheel chair ramp."

"Oh my," Hermione giggled. "Duty calls."

Before long the party was in full swing. Rose was once again in charge of the music and was setting up the 1940s playlist on her phone. Both Arthur and Scorp were utterly fascinated and watching her explanations intently. Hugo and Melissa were helping pass trays of tea sandwiches as everyone else chatted and visited with each other. Soon Hermione had people dancing as they had the year before. The sounds of Bing Crosby, Tommy Dorsey, Perry Como, Frank Sinatra and Ella Fitzgerald were filling the living room. Arthur and Molly were dancing, as were Michael and Melissa, Hugo and Hermione and Rose and Ron. Ron and Rose were laughing as they concentrated on trying to keep their feet moving as fast as the song when Hermione tapped on Ron's shoulder.

"Maybe you guys could go rescue poor Scorp," Hermione suggested.

"Oh, poor bloke," chuckled Ron. "Apparently he's beaten me out as the romantic interest of the evening for Mrs. Carrington."

"Oh no," cringed Rose. "This can't possibly end well."

"Oh, it will if you think of it as a comedy," laughed Ron.

"And he is holding his own."

"All that formal pureblood etiquette training and Slytherin schmoozing nonsense is finally paying off for him I guess," Rose sighed.

"He really does strike me as someone who is physically incapable of being impolite," observed Ron.

"Dad! That's mean."

"It's not mean. It's simply an observation. Though, you have to admit – it would be fun to see him just totally go crazy sometime."

"Hard to picture," said Rose.

"Will you two stop with color commentary already and go help the poor boy? Mrs. Carrington is already holding his hand and stroking his arm!"

"Yikes. Right. Ok, let's go," said Rose as she dragged Ron over to rescue him. Ron took over and began spinning Mrs. Carrington around the room while Rose and Scorp visited with Mrs. Eldwin.

Melissa gave up on the dancing after a few songs and insisted Hugo come visit with her and catch her up on his year. They'd been mailing things back and forth, but they had clearly missed each other a lot. The room was filled with chaos, but total happiness as well. As they counted down to noon, Hermione snaked her arm around Ron's waist. At noon she went to kiss him and giggled as she hit his cheek. He had turned at the last minute to keep an eye on Rose, but he visibly sighed in relief when he saw her lift Ryan up out of Melissa's arms and kiss him instead of anyone else. Hermione chuckled, took hold of Ron's chin and moved his lips back to hers.

He laughed at her knowing gaze and kissed her, muttering, "Sorry. Happy Noon Year, love."

"Yeah, yeah. You too, you over protective dad."

"Can I promise to make it up to you later?" he asked against her ear.

"I'm counting on it," she grinned.

As the party wound down, Jean sought out a chance to chat with Mrs. Carrington who was sitting to the side watching everyone with a wistful look in her eye.

"It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?" Jean asked as she pulled a chair up next to the wheel chair.

"Hmm. That it is. Deliciously so I would say," mused the older woman. "It was only a few years ago that I really didn't believe I had a single person left in the world who would even notice when I passed away. Those two," she said gesturing to Ron and Hermione, "have given me love and life again."

"I know," sighed Jean. "I wasn't in quite the spot you were, but I had lost my best friend and her whole family. And my one child had one child. And then I blinked and, well, then there was all of this!"

"It's almost like magic, isn't it?" said Mrs. Carrington. "Sometimes I wonder if it's a dream. There is love and vitality in my life again. I wake up excited to see what the day will bring. And I no longer find myself hoping I might have a heart attack in my sleep. Now there are just too many experiences I would miss out on."

Jean smiled. "I know. I went from one grandchild to four in what felt like a snap."

"I could not believe it when Melissa first told me about the twins! I mean twins! Can you even imagine?"

"No," said Jean emphatically. "But I fear I am about to get a glimpse tonight. Michael and I offered to keep the babies tonight so they could have a fun baby-free New Year's Eve. I am sensing they are maybe not quite as cute at 3 am as they are right now."

"Oh my, I don't envy that!"

"Well, it will be good for Hermione and Ron. They have had a rough couple of months. Really I think Michael and I should offer more often. But we're going to see how tonight goes before we are brave enough to offer that."

"I for one want to thank you for doing such a good job," said Mrs .Carrington emphatically.

"At what?" Jean asked.

"At raising an amazing daughter. Certainly has changed my life, dear. But you know she had to learn that powerful way to love from someone, right?"

"Thank you," blushed Jean. "I wish I could take the credit. But, mostly it feels like a gift. Or," she laughed, "what did you call it? Magic?"

After a while, the party had wound down, and the oldest and youngest party-goers were all clearly in need of a rest. The babies began to fuss, and Hermione announced that it was a sign it was time to wrap up the fun. She laughed that as much as she loved everyone in the room, she would be cross if the New Year was messed up due to fussy babies.

Rose and Molly took the babies off for bottles and naps while Michael, Arthur and Scorp helped get Mrs. Carrington and Mrs. Eldwin loaded back into the wheel chair van.

"Would you like to ride along with us?" Arthur asked Scorp.

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh absolutely. It'll be a great experience for you. Come on, hop in and ride along."

"Should I let Rose's parents know?"

"I'll tell them," said Michael as he popped his head in the door.

"Brilliant. Thank you, sir!" said Scorp enthusiastically.

When Hermione came into the kitchen bringing plates of food, she told Ron Scorp was riding along to the care home. Ron replied with a hearty laugh.

"Well, I am rather confident that's an experience he hasn't had before."

The babies slept as everyone else pitched in to clean the house from the party. Jean started to wrap up the extra sandwiches that were on the counter, but Hugo stopped her.

"Just leave 'em out. I know Dad. He'll eat them for an afternoon snack and still be hungry before supper tonight."

"Seriously?" Jean asked.

"Yeah," laughed Hermione. "Not worth dirtying the Tupperware. Just leave them out."

Within five minutes Ron came into the room and grabbed one in each hand without saying a word, which made everyone else in the room burst out laughing.

"Wha?" he mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich.

His wife just rolled her eyes.

Soon Michael, Arthur and Scorp were coming back in from returning the wheel chair van. Michael was smiling, but Arthur and Scorp were beaming.

"You had fun then, I see," observed Molly.

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Weasley. I am so glad they invited me along. I had never seen such a place before, or ridden in a vehicle like that. It was all so fascinating."

A grinning Arthur was next to him. "I think young Scorpius here could almost be as interested in muggles as I am. And even I know that is saying something."

"I do love learning about muggle technologies," Scorpius admitted. "But getting to ride in them and see them in action was brilliant."

"But your parents know a lot about muggles, Scorp. Your dad even went to a muggle university. I would think this wouldn't be such a new experience for you."

"Well," Scorp said carefully. "Father is extremely familiar with the muggle world. But, my mother has always felt less comfortable around muggles and their unique tools, so we didn't have any around the manor. And, we would always stay at magical locations when we would travel. But, once my father did take me to a muggle football game, and I loved that."

"Really?" declared Arthur. "That sounds delightful. I've been talking about going to one with Michael."

Michael was busy shaking his head in the corner in disbelief. "Still hard to believe you find all of this as interesting as I find flying on a broom," he admitted.

Later that evening the babies were dropped off at the Grangers and the rest of them had all arrived at the Potters' home to welcome in 2020. The kids had all run off together to the play room while the parents settled in the kitchen and began visiting over wine.

"Please tell me we don't have a group resolution activity planned," sighed Ron. "I really don't think I have a single brain cell left to spare."

"Well, I've always said that, but no one ever listens to their baby sisters now do they?" Ginny quipped.

"Lovely," observed Harry. "Hermione, don't you just adore our tradition of welcoming in each new year to the tune of adult siblings bickering?"

"Hmmm," mused Hermione. "It really helps us appreciate our own kids and their high maturity levels."

"Exactly."

"Oh sod off, you prats," Ginny declared as she tossed a damp dishrag at Hermione. Pausing to take a sip of her drink, Ginny continued, "No. There is no resolution activity tonight."

"Hurrah! To Ginny," Ron toasted with his drink.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny continued, "No. Instead of another activity like that – though if you want to, I do have the parchment here for you. Instead tonight I have some awards to give out."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Awards, dear. Awards. Not quite an Order of Merlin or anything, but it's the thought that counts, right?" she said as she patted his cheek.

"This otta be good," Ron said as he helped himself to some of the appetizers.

"Hush," Hermione said. "Go on, Gin."

"Thank you, Hermione. Now, here we go," she flicked her wand and a large cardboard box came over from a table in the other room. "First up. This is a carton of eggs. Well, muggle chocolate eggs, but it's symbolic, yeah? So roll with it. This carton of eggs is awarded to my brother and his lovely wife in honor of their utter and complete failure to maintain an empty nest for even twelve weeks."

Everyone laughed as Ron reached for the carton. "Ooh, the muggle Cadbury ones. I love these," he said as he bit into one of the chocolate awards, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Lovely as usual, Ron," Ginny continued. "Now, for my husband and myself, we are awarded this lovely little bowl that looks like a nest because we actually succeeded at shooing them all out and locking the door behind them."

Everyone laughed as Harry picked up the little bowl. "What are we gonna do with this?"

"Oh Harry, I will keep it on my dresser and you will buy me jewelry to put in it, you silly man."

"Great," laughed Harry.

"Hmm. Quite. Ok. Next up. This little bit of wire is for Ron. As you pointed out the night Teddy proposed to Vic, you made it just under the wire as the last of our generation to find your perfect match before the next one started getting hitched."

"Totally worth the wait," he smiled as he pocketed the wire and kissed his grinning wife.

"Now for my dear husband, you get this cauldron cake as the honorary potions master of the year. Enjoy this as a deep and heart-felt thank you for being responsible enough to ensure that all of us a flowing supply of hangover and pepper up potions on our vacation."

"Here, here," toasted Ron.

"Oh hell yes," laughed Hermione. "I am forever in your debt!"

"Yeah you are," muttered Ron as she smacked him playfully.

"Thank you, thank you," Harry said as he bit into it.

Ginny looked into her box to see which awards remained. Smiling, she pulled out a small hourglass. "This hour glass is for Harry and me. I pretty much slept through divination, but I don't need cooking sherry to sense the days between us emptying our nest and it filling up with little metamorphagus veela grandchildren are limited. So, this little award is to remind us to make the most of this in between time."

Harry smiled sweetly, leaned over and kissed his wife softly, causing her to blush briefly before returning to her box.

"Ooh. This is good. Now, I have to say I wasn't there to witness either part of this one in person. But, based on what I have put together from various reliable sources, I believe that this is absolutely in order." Ginny pulled out a tiny muggle toy truck. "Based on the stories that came home last summer Ron was not exactly the best passenger in a muggle car on their trip to North Carolina in America. But then, really in the time span of only a few months, his ability to handle challenging muggle transportation in the mountains of Haiti had gone from worst in class to class hero. So, Ron, here is your award."

Ron was laughing, crimson ears betraying some of his own memories of those events. "Well, thank you. If the Haiti trip had come first, I promise you I would have been a much calmer and grateful passenger in the mountains of North Carolina. But honestly, that Haiti truck ride was absolutely rougher than any broom, thestral or dragon I have ever ridden!"

They were all laughing as Ron continued with his dramatic interpretation of the truck trip, but Ginny continued with her ceremony.

"Ok, ok. Next up, this one I award to myself. It is the best magical travel agent award."

"Oh absolutely!" said Hermione. "That was a fantastic trip. I vote you keep that role indefinitely."

"Good. Because this next award is also from that same trip. Little sparkly earrings that look like disco balls so we can all remember – well all but Hermione anyway – just how incredible she was out on that dance floor."

Everyone laughed, but Hermione blushed profusely as she muttered her thanks and grabbed the earrings.

Next up was a soup ladle awarded to Harry in honor of the fact that after he and Ginny had become regular volunteers at the muggle soup kitchen they'd gone to on May 2nd. But, what Ron and Hermione hadn't known is that one of the muggle homeless men who was a regular there had noticed Harry's scar and decided that it looked like a soup ladle. So, where he had hoped to be the anonymous guy he was now officially known as the "Ladle Lad."

Next Ron received a light brown ribbon tied in a bow in recognition of how Hazel had him wrapped around her little finger. Ron laughed it off, but Hermione quietly placed her hand on his leg and gave it a loving squeeze, which caused him to look at her and grin. They both knew it was true, and they were both delighted about it.

"Ok, now, we have come to the last award. And, really, this is more of a series of awards because all three of you are getting honored. First, well, honestly Hermione took the picture and I loved it so much I got it framed for each of us. I know it was after a bad night, but I hope we can all just enjoy the picture for the moment it captures. So, here is a framed copy for each of us to honor the boys who defeated Voldemort but couldn't handle the twins."

Ron and Harry hadn't seen the picture of the two of them on the sofa with the babies the morning after the Skeeter debacle, but they had to admit it was rather funny.

"Next, Ron, in honor of the best use of defensive spells while wearing Christmas pants, you get, well, a new pair of Christmas pants. May you be equally unbeatable when you wear the new ones."

"And finally, the last award of the night goes to Hermione and Ron. This is a very personal award as they managed to complete a task I had been striving toward for decades with no success. And, while we all probably had a hand in that final success, since I made up the awards I get final say. So, the Golden Fly Swatter award goes to my fabulous brother and sister in law. Somehow the two of you managed to figure out Skeeter was an animagus, catch her, get her arrested, destroy her in a courtroom – with bonus points for humiliating McGlaggen like that – and not only send her to Azkaban but have the mental wherewithal to put together a deal that protects all of us and our children when she gets out. And you miraculously did all of that without breaking any laws that I know of or succumbing to the incredible temptation you must have felt to just squash the bug under your shoe. So, for being damn good and ethical to boot – congratulations on your Golden Fly Swatter."

Hermione took the little gold statue of a muggle fly swatter from her sister in law with a head nod. She wasn't totally sure Ron could joke about this yet. Well, she wasn't totally sure she was there yet either.

"Thanks, Ginny," she said with a tight smile.

"You are welcome. I know it isn't a funny situation. Well – it's a little funny really, but mostly awful. But if I don't focus on the funny part and the part where she finally gets her due then I will lose my mind. And, I really do want to recognize and thank you for shredding her and McGlaggen in court like that. So amazing I would almost call it orgasmic."

"Please don't, Gin," Ron protested.

"Shut up, Ron. I'm having a moment here."

"Well, thank you, Ginny. We do appreciate it. And we will probably appreciate it even more in a few months. It is still all quite raw, you know? But knowing we are getting what we want, well it makes it easier to try to sleep at night."

"For me too. And I do apologize if it's too soon. But I really do want you both to know how grateful I am. I've joked about getting rid of her for years, but I never really thought it could happen. And, when Harry came home and told me about the deal you had crafted and gotten her to agree to, I was just so shocked and relieved. And until that weight was lifted off of me, I hadn't realized how heavy it really was."

"That goes for me too," Harry said softly. "She stalked and bullied and harassed me and then my family since I was twelve years old. Who picks on a twelve year old orphan? And while I really believed I would get Riddle in the end, I never really thought I could get rid of her. She was this permanent aggravation in my life, and I had learned to just adjust my world around her. Like the child of an alcoholic or something. We all pretended it didn't bother us. Pretended we didn't let it affect us. But it did. When we had to shift the way we lived to avoid agitating her, well, I think we were all in denial about how much she impacted our lives."

Hermione reached out and touched his arm lovingly, not knowing quite what to say. There was a heavy moment of silence in the air as each person was clearly thinking through the ways Skeeter had hurt them. Sensing the need to lighten the mood, he raised his glass up to the group.

"A toast!" said Ron, raising his glass. "To the year, blimey, to 2020 – it is a year that even Trelawney couldn't have predicted on her craziest day. Skeeter's in Azkaban, we don't have to worry about her when she gets out and I have 2 kids at Hogwarts and more kids living at home than any of my siblings."

Everyone laughed, and Harry concurred, "To a year even Trelawney couldn't have predicted."

They all clinked glassed and drifted into easier conversation. Before long the kids had drifted back in, and the majority of kids and adults were caught up in a massive game of Exploding Snap. Hermione excused herself to use the loo and came back into the room. She lingered in the doorframe for a bit to enjoy the scene. Everyone was enjoying themselves, the kids and adults were having fun together, and Ron was completely in his element. But, what really made her smile was seeing how Rose was watching Ron and Scorp play the game together. They were both so engrossed in the game that Scorp seemed to finally let down his guard around Ron and just have a good time, and she could see that meant a lot to Rose.

 _Hmm_ , Hermione mused. _I hope 2020 isn't a year where she gets her heart broken_. If Rose and Scorp tried to be more than friends it could either go really well, or really, really badly. But only time would tell. And she had no idea what to hope for.

Harry had stood up to refill his drink and made his way over to Hermione.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Just enjoying the scene."

"Still mind blowing sometimes, isn't it?"

"YES! How did you know that was what I was thinking?"

"Oh, just a suspicion. You and I were both only children. A scene like this is what only children often dream of, I guess. But, I know that there are still days I have to pinch myself to remind myself that magic is real and this is actually my life. And I've had almost thirty years to get used to the idea. You've had less than four."

"True on all accounts. And then just add the whole surprise children thing and, well, apparently the Rose and Malfoy thing, well, it is enough to make my head spin."

He laughed. "Hermione, all of that makes my head spin, and they aren't my kids!"

"Yeah. But they seem ok, right? I shouldn't worry about the awkward early teen attraction going on over there, should I? I mean, James is older, and Al is their friend. I'm trying to be a laid back mum here. And that is all apart from the fact that it's, well, him."

"I think they're ok. I don't know him well, but from the time he has spent with us over the vacations, he seems like a really great kid. And I know he has cared about Rose since the beginning. I mean, he risked her wrath to get help when she was crying in the loo over a Prophet article."

"Yeah, she still doesn't know about that."

"Just as well," he shrugged. "At this point it would just make her swoon more. He'll do something stupid because, well, because he's a thirteen year old boy. But, it certainly seems like it's a match that could last."

"Is Al ok with that? I mean it could feel awkward even though it shouldn't."

"We haven't talked too much about it, but the few things he has mentioned make it sound like he has enough of a special relationship with each of them separately that he is ok with them having a special relationship between them as well. He and Scorp are housemates and roommates and spend practically every waking moment at school together. He and Rose are cousins and see each other all the time at school and when she's home. So, it's not like he's always a third wheel."

"Good. No one would want to feel like that."

"Honestly, I think Ron and Draco will have a harder time than Al if they do end up together."

"But don't you think Ron's come so far?"

"Oh, absolutely. I never thought I'd see him get this far, actually. But, well, the idea of Rose going to Malfoy Manor – I just think that could be really, really hard on him."

"I know. I've worried about that too."

"Well," Harry smiled as he looked over as Scorp's cards exploded in front of him causing Ron to laugh hysterically. "I don't think you should waste too much time on worrying. Four years ago you couldn't have foreseen any of this. Four years from now is a long, long way away."

"I know. And you're right. I just hadn't really seen them together like this before. Almost impossible not to see the spark between them."

"Kinda like you and Ron," he teased. "We were all on him after Fi and Dennis' wedding to ask you out. None of us had ever seen him so head over heels over anyone before."

She blushed as she remembered that time. "Well, the spark was mutual, but the timing was most assuredly off. But in the end I'm glad. I wouldn't have found my Rose if I'd been here. And who knows how the whole magical Hogwarts book mix up thing would have worked out. It was a long hard road to get here, but it was absolutely worth it."

"I'm glad you're here," he said as he hugged her. "I need a pseudo-sibling to be on my side when we face the whole Weasley tribe. Well, and like I said before, keeping up with Ron is not just a one man job."

"Don't I know it," she smiled.

A few moments later Ginny's cards exploded, and she used it as an excuse to get up and put out the champagne and sparkling cider as it was almost midnight. They all declared a time out in the game to count down to the new year.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" everyone called together as pandemonium spread throughout the kitchen.

"Happy New Year," Ron said as he laughed and dipped Hermione into a dramatic kiss. She laughed and held on tightly to his neck as his arms supported her.

"Happy New Year," she laughed as she kissed him again.

Ron saw her eyes dart to look at something behind him. "Did they kiss?" he whispered against her ear, not ready to turn around and see for himself.

"No, no. Just an awkward hug, poor things," she laughed. "I think these two could be in the denial phase for a long time, and then they will slowly move into the awkward phase. I think New Year's kisses in front of us are a long, long way off."

"See, another good thing about 2020. I am liking this year already."

"Oh, and it's just getting started. It really will be a fabulous year."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she assured him. "Hazel and Ryan will start to walk and talk and their personalities will come out even more. And then we'll get to see Hugo and Rose with them. That will be amazing."

"Yes it will. Too bad we will be so sleep deprived we probably won't ever remember any of it," he laughed.

"No, no. Remember? We're about to start enforcing the new world order where we both sleep."

"Oh yeah. See, I was so sleep deprived that I had forgotten that too."

"Speaking of, maybe we should hug everyone else here and head home."

"Where we won't sleep yet but will be happy about it?"

Laughing again she kissed his cheek as she patted his bum. "Something like that."

Soon they had hugged everyone, wishing them all a happy new year. They thanked Harry and Ginny and promised to see everyone the next day and headed to the floo. Ron stepped through first, and smiled as Hermione stepped through a few moments later.

"Our house is quiet," he whispered. "There are no children here at all."

"So why are we whispering?" she whispered back.

"Don't know," he admitted, still speaking a low tone. "Just seemed a shame to disturb the quiet in our home since it's so rare these days."

"That's too bad," she said in a fake pout. "Because I had been looking forward to being a little loud tonight."

"Well, WHO NEEDS QUIET ANYWAY?" he playfully yelled, causing her to laugh out loud.

While she was still laughing, he scooped her up in his arms and turned to the stairs. But, keeping with the laughter, he started tickling her as they went.

"RON!" she yelped. "Oh, Ron, please, no…" and she couldn't control her giggles as she was tortured by his tickles while held tightly in his arms. "RON!"

"See, love, just some practice screaming my name," he chuckled as he continued to tickle her.

"Ooh, Ron! Oh lordy, please…"

He laughed as he took them up to their room and sealed the door behind him out of habit. "I do believe I have you right where I want you," he teased as he put her on the bed but continued to tickle her as he pinned her down.

"But payback is hell, Ron. Just keeeeeeep that in mind," she yelped as she laughed and squirmed under his attack.

"Hmm," he said, his voice dropping from his playful tone to a much lower, gravely sound. "So, maybe I should just keep you pinned like this, then," he said as he hovered over her. Her two hands were clasped in his left hand, pinned to the bed above her head. His knees were on each side of her hips, and he let his right hand drift softly over her skin, eventually making its way up to her face where he brushed a stray curl away from her cheek.

"I love you so much," she whispered earnestly as she held his gaze.

"I love you, Hermione," he said in a voice so low it was barely a whisper.

With that he finally looked away from her piercing stare and bent to capture her lips in his. Earlier that night he had been looking forward to a night of crazy, fun sex. But when they were actually in the moment, he realized that when everything else in their lives was loud, crazy, fast-paced and exhausting, they both needed something to balance everything. They needed to relish each kiss, delighting in how soft the other's lips were against their own. They needed to savor the taste of each kiss, and the sound of each sigh or whimper. They needed to delight in how their bodies would erupt into goose flesh at the slightest touch of the other across their bare skin.

They were kissing slowly and sensually, her hands now tangled in his hair and jumper. While their tongues caressed and stroked the other, it wasn't the mad duel for domination that it could sometimes be. Each was slowly exploring the other's mouth, contentedly caressing the soft lips of the one they loved. They were both so relaxed and at ease in the arms of the other, the small sounds between them a quiet chorus of sighs, squeaks, moans and whimpers. It was as if they were having entire conversations without words as they tried to give the other what they needed while simultaneously communicating their own needs through sight and sound and smell and taste and touch.

As he caressed her face, his nose ghosted over her cheek and he felt the slightest touch of her fingertips over the tips of his ear. Her lips reached back out for his, inhaling the breath that had just been his. While they each were beginning to feel tormented by their own growing arousal, neither was willing to be the one to break the spell of the emotion that was being communicated with only their kisses. Yet, bodies have a habit of demanding what they want on their own, and when Ron moved his hand quickly he happened to scrape his fingernails over her breast, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure from her as she instinctively arched her back. And in that one second, the mood in the room had palpably changed.

His eyes darkened further as he pulled back to look at her. Her lips were pink and swollen. Her eyes were dark with lust, and her cheeks and neck flushed with arousal and his kisses. His hands were immediately at her shirt hem, tugging it up from her trousers. Having no patience for buttons, he yanked it up over her head and was focused on unfastening the bra before the shirt had a chance to hit the floor. She was as impatient now, her hands forcing his jumper up over his head so her fingers could trace the remnants of old scars pulled taught across his chest. Soon skin was against skin, and they rolled together across the bed. His mouth soon attached to her breast, rolling the hardened nipple even more as pleasure coursed through her, causing her to rub her other breast to keep up, which made him moan in delight.

Soon trousers, pants and knickers were all abandoned and they were each working to indulge the other in sensual overloads. Their love making was still measured and deliberate even now that the appetite and passion had grown hotter. They each knew exactly how to touch or kiss the other to draw out the exact response they were searching for. Ron was soon using a combination of his mouth and his hands to bring her into a state of ecstasy, and she then abandoned all pretense of trying to make him come at the same time to give herself over to the sensations pulsing through her body at his touch. After her second orgasm he finally entered her, and they slowly pulsed together. Their eyes stayed locked as they each tried to measure their breathing, biting their lips, panting through opened jaws, and groaning under the pleasure building inside them. Every so often one of them would involuntarily clench their eyes shut as a wave of pleasure passed over them, or moans would come softly across their lips. Yet, they were so familiar with the subtle signs in each other's bodies that they knew exactly when the other began to approach climax. Focused again on the universe in each other's eyes, they throbbed into each other and suddenly felt the other explode in pleasure and release. Hermione clenched against him, spasms shooting through her body as she felt him pour into her and finally collapse, fully spent in her arms. She lay there still quivering, clutching her hands to his sweaty back as he panted in emotional and physical exhaustion. As her own heart beat and breathing slowed, she began to move her hand over his face, brushing his fringe away from his eyes. She softly nuzzled him with her nose as he slowly emerged from his post climax haze.

She went to tell him she loved him, but as she looked into his eyes and saw the whole ocean of his soul swirling there in front of her, she knew she didn't have to say a word. He knew. And she knew. They were so in love with each other. They were so grateful for their life together. It was a gift neither thought they would ever have, which allowed each to savor it all the more.

He eventually rolled off of her and she buried herself in the crook of his shoulder. She felt his chest move beneath her cheek as if he were chuckling. When she inquired about it with only a breathy sound, he said, "And you know we're are parents of newborn twins because now that I have had such an excellent shag, I want an equally excellent full night of sleep."

She chuckled in his arms. "See, you say things like 'full night's sleep' to the mum of twins, and it is just such a turn on," she yawned.

"Excellent," he yawned in return. "We can have more great sex after our great sleep then."

"Absolutely. Happy New Year, Ron. I love you so much."

To which his only reply was a light snore.

 _ **(A/N: For better or for worse, there is only one more chapter...carrytheotter)**_


	114. UFM Ch 114: A Wedding to Remember

Ch 114: A Wedding to Remember

Rose and Hugo were sitting in one of the old Sunday school rooms in the basement of the church playing with the babies, and Hermione was storming through every other room in the church looking for her husband, whom she was sure she would murder as soon as she found him. How could he just up and vanish at a time like this? The wedding was set to start in thirty minutes! For crying out loud, he was supposed to walk the bride down the aisle. And he knew how sensitive of a subject this was for both Fatima and Matthew. But, no, he couldn't just sit calmly in the tuxedo for an hour. He had to go and disappear. Rose and Hugo said he had stuck his head to see them just after they'd all arrived at the church. According to them, he'd said he had to check on something and that he'd be right back. But that was over an hour ago.

At least Fatima hadn't caught on yet. She was blissfully unaware of the whole debacle as she finished getting ready. Hermione popped back upstairs to the sanctuary where guests were starting to arrive. Despite being from magical families, it was to be a decidedly muggle affair so that all of Fatima and Matthew's school and work friends could be there to celebrate with them.

Hermione checked her watch again. Only fifteen minutes left. She'd tried Ron's cell so many times it was immediately rolling to voicemail now. She called both Ginny and Harry's cell phones again, but hit voicemail messages for both. She hung up in aggravation, momentarily wishing she was on a "real" phone so she could slam the receiver down to vent her frustration. What in the hell was she going to tell Fatima!?

Heading back down the hallway she ran into her mum. "Still no sign of Ron?" Jean asked.

"What do you think?" Hermione scowled back. "I swear to God when I get my hands on him I will kill him! What was he thinking? Mum, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we'll just have your dad do it. He's not in a tuxedo, and they've only met a few times, but it will be perfectly fine."

"I can't believe this is happening," Hermione sighed as she ran her fingers through her wild curls. "Maybe – maybe he'll show up. I can't imagine where he went, but really, he'll be back, right?"

"He wasn't with Matthew and the groomsmen?"

"No," Hermione said. "I checked twice. She sighed and looked at her watch again. "Well, it is almost down to ten minutes now. Will you take the children up to the sanctuary and then go find Dad and let him know to hang out in the back in case we need him to step in? Then you head to the back of the church to help corral the bridal party, alright? I'll go find Fatima and escort her and the bridesmaids upstairs to get everyone in the right place and make sure we don't lose anyone else."

Jean smiled at her. "Hermione, dear, take a deep breath. You know whatever he is up to has got to be important. He wouldn't do this on purpose for no good reason."

"I know," Hermione sniffed wiping her fingers under her eyes. "Which is precisely why I am teetering back and forth between being furious and terrified. What if something happened?"

"Don't borrow troubles that aren't here yet. I'm sure it will all be fine. But right now you need to look happy and go fetch the bride. This is her day, and she doesn't need any additional reasons to be sad with her family already being absurd."

"You're right. Sorry. I'll go find her. I just don't want her to think Ron's abandoned her after her family already did."

"She would never think that, Hermione. You two have practically become family to her."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Mum. For everything."

Jean winked and headed off to find Michael to step in as the understudy to walk Fatima down the aisle as Hermione made her way to the room where Fatima and her friends were getting ready. Before long she had all of the young ladies headed up to the sanctuary with their flowers in hand, with Fatima just behind them. She was carrying Fatima's flowers and helping keep her dress and veil off the old floors as they made their way up the stairs. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to say to Fatima if Ron wasn't up there waiting for them, but she was sure she'd figure something out.

The bridesmaids were lined up in the entryway just behind the sanctuary doors, while Hermione steered Fatima into the small parlor just off the hall.

"Where's Ron?" Fatima asked as they walked into the room. "I thought he was meeting us up here."

"Um," Hermione stammered. "You know him, he probably mixed up the meeting place. Let me check back in the entryway and get him."

"OK," Fatima said nervously. "But hurry, ok? They are about to start the first song for everyone to walk in."

"Right," Hermione nodded as she snuck out the door hoping beyond hope that her husband would magically appear at the front door of the church. She walked into the entry way and saw her mum who simply smiled at her.

"I think we need Dad," Hermione said sadly.

"Oh no we don't," beamed Jean. "You married a winner, dear."

"He's back?"

"Even better," said Jean as she gestured her head towards the door.

Hermione turned to look where her mum was staring, and she could hardly believe her eyes. There was Ron in his lovely tuxedo escorting an Indian couple into the church followed by several younger family members. Ron caught her eye and smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Argawal, please let me introduce you to my wife, Hermione. Hermione, these are Fatima's parents."

Hermione looked at Ron in awe. She felt the tears try to sneak to her eyes and quickly blinked them back.

"So lovely to meet you," she said. "Fatima will be so thrilled that you are here. Would you like me to take you to her?"

The woman nodded. "Children," she said to the collection of young adults with them, "why don't you go get us seats. I need to quickly see your sister." They all filed into the church as Hermione led her parents to the door of the parlor.

She knocked quietly on the door. "Fatima? There is a couple here who would really like to see you before the ceremony starts."

Fatima looked up with a confused look. "Hermione, can't it wait? I'm about to get married here!"

Hermione smiled and walked into the room holding Ron's hand. The two of them stepped to the side and stood against the wall as the other couple walked in.

"It has waited far too long as it is, and no, it cannot wait any longer," said her father as he walked into the room with his wife at his side.

"Father! Mother! What?"

"We owe you many apologies, sweet one," he said. "And, there will be time for that later. But, we wanted to be sure you knew that you had our blessing before you get married. You are an amazing young woman and our daughter. You have taken what we mistakenly saw as a burden and turned it into a blessing. And we are very lucky you have found a young man who loves and cherishes you for who you are. We need to learn from him. And we promise to try."

Fatima placed her hands together and gave a slight bow of respect to her parents as they touched her head and gave their blessings. Then she wiped away her tears quickly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me to have your blessing and your presence here today."

"Oh, I think we have a bit of an idea," her mum said, glancing over to Ron.

Hermione looked up at him as he smiled at the woman with a small nod. She couldn't help but let go of his hand to slide one arm around his back as the other gently touched his chest, pulling him even closer.

"Now, I need to go get seated with your brothers and sisters. And your father needs to walk you down the aisle, I believe. You are a beautiful, beautiful, bride, my dear."

"Thank you, Mother," Fatima said, once again trying not to cry. Her mother gave her a small kiss on her cheek and headed into the sanctuary. And, as the door opened they could all hear the organ music begin to play the prelude for the bridesmaids to start walking down the aisle.

"Come, sweet one," her father said as he extended an arm to Fatima, and they walked towards the entry of the sanctuary. Hermione walked behind her, ensuring that the veil and train of her dress looked perfect as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm.

A moment later the organ switched to "Here Comes The Bride," and they started down the aisle as Ron and Hermione stood in the back. Matthew's face as he not only saw his gorgeous bride but also realized who was walking her towards him was priceless.

When they reached the end, the vicar asked "Who gives this bride to be wed?"

Mr. Argawal stood tall and proud as he smiled at his daughter. "Her mother and I do with our deepest blessings." And with that he moved his daughter's hand into Matthew's. He simply nodded and said, "Thank you, sir. Thank you. I love your daughter so much."

"We know you do son. And we are very grateful." With that he gave a brief nod and went to sit next to his wife.

Hermione glanced at her mum who was sitting with her four children. The children were smiling while Jean was sobbing openly. Then she looked up at Ron, who was watching the wedding.

"You are the most amazing man I have ever known, Ron Weasley. Absolutely amazing."

"Bet you weren't saying that thirty minutes ago," he smirked.

She blushed guiltily and chuckled against his chest as she smacked his arm lightly. Then she turned her head to watch their friends exchange vows while she still held her husband tightly in her arms.

Following the ceremony, Matthew and Fatima had practically fallen over themselves thanking Ron for bringing her parents to the wedding before they had to leave to get pictures taken before the reception.

Hermione turned to Ron when they were finally alone and asked, "So, what exactly did you do to get them to change their mind?"

"Well," Ron shrugged, "I didn't actually have a plan. I just woke up this morning and realized I wanted to give them a chance to redeem themselves before it was too late. And, as someone who has screwed up royally in the past, I was trying to have some compassion."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "So, you didn't confund them. Compassion brought them?"

"Uh, not exactly," he admitted. "But I did just show up at their front door in my muggle tuxedo."

"Oh my," she laughed.

"And, between the shock of finding, well, a celebrity war hero, on their doorstep and me reminding them of what the point of the war actually was – well – it helped make them more receptive. And then I just explained how amazing Fatima was, and how crucial she was to both the magical and muggle societies. And I told them how fantastic Matthew was and all that he does for both worlds as well, including working directly with both Harry and myself. Name dropping can help every now and then I guess."

"So, basically you shamed them into coming?"

"Well, I would say I shamed them into hearing me out. As did the idea of the Prophet tomorrow showing a picture of me giving his daughter away. But then once I had their attention, to their credit, they really did come around. And we would have been here sooner, but her mum tried on four different saris before she found the one she deemed acceptable."

Hermione was shaking her head and smiling. "Well, they all looked genuinely pleased to be here in the end. And Mr. Argawal looked proud as punch as he walked her down the aisle."

"Yeah. He did," smiled Ron.

A few hours later they were all at the reception. Between the six Weasleys and the two Grangers, they practically made up a whole table of their own. Knowing they had to leave soon to go back to school, both Rose and Hugo were very reluctant to let go of the babies. Hermione had managed to pry the little ones out of their hands and into the arms of her parents just long enough for Ron to dance with Rose while she danced with Hugo. But after one song, they both ditched their parents for the twins. Realizing they'd both been abandoned on the dance floor, Ron laughed as he made his way over to his wife.

"Dance with me? I seem to have found myself without a partner just now."

"Always," she smiled as she slipped her arm over his shoulder. "Though, I had hoped you'd realized by now that you will never be without a partner, love."

He grinned, pulling her closer to him. "Glad to be wrong on that one," he said softly.

They danced slowly as the music played in the background. Ron looked down at his wife, whose head was leaning against his chest as they danced. He could tell that her eyes were practically closed as she sighed contentedly. He allowed himself to close his eyes as well and suddenly it felt as if no one else existed but him and his witch.

"You know," he whispered, "this reminds me of when we first met."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"I was already head over heels for you by the end of the first song."

"Well, I was done for as well. You were quite the smooth dancer having had to go to all those Weasley weddings, not to mention waltzing lessons from McGonagall."

"Thanks for that memory," he laughed. "But I was hardly smooth. Did you know that I had never asked a woman to dance before?"

"Seriously?" she asked, pulling her head away from his chest for a moment so she could see his eyes.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Probably just because all those crazy witches were throwing themselves – and their knickers - at you. You'd never had a chance."

"What I'd never had," he said softly, "was proper motivation. No one had ever taken my breath away like you did."

"I love you," she sighed, nuzzling his chest. "And some days I still have to pinch myself to try to believe it's all real."

He chuckled. "Those four over there don't feel all kinds of real? I know it's not a dream when I'm changing muddy nappies at three in the morning."

She laughed. "Still a dream come true. Just maybe a scene or two I'd like to skip through."

"Nah," he said as he unexpectedly twirled her to the music. "There isn't a single moment with you I want to skip."

"Well you are all kinds of a romantic sweet talker tonight, aren't you Mr. Weasley? What got into you?"

He gave her that lopsided grin that could still make her weak in the knees. "Dunno. Just grateful I guess. I mean, well, look at them," he said gesturing his head towards the kids.

Hugo and Rose were both standing up holding the babies. Hugo held Hazel to his chest pretending to dance with her while Rose did the same with Ryan. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Precious," she sighed.

"Yeah," he agreed. "And, well, when I watched Mr. Argawal walk Fatima down the aisle, well, she looks a lot like…"

"Like Rose. I know. It had me in tears when we bought the dress. I feel like I could blink and tomorrow she'll be the bride, you know?"

"I know," he sighed. "And while I dread the idea of her being that old or that, well, I just dread the whole dating thing in general. But, I hope all four of our kids can be as happy as Fatima and Matthew were today, you know?"

"They will be."

"How are you so confident?"

"Because they're surrounded with love. And I believe they have enough examples around them of what love and marriage and family can really be like if they make sure they find the right partner and then keep working at it. They won't settle. They already know the magic of unexpected family. And once you know how good it can be you really can't ever settle or go back, can you?"

"No. No you can't," he whispered into her curls as he pulled her closer.

Hermione nuzzled his chest again, and glanced to her left and saw Matthew dancing with Fatima's mother. "But we can't ever take it for granted either," she said. "What you did with the Argawals today was amazing. But it sort of slaps you in the face, you know? They desperately wanted what they thought was best for their daughter. And in that desire for her happiness they forgot the most important part – and that was to simply love her. I hope we never fall into that trap."

"I don't think we'd do that with our kids, do you?" he asked earnestly.

"I hope not," she mused. "But we can't do that with each other either. We can't forget that just loving each other is first, and everything else is secondary. Even if we don't agree on something - I just can't ever imagine being separated from you like Fatima was from her parents all these years. Promise me we won't ever get to the point where we are just going through the motions to keep it easy."

"Well," he smiled as he spun her again. "I don't think that is a problem. See, one of the things that is so special about us, love, is we duke it out. We fight, we compromise or realize we were wrong and make up and move on. Neither of us slinks away politely to avoid a scene."

She laughed out loud at the image that it came out as a snort. "No, I suppose not. We have both been accused of many, many things. But, avoiding scenes and polite indifference have certainly never made that list."

They both laughed at that and then their eyes met. And once again everything else faded to the back. They stilled on the dance floor, no longer hearing the music - only the heartbeats and the breath of the other. Ron moved his right hand to her face, gently cupping her cheek and trailing his thumb under her eye. She felt like she was swimming in his brilliant blue eyes, and she lightly scraped her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. They both felt the heat searing between them and yet despite the yearning, time seemed to stand still.

"I will always, always fight for you - and for us," he whispered.

"So will I," she whispered back as his lips captured hers.

They kissed there on the dance floor, neither willing to let go first, so lost in each other that they were oblivious to the world around them.

Hugo saw his parents kissing passionately and rolled his eyes as he laughed and shook his head. "Sorry Hazel," he whispered into his little sister's ear. "Mum and Dad can be ridiculous sometimes. I've been trying to get them to knock it off or at least limit it to when they're alone, but it obviously hasn't worked. Maybe you and Ryan will have more luck than I did." Then he laughed again, "But, just in case, I promise I'll check that we have fresh batteries in the smoke detectors at home before Rose and me head back up to Hogwarts."

 _ **A/N: Thank you so, so much for sticking with this story all the way to the end!**_

 _ **I had so much fun writing this, and I thoroughly enjoyed hearing from you along the way. I will probably take a break from posting to FF for a while, but not a break from writing. I am already about 30 chapters into my next long piece. It will be a canon story that starts tat the end of DH. It has been strange mentally jumping between the almost 40 year olds in this story and the traumatized teenagers in this new one, but it has been really fun as well. A number of people have asked if I will be writing a sequel to this story, and the answer is a solid "maybe." I am so in love with these characters and am not ready to let them go completely. But, I felt the story needed to have a defined end so it didn't just go forever like a soap opera. And, hopefully you feel like it did have a conclusion of sorts. But, I could very well write more in the future, just not immediately. And, of course, I have about 10 other story ideas that I may someday get to.**_

 _ **Also - I am planning to go back through and edit the many (sorry) typos as well as spelling and grammar errors I missed the first time through. So - if you see that a chapter is posted - don't get excited thinking it is a new part of the story - its just corrections.**_

 _ **For a long time I was slightly embarrassed at the how much I was enjoying reading and writing FF and how much time I spent on it. But, while I don't fit the stereotypical FF demographic, I have found that there are some really amazing writers and great works out there. We happen to be jumping off of stories and characters that have already been imagined and developed. And we aren't getting paid, but I have found that it allows us to get back to the actual joy of just writing. You can explore ideas, imagine how circumstances would impact different personalities and really get into difficult issues of trauma, loneliness, grief, love, family, forgiveness and growth. So, I hope this work has allowed people to think about things a little differently for a while and to possibly re-frame some existing preconceptions about what family means or who our families are. It may be obvious by now, but my family was brought together by the miracle of adoption. And it has been such an incredible blessing in my life. It is not a quick or easy path, and I certainly would have loved to have been able to magic the process along at different points, but if any of you are considering adoption or in the middle of that process - know that it is so worth it. Families, whether made up of biological relatives, adoptive, step, single parents, straight parents, gay parents, grandparents, neighbors, or chosen friends - are the core of our lives. They take a lot of commitment and work, and they drive us all crazy - but in the end they are everything, and they really can be magical.**_

 _ **A few last thoughts...**_

 _ **I want to give kudos to the folks who really make such an incredible effort to post reviews - and some after almost every chapter! It means more than you know.**_

 _ **I have so appreciated all of the personal messages, and I have felt horrible that I haven't been good at writing back, but please know your words meant a lot.**_

 _ **As I have found many stories by reading the reviews of other stories I have liked, please take a moment to share / suggest / recommend any great Romione fics (or other pairings as well) out there that someone who enjoyed this story might like.**_

 _ **And finally - if you can't find a story that really speaks to you…then I encourage you to write it yourself. I did, and it has been a blast. Thanks so much….carrytheotter**_


End file.
